


Two Plus Two

by Misarae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Play, Courtroom Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 428,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misarae/pseuds/Misarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding in paradise, what could be more wonderful?  But fate has a few more tricks to play on no-longer-single parents Kagome and Inu Yasha.  Will their newly forged bonds be able to weather the coming storms, or will the strain tear them apart?  Sequel to "One Plus One".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> **Obligatory Disclaimer:** The "Inu Yasha" series and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shounen Sunday, Viz, and other corporate types. I am none of those entities. I'm just a silly fan writing silly stories because it's fun. Suing me would only be a waste of time and funds, so please don't. Any original characters that show up belong to themselves. Just ask them.
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's Note:** I can't believe I'm finally getting up the guts to post this. :) The long-awaited sequel to "One Plus One". This is a direct sequel, so if you haven't read "One Plus One", a lot of things won't make sense, I'm afraid.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Before we begin, I have two very special people to thank. Without them, I don't think this would have seen the light of day.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> First, I'd like to thank inufan625 for her unflagging support, calming me when I wibbled, and encouraging me through practically the entire year and a half that I was writing this. I would not have written this behemoth in such a short time if not for her. She's also an amazing writer in her own right, so if you haven't read her "Inu Yasha" fic, check them out!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'd also like to thank the incomparable Youkai55 for helping me iron out the early chapters of this work so they are up to par with the later chapters. I'm a stubborn sort, and he puts up with me.. somehow. ^_- If you're at all a fan of Hanna Barbera's "SWAT Kats", read his fic! Go! Now! Not that I might be biased or anything...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I can't believe I'm finally getting up the guts to post this. :) The long-awaited sequel to "One Plus One". This is a direct sequel, so if you haven't read "One Plus One", a lot of things won't make sense, I'm afraid.
> 
> Before we begin, I have two very special people to thank. Without them, I don't think this would have seen the light of day.
> 
> First, I'd like to thank inufan625 for her unflagging support, calming me when I wibbled, and encouraging me through practically the entire year and a half that I was writing this. I would not have written this behemoth in such a short time if not for her. She's also an amazing writer in her own right, so if you haven't read her "Inu Yasha" fic, check them out!
> 
> I'd also like to thank the incomparable Youkai55 for helping me iron out the early chapters of this work so they are up to par with the later chapters, and constantly reminding me of my need to write. I'm a stubborn sort, and he puts up with me.. somehow. ^_- If you're at all a fan of Hanna Barbera's "SWAT Kats", read his fic! Go! Now! Not that I might be biased or anything...
> 
> Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.
> 
> * * *

"Whoo-hoo!"

Higurashi Sachiko raced down the stairs leading from the second floor where most of the classrooms were to the ground floor where the shoe lockers acted as a gateway between the world of academics and reality. Her long, dark brown, waist-length hair flew out behind her as she rounded the halfway point still at a run, using the handrail as a pivot. Even through the windows, she could see that it was a bright, sunny day outside, and it matched her mood perfectly. 

She only wished she could safely take several steps at a time like her brother Naoki could. 

Well, he wasn't her brother in the eyes of the law yet, but hopefully by the time they made it home, they would both know for sure. She'd been hoping and praying all day, knowing that this was the day her Mom and Papa were going down to the municipal office to find out if they could all finally be a legal family. 

Sachiko could feel the slight weight of her Papa's fang bouncing against her skin from the cord made of braided hair that never left her throat, and her heart warmed. No matter what any lawyer or government official said, Naoki's biological father Inu Yasha was her Papa. So what if she was fully human and he was a hanyou? It was the love they all shared that mattered, and Sachiko knew they had that in spades. 

Not to mention, this was the last day of school before summer vacation. Of course, she and Naoki had been "lucky" enough to draw cleaning duty on today of all days, but they had finished in record time. Naoki had urged her to go ahead while he put the cleaning supplies away, and she had hugged him in thanks, leaving him blushing and muttering behind her. 

Nothing, but absolutely nothing, could ruin this day. 

Sachiko practically bounced up to the small locker where her outside shoes were kept. She had just opened the locker and put her hand inside to grasp her white Mary Janes when the hairs on the back of her neck rose and the sound of a voice to her left made her freeze in her tracks. 

"What're you smiling about?" 

Sachiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose, trying not to panic. She'd know that voice anywhere, given how many times his and his cronies' laughter followed some poor kid being tortured. She and Naoki had been fortunate enough to escape his notice, or so she had thought. 

She gave a slow count of three before continuing what she was doing, dropping her Mary Janes to the floor and lifting her feet to take off her school shoes without bending down. 

"It's summer break. Why wouldn't I be smiling?" she asked, the brightness in her voice forced, but hopefully the bully wouldn't realize that. 

"A bookworm like you? You'll shrivel up in the sunlight," came the nasty reply. 

Sachiko rolled her eyes, then straightened her shoulders as she put one school shoe, then the other in her locker, keeping tabs on her opponent out of the corner of her eye. Something about her demeanor must have given him pause, as he simply watched her put them away in her locker before closing it with a satisfying bang. She turned to look her potential opponent straight in the eye before replying, "I bet you say that to all the girls." 

His ice blue eyes would have been beautiful, if their expression wasn't so cruel. Oyama Katsuro had been terrorizing the younger students practically all year, and this would be his last chance before summer break. The sun coming in the windows picked out a few reddish highlights in his short, dark hair as he glared at the girl who dared talk back to him. 

"No one talks to me like that," he said with a scowl. 

Sachiko took a moment to step into her outside shoes, grateful that she didn't have to crouch down again to do so. "I just did," she said, picking up her backpack with an air of finality and moving to walk past him. 

As soon as she had passed him, a deceptively strong hand closed over her shoulder, forcing her to stop. "Don't walk away from me!" Katsuro snarled. 

"I don't like jerks, so I'm leaving." Sachiko tried to shrug him off. 

Katsuro used his superior strength to whirl her around, giving her a nasty grin as soon as they were face to face. "You don't have a choice. I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners, pipsqueak!" 

"Hey, let go of her!" 

Sachiko froze at the sound of Naoki's voice. She had been hoping to shake off the older, stronger boy before Naoki made it downstairs. "Stay back, Naoki!" she cried, even though she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't listen. 

Katsuro casually turned his head toward the sound, keeping a steel grip on Sachiko. "Ah, looks like we have a party crasher.” 

Naoki slung his heavy backpack off his back, his fingers curling as he took up a defensive stance. "Fight me, instead! Or are you scared of a challenge?" 

"Hey!" Sachiko protested, her brows knitting together as she frowned. 

"Hah!" Katsuro sneered. "I can take you both on, no sweat!" 

"We'll see about that!" Naoki cried as he charged toward them. 

Sachiko bit back a scream as she felt Katsuro's grip on her shift, one arm going around her waist a split second before he bounded backward and up into the air, higher and faster than any human ever could. He landed on top of a row of lockers, dangling Sachiko over the edge. 

Naoki fought down a wave of panic, the muscles in his legs tensing as he prepared to spring at a moment's notice. "If you're so tough, why're you using a girl as a shield?" he taunted. 

Sachiko scowled. Had Naoki completely forgotten how they first met? Her fury overcame her shock, and she raked her nails down Katsuro’s left arm, leaving four long, bloody scratches in their wake. 

A very inhuman howl escaped Katsuro’s throat as he was forced to drop her. 

Naoki's eyes widened and he leapt to catch her. He got there just in time, bounding backward the moment he felt her weight in his arms, and the way her own arms circled around his neck. "What the heck were you thinking?" Naoki demanded. 

"That I had to remind you I can fight just as well as you can, Naoki!” Sachiko replied, the fire in her eyes belying the desperate way she clung to him. 

"You idiot!" he spat, then mentally winced, realizing how much like his Dad he sounded in that moment. Suddenly, a spike of youki caught his attention, bringing it back to Katsuro. He quickly realized they would probably destroy the locker room if they didn't take things outside. "He's a full youkai!" Naoki proclaimed, quickly bounding backward towards the exit. 

"So?" Sachiko retorted. 

"So? SO?!" 

"Heh, wimpy little pup's running away," Katsuro jeered. 

"Catch me if you can!" Naoki hollered back, turning fully away from their opponent and running as fast as he could. 

Sachiko let go of his neck and struggled against his hold. "Naoki, put me down!" she demanded. 

"Not a chance," Naoki replied. 

"We can fight him together!" 

Naoki could tell that Sachiko was furious with him, but he didn't need a battle on two fronts. "You get hurt, both Mom and Dad will kill me." He made it halfway across the school courtyard before he suddenly felt something solid connect with his legs, sending him crashing to the ground. He curled around Sachiko as best he could, trying to shield her from the fall. 

Sachiko used the opportunity to wriggle out of his hold. 

"Sachiko!" 

Sachiko ducked as Katsuro tried to grab her. 

Naoki launched himself at their assailant, bringing them both down to the ground. 

Katsuro was older, taller, and more agile, but Naoki was determined. As long as Sachiko was kept safe, that was what mattered. Katsuro's technique was sloppy, Naoki dodging the vast majority of Katsuro's blows thanks to the training that came naturally from his years of “roughhousing“ with his Dad in true inu youkai fashion. Naoki got in a good few slugs of his own, but they weren't powerful enough to stop an older, full youkai. 

As they rolled around and around, battling for dominance, Sachiko looked around to try and find something, anything, she could use as a weapon. Then she spied a few large rocks nearby. She gathered them up, and as soon as the boys stopped moving for a split second, she took aim. 

"Ow! What the..!" Katsuro trailed off as he ducked to avoid Sachiko's latest projectile, which otherwise would have hit him in the eye. "Knock it off!" 

"Leave my brother alone, you jerk!" Sachiko cried. 

"Brother?" Katsuro inhaled. "Hah! You hardly have any youkai blood at all!" he said to Naoki. 

"I can still take you!" Naoki said through gritted teeth. 

"Hah. You're going to wish you'd never been born by the time I'm done with you, mutt!" 

"Right back at you." 

Those four snarled words were the only warning Katsuro had before he was bodily lifted off of Naoki. Katsuro struggled, but whoever had him wrenched his arms behind his back, straining them painfully even as his feet hit the ground. 

"Keh, you're just a wimpy little wolf cub. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" 

Naoki wanted to simply sprawl out on the ground in relief as Sachiko cried out, "Papa!" 

Instead, Naoki slowly, warily got to his feet. He met his Dad's eyes, expecting a reprimand, but instead there was pride written all over his face. 

"Well fought, pup," Inu Yasha praised. 

Naoki blushed. 

"Hey, what are you doing to my son?" 

They all turned to see a muscular, dark-haired, blue-eyed man stalking toward them. Inu Yasha took up a defensive stance, while not letting up his grip on the boy. 

"Making sure he doesn't attack _my_ pups again," Inu Yasha spat back. "Who're you?" 

"What's it to you, dog turd?" 

"Nothing. Just wanted to know what name to report to the school." 

"The bully’s name is Oyama Katsuro!" Sachiko said. 

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" 

The adult male wolf youkai came up to Inu Yasha, and Inu Yasha bristled. Then he nearly let Katsuro go in shock as the wolf youkai punched his son in the gut. Katsuro crumpled. 

"Do you WANT humans to come after us again, you moron?" Katsuro's father demanded. "If you're gonna pick a fight, pick it with other youkai!" 

"But _Pops_..." 

"No buts." Katsuro's father turned to Sachiko. "How long's he been doing this?" 

Sachiko straightened, finding extra courage in the fact that somehow it seemed Katsuro's father was on _their_ side. "Since early in the school year. He's always picking on the youngest and weakest students." 

"Law of survival: the strongest win!" Katsuro spat. 

"I said, shut the hell up!" Katsuro's father cuffed him across the mouth, making Katsuro look up at him, stunned. "What have they been teaching you here, or are you just acting up because your mother and I aren’t here to put the hurt on you?" 

Katsuro looked away, shamefaced. 

"What happened to your arm?" Kouga asked, his nose picking up and tracing the slightly bloody scratches on Katsuro‘s currently hidden forearm. 

Katsuro's rage came back. "SHE did it!" he spat. 

"He grabbed me. Jerk," Sachiko retorted. 

His curiosity piqued by the other scents surrounding them, Kouga took a deep breath in Sachiko's direction, before looking back at Inu Yasha. "She's not yours. She's human." 

"Sachiko, show him your necklace," Inu Yasha said. 

Sachiko drew out the charm made of Inu Yasha's fang, and his and Naoki's hair. 

Katsuro's father's eyes snapped from the necklace, then back to Inu Yasha, finally catching sight of Inu Yasha's Intention beads. 

"Crap," Katsuro's father muttered. 

"Yeah, you're lucky Sachiko didn't purify him," Inu Yasha said, certain that the wolf youkai had no way of telling whether Sachiko had fully come into her powers yet or not. 

Katsuro's father's lips drew into a tight line for a moment before he spoke. "He won't be bothering you, or anyone else at this school, again." 

"But POPS!" 

"Quiet!" Katsuro's father snarled, before practically ripping him out of Inu Yasha's grip. "He'll be dealt with. Properly." 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Thanks." 

"I'm Kouga, by the way." 

"Inu Yasha." 

"Come on, cub," Kouga said to Katsuro. "We're going to have a very long, very _painful_ talk." 

Inu Yasha, Naoki, and Sachiko watched as Kouga frog-marched his son out of the school courtyard. 

"He's not really going to hurt him, is he?" Sachiko asked. 

Inu Yasha sighed, trying to work out the tension in his muscles. "Not badly, for a youkai. Wolves and wolf youkai are practically extinct here in Japan. They usually have a little more self-preservation than that cub. You said he's been pulling that crap all year?" 

Sachiko nodded, and Naoki said, "He's the biggest bully in school. Sachiko and I've been lucky until today. He tends to pick on weaker, smaller kids." 

"Most of the human bullies leave us alone now, because we've kicked their butts. It's just bigger, stronger ones like Katsuro that we've tried to avoid," Sachiko added. 

Naoki frowned, trying to shake off the last remnants of adrenaline still coursing through his system. "Then he cornered Sachiko at the shoe lockers today." 

"You two fought well," Inu Yasha said. Then he realized he could still smell the wolf cub's presence, and traced it to the blood under Sachiko's fingernails. "We need to get home, but we should wash Sachiko's hands first. No sense worrying your Mom." 

Sachiko looked at her hands and grimaced. "Ew." 

Inu Yasha ruffled her hair. "Fighting's messy," he said. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." 

Both children missed the expression on Inu Yasha's face as they made their way back inside the school building. 

Fighting was messy, but he was more than willing to get down and dirty to protect his family. No matter what it took.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I'm putting the first two chapters up at once, since this first chapter is OC-heavy. Don't worry, this is the "worst" that gets. The canon characters are still the stars, for all this is AU.


	2. Shattered Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's Note:** inufan625 and Youkai55, I couldn't have done this without you!
> 
> * * *

Inu Yasha had hoped that the run to and from Naoki and Sachiko’s school would help take the edge off his urge to beat something, or someone, to a pulp. However, arriving on the school grounds and seeing Naoki pinned underneath a bigger, stronger full youkai had brought all his adrenaline rushing back, pumping through his system at twice the speed.

By the time they arrived back at the Shrine, even though he had carried both pups the entire way, he needed an outlet before he did something he might regret. 

Apparently Kagome had noticed his increased agitation, because she had the back door open by the time he reached the main house. Naoki and Sachiko protested his manhandling, but he wasn't in any mood to try and explain himself. He literally dumped them at their mother's feet and went bounding off into the woods surrounding the shrine to hopefully find something useful for rending into tiny shreds. 

Sachiko and Naoki stared after him, stunned. Naoki was the first to turn away, his eyes wide. "Mom?" 

Kagome sighed, kneeling down to take both her children in her arms. Sensing her Mom's distress and the tension in her arms as she hugged them both tightly, Sachiko burst into tears. 

"Mom, what is it?" Naoki insisted, nuzzling her chin. He already knew the most likely answer, but he refused to accept it until he heard it straight from one of his parents. 

Kagome's throat was dry and her eyes burned, the tears of rage she had shed earlier having drained her ability to cry. 

"Our family registers can‘t be changed, can they?" Sachiko sobbed. 

"We _are_ going to the municipal office tomorrow," Kagome said firmly, clinging to one of the positive outcomes of her day. "We just have to make a slight adjustment." She turned her attention to Naoki. "The good news is that, at least in Naoki‘s case, it's all legal now. They tried to find a forwarding address for your birth mother, but she seems to have just vanished." Kagome hugged her son a little tighter. "You're mine." 

Naoki had sworn he wouldn't cry, but he couldn't help the silent tears that slid down his face in utter relief. He wrapped his arms around Kagome as far as he could, burying his nose against the skin at the base of her neck to allow her scent to soothe him. ::Mom:: he whimpered in Inu, as his vocal chords refused to form human speech. 

"That means it's.. me?" Sachiko asked brokenly, her words falling from her lips to shatter on the ground. 

"Shhh.. it'll be all right, Sa-chan," Kagome said, holding Sachiko even tighter and using her babyhood nickname, even though she was now eight years old. "Your Papa and I are going to fight this, no matter what." 

Naoki pulled back from Kagome's arms, and she let him go, keeping an eye on him as he dashed the remaining salt water from his eyes with a vicious rub of his sleeve. "Then how can we change the registers?" 

"Your grandma is still down at the municipal office taking care of something that will at least give your Dad some legal standing as far as Sachiko is concerned. We were going to do it anyway, but in light of what’s happened today, it's even more important. Even though things aren't turning out exactly the way we hoped," Kagome turned her attention back to Sachiko, "your Papa is still going to fight so he can adopt you. We all want that, more than anything else in the world." Kagome couldn't help the blush that washed over her cheeks at referring to Inu Yasha as "Papa", even though it had become easier for her to do so as the months went by. 

"I don't care what the law says," Sachiko sniffled. "Father doesn't want me. Papa does! Why is my biological father doing this?" 

"I wish I knew," Kagome said. The emotional, irrational part of her wanted to insult Hojo-kun for the pain he was inflicting on their daughter, but it wouldn't be right. "The objection to the adoption came from his lawyers, not from the man, himself." 

"I hate lawyers," Sachiko said. 

"So do I, Sa-chan. So do I." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha stared down at his hands in detached horror, balancing himself on his haunches as he reflected on the past several minutes. It had been a very, _very_ long time since he had been so furious. First he'd tried his usual method of reducing a large rock to rubble. He'd scored a few lines in the surface, but it was too hard. Next he'd made his way to a copse of old, dead trees that he'd stumbled on during one of his runs around the grounds. The wood was much more yielding, crumbling far too easily beneath his savage claws. 

Then he'd happened upon the hapless rabbit that now lay in tatters at his feet. 

The actual death had been quick and clean. He'd caught it and slit its throat in less than a second, allowing the blood to drain with terrible satisfaction. He was very glad in that moment he had no idea where Hojo Yoshiaki was hiding, or he would have run that vermin down just as handily. It had felt so good cutting into that yielding flesh, then continuing on, reducing the meat to bits only good enough for stew, and reveling in drawing out the entrails, feeling the slickness of them in his hands, still warm with the final gasps of life. 

Now that the bloodlust had been sated, practicality kicked in. He carefully drew a plastic bag out of the pocket of his jeans, gathering up what meat he could salvage. Then he set the bag aside to carefully separate the rabbit's pelt from what remained of its body. Inu Yasha winced. He'd have to hide the pelt until after Sachiko went to bed. She'd be upset enough at the fact he'd killed a helpless bunny. Hopefully Naoki would be able to help explain to her that hunting was a part of youkai life. 

And it kept him from going to jail for manslaughter. 

He knew his thoughts were unreasonable, and he even understood why. His paternal instincts were in overdrive thanks to having another pup on the way, and he knew how much Sachiko would be hurt by her biological father's actions. Since he couldn’t bury his claws in the flesh of the man who was wounding his pup so deeply, the rabbit had been the next best thing. 

That also helped his rage ebb, knowing she would need him once Kagome had broken the news. 

Inu Yasha buried the rabbit's entrails, and carried the meat with him as he sped back toward the main house. He stopped by the storage shed that he knew held the shrine's supply of yukata and hakama, knowing that seeing the blood on his clothing would only make things worse. He also took the opportunity to stretch out the pelt on a high, unused shelf, hoping that he could tell Mama Higurashi it was there before it gave her a shock. He was able to wipe off the worst of the blood caked on his hands with his ruined t-shirt. He took one last detour to quickly sluice his hands under the outside faucet connected to the main house. He knew Naoki would still smell it and question him, but at least Sachiko and Kagome wouldn't be immediately alarmed. 

Or so he thought, until he came in the back door and saw Kagome's nostrils flare. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. 

Inu Yasha looked around the kitchen. "Where are the pups?" 

"Up in Sachiko's room. I think Naoki's trying to distract her with one of their summer assignments. It's probably not working, though. Now, is that blood I smell?" 

Inu Yasha's ears lowered as he belatedly remembered Kagome's heightened sense of smell that had developed back when she was still in the first trimester, and apparently lingered on. "It's rabbit, not Hojo," he said, before muttering, "Not that I would mind if it were that rat bastard's." Then he remembered the baggie, and tossed the remains of his kill next to the sink. "Thought we might try rabbit stew or something." 

Warmth flooded him as Inu Yasha felt Kagome's hands close around one of his. 

"I almost wish it were his, too," Kagome admitted. "Just when I thought he couldn't hurt her anymore." 

Inu Yasha sighed, drawing his wife-to-be into his arms and holding her tightly. "We'll take care of this, even if I have to call on my asshole half-brother’s resources. Sachiko is _our_ pup. Just as much as Naoki, or this little guy." Inu Yasha slipped a hand around to caress Kagome's slightly rounded abdomen. 

"Yeah, he hasn't liked that I've been upset all day." 

Inu Yasha dropped to his knees, letting his ear press against Kagome's abdomen. "Hey, pup, it‘ll be okay, so give your Mom a break, all right? Oh, and hurry up and get bigger so I can feel you, too." 

"It's only fair, since you've been able to hear him since I was only about two months along," Kagome teased. She would have said more, but she could feel the tension draining out of Inu Yasha's frame as he simply listened to the rapid flutter of their unborn pup's heart. She stroked Inu Yasha's hair, letting the sensation calm herself down as well. 

She was only five months along, but Inu Yasha had told her that Naoki had been born full term at eight months, rather than nine. She could feel the fluttering movements of the life inside her, but nobody else could, yet. Everything she'd read said that could happen any day now. 

She'd also found out that the element of surprise about a baby's gender was taken away by superior inu youkai noses. Inu Yasha had just blurted out that they were having a son one morning during his now daily "sniff check" to make sure she and the pup were still strong and healthy. 

There was so much she still had to learn. 

Inu Yasha pushed up the hem of her shirt and the elastic waistband of her pants down just enough to place a kiss on her belly, before putting her clothing to rights, rising, and kissing her lips, too. 

"Kasumi-san isn't back yet?" Inu Yasha said, reluctantly drawing back. 

"Hopefully she’s just stuck filling out a mountain of paperwork." Kagome gave him one more quick peck before releasing him. "I'll let you know the moment she's here. Now, go comfort your daughter." 

Inu Yasha nodded, taking her hand and placing a kiss in the center of her palm before heading up the stairs. 

They would see things through, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I had absolutely NO idea this fic would be as long as it is. I was originally thinking it might be a little longer than "One Plus One". 100K words, tops. Bzzt. Try four times that. I really should stop trying to guesstimate how long something I write is going to be.
> 
> So this is going to be a very long story. For those who aren't scared off, thanks for coming along on this ride with me. I'll be aiming for twice a week updates.


	3. Chapter 3 - One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Three**  
_One Step Closer_

The door to Sachiko's room was open, but Inu Yasha knocked on the doorframe, anyway. Naoki and Sachiko looked up from their work, which was scattered all over the low table that they had dragged into the middle of the room. Naoki looked mildly relieved at seeing their father standing in the doorway, while Sachiko's eyes filled with tears. 

Inu Yasha's feet moved of their own accord, bringing him into the room and meeting Sachiko halfway as he fell to his knees to brace himself. He took Sachiko's full weight, her heartfelt sobs breaking him as she crashed into him. He shifted her, tucking her under his chin so he could bury his nose in her hair, reassuring himself that her pain was only emotional. He shifted part of his attention to Naoki, seeing him still standing by the table and looking at them uncertainly. Inu Yasha unwound one arm from around Sachiko and reached out in welcome. 

Naoki took the invitation, wrapping his arms as far around Sachiko and Inu Yasha as possible, the result being an Inu sandwich with Sachiko filling. 

Both his pups were trembling in his arms, and Inu Yasha did his best to keep his own emotions in check. He'd been so relieved at Kikyou's continued absence in Naoki's life that he hadn't even considered Sachiko's biological father possibly reasserting his claim until that devastating call earlier. He hated the smell of tears, especially feminine ones, but he willingly let Sachiko soak his shirt. He couldn't imagine the pain she had to be in, to be so cruelly rejected, only to be reclaimed when someone else wanted her. 

Eventually, Sachiko wore herself out, sniffling even as she continued to cling to him. 

Naoki broke out of their group hug to grab her a tissue. 

Sachiko shook her head. 

"It's okay, pup," Inu Yasha said. "We're in your room, and you know I'm just a rude hanyou, anyway." 

Sachiko curled up tighter, clinging to his shirt. 

Inu Yasha and Naoki shared a look, and Naoki handed over the tissue. Sachiko startled when Inu Yasha held it up to her nose. 

"Blow." 

Sachiko gave in and did so. 

"Good girl." Once she was done, Inu Yasha wadded up the tissue and tossed it in the trash. 

"Nice three point shot!" Naoki said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Sachiko gave a watery chuckle, even as one corner of Inu Yasha's mouth quirked upward. "Thanks, pup,” Inu Yasha said. 

Inu Yasha and Naoki's ears flicked as they heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"I think your Granny's back," Inu Yasha said to Sachiko. 

Sachiko clung to his shirt a little tighter. 

Inu Yasha shifted his position so that he could face the door, Naoki moving in line with Inu Yasha’s shoulder to present a united front. 

Kagome felt as if her heart would burst as she and Mama Higurashi reached Sachiko's bedroom door. She wished she could just rush in and hug her children and fiancé, but she knew this moment was of incredibly solemn importance. 

"Inu Yasha-kun?" Mama Higurashi began. 

"Yes, Kasumi-san?" 

Mama Higurashi smiled. “Everything went smoothly, just as we all hoped it would, and my petition has been accepted. We're _all_ going back to the municipal office tomorrow." 

Naoki cheered, jumping and dancing around. Sachiko stood up, only to fling her arms around Inu Yasha's neck again. Inu Yasha lost the ability to speak, the lump in his throat far too big to allow it. It took several minutes for it to dissolve enough for him to whisper into Sachiko's hair, “That Hojo bastard may be able to use human law against me when it comes to being your legal father, but as of tomorrow, I will officially be the head of the Higurashi family. If he wants a fight, he is going to get it. I won’t rest until the legal system recognizes that you are my daughter, no matter what anyone else says. Do you hear me, Sachiko?” 

Sachiko nodded her head vigorously. 

Kagome found herself dabbing her eyes. "Thank you so much, Mama." 

"Thank Souta," Mama Higurashi replied. 

**~*~*~*~**

Night had fallen and, exhausted by the events of the day, Naoki and Sachiko were already tucked up in their individual beds. Mama Higurashi had also turned in, telling Inu Yasha and Kagome "not to stay up too late" with a wink as she climbed the stairs. Inu Yasha and Kagome were snuggled up on the couch, Kagome in Inu Yasha's lap as they drank in each others' presence. 

"So, how's it feel to be the head of a household?" Kagome quipped, toying with the neck of Inu Yasha's loosely belted yukata. 

"Keh," Inu Yasha said softly, letting that one word speak for a moment before continuing on. "Wait until our family registries have been officially combined. Then I'll let you know." 

Inu Yasha still couldn't believe all that had happened in the past few months. Ever since he had asked Kagome to marry him, his life had been a whirlwind. He'd gone from being a single father of one to the Intended and future husband of a gorgeous woman, gained a daughter, and now there was another son on the way. The thing that shook him the most, though, was how thoroughly Kagome's family had come to rally around him and Naoki. Once the truth about his past came out, Mama Higurashi had been the first to bring up the idea of adopting _him_. Inu Yasha had looked at Mama Higurashi as if she had lost her mind, then she'd patiently explained the human concept of _mukoyoushi_. That a man who married a firstborn daughter of the family could be adopted into said family, taking up the role of firstborn son. 

Such a thing was unheard of for a hanyou. Inu Yasha had existed outside the government's notice for the majority of his life. Only full-blooded youkai made it into the youkai registries, and Sesshoumaru would never have claimed him anyway because of his mixed blood. The first time he had ever appeared on a human registry was when he married Kikyou, taking her family name as he had none of his own. He'd built his business from scratch by word of mouth, only officially registering it after he had a name to attach to it. Tomorrow he would be changing all of it. He knew it would take a while for the change to filter through all his clients, but eventually, the last vestiges of his unhappy past would be erased. 

He would no longer go by the name Takahashi. He would be a son of the Higurashi family from that moment onward. As would Naoki, through both his blood relation to Inu Yasha, and his adoption by Kagome. 

The youkai portion of his blood rumbled contentedly at the thought of him being the equivalent of alpha male to this new, bigger pack. One that was better rounded and more fulfilling. It was no longer two lone males, but an older female, a younger female who was technically still a pup, a mate, and a new pup as well. 

"Your youkai side is getting stronger again, isn't it?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha nodded. He didn't know how or why it was happening, but now he was actually glad that Kikyou had forbidden him to participate in her pregnancy with Naoki. He'd tried to wring some answers out of Myouga, but the coward just ran away whenever he tried to question him. From the moment he first caught the changing of Kagome's scent, it had ripped his inu instincts much closer to the surface, and sometimes it was only his hard-won control keeping him from turning into a complete and total dog... 

"I won't tell Souta," Kagome teased. 

Inu Yasha chuckled, trying to lighten his train of thought. He'd been absolutely shocked when they'd brought up the idea of his adoption to Souta. He'd expected the guy to immediately refuse. Instead, Souta had agreed that it would be fitting since Inu Yasha would be, in Souta’s own words, “Married to Kagome, and she's the firstborn", at the same time announcing that he wasn't planning on marrying and settling down anytime soon, so Kagome could keep popping out heirs if she wanted to. Which, of course, earned Kagome's not-entirely-genuine ire. 

Inu Yasha found himself with his hand on Kagome's belly again. He was glad for the summer months, when he learned Kagome only wore a tank top and panties to bed, though she'd exchanged the tank top for a sports bra in the past few weeks. Although he'd learned to control himself a bit better as time went by, he was still insanely attracted to Kagome, and the feel of her soft skin under his hands always delighted him. 

"I think it'd be best if we were available to the pups all night," Inu Yasha said, his voice tinged with regret. 

Kagome chuckled. "I agree. I'll let you make it up to me after everything's legal." 

"You bet I will," Inu Yasha said, his gaze heated. "Is everything still okay with the tickets and stuff?" 

"Yup, Mama and I double checked while you were still up with Naoki and Sachiko." 

Tomorrow they would be married in the eyes of human law. Three days after that, they would be leaving for Hawaii to have an actual wedding in paradise. 

They'd discussed it thoroughly. Kagome had been appalled to discover that there hadn't been any kind of ceremony when Inu Yasha married Kikyou. Kagome, for her part, really wanted some kind of Western-style wedding, since hers to Hojo had been a very traditional Shinto ceremony. 

That was when they happened on the idea of rolling their wedding and honeymoon into one. Naoki and Sachiko would be coming along, of course, and Mama Higurashi had happily volunteered to keep tabs on the children when the newlyweds wanted some alone time. 

"We're getting our passports tomorrow, too, right?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Kagome nodded. "Sachiko, Mama, and I have ours. They're just waiting on the paperwork for yours and Naoki's." 

Inu Yasha couldn't resist any longer, closing his eyes and lowering his lips to press against Kagome's. As always, Kagome eagerly accepted his advance, their breath intermingling as he worshipped her mouth. His hand slipped up from her stomach to cup her breast, brushing her nipple with his thumb. 

Kagome shifted away with a sigh. "We better not, or we'll 'stink'." 

Inu Yasha chuckled, remembering the one time they hadn't been through enough after an intense lovemaking session, Naoki's "oh GROSS!" waking everyone else in the household up. "Fine, fine," he pretended to grouse. "Can I still carry my future bride up to our bedroom?" 

"Thought you'd never ask," Kagome said, reveling in his strength as he rose from the couch with her in his arms, carrying her as if she weighed nothing at all. "I love you, Inu Yasha." 

"Keh." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, commented, kudo'ed, favorited and followed after the first couple of chapters. :) It's folks like you that only make me more determined to post this whole thing.
> 
> And as always, a big shoutout to inufan625 and Youkai55, without whom there would be nothing to post yet. ;)


	4. Chapter 4 - Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I'm sorry I'm not posting as fast as I would like. I'm hoping during the two weeks everyone around here is off for the holidays I can get a nice little pile of chapters ready to post so I can do so faster. We'll just have to see. And as always, my undying thanks to inufan625, Youkai55, and all the readers, reviewers, commenters, kudo-leavers, favoriters, and followers. I truly appreciate the time you've all taken to encourage and help me keep growing as a writer!

  
**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Four**  
_Haven_

"If I _never_ have to see another government office, it'll be too soon!" Inu Yasha burst out as soon as it was safe to do so. Which in this case, was clearing the top step of the long staircase leading up to the Higurashi Shrine. 

"You said it, Dad," Naoki replied. 

"I'm so tired," Sachiko said with a yawn. 

Kagome was half asleep on her feet. Inu Yasha wished he'd been able to carry her on his back all the way home, but they'd already received more than enough strange looks for one day. The best he could do was keep an arm around her waist, keeping her body close and her feet moving by sheer dint of will. 

"You've all done an amazing job today," Mama Higurashi said, the few fine lines around the corners of her mouth and eyes showing more prominently in her exhaustion. "I think we all need a vacation after this!" 

"You said it, Kasumi-san," Inu Yasha grumbled. 

Mama Higurashi stepped in front of him to open the back door to the main house, and everyone trooped in. 

"At least everything's official now, right Dad? Grandma?" Naoki asked. 

"It should be," Inu Yasha growled, then cracked his knuckles for good measure, fanning out his claws as if in preparation. "If it's not, I'll tear someone's throat out." 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome finally said, her voice faint with weariness. 

Inu Yasha took one good look at his new wife and sighed, letting the tension run out of his frame. "Okay, fine,” he relented. “I'll just threaten to do it. Better?" 

Kagome snorted and gave a short nod. 

"I think we'd better skip the baths tonight," Mama Higurashi suggested. "Otherwise, we’ll probably all drown." 

Inu Yasha felt the slight tension still left in Kagome's muscles, and he gave her a quick squeeze. "You and the pups can get out of it, but Kagome's feet need a soaking. She's been on them all day." 

"You okay, Mom?" Sachiko asked. 

"Just really tired," Kagome hastened to reassure her. "Don't worry. This happened when I was pregnant with you, too. Though I didn't have your Papa around to pamper me that time." 

"Keh!" 

Kagome couldn't help the affectionate smile that touched her lips, noting Inu Yasha's blush. 

"Then I'll go file these safely in my room," Mama Higurashi said, waving the folder of official copies of their documentation, "and get those two ready for bed." 

"Dad?" Naoki asked, giving him a pleading look. 

Inu Yasha sighed, knowing how much stronger the 'puppy eyes' effect was on him now that Kagome was expecting. "Go ahead and put the pups in the master bedroom, Kasumi-san. We'll be up as soon as we can." 

Mama Higurashi smiled and nodded before climbing the stairs. 

"Are you sure you're going to be all right, Mom?" Naoki asked. 

"I'll be all right in the morning, Naoki," Kagome said. "Growing a pup takes a lot of energy," she added with a wink. 

Naoki placed his hand on Kagome's slight belly. "When will we be able to feel him kick?" 

"Any day now." 

Naoki nodded. "Good," he said, before turning his attention to her abdomen. "Hurry up and get out here, little brother. We need more guys around." 

"Hey!" Sachiko cried indignantly, going around to Kagome's free side and placing her own hand on Kagome's stomach. "You take as much time as you need to grow big and strong. You'll need it to put up with Naoki." 

"Oi!" 

Kagome laughed, while Inu Yasha shook his head, still marveling at it all. 

"Okay, Sachiko! Naoki! Time for bed!" Mama Higurashi called from the top of the stairs. 

Sachiko looked up at her parents. "You won't take too long, will you?" 

"We'll do our best," Kagome promised. 

"Okay." Sachiko gave Kagome's belly one last pat, then went upstairs. 

Once she was out of earshot, Naoki said his piece. "Take as much time as you need. The more Dad touches you, the better you and my little brother will feel." Naoki stroked Kagome's stomach. "Mom and Dad are the best Mom and Dad ever, pup. You're so lucky." 

Both Inu Yasha and Kagome were surprised as Naoki quickly kissed Kagome's belly, then raced upstairs. 

Inu Yasha sighed. "He's growing up way too fast." 

"It's not surprising, considering how much closer to the surface your youkai side is,” Kagome pointed out. “The same thing is probably happening to Naoki, since he knows he's technically beta of our pack." 

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "And what would you know about that?" 

"I asked Myouga-jiichan. Honestly, Inu Yasha. You should listen to him more." 

Privately wishing there were things the flea youkai would elaborate _more_ on, Inu Yasha decided to change the subject. "Keh, enough talking." 

Kagome squeaked as Inu Yasha picked her up and carried her bridal-style into the bathing room. Once they were inside, Inu Yasha set her down. 

"You look gorgeous today, by the way," he said. 

"I thought I should wear a little something special, given that today is the day I officially became your wife, and Naoki's mother." 

Inu Yasha allowed himself one last look at her ensemble. He had no idea where she had found such perfect pieces, but she'd chosen a wrap dress the exact color of his eyes, while the leggings she wore beneath matched Naoki's. Even her sandals represented her family, the leather the same color as Sachiko's hair. 

"I think the fact we were able to get you in a button down shirt is an achievement," Kagome teased, feeling a little more energy coming back now that they were safely back home. 

Inu Yasha looked down at himself and gave a rueful grin that slowly turned into something far more dangerous. His white button down shirt was ordinary enough, he'd thought, and his own concession to the heat of late July was the pair of khaki shorts he wore. "If I’d known what your reaction would be, I would have done it sooner." 

Kagome hummed her approval as her fingers crept up to the button just below the notch of his collarbone. 

Inu Yasha watched her as she worked, the tip of her tongue peeking out between her lips as she slipped each button through its hole, the backs of her fingers brushing his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt. He let out a groan as the shirt fell open and Kagome slipped her arms around him, holding him close. Inu Yasha returned the gesture, his arms wrapping around her protectively. He buried his nose in her hair, drawing comfort in her scent. By Japanese law, they were now husband and wife. 

Kagome was his wife. 

Inu Yasha felt his throat constrict, and one hand drifted down to brush against her abdomen. 

Kagome was not Kikyou. She was here, fully present in the moment, with two of their pups upstairs, and the third still safely within her body. He found himself dropping to his knees, pressing his ear against her belly to reassure himself of that pup's fluttering heartbeat. It whooshed with a strong, healthy pulse. 

Kagome stroked Inu Yasha's hair, carefully avoiding his ears so she wouldn't distract him from hearing the undeniable proof that yes, she was there, and yes, she was having their pup. It could sometimes get a little exasperating, the way he hovered, but it was understandable, and a part of her was grateful for it. He'd been denied having any part in Naoki's first eight months of existence. This time, he'd been there from the very beginning, and he took that task very seriously. 

It was also a vast departure from her own experience with Sachiko. The best she'd learned to expect from Hojo-kun was a proprietary little pat to her stomach, or a kiss to the hand. He'd never held her hair back when she was bent over a toilet. He'd never brought her ginger tea and crackers to settle her stomach. He'd never massaged her feet or her back, and he'd been horrified at the very suggestion that she would want to make love to him in her "delicate condition". 

Inu Yasha had done all of that for her, and more. Kagome blushed at the memory of how shameless they'd been the last couple of months. During the first trimester, fatigue had won out, as well as adjusting to an insanely heightened sense of smell, which often sent her scampering for the nearest bathroom. Once the pup had settled in, though, she became ravenous in more ways than one. Inu Yasha had even started bringing her with him to the apartment while their older pups were at school, and he had to work. She'd tried to talk him out of it, and then he'd confessed that taking "breaks" actually made him more productive. What better way to clear the mind than with a mind-blowing orgasm or two? 

"Whatever you're thinking, keep on doing it," Inu Yasha growled. 

Kagome chuckled. "Just thinking about the way I’ve been distracting you while you're working lately." 

"Keh. Distract me all you want. Even the people who get stuff from me on a regular basis have been calling to say that I've outdone myself lately." Inu Yasha inhaled deeply, drinking in the scent of her arousal. "I think it's time we got you off your feet." 

Inu Yasha unfastened her sandals, and Kagome braced a hand on his shoulder to keep her balance as she stepped out of them. She could feel the spike in her arousal as Inu Yasha slid his hands up her thighs, past her hips, to hook his thumbs in the waistband of her leggings. As he began to pull them down, he snagged her panties on the way, divesting her of both at once. 

Inu Yasha smirked with masculine pride as he drew them off her legs, inhaling the exquisite bouquet that was his Intended. His _wife_. Then he rose, tackling the sash of her wrap dress with the confidence of familiarity. Moments later, he had pushed the remaining fabric off her shoulders, and she stood before him in only her bra. 

Inu Yasha shuddered as Kagome closed the slight gap between them, slipping her hands up to his shoulders beneath the open shirt and sliding down his arms, helping him out of it. Once his arms were free, he caged her, slipping his hands around so he could unfasten her bra. He drew it away from her gently, mindful of the way her breasts were more sensitive than usual. He cupped them lightly, supporting them in his palms as he lowered his head to kiss her. 

Kagome responded by lifting her arms, giving him all the access he needed, while her hands found his ears. Inu Yasha growled into her mouth, emotions swamping him as she fondled those delicate appendages. The depth of his own feelings still shook him, feeling the tidal wave of love, passion, and bliss rolled into one, along with the surge of protectiveness that now soared to new heights. He found himself having to pull away, his breath ragged as he held Kagome by the elbows. 

At Kagome's questioning look, he managed to say, "I'm one and done tonight, and I want that one to be inside you, not my pants." 

His words sent delicious shudders racing through Kagome's body, and Inu Yasha groaned as the scent of Kagome's arousal grew even stronger. 

"Damn it, woman!" Inu Yasha snarled, picking Kagome up bodily and setting her down on the shower bench she'd recovered from storage. "I'm supposed to be taking care of your feet." 

"That's not the only part of me that's swollen," Kagome replied, taking his hand and placing it right where she needed it, her sodden curls brushing his fingers as the tips entered her. 

"Aw fuck," Inu Yasha murmured, her heat calling to him like a siren's song. He sank his fingers in as deeply as he could, circling the pad of his thumb on and around her stiffened clit. 

"We can do my feet after, right?" 

"You're going to be the death of me," Inu Yasha grumbled, making quick work of the button and zipper of his shorts. It was but the work of a moment before he was completely naked, his cock painfully erect and evidence of his longing already glistening at the tip. 

"Just a little death," Kagome teased, opening her legs even further in invitation. "I need you, Inu Yasha. All of you." 

"You have me," Inu Yasha growled, going down on his knees so he would be the right height before drawing her hips partway off the bench, impaling her with one swift thrust. 

Kagome gripped the edge of the bench to give herself a little bit of leverage as her Intended, her _husband_ , stretched her oh so deliciously. 

Their joining was fast and furious, the friction scalding as Inu Yasha pounded into her, his hips moving with almost inhuman speed. Then he felt the surge raking up his spine, his youkai side rising perilously close to the surface, desperate to lose himself deep inside her. To claim her in the wake of all those critical eyes that had followed them throughout the day as they abided by human law. He was close, oh so close, but he could tell Kagome wasn't quite there yet. 

He slowed his pace, just enough to grasp her legs and wind them around his waist, taking her full weight in his hands. Once again, Kagome awed him with her trust as she let go of the bench, ending up in his lap as they ground together, her arms around his neck. He rolled his hips as he claimed her mouth again, penetrating her as deeply as he could. 

Kagome moaned as her entire body grew taut, trembling on the brink of climax. Inu Yasha continued to grind against her, his cock stirring her from below as his tongue took command of her mouth. Then he tilted his hips sharply, bringing her clit into direct contact with his pubic bone. 

Inu Yasha bit back the inhuman howl of delight that threatened to escape as Kagome exploded in his arms, her muscles rippling around him so powerfully, he couldn't resist her silent plea. The delight of his pregnant future mate, writhing on his lap, brought him to a searing climax, pumping his hot seed into her with a ferociousness he hadn't known he possessed. 

It took a while before they were both capable of speech again. Kagome rested her head against Inu Yasha's chest as he buried his nose in her hair, savoring every bit of their intense, shared moment. 

"Now can I take care of your feet, you horny little bitch?" Inu Yasha asked, his voice rasping in his throat. 

"Mmm-hm," Kagome said, raising her head, only for her eyes to widen a bit. 

"What?" 

"It happened again," was Kagome's reply as she reached up to trace the rapidly disappearing marks that ran along his cheekbones. 

Inu Yasha sighed. "I wish someone could tell us what's going on," he said. 

They'd asked Myouga. They'd even asked Kajimaru's wife, Shouga, who had been practicing youkai midwifery for several centuries, and agreed to oversee Kagome's pregnancy. No one seemed to know why the jagged lavender markings would faintly appear every once in a while. From the description, Myouga was able to identify the markings as being almost identical to those of Inu Yasha’s long-dead father, but how or why it was happening was still a mystery. 

"Me, too. Just as long as it isn't anything harmful," Kagome said. 

"I don't think so," Inu Yasha said with more confidence than he felt. "It started after I could smell the pup was a boy. Just wish I knew why that would make markings appear." 

"Hmm.. if they're your father's, maybe it's a sign you're getting stronger in order to protect our pups." 

A shiver of pride raced down Inu Yasha's spine. It always did when he heard Kagome refer to their offspring as pups. "Maybe he's lending me his strength, knowing I'm going to need it." 

Kagome chuckled. "Well, this isn't getting my poor, swollen feet taken care of, is it?" 

"Oh NOW you care. Silly wench." 

"Of course I care,” Kagome retorted. Then the teasing light in her eyes turned sultry, the instinctive heat that so often rose between them making a swift return. “There was just somewhere I ached more." 

The seductive look Kagome gave him warmed Inu Yasha's blood. He'd never felt more primitive or commanding. 

"Help me back up on the bench, please?" 

Inu Yasha snorted, grasping Kagome's hips before straightening and settling her on the bench. He gave her one last hug before drawing back, feeling his body leave hers with a hollow ache that was echoed in his heart and his gut. At least, until he realized that at her new height, the scent of their joining completely filled his senses, and the sight of such undeniable proof intoxicated him. 

Inu Yasha groaned. 

"You're sure about that one and done?" Kagome asked. 

"I was," Inu Yasha said with a rueful shake of his head. "I should have known better." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** And this is only the beginning...


	5. Flying the Friendly Skies

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Five**  
_Flying the Friendly Skies_

The next morning was a whirlwind of happy chaos. They only had a few hours to finish packing in order to make their noon flight to Hawaii. There was also an air of nervousness flooding the house, as none of them had ever been outside of Japan, and only Kagome and Mama Higurashi had ever been on an airplane before. Naoki and Sachiko were thrilled at the prospect of a new adventure, but Kagome could see by the set of Inu Yasha's shoulders how apprehensive he was. 

A theory that was only proven when he jumped as she threaded her fingers through his. Inu Yasha stared down at Kagome, his hand curling around hers instinctively. 

"We'll be okay. People travel overseas all the time." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Try telling _him_ that," he said, putting a hand over his heart. "It's not the plane thing, though. I'd be the same way if we were going by boat." 

Kagome smiled. "You've told me before that if you let your instincts have their way, I would be tied down or locked in a room until the pup is born." 

"Yeah, us inu are overprotective bastards. Then again, you already knew that," he replied, flashing her a toothy grin before reeling her in and holding her just for a moment. He could feel his nerves begin to settle as he breathed in her amazing, soothing scent. "I know this is gonna be good for all of us, and we'll come back fresh and ready for battle. It's just something new, and new means unknown, and the unknown is dangerous." 

Kagome snuggled in and pressed a kiss against his chest, a sensation that went right through the flimsy barrier of Inu Yasha's t-shirt and into his very soul. Then she looked up into his eyes and said, “Good thing I just love overprotective ‘bastards’, or at least one in particular.” 

Inu Yasha growled and leaned down, intent on kissing her properly. 

"All right you two lovebirds, break it up. There'll be plenty of time for that once we land," Mama Higurashi said as she passed the doorway to the master bedroom, the twinkle in her eyes letting them know she was teasing. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome both blushed before reluctantly letting each other go in order to resume packing. 

By the time 10:30am rolled around, the vast majority of their luggage was downstairs, ready and waiting to go. 

"Knock knock!" a voice singsonged in lieu of an actual knock. 

Kagome looked up from the list in her hand and beamed at the sight of Kaji-san's wife. Even though she'd been in Shouga's care since it was confirmed beyond any doubt that she was pregnant, it still surprised her how human the kitsune youkai looked. Shouga usually kept the pointed tips of her ears hidden in her vibrant red hair, which was normally styled in a bun or ponytail, leaving her forelocks to hang free. Her green eyes tended to sparkle with humor and warmth, traits that put Kagome very much at ease. "Shouga-san! You're right on time!" 

Shouga smiled. "I'm surprised you actually have everything together in time, Kagome-chan." 

"How is Kaji-san, by the way?" Kagome asked. 

"Just fine," Shouga answered. "Though he will miss the profits from Inu Yasha and Naoki's appetites for the next week and a half. Not that you're doing too shabby yourself, young lady." 

Kagome blushed. 

"But that's to be expected. Has the reason for your increase in appetite been behaving lately?" Shouga asked with a wink. 

"Mostly. And I know if anything was wrong, Inu Yasha would tell me," Kagome said. 

"That he would," Shouga agreed. "Now, you've packed everything I recommended, haven't you?" 

"Yup!" 

"Good to hear." 

"Oi, Shouga-baba, is the van at the bottom of the stairs?" Inu Yasha called, making his way down from the second floor with several suitcases perched on his shoulder, and another in his free hand. 

Shouga put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. “Yes, it is. Just don't break it, or I'll break your kneecaps." 

"Like to see you try," Inu Yasha scoffed as he passed, his grin letting them all know he was just being obnoxious for the fun of it. 

"Are you sure you're not staying for a month?" Shouga asked in response to seeing Inu Yasha so loaded down. 

Kagome laughed. "You'd be surprised how much clothing and supplies you need with two little ones, as well as to have a proper wedding and honeymoon." 

"Ah, yes, there is that," Shouga said with a knowing grin. "Did you remember your dress?" 

"She didn't. I did," Mama Higurashi said, coming back into the house to make sure that nothing was being left behind. 

"Ah, Higurashi-san. It's good you're going with them to make sure they don't do anything too foolish,” Shouga remarked. 

"My thoughts exactly,” Mama Higurashi said with a teasing grin. 

"Mama!" Kagome cried in protest. 

"Hey, Mom? I'm going to go help Dad, okay?" Naoki said, appearing from upstairs. 

"Is Sachiko almost ready?" Kagome asked. 

"Yup, she'll be down in a sec." 

"Okay, then,” Kagome replied. “I know your Dad will appreciate the help." 

Naoki grinned and picked up three suitcases of his own before trotting out the door. 

"A week and a half on a tropical island with two overprotective part-youkai males. Do you think I'll survive?" Kagome asked Shouga, only half kidding. 

Shouga patted her shoulder. “You'll be fine, dear. And remember, if there's any trouble at all, call me. I don't care if it's the dead of night here. You and your kit are my top priorities right now. He's only the second quarter-youkai anyone's ever heard of, so we have to make sure and do things right." 

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Sachiko's voice cut through the conversation. 

"Where's Naoki and Papa? Oh, hello, Granny Shouga." 

"Hello there, Sachiko," Shouga greeted her. 

"They're putting our things in Shouga-san's van," Kagome said. 

"Should I help?" Sachiko asked, feeling a bit sheepish at having slept through most of the packing. 

Mama Higurashi put a hand on Sachiko's shoulder. "Let the boys handle it. They've been itching for something more to do since they woke up. Folding and checking off lists just isn't exciting enough." 

"Okay." 

The ladies kept their conversation light and easy after that as Inu Yasha and Naoki ferried the luggage from the shrine to the van. As Inu Yasha and Naoki picked up all but three of the suitcases, Kagome, Mama, and Sachiko took the remainder. 

They had just stepped out the back door when yet another unexpected visitor appeared. 

"All ready to go, I see?" 

"Yup, we are. Thanks for volunteering to watch over the shrine for us while we're gone, Ginta-san,” Kagome said. 

Saeki Ginta smiled and blushed, adjusting his spectacles. "It's the least I can do, for the help your husband gave me during New Year's." 

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush, and Mama Higurashi cut in smoothly. 

"Also, thank your uncle again next time we talk to him for letting us stay in his condo during our trip," Mama Higurashi said. 

Ginta nodded. "It's the busy season, but more people are staying on the main island lately, rather than Kauai. I think he's just happy that someone will be getting some use out of it." 

"Oi! If you ladies don't stop gabbin', I'll drive this thing to the airport, myself!" 

"Oh no you won't!" Shouga said, marching over. "You wreck the delivery van, you'll be dealing with Kaji, not me!" 

Kagome laughed. "I guess we'd better get going. Thanks again, Ginta-san." 

"You're very welcome. Have fun!" 

"We will,” Kagome assured him. 

**~*~*~*~**

"If I NEVER have to do that again, it'll be too soon!" Inu Yasha burst out as he sat back in his airplane seat. 

"Ten days," Kagome said, earning her a scowl. 

Getting to the airport had actually been the easy part. It was once they were inside the building filled with people, the echo of their voices, the myriad of smells and sights, as well has having to wait in lines to be checked by security, that both Inu Yasha and Naoki's nerves had truly begun to fray. Kagome was just thankful that she'd thought ahead, buying both of them plastic hair pins. Otherwise, there would have been questions that they had no way of answering without possibly exposing the existence of youkai to the world at large. 

They'd survived, though, even if Inu Yasha was practically vibrating in his seat. 

Since they weren't taking off for a few minutes, Kagome stood to peek over the back of her chair. Mama Higurashi gave her a reassuring smile and flicked her eyes to the side. The sight there melted Kagome's heart. Naoki and Sachiko were seated next to Mama Higurashi with Naoki in the middle, but they'd put the arm separating the seats up, and Naoki was curled on his side, his head in Sachiko's lap as she rubbed his ears as best she could around the pins. 

Kagome picked up her purse and searched through it, finally finding one of the things that had been a last minute brainstorm on her part. She straightened and reached over the back of the chair to hand the black bandana with a white design to Mama Higurashi. "Ten hours is a long time," Kagome said. 

Mama Higurashi nodded, and Kagome was grateful that Mama Higurashi didn't call her on the fact that both Naoki and Inu Yasha spent more time than that with their ears pinned on a regular basis. She couldn't bear to see one of her children suffer, and if at least Naoki could get a good ear rubbing in... 

"What're you up to?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Kagome reached in her purse and pulled out another bandana, red this time, with the same white design. "Just in case you don't want to keep your ears pinned the whole time we're flying." 

"Keh!" 

Kagome carefully laid the handkerchief back at the top of her bag, biting back a smile. She really wished she could help ease Inu Yasha's tension, but they'd learned not to tempt fate in public. Especially now when all she had to do was touch him directly anywhere remotely sensitive, and their libidos would careen out of control. She was actually glad that somehow it looked like the aisle seat in their row was going to be left empty. Inu Yasha was jumpy enough as it was. It'd be even worse if he were sandwiched next to a stranger. She could offer to switch, but she knew he wouldn't do it, being much more concerned with protecting her than his own physical comfort. 

Half an hour later, they were finally in the air, but Inu Yasha's distress only seemed to increase. Kagome had tried a couple of times to get him to talk, but he was being absolutely tight-lipped. 

Kagome could feel her pulse begin to rise as an absolutely wicked idea crossed her mind. She peeked around the seat, noting that somehow they'd ended up with seats near the back of the plane. She wished the top of Inu Yasha’s head didn't rise above the back of the seat, because that would be the easiest route, so she would have to go with the next best thing. 

Kagome settled back, allowing herself to think of exactly what she wanted to do to the male next to her. What she wanted him to do to her. It was only the work of a minute or two before her nipples were hardening beneath her demure sundress, and she parted her legs ever so slightly. 

"What the hell are you up to, Kagome?" Inu Yasha snarled under his breath. 

"I think your _pregnant_ wife is going to find herself very nauseous in a minute or two," Kagome said, keeping her eyes closed, but allowing a small smile to touch her lips. "I also think she'll need help going to the bathroom." 

At first she'd been overwhelmed with her new, increased sense of smell, but now it was all she could do not to smirk as the first tendril of arousal that she'd sensed from him increased to thick smoke. Apparently he'd caught on. 

"You're not serious?!" 

"I haven't had you yet today," Kagome said. "This morning there were pups, and luggage, and schedules..." 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha's voice was half rumble, half plea. 

A few minutes later, Inu Yasha was helping Kagome down the aisle. 

Once they reached the bathroom, one of the stewardesses gave them a hard look and blocked access to the door. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to." 

Inu Yasha put on his best scowl. "My wife's about to throw up," he said, purposely putting a hand on Kagome's rounded belly. "If you don't want her yakking on your shoes, I'd get out of the way." 

The stewardess's eyes widened, and she quickly skittered out of the way. 

Kagome made a gagging sound. 

"Thanks," Inu Yasha said, before guiding Kagome in and closing and locking the door behind them. He helped her kneel before the toilet, and even he was impressed with the noises she made. Then he slipped around behind her. It was a tight squeeze, but that was fine by him, as it meant he and Kagome were already intimately pressed against each other, his stomach to her back. 

Inu Yasha smoothed Kagome's hair back behind her ear before whispering, "And the Japan Academy Prize goes to Higurashi Kagome." 

"You weren't too bad, yourself," Kagome said quietly, before "retching" again. "Think we can be quick enough?" 

"If you're ready," Inu Yasha said, skipping the preliminaries for the moment and going straight for the kill, slipping his hand around Kagome's hip to delve into her panties. He bit back a moan. "Dammit, woman, how do you _do_ that?" he asked, as his questing fingertips encountered her already damp folds. 

"All I have to do is think of my Intended," Kagome replied, phrasing it in a way that would hopefully nudge his rising youkai side into accepting her bait, reminding her new husband that although they were married, they were not yet mated. 

Inu Yasha growled and withdrew his hand, but only far enough to hook the crotch of her panties aside. Then he quickly unfastened the fly of his baggy jeans, slipping his already straining erection from the confines of the fundoshi he wore. He'd learned that when all was said and done, traditional Japanese underwear was much more convenient when it came to supporting and concealing the nearly constant hard-on he'd been sporting lately. It also made for very easy access in times like this, when his adventurous, spontaneous lover decided she wanted him NOW. 

Kagome shifted, raising her hips as she pretended to throw up again, only for Inu Yasha to meet her partway, his thick length sliding into her with ease. Her groan was genuine, unfettered, as he stretched and filled her. 

Inu Yasha bit back his own moan. The feeling of Kagome's tight, wet heat was a delight that hadn't dimmed at all with time and familiarity. It wasn't until he felt his youkai blood rising that he realized the position they'd taken up. The urge to complete their mating was overwhelming, but they'd learned that as long as Kagome didn't go on her hands and knees, the impulse could be redirected. Inu Yasha wound one arm just below her breasts, and splayed his other hand against the triangle of trimmed, dark hair beneath her belly, knowing what effect the pressure would have on her. 

Kagome squeaked, her eyes fluttering closed as Inu Yasha held her so tightly against him. Then she felt him mouthing the junction of her neck and shoulder, and couldn't stifle another moan. She didn't know if it was because she was carrying a part-youkai child, or something to do with their Intention, but she felt something inside her rising up to meet Inu Yasha's flaring youkai. Not to challenge it, but to entwine as intimately as their bodies currently were. She could feel the moment the forces joined, her entire body shuddering in Inu Yasha's grasp. Apparently he felt it, too, picking up speed until he was pummeling her with a ferocity that should have ripped her in half. 

Inu Yasha didn't know why or how, but every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. A portion of his mind was concerned that he was hurting Kagome, but her subconscious whimpers for "more", "harder", and "faster" in Inu were not lost on him. He felt the surge of power, and he pistoned into her, clamping down on her shoulder to prevent his mouth from moving to the nape of her neck. He snarled as he felt her tense, knowing she was close to the edge. He pressed his hand even more firmly against her, and he could swear he could feel his own movements within, penetrating her, possessing her fully. 

Then she shattered, her choked cry music to his ears as he somehow picked up the pace, plowing through her rippling, clamping muscles like one possessed until all at once, his own climax smashed down on him, his body embedded in hers as deeply as possible as he came. 

Kagome quaked and trembled, reaching her arms back in her usual attempt to find an ear, and being swiftly reminded that they were still pinned down. So she simply ran her fingers through his hair instead. 

"You okay in there?" 

Inu Yasha bit back a groan as Kagome's startled reaction caused her internal muscles to squeeze him tightly. 

"I'm used to it," Kagome called, using her temporary exhaustion to her advantage. "We'll be out in a moment." 

"Take your time." 

Inu Yasha gave a deep chuckle, and Kagome yanked his hair lightly. "Don't get any ideas," she hissed. 

"Too late," Inu Yasha shot back, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "But I know we have to get back." 

Kagome nodded, turning her head, and Inu Yasha responded immediately, his lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss that would have been absurd, were it not for the underlying promise behind it. 

"I love you, Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered against his lips. 

Inu Yasha smiled before replying, marveling how much easier it had become to say those words as time went by. "I love you, too, Kagome." 

A few minutes later, they emerged, Kagome looking suitably disheveled and exhausted, and Inu Yasha the picture of a solicitous father-to-be. And if he was a little imperious when demanding crackers and ginger ale for his pregnant wife when the refreshment cart came around, it was only to be expected, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** As you can probably tell from the context, the "Japan Academy Prize" is the Japanese equivalent to the American "Academy Award". But I wanted to put a little note here, just in case.
> 
> And once again, I'd like to thank inufan625 for believing in me, Youkai55 for helping me make this chapter even better, and all you lovely readers. Thank you all for your patience! 


	6. Chapter 6 - While the Pups Are Away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't get this out last week! It was just one of those weeks where I was bombarded with bad health days. Phooey. Hopefully this slightly longer chapter will help make up for it!
> 
> This story wouldn't be as good as it is without the support of inufan625 and the sprucing up courtesy of Youkai55. Thanks to the both of you!

  
**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Six**  
_While the Pups Are Away..._

The rest of their flight was relatively uneventful. It wasn’t long after Inu Yasha and Kagome had returned to their seats that Naoki and Sachiko drifted off, Sachiko having snuggled into the hollow of Naoki‘s shoulder, while Naoki’s head rested on top of hers, one arm draped protectively around her waist. Not that Kagome could blame either of them. Between the emotional rollercoaster of the last couple of days, and the excitement of that morning, it was enough to exhaust a grown-up, let alone two pups. 

Even Mama Higurashi had brought along several novels in a carry-on bag, but toward the end of the journey, she drifted off as well. 

As Kagome had predicted, Inu Yasha was much calmer after their brief but intense interlude in the restroom, his focus having shifted from being overwrought on his own behalf to protecting his future mate and unborn pup. They'd spent the hours simply savoring each other's company, and Kagome couldn't help but marvel at how far they'd come. While Inu Yasha didn't consciously seek out her touch, he was more than happy whenever she came into his personal space. 

Several hours into the flight, Inu Yasha had raised the armrest between the seats, drawing her against his side. Kagome had happily snuggled in. The warmth of his body relaxed her, even as her slightly rounded stomach now pressed against his thigh. An almost inaudible rumble of satisfaction vibrated through him, and he kept dropping kisses on the top of her head at random intervals. 

There was still so much she didn't know about his past, but every little sign of healing was a joy to her. 

Just then, there was a chime, followed by the announcement that they'd soon be landing at Honolulu Airport. 

"Ready for another wild adventure?" Kagome quipped as she lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. 

Inu Yasha looked down at her, and the love in her gaze warmed his very soul. "This time I'm prepared," he said. "At least we'll be able to go directly to the next flight, rather than having to wait around forever." 

"That's true,” Kagome replied, squeezing his hand to reassure him. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as they made it to their next flight on time. Naoki had been able to trudge along, holding onto Kagome's hand, but Sachiko was so far gone, Inu Yasha had simply carried her. In fact, she was still sound asleep, lightly snoring as her head lolled to the side, the rest of her body still in the partially-upright position Inu Yasha had come up with when he set her down in her seat. Naoki just rolled his eyes and pulled a handheld video game out of his bag to keep himself occupied. 

The last leg of their flight didn't take long at all, touching down at Lihue Airport less than half an hour later. What surprised them even more, however, was once they were off the plane, someone was already waiting for them despite the fact that it was so early in the morning, the sun hadn't risen yet. 

The woman was smiling, but it was a small, no-nonsense one completely at odds with the dress she wore. Even in the shadowy pre-dawn light, the background color was a vibrant shade of red even brighter than her eyes, with wide garlands of white hibiscus blossoms running down the length of the dress, accentuating her slender curves. Both the top and the bottom of the dress were decorated with a wide frill of the same material, edged in white lace, although the hem swept up in the front, going from mid-calf in the back to just below her knees. She moved toward them as if she were walking on the wind itself, and she held a plastic clipboard in her hands with what looked to be almost an entire ream of paper clipped to it. Once she was close enough to be heard, she asked, "You're the Higurashi family, right?” Then she blinked, taking in the assortment of beings before her. “Oh.. my." 

Kagome immediately felt her hackles rising, but had no idea why. It was true the woman was extremely attractive even in the harsh illumination of the runway lights. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head with two red hairsticks to hold it in place, and her walk was so elegant, it made the bold dress she wore seem refined. Still, none of that explained Kagome’s sudden desire to snap at her. 

Inu Yasha froze, subconsciously sizing the female up. Now that they were up close, he could smell her. It wasn't unpleasant, but she was an unknown variable. He heard Naoki growling in the back of his throat, and he reached back to place a reassuring hand on the pup's head. Sachiko, on the other hand, was fighting to keep her eyes open, leaning against Mama Higurashi, who was her usual calm, collected self. 

"You must be Kanzaki-san," Mama Higurashi said. 

The woman nodded slowly. "Kagura Kanzaki, at your service." Kagura's eyes flicked to Inu Yasha, then Kagome, her eyes widening when she noticed the telltale swell beneath Kagome's wrap dress. She inhaled a bit through her mouth, tasting the breeze, then relaxed a little. "Well, I've never seen anything like this before." 

"We are a rather.. unique family," Mama Higurashi said, catching on. 

"I'll say," Kagura replied. "I've never actually seen an inu hanyou before. Heard they existed, sure, but nothing like this." 

Inu Yasha growled in challenge. 

"Oh calm down," Kagura said. "If I wanted you dead, you'd already be. I'm a wind youkai. I'm no threat to you or any of your.. what would you call them? Children? Pups?" 

"Either one," Kagome said, the tension she'd been feeling easing enough for her to be her usual friendly, polite self. "My name is Kagome, this is Inu Yasha, and these are our pups Naoki and Sachiko. The lady you've been speaking with is my Mama, Higurashi Kasumi. Or would you say Kasumi Higurashi?" 

Kagura shrugged. "Whichever one you're more comfortable with. As we discussed over e-mail, overseeing the weddings of Japanese couples who come here for their dream wedding is my specialty! Besides, as you can probably tell, my ancestors came from Japan." 

"So you were born here?" Kagome asked. 

Kagura shook her head. "I was born on the main island. I moved here for my job. Kauai is known as the most romantic island, so where better to ply my trade?" 

"Mom, what time is it?" Sachiko's sleepy voice cut into the conversation. 

"Oh, how foolish of me. Here I am, blabbing away while you have jet lag," Kagura said, easing her professional attitude a little. "The car rental place isn't open yet, but if you tell me where to go, I can drive you wherever you're staying." 

Kagome fished the directions out of her bag, and Inu Yasha snatched them out of her hand to present to Kagura. Kagura and Inu Yasha eyed each other, then Inu Yasha stepped back, a little warning growl rising up from the back of his throat to let her know that if she tried anything funny, he wouldn’t hesitate to protect his family. 

Ignoring his macho male display, Kagura glanced at the paper he had handed her. "Oh yeah! I know this place,” she said. “Follow me!" 

**~*~*~*~**

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Kagome asked as she stared at the rather impressive modern building in front of them. 

Kagura chuckled. "Yup, this is it. Several couples I've worked with have stayed here, and they all have rave reviews about both the building and its owners." 

"My family and the Saekis have been friends for generations," Kagome said. 

"Then you're definitely in for a good time," Kagura said, pulling into the wide section of driveway meant for visitors and residents to park their cars. "Need help getting all that stuff inside?" 

"Nah, we got it," Inu Yasha said, hauling several suitcases at once out of the trunk. 

Kagome barely kept from rolling her eyes at Inu Yasha's display. 

"Good. Wouldn't do to get all sweaty and disheveled before my next meeting. People might think the wrong thing," Kagura quipped with a smirk. 

Kagome giggled. "Thanks, Kagura-san." 

"Don't mention it. I'll come back for you this afternoon to get your rental car squared away. Usually people fly in and want their wedding right away. Are you sure you want to wait for five whole days?" Kagura asked. 

Kagome nodded. "Inu Yasha and I want to get married in the middle of our trip. That way, we have some time to get used to our surroundings, and we can enjoy our life as newlyweds to the fullest." 

"That makes sense, given that your.. what do you call him, anyway?" 

"My Intended," Kagome replied. "We may already be husband and wife in the human legal sense, but we haven't had the wedding yet. Besides, in the human world, they use the word 'intended' to mean 'fiancé', anyway." 

Kagura smiled. "I like the way you think," Kagura said, "and I did notice the beads, but most male youkai get embarrassed if you refer to them." 

Suddenly, Kagome realized that she was the last one still in the car and blushed. "Guess I better get in there before my Intended comes out to carry me. Thanks again, Kanzaki-san." 

"Just Kagura's fine. See ya later!" 

Kagome gathered her purse and the bag at her feet before leaving the car. She barely had time to blink before she found herself scooped up in a pair of strong, familiar arms. 

"Thought we left some of the luggage behind," Inu Yasha said with a smirk. 

Kagome gave him a mock glare as he carried her into the building. He set her down once they'd crossed the threshold, giving her a swift kiss before letting her go completely. "We're the door on the right," he said. 

Kagome decided to save her admonishments for later, especially when he snatched the bags out of her hands into one of his own before ushering her into their home away from home. Once she was inside, her jaw dropped. 

"Wow." 

"That's what I said," Inu Yasha admitted. 

The condo seemed to be roughly two stories tall, the main room and kitchen taking up the first floor, and a set of stairs disappearing upward. Then Kagome noticed a set of three steps leading downward into another section. She went to take a look, and realized that particular bedroom was massive, with a queen-size bed as the centerpiece, and a Western-style, ensuite bathroom complete with a shower and bathtub more than big enough for two. Kagome blushed. 

"Not bad, huh?" Inu Yasha asked, slipping past her to put the final two bags in their room. 

"Understatement of the year," Kagome replied. 

"Inu Yasha? Kagome?" Mama Higurashi's voice came from upstairs. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome left their room for the moment, Inu Yasha waiting for Kagome to go first. It was something he'd been doing since he found out she was pregnant, always taking the lead when they went down a flight of stairs, but staying behind her when they went up. When Kagome asked him about it, the answer had been pure common sense. If she tripped and fell on the stairs, he could catch her either way. 

Kagome's approval of the place went up a notch when she realized that the upstairs had a bedroom and a bathroom separated by a hallway, as well as a couple of closets. She entered the bedroom, and was happily surprised to see that it was at least as big as hers and Inu Yasha's. But in this room, two twin beds were situated next to each other, yet separated by a large chest of drawers and a couple of end tables. 

Naoki and Sachiko, however, did not look happy at all. They were both huddled on one bed, looking at the empty one forlornly. 

"Dad?" Naoki said. "One bed's too small for the both of us, but that one's too far away." 

Sachiko nodded sleepily in agreement. 

"I take it that means I'm being called in to do some redecorating?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Mama Higurashi smiled gently. "That's the idea. I was thinking of maybe putting the children’s beds together, then bringing up the sleeper sofa in the main room, so all three of us can sleep in here." 

"You sure you want to put up with these troublemakers all night?" Kagome teased. 

"Oi!" Naoki protested, but his lips curled up in a half smile. 

"Definitely," Mama Higurashi said. "You two are on your honeymoon. You should be allowed to spend the nights all by yourselves. If you want to come up and invite those two, you're more than welcome to, but consider it my wedding present to you both." 

"You've already done too much by helping pay for the plane tickets and stuff," Inu Yasha said. 

Mama Higurashi waved him off. "I didn't get a chance to spoil Kagome at all the first time she got married, so I’m making up for it now.” 

"Give it up, Inu Yasha," Kagome said. "Stubbornness runs in our family." 

"Tell me about it," Inu Yasha replied, snaking his arm around her waist for a quick squeeze. "Well, time's a wasting, and the sooner we get the pups settled, the sooner us old folks can hit the hay." 

"You may be old, but I'm not," Kagome said with a flounce, settling down on the bed with Naoki and Sachiko. "Let's watch the old folks work," she added, winking at them. 

The look Inu Yasha gave her promised dire retribution in the near future. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha lay sprawled out on their bed, still fully clothed, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He'd honestly been very surprised at the ease with which the pups had accepted their temporary sleeping arrangements. He'd expected a flood of protests, especially from Naoki. Inu Yasha couldn't remember the last time Naoki hadn't snuck into bed with him at some point during the night. Then again, it wasn't as if Naoki would be sleeping alone. Now he had Sachiko to curl up with, though Inu Yasha suspected Mama Higurashi would end up covered in pups by the end of the night. Served her right after all the times she'd laughed at seeing him in the same predicament. 

Then he sobered as his gaze landed on the bedroom door. He fought down a twinge of guilt at having locked it, but it was a case of better safe than have a pup walk in at just the wrong moment. This was his and Kagome's honeymoon, after all. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that they could always unlock it later. 

"I could hear you thinking all the way in the bathroom," Kagome said, her voice drifting over to him in the wake of the bathroom door swinging open. 

Inu Yasha flipped himself over onto his stomach, opening his mouth to speak, only for his jaw to drop entirely. The sight before him sent a jolt straight to his groin, a condition only made worse when Kagome blushed under his scrutiny. 

She was absolutely, gloriously nude. 

Kagome could feel the heat in her cheeks as she stood there in all her glory. Logically, she knew that Inu Yasha was fully and intimately acquainted with every centimeter of her body by now, and that he somehow not only didn't care about her flaws, but had actively worshipped them many times over. Yet there was still a bit of shyness that lingered very briefly in the back of her mind every time she did something brazen like this. A momentary "what the heck are you doing?" that she was getting better and better at shoving back into the deepest recesses of her mind. Especially when his golden eyes glowed like they did now, devouring her with his gaze, and his tongue coming out to wet his lips. 

"Damn, Kagome," Inu Yasha rasped, before leaping off the bed, taking his Intended.. his _wife_.. in his arms and pressing her gently but firmly against his still fully-clothed body. "You are so fucking beautiful," he leaned down to whisper in her ear, before fiercely claiming her mouth. 

Kagome melted under his touch, his kiss, feeling the undeniable proof of his regard not only in the heat of his mouth, but the subtle tension flowing like an electric current beneath his skin, and the definite, solid bulge that pressed so naturally against the underside of the burgeoning curve of her stomach. 

She gave a little shriek as Inu Yasha slipped one of his arms underneath her legs and scooped her up, never once breaking their kiss. She felt the softness of the mattress against her back as Inu Yasha laid her down, then covered her body with his own. He cupped her face, and she reached up to rub his ears. Inu Yasha moaned, kissing her with even greater intensity. Kagome kept her rhythm slow and even, and eventually Inu Yasha left her mouth to pepper kisses and nips along her jaw. Kagome tilted her head back, and he shifted to her neck, nibbling her chin before fastening his lips against the sensitive flesh of her throat. 

Inu Yasha could feel the first stirrings of his youkai blood as he suckled her neck. He knew she would have at least a few good hickeys by morning, and the thought brought on another surge of masculine pride. He wouldn't mark her permanently yet. That would be done with his claws, anyway. But those brief reminders he left behind now would still show the world that this woman was his, and his alone. Then he made his way to her breasts, mindful of how tender they were as he swirled his tongue around first one nipple, then the other. 

Kagome slipped her hands away from his ears as he moved, threading her fingers through his hair, and before she fully realized what she was doing, her left hand had cupped the back of his neck, massaging the thick skin there. 

Inu Yasha stiffened for a moment, stopping his own ministrations to bury his head between her breasts at the reminder. Once Kagome had found out from Myouga that she could mark him in return even though she was human, she'd declared right then and there that she would. It shook him to the core. No one was supposed to claim a hanyou, yet Kagome had done so time and again, on increasingly deeper levels. Every time he thought he knew the depth of her love and respect for him, she had proven him wrong. 

He was shocked out of his musings as a new and different sensation shot through him, making him sink his claws into the mattress so he wouldn't hurt Kagome. His breath short circuited, and his body ignited as the sensation of Kagome's warm, wet mouth closing over the tip of his ear flooded him with emotion. 

A howling emptiness filled him as she drew back. 

"You okay?" she asked. 

"More," he snarled, in a voice foreign even to his own ears. 

Kagome willingly obeyed, suckling on the edge of his ear before changing her angle slightly to flick her tongue against the smooth, sensitive skin of his inner ear. 

Inu Yasha's entire body shook as he was once again flooded with everything he felt for Kagome. His passion. His respect. His trust. His unconditional, never-ending love. She was his friend, his confidant, his lover, and the mother of his pups. His youkai blood demanded that he take her now, mark her, why was he hesitating? It only grew stronger as she turned her attention to his other ear, the firm yet gentle massage of the back of his neck continuing. 

Inu Yasha choked, fighting against the impulse to just flip Kagome over and take her. Not that she would mind. But even in the midst of ecstasy, one deep-seated fear held him back, made him fight against the tide that prompted him to claim her forever. He was so focused on fighting his natural instincts that his climax came upon him unawares in a short, bittersweet burst of sensation, his seed lost inside his clothing rather than the body of his Intended. 

Kagome pulled back just enough to speak. "Inu Yasha? I didn't just..? 

"Yeah, you did," Inu Yasha said, trying to catch his breath. "That's really fucking intense." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" 

Inu Yasha rose up until they were nose to nose. "No apologizing. This just means I can take even _more_ time with you." He punctuated his statement with a kiss that slowly deepened. 

Once they finally drew apart, Kagome said, "If you're going to do that, mind taking off your shirt?" 

Inu Yasha smirked, practically ripping his t-shirt off as he tossed it over his head, not caring where it landed. He took in the sharp spike of Kagome's arousal, breathing it in, finer than even the fanciest wine, as she studied his now bare torso, her hands moving to take him in, to cup and mold around his muscles. Then he shuddered as Kagome flicked his nipples. He felt the warmth of her lips against his cheek, and opened eyes that he hadn't even realized he had closed, only to find himself drowning in her heated gaze. 

"You're gorgeous, Inu Yasha, and anyone who says otherwise will have to deal with ME." 

Even though he chuckled, in truth, Inu Yasha was deeply touched. "I'll gladly let you at them," he said, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers before returning his attention to her body, shifting downward to pick up where he left off, suckling the skin beneath her breasts before moving on to savor the gentle upward slope that marked the beginning of her belly. 

It was still a revelation to Kagome that Inu Yasha wasn't turned off by the changes in her body. If anything, it seemed to enhance his desire for her, even as her own already voracious appetite reached new heights as a result of the changes in her hormones. When she was pregnant with Sachiko, she'd simply suffered. Now that she had a very active and willing partner, if anything, their almost constant lovemaking seemed to help strengthen their bond. 

The way Inu Yasha kissed and caressed the taut skin of her stomach warmed both her heart and her blood. His delight was her pleasure, and Kagome found her legs parting in invitation. 

A genuinely happy smile touched Inu Yasha's lips. He could hear their pup's heart beating, would almost swear he felt the pup's joy at his mother's happiness and contentment. She was practically vibrating with love by that point, the weight of her gaze a soothing balm to Inu Yasha's soul. He traced the now rather shallow dimple that remained of her navel with his tongue, and she let out a moan, her hips rocking of their own volition. 

Unable to resist any longer, he dove between her legs to taste the divinity that had been bombarding his senses. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said, her voice rich with need. She missed being able to reach and play with his ears while he went down on her, but she'd learned how to compensate, bending her legs so that her toes could caress his naked ribs, while her hands gently cupped her breasts. Inu Yasha growled, the vibrations making her breathless. 

Inu Yasha bit back a smirk, knowing how that particular maneuver affected Kagome. She was sensitive to begin with, but now that she was flush with their pup, every little thing he did had incredible results. He suckled and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, before shifting lower and delving inside her, stretching his tongue as far as it would go, plundering her depths, only to withdraw after several incredible minutes to lap at her shy, inner lips. He felt her entire body beginning to tense, the herald of her impending climax, and he growled again in delight as her thighs clamped down on either side of his head, adding the flicker of the tip of his tongue against her tender pearl just for good measure. 

Kagome flew off the peak of pleasure, the sheer force of it exhilarating as Inu Yasha refused to let her down easy, driving her absolutely insane as he flung her up higher and higher until she was begging, pleading, her body trembling out of control. 

Then she felt the soothing weight of his body curling up and over hers, his lips once again pressing against her forehead, her cheeks, his hands cupping her face to ground her again. She didn't even realize that a few tears had escaped until she felt him lick them away. 

"Sorry," he said, his voice rough. "I got carried away." 

Kagome shook her head. "To quote someone I know and love, 'Don't apologize'," she said with a shaky smile. "Though if you want to make it up to me..." 

Inu Yasha cocked his head. 

"Take your pants off already and _fuck_ me!" 

Inu Yasha shuddered. Something about hearing such language out of his sweet Kagome always turned him on to an incredible degree. He scrambled to comply, trying to just shuck off his shorts and underwear, but wincing as things got tangled thanks to the dampened fabric. It seemed like an eternity before he was just as naked as she was. He slipped back between her legs, brushing the tip of his restored erection against her dampened folds. 

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome threatened. 

Inu Yasha smirked, buying himself a moment to get his youkai blood under control again. Once he was sure he wouldn't do anything stupid, he slowly entered her, both of them moaning as he filled her, her body taking his in all the way to the hilt. Inu Yasha leaned over to brace himself, his hands finding Kagome's and their fingers entwining as he stared down at her in wonder. 

"I love you, Kagome," he said. 

Kagome smiled up at him, her internal muscles squeezing him in a very intimate embrace. "I love you, too, Inu Yasha." 

Without another word, he captured her mouth as his hips began to move. He kept the pace slow and sweet, their union becoming something almost sacred. Inu Yasha nearly stopped when he felt the swirling of something brushing against the deepest reaches of his psyche. Something that set the fine hairs on his arms and at the nape of his neck on end. Yet that only heightened the experience, and before long, reverence turned to desperation, a genuine need to lose himself within her. 

Kagome held her husband tightly, her legs having wound about his waist of their own volition as he made love to her. He was a man of such intense passions that it shook her to the very foundation of her soul, leaving her breathless every time he opened himself up to her. Even now, his body and hers fit together as if made for each other, the friction they created delicious as he filled her over and over. 

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the summit, but when they did, the moment burst with a ferocity that shocked them both. Inu Yasha trembled, his breath shaky as he buried his face in her neck, feeling as if it weren't just his seed he was pouring into her, but his very soul. 

Kagome snuggled him as best she could, given her current position. Her own body felt weak with complete satisfaction, the tremors of their final moments still shimmering through her. She could almost swear she felt the heat of his release, so warm inside her, even as his body relaxed in the aftermath. 

Then Kagome realized that Inu Yasha was nosing her neck, speaking in a language most humans wouldn't understand. 

:: _Wife_ :: 

Kagome nuzzled the side of his head. :: _Husband_ :: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be actual plot, I promise. This is just the fluffy, smutty romp before we get down to business. If you'd rather wait for that, the plottiness will kick in once we reach Chapter 15. Then there's barely any letup. I figure I let people know when the lemons started in "One Plus One", so it's only fair to let everybody know when the major plots actually get going in "Two Plus Two".


	7. Chapter 7 - Morning Delight and Spam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I'd like to thank inufan625 for giving me courage, Youkai55 for going over this chapter with a fine-toothed comb, and all you lovely readers, commenters, reviewers, favoriters, followers, and kudos-leavers. You all are what keeps me motivated!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seven**  
_Morning Delight and Spam_

Inu Yasha woke up several hours later in a haze. The sun was shining in through the slats of the blinds covering their bedroom windows, directly into his eyes, making him squint. He took a deep breath, which turned into a gasp when the delicious scent of a very aroused Kagome filled his senses, causing his brain to finally register what he was feeling. 

His toes curled at the delectable sensation of Kagome's warm, wet mouth enveloping his morning erection, and her free hand playing with his balls. 

"Kagome," he groaned, trying to say more, but words were failing him. This was one incredible benefit of a pup-free futon. Bed. Whatever. Deciding he'd already wasted enough time, he grasped Kagome's hips, which were already so conveniently near his face. Kagome's cry of surprise was muffled, but the sensation of her mouth vibrating around him nearly brought him past the point of no return. After he'd gotten himself back under control, he slipped his head between her thighs, inhaling her tantalizing scent through the flimsy barrier of the panties she wore. 

They'd started out trying to sleep in the nude, but the unfamiliar surroundings coupled with such a rare sleeping arrangement had made things far too distracting. So they'd both donned underwear, boxer briefs for Inu Yasha, and panties and a sports bra for Kagome, and sleep was no longer so elusive. 

Somehow Kagome had managed to pull down Inu Yasha's underwear far enough to expose him while he slept. However, he would take a much more direct approach. 

Kagome, meanwhile, was thoroughly enjoying ravishing her handsome hanyou. She'd become more adept over the months, learning every sensitive spot, and how to take him in deeper. She now also understood Inu Yasha's reaction to the scent of her arousal, his own musk acting as an aphrodisiac on her psyche. She felt Inu Yasha worm his way between her legs, and gave him a good, hard suckle in appreciation. Then she heard a ripping of fabric, and Inu Yasha's warm breath against her delicate folds. 

She pulled back enough to glare at him over her shoulder, as best she could through the shiver of desire that raced through her, garment destruction be damned. "Inu Yasha!" 

His chuckle was quiet, but lethal, as he turned his molten gaze on her. "I'll buy you new ones. Dozens of them." 

Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to deny the effect he had on her. "You already have," she pointed out. 

"Just means I'm a man of my word." 

Any further protests were obliterated as Inu Yasha bowed his head to kiss her lower lips with devastating thoroughness, his tongue snaking out to alternately plunder her depths and flick against her clit. 

Kagome gasped, contenting herself with placing kisses along his shaft as he devoured her. The hand that had been taking up the slack of her mouth now stroked him in firm, slow motions as the hand she'd used to fondle his sac shifted to her mouth, her middle finger penetrating her lips. 

Two could play at that game. 

Inu Yasha groaned, ensuring the sound would vibrate against her as he felt her subtle warning, the dance of her fingers across his hip, going around to his backside. He shifted his legs out of pure reflex, giving her access to where she clearly intended to go. Her dampened, delicate finger traced the valley between his buttocks, playing with the puckered opening as if seeking permission. 

He gave it, allowing himself to relax, only to follow it up with an attack of his own, shifting her hips just enough to give him access to her own backside. 

Kagome placed a kiss against the surprisingly soft mat of his pubic hair in thanks, touched beyond measure once again at his trust in her. She gently sank her finger inside him, pulling out a bit before sliding back in, only for her whole body to jolt as he delivered one firm lick to her own puckered opening. The whole thing was so deliciously taboo that it stoked the fire within her to a blaze. Which Inu Yasha then poured kerosene on by carefully sinking three fingers deep into her core as his thumb stayed outside to toy with her clit. 

Kagome tried to keep up her rhythm, but Inu Yasha's ruthless attention forced her to a halt. She squeezed his shaft tightly, keeping her finger up his ass as she held on for dear life. She suckled and nipped every bit of skin she could reach, trying to stifle her cries, as the thrill of the possibility of being interrupted sent her soaring even higher. As Inu Yasha's hips began to move in time with his hand, Kagome moved with him, letting him know she wasn't going to leave off any time soon. 

Inu Yasha gave her his all, his hand moving at a controlled but devastating pace, only pausing to give her clit some much needed attention. He lapped at the ring of muscle, urging her to relax, only to concentrate his attack once she did, tasting the dusky skin and the unique scent that he'd only recently discovered could add to his desire. His youkai blood snapped and growled, wanting to be let loose. 

Then he wriggled the tip of his tongue just past the ring of muscle, and Kagome exploded, his hands moving to cage her legs so she wouldn't accidentally knee him in the face, realizing with a twinge of regret that her finger had moved so she could hold onto his hips for dear life. 

Kagome clung to her lover in sheer desperation, her body going into overdrive at the sheer naughtiness of what he'd been doing. That he didn't _mind_ going there. They hadn't attempted anal sex yet, but it was on their to-do list, a thought that only added to the breathless abandon with which she had surrendered. 

Once she was down to just the lightest tremors, she determinedly let some saliva drip onto the tip of her finger before returning it to its former position. 

Now that his future mate was satisfied, Inu Yasha allowed his own body the same. He moved his hips of his own accord, loving the cage of her fingers around his shaft as one lone finger penetrated his backside, brushing against that savory spot he craved. He felt his climax coming upon him swiftly, with a sharpness that left little room for breath. His grip on her thighs tightened as he tried to utter her name. 

Apparently she understood, but rather than pulling away, she only leaned backward and tilted her head so that the head of his cock slipped between her lips. 

Orgasm hit him like a firework, nearly sending him into oblivion as he lost himself within her mouth, his entire body quivering as she brought him to completion, once again taking every single drop of his essence with nothing less than pure joy. 

He was still a bit dazed when he felt the whisper of Kagome's skin against his own, her gaze capturing his in rapture. A sense of well-being and contentment flooded him, and he found himself cupping her jaw, a desperate question in his eyes. 

Kagome answered, not only pressing her lips to his, but deepening the kiss. Inu Yasha moaned as he tasted himself within the depths of her mouth, his seed and his sweet Kagome mingling in a heady draught that made his youkai blood rumble in approval. 

"Inu Yasha? Kagome? Are you up yet?" 

"Not anymore," Inu Yasha muttered, just loud enough for Kagome to hear as they reluctantly drew apart. 

Kagome giggled, before calling out, "We're awake, Mama." 

"Naoki, Sachiko, and I just got back from the store. Food will be ready in about fifteen minutes, if you think you'll be decent by then." 

"Thanks, Mama. We'll be there!" 

"Oi," Inu Yasha said as he heard Mama Higurashi's footsteps fade away. "You serious?" 

"Neither of us have eaten anything since yesterday. We need to keep our strength up," Kagome said with a wink before sliding off the bed. Her knees wobbled as she tried to stand, and Inu Yasha's arm encircled her waist. 

"Fine. A quick shower, and then I suppose we should let our pups know we're still alive.” 

"Yeah," Kagome said, adding with a wink, "eventually." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha and Kagome emerged from their room twenty minutes later, all olfactory evidence of their tryst removed, but their body language screaming it to the high heavens. 

Naoki took one look and rolled his eyes, while Sachiko hopped off her chair to get her usual round of morning hugs. 

"You're up early, Sachiko," Kagome teased. 

"Granny said I could sleep in, but then I'd miss riding in the car and helping get groceries!" Sachiko replied, some of her words partially muffled as she claimed a hug from Kagome first, then Inu Yasha. 

Kagome looked at Mama Higurashi. "Kanzaki-san's been here already?" 

"Been and gone," Mama Higurashi said. "It's well past noon here. Even so, I figured that brunch would be a perfect solution while we adjust." 

Kagome nodded, taking a seat at the table. Sachiko hopped up beside her, returning to her plate. Inu Yasha surveyed the dishes and frowned slightly, going over to Naoki and literally poking the strange slabs of meat on the pup's plate along with the much more familiar eggs and rice. 

"What the he.. ck is that?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"It's awesome!" Naoki replied, his mouth still partway full. 

"They call it spam," Mama Higurashi said. "I tried some and didn't care for it, but Naoki's on his third helping." 

"It's okay," Sachiko said. "I’d like it better if it wasn't so salty!" 

And thus the mystery was solved. Inu Yasha's ears perked up. 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Hey!" Naoki cried as Inu Yasha snagged a piece off his plate. 

Ignoring the looks from Kagome and Mama Higurashi, Inu Yasha plucked a new slice right out of the frying pan, careful to only use his claws and not let the sizzling meat touch his skin. He placed it on Naoki's plate. 

"There, you get the fresh one," Inu Yasha said with a long-suffering drawl before sticking his pilfered prize in his mouth. His eyes widened. "Damn this is good. I mean, darn." 

Sachiko giggled, and the others politely ignored Inu Yasha's faux pas. 

"I'm glad I picked up a bunch of it on Kanzaki-san's urging, then," Mama Higurashi said. 

Kagome smiled her thanks as Mama Higurashi put a plate of primarily rice and egg with just a strip of the spam in front of her. Kagome nibbled on the strange, pink stuff, and found herself agreeing with Sachiko. It wasn't bad, but she would have much rather had fish. 

"So, did Kanzaki say anything about what she's gonna make us do each day?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, giving him a little kick beneath the table. 

Mama Higurashi chuckled. "Yes, she did. I have our itinerary safe in my purse. We have the day off today to deal with jet lag, but tomorrow we meet the kahuna who is going to be officiating your wedding ceremony. Apparently she's a very nice lady." 

"She looked nice on the Windswept Weddings website," Kagome added. 

"Keh, as long as she's not so old, she forgets her lines,” Inu Yasha muttered. 

Kagome started to give him a dirty look, which quickly morphed into one of surprise. 

"Ow!" Inu Yasha said, rubbing the back of his head where Mama Higurashi had smacked him after she put down his plate, piled high with spam, the rice and eggs more of an afterthought. 

"No playing footsie in front of the children," Mama Higurashi said mildly. "Don't make me seat you two at separate tables!" 

Inu Yasha glared in response to Naoki's smirk, while Sachiko ignored the whole thing, making some sort of landscape with her remaining spam and eggs. 

"So I thought," Mama Higurashi continued, "we could just spend the day at the beach." 

Sachiko perked up immediately. "Really?" 

"Cool!" Naoki said. 

Inu Yasha wisely kept his head down. He had absolutely no desire to get smacked again, which he would if he voiced his opinion. Still, the sight of Kagome in a bathing suit would be something to behold. 

He just hoped the other males on the beach kept their eyes to themselves. He didn’t want to have to tear them limb from limb. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Oi, Kagome! Everyone's waiting!" Inu Yasha called through their bedroom door. 

"I.. you guys go without me. I'll just stay here." 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Nothing doing. Open the door or I'll smash it down. You know I will!" 

"Inu Yasha?" Mama Higurashi asked. "Is everything okay?" 

"I don't know," Inu Yasha said. "Kagome's sayin' she wants to stay here." 

"Naoki, Sachiko, and I will wait for you two outside, then. But NO funny business!" 

"Yes, ma'am," Inu Yasha said begrudgingly. 

Satisfied, Mama Higurashi nodded and went back to keep an eye on the children. 

"See, Kagome? The longer you stay in there, the longer the pups will stay out in the heat, so stop bein'..." 

"Being what?" Kagome spat, flinging the door open. 

Inu Yasha took in her outfit, barely able to believe what he was seeing. She wore a huge, floppy hat on her head, and sunglasses that practically swallowed her face, but the part that startled him most was the drab one-piece bathing suit she wore that would have been in fashion around the time he was born, as well as a sarong wrapped around her hips. He knew she'd brought several bikinis. Heck, _he'd_ bought a few outfits, himself, to surprise her with. He had no idea she even owned a one-piece. 

"What's all this?" he asked. 

"What's all what?" Kagome countered. 

Inu Yasha gently hooked a finger in the top of her sarong. "This. Kagome, you're gorgeous!" 

"I'm fat!" Kagome burst out, tears rapidly following. 

Months ago, Inu Yasha would have panicked. He inhaled deeply, realizing that yet again, she was in the throes of a hormone surge. He took her in his arms, holding tight when she fought him, until she buried her face in his t-shirt. 

"I'm sorry," she gasped, when she had enough breath to speak. 

Inu Yasha continued to stroke her hair and back soothingly. "That's our pup you're calling fat," he joked. 

Kagome gave a watery chuckle. "Aren't you so glad you're involved this time?" she said, her mirth switching to bitterness on a dime. 

Inu Yasha slipped a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look up and meet his eyes. "Yes, I am. Tears, hormonal fits, and all. I wouldn't miss it for the world, Kagome." 

"How can you be so sweet when I feel like such a bitch?" 

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and said, "So? I'm part inu youkai. Why wouldn't I love a bitch?" 

"That's not what I meant!" Kagome cried. 

"But you're smiling again, even though you're still crying," Inu Yasha said, leaning down to lick her tears away. He could feel her relaxing beneath his touch, melting into him with a sigh. He kissed her cheek, mindful that they could have an audience at any minute. "Am I an awful husband for wanting to show off my wife and pup?" 

"You're not awful at all," Kagome sniffled. "I just.. I looked at myself in my red bikini. The one I know you like, and I just looked so.. so..." 

"Pregnant?" 

Kagome chuckled despite herself. "Yeah." 

"Well, I did bring along a few things that I was _going_ to save for after the wedding, but I suppose I can give you one early." 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Kagome's eyes widened as Inu Yasha went over to one of his duffle bags, and drew out something wrapped in a plastic bag from one of the trendiest swimwear shops in Tokyo. 

"Inu Yasha," she breathed. 

"Hold out your hands." 

She did so, and he placed his gift in them, pressing a brief, but very warm, kiss to her lips before stepping back. 

"Go ahead." 

Kagome unfolded the bag, and reached in, drawing out the contents. She gasped, the bag fluttering to the floor. "It's beautiful!" she said. 

It was a two-piece swimsuit in the exact same color as her favorite bikini. The bottom piece resembled a normal bikini bottom, but the top was made of a loose, flowing material only confined at the very top by two straps that would go over her shoulders, and a few strategic cuts and stitches that would make her breasts look phenomenal. 

"Oh thank you! Thank you, Inu Yasha!" 

Inu Yasha stepped back to brace himself as Kagome flung herself at him, catching him in a very heated embrace, topped off with a searing kiss. 

"If you two aren't out here in five minutes, I'm coming in after you!" Mama Higurashi's voice came from just inside the door. 

"I'd better get out of here so you can get dressed, then, huh?" Inu Yasha asked, giving her a cocky grin that flashed one of his fangs. 

"Yeah, otherwise we'll be a lot longer than five minutes,” Kagome replied, her own smile as sultry as the summer breeze outside. 

Inu Yasha growled in promise before turning on his heel to leave, suddenly very grateful for his baggy swim shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** One thing I've noticed in Inu Yasha canon (though the anime plays with this more than the manga) is that the things Inu Yasha seems to like best are all salty. Ramen. Potato chips. Pickles. So I figure spam would be high on the "yes, please!" list. For those who don't know what the food-type spam is, it's basically a highly processed slab of what is supposed to be meat, but I really don't want to know what animal parts are actually put into it. It is really salty! I used to love it with my grandmother's chili sauce, but alas, it's on the forbidden list now. Le sigh. Better for my body and health, but still...


	8. This Time Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** inufan625 and Youkai55, thank you for everything you've done for me.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eight**  
_This Time Around_

Inu Yasha couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched Kagome try to playfully "pin" Naoki in order to "attack" him with a bottle of spray-on sunblock, purposefully ignoring Naoki’s protests. 

"Quit being such a baby," Sachiko pronounced, with all the gravity of her now eight years on earth. 

" _I_ don't _need_ sunblock. Not like you and Mom!" 

Naoki's retort had brought him to a standstill, and Inu Yasha grinned as Kagome pounced, dousing the pup with sunscreen. Naoki did not take his defeat entirely gracefully, whining about how unfair her sudden attack from behind had been, but he didn't try and break away from her again as she moved around to cover the front of him as well. 

To be honest, Inu Yasha had no idea whether Naoki actually needed sunblock or not. He'd never really had a chance to find out. Inu Yasha himself didn't need it since the natural bronze cast to his skin was apparently a gift from his youkai-blooded father, and seemed to protect him from the rays of the sun. Although Naoki had the same skin tone, the pup was only a quarter youkai rather than a hanyou, so Inu Yasha had no idea if that made a difference or not. 

And it looked like he wouldn't find out on this trip, either, since his Intended was bound and determined to keep their pups safe from any and all harm. Inu Yasha felt his cheeks growing warm as that whisper of his youkai side rumbled in contentment at how fiercely protective Kagome was. 

He was a little disappointed, though, that the sunblock was a spray rather than a lotion. It made perfect sense when it came to treating pups, but he'd been halfway looking forward to the very clichéd notion of protecting Kagome while having the opportunity to savor the feel of her soft skin beneath his palms. She'd promised to make it up to him, having caught the disappointment in his eyes when Mama Higurashi sprayed her, but still... 

Now Mama Higurashi was taking a very well deserved rest, propped up in her own deck chair under an umbrella, reading a book of some sort. Inu Yasha thought it might be a trashy romance novel, but that was more than he really wanted to know about his mother-in-law, so he didn't look too closely. 

"Gosh darn stupid hair!" Kagome muttered as she made her way back to their family blanket, pulling a few wayward strands out of her mouth. 

"Want me to braid it for you?" 

Kagome huffed and sat down between his legs, which he'd sprawled out in invitation. "I'm so jealous of you and Naoki. Your hair's not totally flat, but it never frizzes, and most girls would kill for how smooth and straight Naoki's is." 

"Your hair's just fine, Kagome," Inu Yasha said, knowing she wouldn't believe him, but it was true all the same. He loved the way it wrapped around his fingers, clinging to him with the same gentle ferocity that its owner did. 

Kagome sighed, but started relaxing the moment Inu Yasha began to separate her hair into three lengths. "Says the man who can tame any hair with braiding skills that would make a professional hairdresser jealous." 

Inu Yasha snickered, but remained otherwise silent, reveling in the opportunity to groom her. He braided her hair, careful to leave both the hank of hair bound in her Intention beads, and a balanced section of hair on the other side, free. He took a little longer than strictly necessary, binding the braid off with what he thought was a sigh too quiet for her to hear. Kagome proved him wrong, however, tilting her head back to rest against his collarbone. 

Inu Yasha knew a perfect opportunity when he saw one, and leaned down slightly to brush his lips against hers. 

"Mom?" 

Both adults brought their heads back up to give their attention to Sachiko, who was dressed in a pretty lavender one-piece bathing suit with ruffles on the straps, her braided, dark brown hair looking almost red in the sun. 

"Yes, Sachiko?" Kagome said. 

"Can I take my sandals off? Please?" 

"Of course you can!" 

"YAY!" Sachiko kicked off her custom-made zori, leaving them on the blanket as she ran to rejoin Naoki. 

Kagome smiled as she reached over to pick up one of the traditional Japanese straw sandals, which just happened to be the left one. 

"You're an amazing mother, you know that?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Kagome smoothed her hand over the wider curve where the ball of Sachiko's foot and all six of her toes had already started making indentations. "I have amazing children," she said, then lowered her voice. "I never wanted Sachiko to think that being different was bad in any way. When she'd ask me why Mama and I only had five toes on each foot, I told her it was so she could count to eleven, instead of just ten." 

Inu Yasha slipped his arms around Kagome just under her breasts, feeling their comforting weight on his forearms as he held her tightly and fought the lump in his throat. "My mother used to say stuff like that all the time when I asked questions." 

Kagome leaned back against him, settling her own arms on top of his and applying just enough force to press the strong bones of his forearms even more intensely against her upper stomach and ribcage. "I wish I could have met her." 

"Keh," Inu Yasha replied, letting it sit for a moment before adding, "I can just hear her now, taking me to task for not waiting for you to come into my life." 

"Ah, but that might not have happened if not for Naoki," Kagome said. 

"True," Inu Yasha admitted. He buried his nose in Kagome's hair, breathing in the scent that both soothed and excited him beyond all measure. He'd thought he knew what marriage was. A promise. A commitment. Yet with Kagome, long before they'd ever signed any kind of legal document, what he felt for her was so much more. It wasn't a task or a duty. He found himself acting of his own volition, wanting to make sure she was safe and happy, without any of the desperation that had laced his previous union. Kikyou was rarely satisfied, and never happy. To be fair, he hadn't been, either, though he'd fooled himself into believing he was. With Kikyou he had always felt inadequate. But all it took was one smile from Kagome, one touch, whether it be sensual or out of simple affection, and he felt like he could take on the world. 

Feeling the surge of well-being from behind her, Kagome shifted just enough so she could look up at him out of the corner of her eye, and what she saw made her heart pound just a little bit faster. "Whatever you're thinking, keep doing it. Have I ever told you how handsome you are when you smile?" 

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, but gave her an affectionate squeeze. "Only half a dozen times," he said. 

"I'll have to work on that, then,” Kagome replied. Unable to help herself, Kagome raised one arm and reached backward until the tips of her fingers brushed the back of Inu Yasha’s neck. The fire in his eyes that had been banked sparked to life as she dug in, feeling the strength and solidity of his spine cupped in her hold. She used that leverage to bring his head down. Inu Yasha’s smile melted into something more primal, the passionate tension between them growing as their mouths came ever closer to meeting. 

Inu Yasha was just about to dart forward, closing the miniscule distance between them to claim her lips with all the hunger that shone in his eyes when two very distinct voices yelled and ruined the moment. 

"MOM!" "DAD!" 

Kagome and Inu Yasha both sighed, then looked toward the sound of Naoki and Sachiko’s call to see them both running across the sand. 

"Can we go for a swim?" Naoki asked. 

"Naoki said he'd teach me," Sachiko replied, looking a little uncertain, but determined to be brave. 

"Oi, when did you learn how to swim, pup?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"In P.E." Naoki replied. 

Sachiko blushed and looked down. "I tried, but the pool was so deep." 

Kagome shifted on the blanket, going up on her knees as best she could to reach out and cup Sachiko's cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Sachiko turned an even deeper shade of red. "I didn't want to tell anybody. Naoki only knows because he saw me after class." 

Kagome hugged her daughter close. "I'll teach you," she said, before drawing back a bit. "You two don't mind, do you?" 

Naoki looked a little put out, but Inu Yasha put a hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead and have your girl time." 

"You really know how to swim, Mom?" Sachiko asked, slipping her hand in her mother's as Kagome slowly rose to her feet. 

"Of course I do!" 

Once the girls were out of earshot, Naoki turned to his father. "Why'd you do that?" 

"I know you're big and tough, and don't need your old man around anymore, but Sachiko's different." 

"Keh," was Naoki's only reply, and Inu Yasha held his tongue when the pup took up Kagome's place on the blanket and leaned back against him. 

Taking a quick look around to make sure nobody was watching, Inu Yasha placed a hand on Naoki's head, gently stroking his ears through the plastic hair pins. Inu Yasha heard the instinctive rumble beginning in his son's chest and resisted the temptation to outright hug him. 

Inu Yasha bit back a sigh. Having the females and the new pup around really was turning him into a great, big softy. 

**~*~*~*~**

Dinner that night was a surprisingly authentic meal of take-out Japanese food. Bath time had been an even more uproarious affair than usual, with both Sachiko and Naoki being just tired enough to find their second wind. Both of them were also fascinated by the way the shower pointed into the tub, though both admitted to being uncomfortable at first with the fact that the toilet was in the same room. 

Kagome and Inu Yasha felt tiny stabs of guilt, until Naoki and Sachiko related how Mama Higurashi had explained that various cultures did things in different ways, and both parents decided then and there that they owed Mama Higurashi an extra vote of thanks. 

It took a little extra scrubbing to get all the sand out of everyone's hair, and from the odd little folds and creases it liked to hide in, but in the end, Kagome and Inu Yasha put their pups to bed with surprisingly little fuss, once the warm water had done its job. 

Kagome and Inu Yasha padded downstairs, both clad in terrycloth robes that their host had provided. They'd started to go over to Mama Higurashi, but she'd waved them off, insisting that she was nearly done with her book, and simply wanted to enjoy it in peace. Even so, Kagome and Inu Yasha wore matching blushes as they retired to their bedroom and locked the door. 

Kagome plopped down on the bed with a sigh, and if her bathrobe gaped a bit, she knew her only audience wouldn't mind. "What a day," she said. 

Inu Yasha sat down beside her, turning his head to gaze at her appreciatively. "You got that right,” he sighed. 

Something in his tone gave Kagome pause, and she turned her attention to his face, then his body language. "You okay?" she asked. 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath and let it out again slowly. "Just tired, I think. Maybe it's that jet lag stuff. I feel like my body's out of whack or something." 

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wait, isn't it supposed to be the new moon in a day or two?" 

The pieces slid neatly into place, and Inu Yasha cursed. "I've never actually gone anywhere outside of Japan, so who knows what being halfway around the world will do to me?" 

Kagome sat up so she could lay a hand on his shoulder. "Should we reschedule our meeting tomorrow?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I think I'll be okay. I start getting all mushy a couple of days before, so I should be safe, at least until sunset." 

"Then we'll make sure to keep it short," Kagome promised. "Besides, I like it when you're mushy." 

"Keh." Inu Yasha's cheeks darkened. "You and Sachiko don't help things. It was bad enough curbing it around Naoki, but neither of you two give me a chance." 

"That's right," Kagome said, in a sing-song voice. "We're mushy humans all the time, so we like it when you're down on our level." 

Inu Yasha growled in what was meant to be frustration, but it came out more playful than anything else. His fingers reached out of their own accord, brushing the soft, smooth skin of Kagome's cheek. His heart skipped a beat as Kagome's hand closed over his, and she leaned into his touch. He could feel his youkai blood grumbling, but even it couldn't deny the look of pure happiness on her face, and shining in her eyes. 

Now that he had tracked down the reason for his brooding, surely he could let it go for now. 

"Okay, what is it?" 

"What's what?" Inu Yasha countered. 

Kagome straightened her head, reaching out to massage the spot between his dark eyebrows. "That. You're doing that 'your face is frowning while your eyes are smiling' thing again. Which means there's something on your mind." 

Inu Yasha sighed and captured her hand, bringing the backs of her fingers to his lips before gently lowering them, but not letting go of his prize quite yet. "This is just so different from what happened the first time around," he finally admitted, letting his human heart have its way. 

Kagome's smile was warm, even as a ghost of sadness chased itself in the depths of her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean." 

Inu Yasha looked surprised. "You've been on a honeymoon before, though!" 

"If you could call it that," Kagome said. "This right here," she gestured around the room with her free hand, "is my dream come true. Hojo-kun insisted that Hawaii would be too expensive, even with Mama helping out. When he suggested we go up to Hokkaido instead, that was fine with me. I thought it would be relaxing and romantic. Going on hikes, taking in the sights, everything a newlywed couple is supposed to do." 

"I take it that didn't happen?" 

Kagome shook her head, her eyes clouding over. "It wasn't until we got there that I found out the reason he wanted to go to Hokkaido was for a convention. You see, the Hojo family runs a number of fairly prestigious hospitals." 

"Kagome..." 

"My honeymoon was spent mostly alone, with my new husband constantly running off to lectures and meetings while I stayed up in what was supposed to be _our_ hotel room so I wouldn't 'cause him any embarrassment'." 

"How'd he have the energy?" 

"Because he only came to bed to fall asleep. We consummated our marriage in a love hotel after the ceremony, but I think afterwards, he was under the impression that he'd done his duty, and we were through with it until he wanted children." 

Inu Yasha growled. "Are you sure I can't gut the bastard?" 

"If you can find a way to hide the body afterward," Kagome quipped, then looked down at their joined hands and sighed. "I'm sorry, that's unfair. I don't hate him, really. He just did so many hurtful things..." 

Inu Yasha gathered Kagome up in his arms, situating her on his lap. "And now he's not only hurting you, he's hurting Sachiko." 

Kagome clung to him, burying her fingers in the fabric of his robe, the backs of her fingers brushing his chest. "That's what I can't forgive. At least the courts cleared me bringing Sachiko here, since I'm the custodial parent." 

"And the bastard hasn't seen her since she was a few months old." 

"Exactly." 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath. "I suppose I should be grateful that Kikyou has fallen off the face of the earth, as far as the Japanese legal system is concerned." 

"I know I am," Kagome said. "Not only because that means Naoki's mine now, but _you_ are, too." 

"Naoki should've been yours from the start," Inu Yasha said, his hand coming to rest protectively on Kagome's stomach, his voice raw with anguish. 

"Don't," Kagome said, pressing a kiss to the notch of his collarbone. "He's safe now, Inu Yasha. Even if someday things don't work out, I'll be there for him, just like you've said you'll be there for Sachiko." 

Inu Yasha held her even tighter, trying to wrap his mind around the maelstrom of emotions swamping him. He knew he was the one who started it. He'd been voicing his fears ever since things became serious between them. Yet hearing Kagome parrot them cut him deeply. He could tell by her tone that she was saying it to, for lack of a better term, humor him. She was in this for a lifetime, and so was he. He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. So why couldn't he bring himself to complete the vow that his heart and instincts were more than ready to give? 

Sensing Inu Yasha's thoughts swirling deeper and deeper into the abyss, Kagome took a chance. "How did you meet Kikyou, anyway? You've told me before that you mostly kept to yourself after your mother died." 

"Sheer dumb luck, though now I don't know if it was good or bad," Inu Yasha said. "My half-brother had made it very clear that I was not to expect any sort of help from him. That hanyou were a disgrace to be killed on sight, and it was only his duty as my father's firstborn that stayed his hand. It was actually Miyoko's father, Kazuhiko, who 'overheard' the discussion, since he was making a delivery. Once the spectacle was over, Kazuhiko helped me up and told me his father, Kajimaru, could use a hand at his noodle place." 

"You couldn't have been very old!" 

"I was a little older than Naoki," Inu Yasha said. "Nine, maybe ten. I try not to think about it." 

"Inu Yasha..." 

"It's thanks to the kitsune family who runs the ‘Happy Hunting Ground’ that I eventually found a profession. I'd always carved things out of wood to make Mother smile, but when Kajimaru caught wind of it, he apprenticed me to one of his other sons." 

"How many does he have?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "No idea. Humans use the expression 'breed like rabbits'? The youkai version is 'breed like kitsune'." 

Kagome giggled, and Inu Yasha gave in to the urge to plant a kiss on her temple. 

"Anyway, I didn't meet Kikyou until I'd already gained a client base of my own, and I was renting the apartment I still work out of." 

"No wonder you didn't want to give it up," Kagome said. 

"I'd say you're pretty attached to it, too, by now," Inu Yasha said with a grin. 

"Mm-hm. So go on. I swear, you take longer to tell a story than Sachiko!" 

Inu Yasha recognized Kagome's teasing for what it was. "Hey, it works for boring pups to sleep," he countered. "Seriously, though, I met Kikyou when her family wanted some ancient carvings restored, and they'd heard about me from another client. When I tried to enter the shrine, the wards tossed me out. As in, down the stairs, head over heels." 

"Oh Inu Yasha," Kagome said, remembering how skittish he'd been during his first few visits to the Higurashi Shrine. 

"The head of the shrine came out, ranting and raving about a youkai trying to get past the wards. I tried to explain to him that I'd been hired for a job, but he wouldn't hear a single word I said, and when I lost my temper and started yelling right back, he tried to purify me." Inu Yasha shuddered at the memory. "He nearly did, too. That old geezer was strong." 

Kagome's arms wrapped around Inu Yasha's waist, holding him just as tightly as he currently held her. She could feel the tension in his frame, and the pain of old wounds stretching, but not quite breaking open. 

"Kikyou found me in an alley near the shrine. At the time, she was so kind. She asked me if I was okay, and instead of running away or just leaving me, she led me through a gap in the shrine walls that was unwarded. Come to find out, the grounds were warded, but the wooded area just inside the walls wasn't. By that time, I was too weak to work thanks to the old man, so instead she stayed and we talked. 

"She seemed genuinely curious about me, and she was the first human I'd had any kind of contact with outside of business since Mother died," Inu Yasha continued. "Curiosity grew into what I thought was friendship, then friendship grew into something more. For years, I convinced myself that something more was love, but now I know better. What I felt, holding that squalling, squirming newborn pup in my arms for the first time was something I'd forgotten." 

"I know you said Kikyou didn't let you have any part in her pregnancy," Kagome said. "When did you first get to hold Naoki?" 

A dark shadow, blacker than Kagome had ever witnessed, passed over Inu Yasha's face. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Don't be." He nuzzled her, trying to reassure her. "I just can't talk about it yet. Maybe after this pup's safely here." 

Kagome shoved her curiosity to the farthest reaches of her mind, longing to comfort the man she loved. "I'm here when you're ready," Kagome murmured, letting her hands splay and mould against his cloth-covered back as she pressed her lips to the skin revealed by his robe. 

Inu Yasha allowed his head to loll backward as he quietly yet firmly told his youkai blood to shove it. This was his future mate. If there was anyone he was allowed to make such a submissive gesture towards, it was her. The heat of her lips scalded him, the warmth of her love soothing the hackles that touching such disturbing memories had raised. He felt the pressure of Kagome's hands on his chest, urging him to lie back, but that wasn't what he needed. Instead, he twisted his body, and tilted his head until his lips were pressed firmly against hers, his tongue seeking entry. 

Kagome could sense the urgency in Inu Yasha's movements, and she let him lead, wrapping her arms back around him. He kissed her deeply, devouring her mouth as if these were their last moments on earth. He drugged her with his need, overpowered her with his desire, and she went willingly, melting in his arms as she felt the proof of his desire burning ever hotter beneath her thigh. 

It wasn't long before her back hit the mattress, and she was staring up at her husband. Her lover. The man she wanted to spend eternity with, if only he'd let her. Her legs were partway off the bed, bent at the knee, Inu Yasha standing between them. It only took him a moment to shuck his robe before unfastening her own, baring her completely to his gaze. He leaned forward, curling himself around her, above her, seeking out her throat and needling the delicate skin there with his fangs. Kagome moaned as he bit her gently, only to soothe the site with his tongue, over and over again. He made his slow, deliberate way from her neck to her breasts, cupping each one delicately, cherishing their slowly increasing size and weight, before laving her super sensitive nipples, closing his lips around each one gently before swirling his tongue around them. 

Then he was on the move again, once again worshipping the curve of her stomach. She was only about five months along, but she looked closer to six, something that made her self-conscious until one look in Inu Yasha's eyes put those fears to rest. He absolutely adored the new shape of her body. That was plain. His touches were no less passionate, but they were tinged with reverence. He kissed and caressed his way over and down her belly before crouching down at what Kagome quickly realized was the perfect height for him to delve between her legs. 

Kagome quivered in anticipation as Inu Yasha grasped her thighs, holding them wide open this time, before delivering one firm lick directly to her clit. Kagome cried out his name, twisting her fingers into the sheets as Inu Yasha feasted on her. 

And feasting was the proper word. All his complicated thoughts had gone silent at the pure bliss of being completely surrounded by Kagome's most intimate flesh. He always loved the way she quaked and trembled in his grasp, purposely taking the time to bring her up slowly, no matter how his youkai blood demanded he simply stand up and take her. She was warm, willing.. _alive_. She opened up to him at the tiniest sign of interest, and he was enthralled. Never did she ever say "no". "Later" sometimes, but she'd never outright rejected any of his overtures. He wanted to let her know how deeply his feelings for her ran. What she did to his heart and mind. 

Kagome felt as if she were on the brink of a nuclear meltdown. Inu Yasha was being so devastatingly thorough, making her erotic temperature rise degree by painstaking degree, knowing what would happen once she reached the summit. Her hips rocked, dying for him to taste her more deeply, and the dark, masculine chuckle he gave in response reverberated through her entire body. She struggled for breath as he sank his tongue as far within her as possible, his nose nudging her clit as she ground against his face. 

One moment she was struggling, and the next she was catapulted over the edge, straight into the heart of the sun. She was still blinded by her climax when she registered the sensation of Inu Yasha filling her, his solid presence undeniable as he provided the missing piece that always made her feel whole. 

She held out her arms, and he fell into them with grace and purpose, his hips dictating a rhythm that was older than time itself. Somehow in all the insanity, he had shifted her legs so that now they pressed against his chest, his cock reaching so deep inside her, she could almost swear she could taste it. She fisted a hand in his hair, forcing him close enough for her to kiss. He snarled in passion-soaked delight at the way she made him stretch, bringing him almost to his breaking point. 

Then the hair-thin thread of his control snapped, and he shoved her back farther on the bed, following her in order to pummel her into the mattress. To prove to his bitch that he was worthy. That he was strong. That the pup in her belly was his, and his alone, as was she. 

Kagome's mouth opened in a silent scream as her entire body convulsed, Inu Yasha latching onto her throat as the undeniable proof of her satisfaction rippled around him, sending his own climax raking down his spine before pooling for one final burst, his teeth breaking through the tender barrier of her skin, her blood warm in his mouth as his seed rushed out to fill her in return. 

Kagome yelped as Inu Yasha bit her, but the sting of pain sent another tremor of delight racing through her. She felt him lapping at the wound, and she tried to turn her head. 

Her eyes went wide as his own head shot up, and he said in very clear inu, :: _STAY_ :: 

She immediately froze, and he rewarded her by returning to her throat, continuing to lave the spot where his fangs had sunk into her flesh. 

Rather than the warm, golden color she was familiar with, his eyes had turned light blue, the scleras blood red, rather than white. The markings she'd seen only faintly before were now there in full color, one jagged lavender dart racing along his cheekbones on either side of his face. She dared to slowly bring her hand up to trace the marking she could see best, and Inu Yasha shuddered, leaning into her touch. 

Suddenly, his head shot up, and he seemed absolutely stunned. Kagome waited to see what he would do, and Inu Yasha slid down her body, cradling her stomach with his hands. She realized that the normal "fluttery" feeling she had when the baby was moving felt more solid. Certain. 

Not knowing if he would understand human speech at the moment, Kagome tried to speak in inu. :: _Pup okay?_ :: 

Inu Yasha looked up and frowned, displeased, but not at her. :: _He kicked me._ :: 

Kagome couldn't help it, and she burst out laughing. 

* * *


	9. Human Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Sorry this is a little late. Another crazy week over here at Chez Misa that included standing outside for an hour in a snowstorm.. to find out I scheduled a ride for the wrong day. Yeah... Anyways, please enjoy, everyone! And as always, a big, healthy helping of thanks to inufan625 and Youkai55 for helping make this possible.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Nine**  
_Human Again_

"Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, hanging onto the bathroom door frame with one hand as he looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. 

"For the millionth time, I'm fine," Kagome replied, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she fought with her hair. She tamped down the urge to roll her eyes as Inu Yasha came the rest of the way into the bathroom anyway, walking up behind her and plucking the brush out of her hand. 

He could see just fine in the mirror, but he swept her hair aside anyway, examining the place he'd bitten her for himself. 

"See? No real harm done. Though I will swear once again that if we could just bottle your spit, we'd be billionaires!" 

"Nope, sorry. This dog only drools on the ones he loves," Inu Yasha replied, sniffing her wound. Or at least, where it used to be, the points where his fangs had breeched her flesh having already healed to two pink dots thanks to the multiple tongue baths he'd already given them. The hickeys he'd left on her were much more colorful, but those had been deliberate. "I just wish I knew what was happening to me. Never thought I'd say this, but I wish Myouga was here." 

"I do, too," Kagome said. "There has to be some link between my pregnancy, and whatever's happening to you." 

Inu Yasha put a hand on Kagome's belly, then shifted it, only to move it yet again a few moments later. 

"I think he's sleeping. Wake him up, and you're dead," Kagome threatened, with just enough humor to let him know she wasn't entirely serious. "You can play with our son _after_ he comes out." 

"Keh! Just gettin' an early start is all." 

"Sure," Kagome drawled, her sarcasm ending in a sigh as Inu Yasha started brushing her hair. Rather than braiding it, he secured the entire mass in a low ponytail to give her a look of casual elegance that matched the rather pretty sundress she'd chosen for the day. 

He finished off by placing a kiss on the nape of her neck, making her shiver. 

"Keep doing that, and we'll be late," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha snickered. "Promises, promises." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha tried to glare at the back of his Intended's head, but she was studiously ignoring him, watching out the window and concentrating on keeping Mama Higurashi calm. It had come as a shock that Mama Higurashi actually had a license, let alone knew how to drive, but even so, it was a good thing that Kanzaki-san was leading the way, reminding Mama Higurashi to drive on the right side of the road, rather than the left. 

Not only that, his attempts at glaring kept being softened as Mama Higurashi’s devious plan to lighten his mood was working despite himself. She'd couched it in terms of the pups needing time with their parents, so he'd agreed to ride to Na‘Aina Kai in the backseat with Naoki and Sachiko, and Kagome would ride with them on the way back. He couldn't deny that she'd been right. Although he knew they were trying to be strong, he could tell that their nights apart were indeed affecting them. Sachiko was cuddled into his side, dozing and occasionally making contented little mumbles as his arm kept her securely in place. Naoki was talking his ear off, relating everything he, Sachiko, and Kasumi-san had been doing with their time together. Naoki's enthusiasm was real, but he knew the pup well enough to know that when Naoki was chatty, it meant he was feeling neglected. So Inu Yasha listened, responded where appropriate, and made damned sure his son knew that just because he and Kagome were newly married, it didn't mean he loved Naoki any less. 

By the time they reached the botanical gardens known as Na'Aina Kai, he was actually feeling rather mellow. Which he once again chalked up to his pups, and the softness of his human emotions, which were so much more prevalent than usual. 

As they got out of the car, Inu Yasha realized someone was waiting for them. An old woman, slightly bent with age, stood before the doors to the visitor’s center with a variety of colorful necklaces made of flowers draped over her forearm. Her iron grey hair was severely tied back, but a bright blossom had been woven into the band. Her most striking feature, though, was the leather patch over her right eye. 

"I'm glad to see you made it in one piece," she said, her Japanese slightly halting, as if it had been a while since she had spoken that particular language. 

"Thanks to me," Kagura quipped, smoothing her skirt. "Everyone, this is Kaede, the kahuna who will be performing your ceremony." 

Kaede nodded as Kagome, Sachiko, and Naoki bowed politely. Inu Yasha simply inclined his head, studying the woman intensely. He could feel her spiritual power brushing up against his youki, making him nervous. 

That was, until Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, reminding him of her protection. He turned his head and dipped it, kissing her fingers, then abruptly realized what he was doing, and a fierce blush spread over his cheeks. 

Damn his human blood! 

Kaede simply smiled and moved forward. "I brought you all these, in order to properly welcome you." 

Kagura put her hands on her hips and glared at the older woman. "Kaede! How many times have I told you to let me sell those?" she huffed. 

"So many times, I've forgotten them all," Kaede replied. "These keep an old woman's hands busy when she's not being called upon for anything more strenuous." 

"They're beautiful, Kaede-san," Kagome said, admiring the profusion of mostly red and white flowers. 

Kaede beamed. "Thank you, child. For that, you get yours first." 

Kagome leaned over a bit so Kaede could place a thick necklace of flowers around her neck. Kagome inspected it, admiring both its craftsmanship and beauty. 

"Smells like ginger," Inu Yasha said, his nose twitching. 

"Your nose tells you true. It is Micronesian Ginger, with a touch of Red Torch ginger for color." Kaede turned to Sachiko. "Here, I have one for you as well, young lady." 

"Thank you!" Sachiko said, trying not to bounce in place as the slightly smaller lei was placed around her neck. 

"Then for you two gentleman, I was informed at the last minute that you might have an enhanced sense of smell," Kaede said, trying for delicacy. 

"I'm shocked you're still going through with this," Inu Yasha said bluntly. 

Kaede gave him a look of long-suffering patience. "Spirits are around us every day. If I spooked at every little shadow, I would not be where I am today. Your energy is not malevolent. Therefore, I have no issue with you." 

"While Inu Yasha has an issue with everyone," Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at him. 

"Keh!" 

"Be that as it may, I still have gifts for you, should you wish to accept them,” Kaede said mildly. 

"I'd like one, Kaede-san," Naoki said, stepping up. 

"Of course. Here you are." Kaede draped the smaller of two lei made with blazing red flowers around Naoki's neck. 

"Fine," Inu Yasha said with a sigh, leaning down just a bit. 

"How gracious of you," was Kaede's dry reply, but her visible eye continued to sparkle as she placed the largest remaining strand of flowers around Inu Yasha's neck, the vibrant "cigar" flowers somehow seeming to suit him perfectly. "Now, for the mother of the bride, I thought you would appreciate something a little less showy." 

Mama Higurashi smiled, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the three delicate strands of what looked like pale green berries of some sort. She leaned forward to accept the gift. 

Inu Yasha's nose twitched. "Smells weird." He 'oof'ed as Kagome lightly elbowed him in the ribs. 

The look Kaede gave him had obviously been perfected over decades of teaching and instruction. "The mokihana tree is quite rare, and its fruit is the official symbol of Kauai." 

"Thank you for such a gracious gift," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Think nothing of it, from one spiritual leader to another," Kaede said with a wink. "Now, normally you all would have to wait for a tour guide, but since I just so happen to be one, we should get going. We won't get to see the entire garden, but we'll see the most important parts, including what I believe will be the perfect spot for your ceremony. Now even more so, since I've met you all." 

Inu Yasha bit back any further comments as Naoki and Sachiko ran ahead to pester Kaede, while Mama Higurashi and Kagura followed. He and Kagome brought up the rear, relief flooding through him as she accepted his arm around her waist, even though the tension in her body telegraphed she was still annoyed at him. 

He'd try and keep his mouth shut from there on in. 

**~*~*~*~**

He succeeded better than he thought he would. The day was drawing to a close, and even with his senses growing ever more dull, he was on overload. He wasn't the only one. Naoki was now perched on his shoulders, his nose buried in his father's hair. Sachiko was in his arms, snuggled into his chest. 

"Are you sure they're not too heavy?" Kagome said. "They're not babies anymore." 

"I'm fine," Inu Yasha replied. "I won't completely lose my strength until sundown." 

Kagome left it at that. 

They'd spent the entire day exploring the gardens, and even Inu Yasha had been impressed with the sheer variety of landscapes present in such a small space. He'd thought the day would be boring, but Kaede was full of facts and stories that made each section of Na'Aina Kai come alive. They'd even spent part of the afternoon in a replica of a Japanese tea house, where Kaede had performed a traditional Japanese tea ceremony. Mama Higurashi had been a bit misty-eyed, Kagome and Naoki fascinated, and he and Sachiko playing at keeping each other awake, lightly pinching and prodding each other whenever Kaede wasn't looking. Of course, Naoki had been the one to complain about the tea tasting "too green", prompting censuring glares from Kagome and Kagura, a pinch from Sachiko, and a chuckle from Kaede. 

All in all, the day was a success, as far as he was concerned, and now that he'd seen that Kaede was a woman of her word, he felt much more comfortable with her being the one to officiate his and Kagome's wedding ceremony. 

"I've saved the best for last. I had this place in mind before I met all of you, but now I'm even more certain this area will suit you perfectly," Kaede said. 

Inu Yasha had been feeling the pull from the deep, almost jungle-like forests for the better part of the day. In fact, he was grudgingly grateful that his youkai blood was at an ebb, allowing him to feel the impulse in a detached sort of way, rather than giving in to the ancient call that had been trying to seduce him. It was a feeling much older than he was. Something ingrained, like a memory long forgotten. It grew stronger as they left the more tamed areas of the botanical gardens to venture into a place barely touched by the hands of mankind. Virtually all evidence of human guidance was hidden in the lush foliage and the profusion of plant life. 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath, practically able to taste the scents in the air, even with his faltering nose. He realized, however, that even when he had his full sense of smell, it wouldn't overpower him. The scents would be heavier, true, but he wouldn't choke or gasp for air. 

"This is what they call the Wild Forest Garden," Kaede's voice broke into Inu Yasha's thoughts. "I've done some research, and it seems that inu youkai are very much tied to nature, and prefer the mountains and forests to civilization." 

Inu Yasha nodded, not trusting himself to speak in that moment. 

"So what better place to celebrate a joining of human and youkai than somewhere natural and, dare I say, exotic, where the touch of a human hand is only present to ensure the health and protection of such rare plant life?" 

"It's beautiful, Kaede-san," Kagome said, joining Inu Yasha in inhaling deeply. There was something timeless and spiritual on an intrinsic level about the "garden" they were both standing in. She would almost swear she could feel the spirit of the forest weighing them, and giving its tacit approval. 

"Excellent! And please, just plain Kaede is fine." 

"I see why you come so highly recommended, Kagura-san," Mama Higurashi said. 

Kagura smirked. "Hey, the better I do, the more business I get." 

"I think it would be wise to call it a day, before Jizo over there collapses beneath the weight he carries," Kaede teased. 

Inu Yasha gave her a glare, but his heart wasn't truly in it. Too many maudlin thoughts were muddling his brain, and the sooner they got back to the condo, the better. 

**~*~*~*~**

By the time they arrived back at their vacation home, Inu Yasha knew for dead certain that tonight would be his human night. The sun was just beginning to set, and the youki that had been at an low ebb was slowly draining away. He hadn't wasted any time bidding farewell to Kagura. Instead, he made a beeline for the condo. Kagome had opened her mouth to call him back, then the truth of the matter hit her. 

"What's his hurry?" Kagura asked. 

Kagome shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "Maybe it was something he ate." 

Kagura narrowed her eyes, but didn't comment further. Once the wind youkai was safely away, the remaining family members trooped into the condo. 

Kagome could feel Inu Yasha's tension the moment she walked in the door. Sachiko obviously could, too, for she headed straight for him, climbing into his lap where he sat on the couch. She slipped a hand under his bangs, feeling her own forehead in the process. 

"You feeling okay, Papa? You don't have a fever." 

Inu Yasha sighed. He knew this day would come sooner or later. Until now, he still retreated to the apartment on his human night, with Kagome following him soon after. Neither Mama Higurashi nor Sachiko had seen him in his human form, though they knew it happened. 

"Not really, Sa-chan, but I'm used to it." 

Sachiko stared at him, confused. 

"Remember how last month, Naoki lost his ears for a night, and I told you I have those times, too?" 

Sachiko nodded. 

"Tonight's my night." 

Sachiko's eyes went wide, and she scrambled to free his ears from their pins. She stroked them, trying to soothe him. 

All it did was bring his emotions welling up from the deepest part of him. Especially the part that was deathly afraid of Sachiko's reaction to his transformation. He gently reached up, forcing her to let go as he gathered her hands in his. 

"I'm gonna look really different," Inu Yasha said, his voice rough. 

Sachiko yanked her hands away, only to smack them on his cheeks. "You're still my Papa, no matter what you look like!" 

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to reply, then he felt the pulse that was his youki's last gasp of rebellion before it was forced into submission for the night. He closed his eyes, unable to bring himself to watch her reaction. He could feel her jump as his hair turned black, and his ears disappeared, only to reform as perfectly human ones. He didn't move. He scarcely dared to breathe. 

He found himself holding back tears as he felt the brush of Sachiko's lips against his cheek, and her arms go around his neck. His own arms folded around her of their own accord, crushing her against him as he struggled for breath. 

"I told you, silly," she said. "You're my Papa, no matter what you look like." 

"Thank you," he whispered, quietly enough that only she could hear. 

Kagome, Mama Higurashi, and Naoki watched the scene play out, Mama Higurashi's eyebrows nearly touching her hairline. 

"He's just as handsome as a human as he is a hanyou, isn't he?" she mused. 

Kagome nodded, her heart welling with emotion at the sight before them. 

Naoki rolled his eyes. " _My Dad can be so stupid sometimes_ ," he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Note:** Jizo is a Japanese god known as a protector of children. Considering that Inu Yasha is covered in pups at the time, the analogy is apt, I think (and it’s one of my favorite images/lines from Terri Botta’s “The Lucky Ones“).


	10. Canoodling and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had a big, long paragraph here, but long story short: I had a crisis of writing faith that was directly linked to this chapter, so getting it posted took me having to work through a lot of things.
> 
> On a happier note, I also considered posting two chapters today, but then I realized that if I'm going to do a double update, posting 11 and 12 together made more sense since 11 segues right into 12. So if all goes well, I'll be putting two chapters up next week.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ten**  
_Canoodling and the King_

"Is it too early to say, 'I told you so'?" 

Inu Yasha snorted, watching avidly as Kagome put everything in its place for the night. Now that they were alone, he could allow himself to appreciate the way the skirt of Kagome's sundress brushed and twined around her long, shapely legs as she moved. "You've been saying it with your eyes all night," he pointed out. 

"True," Kagome airily replied. "Mama is, well, my Mama, and Sachiko is my daughter. Why would they think any differently of you?" 

"Because you're Kagome, and I know you're certifiable. I needed proof before I could extend that description to Kasumi-san and Sachiko." 

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before resuming rummaging around in a drawer. 

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "You're drawing this out, aren't you?" 

"Well, when I realized how much you were appreciating the view, I thought I would give you a good show." 

Kagome squeaked as Inu Yasha gave a fairly impressive imitation of his normal growl and leapt off the bed, caging her in his arms. She giggled and shivered as goosebumps broke out over her skin when his lips touched the skin where neck met shoulder, revealed by the scoop neckline of her dress. She lolled her head back, exposing even more of her throat to him, leaning back against him to feel the exact effect her "innocent" little show had on him. 

It thrilled her to experience firsthand what a little trust and confidence could do. Inu Yasha had been so hesitant those first few months that she'd been with him during a new moon, but as time went on, he'd grown bolder. A change that Kagome was more than happy to embrace, even as it saddened her that he'd needed so much encouragement. 

Kagome tilted her head even further back, tracing the shell of Inu Yasha's human ear before sucking the lobe between her lips. Inu Yasha shuddered, his hips thrusting forward subconsciously as one hand reached up to cup one of her breasts through her dress. 

Kagome flinched, and Inu Yasha froze. 

Kagome caught his arms before he could pull away. 

"I didn't know they were so sore tonight," Kagome said. "It's not you, it's them." 

Inu Yasha nodded, clinging to her desperately, fighting back the whimper that wanted to claw its way out of his human throat. "I'll try to remember," he said hoarsely. To distract himself from the guilt and worry that rose up so easily on these nights, he shifted his attention to the nape of her neck. Kagome groaned as he suckled the skin there, turning it rosy. He didn't _dare_ do such things while in hanyou form. It would be all too easy to take it to the next level. To sink his claws into her and mark her for all time. But while he was in human form, there was no danger. His claws were gone, as were his fangs, and she had no youki to change that. He loosened his grip on her waist, splaying his hands against the narrowing expanse of her upper abdomen. 

Kagome could feel the heavy coil of desire in the pit of her stomach unwinding at Inu Yasha's touch. It had first formed the moment she felt his gaze on her, his eyes the color of coal burning just as hotly as they did when they were golden. It had dampened somewhat with the unexpected flash of pain, but now it was rising again as he mimicked priming the back of her neck. She knew exactly what was happening. They had discussed that particular part of the mating at length, including a highly embarrassing interview with Myouga. When they actually did complete the mating, Kagome would be filled with enough of Inu Yasha's youki to allow her to grow fangs and claws for roughly fifteen minutes, or so Myouga claimed. Plenty of time to mark him in return. 

If it wasn't for these nights, when he so obviously relished being able to practice without his youkai blood taking over, Kagome's doubts would eventually overwhelm her. She was ready and more than eager to take Inu Yasha not only as her husband, but as her mate. Yet something was holding him back. Something he couldn’t articulate for some reason. So she put her faith in his obvious desire. His unceasing devotion to both her and Sachiko. The way he touched and held her, as if he couldn't bear to be parted from her. 

Not to mention, the way he seemed so awed by the fact she was carrying his pup. Even now, his hands were slipping lower of their own accord, anxious to feel the life they had created. She could feel him trembling under the onslaught of his intensified emotions. 

"Thank you, Kagome," he whispered roughly. 

"I love you, Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha buried his face against her throat, and Kagome could feel the genuine smile that touched his lips. "I love you, too," he replied, giving one last suckle to her throat before sliding down to slip his hands underneath the skirt of her dress. 

Kagome gasped as he drew it up around her hips, then further until he was lifting it up over her head, divesting her of the dress with ease. 

"Should I leave this on?" Inu Yasha asked, slipping a finger between her back and the hooks of her bra. 

Kagome shook her head slightly. "Nuh-uh. Just be gentle, okay?" 

"Anything you need," he replied, unfastening her bra and slipping it down her arms. His touch on her newly bared breasts was feather-light this time, his fingers dancing over her skin with a delicacy that soon had her writhing against him as her knees grew weak. 

Before she lost control entirely, Kagome turned in his arms. "You're way overdressed," she teased, placing the flat of her hand against his still t-shirt covered chest. 

"Am I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah." 

Inu Yasha let out a groan, his erection twitching as, rather than going for his shirt, Kagome went right for the kill, cupping him through his jeans. He growled as she gave him a few strokes, before her delicate fingers went to work on his belt buckle, then the fly. Next thing he knew, she was on her knees before him, his jeans and underwear around his ankles, and his thick cock in her hand. A moan escaped him as she quickly replaced that hand with her mouth, his toes curling at the warmth and heat of her. It was all he could do to stay on his feet under the onslaught. 

Kagome reveled in the taste and feel of her new husband, and hopefully soon-to-be mate. She loved how incredibly sensitive he was on this night, his cock bobbing and twitching at her least touch. He was also more vocal in his appreciation. She felt the pressure of his hands finding purchase on her scalp, in her hair, communicating exactly how much he was enjoying her attentions. He shouted in surprise when she suddenly changed tactics, swallowing him whole, one hand finding purchase on his backside, while the other cupped his heavy sac. 

Inu Yasha followed her lead, thrusting lightly, but taking care not to choke her. Not tonight. Her tongue danced along the underside of his cock as he slipped down her throat, the sensation of the flared head passing the ring originally designed to keep things _out_ nearly sending him over the edge. He could never get over the way she so obviously desired him. Cared for him. Touching him as if he were the most precious thing in the world to her. He tried to hold back, but the moment he felt her fingers digging desperately into the firm flesh of his backside, he was lost, his climax searing through him with barely any warning. A climax prolonged when Kagome actually hummed around him. 

Kagome couldn't help herself. She could feel how damp her panties had become, and she felt the light twinge of her own mini-climax at the sight and feel of Inu Yasha's ultimate pleasure. She held fast, taking everything he gave her, riding it out until he was truly finished before pulling back. The hand that had been toying with his balls wrapped around the base of his shaft instead, allowing her to suckle his super sensitized head. Inu Yasha whimpered and bucked at the pressure as she ensured she had every last drop. 

Then the hands in her hair turned demanding, turning her face upward moments before his mouth covered hers. 

Kagome trembled as he kissed her with devastating thoroughness, communicating everything he normally had so much trouble putting into words with the dance of his lips and tongue. She was dimly aware of him helping her to her feet, never breaking the kiss, only to back her up far enough that the backs of her knees hit the mattress. Kagome willingly let him lead, allowing him to propel her onto her back. She couldn't help the needy little moan that escaped her when he pulled back. 

Inu Yasha's eyes practically glowed, even in the dim light provided by the single lamp they'd left on. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, easing the sodden material down her legs. Once she was completely nude, Inu Yasha caught her gaze, then slowly and deliberately brought the scrap of fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply. 

Kagome could feel her cheeks burning at the searing look he gave her. It should have been absurd, not erotic, watching him take such relish in sniffing her panties, but she also knew how dulled his sense of smell was. She could tell he wanted to rub it all over his face, so the scent would still be there when his youkai blood raced back through his veins with the dawning of the sun. Instead, he took his shirt off, and wrapped it around her panties. She stared at him incredulously. 

"I might never wash that shirt again," he said, only half teasing, leaving the bundle on the floor before joining his future mate, his _wife_ , on the bed. 

Kagome waited until he'd made himself comfortable, shifting until he was spooned around her, her back to his front. Knowing what was coming next, she hooked her leg over his hip, sighing in bliss as he took the cue and slipped his hand beneath her belly, his fingers easing through her trimmed curls to finally circle her clit. She was already close to the edge, but she tried to hold off, determined to let him pleasure her until he recovered. 

Inu Yasha smiled with masculine pride as Kagome writhed beneath his touch. Normally, he held himself back a bit, afraid that if he got too enthusiastic, he might cut her with his claws in the heat of passion. He'd finally found a reason to be grateful for his blunt human nails as he rubbed circles around her clit, massaging the hood. When he could feel she was on the brink, he slipped his hand lower, burying his fingers in her heat. 

Kagome cried out his name, urging him onward. He set up a rhythm that he knew she liked, his fingers pumping in and out of her body as his thumb continued to stimulate the fleshy pearl that brought her so much pleasure. He loved doing this to her, almost as much as using his mouth, and the fact that he could smell her on his hand the next morning was an added bonus. The pace he was keeping now was almost brutal, and Kagome was quivering against him, obviously fighting the urge to throw herself off the peak of pleasure. 

Inu Yasha leaned forward a bit, placing his lips so close to her ear, that they brushed her skin as he spoke. "Come for me, Kagome." 

His words were a death sentence, sending her careening off the edge at lightning speed, her leg abandoning his hip to clamp his hand between her thighs. Inu Yasha wriggled his fingers, making her cry out as he lifted her higher and higher until she was barely able to breathe. Then he delivered one final blow, rubbing the side of his human thumbnail over her clit to make her completely explode. 

Kagome wondered for a moment if he really had killed her, once her soul returned to her body. Then she recognized the soothing circles he was now rubbing her on pregnant belly, and the way he kissed her shoulder, offering an apology should she wish it. 

She caught the hand on her stomach, entwining her fingers with his. "Never apologize for giving me a mind-blowing orgasm," she said firmly. 

"Keh." 

A bubble of laughter threatened to emerge from her throat, but she forced it back down. He rarely used that particular expression while in human form. It seemed somehow, some way, the lines between his forms were blurring, and Kagome didn't think that was a bad thing at all. 

"Do you need to get some sleep now?" he asked, his tone neutral, but Kagome could hear the twinge of disappointment deep within. 

"Nope," Kagome said, wriggling against him and feeling the heat of his restored erection resting against her. "I can tell you're ready to go again." 

"Just wanted to make sure." 

"I'm fine." In order to prove it, Kagome found a bit of strength, rolling up on her hands and knees. "Besides, you think I wouldn't want to take advantage of tonight, of all nights?" 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha felt as if his heart was in his throat, blocking off yet another apology. They'd learned the hard way about the draw to mate, since they were Intended. The last time he'd tried to take her in this exact position while in hanyou form, it was only the scent of her blood as his claw breeched her skin that had brought him back to his senses. Since then, they only dared use it on his human night, no matter how much pleasure it brought them both. 

Even in human form, he couldn't deny the visceral jolt that shot through him at the sight of her naked back, each curve and dip calling to him like a siren's song. Rather than simply plunging into her, he took his time to savor the moment, kneading the firm globes of her backside before spreading them wide to bare absolutely everything to his hungry gaze. He shifted backward slightly, his hands slipping down so that he could spread her outer lips with his thumbs. That was her only warning before he buried his face between her legs, devouring her to the best of his ability. 

The sounds Kagome made were incoherent at best, the shift from delicious anticipation to reality rendering her incapable of doing anything but feeling. Relishing his thorough attentions as he lapped and thrust, flicking the tip of his tongue over her clit, only to bury it deep inside her when she was about to hyperventilate. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more intense, he proved her wrong, a whimper leaving her lips as he withdrew, only for her to shout in surprise when she felt him move upward. A shout that turned into a long, drawn-out groan as he plied the puckered opening between her nethercheeks with that same talented tongue. It was delicious, wicked, and unbearably hot, her entire body trembling under the onslaught. 

Then he upped the ante yet again by burying his fingers back inside her tight, wet heat, giving her the sweet friction that he knew would drive her insane. 

Inu Yasha's name fell from her lips in a litany of pleasure, sometimes broken, sometimes whole, but her passion and overwhelming love for him was undeniable. 

Even when she cursed him as he withdrew his fingers and delivered a loud, smacking kiss to her backside before removing his touch completely. 

Inu Yasha smirked at the profanity he'd drawn from his usually well-mannered wife. He was grateful for the extra stamina the second round gave him, otherwise he knew he would come the moment he entered her. He carefully drew himself up, doing his best not to arouse her suspicions. She looked so divine, her body shivering and quivering on the brink of ecstasy. Silently begging him to put an end to her suffering. 

Once he was in position, he swiftly grasped her hips and drew her back, impaling her on his cock with one savage thrust. He grit his teeth as she shattered, rippling around him as her body convulsed, distracting himself by draping his body over hers, his belly to her back, and his hands closing over the fists she'd made in the sheets. 

Kagome felt her entire world tilt on its axis, her climax more intense than she'd thought possible. She found herself scrabbling, dying to grab onto something. Anything. Then he was there, a solid weight against her back, holding her. Grounding her. His strong, capable hands covering hers reassuringly as he pressed his lips against the back of her neck, trailing to her shoulder. 

The first time they'd tried this position on his human night, Inu Yasha had been afraid to let her take his weight, but she quickly let him know that she actually found it soothing to be able to feel him so intensely, and not only where he penetrated her. He nuzzled her, murmuring encouragement, helping her return to him and revel in the moment they were creating. He started up a slow, deep rhythm, pulling out until only the tip of his erection remained inside before entering her again with an intense, unhurried glide. 

Kagome kept her eyes closed, focusing on the feel of him inside her, the sweet friction of his body against and inside hers. To her, it only proved that they were made for each other. She turned her head, blindly seeking his lips, and soon they were whispering over hers, softly renewing his promises of love and fidelity. 

She expected him to pick up the pace as she felt the familiar tension in his lean, powerful frame. Instead, his right hand gave hers a little squeeze before leaving, his weight shifting along with his hand, and Kagome let out an exclamation of shock and delight when he pressed his hand firmly against her pelvis. 

She'd thought she could feel every inch of him before, but now it was as if he were _everywhere_ , his strokes becoming thrusts as the pressure molded her against him. She whimpered at the intensity, feeling something building that was familiar, yet altogether different. He no longer held back, ravishing her mercilessly. All she could do was feel, allowing him to take control and once again trust in her mate-to-be. 

Inu Yasha's pace had turned nearly frantic, the sensation of Kagome's inner walls pressed so intensely against his cock sending him into overdrive. Although he cursed the muted sounds of both Kagome's pleasure and their joining, he reveled in what he could hear with his human ears. He slipped his hand down just enough, keeping up the pressure, but allowing the tip of his middle finger to find her clit with deadly accuracy. 

Then she was gone, crying out his name to the heavens, catapulting him into his own searing climax as she spasmed around him, urging him to join her with a silent plea he could no more resist than stop his own heart from beating. He gave her everything he had, his nerves tingling as he poured his very soul into her body, his hand swiftly moving from below her belly to cling to her hand again as he rode out the aftershocks. 

Kagome was only dimly aware of being coaxed onto her side again. Of Inu Yasha spooning up against her, her back against his stomach and his waning erection still inside her. She shivered as he very delicately brushed his thumb over one of her nipples, and his other hand splayed possessively over her stomach. 

"I love you so much, Kagome," he said, his voice little more than a throaty whisper. 

Kagome smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it, but she hoped he would hear it in her voice. "I love you, too, Inu Yasha." 

**~*~*~*~**

Usually the morning after one of Inu Yasha's human nights was spent in bed, or some facsimile thereof. However, this time, there was a schedule to keep, so Inu Yasha and Kagome celebrated the return of his youkai blood as they showered. Their joining was brief, but intense, ensuring they would both be well satisfied and their minds clear for the coming day. 

Today was mostly a thanks to Mama Higurashi for coming with them and watching Naoki and Sachiko. Kagura arrived just as they were finishing breakfast to lead them to their first destination. When they piled into the rental car, this time Kagome, Inu Yasha, Naoki, and Sachiko all piled into the back, leading to much laughter, joy, and squabbling during the half hour it took to pull into the parking lot of a hotel. They all shared confused looks that lingered even after they were out of the car and following Kagura to the main entrance. 

Their destination became clear when, rather than entering the hotel, Kagura motioned for them to hop into a brightly, yet professionally, decorated tour bus. 

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Mama so excited. 

Once Mama Higurashi was safely on the bus, Inu Yasha turned to Kagura. "Oi, what exactly is this?" 

"She didn't tell you? Well, she's probably a little embarrassed. This is a movie excursion tour. We're going around to several places used in the filming of movies, both past and present.” 

"Okay, now I get it," Kagome said, shooting Kagura a knowing look. 

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, keeping an eye on Naoki and Sachiko, who had already boarded, through the windows of the bus. 

"Mama's had a crush on an American singer named Elvis Presley since she was a teenager," Kagome said. "One of his movies was filmed here." 

"Like Japanese idols and their movies?" 

"Yup." 

"Okay, I get it now. Though trying to imagine Kasumi-san as a teenager..." Inu Yasha trailed off with a glint in his eyes to let Kagome know he was teasing. 

Kagome threaded her arm through his, then lightly whapped his bicep with her opposite hand. In response, he swooped down for a quick kiss, which Kagome eagerly returned. 

"All right, you two lovebirds. The bus will leave without you if we don't get going," Kagura said. 

Once they were aboard, Inu Yasha and Kagome found themselves knee deep in pups, Naoki situating himself between them, while Sachiko climbed into Inu Yasha's lap. 

Inu Yasha had thought he would be bored. He wasn’t really a big movie buff to begin with, though his appreciation was growing, originally thanks to Naoki, and now Kagome and Sachiko. But the tour guide had a great sense of humor and obvious enthusiasm for his job, despite making Inu Yasha cringe with his attempts to sing. Inu Yasha had to admit, Hawaii held many natural treasures. Admiring the changing landscapes kept him surprisingly occupied, and he found himself being drawn not only into their surroundings, but found it fascinating how things changed through the lens of a movie camera as they played snippets of the movie filmed at each location for comparison on an overhead screen. 

Inu Yasha kept one arm around Sachiko's waist, acting as her seatbelt, while the other reached behind Naoki, his fingers laced with Kagome's as their palms pressed against Naoki's back affectionately. 

When they stopped for lunch, they let Mama Higurashi, Naoki, and Sachiko go on ahead. Inu Yasha could tell Kagome wanted to talk to him, and he had a feeling they'd had the same idea. 

Kagome squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I've been thinking..." 

"We should let the pups in with us tonight," Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome beamed. "You read my mind." 

Inu Yasha gave her one of his increasingly more common genuine smiles. "It'll give Kasumi-san a break, and the pups will know we haven't kicked them out forever." 

"Besides," Kagome said, "the wedding is the day after tomorrow. While I love you, and I always want you..." 

Inu Yasha's smile became a smirk. "If we hold off for a couple of days, our wedding night will definitely be something to remember." 

Kagome chuckled, the deep-throated sound of a woman well-satisfied and confident in her sexuality. Inu Yasha couldn't help himself, catching her around the waist and drawing her close to give her a firm yet heated kiss. 

"Dad, quit eating Mom's face," Naoki said, plunking his tray down on the table near them. "There's plenty of food over there." 

Inu Yasha mock growled. "Why you little..!" 

Naoki's sounds of protest were ignored by the other diners as Inu Yasha gently ground his knuckles against the sides of his son's head in a Japanese "noogie". 


	11. So Close, Yet So Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** As promised, two chapters this week to make up for the week I didn't post anything. Enjoy!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eleven**  
_So Close, Yet So Far Away_

It was early afternoon by the time the tour bus completed its loop, returning its passengers to the hotel where they'd boarded. Inu Yasha had opened his mouth to ask if that was it, but Kagura ran right over him, simply directing her attention to Mama Higurashi and telling her to follow in the car. 

"I don't know if I like this," Inu Yasha groused. 

"That's what you get for leaving it up to 'the girls'," Kagome teased. "Kagura-san comes very highly recommended, and don't try to tell me you haven't been having fun." 

"Keh!" 

Naoki and Sachiko grinned at each other, having already known what their father's response would be. 

Inu Yasha only grew more tense as they seemed to leave civilization behind. "Oi, Kasumi-san, do you have any idea what that Kagura woman has planned?" 

"I think you'll enjoy it, Inu Yasha," was Mama Higurashi's reply. 

Still, they were heading out into the middle of nowhere on the say-so of a strange youkai. Inu Yasha might have been city born and bred, but there were just some things that still pinged whatever inu youkai instincts remained deep inside him. 

He didn't know whether he should relax, or go even further on guard, when he realized they'd come in sight of a small airport, the runway not much more than a strip of dirt and tarmac through a field. 

Mama Higurashi parked her car next to Kagura's within a few feet of the shed that acted as a hangar. Kagura walked right over to the shed and peered in. "Yo, Kohaku, you in there?" 

Inu Yasha and Kagome were more than a little surprised when a young man barely out of his teens appeared, wiping his hands off on a rag. His hair was bound up in a short, high ponytail, and although his Japanese ancestry was plain, there was a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. His eyes were bright with excitement, but there was a deep shadow lingering in their depths. 

He tossed the rag aside, and extended his hand. "Kohaku Takamura, at your service." 

Inu Yasha stepped forward to shake his hand first, both being familiar with the greeting, and as a way of assessing the young man's intentions. Sensing nothing dangerous, he stepped back to let the women and pups have their turn. In fact, the way Kohaku's eyes lit up at the sight of Naoki and Sachiko settled some of Inu Yasha's nerves. 

"I thought you all might like a bird's eye view of some of the places around here. In fact, by helicopter or airplane is the only way to get to some of them," Kagura said. 

"And who's gonna be piloting it?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"I will," Kohaku said, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. "I know I look young, but I've logged over 1000 hours in the air, and I was very well trained." 

"Thank you, Takamura-san," Kagome said. 

"Just call me Kohaku." 

**~*~*~*~**

At first Inu Yasha had been skeptical, seeing the tiny airplane they were meant to ride in, but it was amazingly spacious inside. It fit him, Kagome, Mama Higurashi, Naoki, and Sachiko perfectly, while Kagura took the seat next to Kohaku. Once again, Inu Yasha had Sachiko caged on his lap, thanks to the way she'd been jumping around during the first part of their journey actually making the plane dip. Even though she was now forced to stay in one place, she was still practically vibrating with excitement. 

Mama Higurashi was the one to ask questions about the sights they were seeing, with Kagome listening intently. Naoki was being uncharacteristically quiet, but Inu Yasha knew the pup was being affected in the same way he was. Once again, he should have been bored out of his mind. Instead, seeing so much untamed wilderness called to him, echoing backwards through time. He could almost see himself living there, in the middle of nowhere, in a land of lush greenery and waterfalls interspersed with rocky ledges and peaks. It was a far cry from the well-tamed metropolitan areas where most tourists flocked. He privately vowed that if they ever had to leave Japan for some reason, this was where he wanted to relocate. 

Kohaku was as good as his word, flying the plane smoothly even as he talked, sharing local stories and pointing out natural features that someone unfamiliar with the area would be sure to miss. 

An hour and a half later, they touched back down at the rustic airport. While Inu Yasha was glad to be on the ground again, he couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed himself. Once they'd said their goodbyes and piled back into the rental car, the dam broke, and Naoki and Sachiko kept him occupied with their chatter. He could see Kagome stifling a giggle, but he really couldn't blame her. 

The pups kept him so distracted that it wasn't until they'd pulled back into the parking lot where the day’s adventures had begun that he thought to question where they were going. He had assumed they were going back to the condo to rest up from everything they'd already done. 

"All right, what're we doing now?" he asked with a long-suffering sigh. 

"Well," Mama Higurashi began, "I know you and Kagome won't be up to seeing much but the inside of the condo after the wedding, so we're cramming everything in now." 

Inu Yasha turned an interesting shade of red. One that matched Kagome's perfectly. 

"Has Kagura-san steered us wrong yet?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Inu Yasha shook his head. 

"Then let's just go see what she has planned. If you don't like it, or you're too uncomfortable, we can always go back to the condo." 

Inu Yasha didn't know whether to be relieved or even more wary in the wake of Mama Higurashi's statement. 

"Please, Papa, can we stay?" Sachiko pleaded, her eyes as wide as they could go. 

Naoki stepped up. "If you want to go back, I'll stay here and protect Mama, Grandma, and Sachiko," he said. 

Inu Yasha growled very quietly, recognizing the challenge. "These odds suck," was all he said aloud, and purposefully ignored Kagome and Mama Higurashi's quiet laughter. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Are you sure you're all right?" 

Inu Yasha blinked down at Kagome, who had slipped her fingers between his own, joining their hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

"Keh. I'm fine," Inu Yasha replied. 

Yes, it was noisy. There had to be at least a hundred people crowded into the space between the back of the hotel and the ocean. Conversation rose and fell, along with shouts of delight and strains of music from several different instruments and singers. A human wouldn't be overwhelmed, but for someone with the sensitivity of inu youkai hearing like Inu Yasha, it was more difficult. 

Kagome's voice, however, he would always hear, no matter how loud everyone else was. 

He kept his eye on the trio making the rounds of the hotel grounds, 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing over all the trinkets, baubles, and fascinating works of art. Mama Higurashi, Naoki, and Sachiko flittered here and there, asking questions, touching things, and utterly charming everyone they met. Not that it wasn't easy to find them, thanks to the garish square of fabric Sachiko had "bought" Naoki, and Mama Higurashi had turned into a kerchief to protect Naoki's pinned-down ears a little more from the riot of sound around them. 

Inu Yasha ushered Kagome towards a less crowded portion of the grounds, easing her onto a bench as if he were the tired one. Kagome shot him a grateful look. 

"If it wouldn't embarrass the hell out of us, I'd rub your feet for you," Inu Yasha said. 

"Mm, thanks for the offer, though," Kagome replied, rotating her ankles and curling her toes as best she could. "I wonder where Kagura-san went." 

"I saw her sweet-talking that weird youkai up near the buffet. What did she say he was again?" 

"Iruka youkai. Here, they call it a 'dolphin'." 

"Never seen one before," Inu Yasha said gruffly. "I know there's regular dolphins around Japan, but never seen those, either." 

"I wonder what all the humans would think if they knew this was a 'mixed' party?" Kagome mused. 

"Probably freak out and run away," Inu Yasha muttered. 

Kagome leaned against him. "Or there might end up being more hanyou by the end of the night." 

Inu Yasha couldn't deny the wave of heat that shot through him, and it had nothing to do with the sunny, tropical late afternoon. He slipped his arm around Kagome, letting her presence seep into him. He was still amazed at the way her touch both soothed and aroused him at the same time, his hand coming to rest possessively on her hip. 

"I'd keep going, but so would you, and we'd end up putting on an x-rated show for everyone's enjoyment," Inu Yasha murmured. 

Kagome hummed her agreement. 

Inu Yasha caught Kagura's scent moments before she arrived, jangling a set of keys in their direction. Both Kagome and Inu Yasha blinked at the interruption. 

"Food won't be ready until sunset. Go spend some time working up an appetite," Kagura said. 

Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed bright red. 

"It's all right, Kagura-san," Kagome said. 

"Humph, I might not have a nose like some youkai, but I have eyes. I'd rather you two not traumatize the rest of the guests at this luau. You may not have had the ceremony yet, but you're legally newlyweds, right?" 

"So?" Inu Yasha challenged. 

Kagura gave them a significant look. "So take these keys. There's a bungalow a little ways down the beach that is rented out by request. My treat." 

"But what about..?" 

"I'll let your mother and the kids know you two will be back, Kagome-san," Kagura replied. "So, take 'em, have fun, and if I see you here before sundown, I'll drag you back and lock you two in." 

"You would, wouldn't you?" Inu Yasha muttered as he took the keys. 

Kagura smirked. "Looks like some dogs can be trained." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha and Kagome waited to leave until they'd seen Kagura talk with Mama Higurashi as Naoki plied a tradesman with questions about his technique, and Sachiko listened in, fascinated. Once they were reassured that they wouldn't be missed, they walked off along the beach until the promised bungalow came in sight. It looked like something out of a movie, and had likely been built for that very effect. 

The interior was small. Hardly big enough for a bed and dresser, though a small bathroom had been built on, complete with a shower. 

Inu Yasha's nostrils flared. "Looks like Kagura was telling the truth. It's like a hotel room." 

"Reminds me of a suite in a love hotel," Kagome said. "This one with a Hawaiian theme." 

"It's not 'tonight' yet, right?" Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at Inu Yasha's hopeful look. "Well, the sun's still up, so I suppose n..!" The rest of her sentence was lost in a shriek as Inu Yasha picked her up, her arms looping around his neck as she clung to him for dear life. She gasped as he shifted his hold enough that he could grasp the zipper of her dress and pull it down, exposing her back. He slipped his hand inside, caressing her skin. 

His name left her lips in a breath of air. 

"I need you, Kagome," Inu Yasha said hoarsely. "The more I have of you, the more I want." 

Kagome leaned forward, her lips coming into contact with the column of his throat. Inu Yasha moaned as she suckled his skin, returning the favor by sliding his hand around inside her dress and gently cupping her breast through her bra. His fingers whispered over the fabric, stimulating her nipple just enough to make it pebble beneath his touch. Kagome made a needy little mewl that set fire to Inu Yasha's blood, prompting him to lay her down on the mattress and tend to the task of slipping the dress off her body to puddle on the floor below. 

Kagome contented herself with watching, Inu Yasha's need mingling with her own and electrifying the tiny bungalow. That was the way it seemed to happen, lately. One or the other would get just the tiniest bit aroused, and before long, they simply had to have each other. The look in Inu Yasha's eyes took Kagome's breath away as he eased her sandals off her feet, sending them to join her dress. Her eyes widened as she realized his intent, his gaze raking over her body as he knelt on the foot of the mattress and took her left foot in his hand. Her pulse fluttered, and her arousal became a solid presence as he raised her foot to his mouth, looking her directly in the eye as his lips closed over her largest toe. 

Judging by the position of the sun before they entered the bungalow, they had about two hours to be alone, and Inu Yasha was going to make the most of it. He suckled Kagome's toe, the scent and feel of her excitement rising. He took his time, worshipping each digit, fighting back a whimper as waves of pure Kagome wafted up to him, even through her panties. His ears twitched, taking in every little sound she made as he continued his appreciation, biting the plump ball of her foot with just enough pressure to ease the ache he knew had to be there. He laved the arch with his tongue, making sure his strokes were firm, before raking his teeth over her heel with just enough force to pleasure, rather than tickle. 

Kagome was in sheer heaven. Most of the foot rubs he gave her had to be brisk and efficient, easing the pain, but nothing more. Yet now that they had a pocket of guaranteed, uninterrupted alone time, she reveled in the way his mouth, teeth, and tongue felt against her skin. Rather than lotion, Inu Yasha placed open mouthed kisses on the top of her foot to ease the passage of his thumbs, kneading the delicate skin and memorizing the feel of her fragile bones beneath his powerful touch. He placed one, loud, smacking kiss right in the middle of her foot, before turning his attentions to its twin. 

By the time it was done, pain had given way completely to pleasure, and Kagome felt as if her entire body was humming with delight. Inu Yasha wasn't unaffected, at least judging by the heavy bulge that strained against his formerly baggy shorts. Kagome opened and closed her thighs a few times, wafting the proof of how much she'd enjoyed his massage even more fully his way. 

Inu Yasha's mouth was practically watering as he received the gusts of the most exquisite perfume in the world. Usually he couldn't hold himself back from diving right between her legs, but he'd enjoyed watching the crotch of her white cotton panties dampen as he tended to her feet. Wanting, _needing_ to feel at least some of her skin against his, he all but ripped off his t-shirt before easing Kagome's panties down her legs with much more care. He didn't have an extra pair on him, and he wasn't about to let her go traipsing around in a crowd without underwear. 

Inu Yasha nearly went cross-eyed as the full blast of Kagome's arousal hit him. He tossed the sodden scrap of fabric to the floor before easing her legs up and over his shoulders. His fingers hooked around her hips, supporting rather than hampering any movements she might make, before burying his face in her folds. 

Kagome gasped at the intensity with which he took her. Usually he was a bit playful. Teasing. But this was a man drowning of thirst, of a need to taste her, touch her, bring her so much pleasure that she felt as if she might die from it. Kagome's entire body shook under his assault, at the feeling of his tongue plunging so deeply inside her, only to lap at her sensitive inner lips moments later. He was a man on a mission, riding the bucking of her hips, growling against her most sensitive flesh and sending tiny tremors racing and building on each other, until she felt so full, she thought she would burst. 

Then he delivered the devastating final blow, flicking the tip of that talented tongue rapidly over and around her clit. 

Kagome came apart with a wail, her thighs closing around Inu Yasha's head like a vise. 

The sound Inu Yasha made was visceral, barely human at all. The rumble of a confident male who had brought the mother of his pups the ultimate pleasure. He lapped up every drop of her essence, letting it seep into his very being. He could feel the play of her muscles beneath his hands, reassuring him that she was more than strong enough to bring their pup into the world. He could hear the pup's heartbeat whooshing, much faster than even Kagome's in that moment. He found himself nuzzling her stomach as soon as Kagome's thighs loosened their death grip on his skull. 

Kagome's eyes widened as her blissed-out brain began to function again, taking in the fact that Inu Yasha had transformed again. The jagged markings were back, as was the change in eye color. She felt her throat tighten as he pressed his nose to her skin, scenting every inch of her belly as if checking for himself that their baby.. _pup_.. was safe and healthy. He gave a grunt of what could only be described as approval before shifting his attention to her directly, his intensely colored eyes searing her to the core. 

His next movements were those of a pure predator. He raised himself up the rest of the way, slipping off the bed with an animalistic grace that left Kagome breathless. He was only parted from her long enough to shuck off his shorts and underwear, before climbing back onto the bed, and stalking toward her on his hands and knees. 

Kagome was absolutely mesmerized, from the way he moved, to the way his engorged cock jutted out from his body, as if already seeking hers. He didn't stop until they were nose to nose, his body curling around hers as if it were nothing, as his hot breath fanned over her lips. He held himself still. Poised. As if waiting for something. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

One long, tapered claw brushed her Intention beads. 

:: _Mine._ :: 

His tone made it a statement, but his eyes held a world of questions. 

Questions Kagome had no answer to. 

But she could respond to his verbal statement. 

"Yours," she said. 

His eyes closed, something akin to relief washing over his features. Then he shifted, filled with purpose once more, his eyes opening again to find her first with his fingers, then aligning himself so that the tip of his erection brushed her sensitive inner lips. He looked at her again, seeking permission. 

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, using her heels to dig into his buttocks and send him home with a force that surprised even her. Inu Yasha yelped, then it morphed into a groan of appreciation as he found himself within her tight passage. 

Then something seemed to happen. Kagome watched in shock as Inu Yasha seemed to shake himself, his head lowering so that his bangs hid his eyes, and his entire body practically vibrated. Almost as if he were at war with himself. When his head came up, his eyes were golden again. 

And Kagome burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** And now you see why I decided to post 11 and 12 together. I may be mean, but I'm not going to be that mean this time around. ;)


	12. A Little Night Music

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twelve**  
_A Little Night Music_

Inu Yasha felt something akin to horror rising up within him at the sight and smell of Kagome's tears. She'd told him before about the times he had "transformed", but this time, he'd felt it. It had been like seeing and feeling through a window, the feelings and awareness of his humanity temporarily locked behind an invisible wall as his youkai side came to the forefront. Inu Yasha had pushed frantically against the barrier clouding his mind, and finally torn through, only to find that what greeted him wasn't smiles and relief. 

"Kagome?" 

"I'm sorry," Kagome gasped, swiping at the tears streaming down her face. "Hormones." 

Inu Yasha growled, feeling his erection waning, though he refused to lose the warmth of her body, even as she tried to pull back her emotions. "Yeah, maybe, but only some. Talk to me, Kagome." 

"What's there to talk about?" 

"Why the hell are you so sad?" 

Kagome took her time, letting the worst of the tears pass before replying. "It's just.. when you're like _that_ , you make me feel so wanted. Loved. As if I'm the most precious thing on earth to you." 

She couldn't have shocked him more if she had kicked him in the gut. "And I don't the rest of the time?!" he demanded. 

"I know I shouldn't feel this way," Kagome said, "but I do. I would have thought it would be harder for you to marry than mate me, but it seems the opposite is true! I thought we'd be mated, and the marriage more of a formality, but here we are, legally married, but doing everything possible to avoid being mated!" 

"Kagome..." 

"Is the thought of spending forever with me so awful?" 

Inu Yasha knew she was being melodramatic, and that he could blame on the hormone surges, but the core message was there, and it tapped into the darkness he'd been so ruthlessly fighting ever since learning she was pregnant. 

"That's not it, okay?" Inu Yasha said. 

"No, it's not okay." Tears brimmed in Kagome's eyes again. "When the youkai markings show up, I can see how much you want me. You even called me yours. I actually almost wish you hadn't fought it off, because then.. I can see forever in those eyes." 

Inu Yasha could feel himself shaking, but he couldn't tell her everything. Not yet. He fought to find a compromise. Hell, he could understand her feelings. What if things were reversed? That he wanted to complete the mating, and she was the one holding back? He'd feel crushed. Utterly rejected. And he was an asshole to make her feel that way, especially since it was his pup growing in her belly. 

Inu Yasha shifted his body upward far enough that he could cup both sides of Kagome's face in his hands, feeling the pang of loss as his currently flaccid length slipped out of her. But he needed to reassure her. Comfort her. 

"Kagome," he began, his voice rough with emotion. "I swear to you. Once the pup is born and you've recovered, I _will_ make you my mate." 

"Why are we waiting?" 

"Please, Kagome," Inu Yasha said. "Just please, _please_ trust me! I give you my word. Hell, if you want a blood oath, I'll make it!" 

Kagome couldn't help but be shocked by what she saw in those golden eyes. So much agony and fear that it took her breath away. Whatever it was, that demon still preyed upon his psyche with unholy glee. His body had gone from trembling to full on shaking, and she felt herself opening her arms, longing to comfort him. 

His relief was palpable, and he all but dove into her embrace, shifting himself downward so that his arms went around her ribcage, and his face was buried between her breasts. He inhaled deeply, filling his awareness with the scent of Kagome and the changes her body was going through as their pup grew, even through the fabric of the bra she still wore. 

Kagome worked her hands into his hair, finally freeing his ears from their confining pins. He whimpered and squirmed as she massaged his ears, urging the blood flow to return. Before long, she felt his lips pressing against the soft mounds that rose above her bra in her current position, as well as the valley between. 

"I know I don't say it enough," Inu Yasha said, his voice still rougher than usual, "but I do love you." He swallowed before continuing. "I think that's why it was so easy to marry you. What we have is so many worlds different from what I had with Kikyou. There's absolutely no way to compare it. I know it should be the same with this, but..." He placed a hand delicately against her stomach. 

It was only a hint, but Kagome would take it. There had to be more about Kikyou's pregnancy with Naoki that Inu Yasha hadn't told her yet. And if that were the case, all she could do was wait until he felt he could trust her with the knowledge. 

Kagome moved her left hand into his line of sight. They had wedding bands already, but they were going to stay in their box until the ceremony. Right now, only his mother's ring resided on her finger. "Swear on this ring, and I'll stop worrying." 

Inu Yasha didn't hesitate, moving his hand to take hers. He brought the band to his lips, placing a kiss on the vibrant chip of red diamond. "I swear it. As soon as this pup's born, and you've healed, you _will_ be my mate." 

The way he looked at her then, it was the first time she'd ever seen him gaze at her with all the possessiveness that his youkai side did. 

He nuzzled her hand, then slipped his arms around her, his fingers aiming for the clasp of her bra. Kagome brought her arms tight against her sides, pinning him. At his questioning look, she shook her head. 

"Leave it," Kagome said. "You can actually touch me through it." She punctuated her statement with a moan as he gently cupped one soft mound, letting his palm lightly stimulate her through the fabric. 

Inu Yasha ducked his head, finding her other nipple and laving it, dampening the cloth before suckling her lightly. Kagome's hands speared into his hair, encouraging him to keep going. 

Inu Yasha took his time, making sure to worship every centimeter of her skin, every dip and curve that he'd all but memorized by now. As he did so, Kagome started fondling his ears again, and Inu Yasha couldn't deny the feelings that swept through him. He tried to convey it in his kisses, his touch. When he reached her abdomen, an image flashed into his mind, a memory he'd only barely paid attention to. Remembering Kagome's reaction, he nuzzled her belly, continuing to map her skin with his lips, relishing the changes in texture with his hands, reassuring her of his devotion to her. 

Kagome could feel her libido rising once again as Inu Yasha paid such intimate attention to her body. Her bout of insecurity about their relationship had melted when he made his vow, but she knew there would always be a niggle of doubt about how sexy he could really find her once she started to show. Each of his touches were passionate, yet reverent, once again relegating her doubts to the depths of her mind. If anything, he seemed to find her even more attractive this way. Hojo-kun had refused to even touch her since the moment her pregnancy with Sachiko was confirmed. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, reveled in her condition, mixing sensuality with almost an air of disbelief that she was really there, and letting him touch her. 

A wave of protectiveness shot through her, and she swore if she ever met his ex-wife, the woman would get an earful. 

Kagome shivered with delight as the sensation of Inu Yasha's skin against hers brought her back into the moment, his fingers seeking her out, and his expression showing his surprise that she was wet again. 

"Kagome?" 

That look was back. 

"I need you, Inu Yasha," Kagome said. "I will always need you." 

Inu Yasha's eyes closed, but this time, he didn't need to open them to find his mark, his restored erection slipping between her tender lips and coming to rest deep inside her. 

She expected him to start thrusting. Instead, he spread himself out over her, very similar to the way he did when he took her on her hands and knees. His eyes opened, and the expression in them seared her, branding her heart for all eternity. 

"I love you, Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered. 

His response was to cover her lips with his own, his touches feather light. Almost teasing, as he ground into her below. Kagome gasped, and he closed the miniscule gap, plundering her mouth with an intensity that made her feel as if her very soul were unraveling. She could feel his cock stroking against her walls, as his tongue did the same to her mouth. He was so thick, so deep inside her that she wondered how she had ever survived without him. He stilled as she took over the movements of her hips, making him groan as she clutched him in her most intimate embrace. Moments later, his hands were on her hips, and she felt the slight sting of his claws breaching her flesh, but any discomfort was rapidly driven away as he pounded into her, bottoming out with every stroke, her legs too weak to do much else but slide along his own, the friction creating a slow burn that would eventually threaten to consume her. 

Inu Yasha was lost in a world of sensation. He could hear the rapid beating of Kagome's heart, every breath and vocalization that sneaked out around his thorough invasion of her mouth even as he ravished her below. This would be their last chance until after the wedding. His last chance to reassure her with his body, since his ability to speak had been torn away by his traitorous mind. He would leave her in no doubt of his feelings for her. She was his earth, his sea, his sky. She was everything, and he would die without her. 

Kagome felt a new spate of tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, but this time, in rapture. Now, in this very moment, there was nothing else. Not the demands of parenthood or adult responsibilities. Just the two of them, joined in a feverish dance that was older than time itself. Then the earth stood still for one perfect moment as Inu Yasha ground against her once more, setting off the tidal wave of her pleasure, not letting her down until she'd crested twice. 

He held out, wanting, _needing_ her to know that he would always take care of her. Protect her and their pups. He weathered two of her orgasms, swallowing her cries, before allowing himself to join her, his seed rushing into her with an intensity that made him see stars. 

When they both came back down to earth, they lay panting in each other's arms. Kagome's fingers were toying with his ears again, but the only thing he could feel in that moment was blissful, utterly sated, contentment. 

"I love you, too, Inu Yasha," Kagome said. 

"Keh." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha found himself not quite able to meet Kagura's gaze directly as he dropped the keys to the bungalow back into her hand. 

"Thanks," he muttered. 

"You two needed it, by the looks of things," Kagura said. "Your mother-in-law and the kids are already up in the dining area." Kagura gestured off to her left. 

Inu Yasha decided to ignore the strange feeling at having someone refer to Kasumi-san as his mother-in-law. It was true that was officially her title now, but hearing it from someone else made the situation all the more real. He followed Kagura's line of sight and his eyes widened. A large circular platform had been constructed, with two tiers of tables and benches surrounding it in a horseshoe shape. At the apex of the horseshoe, several giant tents had been erected, and the scent of food reached Inu Yasha's nose. 

"It's buffet style, and they send people up in sections," Kagura said. "Just grab a little of whatever looks good the first time. This place assigns waitstaff to.. special guests," she continued with a wink. "So if you want or need to go up more than twice, they can take orders, so it's not quite so obvious that you're trying to eat them out of house and home." 

"You're amazing, Kagura-san. You think of everything!" Kagome said, threading her arm through Inu Yasha's. 

Inu Yasha frowned. "I thought I told you to sit down," he said. 

"I did, but you were taking so long, I wanted to make sure everything was okay." 

Kagura smirked. "Well, then, let dog boy lead you to the rest of your family. Enjoy the meal, and the show!" 

"Show?" Kagome asked. 

"Wait until after sundown, and you'll see,” Kagura replied. 

**~*~*~*~**

Even with all the scents around them, it didn't take long for Inu Yasha to find Naoki, Sachiko, and Mama Higurashi. Sachiko greeted their return with one of her trademark flying hugs, and Inu Yasha caught her, lifting her up in the air as if she weighed nothing before perching her on his hip like a child half her size. 

"So, did you and Naoki behave for your Grandma?" Inu Yasha asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"We did! I promise!" Sachiko said, obviously eager to share their adventures with him. 

Inu Yasha used his free arm to guide Kagome toward the table, making sure she was properly seated before setting Sachiko back down in the place she'd left, next to Mama Higurashi. Inu Yasha took a seat next to Kagome, keeping a surreptitious eye on the crowd. 

"So, are the rumors true, Kasumi-san?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Mama Higurashi laughed. "Yes, they are. I'm very proud of both my grandchildren." 

Sachiko beamed, and Naoki blushed at the praise. 

"So, fill me in. What'd I miss?" Inu Yasha prompted. 

As both pups launched into their various adventures, Inu Yasha slipped his hand into Kagome's lap. He bit back a smile as her fingers laced with his. He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye, and the sight warmed him. She was radiating happiness, and it seeped into him as the sun continued its descent below the horizon. 

When it was their turn for the buffet, it was crowded, and the air so saturated with various smells, Inu Yasha wished he could just pinch his nose shut. Even so, it was good to see familiar items like chicken, rice, and taro prepared in a variety of ways. He filled up his plate, while helping Naoki with his. He also kept an eye on Kagome. Mama Higurashi had her and Sachiko well in hand, but in a crowd like this, his instinct to protect his family was starting to go into overdrive. It wasn't until they were safely back at their table that he relaxed slightly. 

At least, until he realized that Sachiko was staring at Naoki's plate in horror. 

Kagome beat him to it. "What's wrong, Sachiko?" 

That seemed to prompt Sachiko to find her voice. "How can you eat that, Naoki?" 

Naoki paused, the fork that had been halfway to his mouth being held suspended as he gave her an incredulous look. "Eat what?" 

"That!" 

Inu Yasha looked at Naoki's plate, trying to figure out what would set Sachiko off like that. 

His question was answered moments later. 

"It's just a pig foot," Naoki said. "You eat KFC chicken wings!" 

"That's different," Sachiko sniffed. 

"Now, now, you two," Kagome broke in. "Sachiko, if you don't want to watch him eat it, you don't have to." 

Sachiko's eyes welled with tears. "But you didn't see the piggy it came from!" 

"It was so cool!" Naoki said. "They cover a whole pig with leaves and sand, and it cooks in there! It was one of the things we saw with Grandma!" 

Inu Yasha saw Kagome stretch her hand across the table to pat Sachiko's comfortingly. "It's okay, Sachiko," she said. "It's hard for me to eat large fish with the head on, so you get it from me." 

"Really, Mom?" 

"Really. So just concentrate on your own plate, and you'll be fine." 

Inu Yasha sighed, filing the information away for future reference. He knew Sachiko wouldn't react well to seeing tiny, adorable woodland creatures slaughtered, but he had no idea that she would put a pig or boar in the same category. When Naoki was old enough to go hunting, they'd have to make sure to butcher and prepare everything before they went home. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's hand landing on his shoulder. 

"You okay?" she asked. 

"Fine," Inu Yasha said. "Just thinking about when Naoki's older, and it's time for him to learn to hunt. Don't want Sachiko getting all upset if we start bringing bloody carcasses home." 

"Time for him to learn to hunt?" 

Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome's plate. "If you'll keep on eating, I'll tell you. You're not even done with your first serving!" 

Kagome glared at him. "I'm going slow, because I want to keep it down." 

Inu Yasha's eyes went wide. "I thought that was over!" 

"Probably just all the excitement of the day," Kagome said. "Neither of us are used to the kind of busy day we've had." 

Inu Yasha looked a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry, Kagome." 

Kagome shook her head, a gesture of forgiveness rather than rejection. "It may take me the rest of the evening, but I'll eat properly. I promise." 

"You better." 

Kagome fought not to roll her eyes. While sometimes Inu Yasha's newfound dominant streak was endearing, other times, it was utterly exasperating. "So, what's this about taking Naoki hunting?" 

"Dad says when I'm old enough, we'll go camping in the mountains," Naoki broke in. 

Kagome looked over at him, and admitted to herself that she might be a little squeamish, too. Naoki had the pig foot in his hand, waving it around as he talked. 

Inu Yasha nodded. "It's a rite of passage. Most youkai might live in cities now, but it's important to learn how to live in the wild." 

Kagome gave him a look filled with questions. 

"Kajimaru took me, along with one of his sons that was about the same age. Kitsune tracking is slightly different from inu tracking, but he did his best to teach us both the basics," Inu Yasha said. "Inu pups track naturally. It's inborn. The hunting trip is about learning how to flush that prey out and.. er.. _take care of it_ as efficiently as possible." Inu Yasha's eyes flicked to Sachiko as he censored himself. 

"There's so much I still have to learn," Kagome said with a sigh. 

Inu Yasha put his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You're fine, Kagome. If I can figure this.. stuff.. out, so can you." 

**~*~*~*~**

Once the sun had fully disappeared, torches lit up the dining area, as well as the raised platform that seemed to be the centerpiece of the evening. Then the show began, delighting and enthralling all the guests. Songs and stories set to music fired the imagination. Inu Yasha felt Kagome stiffen as a group of scantily-clad dancers made their way on stage and began their routine. Although a part him did admire their forms and muscle control, that was where his interest ended. Although... 

"Maybe I should find out where they sell that stuff," Inu Yasha said, leaning over to whisper in Kagome's ear. 

"Huh? Why?" 

Inu Yasha tried not to smirk at the way her cheeks flushed at having been caught. "Because those women may be talented, but you'd fill that outfit much better." 

Kagome's cheeks were scalding by that point. "You mean, after..?" 

"Nope. Well, if any of them survived that long, sure. Those grass skirts do look pretty flimsy." He placed a proprietary hand on her belly. 

"Maybe he'll be musical. He's certainly keeping time well," Kagome said. "And here I couldn't wait to feel him!" 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Just a few more months," he said, lowering his head to suckle her pulse point. 

"There are kids present, you know," Naoki remarked. 

Inu Yasha gave him a mock glare. "Then turn around and watch the dancers." 

"I like being able to see both shows," Sachiko declared. 

"It's certainly not boring," Mama Higurashi joined in. 

"Oi!" 

Of course, Inu Yasha had his turn when a troupe of male dancers came on stage, wearing even less than their female counterparts. He tried not to inwardly cringe, mentally comparing himself to the flawless physiques executing such perfect moves. He felt his claws sinking into the wood of the bench below him. 

Until Kagome placed a hand on his thigh, her fingers perilously close to his groin. He whipped around to look at her, and although her eyes were trained straight ahead, the angle of her head indicated she was staring at some of the brightly-colored flowers surrounding the stage. 

Inu Yasha tried not to close his eyes and moan at the feel of her hand moving down toward his knee, stroking his skin and kneading the strong muscle beneath even through his shorts. 

"If you're going to pick up some of those other outfits, I'll have to pick up a couple of what they're wearing. Then again, you wouldn't actually be wearing it for very long..." 

Inu Yasha swallowed as her hand slowly made its way back up, this time, the backs of her fingers purposefully brushing against the slight bulge that had formed in the wake of her attentions. 

Then her touch was gone, and she was struggling to her feet. 

"I'll be back," she said. "I really have to go to the bathroom." She patted her stomach for emphasis. 

Mama Higurashi gave her a knowing look. "All right, Kagome." 

"You think I'm letting you go alone with this crowd?" Inu Yasha said. 

"Fine, fine, Mr. Overprotective," Kagome said with a long-suffering sigh. 

Inu Yasha rose and guided her toward the public restrooms, the very image of a solicitous father-to-be. 

"And we’re supposed to buy that?" Naoki asked. 

"Oh shush, Naoki! I'm trying to watch the show!" Sachiko replied. 

"OW!" Naoki winced as he felt a strong pinch on his concealed ears, courtesy of Mama Higurashi. 

"That's enough out of you, young man." 

"Yes, Grandma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** And there's your lot for this week. I know I don't say it as much as I should, but thank you to all those who read, review, kudo, comment, and PM. You guys are awesome!


	13. Reconnecting

  
**Chapter Thirteen**   
_Reconnecting_   


Kagome was grateful for Inu Yasha's strong, sturdy arm about her waist, and the way he shielded her as they weaved their way out of the dining area and onto a clearer path. She bit back a giggle, giving him a peck on the cheek that made him blush after he stopped someone to ask where the nearest bathroom was. Once they arrived, Kagome sighed in relief as she noted there was a "family" restroom. 

"You okay?" Inu Yasha asked. 

His question was multilayered, and although she felt a little guilty, she shook her head. "I think I'll be fine. Wait out here, just in case?" 

Inu Yasha nodded, feeling his cheeks grow hot with shame as she closed the door behind her. 

He leaned against the corner, right next to the door frame, his sensitive ears picking up her movements and ensuring she was all right. He closed his eyes briefly and let out a groan. He knew full well that the bigger the pup grew, the less room there would be for her bladder, but he'd still been absolutely convinced she was dragging him away for yet another intimate encounter. He lightly beat the back of his head against the wall. What kind of sex fiend was he turning into? 

" _The kind in love with a gorgeous, adventurous woman whose hormones are sending her already high libido into overdrive_ ," his mind supplied. 

He hadn't made any kind of official tally, but he wouldn't be surprised to find out that he'd had more sex in the past seven months since his relationship with Kagome reached that level, than he had during his entire marriage to Kikyou. After his wedding night with Kikyou, he'd been looking forward to repeating the experience often, but Kikyou had been a whole other story. He had gone along with it, grateful for anything she would give him, so he was used to curbing his desires. Then with the demands of being a single father, his libido seemed to simply vanish. Oh, he still jerked off regularly; usually rubbing out one in record time while Naoki was napping. He'd rather not have to try and explain to Naoki why he'd messed himself during the night. But the thought of actually going out and finding a partner had never really crossed his mind. 

Until Kagome. 

It seemed the more sex they had, the more he wanted it. She was the ultimate aphrodisiac. 

He heard the toilet flush, and the sink turn on, but the water ran for longer than usual. He frowned slightly, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. What the hell was she doing in there? 

Then the lock on the door clicked, and Kagome stuck her head out. "I think I need a little help," she said. 

Her words and tone were innocent, but her expression and the look in her eyes were anything but. The partial erection Inu Yasha had been nursing sprung to life with a vengeance, and he knew he must look like a total idiot, gaping at her in shock. 

"Please?" 

After quickly surveying the area to make sure no one else was around, Inu Yasha darted into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. It only took a moment to assess the situation. Kagome had cleaned herself up. That was clear. However, her panties had been hung on the toilet paper dispenser in blatant invitation. 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha rasped, taking in her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. Then she was in his arms, his grip desperate as he sought absolute confirmation. He slipped his hand beneath the skirt of her sundress, bunching the material as he stroked her thigh, her hip, to finally cup her deliciously bare ass. He slipped a finger between her folds, and realized that although a freshen up had been necessary, it had also washed away much of the proof of her own arousal. Fortunately, that was easily remedied. 

Kagome blushed madly as Inu Yasha's strong arms caged her, and she clung to him, trying to bury her face in his shirt at her own brazen invitation. An invitation he'd obviously been hoping for, if the speed with which he shifted his hold so that he could lift her skirt was any indication. She shivered in anticipation as his callused palm and fingers stroked her smooth skin, all the way up until he was cupping her bottom. She inhaled sharply as she felt his dexterous fingers sliding over to part her folds, testing the waters to see if she was ready. 

She felt a twinge of disappointment as he withdrew, at least until he grabbed her ass and gripped her entire body to his, lifting and carrying her over to the wall opposite the sink and toilet. She barely had time to find her feet again before he left her, his body sliding down hers until he was on his haunches, his hands and shoulders coaxing her legs apart. 

Kagome knew she could keep her dress on, let him savor her in private, but she wanted to see him. Touch him. Once Inu Yasha realized what Kagome was trying to do, he caught the bottom of her skirt and lifted it, standing once again to bring it up and over her head. He draped it over a handrail before returning to his wife and future mate, once again going down on his haunches to bring his head level with the apex of her thighs. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome breathed, her hands finding purchase in his hair as he took her into his mouth. He pleasured her with single-minded determination, his lips and tongue plying her already throbbing clit as his hands held her hips steady. He gave a needy little whine when she rubbed his ears through the hair pins, and Kagome could see the way his shorts were tented, fighting to contain his own arousal. 

Inu Yasha growled, making Kagome writhe. The little bitch knew exactly what rubbing his ears did to him, and it only strengthened his resolve. He brought her to the point where her muscles were tensing, ready to go overboard, then left her clit entirely. Kagome tried to thrust her hips, seeking his mouth again, but his hands held her firm. He breathed gently over the opening to her body before snaking his tongue out to bathe her inner lips. He didn't go any farther, his intention to drive her wild with need before actually taking her. 

Kagome moaned and sighed, wanting.. no _needing_.. more, and silently cursing the way Inu Yasha knew her body and its reactions. He knew exactly how to tease her, taunt her, make her beg for more, and she only had herself to blame. They'd learned together, tasting and exploring each others' bodies, and now they were both reaping the fruits of their devotion. He brought her to the brink of climax, but held her suspended, making the moment even more intense as her body throbbed with longing. 

"Inu Yasha, please..." 

Inu Yasha hummed before drawing back, grinning in masculine satisfaction as she once again tried to buck her hips. "Please what?" 

"I need you! Please!" 

"Oh?" Inu Yasha stood up, so he could look her in the eye. 

Kagome wanted to smack the cocky expression off his face, but at the same time, she felt her libido rising to new heights as he stared at her that way. So confident and painfully sexy. 

And he was hers. 

"What do you need me to do?" Inu Yasha prompted, the promise in his eyes scalding her. 

Kagome didn't know she could become even more aroused, but his words and expression sent her up even higher, knowing what he wanted her to say. 

"Fuck me." 

"What was that?" Inu Yasha said, cupping a hand over where his ear would be if he were human. "I didn't quite hear you." 

Kagome glared at him. "Fuck me, you jerk!" 

Inu Yasha's laughter was rich and decadent, washing over her with unbearable heat. "And to think you kiss your mother with that mouth." 

"It's what I get for kissing a rude, overbearing hanyou so much. His bad habits have rubbed off on me!" 

Inu Yasha growled, and Kagome fought for breath as he pinned her to the wall with his entire body. "Arms around my neck," he ordered. 

Kagome swiftly obeyed, and was rewarded by the sound of his shorts and underwear falling down around his ankles moments before his arms came up and under her thighs. He spread her wide, still pinning her against the wall, before entering her in a single, breathtaking thrust. 

Kagome was suspended, helpless, completely dependent on Inu Yasha's strength and flexibility to ensure they both stayed upright. It was both frightening and exhilarating as she clung to him in every possible way, her inner muscles clamping around him as best they could despite her severely parted thighs. 

Inu Yasha grunted at the sensation of Kagome grasping him so desperately. He buried his face in her neck, madly inhaling her scent, making sure she was truly all right with this, despite the initial tang of fear. When he'd reassured himself of her trust in him, he began to move, rapidly picking up speed until he was slamming into her with a force that should have torn her apart. 

Kagome was a mass of pure, unadulterated bliss as Inu Yasha pounded into her, his strokes so fast and deep, she could do nothing else but hang on for dear life. She could feel the tremors of her orgasm building, rippling around her future mate's length and drawing more animalistic growls and grunts from him. She was spread so wide, held so completely vulnerable, that it was exhilarating, and the show of his incredible strength reached something primal inside her, hitting nearly as deeply as his cock was. 

THIS was the sire of her pups. The male who had pledged his life to her, many times over. A wave of possessiveness crashed through her, making her cling even tighter, milking him for all she was worth. His name left her lips time and again, each syllable broken up by yet another savage thrust. 

Then he smashed her against the wall, his body stilling as his climax hit, his balls stinging at the ferocity with which he filled her. 

Kagome tried to breathe, lightheaded from being held suspended on the brink. Then that breath was stolen as he gazed deeply into her eyes before leaning down to give her a searing kiss as he ground himself against her. The sensation of his tongue stroking hers, and the reminder of how thoroughly he filled her along with the pressure of his pubic bone against her clit sent Kagome over the edge, her entire body trembling uncontrollably as consciousness temporarily fled. 

When she came to, they were still in the same position, though their mouths were no longer connected. Instead, Inu Yasha had buried his face in her neck again. 

"We should probably get going, so they don't think I fell in!" Kagome said, still a bit winded. 

Kagome squeaked as all of a sudden, the wall was gone, and Inu Yasha was carrying her across the room, shutting the lid of the toilet with his elbow before perching her on it. 

"That means we need to clean up fast," Inu Yasha said, his eyes burning with promise as he went down on his knees. 

Moments later, Kagome was shuddering again under his latest onslaught. 

**~*~*~*~**

When they finally returned to the table, Kagome and Inu Yasha were relieved to find both Naoki and Sachiko enthralled by a group of performers who did tricks with fire. Naoki was staring with wide-eyed fascination, and Sachiko was watching with her eyes covered, but obviously peeking through her fingers. Mama Higurashi turned just enough to give them a significant look, her eyes twinkling in the dim lights. 

Kagome had the grace to blush, while Inu Yasha nodded back, making sure Kagome safely returned to her original spot on the bench. 

The rest of the evening passed without incident. Once the performances were completed, and several rounds of applause given in tribute, the mass exodus began. Kagome, Inu Yasha, and their family hung back, waiting for the majority of the crowd to get to the parking lot and into their cars before following suit. 

"So, how'd you enjoy the show?" Kagura asked, coming up to their table. 

"It was awesome!" Naoki and Sachiko chorused. 

"It was wonderful," Mama Higurashi said. "You truly do know how to make visits to Hawaii really seem special, even for odd families like ours." 

Kagura smirked. "Never knew anyone who didn't like a luau. There's enough variety, especially in big ones like this, that everyone usually finds something they enjoy." She made a show of looking at her watch, which Inu Yasha swore hadn't been there five minutes earlier. "I guess all good things must come to an end, and you need to get the kids to bed, right?" 

"It's actually past their bedtime," Kagome said. 

"But I'm not tired!" Naoki protested. 

"Me, either!" Sachiko agreed. 

"We'll see when we get back to the condo," Inu Yasha said, exchanging a knowing look with Kagome. 

The children, however, warwhooped at the possibility of staying up even later. 

"Just remember, I'll be there in the morning at 11am sharp. Day after tomorrow's the big day, and we can't have the groom showing up naked. No matter how much the bride might enjoy that," Kagura said. 

"Kagura-san!" Kagome burst out, her blush deepening again. 

Kagura looked completely unrepentant before turning away to lead them back to their rental car. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Looks like you called it," Mama Higurashi said quietly to Kagome, who sat in the passenger seat. 

Kagome smiled at the picture Inu Yasha, Naoki, and Sachiko made in the back seat. Naoki was sprawled over Inu Yasha's lap, while Sachiko was curled against his side, both children soundly snoozing away. Kagome met Inu Yasha's gaze in the mirror, and he gave her a smile so full of warmth and contentment, it turned her already melting heart into a complete puddle of goo. 

Once they arrived back at the condo, Inu Yasha scooped Naoki up to carry him inside. Kagome opened the door to the backseat on the other side of the car, coaxing a very sleepy Sachiko out, all the while wishing she were strong enough to carry her now eight-year-old daughter. They were halfway to the house when Inu Yasha returned, sweeping Sachiko off her feet and into the condo. Once Kagome was inside, she saw Inu Yasha disappearing into the room Mama, Naoki, and Sachiko had been occupying, and remembered their decision. 

Then she realized that Mama Higurashi was nowhere to be found. 

"Mama?" 

"In here, Kagome." 

Kagome was stunned to see her mother in the downstairs bedroom, setting a pile of clothing on the bed. 

"The housekeeper was here today, and changed the sheets. If you and Inu Yasha are staying upstairs, there's no reason for this glorious bed to stay unoccupied." 

Kagome smiled. "Mama." 

"Now hold out your arms." 

Kagome blushed as she realized that Mama Higurashi had not only retrieved Kagome's regular sleeping attire of panties and a sport bra, she'd pulled out a pair of boxer briefs for Inu Yasha. 

"This way, you all can get a good night’s sleep," Mama Higurashi said. "Now go, so this old woman can catch a few ‘z‘s, herself." 

"You're never going to be old to me, Mama," Kagome said, pressing a kiss to Mama Higurashi's cheek. "Thank you, and good night!" 

Kagome climbed the stairs, or at least, started to. Inu Yasha was there in a flash, supporting and ushering her up the steps. 

"Are you trying to break your neck?" he asked. 

"Just coming up with our night clothes. Mama's taking the downstairs bedroom tonight." 

"Keh. She deserves a break from getting puppy piled every night," Inu Yasha replied. 

Kagome fought back the sting of tears as she entered the bedroom and took in the sight before her. 

"What?" Inu Yasha demanded. 

"I was just thinking what a wonderful husband I have," Kagome said, standing on tiptoe to kiss his chin. Both Naoki and Sachiko had been stripped down and changed into underwear and tank tops, perfect for sleeping in such tropical weather. 

"I would toss 'em in the bath, but that would really wake Naoki up." 

"Then we'd never get any sleep," Kagome agreed. "We'll just make them spend some time in the ocean tomorrow." 

"Sounds good to me," Inu Yasha said before snagging the pair of boxer briefs in Kagome's hands. "I'll go freshen up in the bathroom, then snuggle in with the pups while you take your turn." 

Kagome nodded, watching his departure with definite appreciation. Even when he came back out, and in the presence of their children, the sight of his bare torso made Kagome's pulse speed up. He was such a gorgeous man. She skittered by, afraid of a repeat of their earlier trysts, before closing the bathroom door. Once she returned, clad in her panties and sport bra, Inu Yasha was already lying face down on the bed, with Naoki in a similar pose on top of him, with Sachiko curled against him. Once Kagome joined them, Sachiko shifted, curving herself around Kagome's slight belly and nuzzling it, murmuring sleepy nonsense as Kagome felt the baby kick at the new source of warmth. 

"I've missed this," she whispered. 

Inu Yasha turned his head her way, his golden eyes practically glowing in the dim light of the room. "You, too, huh?" 

Kagome slipped her hand into his, relishing in the simple touch. It wasn't long before she and Inu Yasha joined their children in slumberland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** And that's the last lemon chapter for a little while. There will be plenty more throughout the course of the story, but things start getting a little more serious next chapter. Thank you everyone for sticking with me so far!


	14. Changes

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Chapter Fourteen**   
_Changes_   


Inu Yasha groaned, cracking one eye open to see that the sun hadn't even risen yet. His body had fully given in to the need to rest, and he'd slept as soundly as any pup. His brain slowly came back online as he recognized the emotions flowing through him, which were quickly swept aside in favor of affectionate annoyance. 

Naoki hadn't woken him up by mouthing his ears since a few weeks after the pup started school. The fact that Naoki was doing so now turned Inu Yasha's annoyance into concern. 

:: _Cut it out, pup_ :: Inu Yasha said, vocalizing quietly to try and avoid waking up the other occupants of the bed. 

:: _Can I talk to you, Dad? Just us?_ :: 

Inu Yasha realized with a pang of guilt that they really hadn't had much pure father and son time since they'd moved into the Higurashi Shrine. :: _Sure, just let me grab a shirt._ :: Inu Yasha felt the slight weight on his back disappear as Naoki's feet hit the floor. Inu Yasha swiftly followed, snatching up his shirt from the day before and pulling it over his head before following Naoki downstairs. 

They ended up outside, perching on a large, ornamental rock that acted as a centerpiece for the fancy yard between the condo and the beach. Even without the sun, the air around them was still fairly warm, dispelling Inu Yasha's momentary thought of dashing back inside to grab something warmer for Naoki to wear. 

"So, what's up?" Inu Yasha asked, wincing a little at his own rudeness. It was obvious something was really bothering Naoki, the sad yet determined expression in his eyes unnerving Inu Yasha. 

:: _I just haven't got a chance to talk to you much lately_ :: Naoki replied. :: _If we're not all together, you're off alone with Mom. I know that's what happens when a couple is newly mated or married, but..._ :: 

Inu Yasha sighed and put his arm around Naoki's shoulders, drawing the pup close to his side. :: _But you're used to having me all to yourself._ :: 

Naoki nodded. 

:: _But you do know you brought this on yourself, right?_ :: Inu Yasha asked, trying to convey with both his tone and body language that he was mostly teasing. 

:: _Yeah, I know_ :: Naoki said, his own expression and body language making it plain he felt sheepish. 

:: _It was just you and me for a long time, pup_ :: Inu Yasha said, rubbing his hand vigorously up and down Naoki's bicep in a comforting gesture. :: _You've been handling all these big changes better than most adults!_ :: 

Naoki finally looked up and smiled. :: _Thanks, Dad._ :: 

:: _Besides, whether the females know it or not, you're my beta. My right-hand man. Not to mention, this pup that's on the way will need your help to navigate the world, since he'll be a quarter inu youkai like you._ :: 

Naoki puffed up under the praise. :: _You're right._ :: 

:: _You won't be the youngest anymore_ :: Inu Yasha said with a wink. 

:: _Hey!_ :: Naoki cried in protest, which only earned him a ruffling of his hair, right between his ears. 

Then Inu Yasha sobered, staring into his son's hazel eyes. :: _I don't think I've ever said it. Never thought I had to, and I'm getting better at it._ :: 

:: _Dad, you don't have to..._ :: 

Inu Yasha gathered Naoki into his lap and held him tight. Despite his verbal protests, Naoki clung to his father desperately. 

:: _I love you, pup. Always have, always will._ :: 

:: _Thanks, Dad. I think I love you, too._ :: 

Inu Yasha reared back. :: _You_ think _?!_ :: 

Naoki chortled. :: _Just kidding._ :: 

:: _You better be._ :: 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome woke up an hour or so after sunrise to the demands of her ever-shrinking bladder. She slipped out of bed and tended to the call of nature, but when she returned, she realized that Inu Yasha and Naoki were nowhere to be seen. She fought down a mild wave of panic, dragging a pillow down for Sachiko to hug. Sachiko accepted the replacement with a sleepy mutter and settled right back down. 

Kagome carefully made her way downstairs, only to be flooded with relief at the sight of Inu Yasha sitting on the couch and Naoki lying down, fast asleep, his head in Inu Yasha's lap with his father's thigh acting as a pillow. 

Kagome sat down on the other side of Inu Yasha, and she leaned into him as he adjusted his arm to drape around her shoulders. 

"Everything okay?" she asked. 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Fine. Pup just needed a man-to-man talk." 

Naoki flicked an ear in his sleep, and Kagome fought back the impulse to rub it. Instead, she reached up to rub one of Inu Yasha's. 

"Only for a sec," he warned her. "No sense waking the pup up because certain women can't keep their hands to themselves." 

Kagome gave Inu Yasha's ear a final tweak before slipping her hand around his waist, instead. 

"So, what do you think Kagura-san's going to bring?" Kagome asked. 

"He.. ck if I know," Inu Yasha said. "Though I already put in the notes that I didn't want a tuxedo or anything like that." He shuddered slightly. 

"Too bad there will be children present, or we could just go 'skyclad'." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Yeah, right. Then 'kiss the bride' would turn into something much more x-rated real fast." 

"Even with the threat of sand in awkward places?" Kagome teased. 

"Might be worth it." 

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Naoki grumbled. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed. 

"You two can't help it," Naoki said. "Think I might ask Grandma if we can pick up a nose plug next time we go shopping." He hopped off the couch and headed toward the downstairs bathroom. "Being inu youkai sucks sometimes," he grumbled, anything else he might have said cut off by the closing of the bathroom door. 

Kagome sighed. "I'm really sorry, Inu Yasha." 

"Nothing to be sorry about," Inu Yasha replied. "As I said way back when, most youkai-blooded children grow up smelling this stuff. He'd be practically immune to it, under normal circumstances." 

"I still feel bad," Kagome said. 

"Don't," Inu Yasha countered, placing a quick kiss on Kagome's forehead for emphasis. "It's a part of life. He's just been deprived." 

Kagome gave him a shrewd look. "As have you." 

"Now I'm not, and it was worth it," Inu Yasha said, kissing her lips this time. "If we really want to make it up to him, we should probably get in the kitchen, especially since it looks like Kasumi-san is going to sleep in this morning for once." 

"Great idea, Inu Yasha!" 

**~*~*~*~**

"My, you two have been busy!" Mama Higurashi said as she entered the kitchen. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome smiled as they looked up from their tasks, Kagome being in charge of the rice and miso, while Inu Yasha tended to the fish and newly discovered spam. 

"Figured you could use a break, Kasumi-san," Inu Yasha said. 

"So this way you can sleep in AND have breakfast already made," Kagome added. 

"You're going to spoil me," Mama Higurashi said with a chuckle, even as her daughter and son-in-law placed a full traditional Japanese breakfast before her. "Sachiko's probably still asleep, but where's Naoki? He usually helps me make breakfast." 

"He's already eaten and gone," Inu Yasha said. "Downed a bunch of spam and toast, then went to explore the grounds around the condo. I told him if he isn't back by lunch, I'm going after him." 

"I didn't think he liked being alone," Mama Higurashi said. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a look, then Inu Yasha sighed. "He needs some time to deal with stuff." 

Kagome gave him a glare before moving the soup off the direct heat, and going to sit across from Mama. "Inu Yasha thinks he might have an idea of why Naoki's reacting so.. intensely to Inu Yasha and I if we 'smell'." 

"Oh?" Mama Higurashi asked. "I know he's complained about it, and you two have given me the general gist, but what do you think is going on?" 

Inu Yasha placed a plate of food and a bowl of soup in front of Kagome, before sitting down beside her with his own heaping helping, consisting primarily of spam and rice. "This is really uncharted territory for me, and it's gonna suck. Big time," he said, then stuffed his mouth full of food. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Nobody knows anything about quarter youkai. Everything I've learned, it's through trial and error with Naoki. It was only eight months between the time Naoki was conceived, and when he was born, and this new pup is coming along at about the same rate. I can't help but wonder if the speed of early youkai growth is clashing with the development of his human side." 

"Meaning what, exactly?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Inu Yasha shoveled more food into his mouth, and Kagome blushed as she replied, "He thinks Naoki might end up starting puberty really early. We're only a couple of months shy of Naoki's eighth birthday." 

Mama Higurashi nearly spat out her tea. "Eight years old is still a child!" 

Inu Yasha gulped down some tea, hoping it would help dissolve his nerves. It didn't work. "Youkai and hanyou offspring grow at roughly twice the rate of human babies, until they're about five years old. Then things slow down until it almost stops completely once they reach adulthood. I didn't start puberty until I was fifteen in human years. Naoki, though, he's followed the path of human growth and development until now." 

"So you think that 'growth spurt' rearranged itself to happen now, rather than when he was a baby?" 

"It's possible. Again, Naoki's one of a kind," Inu Yasha said. "Even Shouga, who's delivered thousands of youkai-blooded babies, had never seen a quarter-youkai until Naoki." 

"And the one on the way will be the second," Mama Higurashi said, quickly grasping the situation. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome nodded. 

Mama Higurashi lifted her teacup again. "Well, if nothing else, none of us can say our lives are boring." 

Kagome and Inu Yasha couldn't help but agree. 

**~*~*~*~**

One of the things Naoki had never understood about his father was the occasional need to just get away and run. Now, all of a sudden, it made perfect sense. He'd never really had any desire to just bound from treetop to treetop, or rooftop to rooftop as was normally the case, testing his own agility and strength. Yet in this particular moment, he was very grateful for the several acres of land around the condo that hadn't been developed yet. The wind in his ears seemed to soothe the heating of his blood. Was this what it meant to be youkai? Naoki had always been the kind of person that didn't get angry easily. It took a long while to come to a boil under normal circumstances. Yet now, he could feel the thrum of his own youki, pushing his more primitive emotions to the surface. 

What was he going to do when they went back to Japan? Naoki sighed. He'd have to completely ‘fess up to his Dad, and ask where he went for his runs. 

He really didn't mind when his parents "stank". It just gave him something to complain about. Yes, the scent was still relatively new, but he was also keenly aware of the scent of happiness and contentment that came with it. His Dad had never been happier, and if he had to admit it, the same was true for him. He had a real mother now, as well as a sister. Two people who truly loved and cared for him. Not to mention the pup on the way. He wasn't going to be the only quarter-youkai in the world anymore, and he was thrilled! 

At the same time, he wasn't used to the darker, lurking thoughts that tried to seep into his subconscious. 

He caught the scent of a wild boar, and just barely kept himself from chasing after it. It was likely an adult, and although he was stronger than a human, he'd never been in an actual fight with a wild animal. Maybe he could scent out a rabbit, or a squirrel. 

Then the direction of the wind changed just slightly, bringing not only the scent of the boar, but that of a terrified human. 

Naoki knew, logically, he should run back and get help, but his senses were tingling. What if he did that, and came back too late? He should at least take stock of the situation first. He dashed through the trees, slowing up just enough as the scent became stronger so he wouldn't alert the boar to his presence. 

Naoki felt a surge of heat as he reached the small clearing where a fully grown human man had been cornered against the trunk of a tree. It seemed the man had gone into shock, unable to do anything but stare at the creature before him. Naoki could feel the savage smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he realized the boar wasn't an adult at all. His instincts told him it was maybe a year old, if that. It did have tusks, but they were still stubs, and it stood maybe two feet tall. 

He could definitely take that. 

Then his higher brain functions shut down, and he sprang, landing on the boar's back. 

In the back of his mind, Naoki registered the scent of the human's fear spiking, before rapidly shifting to curiosity. That observation was quickly drowned out as the boar squealed, trying to dislodge the creature on its back. Naoki dug his newly elongated claws into the boar's hide, relishing the taste of adrenaline careening through his system as the boar thrashed around. Without even having to think about it, Naoki clawed his way up to the boar's neck, bloodlust singing in his veins as the image of where best to strike crystallized before him. The rest was a blur of sensation, the feel of his claws parting flesh, sinking in where throat met chest, and words coming out of his mouth in a savage shout. 

The next thing he was dimly aware of was flying through the air to smack against the trunk of a tree, not hard enough to really hurt him, but the impact did daze him for a moment. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Naoki looked up to see the man he had rescued crouched down in front of him. 

"I think so," Naoki said, reaching up to rub the bump on his head. 

Only to feel the familiar sensation of his ears brushing against his hand. 

" _Aw crap..._ "


	15. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I know I need to respond to a bunch of comments/reviews, and I'm sorry I'm so behind. This past week was absolutely killer, and I figured that new chapter going up needed to take priority over responses, so I hope you can all forgive me.

  
**Chapter Fifteen**  
_Trouble, Trouble, Trouble_  


"I'm sure he's all right," Kagome said, taking Inu Yasha's hand as he stared out into the untamed wilderness near the condo. 

Inu Yasha sighed. "I know. Of the two of us, Naoki's the calm, rational one. Hell, he makes me feel like I'm the pup, and he's the adult, sometimes." 

"You two only had each other. At least Sachiko and I had Mama, Gramps, and Souta. So it makes sense to me that he's very mature for his age." 

"Kikyou was like that, too," Inu Yasha said quietly. "Far too mature for her age. Or at least, that's how she was to the outside world, and everyone else except me, once we got close to each other." 

"It's natural to worry. What kind of father would you be if you didn't?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "That's the problem. I'm not used to worrying about him anymore. The first few years? I was totally paranoid. Then he started taking care of me, and I started taking him for granted." 

"Welcome back to the world of parenting, Papa," Kagome teased. 

"Oi," Inu Yasha protested, his cheeks coloring a bit. Suddenly, his blush faded and his whole body went on high alert, his head turning toward the wooded area as his nostrils flared. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha's dark eyebrows drew downward. "Looks like the pup found himself some trouble, after all." 

Just then, two figures cleared the treeline. One was a human man who looked vaguely familiar, and the other was... 

"Naoki!" Kagome cried. 

Inu Yasha gripped her arm, holding her back. "The blood's not his," he said, his voice tinged with relief. "It reeks of pig." 

"Now before you yell at him too badly, you really should know this young man saved my life," the older man said. "I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and ended up cornered by a wild boar." 

"A.. wild..." Kagome tried to sort through the maelstrom of emotions flooding through her, but all she could truly comprehend was the feeling of her knees weakening at the thought of her son's brush with death. 

"It was just a yearling," Naoki said, with obvious chagrin. 

The human man shook his head. "Don't discount your achievement." 

"Oh, he has a right to look like that," Inu Yasha said, his own body thrumming. He confined his emotions to a single gesture, bopping Naoki none-too-gently on the head. "What were you _thinking_?" 

"Er, I wasn't?" Naoki offered. 

"That someone was in trouble, and he was the only one there to help." 

Inu Yasha glared at the man. "Stop defending him. Who are you, anyway?" 

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. My name is Suikotsu. Kuronaka Suikotsu, at your service. I live in the other occupied wing of this condominium." 

"So that's where I've seen you before," Kagome said, finally finding her voice again. 

Suikotsu nodded and gave her a slight bow. "I've seen your family from afar, and the Saekis and I have known each other for a very long time." 

"You're here researching traditional medicine, right?" Kagome asked. 

"Right again." Suikotsu patted the worn, stained pack he currently had slung over his shoulder. The man made an odd sight, dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, and his dark hair tied up in a short, high ponytail. He was tall and broad, but his eyes and smile were kind. "Though, I'm sorry to have forgotten your names." 

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said, bowing slightly. "This is my husband Inu Yasha, and my son, Naoki. Mama and my daughter Sachiko are inside." 

Suikotsu returned the gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." 

"Wish I could say the same," Inu Yasha grumbled under his breath, earning a light elbow in the ribs from Kagome. Then Inu Yasha paused, realizing that since the pup's sense of shame had passed, Naoki's ears were no longer plastered to his skull. Inu Yasha tried not to panic, giving Suikotsu a cautious look out of the corner of his eye. 

Suikotsu held up his hands. "You don't need to worry. I may not have any special powers, but I have met those of youkai blood before. Your secret's safe with me." 

Inu Yasha noted the deep sadness that had come into Suikotsu's eyes, and he nodded in recognition. "Thanks." 

Suikotsu's expression eased back into a smile. "It's the least I can do." 

"Well, then," Kagome broke in, her statement punctuated by an "Ow!" from Naoki as she gripped one of his ears firmly between her fingers, "it looks like the bath he escaped last night is well and truly in order now." 

Suikotsu chuckled. "Indeed. Hope to see you again sometime during your vacation!" 

"Same here," Kagome replied, before propelling Naoki toward the house by his shoulders, regardless of the blood that spattered his clothing. 

They'd just entered the condo when they were greeted with a loud cry. 

"Naoki! What happened?!" 

"Sachiko, don't..!" Kagome cried. 

"Too late," Inu Yasha said, deadpan, as Sachiko clung to Naoki, getting blood all over her, too. 

"He's fine, but now you BOTH need a bath," Kagome said. 

"That's okay! C'mon, Naoki!" Now it was Sachiko's turn to drag him away. 

Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. "Are you sure we should be having another one?" 

Inu Yasha chuckled, putting his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "What were we thinking, right?" 

Kagome hummed in contentment, letting her emotions settle in the arms of her future mate. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Don't tell me. He ran away, since he knew I was coming," Kagura said as Mama Higurashi opened the door. 

Mama Higurashi laughed. "Oh, no. Naoki just got into some trouble, and they're cleaning up the mess. Literally, since they've already taken care of the figurative one. They shouldn't be too much longer." 

Kagura walked in and put the shopping bag she carried on a table in the living room. "I think he's gonna like this, and I know Kagome will," she said. "So, her dress is already settled?" 

Mama Higurashi nodded. "I made sure to pack it, and checked to make sure it had arrived in once piece once we were safely here." 

Kagura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Any chance I could see her in it, just to get an idea?" 

"That could be arranged," Mama Higurashi replied. "We'll just have to make sure the two lovebirds don't see each other. Kagome's enchanted by the thought of following Western tradition, since she's having a Western-style wedding this time around." 

"Oh yeah," Kagura said, patting the bag. 

Just then, the door to the upstairs bathroom opened, letting out a billow of steam and one partially-dressed child. 

"Sachiko!" Kagome's voice came from the bathroom. 

Sachiko stopped, stared, and looked a bit sheepish, one hand going to the towel around her waist, the other to support the one wrapped on top of her head. "Oh, hi, Kagura-san." 

Kagura smirked. "Yo." 

"You've gotta stop doing stuff like that, Sachiko!" Naoki was the next to appear, properly dressed in a yukata. 

Sachiko stuck her tongue out at him. "It's nothing Kagura-san hasn't seen before, right? Besides, as you keep pointing out, I don't have anything worth showing off yet." 

A light flush stained Naoki's cheeks. "I said I was sorry!" 

"Okay, enough, you two," Inu Yasha's voice cut through the chaos. 

Kagura felt one of her eyebrows rising in appreciation. He might not be her type, but he did wear a terrycloth robe well. Kagome came up beside him, and Kagura found herself trying not to shake her head at what was obviously an attempt at protecting Kagome's modesty. The traditional apron-like maekake tied just above her stomach covered any possible gap Kagome's robe might have left in its attempt to span the new girth of her expanding middle. 

"Well, once you get those two settled, I need to have a few minutes of Inu Yasha's time," Kagura finally said, holding up the shopping bag. 

"Why don't you see to Inu Yasha in the master bedroom down here, while I get Kagome ready upstairs?" Mama Higurashi suggested. 

"Excellent idea, Kasumi-san!" Kagura said. 

Inu Yasha stalked down the stairs and swiped the bag out of Kagura's hands. "I don't need any help, thanks," he said, giving her his most cutting glare before stalking to the master bedroom and slamming the door behind him. 

Kagura blinked. "Touchy." 

"Kagura-san," Naoki said. "Dad's inu youkai, remember?" He tugged on a few locks of his hair near his temple for emphasis. 

"Ohhh, sorry," Kagura said, more to Kagome than anybody else. "Believe me, it's definitely nothing I haven't seen before, but if he's shy, there's no help for it. Just if he shreds it, he's bought it." 

Mama Higurashi placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be okay down here, if I go up and help Kagome change?" 

Kagura nodded. "I'm sure. I just won't do any adjustments to Inu Yasha's outfit until after we've seen to Kagome's." 

"Good idea," Mama Higurashi said. 

A few minutes later, the door to the upstairs bedroom was firmly closed, but the master bedroom door banged open. Inu Yasha scanned the rest of the condo. "Where's Kagome?" 

"Upstairs. I'll see to you once we're done with her," Kagura said. 

"Why?" 

Kagura sighed. "It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other in their wedding clothes before the ceremony." 

"Each.. other..?" Inu Yasha trailed off, staring at the upstairs bedroom door. 

"Yeah, but as your kid reminded me, you're also doing things the usual way, getting married before going through with a mating. So you won't want me touching you without a family member present." 

Inu Yasha frowned at her. 

Suddenly, the upstairs door opened, and Mama Higurashi poked her head out. "She's ready, Kagura-san." 

Kagura strode up the stairs, and Inu Yasha blushed as he caught Mama Higurashi's appreciative gaze. Then the two women switched places, Kagura going into the bedroom, and Mama Higurashi making her way down the stairs. 

Mama Higurashi gave Inu Yasha a sweeping glance. "Very nice, Inu Yasha. Kagome's definitely going to be impressed!" 

"Keh!" Inu Yasha said, finding that the long sleeves of his white linen, button-down shirt were wide enough for him to cross his arms over his chest, his hands hidden in each opposite sleeve. The matching white linen pants he wore were nice and roomy, too. He also really didn't mind the vibrantly red sash tied around his waist. 

"Better than a 'penguin suit'?" Mama Higurashi teased. 

Inu Yasha smirked. "Much better." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Oh, Mom, you're beautiful!" Sachiko cried, having changed into a sundress and was now sitting on the bed next to Naoki. 

Kagome blushed. "You really think so?" 

Naoki gave her a thumbs-up. "You look fantastic, Mom! Dad's not gonna know what hit him!" 

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Kagura said. "Sure you don't want a job?" 

Kagome chuckled. "No, no, but thank you, Kagura-san." 

Kagome continued to admire herself in the mirror. Her gown was strapless with a sweetheart neckline that looked even better now that she had more cleavage. The bodice itself was cut to resemble the wings of a butterfly, leaving plenty of room for the gauzy, layered skirt that was meant to brush the ground, but her rounded stomach lifted it just above her toes. It had a tiny train, maybe a foot long, which was just fine by her. After the layers upon layers she'd had to wear at her wedding to Hojo, she definitely wanted to be dressed as simply and lightly as possible this time around. 

"So, did you bring a veil, too?" Kagura asked. 

"Actually," Kagome said, blushing brighter, "I was thinking of asking about those gorgeous crowns of flowers I saw on the heads of brides on your website." 

Kagura's eyes lit up. "Ah, the _haku_. Considering I've dressed your husband up in traditional Hawaiian wedding clothes anyway, having a bit of that in your wardrobe will be a nice touch." 

"Traditional Hawaiian?" Kagome asked. 

"It's light, simple, and already has both Inu Yasha and your mother's stamp of approval." 

"I can't wait to see it." 

"Why do you have to wait?" Sachiko asked. 

Kagome turned to her daughter. "Well, I technically don't have to, but I'm having a Western wedding, and it's a Western tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other in their wedding clothes before the ceremony." 

"Oh." 

Kagome padded over to Sachiko and kissed her forehead. "Besides, I'll get to see tomorrow. If it were any longer, I don't know if I'd be able to hold out." 

"You really do look great, Mom," Naoki said, earning him a kiss, too. 

"Thank you, Naoki." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha swallowed, looking at himself in the mirror. He was actually very grateful for Kasumi-san's help. The outfit really didn't need any altering, and she had been the one to ensure that, saving him the embarrassment of letting Kagura paw all over him. Even so, for the first time since they arrived, his nerves kicked in. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he'd not only be Kagome's husband by law, but in the eyes of the general public as well. 

His gaze landed on the set of wedding rings that he'd taken out of his luggage. When he had married Kikyou, there were no rings. She obviously couldn't wear one on her finger, and she had been afraid someone would discover it if she wore it on a chain around her neck, and ask questions she couldn't answer. 

But he'd seen the excitement in Kagome's eyes when they picked out their wedding bands. He could tell she almost didn't want to take hers off. All of a sudden, what they were doing became so very real. She was going to publicly acknowledge how much he meant to her. To let the world know they were husband and wife. She was fucking _proud_ of being with him. 

Inu Yasha closed his eyes, letting his hand come to rest on top of the box holding their rings. 

He knew he had to hurry up and finish changing. Kagome, Kasumi-san, Naoki, and Sachiko had already left for the beach in the wake of Kagura's departure. One last day before their family was truly blended in every human way possible. 

It shook him to the core. He'd been so resigned to spending the rest of his life raising his son alone. There was no possible way anyone could truly ever love a hanyou, much less a hanyou with a quarter-youkai son. Yet that son had found what had to be the only family in the universe who didn't care about his youkai blood. To them, he was Inu Yasha, and Naoki was Naoki. Human, youkai, it didn't matter. 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath. 

"You were right, Mother. I'm sorry I doubted you. There really is someone out there, even for fuck-ups like me." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Inu Yasha!" 

Inu Yasha couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as Kagome waved at him enthusiastically from her comfortable seat in an armless lounge chair that was buried so far in the sand, it barely looked like it had legs at all. Her sunglasses were on, but the large, floppy hat she seemed to prefer was on the sand beside her, and she was resting comfortably in the shade of an umbrella. He all but trotted over the hot sand, glad he had given in and worn zori. 

Kagome's breath caught at how gorgeous he was. The sun sparkled off his hair, which hadn't been braided yet. His only article of clothing was a pair of red and black swim trunks, leaving his torso completely bare. Kagome couldn't help the spike of sheer desire that speared through her. Then she realized she wasn't the only one admiring the view, and felt a different kind of heat fill her. 

"Oi, are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked as he went down on his haunches beside her, his worry plain. 

Kagome took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," she said. "I wish I could blame it on hormones. I think I'll blame it on the fact that I'm carrying a part inu youkai inside me. They're very territorial, you know." 

Inu Yasha blinked, then realized that he was attracting quite a few stares. If his ears weren't already pinned down, they would have flattened against his skull. "Well, they can just forget about it." 

Kagome squeaked as she suddenly found herself sharing the chair, Inu Yasha having slipped in behind her and placed his legs on either side of her hips. "Inu Yasha!" 

Inu Yasha buried his nose in the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, inhaling her sun-kissed scent, and wrapped his arms around her. "Tomorrow I'll have a ring to flash at them. This will have to do for now." 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome protested, but she found herself leaning back against him, even as she felt the pressure of her tender skin being taken in between his teeth. Then the feel of his tongue laving the area made her shudder in ecstasy, though she knew from experience he hadn't let much of his actual saliva touch her skin, ensuring she would have a nice, livid hickey. "If that's still there tomorrow..." 

"I'll heal it," Inu Yasha assured her. "I know you want to look your best on our wedding day. Or at least, the best you can that is also appropriate for children and little old ladies to see." 

"Inu Yasha..." 

Inu Yasha slipped his hands beneath her gauzy top to cradle her baby bump. "Let them stare if they want. You. Are. Mine. And that is our pup in your belly. I'm not going anywhere." 

Kagome shivered and gave in, feeling the flow and exchange of some sort of power rising between them. She covered Inu Yasha's hands with her own, letting him feel how much his words meant to her. 

Inu Yasha savored the moment for a while, before giving in to another, quiter impulse. He opened his eyes and looked out over the beach. Naoki and Mama Higurashi were easy to spot. They'd taken up a position right near the line where the waves hit the shore, scooping dampened sand into various molds to try and make a sand castle. 

Inu Yasha tried not to tense up as he raised his head slightly in order to discreetly sniff the air. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Damn. This was one of the times that having Kagome so in tune to him wasn't so great. 

"What is it?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha tried to keep his voice level as he said, "I don't see Sachiko." 

Kagome's eyes flew open, her senses immediately on high alert. She scanned the area around them. 

"What's she wearing?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Her purple one-piece with white polka dots," Kagome replied. 

Inu Yasha searched again, straining to try and spot that particular pattern. 

He couldn't. 

"Kagome..." 

Kagome was on her feet far quicker than Inu Yasha could have imagined, her expression slowly melting into panic. "I don't see her either!" 

Inu Yasha tamped down his own alarm, knowing that he would have to take control of the situation. "Let's go ask Kasumi-san. Maybe she knows." 

Kagome took his arm, clinging to it. "I really hope so." 

**~*~*~*~**

Sachiko hummed to herself as she found another pretty stone to add to the plastic bucket hanging from her arm. She was amazed to find so many, and hoped she could take at least some of them back home with her to Japan. 

Granny and Naoki were having fun making sand castles, but she'd found it boring, so she asked her Granny if she could go treasure hunting. Granny had given her the bucket and told her to have fun, but not to stray too far. 

Sachiko looked up, making sure she could still see the huge multi-colored umbrella that marked where her Mom was sitting. She nodded to herself, then bent back to her task, surveying the beach. 

She had found some really pretty shells on her family's earlier trips to the beach, but she'd learned the hard way that stones and shells didn't mix. So the ones she found today, she picked up, admired, then put them back where she found them, patting them into the sand. Hopefully someone else would come along and adopt them. 

As time went on, she became engrossed in her task, and didn't realize how far she'd gone. 

"Having fun, little one?" 

Sachiko jumped and turned to look toward the sound of the voice. She immediately relaxed as she took in the lady who was smiling at her so gently. She was in a lounge chair very much like the one Sachiko's family had brought to the beach. Although the lady wasn't wearing a hat, she did have sunglasses on, and a massive umbrella kept her safely in the shade. Sachiko could see why. The lady's skin was very pale, as if she'd never really been in sunlight. 

Sachiko trotted over. 

"Lots of fun! Want to join me?" 

The lady shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I don't tan. I burn." She gestured to the umbrella. 

Sachiko grinned, taking in the lady's one-piece swimsuit. "Hey, we match!" 

The lady chuckled. "Almost. You have those pretty white polka dots on yours." 

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" 

Suddenly, the gentle smile as gone, to be replaced by a look of utter sadness. 

Sachiko's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! Did I say something wrong?" 

The lady shook off her melancholy with a shake of her head. "No, it's not your fault. Life has not been kind to me." 

Sachiko looked up, and noticed guiltily that she could just barely make out her Mom's umbrella. Well, it _was_ still in sight, wasn't it? "Would you like me to stay with you for a while?" 

"I'd like it, but your family might be worrying about you. I know I would, if I had a pretty little girl like you." 

Sachiko shook her head. "Nah, not yet. Granny's helping my brother Naoki build a sandcastle, and Mom's just relaxing. Oh, I'm Sachiko, by the way! Higurashi Sachiko." 

Another smile touched the woman's lips. "Call me Suzumi." 

"That's a pretty name," Sachiko said. 

"Thank you," Suzumi replied. 

Then Sachiko realized that she felt something familiar brushing against her, making the little hairs on the back of her arm stand on end. She blinked, before breaking into a huge grin. "You're a miko, aren't you?" 

Suzumi looked startled. "I was, once upon a time. How did you know?" 

Sachiko's smile didn't falter as she dropped down beside Suzumi. "My Mom's one, too. We live at the Higurashi Shrine." 

Suzumi seemed to concentrate, then she looked absolutely delighted. "You have some ability as well, little one." 

Sachiko blushed. "Not much, and I haven't been trained yet." 

"That's a pity. You have a lot of potential." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so. I come from a shrine family, myself," Suzumi said. 

Sachiko grinned. "You even look like my Mom! Are you sure we aren't related?" 

"No. My family and yours haven't crossed each others' paths in at least a century." 

"Darn," Sachiko said. "I like you." Then something strange caught her eye. "I didn't know you could stick a straw in those!" 

Suzumi chuckled. "Well, you have to cut a hole in it first. It's called a coconut. They're quite popular here." 

"But why does it have a straw?" 

"There's water inside." 

"No way," Sachiko said dubiously. 

"It's true, though it doesn't taste like regular water. It's slightly sweet. One of the many things I've learned to love about these islands." 

"How long have you lived here?" 

"Long enough," Suzumi replied. "Anyway, would you like a sip?" 

Sachiko's expression brightened. "Really? Are you sure?" 

"Of course. Everyone should try it at least once in their lives." 

Suzumi handed the coconut to Sachiko, and Sachiko took a sip. Her eyes lit up. 

"This is really good!" Sachiko said. 

"Glad you like it." 

"Can I take another sip?" 

"Sure." 

Sachiko did so, then handed the coconut back. "Thank you so much!" 

"It's my pleasure," Suzumi said softly. 

"So, what were we talking about again?" 

"The fact that I've lived here for several years now." 

"Oh yeah! I like it here, but I don't know if I'd want to live here. It's hotter than Tokyo, where I live." 

Suzumi chuckled. "It does take some getting used to, I'll grant you that. But there's just something so.. freeing about being so close to nature." 

"You feel it, too? I really felt it the day we met the lady who's going to marry Mom and Papa. Her name was Kaede, I think." Sachiko blinked a few times. 

"Kaede?" 

"Uh-huh." Sachiko yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Why am I so sleepy? It's not even lunchtime yet!" 

"Why don't you rest here with me for a while?" 

"I don't know if I should..." Sachiko swayed in her sitting position, and only gave an incoherent mumble of protest as Suzumi coaxed her to lean her head against the beach chair. 

"That's right. Rest, little one. We have a long journey ahead of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** And ya'll thought last chapter was a cliffie!
> 
>  
> 
> Let the drama begin!
> 
>  
> 
> And in case anyone wonders, Suzumi took a gamble and called out in Japanese. Sachiko doesn't think anything of it, since most of the people around her, even during this vacation, have been speaking in it, since the only one in the group who is fluent in English is Inu Yasha. Naoki's English is pretty good, but Mama Higurashi and Kagome are rusty when it comes to spoken English (high school classes were way too long ago).


	16. Little Girl Lost

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixteen**  
_Little Girl Lost_

"Mama?" 

"Ah, Kagome. Is everything okay?" Mama Higurashi asked, taking in her daughter's worried expression. 

"Not really," Kagome replied. "I don't see Sachiko. Do you know where she went?" 

Mama Higurashi blinked, then turned around to scan the beach behind her. "She was right there! She asked if she could go 'treasure hunting' on the beach, so I gave her the red pail Naoki and I weren't using and told her to have fun, but stay in sight." 

"Guess she forgot about that last part, huh?" Inu Yasha quipped, trying to keep his panic at bay. 

"I know she went that way," Mama Higurashi said as she pointed in the direction she was looking. 

"Was she wearing sandals, zori, or was she barefoot?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"She was wearing her zori," Naoki said, his own distress reflected in his eyes. 

"Well then, pup, looks like you're going to get your first lesson in tracking," Inu Yasha said. 

Naoki's eyes lit up, excitement and determination radiating off him in waves. 

Now that he knew what to look for, Inu Yasha took a much closer look at the sand around them before taking a few steps in the direction Mama Higurashi had indicated. He cursed the crowds around them, and the way the sand and heat would have eaten away at any scent trail Sachiko might have left. Then he spotted the distinctive shape he'd been searching for. 

"C'mon, Naoki, but stick close to me. We don't want to mess anything up." 

Naoki did as he was told, going right to his father's side. Mama Higurashi rose as well, and she and Kagome followed the two part inu youkai. 

"See that?" Inu Yasha pointed. 

Naoki's eyes grew wide. "That's Sachiko's print!" 

"Yup. Usually we'd be able to follow her scent, too, but there are just too many people, and sand doesn't hold scent for very long. Not to mention, it's a hot day out, so scents tend to vaporize." 

Naoki nodded. 

"Now, can you see the next print?" 

All of them followed the trail, in and out of the sand near the edge of the beach. The areas of damp sand gave them clear markings to follow, while the hot, dry sand shifted and tried to confuse them at every turn. It seemed like forever before Naoki cried: 

"There's the pail we gave Sachiko!" 

Inu Yasha squinted, taking in the red pail that was tipped over on its side. He went a little closer, and he could see the signs of recently disturbed sand. He caught Naoki as the pup tried to sprint right over to the site. 

"Stay," Inu Yasha said quietly. 

"Why?" Naoki asked. 

Kagome came up next to them. "Someone was here, weren't they?" 

Inu Yasha nodded. "I think so. Nobody touch anything. I'm gonna see if I can track anything else." 

"I'll go back to the condo and call the police," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Wait!" Kagome cried. 

Mama Higurashi stopped and looked at her questioningly. 

"We don't know how things work here. Can we report her missing so early? And how do we explain the way we've tracked her?" Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha's eyes clouded. "I hate to say it, but Kagome's right. If Hawaii is anything like Japan, there are certain ways of doing things." 

Mama Higurashi gave them all a determined look. "Well, then, what if I call Kagura-san? I know it's outside her official area of expertise, but she should have at least some idea of what to do." 

"Good thinking, Mama!" Kagome said. 

"I'll be right back," Mama Higurashi replied, making her way back to the condo at a ladylike trot. 

"You should probably go with her, or at least back to the blanket," Inu Yasha said to Kagome. 

Kagome shook her head. "If I start feeling sick, I'll go back. Right now, I couldn't rest even if I wanted to." 

Heedless of any onlookers, Inu Yasha took her into her arms, burying his nose in her hair. He could feel Kagome trembling, and she clung to him like a lifeline. Holding her centered him again, helping him keep his own outward calm, while her scent kept him grounded so he wouldn't do anything too stupid. 

Inu Yasha felt a hand on his leg, and he automatically shifted, allowing Naoki to join in their embrace, squashing him between them. He noticed that Naoki had turned to face Kagome, wrapping his arms around her stomach as best he could, and Inu Yasha recognized the impulse. He knew exactly how the pup was feeling. One of the pack had gone missing, and both alpha and beta male had missed it. The desire to protect those remaining naturally increased tenfold. 

He gave Kagome a quick, reassuring kiss before letting her go. "We'd better get back to tracking before the police get here." 

Kagome nodded. 

Inu Yasha put a hand on Naoki's shoulder. "C'mon, pup. Let's see what we can find." 

Inu Yasha and Naoki skirted the site where the sand had been disrupted. It was definitely Sachiko's scent that clung to the tiny bucket, and Inu Yasha felt his heart clench when he saw her "treasures" lying there on the sand, pretty pebbles and bits of sea-worn glass scattered around the site. He wished he dared pick them all up, but they might hold a clue that would be seen by more experienced eyes than his. As he walked, he instructed Naoki, his mouth running, but his brain on auto-pilot. 

Naoki's responses seemed to be much the same. 

Then, despite the beach's best attempts, Inu Yasha noticed a few drag marks that weren't disrupted by shifting sand. He let a small sigh of relief as he realized the marks were too light to be a human body, even that of a child. Inu Yasha frowned as he noticed there actually were a few indistinct indentations that could have been footprints. If they were, they definitely weren't Sachiko's, since they were big enough to be those of an adult. 

Inu Yasha stopped, quickly weighing the indignity of taking up a suitable position in public, and the need to find out any possible information. What actually did halt his train of thought was the fact that he didn't dare get quite so close to the track. Humans would probably be investigating the scene, and their senses were much duller than his. He could come back later, after the police were done. 

"I think," he said, couching it as a lesson for Naoki, "that whoever took Sachiko either carried her, or whatever was dragged through the sand was done deliberately to get rid of Sachiko's tracks." 

"Can't we go closer?" Naoki asked. 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Later, once the humans are done." 

"Okay." 

Both of them continued to follow the trail, which became more obvious the closer it came to the wet, packed sand nearest the ocean. There, Inu Yasha's theory was confirmed as the adult footprints came into stark relief, but the drag marks continued. 

Then Inu Yasha snarled at an entirely new set of marks and indentations in the sand. 

"What is it, Dad?" Naoki asked. 

"Whoever took her came and went by boat," Inu Yasha said. "We're definitely gonna need help." 

"Inu Yasha!" 

Both Inu Yasha and Naoki turned to see Kagome waving at them, and that Mama Higurashi had returned. They quickly made their way back. 

"Kagura have any ideas?" Inu Yasha asked, the moment they were in earshot. 

Mama Higurashi nodded. "Kagura-san said that since Sachiko is fully human, she'll call in the regular police. She also said she knows someone used to working with not-quite-human families, and would call and give that person a heads' up. Just in case someone with youkai blood is involved." 

"She may have an attitude, but I have to admit, that Kagura is good at figuring out things," Inu Yasha grudgingly admitted. 

"Look who's talking," Kagome teased, trying to lighten the mood despite her sinking heart. 

"Takes one to know one," Inu Yasha shot back. He noticed Naoki had gone straight back to Kagome's belly, talking to it in Inu, reassuring the pup inside that everything was going to be okay. Inu Yasha cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump there. He put his arm around Kagome's waist, and she leaned against him, one hand snaking around his waist in return, while her other hand stroked Naoki's hair. 

It didn't take long before the scene exploded into chaos. It seemed like an entire fleet of police officers had been alerted, and they wasted no time in cordoning off the area. 

Inu Yasha's nerves started to fray even more as they waited, apparently for someone big and important who should see the scene first. 

Suddenly, new movement out of the corner of his eye brought Inu Yasha back on high alert. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the young woman jogging toward them from the vicinity of the condo. She wore jeans, a tank top, and sneakers. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she almost looked like any other person who might enjoy the beach. But her demeanor held an air of friendly sincerity coupled with an almost predatory gait. His fingers twitched with the desire to hold Kagome even closer. 

"Are you the Higurashi family?" the woman asked as she came up to them. 

Inu Yasha both relaxed, and went even more on alert, which he hadn't thought possible. The woman obviously knew something about youkai, given that she was standing far enough away that humans would take offense, but it was a respectful distance for greeting an unfamiliar youkai. 

Kagome smiled in relief as the woman spoke in Japanese. "Yes, we are," she replied. 

The newcomer smiled. "Please don't be fooled by the way I'm dressed. My name is Teramoto Sango. Kanzaki Kagura called me." She slowly slipped her hand into her pocket, then drew out a small wallet and opened it up to show them. 

Kagome's eyes widened at the badge and ID that clearly read "FBI". 

"Why would an outfit like that be interested in something like this?" Inu Yasha said. 

"It's part of what we do," Sango said. "The local police would have called one of my colleagues anyway. Thanks to Kagura's heads up, I could take it over from the start. So, before I start looking over the site, what can you tell me about what happened?" 

"It's my fault," Mama Higurashi said. "I was watching my grandchildren, and Sachiko slipped off. I told her to stay close, but she must have gotten distracted..." 

"Mama, don't blame yourself," Kagome said. 

"Ah, and how old is Sachiko-chan?" Sango asked. 

"She's eight," Kagome said. 

"And is she..?" Sango looked discreetly at Inu Yasha. 

Kagome shook her head. "No, she's fully human. She's my daughter from a previous marriage." 

"I see." Sango turned her attention to Inu Yasha. "You're.. inu youkai, Higurashi-san?" 

Inu Yasha blinked. It took him a moment to realize that she was referring to him. He couldn't help the mild blush that washed over his cheeks. "Half. I'm inu hanyou." He flashed his claws, and bared his fangs. 

Sango nodded, not the slightest bit fazed by the display. Then she turned her attention to Naoki. "And you must be Sachiko-chan's brother?" she asked. 

Naoki nodded, but didn't speak, clinging tighter to Kagome. 

Sango deliberately took her time fetching a small notepad out of the back pocket of her jeans. She took the pen secured in the spiral binding and made a few notes. "So, what does she look like?" 

"She looks a lot like Kagome, but her hair's lighter," Inu Yasha said. 

"So, brown eyes, and dark hair?" 

"Dark brown hair," Kagome supplied. "Waist length. Slender build, and she was 111cm at her last checkup." 

Sango hesitated a moment before continuing with her notes. "And what was she wearing?" 

Mama Higurashi spoke up this time. "A purple one-piece bathing suit with white polka dots." 

"And zori. Special ones," Naoki mumbled. 

"Special ones?" 

Kagome nodded. "My daughter has six toes on her left foot." 

"That'll definitely help," Sango said. "Distinguishing characteristics are vital to finding a missing child. Now, can you think of anyone who might want to take her or hurt her?" 

Under any other circumstances, the swiftness with which Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at each other would have been comical. 

"We are having some legal issues back in Japan," Mama Higurashi said. "Inu Yasha wants to adopt Sachiko, but Kagome's ex-husband is preventing it. We haven't seen him since Sachiko was a few months old, but I'm assuming he's still in Japan. His family is very well connected, though." 

"And that family?" 

"The Hojo family," Mama Higurashi supplied. 

Sango's eyes widened a bit. "Really? Oh that's going to make things interesting. That family is fairly well known on the main island, too." She put her pen and notebook back in her pocket before turning to Inu Yasha. "So, Higurashi-san, have you figured anything out yet?" 

"What?" Inu Yasha bristled. 

Sango put her hands up in a gesture of peace. "If you're inu youkai, you've likely done some investigating of your own, though I thank you for not tampering with the scene." 

"Keh!" 

"Or should I just follow your footprints? I assume the smaller set belongs to your son?" 

Inu Yasha sighed. "Whoever took her is smart. If you look over there," he pointed, "you'll find a track with faint footprints, but what's really interesting is what's beside it. Looks like they tried to cover Sachiko's tracks. That, or they carried her to the waiting boat." 

"Boat?" Sango inquired. 

"The sand at the end looks like a boat came ashore there. Something small, like a raft of some kind." 

"And you, my friend, have just made my life much easier," Sango said, even though Inu Yasha frowned at the familiarity. "Why don't you all go back to the condo while you wait? Kagura will likely be there by now, and it'll be cooler." She gave Kagome a knowing look. 

"What, and let your goons miss something?" Inu Yasha started to say more, but Kagome's hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see her a little worse for wear. "Kagome?" 

"I think I really need to go in. Stay here, and make sure they do their jobs properly, okay?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. He knew she was humoring him, but he could also see the exhaustion in her eyes. "Okay." He went down on his haunches so he could meet Naoki's eyes. :: _Take care of your mother, pup_ :: he said. 

Realizing why his father had switched languages, Naoki nodded solemnly, accepting his task as beta. "C'mon, Mom. Let's get you someplace cooler." 

Kagome hesitated only for a moment, standing on tiptoe to kiss Inu Yasha's chin before letting Naoki lead her away. 

Inu Yasha blushed, then crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Kagome, Naoki, and Mama Higurashi make their way back to the condo. Once he was satisfied they were safe, he turned his full attention back to the FBI agent. She'd left him to his own devices, making notes as she ordered a guy with a camera around the site. 

Inu Yasha watched with interest as Sango "discovered" the things he had told her, as well as directing the police unit around her. He couldn't help but admire her cool and easy confidence. If he had to have outside help, he'd rather have someone like her on his side. He'd been expecting a total idiot to show up, despite the knowledge that Kagura had contacted her. 

All told, it took nearly an hour before Sango made her way back to him, still keeping a respectful distance. 

"Well, unfortunately, I can't tell you anything you don't already know," Sango said. "I think our biggest problem right now is not knowing if this is a random kidnapping, or if it has something to do with the custody battle." 

Inu Yasha nodded. 

"Under the circumstances, I think it would be best to pursue this under two separate lines of inquiry," Sango said. 

"Meaning?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Meaning that we follow the human ways. Probably by tonight, there won't be a single person on Kauai unaware of the fact she's missing. However, to be on the safe side, we should probably do some discreet inquiries of our own, especially amongst the youkai community." 

"And you can do that?" 

"I can, but not as well as someone else I know. Would you be willing to let me bring a private investigator in on this?" 

Inu Yasha thought for a moment. "Sure. The more people we have on this, the quicker we'll be able to find her." 

"Good. I'll contact him right away." 

"By the way," Inu Yasha added, "what's your story?" 

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, her voice carefully neutral. 

"You're human, but you know youkai ways." 

Sango smiled a bit. "The safest answer to that question will come when you meet the P.I. I'm calling." 

"And the more dangerous answer?" 

Sango tried not to laugh. "Are you sure you don't want a job?" Seeing that Inu Yasha was not finding any humor in the situation, she grew serious, deciding that in this case, honesty would be the best policy. "I don't know if there are still any in Japan, but here in Hawaii, we have small pockets of demon exterminators who learn the old ways. My family is one of them." 

"Exterminators?" Inu Yasha shifted his stance slightly. 

"Oh don't worry! As long as you're decent and law abiding, you're fine. It's the youkai who think they can run rogue, slaughtering humans left and right, that we go after." 

Inu Yasha relaxed, but only slightly. "You're sure?" 

Sango placed a hand over her heart. "I swear. Hunter's oath." 

"Fine. But if you're lying and even so much as _try_ to hurt my family..." 

"I have more respect for my life than to try and go after the family of an inu youkai," Sango said. 

"Just as long as things stay that way." 

**~*~*~*~**

Sachiko ignored the way her stomach twisted and turned, her entire body feeling far too heavy to move. Her head was pounding, and her pillow felt really hard, but making those thoughts more than fleeting glimpses of higher brain functioning was beyond her. All she really wanted to do was go back to sleep, but something was tickling her nose and making her tummy hurt. 

Suddenly, she had no choice, rolling onto her side just enough for the sudden evidence of her stomach's protest to land on the woven mats that protected the floor, rather than the futon she was lying on. 

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to make you sick!" 

The voice was vaguely familiar, but Sachiko couldn't quite place it. The last thing she remembered clearly was filling her red pail with treasures from the beach. Then it all got blurry. She sort of remembered drifting away, relaxing by a beach chair, before being coaxed into walking. There were sights and sounds and smells, but they were all a blur. The only real constant had been that voice in her ear, prompting her. 

Sachiko tried to open her eyes, but the room swam around her, and she shut them tight again. 

She heard more movement, but really couldn't be bothered to find out what it was, a little voice in the back of her head letting her know someone was cleaning up the mess she'd just made. She tried to speak, but nothing came out except a rather dry-sounding croak. 

"I'll be right back." 

Sachiko had nearly drifted back to sleep when she felt someone urging her to sit up. She whined in protest, but the hands on her skin were stronger, propping her up against the wall. Then she felt something press against her lips, and she registered a new smell she wasn't familiar with at all. 

"Drink this. You should feel better." 

Sachiko did so, despite the faint screaming in the back of her mind that it would be a very bad idea. It was strong, spicy, and warm, but at least her stomach wasn't doing somersaults anymore. 

She eventually finished the drink, and the voice went away again. It took a little while, but eventually her headache faded and she tried opening her eyes again. 

Sachiko felt like she had been transported into the middle of an adventure story. She was definitely on a futon, but her pillow wasn't the usual softer buckwheat pillow she was used to. She placed her hand on it, wondering what kind of wood the solid block was made out of. The walls looked like they were weathered wood built over a frame of bamboo. She looked up, and saw that the roof looked like it had been woven out of something. " _Thatched_ ," her mind supplied. 

Then she startled as she realized that she was definitely NOT wearing her bathing suit. Instead, she wore a full skirt that was gathered at the waist in a lavender material covered with blue and white flowers. She discovered her belly had been left bare, and a stretchy band of the same material as her skirt encircled her chest. She blushed as she realized that whoever had dressed her even put on clean underwear. 

It must have been the owner of that voice. 

"Feeling better?" 

A few hazy memories floated to the surface, and Sachiko realized why she hadn't been able to identify the woman at first. Back on the beach, her aura had been clean and clear. Now it still held the spiritual energy of a miko, but it didn't feel quite right anymore. Like the difference between fresh water and a brackish stream. 

"Yeah," Sachiko said, the traces of a headache still lingering in the deepest recesses of her mind. "Where are we?" 

The woman laughed. Sachiko tried to remember the woman's name, but it just wasn't coming to her. 

"Silly girl," the woman said in a sing-song voice. "You've come home at last, Keiko-chan." 


	17. The Gang's All Here

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventeen**  
_The Gang's All Here_

Kagome collapsed into one of the chairs around the kitchen table, putting her head in her hands. Her entire body was throbbing, but it was nothing compared to the agony that was ripping her heart to shreds. Someone had taken her baby! The only things holding her together in that moment were the comforting sensation of movement from the pup inside her, and hearing the patter and click of Naoki's bare feet on the kitchen floor as he moved around. Part of her wanted to know exactly what he was doing, but the rest was content just to hear him. 

She nearly jumped as a warm, comforting hand landed on her back. She could tell that her own Mama was trying to comfort her, but Kagome could also feel the slight tremor beneath her mother's veneer of calm. 

"They'll find her," Mama Higurashi said. 

Kagome just nodded, not wanting to voice her fears. She knew that if this was some sort of attempt to discredit her capability as a mother, Sachiko would be all right. However, she also knew that if a stranger was involved, it was rare to find a kidnapped child alive. 

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but suddenly there was a clink of china against the table, and the scent of green tea wafted up to greet her. 

"I know it's hot out, but..." 

Kagome bit back her tears, settling for raising her head and giving Naoki the best grateful smile she could muster. "Thank you, Naoki." 

Rather than his usual proud smile, Naoki just nodded gravely. 

That motion made Kagome's heart clench. "I think," Kagome paused a moment to clear her throat, "I know you're practically an adult now, but I still have some room on my lap..." 

It was a testament to Naoki's own well-hidden upset that he didn't whine or complain, but simply climbed into what remained of her lap. She held Naoki close, and he snuggled into her, each drawing comfort from the other. 

It wasn't long before a knock came at the door. 

"I'll get it," Mama Higurashi said. She came back and few minutes later, and Kagome turned her head to see not only Kagura, but their next door neighbor. 

"I saw the police swarming the beach," Suikotsu said by way of explanation. "Just wanted to make sure everyone's okay." 

Kagome's face crumpled, and she turned away, burying her nose in Naoki's hair. 

Suikotsu looked horrified. "I'm so sorry! Did I say something..?" 

"My granddaughter is missing," Mama Higurashi said. "We think she may have been kidnapped." 

A deep, dark sadness came into Suikotsu's eyes for a moment, before he shook it away with a shudder. "If there's anything I can do..?" 

"Were you anywhere near the beach this morning?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Suikotsu shook his head. "I was in my condo, doing research. The fresh bottles of medicine from my brewing this morning are still warm, but if the police need to verify my whereabouts, that's probably a good thing." 

Mama Higurashi nodded. "Everyone is likely to be a suspect at this point." Then she blushed. "I probably watch too many dramas." 

"Sometimes life can be even stranger than what's on TV," Suikotsu said. 

Meanwhile, Kagura had taken a seat next to Kagome. "Please don't worry, Kagome. If anybody can find your daughter, it's Sango." 

"Thank you for calling her," Kagome said. "She seems very nice." 

"She is," Kagura said firmly, "and thorough, too. She won't miss a trick. Not to mention, she has a partner that I think will be very helpful in this." 

"Partner?" 

Kagura smirked. "Her husband's a P.I. Miroku may be a lech, but he's no slouch, and they both love children. This won't go unpunished, I can promise you that." 

"Thank you, Kagura-san," Kagome said, holding Naoki just a little bit tighter. 

"So where is your Intended, anyway?" 

"He's still on the beach with Sango. Apparently _she's_ no threat," Kagome said in a light teasing tone. 

Kagura snickered. "That's because she's married, whereas I'm currently enjoying the single life." 

Kagome sighed. "I still have so much to learn about youkai ways." 

"You'll pick it up fast," Kagura reassured her. 

They were all interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. Mama Higurashi excused herself again to answer it. This time, she blinked as she took in the new arrivals. "May I help you?" 

The rather handsome young man bowed respectfully, but with a flourish. His Hawaiian shirt was actually rather sedate, the dark blue background bringing out the deep color of his eyes, while the white flower pattern matched his pants and shoes. He looked distinctly Japanese, and his black hair was caught in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Beside him stood a shorter, stockier man of apparently Polynesian descent, wearing khaki shorts, sandals, and the gaudiest shirt Mama Higurashi had ever seen. 

"Pardon the intrusion, but you must be Higurashi-san?" the Japanese man asked. 

"I'm Higurashi Kasumi. My daughter Kagome is in the kitchen." 

The young man offered his business card. "Teramoto Miroku. I don't know if my wife mentioned me or not, but I'm a private investigator." 

Mama Higurashi looked the card over carefully. "She didn't say anything to us, but my daughter, my grandson, and I came back here early. Your wife and my son-in-law are still on the beach." 

Miroku nodded. "May I come in?" 

Mama Higurashi cast a glance at the other man. 

"Please, don't be alarmed. This is my good friend Hachi. We've been inseparable since we were children." 

"Pleased to meet you, Higurashi-san," Hachi said, finally giving her a bow as well. 

"I suppose it's all right, though it is getting a bit crowded in here," Mama Higurashi said, not entirely joking. 

As soon as everyone caught sight of each other, their eyes brightened. 

"'Bout time you got here, Miroku," Kagura said. 

"Ah, Miroku-sama, a pleasure as always," Suikotsu said. 

As the others became reacquainted, all Kagome could do was stare at the sheer variety of people in the condo. Back home in Japan, she would never have guessed that human and youkai could work together so effortlessly, yet there was no friction at all between Kagura, Suikotsu, the man addressed as Miroku, and the other man who had not yet been identified, but she could feel his youki brushing against her own aura. 

Naoki shifted in her arms, and Kagome saw him glaring fiercely at the unnamed man. 

"What is it, Naoki?" she asked. 

Naoki sniffed. "Tanuki," he replied. "Since he's unattached, and Dad's not here, it's up to me to protect you." 

Kagome blinked. "Oh." 

Suddenly, the man turned and looked embarrassed before moving a few steps further away. It was then Kagome realized that Naoki was growling slightly. She suppressed the desire to roll her eyes and shush him. If Naoki was reacting this badly, what would happen when..? 

"What the fuck is going on here?" 

Kagome gave him her best glare, but her heart wasn't really in it. It was all she could do not to leap out of her seat and throw herself into her Intended's arms. 

Inu Yasha's exclamation did have its intended effect, though, silencing the small mob now gathered in the condo. 

Sango strode right by him, going up to Miroku and smacking him on the back of the head. 

"Ow! What have I done now, oh flower of my heart?" 

Sango blushed, even as she balled her hands into fists. "I TOLD you not to come in until I was here, since I knew you'd be bringing Hachi! They're Intended, you idiot!" 

Miroku blinked, his gaze going first to Kagome, then Inu Yasha, taking in their Intention beads. "Oh, er, oops?" 

"Oops is right. I should just take you off this case and do it myself." 

"Sango," Miroku pleaded. 

Inu Yasha rounded the far side of the table, coming to put his arms around Kagome and Naoki. "Serves him right," Inu Yasha groused in Kagome's ear as he gave them a quick squeeze. 

Kagome couldn't help but smile at him, thankful for once that she retained some of the enhanced sense of smell from earlier in her pregnancy. She now realized why Inu Yasha sniffed her quite so often. He smelled of sun, sand, and salt water, mingled with his own wild, almost woodsy, scent. Her heart was still aching, but she no longer felt as if she were about to fall completely apart. 

"Besides, we don't need you quite yet, Miroku. We have another resource, if she would be willing." Sango turned from her husband to look at Kagura. 

Kagura's eyes widened. "What do you need me for?" 

"It seems whoever took Higurashi Sachiko removed her from the area by boat. You're a wind youkai. You could track the currents, couldn't you?" 

Kagura gave Sango a shrewd look. "So you want me to go play detective?" 

"I happen to know for a fact, currently all your other clients are human, and you've foisted them off on your assistants to focus on the Higurashis," Sango said. 

"Wait, what?" Kagome exclaimed. 

Kagura sighed. "Call it what you want, but most humans get spooked by me in person. They're fine with me over the phone, but once I appear in person, I seem to intimidate them for some reason." She capped off her statement with a smirk. "So I have a stable of assistants who take care of the busy work, while I do the actual planning. Though on that note..." She sobered. "You'll want to postpone the wedding, won't you?" 

Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at each other, then blushed. 

"I completely forgot," Kagome said. 

"Tomorrow's supposed to be our wedding day," Inu Yasha finished. "It wouldn't be right not to have Sachiko there. She'd never forgive us." 

"She's been looking so forward to this," Kagome said softly, brushing her cheek against the hollow of Inu Yasha's shoulder. 

Inu Yasha turned his head in Kagura's direction. "Yeah. We'll put it off until we've found her." 

The rest of the words he could have said, he left unspoken. No sense in tempting fate. 

Kagura nodded. "I'll go call Kaede and bring her up to speed, then I _suppose_ I could at least take a look and see what I can find." 

"Thank you, Kagura-san," Kagome said, her desperate clinging to hope obvious in her voice. 

Kagura waved her off. "Don't mention it. Really." Then she headed out the door onto the patio and whipped out a cell phone. 

"Now we'll wait for Kagura before we proceed any further on this end. The local police are doing everything they can. I should stay here, in case this is a ransom situation," Sango said. 

"Ransom?" Kagome asked. 

"Yes. Many kidnappings by strangers are for money. We have to be ready to follow any possible angle," Sango said. "I'm really hoping the Hojo family is involved, though. Parental kidnappings are messier in the legal sense, but there's a much higher chance of Sachiko-chan being all right." 

Inu Yasha could feel Kagome trembling, and he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "She's her mother's daughter," he said, trying to reassure her. "If they think she's going to go quietly, they have another thing coming." 

Kagome gave a weak chuckle. 

"By the way, I should have done this earlier. Please accept my humblest apologies," Miroku said, taking a few steps forward. "I am Teramoto Miroku, and this is my partner, Hachi." 

Hachi hesitated, and Inu Yasha's nostrils flared. Then in a puff of smoke, Hachi’s Polynesian guise disappeared to reveal his true tanuki nature. "Please forgive the disguise. It's necessary around those not familiar with youkai ways." 

Inu Yasha nodded slowly. "I can see where a normal human wouldn't think twice about you in your disguise." 

Hachi slowly lowered himself to the floor, in a very similar position to the deepest respectful bow, his forehead touching the ground, and his hindquarters slightly raised. 

Inu Yasha found himself relaxing, even as his shoulders straightened. "Oh get up," he grumbled. 

Hachi did so, but only enough to take up a kneeling position on the floor. "Doesn't matter that you're only half-blooded," Hachi said. "Please believe me, I want to help you get your daughter back." 

"My daughter's human," Inu Yasha replied. 

"Doesn't matter. You're inu hanyou. I almost feel sorry for whoever has her." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Inu Yasha said gruffly, feeling his cheeks heat. 

"Now I really feel lost," Kagome said. 

Sango came forward with a smile. "Allow me to explain, Higurashi-san." 

Kagome shook her head. "Kagome's fine. You're helping me find my daughter." 

"Then you can call me Sango," Sango replied. "Anyway, Hachi there just let your Intended know that he respects the stated Intention, and recognizes it as legitimate. In other words, he won't try and challenge.. Higurashi-san?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "If you're calling her Kagome, call me Inu Yasha. No honorifics needed, either." 

Sango raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, then. Where were we?" 

"Letting Kagome-sama know that Hachi isn't going to be making any moves on her," Miroku said. 

Sango gave him a shrewd look. "Though I can't promise anything about this pervert," she said, jerking her thumb at Miroku. 

"Sango, I'm wounded!" 

Sango jumped and squeaked as Inu Yasha and Kagome gaped at what had just happened. One of Miroku's hands had been placed in front of his heart in a respectful gesture, but the angle of his other arm betrayed the fact that his other hand had found purchase on his wife's backside. 

Sango blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm _trying_ to work here!" 

"I am just proving that I am no threat to Kagome-sama, either." 

"Yeah, right, you aren't," Sango huffed, then visibly fought to compose herself. "Getting back to the subject at hand, Hachi's display was to recognize Inu Yasha's position, and that Hachi respects your position as Inu Yasha's Intended, Kagome-chan." 

"Thank you," Kagome said, directing her words halfway between Hachi and Sango. 

Suikotsu cleared his throat. "I'm really sorry, but I should get back to my work. Do you need a statement or anything, Sango-san?" 

"I'll come over and take one later," Sango said. "Much as I hate to have you on the suspect list..." 

"I understand, but I do thank you for your trust." Suikotsu bowed to them all before departing. 

Kagome didn't miss the way Mama Higurashi watched him leave, and bit back a smile. She'd take any potential bright spot she could find. She'd never seen or even heard of her mother having an interest in anyone the whole time she was growing up. If Mama Higurashi found romance now, even just a holiday fling, it would do Kagome's own heart good. Of course, the potential to get back at Mama for all the teasing about Inu Yasha... 

"Mind if we go out and look at the site?" Miroku asked, breaking Kagome's train of thought. 

"Go right ahead, Miroku," Sango said. "The more eyes out there, the better." As soon as Miroku and Hachi were gone, she came closer to the kitchen table. "Mind if I sit?" 

Kagome squeaked as she felt herself being lifted, and she blushed brightly as she found herself in Inu Yasha's lap, with Naoki still in hers. She snuggled in as close as she could, feeling the tremors still coursing through her Intended's body. 

They all did their best to pass the time with idle chit chat, but it was obvious that none of their hearts were in it. Even regaling Sango with their now postponed wedding plans didn't ease the tension in the air. When a phone suddenly rang, everyone jumped, ready to go into action, and they were still on edge when they realized it was Sango's cellphone. 

"Hello?" Sango said. 

"Yo." 

Sango put the phone on speaker. 

"Whoever has her, they've been planning this for a while," Kagura's voice came over the connection. "If you want to nudge the cops, what's left of the raft is in a wooded area just off the beach, halfway between Lihue and Koloa. Probably wouldn't have found it, if I didn't have an aerial view." 

"Why not?" Sango asked. 

"It's up in a tree." 

Sango shook her head. "I'm not going to ask." 

"You'll hear plenty later on the news, I bet," Kagura said. "Want me to head back?" 

"Yes. We're one step closer now, thanks to you." 

The call ended, and Sango could feel the weight of Inu Yasha's stare on her. 

"I'm going," Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome glared at him. "No, you're not. I know you could do it faster, but we have to let the police do their jobs. Let the regular dogs track them from there. Please?" 

"I'd really advise you to do as your Intended says," Sango added. "If they think the family is interfering, you'll all become primary suspects. I can tell that neither of you have anything to do with it, but the rest of the world does things differently." 

"Kagome." Inu Yasha's voice was torn between a snarl and a whine. 

"And what would you do if you found Sachiko‘s kidnapper?" Kagome said quietly. "Would you be able to let the police handle it, or would you end up in jail for murder?" 

Inu Yasha held her so tightly, it was almost painful. 

"You can't protect us from prison, right? And you'd miss the pup being born." It was a struggle, but Kagome was able to slowly shift his hand down towards her belly. 

The pup kicked at his touch, and Inu Yasha shuddered. Then his hand started moving of its own accord, stroking her rounded stomach. Kagome could feel the pup move, shifting and seeking comfort. She knew it wasn't good for the pup for her to be so upset, but there was no way she couldn't be! 

"I want to find Sachiko as much as you do. I want her home safe, sound, and healthy." Her voice cracked, and she said in a broken whisper, even as she gave Naoki an extra hug. "I want my baby back." 

"Our.. baby," Inu Yasha corrected, understanding her need to use that particular word for the moment. 

Kagome nodded, and she felt Naoki's distress. She didn't even have to think before reaching up to release his ears from their pins, then gently stroking them as they came back to life. 

Naoki snuffled and whimpered despite himself. :: _I want to help my sister_ :: he whined. 

Sango's eyes widened as she heard Kagome respond in kind. 

:: _Pup helping. Good boy._ :: 

"You can speak Inu, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. 

Kagome blushed. "Just a little, since I'm still learning. My Intended, my son, and the pup I'm carrying are all part inu youkai, after all. Though Sachiko has a much wider vocabulary than I do." 

"Keh. That's just because she started young," Inu Yasha said. :: _You've picked it up really fast, so stop insulting my future mate._ :: 

Kagome couldn't deny what the effect of hearing those words had on her. She really, really wished she could kiss him, but she wasn't sure if he would respond in front of Sango. 

Almost as if he had heard her, Inu Yasha's head tilted downward. Kagome's cheeks turned slightly pink as their lips met in a soft, sweet reassurance. 

It wasn't long before Miroku and Hachi returned from the beach, and they all compared notes. Miroku was the one to make the "anonymous" phone call to tip off the police about the raft once Sango had caught him up on the situation. 

"Hachi and I will go down there, just to keep an eye on things, if that's okay with you..?" His gaze took in not only his wife, but the Higurashis as well. 

Sango gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Miroku." 

"Only because if I caught the bastard who did this, I'd gut him," Inu Yasha said, subconsciously baring his fangs. 

Miroku nodded. "Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** One of the many things writing this fic taught me: I _can_ write scenes with more than two characters participating. But ye gods was it a pain at first. At least now I know I can do it!


	18. Just a Setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Originally this was going to be a regular update, but I'd forgotten what events happened in which chapter. So for those reading on AO3 and Eternal Destiny, this is a double chapter update.

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighteen**  
_Just a Setback_

Day eventually gave way to night, but the beauty of the sunset went completely unnoticed. Over the course of the afternoon, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Mama Higurashi, Naoki, and Sango had all moved to the main room. Mama Higurashi and Sango sat in separate chairs, while Kagome was on the couch in the middle of an inu sandwich. Inu Yasha was on her right, his arm firmly around her waist, while Naoki was pressed up against her left side. Under normal circumstances, she would find the stances of her "guard dogs" comical, but right then, she not only understood, she was grateful for their comfort and protection. 

They'd originally turned on the television as a means of distraction, but it appeared the police were doing their job admirably. Of course, Sango had told them it would definitely help that in the picture they had given her to distribute to the media, Sachiko was at her most adorable, grinning at the camera in a sundress and a large, floppy hat. 

It was an awful but true fact that the cuter the kid, the more sympathy and thus encouragement the public would have to try and help find her. 

Of course, Inu Yasha had grumbled, "If that were true, they would have found her already," which earned him an extra snuggle from Kagome. 

Sango's phone had rung several times that day, but the house phone remained silent, which Sango reassured them was a positive thing. It was looking more and more like the kidnapping was related to the custody battle. Miroku had done some digging, and he quickly found out that the Hojo family had put down quite a few roots in Hawaii, owning several hospitals both on the main island and scattered throughout the chain, including Kauai. 

Kagome had been absolutely livid at the news. She'd snapped, ranting and raving as angry tears rolled down her cheeks. Looking back on it, she was embarrassed at how she had reacted, using words she would normally never use, especially in front of Naoki. What really stunned her was how Inu Yasha had been the one to calm _her_ down for once, taking her in his arms again and lightly massaging the back of her neck. She let the rest of her frustrated, exhausted tears soak the front of his shirt, and although she knew he didn't like seeing her cry, apparently he understood. 

Now Miroku and Hachi were tracking the web that the Hojo family had laid down, trying to find any leads on where they might have taken her. 

"A new break in the case of young Sachiko Higurashi, who was kidnapped from the beach near the condo where her parents are staying earlier today. Thanks to an anonymous tip, the police have discovered the means by which she was taken. Remnants of a large, inflatable raft have been found on the southern part of the island." 

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen at the sight of policemen and members of the K-9 unit scouring the area. Then the camera zoomed up, and they got their first real look at the tattered mass of bright orange vinyl. 

Inu Yasha frowned, and Kagome caught it, looking at him questioningly. 

"Whoever it was didn't toss it up there, so it probably wasn't a youkai. Then again, they would have had to climb the tree to throw it over the branches like that," he said. 

"And it was important enough for them to do so when they had Sachiko with them," Sango said. 

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "See the way the ground around the tree is messed up? Someone did climb that tree." He got up and went closer to the screen, his frown deepening. "This doesn't make sense. It looks like Sachiko just plopped down while her kidnapper went tree climbing. There's no sign of a struggle. I know my pups. Sachiko is too friendly for her own good, but she can kick plenty of.. butt if there's a threat." 

Kagome could see the wheels turning in Sango's head. 

"Maybe she was drugged," Sango said. "That would explain why it seems like she didn't put up any kind of a fight." 

Inu Yasha snarled. "Are you sure I can't just track whoever took her down and tear them into small enough pieces that no one will ever know?" 

"I'm sure," Sango said firmly, but her eyes were filled with understanding. 

"Damn." Inu Yasha went back to the couch, flopped down, and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. 

"Thank you, Inu Yasha," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Keh!" 

Once the report was over, Naoki gave an exaggerated yawn. "Think I'll go up and get ready for bed." 

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "All right, Naoki." 

She started to get up, but Naoki hooked a hand around her elbow. "It's okay, Mom. I've got it tonight." 

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but she was halted by Inu Yasha's hand starting to rub her bicep. She turned to look at him, and saw his gaze was focused on Naoki, the two of them having a silent conversation. 

"All right, pup," Inu Yasha said. "But the master bedroom door will be unlocked later tonight, just in case." He turned his eyes on her, seeking permission. 

"Of course," Kagome replied with a relieved smile. 

Naoki blushed and nodded before hopping off the couch and making his way upstairs. 

Sango sighed. "I'm afraid there's not much more I can do tonight. I'll leave my card in case anything comes up. Don't be shy about waking me up. I'm used to it, and don't need much sleep anyway." 

"Thank you, Sango-chan," Kagome said. 

"It's my job," Sango said with a smile. "It's been a pleasure meeting all of you, though I wish it were under happier circumstances. I'll be back tomorrow with any updates." 

"Thank you, Sango-san. Let me see you out," Mama Higurashi said. 

A few minutes later, Mama Higurashi returned and gave Inu Yasha and Kagome a stern look. "I know you two won't want to rest, but it would be best. Even if you can't sleep, at least close your eyes for a little while." 

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a look. "What about you, Mama?" Kagome asked. 

Mama Higurashi's eyes hardened. "I'm your mother, and Sachiko's grandmother. I will stay up tonight, in case this is a ransom situation, OR if it is the Hojo family and they try to make ultimatums. If they're involved, I have no idea what could possibly be running through their minds, but I will make it _very_ clear that their involvement after all these years isn't appreciated." 

"Mama..." 

"Don't make me tuck you two in bed," Mama Higurashi playfully threatened. "You're both younger than me, so I'm pulling rank." 

Inu Yasha bit his tongue, even as Kagome whispered quietly enough for only him to hear, "Play along, please. She doesn't need to know that you're even older than she is." 

Inu Yasha snorted, but did as she asked, turning his attention to helping her get up off the couch safely. 

"Good night, Kasumi-san." 

"Night, Mama." 

"Good night, you two." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he tracked Naoki's every move on the floor above. It was a bittersweet reminder of the time before Kagome and Sachiko had come into their lives. The pup had showered, and was now soaking in the tub. It seemed like a lifetime ago when Naoki would pull the same "I'm tired" trick, then go and get himself ready for bed just to prove how mature he was. 

Only to end up in Inu Yasha's futon by the end of the night. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Kagome's voice pulled him back to the present. She looked as exhausted as he felt, the tension having never once left her frame since Sachiko had gone missing. If he couldn't hunt down and kill whoever took Sachiko, then the best he could do was take care of his wife, his Intended. The woman he planned on spending the rest of his life with. 

Kagome squeaked as she found herself in Inu Yasha's arms, being pressed firmly against his body as he buried his nose in her neck, the warmth of his breath tickling her as he reassured himself that both she and the pup inside her were all right. 

"Just because Naoki's big enough to take a bath by himself doesn't mean you are," Inu Yasha teased, his voice gravelly with suppressed emotion. 

"Jerk," Kagome muttered, but the only heat in it was that of desire as she quickly picked up on the change in mood. 

"You need to get some sleep, and you're far too tense to do that right now." 

"Look who's talking," Kagome retorted. 

Inu Yasha raised his lips to her ear. "Can I at least wash your back, then?" 

Kagome shuddered as the stress that was coursing through her body changed into something much sweeter. Recognizing that they both needed it, she gave in, tilting her head back slightly. "Of course. I think I might need help getting out of these clothes, too." 

Inu Yasha swallowed, once again marveling at how well she could read him. "Better lock the door first," he muttered, pulling himself away with great effort to do just that. 

The sound of the lock snicking into place only made Kagome's pulse race even faster. She could feel his gaze on her, his golden eyes glowing in the semi-darkness of the dimly lighted room. Then his hands were on her shoulders, toying with the thin straps of the cotton tunic she'd changed into over the course of the day. The shirt itself was loose and flowing, allowing for her expanding middle, but the straps left her shoulders practically bare. It was perfectly sensible and modest clothing, but the way Inu Yasha was looking at her made her realize how sexy it could be. 

"I should just cut through these," he growled, threatening them with his claws, "but I know you just bought this, so..." 

Kagome's breath caught as his lips whispered her skin, blazing a trail of kisses from her throat to the strap, which he then snagged with his teeth and dragged down off her shoulder. Kagome tilted her head to one side, giving him all the access he wanted to suckle and nip at her skin. Then he turned his attention to the other shoulder, her shirt threatening to fall as the other strap made its way down her bicep. 

Inu Yasha could feel her tension returning, trying to keep her top up. He smirked against her skin, letting his hands skim the material until he found the hem. He bunched the fabric up, then eased the entire thing up over her head. 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "I was wondering why I didn't see any bra straps!" 

"Surprise?" Kagome said, blushing and uncertain. "Mama and I found it while we were out shopping before we left for Hawaii, and I wanted to be as comfortable as possible today while we were waiting." 

Inu Yasha tried to swallow as he felt the rush of desire flood his veins. He had always been a sucker for traditional clothing, and the strapless bra she wore looked very much like traditional chest bindings. The only difference was, there were "cups" to it, of a sort, but they were actually more transparent than the rest. He could clearly see the change in skin tone where breast gave way to areola. 

"Damn," he said, moments before stepping forward to gently cup those tantalizing breasts, savoring the weight of them in his hands, even as he kept in mind how sensitive they'd been lately. 

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes at the feeling of his warm hands molding and supporting her. "I should just make YOU my bra," she said. 

Inu Yasha snickered. "Then we'd never leave the bedroom," he said. 

"You mean we have to?" Kagome asked, all faux wide-eyed innocence. Then any other thoughts she may have had fled as Inu Yasha brought his head down, closing his lips around her nipple, while his hand stroked the underside of her breast. Kagome's own hands were far from idle, one cradling the back of his neck while the other went for his ear. 

Inu Yasha growled as Kagome rubbed his ear with a slow, sensual rhythm. He could feel the thickening of his blood, the lust to maim and kill transforming, just as he'd hoped it would, into passion of a different sort. He turned his attention to her other breast, ensuring that it would not be jealous, as Kagome switched her own grip to return the favor. His ability to speak was going farther and farther away as all the love and desire he felt for her cascaded through him. 

Kagome couldn't help but gasp as Inu Yasha lifted his head. His eyes were still the same gold, now hazy with lust, but the markings had started to appear on his cheeks again. "Inu Ya..?" 

Her question was abruptly cut off as he captured her lips, her arms slipping down to wrap around him as he crushed her against him. One hand was at her back, his arm like steel as he held her. The other glided over her hip, then around the curve of her backside, pressing her even more insistently against him. 

He only let up a bit when the pup inside her decided to protest being squashed with a series of solid kicks and punches. Rather than deterring him, it only caused him to shift targets, leaving her mouth with a series of promising little nibbles before sliding down her body, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her form-fitting, capri-length leggings, and bringing them down with him, leaving her in only her panties and now practically see-through bra. 

Kagome reached out slowly and grasped his shoulder, gauging his reaction. He permitted it with a hungry stare that pierced Kagome to the core. She stepped out of her leggings, then found herself clinging to his shoulder for dear life as he rose, taking her in his arms bridal-style. He carried her over to the bed, depositing her on the edge of the mattress before stripping off his t-shirt, shorts, and underwear in record time, then sinking down into a predatory stance on his haunches. 

Kagome blushed even deeper when she realized his intent. Wanting to try and spare her underwear, she lifted her hips and started to slip her panties down. Inu Yasha watched her movements with utter fascination, only closing his eyes for a split second as a contented rumble issued from his chest the moment her thighs inadvertently fanned him with an unadulterated cloud of her scent. As soon as her panties were gone, he dived between her legs, nuzzling her inner thighs with his nose and nipping at her flesh. 

She could feel how aroused she was already, and the way he played with her only heightened the experience. A few moments later, he got down to business, positioning her thighs so that they rested on either side of his neck, her knees hooking over his shoulders. Then he buried his face in her folds, devouring her with animalistic intensity. 

Kagome practically howled, herself, under his onslaught, clapping the back of her hand against her mouth to stifle her cries. He was absolutely ruthless, hitting absolutely every spot that would bring her the most pleasure, varying the strokes of his tongue, the nudging of his nose, even the thrilling sensation of his lips and fangs lightly nipping her most sensitive flesh. Her free hand clutched at the coverlet below her, not even daring to try and stroke his ears as the intensity of her burgeoning orgasm grew. 

Inu Yasha, for his part, had left his human side behind as he tasted the female that he knew to be his mate. What else could she be? His scent was all over her, inside her from previous matings, and the pup within her womb was his as well. Yet he also knew they hadn't completed the ritual, from the beads he was keenly aware of brushing against his temple. If he had his way, there would be no more hesitation. She tasted absolutely divine, both her tender flesh so rich with blood, and the nectar that flowed from within her. The ambrosia that proved his worthiness as both provider and lover. He could read every twitch and vibration of her muscles, the sounds she made music to his ears, though he wished she'd get her hand out of her damned mouth. He was about to command her to do so, when he heard something from above. His ears flicked at the sound, and thoughts intruded, even as he continued to mostly focus on his mate's pleasure. 

They had another pup. No, they had two. Besides the one in her belly. He identified the footsteps above him as belonging to the pup he'd had the longest. The name escaped him at the moment, but he found himself snarling as he recalled that yes, his stupid human side had sired a pup on a female that hated him. It made no sense, but he was glad that particular bitch was gone. It had freed him to find his true mate. The woman sprawled out before him, clamping her luscious thighs around his head as he granted her the first release of the evening. 

Kagome tried to ride out the tidal wave of pleasure that swamped her, but Inu Yasha refused to allow her, chasing after each of her climaxes and leaving her breathless as he drove her body up higher and higher. Whenever she even started to vocalize a plea to stop, he would back off just enough to stop her protests before ruthlessly driving her even harder. Then, all at once, it was too much, and she felt moisture leak from the corners of her eyes. 

The salty tang of her tears penetrated the aroma of her pleasure, and Inu Yasha drew back. His eyes widened as he realized he'd gone too far, driving her human body beyond what it could safely endure. He called himself all sorts of filthy names for forgetting his mate was human. That he had to be more careful with her comparatively fragile physique. He had a moment of panic, and snuffled at her belly. He felt even worse when he could sense the pup's distress. He couldn't think. He just acted, whimpered Inu apologies leaving his throat without his conscious permission as he climbed up to drape his body over hers to try and soothe her. 

He panicked a moment as he felt her aura rise up around him, then relaxed. She wasn't about to try and purify him. Instead, her reiki nudged his youkai energy, like a pup seeking the teat. He allowed a small breach in his defenses, letting her energy replenish itself from his own stock. He nuzzled her throat, begging her to respond. 

It was sluggish, but eventually her arms came up around him. He held her tightly in return, feeling her body returning to its normal state of balance. 

Kagome half wondered if this was what an out of body experience felt like. Her mind was simply floating, detached, surrounded in a sea of energy. She felt what seemed to be her very soul brushing against Inu Yasha's, and him allowing her access. As consciousness grew closer, she noted that his eyes had changed while he pleasured her, the scleras now red and the irises pure blue. The markings on either side of his face were also very prominent, and she wondered just how close to fully youkai he was at that moment. He wasn't using human speech, but vocalizing in Inu. She realized that she had likely worried him, although it was his own darned fault that she was in such a state in the first place. Still, she definitely couldn't hold a grudge. She swore his relief was a palpable thing as she embraced him, his own arms wrapping securely around her as he lay on top of her. 

Her first true thought sent a spike of anxiety through her. 

:: _Pup?_ :: she asked. 

She felt Inu Yasha's hand on her belly, shifting, almost as if mapping something. 

:: _Better_ :: Inu Yasha replied. :: _Calming now, like you. Sorry._ :: 

:: _It's okay_ :: Kagome said, stroking his back for emphasis. 

Now that the emergency at hand had been taken care of, there was an itching sensation in the back of Inu Yasha's mind that wouldn't go away. His first pup had just settled in, and he would swear the one within her was the third. Maybe his Intended would know. 

:: _Where second pup?_ :: 

:: _Second?_ :: Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha raised his head, looking at the ceiling. :: _First._ :: Then he lowered his head, burying it between her still-bound breasts and very carefully sliding his body over hers. :: _Third_ :: 

That was when it became crystal clear to Kagome that whatever happened to Inu Yasha during these times occasionally separated his consciousness to a startling degree. She tried to find the words, and found herself frustrated at her limited Inu vocabulary. :: _Gone_ :: 

Inu Yasha's head shot up. :: _Gone?_ :: 

:: _Taken._ :: 

Inu Yasha saw red, and he let go of Kagome, sinking his claws into the mattress instead. No one, NO ONE threatened his pups! 

:: _STOP!_ :: Kagome commanded, backing up her order with just the tiniest spark of forceful reiki. 

Inu Yasha stared at her in shock, realizing that this time, she had used her powers against him, but only just enough to get his attention. 

Once again, Kagome scrambled to find the right words. :: _Human protectors. Danger if they catch you._ :: 

Inu Yasha frowned, her words nonetheless bringing images forth. Things his human half knew. Humans punished troublemakers by throwing them in cages. They wouldn't understand that he was following youkai law. More knowledge flashed into his consciousness. His second pup was human. Now he remembered, and he snarled at thought of the human male who had abandoned the pup Inu Yasha now claimed as his own. It made sense. His tongue curled around one of his fangs. He'd given up a fang to create an amulet of protection for the second pup. No youkai could have touched her without his knowledge. 

:: _Mine_ :: he growled. 

Kagome smiled, in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. :: _Yes, yours._ :: 

:: _All THREE pups._ :: 

:: _All three pups_ :: Kagome agreed. 

Inu Yasha lowered his head, feeling the delicious sensation of her pulse separated from his tongue by only a thin layer of flesh. :: _You're mine_ :: he rasped, the vibrations sending tendrils of delicious sensation swirling through Kagome's body. 

:: _Yes, yours._ :: 

:: _ALL mine._ :: 

:: _Yes._ :: 

Sensing that balance had now been fully restored, he went to reposition himself. Stake his claim once more. That was when he discovered, to his utter shock, that his body had betrayed him. 

Kagome whined in protest as, rather than continuing what he was doing, he lifted himself off her, retreating with a look of desperation on his face. He radiated shame, hiding his eyes from her behind his bangs as he sat back on his heels. Kagome forced herself into a sitting position, and it all became painfully clear. He was still savagely beautiful, his muscles even more defined than usual, which Kagome hadn't thought possible. But what made her outright wince was the way he was manhandling his stubbornly flaccid cock. 

It didn't happen often, but this time it nearly broke her heart on his behalf. Nothing could have told her more about exactly how hard he was taking Sachiko's disappearance. They'd learned over the months that as Inu Yasha grew more comfortable and secure in their relationship, his body followed suit. During the first couple of months after their relationship had gone to the physical level, she'd been able to coax him into an erection if he couldn't perform initially. The first time she couldn't, she'd felt like a horrible failure. 

Back then, it had been Inu Yasha who comforted her, reassuring her that it was because he trusted her so completely. He'd explained, rather apologetically, that while he was married to Kikyou, he had trained himself to respond, no matter what, since a lack of performance meant losing his only chance at making love to his wife for an entire month. It had only taken one "failure" in that regard to cement his decision. But now it had been proven beyond a doubt that with Kagome, a mechanical malfunction would not mean the loss of sexual access for a prolonged period of time. With that impetus gone, his body now did what it needed to do, no matter how inconvenient it might be for, in his mind, a previously love-starved hanyou like himself. 

But Kagome also knew that his youkai side had no idea of how they'd dealt with something like this in the past. She could see his frustration and shame turning into anger, his hands practically ripping his length from his body in an effort to get it to respond. 

Kagome took a deep breath and slid off the bed, approaching him on hands and knees. He was obviously ignoring her, keeping his face turned away. Suddenly, he went still as a statue, barely even breathing as Kagome caught his hand in hers. 

Every drop of self-loathing Inu Yasha had ever harbored came rushing to the surface. Maybe this was why she wasn't fully his mate yet. If he couldn't satisfy her, he wasn't worthy. If he couldn't stake his claim, she would be free for others to take. He snarled savagely, wanting to rip his hand away from that painfully soft, gentle touch. Maybe this was her way of saying good-bye. 

Then his anger melted into shock, and he whipped his head around as she carefully pried his fingers loose, only to replace them with her own. He looked into her eyes, and his entire worldview turned completely on its head. She wasn't going to leave. There was so much love and warmth radiating from her that he felt scalded by it, not to mention her gentle, sensual strokes to the pliable, _useless_ length of flesh between his legs. 

:: _I love you_ :: she said, then Inu Yasha yelped as she shifted her position, putting her head in his lap and taking him into her mouth. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help the deep-seated rumbling that issued from his chest at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth enveloping him. Even though he wasn't erect, it didn't mean the nerves there had ceased to function. His hips bucked of their own accord as he felt her slip the tip of her tongue beneath his foreskin, laving the sensitive head as her hand and mouth continued to ply the rest. He groaned as she used her free hand to cup his balls, treating them far more tenderly than he felt they deserved. She manipulated him gently, almost reverently. 

He'd be DAMNED if he let anyone or anything take this female from him. He worked his fingers into her hair, rubbing her scalp in appreciation. Any earlier questioning was shoved aside. Any Inu female would have kicked him out the moment she noticed his failure, but this one... 

He loved the way her eyes widened, her pupils dilated as he coaxed her head up and away from his groin. He pulled her up with inexorable strength so he could claim her mouth as thoroughly as he had the more intimate opening to her body earlier. 

Kagome moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, quickly catching up with his determination to taste every single centimeter. She heard a ripping sound, and she fought down the flash of irritation at his destruction of her new bra. He gently fondled one of her breasts, somehow remembering how tender they were, as his other hand slipped around to the back of her neck. 

Kagome jumped and cried out at the same moment Inu Yasha gave a yelp. They parted, staring at each other in shock, but for entirely different reasons. Kagome gingerly felt the back of her neck, her fingers quickly finding the shallow puncture marks he had made. Then she noticed Inu Yasha staring at his hand as if it had betrayed him. 

Which it had. Once again, his body was doing things that made absolutely no sense. That female, "Kagome," his brain finally supplied, was his. There was no point in delaying at least a temporary mark until his body was functional enough to fully claim her. Yet the moment his claws breached her flesh, his own youki had backlashed on him. She'd been more than willing; he could feel it. He pounded his fist into the floor, thankful that stone lay beneath the mat and carpeting. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha blinked, seeing his Intended's confusion. At least he wasn't the only one who had no idea what the hell was going on. 

He would NOT be denied the right to mark her! 

Suddenly, a new impulse came over him, one that reached far back, accessing memories and rules that were born into every being of inu youkai blood. 

He captured his mate-to-be, pulling her into his arms before rising and carrying her somewhere he felt would be more appropriate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Whew, I hope that all made sense. I can't tell you how many times I've edited this sucker.
> 
> Next chapter is practically all lemon, so for you fellow smut-puppies out there, enjoy!


	19. Golden Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** This chapter was one of those where I wrote it, then immediately freaked out. It's definitely territory I haven't explored before, and it's not my kink, but I did research. Inufan625's encouragement and support was instrumental to talking me down out of my mental "brooding tree" and trusting in the story as it wanted to be written. This story wouldn't be the same without her!
> 
> Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Let the adventure continue! 
> 
> **Extra tag:** Watersports (and we're not talking polo)

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Nineteen**  
_Golden Opportunity_

Kagome squeaked as she once again found herself being caught up in his arms. She privately wondered if he was doing it on purpose to prove to her exactly how strong he was. That he could take care of her and their pups. She put her arms around his neck, though he stumbled and nearly fell when she massaged the nape of it. He stopped moving and stared down at her. 

Inu Yasha was convinced something terrible must be wrong with his body, as he felt the undeniable shudder of his muscles responding to Kagome's loving attentions. He was shocked to find that he didn't mind her claiming him in return. Usually an inu male would keep the nape of his neck far away from the touch of a female, but he couldn't deny how amazing it felt to have his Intended's hands there. 

Yes, if she wanted to mark him in return, so be it. He'd accept her momentary dominance and submit himself. She was just as strong as he was. Maybe that was why she continued to accept him and his leadership. Normally he would have to keep ranks by force, but she was human, after all, and humans were more likely to cooperate than youkai in general. 

He could stand there and hold her all night, but what if someone broke in and interrupted them? No, that wouldn't do. So he forced himself to keep walking, using one hand to stroke her rib cage as they moved. Once they'd entered the bathroom, his mind supplied that the enormous basin in front of them would be perfect. 

Kagome had absolutely no idea what was going through his mind, though it was obvious to her that his full attention was on her and what they were doing. She couldn't help the surprised glance she gave him as he finally laid her down, propping her head up against the edge of the tub and dropping a kiss in her hair. His hand skimmed down her body as he loomed over her, as if mapping every contour. 

"Inu Yasha?" she asked. 

:: _My mate. Mine._ :: was his reply before he used his lips to brush her own, trying to settle her back down and melt away her uncertainty. 

Kagome couldn't help but respond, his kisses intense and unhurried. She expected him to climb in the tub with her. Maybe start some water flowing. But no, he stayed stubbornly outside the tub, except for his torso suspended over the side. 

:: _Join me? Please?_ :: she begged. 

Inu Yasha pulled back and shook his head. :: _Must claim what is mine._ :: he said, while straightening. 

That was when his intentions became crystal clear, and Kagome found herself gaping up at him in shock. He'd tried to mark her as his mate earlier, and tried to claim her in his usual way even before that. When it came down to it, his youkai side was a male dog, and when they wanted other males to steer clear... 

Kagome closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. If she freaked out, he would think she was rejecting him, which wasn't the case at all. They'd never discussed this sort of thing. Never had any reason to, though she shouldn't have been surprised. She'd sworn to herself that she would accept all of Inu Yasha's more barbaric, truly inu, side, but could she really do it? 

She heard a soft whimper, and forced her eyes open. He was still standing there, his body language telegraphing he'd picked up on her distress, and because of that, he slowly started to back off. 

It was now or never. 

:: _Mark me_ :: Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha's ears perked up from where they'd drooped in dejection. :: _You accept me?_ :: 

Kagome tried to project all the love she felt for him. :: _Always. Just surprised me._ :: 

He bounded right back to the tub, catching her up in a ferocious hug that halfway lifted her out of it. :: _You'll be mine?_ :: 

:: _I already am._ :: 

The look in his eyes as he lowered her back down made Kagome feel as if her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. She brushed away the hint of wistfulness that brushed against her psyche as she momentarily wished he would look at her that way more often when he was in any other state. It was breathtakingly possessive and passionate. The way she knew his more human side would look at her if the shadows of his past did not exist. 

Keeping his movements slow, fighting not to spook her again, Inu Yasha slipped his hand down to his groin before taking up his traitorous cock to use it in the only way it was good for in its current state. 

Kagome let her eyelids flutter closed. Part of her wanted to watch, but the larger portion was still skittish. This was unknown territory, but considering how many other times they'd stretched each other's limits, she firmly put this particular act on that list. 

She was actually stunned, once the wetness hit her skin, to find it wasn't bad. At all. If she didn't know better, she would think he was just directing a nice, soothing stream of warm water onto her body. She blushed a bit at how thorough he was being, covering her limbs and torso. She fought back a grimace as he turned his attention to her hair, but she recalled how he was always burying his nose there. In fact, he seemed to pay particular attention to those "scent" points. Her scalp, her neck, between her breasts, even the crease of her elbows. 

It was almost a shock when she felt his hand gently coax her legs apart, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as he directed the stream with deadly accuracy over her most sensitive flesh. 

Inu Yasha rumbled in pure, masculine satisfaction. He knew that once he started, his little bitch would enjoy it. He wished he had even more to give, see if he could make her climax, but drowning her in his scent had been the top priority. Now she absolutely reeked of him, which would warn off any other male who tried to stake a claim. 

Kagome whined in disappointment as the pressure ceased, leaving her aroused, just below the point her body had been striving for. Then she sighed in pleasure as Inu Yasha's hands landed on her skin. She couldn't help but feel the blush on her cheeks deepen as she realized he was massaging her, rubbing the dampness into her skin. Although her sense of smell was more acute right then, it was still no match for a youkai nose, and she wondered exactly how strongly Inu Yasha had staked his claim. Knowing him, probably every male youkai within five miles would know who she belonged to. 

Not that she minded it, she admitted to herself, especially when he so tenderly caressed her breasts before kneading the skin over her collarbone. The friction was delicious as he moved to her neck, then firmly scrubbed his hands into her scalp. Once she was almost liquid with pleasure, he shifted his attentions downward, caressing her stomach with a wave of possessive pride, before turning to her legs. 

She was practically on fire by the time he was done. There was no way he could miss how aroused she was. Her theory was confirmed as he very carefully brought the pad of a finger to her clit, starting to rub gentle circles around it. There was an extra element of thrill, when she realized that his youkai side seemed to know exactly how to manipulate his touch so his elongated claws would not harm her. When her hips bucked, he rode with her, shifting his hand while she strove toward the nearest peak. 

Inu Yasha could feel the power flowing through him, watching his mate writhe beneath his touch. He knew that at their current length, his claws could potentially slice her tender skin if he weren't careful, but he would never, _ever_ harm what was his. It was the nature of his kind to protect, and if he had to give his life for this female, he would without a moment's hesitation. She was so beautiful, her skin glowing with passion as he stoked the fire within her. He wished he could just plunge his fingers into the heat of her body, but that would be too precarious. His movements would be confined, and he might not be able to move fast enough to avoid injuring her. Finally, he could no longer stand being so far away from her, and he fisted his free hand in her hair, drawing her head up so he could nuzzle and nip at her face before nibbling at her lips. 

He rumbled in approval as she returned his affections, capturing his lips with her own in what he now recognized as the human way of kissing. It wasn't bad at all, the way she opened up beneath him, allowing him entry to her body in another way, his tongue caressing hers as he tasted her thoroughly. He continued to stroke her in more ways than one, savoring the way her muscles grew taut, primed and ready to explode. 

Kagome swore she could taste the heat as Inu Yasha plundered her mouth and his fingers continued to work their magic below. She could feel the heavy pulse of her desire for him within, but the sharper pleasure of his now more direct strokes to her clit rose above that. She was putty in his hands, the blood in her veins turning to lava. She brought her hands up, secure in his hold, and brushed her thumbs along the jagged markings on his face. 

Inu Yasha hissed at the rush of toe-curling delight that raced through him as she caressed his markings. Only she and their pups were allowed to touch them. They marked his heritage. His very nature. He wanted to smirk. These markings were why his supposedly superior half brother feared him so. He wore the markings of their powerful sire, NOT Sesshoumaru. And loving a human was not weakness. It was strength. Their fragility brought utter devotion and the desire to protect up from the most ancient part of his make up. He would fight savagely, more fiercely, now that he had a human mate and pup. 

Then he felt her splinter in his arms, and he held her tight, almost falling into the tub himself as she quivered in the backlash of her intense orgasm. 

He didn't need to rely on his cock to get the job done. She had inspired him to find other ways. He could feel his time was growing short, his half-human body beginning to feel the strain that his full presence currently wrought. He took one last moment, slipping his hand from between his mate's legs to pat their newest pup, a silent apology for disturbing him. The pup would be happier if his mother was, and there was nothing and no one more happy than a well-satisfied female. 

Kagome opened her eyes in alarm as she felt Inu Yasha's youki begin to ebb. Her thumbs tingled as the marks on his cheeks slowly faded, and his breathing turned less harsh. When he finally opened his eyes again, they were the gold she was so fond of. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha took stock of their surroundings. Last time he knew, they'd been in the bedroom, and he'd been about to go down on her. Then his consciousness seemed to have been shoved aside, for lack of a better term. Now they were in the bathroom, Kagome in the tub, and he... 

In that moment, his super-enhanced balance and agility fled, and he found himself falling, clutching Kagome close and turning so that his own body would take the brunt of the fall. He winced as his tailbone hit the side of the tub, but at least he'd missed his spine. He carefully lowered his head, intending to look down at Kagome, but then his nose decided to tell him things that made his blood run cold. 

Kagome almost wanted to giggle at his "deer-in-headlights" look, but she slipped her hand up to cup his cheek instead. "It's all right," she said. 

"I didn't..!" 

Kagome blushed. "Um, yeah, you did." 

Inu Yasha prayed in that moment for a bolt to come from the ceiling and strike him down, or maybe the drain to get monstrously huge and swallow him whole. "I am NOT a fucking dog!" he ground out. 

"Tell that to your youkai side,” Kagome said with a giggle. 

Inu Yasha growled, and Kagome refrained from pointing out how canine the sound was. 

"So, how badly is Naoki going to complain about me stinking?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha sighed, his nose twitching. "He won't. Marking scents are different from 'mating' scents. If anything, he's probably going to cling to you if he joins us tonight, since you'll smell so much like me, even after I clean you up." 

"Clean me up?" 

Inu Yasha grimaced. "Yeah. You didn't think I would just towel you off and that's that?" 

Kagome's blush grew even deeper. "I thought that was the point of, er, marking me." 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "From what I can tell, I rubbed it into your skin, right?" Kagome nodded. "Then we have at least a day or two where any male youkai with an enhanced sense of smell will be able to pick up on it. Soap and water won't make it go away. I don't know about you, but I know I'd feel better washing some of this off." 

Kagome was honestly torn. A bath or shower sounded absolutely heavenly, but at the same time, his youkai side had done what he did on purpose. What if Inu Yasha turned back into his youkai self? "If we wash up, and your youkai side appears again, will he take it as a rejection?" 

"Kagome..." Something told him he really didn't want to know the kind of shit he was pulling when his youkai blood took over so thoroughly, but on the other hand, Kagome was hitting nerves that he normally kept well-hidden. In the end, he decided honesty would be the best policy. "No. Being clean is just a part of being healthy, and since we're sharing a bed, the clean scent will be overlaid by mine again. Especially if I help you wash up." 

"Okay then." 

There was something wistful in Kagome's gaze that Inu Yasha forced himself not to think about. Instead, he reluctantly let her go before rising to his feet, helping her up, too, once he had found a solid footing. He grabbed the shower curtain currently hanging outside the tub, then pulled it inward and around before helping Kagome to her feet. He actually did appreciate the apparent Western way of having little cubbyholes and ledges around the shower area to hold their soaps and shampoos. Inu Yasha reached around the curtain and snagged a washcloth from the pile in the towel holder before turning the water on. He waited until the water was a little hotter than he preferred, for Kagome's sake, before ushering her under the spray. 

Kagome did have to admit that the warm water felt great, and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as the memories of what they had done came back to her. She heard Inu Yasha open what sounded like a shampoo bottle, and her theory was confirmed as he smoothed it into her hair before going to work in earnest. Kagome couldn't help the moan that escaped her as he massaged her scalp, his now shortened claws prickling her scalp in the most delicious way. 

Inu Yasha had intended to keep his touch purely professional, but that was a lost cause the moment he heard her delighted sighs. He wanted to hear more, so as he washed the rest of her hair, he tugged on it lightly from time to time. Once her hair was thoroughly clean, he brought his hands back to her scalp to give her another mild massage, before reluctantly directing her under the spray of water from the showerhead again. He took the same opportunities as he applied conditioner, working it through the silky strands as the scent of Kagome's renewed arousal slowly became more and more pronounced. 

Then he put the conditioner away and grabbed the washcloth, as well as the bottle of "unscented" liquid soap. Inu Yasha tried not to snort, as he always did at the label, but although it still carried a light scent to his and Naoki's sensitive noses, it wasn't nearly as strong as the other stuff on the market. He'd been delighted when Kagome, Sachiko, and even Mama Higurashi had started stocking the stuff as well. This way, no artificial fragrance blocked his ability to scent them, even when they were clean. 

He pulled Kagome close, closing his eyes a moment as she leaned back against him. He carefully, almost tenderly, began to wash her, feeling the play of skin and muscle even through the washcloth. 

Kagome, for her part, sighed in absolute rapture at the feeling of Inu Yasha's hands on her. He made sure to cover every single centimeter, starting with her neck and working his way down, being extra mindful of her hyper-sensitized breasts. He trailed his hands over her with pride, cleaning her just as meticulously as he had marked her. Kagome closed her eyes, parting her legs slightly as he slid down her body to wash her legs and feet. Then he came back up, massaging her buttocks before regaining his feet and brushing her hair aside to take care of her back. She opened her eyes just in time to see him rinsing out the washcloth, and she shivered in anticipation, her nipples growing taut, knowing what was left. He didn't disappoint, the sounds of the bottle of soap being opened again, and the whisper of his skin as he worked a bit into his hands. 

Kagome let out a full-throated groan as his hand slipped between her legs, cleaning her gently, but thoroughly. He stayed a little longer than strictly necessary, caressing her with appreciation before directing her under the spray of water again, rinsing her off carefully and helping position her to make sure everything was tended to. 

When he finally let her go, Kagome turned around, a wicked gleam in her eye as she grabbed the shampoo bottle. "Your turn!" she said gleefully. 

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, even though inwardly he was jumping for joy. Grooming was another important thing that mates did. He complained a bit as he went down on his knees so she could reach the top of his head, but those complaints stopped when a moan escaped him as Kagome began to wash his hair. He couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to have Kagome's talented fingers working there, massaging his scalp while being mindful of his ears. She washed as far as his shoulders before rinsing, knowing he would have to stand up for the rest due to his waist-length hair. 

What he wasn't expecting was the feel of Kagome's warm, wet mouth closing over the tip of one of his ears. 

A cry escaped him before he had the presence of mind to grit his teeth. Even so, anyone else who heard him would think he was dying. The heat of her tongue warmed his blood as she lovingly mouthed the appendages that marked him as the product of two different worlds, a fact that he'd hated until very recently. He should just keep her away from his ears, at least until the pup was born, yet at the same time, it was an emotional release to feel _everything_ he did for the woman behind him. His entire body was trembling as the sheer force of the love and devotion he had for her, from the very depths of his soul, cascaded through him, driving him to want to claim her in that very moment. 

But he wouldn't. _Couldn't_. 

He rose to his feet, startling Kagome into letting him go and backing up, right into the cascade of water that had been behind her. 

Inu Yasha wanted to laugh as she spluttered, but instead he reeled her back in, caging her in his arms and saying her name in a voice roughened by his most recent brush with how intensely he loved her. 

"Inu Yasha," she replied, returning his embrace wholeheartedly, loving the way it felt to simply hug each other with no impediment of clothing in the way. If she'd ever doubted they were meant to find each other, the way their bodies fit together even with the added curve of her burgeoning pregnancy completely dispelled it. It was delicious, feeling him skin to skin. A sensation only intensified as a light tap of his chin against her skull had her raising her head, her eyes closing as his lips descended on hers. 

How long they stayed there, sharing warm, languid kisses, Kagome had no idea. She was utterly swept away, nothing else in the world existing in that moment but the two of them, the beating of their hearts and the way their breath mingled as they tasted each other. 

Eventually, Inu Yasha was the one to pull back, but his eyes continued to glow with passion. "I'd stay like this forever, but the water's getting colder. I don't mind it, but I don't want you to freeze." 

Kagome smiled. "Then turn back around so I can finish your hair," she said. 

Inu Yasha did so, and Kagome finished her task in record time. He'd been right. The water was growing colder, so after rinsing Inu Yasha's hair, she wet the washcloth and turned the shower off. 

"Kagome?" 

"Giving it time to heat back up while I scrub you down," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha sighed and turned his back, making it clear where he'd like her to start, especially when he pulled his hair over one shoulder. 

Kagome had always been envious that even with such long, thick hair, he never needed to condition it. She'd been shocked the first time she'd seen him just shampoo it and go. But it was always so silky, and tangled much less than her own hair, so she couldn't really give him any grief. Now, she focused instead on the broad planes of his back, passing the cloth over them before making her way to his backside. Inu Yasha groaned as she cleaned him _very_ thoroughly, but she didn't go farther before kneeling down to take care of his legs and feet. 

Feeling the sheer power in those thighs and calves always gave Kagome a thrill. She knew how strong and fast he was, but the proof of it beneath her touch was another thing altogether. She thought it was a sin how, if he had his way, he would keep them covered all the time. His satisfied moans as she rubbed his muscles only served to heighten her own arousal. Once she was done, she regained her feet, giving him a light, playful smack on the rump before turning on the spray and directing him beneath it. 

That was when Inu Yasha realized the reason his youkai side had decided to mark her the way it did. Between the tantalizing scent of Kagome's arousal in the air, and the feel of her talented hands stroking him so tenderly, he should have been hard as a rock. Or at least reacted with a jolt when she smacked his backside. They'd played that little game before, so he knew his normal reaction to it. 

Once he was rinsed off, he turned around and flipped his hair over his shoulder before capturing Kagome as she returned from turning the water off again. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"I'm having an off night, aren't I?" 

Kagome nodded, having seen and now being clearly able to feel the lack of reaction in one specific part of his body. "I'm worried, too, and scared, so I completely understand, especially with having such a crowd in here earlier. That can't have helped your stress levels." 

Inu Yasha couldn't help but hug her again, burying his nose in her hair this time. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Kagome?" he murmured. 

"I don't know, but I must have done the same thing," Kagome replied, snuggling in. "Your youkai side didn't understand what was going on, but I did my best to reassure him that just because you couldn't 'perform', so to speak, didn't mean I was going to leave you." 

Kagome's words struck a chord in him, one strung so deep, it reverberated through his entire being. "You must have done something right, if he went for the crudest method of claiming possible." 

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah. I knew you had a bit of a wild side. I just never knew _how_ wild!" She pressed a kiss to his naked chest. "But this isn't getting you cleaned up. I still have your front half to do." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Inu Yasha said, giving her one final squeeze before releasing her. 

Inu Yasha found the experience even more intense, now that he could see the look of total concentration on Kagome's face as she washed him, the way she obviously enjoyed the feel of him beneath her hands. He let out a groan as she paid special attention to his nipples, making them harden, then the dual sensation of her suckling on one while washing his stomach set fire to his blood. She turned her attention to his other nipple, stroking his ribs with the cloth before tending to his hips. Then she pulled back slightly, her reluctance to let him go obvious, but necessary as she washed his arms and hands. She tended to him almost everywhere, before turning her back to him to rinse out the cloth. 

Inu Yasha could scarcely breathe as she took just a bit of soap and rubbed her hands together, lathering them up before taking his flaccid length and giving it just as much attention as she had to the rest of his body. Her name became a strangled cry as she gently washed his balls, her fingers brushing the bare expanse of flesh between his legs. His breath came out in tortured puffs of air as she wrapped her fingers around his traitorous shaft again, stroking him with a possessiveness that drove him out of his mind. 

He could feel the stinging at the backs of his eyes, and he blinked furiously to dispel it. Especially when she eased his foreskin back to reveal the sensitive head, making sure he was completely clean. 

It unmanned him every time she did that. He always expected her to reject him, to turn away if he couldn't perform, for whatever reason. Yet apparently his cock knew better than he did, trusting that she would still love him despite the malfunction. Her playful smile nearly undid him as she lightly tugged on him, directing him to rinse off. She stayed with him, her hands never leaving his skin until she was convinced he was done. 

Once Kagome had turned off the water and started to leave the tub, Inu Yasha pulled her back. Kagome looked up at him, a million questions in her eyes. "Inu Yasha?" 

"Stay in here," he said, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before getting out of the tub, himself. 

Kagome shrieked, one that ended in a giggle as she held up her hands to fend off yet another "shower", courtesy of Inu Yasha taking the quick route to drying himself. She was still laughing when he reached down to stopper the tub and set the water running. 

"We're clean; now I'm taking a bath with my wife," Inu Yasha said. "I'll be right back." 

Kagome nodded, and strained to hear what was going on in the bedroom. She heard the sound of zippers being pulled back, and the crinkling of plastic bags. The water was almost at the perfect depth when Inu Yasha returned, waggling his eyebrows as he brandished something very familiar in his hand. Even so, Kagome noticed that his other hand was closed around something. She raised an eyebrow. 

"So what's the surprise?" she asked. 

Inu Yasha just grinned and grabbed a hand towel, using it to provide cover as he placed whatever was in his closed hand beneath it. "No peeking," he said. 

Kagome pouted, but Inu Yasha knew she wasn't seriously put out, and that she would obey his command. As a reward for her continued good behavior, he joined her in the tub, turning off the water and easing them both down into it. 

Inu Yasha couldn't ignore the jolt that went through him at the sight of Kagome caressing the object that was out in plain view as he held it like a conquering hero. They had found it during their first excursion as a couple to one of Tokyo's sex shops. Kagome hadn't been able to resist it, making a beeline the moment she saw it. Inu Yasha hadn't been able to stop the searing heat that flooded his veins as he recognized it, too. Yes, the silicone was a nearly jewel tone black, but the proportions were dead on, as if someone had taken his erection and made a cast to mold that particular toy. 

Since the real one had decided to go on vacation, he _would_ pleasure his wife with the next best thing. He brought the arm that was resting around her waist up, gently caressing her breast as he brought the toy closer. It was Kagome who halted his descent, coaxing his hand upward instead. Inu Yasha let out something suspiciously close to a whine as Kagome brought the dildo to her lips, before swallowing it as far as she could. 

"Damn, Kagome," Inu Yasha rasped. 

Kagome drew the toy out of her mouth with a light "pop", giving the head a few extra licks before replying. "I know how much you like watching me do that," she said. 

Inu Yasha growled, drawing her even closer so she could feel the way he was currently caught between their bodies. "I am going to fuck you senseless," he snarled in her ear, his harsh words at odds with the way he gently stimulated her nipple, while not giving her another chance to stall him in his quest to penetrate her. He drew the now damp tip down her body, tracing a line between her breasts, down and over her stomach. Kagome's legs opened instinctively, her hips shifting to give him better access. He slowly drew it through her trimmed curls, purposefully nudging her clit. He moved it back and forth, making her breathing short circuit. 

"Inu Yasha," she pleaded, her back arching beneath his touch. 

Inu Yasha gave a dark chuckle, before finally sliding the toy further down, tracing her eager lips. "You want this?" 

"Uh-huh," Kagome replied. 

"How do you want it? Hard and fast?" 

"Gods, yes!" 

"Then take it, bitch," he snarled, driving it deep within her with one savage thrust. 

Kagome cried out in delight, feeling her walls stretch around the solid presence inside her. He didn't give her long to adjust before drawing the toy out again, only to ram it back home. She spared a quick glance at his hand on her breast, almost shocked to see his claws still at hanyou length. He didn't give her any more time to think, as he did indeed give it to her hard and fast, the water only a slight hindrance as his hand moved with almost inhuman speed. 

By this time, Kagome was practically incoherent, her arms pinned at her sides. She found she could grasp Inu Yasha's hips, and she did for dear life, the friction driving her insane. 

Inu Yasha could feel his youkai side trying to rise again, but instead of fighting it this time, he allowed it just the tiniest bit of sway, dictating the punishing pace with which he thrust into her. Maybe he could compromise, given the way Kagome was vibrating and crying out in utter delight, the feeling of her nails breaching the skin of his hips arousing him immensely. The tang of his own blood made it even harder, but maybe, just maybe, if he allowed a "leak", as it were, maybe his youkai blood wouldn't take over entirely, allowing itself to be satisfied with a good, long draught of power. 

No part of him wanted to miss this, not for the world. 

Just as he felt Kagome's climax approaching, he slowed his strokes, easing the dildo in and out of her at a much more leisurely pace. 

"Please, please, Inu Yasha," Kagome whined. 

He shushed her gently, kissing her shoulder in apology. "Time for my surprise. I'd meant to keep it for our official wedding night, but I think we could both use the cheering up," he said, the hand on her breast leaving to hold the dildo still, keeping it buried to the hilt inside her as Inu Yasha reached over for the hand towel. 

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him draw out what was obviously the newest addition to their toy collection. It was oddly shaped, and she tried to fathom what in the world it was, until Inu Yasha let go of the toy already inside her to help slip his present onto his middle finger. 

Kagome felt her inner muscles ripple in delight at the slight buzzing sound that emerged from the small, L-shaped vibrator. The part against his finger was long enough to cushion his claw, allowing the shorter branch to hang down at a ninety degree angle. 

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time, Kagome," Inu Yasha admitted, slipping his free hand down and giving the dildo embedded inside her a light twist, making her writhe. 

His name fell from her lips like a prayer, and he rewarded her by slipping his hand between her legs, letting her get used to the idea by circling her clit first, letting the vibrations soothe and arouse her. 

"If it's too much, let me know," he said, easing the dildo in and out of her as he gently brushed her clit with the wide, rounded end of the finger vibe. 

Kagome sighed in bliss. "More. I can take it." 

He pressed a little more firmly, and Kagome's hips bucked. Inu Yasha grinned with masculine pride as he worked her, feeling her climax building again until her entire body was trembling in his arms. He picked up the speed of his thrusts, bottoming out as her legs curled, trying to wrap around a body that wasn't there. 

"That's right. You are so beautiful, Kagome." And she was. Her whole body was flushed, the roundness of her form lush and precious to him as she accepted his offering. "Come for me, Kagome. I want to hear you scream." 

"But Mama.. and Naoki..." Kagome gasped. 

Inu Yasha withdrew the hand with the vibrator just long enough to grab the abandoned washcloth Kagome had draped over the tub. He carefully eased part of it into her mouth. 

"Scream into that, and I'll be the only one who can hear you." 

Inu Yasha saw her nostrils flare, her arousal spiking even higher. The sounds she made were absolutely enthralling as she screamed and cried into her makeshift gag once he returned the vibe to her folds, burying it just to the side of her clit, right near where she was the most sensitive. 

"C'mon, Kagome," he encouraged her, adding a new slight twist to his wrist as he pummeled her. "Come for me. NOW!" 

His last word was almost a bark, and it threw Kagome over the edge. She twisted and writhed, his continued movements only prolonging the delicious torture, throwing her up higher and higher until she was practically sobbing. Only then did he stop, removing the vibe and simply holding the dildo steady, letting the spasms wash through her body until they could come to a natural ebb. 

He cradled her, as if she were the most precious thing on earth, whispering things in her ear that she had no way of comprehending, her mind a total blank. Even when he eased the washcloth out of her mouth, she found she couldn't speak, only collapse against him, her body thrumming in the aftermath of such total ecstasy. She gave one final shudder as he slowly withdrew the dildo. 

Kagome groaned as she realized that, rather than just putting it off to the side as he had the fingertip vibrator, Inu Yasha was bringing the dildo up to his mouth. 

"Turnabout's fair play, don't you think?" he said, before closing his own lips around the head of the silicone toy. 

Kagome couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, or the pulse of arousal that flooded her at the sight as she turned to face him, in order to get an even better view of the show. 

The first time he'd done it, it had been as a joke, but her reaction had only encouraged him. She'd been shocked and amazed that he would actually do such a thing. He wasn't about to tell her that this wasn't completely new territory for him, thanks to his own idle curiosity and hanyou flexibility back when he was a teenager. He was saving that little trick for when she least expected it. For now, seeing the way she reacted to see him swallowing a fake cock was more than enough. The taste of her essence encouraged him even more, as he lapped and sucked, determined to get every drop. 

It wasn't something Kagome went out of her way to seek out. She'd always giggled with her gal pals in the "boy's love" section of bookstores, but she'd never imagined how erotic it could be to see the man she loved fellating a toy with such relish. She was honestly shocked as she felt the thrum of her pulse between her legs again. 

Never, EVER was she going to underestimate the sheer power of her desire for him again. 

Inu Yasha paused as he heard her splashing in the water, taking the toy completely out of his mouth as he watched her shift closer and closer, until she was straddling his hips, encouraging him to close his legs. Instead, he curled them closer to his body, his legs and feet pressing against her hips and backside. Kagome smiled, and he couldn't help but gasp as she positioned him just right, the base of his shaft surrounded by her warm outer lips, while the rest pressed against her pelvis and the outward curve of her stomach. 

"Kagome..." 

Then she leaned forward, flicking her tongue over the tip of the toy still in his hand. "Care to share?" 

Inu Yasha was once again stunned by his lover's adventurous spirit. While she suckled the head, he laved the shaft. Lips and tongues twisted and met, an erotic dance around the solid length of silicone. Eventually, Kagome began to move her hips, rubbing his actual shaft deliciously, despite the fact that it refused to cooperate even though the undeniable sensations that usually heralded a rising orgasm were sparking through him. He found his hips moving in time with Kagome's, seeking the pleasure she was offering. Not that he ever wanted to see her actually put her mouth on another guy's cock, but seeing her play with the toy only reminded him of how good that mouth felt on _him_. 

Inu Yasha coaxed her free hand onto his shoulder, before instructing her to hold the dildo. Curious, she nodded, then flicked her tongue against the notch on the underside of the toy, where she knew Inu Yasha was incredibly sensitive. 

Inu Yasha's hands gripped Kagome's hips like a vise at the sight, before shifting his hold just slightly, taking over the movement of her body. He watched her fellate the dildo through half-closed eyes as he began to chase the threads of arousal that had been plaguing him all night. It didn't matter that, incredibly, he was still soft. What did matter was how incredible Kagome looked and felt, and the way she had made him feel all evening. He felt the tension rising, sparks of erotic electricity shivering down his spine as his toes curled. 

Kagome's name fell from his lips, a litany of lust, as everything coalesced into one shining, perfect moment. He was blinded by the intensity, the only things he was truly aware of being the woman in his arms, and the strength of his feelings for her. 

Kagome watched in total fascination, setting the dildo aside before she dropped it, as Inu Yasha came apart beneath her. She could feel he was still flaccid, but everything else about him screamed "orgasm", his muscles trembling in the aftermath, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. He was so incredibly beautiful that Kagome couldn't help herself, bringing her hands up to cup his face, stroking his skin as he came back down from his high. 

Inu Yasha slowly came back to awareness, coaxed by the gentle sweeps of Kagome's hands over his cheeks, along his jawline and hairline. He brought his own hands up, cradling her face in return before pressing a languid kiss past her lips. She let him in, unreservedly, tasting the heady combination of herself and the toy they'd been servicing. 

Then Inu Yasha blinked and drew back, his nose twitching before he looked down between them. 

Kagome followed his gaze, her eyes widening. "Did you know..?" 

Inu Yasha just shook his head in disbelief, staring at the undeniable proof of his seed on both their bellies. "Looks like with you, I can do anything," he said, trying to lighten the moment. He felt the whisper of Kagome's fingers along his jawline as she coaxed him to lower his head. Their foreheads met, and they shared a few moments of staring deeply into each other's eyes. 

"We'll get through this, Inu Yasha," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha knew she wasn't just talking about his lack of an erection. 

"We will find our daughter," he said, "and we WILL bring her home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** And there's your lot for this week. And yes, men who can't get erections can orgasm and even ejaculate, according to science. I may have done a bunch of research on that once upon a time in another fandom. You never know what kind of things fanfiction will lead to you study!


	20. Beneath the Surface

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty**  
_Beneath the Surface_

It didn't take long after the master bedroom door was unlocked for Naoki to come sleepily wandering in and climb into bed with them. Also, as Inu Yasha had predicted, instead of flopping over his father's back, Naoki curled around Kagome's stomach. It took a little while for Kagome to fall asleep, thanks to their unborn pup reacting to the new source of warmth, but Inu Yasha was there, doing his best to keep her calm so she could at least try and get some rest. 

Even after the sun had risen, it became obvious that none of them wanted to leave the bed. Doing so would shove them right back into reality, and none of them were quite ready to face that yet. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help but frown at the dark circles under Kagome's eyes. She hadn't gotten nearly enough actual sleep, not that he could blame her. At the same time, she needed to keep herself healthy, and although his hanyou body could handle being short a few hours of sleep, he couldn't say the same for his Intended. 

Most of all, he hated not being able to _do_ anything. It went against his very nature to sit and wait. He also wasn't used to having to rely on humans and the human way of doing things. Youkai tended to ignore or entirely dismiss a hanyou like him, so he normally had to fend for himself. He didn't even have any projects to work on, all of them having been left back in Japan. If they didn't find Sachiko soon, he'd have to make a whole bunch of calls, and he really didn't want to have to do that. He'd told all his current clients that he was going "on his honeymoon" to put it in more easily understandable terms, and that had resulted in a slew of good wishes, and "subtle" suggestions that he enjoy himself. 

One hand stayed put, tucked under his pillow as he watched Kagome rest, but the other one wandered, seemingly of its own accord, finding its way to Naoki's ears. Inu Yasha couldn't deny the wave of reassurance that came from such a simple act, even as it broke his heart to realize his feelings for Sachiko were now nearly as deep as those he had for Naoki. That surge of the overwhelming desire to protect, defend, nourish, as well as what he was coming to discover was an endless supply of affection. He deeply missed having his other pup joining in the pile, his ribs cool and empty where she usually curled. 

He wished he knew what to do. How to protect his other two pups, while making sure Sachiko made it home safe and sound. 

He refused to think about the alternative. 

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts, and he cracked an eye open to see Mama Higurashi opening the door. He gave her a questioning look. 

"Nothing yet," Mama Higurashi said, "but Sango-san will be here in a few minutes. She called a while ago, but I thought I would let you all sleep." 

"Thank you, Mama," Kagome said, her voice thick with sleep. 

Inu Yasha gave Naoki's ears one final rub before transferring his touch to Kagome's shoulder. 

Kagome gave him a shaky smile before closing her eyes and pursing her lips slightly. 

Inu Yasha chuckled before leaning over to grant her silent request. 

"Could you wait until I'm out of the bed before making out?" Naoki grumbled. 

"That's it, pup," Inu Yasha said, ignoring Naoki's protests as he bodily dragged Naoki up, sharing a mischievous look with Kagome. 

"What're you.. okay, okay, stop it!" Naoki howled as he found himself sandwiched between his parents, each one taking a cheek and smothering it with kisses. 

"And that's what you get for complaining," Kagome said with a smirk. 

Naoki sat up, glaring and wiping his cheeks off, which earned him a swift retaliation from Inu Yasha in the form of a good, old-fashioned noogie. 

Kagome couldn't help but smile at their antics, a tiny bit of the sadness in her heart falling away for at least a few minutes. 

**~*~*~*~**

Breakfast was a very subdued affair, and nobody really ate all that much. Inu Yasha did manage to persuade Kagome to at least have a few bites to keep her strength up, but even he and Naoki only had one plateful each. 

Afterwards, they all took up their positions in the main room again. They tried to distract themselves with the TV, but it looked like their case had already fallen to the status of "News at 11". Inu Yasha nearly leapt to his feet at the sound of the doorbell, but he forced himself to remain seated, as he had no interest in pinning his ears if he didn't absolutely have to. 

Mama Higurashi answered the door, and came back moments later with Sango in tow. Inu Yasha could feel her frustration all the way across the room. 

"Morning, everyone," Sango said. 

Various 'good mornings' greeted her. 

"Well, good news first. There have been a large number of tips coming in to the local police. Unfortunately, none of them have been very helpful, since the children people have been swearing are Sachiko-chan, aren't. Also, since there hasn't been a ransom call, it's looking very good that it has to do with the custody battle, which means that when we find her, she should be perfectly fine." 

Kagome relaxed a fraction, and Inu Yasha let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. 

"Right now, the police are doing their investigation into the Hojo family, but so far the family has sworn they don't know anything about this. In fact, the people who have been interviewed were shocked to learn there was a rogue 'Hojo' descendant from Japan on the island." 

"Well, there is an entire ocean between Hawaii and Japan," Kagome said, "and the only contact we really have with the family is through Hojo-kun's lawyer." 

Sango's lips quirked. "Don't worry. Miroku's doing his own research on the family. If there is any hidden dirt, he will find it. He's good like that." 

"Thank you, Sango-chan," Kagome said. 

Sango looked at Inu Yasha for permission, and he nodded. Naoki crawled over Kagome's lap, into Inu Yasha's, making way for Sango. Sango sat down and took one of Kagome's hands in her own. "If she is anywhere on these islands or the mainland, we'll find her. I'm even setting things up to do some discreet inquiries over in Japan. I won't rest until we know where Sachiko-chan is." 

"Why're you so invested in this?" 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome reprimanded. 

Sango shook her head. "It's all right, Kagome-chan. I won't go into details yet, but several years ago, someone kidnapped my younger brother. My father ended up losing his life in the process of getting Kohaku back, and I was severely injured, but in the end, we helped take down a very nasty man who had many shadowy connections on this island." 

"Kohaku.. Kohaku. Why does that name sound familiar?" Kagome asked, half to herself. 

Naoki's eyes widened. "Wasn't he the guy who flew our tour plane?" 

Sango looked surprised. "Why, yes, Kohaku works as a pilot." 

"What a small world," Kagome said. 

Sango smiled. "It sure is." 

**~*~*~*~**

Sango stayed for a little over an hour, simultaneously trying to soothe the family and keep up with the flood of texts that apparently made up her normal work day. Then a message popped up, letting her know that a couple of members of the Hojo family were willing to talk, but only to the lead investigator. 

"And that's my cue. Anything else I should know before I march into the dragon's den?" Sango asked. 

"I think I've told you everything I know," Kagome said. 

"All right. I'll keep in touch," Sango replied. 

As soon as she left, a cloud descended over the room, each member of the family caught up in their own private thoughts. 

It was Mama Higurashi who broke the silence. "So, there's one thing I didn't hear about, what with everything that has happened these last few days." Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at her questioningly. "How did Naoki end up covered in blood? It can't have been anything serious, or you would have been more worried." 

Naoki turned bright red, suddenly unable to face his grandmother. 

"Oh no. No hiding from this, pup," Inu Yasha said. "I wanna hear it, too." 

Naoki looked to Kagome, but found no sympathy there, only increased worry, which just made everything worse. 

"Okay, fine," Naoki bit out. "I was in the woods when I smelled a boar. I was going to just leave it alone, but as I got closer, I heard Kuronaka-san. When I got there, he was cornered up against a tree. If I hadn't jumped in, he would have been in real trouble!" 

"So how, exactly, did you jump in?" Inu Yasha asked, his eyes on Naoki with laser focus. 

"I.. kinda jumped out of a tree, right onto the boar's back." 

Kagome looked absolutely horrified. "You could have been hurt! Or killed!" 

"Shhh," Inu Yasha said, as soothingly as he could, using the arm that had never left her waist to draw her in even closer. He fought back the lump in his throat as she nestled against him, burying her face in his shirt. 

"I wasn't thinking," Naoki admitted. "I just knew Kuronaka-san was in trouble, and I was the only one close enough to help." 

"And the fact that you needed to go off on a run didn't have anything to do with it?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Naoki's ears flattened against his skull and he ducked his head. "Maybe a little bit." 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome's voice was soft, and shook slightly. 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath. "It's all right, Kagome. I've been having to do the same lately." 

Kagome's head shot up, staring at him in shock. 

Inu Yasha looked at Naoki. "I wasn't going to say anything about it, but if it's affecting you, too, I have to." 

"What, Inu Yasha?" It was Mama Higurashi who asked this time. 

"For some reason lately, my youkai blood has been coming closer to the surface than usual, even breaking through a few times. The only thing I can think of is that something about being right here with Kagome while she's pregnant is setting it off." 

"And that didn't happen with Kikyou?" 

"Mama," Kagome tried to warn her mother. 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "It's okay, Kagome." He turned his attention to Mama Higurashi, even as he felt Naoki trying to scoot away. He caught Naoki anyway, keeping him close in very much the same way as he was holding Kagome. "Kikyou didn't want me to be involved at all." 

Mama Higurashi's eyes went wide. "That's..." 

"I know," Inu Yasha said with a sigh. 

"Dad..." 

"Don't make me scruff you, pup. You need to hear this, too. I think you're old enough, and I don't want you making the same stupid mistakes I did," Inu Yasha said, gathering his wits as best he could before fixing his gaze on Mama Higurashi and continuing. "Kagome knows the whole story, but the short version is that my marriage to Kikyou was born of desperation between two lonely people. Kikyou was a shrine maiden, so we had to keep our marriage secret. After a while, she said she wanted a baby. She had it all planned out. We would try on my human nights, and when the baby was due, Kikyou would give birth as quietly as possible, bringing it back to her family's shrine as a foundling." 

"Oh, Inu Yasha, that's terrible," Mama Higurashi said. 

"I would have given her anything she wanted," Inu Yasha said. "I thought it was the best I could hope for. She didn't want me to have anything to do with her pregnancy, and she'd already made it clear that I would never see the child." 

Naoki stared up at Inu Yasha, tearing up despite himself. "She didn't want you to see me?" 

"I was just the means to an end," Inu Yasha corrected. "She wanted a baby, and I was her only option to have one." 

"Then Naoki was born a quarter-youkai," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Yeah." 

Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha, and the shadows that lurked in the depths of his eyes were back full force. Now things made a lot more sense. "Inu Yasha?" 

He turned toward her. 

She gave him her most serious, intense expression. "I. love. you." She fixed her gaze on Naoki. "I love you, too, Naoki. I may not have given birth to you, but you are my son. My heart and my soul both say so." 

"Mom..." Suddenly, Naoki looked very young, tears spilling out of his eyes. 

"Come here, silly." 

Naoki didn't need to be asked twice, clambering over Inu Yasha this time to be swept up in Kagome's arms. He all but threw his arms around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder. 

"There, there," she soothed, rubbing Naoki's back. "You're mine now. Even when you're fully grown with a family of your own, you'll still be my little pup." 

Naoki nodded, but wasn't able to speak yet. 

The sight made Inu Yasha's heart feel like it was going to explode. It looked so natural, Naoki clinging to Kagome. "And I wouldn't change a thing," Inu Yasha said. "Yeah, it was hard as hell raising a pup alone, but now the thought of never seeing him, never holding him, never having to yell his name when he was in trouble.. I just can't imagine it." 

"I'm glad I wasn't left with _her_ ," Naoki said with a sniffle. "She hates me, so I don't like her, either." 

"Naoki!" Kagome exclaimed. 

"I'm afraid it's true, Kagome," Inu Yasha said. "I've tried to keep her cruelty from him as best I could, but curious pups often stick their noses where they don't belong." 

"So it didn't come as any surprise when there wasn't any contest to Kagome's request to adopt him?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

"I was hoping she wouldn't refuse, just out of spite. But no one even knows where she is. The packages she has sent haven't had a return address, or were from online stores with the packing slip missing somehow," Inu Yasha said. "Anyway, if the pup on the way is affecting me, it's gotta be doing the same to Naoki. He may be only a quarter youkai, but apparently my old man's blood is powerful stuff." 

"Could that also be why..?" Mama Higurashi trailed off, leaving it up to Inu Yasha to share his theory about Naoki's potential adolescence or not. 

"Could be," Inu Yasha said, realizing that Naoki wasn't even paying attention to him, the pup's focus entirely on Kagome for the moment. 

"So, I'm assuming your youkai blood makes you more impulsive?" 

"That's one way of putting it," Inu Yasha said with a wince. "I'm finding out there are good things, and bad things about it. When it stays just below the surface, I'm more aggressive and territorial, and for lack of a better term, I feel bloodlust. I've never been a fan of killing for killing's sake, but that changes when I'm tired or stressed out lately. It apparently brings out other.. passions and instincts, too." He coughed delicately and blushed. 

"I see," Mama Higurashi said. 

"There also seems to come a point when my youkai blood completely takes over, and I barely remember anything afterward. Kagome has been helping me fill in the blanks when that happens." 

Mama Higurashi frowned. "That doesn't sound very good." 

"Apparently I'm a lot more _primitive_ in that state, but according to Kagome, I've never done anything to hurt her, and if I do by accident, I immediately withdraw." 

"So even your youkai side knows Kagome." 

Inu Yasha nodded. 

"Well, if you and Naoki need to hunt, I'd be more than happy to contact the Saekis, and ask them if it would be all right for you to go out in those woods next door while we're here." 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "You'd do that?" 

Mama Higurashi smiled. "Of course! Besides, it would probably be easier on you having something to do, rather than being cooped up in this place." 

Inu Yasha could barely believe his ears. Not only did Kasumi-san listen, but she understood, and was willing to go the extra mile to give him _something_ he could do. It ate away at him, feeling so powerless to help Sachiko, but at the very least, he could teach Naoki how to hunt. "Okay," he said aloud. 

"Wonderful. I'll make the call." 

As Mama Higurashi made her way to the kitchen, Inu Yasha followed her with grateful eyes. 

"What's this about taking Naoki hunting?" Kagome asked. 

Naoki still had his arms around her neck, but now he was looking at Inu Yasha, too. 

"It'll take the edge off for both of us," Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome nodded her understanding, while Naoki's eyes lit up. "You're going to teach me?" 

"Yeah, pup. You did a pretty good job tracking the other day. I'd rather have started in a more familiar place, but that'll just up the challenge when we get back, won't it?" 

Naoki nodded so quickly and enthusiastically, Inu Yasha wondered if his head was going to fly off. 

Mama Higurashi cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the others in the room. "The Saekis said it was all right by them, but apparently they have given permission to a local to hunt there as well, and we need to get his okay, too." 

"How do we contact him?" Kagome asked, then stared at her mother, stunned, as the older woman turned a pretty shade of pink. 

"The Saekis said I should talk to Kuronaka-san. Apparently they're friends." 

"So, should I go over and ask?" Kagome said, all innocence. 

"It's all right. I'll do it," Mama Higurashi replied. "I'll be right back." 

As the front door closed behind Mama Higurashi, Inu Yasha turned to Kagome. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" 

"Maybe romance is contagious," Kagome said with a chuckle. 

"Have they invented a vaccine?" Naoki asked. "I wanna get one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter's a little late. I don't really have a good excuse, just for some reason I had it in my mind today was Saturday instead of Friday. Silly brain...


	21. Ready to Explode

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty-One**  
_Ready to Explode_

What Inu Yasha really, _really_ wanted to do was collapse into bed. Just staying upright was a chore, his muscles screaming at him while his joints creaked slightly. 

He'd completely forgotten that they were in a tropical setting, and the heat coupled with the humidity had crept up on him. Somehow, it barely seemed to affect Naoki at all. By the time they made it back to the condo with their spoils, Inu Yasha was dragging, but Naoki was skipping along, the rush of his first official hunting expedition still singing in his veins. 

They'd done the actual butchering on the edge of the woods, in deference to Kagome and Mama Higurashi's sensibilities, even as it tore through him that, for the moment, he didn't have to worry about Sachiko getting upset at the sight. Suikotsu had joined them, and came away with the bones and various parts that could apparently be used in local remedies. Now the hides were staked and drying, and the remaining offal and meat had been packed into a separate freezer that Suikotsu had loaned them. 

Inu Yasha shuddered. He was honestly grateful that Suikotsu had been there to keep the guy who normally hunted in the forest in check. Kagome had been snickering the whole time, which didn't help things. Apparently the guy was very territorial, but one look at Inu Yasha had changed his mind. 

At first, everyone had thought he was a girl, based on the fact he had his hair up in a bun, wore makeup, and was dressed in a skort with a floral pattern, paired with a solid-color, button-down shirt, the ends of which he'd tied up to reveal his flat stomach. It also didn't help that the guy's face held a certain, almost feminine, beauty to it. Even his voice was high enough to possibly be mistaken for a woman's. 

Okay, so Kagome hadn't found it funny at first, but the moment it was revealed that the starstruck hunter was actually _male_ , she'd immediately stood down, and Inu Yasha heard her quiet laughter from there on out. 

"I have myself quite a catch, if even the men want you," Kagome had teased him, after the guy, whose name was Jakotsu, had left with Suikotsu. 

Knowing that Naoki was already outside, preparing for their hunting trip, Inu Yasha had reeled her in for a passionate kiss, holding her close so she could feel exactly what effect kissing her had on him as he roughly whispered in her ear, "The only cocks I'm ever sucking are in your toy box, and the only person I want up my ass is you." 

Kagome had turned bright red, and Inu Yasha considered the tally evened. 

Inu Yasha felt a pang in his heart as he heard the sounds coming from above, Naoki taking it upon himself to get cleaned up again. Inu Yasha had actually gotten used to their family baths, but he still understood. It had been Mama Higurashi who directed him to the master bedroom, where Kagome had gone to take a nap, even though the sun was just beginning to set. 

Inu Yasha paused to take in Kagome's sleeping face. It did him a world of good to see her so relaxed, her gentle breath puffing in and out as her chest rose and fell in an even rhythm. The colors of sunset dyed both the bed and her skin, turning the scene into a beautiful painting. He didn't want to wake her, but even so, he couldn't resist running the tips of his claws through her hairline, the side of his hand brushing against her ear. 

Kagome snuggled further into her pillow, his name falling from her lips with a contented sigh. 

He had once honestly believed he knew what it was like to love a woman. To want to see her smile, to make her happy. He thought it was all about giving. Now he understood that love was something to be shared and savored. Yes, there were sacrifices, but they didn't have to be all on his part. Kagome loved him just the way he was, no matter if he were human, hanyou, or apparently even full youkai. She lifted and inspired him, encouraging him to do things that he would never have had the guts to do otherwise. 

Kagome frowned a bit and shifted, her hips moving backward. Inu Yasha let his hand drop away from her face, only to bring it down to rest against her rounded belly. 

"Oi, pup, let your Mom get some sleep, okay? She'll need it once you're actually here!" 

Apparently he'd spoken a little too loudly, as Kagome began to stir. She opened sleepy brown eyes, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "You and Naoki still in one piece?" she asked. 

Inu Yasha smiled affectionately. "Yeah, we're fine. Naoki had a blast," he said. "He wants to go out again tomorrow, if we can." 

Kagome chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"And my hypothesis has been confirmed," Inu Yasha said. "Naoki's starting puberty already." 

Kagome blinked. "How do you know?" 

Inu Yasha's expression was a heartbreaking combination of pride and wistfulness. "He's gotten his first real attack." 

"His first real attack?" Kagome tried to sit up, but Inu Yasha coaxed her back down. 

"Yeah. One of the signs of someone with youkai blood beginning to mature is that they come into their 'powers', for lack of a better term. You haven't seen them, but I have a few attacks, myself, that can be used against prey or other youkai." 

"And Naoki has one now, too." 

"Yeah, the show off," Inu Yasha said. "I hope he gets one with a little more utility later on. My attacks slice, so I can use them regularly. Naoki's makes things explode." 

"Oh my," Kagome said with a chuckle. 

"You said it. I'm working on teaching him how to control the flow of youki so we're not picking up hundreds of scraps when he's finished." 

"He'll get there," Kagome said. 

"Eventually," Inu Yasha replied, before sighing and straightening up. "Guess I better hit the showers, too." 

"Too?" 

Inu Yasha pointed toward the ceiling. "Naoki's already taking his." 

"Mm.. can't you come lie down here next to me for a while first?" Kagome's nose twitched. "You smell really good." 

Inu Yasha blushed. He was still getting used to hearing her say things like that. Then again, he knew full well that she hadn't lost all of the enhanced sense of smell she'd gained in her first trimester. She'd told him several times before then that she found the scent of honest sweat unbearably sexy, at least on him. "Want me clothed, or naked?" 

Kagome's eyes sparkled, despite her sleepiness. "What do you think?" She waggled her eyebrows for emphasis. 

"Well, since you put it that way..." Inu Yasha could still feel his muscles aching, but now his blood was warming, thickening at the obvious desire in his Intended's eyes. He took a few steps back, then met that appreciative gaze, slowly licking his lips as he toyed with the hem of his shirt. 

In the back of his mind, he still felt ridiculous and uncertain, but no matter how silly his performances felt to him, the effect they had on Kagome was unmistakable. Somehow she _did_ find him attractive; not only his mind and heart, but his body as well. That her own body was gorgeous went without saying, but he was a half breed freak that no youkai female in her right mind would ever touch. Kagome, though, had made it clear how much she always wanted to touch him, and being out of her range only made her want him more. 

He slowly lifted the hem of his shirt, sucking in his gut on purpose to make his shorts fall lower, revealing his navel and the very start of the fine line of silvery hair leading to his groin above the twisted cloth "waistband" of his underwear. He heard Kagome's intake of breath, his ears twitching in acknowledgement of her appreciation. He gave her a few gyrations of his hips as he held the edge of the t-shirt just below his pectorals, and the scent of her arousal began to fill the air. 

He tried not to snicker at her disappointed cry when he abruptly let the edge of the shirt fall down, covering him again. That cry turned to one of delight as he brought his hand up, resting the pad of his index finger in the notch of his collarbone, before tracing a line straight down the front of his shirt. He could practically taste her anticipation, and what had been meant as a tease, he decided in that moment to make reality. He'd destroyed enough of her clothing, it was only fair that his fall victim for once. 

"Oh _gods_ ," was Kagome's choked cry as Inu Yasha ever so slowly hooked first his finger, then just his claw in the neck of the t-shirt. He parted the cloth, centimeter by torturous centimeter, until at long last, the sides of the ruined shirt fell open, revealing an enticing strip of his torso. 

Kagome started to get up. 

"Oh, no, wench. Back on the bed, or this is as far as it goes." 

Kagome pouted, but did as he commanded. 

To reward her, Inu Yasha pulled the ends of the shirt farther apart, revealing more of his toned stomach and baring his nipples. Knowing how much she loved to see it, Inu Yasha traced his finger around each of them, slowly making them harden. He pinched them, the pleasure of it jolting through him, the pain and exhaustion he'd been feeling taking a backseat to much more primitive drives. 

He dared to meet Kagome's eyes, and he felt like he was going to explode. There was so much love and sheer desire there, the tip of her tongue sneaking out to wet her pink lips as she watched him pleasure himself. 

Then he turned his back on her, trusting her to stay on the bed, especially when he slipped his hands beneath his hair, lifting it only to let it cascade down his back, tendril by tendril. Kagome's needy little whine nearly undid him. Then he swept his hair over his shoulder before shrugging off the remnants of his shirt. 

Kagome was practically panting by that time, her need wrapping around him in a seductive cocoon. But he wasn't about to give in. Not yet. 

He messed with his hair again, this time letting it flow over his muscular shoulders and back. He teased her by slipping his thumbs beneath the twisted cloth that made up the waistband of his underwear, making it perfectly clear that he'd gone traditional for the hunt. 

"Inu Yasha..." 

Inu Yasha was more than a little surprised to feel his body reacting to Kagome's plea. He'd thought he'd be too tired, one of the other reasons he'd decided to give her this little strip tease. Not that he would question it. Instead, he used it to fuel his performance, keeping his back to her through sheer dint of will, knowing it would drive her insane to be able to see his hands working, but not exactly what they were doing. He popped the button on the waistband of his shorts, then slowly pulled the zipper down, letting the sound of each individual tooth scraping apart fill the room. 

"Is the door locked?" Kagome asked in a hoarse whisper that only he would have been able to hear. 

Inu Yasha turned his head, and felt heat rise into his cheeks. "Think I'd better," he muttered. 

Under any other conditions, Kagome would have found his next movements comical, shuffling over to the door while holding up his shorts with one hand, while stubbornly keeping his back to her. But the fact he was so eager to please her that he forgot such a basic thing only served to heighten her own desire. 

Once the lock snicked into place, Inu Yasha glanced over his shoulder, giving his Intended a smoldering look. "Now, where were we?" 

"You were unzipping your shorts, and not letting me see," Kagome said, giving him her best pout. 

"Oh yeah." Inu Yasha took up his former position, letting his shorts settle until they were draped over his hips, a mere breath away from falling off. He heard Kagome's intake of breath at the tease. Then he upped the ante, slipping his own hand in to caress himself through the relatively thin layers of cloth currently holding his burgeoning erection. He let his head fall back, allowing Kagome to share in the moment. The smell of her arousal was growing thicker by the minute, and he knew he couldn't hold out too much longer. He gave himself one last fondle before bringing his hands behind him, this time to ease his shorts off his hips, revealing his practically naked ass. 

Kagome whimpered, and Inu Yasha could almost imagine the way she would be licking her lips, watching the play of his muscles as he stepped out of his now useless shorts with as much grace as possible. As it was, the heat of her stare nearly scalded him as she eyed the twin globes of newly exposed flesh. More than willing to please, Inu Yasha moved his hands down, kneading his buttocks in preparation. The sounds coming from behind him were absolutely delicious, her obvious desire feeding his own. A wicked little smirk came to his lips for a split second before he lifted one hand, only to bring it down firmly on his backside. 

"Oh, Inu Yasha, please..." 

He did it again, then switched cheeks. Now his own arousal was undeniable, plainly visible in outline as it strained against the fabric that so barely confined it. Deciding that he had teased his wife enough, Inu Yasha turned around. 

Only to stare, dumbfounded, at the sight of her. Oh yes, she'd stayed on the bed, all right, but that hadn't stopped her from leaning back, supporting her weight on one hand, her panties no where to be seen as she sat, spread-eagled, with her other hand working furiously between her legs. 

"Kagome..." 

Kagome met his gaze, which only fanned the flames between them. "You didn't say anything about not touching myself," she said with a coy expression as she drew a perfect circle around her clit with the pad of her finger. 

Inu Yasha growled, and he noticed Kagome's focus went from his face to his groin as his traitorous cock twitched within the confines of his fundoshi. 

"Aren't you going to finish the show?" Kagome asked. 

It was insanely difficult, when all he wanted to do was just shove the fabric aside and pounce on her, his own eyes now fixed on her delectable folds and the slick, pink opening he knew so well. He didn't even dare touch himself directly, knowing he would explode. Instead, he worked his hands around to the back, slowly unwrapping the end of his fundoshi. It seemed like an eternity before he finished, Kagome's hips rocking and her body flush with the promise of climax. 

As soon as the outer layer was free, Inu Yasha practically ripped the pouch down, revealing his eager erection in all its glory, the head already exposed and glistening with precum. 

Kagome slowed her movements, drawing the finger that had been between her legs up and putting the tip of it in her mouth. The hunger in Inu Yasha's eyes made her shiver as he watched her, his tongue coming out to trace his own lips. 

"I'd love to tip, but I'm afraid I don't have any money," she said, her voice husky and her eyes hooded as she brought both hands down, only to part her outer lips as wide as they would go in invitation. 

Inu Yasha snarled and pounced, catching her legs in the crooks of his arms as he practically lunged onto the bed, finding his mark with very little trouble. They both groaned in ecstasy as he filled her, and her muscles rippled around him in welcome. 

"Damn you feel so good," Inu Yasha growled. 

"So do you," Kagome said between gasps, stroking him as intimately as possible. 

Inu Yasha couldn't double her over completely anymore, but he realized that he could spread her wide, planting his hands on the mattress and his arms keeping her legs in place. Then he froze as Kagome gave a choked cry. 

Kagome gave him her best reassuring look, despite the overwhelming sensations that were filling her. When he still refused to move, she said, "So deep." 

"Too much?" 

Every time that Kagome didn't think she could love Inu Yasha more, he proved her wrong. "I'm fine. We just haven’t done this exact position in a while." 

Still, Inu Yasha took a moment to assess Kagome's condition, only relaxing when he was sure that neither her or the pup had been harmed. Then he carefully started to move again. 

His caution was far too slow for Kagome's taste. Determined to take matters into her own hands, she slipped her arms around him, digging her fingers into the firm flesh of his backside, practically shoving him in as deep as he could go. 

Now it was Inu Yasha's turn to yelp and stare at her. 

"I'm not going to break," Kagome said. An absolutely wicked idea came into her head, and she knew it was an insane gamble, but she had to try. :: _Fuck your bitch, alpha male._ :: 

Inu Yasha shuddered, and this time, he felt it. The heating of his blood in an entirely different way. His human inhibitions melting away, his youkai side fighting to get loose. He was used to battling it tooth and nail, but he suspected Kagome _knew_ exactly what saying those words in inu would do to his youkai half. Maybe if he let it through just enough, he could control it. 

Kagome saw the markings appear on either side of his face, but Inu Yasha's eyes remained golden. His fangs elongated just slightly. 

"You're playing with fire," Inu Yasha said harshly, his voice resonant with youkai undertones. 

"I know you won't let me get burned," Kagome said, giving his rear end another squeeze. 

Inu Yasha's eyes slid closed. He could feel the fire in his loins, the tension in his hips as his youkai blood whispered filthy things in his mental ear, urging him to go as fast and deep as she could bear. He gave in, just a little, and Kagome sighed in delight. He let go a little more, she cried his name. Before long, he was caught up in the moment again, letting his deepest desires dictate the rhythm. He pleasured her with a series of short, fast strokes, before burying himself to the hilt and circling his hips. 

Kagome's hands had made their way up from his buttocks to his back, unable to keep her hold as he thrust so rapidly. Then when he began to grind against her, a whine of utter rapture escaped her throat. It was such a cliché thought, but he really was stirring up her insides, stroking every single centimeter. She was close, so very close, when he withdrew slightly to start thrusting into her again. 

"You.. bastard!" Kagome cried. 

The smile that curled Inu Yasha's lips was so wicked, it lit a new fire in her belly, the same one that urged her to do deliciously filthy things. It was so incredibly liberating to be able to share such a dark, wanton side of her with someone who not only indulged it, but had an deep-seated naughty streak of his own. 

Inu Yasha bowed his head, nosing the notch of her collarbone as he ground into her. :: _Bitch wants a fucking?_ :: he vocalized, before looking up at her again. :: _Bitch gets a fucking._ :: 

Kagome was wholeheartedly amazed that his eyes hadn't changed. Then she let out a groan as Inu Yasha shifted, keeping their bodies connected, but releasing her legs, only to guide them around his waist. Kagome gave him a questioning look. 

:: _You were getting a cramp_ :: he said, matter-of-factly. 

The change in position also made her grip on him even tighter, making Inu Yasha grunt in satisfaction. He looked at Kagome, then held still as her hands moved from his back to stroke his markings. Inu Yasha's eyes closed of their own accord, heat and power flowing through him as she caressed his face. 

:: _I love you_ :: Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha opened his eyes to stare at her, his look so intense, it was a wonder she didn't burn up on the spot. :: _I will protect you with my life_ :: Inu Yasha vowed, then lowered his head and fastened his lips against the tender skin of her throat. 

Kagome's head lolled back, giving him all the access he wanted. 

:: _Touch yourself_ :: he murmured, his hot breath passing over her jugular making her temperature spike. 

Kagome willingly obeyed, allowing one hand to tangle in his hair, as the other made its way down her body. He shifted to make way for her, then a deep, rumbling sound issued from his chest as he felt the movements of her hand between them. Kagome recognized it as a sign of approval, especially when he began to worry the skin of her throat with his teeth as he cupped one of her breasts through her sports bra. Once she had a rhythm going, Inu Yasha started one of his own again, a delicious counterpoint to the strokes she was delivering to her pulsing clit. 

Inu Yasha could tell she was on the brink, her muscles growing ever more taut as they prepared for her release. She was always beautiful to him, but never more so than when in the throes of ecstasy. _Especially_ when he was the one who had led her there. The racing of her pulse thundered in his ears, her heart beating feverishly in time with his own. "That's it, Kagome," he urged her. "Show me how good I make you feel!" 

Kagome cried out his name as his words sent her spiraling upward for one breathless moment, before dropping her over the edge in an exhilarating rush that left her clutching at him desperately in every way possible as her body went completely out of control. 

Inu Yasha held her, grounded her, even as the uncontrollable spasms of her climax pulled him along with her, planting his seed deep within her body in a dizzying rush that made his head spin. They clung to each other, riding out the aftershocks together, sharing kisses and caresses until the moment had fully passed. 

Then Inu Yasha practically dragged Kagome upward, spooning up against her back as their heads shared a pillow. 

"I think I need another nap after that," Kagome said through a yawn. 

Inu Yasha let his hand drift down to rest on her belly, savoring the way he could now feel the pup calming in the wake of his mother's orgasm. "Good idea," Inu Yasha said, snuggling in, "but now I'm even more sweaty." 

Kagome's nostrils flared, and Inu Yasha couldn't ignore the spark that ignited deep in his soul. "You smell amazing to me," Kagome said. 

"Keep talking like that, and you're never leaving this bed again." 

Kagome stretched, and Inu Yasha gave her just enough room to do so before wrapping himself around her again. 

"Is that a promise?" Kagome murmured. 

"I'd say 'don't tempt me', but too late." 

Kagome giggled, then settled down, making one last note to ask about his apparently newfound ability to control his youkai blood, at least to some degree, later. 

Inu Yasha could sense her curiosity, but he was too exhausted to respond to it in that moment. Instead, he let her soothing presence lull him into a doze, that all too soon became a peaceful, sated slumber. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha's ears were plastered to his head in a sign that any inu would recognize as abject apology. 

Inu Yasha wasn't the only one looking traumatized. Naoki poked at his food, despite the fact that, to Kagome and Mama Higurashi's complete surprise, Inu Yasha had whipped up a passable _tonkatsu_ out of the boar meat from his and Naoki's kills the day before. 

This was one of the many times that Kagome wished she knew more about inu youkai culture. Inu Yasha had tried to explain things to her, but his thoughts were so scattered, Kagome had simply told him to do what was needed, and if there was anything she could do, she was more than willing. 

Apparently this was between Inu Yasha and Naoki alone. 

Mama Higurashi sent Kagome a questioning look. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked quietly. 

His head shot up as if she'd yelled. 

"Mama and I will be outside for a bit, okay?" 

Inu Yasha nodded slowly, while Naoki ignored them entirely. 

Once they were outside, Kagome and Mama Higurashi took a seat in a couple of lawn chairs set up in the shade. 

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Mama asked. 

Kagome sighed. "Inu Yasha and I forgot to unlock the door last night." 

"Oh?" 

"Then to make matters worse, we hadn't cleaned up at all." 

"Oh dear." 

Regret shone in Kagome's eyes. "We're usually so careful! But we were both exhausted, and apparently Inu Yasha was the one to hear Naoki whimpering outside our bedroom door." 

"Oh Kagome," Mama Higurashi said, her heart aching for her daughter. 

"Apparently he was curled up on the floor, thinking that he'd done something so wrong, Inu Yasha was punishing him. What I woke up to was Inu Yasha shouting, and the scent of his blood." 

"Blood?" 

Kagome nodded. "Inu Yasha told me that he was still half asleep and not thinking straight. He picked Naoki up and started carrying him to the bed. That's when Naoki went off the deep end, trying to get away from the smell. Naoki's always had claws, you've seen him use them, but now that his youki is maturing into its 'adult' version, for lack of a better term, they can pierce Inu Yasha's skin." 

Mama Higurashi took a deep breath. "Just what we didn't need," she said, not unkindly. 

"So Naoki's trying to deal with thinking he'd been cast out and hurting Inu Yasha right after, and Inu Yasha's trying to figure out how to make amends to Naoki." 

"And you know exactly how he feels," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Yeah." Kagome felt her throat begin to tighten and tears sting the back of her eyes before spilling over. "I'll never forget the first time I outright yelled at Sachiko. She was just a baby, but I was so scared." 

"I remember. She'd toddled over to the shrine steps, and was trying to go down them." 

"All I could think about was her falling and cracking her head open. She was only a toddler, and didn't understand that it was dangerous, but I felt so awful." 

Mama Higurashi handed her a handkerchief. "I remember. That was the night my own baby sobbed in my arms, swearing she was a terrible mother. But do you remember what I said to you then?" 

Kagome dabbed her eyes and nodded slightly. "Every parent makes mistakes. It's the ability to learn from them that separates the good parents from the bad. Still, it broke my heart, seeing that fear in her eyes for a few days afterward." 

"Of course it did," Mama Higurashi said, "because you love her." 

"I do. I do so much." 

"Oh my, is this a bad time?" 

Mama Higurashi looked up and gave their visitor a warm smile. "Not at all, Sango-san. Just getting rid of some pent-up emotions." 

Kagome blushed, unable to face Sango in her current condition. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess." 

Sango pulled up a chair and sighed. "You have every right to be," she said. "You're holding it together better than most mothers I've seen, so don't be so hard on yourself. Especially considering your.. delicate condition." 

Sango's tone was wistful, almost envious, and it pierced through Kagome's own misery. Kagome took several deep breaths to try and put an end to her latest bout of tears. When she finally succeeded and looked up, she was stunned to see Mama's expression. Mama Higurashi was always warm and welcoming, but there was little trace of that at the moment. 

"So, what did the Hojo family have to say for themselves?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Sango let her frustration surface in a scowl. "They were very polite and accommodating, but really had nothing to say. If they'd had a PR person write their script, it wouldn't surprise me." 

"So they're still denying any involvement?" 

"I'm afraid so. They expressed their sympathies and well wishes, and it will probably look great on whatever channel they submit the footage to, if they do. I even tried to pry a little bit, and find out if Hojo Yoshiaki is still in Japan, but they evaded any specific questions I asked, and I couldn't do more without going outside my professional capacity." 

Kagome swallowed. "So what do we do now?" 

"This definitely isn't the end of it," Sango reassured her. "Hachi's seeing what he can find that the police might have missed down south, while Miroku's looking into the Hojo family more closely than I could without being fired." 

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by what sounded like something exploding. Her head whipped around as waves of youki washed over her, strong enough to rifle her hair. 

Sango cursed and leapt to her feet. 

Kagome stared in horror as Sango took off at a dead run for the back of the condo. She didn't know why, but something about Sango's posture was setting alarm bells off in her head, not to mention the way her heart was leaping out of her chest. She'd know that youki signature anywhere. Then she remembered that, being an American, Sango had a gun. 

She threw her mother one last, desperate look. "Mama..." 

"Go Kagome," Mama Higurashi urged. 

Kagome didn't need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Just a quick little note this time. Firearms are all but banned in Japan, and for better or worse, most of the world knows about America's love for guns (saying that as an American), so it's a common stereotype. So Kagome's thought about Sango having a gun is based on "what would a Japanese person think about an American FBI agent, especially considering how they're depicted in Western media?".
> 
> And I know, I'm torturing you all with another cliffhanger, but the details will all come out next week!


	22. Lashing Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Sorry this is a day late, everyone! Had a bad health day yesterday, and didn't want to mess anything up. Enjoy!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty-Two**  
_Lashing Out_

Inu Yasha let out a sigh of relief as Kagome led Mama Higurashi out the front door. Once again, he wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky as to have Kagome in his life. She was so intuitive, it was almost uncanny, and he vowed to thank her as thoroughly as possible later. 

Inu Yasha felt as if his heart were in a vise, seeing his son with the voracious appetite picking at his food, especially one of his favorites. There was so much he didn't know. The wounds Naoki had made on his forearms had already healed into faint pink lines, but if they didn't get things under control before Naoki's youki reached its full adult strength, he would be a danger even to his own family. 

Inu Yasha thought back, meditating on his own adolescence. In his case, he'd been lucky enough to be staying with Kajimaru's family and their horde of kits and foster kits, all of whom were different ages and in different stages of youkai development. He'd already known what would happen. The mood swings. The impulsiveness. The lashing out. He hadn't dared tell Kagome about that last bit. It had been Kajimaru who had taught Inu Yasha to take his more violent feelings out on inanimate objects first, then once he had more control, taken him on an official hunt. 

In fact, he now wanted to smack himself for being such an idiot. It had been over forty years since then, so he'd panicked at his youkai blood coming to the fore again in the wake of Kagome's pregnancy. 

What if Naoki was getting the equivalent of a double whammy? Adolescence, and the impending birth of a new pup? Not to mention that Inu Yasha had a tough enough time with his half human body. Could Naoki's body even handle going full youkai, since he was three-quarters human? 

Inu Yasha finally made himself take a seat across from Naoki, who was still hiding behind his bangs. He took a deep breath, then said, "I'm really sorry, pup." 

For his part, Naoki felt absolutely horrible. He'd _attacked_ his Dad, and even drew blood! He didn't know what was wrong with him. His logical, human side had tried to reason with him from the very beginning, pointing out that his Dad would never, ever intentionally lock him out. But a stronger, more forceful voice had told him that he was being cast out. It was that voice he'd given in to. It had calmed and retreated when Inu Yasha opened the door and literally scooped him up off the floor, intent on carrying him to the bed. Then it came roaring back as the obvious scent of what his Mom and Dad had done earlier reached his nose. Even he didn't understand what happened; everything after that a blur. His Mom's screams. His Dad's attempts to keep him in check. 

The next thing he truly remembered was waking up on the couch, wrapped in one of his Dad's t-shirts, his Dad dozing off at the end of the couch, the marks where Naoki had slashed at him with his claws still an angry pink. 

The unadulterated scent of his Dad's presence seemed to be what calmed him down. Naoki viciously forced his tears back. He'd wanted a Mom for years! Now he had one, and for some reason, whatever was happening to him seemed to revolve around her. His human side loved her, adored her, even, and she'd never been anything but kind and sweet. Even when he'd lashed out, now he recalled the fear in her eyes hadn't been of him, but _for_ both him and his Dad. Now his falling out with his Dad had chased her and his Grandma away. He didn't understand at all! 

"Dad, what's happening to me?" Naoki asked, his voice little more than a whisper. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "You're growing up," he said, then decided to soften it more, just in case. "It's common for humans to get all moody and short-tempered when they're teenagers, but being part youkai, those impulses are even more dangerous. It's one of the many reasons that it's the perfect time to teach pups to hunt, so they can channel all that aggression into something productive. It's just been so long since I went through it, I forgot the first step, which is letting you pound on some rocks or something so you can just let loose. I'll have to try and find some for you." 

"But," Naoki could feel his lip quivering, and he hated it, "if it's my youkai blood, _why_ does it hate Mom?" 

Inu Yasha blinked. It was the last thing he would ever have expected to come out of Naoki's mouth. "I.. I don't know," Inu Yasha said truthfully. "I didn't have any problem with Shouga-baba." 

"It's not fair!" Naoki burst out. "I couldn't protect Sachiko. Now she's gone! And suddenly, I start hating Mom out of the blue when I love her so much!" he wailed. 

Inu Yasha couldn't think of anything else to do but get up, go around the table, and hug Naoki fiercely. "Steady, pup. We'll figure it out." 

Naoki trembled. "I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt her." 

And in that moment, Inu Yasha knew exactly what Naoki meant. That fear of letting his youkai side go simply because it was so primitive and violent, or so he thought. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so bad as he'd feared, especially if Kagome was occasionally trying to draw it out on purpose... 

"You won't," Inu Yasha said firmly. "I know you won't." 

"You don't know that," Naoki countered. "You don't know the terrible things it says!" 

"What things?" 

That's when Inu Yasha felt it, a pulse of youki stronger than he'd ever sensed coming from his son. It reminded him of when his own powers returned after the new moon. He only held Naoki tighter, even as the rising youki clashed with his own, which startled Inu Yasha. Family members' youki usually meshed. 

"She is a threat!" 

Inu Yasha nearly let go of Naoki in shock. Was that what he sounded like when he went full youkai? Naoki's voice hadn't even started to change yet, but at the moment it was more gravelly, his tone harsh. Inu Yasha did his best to calm himself, trying to use his own youki to soothe Naoki's. "She is not a threat," he said. 

"She'll kill the unborn pup!" Naoki snarled. 

Inu Yasha's blood ran cold, dire images from the past rising up and threatening to swamp him. It was all he could do not to whimper as the dam broke, flooding him with doubt. 

Then he felt himself falling away, unable to cope, his own youkai blood rising to the fore. 

Inu Yasha shifted his grip on Naoki, his hand going to the back of Naoki's neck and pinching it severely before giving him a little shake. :: _You will NOT speak of your mother that way!_ :: 

:: _She is NOT my mother! She is a miko! She will destroy all of us!_ :: 

:: _The bitch who birthed you was a miko, too._ :: 

:: _Exactly._ :: 

Inu Yasha saw red, any trace of humanity that might have remained running away as fast and far as it could go. He forced Naoki to the floor, pinning him. :: _MY bitch is nothing like that one!_ :: 

:: _Says you!_ :: 

:: _I am your father, and your alpha. You WILL submit and apologize!_ :: 

:: _NEVER!_ :: 

Inu Yasha felt the surge of youki and leapt out of the way just in time as Naoki cried out: 

"KIBAKU TESSOU!" 

A whip of pure youki came out of Naoki's fingertips and slapped against the bulletproof glass of the doors leading to the well-manicured lawn between the condo and the ocean. The glass bulged, and looked for a moment as if it would hold. Then the youki punched its way through, sending pieces flying everywhere. 

Inu Yasha was bigger and stronger, but Naoki had the advantage of agility and less bulk to maneuver. Inu Yasha tried to grab him, but Naoki evaded him, this time aiming an attack directly at him. 

Inu Yasha snarled. If the pup was going to lash out like that, it would be safer to lure him outside. Inu Yasha bounded through the hole that Naoki had made in the doors, then smirked in satisfaction as he felt the pup follow him. 

If Naoki thought he could truly get one over on his old man, the pup had another thing coming. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome and Sango reached the scene at roughly the same time. Kagome was relieved to see Sango's gun still in its holster, but the FBI agent seemed to be fingering something else around her waist. 

"Sango-chan! Wait!" 

Sango gave her a quick look out of the corner of her eye. "Don't hurt them, right?" 

Kagome nodded, her throat tight. "I've already lost one baby. I don't want to lose another one AND my Intended." 

Sango turned her attention back to the scene in front of her, her face grim. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" 

"No, I don't," Kagome admitted. 

"What happened this morning?" 

She didn't know Sango very well, but her instincts were telling her that Sango might know something she didn't. "Naoki and Sachiko usually sleep with us," Kagome said, "but last night, we forgot to unlock the door and clean up after we were.. intimate." Kagome couldn't help the heat that came into her cheeks. "Naoki's complained about Inu Yasha and I 'stinking', but this is the first time he's lashed out like this." 

"Has he complained the whole time?" 

"He used to say it much differently, more like he was teasing us. That he didn't really mind. It's just been in the past couple of weeks that he's changed. Inu Yasha mentioned something about him starting puberty early, because he's a quarter youkai, but he's been following a normal human growth pattern until now." 

"That would make sense," Sango said. "Hanyou aren't by any means common here on the islands, but they are more prevalent here than in other places, though I haven't met a quarter youkai before." Then she frowned. "They both look different. Come take a look, Kagome-chan." 

Kagome came a little closer, coming up by Sango's side, and it was close enough for her to see exactly what Inu Yasha and Naoki looked like. "Oh gods..." 

"What's going on, Kagome-chan?" 

"They're..." Kagome swallowed, trying to force down the lump in her throat as her pulse sped up even more. "They've both gone full youkai." She stared in horror at the very visible markings on Naoki's face, and she would swear that at least what little of his eyes she could see were red. She watched their deadly, graceful dance, Inu Yasha obviously dodging the whips of youki that came out of Naoki's fingertips, only to launch a set of deadly crescent-shaped youki blades back. They came close, but missed. 

Kagome's knees went weak. 

"Kagome-chan?" 

"Inu Yasha's missing on purpose, but Naoki's serious. What's happening?" Kagome asked, her voice perilously close to breaking. 

Sango frowned. "If they're both full youkai, this looks like a fight for dominance. Your Intended knows the pup doesn't have a prayer, and he's trying to wear him down." 

"But why?" 

"How recently did you and Inu Yasha get together?" 

Kagome tried to think through her shock. "A little less than a year, but it was Naoki and Sachiko's idea in the first place. They pretended to be interested in each other, just so we would meet." 

"And when did Naoki's birth mother leave?" 

"I.. I'm not sure," Kagome said, wracking her brain. "I think Inu Yasha mentioned something about not seeing her since a few days after Naoki was born." 

"And was she from a shrine family, like you?" 

"Yes." 

Sango's frown grew deeper. "I think I know the answer, then, and none of you are going to like it, especially Naoki, once he is back to his normal self." 

Kagome opened her mouth to ask Sango what she meant, when a shiver went up her spine, the feel of something dangerous brushing up against her natural aura. She turned and her jaw dropped, her feet frozen to the floor as the battle took a terrible turn. There was no doubt now. The scleras of Naoki's eyes were blood red, the irises golden instead of hazel. And he was headed straight for her, his fangs showing as the tips of his fingers began to glow. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha wanted to laugh, his lips spread wide and twisted into a hideous grin. This pup was definitely his. He was putting up a really good fight. It felt so GOOD to have a worthy opponent, even if he did have to give himself a handicap. He didn't want to maim the stupid pup. Just wear him down until he was exhausted enough to submit. They bounded from rooftop to tree, using tables, chairs, even the statue in the middle of the small fountain in what served as a backyard for the condo as launching points. It was a deadly, yet graceful aerial battle, the likes of which Inu Yasha hadn't seen in decades. He dodged the whelp's clumsy strike, sending another round of "Sankon Tessou" in retaliation. He couldn't help but be proud of the way the pup dodged and weaved. 

He was also giddy with triumph, as he took in the pup's markings. Two smooth, purple darts, one stretching along each of his cheekbones. Once again, the blood of the Inu no Taishou had bred true, despite the slight variation. He privately wondered, no, _hoped_ that the pup in his future mate's belly would be the same. 

His musings made him a little careless, the scent of burnt flesh reaching him as he didn't quite clear the explosive ending of Naoki's attack quickly enough. 

:: _Getting slow, old man._ :: 

:: _In your dreams, pup._ :: 

Suddenly, the wind changed, bringing the scent of a female who was only vaguely familiar, and that of his mate-to-be. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed as Naoki's eyes took on a sinister glint. 

Naoki feinted, throwing one more attack before speeding in Kagome's direction. 

Inu Yasha cursed, mentally berating himself for not thinking that if he sensed Kagome, Naoki would too, and attack. He threw himself after Naoki, using every bit of strength he had to try and reach Kagome before the pup did. 

The rest happened as if in slow motion, Inu Yasha catching himself midair and twisting so he would land on the ground further away than he'd originally planned. Naoki had too much of a head start. There was no way Inu Yasha could get there in time. Instead, he was witness to two things happening at once. First, a burst of smoke rose from the ground. Then, even through that, the reek of ozone reached his nostrils. He sunk his claws into the soil, knowing instinctively that it was definitely NOT safe to go any closer. 

When the smoke cleared, Naoki was on the ground, curled up in a ball. The slightly unfamiliar woman, however, was staring at Kagome, who was currently under a dome of pure, pink light. 

Inu Yasha sidled closer, backing up when his nose began to sting in warning, but the energy around Kagome snaked through the ground, prodding his bare feet. He knew that feeling. He opened just the tiniest breach in his defenses, and felt the power wrap around him like a blanket, clinging to him as if it was as terrified as its wielder. 

Kagome fell to her knees with tears in her eyes, the barrier around her sparking as she tried to reach out to her poor son, who was lying so still. "No, no..." Kagome moaned to herself, shock setting in. 

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan! It's okay. You didn't do anything to him. It's the paralyzing powder," Sango said, trying to penetrate both the barrier and the panic in Kagome's mind. 

Inu Yasha could feel his future mate's pain and terror. Every bone in his body screamed that she needed him. He watched carefully, noting the way the powder was dispersing. Then he simply bounded around it. He reared back slightly at the barrier, tentatively reaching out to touch the tip of his claw to the shining pink bubble. 

It collapsed all at once, and Kagome turned to stare at him, her eyes massive in her pale face. 

"Inu Yasha..." 

Inu Yasha didn't hesitate, coming forward to snatch her up in his arms, tucking her head under his chin as he held her close. He eyed the other female, his muscles taut in order to spring if necessary. 

Sango very carefully crouched down on her haunches, keeping her eyes averted, and lowered her head. 

:: _Who are you?_ :: 

"I'm afraid I don't speak inu, but my name is Sango. I am trying to help you and your Intended find your missing pup." 

Now he remembered her scent. She was mated to another human male, who was friends with a tanuki. 

"I promise, your pup there is unharmed. He just can't move his body right now." 

Inu Yasha glared at the wayward pup. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha looked down, and started scenting his mate-to-be. Kagome blushed at his actions, but she completely understood. Once he had been reassured that she was completely unharmed, he nuzzled her temple. :: _Didn't think he'd go for you._ :: 

:: _I know._ :: 

:: _I'm so sorry._ :: 

Kagome lifted her hand, brushing the back of it over Inu Yasha's markings. He shuddered, leaning into her touch. She raised her head, just enough to bring her lips within range of his neck. She felt ridiculous, but she fought it down, suckling the skin beneath his chin. His arms went around her even more tightly, and she swore she could feel her ribs creaking. 

:: _You are my alpha. Must help beta._ :: 

Inu Yasha nodded, seemingly content with that. 

Sango watched in utter fascination as Inu Yasha's markings faded, eventually leaving his cheeks unblemished. When he finally looked up again, his eyes were gold in a field of white, rather than blue on red. 

Inu Yasha was shaken to the core, his memories crystal clear this time. Naoki had gone full youkai and challenged him! Even now, he could feel how close Naoki's body was to its breaking point, the youki within him continuing to swirl and fight against its fragile container. 

"We have to do something," Inu Yasha said, his voice hoarse. "His youki's too strong for his body. He's gonna die if we don't." 

"What if," Sango suggested, "Kagome-chan can purify him temporarily? I know it will make the situation with his youkai blood worse if it overwhelms him again before he can control it, but I think that's better than the alternative until we can come up with a more long-term plan." 

"I.. I don't know," Kagome said. "I've never really consciously tried using any spiritual powers I might have. I don't even know where that barrier came from!" 

"Your life was in danger, Kagome-chan, and I think your latent energy realized it and came to your rescue." 

"I think she's right," Inu Yasha said. "I remember feeling it reach out to me, and that's not the first time you've tapped into my youki." 

Kagome blushed, remembering the other time it had happened. 

"We have about five more minutes before the powder wears off. What do you want to do?" Sango asked. 

Kagome was torn, until she looked into Naoki's eyes. He was still in full youkai mode, and if looks could kill, she would have been dead long ago. 

Inu Yasha's face was a study in pure agony. He knew Kagome wouldn't hurt Naoki on purpose, but what if something went wrong? Then it came to him. 

"Hey," Inu Yasha said, gaining the attention of both women, "why not try tapping into my youki again, and use that? Like a Trojan Horse." 

Sango blinked. "That's an excellent idea." 

"I'll try," Kagome said, forcing her nerves down. Her son's life was at stake. She couldn't do anything for Sachiko at the moment, but Naoki was right there, needing her, no matter what his youkai blood had tried to make him do. She took several deep breaths, focusing on how much she loved Naoki and Inu Yasha, feeling her spiritual energy tap against Inu Yasha's youki, a gentle rapping on the door. He opened the connection and she nestled herself inside, wrapping the purifiying energy in a cocoon of power that Naoki's body would accept in such a state. 

Naoki's eyes grew more and more hateful as she slowly approached. She could see him trying to fight the paralyzing powder. 

"Stop that before you really hurt yourself," she said softly, chiding him with all the affection she truly felt radiating from her very being. She placed the palm of her hand on his forehead, her fingers reaching between his ears. 

By the time Kagome was done, she was shaking from head to foot and weeping uncontrollably. A very calm, very _human_ Naoki lay on the ground before them, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and even. She felt Inu Yasha's arms come around her, and she buried her face in his chest. 

Inu Yasha soothed her as best he could, feeling as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest at having to watch as Naoki's youki was temporarily purified. He was terrified at first, but as he felt the strain on Naoki's body easing, he knew they had done the right thing. He reached out to reassure himself, and there it was. The tiny spark of youki that meant Naoki would be back to his usual quarter-youkai self soon enough. 

"I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha," Kagome sobbed. 

"Sorry? You saved his life, Kagome. Thank you." 

Sango absolutely hated to break into the touching scene before her, but she had to keep her mind clear. "We have to get this situation under control," she said. "I'll make a couple of calls. Meet me inside when you're ready." 

Kagome nodded, and Inu Yasha shot Sango a grateful look. 

Once she was gone, Kagome whimpered, "My poor baby." 

Once again, Inu Yasha listened to what his heart was telling him. He shifted his position, getting slightly more comfortable before reaching out and scooping Naoki up as if he weighed nothing. He settled Naoki's devastatingly fragile weight between his body and Kagome's. 

"Our son's gonna be okay," he said. "We'll make sure of it."


	23. Heel

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty-Three**  
_Heel_

Inu Yasha and Kagome both blinked in surprise as they entered the condo, the slumbering Naoki held securely in Inu Yasha's arms. Kagome found herself wanting to laugh as she took in the sight before them. Mama Higurashi was holding court in the kitchen, Sango sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, staring at the tea before her with a dazed expression, while Miroku sat across from her, extolling Mama Higurashi's skill. 

Inu Yasha was the first to speak, shaking himself before moving forward, "You sure you're not part youkai, Mr. Private Investigator? You made it here awfully fast!" 

Miroku turned to look at them, sympathy in his eyes. "I was already on my way here when my lovely wife sent me a text message. Something about your son going full youkai?" 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said, "he did, and his body can't handle it. He's too young, and much more human than youkai. Mine can barely handle a full transformation for half an hour before feeling the strain, and I'm hanyou!" 

Miroku took in Naoki's currently very human ears. "So Kagome-sama had to purify him to save his life?" 

"Exactly, Miroku-sama," Kagome replied. Then her eyes narrowed as, for the first time, she realized that she wasn't the only source of spiritual power in the room. "Though maybe I should ask what _you_ are." 

Miroku carefully set his cup of tea down and raised his hands in peace. "I come from a long line of Buddhist monks. I am, in fact, fully trained, but there is little need for my traditional services here. So I had to find an alternative." 

"Keh, now it makes sense," Inu Yasha said. "You were masking it the first time you were here, weren't you?" 

"I have found it is better to make the acquaintance of a youkai _before_ making my abilities known." 

Inu Yasha and Kagome shared a look, then Kagome snagged a chair from the living room area, bringing it over to where Inu Yasha currently stood. He sat down, giving her a grateful look, before indicating with his chin that she should join the group at the kitchen table. Kagome did so, and Mama Higurashi was right there with another cup of tea. Kagome murmured her thanks, wrapping her hands around the delicate cup and letting the warmth seep into them. 

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then Miroku nodded slightly, and Sango spoke. "Come to find out, Miroku has some news, Kagome-chan. Inu Yasha. What information would you like first?" 

Kagome was confused for a moment, then she remembered Sango's promise to explain why Naoki's youkai blood might be reacting so violently to her presence. She turned in her chair to regard her Intended. "Update on Sachiko, or hear what might be going on with Naoki?" 

"Wait, what? Someone knows?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"It's only a theory," Sango said, "but I learned a good many things from my father before he passed. I was supposed to take his place as head of our society, but it fell apart when we lost too many of them in the final battle to retrieve Kohaku." 

Inu Yasha's eyes gleamed. "Sachiko first, then Naoki. Pup's gonna be out for at least another hour." 

"Very well, then," Miroku said. "I will admit, I am intrigued by this mystery you have so generously thrown in my lap. It appears that the Hojo family is so well connected and has married into so many prominent families, it's easy for a person to just get lost. However, I did find one very mysterious fact. Roughly seven years ago, Hojo Yoshiaki's name seems to just disappear from public record in Japan. Most people would find that unremarkable, because under normal circumstances, it simply means he hasn't had a major life change, like a marriage, divorce, death, or birth of a child. However, shortly after Hojo Yoshiaki disappeared from the system, a gentleman connected to the family was sent to be on the board of directors of Lanai Community Hospital here in Hawaii. His name is Tamura Yoshiaki." 

Kagome's eyes widened, and she was thankful she hadn't tried to raise her cup to her lips. "You mean, Hojo-kun might actually be here? In Hawaii?" 

"That is what my research indicates, yes. The timing is just too perfect to be coincidence, but someone not looking for a connection could easily overlook it. The family branch here in Hawaii probably just thought he was a 'friend of the family', so to speak." 

Kagome's hands started to shake so badly, she forced her fingers to slip away from her cup and put her hands in her lap to keep from breaking the delicate china. 

"So as of right now," Sango said, "unofficially, Tamura Yoshiaki is at the top of my suspect list, though I can't put that in any official record until I find evidence that I can justify to my bosses, so I can interrogate him. I absolutely _despise_ red tape, just so you know." 

"Then you got into the wrong line of work," Inu Yasha quipped. 

Sango gave him a wry smile. "Tell me about it. Anyway, so that's Miroku's news, and it at least gives us something to work with." 

"Thank you so much, Miroku-sama. Sango-chan," Kagome said. 

"Most people would think it cruel to give you two hope," Miroku said, "but you're welcome. I cannot imagine what it would be like if a daughter of mine were missing." 

If Kagome hadn't been looking right at him, she would have missed the touch of sadness that came into Miroku's dark blue eyes. Then it was gone, smoothed over with his usual pleasant expression. 

"Now, I shall let my lovely wife take the floor." 

Kagome found it adorable when a light blush came into Sango's cheeks. 

"I just want to verify before I continue," Sango said, focusing her gaze on Inu Yasha. "Naoki's birth mother left when he was an infant, and you have not been in any other relationships since then until Kagome-chan. Is that correct, Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha glared at Kagome, but it was more out of embarrassment of having his personal life paraded around than anything else. "That's right. Not that it's really any of your business." 

"You're right, it isn't, but if you would rather I keep what I know to myself..." 

"Fine. Go on," Inu Yasha said, holding Naoki just a little bit tighter. 

"My clan has always made an effort to learn about the lives of youkai, especially their mating habits and family grouping. Naoki's birth mother also came from a shrine family like Kagome, right?" 

"Yes," Inu Yasha bit out. 

"I won't ask for any more details, but do you know what happens when two different types of youkai have offspring?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Yeah. A family of kitsune unofficially adopted me after my mother died, and the matriarch is a youkai midwife." 

"What happens?" Kagome asked. 

Sango directed her attention to Kagome. "In the earliest stages of life, youkai offspring only have the faintest thread of youki of their own. Primarily they learn to manage youki by borrowing and 'playing with', for lack of a better term, their parents' youki. If the parents are both youkai, the offspring eventually choose which kind of youki suits them better, and start developing an affinity for one or the other, though in rare cases they can choose some of both. 

"Spiritualists like miko and monks have their own set of power, and, as you saw during that battle, the two main types of power aren't naturally opposing forces. They’re more like two sides of the same coin. It is the intent of the wielder that makes the power dangerous. So a union between a youkai and someone with spiritual powers is very like that of two youkai." 

Kagome thought hard, tiny frown lines appearing between her eyebrows. "So Naoki should have been able to feed off both Inu Yasha's youki and Kikyou's reiki, but since Kikyou wasn't there..." 

"His youki likely started to see whatever reiki potential that was in him as a threat, and attacked, because it became unfamiliar. Kind of like when humans develop an intolerance to a food simply because they're not used to eating it." 

Kagome looked back at Inu Yasha to see him frowning as well, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Still doesn't explain why he freaks out when Kagome and I..." Inu Yasha turned bright red, then forced himself to continue. "I know he's not used to the scent, but what he's been doing lately goes way beyond that." 

"I believe that will resolve itself once you complete the mating ritual," Sango said, looking meaningfully at the beads in Kagome and Inu Yasha's hair. "Right now, Naoki's youkai blood likely thinks there is a way to 'remove the threat', as it were. Once you claim Kagome as your proper mate, Naoki's youkai side will have no choice but to accept her if he wants to stay as part of the pack. Unless there's some other factor that I'm not aware of." 

Knowing it would be a gamble, Kagome said, "Actually, both Naoki and Inu Yasha's youkai sides didn't start showing up until after I became pregnant with this little guy." She gave her stomach a fond pat. 

Sango smiled. "Male inu youkai especially are well known for being hypervigilant when it comes to protecting their offspring. Whatever reactions they have, it's out of concern for the well being of their babies. Or should I say pups?" 

"Pups," Inu Yasha said. "I can feel that thread of youki already, though if he's got any reiki in him, it's probably masked by Kagome's." 

"That seems likely," Sango said. 

"But why would hurting me, which would surely hurt the pup, be at the top of Naoki's youkai blood's list?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha shook his head, the pain in his heart leaking just slightly into his expression. "It said you were a threat." 

"But this seems to go beyond a simple 'reiki is dangerous'. It's obvious that your pregnancy isn't far enough along for the pup to survive outside the womb. That's what puzzles me. It shouldn't peak like it is until you're in the last month or so," Sango said. "Is there something else?" 

Inu Yasha diverted his gaze, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. 

Kagome bit her lip. 

"Well, whatever it is, I am sure it shall become clear in due course," Miroku said, feeling the tension in the room beginning to rise, and doing his best to dispel it. "What's important now is getting that youkai blood under control, at least until Naoki-kun's body is mature enough to handle it on his own." 

"What can we do?" Kagome asked. 

"Are you sure that Naoki-kun would be all right with what we're planning, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked. 

Inu Yasha nodded emphatically. "He told me straight out, he loves Kagome, and it's tearing him apart that his youkai side hates her." 

"I'm not nearly as well-versed in sealing spells as some others I know," Miroku said. "The best person to go to, I think, you have already met. Kaede-sama's protective and sealing spells are the best on the islands." 

"Kaede? The kahuna who's going to marry us?" Kagome asked. 

Miroku smiled. "One and the same. I propose we take a little trip. But since the ride will take longer than Kagome's original purification will hold.. we should probably prepare an ofuda and put it on Naoki-kun, to make sure his youkai blood remains sealed until it is safe." 

"Can you do that?" Kagome asked warily. 

"I can, but it would likely be better if you did, Kagome-sama. His youkai blood hates you anyway, but his human side is bound to recognize that you have sealed him for his own protection." 

"I.. I'm still very new to this," Kagome said, then took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "What do I have to do?" 

While Miroku instructed her, Inu Yasha turned his attention to Sango. "How did your old man know so much about youkai, anyway?" 

Sango looked a little sheepish, but stood her ground. "I want to preface this by saying that neither I nor my father have ever harmed any youkai that weren't a threat," she paused, taking a deep breath, "but we come from a long line of slayers." 

"And what, exactly, is a 'threat' to you?" Inu Yasha asked, feeling a growl forming in the back of his throat. 

"Oh, deciding that humans look tasty and should be on every youkai menu," Sango said. "Or going on a rampage and killing dozens. Things like that. Heck, if I'd wanted to kill Naoki-kun, I could have, but I understood that he wasn't entirely responsible for his own actions when he attacked Kagome-chan. So I disabled him instead. I much prefer that, anyway." 

"Fine," Inu Yasha said, accepting Sango's explanation.. for now. He was about to say more, when Kagome carefully rose to her feet and came over to them, ofuda in hand. 

Kagome's heart nearly broke at the pained look on Inu Yasha's face. She could tell it was tearing him apart inside, having to allow her to continue sealing Naoki's youkai blood. "Inu Yasha?" 

"Do it, Kagome. I'd rather he be able to sleep through this, than wake up in the car and try to attack you again." 

Kagome leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Inu Yasha's forehead, before reaching down and carefully placing the ofuda on Naoki's chest, murmuring a few sacred words to activate the charm. 

It glowed briefly, then returned to looking like just a normal strip of paper. 

"Let's go," Inu Yasha said. 

**~*~*~*~**

Miroku drove, and everyone fit in his Toyota Tacoma comfortably, Sango taking the passenger seat, while Kagome and Inu Yasha took up the back, with Naoki still in Inu Yasha's arms. The ride there was relatively silent, the tension wound tightly around all of them. 

It broke Inu Yasha's heart, seeing Kagome so tentative around Naoki. On the trip, Naoki's youki had rallied enough that his inu ears returned, and the relief in Kagome's eyes made Inu Yasha's throat go dry. The final straw had been when he caught her hand moving to stroke the top of Naoki's head, then stopping centimeters away, trembling uncertainly. He knew from her scent and body language that it wasn't fear of Naoki stopping her, but fear of what her touch would do to him. 

How could he have _ever_ doubted her, when it came to their son? 

Inu Yasha solved the problem by simply taking Kagome’s hand in one of his own and firmly placing it on top of Naoki's head. Kagome looked up at him in surprise. 

"His youki's still at a low ebb," Inu Yasha explained. "Even asleep, he'll know it's you, and react according to his human side." 

Kagome's hand still shook slightly as she stroked Naoki's head, his long, dark hair silkier than a normal human's. Then she drew up her courage and tentatively rubbed one of his ears. 

Naoki sighed blissfully and snuggled into Inu Yasha's chest. :: _Mom_ :: he vocalized in his sleep. 

Kagome blinked furiously, preventing the tears that came into her eyes from falling. 

:: _See? He knows you, and what he feels for you in his heart of hearts. An inu's ears never lie._ :: 

"Would it have worked if I went for his ears while he was full youkai?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No. He would have made sure you didn't come anywhere near them." 

"I really hope this will work," Kagome said, resting her head against Inu Yasha's shoulder, while switching her attentions to Naoki's other ear. 

Inu Yasha looked down at Naoki, his chest tightening with all his hopes and fears. "Me, too." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kaede met them in a small cottage, barely more than a hut, on the outskirts of the Botanical Gardens. Miroku had contacted her in advance, and they'd decided that the best course of action was to do what was necessary away from any prying eyes. 

Now that Kagome was more aware of it, she was nearly bowled over by the sheer amount of power radiating off Kaede. 

"I'm so very sorry that your wedding had to be postponed," she said, her regret pure and honest, "though given the circumstances, it's to be expected. Now, what is this about your other child?" 

"Kaede-sama," Miroku said, "Naoki-kun there is coming into his adolescence before his body has had time to adjust, and his youkai blood is endangering those who love and care for him. However, we don't want to destroy it. Merely control it, until Naoki-kun is able to do so on his own." 

Kaede nodded. "A very wise, and loving, approach. I believe I have just the answer." She turned her attention to Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Please bring the youngling inside, and I will explain my idea." 

Kagome followed, with Inu Yasha a pace behind her. Kagome could hear Inu Yasha growling deep in his chest. "I know this has to be driving you crazy," she said apologetically, "but please bear with it." 

"It's just annoying me, not hurting me. That old hag must've been masking her powers the first time we met her. She's very strong, and practically ancient..." 

"Inu Yasha!" 

"For a human!" he said, his eyes wide as he finished with a defensive tone. 

Kagome sighed, knowing that Inu Yasha was already at breaking point, so she wasn't about to push it. 

Once they were inside the hut, they arranged themselves in a circle on the floor. Kagome's breath caught as Kaede took something out of her pocket. Kagome frowned a little as she took in what appeared to be a rosary of some sort, the regular, round beads divided evenly by ones in the shape of magatama. 

"I believe we can control your son's youkai blood with this. If we infuse it with your power, Kagome, you should be able to subdue his impulses." 

Kagome looked indignant. "That's not what I want. He's part youkai, and that's fine by me. I just want..." Kagome took a moment, her eyes lowering to her lap as she struggled to find the proper words. "I want _him_ to be able to control it." 

"I understand that," Kaede said, then turned her attention to Inu Yasha. "However, it has been said that he is currently unable to control his youkai blood at all. That he is not mature enough in body to do so. Am I incorrect?" 

Inu Yasha made a face, then sighed as he gave in. "No." 

"Then what I am proposing is simply a temporary measure until he is able to take over responsibility for controlling his youkai blood by himself. A child is fed until it can feed itself. A child wears diapers and their parents change them before they learn to use more adult facilities. Parents install training wheels on bicycles to help their child learn with less pain. This is no different." 

"What, exactly, will it do?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Once the beads are infused with Kagome's power, all it will take is a specific command word to force his youkai blood back into dormancy, or even simply to a lower level, depending on what you two would prefer." 

Kagome shook her head. "Thank you, Kaede-sama, but it's not my place to do that. If anyone has that kind of power over Naoki, it should be Inu Yasha." 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha breathed. 

"I don't see how that's possible," Kaede said, true regret coloring her voice. 

"I might have an idea, Kaede," Sango said. "Earlier I saw Kagome-chan and Inu Yasha combine their powers, to ease the purification process. What if they did it again?" 

Kaede blinked. "There is little I have never heard of, but that seems to be something. Is this true?" she asked, directing her gaze halfway between Inu Yasha and Kagome. 

"Yeah it is, ya old hag." Inu Yasha straightened, his obvious pride in their achievement coming to the fore. "Kagome was able to wrap her reiki in my youki, so Naoki could handle it better." 

"How very strange," Kaede said, not taking offense to Inu Yasha's mild insult. "Then by all means, we should try it. First, we will need to imbue these beads with your combined power. Once that is done, in order for you both to have control, you would both have to place them around his neck. Then you'll have to decide on a specific command word to anchor the spell, or it will all be for naught." 

Inu Yasha sighed. "I'm no good at stuff like that. I'll leave it to you, Kagome." 

"Me?" Kagome squeaked. "What if you hate what I pick?" 

"Then it's my own fault, ain't it?" Inu Yasha said. He blushed, then leaned over to give Kagome a peck on the cheek. "I trust you." 

"Inu Yasha..." 

Kaede coughed, and Inu Yasha and Kagome turned an even deeper shade of red. 

"Shall we begin, then?" Kaede rose and brought the rosary over to Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Now, do what you did earlier. This should be very interesting, indeed." 

Kagome felt for the warm flow of energy that she was becoming ever more in tune to, just below her skin. She drew out just enough, once again sending it to tap against Inu Yasha's aura. His enveloped hers, and Kagome wondered if her cheeks were going to explode from the heat as she realized that the best way she could describe it was his aura wrapped itself around her own. She forced herself to stay on task, directing their combined energies into the beads that were now held in her right hand, and Inu Yasha's left. 

The rosary glowed, the stones soaking in their combined powers. 

"Amazing," Kaede said. 

"This is definitely something to make note of, isn't it, Sango?" 

"It sure is, Miroku." 

Inu Yasha and Kagome were both oblivious to the commentary around them as they heeded the pull, directing them to place the beads around Naoki's neck. Kagome was in charge of getting Naoki's hair out of the way, and making sure the beads didn't catch on his ears as the rosary went over his head. Both parents kept their hands on the necklace, even as the ofuda that Kagome had put on him earlier disintegrated. 

Inu Yasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes, giving her the silent 'go ahead'. 

Inu Yasha would kill her, Kagome was sure of it, but she couldn't help it. She knew exactly the word she would want to shout to prevent Naoki's youkai blood from hurting anyone, most especially Naoki himself. Now she could feel Naoki's youkai blood rising again, trying to fend off this newest threat. 

Kagome gathered up every drop of love and concern she had for Naoki, and spoke while thrusting all those emotions outward in one massive blast. "SAGARE!" 

Naoki's eyes shot open and flickered, from white to red, and hazel to gold, a snarl coming out of his mouth as his markings faded in and out of existence. 

"You will NOT torture my son anymore!" Kagome cried. 

Inu Yasha was completely dumbfounded as he watched and felt Kagome's psychic blast. He also felt his eyebrow twitching at her word choice, but he couldn't say he would have picked one more perfect. His own youkai blood was rising to the fore in a rush to protect what was his. "You heard my Intended," he snarled, his own markings beginning to show. "BACK OFF!" 

Both Inu Yasha and Kagome could feel Naoki's youkai blood losing the fight against the combined power of both adults who loved him. They shared a look before nodding and opening their mouths to chorus: 

"SAGARE!!" 

Naoki made a terrible howling sound, his back arching from the force of his youkai blood's last dire attempt to take control, before it was shoved into submission. Naoki collapsed back into Inu Yasha's hold, the gold of his irises darkening to hazel, and the red bleeding away from his scleras. 

Kagome couldn't help the tears that swam in her eyes, then finally broke free. 

Naoki blinked, his nostrils flaring. He shifted, but made a sound of frustration as he realized he felt like he'd been hit by a bus, his entire body one big mass of exhaustion and pain. "Dad, what happened to me?" he croaked. "And why is Mom crying?" 

Inu Yasha found he couldn't say a word, answering Naoki's questions instead by wrapping his entire body around him, bringing the pup up so that Naoki could bury his nose in his father's neck. 

:: _You're gonna be all right now, pup. You're gonna be all right._ ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** The direct translation is already there, but Kagome's choice of command word actually is a play on the original. As far as I was able to research, "sagare" is the command given to stop a dog that is pulling on its leash, which sounds very much like the English command, "heel". Either way, it definitely works.


	24. Peeling Back the Layers

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty-Four**  
_Peeling Back the Layers_

Sango and Miroku dropped Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Naoki back off at the condo with many well wishes and promises to keep them updated when anything else came to light. Naoki had been pestering Inu Yasha and Kagome with sleepy questions during the entire ride, even after they'd come to the mutual decision that it would be hard enough retelling the tale once, let alone twice, so Naoki had to wait until they could include Mama Higurashi in the discussion. 

Mama Higurashi was already waiting for them, her own earlier well-concealed worry now plain on her face. Once they were all settled in the living room, Kagome recounted everything that had happened. 

By the time she was done, Mama Higurashi was dabbing at her eyes, and over the course of the story, Naoki had all but demanded to be put down so he could climb into what was left of Kagome's lap, wrapping his arms around her and clinging tightly as tears and heartfelt apologies fell from his eyes and mouth. 

Kagome nuzzled her nose against the top of Naoki's head, much as Inu Yasha had done to her countless times. "It's all right, Naoki. You'll be okay now." 

"But I nearly killed you!" Naoki wailed. 

"You didn't, and that's what counts," Kagome said firmly. 

"I hate my youkai blood. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." 

Kagome sighed and looked up, meeting Inu Yasha's tortured gaze, before turning her attention back to Naoki. "I don't," she said. 

His head whipped up so fast, Kagome wondered if he would give himself whiplash. "You don't?" 

"No, I don't," Kagome repeated, lightly bopping the tip of his nose with her finger. "Your youkai blood is a part of you, and I love you. Just like your Dad's youkai blood is a part of him. Besides, without that youkai blood," a wicked grin spread across her face moments before she pounced, catching both his ears and rubbing them in unison, "you wouldn't have these adorable ears." 

"Moooooooom," Naoki protested, but everyone in the room knew it was just a token gesture, especially considering the look of utter bliss on his face as she stroked his ears. 

"Besides, your little brother's going to be part youkai, too. I really, _really_ wish none of us had to go through what we did today, but if the same thing happens to him, we'll realize it sooner." 

Naoki put both hands on her belly, one on either side. "It won't," Naoki said. 

"Why not?" Kagome asked, wondering if maybe Naoki could provide some much needed insight. 

"Because you'd never leave us. Would you?" His question was so quiet and hesitant that Kagome nearly missed it. 

Kagome swept Naoki up in a hug. "Of _course_ not! I don't care what anybody else says. You are just as much my pup as Sachiko or your younger brother." :: _YOU are MY pup_ :: she added, just in case human words would not suffice. "And if you think I'm ever going to give you up, you have another thing coming!" 

Naoki's sobs filled the room, leaving Inu Yasha at a loss. His heart and soul wanted to comfort Naoki, but he was also well aware that this moment was for Naoki to reforge his bond with Kagome. He turned his attention to Mama Higurashi instead. 

"Guess I should go change the sheets and air out the master bedroom," Inu Yasha said. 

"That won‘t be necessary. I already took care of it while you two were out." 

Inu Yasha turned an interesting shade of red. "Thanks, Kasumi-san." 

Mama Higurashi smiled. "I figured once you got back with Naoki, there would be no prying him away from you tonight." 

Inu Yasha nodded. 

Naoki sniffled, and Kagome handed him a tissue. He gave his family an apologetic look before blowing his nose, loudly. He stuck the used tissue in the pocket of his shorts before looking at Inu Yasha with a shyness Kagome had never seen before in his bearing. 

:: _I'm so sorry_ :: he vocalized. 

"Nothing to apologize for, pup," Inu Yasha said, choosing to reply in a way that both Kagome and Mama Higurashi could clearly understand. "Hell, you should've seen the way _I_ freaked out the first time I came face-to-face with my youkai blood." 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "If the pup's old enough for his youkai blood to surface, he's old enough to hear me swear." 

Kagome sighed. "Just please, try to restrain yourself around Sachiko for a few more years," she begged. 

"Fine, I guess," Inu Yasha said with a long suffering sigh, but a gleam in his eye. 

"You.. didn't like it, either?" Naoki asked, not quite willing to publicly admit how frightened he'd really been. 

"I had some warning when I went through it the first time, thanks to Kajimaru's kits. This second time, though? It still weirds me out a little." 

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. That was just like her part youkai son and Intended. They were masters at downplaying things. 

Naoki touched the beads around his neck. "So these should shut it up?" 

"At least, for now," Kagome said. 

"And if it tries to get out again before you're ready, your Mom and I can both tell it to stay the hell away from you," Inu Yasha said. 

"I feel really bad for even thinking this," Naoki said, "but I'm glad Sachiko didn't have to see it. If I'd hurt or scared her..." 

"Now you won't," Kagome said firmly. "Not that I think seeing it would change her opinion of you. She adores you, you know." 

Naoki blushed and ducked his head. "I know." 

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I could definitely use some shut eye," Inu Yasha said, rising to his feet and rolling one of his shoulders, a nice, loud crunching sound issuing from the socket. 

Kagome wrinkled her nose, Mama Higurashi shook her head, and Naoki laughed. 

Maybe everything would be okay, after all. 

**~*~*~*~**

"How can he even _breathe_?" Kagome whispered, just loud enough for Inu Yasha to hear. 

Inu Yasha snickered. "Don't ask me. I've never been able to figure it out." 

Kagome wished she dared shake her head, but she already knew they were risking waking the lightly snoring pup currently suspended between them. Naoki had sprawled out on his stomach like usual, but both arms and both legs were extended as far as they could go, the back of one hand resting against Inu Yasha's chest, the other against Kagome's, cradled in the swell where collarbone gave way to breast. His feet were in a similar position, the tops of them pressed against Inu Yasha's thigh and Kagome's belly. But what Kagome had been referring to was the way Naoki's face was currently smashed into the pillows, and it didn't seem to bother him at all. 

"One pup down, the other one to go," Inu Yasha murmured, daring to reach out and stroke Naoki's back. Naoki just buried his face even deeper between the pillows. 

"I really hope they find her soon," Kagome said. "I miss her so much." 

Inu Yasha wished he could just draw Kagome into his arms and hold her tight, but Naoki had every right to his current position, so he tried to project his desire to comfort and protect her through the glow of his eyes. "I do, too," he said. "I still wish they'd just let me go down there and see what I can find. My nose is better than any stupid bloodhound’s!" 

Kagome quietly shushed him, and he had the grace to look sheepish. 

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't. We don't need them to start suspecting you." 

"Yeah, I know," Inu Yasha said. He watched as Kagome's eyes slowly began to close, and he was left alone with his thoughts. Naoki's ear twitched in his sleep. Inu Yasha took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of both his pup and mate-to-be. 

He'd told her everything else. Just one last piece of his past that he'd wanted to stay dead and buried for all time remained. Yet somehow, it had chosen to come back and haunt him in the wake of Kagome's pregnancy. Everything about his relationship with Kagome was completely different from what he had experienced with Kikyou, and Kagome had made it perfectly clear time and time again that she was wholeheartedly invested in building a future with him and all three of their pups, as well as any others that eventually came along. 

Inu Yasha bit his tongue. He knew better than to even suggest expanding their family again until the unborn pup was at least a year or two old. But that didn't mean he couldn't imagine it in the privacy of his own thoughts. He wanted to be knee-deep in pups, with Kagome by his side. 

It was that thought he would keep at the forefront of his mind, holding it close to give him courage to finally tell her, and maybe even receive some sort of absolution for the life-threatening idiocy of his past. 

**~*~*~*~**

"You need to talk to Mom alone, don't you?" 

Inu Yasha paused, taking a moment to decipher Naoki's observation through a mouthful of toothpaste. Then he scrubbed a bit more before spitting out his own heaping helping of foam. "What makes you say that?" 

Naoki rolled his eyes, then ducked his head down to spit before continuing, "You're hovering. That usually means you want to get rid of me, but you feel guilty about doing it." 

"Oi!" 

Naoki grinned. "It's okay, Dad." He touched the beads around his neck with an air of relief that bordered on reverence. "It's like I can feel you guys, right here with me all the time. I can hang out with Grandma for a while." 

"Who are you, and what have you done with Naoki?" 

"What d'you mean?" Naoki asked, his smile turning into a slight frown. 

"Come off it, pup. You always want to know 'why'. If my hair wasn't naturally silver, it would be anyway thanks to you constantly asking me that!" 

The slight bit of tension that had still been running through Naoki's frame melted away, his shoulders lowering. Then he looked in the mirror, noting with pride the way he was just starting to develop some muscles like his Dad. It was easier to see right then, since they were both shirtless, the towels around their waists the only coverings they had at the moment. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're a good looking pup. No sense mooning over your own reflection, though. That's just nuts." 

Naoki stuck his tongue out, which Inu Yasha ignored in favor of finishing brushing and rinsing his teeth, before putting his toothbrush back in the holder. 

Inu Yasha wiped his mouth off, then ruffled Naoki's hair, earning him an indignant shout. Inu Yasha was still grinning as he made his way out to the door that led to the master bedroom proper. Kagome had left them soon after they had awakened, knowing that he and Naoki needed some father and son time. In fact, he could hear her footsteps above him as she and Mama Higurashi followed their own routines to start the day. 

"Hey Dad?" 

Inu Yasha stopped. "Yeah?" 

"You're going to tell her about the night I was born, aren't you?" 

Inu Yasha's fists clenched. "I still think I should gut Shouga-baba for telling you," he said. 

Naoki sighed. "I get it, Dad. You were trying to protect me, and you didn't want me to hate that woman. I ended up feeling that way, anyway, thanks to her 'gifts'." 

"Which you weren't supposed to see, may I remind you?" Inu Yasha said. Then he turned his head as he felt Naoki's hand close over his as best it could. 

"Dad, please just.. be honest with Mom," Naoki pleaded. "She needs to know." 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath and let it out very, very slowly. "I know, pup. Really, I do." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome knew something was up the moment Inu Yasha came in view. Instead of a t-shirt and shorts like he had been wearing during their vacation, he had apparently also packed at least one set of yukata and hakama. Privately, Kagome was thankful that the condo was air conditioned. Otherwise, he would have roasted. But the even bigger tip-off was Naoki. There was more than a hint of conspiracy in the air as Naoki sat down right next to her and tucked into his breakfast. 

"Okay you two, spit it out," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha's ears drooped. 

"Dad needs to talk to you, so Grandma and I are going out for a while," Naoki told her, when it was obvious his Dad wasn't going to step up to the plate. 

Kagome swiftly turned to look at her mother. "Mama? You didn't say anything about this earlier." 

"I thought it would be better if we were all here to discuss it," Mama Higurashi said. "Apparently Inu Yasha has something very important to talk to you about, and it’s not easy to hold serious adult conversations with children, or pups, underfoot." 

"So, Grandma and I are gonna spend a while over at Kuronaka-san's place. We'll probably be there for lunch, at least!" 

Mama Higurashi blushed slightly. "Suikotsu-san offered to let us see what he has been working on lately." 

"Oh, 'Suikotsu-san' is it?" Inu Yasha said, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Stop that, young man, or no more spam for you." 

Inu Yasha quickly turned his attention to his plate, which made Kagome giggle. 

Naoki leaned over to Kagome, putting a hand up to his mouth before saying in a stage whisper, "Are you sure they haven't invented that 'romance vaccine' yet? I don't wanna catch it." 

"I think you'll be safe enough for today, Naoki," Inu Yasha said with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Unless, of course, you're planning on running your Grandma competition." 

"Oh gross! Dad! They're _ancient_!" 

"Just sayin'," Inu Yasha said, stuffing his mouth full of rice with smug satisfaction. 

"You know, Naoki," Kagome said, "sometimes I really do wonder which of you two is the adult." 

Naoki nodded sagely. "So do I." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha thought he knew what it meant to be nervous, but this feeling paled in comparison to anything he'd ever experienced before. He stood, quietly shifting from foot to foot, waiting for Kagome to come back from seeing Kasumi-san and Naoki off safely, and solidifying their plans for the day. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the front door opened again. He couldn't help but stare as Kagome closed and locked the door before making her way over to him. He wanted to memorize every single bit of her, just in case she did decide that he was as worthless as he felt. The way she moved, every dip and curve of her body, how rich those deep, brown eyes of hers were, the way her hair always tangled and clung around her shoulders and back. He breathed deeply, inhaling her incredible scent, letting the way it always simultaneously soothed and aroused him flood his body, especially now that it was laced with the scent of the pup inside her. Even that had been a mistake, a moment's miscalculation that would now change their lives forever, but even from the start, he hadn't been able to regret it. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha licked his lips, trying to find the right words. "Would it be all right if I.. held you while we talked?" 

Kagome looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Of course! You don't have to ask." She stepped closer to him, so close, their bodies nearly met, and brought her hand up to his cheek. "I love it when you touch me, when you hold me. Any time you want to, just grab me. You know that." She said the last part very, very gently. 

The look he gave her was devastating, the agony in the depths of his eyes overwhelming. "Thank you," he murmured, before whirling away, crossing the threshold into the master bedroom and leaving Kagome to follow in his wake. 

Kagome, for her part, knew that this had to be something very serious for Inu Yasha to be acting in such a way. It harkened back to the earliest days of their relationship, when he'd been so shy and skittish. She watched as Inu Yasha settled himself on the bed, then motioned for her to join him. 

"Door open or closed?" she asked. 

Inu Yasha hesitated a moment, before replying, "Closed, just in case someone comes barging in." 

Kagome nodded and closed the door behind her. "Locked?" 

Inu Yasha knew he should tell her to keep it unlocked, so when she fled from him, she wouldn't have to pause to unlock it. Yet, he definitely didn't want anyone interrupting them, and it was easier to deal with a distraction when it wasn't in the same room. He also fought down the guilt from the previous day, remembering the effect that being locked out had on Naoki. Then again, the pup would be next door... 

"Yeah, just help me remember to unlock it when we're done." 

"I will, because I feel the same way," Kagome said, snicking the lock into place. "Now, where would you like me?" 

" _By my side? Forever?_ " Inu Yasha thought, before clearing his throat and replying. "Anywhere's fine." 

"Well, then, if it's up to me..." 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome smiled before going over and clambering up onto the bed, making her way into Inu Yasha's lap. She could feel Inu Yasha's shocked gaze on her as she adjusted the skirt of her sundress so she'd be more comfortable. Then, seeing as he wasn't going to do it himself, she grabbed one arm, securing it behind her back and around her waist, then took his other hand and brought it into her lap. 

"There, now I'm ready." 

It took Inu Yasha a few extra minutes to compose himself, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Then slowly, haltingly, he laid himself bare for her judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Next week's chapter is all flashback, so it's not going to be just a recitation. It's also one of the "tentpegs" that inspired me to write the sequel to "One Plus One" in the first place. So look forward to it, everyone!


	25. Dark Side of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll mostly let this chapter speak for itself. The flashback continues a little bit next week, but this is the lion's share. Enjoy!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty-Five**  
_Dark Side of the Moon_

_**Roughly twelve years ago...**_

Inu Yasha let out a growl of frustration as a knock on the door disrupted his concentration, making his claw slip and slice into his opposite palm. He knew if he just ignored it, they would eventually go away, but he also knew that if it were Kajimaru or Shouga-baba, they would give him an earful. He rose to his feet in one graceful movement, not even bothering to put on a shirt. It was probably just a salesman, anyway. He was perfectly decent, clad only in hakama and fundoshi. Or at least, if you asked him, he was. 

He quickly revised that opinion when he looked out the peephole and saw who was on the other side of the door. 

His heart fluttered, like it always did, even after so many years in their secret, unconventional marriage. He quickly snagged the nearest yukata, tying it around himself with brisk efficiency. Then he took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

"Kikyou!" 

Kikyou gave him one of her sad little smiles and bowed her head slightly, entering his apartment. "Hello, Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha looked around his apartment and mentally winced. "Sorry about the mess." 

Kikyou waved off his apology. "I am well aware that you work during the day. Don't worry about it." 

Inu Yasha immediately set to brushing off the couch, so Kikyou would have a proper place to sit. She took the prepared seat with a regal air, her smile gaining a bit more warmth. "You are always so thoughtful, Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha blushed, taking a seat on an ottoman, clasping his hands before him as his forearms balanced on his thighs. "So, what brings you here at this time of day?" 

Kikyou looked down into her lap, the faintest hint of color coming into her porcelain cheeks. "I have a great favor to ask of you, Inu Yasha. Something only you can do for me." 

"Oh?" One of his eyebrows raised of its own accord. 

"I..." Kikyou frowned a bit, as if fighting to make the words pass her lips. 

Inu Yasha tried to ease her nerves with a smile. "Whatever it is, Kikyou, you know I'll do it." 

That only made the delicate pink in her cheeks grow more intense. "As you know, I'm not getting any younger." 

"Keh." That was something he hated thinking about; one of the few times he was truly annoyed with her. Then again, he was a lowly hanyou. It was a miracle that he had a relationship at all. 

"I.. I would like to have a child." 

Inu Yasha stared at her, his eyes impossibly wide. "Kikyou..." 

"I know it would take a while, since the only safe night will be the new moon, and it would have to line up with the time that I am.. able to conceive. But I would be willing to," she hesitated again, her discomfort growing, "lie with you, without protection, every new moon until my wish comes true." 

Inu Yasha scarcely dared to breathe. A million thoughts raced through his head, and it was all he could do not to leap up and take her in his arms. Yet he was well aware of Kikyou's opinion on physical affection. Then one thought rose above the others, out of concern for her, "But what about your grandfather?" 

Kikyou regained her equilibrium. "It shouldn't be that hard to hide a pregnancy. I have been a married woman now for quite some time without my grandfather's knowledge. Traditional clothing makes it easy to hide a swollen belly, and if it gets too big, I shall simply bind it down." 

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" 

Kikyou nodded. "My plan is, once I give birth, I will either bring the child back to the shrine myself, saying I found it at the bottom of the stairs, or actually leave it there in a blanket and basket, if carrying it myself would be too risky." 

Inu Yasha took a long, slow breath, fighting down the urge to pinch himself. He shook off his nervousness to give Kikyou a cocky smirk. "You know me, Kikyou. I'm more than happy to help." 

The rare, true smile on her face made her look much younger. "Thank you, Inu Yasha." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Oh for gods' sake, _bug off_ , Myouga-jiji!" Inu Yasha burst out. 

"But Inu Yasha-sama! You should have told me much earlier!" 

"There's no guarantee it's gonna happen this time, either, so go away!" 

Inu Yasha fought down the wave of self-hatred that filled him. Last time made it three years. Three whole years they'd been trying. While it was true that the new moon and Kikyou's cycle had only lined up a handful of times, Inu Yasha still felt like a failure. Kikyou had asked one thing of him. One, simple thing, and he hadn't delivered on that promise. 

He still remembered the first night they'd tried. That had been one of the most hideously embarrassing nights of his life. He had been completely unprepared for how it felt to slip inside Kikyou's body without the barrier of a condom. She'd been so warm, so tight, and felt so good, he'd climaxed nearly the moment he was inside her. 

Ironically, that seemed to please her no end, and she'd actually kissed away his shame, something she normally never did. 

He always tried so hard to give her at least some measure of pleasure from their encounters, but she constantly stymied his attempts. He was only allowed the bare minimum of touch to "get the job done". When he'd tried suggesting other positions or, gods forbid, tasting or even touching the sensitive flesh between her legs with anything except his cock, she'd turned him down flat. She also held herself still, rarely even looking at him, preferring to focus her attention on the ceiling above. 

But again, the fact she even allowed him to make love to her at all was more than he'd been expecting out of life. 

Inu Yasha was pulled out of his musings by a knock on the door. He rose, not allowing himself even the slightest modicum of hope. It had been three weeks since the new moon. If Kikyou was on the other side of the door... 

As soon as he confirmed his visitor's identity, he opened the door. 

She stepped inside, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt. His hand shook as he closed the door behind her, fighting not to make it horribly obvious that he was inhaling her scent like a madman. He finally turned toward her, not able to meet her eyes as he kept his face neutral. 

She caught him out, anyway. 

"I suppose I don't have to tell you," Kikyou said, seemingly amused, rather than disgusted at such a vulgar display of his youkai abilities. 

Inu Yasha fought to choose the right words. "We've done it," he said. 

Kikyou smiled at him, that barest lifting of the corners of her mouth. "You have fulfilled your promise to me. Thank you." 

Inu Yasha couldn't help himself. He swept Kikyou up in his arms, grinning like a fool and twirling her around. 

"Inu Yasha! Put me down, you brute!" 

He did so, joy radiating from him in waves, as his eyes shone like beacons. "Sorry," he said, not sounding like he meant it at all. He didn't see her expression changing as he stared, instead, at the place that would eventually swell with their child. Before he could think better of it, he started to reach out. 

Only to be brought harshly back to reality when Kikyou slapped his hand away. 

"Just what do you think you are doing?" 

Inu Yasha flattened his ears, unable to understand her sudden upset. "I said I was sorry for grabbing you like that." 

Kikyou simply glared at him. "I wasn't talking about that." She crossed her arms, effectively shielding her abdomen with the long sleeves of her kimono. "Don't you know anything?" 

Inu Yasha blinked. "What do you mean, Kikyou?" 

Kikyou sighed. "You can't touch this child. I shouldn't even be here, lest your youkai energy taint it." 

Inu Yasha felt like he'd had a hand thrust right into his guts, her words completely knocking the wind out of him. He sank down onto the nearest piece of furniture, which happened to be a chair he'd just finished for a client. "So what, exactly, are you saying?" he asked, having a terrible feeling he already knew, but he wouldn't accept it until he heard it straight from her. 

"I'm saying that this is the last time we shall see each other until after the child's birth." 

"Kikyou, you..." Inu Yasha bit his own tongue savagely enough to draw blood, so he would leave the rest of his sentence unspoken. It wouldn't do any good. He knew she wouldn't change her mind. He lowered his head, his hands trembling. "Thanks for letting me know," he said, in an oddly calm tone. 

"You're welcome," Kikyou said. "I will come to see you once the child has arrived." 

"And the child?" 

"I am.. sorry. The child can never know its parents." 

Inu Yasha nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He heard Kikyou make her way to the door and leave. It was only after her footsteps had faded on the stairs that he gave in, his shoulders shaking as tears streamed down his face to fall helplessly on the floor. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha took a long, slow breath to steady his nerves. "How's she doing, Myouga-jiji?" 

"She seems to be perfectly fine, Inu Yasha-sama," Myouga replied. "If one did not know better, they would have no idea." 

"Good," Inu Yasha said, sanding off a particularly rough edge of the cradle he'd been charged to build for a client. It nearly tore him apart to have to work on stuff like that, but a job was a job, and he still needed to pay rent and put food on the table. 

He'd spent the last several months in a daze, throwing himself into his work with reckless abandon. He barely slept, and rarely ate, except when Myouga-jiji took a sip from him and got on his case about malnutrition. He conscientiously marked off the days. Even if he would never see the child, he had to know how Kikyou was faring. That she was able to keep it a secret. That both his wife and child were safe. 

Myouga-jiji had been the one to come up with the solution to his dilemma. Having been his old man's retainer before stubbornly deciding to become his, Myouga was the only one who understood what he was going through. His youkai blood would snap and snarl at him on a regular basis, but he'd learned to drown it out. Inu youkai were notoriously protective of their pups, and even though his child would be human, he still felt that pull. Wanting to be with his wife and their unborn baby. 

But he had to stay away. Kikyou was right. What if the baby was affected by his youki? She was right, not to take the risk. Though it killed him inside to know that he would not have any part in raising the child, either. Maybe, someday, when he or she was old enough to go to school, he could track them. Watch from afar. Protect his family, even if they never knew he was there. 

He clung to that last, tiny thread of hope in order to keep his sanity. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Inu Yasha-sama! Inu Yasha-sama!" 

Inu Yasha looked up from his latest project. "What is it, Myouga-jiji?" 

"I waited until the last possible moment, but there is no denying it. My assignment is coming to an end tonight." 

The hammer and beam of wood that had been in Inu Yasha's hands dropped to the floor. He snapped his head up, eyes wide as he looked at the calendar on the wall. "That can't be right. She's not due for another month!" 

"I know that's what you told me," Myouga said, "but apparently the child has other ideas." 

Inu Yasha grit his teeth. He knew Kikyou had told him to stay away. "Where is she?" 

"In the unwarded portion of the shrine grounds, amongst the trees." 

"Dammit! Why wouldn't she go to the hospital?" 

Myouga gave Inu Yasha a superior look. "If she goes to a hospital, it will go in her records that she has given birth, and all this will have been for naught." 

Inu Yasha let out a harsh breath. "You're right." Still, something was gnawing at him, a feeling devouring his gut that would not leave him alone until he was assured of both Kikyou and the baby's safety. "Take me to them, but not too close. I don't want her to know I'm breaking my promise." 

"If you go, she will sense your presence," Myouga pointed out. 

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll stay outside the grounds, and you can go in and at least tell me that they're okay." 

Myouga sighed. "Fine, fine, but I'm sure your son or daughter will be just as healthy as you were." 

"From your mouth, to the ears of the kami, Myouga-jiji." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha paced up and down the length of the alleyway. He knew logically that Myouga had only been gone for a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. Just when he was convinced he was going to leave a track in the pavement, Myouga's panicked cry reached his ears. 

"Inu Yasha-sama! It's an emergency!" Myouga hopped up and down frantically. "There's no time to waste! You must come with me!" 

"What? Why?" 

Myouga came to a stop, perching on the tip of Inu Yasha's nose, but it was a sign of just how serious the situation was that he didn't try to sneak so much as a drop of blood. "It is far too cold a night for a newborn with inu youkai blood to be without any protection whatsoever." 

"Inu.. youkai?" Inu Yasha's blood turned to ice water in his veins. 

"There's no time, Inu Yasha-sama!" 

Inu Yasha found himself incapable of human speech, so instead he said, :: _Lead the way._ :: 

**~*~*~*~**

It didn't take long before Inu Yasha picked up an unmistakable sound that threatened to make his vision blur. The thin, reedy cry of a baby who had been doing so for far too long. He honed in on that sound, eventually ignoring Myouga altogether as the wordless scream penetrated deep into the marrow of his bones. 

It shouldn't.. _couldn't_ be possible, but threaded in with the human wails were inu pleas. Inu Yasha swore his heart was going to burst right out of his chest before he finally landed on the ground, his nose joining in on the hunt. 

Finally, the smell grew so strong, it was all he could do not to pinch his nose shut. He'd know it anywhere, having stayed with Kajimaru and Shouga for so long during his adolescence. The scents of birth, and blood, so strong, they obscured the baby's actual scent. 

Inu Yasha stopped cold as he finally found what he was looking for, his mind screaming in horror at the sight of the baby lying completely naked on the ground in a pool of blood and filth, its cries growing weaker and more hopeless as the moments ticked by. 

Then his instincts kicked in, galvanizing him. He whipped off his t-shirt, not caring that it was going to be ruined, and gently scooped the child up, wrapping the baby as best he could, while juggling both its frail body and the placenta that was still attached by the umbilical cord. It wasn't until the baby was safely in Inu Yasha's arms that he took his first good look. He moved aside one fold of t-shirt material briefly to see one important detail. 

"A boy," Inu Yasha whispered. Then Inu Yasha took stock of the rest he could see and feel. He was shocked to the core at the tiny thread of youki he could sense coming from the baby, but all of his fears came crashing into breathless reality when he realized that he couldn't see the baby's ears. 

He shifted his hold, the baby having finally stopped his full-throated cries, and was now down to frightened whimpers as shivers wracked his tiny body. Inu Yasha very carefully combed the pads of his fingers through the thatch of wild, dark hair on the newborn's head, freezing when they encountered what he had most dreaded finding. 

Two definite scraps of flesh that blended in with the baby's hair, thanks to the dark-colored fuzz already present on those decidedly inhuman ears. 

"Gods-fucking- _dammit_ ," Inu Yasha hissed. This wasn't supposed to happen! The baby was supposed to be human! Then on the heels of that thought came another. He scanned the area, his pulse racing with fear. "Kikyou?!" he called, trying to keep his voice quiet enough that someone from the shrine wouldn't hear, but Kikyou would. 

He finally found her, maybe twenty feet away from where he'd found the baby, lying on the ground. He fought down the bile that rose into his throat as his keen night vision and nose told him the story. She was still covered in blood and other fluids from the birth, her red hakama stained beyond redemption. She was curled up in a ball, her eyes unfocused. At least, until he came into her line of vision. 

"Kikyou..." 

"Stay away from me!" she snapped, giving him a vicious glare. Then she seemed to notice the bundle in his arms. "And keep that _thing_ away from me, too!" 

"You can't mean that, Kikyou. This is our--" 

"It's a monster!" Kikyou cried, before breaking down into sobs. "I've given birth to demonspawn. I was supposed to have a baby. A cute, little, _human_ baby!" 

Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his skull as he cringed, knowing how important that had been to her. "I'm sorry. I had no idea..." 

Any further words were cut off by Kikyou's sudden, hysterical laughter. "It's a punishment from the gods. It has to be," she said, her voice broken and far away. 

"Don't say that, Kikyou." 

"This is what I get for trying to have everything," Kikyou said. Then she finally seemed to remember he was there. "If you're not going to let it die and put us all out of our misery, take it and go. I don't want you to come near me ever again." 

Inu Yasha stared at her, his heart plummeting into his gut. "You can't mean that, Kikyou." 

"I do," she said firmly. "You have five minutes before I put a barrier around this forest. No longer will I ever allow myself to be tempted by a youkai." 

"Kikyou, please be reasonable! We can work this out! I'll do anything you want!" 

Kikyou shook her head. "Don't make me put the barrier up now and destroy both you and the creature you're holding." 

Inu Yasha felt as if his entire body was being torn to shreds, his throat closing and making it difficult for him to breathe. He ended up clutching the precious bundle in his arms tightly, trying to give Kikyou one more pleading look, but her heart had completely turned to stone. 

The baby started to cry, at a distinctive pitch that Inu Yasha's instincts told him meant the infant was hungry. He had no idea what to do! 

"Three minutes," Kikyou said, her tone as cold as the Arctic wind. 

Not knowing what else to do, Inu Yasha bounded up into the treetops, dashing from branch to branch so he would hopefully clear the woods in time. 

He did, barely. Not more than a few seconds after he cleared the stone walls, he felt the surge of reiki rake down his spine, effectively sealing him away from the Takahashi shrine forever. 

"Inu Yasha-sama!" 

"Myouga-jiji..." 

Myouga hopped up on Inu Yasha's shoulder, staring down at the crying baby. "Is this a little prince, or a princess?" 

"He's a boy," Inu Yasha rasped, "and he's hungry, but how the hell am I supposed to feed him? He's part youkai, and I can't just barge into a convenience store and grab formula, anyway." 

Myouga gave Inu Yasha a look of infinite patience. "I seem to remember that you are practically family to one of the most experienced youkai midwives in Japan," he said. 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened, before he closed them and groaned. He hadn't told _anybody_ that Kikyou was pregnant, at her request. What would Shouga-baba think when he showed up on her doorstep with a newborn? 

What choice did he have? 

"Hope there's something left of me by the time she's done," Inu Yasha muttered, making sure the baby.. no. The child might have some human in him, but Inu Yasha could already feel the pull on his own youki, the child "borrowing" from his youkai-blooded parent as a proper inu youkai pup would do until he was old enough for his body to handle more than a tiny bit of power at a time. That was one of the few things Inu Yasha did know. 

If he was youkai enough to draw power, he was definitely a pup. 

And if there was one thing that Inu Yasha had learned over the years, it was infinitely better to face things and get them over with, rather than letting them sit and fester. Like pulling off a band-aid, quicker was better in the long run, and there was no way he could avoid Kajimaru and Shouga for the rest of his life. 

Myouga let out a startled cry, clinging as best he could to Inu Yasha's hair as Inu Yasha took off at a dead run. "Inu Yasha-samaaaaa!" 

**~*~*~*~**

Shouga let out a long-suffering sigh as she got out of bed and threw on a dressing gown. 

"Hopefully it's not Yumiko, again," Kajimaru muttered from his side of the futon. "I swear, she jumps at every little thing." 

"Rabbit youkai aren't the most calm beings in the world," Shouga said. "I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Shouga made her way to the door, but before opening it, she looked out the peephole they'd had installed. Shouga gasped in shock, immediately sliding the deadbolt back and all but flinging the door open. 

"Inu Yasha!" 

Inu Yasha stared at her, tired, filthy, and his ears ringing from prolonged exposure to the wailing of the pup in his arms. "I need your help." 

Shouga fussed over him, ushering him inside before shutting the door and directing him to a chair. What her senses told her was yet another source of confusion, but the infant's cries were impossible to ignore. "Has the kit eaten?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. 

"He smells at least part inu. Is that right?" 

"Somehow, yeah, but he's not supposed to be." 

Shouga frowned, thinking as quickly as she could while shaking off the last fog of sleep. If the infant was inu, she'd start with puppy formula and work from there. She prepared a bottle with the ease of long practice, and brought it to Inu Yasha. 

He stared at her as if she were holding a snake. 

"I don't know how to do that! You--." 

"No," Shouga said with a firm headshake. "You brought the kit here, you're going to feed it." Despite her harsh words, her hands were gentle as she adjusted his grip on the baby to free his right hand. "Just hold the nipple to his mouth. He should get the hang of it." 

Inu Yasha took the bottle and held it near the pup's mouth, but the newborn just kept screaming. Finally, Inu Yasha gently but firmly pushed it against the baby's gaping maw, and the pup startled, his mouth closing reflexively. He seemed shocked at first, then gave a tentative suck. Finally realizing that there was food in front of him, the baby began to eat in earnest, practically gulping the formula down. 

Shouga sighed in relief. "Good, no problems latching on, then. He's a natural, though now that I'm getting a better whiff of him, I shouldn't be surprised about that." Her eyes bored into Inu Yasha. 

"How did you know he's a boy?" 

"Use the nose the kami gave you!" Shouga said. "There is far too much testosterone for the kit to be female." 

Inu Yasha looked sheepish as he realized the truth in what Shouga was saying. He just wasn't thinking clearly at all! He hadn't expected Kikyou to give birth so soon, much less actually ever _hold_ the child she'd been carrying. He knew that Shouga was dying to say more, but at the moment, they both focused on watching the pup eat, Inu Yasha in amazement, and Shouga to make sure nothing went awry. 

"The kit's not the only natural here, you know," she finally said quietly. "Many first-time fathers need a lot more adjustment in holding their kits just so for a feeding." 

"I'm just doing what feels right," Inu Yasha admitted. "Maybe I learned more from you than I realized." 

"Maybe." Silence reigned until the bottle was almost empty. "He's probably a little gassy from all that crying, so your next lesson will be on burping." 

Inu Yasha watched as Shouga retrieved an old cloth and folded it. 

"There are a few different positions, but we'll try the over-the-shoulder approach first." She draped the cloth over Inu Yasha's left shoulder. 

The baby kept sucking, even when the bottle was empty, so Shouga gently eased it away from his mouth. His face scrunched up, as if ready to cry again. 

"Now bring him up, making sure you support his head. Good, and rest his chin against your shoulder." 

"Now what?" 

"Start by rubbing his back. We'll see how that goes." 

Inu Yasha did as he'd been told, trying to deny the warmth he felt being skin-to-skin with the pup, since his shirt was beyond ruined. He gently but firmly started rubbing the pup's back. The pup wriggled. 

"Give him another minute or two, then start patting his back. _Gently_." 

Just when Inu Yasha was about to change tactics, the baby let out a quiet little burp. 

"Is that..?" 

"That's fine," Shouga reassured him. "Now let me go see if I can find a few things to make the both of you more comfortable." It didn't take long to round up everything she needed. 

Most of what she carried made sense to Inu Yasha. She placed a clean shirt within reach, and another pile of much smaller clothing next to it. 

"Now, big question: Do you want to keep lugging the placenta around, or should we separate the two?" 

Inu Yasha finally put two and two together. "Will it hurt him if we separate them?" 

Shouga shook her head. "Most humans sever the cord within a few minutes of birth. Would it be all right if I saved it, just in case?" 

Inu Yasha nodded, fully aware of Shouga's training in traditional medicine. 

Shouga carefully unwrapped the cord and held it up at the proper place. "Care to do the honors?" 

Once again, a sense of a tradition brought down through generations filled Inu Yasha. In this case, it would be even more symbolic. Kikyou had already cut him and their pup out of her life. Severing the cord would also sever the pup's last physical connection to the woman who had carried and born him, only to swiftly toss him away as if he were garbage. Inu Yasha let a spark of his youki gather in his claw before slicing through the toughened cord. 

Shouga nodded, taking the placenta and putting it in a cloth bag that was by her side. "I'll take care of that later. Right now, we really should get the kit cleaned up." 

Strangely, Inu Yasha felt hesitant about letting go of the pup. 

Shouga seemed to understand. "I'll fill a little tub and bring it in here, so he'll be in scent and sight range the whole time. Would that be better?" 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said. 

Shouga did so, and even with the accommodation, Inu Yasha would have almost sworn he could feel the raw wounds in his heart and psyche aching as Shouga carefully took the pup and unwrapped him, bathing him gently in the tiny basin of shallow water. 

Inu Yasha mentally followed every pass of Shouga's hands as she cleaned the pup of the blood, filth, and other substances that clung to him as a result of the birth. He couldn't deny that the pup was flawless. Ten fingers, ten toes. The only physical hint that the pup had any youkai blood at all were currently hidden, his ear flaps folded over to rest against his skull. Then Inu Yasha realized one important thing. 

"Is it okay that he hasn't opened his eyes at all, Shouga-baba?" 

Shouga nodded, carefully wrapping a towel around her charge and gently drying him. "Full inu youkai pups don't open their eyes until they're almost a month old. Yours opened a little more than two weeks after you were born. Worried your mother sick, no matter how much your father reassured her it was fine." 

"Keh." Inu Yasha couldn't help the blush that came into his cheeks, as it always did when Shouga talked about when he was a pup. He kept his arms crossed in front of him as he watched Shouga finish drying the newborn, then carefully laid the pup on a footstool, holding one hand on his belly to keep him in place as she diapered him. 

"I'd recommend keeping your shirt off, at least until he's asleep," Shouga said, placing the newly clean and diapered pup back in Inu Yasha's arms. "Inu pups need to be kept as warm as possible, and your body heat is the best available source." 

Inu Yasha nodded, letting the pup settle in, less fussy now that he was fed and clean. The pup buried his face as best he could in Inu Yasha's chest, as if unable to get enough. 

"So, now that that's settled, mind telling me how you ended up on my doorstep with a kit that smells suspiciously like you?" 

Inu Yasha sighed, unable to tear his eyes away from the pup who was now dozing in his arms. "Kikyou wanted a baby," he said. 

"And..?" 

"So we started trying. It took a few years, because she wanted to make absolutely sure the baby would be fully human, and lining up the timing of her fertile days with my human night made it tricky." He was NOT about to admit to Shouga that the only time they'd _ever_ been intimate was on his human night. 

"If you weren't holding a kit right now, I'd smack you upside the head," Shouga said. "I knew my lectures on biology went in one ear and out the other with you, but I kept trying, anyway!" 

Inu Yasha's eyes went wide. "Whadda ya mean?" 

Shouga took a deep breath and let it out harshly. "Inu Yasha, just because your youkai blood and powers go into hibernation for a night, it does NOT mean that you become fully human. Not to mention, even if you did, it takes weeks for sperm to reach maturity!" 

Inu Yasha stared at her in horror. "So even trying for a baby on my human night..?" 

"You'd still be giving her part-youkai sperm that had been created and collected in your hanyou body for weeks. Not to mention the fact that even on your human night, you are still _genetically_ a hanyou. Any offspring you have will be at least one quarter youkai." 

Inu Yasha groaned and wished he could bash his head against a wall. "So, a human baby isn't even possible." 

"No, it's not." Shouga said it as gently as possible, but she could tell by Inu Yasha's expression that the news hit him deeply. 

Inu Yasha could feel his body trembling, his throat dry as he staunchly refused to give in to the demand that he cry over it. Shouga's words had ripped the last shred of hope of salvaging his marriage from him. The fleeting hope that this time had been a fluke, and maybe when Kikyou calmed down, she would reconsider completely severing their relationship. 

There was no way she would let him touch her now, not even the most casual brush of their clothing. He was fully tainted in her eyes, even if she could make excuses to her family. 

"But.. Kikyou's a miko! Wouldn't she have purified anything youkai-derived inside of her?" 

Shouga shook her head slowly. "That's not the way it works. Mind you, this is the first time I've ever even heard of someone with holy powers having offspring with someone of youkai blood, but I will assume, given the fact that the kit is here and by all accounts healthy, that it works like the union of two different kinds of youkai." 

Inu Yasha gave her a questioning look. 

"To give an example, my great-aunt, who is a kitsune, is mated to a tanuki. Their children are an interesting mix of both species, both physically and youki-wise. Some of them take more after the tanuki side of the family, others the kitsune. It seems as the kits live and grow, they naturally pare down what they don't use, and strengthen their natural propensities." 

"So, you're saying that if Kikyou and I were together, this pup would be drawing off both of us?" 

Shouga nodded. "More than likely. Though how that would work out, I can't say." 

"Will it.. hurt him, only having me to draw from?" 

Shouga snorted. "Didn't hurt you any, only having your father to draw from, and for such a short time," she said. "Don't see why it would be different for this kit." 

Inu Yasha was overwhelmed, on so many different levels. Not only was he not alone anymore, this pup was completely dependent on him for _everything_. It was a massive undertaking, and one he felt totally unprepared for. He didn't have anything in the apartment to suit a newborn, and his work area would be incredibly dangerous and noisy for a pup. 

Yet at the same time, he couldn't deny the connection he had with the tiny life he now held in his arms. At least both of his parents had loved him, unconditionally. This poor pup was stuck with a screw-up of a hanyou, and that was it. If they both survived until he hit adulthood, it would be a miracle. Inu Yasha didn't have much. He had always lived simply. But he would give everything he had and more to see this pup safe, and protected. Without really thinking about it, Inu Yasha touched the back of one fuzzy ear flap with the tip of his finger. 

Inu Yasha felt as if he were drowning, feelings he'd thought long dead and buried, along with the body of his mother, rising to the surface. He would die before he ever let anybody hurt his son again. 

"You two should probably stay overnight, just in case," Shouga said quietly, breaking into his reverie. 

Inu Yasha looked up at her, his eyes holding both fear and painful hope before turned away. "Fine," he said. "Don't have anything at the apartment for a pup, anyway." 

"Then we'll fix that in the morning." 

To Inu Yasha's utter astonishment, Shouga came up to him, put a hand on his shoulder, and lightly kissed his forehead. 

"You and the kit are going to be fine," Shouga said. 

Inu Yasha blushed as he muttered, "Easy for you to say." 

_To be continued..._


	26. Agony and Compromise

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty-Six**  
_Agony and Compromise_

Inu Yasha bit back an all-out snarl as he heard a knock on the door. He'd been doing his best to keep the pup quiet for the past three days since his birth, but Inu Yasha was so exhausted, he didn't always catch the instinctive pleas in Inu that were inborn to those with inu youkai blood. The whimpers for "hungry" or "wet" didn't bother his canine sense of hearing much, but if those weren't heeded, the pup would increase the pitch until he hit a head-splitting wail. And with this pup being part human, he could reach decibels that full inu pups never did. 

It also didn't help that "sick" was another common complaint. He and Shouga were still trying to find what food the pup could stomach. 

Inu Yasha forced himself to take a deep breath, forcing the rush of his youkai blood into submission. Being thrown in jail for murdering a human would deprive the pup of both his parents. 

Inu Yasha yanked the door open, a frustrated apology on his lips.. that was immediately halted the moment his foggy brain registered who was standing there. 

"Kikyou," he whispered. 

She looked absolutely terrible, and her scent held the distinctive combination of bleach, disinfectant, and sickness that screamed "hospital", even if he hadn't noticed the bracelet still around her wrist. Her usually perfect hair was messy and tangled, her eyes bloodshot, and her complexion ghostly white. 

He took a step forward, but she skittered back. 

"Are you..?" The question died before it could even fully pass his lips. It was obvious that she wasn't all right. Not by a long shot. 

"I..." Kikyou kept her eyes trained on the floor, and she clutched the plain yukata she wore, gripping the tiny "v" of fabric below her throat. "Grandfather threw me out." 

Inu Yasha's eyes went wide. "What? Why?" 

Kikyou shook her head, as if trying to understand. "I thought he would help me. Protect me." 

"Kikyou..." 

"I'd been missing too long, and he sent out a search party. They found me. I said I'd been attacked, so they took me to the hospital. When the doctors told them exactly where I was bleeding, Grandfather went into a rage. He disowned me right then and there, saying I was tainted. Impure." 

"That fucking bastard. I'll kill him!" 

"No!" Kikyou's cry ended on a note of panic. "He's right. I've given birth to demonspawn, after all." 

A flood of warring emotions choked Inu Yasha, preventing him from speaking at all, even as his knuckles cracked, readying his claws. 

"But, I was thinking..." There was an odd lilt to Kikyou's voice that put Inu Yasha immediately on the alert. "Maybe if no one else could tell..." 

"What're you talking about?" 

Kikyou looked up, and the fanatical light in her eyes unnerved him. "I could purify it! Permanently. Then no one would ever know! And if it still has no ears, we could just say it's a birth defect, and have a pair constructed with surgery. Then it would look just like a normal, human baby. We could all live together. We could be happy." 

"The pup has ears," Inu Yasha snapped. "They're just buried in his hair. He.. got mine." He twitched an ear for emphasis. 

"Then it could just have surgery to fix that!" 

"You don't know what you're saying," Inu Yasha said firmly, shoving the horror of the thought back far enough that he could speak. "These ears aren't wired like human ones," he continued, one of them flicking in irritation. "During my human nights, I can feel my skull shifting, even though you can't see it. Even if you," he forced down the bile that rose into his throat, "removed the skin and put it elsewhere, he wouldn't have real ears. Best case scenario, he'd wind up practically deaf. Worst case? It could kill him. That's not even going into what purifying him that much could do!" 

"So, you're choosing it over me?" 

Inu Yasha's heart was torn in two. The part that loved Kikyou was already broken, bleeding out onto the floor. He honestly couldn't say whether he could ever forgive her for nearly killing their pup. 

He'd spent over a decade with Kikyou, but over the past three days, the pup had claimed his own stake. Yes, it was exhausting and nerve-wracking, and there were times that Inu Yasha swore he couldn't handle it. Then he would find just enough strength to keep on. The pup's mother, the woman standing before him, had left him to die. Inu Yasha closed his eyes, letting the emotions that flooded him whenever he rubbed the pup's ears rise up. The differences were stark, and heartbreaking. 

"You're making me choose?" Inu Yasha said quietly. 

"Yes," Kikyou replied, her tone strangely neutral. 

Still, Inu Yasha wavered. Shouga could take care of the pup, couldn't she? Find him a new home, where he would have a better chance of survival than at the hands of a completely inexperienced hanyou. 

Then a shrill cry echoed from the bedroom, almost as if the pup had heard his thoughts, and immediately, Inu Yasha felt absolutely ashamed of himself. How could he even consider giving up his son, likely the only pup he'd ever have? His own mother, a "mere" human, had survived raising a hanyou alone. 

He desperately wished that she were still alive right then. 

At the sound of the pup's cry, Kikyou had shrunk back even farther against the wall, apparently ten seconds from bolting. 

"I'm sorry, Kikyou," he said. 

Kikyou didn't say anything more, simply lowering her head and dashing clumsily down the stairs, obviously still in pain. 

Inu Yasha took one step out of the apartment, but now the pup was sobbing as if the world were ending, his cries devastating. Inu Yasha whirled back around, slamming the door behind him and heeding his instincts, rushing to the hastily-constructed cradle where the pup lay. The pup's face was going from red to purple with the strength of his wails, convinced he'd been left alone again. 

Inu Yasha picked him up, his ears already flattened against his skull to try and dampen the sound that had brought on the start of yet another ringing headache. The pup's cries stopped immediately, dying down to hiccups. Inu Yasha sighed, rubbing the pup's back soothingly. 

:: _I'm sorry. So sorry, pup. Your Dad's an idiot._ :: 

The pup hiccupped again. 

Inu Yasha stared at the far wall, his body swaying from side to side without his conscious input. 

:: _You really deserve someone better._ :: 

Inu Yasha stilled, his heart nearly following suit as the pup fisted his tiny hands in Inu Yasha's t-shirt, clinging to him desperately. 

:: _You wanna be stuck with me, huh?_ :: 

The pup hiccupped, then snuffled, squirming until his head was buried in Inu Yasha's neck. 

Inu Yasha nearly dropped him at the very distinct sound that came from the pup's throat. There was no mistaking the pitch or length. The pup had just vocalized the first syllable of the Inu "word" for "Dad". 

Inu Yasha would later blame the sudden blurring of his vision on exhaustion. 

He knew full youkai pups weren't named until a month after their birth, but this pup was mostly human, and they lived in a human world. "We need to find you a name," Inu Yasha said. 

The pup made his opinion of that perfectly clear, ruining the mood with a little grunt that Inu Yasha already knew signaled the pup would need changing very soon. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Yeah, you're definitely my pup." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha sighed and closed his eyes, unable to help the way his arms wrapped around his weeping, trembling wife. The front of his kimono was soaked with her tears, even as her hands clung to the fabric. She didn't need to speak to tell him what she was feeling. He could taste both her anger and her sorrow in the air. He pressed a kiss into her hair before ending his tale. 

"I actually didn't name him until he was a few weeks old. I didn't want to stick him with a name that both of us would regret later, which I probably would have, since I was so exhausted and overwhelmed until we found what he could eat, and how to make him shut up." 

Kagome gave a watery chuckle. "I was going to say, it doesn't sound like he was ever very 'docile' to me," she said. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "He faked me out," Inu Yasha said. "Once I figured out that he started screaming whenever I put him down, I just tied him to my back." 

Kagome pulled back a bit and blinked. "You're kidding." 

"Nope. Tried getting a baby carrier first, but he didn't like it. So I ended up having to ask Shouga-baba to show me how to make a sling out of fabric. Naoki was happy and quiet as could be, as long as he was on my back, especially if I didn't wear a shirt or put one on him." 

Kagome wiped her eyes. "That's kind of adorable, now that I think about it." 

"I'm sure Shouga-baba would love to embarrass me by bringing out a few pictures sometime. Just ask her. She was always sneaking in shots when I'd go to the 'Happy Hunting Ground' for lunch." 

"But I notice you never stopped going there." 

A light blush spread over Inu Yasha's cheeks. "Keh!" 

Kagome let his answer stand while she tried to gather her thoughts. Her heart hurt so badly, that it was almost a physical pain, her roiling emotions threatening to burst out of her chest. She was severely tempted to just barge on over to Kuronaka-san's and hug Naoki within an inch of his life. Instead, she slipped her arms around Inu Yasha, burrowing her face in his chest. 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome took a moment to try and encapsulate her feelings into words. "If I ever do meet her, you're going to have to hold me back, or I _will_ do something I'll regret!" 

Inu Yasha stared down at her, stunned, even as he returned her fierce embrace. "You don't understand. If I wasn't such a fucking pansy, I would have stood up to her! Naoki almost died because of me!" 

"Naoki almost died because of HER!" Kagome said venomously. "Don't you DARE blame yourself! In fact, it's because of you that he's here. You did stand up to her. Or did I mishear the part where you were planning on tracking him from afar? Not to mention sending Myouga-jii-chan to keep an eye on Kikyou during her pregnancy, so you technically kept your promise, right up until Naoki's life was in danger, while doing your best to protect them both. If you hadn't done that, you wouldn't have been able to get there in time." 

"Kagome..." 

"I can't even imagine..." Kagome took a moment, tears coming back into her eyes as she focused on the movements of the pup inside her, kicking and punching in reaction to her own stress. She tried to calm down, but she knew it was a losing battle. She took several deep breaths, before drawing back enough to look into Inu Yasha's eyes. "Even though this little guy wasn't planned, I already love him, just as much as I do you, Naoki, and Sachiko. If anyone ever tries to hurt this pup, they'll find out exactly how dangerous a mother can be." 

Inu Yasha swallowed, rendered speechless by Kagome's declaration. 

"I want this pup, Inu Yasha. And not only this one. I," Kagome paused, blushing fiercely, "I want him to have younger brothers and sisters, too." 

Inu Yasha couldn't help himself. One of the hands currently wrapped around her body came up to cup the back of her skull, fisting in her hair as he drew her head even further back to descend on her lips with his own. Kagome's hands, which had moved to his chest, now fisted in the lapels of his yukata again. Inu Yasha knew he sucked with words, but he was determined to pour every ounce of what he was feeling into his kiss, delving deep to taste her, drown in her scent as his other hand came to rest on her abdomen, savoring the movement of the life within her. 

Their second son. 

Kagome let herself be swept away by the sheer force of his passion, his desire, his _need_. She had no idea how long they spent kissing and caressing each other, but she was startled to find, when she eventually brought her hand up to his cheek, that it was damp. 

She gently wiped his tears away, knowing better than to comment. 

When they finally drew apart, both their hearts were pounding, and Kagome blushed even more furiously. 

"I take it you're not opposed to that idea?" Kagome said, half hesitant, half teasing. 

"Not opposed? Fuck, Kagome, I swear you keep digging into my head and coming back with every dream, every fantasy I've ever had." 

"So, how many were you thinking?" 

Inu Yasha answered Kagome's playful grin with a smirk of his own. "As many as you'll give me." 

"Hmm.. that long life thing could be very dangerous, then." 

Inu Yasha growled, taking possession of her mouth again. 

The skin beneath Kagome's fingertips tingled, and she knew his markings were beginning to flicker into existence. She couldn't help the way her pulse picked up speed, tentatively allowing herself to hope. Would he still hold himself back, waiting to mate her until after their son had arrived? Or would his confession be enough to smash through the final barrier that seemed to separate them? 

Suddenly, the sound of the phone ringing reached both their ears. 

They broke apart, wide-eyed, realizing that they were currently the only ones in the house. 

"Gods-fucking-DAMMIT!" 

"It could be about Sachiko." 

"I know!" Inu Yasha all but snarled. Rather than taking the time to let Kagome off his lap, he opted to simply switch his grip, taking her with him as he leapt out of bed and practically tore the doorknob off in his haste to unlock the door. He set Kagome down right next to the phone, knowing that he would likely frighten whoever was on the other end half out of their mind, given how close to the surface his youkai blood was at the moment. 

Kagome did her best, but she knew she sounded more than a little bit winded as she picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" 

"Higurashi-san?" 

"This is Higurashi Kagome speaking." 

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. "This is Miroku's partner, Hachi. I think I might have found something of your daughter's, but I want to verify before I call Sango and give an anonymous tip to the police." 

Kagome felt Inu Yasha's arms slip around her waist, and the heat of his body as he pressed against hers, making it easy for him to overhear their conversation. "What is it?" Kagome asked. 

"It looks like a protection amulet. I can't actually touch it, but it appears to be a fang threaded on a braid of black and silver hair." 

Kagome scarcely dared to breathe. "Yes, it's hers. The fang is Inu Yasha's, and the hair belongs to him and my son, Naoki." 

Inu Yasha rumbled deep in his chest at the sound of the words "my son" coming out of Kagome's mouth. It touched him on so many levels. Human or youkai, it was one of the increasing number of things that both halves of himself were in full agreement on. 

"All right. I'll call it in. Hopefully this will help." 

"I know it will. Thank you, Hachi-san." 

"My pleasure. I'm just happy I could help, Higurashi-san!" Then the connection dropped. 

Kagome put the receiver back on its hook, then leaned back against Inu Yasha. He held her weight easily, savoring the feel of her absolute trust in him. 

"I know it's not much, but..." 

"It's something," Inu Yasha said, feeling the rise of hope within him. "It also lets us know something else." 

"What?" Kagome asked. 

"Whoever's got Sachiko, or at least did the actual kidnapping, is human. If it were someone with even a drop of youkai blood, I would have felt it." Inu Yasha touched the tip of his tongue to his regrown fang. 

"So Sango-chan and Miroku-sama may be right." 

Inu Yasha heard the doubt in her voice. "But you're not entirely convinced." 

"I..." Kagome sighed. "I really don't know what to think. Nothing about this is making any sense. I haven't heard anything from Hojo-kun directly since the divorce, and even that was handled completely by his lawyers. The moment the decision was made that Sachiko didn't have to have surgery, he just disappeared off the face of the earth. Why would he care if you want to adopt her? Not to mention, Hojo-kun isn't stupid. He's highly intelligent. But I just can't imagine him kidnapping anyone. He's too straightforward to lay out an elaborate plan like we've seen so far." 

"People change, Kagome." 

"I know," Kagome said. "The fact that there's no ransom note or call points in his direction, too. Why else would a complete stranger kidnap a child?" 

"I wish I knew," Inu Yasha said. "Although I live in the human world, I've never really been a part of it. If it were a youkai, it would be because they either have a beef with me, or they want to challenge me." 

Kagome let out a harsh breath. "Well, we can speculate all we like, but it won't bring her home." 

"I'm sorry, Kagome." 

Kagome snuggled in, reveling in his body heat. "Don't be. Trust me, if it wouldn't make things worse for you to track whoever did this down, I'd happily let you." 

Inu Yasha's youkai blood rumbled in approval, hearing such confidence from his mate-to-be in his ability to track and protect their family. It was so close to the surface, Inu Yasha could feel the nuances and impulses. He was so incredibly close to the back of her neck. What he really should do is take her straight back to their bedroom and complete their mating. 

Once again, although the voice was weaker, the human side of him shrunk back in fear. 

Inu Yasha's youkai blood snarled in frustration. He wished he could blindly take over again, mark their mate, then return control. Yet, if he did that, and his human side wasn't fully willing, the bond would not be as strong. All of him needed to be invested to the same degree. Regardless, his body was working again. That was very evident as his bound erection pressed against his future mate's body. She reacted to him instinctively, her own arousal rising along with his. 

Slowly, tenderly, he began to mouth the back of her neck. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome breathed. She felt both the surge of youki from behind her and the mental tug-of-war going on within Inu Yasha's mind. She was patently shocked at the feel of his mouth in that particular place, but she lowered her head, sweeping her hair even further out of the way to give him access. 

She was so sweet, so delicious, the scent of her arousal, her blood, and the life they had created blending together in a heady draught that Inu Yasha knew no one else would ever match. She was the one, and if his human side wouldn't agree to complete the mating... He hated to compromise. It wasn't in his nature. Inu youkai fought and took what they wanted. Especially since both he and his mate-to-be wanted to be joined for all eternity. 

:: _Human side is stupid_ :: he vocalized. 

:: _Human side scared_ :: Kagome corrected. 

:: _Human side is STILL stupid_ :: Inu Yasha replied. 

There was no doubt now which part of him was in control. Kagome shuddered in delight as his tongue rasped against the nape of her neck, followed by lips that were drawn taut over his fangs. 

"Is there anything we can do? Some kind of half measure?" 

:: _You humans and your compromises_ :: Inu Yasha snorted. 

"Is there?" 

:: _Yes_ :: Inu Yasha said, with a sigh of irritation. :: _Usually only done if there is not enough time for a full mating. We have_ plenty _of time._ :: 

Kagome knew that the last bit was directed at his human side, not her. "Sometimes it's easier for humans to accept things more gradually." 

:: _It's still stupid, but if you think that will get his head out of his ass quicker..._ :: He nipped the nape of her neck, making her jump and whimper in pleasure. 

Kagome couldn't deny the rising of her desire, being held so protectively in Inu Yasha's arms as he primed the back of her neck. Her hands had come to rest on top of his arms, which were still around her waist, but now they began to move, one to his ear, the other able to reach just far enough to rub the back of his neck in return. 

Inu Yasha froze, then felt his eyes slide closed in unbearable delight. Kagome's two-pronged attack made his knees grow weak, reminding him once again how willing and eager she was. How desperately she craved every single bit of him. :: _I'll have to re-mark you every turning of the moon_ :: he said. 

:: _Do it_ :: Kagome said, switching to inu, so there would be no misinterpreting her words. 

Inu Yasha twirled her around so quickly, she almost didn't let his ear and neck go in time. Kagome found herself being lifted in his arms again, before being perched on a flat, hard surface. Kagome's cheeks flamed as she realized he'd set her on the kitchen table, her legs spread wide, and his confined erection pressed against her, scalding her even through the barrier of her panties, and his hakama and fundoshi. 

:: _I have to be inside you._ :: 

It was both an instruction and a request, the heat and sheer, desperate desire in his eyes letting her know he wanted to complete their joining just as much as she did. 

Mentally apologizing, and swearing to disinfect the table later, Kagome said, :: _I always want you inside me._ :: 

Inu Yasha shuddered as her words flowed through him, making him even more aroused, which he hadn't thought possible. He caught her hands as they went for the hem of her sundress, placing them down on the table instead. :: _Stay._ :: 

Kagome looked at him questioningly. 

In reply, he slipped a hand between them, reaching under her skirt and simply hooking the crotch of her panties aside to bare her to his questing fingers. He smiled in pure masculine satisfaction at the fact that she truly was already prepared for him to bury himself within her. 

Kagome couldn't help the moan that tore out of her throat as he brushed her sensitive inner lips. He was always so considerate, even in full youkai form. She found herself growing almost as fond of his blue-and-red eyes as she was of his usual gold-on-white. She kept her gaze on his face, even as the sound of fabric sliding to the floor registered in her consciousness. Then he was on her, drawing her legs around his waist as he did not even bothering removing his fundoshi, shoving the thin double layer of cloth aside to expose himself for one breathless moment before plunging deep inside her. 

Kagome shuddered and moaned, her arms going around his neck as she shivered in his arms. He buried his face in her neck, his hot breath washing over her skin as they both savored the moment, his hands now free to grip her backside and press her even more firmly against him. 

Inu Yasha growled, fighting back the surge of delight that filled him from head to toe. How the _hell_ could his human side deny how right she was for them? Her body enveloped his perfectly, so soft and warm. He really didn't even want to move, reveling in the sensations bombarding him. No wonder they already had a pup on the way. He was tempted, oh so tempted, to simply shift their positions and complete the mating anyway. 

But once again, the knowledge that his human side had to be completely on board stopped him. Full youkai had no such compunction. No sudden attacks of guilt or conscience. 

Being a hanyou sucked. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Damn their bitch was sensitive, even to their slightest change in mood. 

No, he had to wait, in order to assure beyond any doubt that they would not lose her or any of their pups too soon. 

:: _This will be dangerous_ :: he told her, wanting her to be aware of the risks this time, now that his mind was clear. He brought one hand up, fighting back the impulse to whine at having to leave one half of her backside unattended. :: _I have to bury my claws in the back of your neck. One wrong move, and I could sever your spine._ :: 

Kagome met his gaze head-on. :: _I trust you._ :: 

Those words brought her a swift, ferocious kiss that turned her insides to lava. He nipped at her lips, his hand going up to the nape of her neck. She outwardly held herself very still, even as her internal muscles rippled around the solid presence still buried in her heat. 

Inu Yasha growled into her mouth as he felt her secret caress. No, he wouldn't let this bitch go, no matter what. Slowly, carefully, he mapped out the bones of her spine, locating the perfect spot. He massaged the back of her neck a little more, making sure she was fully prepared. :: _Ready?_ :: he finally asked. 

"Ready," Kagome whispered. Then she cried out at the sting of pain and clamped down at the foreign feel of his claws piercing her skin, his youki hurtling straight into her body. 

Her aura rose to meet it, but instead of clashing, she could almost feel his youki and her reiki embracing, entwining as passionately as their bodies did on a regular basis. Kagome couldn't help but blush, and she felt Inu Yasha pulse inside her, knowing he could feel it, too. 

Ecstasy was the only word Inu Yasha had for what he was currently experiencing. If just a temporary marking was this intense, what would the full ritual feel like? His body began to move without conscious input, a long, slow glide in and out of his Intended's body, reveling in the way her muscles gripped him with every withdrawal, then relaxed in welcome as he slid back home. 

And that was where he was. Home. 

Youkai weren't supposed to know the meaning of the word "love", but he was hanyou, after all. Half human. Either that, or it was a genetic mutation from his powerful sire, who many had always considered "odd" for a youkai. Whatever the reason, he knew without a doubt that he loved Kagome, his Intended, his chosen mate, with every fiber of his being. A feeling that only intensified as he peppered her face with kisses, shuddering as her hands finally began to move, finding his now open kimono and slipping in to firmly grasp and rub one of his nipples, knowing how it always made him shudder. 

Her other hand dipped down, holding tight to the twisted fabric around his waist as he thrust into her, the friction adding its own fuel to the fire as the cloth rubbed against the dusky, puckered opening in the cleft between his buttocks. 

:: _Sneaky little bitch_ :: he growled, feeling his climax coming up on him already. 

"It's all right, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, giving him an extra squeeze for emphasis. "I want you so much." 

Knowing that filling her with his seed would complete the marking, Inu Yasha took her at her word, allowing the electricity to rake up and down his spine before coalescing into one delicious spark that soon had him hurtling off the edge of the abyss, clinging desperately to his mate-to-be as the extra surge of power raced from his body to hers. 

Kagome gasped, overwhelmed, as she swore she could feel his orgasm flowing through her own body, her clit pulsing as her internal muscles milked him for all she was worth. She shivered as she felt Inu Yasha's claws withdraw from the nape of her neck at the same time as his somehow still erect length slipped out of her body. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself being moved again, Inu Yasha urging her off the table and onto her wobbly feet. He still didn't give her a chance as he turned her around and pressed her chest down against the table. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as he flipped up her skirt and drew her panties down, steadying her as she stepped out of them. He kneaded her now bare buttocks in a way that she could only describe as loving. 

:: _Second part_ :: he said, releasing her only long enough to align himself back at her entrance, reveling in the feel of how slick she was, her passage already coated with his seed. 

Kagome moaned his name and arched as he covered her with his body, the pressure almost too much for her sensitive breasts to bear as she took his weight, his hands closing over hers where they fisted against the tabletop, and his tongue bathing the marks he had made on the back of her neck. 

Kagome focused on that area, and she could feel three spots lined up in a column that tingled, resonating with both her reiki, and his youki. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

:: _These are deep_ :: he replied, before taking another lick, savoring the feel of their combined power, and indulging in the delicious taste of her blood. He could always hear it, smell it, but he knew full well that he had to be careful. :: _Strong. You are my match, and my mate. This mark is temporary, but my pledge to you and our pups is forever._ :: 

"Inu Yasha..." 

The salt of her tears reached his nose, but he understood. He wished he could reach far enough to lick them away, but even he couldn't stretch that far. He finished healing the markings, noting how their color reflected his natural ones. There was no way any male youkai could miss his claim. 

He gave one of her hands a final squeeze before moving his hand to her belly, which was hanging down in their current position. He closed his eyes, feeling the pup kick at his hand. Yes, the pup knew its sire, and Inu Yasha couldn't wait to hold that newest pup in his arms. 

He nuzzled the markings he had made one last time before using one of his claws to part the fabric that separated them, then nosing his way down her spine, giving his hips room to move. He nipped the skin of her back, soothing the spots with his tongue right away. 

The sharp pinches of pain, followed by the warm, wonderful lapping of his tongue made Kagome's entire body tingle with excitement. She moved her arms forward to pillow her head as Inu Yasha lavished her with attention, relishing every moment. She had winced a little at the sound of her dress being literally torn off her, but she couldn't deny the extra pulse of heat that raced through her at his display of strength, his obvious desire to feel her skin against his own. 

Then he grabbed hold of her naked hips before starting a rapid, steady pace. 

Inu Yasha grinned in triumph. Now this was the way to take a bitch! It wasn't that he minded the human way of doing things, and he was always rewarded with how responsive his mate-to-be was when he gave in to those impulses, but this was heady. Primal. Watching the way her entire body moved with the force of his thrusts, relishing the strength of her spine, the curve of her hips beneath his hands. The easy access to her backside should he wish to switch his grip. Not to mention the little whines and moans that escaped her as he picked up the pace even more, pounding into her ferociously. The scent of their joining perfumed the air, and the sound of their flesh slapping together was music to his ears. 

Kagome, for her part, was lost in the moment, burying herself in the world of sensation that her future mate was creating. The force with which he took her devastated her, the friction so sweet and satisfying, stoking the bonfire that was rising rapidly within her. Not to mention the way his heavy balls slapped against her, dealing a devastating blow to her clit every time he bottomed out. She felt that fire growing stronger and brighter as he somehow began to move even faster. 

:: _That's right. Take it, my pretty little bitch._ :: 

Kagome knew she should be mortified, but his harsh words pushed her even closer, the heat singeing her entire body. 

:: _You need my cock, my seed, inside you, don't you?_ :: 

His tone was so filthy, yet so reverent and commanding all at once, it goaded her to respond. :: _Yes_ :: she whimpered. 

:: _You love it, don't you?_ :: 

Kagome gathered one last burst of coherence before sanity left her. :: _I love YOU, my mate._ :: 

Inu Yasha literally howled as they fell into the heart of the inferno together, his body collapsing over hers as they trembled as one, wrapped in utter bliss. 

Kagome could almost swear she felt the heat as he came inside her, filling her even more completely. Then his lips were on her shoulderblade, tracing the length of it as his hands skimmed up from her hips, arching his back to give her more room as he slipped his hands between her breasts and the table, seemingly content to simply cup them as he rode out the aftershocks. 

Inu Yasha inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring at the scent of his total possession of the female below him. He'd always thought the human notion of one's mate being their "better half" was stupid and sentimental, but now he swore he knew what that felt like. His future mate, Kagome, was.. well.. his _other_ half, at least. She made his life, hell, his _soul_ complete. He was totally, utterly satisfied, and truly content. He rumbled his sense of well-being into her skin, reveling in its softness. 

Then all at once, he tensed as he heard a sound that was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

:: _Thought I heard..._ :: 

"Kagome? Inu Yasha? Is everything all right?" 

Kagome buried her head in her arms, wishing the floor would swallow her up. She knew that, thankfully, the open yukata Inu Yasha still wore would cover them decently enough, but she was also keenly aware of Inu Yasha's gradually softening erection still buried deep inside her body. 

"Yes, Mama, we're fine."


	27. A Room With a View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Today is a double chapter update, since you all have been so patient with me and my storytelling! I know everyone's eager to continue the action plot, so first we tie up a few relationship loose ends in Chapter 27, then the search for Sachiko is well and truly on in Chapter 28.
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, commented, favorited, followed, and given me kudos. Every single one is cherished.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**  
_A Room with a View_

Kagome still hadn't been able to look her mother directly in the eye by the time evening came, and she wondered if the rosy hue of her cheeks was going to be permanent. Inu Yasha wasn't faring much better. In fact, he wasn't sharing the couch with her like usual, sitting on the floor instead. Naoki had been the one to sidle up to her, as if unsure of his welcome. She'd given him a warm, honest smile, and he'd wasted no time climbing into Inu Yasha's usual spot and snuggling up right next to her. 

"I've missed this," Kagome murmured, planting a kiss right between Naoki's ears. 

Naoki sighed in contentment. "I have, too, Mom. I had no idea it was all my youkai blood." 

"But now we know," Kagome said, giving him a little extra squeeze. 

Inu Yasha harrumphed, but didn't add anything else to the conversation. 

Kagome was honestly a little worried about Inu Yasha's stand-offish behavior. Was his human side truly regretting the step she and his youkai side had taken? Or was it a holdover from the fallout of Mama's untimely interruption? 

Although, come to find out, it was their fault that Mama Higurashi had rushed back over in the first place. Even though there was an entire section of the condo between their space and Kuronaka-san's, Inu Yasha's howl had been loud enough to penetrate all the way through. 

Kagome shifted slightly in her seat. She knew in a day or two she would be laughing, and she realized it had probably been sheer luck that Mama hadn't found them in a compromising position before. Admittedly, Mama Higurashi had taken it all in stride, explaining why she came back, as well as commenting, "I suppose that means you two would rather have lunch alone?" 

Kagome had replied, "Yes, Mama," and apologized, but Mama Higurashi had verbally waved her off, stating that she'd be sure to keep Naoki next door for a least a couple more hours, before leaving. 

After Mama Higurashi left, Inu Yasha had withdrawn from Kagome, both physically and emotionally. His youkai blood went into a sudden remission, leaving Inu Yasha in his native form staring down at her in shock. When she explained, he'd seemed upset, going upstairs to clean up, rather than sharing a shower with her. 

Kagome sighed. Hopefully he would talk to her later. 

"And now, breaking news! An anonymous tipster has given police a lead in the case of the disappearance of young Sachiko Higurashi. Apparently a necklace she had been wearing was found half a mile west of the previous location. Police and investigators are out there now, scouring the scene for any additional information. If you or anyone you know has a tip, call the hotline at..." 

Kagome gave Naoki a squeeze, and he returned the favor as the picture of Sachiko flashed up on screen again. Kagome chanced another glance at Inu Yasha, and his ears were drooping, his gaze fixed on the floor. 

"Hey, Mom?" 

"Yes, Naoki?" 

A touch of pink came into Naoki's cheeks. "Think you could come help me with my back? I'm sure I've been missing a few spots." 

Kagome smiled, her heart warming at the invitation. "Of course." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome stared at the closed door of the master bedroom. 

"Is everything all right, Kagome?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

"It's okay, Mama. We'll sort things out." 

"I really am sorry for interrupting you two earlier." 

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay. It's our fault for taking things outside the bedroom." 

"A little spontaneity never hurt anyone," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Mama!" Kagome squeaked, earning her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Is Naoki okay?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Kagome beamed. "He's fine. Just wanted to talk to me alone, sneaky pup that he is," she said. "That said, I'm glad I had a chance to help him again, even if he was just humoring me." 

"Children do grow up very fast," Mama Higurashi said, her smile communicating exactly what she was thinking of. 

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome said. 

Once Mama Higurashi had made her way up the stairs, and the upstairs bedroom door closed, Kagome was left alone again with her thoughts. She mulled over what Naoki had told her. Apparently he'd picked up exactly what had happened by Mama Higurashi's flushed and apologetic demeanor when she returned to Kuronaka-san's part of the condo, and let them know that Kagome and Inu Yasha wouldn't be joining them for lunch. 

"When Dad closes up like that, it always means he's thinking about something too much," Naoki had said while they soaked in the tub. "I don't know, and trust me I don't _wanna_ know," he continued, making a face, "exactly what happened, but you've gotta chase him down again. The longer he sits and stews, the harder it'll be to pry out what's really wrong." 

It really was helpful having an Inu Yasha expert on hand, Kagome reflected. Tonight's performance did fit the pattern. She had just been so caught up in the embarrassment of the moment, she hadn't been able to figure it out yet. Fortunately, now that Naoki's youkai blood was under control, he was definitely back on their side. 

Kagome couldn't help but reach around to gently touch the column of three dots that now decorated the back of her neck, feeling the reassuring spark of Inu Yasha's youki infused into them. Naoki had been absolutely fascinated when Kagome told him about it, after he'd noticed them in the bath. Or, the direct quote was, "That is SO cool!" 

Kagome took a deep breath, preparing herself as best she could for whatever lay behind the door that was normally never closed, except when she and Inu Yasha were on the other side together. 

She walked over to the door and knocked gently. There was absolutely no response. She knocked a little louder. Still nothing. She frowned, wondering if she would have to get Naoki to pick the lock for her. To her relief, when she turned the doorknob, she found that Inu Yasha hadn't locked it. 

Kagome opened it slowly, then poked her head in. She blinked as she realized that he hadn't turned the lights on, his eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. "Can I come in?" 

"It's your room, too." 

Kagome did her best not to take either his tone or defensive posture personally. He was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs crossed at the ankles. He hadn't put on a shirt, but he was wearing pajama pants, rather than just his underwear. 

That made Kagome a little glad that she'd chosen to wear a yukata after her bath, rather than just parading around in her sports bra and panties. 

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She forced herself to swallow the words, "We need to talk", knowing that would only make him even more defensive. Rather than going over to him, she leaned back against the door, meeting his gaze head-on. "So is it me, or yourself, that you're pissed off at?" 

Inu Yasha blinked, then seemed to think. "Both," he finally said. "How could you, Kagome?" 

"It's only temporary," Kagome said, forcing herself not to rub the back of her neck to calm herself down. "If it really bothers you that much, it'll be gone in, and I quote, 'a turning of the moon'. You're not trapped. You're not being coerced." 

"So my word isn't good enough for you?" 

Kagome's eyes widened. "It's not like that!" 

"Looks like it from here." 

Kagome took a deep breath, knowing the only way she could mend things in that moment was pure honesty. "Please, take a moment and think about it this way. How would you feel if I wasn't wearing your engagement ring?" 

He gave her a confused look, which Kagome meant he knew he was taking her question to heart. "What do you mean?" 

"What if I took it off when we went to the beach. How would you feel?" 

Inu Yasha felt the pang in his heart at the very suggestion. "Are you saying we should call the wedding off?" 

"NO! You.. you..." Kagome cut herself off, before she said something she would regret. She forced herself to calm down and try a different angle. Maybe if she revealed her own fears to him, it might strike a chord. She lifted a hand to the end of the section of hair encased by her Intention beads. "I know these beads signal protection, and that there is a promise between the two, but even though yours signal that I'm a miko, who's to say that someone wouldn't challenge me for you?" 

Inu Yasha's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "WHAT?!" 

Kagome had told herself she wouldn't cry, so she stubbornly ignored the stinging behind her eyes. "You're so strong, so beautiful. Have you ever really looked at yourself? You're graceful, you're gorgeous, and you are an excellent provider. The thought that I might someday lose you and Naoki to someone else.. it scares me so much." 

"Kagome..." 

"I've already lost Sachiko. I can't take any more loss, and we came so close to losing Naoki..." 

Kagome quickly found herself in a very familiar pair of arms, being pressed against a chest that was as familiar to her as her own. She trembled in his hold as he said, "Shut up. Just shut up. I'm not going anywhere." 

"That's why I agreed to the temporary marking. Now any youkai female who sees it will know that not only am I yours, but you are mine. Or at least, the part of you that marked me of your own free will is." 

"Kagome, I'm a _hanyou_. No female youkai would even look at me twice." 

"That's what you think. I've seen more than one take a look, and seem disappointed when they saw your Intention beads. Things seem to be different here than in Japan. Is it so terrible that I want to spend forever with you?" 

Inu Yasha was thoroughly stunned. He had absolutely no idea that something like this was running through Kagome's head. She was jealous! He knew he had a jealous streak of his own. He couldn't miss the way practically every male they'd come across had looked at Kagome with appreciation. He knew what a catch he had, and admittedly, he could see her point. She wore both his ring, and Intention beads. He could feel the youki emanating from the marks on her neck, broadcasting loud and clear how his youkai side felt, the sheer desire and possessiveness plain for anyone of youkai blood to sense. 

"I didn't mean to 'go behind your back'," Kagome said, her tone laced with sincere apology. "Your youkai side offered, and I accepted. I very selfishly discounted what your reaction would be once the more human you was back in control, and I am so very sorry about that." 

"I..." Inu Yasha hesitated, then raised a hand to brush her hair aside, staring down at the nape of her neck, "I don't even know what that is, or how he marked you. I know it's not a full mating mark." 

"He said it was a temporary mark, for when there is no time for the full mating ritual. I'm assuming it was for things like kidnapping a bride, or eloping. Or whatever the youkai equivalent of eloping is," Kagome explained. 

Inu Yasha cupped his hand over the three dots, feeling his own youki rise up to greet him, practically licking at his palm. "So somehow he infused you with my youki." 

"Yup. I.. it honestly makes me feel so much better, being able to constantly remind myself with just a thought that somewhere, deep inside, you really do want to be my mate." 

Inu Yasha sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I had no idea that you were still feeling so insecure about how committed I am to you." 

"I'm just afraid that I'll wake up one day, and you'll be gone. I know it's stupid of me, and I've tried not to let it show, but I am only human, you know," Kagome said, trying to infuse a tiny bit of humor into the situation. 

"Well, something has my youkai side upset, too. I vaguely remember what happened," Inu Yasha said, a blush coloring his cheeks, "almost like I was dreaming. Something about Kasumi-san interrupting us?" 

"Yeah, Mama came in right after we, er, finished. She heard your youkai side howl, and wanted to make sure we were okay." 

Inu Yasha's blush grew deeper. "You mean I actually howled when I..?" 

"Yup." 

"Then what?" 

Kagome frowned, and Inu Yasha could feel it. "That's what I don't understand. Mama wasn't upset or anything. She even made a joke. But as soon as she was gone, your youkai blood receded all at once." 

"Leaving me to stare at you like an idiot," Inu Yasha finished. "Though I did appreciate the view, even if my panic when I sensed my youki coming from _you_ didn't let me show it." 

Kagome looked up at him. "So, any ideas?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Nope. It'd probably be best to let him come back out, or push him forward, if it comes to that, since apparently my youkai blood is aware of things I'm not. But before that, are we okay?" 

"I should be asking you that. You're the one who was sitting alone in the dark. Again." 

"I think," Inu Yasha paused, "it's more I was upset because I wasn't part of the decision. It almost feels like you're cheating on me, with myself. Which is.. really weird." 

"That's not the way I see it at all," Kagome said. "I see your youkai side as part of who you are. One of the halves that make up the whole. Just like the softer, more sensitive you I see on your human night. The one I love, the one I want to marry, the one I want to mate with, is Inu Yasha. Human, hanyou, and youkai. All of them are just pieces of the whole. Do you feel differently about Naoki's human and youkai sides?" 

"Of course not!" 

"Then you see my point." 

Inu Yasha sighed, bringing her close and tucking her head beneath his chin. "You're giving me a headache, woman," he grumbled, but he really did see her point, when she put it like that. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent which, even now, was calming him, especially entwined with just a hint of his own youki. The combination smelled absolutely heavenly. He simply couldn't deny it. 

He stepped back, keeping his hands on Kagome's shoulders. 

"This might take a sec, since I can feel he really doesn't wanna talk." 

"Well tell him 'too bad'. Stupid human here, needing an inu explanation," Kagome said. 

"Don't call yourself stupid," he countered. 

Kagome just gave him a look, and he let it go, feeling down deep inside of him for that presence which had plagued him for nearly his entire life. 

He poked it, and it snarled back. He tried just backing off enough to leave a space, but instead of his youkai side rushing to fill the void, it eyed the opening warily. 

" _C'mon, you dumbass_ ," he thought, " _if I can get over you fucking_ marking _her, you can get up here and tell her why you ran with your tail between your legs._ " 

:: _I did not RUN!_ :: Inu Yasha snarled, then blinked as his youkai side realized it had been tricked. 

Kagome bit her lip, fighting not to smile. She'd watched the interplay with utter fascination, the way his hair had actually darkened slightly before all at once, his eyes changed, and the markings on either side of his face appeared, along with his hair returning to its regular silver. 

Inu Yasha immediately put his head down, hiding behind his bangs. 

Kagome summoned all the emotions that had flooded her earlier in the day. "Why did you go?" she asked quietly. 

Inu Yasha stared at her, as if the answer should have been obvious. :: _You were ashamed of me. Of what we had done._ :: 

"Oh, for the love of.. that is NOT why I was embarrassed!" Kagome replied, even as blood rushed into her cheeks. 

Inu Yasha looked taken aback. :: _You were ashamed of being with me._ :: 

"Inu Yasha, that was my _mother_ that walked in!" 

:: _So?_ :: 

Kagome closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten before opening them again. "I think there must be something we are both not understanding. For humans, parents and children are well aware of how they came to be, but it isn't something that is shared or discussed. It's considered to be very private." 

Inu Yasha snorted. :: _That's stupid._ :: 

"Oh?" 

:: _Everyone knows how pups come to be in the pack. If a male desires a female, or a female desires a male, it is an honor to share that with one's pack elders. It is also undeniable proof of whether a male is able to satisfy a female or not._ :: 

Suddenly, it all made sense. The other time Inu Yasha's youkai blood had been in full control, he hadn't been able to "perform", and then when he finally could today, she had inadvertently sent a very wrong message afterward. Slowly, carefully, Kagome eased her arms around Inu Yasha's neck, but she took care not to touch the nape at all. 

He eyed her warily. 

"Inu Yasha, you made me a _very_ satisfied female," Kagome said. "If it were human custom, I would have been more than happy to share that moment. To show off what an amazing Intended I have." 

:: _Really?_ :: 

Kagome hadn't realized his ears had been drooping slightly, until they perked up in that moment. 

"Absolutely," Kagome replied. "Is there anything I can do to prove it to you that doesn't involve Mama or Naoki?" 

Inu Yasha thought as he looked around the room. Then an idea came to him. :: _What if strangers could see?_ :: 

"What?" Kagome was absolutely shocked, but nonetheless, her traitorous pulse rose a few notches. 

Inu Yasha sniffed her delicately, slightly confused by her response, but the most important thing was the spike in her mouthwatering scent that indicated her interest. :: _If humans do not mate in front of their family, what about strangers?_ :: 

"That's.. not usually done, either. Though there are some who enjoy things like that." 

Inu Yasha surveyed the room again, and a solution dawned. He slipped out of her hold and crossed the room, bringing Kagome's attention to something she hadn't noticed before. She watched as he apparently found the cord to a long pair of drapes drawn across what she'd assumed was just a window. Once the drapes had been drawn back, it revealed a solid, glass door, leading to the outside of the condo. 

:: _If we turn on the lights, it should act as both a window and a mirror._ :: 

"You want us to be.. intimate.. like that?" 

Already Inu Yasha's ears were drooping again. 

"It's not that I don't want to," Kagome said hastily, "I'm just really nervous." 

Inu Yasha could tell that much. He went back over to Kagome, gently placing his finger beneath her chin, so she had no choice but to meet his gaze. :: _Why?_ :: 

Kagome tried to think of the simplest terms she could use to express her anxiety. "I have scars, and my belly is swollen." 

:: _Of course it is_ :: Inu Yasha replied, his youkai side's usual confident smirk finally making an appearance. :: _You're carrying our pup. And what worthy female is not scarred? Yours prove that you are fertile, and this is not the first pup you've carried._ :: He placed his hands on her hips, letting her know without a doubt he was fully aware of her stretch marks. :: _Let me show off_ my _prize._ :: 

Kagome swallowed, which prompted Inu Yasha to draw her close again. He snuffled at her neck, suckling on the delicate skin there, and savoring the feel of her blood rushing so close to his deadly fangs. His hands, meanwhile, made their way to the belt of her yukata, determined to free her of the garment. 

Kagome didn't even try to stop him, letting out a blissful sigh at the sensation of his mouth on her throat as her hands roamed over his broad back, toying with the silky strands of his hair. 

:: _I truly satisfied you?_ :: he rumbled against her throat. 

"Of course you did," she said, as best she could through her gasps of pleasure. "You always do." 

:: _Good._ :: 

Kagome felt the brush of his hands as he eased her now-open yukata off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor. Then he reached behind her, and the sound of the lock snapping into place, as well as the sudden flooding of the room with light, made her close her eyes in relief. He really was planning on continuing what they had now started, though she could feel the tiny tremors of hesitation in his grip. 

She refused to let him continue thinking that way. She turned her head just enough, and blew delicately across the tip of the ear nearest her. It flicked, and Inu Yasha turned toward her, only for Kagome's hand to find purchase on his scalp, directing that sensitive flap of skin toward her mouth. 

Inu Yasha whimpered, his hips bucking as she suckled the tip, before licking the delicate inner membrane of his ear. Desperate to return the favor, he realized how close his mouth was to her breast. Then he remembered her slight distress the other times he had simply ripped through her clothing, and brought his hands down to slip his fingers under the band of her sports bra and ease it up to free her breasts. 

Kagome shivered as he nosed her breasts, then outright shuddered in delight as he cupped her, bringing her very sensitive nipple within licking range. He swirled his tongue around her stiffened peak, gently rubbing the underside with his hand and rumbling in satisfaction as her arousal spiked again. Then he turned his attention to her other breast, and stopped short. 

Kagome released the ear she'd held captive, before asking, "Inu Yasha?" 

Now his entire body was trembling as he inhaled, the scent digging deep into his psyche, reaching even his human heart, which was temporarily dormant. 

"Is something wrong?" Kagome tried again. 

:: _No_ :: Inu Yasha replied, wondering if he dared go further. :: _Something's right. So very right._ :: 

"What do you mean?" 

He kept his gentle hold on her other breast as he raised his head to look into her eyes, and Kagome was shocked to see the awed light in his eyes. :: _Your milk's coming in._ :: 

"Already?" Kagome asked. "Is that normal? I mean.. I had trouble at first, when Sachiko was born." 

:: _I don't know, but don't worry. Contact the kitsune hag if you're concerned. She'll know for sure._ :: 

Kagome blinked, then realized that she hadn't even thought of e-mailing Shouga the entire time they'd been on their vacation. She blushed. "Guess I should have been doing that all along, shouldn't I?" 

:: _No question what to feed this pup_ :: Inu Yasha said, going back to nuzzling her left breast as the hand on her right left its position to skim her ribs before coming to rest on her abdomen. 

Kagome made a mental note to ask Inu Yasha when he was back to his "usual" self exactly what they had come up with to feed Naoki, both out of curiosity and just in case. 

:: _Stop thinking._ :: Inu Yasha added a little bark on the end to make sure she knew he meant business, before going back to mouthing her breast. :: _May I?_ :: he mumbled against her skin. 

Kagome didn't know what else to say but, "Sure, of course." Then she gasped at the sensation as Inu Yasha first swirled his tongue around her nipple, before closing his lips around it and giving it a little suckle. She'd been privately frustrated at how her breasts had gone from not very sensitive to almost painful, but this was phenomenal. The slight roughness of his tongue against her skin, and the light pressure from his lips combined made her back arch subconsciously, pushing her breasts closer to his face. 

Inu Yasha had absolutely no complaints as he brought the hand on her belly back up to carefully manipulate her currently unattended breast close enough that he could give her other nipple similar treatment. Then she moaned his name as he managed to get both of them in his mouth at once, suckling on them with delight as they stiffened. Eventually, he left off, giving her nipples one more teasing lick before making his way back up. 

This time, Kagome's hand did wrap around the back of his neck, and he shivered, growling before moving up the column of her throat to pay her back for her earlier attentions, taking the lobe of her human ear between his teeth and nipping. 

"Gods!" Kagome cried out, a new rush of ecstasy flooding through her. She knew her own ears were sensitive, but he normally never paid them much attention. He seemed to love the way she reacted, first taking the lobe into his mouth, then gently working his way up, suckling the outer shell before allowing his tongue to play in the whorls of her ear itself. 

By this time, their lower bodies were grinding together, heedless of much else. They clung to each other, their rising passion filling the room. 

Finally, Inu Yasha growled into her ear, :: _I want you. NOW._ :: 

"Then take me," Kagome whispered back, knowing he would hear her. 

To her surprise, he grasped her by the upper arms and set her aside before unlocking the bedroom door. Kagome could only blink as she watched Inu Yasha fling the door open, then prowl into the living room, obviously in search of something. Her eyes widened as she watched him head straight for the fairly large, rectangular ottoman that they'd been using more like a table than a footrest. He picked it up and lifted it up over his head as if it weighed nothing. 

Once he was back in the bedroom, Kagome closed the door behind him and locked it. She turned around to see that he had placed the ottoman in front of that glass-paned door. Suddenly, images of possible uses for it flooded Kagome's mind, and she stifled a moan. 

Inu Yasha caught the spike in her scent anyway and grinned. His bitch was playful and creative. The least he could do was prove that he could keep up with her vivid imagination. "Come here," he rasped, switching to human speech, knowing the way his harsher voice affected her. 

Kagome didn't hesitate, nearly flying across the room. Inu Yasha stared hungrily as she rid herself of her sports bra the rest of the way, so her movements wouldn't be restricted, then waited to be directed, feeling her panties growing more and more damp by the moment. 

"On your back," he directed her. 

Kagome was more than happy to comply, finding to her surprise that the ottoman was long enough to support her entire head and torso, leaving her knees to hang over the end. 

Inu Yasha wasted no time, diving between her legs to nose at her panties. Kagome was more than prepared for their usual destruction, so she cried out in surprise when instead of simply removing them, Inu Yasha lapped her _through_ the sodden fabric. 

Inu Yasha smirked at her shock before continuing to add his own layer of dampness to the crotch of her panties with his tongue, easily finding her clit and flicking the tip of his tongue against it more forcefully than he usually did. Kagome's hips bucked in reaction, and he raised and brought his forearm down across her hips to secure her. Then he continued his loving assault, torturing her with his unrelenting teasing, knowing that she would need his direct touch to actually bring her over the edge. 

"Oh you JERK!" Kagome cried out, her fingers closing around the edges of the ottoman. 

Inu Yasha chuckled, a dark, rich sound that only made things worse. 

Just when Kagome swore she would go insane, he finally cut through the fabric at her hips, peeling the thoroughly sodden material away from her and tossing it on the floor. 

Inu Yasha eagerly buried his nose between her folds, dying to have a direct taste of her, and he wasn't disappointed. The rich nectar on his tongue was as delicious as he remembered, ravishing the hot, wet sheathe that he knew had been made exclusively for him. He bobbed his head, letting his nose nudge her clit. 

Kagome was all but incoherent under his onslaught. She couldn't think, just react, bringing her hands to his ears and gently rubbing them. 

Inu Yasha growled, the vibrations making her sensitive folds tremble in reaction, and Kagome keen with delight. Inu Yasha himself was once again swamped with all he felt for the incredible female before him. If it weren't for their earlier encounter, he would definitely have exploded within the confines of his clothing, rather than inside of her. He shifted his grip, winding his arms around the subtle inward curve where thigh met hip on either side, his fingers just long enough to part her outer lips. Inu Yasha pulled back ever so slightly, just enough to get a perfect view. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome begged. 

He'd left her quivering on the edge, her body primed and ready for climax. He nearly tipped her over the edge when he lifted his head, forcing her to let go of his ears, and looked her directly in the eye. His ice blue gaze was anything but cold, passion igniting those cool depths. 

:: _Turn your head and look at yourself, bitch._ :: 

Kagome did so without thinking, and she froze, realizing exactly what they were doing and where. She could see her own reflection in the glass, her body flushed and her cheeks rosy with passion, her eyes nearly swallowing her face as her naked breasts rose and fell with every breath. Kagome found herself covering her breasts with her hands as she stared. 

Then Inu Yasha's tongue snaking out to trace her delicate inner lips brought her back into the moment, catching a glimpse of how she looked in the throes of pleasure. 

There was something intensely erotic as she noticed that she could see the way Inu Yasha's head was moving, his hips rocking as his state of excitement was perfectly clear even through his clothing. His silver hair rippled like silk over his back as he plied her with his incredible tongue and supple lips. 

Then he delivered the final blow, taking her clit into his mouth and applying pressure while flicking the tip of his tongue over and around it with inhuman speed. 

Kagome came apart with a wail, her entire body spasming in the wake of Inu Yasha's undeniable talent. 

Inu Yasha, meanwhile, stayed the course, watching with intense satisfaction as his bitch writhed in ecstasy. There was nothing better, more satisfying, than seeing his mate-to-be come completely apart, his hands the only things holding her to reality. As her pleasure began to ebb, he slowly and deliberately swiped his flattened tongue over her in long, lingering strokes, bringing her to a plateau, rather than letting her down completely. 

Kagome could still feel the aftershocks thrumming through her body as Inu Yasha rose to his feet. He wasted no time, snagging both sweatpants and underwear at once, practically kicking the garments away as his erection stood tall and proud, aimed directly at her. Kagome could feel her mouth watering, and she swallowed. 

:: _Wait_ :: she vocalized. 

Inu Yasha eyed her warily, but stayed where he was, watching her as she sat up. Then he realized exactly where she was staring, and he gave her a fanged grin. 

:: _Come closer._ :: Kagome pleaded. 

He closed the small distance between them, then gasped as Kagome reached out and closed her hand around his shaft. He stared, wide-eyed, as she stroked him a few times, before bringing her mouth to the tip and giving him a long, slow lick. He couldn't help the whine that had escaped him as he remembered that she had also put her mouth on him earlier, but this time, it felt even better now that he was erect. He turned his head to look at their reflection, and his toes curled at the image. His beautiful bitch, servicing his cock with obvious delight, right there in front of anyone who might walk past. How could he have ever doubted her devotion? Her desire for him, in any form? 

He groaned even more deeply as she reached up and began to fondle his balls, her other hand working his shaft with just the right amount of pressure, while her mouth and tongue focused on the sensitive head. 

As much as he loved it, he couldn't take much more. He looked down, overwhelmed as she met his gaze, her dark eyes smoldering as she took him even further into her mouth. Hating to stop her, he gently pulled away. She released him immediately, a million questions in her eyes. 

:: _I'm not finished with you yet_ :: he told her, swooping down to give her one swift kiss to reassure her before pulling her into his arms. He held her close, then used his feet to kick the ottoman around so that the narrower side faced the glass. Then he let her go just long enough to position himself on the ottoman before dragging her into his lap. The feeling of his erection nestled between their bodies was delicious, but not quite enough. He urged her legs apart, hooking them over his thighs, then carefully spread his own legs wide, taking care not to hurt her. 

Kagome could feel her face burst into flame as she stared at their reflection. He'd opened her up completely, exposing her to the entire world. One arm had gone around her waist. The other now crept between her legs, slipping through her folds with ease, and she could see every single moment of it. 

:: _You are mine_ :: he growled. 

Kagome couldn't deny it, had never tried to. :: _Always._ :: 

:: _Now_ everyone _will see._ :: 

Kagome gasped as she saw and felt him shift his grip, his hands slipping beneath her thighs to lift her bodily upward and align her with his obviously eager erection. She let out a moan as he brought her down, his cock stretching and filling her centimeter by centimeter. 

:: _Look at yourself, bitch._ :: 

Kagome was entranced by the image they made, his body so deep inside hers, both of them quivering in the intensity of the moment. Inu Yasha's eyes blazed in primal satisfaction as he stared along with her, nuzzling her shoulder. They both watched in fascination as he slowly lifted her, his shaft reappearing, but her lips clinging to him as if loathe to let him go even a little bit. 

:: _You really do want me, don't you?_ :: Inu Yasha growled. 

:: _Yes._ :: was Kagome’s breathy reply. 

:: _Look at the way you swallow my cock. You're such a greedy little bitch._ :: 

"What bitch wouldn't be greedy with you as her mate?" Kagome countered, using the currently reflective surface before her to meet his eyes so he could see every drop of possessive passion she felt for him. 

Inu Yasha snarled, her words and smoldering look nearly making him come right then and there. He paid her back by lowering her again, savoring the sensation of her taking him in, wrapping around him in the most intimate embrace in existence. His lips curled against her skin as he held her effortlessly suspended, his cock half in, half out of her body. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Any further words were obliterated as he began to move his hips, pistoning in and out of her as rapidly as he felt her body could take. 

Kagome's hands flew to her breasts, the original intent being to hold them steady under Inu Yasha's incredible onslaught. However, a moan escaped her as the pressure eased, her grip remaining light but firm, yet adding its own contribution to the waves of delight flooding through her. He pummeled her mercilessly, her body aching deliciously as the friction built. She was close, so incredibly close. 

Without warning, Inu Yasha shifted their position just slightly, her right thigh coming to rest directly on his own, while his left hand kept her left thigh suspended. The change in angle made Kagome's eyes roll back in her head, then suddenly, she could feel his now free hand between her legs, the pad of his longest finger tracing patterns over and around her clit. 

:: _Come for me, mate. Show everyone what I do to you._ :: 

Kagome couldn't hold back any longer, and once again, she gave herself over to the sensations that Inu Yasha had so masterfully built up. One of her hands flew to the edge of the ottoman, trying to keep herself upright. Inu Yasha righted them, both arms coming to wrap around her waist, holding her steady as her body relinquished itself completely to his control. 

Once Kagome came back to reality, she shuddered at the sensation of his tongue lapping at the temporary marking on her neck. 

:: _Now, it's payback time._ :: 

Before Kagome could even start to grasp the meaning of his words, she felt the flare and ebb of his youki. She stared at their reflection, bearing witness to the moment Inu Yasha's markings suddenly disappeared, and his eyes flashed from blue to gold, and red to white. 

"Aw fuck, KAGOME!" 

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that spilled out of her, her muscles rippling around him as he exploded inside her. 

He came with an intensity that was almost painful, and left him struggling for breath. Once the worst of it had passed, he looked up again, the image before him making him twitch possessively inside his mate-to-be. "Fucking asshole," Inu Yasha gasped, as he fought to recover. 

"Dare I ask?" Kagome said. 

"He was paying me back for earlier. He _knows_ this is one of my biggest fantasies." 

"What, exactly?" 

Inu Yasha tried to glare at her, especially in light of the coquettish expression on her face, but he just didn't have the energy. "Fucking you in public, where anyone could see. I know, we're in a bedroom, and no one's really gonna walk past, but just the thought of it..." 

"You've imagined this?" Kagome asked, feeling herself blush. 

"You're lucky I've been too chickenshit to sit you down on my lap in a beach chair, and adjust our swimsuits so I could just sink into you." 

Kagome shivered in delight at the mental image. "Wow. I'm going to have to keep that in mind. Maybe put it on our bucket list?" 

Kagome cried out as Inu Yasha turned her around in his lap, her breath leaving her body in a rush as his semi-hard length acted as a pivot within her body. Then she found her head being drawn down, and a hungry kiss being pressed to her lips. She opened up to him, letting him devour her until they were both breathless. 

"I so don't deserve you," Inu Yasha said, their lips parting just far enough to allow speech. 

Kagome smiled. "And I say, yes, you do." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Keiko-chan, what are you doing out here?" 

Sachiko fought down the shudder that raced down her spine, and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she replied, "Just looking at the stars, Mama." 

There was no clock in the tiny bungalow, but Sachiko knew by the number of sunrises and sunsets that she had been there for a little over three days. The first day had been horrible. She'd been sick most of the time, and had tried to convince the lady, Suzumi-san, that she wasn't whoever this Keiko person was supposed to be. Any time she even started to protest, though, the woman would fly into a rage. The second day had been filled with tears as Sachiko had been brutally homesick. She wanted her Mom, her Papa, Naoki, and her Granny. But the tears had brought an even more unbearable reaction from Suzumi. She'd gathered Sachiko up in what was, to Sachiko, a horrible mockery of her mother's embrace, crooning to her and stroking her hair, murmuring something about that she shouldn't cry. Her Papa would be home soon. 

If only her Papa _would_ come. Her real Papa. Not the one that apparently existed in Suzumi's mind. 

Sachiko knew they just had to be looking for her, but Suzumi didn't even own a radio, much less a TV. 

By the third day, Sachiko had figured out that the only way to keep Suzumi happy was to play along. Pretend she was "Keiko", no matter how much being called that rubbed her the wrong way. 

Suzumi looked up at the stars from her position a foot or so away, her eyes serene, as they always were whenever Sachiko was doing what Suzumi expected. "Yes, they are lovely, aren't they?" 

Sachiko made a sound of agreement, but didn't dare voice her true thoughts. Whenever she needed reassurance, she looked up at the sky. She blinked furiously as she remembered one sunny afternoon when Naoki and Papa had brought her up into the branches of the Goshinboku. Papa had held her securely in his lap, while Naoki clambered about, testing his strength and finding out which branches would hold him. 

Papa had told her then that, no matter how far away they might be physically, they would always be under the same sky, and he would always be able to find her because of that. She'd felt so warm, so loved in that moment. Now, she knew her Papa would never lie to her. He would find her, even if it took a while. 

"Yes.. Mama."


	28. The Game is Afoot

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**  
_The Game is Afoot_

"Two weeks! Two _fucking_ weeks! What the hell are those cops doing?" Inu Yasha snarled as he paced the length of the room like a caged animal. 

Kagome honestly felt that she couldn't have put it better herself, as she sat on the couch and watched her Intended. As the days wore on, so did all of their patience. Although she had to admit, she was truly grateful for the consideration everyone had been showing them. For example, Kuronaka-san had made himself practically indispensable. It was thanks to him that Naoki and Mama Higurashi currently had something to busy themselves with, the morning being taken up by him showing Inu Yasha and Naoki the best nearby fishing spot. Apparently Kuronaka-san was skilled in spear fishing, but Inu Yasha had taken the opportunity to teach Naoki how to catch fish with his bare hands. 

Mama Higurashi and Naoki were now scaling, gutting, and filleting the sizeable catch. 

And it was Miroku's partner, Hachi, that had been able to direct Inu Yasha to local wood suppliers, so he ended up not having to call his clients for more time. The courtyard had turned into his impromptu workshop, and a tent had been set up off to the side, in case of rain. 

The Saekis had been more than understanding, reassuring them that the condo was theirs for as long as they needed to get Sachiko back. Kagome had admittedly burst into relieved tears at the news. The stress was wreaking havoc on them all, but especially a getting-more-pregnant-all-the-time Kagome. They'd been in Hawaii for nearly three weeks, bringing them to mid-August, and according to both Shouga and her own previous experience, she'd edged into third trimester territory. 

Miroku and Sango simply watched Inu Yasha stew, knowing by this time that nothing they said would placate him. 

Kagome knew that they were just as frustrated as the rest of them. Since Hachi had found Sachiko's necklace, there had been no further leads. The police had gone back out and combed the area where the talisman had been found, but they'd come up empty-handed. 

Now it was practically a guarantee that any proper scent trail was well and truly lost, which made Kagome's heart ache. She refused to believe the worst had happened. She couldn't allow herself, no matter how gently or carefully Miroku and Sango tried to prepare her. She had to stay strong, and keep hoping they would eventually find her alive and well. 

Kaede had even come over to give them a blessing, something Inu Yasha scoffed at, but it did help strengthen Kagome's resolve. 

Apparently every single trail had gone cold now. No more tips were coming in, and the kidnapping no longer caught the interest of the media. Miroku had reportedly spent over a week personally tailing the man known as Tamura Yoshiaki, but there had been no sign of Sachiko. His apartment had quite plainly been a bachelor pad, and the only places he really went were home and work. 

That was the latest bit of news Miroku and Sango had come over to relate. 

Inu Yasha finally stopped pacing to glare at Sango. "So how much longer do we have to sit on our asses before we can start doing our own investigating?" 

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then Sango cleared her throat. "Just a few more days. Once we reach the three-week mark, I should be able to get permission for us to take over. To try and find her body, if nothing else." 

"Don't say shit like that! She's NOT dead!" 

Everyone in the room flinched, and the sound of Mama Higurashi dropping her knife cut through the silence that followed Inu Yasha's protest. 

"Inu Yasha..." Miroku began. 

"Can it, bouzu. My pups are tough and smart. In fact, knowing Sachiko, she's probably got her captor wrapped around her little finger by now. If she can worm her way into the heart of a grumpy old hanyou like me, there's no way she'd lose to a mere human!" 

Kagome couldn't help but smile, fighting back the tears that threatened to flow. "Inu Yasha..." 

Inu Yasha stomped past Miroku and Sango to fling himself onto the couch next to Kagome. Then, in a silent show of how much he actually did trust Miroku and Sango, he leaned over and stretched out, resting his head against Kagome's stomach and pressing an ear flat against the cloth of her shirt to listen to the soothing rhythm of their pup's heartbeat. 

Kagome slipped her hand into his hair, stroking it, letting the silky texture calm her down as well. She looked up at Miroku and Sango. "At least you two haven't given up yet." 

Sango sighed, "Unfortunately, I don't have much longer before I'm told to just push this all off to the side." 

Kagome blinked. "Even though we haven't been able to actually do much?" 

"Welcome to bureaucracy," Sango said. "I can probably squeeze in maybe a week of working with you directly, maybe two if I'm really sneaky, but then that's it. Everything will still be on record, of course, but even at this point, they assume the worst. Believe me, I know how stupid it is." 

"That's right. Your brother was kidnapped once, wasn't he?" Kagome asked, taking comfort in remembering that Sango knew more about this kind of situation than most. 

Sango nodded. "It took our clan three solid months to find those who had gone missing. Everyone else had given Naraku’s victims up for lost. I'd love to encourage you more, but it's my responsibility to be just as much of a hardass as the FBI agent who helped my family." She said the last bit with a wink. 

"Keh," Inu Yasha said. 

"Believe me, if it were my call, I would have had you out there immediately. But the fact that youkai even exist is one of the few things my bosses haven't caught wind of yet, thanks to a few well-placed higher-ups who handle youkai matters. It would be awfully suspicious if you were finding things the police couldn't, which I certainly know you will," Sango said firmly. 

Inu Yasha pressed his lips together for a moment before replying. "Damn straight." 

Sango straightened, as if she'd come to an official decision. "Two days. I should be able to get the way cleared by then. Just hang on until then, okay?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Like we have a choice." 

****

~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha was fully awake. He hadn't slept a wink, but he also knew that a lost night's sleep would not affect his ability to function. Otherwise, he would have knocked himself out by any means necessary. Being hanyou, he could technically get away with not sleeping for days at a time, but why give up the opportunity to spend his nights snuggled up next to Kagome? 

Ever since the night of their last... He hated to call it a fight. Altercation? Either way, the relationship between him and his youkai blood had been improving. He sighed in relief, realizing that they were both back on the same page when it came to Kagome. As for Kagome, he'd done his best to make it up to her for being such an ass. That evening had changed everything, and all for the better. 

Now, she was in his arms, Inu Yasha having purposely worn her out the evening before so she would get some sleep. She needed to rest, especially with the way the pup inside her appeared to be growing. He nuzzled the back of her neck as his hands rested gently on her abdomen. More and more, he was becoming convinced that they didn't have to wait. The temporary marking his youkai side had made didn't seem to be hurting the pup at all. On the contrary, it only seemed to be helping, the pup's presence becoming more and more clear, not only physically, but youki-wise as well. Inu Yasha couldn't help but smile as he felt the tiny thread of the pup's own personal youki pushing at his hands inquisitively. 

:: _That's right, pup. Don't wake your mother_ :: he rumbled, returning the sensation with a tiny spark of his own. 

His ear twitched, subconsciously checking on Naoki. Naoki hadn't been able to sleep, either, and his tossing and turning had made Kagome restless. So he'd been given permission to go out in the main room and play some video games, as long as he kept the sound low enough that it didn't disturb the human residents of the condo. 

Today was the day. Sango had given her word, and although Inu Yasha didn't trust easily, the woman's determination to help them over the last couple of weeks had won him over. 

" _I'll find her, Kagome_ ," Inu Yasha thought. " _I swear to you._ " 

**~*~*~*~**

For the first time in weeks, the air in the condo was filled with excitement. Kagome kept biting back her smile at the way both Inu Yasha and Naoki were obviously poised to take off like a shot at the first sign of Miroku and Sango's arrival. They ate, but it was clear they weren't paying much attention to the actual food, their shoulders tense and every inch of them on alert. 

Her observations were proven the moment the doorbell rang. Kagome quickly checked to make sure they'd both remembered to pin their ears down just in case of any unexpected arrivals in the split second it took Inu Yasha to bound out of his chair and race to the front door. 

Kagome lost the battle and grinned, seeing Miroku and Sango looking just as amused as she felt at Inu Yasha's eagerness. Hachi stood behind them, still a little skittish, so she offered him a warm smile to try and help him feel at ease. 

"It's all been cleared," Sango announced, triumph ringing in her tone. 

"My wife and I have discussed things," Miroku said, "and we feel that it would be best for Hachi and I to go with Inu Yasha." 

"And I will stay here with Kagome-chan and Kasumi-san, just in case," Sango said. 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Makes sense. You two know this island better than Naoki and I do, but I definitely feel better having someone making sure that Kagome and Kasumi-san are safe." 

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome breathed. 

Inu Yasha forced himself not to think about their audience as he caught Kagome up in his arms, pressing his lips against her temple before saying, "As you've said, we've already lost one pup. I'll have Naoki, and you'll have this little guy," he placed his hand on her stomach for emphasis. 

"Thank you." Kagome had no reservations whatsoever about going on tiptoe to give him a peck on the lips. "For good luck," she said, as both of them blushed. 

"You are so lucky there are pups present," Inu Yasha growled. 

"Now, now, save that passion for the hunt," Miroku said. 

Sango squeaked and turned bright red as she felt a very familiar pinch being delivered to her backside. "A-HEM! Take your own advice, Miroku!" 

Miroku grinned at her unrepentantly. 

Naoki rolled his eyes and studiously ignored the adults, while Mama Higurashi looked on with amusement. 

"Well, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we'll find Sachiko," Inu Yasha said, sneaking in one last kiss before letting Kagome go. "C'mon, pup." 

Naoki slid out of his chair. 

Miroku's eyes widened. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

Inu Yasha nodded, his expression brooking no opposition. "Naoki's been practicing his hunting and tracking with me for the past couple of weeks. Time for him to put what he's learned to the test. Got a problem with that?" 

Miroku cleared his throat. "Not at all." 

"Miroku-sama," Kagome broke in, "please don't worry about Naoki. I know he looks really human, but he is very strong and smart. Besides, you two will be with him, won't you?" 

"Kagome-chan," Sango said, trying to decide whether she was impressed, or Kagome was just a little bit insane. 

"Besides, I'm sure even you know how dedicated inu youkai are to members of their pack," Inu Yasha said. 

"Sachiko's not just my sister; she's my littermate. I'll go crazy if I have to stay here while Dad's out there looking for her!" Naoki insisted. 

"Miroku-dana," Hachi said, in a tone that indicated he agreed. 

Miroku sighed. "I can see that I am well outnumbered. I leave it to your discretion, Inu Yasha. Kagome-sama." He gave them both a brief bow. "Shall we go, then?" 

Inu Yasha and Naoki raced out of the condo, Miroku and Hachi following at a much more sedate pace. 

As soon as the men had left, Sango laughed. "Talk about 'releasing the hounds'," she said. 

Kagome smiled, then sobered. "If they hadn't stolen my daughter, I'd almost feel sorry for whoever's done this. When Inu Yasha and Naoki get a hold of them..." 

"Well, I hope they leave enough for us to prosecute," Sango said. 

"That's why Miroku-sama and Hachi are with them, isn't it?" Kagome asked. 

Sango took a seat next to Kagome at the kitchen table, then looked up in surprise as Mama Higurashi set a cup of tea in front of her. 

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Sango gave her a sheepish look. "I rarely do." 

"Are rice, miso, and mackerel all right with you?" 

"Now that brings me back," Sango said, her eyes going a bit misty. "If you're sure it's no trouble." 

Mama Higurashi smiled at Sango. "It's the least I can do for all the help you've been giving us." 

"Just smile and say 'thank you', Sango-chan," Kagome said. 

Sango did so, with a light blush on her cheeks. "Thank you." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Oi, what's your problem, bouzu?" 

Miroku spared a glance in his rearview mirror as he paused at a stop sign. 

"I have two part-youkai with powers as strong, if not stronger, than most full youkai I know sitting behind me. I did not live to be so old without being wary." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "You should know by now we're no threat to you." 

"Logically, yes, but the way you're projecting right now in your agitation is raising my own hackles." 

"You're lucky we're not even worse. My daughter, Naoki's sister, has been missing nearly _three fucking weeks_. How would you feel if it were your daughter? Wouldn't you want to tear this entire island apart to find her?" 

"Why else do you think I allowed you two to take the back seat? I understand your feelings, but I cannot help the way my powers naturally desire to protect me. Hachi here would be little help if it came to fighting youkai like you." 

"Miroku-dana," Hachi said reproachfully. 

"Don't get me wrong, Hachi," Miroku said. "Your illusions and trickster skills are second-to-none, but tanuki are not known for their combat skills, like inu youkai are." 

Hachi sighed. "That much is true." 

"So, how many pieces do you need left?" Inu Yasha said, not helping anything by flashing his fangs. 

"All of them, I'm afraid. No bloodshed, if you can help it. If this goes to court, we need to be able to paint you as helpless, harmless victims whose daughter was stolen away. If you make mincemeat of the kidnapper, however..." Miroku let the sentence hang. 

"Fine, fine," Inu Yasha said. 

"Not even a few bites?" Naoki asked. 

"Maybe one, if you can sneak it in," Miroku said. "I will more than happily turn a blind eye to that." 

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the forest where the shredded inflatable raft had been found. 

"I thought we should start at the beginning. Trace the kidnapper's movements, so we can get a clearer picture as to their intent." 

Inu Yasha nodded and got out of the car, Naoki right on his heels.


	29. Call of the Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This week has been utterly insane here at Chez Misa. I know I'm still way behind in review/comment responses, but I at least wanted to get this week's double dose up, even if it is a day late. Please forgive any extra mistakes you will find, and enjoy!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**  
_Call of the Wild_

"Well, here we are," Miroku said. 

Inu Yasha, Naoki, Miroku, and Hachi looked up into the branches of the tall tree in front of them. 

"Why the hell didn't they take it down?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Miroku frowned. "I have no idea. They really should have, since there might have been fingerprints on it. There hasn't been much rain, but with it being such a slick surface and all..." 

Inu Yasha growled at the incompetence of human police. "Should we go up and get it?" 

Miroku shook his head. "We shouldn't disturb it more than necessary. One of us should probably climb up and examine it from there." 

Inu Yasha noticed Naoki shifting from foot to foot. "Oi, you okay, pup?" 

"I.. don't know," Naoki said, touching the beads around his neck thoughtfully. "I think _he's_ trying to tell me something, but I don't want him to attack you guys!" 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath, then went down on his haunches to look Naoki in the eye. His own youkai side rumbled with approval at the thoughts that were passing through their increasingly shared mind. "He tries anything funny this time, I'm prepared. Not to mention, Miroku there's got his own spiritual power, and Hachi is full youkai." Inu Yasha reached out. 

Naoki reared back. "What're you doing, Dad?" 

Inu Yasha gave him a stern look. "This is about the safest place we can let him loose. If there's one thing I've had to learn in the past few weeks, it's that our youkai halves aren't really as bad as we think. We just have to learn how to understand them and the pure youkai way of thinking." 

Naoki stared at Inu Yasha in disbelief. "You've been having trouble, too?" 

Inu Yasha sighed. "You have no idea, pup. Anyway, it'll be easier to do this now, when I can still manhandle you if I need to. Once you're an adult, it'll be debatable who will win the fight. You are my son, after all," he said with a wink. 

Naoki's cheeks turned a mild shade of pink. "Fine. But promise me, _promise me_ , Dad, that if I'm gonna hurt anybody..." 

"I won't let you," Inu Yasha said firmly. 

Naoki took a few steps closer, and Inu Yasha's heart clenched at the way the pup was trembling. Yet he was certain he was making the right call. Naoki lowered his head, and Inu Yasha very slowly took a hold of the kotodama beads before raising them up over Naoki's head. 

Naoki went down on his haunches in a defensive crouch, and Inu Yasha's pulse raced in preparation as he saw, truly saw, for the first time how it must look when he transformed. Naoki's hair stayed black, but faint purple markings stretched along his cheekbones, and when Naoki looked back up, his eyes were golden in a field of red. 

"Naoki?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Meanwhile, Miroku and Hachi had both backed up, Hachi practically hiding behind Miroku, and Miroku watching intently, obviously fascinated by what was happening before them. 

To Inu Yasha's utter shock, he was nearly bowled over as Naoki launched himself into Inu Yasha's arms. His throat grew tight as he realized the pup was shaking from head to toe, burying his face in Inu Yasha's chest as his hands fisted in the fabric of Inu Yasha's shirt. 

:: _It's all right, pup. I've got you_ :: Inu Yasha vocalized. 

:: _Danger_ :: Naoki whined. 

"Danger?" Inu Yasha asked, switching back to human speech so Miroku would understand. He looked up. "You sense anything, bouzu?" 

Miroku concentrated for a minute, then shook his head. "Not really. Or if there is anything, it may be obscured by your and Naoki-kun's signatures." 

:: _What kind of danger?_ :: Inu Yasha asked again. 

Naoki turned and curled up even tighter, before pointing with one trembling finger. :: _There!_ :: 

Miroku slowly made his way over to where Naoki indicated, just to make sure that Naoki did not mistake his actions for a potential threat. Miroku knelt down, holding his hand over the grass, and his eyes widened. "Sweet Buddha, how did I miss this?" 

"What?" Inu Yasha snapped, staring intensely at the spot. 

Miroku frowned. "I believe what you have suffered up to now has been prophetic," he said. "It's very faint, but there are definitely traces of spiritual power imprinted upon the soil. Tracing it, I can tell there was some on the vegetation as well, but it has since all but evaporated. Whoever it is has not returned to this spot since they first passed through." 

"Spiritual power?" Inu Yasha asked. "A monk like you, or..?" 

"There are subtle differences between reiki users, just as there are between youkai species. A monk's powers are different from those of a kahuna, or a shaman," Miroku replied. 

It was what Miroku didn't say that pierced Inu Yasha's heart with a dagger of ice. "Or a miko," he said quietly. 

"Indeed," Miroku said. "Has Sachiko ever shown any potential?" 

"Only once that I remember. Kagome's brother Souta tried to attack me and Naoki the first time we met. Come to think of it, that was the first time I saw Kagome do anything like that, either. Sachiko protected Naoki, and Kagome protected me." 

"I think we may have part of our puzzle, then," Miroku said. "If Sachiko does have spiritual talent, and her kidnapper is a Shinto priest or a miko, whoever took her likely did so because of her potential. We've been following the wrong trail all this time." 

"Like you could have guessed that," Inu Yasha said. "It would also explain why none of the normal human ways of doing things have worked." 

Inu Yasha hugged Naoki tightly, starting up a soothing rumble to try and get the pup to calm down. :: _Nothing's gonna hurt you, pup. Whoever it was is long gone. But we need to find them. They have your littermate._ :: 

That seemed to filter through Naoki's consciousness. :: _Littermate?_ :: 

:: _Female pup._ :: 

Inu Yasha bit back a sigh of relief as Naoki stopped shaking, obviously trying to process what he had just heard. Inu Yasha knew better than to interrupt whatever private conversation was going on, so he simply continued to hold Naoki and stroke his back soothingly. 

:: _Littermate gone?_ :: Naoki whined. 

:: _Yes, and we need to find her. Whoever left that trail took her away._ :: 

:: _Danger_ :: Naoki said. 

:: _That's why we have to find her. She's been gone nearly a moon._ :: 

:: _Scared_ :: Naoki whimpered. 

Inu Yasha let out the breath he'd been holding. :: _We don't have much choice. You can either go with us, or maybe the tanuki will stay and watch you._ :: 

:: _Why not go home?_ :: 

Inu Yasha frowned. :: _No. Or have you forgotten that you attacked my Intended?_ :: 

Naoki curled up again. :: _Sorry._ :: 

:: _Not good enough, pup. I'm not leaving you alone with her until you've proven you won't hurt her. She carries your younger brother. I love you, but I will not allow you to harm either of them._ :: 

To Inu Yasha's shock, he caught the scent of tears. 

:: _Why, Dad? Why a miko?_ :: 

:: _If you want to blame anybody for that, blame your human side. He and your littermate are the reason my Intended and I are together. Talk to him. Maybe he can help you understand._ :: 

::He _doesn't understand! He doesn't remember!_ :: 

Inu Yasha closed his eyes, and forced himself to take Naoki by the shoulders, setting him a few centimeters away. :: _Listen to me, pup. I was young and stupid, and made a very bad decision. But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have you._ :: He brushed a lock of Naoki's hair back behind his shoulder. :: _And I wouldn't give that up for anything._ :: 

:: _Really?_ :: 

:: _Really._ :: 

This time, Inu Yasha was prepared when Naoki tore himself out of his father's grip and launched into him again, tears streaming down his face. 

:: _I've got you, pup. I always have, and I always will._ :: 

Hachi looked obviously uncomfortable watching the scene, but Miroku discreetly wiped at his eyes. 

Inu Yasha turned bright red as he realized they had an audience. "I'm not a softy," he groused. 

"Of course you're not," Miroku said, this time without any hint of teasing in his voice. 

It took a while, but once Naoki shyly wriggled himself out of Inu Yasha's grasp, Inu Yasha was relieved to see that Naoki's eyes were hazel once again, the markings all but faded from view. "Sorry about that, Dad." 

"Don't apologize," Inu Yasha said. "You gonna be okay?" 

"I.. think so. I'd still rather have the rosary on when I'm around Mom, at least until you're mated. He won't tell me much. Something about Mom being much less of a threat once you've permanently marked her?" Naoki looked up at his Dad in confusion. 

Inu Yasha poked at his own youkai blood, but it made the equivalent of a sleepy mumble and rolled over. "Guess I'll find out once we reach that point," Inu Yasha said, half to himself. "Think you can survive having the rosary off until we leave?" 

"I think so. Just.. if I start acting wild again, put it right back on." 

"I will," Inu Yasha said, ruffling his son's hair right between his pinned-down ears, before rising to his feet. "So, do you think you can track Sachiko's kidnapper? Or should we ask Miroku to do it?" 

Naoki shuddered, but turned his attention to the trail that was more than obvious to him. "I'll do it. We need to get my sister back." 

Inu Yasha squeezed Naoki's shoulder so the pup would look up at him and see the pride in his eyes. "Let's go." 

**~*~*~*~**

Mama Higurashi had decided to busy herself with a few tasks around the condo, leaving Sango and Kagome at the kitchen table together. 

"I really do want to thank you and Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, for everything you've done," Kagome said. 

"Honestly, I wish I could do more. I'd love to be out there with Miroku and your Intended, but as Inu Yasha said, you and your mother need protection. How are things going with Naoki?" 

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. "Much better. It seems the rosary really is keeping his youkai blood in check. I just hope we figure out a way for him to handle it, instead of having to rely on a 'collar' for the rest of his life." Kagome made a face. 

"You really are a good mother, Kagome-chan," Sango said. 

"Thanks," Kagome replied, but she didn't miss the fleeting glimpse of something cross Sango's face. "Are you and Miroku planning on having any?" Then Kagome gasped, ashamed of herself when Sango's expression crumpled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sango-chan, I shouldn't have asked..." 

"It's okay, Kagome-chan," Sango said, taking a deep breath. "Miroku and I.. we've been trying since we got married. For some reason, it's just not happening. The doctors say everything is working fine for both of us, and they see no reason why it's taking so long. We celebrated our fifth wedding anniversary a few months ago." 

Kagome's eyes widened. "That is a while," she said, doing her best not to make things worse. 

"So how long did it take for you and Inu Yasha?" 

Kagome blushed scarlet. "You don't want to know," Kagome mumbled. 

"Now you've made me really curious," Sango said. 

Kagome rested her hand on her stomach. "This little guy wasn't planned," Kagome said quietly. "I was originally going to bring up the subject of giving Naoki and Sachiko younger brothers and sisters after we were mated, but we miscalculated, and well..." Kagome smiled a little. "Here's the result. It's also the reason Inu Yasha proposed." 

"So when did he make you his Intended?" 

Kagome sighed. "Just a few days after we first became intimate." Kagome took a slow, deep breath in and out. "Everything's happened so quickly. It hasn't even been a year since we first met." 

Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome-chan..." 

"But being with him is the most natural thing I've ever done. I was with my ex-husband since junior high, and we married after I graduated high school. I was young, and in love, and I had no reason to believe things would fall apart. I think one of the biggest things I learned from my first marriage is that communication is important. Hojo-kun and I rarely discussed anything. He ran the marriage, for lack of a better term, and I followed along. Until he wanted Sachiko to have surgery." 

"Why? What's wrong with her?" 

Kagome smiled ruefully. "You already know. It's in your notes." 

Sango looked absolutely disgusted. "You don't mean he left over an extra toe?" 

Kagome nodded. "It's never made any sense to me why he was so adamant. I still don't. His family owns several hospitals, so he should have known it wouldn't hurt her to keep it." 

"I can't even begin to guess, Kagome-chan," Sango said honestly, "but it sounds to me like you both are well rid of him!" 

"I doubted myself for years, to be honest, though I never let Sachiko know. I knew she wanted 'a Papa', but I never thought I would actually find someone. Then she and Naoki met at school, and they cooked up this crazy plan that they would say they wanted to date each other, so Inu Yasha and I would be forced to meet." 

"And the rest is history, right?" 

"You could say that," Kagome said with a fond smile. "Inu Yasha and I think the same way on a lot of things, and we're very compatible. Even as I fell in love with Inu Yasha, I fell in love with Naoki, too. Inu Yasha feels the same way about Sachiko. To me, it feels like we've been together forever. That Sachiko truly is his daughter, and Naoki truly is my son. Naoki's mine both in my heart and legally now, but Sachiko..." 

"I can see the way your Intended feels," Sango said. "She couldn't be more his if he'd given birth to her himself." 

Sango's outrageous statement surprised a laugh out of Kagome. "You know, I almost think he would have, if given the opportunity," Kagome said with a wink. 

"And how does he feel about this one?" Sango asked, reaching out to touch Kagome's belly, then hesitating, as if unsure. 

Kagome grinned. "Go ahead." She grasped Sango's hand and brought it down on her swollen stomach. Immediately, the pup gave the unfamiliar touch a few solid kicks. 

"He isn't hurting you, is he, Kagome-chan?" 

Kagome shook her head. "No more than usual. That's his 'curious' tap. When he's upset, he squirms and thrashes, or at least, that's what it feels like. To answer your question, though, Inu Yasha's been thrilled. I know he believed Naoki would always be an only child. At least, until he met me and Sachiko." 

Sango blushed, looking highly uncomfortable, but she forged ahead anyway, "You don't have to answer this, and I know it's really private, but," she took a deep breath, "are you two still.. intimate?" 

Kagome's cheeks filled with heat, but she could see the deep-seated worry in Sango's eyes. "If Miroku-sama's anything like Inu Yasha, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you, Sango-chan. If anything, we make love even more often now." 

"Thank you, Kagome-chan. That gives me hope." 

Kagome smiled encouragingly. "Well, feel free to play with the pup as much as you want. Maybe some good fortune will rub off," she said with a wink. 

Sango turned an even deeper shade of red, but did move her hands slightly in a rubbing motion. "I just can't imagine being pregnant with a part youkai child." 

Kagome shrugged. "It's not much different from when I was pregnant with Sachiko, and she's fully human. Inu Yasha says I will probably give birth at the eight month mark, rather than the ninth, and the pup's been growing at about the right rate for that, so I'm not worried." 

"Isn't it strange referring to your child as a pup?" 

Kagome laughed. "Not really. You'd understand if you'd been surrounded by part inu youkai for the better part of a year. I can feel a tiny bit of his youki already, and Inu Yasha says that means he'll be really strong." 

Sango stared at her in shock. "And your reiki isn't purifying it?" 

"I think," Kagome said, "like with Naoki's rosary, any powers I have recognize that the youki inside me isn't a threat. Whether it recognizes him as my son or not, who knows? I can't talk to my powers like Inu Yasha or Naoki can their youkai side. Though I wouldn't mind a cool transformation or something." Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Naoki and Sachiko are big 'Sentai Kamen' fans." 

Now it was Sango's turn to laugh. "They have great taste. It's a guilty pleasure of mine." 

Kagome smiled shyly. "I really hope you have a chance to meet Sachiko. I think you'd love her." 

"I hope I do, too, Kagome-chan."


	30. Following the Trail

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty**  
_Following the Trail_

"Y'know, Dad, this kinda feels like I'm cheating," Naoki said. 

"The stuff I've taught you isn't the only way to hunt," Inu Yasha replied. "One of the strengths of being a youkai is knowing how to use your abilities, and if miko tracking is one of yours, use it." 

"I think I'm gonna have to spend a few years in the bathtub after this, though," Naoki continued. "Whatever's got my youkai side upset, it's really making my skin crawl." 

"Our youkai sides are very straightforward with things. They see the world in black and white. If something has hurt us, that means everyone and everything of the same type is equally dangerous. It works well for survival, but when it comes to living in the human world, it can be a royal pain in the ass." 

"I have to agree with you, Inu Yasha-san," Hachi added. "The only reason I fit in so well is that Miroku-dana and I grew up together. My own parents died when I was just a cub, and Miroku-dana's foster father Mushin took me in." 

"Keh, starts to make me wonder what it is about youkai parents leaving their pups behind," Inu Yasha grumbled. "My old man died when I was just a pup, too." 

"The condition is universal," Miroku said. "My parents died when I was six. I was sick that weekend, so they left me with Mushin. They were caught in a storm, and the boat they were sailing in capsized." 

"Damn we're a depressing bunch," Inu Yasha said. Then his head whipped around in surprise as he felt Naoki take his hand. 

"If anything ever happened to you, Dad..." 

"Shut up." 

Naoki cried out as Inu Yasha bodily hefted him upward, perching him on his shoulders. 

"Dad! I'm not a kid anymore!" 

Inu Yasha grinned, noting that Naoki's legs dangled far enough in that position that they nearly reached Inu Yasha's waist. "No, you're not, but you're still my pup, and I'm _not_ gonna go dying on you, you hear me?" 

Naoki sighed. "Yeah." 

Although he couldn't see it, Inu Yasha felt Naoki relaxing. "Can you still feel the trail from there?" 

Naoki shuddered. "Oh yeah. It still leads directly west." 

"Well if it changes, let us know." 

"Will do, Dad." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Dad, put me down. Something's weird up ahead." 

Inu Yasha set Naoki back down on the ground, and Naoki took off, veering to their left. He stopped at the base of a tree, frowning. 

Hachi's eyes went wide. "I think that's where I found the girl cub's talisman." 

Naoki went down on his haunches, staring at the disturbed earth and smashed, but recovering, plant life. He raised his head, and noticed a few places on the trunk of the tree where some bark had been knocked off, showing the paler wood beneath. He could feel his youkai blood snapping and snarling at him, demanding that he leave, but something else, something he couldn't quite explain, kept him there. He rose to his feet, his hand reaching out toward the tree as if guided by some unseen force. 

Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Hachi watched, Inu Yasha poised to run the moment his son started showing any signs of true distress. 

As soon as his hand touched the bark, a vision exploded before Naoki's eyes. He stood there, watching in horror, as the scene played out before him. 

"Naoki!" Inu Yasha shouted. 

"Hachi, restrain him!" Miroku called out. 

Hachi looked positively terrified for a moment, then seemed to remember something, reaching into a pocket of his pants and pulling something out. "Sappy Surujin!" Hachi shouted. 

The object morphed into a short length of rope with what looked like two rubber balls on the ends. They wrapped around Inu Yasha's ankles and brought him down halfway between Miroku and the tree where Naoki stood. Inu Yasha snarled as the ends opened up, coating the ground in super sticky sap. 

"What the _fuck_?!" 

Miroku shook his head, knowing that anything he said would go right over Inu Yasha's head until the perceived danger was past. Then Naoki finally slumped, and Miroku moved quickly to provide a softer landing as Naoki swayed on his feet. Miroku got there just in time as Naoki's legs gave out, and he caught the boy carefully in his arms. 

"Naoki! NAOKI!" 

"Peace, Inu Yasha," Miroku said, turning so Inu Yasha could see that the boy was drained, but otherwise unharmed. "Your son will be fine. If you calm down, Hachi will let you go, and you can see to him." 

Inu Yasha pounded a fist on the ground, doing his best to get himself back under control. He'd been nearly out of his mind with fear, but his youkai side had simply opened one eye once he'd been tripped up by the tanuki's trick, assessed the situation, and went dormant again. So whatever was happening, his youkai side had no problem with it. Inu Yasha growled. Then he sensed Miroku moving closer, practically dragging Naoki with him. 

"He'll be fine, Inu Yasha," Miroku repeated. 

"You're talking like you know exactly what happened," Inu Yasha said, his eyes narrowing. 

"If he were fully human, I'd say I do, but I've never heard of someone with youkai blood having visions." 

"Visions?" 

"Yes. Has Naoki ever come to you, saying he's dreamed of things?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Of course he has. He's a pup." 

"I see," Miroku said, deciding to let the matter drop for now, and resolving to talk to Kagome at his earliest opportunity. "He should rouse shortly. Hachi." 

Suddenly, Inu Yasha was free to move. He sped over and snatched Naoki out of Miroku's arms, scenting the pup thoroughly to reassure himself that his son was truly unharmed. Miroku had been right. All Inu Yasha could sense was weariness. There wasn't a scratch on him, except for a few scrapes where his hand had rubbed against the bark of the tree. He could also sense that whatever it was had used a lot of Naoki's natural store of youki, so Inu Yasha carefully fed a bit of his own into Naoki, hoping it would help him wake up faster. 

It did, Naoki's eyes fluttering open a couple of minutes later. 

"Dad?" Then Naoki made a sound of protest as he found himself crushed against Inu Yasha's chest. "Dad, you're squashing me." 

"Then quit fucking scaring me like that!" Inu Yasha hissed, hugging Naoki until the pup's ribs creaked. "What the hell happened?" 

Naoki felt his youkai side skittering away, refusing to see the scene again. "I know you probably think this sounds crazy, Dad, but I think I saw what happened." 

"I don't think it sounds crazy at all," Miroku said, kneeling down beside father and son. "Tell us what you saw." 

"If it's true, Sachiko was kidnapped by a lady. She looked Japanese, and she was definitely a miko. Her hair was long, down past her waist, and it was really straight, like mine. She..." Naoki swallowed. "I couldn't see her face. It was blurred out, like on TV shows when you're not supposed to see what they look like. But she was angry. Really, really angry." Naoki began to shudder. 

"It's okay, Naoki, you've done great--." 

"No, you don't understand, Miroku-san! This might help!" Naoki tried to take a deep breath. "She scared Sachiko, and hurt her a little, but my sister's probably still alive! She just went all quiet when the lady got angry, and you know she's a noisy crier, Dad, but Sachiko didn't make a peep, even when the lady..." Naoki gulped. "She used reiki to fray the braid, tore Sachiko's necklace off, then dragged Sachiko away so fast, she could barely keep up." 

Whoever this person was who had Sachiko, especially if Naoki's vision was true, they _would_ pay, Inu Yasha vowed. 

"Did they keep heading west?" Miroku asked. 

"Yes, Miroku-san." 

"Then we'll keep heading that way once you two have recovered." 

Naoki nuzzled Inu Yasha beneath his chin. :: _I'm sorry for scaring you_ :: he whined. 

:: _I'm not angry at you, pup. I'm angry with whoever did this to Sachiko_ :: Inu Yasha replied. 

Naoki hugged Inu Yasha tightly. :: _We'll find her, Dad. I know we will._ :: 

**~*~*~*~**

Miroku, Hachi, Inu Yasha, and Naoki had completely lost track of time as they continued along the trail, heading where no one had been able to track before. Miroku marveled at the way Naoki kept going, even using his nose in a rather canine fashion to keep indicating the direction they needed to go in. Miroku looked upward, and noticed the sky was beginning to darken. 

"We may have to call it a day soon," Miroku announced. 

"You and the tanuki can quit anytime you want. I'll keep going all night if I have to," Inu Yasha said. 

"Me, too," Naoki added. "Dad and I are part youkai. We don't need much sleep, and we can camp out here in the woods if we need to." 

Miroku sighed in defeat, privately acknowledging that if it were his family in danger, he would do no less. "All right, all right." 

Then sun had nearly sank completely below the horizon before they reached what appeared to be the edge of the forest. Inu Yasha blinked and shaded his eyes with his hand, Naoki doing the same, as they stared out across an open field. Then their ears twitched as they picked up sounds it took them a moment to identify. 

"Whatever we're close to," Inu Yasha said, "it's got a lot of machines. I can hear engines running." 

A gust of wind reached them, and both part youkai gagged a little. 

"And that was the smell of gasoline," Naoki said, by way of explanation. 

"Then we must be somewhat near civilization," Miroku said, stepping forward and squinting out across the field. "I think I see some sort of buildings in the distance. Does the trail continue west, Naoki-kun?" 

Naoki paused for a moment. "Yes, Miroku-san." 

"You two might want to pin your ears back down, then, just in case." 

Inu Yasha and Naoki nodded, pulling hairpins out of their pockets and quickly going to work. When they were done, they turned to see that Hachi had also concealed himself in his guise as a Polynesian man. 

"Let's go," Inu Yasha said. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Dad, I think I recognize this place." 

"I do, too, Naoki," Inu Yasha said. 

"You've been here before?" Miroku asked. 

"Yeah, just a couple of days before Sachiko went missing," Inu Yasha replied. "It was part of the tour Kagura took us on." 

Miroku's eyes widened. "Really? Oh my. I believe this is going to get quite interesting in very short order." 

"What're you talking about, bouzu?" 

"Miroku-san?" 

They all turned toward the sound of a young man's voice. Miroku took a deep breath before he spoke. "It's good to see you again, Kohaku-kun." 

"Oi, you two know each other?" Inu Yasha demanded. 

Kohaku blinked, then seemed to recognize them. "Ah, you were here a few weeks ago, weren't you.. Inu Yasha-san?" 

"Good memory," Inu Yasha said. 

"Inu Yasha," Miroku said, "Kohaku-kun is Sango's younger brother." 

Inu Yasha's head whipped around inhumanly fast. "You mean, he's the one who was kidnapped?" 

Kohaku frowned. "Has my older sister been talking about that again?" 

"For good reason," Miroku reassured him. "Inu Yasha's daughter Sachiko has been kidnapped, and we're here as part of an investigation to find her." 

Kohaku's expression softened. "You mean the little girl who was with you on the tour?" 

"That's right," Inu Yasha said. 

Kohaku seemed to come to a decision, straightening his spine and nodding. "I'll do anything I can to help. How has the investigation led here?" 

"The kidnapper seems to have brought Sachiko from that forest," Miroku gestured to the east, "to this airport. Since you remember Sachiko, do you remember anyone else bringing her through here?" 

Kohaku thought really hard, then slowly shook his head. "Not anyone that I've personally flown out, but maybe Toutousai would know something." 

"Toutousai?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"He's the man who runs this airport," Kohaku said. "I'm technically just a pilot. I know he'll be a little grouchy at having his dinner interrupted, but this is important." 

"Thank you, Kohaku-kun," Miroku said. 

**~*~*~*~**

Toutousai hadn't been in the little shack he apparently called home. The only being nearby was a three-eyed cow, who had just given them a bored look, then gone right back to "mowing the grass" the traditional way. 

"What the heck WAS that?" Naoki asked, when they were out of the cow's earshot. 

"Youkai don't just come in humanoid form, Naoki-san," Hachi said. "I'm considered a middle-ranking youkai, as I walk on two legs rather than four. They call youkai like me 'shouyoukai'. The more humanoid a youkai can make themselves appear outside of trickster illusions, the higher ranking they are. Ones like that cow back there are called 'heiyoukai'." 

Naoki sighed. "There's so much I don't know." 

Inu Yasha's cheeks turned slightly pink. "What's so important about it, anyway?" he scoffed. 

"It is very important," Hachi argued. "You must not have a formal court near you. Knowing your place is essential!" 

"Knowing my place?" Inu Yasha's tone was full of scorn. "I've known my place since the day my human mother died, and my full youkai half brother made it plain that I was worth less than the dirt under his feet." 

Miroku looked at him in surprise. 

Inu Yasha was shocked out of his brooding by the sensation of something pressing against him, and wiry arms going around his waist. Inu Yasha stopped and looked down. "Naoki?" 

"Don't say stuff like that," Naoki said, his voice muffled, since his face was buried against Inu Yasha's side. 

"Naoki..." 

Naoki looked up, his hazel eyes blazing even in the semi-darkness. "Who cares what some dumb youkai says? You're worth more than any and all of them put together!" 

Inu Yasha sighed and put his arm around Naoki, giving him a half hug. "And you're not biased at all, are you?" he grumbled. 

"Nope, 'cause you're my Dad." 

Inu Yasha blinked and swallowed, then turned to glare at Hachi and Miroku, studiously ignoring the slight shimmer in Kohaku's eyes. "What're you guys staring at?" 

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Miroku said, his face and voice far too calm for true sincerity. 

**~*~*~*~**

A few minutes later, they reached a building at the end of the airfield. It looked like it was made out of solid metal, and shaped like a loaf of bread, the ceiling and walls curving together as one piece. The surface was ridged, each rounded bump wide, while the gap between was nearly nonexistent. Light shone from the windows, the intensity of it seeming to change from moment to moment. 

Inu Yasha, Naoki, Miroku, and Hachi followed Kohaku as he went straight up to the door of the building. 

"Kohaku-kun, don't you think we should..?" Miroku started to ask. 

Kohaku flung the door open, and Inu Yasha let out a snarl, snatching Naoki up and diving to the ground, protecting the pup with his entire body as a wave of heat and fire roared out to greet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dodges rotten veggies thrown for leaving it at a cliffhanger AGAIN*


	31. What Naoki Saw

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty-One**  
_What Naoki Saw_

"Kohaku, how many times have I told you to knock first?" 

"If I'd knocked first, you would have disappeared," Kohaku replied, his voice completely even, as if he hadn't nearly gotten his companions barbequed. 

"Who me?" 

"Yes, you, Toutousai," Kohaku replied. 

"So, who are these people again?" 

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "You already know Miroku-san and Hachi." 

"I do?" 

Kohaku sighed. 

Inu Yasha was now seated cross-legged on the ground, his arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his face. Naoki sat beside him, staring around in obvious wonder at the bits and pieces of machinery and airplane parts that both littered the ground and hung from the high ceiling. "Are you sure this senile old man knows anything?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Sometimes I wonder," Kohaku said, with something almost approaching a smile. 

"Probably more than you do.. what's your name again?" Toutousai asked, fixing his large, slightly buggy eyes on the hanyou across from him. 

"Didn't give it," Inu Yasha snapped, then forced himself to try and calm down a little, just in case the old man really did have something important to say. "I'm Inu Yasha." He tilted his head to the side. "This is Naoki." 

Naoki bowed his head. 

"Humph, seems the kid has better manners than you do," Toutousai said. 

"Please, sir," Naoki spoke up, "we're looking for my sister. Kohaku-san said you might have seen her." 

"Now why would I have seen your sister?" 

Kohaku looked at his employer. "I know you sometimes make special trips, just to keep up your flight license," he said. 

Miroku took over from there, taking out his phone and bringing up the same picture of Sachiko that had been all over the news. "This is what she looks like." 

Toutousai leaned forward until his nose practically touched the screen. "Come to think of it, there is something familiar about her. Hmmmm." 

Inu Yasha's claws bit into his arms as he fought to keep his temper. Beside him, Naoki practically vibrated with tension. 

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! It must have been some time ago, though." 

"Sachiko went missing three weeks ago," Miroku said. 

Toutousai sat back and gave them all a sage nod. "Yes, then I've definitely seen her. Poor thing was so exhausted, she could barely keep upright." 

A very low growl came from where Inu Yasha was sitting, but Miroku ignored it. "I take it there was someone with her?" 

"Why, yes, there was. A woman who said she was her mother. Apparently they were vacationing here in Kauai, but they'd been left stranded. I decided to be a nice guy and take them back to Lanai." 

"Lanai?" Inu Yasha said slowly. "What's that?" 

"It's not a what, but a where, Inu Yasha-san," Hachi explained. 

"Lanai is one of the other islands that make up our great state of Hawaii," Miroku said. "It's smaller than most, located southeast of Kauai." 

Inu Yasha glared at Toutousai. "And you just took them?" 

Toutousai gave him a level look. "What else was I supposed to do? Tell the poor woman and her exhausted child to go back out in the wilderness?" 

"So the girl and the woman looked similar enough that they could be mother and daughter?" Miroku asked. 

Toutousai looked at Miroku out of the corner of his eye. "Seeing as you are a monk, and it is obvious we are in the presence of those with youkai blood, I can safely say that I didn't look too closely, since their auras were plain as day. We don't get many miko around here, so I just assumed." 

"Y'know what 'assuming' does," Inu Yasha grumbled, before continuing a bit louder, "So what do we do now?" 

"We go after them," Miroku said. "Do you remember where you dropped them off, Toutousai?" 

"That's easy. I took them to Lanai Airport. It's the only official one on the island," Toutousai replied. 

"Then hop to it, old man!" 

Toutousai gave Inu Yasha a blank stare. "In the dark? I'm too old for stunts like that." 

Miroku sighed deeply. "I'm afraid he has a point. We really should call it a night, and pick up the search tomorrow." 

"Oh no, I'm not giving up!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he leapt to his feet. "We've come too fucking far!" Then he practically jumped and looked down to see that Naoki had stood up, too, and slipped his hand into his father's. 

"We're not giving up, Dad," Naoki said. "Wherever they are, I doubt they'll move overnight. We can go home, check on Mom, Grandma, and the new pup, then start out for Lanai first thing in the morning." 

Inu Yasha didn't look too pleased at the prospect, but he couldn't argue with the logic. If they were overtired, they might make a potentially deadly mistake, especially if whoever had Sachiko was the violent type. "Fine," Inu Yasha huffed. 

"If it helps," Kohaku said, "I'll be happy to take you back and forth. I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow that can't be put off for another day." 

Miroku beamed. "Thank you, Kohaku-kun." 

Kohaku nodded solemnly. "I remember how worried my father was when I was kidnapped. It's not much, but..." He shrugged. 

"Thank you, Kohaku-san," Naoki said. 

"Now if you all are finished gabbing, this old man has work to do," Toutousai said, before turning his back on them and blowing a gout of flame out of his mouth, heating up the metal before him so he could hammer it into a useable shape. 

"Keh. Better it than us," Inu Yasha said, having not quite forgiven the fire youkai for endangering Naoki. 

"You said it, Dad," Naoki replied. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Inu Yasha!" 

Inu Yasha only had a split second to brace himself before impact as Kagome nearly threw herself at him. He stared down at her in shock, the scent of her tears making him inwardly panic. Her hands fisted in his t-shirt, and she trembled. 

"Quit scaring me like that, you jerk!" 

Inu Yasha looked up to try and figure out what was going on. 

Sango shook her head and met his gaze. "You know, you really should at least ask to borrow Miroku's phone if you're going to be out past sundown. Kagome's been beside herself that something happened. And you," she turned her gimlet stare on Miroku, "should have thought of that." 

"My apologies, Sango. I wasn't thinking." 

Sango snorted. "Obviously." 

Inu Yasha was stunned, and felt more than a little sheepish. When he was working back in Japan, he always called if he was going to be late. He'd just been so focused on getting Sachiko back, he had forgotten he had a very pregnant and hormonal Intended waiting for him. He gently put his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. "I'm sorry, Kagome." 

"Just call next time, okay?" 

"I will. I promise." 

"I'm sorry, too, Mom," Naoki said, standing a bit off to the side. 

Inu Yasha let Kagome go so she could sink to her knees and catch Naoki up in her arms, hugging him fiercely. 

"I was just so worried," Kagome said. 

Naoki blinked, then returned her embrace, doing his best to try and reassure her. 

After a few minutes, Kagome sat back on her heels and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, you two. It's just been a long day." 

"We know," Inu Yasha said softly, placing his hand on her head. 

Kagome gave a watery chuckle. 

"Well, now that the reunion is well underway, Sango and I should be going," Miroku said. 

"You're not letting Hachi drive, are you?" Sango asked. 

"Why not? Although I am a little jealous, considering the welcome Inu Yasha came home to," Miroku said with a wink. 

Sango rolled her eyes, but caught his hand as she stalked past. "We'll see you all in the morning," Sango said over her shoulder, then dragged her husband out of the condo. 

Mama Higurashi closed the door behind them before striding over to Inu Yasha and pinching one of his ears through the hairpins. 

"Ow!" Inu Yasha said. 

"Don't you glare at me, young man," Mama Higurashi said, before placing her hand on his cheek. "Kagome wasn't the only one you worried." 

Inu Yasha closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Kasumi-san." 

Mama Higurashi smiled. "The important thing is that you and Naoki are safe," she said. 

"Mom?" Naoki asked. 

"Yes?" 

Naoki blushed a little. "Will you help me tonight?" 

Kagome beamed. "Of course I will! Go on up, and I'll be there in a minute." 

Naoki grinned and all but ran up the stairs. 

Inu Yasha tried to look put out, but failed. "You're gonna spoil him," he said. 

"That's my job," Kagome said, then tried to stand. A moment later, Inu Yasha's hand closes around her elbow, and he practically hauled her upright. She glared at him, but he ignored it, leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

"I really am sorry," he said, resting his forehead against hers. 

"I know," Kagome replied, smiling to show her forgiveness. "Most of the time, your single-mindedness is a blessing, but at others..." 

"I'll show you just how sorry and single-minded I am after you're done with the pup," Inu Yasha said, his voice full of heat and promise. 

Kagome sighed and gave in, knowing she could never stay mad at him for long. "Sounds good to me." 

**~*~*~*~**

Even though it had been almost a year since he and Sachiko had first devised their plan, Naoki sometimes wondered when he would wake up from such an incredible dream. His ear flicked when Kagome's hand brushed against it as she worked the shampoo in his hair up into a lather. Kagome giggled and scrubbed a little harder, massaging his scalp. 

He was so glad that he and Sachiko had ended up in the same class, and become fast friends. He knew he liked her right off the bat, but it took a while for him to realize that his feelings were those for a fellow member of the pack. Then they'd put the ball in motion, setting up their parents to see what came of it. 

Now he not only had a sister, but a mother as well, and a baby brother on the way. 

He'd tried not to bug his Dad about it much. His Dad never said a bad word about his birth mother, just that she had left when he was a baby. Now that Naoki knew the truth, he didn't know whether to be grateful or upset. 

"You're frowning," Kagome chided, gently rubbing Naoki's temples. "I know I'm not your Dad, but if there's anything you want to talk about, you know I'm here, right?" 

Naoki stubbornly refused to cry, no matter how badly his eyes stung. "I know, Mom," he said, his throat almost painfully tight. 

It was now or never. 

"Mom?" 

Kagome couldn't help the way her heart fluttered every time Naoki called her "Mom", especially now, knowing what his birth mother had done. The fact that he had blessed her with such an affectionate title meant the world to her. Kagome might not have carried or given birth to him, but he was just as much her son as Sachiko was her daughter. "Yes?" 

Naoki gulped. "Have you ever had really weird dreams?" 

Kagome's hands stilled for a moment as she rallied her thoughts. She thought back to New Year's, when Myouga told her about Naoki's likely talent for Seeing. She worked the shampoo through the black silk curtain of his hair before replying, "I haven't, but according to Myouga-jiichan, your great grandmother did." 

Naoki swiveled around on the bathing stool, his eyes wide. "What?" 

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "You were having a dream on New Year's. More like a nightmare, actually. I didn't know what to do, so Myouga-jiichan coached me. I'd only meant to put your head in my lap, but you scooted as much into it as you could." 

Naoki thought back, but he couldn't conjure up any images, just an impending sense of doom. He shook his head. "I don't really remember," Naoki said. 

"It's okay. Apparently it's a gift from your youkai side." 

"My youkai side?" Naoki echoed, one hand going up to touch the kotodama beads that Inu Yasha had put back around his neck during their return trip to the condo. He could feel his youkai side's presence, grumbling unintelligibly beneath the restraint, relieved that he no longer had his back to Kagome. Naoki rolled his eyes. 

"Still doesn't like me, does he?" Kagome asked. 

"No, but he can go suck an egg," Naoki said fiercely. "I love you, Mom, no matter what the he.. ck he thinks." 

Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. "I knew it was a bad idea for your Dad to start swearing in front of you. Inu see, inu do." 

Naoki had the grace to look sheepish. "I think it's part of the whole youkai thing." 

"Oh? Then why doesn't Shouga-san or Kaji-san swear? Or Myouga-jiichan?" 

Naoki blushed. "Okay, okay, you have a point," he said. 

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "You look so much like your Dad right now. Though he would have said, 'Keh!'." 

Naoki smiled shyly. "You really think I look like Dad?" he asked, the hope in his voice plain. 

Kagome wasn't about to lie. "Your expressions and body language do," she said. She wiped her soapy hands off on her thighs before bringing them up to cup either side of Naoki's face. "You're going to grow up into a very handsome young man," she reassured him, "and I'm so proud of you." 

Naoki couldn't help it. He flung himself forward, careful not to knock his pregnant mother off the bathing stool she was perched on. His arms ended up around her neck, and she hugged him as tightly as she could in return. The tears he'd been fighting sprung into his eyes as he felt his baby brother kick in greeting. "I love you, Mom. I love you so much!" 

"I love you, too, Naoki," Kagome said, trying to blink her own tears away, knowing how much they upset both her part inu youkai family members. 

"I..." Naoki swallowed. "Dad probably thinks it's crazy, but Miroku-san didn't seem surprised. I think.. no. I know I Saw something today." 

"Really?" 

Naoki pulled back, taking his seat again, his cheeks bright red as he nodded. "All I did was touch a tree, the tree where Hachi-san found Sachiko's necklace. It was all so clear, like I was watching a movie. I saw the woman who kidnapped Sachiko. At least, part of her. The only thing I couldn't make out was her face, almost as if I wasn't meant to." Naoki's eyes blazed. "I want to know! I want to know who has my sister!" 

Kagome didn't know what to say, so she sent up a silent prayer for guidance. "I think," Kagome said, "that when the kami are sending us a message, they only tell us what they want us to know. What we do with the information is up to us." 

"So," Naoki said with a frown, "all we're supposed to know is that Sachiko was kidnapped by a miko." 

Kagome's eyebrows rose up nearly into her hairline. "Really?" 

Naoki nodded. "I was able to track her because her reiki signature was so strong. It was driving my youkai side nuts." 

"See? Now we know so much more than we have since Sachiko was taken." 

"I guess you're right," Naoki beamed. 

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for sharing with me, Naoki." 

"Well, Dad didn't have a chance to catch you up, and I thought this was as good a time as any." 

Realizing that Naoki's sudden blustering was an echo of Inu Yasha's, Kagome knew it was time to distract him and change the subject. "Speaking of time, we'd better finish getting you washed up, or we won't have any time to soak." 

"Yes, Mom," Naoki drawled, resolutely turning back around, but his joy at being cared for so tenderly radiated from every inch of his frame. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome squeaked as she found herself caged in a very familiar pair of arms the moment she stepped into the master bedroom. 

"You are amazing, you know that?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Mm, so my husband says," Kagome countered, leaning back into his warmth. "What did I do now?" 

"Naoki looked so damned happy when he came out of the bathroom," Inu Yasha said. "What did you say to him?" 

Kagome smiled. "We just had a mother/son talk is all." 

Inu Yasha squeezed his eyes shut and held her even tighter. "Kagome." 

Kagome turned her head just enough to place a kiss on the underside of his chin. "I love you. I love Naoki." She sighed and snuggled in. "I'm so glad we found each other." 

"So am I, Kagome," Inu Yasha rumbled. "So am I."


	32. Smile, You're On Camera

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty-Two**  
_Smile, You're on Camera_

As promised, the sun had barely cleared the horizon when there was a knock on the front door of the condo. Naoki rushed over to open it, Inu Yasha following close behind. 

Kagome's lips twitched as she settled back in her seat at the kitchen table. 

"Ah, now there's a lovely smell," Miroku commented as he and Sango entered the main room. 

"We have plenty if you'd like some," Kagome said. "Mama's cooking enough for an army." 

"Have you seen the way your husband and son eat lately?" Mama Higurashi teased, setting platters of egg and spam in Inu Yasha and Naoki's places, along with large bowls of rice. 

"I wish you'd let me help you," Kagome said. 

Mama Higurashi brandished her chopsticks. "Your feet will thank me later," she replied. 

"Yes, Mama," Kagome sighed, knowing it was true. 

"Thanks for reigning her in, Kasumi-san," Inu Yasha said, dropping a kiss on the top of Kagome's head as he returned to the table. 

Miroku and Sango stood at the boundary of the main room and kitchen a bit uncertainly. 

Mama Higurashi smiled encouragingly. "Please, sit down. There is plenty for all. Breakfast is the least we can do. Now, what would you like, fish or salty meat?" 

"Fish for me, please," Sango said, taking up the chair beside Kagome. 

"I'll take the spam," Miroku added, sitting next to his wife, which happened to be at the end of the table closest to the main room. 

Human-sized portions appeared in front of them. Miroku dug right in, while Sango was a bit more reserved, eating each bite daintily. 

Then Kagome practically leapt out of her chair. Inu Yasha was by her side in an instant. 

"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Something brushed my ankle!" Kagome said. 

Suddenly, Sango blushed brightly. "I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan. That's my fault." She slipped out of her chair and under the table. Everyone except Miroku waited with obvious anticipation until she reappeared, a tiny kitten cradled in her arms. "I was going to introduce her to everyone, but apparently I was hungrier than I thought." 

"She's adorable," Kagome cooed, looking at the kitten longingly. 

Sango came close enough for Kagome to pet the kitten, who mewed and snuggled against the backs of Kagome's fingers. "This is Kirara. She's been in my family for generations. Apparently she came over from Japan when my family emigrated here." 

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed, taking in the cream-colored kitten's black markings. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the kitten had two tails. "She's a nekomata, isn't she?" 

"Good eye," Sango said with a nod. "Miroku and I discussed things, and instead of Hachi, I'll be going with you. As an FBI agent, I should be able to smooth over any difficulties we might run into, being on a different island and all." She scratched Kirara under the chin. "She'll be able to protect you, Kagome-chan. Kasumi-san." 

"Protect us?" Kagome asked. Then her eyes widened as Kirara leapt out of Sango's arms and onto the floor, before transforming in a swirl of flame. "Okay, now I see it," she said, taking in the feline whose head was now even with her shoulder, and had two long fangs that gracefully framed Kirara's lower jaw. 

"Please don't worry, Kagome-chan. Kirara is perfectly harmless toward those of good intent. Legend has it that her first owner was a miko, and she's great with children. Or at least, she was with me and Kohaku when we were growing up." 

"Are you sure you want to leave such a precious member of your family here?" Kagome asked. 

"You are entrusting us with several precious members of your family, Kagome-sama," Miroku stepped in. "Why would we not return the favor?" 

"Well, thank you, then," Kagome said. 

"We also don't know how long we'll be gone," Sango said, "so please don't worry. But we will be sure to call if we're gone overnight, won't we, Miroku?" This last she punctuated with a sharp look at her husband. 

"But of course, my lovely Sango." 

Mama Higurashi sat down at the table, took in the motley assortment of beings around her, and couldn't help but smile. "Sit and eat before your breakfasts get cold," she chided. 

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry, Kasumi-san," Sango said, taking her seat again. 

And if Mama Higurashi happened to put a plate of fish down on the floor for Kirara, no one was about to say anything. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Kagome?" 

Kagome stirred from the nice, soft place she'd curled up in. Kirara had taken possession of the couch, and Kagome along with it. Kagome blinked, trying to wake herself up. "Yes, Mama?" 

"Do you think you'll be all right if I go out for a bit?" 

Kagome woke herself up a little more when she noticed the blush staining her mother's cheeks. "Going next door, huh? Will you be back for lunch?" 

Mama Higurashi's blush turned a few shades darker. "I've made you something and put it in the refrigerator. Just heat it up whenever you're hungry." 

"Just be careful, Mama. You don't want to end up like me." 

Now Mama Higurashi was as red as a sunset. "Kagome!" 

Kagome chuckled. "Turnabout is fair play," she said, then yawned. "Seriously, Mama, it's fine. I'm happy for you." 

"Thank you, Kagome. I..." 

"No, Mama, really. You don't have to explain," Kagome cut her off. "The less I know, the better. Just be sure to remind him that if he hurts you, he'll have to deal with all of us." 

"It's not that serious," Mama Higurashi protested. 

"Mm-hm, sure it isn't. Now go and let me get back to sleep. The pup and I will be fine with Kirara." 

Mama Higurashi brushed her lips against Kagome's forehead, and gave her stomach an affectionate pat, receiving a muted punch in return. "If I wasn't sure about that, I wouldn't leave you. I'm still your mother, after all." 

"And soon to be a grandmother again," Kagome said. "Go. Enjoy your youth while you still can." 

Mama Higurashi's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, young lady." 

"Yes, Mama." 

**~*~*~*~**

"If inu youkai were meant to fly, they'd have wings," Inu Yasha grumbled under his breath as he studiously ignored the expanse of deep, blue water below. 

"Oh, c'mon, Dad. It's not that bad," Naoki said. 

"We could always leave you behind next time," Miroku added. 

Inu Yasha glared at Miroku. "One more crack like that, and I'll crack your skull!" 

"Children, children," Sango said, poking her head around the back of the co-pilot's seat, her amusement plain to see. 

"Keh!" 

Even as the others laughed at him, Inu Yasha couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he was surrounded by people who weren't mocking him out of a sense of cruelty, but like Kagome and her family, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku seemed to accept him and Naoki as just two regular people. It was especially surprising, now that he knew Miroku was a monk, and Sango and Kohaku were the descendants of a demon slayer tribe. 

His confidence in Sango and Miroku's commitment to finding Sachiko had gone up another notch when they arrived at the hangar that morning. He'd watched as the normally reserved Kohaku melted into Sango's little brother, the two of them greeting each other with obvious affection. Even now, Sango sat next to Kohaku, since apparently she didn't get much of a chance to visit. 

Inu Yasha sincerely hoped that it would be much the same with Naoki, Sachiko, and the new pup. Sango was obviously several years older than Kohaku, and it gave him hope that his pups would all get along. Although, if the way both Naoki and Sachiko had already been clinging to Kagome was any indication, his fears were completely unfounded. 

"Dad, stop thinking so hard. I can smell the smoke from here," Naoki said. 

Inu Yasha gave a playful growl and put Naoki in a headlock as best he could, with both of them sitting side-by-side and strapped in. "Wise.. guy," he muttered. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha and Naoki were practically beside themselves from the moment Kohaku's plane touched down on a strip of airfield that had been reserved for them. Inu Yasha wondered how that feat had been pulled off. At least, until he spied someone approaching the plane. 

As soon as the short set of steps was lowered, Inu Yasha practically leapt out, scaring the person who awaited them into letting out a shriek. 

"It's okay, Suzuna, it's okay!" Sango shouted, following Inu Yasha, albeit at a more human pace. "He's a friend." 

The young girl eyed Inu Yasha warily. "If you say so..." 

"Please don't worry, Suzuna-san. Inu Yasha-san is harmless." 

"Kohaku-kun!" the girl called Suzuna cried out in welcome. 

"Keh, don't underestimate me. Ow!" Inu Yasha turned and glared at Miroku, who had smacked him upside the head. 

"You're not helping," Miroku said. "A woman's nerves can be quite delicate." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Say that louder, so Sango can hear you," he taunted. 

Miroku pretended to ignore him. 

"Oh, and who's this?" Suzuna asked as Naoki finally made his way out of the airplane. 

Naoki blushed and looked away. "Higurashi Naoki. That guy over there is my Dad." 

"Oi!" 

Suzuna looked back and forth between the two. "No way." 

Miroku coughed delicately. "As delightful as it is to see you, Suzuna-san, we really have to get this investigation underway." 

Now it was Suzuna's turn to blush. "I'm sorry. Please, if there's anything my sister and I can do to help, please let us know." 

"Wait a minute, Suzuna," Sango said, then turned to Inu Yasha and Naoki. "Can either of you two sense anything from here?" 

Inu Yasha sniffed, and Naoki concentrated, then they both frowned. 

"No," Inu Yasha said, "there have been too many people here." 

"Yeah," Naoki said, hanging his head. "There are half a dozen trails of miko power alone." 

Sango nodded. "Suzuna, how long do you and Serina keep surveillance tapes?" 

Suzuna huffed. "Way too long, if you ask me. Serina doesn't recycle them for at least six months." 

Miroku looked surprised. "You still use actual tapes?" 

"What can I say? Serina's such an old fogey," Suzuna said with a shrug. 

"Well I, for one, am grateful that she is," Sango replied. "That habit may have just helped save a little girl's life." 

**~*~*~*~**

It was almost painfully cramped in the tiny room that housed the rather battered-looking collection of security tapes. The airport's manager, Serina, was originally very apologetic about not having upgraded to a proper computer and digital files, but Sango had reassured her that in this case, it would be to their advantage. There was nothing to hack into and erase, and the tapes were sorted by some arcane system only Serina understood. All Sango had to do was give Serina the date Sachiko disappeared, and Serina immediately pulled the tapes for the day of Sachiko's kidnapping, and several days afterward. 

The thread holding Inu Yasha's temper back was already frayed to the point of snapping, but he did not want to miss a single moment. What helped was having Naoki in his lap, even though the pup was technically too big to be there now. But hanyou were made of tougher stuff, and the pup's weight was nothing to him. They, Miroku, and Sango watched the tapes intently, fast forwarding when nothing was on the screens, but pausing and playing any time a child passed by. 

"Wait!" Naoki shouted. 

Just as Inu Yasha commanded, "Stop right there!" 

Miroku dutifully rewound the tape a few seconds and let it play. 

"There she is!" both part inu youkai chorused. 

Miroku immediately paused the footage and stared intently. 

"That lady in the straw hat. I'd recognize her hair anywhere! It's the same lady I saw in my vision," Naoki said. 

"And the girl beside her is definitely Sachiko," Inu Yasha said, his throat growing tight. "I braided that hair, myself, and I'd recognize that bathing suit anywhere." 

"It's odd that whoever kidnapped her didn't even think to change her clothing," Sango mused. "That's usually one of the first things a kidnapper does: Change the child's clothes and dye their hair." 

"Lucky break for us," Miroku said, examining the image on the screen with a scrutiny befitting his job as a private investigator. 

Naoki frowned. "But Sachiko was walking really weird," he said. 

They rewound the tape and watched the scene again. 

The look on Sango's face would have frozen even the most hardened criminal in their tracks. "She's been drugged," Sango said. "See the way she's all but leaning on her kidnapper, but she keeps stumbling?" 

"Toutousai did say something about 'the girl' being so tired, she could barely keep her feet," Miroku added. "That would explain why she would have gone quietly, when she would normally be trying to fight and cry for help." 

The sound of an outright snarl made both Miroku and Sango jump and stare at Inu Yasha, both of them tensing as they could practically feel the way his youki spiked. 

"Dad, calm down. It won't help going full youkai now," Naoki tried to reason with him. 

"I know," Inu Yasha said, his voice roughened with the effort of keeping his youkai side somewhat in check. "Whenever I find the bitch who took Sachiko, she's going to wish she'd never been born!" 

"We have to find her first, Dad. Keep it together," Naoki encouraged, turning around in Inu Yasha's lap. He was startled to see that faint purple markings were fading into existence along his Dad's cheekbones. Hesitantly, Naoki raised his hands, then gave in to the impulse to touch them. 

Immediately, Inu Yasha shuddered, his youkai blood retreating at the reminder that he still had one pup with him, and he needed his mind to be clear in order not to endanger the first pup he'd ever had. The only one he thought he would ever have. 

:: _Thanks, pup._ :: 

:: _Whatever I did, I'm glad it helped._ :: 

"Er, mind translating for the inu impaired?" Miroku said lightly. 

"It's not important," Inu Yasha finally managed to say, before gently lifting Naoki and turning him back around. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around Naoki's waist to make sure he wouldn't slide off his lap. "Let's keep going. That camera loses them right after. If we go from camera to camera, we should be able to track them." 

Miroku and Sango nodded, then turned back around, continuing to scan through the security footage. 

Inu Yasha had been exactly right. They followed Sachiko and her kidnapper's route through the relatively small main terminal and out the front door. Fortunately, there were at least two more cameras near the entrance, one pointed toward the parking lot, and the other straight ahead. They watched as the kidnapper flagged down a four-wheel drive Jeep and bundled herself and Sachiko inside. 

Sango squinted at the screen. "I can't quite make out the writing on the side of that Jeep," she said. "Last I knew, the only transportation here on Lanai are shuttles from here to the main hotels, and car rentals. That looks like some sort of local taxi service." 

"Serina should know more," Miroku said. 

"If they've gone by car," Inu Yasha said, his frustration loud and clear, "then we can't track them!" 

Sango beamed. "Oh yes we can. Once we find out who owns the vehicle they left in, if it's any kind of legitimate business, they should have records of that vehicle, and where they dropped the woman and Sachiko off." 

"And if it's not legit?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Sango grinned, but it was the smile of a predator. "Well, a little FBI shakedown never hurt anyone." 

Inu Yasha blinked, before returning her grin. "I like the way you think." 

**~*~*~*~**

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed that far too much, Inu Yasha," Miroku observed. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "What can I say? Seeing those little punks pissing their pants over getting shut down helped take the edge off." 

"It was just like in the movies!" Naoki added, his eyes still shining with excitement. 

"Yeah, well, hopefully I'll still have a job when I get back," Sango said, keeping her eyes on the road, but the corners of her mouth twitching. 

"Come off it, Sango. You had fun, too," Inu Yasha prodded. 

"I plead the fifth." 

"What?" 

"It means that she can neither confirm nor deny what you just said," Miroku explained, giving his wife an exasperated, but wholly affectionate look. 

"Ah, okay. That I get," Inu Yasha said. 

The moment they showed Serina the still image of the jeep that Sachiko and her kidnapper had climbed into, Serina had known exactly where to direct them. Apparently there was a small start-up on the island that technically shouldn't be running, but practically everyone was looking the other way until the company had the proper permits, which were tangled in red tape. So it wasn't an official taxi service, per se, but the sight of the vehicle's decoration was more than enough to identify it. 

Fortunately for them, even though the operation was run out of little more than a shack at one end of an abandoned parking lot, the company did indeed keep records, and they were more than happy to give out information, especially if Sango would look the other way, at least until the legal side of things had been squared away. 

"Besides, it's not my island," Sango said. "In fact, I'm going to see what I can do to cut through a little of that red tape for them, since they were so helpful and all." 

"That's kind of you, Sango," Miroku said. 

"Hey, they helped us, why not help them in return? Especially if we find Sachiko." 

Miroku sighed. "I've always wanted to go to the Garden of the Gods, but I was hoping it would be under happier circumstances." 

Sango nodded grimly. "So had I." 

"What is this Garden of the Gods place?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"You'll see," Miroku replied.


	33. Kagome's Voice and Sachiko's Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I did my last-minute touch-ups earlier in the week. Otherwise, I might not have gotten this out. Whew, this week was a bear. I had Important Stuff To Do every single day this week, and today I finally get a breather.
> 
> Anyways, on the with show!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty-Three**  
_Kagome's Voice and Sachiko's Fate_

"Whoever named this thing needs their eyes checked!" Inu Yasha complained as they stopped the Jeep. 

Naoki stared at the alien, all but barren, landscape before them. "This is so COOL!" he said. "It's like something out of a sci-fi movie!" 

The ground around them was made of sand and earth of varying colors, from beige all the way to an almost fiery copper. Sparse, stubborn patches of vegetation added a little green, but the primary feature of this "garden" was a multitude of rocks and boulders, some stacked precariously on top of each other. 

Sango chuckled, and Miroku gave their two passengers a patient look. "There are many stories surrounding how this garden came to be," he said, his voice taking on the cadence of a seasoned storyteller. "The garden gets its name due to one of the old legends, which claims the rocks here actually fell from the skies, as the gods tended their own gardens. I've heard that when the sun is near the horizon, it makes the stones seem otherworldly." 

"Doesn't explain why there's no trees or grass," Inu Yasha muttered. 

Miroku's eyes twinkled. "Now there's my personal favorite legend. There are many variations, but the best one in my opinion is that this area used to house a shrine to Kane, the most powerful of the Hawaiian gods, and was rich in vegetation. Then one day, a kahuna from the neighboring island of Molokai attempted to curse Lanai. The head kahuna of Lanai, Kawelo, lit a fire and prayed to Kane for protection for the people. To keep the fire burning, he used every last bit of plant life in the area. His obvious devotion and love for his people touched the heart of Kane, and the evil kahuna's intent was forced back, saving the island from devastation." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "So that's why there's so much spiritual energy here," he said. 

Naoki nodded in agreement, even as his face scrunched up in disappointment. "The miko who took Sachiko is way too smart. This'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack!" 

"Does that mean we're giving up?" Miroku asked. 

"NO!" "Hell no!" Naoki and Inu Yasha chorused. 

Sango smacked her husband lightly on the arm. "You're terrible, you know that?" 

Miroku grinned unrepentantly and got out of the Jeep. 

It was quickly decided that they would start at the southern end of the Garden and work their way north, going back to move the Jeep as they finished with each area. Inu Yasha and Naoki stuck together, while Miroku and Sango stayed within yelling distance of each other. 

It was hot, dry work, and even Inu Yasha had to admit to himself how glad he was that Miroku and Sango had been prepared, buying supplies at the shops around the airport before heading out. Eventually, Miroku and Sango had to rest, but Inu Yasha kept going. So did Naoki, over Inu Yasha's protests. Inu Yasha had to admit he was intensely proud of his son. The pup was working as hard as any full adult to try and find Sachiko, and it tugged at his heartstrings. It only went to prove how they truly were a family, no matter what any court of law might say. 

The sun had all but set before Miroku and Sango were able to convince Inu Yasha and Naoki to call it quits for the day. Inu Yasha and Naoki stared at the array of strange colors and shadows that flooded the area, making it look even more beautifully bizarre. 

As they got back in the Jeep, Miroku said, "What I would recommend is that we stay here on Lanai overnight. No sense trying to get all the way back to Kauai. If we stay here, we can get started that much sooner tomorrow morning." 

Inu Yasha wanted to growl, but he also knew Miroku had a point. He didn't like the thought of being away from Kagome and the new pup for so long. "Are you sure Kagome'll be alright with your nekomata, Sango? She doesn't eat humans, does she?" 

Sango smiled and shook her head. "Kirara loves fish, and she doesn't eat much, since she prefers to eat in kitten form. I told her to stay and protect Kagome and Kasumi-san until we returned." 

"Okay, then, I suppose we can stay." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome was dragged back to consciousness by the sound of the phone ringing. Knowing that she was the only one in the condo besides Kirara, she did her best to struggle to her feet. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when she felt Kirara give her a nudge, Kirara bumping her head against Kagome's backside. Kagome waddled over to the phone, trying to keep her heart from racing. She took a deep breath, then picked up the receiver. "Higurashi residence." 

"Oi, Kagome, you okay?" 

Kagome dragged a chair over and collapsed into it, her knees too weak to support her. "Inu Yasha, thank the gods. Are you and Naoki okay?" 

"Yeah, we're fine, but you didn't answer my question. You don't sound right." 

Kagome stifled a yawn. "Sorry, I'm okay. I've spent most of the day sleeping. Kirara's just so nice and warm and fluffy." 

"So does that mean I'm getting kicked out?" Inu Yasha asked, obviously teasing. 

"Mm, nope. You're fluffy and hot. Much better." 

The masculine chuckle Inu Yasha gave in response made Kagome shift in her seat. Her response to him was almost Pavlovian. One touch, one smile, one single sentence falling from his lips, and she was a goner. 

"Have you found out anything?" Kagome pulled herself together long enough to ask, hoping that asking about Sachiko would help put a damper on her libido. 

Inu Yasha sighed in frustration. "Lots, and nothing at all." He briefly related all they had done during the day, up to and including Sango and Miroku's suggestion that they stay on Lanai overnight. "So now I'm on a freaking prepaid phone, trying to get some one-on-one time with my Intended." 

Kagome smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I keep telling you, you should get your own cell phone." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a relic," Inu Yasha said. "How's Kasumi-san holding up?" 

Kagome giggled. "I'm actually a little jealous. She spent most of the day next door, but came back to make dinner for us. I may be her daughter, but I know a glow when I see one, so I encouraged her to go back over once she'd made sure I was fed." 

"Thank you so much for that mental image." 

"How do you think I feel, seeing it in person?" Kagome joked. "Seriously, though, being supportive is the least I can do, given how understanding she's been when it comes to the two of us." 

"Yeah, I know," Inu Yasha said, his voice growing husky. "Say, if you're alone, do you think the phone will reach far enough to take it into the bedroom?" 

Kagome blushed furiously. "Well, it's cordless, but who knows whether the signal would make it through the door or not." 

"Let's give it a shot, then." 

"What about Naoki?" Kagome asked. 

"Pup's sound asleep already. He was out the moment his head hit the pillow." 

"So where are you?" 

"In the ensuite bathroom." 

Kagome tried to sound disapproving. "You had this all planned, didn't you?" 

"Call it wishful thinking," Inu Yasha replied. "I'm exhausted, stressed, and missing not only my daughter, but my Intended and unborn pup." 

Kagome thought back. "You're right," she said softly. "This will be the first night we've spent apart since New Year's." 

"Yeah." Inu Yasha's voice was slightly rough with emotion. "Didn't realize how much I'd gotten used to having you by my side." 

"I know exactly what you mean," Kagome replied. 

"Though are you sure you're up for this? If you're too tired..." 

"I've been sleeping most of the day," Kagome reassured him. "It won't be as good as having you right here with me, but at least I can hear you and pretend that you are." Kagome carefully regained her feet and made her way over to the master bedroom. 

Kirara slipped off the couch and followed. 

When Kagome reached the doorway to the bedroom, she fixed Kirara with a stern look. "Now I know it's your job to protect me, but I'm closing and locking this door," Kagome said. "You can wait out here, but this is private." 

Kirara seemed to understand, lying down on the floor to effectively blockade the master bedroom door from any intruders. 

"Thank you," Kagome said. 

After the door was closed and locked, Inu Yasha's voice came from the receiver, "That was Sango's nekomata, right?" 

"Nope, it was my secret lover. We've been sleeping together right under your nose." 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha rumbled. 

"Relax, you know I'm joking," Kagome said, but just for good measure, she continued, "Yes, it was Kirara. She was going to follow me into the bedroom. Much as I'm grateful that she's taking her job seriously, I'm not in the mood to be an exhibitionist for anyone else but you." 

"Good," Inu Yasha said. "Now, before you get comfortable, dig out our favorite toy and the Hitachi." 

Kagome closed her eyes, letting the wave of desire wash over her. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she said, her voice roughened with the sudden leap of her heart rate. 

"Of course I am. If I can't be there to fuck you myself, you'll just have to put up with my stand-in." 

Kagome cradled the phone between her shoulder and her neck as she went to retrieve the toys he'd suggested. The black dildo was easy enough to find, since it had been used so recently, but it took a voyage into the darkest recesses of one of their shared bags to find the Hitachi. It was a monster of a thing, and it was truly originally meant as a regular massager, but after hearing about its abilities in "less than appropriate" usage, Inu Yasha and Kagome had decided to give it a try. It was quickly added to their regular rotation. 

"Okay, I've got them," Kagome said. 

"Good, now strip down to your panties." 

Kagome shivered at the way he lowered his voice, the husky tone immediately ramping up the heat that blossomed in her chest. "Okay, give me a moment." She laid the receiver and both toys down on the bed, close enough that he could hear the whisper of fabric as she divested herself of her clothing, except for her panties. Just as he had commanded. Then she picked the phone back up. "Well, now that I'm mostly naked, now what?" 

"Just a sec, is there an outlet near the bed?" 

Kagome looked around. "Yes, there is." 

Inu Yasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, otherwise I'd have to change my plans. Now go over the plug the Hitachi in. Slowly." 

A little confused, Kagome did as he asked, rising slowly and grabbing the power cord on the Hitachi, then covering the couple of steps between her and the outlet set between the bed and bedside table. 

"What're you doing now?" 

"I'm just about to plug in the Hitachi," Kagome said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. 

"Then you're just about to bend over, right?" 

Suddenly, it all made sense, and Kagome moaned. 

"That's right, nice and slow, so I can see how damp the crotch of your panties is." 

Kagome shivered, having a little bit of a hard time coordinating herself enough to plug the Hitachi in. Then she decided to give Inu Yasha a little tit for tat. "Why wouldn't I be wet? This outlet is so tight, I'm having to go slow and push the prongs in bit by bit." 

"Fuck, Kagome." 

"That is the idea, isn't it?" Kagome said with a smile. "There, it's all in." 

"You are so lucky I'm not there, woman, or the outlet wouldn't be the only thing full right now!" 

"You're hard already?" 

"Keh. Just the thought of doing this made me half hard, but actually hearing your voice? Yeah. I'm gonna have to make this shorter than I wanted to. I think if I even touch the damned thing, it'll be all over," Inu Yasha said. 

Which only made Kagome all the more aroused. "We'd better get down to business, then," she said. "Your wish is my command." 

Kagome heard Inu Yasha's groan at her words, a sound of pure desire and need. "Turn the volume up on the phone and put it on the bedside table. Then get on the bed, but don't lie down yet." 

"Just a sec." Kagome pulled the receiver away from her ear and examined it, finding the rarity she'd hoped to discover. She punched the proper button, then said, "Even better, there's a speakerphone built in to the handset. It's on now." 

"Perfect," Inu Yasha growled. "Now on the bed, my sweet little bitch." 

"I'm on the bed," Kagome said a moment later, feeling the rush that such tender yet erotic words always caused. 

"Good. Even if you've been sleeping all day, I know how tense your muscles get, what with lugging our pup around all the time. Turn the Hitachi on 'low'." 

"Oh you are such a tease!" Kagome burst out, even as she reached for the massager. 

"I learned from the best," Inu Yasha shot back. "Once it's on, we're going to start with your shoulders." 

"Okay," Kagome said uncertainly, switching the Hitachi on, and even the sound of its familiar rumble-buzz had her nipples tightening and the pulse of desire between her thighs become more insistent. 

"Now close your eyes, and instead of you holding the Hitachi, pretend it's me. That I'm right there behind you, my legs on either side of your hips. You can feel how hard I am already, pressing against you." 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome breathed, doing exactly as he asked. Instead of moving the massager in a brisk, efficient manner like she would if she were simply trying to work the kinks out of her own muscles, she let it linger, tracing circles against her skin, feeling out the knots of tension in her arms and shoulders that had built up during the day. 

"You're going nice and slow, right, Kagome?" 

"You know I am. You love drawing things like this out and torturing me." 

Inu Yasha chuckled, raising the hairs on the back of her neck in an absolutely delicious way. "What can I say, I am part inu youkai, and you are my favorite toy. Now, imagine my lips following the massager, tasting your skin, my tongue soothing you after the vibrations pass." 

"Gods!" Kagome cried out, almost swearing she could feel him doing just that, the suckle of his lips, followed by the stimulating texture of his tongue against her skin. 

"Do the same to the other arm." 

Kagome did so, her arms feeling slightly weak as they relaxed. 

"Now put the Hitachi on high and lay it down on the bed." 

Kagome put the massager down, then nearly leapt up as the vibrations went right through the mattress. 

"I take it from that yelp it's working like I thought?" 

Kagome moaned. "Yeah, you've turned the whole mattress into a vibrator!" 

"Perfect," Inu Yasha said with an evil chuckle. "If I know you, Ka-go-me, you should be heading for your first tiny climax." 

"You know me far too well for my own good," Kagome replied, the attempt to squeeze her thighs together to stave off her impending minor temblor doing the opposite, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. 

"You tried to stop it, didn't you?" 

"You don't have to sound so smug," Kagome said, trying to get her breath back. 

"I know, but you love it when I do," Inu Yasha countered. 

Another moan escaped her. 

"Now, I know the Hitachi would be way too strong for your breasts right now, but they need tending to, and since I'm not there, start at the base of your breasts and massage them in little circles." 

Kagome did as she was told, knowing exactly what he meant, since he had done similar to her with regular frequency lately. She was shocked at how good it felt to massage her own breasts, taking as much care as she knew Inu Yasha would have. 

"Now rub your nipples with the palm of your hand. Slowly." 

Kagome did so, once again, feeling her pleasure rise to the next level, the touch comforting, especially when she imagined it was Inu Yasha's callused palms there, rather than her more delicate ones. "Inu Yasha..." 

"You're gorgeous, Kagome. Right now, you have to be blushing, all the way down to your belly." 

Kagome opened eyes that she hadn't realized she closed and looked down. "Yes, I am." 

"Good, means we're both doing our job right. Now, rub your stomach a bit. Feel our pup kick from the outside." 

Kagome obeyed, remembering how Inu Yasha always acknowledged their pup, even in the middle of foreplay, and it only ever seemed to heighten his desire for her. She rubbed her skin, easing the slight ache that was the result of being stretched so far. Their pup followed the movement of her hands. She imagined he was giving her a series of high-fives from within her womb. 

"Is the pup moving?" 

Kagome smiled. "Yes, he is. I think he likes this game." 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "He does. Though.. you can't reach your feet anymore, can you?" 

Kagome shook her head, before realizing that Inu Yasha wouldn't be able to see it. "No, I can't." 

"Damn, I'll just have to make up for it when we get back," Inu Yasha said. "All right, then. At least for now, keep the Hitachi on the mattress and lie down on your back, your head on the pillows." 

Kagome did, then a groan of delight escaped her as her entire back came in contact with the vibrating mattress. 

"Feels good?" 

"You bet," Kagome replied, shifting a little to give every inch of her back a little massage. Then she realized that she'd instinctively placed her feet flat on the mattress and she hissed. 

"Kagome?" 

"We've found a way to massage my feet." 

Inu Yasha's genuine laughter warmed Kagome's heart, even as the vibrations eased her almost constantly aching feet. Then she shifted her legs to give them a little of the action. 

"I think I'm almost jealous of that damned bed." 

"So I'm on the bed, where are you in the bathroom?" 

"Sitting on the toilet, with the lid down." 

"And what are you wearing?" Kagome asked. 

Then both of them chuckled at such a cliché line, before Inu Yasha replied, "Just a bathrobe. Thought I'd get my call in before I take a shower, so I can clean up when we're done." 

"Is your bathrobe open or closed?" 

"Open." 

Kagome's mouth watered. "I wish I could see it. I can just imagine, all those muscles right there on display, your skin so dark against the white robe, and that lovely thatch of silky, silvery pubic hair." 

"Damn, Kagome," Inu Yasha rasped. 

"Not to mention those powerful legs, and that gorgeous cock of yours, jutting out, wishing I were there with you, rather than on the other end of a phone line." 

"Hell yeah," Inu Yasha replied. "I'm so hard, it's almost painful. It's twitching at the sound of your voice, missing you and your warm, sweet body. While my heart wishes you were here so I could kiss you senseless." 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered, knowing he would hear her, even as her voice failed her. "I love you so much." 

"I love you, too, Kagome," Inu Yasha said. "Now, time to take your panties off." 

Kagome slipped her panties off as best she could without getting off the bed. "Sorry I'm not strong enough to just rip them off like you usually do," she joked. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "I'll make it up to you when we're together again," he replied. "Now, get the Hitachi and turn it back to low." 

Kagome shifted, mostly rolling to retrieve the massager, then putting it on the lower setting. 

"Now, lie back and use it on your inner thighs." 

Kagome gasped, even though she knew exactly what effect it would have on her, the vibrations traveling through her body this time, not the mattress, the stimulation snaking beneath her skin to flutter against her nerve endings from the inside out. 

"Now bring it a little closer each time, until its resting against your outer lips." 

Kagome did so, knowing exactly what his intent was. Practically the moment the outrageously large head of the massager touched between her legs, she came, crying out her satisfaction to ensure that Inu Yasha could hear. 

As the fog of passion dissipated, she could hear Inu Yasha's heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. "Inu Yasha?" she croaked. 

"Almost came without even touching myself. Hot damn, Kagome," Inu Yasha said. "I love the way you sound when you come." 

"I'm glad you didn't," Kagome said boldly. "I want to be able to hear you, too." 

"I want you so much, Kagome." 

His voice sounded so lonely, desperate, Kagome felt a pang in her heart. "You'll have me soon," Kagome reassured him. "I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." 

"I know," Inu Yasha said, but the relief in his voice was plain, "but right now, I'm really fucking jealous of a certain toy, but I know you need it. Turn the Hitachi back on high, lay it down, then grab our favorite, Kagome." 

Kagome put the massager back on the mattress, then retrieved the black dildo, stroking the silicone reverently. "I have it," she said. 

"Good. Now lie back, and rub the head back and forth between your folds." 

Kagome shuddered. "I'm doing it. Just the way you always do, driving me crazy with wanting you inside me, but torturing me with how close you are, making me want it even more." 

"Yeah, that's it," Inu Yasha said, his breath growing more erratic. "How close are you?" 

"Pretty close already," Kagome admitted. 

"Me, too. That's why I asked. I'm not gonna last long." 

Kagome grinned. "I love it when you barely get inside me before you explode," Kagome admitted. "It just proves how eager you are, and how much you want me." 

"Fucking dammit, Kagome! Quit teasing yourself and slide my cock into you." 

Kagome eagerly followed his command, easing the head of the makeshift phallus between her soft inner lips, then taking it in all the way. "There. You're inside. You always feel so good, Inu Yasha." 

"Right back at you," Inu Yasha moaned. 

"Are you touching yourself?" 

"My fist is around my shaft, but I'm not moving. It's nothing compared to being inside you, but I'm about to burst as it is!" 

Kagome began to pick up the pace, sliding the toy in and out of her slick passage faster and faster with every breath. She kept her other hand occupied by teasing her nipple, chasing the peak that was beginning to shine above the horizon. "You're so hot and hard," she whimpered, just letting whatever words came to her spill from between her lips. "You're going so fast, it feels like you're going to tear me apart." 

"Fuck, Kagome, I can feel you squeezing me, wanting me to come." 

"I want you to come. I want you to fill me up so much, I can't take it. I'm almost there. Come with me. Come with me!" The last syllable came out more as a cry than a coherent word as she trembled on the brink. 

The only thing she could hear coming from the receiver was her name, repeated over and over again in a litany of lust and desperation, the sound of the furious snarl that announced his quickly stifled cry of completion sending her over the edge, tumbling with him, imagining his strong arms around her as they fell together into the abyss of ultimate pleasure. 

Kagome knew her breath had to be as raspy as Inu Yasha's as she came down from her high, her entire body shuddering as she drew the toy out of her quivering core and fumbled around to try and find the Hitachi, flicking it off to give her overstimulated body a rest from the vibrating mattress. 

"That was fucking incredible." 

Kagome burst out laughing, the remainders of her intense orgasm still singing in her veins. "I couldn't have said it better myself," she finally said. 

"I'm definitely glad I held off on that shower. I've made a total mess." 

"Mm, I really wish I were there, so I could clean you up. And I'm not talking about using a washcloth." 

Inu Yasha groaned. "You're gonna be the death of me, Kagome, but what a way to go." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha half wondered if he was going to be able to remain upright as he started the shower. He wished he'd been able to just chuck the prepaid phone onto the large chest of drawers in the hotel room, but the sound of it would have awoken Naoki. Instead, he had to take his chances and step out of the bathroom to gently put it down, before returning. He was wearing a robe, but his post-orgasmic conversation with Kagome had him aroused once more. 

If he were a kitsune youkai, he would call her a vixen. His sweet Kagome, sensitive, hardworking mother in public, uninhibited queen of sensual delights in the bedroom. He was really happy that his plan had worked. He'd never even tried phone sex before, but if Kagome's reactions were anything like he thought, it definitely gave him a confidence boost, knowing he could arouse her from so far away. 

Then again, she was also his match in every way possible, as his restored erection attested. 

He stripped off his robe and got under the spray, sneezing at the scent of the little bottle of "body wash", but finding the tiny bar of soap much more tolerable. 

He found himself thinking back, remembering his life before Kagome came into it. It seemed old habits died hard, as he found his hand closing around his shaft once again. That had been his entire sex life for years. Naoki asleep, him in the shower with his hand for company. 

It had been enough for him then, but now, he really wished Kagome was there for this second round as well. Before Kagome, there had been no seconds for him. One and done. Maintenance mode for most of his life, and even if he had regained his erection after a session with Kikyou, she wouldn't have indulged him. So there was no point. 

But now his body seemed to be adjusting, working hard to please his voracious Intended. 

:: _You're not just imagining it_ :: his youkai side rumbled. 

Inu Yasha startled, and quickly took a look at what he could see of his face in the chrome fixtures of the shower. He was even more surprised that his eyes were still gold, but the lavender markings on either side of his face were clearly visible. 

:: _You're accepting me more, so we are becoming one, but that's not the point_ :: his youkai side continued. :: _Although we males are the alphas, the females are the ones we desire to keep happy. A happy, satisfied mate is a healthy mate._ :: 

"So you're saying that our body is adjusting to Kagome's appetite?" 

His youkai side snorted. :: _More like you're finally coming into your own. Inu youkai are legendary for their stamina. You've just never had the proper encouragement before. Now we have a future mate who would be riding our cock all day and all night if she could, and it's up to us to keep up. We were made for a female like her. That is one of the many reasons why I refused to be part of what you got up to with the human who whelped our first pup._ :: 

Inu Yasha was shocked to realize that for the first time in his life, thinking about Kikyou didn't cause him any grief. He seemed detached from it, as if it had all happened a lifetime ago. Maybe time did heal all wounds. 

:: _Time, and a female who wants us, wants our pups, and has proven her loyalty over and over again._ :: 

Inu Yasha used one hand to brace himself against the shower wall, while the other slowly began to move around his cock, the friction delicious as he once again imagined himself inside Kagome. It didn't take much effort, his memories providing everything he needed. His hand moved faster and faster, until he felt that familiar tingle at the base of his spine. A whine that was more canine than human escaped his throat as he felt his second climax of the evening rise up and overwhelm him, his hips bucking and his body trembling as he sought to fill his absent future mate with his seed. 

:: _Good thing our bitch wants more pups_ :: his youkai side chuckled. 

"Oh shut up," Inu Yasha grumbled, but there was no real heat in it. The sooner they found Sachiko, the sooner he could get back to his Intended, correct the sins of his past, and properly take Kagome as his mate. 

**~*~*~*~**

The rented jeep jostled along the dirt road, indicating that they were nearly back at the Garden of the Gods. Inu Yasha had snorted to himself when they met Sango and Miroku for breakfast. Apparently the impromptu vacation had been good for the couple, their cheeks warm and eyes bright as they obviously tried to act as if nothing had happened. 

Naoki had simply rolled his eyes and told them to stop trying to be delicate. Or, more exactly, "If you lived with my Mom and Dad, you'd be used to it, too." 

That had made Inu Yasha turn bright red, trapping Naoki in a headlock and carefully grinding his knuckles against the pup's temples. 

Miroku and Sango had laughed, the tiny thread of tension that had been growing ever more taut dissipating, and now they were all riding along comfortably. Well, mentally, maybe. The constant bumping and jolting of the vehicle left a lot to be desired in the realm of physical comfort. 

Once they reached the Garden of the Gods, they drove up to where they had left off previously. 

"With any luck, we should finish the search today," Miroku said. "We have a little over half to go." 

Inu Yasha and Naoki nodded grimly, and they all set out, repeating the pattern of the previous day. 

They stopped around noon for a picnic lunch. Or, in Inu Yasha and Naoki's case, barely paused, wolfing down their sandwiches and getting right back to work in the blink of an eye. Miroku and Sango stared after them, dumbfounded at how quickly the two part-youkai could eat. Though it made perfect sense that they would not want to waste a single minute of the search. 

Once again, the sun began to sink toward the horizon, and by that time, they had only a very narrow strip of land left to search. Inu Yasha's heart grew heavier and heavier with every step. He would _not_ admit defeat. He kept an eye on Naoki, who was several yards away, poking his head into crevices that a full grown adult like the others would not be able to worm their way into. 

Suddenly, Naoki stopped and stood stock still. Inu Yasha came bounding over, about to ask Naoki what was up, but then the wind carried a scent to his nose that made his heart stop, his blood turning to ice in his veins. 

"No," he whispered. 

Naoki's eyes were huge as he stared up at his father, mutely begging for his nose to be wrong. "Dad?" 

Inu Yasha snatched Naoki up, knowing he could move even faster if the pup were on his shoulders, rather than dragging him along behind. Naoki clung to him, Naoki's arms wrapped around his forehead as he hung on for dear life. All Inu Yasha could hear was the wind in his ears, and Naoki's hitched breathing, as the pup was obviously trying not to cry. 

Then they came to the source, and Inu Yasha let Naoki down. One of the rock piles had been dismantled, creating a little pyramid that was completely out of place. 

Inu Yasha roughly tossed the rocks aside one by one, not caring where they landed, as long as it wasn't on Naoki. As Inu Yasha lifted the stones, Naoki started scrabbling at the dirt, using his claws to dig into the dry, sandy earth. It all happened in an instant. Inu Yasha hurled the last rock away, and Naoki's claws caught in some very familiar material. 

Both part youkai dug frantically, bringing up Sachiko's bathing suit. It was filthy, but the color and pattern was unmistakable. 

As was the lingering scent of dried blood that almost completely covered the front of it. 

Naoki simply stared at it in horror, but something inside Inu Yasha broke. For the first time he could ever remember, he threw his head back, staring up at the sky that was rapidly darkening as the sun set. His mouth opened, and something rose in his throat that came from the deepest part of him, a cry so ancient, it shook the marrow of the earth to its bones. 

He howled his grief to the sky, his heart shattering as the world came down around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so mean to the characters I love most, sometimes. But this will lead to a fantastic development, I promise. And next week will be another double chapter update, at least on AO3, though I might just combine the two on fanfiction dot net thanks to all the non-censor-approved smut mixed in with the highly relevant plot points.
> 
> And I'm tired, so I'm rambling. See you all next week!


	34. Forever Marked

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty-Four**  
_Forever Marked_

"How is he, Kagome-chan?" 

Kagome sighed. "Not good, Sango-chan," she said into the phone. 

"Do we need to get a youkai doctor over there?" 

"Naoki says not yet, though we should keep an eye on him," Kagome replied. 

"I really wish there was more we could do. The Lanai and Kauai police are combing every inch of these islands. I'm not giving up until we've found her..." 

Sango trailed off, but Kagome knew exactly what she wasn't saying. "Thank you, Sango-chan." 

"You're holding up better than I thought you would be." 

"Unlike my husband, I'm not giving up hope. I know my Sachiko. I'm not going to _allow_ myself to give up, until I've seen her with my own eyes," Kagome said. 

"I wouldn't be too harsh on him," Sango said gently. 

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "I know. I'm sorry, Sango-chan." 

"You're under a lot of stress, too." 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I should take it out on him. Especially since Naoki reminded me that for Inu Yasha, it's not just a failure on his part for not protecting his daughter, but also a failure in being the alpha of our pack." 

"Just keep that in mind, Kagome-chan," Sango said. 

"I will, and please, call us as soon as you find out anything, no matter how small." 

"I promise I will, Kagome-chan. Take care of yourself." 

Kagome rubbed her distended abdomen. "Yes, Mother," Kagome joked, before growing more serious. "You, too, Sango-chan." Kagome put the receiver back in its base and made her way to the main room. There was a pall over the entire condo, the place as silent as a tomb. 

Naoki and Mama Higurashi were with Kuronaka-san, who was once again proving how invaluable a friend he really was. Mama Higurashi was in much the same state of mind as Kagome, clinging to the very last shreds of hope. Even so, distraction, even in the form of pre-teen friendly activities, was helpful. 

Kagome rested her hand on the back of the couch, remembering how Naoki had explained Inu Yasha's uncharacteristic malaise. After their arrival back on Kauai three days ago, Inu Yasha had made a beeline for the master bedroom, originally shutting even Kagome out. There he'd stayed, spending the days in an almost catatonic state. He only ate when she or Naoki brought him something, and the nights were spent with Inu Yasha clinging to her like a lost soul, while Naoki snuggled up against his back. Even their presence didn't seem to reach him as thoroughly as it should have. 

If anything, Inu Yasha was an almost painfully responsible man when it came to his family, and neglecting them like this wasn't like him at all. 

Then Naoki had taken her aside and told her that he felt a similar sense of responsibility, so he understood what was paralyzing his father. It was bad enough for him, as beta, that a fellow pup, and especially his littermate, might be permanently lost, but for Inu Yasha, as alpha, it was a dire failing, since it wasn't an accident. Someone had stolen a pup from the pack and.. possibly done away with it. 

Fortunately, Kagome had been able to give Naoki the same spark of hope she herself was clinging to. Sango and Miroku had told her about where they had found Sachiko's bathing suit, but although the local police had dug up the land around and underneath the stone marker, there was no sign that anything other than clothing had been buried there. 

Kagome closed her eyes, realizing she had one other source of comfort that Inu Yasha didn't. She focused on the feeling of the pup inside her, mapping out the way he twisted and turned in response to her distress. She could hide her worries from the world at large, but to her part inu youkai family members, she was an open book. 

Then it occurred to her. This was the first time since their return that Naoki and Mama Higurashi had left their section of the condo. Maybe there was something she, alone, could do. Things Inu Yasha might be willing to talk about if his son, his beta, wasn't there. 

Kagome padded over to the master bedroom, knocking gently on the door before opening it, as had become her habit. There was no response, but she opened it anyway. The sight before her made her chest grow painfully tight. Inu Yasha was a vibrant being, always full of life. Now he was just a pale shadow of the male she'd grown to love so dearly. His hair was a tangled mess, though she and Naoki had done their best to brush it out. He was pale beneath the bronze of his natural skin tone, seeming to almost waste away before her eyes. He was clad in only a pair of sweatpants, not even allowing himself the comfort of a blanket. 

Kagome stepped in and carefully closed the door behind her. Not knowing what else to do, she let her instincts guide her, locking the door before working her dress up over her head and draping it over the arm of an overstuffed chair. She took off her bra, too, but left her panties on, making it clearer that she wasn't trying to seduce him now that they were alone. She was there to comfort, nothing more, if that was all he wanted. 

The moment she moved to join him on the bed, he shifted sideways, giving her room to lie down next to him. 

A tendril of hope crept into her heart, as it always did when he appeared to accept what comfort she could offer. She lay down next to him, but rather than settling her head on the pillows, she curled up against him, tucking her head beneath his chin. His arm went around her instinctively, then held her close, much as he had done the last several nights. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered, "Mama and Naoki are next door until dinner. It's just you and me here." 

"I fucked up," he murmured. 

The sensation of him burying his nose in her hair was such a familiar gesture, it brought tears to Kagome's eyes. So many things flitted through Kagome's mind, pithy phrases appearing and being immediately rejected. It was obvious he truly blamed himself for what happened. 

"I fucked up, too," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha reared back, his eyes enormous in his haunted face. "What?" 

"I was on that beach, too," Kagome said. "I also lost track of her. If you're going to blame yourself, then I'm just as much to blame." 

"That's not how it works--." 

"Yes, it is," Kagome interrupted. "You may be half inu youkai, but you're also half human. I'm fully human. Sachiko is human." 

"Was." 

"IS!" Kagome insisted, then gentled her tone. "This isn't like you, Inu Yasha." 

"I.. have to accept responsibility," Inu Yasha rasped. "You entrusted your pup to me." 

"Correction, Sachiko is _our_ pup. How do you think Sachiko would feel hearing you talk like that?" 

"She'll never hear me, because she's DEAD!" Inu Yasha snarled, sitting up and glaring at Kagome. 

Kagome sat up and shook her head, then met his gaze head-on. "We don't know that." 

A shudder wracked Inu Yasha's frame as he turned away, suddenly finding the mattress very interesting indeed. "You weren't there. You didn't see how much blood was on that bathing suit. I don't think a human could have survived losing so much." 

"You'd be surprised," Kagome said. "Even if she is hurt, head wounds bleed grossly out of proportion to the actual injury. Or she could have sliced her tongue somehow. What about a nosebleed?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head, mutely rejecting every suggestion she offered. "You didn't see it," he said, as if that were the end of the matter. 

Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere with logic, she went silent. Then she winced as the pup inside her gave a particularly vicious kick. "Not you, too," she said to her stomach. 

"It's because you're upset," Inu Yasha said quietly. 

"I know, but I can't help it. My husband and Intended is hurting, and there's nothing I can do to soothe him." 

That seemed to get through to him, his eyes growing soft with remorse. "And there I go, being a total ass again. It's your pup I lost, and here you're trying to comfort me, when I should be doing that for you." 

"That's because I haven't given up hope. Call me foolish. Call me an idiot, but until I see an actual corpse or skeleton, our daughter is alive, and I'm not going to pretend otherwise." 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha stared at her in wonder. Then he looked away, his brow furrowing as he fell deep in thought. "I truly don't deserve you." 

"I know," Kagome shot back, which caught his attention again, so she gave him a confident smile. "The thing is, I happen to have fallen head over heels in love with an inu hanyou and his adorable son, and I'm not going to give either of them up without a fight." 

Inu Yasha swallowed as best he could, despite the tightness in his throat. "I have been such a fucking dumbass." 

Kagome bit back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue, recognizing the sudden change in mood. Instead, she waited silently, patiently, as her Intended rallied his thoughts. 

"I should have mated you the moment I realized you were pregnant." 

Kagome stared at him in absolute shock. 

"If I hadn't been such a pansy-assed moron, we'd be mated, and Sachiko would have been stronger. She wouldn't be as tough as Naoki, but she would have been granted some of my youkai speed and strength. Whatever drugs the bitch who took her used might not have had an effect. She would be safe and sound if I hadn't let my human fears override my youkai instincts. _AGAIN!_ " 

"Again?" Kagome ventured. 

Inu Yasha glared, but she knew it wasn't directed at her. It was directed solely at himself. "I almost lost Naoki because I feared losing Kikyou. Last time, I lucked out. I lost Kikyou, but I gained Naoki. This time..." Inu Yasha fisted his hands at his sides, his claws cutting harshly into his palms. "Nothing.. NOTHING is worth Sachiko's life!" 

Now it was Kagome's turn to look away, blinking back her own tears. The pain was so raw in Inu Yasha's voice, his soul ragged and bleeding, and she had no idea how to heal it this time. Suddenly, she squeaked as she found herself caught up in Inu Yasha's arms. He held her so tightly, she could almost swear she heard her ribs creaking. 

"I can't lose anybody else," he whispered brokenly, obviously on the verge of tears himself. 

"You won't lose me," Kagome said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere." 

There was a heartbeat of silence before Inu Yasha spoke again. "Be my mate, Kagome." 

Kagome felt as if her heart would stop. Under any other circumstances, she would have answered with sheer joy, but right then... "No." 

Inu Yasha froze, then immediately moved away from her, scooting as far as he could without falling off the mattress to stare at her intently. "What?" 

Realizing that he was rapidly coming to all the wrong conclusions, Kagome rushed to explain herself. "I don't want to complete our mating out of desperation or some misplaced sense of duty. This time, if it's done for the wrong reasons, there is no going back. There is no divorce. This is final." 

Inu Yasha growled, and Kagome realized that he was struggling with his youkai side, blood dripping from his palms to stain the comforter. Suddenly, his head shot up, and Kagome was shocked to see that his eyes were still golden, but the lavender markings were plainly visible. 

"Dammit, Kagome, I love you, and I want to protect you and our pups!" 

"All three of them?" 

That brought Inu Yasha up short, the war of emotions within him playing out on the battlefield of his face. 

Kagome shifted, going up on her knees and closing the distance between them. She reached out slowly, carefully, and Inu Yasha held himself still. Then he sighed and closed his eyes as she touched his cheek, her fingers feathering over his markings. "I want you to make me your mate because you want to spend the rest of your life with me, not because you're afraid of losing me." 

Inu Yasha brought his hand up to cover her own before turning his head to place a kiss in the center of her palm. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with heat. "I've said it before, and I mean it now more than ever. I cannot imagine my life without you, Higurashi Kagome. You are.. everything to me. My wife, the mother of our pups, and the woman who took a broken down, worthless hanyou into her heart and made him live again. What can I do to prove I've finally got my head out of my ass?" 

Kagome had been a little worried at his unusual eloquence, but his last line made her chuckle. This truly was the man.. male.. she loved. Youkai, hanyou, or human. Inu Yasha was Inu Yasha, and apparently she still had quite a lot to learn about him. "Well, stopping disowning our daughter would be a start." 

Shame radiated from every line of Inu Yasha's body to the extent that he straightened and released her hand. Kagome couldn't help but notice the streak of blood left on the back of her hand, and she cradled it gently, knowing that the actual wounds on his hands were likely healing already, but she was still concerned. 

"I..." 

Kagome waited patiently, scarcely daring to breathe. 

"If anyone would know, it would be her mother," Inu Yasha said at long last. 

Kagome pitched forward, knowing he would catch her. He did, and he gathered her into his lap. Her arms went around his torso, her face buried in his chest. "Thank you," Kagome said, her lips brushing his skin as they moved. 

Inu Yasha knew he was shaking with the force of the emotions flooding through him, but he forced himself not to care, relishing the feel of Kagome's naked torso against his own. He hadn't truly been able to ignore the sight of her bare breasts, but he'd also known they were having a serious conversation, and ogling her in the middle of it wouldn't have been appropriate. He could feel the pull of the puncture marks on his hands healing, and he carefully raised first one hand, then the other to his mouth in order to lick the remaining blood away. 

Kagome felt his every movement, relief washing over her as he finally did something to take care of himself. 

Inu Yasha sighed deeply, feeling Kagome relax against him. His hand moved to the back of her neck, brushing against the three dots that made up his temporary marking, making her shudder in his arms. "Whenever you're ready, I am," he said gruffly. 

Kagome forced herself to sit upright, resting her hands against his chest as she stared up into his eyes, his hand never leaving the back of her neck. "Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" 

"Never been more sure in my life." 

And for what seemed like the first time in a long time, Inu Yasha's gaze was clear, his conviction strong. "I may still feel like I don't deserve you, or Sachiko for that matter, but I'll never abandon either of you. At least, not on purpose. I am part human, you know." 

"I know, oh I know," Kagome said, smiling gently to take any possible sting out of her words. "Now kiss me, you idiot. I've been so scared for you these past few days." 

Inu Yasha's response took the form of a gentle, devastating kiss, his lips soft and hesitant against her own. Kagome was the one to take things farther, flicking the tip of her tongue out to taste him. He allowed her to draw him farther into her mouth, gradually tasting her even more deeply as they continued to reconnect. 

After a brief eternity, they drew apart, but remained close enough to feel each other's breath. 

"And you wonder why I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Inu Yasha said, his voice rough with emotion. "Even when I hate myself, you love me." 

Kagome looked away shyly. "Sometimes I feel that's all I can do." 

Inu Yasha gently cupped her jaw and brought her face back up to meet his gaze. "It's more than anyone else besides my mother and Naoki have ever done." 

Kagome knew she could argue that point, but they had just made up. She had no interest in ruining this moment. "Sachiko loves you, too," she couldn't help but say. 

"I know," Inu Yasha said. "I miss her so much, though probably not as much as you." 

"Oh, I don't know about that," Kagome said. "You've run yourself into the ground trying to find her, and it's thanks to you that the investigation is back in full swing. Thank you, Inu Yasha. Thank you so much." 

"Keh, don't thank me, woman. I may not know much, but I do know that part of a father's job is to protect his pups." A hint of recrimination seeped back into his eyes. 

"Don't," Kagome said. "We'll find her, then you can tear the woman who took her limb from limb." 

Inu Yasha barked out a laugh. "If only I can get Sango to look the other way. 'I don't know, officer, she just exploded into little tiny pieces.' That'd go over well." 

Kagome chuckled. "That's the spirit." Then she sobered, trying to imagine her life without Inu Yasha in it. It made her heart throb painfully. When she was younger, she'd never understood the saying that love hurts. Now she did. The love she'd had for Hojo-kun paled in comparison to what she felt for Inu Yasha. It was like comparing a lightbulb to the sun. No, life wouldn't be sunshine and flowers, but what Inu Yasha was offering was so much more. She'd seen the good, the bad, and the ugly sides of him, and she wasn't afraid. She loved him, but even those words couldn't accurately convey the depth and complexity of her feelings for him. For the first time she could remember, words failed her, so she took a page out of her Intended's book and simply let everything she was feeling show in her eyes. 

The look in Kagome's eyes took Inu Yasha's breath away. It was so much more than he had ever dreamed possible. It shook him to the very core, even as it struck a chord within him. This was the woman he was meant to be with. He tried to ignore the unspoken "I told you so" echoing in his mind as his youkai blood howled in triumph. They were on the brink of changing each others' lives forever, and it scared and excited him all at the same time. But there was no denying the breadth and depth of his feelings for her. She was there, reminding him yet again that he didn't have to carry his burdens alone anymore. He savored the mild shocks of his own youki entwining with her reiki, nipping at his fingers from the temporary marking. 

"The fear of losing you is not the only reason I'm asking, Kagome," he finally managed to say. "I don't know how else to apologize for letting Kikyou come between us again. I'm finally ready to let go of my past, and fully embrace my future. I want you and Sachiko in that future. Not to mention this little guy." He gently put his hand on her abdomen, his pulse racing as he felt their youngest son tap him, then give a few good whacks of greeting. "It's not just me and Naoki anymore. We have a family, and I want that more than anything." 

"So you just love me for my fertility," Kagome said, trying to make it a joke, but realizing as soon as the words left her mouth that it was a hidden insecurity. 

"Mm, that's just a bonus," Inu Yasha replied, savoring the dual sensations of their pup moving within her, and the softness of her skin beneath his callused palms. "You are loving and kind. Instead of freaking out about Naoki's ears, you just wanted to know what they felt like. You love my son more than the woman who bore him ever did. I refuse to call her a bitch right now, because I can feel how close my youkai blood is to the surface, and that word, in this form, is reserved for you and you alone, as my chosen mate." He took in the way her expression had softened, his words soothing her. "You love me, as I am, flaws, moods, dumbass moments, and all. Let me spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I appreciate that." 

Kagome didn't know what else to say but, "Yes." 

"Yes?" 

Kagome smiled. "I've wanted to be your mate since the moment you first asked me. I just wanted it to be for the right reasons. I knew it was when you asked me, because you'd just told Sachiko she could call you 'Papa'. You wanted me as your mate then to raise our pups together. I never knew what changed your mind about mating me as soon as possible, but now I understand." 

"If I had been full youkai--." 

Kagome pressed a finger against his lips, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "You're hanyou. Half youkai, half human. And I wouldn't have you any other way, no matter how angry or frustrated your human side might make me." 

Inu Yasha pursed his lips, giving her finger an impromptu kiss. When she didn't move it, he flicked the tip of his tongue out instead. Kagome shivered at the sensation, only to feel a throb of desire as he opened his mouth wide enough to take her finger between his lips. She closed her eyes and groaned as he swirled his tongue around her, remembering how good that incredible tongue felt on other parts of her body. 

Almost as if he read her mind, Inu Yasha grasped her arm before moving his mouth, letting her finger slide out, only to capture another one. He tended to each finger in turn before carefully grazing his teeth against the fleshy part of her palm. 

Kagome couldn't deny the wave of heat that rose up within her as he continued his attentions, or the sudden pulsing of her clit as he traced tiny patterns in the center of her palm with the tip of his tongue. He nibbled and lapped until her hand was thoroughly bathed, then he moved to suckle her wrist, before making his way down her arm. 

By the time he reached her shoulder, Kagome was a mass of electrified nerve endings, and she stifled a groan when she realized that he was determined to cover every centimeter of her skin with his mouth and tongue. She found herself held closer, one arm around her bare torso as Inu Yasha lapped at her shoulder, then nibbled his way up to her neck, suckling hard enough that she knew she would have a nice collection of hickeys when all was said and done, all the way across her throat, then down to her other shoulder. He gave her arm the same treatment he'd given its twin, painstakingly worshipping her every bit of the way. 

His name escaped her lips, little more than a rush of air, but already he was responding, shifting and easing her back until her head hit her pillow. Then he went to work on her in earnest, laving her collarbone as his hands skimmed her ribs, making her breasts ache for his attention. He didn't make her wait long, burying his nose in the rounded fullness and inhaling deeply. "May I..?" 

"Of course," Kagome replied. 

Inu Yasha had been dead on with his observation what seemed like a lifetime ago. For whatever reason, her left breast had decided to go into milk production ahead of schedule, necessitating the addition of a pad to the cup of her bras to absorb any accidental leakage. It wasn't much, not enough to be truly annoying, but the whole process fascinated Inu Yasha. 

The first time he'd lapped at her nipples after that, she'd been afraid he would find it repulsive. Instead, it seemed to spur him on, leading him to nuzzle her breasts on a regular basis. He didn't mind the fact that she tasted different, and when she noticed that he, oddly enough, paid more attention to her right breast, he'd allowed his youkai blood to surface and explain to the both of them. 

The left breast was already prepared to feed their pup, but her right breast wasn't, so it needed more stimulation. Apparently 'preparing the teat' was part of a male inu youkai's responsibilities when a pup was on the way. The instinct had just been dormant, because the pup had not arrived yet. 

Kagome was truly grateful for the help, the remnants of her embarrassment at the difficulty she'd had feeding Sachiko fading away. She knew Inu Yasha would love her either way, but having his help meant the world to her. 

He gave each of her nipples one final suckle before making his way down her body, his lips, teeth, and tongue marking her as he savored the tender remaining strip of skin between her breasts and her swollen belly. 

Tears of joy and relief came into Kagome's eyes as Inu Yasha not only licked and kissed her abdomen, he caressed it at the same time, soothing both mother and pup. Then he turned his attentions to her hips, actually taking the time to drag her panties down before worshipping first one hip, then the other, his tongue tracing the markings left by motherhood with obvious affection. 

Kagome couldn't help but giggle as he moved, her laughter turning to a satisfied sigh as he drew her panties the rest of the way down her legs, tossing them aside before placing his strong, callused hands on her thighs in order to massage them. He kneaded her muscles for a few minutes, making sure she was as relaxed as possible before shifting his grip, urging her legs apart to insinuate himself between them. She could see his nostrils flaring, the scleras of his eyes turning a bit pink as he inhaled her slowly climbing arousal. Just watching him savor her scent only made her want him more, her body responding in the most primitive of ways. 

Then Kagome gasped as Inu Yasha literally dove in, devouring her with an intensity that left her shuddering. 

Inu Yasha, for his part, was half out of his mind with pleasure. For the first time, he felt the sensation of being truly melded with his youkai side, his instincts nudging him in the proper way to prepare his Intended. He loved going down on Kagome under normal circumstances, but knowing that soon, very soon, they would truly be one only heightened the experience. He was intoxicated by her delicious scent, her taste heady on his tongue. He knew how best to satisfy his bitch, and he applied himself with a will, stoking the fire within her at a slow and steady pace. He wanted her to be burning for him from the inside out, her body screaming for his before he took her. He lapped and suckled that precious opening to her body before bringing his tongue to swirl up and around her clit. Kagome's hips came off the bed, and he held her steady, dying to feel the flood of her pleasure on his tongue, but knowing that would have to wait. 

Kagome struggled to draw breath as her lungs short-circuited, her entire body thrumming with the sensations Inu Yasha was causing. The only part of him she could really see was his ears, and they were trained forward, his prey for the moment her impending orgasm. She was close, so close. 

Then, agonizingly, he left her folds to nuzzle the crease where thigh met pelvis. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome begged. 

His evil chuckle made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, adding electricity to the heat. She mentally cursed his patience as she realized what he was doing. He took his time, meticulously bringing her to the brink over and over again, but not actually letting her climax. 

Kagome's hands clutched at the sheets beneath her as she cried you, "You incredible.. bastard!" 

That only made him snicker more, allowing the rumble in his chest to pass his lips, vibrating against her. 

"You're going to pay for this!" she threatened. 

Inu Yasha found himself incapable of forming words at that particular moment as he reveled in the power he held over her body. He'd never felt so powerful, so confident. His months of almost constant practice were paying off in spades. He could completely satisfy his bitch, and she would love him for it, no matter how she professed to hate him as he toyed with her. 

Then, finally, the time was right, his Intended's body quivering uncontrollably in his grasp. He rose up on his knees and carefully flipped her over, keeping her legs spread, but urging her knees to bend and draw closer to her chest. 

Kagome felt herself being molded by her Intended's hands, her body positioned by a master artist. The power of speech had fled, the sounds spilling from her throat incoherent, but full of meaning. Realizing the position he was putting her in, she let him do as he would while bracing herself on her elbows. She felt his hands on her buttocks, kneading the yielding flesh, and the heat of his stare on her flushed folds. She was dying to have him inside her, and she wriggled her hips, trying to persuade him. 

Inu Yasha nearly lost control as she silently invited him in. Whether she was truly conscious of the meaning of her actions or not, it was perfectly clear to him that she was ready. His own arousal had risen alongside her own, his body's rhythms synching themselves to hers in order to complete the bonding that would join them for all time. He slowly moved forward, bracing himself over her, but not yet entering, letting his erection slip through her folds. 

They both groaned in unison at the intimate contact, their pleasure held in check only by the force of Inu Yasha's powerful will. He _would_ see this done properly. No mistakes. Kagome would be his and his alone for the rest of their very long, and hopefully very happy, lives. 

He brushed her long, silky hair over her shoulder, staring with passion and pride at the temporary marking. He sent a silent vote of thanks to his youkai side, the response both smug and incoherent with sensation. He lowered his mouth to the nape of her neck, mouthing the tender flesh there and bringing her blood closer to the surface. 

Kagome shuddered as Inu Yasha's erection rocked back and forth through her folds, and his mouth pleasured the back of her neck. She was a little nervous, who wouldn't be at taking such a big step? But she was ready. More than ready. She'd been Inu Yasha's mate in her heart for months now. Today, her feelings would be made undeniable reality. 

Inu Yasha's heart sang as their pulses grew more and more in synch. Any minute now, she would be ready. Inu Yasha angled his hips, ready to bring her the ecstasy which would dull the pain, the pleasure of his cock distracting from the shock of his claws breaching her flesh. Another heartbeat. Two. Then the point of no return flashed before him, turning his blood to lava. 

Kagome screamed in rapture as she was penetrated from both ends at once. His erection slid home with one forceful thrust, setting off her orgasm as the sting of his claws and youki obliterated the temporary mark, searing it away to replace it with the permanent sign of their commitment. 

Inu Yasha knew he had less than a minute to complete the marking, and he rode the sea of sensation, the knowledge of his ancestors since the beginning of time flooding him and guiding his hand. Four quick strokes, and it was done, the kanji for "inu" embedded in her flesh. The moment he was done, a surge of bliss filled him, making his toes curl as jets of his seed filled his Intended. No, his _mate_. 

:: _You're not done yet_ :: his youkai side snarled, riding alongside him in the throes of pleasure. 

:: _I know. Shut up_ :: Inu Yasha growled in reply, knowing he had to complete the trifecta. Kagome's blood welled out of the slashes he made, her reiki gleaming brightly around the edges, twining with his youki to keep it from spilling. He withdrew from her reluctantly, promising himself there would be plenty of time to be inside her later before reaching between them to retrieve his seed. 

Kagome moaned as she felt Inu Yasha withdraw, only to carefully enter her again with his fingers. She had no idea what was going on, floating on a cloud of bliss as he massaged the back of her neck. Kagome sighed in contentment as his fingers alternated between there and her slick passage. 

Inu Yasha breathed a sigh of relief as their combined essences took, their powers weaving together and seeping back into her body to leave an indelible mark. Once the mark had gone from blood red to a deep plum color, Inu Yasha completed the trifecta, gently lapping her currently hypersensitized skin. 

Kagome groaned, her fingers and toes curling in delight. That was, until something foreign yet vaguely familiar seared through her, making her cry out in agony. 

Inu Yasha's eyes immediately widened in panic, even as his youkai side smugly informed him it was to be expected. Kagome curled in on herself, her body trembling not in pleasure, but pain. 

:: _What the FUCK is..?_ :: 

:: _You'll see._ :: 

Inu Yasha didn't trust his youkai blood's calmness for an instant. He tried to take comfort in the fact that he knew beyond all doubt he loved her with every part of his being, but seeing her in distress made every protective instinct within him rise up in reaction. 

With a whimper that sounded suspiciously canine, Kagome's body relaxed. Inu Yasha immediately urged her onto her back below him, ready to inspect her for any damage. What he saw made his jaw drop, even as the memory of Myouga's hedging finally made its way into his overwrought mind. 

Her eyes were hazel, an almost perfect match for Naoki's, and delicate fangs peeked out from the edge of her upper lip. She brought her hands up, and each finger was tipped with a hanyou-sharp claw. 

The sight shook him to the very marrow of his bones, but not in a bad way. In fact, if he'd ever had any doubts she was destined to be Naoki's mother, they would have been put to rest in that instant. 

"I feel so strange," Kagome said distantly, her brows furrowed and her eyes far away, as if trying to take stock of the changes to her body. 

Inu Yasha smiled, moving forward enough to wrap his body around hers, intending to kiss her until she felt ready to continue, but then he stiffened as he came in contact with something he was definitely _not_ expecting. 

:: _Surprise_ :: his youkai side sang, completely unphased and utterly amused. 

Inu Yasha quickly backed up, needing to see for himself that he hadn't completely lost his mind. "What the _FUCK_?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably guess from the paragraphs above, Chapter 35 contains material that might not be to everyone's taste, so I'm adding a couple of extra tags in the author's note for that chapter.
> 
> It is a little out there, but the fanfiction dot net version has just a summary if preferred. Though I highly encourage everyone to at least give the full version a try.
> 
> And on we go!


	35. Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is what happened when I kept thinking that I wanted to do something a little different. Something I hadn't seen before.
> 
> Then the story gave me this. 
> 
> It's definitely different, but might not be everybody's cuppa. 
> 
> **Extra tags:** Pseudo-penis/futanari, pegging/anal sex 
> 
> Consider yourself "warned". ;) 
> 
> And an extra special thanks goes to inufan625 for encouraging me to go with my creativity, no matter how bizarre a place it may take me. 
> 
> * * *

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty-Five**  
_Turnabout is Fair Play_

Kagome felt the power coursing beneath her skin, her body barely able to contain it as her reiki entwined with Inu Yasha's youki, the two blending into one. She'd whimpered with the pain, then sighed in relief as Inu Yasha touched her, urging her onto her back. The look on his face took her breath away. Not only that, she could see his Intention beads were no longer there. Instead, the length of hair that had been bound was now colored to match where the beads had been, an indelible part of him, vibrant against its background of pure silver. 

She tried to reach up, to touch him, but her body refused to respond, a hollow ache wracking her very being. It seemed to her that she could see more clearly, but other things felt strange. Her jaw ached, as did her fingertips, and there was an odd, heavy sensation beneath the swell of her stomach. 

She panicked for a moment, searching for the thread of her pup's youki, her nerves settling as she found it. The pup met her probe with a curious tendril, then reached out to grasp it, almost as if he were wrapping a tiny hand around her finger. 

"I feel so strange," she finally managed to say, and that was when she realized her speech was mildly impaired by a set of slightly sharp fangs grazing her lip. 

The look on Inu Yasha's face seared her, his expression caught between worry and wonder. She felt a little embarrassed. She knew she shouldn't worry about his reaction to the changes. Myouga's few muttered words came back to her. Part of the mating ceremony included a time when the female, if she was not a youkai, would be given enough youkai energy to be able to mark her mate in turn, should the couple wish it. 

She had no idea why a couple _wouldn't_ take advantage. Then again, she knew so little about the traditions of youkai that were not inu. When she'd asked how the marking was done, Myouga had actually blushed and stammered that since he wasn't mated, he wouldn't know. When she pointed out that he had claimed to be there when Inu Yasha's parents mated, he claimed to have excused himself after Izayoi had been marked. 

What could be so terrible about it? 

Kagome could feel herself start to smile as Inu Yasha came closer, moving forward to curve his body around her belly and bring his face close to hers. She closed her eyes in preparation for his kiss, then he froze. Kagome's eyes flew back open, and she watched as he retreated, cursing as he stared down at the area between her legs with a mix of fascination and horror. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha's mind was completely awhirl, mixed emotions swirling through him as he stared at what both Myouga and his own youkai side had hidden from him. 

:: _How did you THINK a female was going to be able to mark a male?_ :: his youkai side chortled. 

:: _If I could just cut you out and gut you, I would_ :: Inu Yasha snarled back. 

"Inu Yasha? What's going on? What're you talking about?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath, not wanting to frighten her, but that was going to be hard, as part of him was still freaking out. "Er, it looks like claws and fangs aren't the only thing you got so you could mark me," he said. 

"What do you mean?" Kagome cried, trying to sit up. 

:: _Move over, you idiot. You're scaring her._ :: 

Kagome's eyes went wide as she saw Inu Yasha's eyes finally completed their transformation to match his markings. In fact, his entire demeanor changed in an instant, uncertainty giving way to confidence, and shock turning into amusement. 

:: _Sorry about him. He didn't appreciate my little prank._ :: 

"What prank?" Kagome asked. 

This time, Inu Yasha followed through on his original intention, moving forward and curling around her abdomen to kiss her thoroughly. Kagome thought it would be awkward with two sets of fangs in the way, but he seemed to know exactly how to mitigate that, his tongue flicking out to taste her lips, rather than trying to actually penetrate. She responded in kind, drawing a whine from the back of his throat. 

:: _I am yours_ :: Inu Yasha vocalized, even as he stroked the hank of hair that had once been bound by her Intention beads, but now was permanently dyed with the colors of his deepest, truest feelings for her. :: _Mark me, mate._ :: 

"How?" 

:: _A marking requires what is known as the triumvate. Blood, that's the obvious one. Trust in your instincts, and allow them to guide your hand as you carve your mark into me. It's best if you draw the blood to the surface of the skin first, though._ :: 

"Which is why you were mouthing the nape of my neck." 

Inu Yasha nodded. :: _The second one, you weren't equipped for. Now you are. So where's that slippery stuff?_ :: 

"Slippery stuff?" 

:: _The liquid in a bottle that makes things slippery._ :: 

Kagome stared at him in disbelief, trying to figure out what in the world was going on. "The lube? It's in the top drawer of the nightstand." 

Inu Yasha nodded and crawled off of her, slipping off the bed and retrieving the bottle of lube. :: _This will make it even easier, and feel better for both of us._ :: 

"You're still not making any sense." 

:: _Trust me_ :: Inu Yasha said, getting back on the bed. 

Kagome watched, laying back and letting him know without words that she honestly did trust him completely. 

Inu Yasha slathered his hands with the lubricant, staring fondly at the biggest change in Kagome's physique. He'd had no idea exactly what form it would take, given that she was not only human, but a miko, and he was an inu hanyou, but he found himself fascinated. The smooth, elongated shape with its tapered yet rounded tip reminded him of something his more human side had used before. :: _A vibrator_ :: that voice provided. But the color was the vibrant red of a true inu cock without its sheathe. He had no idea how sensitive it would be, so he was determined to be careful. He touched her gently, stroking the pad of his finger along the length that rivaled his own, even as the circumference was roughly half that of a normal shaft. 

Kagome shivered and moaned. "What was that?" 

:: _My finger, going up your cock._ :: 

"My WHAT?!" Once again, Kagome struggled to sit up. 

Inu Yasha gently pushed her back down, then took her hand, slicking her fingers and palm with lube before guiding them down and around her stomach in order to touch herself. The shock in Kagome's eyes was plain to see as she tentatively stroked herself. 

"It feels like someone stretched out my clit. I can feel things, but not as strongly." 

:: _That's a good thing, since you'll be fucking my ass with it._ :: 

Kagome's eyes glazed over. "You can't be serious," she said, in a distant voice. 

:: _Only orifice I've got that'll work. One of the many reasons most youkai males remain unmarked._ :: He made sure their eyes met before he continued, letting her see his sincerity. :: _Second fluid of the triumvate, ejaculate. Warmed by the body of one's mate._ :: 

"So I have to come inside you?" Kagome asked, and at Inu Yasha's nod, she followed her own memories. "Then rub it into your neck?" 

:: _So it will mix with the blood and temporarily seal the wound. The third part, saliva, permanently heals the mark, especially for youkai whose saliva already has healing abilities built in._ :: 

"Like yours." 

:: _And yours, until the marking is complete._ :: 

Kagome tensed. "How long do we have?" 

Inu Yasha cocked his head to the side in a very dog-like fashion, as if he were consulting some sort of ancient knowledge base. :: _If you were a regular human, I couldn't take the time to explain, because that would only be about twenty minutes. Since you are a miko, we have the youkai timeframe, which is an hour._ :: 

Kagome sighed in relief. "Good, especially since, well..." 

:: _Yeah_ :: Inu Yasha said with a smirk. :: _Greedy bitch, taking three of my first experiences. Four, maybe five if we count you sucking my cock, and me licking your pussy._ :: 

Kagome pouted, even as her blood heated at hearing him speak so crudely. "Here I was planning on giving you my, er, anal virginity first, the night after the wedding ceremony," she said. "Wait, three?" 

Inu Yasha held up his hand, folding down a finger for each item on his list. :: _Hanyou, anal_ :: the look he gave her seared her to the bone, :: _and youkai._ :: 

"I'd.. never thought about that." 

Inu Yasha snorted. :: _Trust me, if I had my way, you would've had everything, but my dumbass human side just couldn't wait._ :: 

"I don't blame him," Kagome said, her eyes soft. "Do you think any less of me?" 

He looked at her as if she were crazy. :: _Why would I? You had no idea I even existed, nor any reason to believe you were meant to be the mate of an inu hanyou. Besides, most youkai screw around all the time. Believe me, you might as well have been a virgin, all things considered._ :: He drew closer to her once more, before saying, :: _Fuck me, mate. Make me yours._ :: 

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair. "How? I mean, I have a little bit of an idea, but it's not like I've done this before..." She trailed off uncomfortably. 

Inu Yasha chuckled, a thoroughly masculine sound that made Kagome's body pulse with desire. :: _I keep forgetting that humans don't come with innate knowledge_ :: he said. :: _We'll have to improvise, since we already have a pup on the way._ :: He gave Kagome's abdomen a proprietary little pat. :: _Move over, so I can lay beside you, with my back to you. You should be able to reach my neck that way._ :: 

Kagome did as he asked, and she could feel her nerves shoot up into the stratosphere as he swiped his hair aside before lying down completely. 

:: _Calm yourself, mate. Our hearts must beat as one for the most effective marking_ :: Inu Yasha gently chided her. 

Kagome closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then she realized that somehow, she could now hear Inu Yasha's heartbeat, his pulse strong and unwavering. She drew strength from it, focusing on synching her heartbeat with his. 

:: _Good. Now prepare my neck._ :: 

Kagome took to the task eagerly, and in that moment, she realized why it had been so hard for him to resist doing it to her earlier. His skin was naturally thicker than hers, but it was surprisingly smooth, and she would almost swear she could smell the rush of his blood just below the surface. He smelled absolutely divine, his natural scent so wild and masculine that she had to try not to drool. Yet, anyway. She drew her lips taut around her temporary fangs, then pressed them to his skin, taking him into her mouth and tasting him thoroughly. 

Inu Yasha groaned and shuddered, feeling his nipples and cock harden as Kagome prepared the nape of his neck. It was so supremely sensual and intimate. A male inu youkai never turned his back on anybody he didn't trust with his whole being, and his trust in Kagome went even beyond that. She soothed and succored him, never even tried to tame him, so he would always follow her willingly. She loved his wildness, his lack of sophistication. She loved his first pup unreservedly, willing to sacrifice herself for his safety, as had been shown when Naoki's youkai side had tried to attack her. He would be having a _stern_ conversation with that pup if he ever had a chance. Then his more troubling thoughts were swept aside, as Kagome wriggled the tip of her tongue against his spine, drawing his attention back to the here and now. 

:: _Damn you feel so good_ :: he rumbled. 

"You taste amazing," Kagome replied, knowing how much _she_ loved it when he said that about her, and his shiver in reply was all the encouragement she needed. 

It wasn't long before something deep within her told her to stop. She took in the rosy tint that made his bronzed skin glow with total satisfaction, bringing her hand up to ever so lightly trace the path her claw would take. 

:: _Quit teasing me, bitch_ :: Inu Yasha snarled. 

But Kagome knew his tone wasn't from anger, but nervousness. She stroked his bicep with her hand, doing her best to soothe him again. "I should prepare you," she murmured. 

:: _What're you talking about?_ :: 

"Trust me," Kagome replied, shifting around until she found the bottle of lube Inu Yasha had dropped earlier. She coated all the fingers of her right hand, paying special attention to her longest finger. Then she gently brushed against the cleft between Inu Yasha's buttocks, carefully pressing inward a little more each time until her fingertip encountered the puckered opening that was her ultimate goal. 

Inu Yasha shifted and whimpered her name. 

Kagome firmly massaged the ring of muscle, coaxing it into relaxing and opening to her. It took a couple reapplications of lube, but she finally felt him giving himself over to her touch. She continued to stroke him until he was completely relaxed, then eased the tip of her finger inside him. 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. This was technically familiar territory, after all. Ever since that first new moon of the year, when she'd been so brazen as to touch him there, the sensation so alien back then. He shouldn't have worried at all. Even as she worked her finger deeper, all he felt was bliss, the feeling of her inside him only heightening his arousal. 

Then she slipped a second finger in and he clenched. 

"Shhhhh," Kagome soothed, bringing her free hand up to rub his ear. 

Feelings flooded through Inu Yasha like a tidal wave, bringing tears to his eyes. He loved his little bitch so fucking much. She continued to love him, even when he failed in ways that would drive any female youkai away forever. He loved her, he loved their pups, he would give her litters if he only could. She was his one, his only, his mistress and his lifelong mate. Now her fingers felt like heaven, scissoring in and out, preparing him as much as she could. 

:: _Mate!_ :: He was begging, and he didn't care. 

Kagome felt a surge of protectiveness as Inu Yasha writhed beside her, nearly turning onto his back, only stopped by her solid presence behind him. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder as she withdrew her fingers from his body, reassuring him that she wasn't really going anywhere. Then she gave the back of his neck a few more nibbles before something beyond her understanding guided her to shift backward, out of mouthing range of his neck, but at the perfect angle to penetrate him. 

She almost forgot to breathe as she positioned herself and eased her way inside. Was this how it felt for Inu Yasha, every time he breached her? It was almost overwhelming, the way he clutched at her, his muscles rippling around her careful intrusion. She could feel the power that had built between them, the sparks of combined youki and reiki gathered at the tips of her temporary claws. To her surprise, she realized that it was not gathering in her right hand, but her left. 

Then the image of what was necessary became crystal clear in her mind. A sultry smirk touched her lips as she left his ear to massage the nape of his neck, keeping perfect rhythm with her slow thrusts. 

Inu Yasha whimpered. It was close, but not quite enough. :: _More_ :: he whined. :: _Faster._ :: 

Enjoying the role reversal much more than she thought she would, Kagome slipped her right hand over his hip, trailing lightly over his skin until she could reach his shaft. 

Inu Yasha let out a shocked cry as Kagome gripped him, both her hands now keeping time with her hips. The blunted tip of her length nudged his prostate with every pass, and with every thrust, she roughly stroked his cock, the newly made tunnel of her fingers stimulating every single centimeter, the friction delicious and overwhelming. He was very quickly reaching the end of his endurance, his body a mass of sensation. 

:: _I'm gonna come!_ :: he warned her. 

Knowing the effect that him calling her a bitch had on her arousal, she smiled even more before vocalizing. :: _Good boy._ :: 

A snarl ripped from Inu Yasha's throat as he was hit with what he swore was the most intense orgasm of his life, his seed erupting from his body like a volcano, his blood roaring in his ears as he felt the sting of Kagome's claws breaching the nape of his neck, drawing blood that threatened to burst from his brand new mark. 

Kagome obeyed the impulses flooding her body and brain, his orgasm touching off hers as he rippled around her, drawing her with him in total ecstasy. Kagome watched him through the haze of her own climax. He was so strong, so powerful, so majestic even at his most helpless. How she adored him. Her left hand made its way to his neck, and without any conscious input from her, she carved the kanji for "miko" into his flesh. She could smell his blood as it welled up, but did not spill, regardless of how deeply she had slashed him. Following her instincts, she gathered up as much of Inu Yasha's seed as she could from his toned stomach, then withdrew, that same hand there to catch the clear, viscous fluid that trickled from the opening that was now flushed and gaping from her intrusion. 

She ruthlessly tamped down the human part of her that wanted to balk, focusing instead on being the inu bitch she temporarily was. She gently and carefully spread the result of their mutual pleasure over his wounds, letting it sink in and turn the markings from blood red to a proper shade of plum. Then she pressed tightly against his back again, letting her breasts and belly mould against his spine as she softly lapped at the mark she had made, soothing it and the surrounding skin, ensuring it would stay there for all time. 

Once it had faded to the same lavender as his inu markings, Inu Yasha rolled onto his back. Kagome moved just enough to allow him, staring down into his eyes which betrayed how open and vulnerable he felt in that moment. Kagome reached over, allowing the backs of her fingers to caress his cheek and the jagged dart of lavender that marked his ancestry. 

Inu Yasha shuddered, his eyes practically glowing, despite the fact that they remained icy blue in a field of red. :: _Mate_ :: he rumbled, a sound of utter contentment. 

:: _Mate_ :: Kagome both replied and confirmed, lowering her head and rubbing her nose against his, recognizing in that moment it was yet another way that inu youkai kissed. Then she felt his hand pass over her stomach, reassuring himself that their pup was unharmed. :: _Pup fine_ :: she told him. 

Inu Yasha nodded. :: _Good._ :: Then he started to sit up. 

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Inu Yasha?" she asked, then blushed, her voice still roughened from both what they had done and the thread of youki that still whispered through her blood. 

:: _I'm changing what I said before. The only cock I'm ever sucking is a toy or_ yours.:: 

"What're you.. GODS!" Kagome cried as Inu Yasha took her into his mouth, swallowing her down as if he'd done it his entire life. "How..?" 

Inu Yasha lifted his head enough so that she could see him over the swell of her belly, and he gave her a wicked grin. :: _I'll show you later._ :: 

**~*~*~*~**

The moment they opened the bedroom door, Inu Yasha found himself with an armful of pup. He looked down at Naoki, who was hugging him for all he was worth. 

When Naoki finally looked up, Inu Yasha found himself blushing at the knowledge in his son's eyes. 

"You did it! You mated!" Naoki crowed, then looked shyly over at Kagome. 

Kagome smiled and knelt down, allowing Naoki to shift his attention and throw his arms around her neck, hugging her for dear life. "How did you know?" Kagome asked as she hugged him tightly in return. 

Naoki drew back and turned around, whipping his hair over his shoulder. 

Kagome rose and stared in shock at the sight before her. 

"But why..? And that wasn't what I drew!" 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha said softly, gaining her attention. Once he was sure he had it, he brushed his own hair aside. 

Kagome was utterly confused. "But I marked you with the kanji for 'miko'. Same as was on your Intention beads." 

"If the mating is a success," Inu Yasha said, "the original marking turns into a sign or sigil of the mate's family. Since you're a miko, it turned into something representing your family's shrine." 

Kagome couldn't deny the logic of it. Even though it was crude, one step away from a stick figure drawing, the image of a sun partway below the horizon made it perfectly clear that now Inu Yasha and Naoki really did belong to the Higurashi family. "What does mine look like, then?" 

Inu Yasha's eyes softened. "You carry my father's blessing. The mark of the former Inu no Taishou." 

"It's two smooth, solid darts, going in kind of like fangs," Naoki added, making a drawing in the air. 

Inu Yasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'll show you later." 

"All right," Kagome said with a nod. 

"Thankfully Suikotsu-san knew enough about youkai to tell us what was going on," Mama Higurashi said, coming out of the kitchen with a stern look on her face. "Nearly gave me a heart attack when Naoki started saying the back of his neck hurt, then he collapsed in pain." 

Inu Yasha looked sheepish, while Kagome was horrified. "Naoki, I'm so sorry!" she cried. 

"It's okay," Naoki said. "It just made me really happy once I realized what it was." 

"But," Kagome began, realization hitting her, "why does Naoki have a mark?" 

"Since we're both still around," Inu Yasha said, "Naoki will have that mark until he is mature enough to find a mate of his own. Then the family marking disappears to make way for a potential marking from his mate. Otherwise, it disappears once both mated parents have.. died." 

"Oh Inu Yasha," Kagome breathed, wanting more than anything to chase the few lingering shadows out of the depths of his eyes. 

"Keh, don't worry about me," Inu Yasha said, putting an arm around her waist. "I have a mate and _three_ pups. I'm just still trying to wrap my head around it." 

"Well, if you two have worked up the appetite I think you have, dinner is almost ready," Mama Higurashi said. 

Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Naoki made their way over to the kitchen table, a growling sound from Inu Yasha's stomach answering for them all. 

**~*~*~*~**

"This is so wonderful," Kagome said with a contented sigh as she sat on the bed and dried her hair with a towel. 

Inu Yasha watched the way she ruffled her dark locks with unbridled appreciation. "I couldn't have said it better, myself," he replied, still feeling the aftereffects shimmering through his bloodstream. "Kinda wish your transformation wasn't a one-time thing, though." 

Kagome blushed bright red, clamping her thighs a bit closer together. Part of her felt as if she should be ashamed, yet the other part agreed with her mate. They hadn't had long, but Inu Yasha had definitely taken full advantage. "I'm surprised _you_ feel that way," Kagome said. 

An echoing blush washed over Inu Yasha's cheeks. "Yeah, well, my youkai blood was so obviously comfortable with the whole thing, what could I do but go along?" 

Kagome smiled, and Inu Yasha sat down next to her on the mattress. His stare made her blush even harder. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked quietly. 

"No," Inu Yasha smiled, taking the strip of colored hair that had been tucked behind her ear and pulling it forward, wrapping it around his finger. "I'm just trying to make all this seem real." 

"I know what you mean," Kagome said. "Though, I may be crazy, but I think I feel something." Then she took in the grin slowly spreading over Inu Yasha's face. "Don't say it," she warned, and his eyes shone. "I'm trying to be serious here. It's almost like a light. Or a spark." 

Inu Yasha forced himself to clear his mind. Then he realized that, deep in his subconscious, he felt it, too. He followed the strange flicker of light, and felt it flare as he placed his hand on Kagome's stomach. When he opened his eyes, Kagome was staring at him in shock. "Yeah, I feel it, too." 

Kagome opened her senses wide, using her miko training to trace the next closest spark. She couldn't help but smile as she realized it was coming from upstairs. "There's another one. I think it's Naoki." 

Inu Yasha concentrated, realizing she was right. Then it hit them both at once, and they stared at each other, scarcely able to believe the possible gift that had just landed right in their laps. 

"It would make sense," Inu Yasha said quietly. "They are our pups, and our mating would have strengthened all of them." 

"Should I try, or do you want to?" 

The look on Inu Yasha's face said it all. 

Kagome nodded, then silently slipped her hand in his, hoping that giving him a possible extra power source to draw on would help. 

Inu Yasha fought to be very, very still. Then he felt his youkai blood, quietly slipping in to join the search. He drew just the tiniest bit on Kagome's power, hoping it would call out even stronger to an answering pulse that he almost dared not expect. 

Suddenly, it was there. Weak, barely a flutter, but it existed. 

Inu Yasha opened his eyes to see tears in Kagome's. 

"Sachiko," they both whispered, hope flooding their hearts.


	36. The Rescue

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty-Six**  
_The Rescue_

"So, Sango, how'd you manage to explain this one to the higher-ups?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Sango gave him a mischievous smile. "Well, you see, Miroku and I found something suspicious that we think bears investigating." 

"Ah, I see," Inu Yasha replied, his own fanged smirk sharing in on the joke. "Then why isn't Miroku with us?" 

"He had a break in another case. Officially, I'm here alone, but if we get the results we're both hoping for, my boss shouldn't get on my case too badly for bringing you along." 

Inu Yasha thought for a moment. "Thanks, Sango." 

"No problem," Sango replied. "I just really hope this works. I've never heard of mating having a side effect like this." 

"Neither have I," Inu Yasha admitted, then shifted his posture just slightly, as if he really were a hound on the hunt. "It feels like we're getting closer, even though the spark isn't as bright as it was last night..." Inu Yasha frowned. "Which means we'd better hurry up." 

"Not as bright how, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Inu Yasha tried to put what he was feeling into words. "Kind of like the closer you get to an open flame, the hotter and brighter it is. Back on Kauai, I really had to look for it. The intensity of the light has been growing as we've been driving, but instead of coming from a campfire like it was last night, it's a candle flame." 

Sango gave him a sideways look. "You're actually pretty good with words when you try, Inu Yasha." 

"Keh." 

Sango bit back a chuckle. 

A comfortable silence descended for a little while, before Inu Yasha said, "Next time you can turn right, do it." 

"We're within spitting distance of the Garden of the Gods, so we were in the right place." 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Would make sense." 

"So, have you thought of a name for the baby.. er.. pup? Especially since you already know you're having a boy?" 

To Sango's surprise, Inu Yasha blushed slightly. 

"Yeah, but we're waiting until the pup's born to share it with everyone. Don't want to jinx anything." 

"I can understand that," Sango said. 

Inu Yasha hesitated, then said, "Y'know, when all this is over, I hope we keep in touch." 

Sango smiled, warmth filling her from head to toe. "So do I, Inu Yasha. So do I." 

**~*~*~*~**

They finally came to a stop less than a mile from the northwestern corner of the Garden of the Gods. 

Sango frowned. "There's nothing here." 

"Or so we're supposed to think," Inu Yasha said, quickly getting out of the Jeep and moving toward the apparently unbroken line of trees before them. The dirt road itself simply ended, the area before them having been cleared as if it were meant to be a place to leave a vehicle while its occupants either had a picnic or went on a hike through the woods. But the hairs on the back of Inu Yasha's neck were standing on end, his senses tingling at the presence of something all too familiar, yet altogether different. 

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, staying to the side of him, her gun drawn. 

"I know it sounds crazy, but I sense reiki. It's like Kagome's, but it doesn't feel right. Like it's tainted." 

Sango's frown grew deeper. "For every side of light, there is a dark. Miroku would know more, but I've heard that for every practitioner of light magic, there is a more sinister side. Corrupted monks, wicked shaman.. and black miko." 

Inu Yasha's eyebrows drew downward as he focused on what he was feeling. "That would fit. Kagome's power is light and fresh. This feels, for lack of a better word, just plain creepy." He kept moving forward. Then, just as he reached the treeline, he was suddenly thrown bodily back. 

"Inu Yasha!" Sango cried, dividing her attention between the trees in front of her, and Inu Yasha, who was now sprawled on the ground behind her. 

Inu Yasha struggled to sit up, then shook his head. "I'm okay. That crap packs a punch." Darkness swirled in the depths of his eyes. "Now that was really fucking familiar. All I can say is, I hope I'm dead wrong." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Inu Yasha slowly got to his feet, his hands flexing and knuckles cracking, his youkai markings appearing, though his eyes remained golden. "Stay back. I've got this now," he said, ignoring Sango's question for the time being. 

He didn't dare answer her, or he would crumble, and now he was absolutely convinced that Sachiko was on the other side of that barrier. He reached for the slender stream of power now flowing in his veins from his mate, her reiki infusing his regular attack as the tips of his claws glowed magenta. 

" _You nearly cost me one pup, you heartless witch. You will NOT take another away from me!_ " he thought before steadying his nerves and crying out, " **Sankan Tessou!** " 

Sango watched with utter fascination as magenta sickles flew out of Inu Yasha's fingertips, smashing against the invisible barrier. It shimmered and wavered before exploding into shards, as if it had been made of glass. "Whoa," Sango said as a previously hidden pathway through the trees became visible. 

"We don't have any time to lose," Inu Yasha said, walking in front of Sango, then crouching down on his haunches. "Have you ever ridden hanyou-back?" 

Sango blinked. "Can't say I have," she replied. 

"First time for everything. You got any backup ready?" 

"Yes. Kohaku's on standby, just in case." 

Inu Yasha gave her a grim look. "We might need it. Climb on. I think I know who has her, and if I'm right, Sachiko is in very real danger." 

"More than she has been the last three weeks?" 

"Much more. Now quit arguing and get on!" 

Sango did so, determined to find out what in the world Inu Yasha was talking about. 

**~*~*~*~**

Sango brushed the trailing wisps of hair that had escaped her ponytail back from her face as she tried to catch her breath. She'd known inu youkai were fast, but she had no real idea exactly how speedy they were until now. They'd covered roughly five miles in just a few minutes. Now they'd come upon what appeared to be a building modeled after the homes of Hawaiian tribal nobility. The house itself seemed to be made of bamboo, with a thatched roof, sitting quite sturdily on a foundation of basalt. 

"How in the world could anybody live out here? We're in the middle of nowhere." 

"I don't know, and I don't care," Inu Yasha replied, his nostrils flaring. "This is definitely the place. Sachiko's scent is everywhere, as well as her kidnapper's." 

Sango nodded. "Usually I would take the lead, but all things considered..." 

Inu Yasha glanced at her. "Thanks," he said, then turned his attention back to the building, his apprehension only increasing as he strained his ears to hear something. Anything. "It's way too quiet," he murmured. "They wouldn't both be sleeping in the middle of the day." 

"It is rather warm," Sango offered, her voice trailing off as she watched Inu Yasha prowl forward, looking much more youkai than human at the moment. He was down on all fours, lying almost flat to the ground as he moved. Sango followed behind at a crouch, figuring Inu Yasha could take anything that attacked from below, while she could cover the rest. 

It wasn't until they were practically on the doorstep that Inu Yasha froze, inhaling madly. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head, unable to speak as memories swamped him. Yes, he would know that scent anywhere. "It's blood," he finally managed to ground out, "but not Sachiko's. Cover me, Sango. I'm going in." 

Sango opened her mouth to protest, but Inu Yasha had already sprung into action, the front door shuddering and groaning against the onslaught of his shoulder ramming into it before splintering apart. 

Inu Yasha sunk lower and deeper into his youkai instincts, honing in on the source of that hideous scent, charging forward and dying to sink his claws into the woman who had caused him and his family so much pain. He wasn't even thinking as he traced the source to a room at the end of a very short hallway, breaking down the door without so much as pausing in his bounding, animalistic stride. 

Then his stomach roiled as the stench nearly overpowered him. He did his best to try and breathe through his mouth as he approached the bathtub, the very top of Kikyou's head visible over the rim. He felt his youkai side receding, leaving him to stare in horror at the livid picture of the woman he'd once loved, lying naked in a pool of crimson. 

"No, no, no, HELL no!" Inu Yasha snarled. He all but hurtled out of the room, intent on finding where the kitchen was. He quickly found it, and couldn't help the hysterical laughter that bubbled out of him as he found the roll of duct tape exactly where he'd thought she would keep it, in an alcove above the kitchen garbage. He raced back to the bathroom, and held Kikyou's arm up with one hand, using his teeth and free hand to tear a strip of tape off, then wrapping it firmly around her wrist and forearm. He repeated the procedure on her other arm. 

He strained to hear her heartbeat, and it was growing more and more faint by the minute. She had lost too much blood. 

"You are NOT getting out of this," he roared, and his youkai side rose up again, thirsting for justice. It gave him a piece of information hidden deeply away in his psyche, and he felt a rush of triumphant gratitude. His grin was just a few shades away from maniacal as he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood, then used a fang to pierce Kikyou's jugular. He willed the blood from his body to hers, knowing she would have no choice but to accept it, the remainders of her blood more than happy to bind to his, thanks to the residual cells left from carrying his pup within her. 

He pulled away the moment her heart was beating strongly enough that she would survive. Inu Yasha stumbled to the toilet, hacking and coughing, his stomach ridding itself of what little there was still in it. He knew it was because he had exchanged fluids with someone other than his mate, as well as his own personal revulsion, but it had been well worth it. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha gripped the toilet bowl. "Sachiko's kidnapper's in the tub. I stopped the bleeding and stabilized her. Looks like it's a good thing we have air support." 

Sango's eyes went wide, and she immediately called Kohaku on her cell phone. After that was done, she stared again at the contents of the bathtub. "How is she still alive after losing that much blood?" 

"It's why I'm here heaving up my guts," Inu Yasha said. "Whatever she might call herself now, she was born Takahashi Kikyou." 

Sango stared at him in shock. "Your ex-wife?" 

"Yeah. Now I have to find my daughter." Inu Yasha shakily rose and made his way to the sink, flushing his senses with water so he could literally sniff out Sachiko. Once his mouth and nose had been cleansed of the noxious residue from vomiting, he left the bathroom to lessen the stench of Kikyou's blood. 

He took a few steps down the hall, and a very familiar scent brought tears to his eyes. He made a beeline for the source, which led him to a rug covering the floor. He flung the rug aside, and found a trapdoor in the floor. How in the world could there be a trapdoor when the foundation of the hut was solid stone? 

He didn't bother thinking farther than that, putting his energy into using his superhuman strength to pry up the trapdoor instead. He felt the telltale tingle of hostile reiki, but he ignored it, even when the tingle turned into a searing heat. He continued to pull with all his might, the scent of his own scorching flesh merely a side note to the sudden spike of excitement and fear coming from beneath the floorboards. Finally, the spell-strengthened wood gave way, and Inu Yasha flung the trapdoor clear across the room. 

Immediately, tears sprang into the dark brown eyes he thought he’d never see again, and he couldn't help the way his own desperation gave way to joy and slid down his cheeks. She was bound and gagged, stuffed into a space small enough that she was curled in on herself. He studiously ignored the way his skin flaked off as he reached in and hauled her bodily upward, drawing her into his lap before slicing her bonds and the gag that had kept her silent. 

"Papa," Sachiko whispered, her voice cracking as her obviously dry throat protested. 

"Sachiko." Inu Yasha hugged her fiercely, tears still streaming down his cheeks. The pain in his hands and arms was no match for the relief that flooded through him, and the easing of the pain in his heart that he had been harboring for weeks. 

"I knew you'd find me," Sachiko sobbed. "I knew you would." 

"Damned straight," Inu Yasha murmured, since Kagome wasn't there to overhear him. "How badly did she hurt you?" 

"She didn't really. Not until last night." 

Inu Yasha closed his eyes. "Your Mom and I mated last night. She must have sensed the change in you." 

Sachiko tried to speak again, but she ended up having a coughing fit instead. 

"We need to get you some water," Inu Yasha said, standing up with her cradled in his arms and making his way to the kitchen. He perched Sachiko in a chair, then went over to a cupboard and opened it, snagging a glass and filling it before making his way back to her. He hunkered down in front of her and handed her the glass. 

Sachiko was staring at him, but she didn't speak until she'd taken a few sips, the liquid easing her throat enough for her to speak. "How did you know where the glasses were?" 

Inu Yasha sighed. "I know the woman who kidnapped you." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah, but the important thing is, you're safe now." 

"Where is she?" 

Inu Yasha looked away, trying to think of how to phrase his reply. "The FBI agent who's been helping us find you is taking care of her," Inu Yasha said. "They have a helicopter coming to take us to the hospital." 

"Good," Sachiko said. "My leg really hurts." 

Inu Yasha finally noticed that she wasn't fidgeting or swinging her legs like she usually did. "Which one?" 

"My right one." 

Inu Yasha carefully folded up the long skirt she'd been wearing, and he grit his teeth against the snarl that threatened to come out. Almost her entire leg was bruised and swollen. He lowered his face, hovering centimeters above her skin, doing his best to work out exactly what was going on. 

"It happened last night," Sachiko said quietly. "All of a sudden, Suzumi-san got really, really upset. I thought miko powers were good things." 

"Miko power is like youkai power," Inu Yasha said. "It's all up to the thoughts and feelings of the user." 

"She.. lashed out at me with her powers. I hit the wall, but my leg slammed against the bookcase first." 

Inu Yasha nodded. "That bookcase was vicious. Looks like you've got at least three breaks. One above your knee, and two below it." 

"That made Suzumi-san even madder. She started yelling about how everything she touches ends up tainted, and that once again she'd welcomed demonspawn into her life. What did she mean, Papa?" 

Inu Yasha sighed. "It's a very, very long story, Sachiko. I'll tell you once we're safe and reunited with your Mom and brother." 

"Is Mom okay? What about Naoki? And my baby brother?" 

"They're fine, pup, though we have had quite a few adventures while you've been gone." 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"We're in here, Sango," Inu Yasha called back. 

Sango entered the kitchen, and she blinked furiously. "I take it this is Sachiko-chan." 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said. "Sachiko, this is Teramoto Sango. She's the FBI agent I told you about." 

"Is Suzumi-san okay?" Sachiko asked. 

Sango looked stunned, then forced herself to answer. "She should be. She's hurt, but the doctors will take care of her." 

Sachiko nodded. 

"Her right leg's broken," Inu Yasha said, "and she's a little dehydrated." He turned his full attention back to Sachiko. "Didn't she feed you? You're looking awful skinny." 

"Suzumi-san believed in fasting to keep the heart and mind pure, or so she said." 

Inu Yasha snorted, and he could tell Sango shared the same line of thought he did. Then his ear twitched, picking up the sounds of a helicopter approaching, and sparing him from having to answer. "The helicopter's almost here," he said and rose to his feet. Then he leaned down, intent on picking Sachiko up. 

"You really shouldn't move her," Sango said. 

Sachiko closed her arms around Inu Yasha's neck in a death grip. "I'm fine, Sango-san." 

Realizing that right now in Sachiko's eyes, the loss of her father's presence would be greater than any physical pain she might be in, Sango relented. She turned her attention to Inu Yasha instead. "Just be careful with her, okay?" 

"What, I can't just go drop her in the ocean?" 

Sachiko giggled as Inu Yasha lifted her, then buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent like a lifeline. "I love you so much, Papa," she said. 

Inu Yasha cleared his throat before replying, "I love you, too, pup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The change in Inu Yasha's attack name isn't a typo. :) San = scattering kan = barrier So the new attack is "Barrier Scattering Iron Claw".
> 
> Also, we're only a little over a third of the way through the story, so there is plenty more to come!


	37. Reunion

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**  
_Reunion_

"Inu Yasha!" 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened as two very familiar figures came barreling down the hallway of the hospital. He braced himself, knowing that Kagome wasn't about to stop. He caught her gently, even as he scowled down at her. "Are you trying to break your neck?" he groused, before letting relief seep back in. "How did you get here so fast?" 

"I can answer that one," Naoki said, coming up alongside them. "The mating bond told us. Mom showed me how to 'find' you and Sachiko, and even my baby brother. Your spark and Sachiko's flared up super big and bright, so we just knew." 

Kagome raised her head, still clinging to Inu Yasha's shirt. "Fortunately, Miroku-sama was with us, and he drove us right down to the airfield where Toutousai flew us here to Lanai." 

"Toutousai?" Inu Yasha asked with a frown. 

"He feels terrible about having flown Sachiko and her kidnapper here," Kagome said. "Now, where's my baby? Is she okay?" She started looking around, trying to crane her head around as if Sachiko would be right there in the hallway. 

Inu Yasha backed up, bringing Kagome with him as he entered the currently empty hospital room. "She will be okay," Inu Yasha said firmly, knowing that although Kagome could feel Sachiko through the bond, hearing the words directly from him would help steady her. "She's down having x-rays done. Trust me, I wanted to go with her. Originally they wouldn't let anyone, but Sango pulled rank, so at least Sachiko is with someone we know. That’s the only reason she's out of my sight." 

Kagome trembled. "X-rays?" 

"Her leg's broken in at least three places," Inu Yasha said. "Her kidnapper was.. not happy when Sachiko's mating mark appeared." 

Kagome's eyes snapped up to his, fire burning in their depths. "Was it as you thought? Is it a woman, and is she a miko?" 

The agony in Inu Yasha's eyes was overwhelming. "Yeah, she is. We were right." 

"Where is she?" 

Kagome's tone was full of rage, and Inu Yasha gently but firmly closed his hands around her upper arms. "Don't do anything stupid," Inu Yasha all but begged. "She's not getting away with this, even though she tried." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She.. tried to kill herself. We got there in time to save her life." 

"So she's here, in this hospital." 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha said as firmly as he could, "we just got Sachiko back. I do not want you to end up in jail. Our pups need us." 

Kagome gave a shaky sigh. "I know, I'm just so _furious_ right now." 

"I know. Believe me, I know." 

Inu Yasha felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist from the side, and he brought his arm down to hug Naoki, too. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

All three turned toward the door to see Miroku and someone they didn't know standing right behind him. Inu Yasha shifted his stance, putting both Kagome and Naoki behind him as he bared his fangs at the strange youkai. 

The unknown man held up his hands in a gesture of peace. 

"Inu Yasha, Kagome, Naoki, this is Sango's boss, Aohara Ken. He is the one who deals with everything youkai-related in Hawaii," Miroku said. 

Inu Yasha took in the man's long, stick-straight silver hair and ice blue eyes. "What does he want?" 

"I normally don't get involved in criminal cases like this, but your family's situation is quite unique," Aohara said. "May I come in?" 

Inu Yasha eyed him warily. 

"Perhaps this would help." Aohara slowly took out his wallet and withdrew what appeared to be a photograph, then handed the picture to Miroku. "Show them, please." 

Miroku nodded in understanding and crossed the distance, handing Inu Yasha the photograph. 

Inu Yasha's eyes went wide, and Kagome's expression softened as she took in the image of the man before them standing next to what appeared to be a very old woman and a giant of a man who was well-muscled, but his face gave away his heritage at a glance. 

"Your son is a hanyou," Kagome said. 

Aohara nodded. "I bear no ill will toward hanyou. In fact, trying to imagine if a grandchild of mine were kidnapped, I know I would be just as on edge." 

Kagome took the picture back and moved toward Aohara, handing him the precious object. "You understand our reaction, then." 

"It's only to be expected. You've just recovered your daughter, and especially considering that your mate is inu hanyou, you're all going to be hypervigilant. I shouldn't have expected otherwise." 

"We should probably wait until Sango and Sachiko are back," Inu Yasha said quietly. 

Aohara gave him a curious look, but said, "All right." Then he turned his attention to Miroku. "Think we can get some chairs in here?" 

Miroku nodded. "I'll see if I can charm the nurses out of a few." 

"Just don't do anything that will make me have to lock up one of my best agents," Aohara replied. 

Miroku sighed. "I am so misunderstood." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Sachiko!" 

"Ma.. mama!" 

The nurse pushing Sachiko's hospital bed paused as Kagome leapt off the couch, adrenaline carrying her to her daughter's side so she could hug Sachiko tightly. "My baby. My sweet little baby. I missed you so much!" 

"I missed you, too, Mama." 

Sachiko hadn't called her "Mama" in quite a while. The backs of Kagome's eyes stung fiercely, but no tears fell, though her entire body shook from the force of her emotions. The pup inside her kicked fiercely in response, making Kagome gasp. 

Then Kagome felt Sachiko's hands slip from around her neck, down to her stomach. Kagome leaned back just a bit, and Sachiko sniffled as she patted her mother's rounded abdomen. 

"What's the big idea, getting so big on me?" Sachiko said, her as yet unborn sibling calming at her touch. "I'm glad to see you, too, pup." 

"Sachiko?" Naoki asked, his voice trembling slightly. 

Kagome stepped aside, and the nurse took the opportunity to wheel Sachiko the rest of the way into the room as Sachiko and Naoki stared at each other, as if somewhat uncertain that what they were seeing was real. 

"Oi," Inu Yasha said as the nurse made to leave, "can I put her brother on the bed?" 

The nurse looked uncertain for a moment, then relented. "Just be careful of her IV and monitoring wires." 

"Thanks," Inu Yasha replied, then scooped Naoki up and put him on the bed next to Sachiko. 

"Naoki!" 

Naoki 'oof'ed as he was granted one of Sachiko's patented ferocious hugs, which he returned. Inu Yasha turned away, knowing Naoki wouldn't want him to call attention to the tears he could smell coming from both pups. He went over to Kagome, ushering her to the couch, and he could feel the way she was trembling. 

"She's back. She's really back," Kagome whispered. 

"She is," Inu Yasha confirmed, squeezing her hand. 

Meanwhile, Sango had very quietly slipped back into the room, and now stood beside Miroku and her boss. She dashed a hand over her eyes. 

"You okay, Sango?" Miroku asked, putting his arm around her waist and giving her a quick, sideways hug. 

Sango nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine. They're just giving me flashbacks." 

"You've done an excellent job, Teramoto," Aohara said. 

"Thank you, sir," Sango replied. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Knock, knock!" a cheery, tenor voice sang out. Then the doctor blinked, taking in the sheer amount of people in the room. "Oh my, is there a party and I missed the invitation?" 

Sachiko looked at him in confusion, and Kagome frowned in thought. 

"If you know Japanese, it'll be easier. My wife and daughter don't speak English," Inu Yasha said. 

The doctor blinked and looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "Oh, yes, of course. It's right here, haha. Sorry about that," he said, switching to Japanese and giving everyone an apologetic look. "I'm Dr. Akitoki Hojo. Or is that, Hojo Akitoki?" 

Kagome gasped, scrutinizing the young man before her, but she quickly recovered. There was a slight resemblance to her ex-husband, but the doctor's demeanor was outgoing and quite American, rather than friendly but polite and subdued like Hojo-kun had been. 

Akitoki caught her reaction, though. "Are you alright," his eyes flicked to the clipboard, "Higurashi-san?" 

"I'm fine," Kagome replied, not quite willing to get into such a personal discussion with a total stranger. "You just remind me of someone I once knew." 

"Ah, hopefully he wasn't a total jerk," Akitoki said with a grin. "Anyway, it looks like my patient is Higurashi Sachiko-chan." He turned his gaze on the girl in the bed. "Though it seems I've gained a second one." 

"This is my brother, Naoki," Sachiko said, clutching Naoki's hand. 

"Ah, yes, now I see the family resemblance." 

Kagome blushed, and Inu Yasha's cheeks turned slightly pink. Naoki puffed up with pride as he kept a firm hold of Sachiko's hand. 

"And you all are..?" Akitoki asked, turning toward the remaining people in the room. 

Sango's boss rose to shake the doctor's hand. "I am Ken Aohara, FBI. This young woman is my colleague, Sango, and her husband, Miroku. They were instrumental in finding this fine young lady," he said, gesturing towards Sachiko. 

Akitoki's eyes widened. "Ah, yes, I seem to remember hearing something about that. Well, then, I suppose you can all hear her results, if the parents have no objection?" 

"No." "None," Inu Yasha and Kagome chorused. 

"All righty, then. The bad news is, that's a pretty wicked broken leg you've got there, Sachiko-chan. If it were only the two breaks below the knee, we could put a cast on her and release her, but there's a very nasty break in her femur. It's going to require surgery." 

"Surgery?" Kagome asked, looking a little pale. 

Akitoki smiled reassuringly. "It's a simple procedure with minimal risk and scarring. Just two tiny cuts, so we can insert a couple of," he paused, as if translating not only from English to Japanese, but medical jargon to easily understandable common terms, "flexible titanium rods to help keep the bone steady while it starts healing. Kind of like a splint, but on the inside. She'll have to stay off the leg entirely for three to six weeks, but after that, we can get her in for physical therapy and such." 

"Er, we're just vacationing here," Inu Yasha said. "We were only supposed to be here ten days, and we're already pushing things, having been here for three weeks so far." 

Akitoki blinked, then replied, "Okay, well, the rods will have to come out in a year, so we'll have to transfer her records here to her regular doctor, if you'll give us that information?" 

Kagome and Inu Yasha nodded. 

"Good. Unfortunately, given the seriousness of the injury and in order to make sure she won't have any reactions to the titanium, we'll need to keep her for at least a few days post-surgery." 

"Makes sense," Inu Yasha said. "Anything else?" 

Akitoki flipped through the papers, then gave them another radiant smile. "Other than some dehydration and minor malnutrition, she's all right physically. I'm honestly not sure what your feelings on it are, but it might be helpful to get her a mental evaluation, all things considered." 

Inu Yasha looked offended, but Kagome put a hand on his arm, keeping him seated. 

"Thank you, Hojo-sensei," Kagome said. 

"You're welcome," Akitoki beamed. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Sachiko's _not_ crazy," Inu Yasha hissed. 

He and Miroku were in the men's room, the only place Inu Yasha could think of to go. He'd really rather discuss this with Kagome, but he also knew that Sachiko needed at least one of them there with her at all times. He didn't want to be separated from her, but he knew it would upset her. She had already been catching on to his nerves, and he needed to hash this out. He might not have known Miroku for very long, but Inu Yasha knew that the monk's heart was absolutely in the right place, and he would understand. 

"Nobody said she was," Miroku said, with almost disgusting reasonableness. 

"That doctor did!" 

Miroku took a deep breath, understanding Inu Yasha's skepticism. He, himself, had felt the same way once upon a time. Then he learned how much counseling had helped both Sango and Kohaku after their ordeal. "No, he didn't. What he meant was that something like this is very traumatic, and can leave not only physical scars, but emotional ones. You told me that Sachiko is a very friendly, outgoing girl, yes?" 

Inu Yasha nodded. 

"But every time someone new has come into her hospital room, she grabs her brother's hand and looks to you and Kagome for reassurance." 

Inu Yasha thought back, and realized Miroku was right. 

"If it's just little things, maybe it will pass in time. Just keep an eye on her, and keep the option in mind," Miroku said. 

Inu Yasha let out a gusty sigh. "That I can do." 

Miroku put a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Good man." 

Inu Yasha scowled, but didn't refute it. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Is Papa coming back soon?" Sachiko asked. Naoki was still in the hospital bed beside her, but he'd decided to take a nap, obviously exhausted from the strain of the last few weeks.

"He'll be right back, Sa-chan," Kagome soothed. "He just needed to ask Miroku-sama something." 

"Miroku-san and Sango-san.. they're good people, right?" 

Kagome smiled and stood up, going around to the right side of Sachiko's bed so she wouldn't wake Naoki. She gently brushed Sachiko's bangs away from her forehead, silently promising herself she would trim the hair back to its usual bouncy, tapered style, rather than the more straight, severe edge Sachiko's kidnapper had given her. "Yes, they are." Sango and her boss had gone down to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. "Aohara-san is, too. They worked very hard to try and help us find you." 

"Okay," Sachiko said, her shoulders slumping a bit. Then she seemed to think of something else, her eyes widening. "You and Papa aren't leaving, are you?" 

"Of course not," Kagome replied, stroking her daughter's hair. "We don't have to leave when visiting hours are over with. Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Aohara-san made sure of that." 

"Where's Granny?" 

"She's back at the condo, with Sango's pet nekomata." 

Sachiko immediately perked up. "A nekomata?" 

"Uh-huh. Her name is Kirara. She's cream-colored with black markings, and usually stays in an adorable kitten form. But if there's danger, she turns into a huge cat with two tails." 

"I can't wait to meet her!" Sachiko said. 

Kagome smiled, her hopeful heart beating painfully at seeing Sachiko's usual reaction to anyone new again. "I talked to your Granny on the phone, and she's coming for a visit tomorrow, but she can't stay for very long. Someone has to be in the condo for it to still be rented to us." 

Sachiko blinked, then wiped her eyes as tears started to fall again. "I'm sorry I messed things up." 

Kagome's hand stilled. "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked. 

"The wedding. You and Papa were supposed to get married!" 

"We still are," Kagome said firmly. "Besides, I thought you were disappointed we were getting married before completing our mating," she said, trying to cheer her daughter up. 

Sachiko lifted her arm, her hand going around to the back of her neck. "I can feel it, but what does my mark look like?" 

Kagome smiled, now knowing exactly what form the marks on her and Sachiko had taken. "It's two deep lavender darts, the tips going in towards each other. Your Papa said it's the crest of his father, and that we have his blessing." 

"I wish I could have met him," Sachiko said with a sigh. "Him and Grandma Izayoi." 

Kagome couldn't help it as her eyes misted over, and her smile grew wider. "From what your Papa says, they would adore you. I bet, wherever they are, they're so happy to have you as their granddaughter." 

Sachiko reached out and gently put her hand on Kagome's stomach again. "Will my baby brother have a marking, too?" 

"Yes, he will, from the moment he's born." 

"You're so lucky," Sachiko said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Kagome's abdomen, even as she winced at the pain from her injured right leg. "Mom and Papa are the best Mom and Papa ever!" 

Kagome leaned forward and hugged Sachiko. "Not only that, he's going to have the best big sister ever!" 

"And big brother," Sachiko added, looking over at Naoki before snuggling into her mother's embrace. "I love you, Mom." 

"I love you, too, Sa-chan." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome was absolutely exhausted, physically and emotionally drained of every bit of energy. She'd held onto it long enough for Sachiko to finally fall into a restless sleep, but now the strain of the last several weeks had come crashing down on her. 

Sango, Miroku, and Aohara had left for the night. Inu Yasha hadn't been too happy at Kagome's announcement that she really, REALLY needed to use the ladies' room, but he understood. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but somehow the door to the ensuite bathroom had been locked, so she had no choice but to use a public one. Inu Yasha had obviously wanted to go with her, but he was also keenly aware of the fact that one of them needed to be by Sachiko's side at all times. 

Kagome trudged down the hallway, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. She made it safely to the bathroom, relieving her pregnancy-squashed bladder, then washing her hands and making her way back. She was honestly grateful for the handrail that ran along the wall. It was about the only thing keeping her from falling flat on her face. 

She was nearly back at Sachiko's room when all of a sudden, a solid mass slammed into her. She lost her balance, falling backward. She curled inward as best she could, fighting to protect the precious pup within her. 

Then she found her descent suddenly halted, her upper body hitting not the floor, but a lean chest. Her savior's aftershave rose up, swift and pungent in her nostrils, and she found herself wrenching forward, dry heaving, but thankful as her dinner decided to stay put despite the roiling of her stomach. 

"I'm so sorry, ma'am! Are you hurt?" 

The English words filtered slowly into her mind, and she scrambled for a reply. Reading English, she could do. Speaking it, especially while feeling so tired and ill, was another thing. "Okay," she managed in English, before continuing in Japanese, "Do you speak Japanese?" 

Kagome felt her entire body flood with relief as the man said, "Yes, I do. Are you a patient here?" 

Kagome shook her head. "No, my daughter is. I need to get back..." As she spoke, she finally looked up to see the man who was trying to help her. Any other words that would have passed her lips faded away as she swore she must be hallucinating. 

Not here. Not now. She had to be dreaming. 

The man stared at her in something akin to horror, once she'd raised her eyes to his. "It can't be..." he murmured. 

"Hojo-kun?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHA! Just when you thought there might be a chapter or two without drama...
> 
>  
> 
> Just as a quick note, please excuse the absence of description when it comes to what I call the "I.V. Dance". Moving yourself or others around while they are attached to I.V. stands and/or monitoring machines is a pain in the butt, so I'm putting it under the same heading as characters only shown going to the bathroom when it's plot or smut relevant. Please forgive my lack of mentioning it every time Sachiko is moved, or someone goes in, around, or near the bed.
> 
>  
> 
> And I know I'm horribly behind on review responses again, but due to various RL issues, about the only reason I've been able to update at all the past couple of weeks is because I was able to get a little cushion of "just needs a final polish" chapters done. So I sincerely apologize. Reviews, comments, and kudos are very much loved and appreciated!


	38. Reliving the Past

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**  
_Reliving the Past_

"Kagome!" 

Inu Yasha's voice snapped Kagome out of her shocked paralysis. She focused on him like a lifeline, seeing him quickly look back into the room, then nod, before racing toward her. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" 

Kagome prayed as hard as she could that everything wasn't about to blow up in her face. 

"My sincerest apologies," the human man beside her said. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran into her." 

Kagome caught Inu Yasha's glare as he stared at the man. 

"Well, be more careful next time," Inu Yasha snapped, before turning his full attention to Kagome. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," Kagome said, a little winded. "Just surprised me. He caught me before I hit the floor." 

Inu Yasha's nostrils flared, and he fought down a small cough. The guy who'd run into her apparently bathed in aftershave. "Thanks," he said to the man. 

"It was the least I could do. Maybe we should have her looked at..?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "She'll be fine. You might want to wear less aftershave, though, if you're around pregnant ladies a lot." 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome hissed, even if her heart wasn't in it. 

"All right, here we go," Inu Yasha said, blithely ignoring her protest as he draped her arm around his neck, and slipped his own arm around her waist. "Up you go." 

Kagome blushed furiously at the scene she and Inu Yasha had to be making, yet at the same time, her heart pounded at the reminder of the stark differences between the man she'd once loved, and the man she'd pledged her heart and the rest of her life to. Her feet somehow found the ground, and her knees felt weak, but they would hold, especially with Inu Yasha actually taking most of her weight. 

"C'mon, Kagome," Inu Yasha urged her. 

Kagome concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, even as she felt Hojo-kun's gaze burning into the back of her neck. 

Inu Yasha settled her back on the couch in Sachiko's room. "Knew I shouldn't have let you go without me," he said, gazing at her reproachfully. 

"Well, tell your son to stop using my bladder for a pillow, then," Kagome replied, doing her best to smile and let him know she was joking. 

"You okay, Mom?" Naoki asked. 

Kagome looked up to see both Naoki and Sachiko were awake. Then she blushed. "You all felt me fall, didn't you?" 

A chorus of "yes"es answered her question beyond any doubt. 

"Sorry for worrying you all," Kagome said. 

"What can we say, Mom?" Sachiko said. "We all love you!" 

Sachiko's statement steadied Kagome's nerves, reminding her that no matter what, she had a new life now. "And I love you all, so very much." 

**~*~*~*~**

The next morning dawned bright and early, bringing with it a horde of very familiar people. 

"Granny!" Sachiko cried. 

Kirara leapt out of Mama Higurashi's arms to wind around Sango's feet as Mama Higurashi rushed to Sachiko's bedside. 

"Sa-chan!" 

"Now where have I seen that before?" Inu Yasha quipped as he took in Mama Higurashi‘s reaction, giving Kagome a sideways glance. 

Kagome gave him an affectionate, backhanded smack on his bicep. 

"Do you think Sachiko-chan will be up to giving her statement today?" Aohara quietly asked as he came into the room just behind Miroku and Sango. 

"I think so," Kagome said. "This would probably be the best day, since her surgery is scheduled for tomorrow." 

Aohara nodded. 

After everyone had settled in, and Sachiko's breakfast arrived, they eased into what was going to be a long and difficult day by making fun of the hospital food. Sachiko poked at the eggs and miso on her tray with a spoon. "Which one's which?" she asked. 

"Probably both taste the same," Inu Yasha said. 

"You're not helping," Kagome said with a mock glare at her mate. 

Inu Yasha grinned unrepentantly, before turning his attention back to Sachiko. "Eat up, pup, or we'll never get out of this place." 

That did it, a look of confusion washing over Sachiko's face as she gummed a bit of her eggs. "This tastes really weird." 

"Well, which would you prefer," Sango said, "weird eggs, or getting fed through your IV?" 

Sachiko shuddered. "That's even weirder, though I know that's what they did yesterday," she said, then ate her meal as fast as possible. 

"Good job, sis," Naoki said. "You've been taking lessons from me and Dad!" 

Sachiko gulped down her water. "Didn't have to taste it that way," she said with a grin after putting her glass down. 

"Sachiko-chan?" Aohara gently asked. 

Sachiko turned toward him. 

"I know this will be very difficult, but we really need to hear what happened while you were gone." 

Sachiko swallowed and pushed her tray away, her face falling a million kilometers. "Please, don't hurt Suzumi-san. She really did take good care of me." 

Sango slowly got up and closed the door, which earned her a grateful look from Sachiko. Sango returned it with an encouraging smile. 

"We'll do whatever we can," Aohara said, "but she needs help." 

Sachiko nodded. "She was just.. lonely," Sachiko began. "She didn’t tell me much, really." 

"Well, why don't we start at the beginning? How did she lure you away from your parents?" 

Sachiko blushed, her cheeks flaming. "It was my fault. Mom told me to stay in sight of the umbrella. I did, but it was really far away. I could still see it, though!" 

"It's all right, Sachiko-chan," Aohara replied, doing his best to soothe her. 

"I..." Sachiko gulped. "I was collecting pretty rocks, when I heard Suzumi-san call out to me. She looked so sad and lonely, I just had to go over and talk to her. We talked for a bit, then she offered me some of her coconut water. I'd never seen anything like it, so I said yes." 

Aohara's blue eyes hardened slightly. "What happened after that?" 

"I started feeling really sleepy. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. The rest is all a blur," Sachiko said, self-recrimination plain on her face. Naoki, who was still by her side, took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled shakily at him, seeming to rally, before turning her attention back to Aohara. "I kind of remember walking, and being moved, but when I first woke up, we were already in her house. The one Sango-san and Papa found me in. She'd changed my clothes." 

"While we were looking for you, we found your bathing suit covered in blood," Aohara said carefully. "Do you remember anything about that?" 

"Not really. I did tell Suzumi-san that my nose felt funny, and she told me I'd tripped, fell, and broken it. She said she healed it for me." Sachiko tapped the end of her nose very, very lightly. "I can still feel it, but the doctors haven't said anything." 

"It looks fine to me," Naoki said. "I'd never have guessed." 

Sachiko looked around him to her parents. 

"I had no idea," Kagome said quietly. 

"Same here, pup," Inu Yasha replied. "That bloody bathing suit did freak me out, though." 

Sachiko's eyes went wide. "You found it? I'm so, so sorry, Papa!" 

"Shhhhh," Inu Yasha said, Naoki carefully shifting over to her right side, so Inu Yasha could hug her from the left. "It's okay," he murmured into her hair. "All that matters is you're safe now." 

"Papa, could you..." She looked warily at Aohara. "Hold me, please?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Like you have to ask." 

"Inu Yasha-san, I really don't think that's a good..." Aohara trailed off as he saw how careful Inu Yasha was, using his youkai-blooded grace to get up onto the bed and pull Sachiko into his lap without so much as even jostling her injured leg or any of the equipment she was still hooked up to. Inu Yasha put his arms on either side of her, resting his hands in her lap, while she snuggled back against him, one hand resting on his, the other reaching for Naoki again. 

Once they were all situated, Aohara cleared his throat and continued. "So her intent was not to harm you?" 

"No," Sachiko replied. "She'd get really angry sometimes, but she didn't take it out on me. She'd break things instead, but it was still scary." 

"When would she get angry?" 

Sachiko's eyes clouded. "Whenever I tried to tell her I wasn't who she thought I was!" 

"What do you mean?" Aohara pressed. 

Sachiko's lip quivered. "She never called me by my real name. She kept calling me Keiko. As long as I pretended to be Keiko, she was okay. But if I said my name was Sachiko, she would sometimes say things like, 'oh, it's make believe day', but other times she would get really, really mad. So after a few days, I just stopped." 

"Sachiko-chan, I want you to listen to me very carefully," Aohara said. "You did everything exactly right. It's probably what kept you alive and safe until we could find you. You did what you could to keep your kidnapper calm and protect yourself." 

Tears spilled out again. "I just wanted to see my Mom and Papa again," Sachiko said, her voice breaking. 

"And see, you have." Aohara leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, with his notepad and pen still in hand. "She told you to call her Suzumi-san?" 

Sachiko shook her head. "She wanted me to call her Mama. I only remembered her name, because she said it the first time I met her." 

Aohara made a note. "Did she ever mention a last name?" 

"No." 

"Did she ever mention anyone else?" 

"Just one person. She kept saying that now that 'I' was home, 'Papa' would come back. I hated it when she'd say that. There's only one Papa to me in the whole wide world." 

Inu Yasha gave Sachiko an affectionate squeeze, before allowing himself to drop a kiss on the top of her head, which made her giggle as she wiped her tears away. 

"You've been a very good and brave girl, Sachiko-chan," Aohara told her. 

"Papa said Suzumi-san was hurt. Is she okay?" 

Aohara met Inu Yasha's gaze, and Inu Yasha minutely shook his head. 

"She will be," Aohara said. "Her body is trying to recover, so she's sleeping." 

Sachiko curled in on herself as best she could with Inu Yasha's arms around her. "I don't want her to take me away again, but I want her to get better." 

"She won't come near you," Aohara promised. "We already have a restraining order in place. I don't know how things are going to go, legally. There are too many unanswered questions right now that we won't get answers to until she wakes up. But I promise, she won't take you away again." 

"Okay," Sachiko said, very quietly. 

"If you won't trust him," Inu Yasha said, his voice soft but rough with emotion, "trust me. She will _never_ lay a hand on you again." 

Sachiko nodded, clinging to him. 

Aohara took a deep breath. "Okay, well, as soon as you get loose, Inu Yasha-san, I need to speak with you privately." 

Inu Yasha grunted, which Aohara took as a positive sign. Then he turned to Sango. "Why don't you and Kagome-san go down to the cafeteria and get her something to eat? I'm sure she could use a break." Aohara turned his attention to Kagome and gave her a soft smile, which was at odds with the hard look in his eyes. "As you can see, your children are in the absolute best hands." 

Kagome looked uncertain, until Inu Yasha gave her an encouraging nod. 

"Gotta keep your strength up for our pups," he said. 

"All right,” Kagome replied, almost too softly for even him to hear. 

Sango leapt up from her chair to help Kagome to her feet. "C'mon, I promise I won't let you fall." 

Kagome blushed and allowed Sango to lead her away. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Kagome-chan, if you don't eat more than that, Inu Yasha will take my head off!" 

Kagome gave Sango a wan smile as she picked at what passed for a chicken caesar salad. "I'm sorry, Sango-chan. I have a lot on my mind." 

"Obviously." Sango picked up her own unused plastic fork and stabbed a healthy amount of chicken and lettuce before holding it in front of Kagome's mouth. "Open wide." 

"Sango-chan!" Kagome squeaked, blushing furiously. 

"You're not going to pass out on my watch, and I will not be responsible for your pup starving," Sango said. "No food for you, means no food for him." 

Kagome's eyes widened, then she looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. I guess I really am tired." 

"So, are you going to feed yourself, or do I have to?" Sango waved the fork menacingly. 

"So it really is you, Higurashi." 

Both women turned to take in the newcomer who now stood by their table. Sango discreetly slipped her badge out of her pocket and put it on the table. 

"Agent Sango Teramoto, FBI. Who do we have the pleasure of addressing?" 

The man looked startled, as if he wanted to run. 

Kagome sighed. "Relax, Hojo-kun, it's not you she's after." 

He relaxed a fraction. "It's Tamura now." 

Sango blinked. "Wait, come to think of it, you look familiar." Then she frowned slightly. "Tamura.. Yoshiaki Tamura?" 

Now it was Hojo-kun's turn to stare at Sango. "Yes." 

"Oh this day is just getting better and better," Sango said. 

While Sango and Hojo-kun talked, Kagome couldn't help but process what she was seeing. He was still tall, his hair the same dark brown that Sachiko had inherited. His eyes were still wide, but no longer innocent. He looked hardened and world-weary, yet beneath it all, he maintained his distant politeness, a trait Kagome had found endearing as a teenager. It had made him seem so mature. Now she, herself, was older and wiser, and she could see right through it. 

Eventually, the former Hojo turned his attention back to Kagome. "What are you doing here, anyway?" 

Kagome was mildly taken aback. It wasn't like him to be so blunt. Then again, a lot could happen in eight years. "Well, I came here on vacation with my family, but then my daughter.. _our_ daughter.. was kidnapped." Kagome fought back the shiver of revulsion as she let those words fall from her lips, but she wanted to make it absolutely clear that Hojo-kun technically had a stake in everything that had happened. 

Hojo's eyes turned cold. "You were right the first time, Higurashi. That child is no daughter of mine." 

Kagome did her best to keep her temper, but the plastic fork in her hand snapped in two. 

"Kagome-chan..." 

"No, Sango-chan. He's the one who brought it up," Kagome said, before meeting Hojo-kun's gaze. "I actually feel sorry for you. Sachiko is the sweetest, most loving girl on the face of the planet. How dare you hurt her like this!" 

"Me?" Hojo-kun snapped. "You're the one who kept her sick and crippled, when all I wanted to do was help her!" 

"What?" Kagome asked, completely bewildered. 

"You are positively cruel, Higurashi, subjecting a little girl to the kind of torturous life she must lead. I never would have thought it in you. I thought you were kind, considerate, the perfect wife for someone like me. How could I have been so wrong?" 

By now the whole cafeteria was staring, but Kagome didn't care. "Right back at you, pal! First, you toss her away like garbage because I won't let you fix what's not broken, and then you legally deny her the father who loves and adores her!" 

"Wait, what do you mean 'legally deny'..?" 

"Guys," Sango broke in, "shouldn't we do this somewhere more private?" 

"NO!" both Kagome and Hojo-kun shouted, before going back to glaring at each other. 

"What are you talking about, Higurashi?" Hojo-kun continued, picking up right where they left off. 

"My new husband petitioned to adopt Sachiko, but _your_ lawyers said that you refused to give up your parental rights." Now tears were glistening in the corners of her eyes, but Kagome didn't care. "You are cruel, and heartless. You don't want her, but nobody else is allowed to have her?" 

"I couldn't care less about that stupid cripple!" Hojo-kun shot back. "I told my family as much the very day the court case was settled. That's why I'm here in Hawaii. My family said they'd take care of everything!" 

Kagome felt as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water down her back. "Hojo-kun," she said slowly, "your lawyers have been sending me child support all Sachiko's life, as well as a bonus around New Year's." 

Hojo-kun suddenly looked as shocked as she felt. "That's not possible. My father and grandfather said they had it well in hand. I _asked_ them to terminate my parental rights as soon as the ink on the divorce papers dried. To erase the blight on our family's honor!" 

"Sachiko is not a 'blight'," Kagome said, her cheeks flushed with her poorly concealed rage. "She's a little girl! How _dare_ you!" 

"Now, now, both of you, this isn't the time or place to settle this." Sango's words were mild, but her expression brooked no opposition. "Tamura-san, Kagome-chan and her family will be here in this hospital for at least a few more days. I'm sure something can be arranged so all pertinent parties will be present in order to hash this out. Does that suit you, Tamura-san? Kagome-chan?" 

Hojo-kun ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose." 

"Kagome-chan?" 

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Kagome muttered, picking up Sango's abandoned, still-salad-laden fork and popping it in her mouth. 

"Until then," Hojo-kun said, then spun on his heel and left. 

Sango watched as Kagome wolfed down her meal. "Well, at least you're eating," Sango said with a sigh. 

"Better to stab a salad than him," Kagome replied. 

"You have definitely been around Inu Yasha too long," Sango told her. 

Kagome looked up as she swallowed, caught Sango's eye, and very carefully said, "Keh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Sorry about missing a week, everyone! I didn't realize I had let my cushion of edited chapters run out. Fortunately, I was able to get this one all polished up in time. I am NOT abandoning this fic. It's just a matter of editing what I already have written. Until next time!


	39. Spark, Meet Powderkeg

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**  
_Spark, Meet Powderkeg_

"Is this a good time?" Aohara asked, poking his head into the hospital room. He had to admit, the sight before him warmed his heart. The little human girl was fast asleep in Inu Yasha's lap, her brother resting against Inu Yasha's side. Mama Higurashi gave him a polite, welcoming smile, and Miroku waved him in. 

"Probably as good a time as any," Miroku said. "The ladies aren't back, but the nurse just gave Sachiko a dose of pain medication, so she should be out for a while." 

As Aohara came closer to the bed, Inu Yasha opened one eye. "Yeah, yeah, I heard." Inu Yasha carefully jostled Naoki out of his light doze. "Take over for me, will ya?" 

Naoki rubbed his eyes, but seemed more than willing to help. "What's going on, Dad?" 

"I need to give Aohara some information about Sachiko's kidnapper," Inu Yasha said. "Think you can defend your sister and grandma?" 

Naoki puffed out his chest. "Of course I can!" 

The procedure was delicate, and Aohara and Miroku were both thoroughly impressed by the way Inu Yasha slipped out from behind Sachiko, only for Naoki to take his place, snuggling down next to Sachiko on her better left side and flinging an arm over her body. 

"You sure you'll be all right?" Inu Yasha asked Mama Higurashi. 

Kirara mewed. 

"What she said," Mama Higurashi said. "We'll be fine. We'll take care of Sachiko." 

Inu Yasha nodded and slipped out of the room behind Aohara. Part of him hated to leave his wounded pup alone, but he had to remind himself that Naoki and Kirara were perfectly capable of defending her. Not to mention Kasumi-san, her being Kagome's mother and all. 

"I understand how you feel," Aohara said. "I'll try not to keep you long." 

"Keh. So, you've just got the one?" 

Aohara nodded, but before he could elaborate on his reply, they arrived at an empty conference room. He opened the door and gestured. "The head of the hospital has given us temporary use of this room. Please, go in." 

Inu Yasha did so, still a little wary, but that was only to be expected. He took the chair closest to the door. 

Aohara made no comment, silently sitting down in the chair that was officially at the head of the long conference table. A minute passed, then two. "So, Sango tells me you know Sachiko's kidnapper?" 

Inu Yasha leaned forward, lacing his fingers together so he wouldn't gouge claw marks into the table. "Yeah. She may be calling herself Suzumi, but her real name is Takahashi Kikyou. She's Naoki's biological mother." 

"And you are sure it's her because..?" 

Inu Yasha grimaced. "The reason she's alive to stand trial is because I was able to use," he paused, poking his wary youkai side for information, "the Paternal Blood Bond Rite." 

Aohara's eyes widened. "Now that's a rite I haven't heard about in quite a while. Fascinating. You were communicating with your youkai side just now?" 

Inu Yasha nodded. "We've been getting better at talking to each other." 

"I'm sorry," Aohara said, "We're getting off topic." 

"You just wanted to know for your son, right?" 

Aohara sighed. "I often worry about Jinenji. He looks so much like a youkai, but I swear he's so gentle, he's practically human. Heck, his mother acts more like a proper youkai. She was a spitfire as a girl, and she's only become more fiery with age." Then he shook himself. "Ahem, my apologies." 

"None needed," Inu Yasha said. "Anything else you wanna know?" 

"Did you know that your son's biological mother was in Hawaii?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I haven't seen her since Naoki was three days old. She was sending us packages, but somehow they never had a stamp or postage mark on them, so I just assumed she was in Japan somewhere." 

"Packages?" 

"Yeah, real insulting stuff, like dog food. She never bothered until just a couple of years ago, then all of a sudden, we started getting them." 

Aohara made a note of that. "To the best of your knowledge, would she have any idea about your current relationship?" 

"Especially now that I know she's been in Hawaii? No chance," Inu Yasha said. "I've never officially been on the youkai grid, since I'm hanyou, and up until just before we came to Hawaii, I was in the human public registry as Takahashi Inu Yasha, with Naoki as my only blood kin, after the divorce." 

"Granted by reason of abandonment?" 

"You got it." 

Aohara scribbled a few more notes. "What is your legal status now?" 

Inu Yasha straightened, his chest puffing out in an unconscious imitation of Naoki's earlier gesture. "Kagome's mother, Kasumi-san, adopted me as their firstborn son, since I married the actual Higurashi firstborn, Kagome. Kasumi-san adopted me, and Kagome adopted Naoki. The only petition that didn't go through was my adoption of Sachiko." Inu Yasha couldn't hide the shadow of pain in his eyes as he slumped a little. "Apparently Sachiko's biological father is blocking the adoption, even though he left her when she was just a baby!" 

"Rather like your son's biological mother left you and your son." 

"Kinda, sorta. And can we call her my ex-wife, instead? Using a title like 'mother' linked with the witch who nearly got him killed..." 

Aohara's thin eyebrows rose nearly all the way into his hairline. "Care to explain that statement?" 

It was a little easier, now that he had told Kagome. Inu Yasha kept the retelling to the simple facts, but he was still shaken by the time his recitation ended. 

"So she has harmed a child before?" 

Inu Yasha nodded. "That's why I'm so grateful Sachiko's as healthy as she is right now," he said quietly. "Death is too good for someone like Kikyou." 

"We can't start any legal proceedings until she's conscious," Aohara said carefully, "but Sango's husband has already volunteered to help me find your ex-wife's paper trail. We now know her birth name, and the first name she uses here in Hawaii. There must be legal documents somewhere we can trace, and hopefully that will shed some light on how she came to be here." 

"Look, I don't say this often.. but thanks." 

"You're welcome," Aohara said. "By the way, does your mate know?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Haven't had a chance. I don't want Naoki knowing, and he's been glued to Sachiko's side." 

"Perhaps tomorrow while Sachiko-chan is in surgery would be a good time?" 

"Y'know," Inu Yasha said, "that's not a bad idea." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Well, well, looks like the party's died down a bit. Is it safe to come in?" 

Everyone in the hospital room turned to look at the newcomer. 

"Of course it is, Hojo-sensei. Please, come in,” Mama Higurashi said. 

"Thank you, Higurashi-san," Akitoki beamed. "Ah, you are looking much better today, Sachiko-chan." 

Sachiko blushed. "I feel better." 

"Wonderful. That means you should be strong enough for surgery tomorrow." Akitoki went around to Sachiko's bedside. "Do you have any questions for me?" 

Sachiko shook her head. "No, sir. You explained everything really well yesterday." 

"Happy to hear it," Akitoki said. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask your brother to move, since I need to see your leg.. oh, that works." Akitoki gave a mildly nervous chuckle as Naoki simply lifted himself up just enough to push the sheets he'd been sitting on down and away from where he'd been pinning them. "Thank you, young man." 

Naoki felt his attitude toward the doctor softening just a bit, though he still kept a close eye on the man's every move. 

Akitoki brought the covers the rest of the way down, exposing both of Sachiko’s legs and feet. He stared at her temporarily splinted right leg and his eyes grew wide. "Oh my. Usually this would be very good, but it's not so good right now." 

"What is it, doctor?" Mama Higurashi asked, coming up beside the bed. 

"Well, it seems Sachiko-chan has a gift for healing herself. The bones are already starting to knit back together." He very gently touched the areas where the bones had been broken, his face growing more and more serious. "At this rate, if we leave her surgery for tomorrow, we'll have to re-break the bones in order to align them correctly." 

Sachiko gulped, and Naoki hugged her, trying to calm her back down. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Akitoki nodded firmly. "I'm going to see if there are any elective surgeries that can be pushed back. We need to get her in." He turned his attention back to Sachiko. "I'm so sorry to spring this on you." 

"Well," Sachiko said in a tiny voice, "I don't have as long to be scared about the surgery this way." 

"You're such a brave girl," Akitoki said, but when he reached to ruffle her hair, Naoki's glare made him withdraw his hand and chuckle nervously. "Anyway, I know you'll be fine. You're a member of the secret society." 

Sachiko blinked. "Secret society?" 

"Uh-huh, and that means you're a very special girl, just like my grandmother was." Akitoki very quickly and gently tweaked Sachiko's extra toe before bringing the covers back up to her waist. 

"Your Grandma has six toes, too?" 

"Yup, she did. On her left foot, just like yours. Apparently it's a family trait, and why my great-grandparents came from Japan to settle in Hawaii." 

"Your last name is Hojo, right?" Sachiko asked. 

"Yes," Akitoki said, wondering where all this was going. 

"Sachiko," Naoki said. 

"It's okay, Naoki. Maybe he knows something," Sachiko replied, then turned her attention back to Akitoki. "My father's last name was Hojo." 

Akitoki looked confused. "But..." 

"Not my Papa, my father. My Mom's ex-husband. I'd be Hojo Sachiko if they were still married." 

"What a small world it is," Akitoki said. "Do you know your father's first name? I might know him." 

Sachiko shook her head. "Mom always just referred to him as 'Hojo-kun'. They went to school together." 

"Ah, I see. Well, my reasons for taking good care of you just tripled. You might be a cousin of mine," Akitoki said with a genuinely happy smile. 

Sachiko looked at him shyly. "I think I'd like that." 

"Well, I'd better get to seeing about that operating room so we can get you in there ASAP. If, that is, you think her parents will approve, Higurashi-san?" Akitoki asked, directing his question to Mama Higurashi. 

"I think their primary concern is her health and comfort," Mama Higurashi said. "I can't see them saying no." 

"All right, I'll start getting things set up, and hopefully they'll be back by the time I need consent forms signed." 

"Thank you, doctor," Mama Higurashi said. 

"It's an honor and a pleasure," Akitoki replied, and he meant it. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha had fully intended to go straight back to Sachiko's room. In fact, he'd made it as far as the doorway, but the sight before him made his chest tighten. Sachiko's doctor was in there, and Naoki was all but clinging to Sachiko, trying to comfort her. He picked up the words "healing herself" and "re-break the bones", and he felt his internal walls collapse under the weight of the physical and emotional strain he'd been under. 

He didn't have the strength to face Naoki right now. Not without having to tell the pup that the woman who birthed him had kidnapped his sister, and she was in the same building. He knew Kasumi-san could take care of the pups for a little while longer. He just needed long enough to pull himself together after laying himself bare for Aohara's inspection. 

Kagome wasn't back, either. Maybe if he went by the elevators to wait it would help pass the time. 

Inu Yasha padded his way to a bench situated in a corner near the elevators. He could see every single one, so he'd catch sight of Kagome and Sango the moment they returned. 

He tried to take several deep breaths. His pups and mate needed him, now more than ever. He rubbed his eyes, keeping his ears alert, even beneath their concealing pins. His eyes felt gritty, and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was climb into that bed with Sachiko and Naoki, dragging Kagome with him into what Kagome loved to call a "puppy pile". It would soothe his nerves and strengthen his resolve. 

"Sir, are you all right?" 

Inu Yasha blinked, opening his eyes and reviewing the sounds he had taken in. Whoever was talking to him had been on the floor, and pressed an elevator button, waiting for one of them to take him elsewhere. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inu Yasha began, then he trailed off as a memory crossed his awareness. "Hey, you're the jerk who ran into my wife earlier." 

"My sincerest apologies. I hope she is all right?" 

"Yeah, no thanks to you." There was something about the man that Inu Yasha didn't trust. Not one bit. Maybe it was the way the idiot's polite smile didn't quite reach his dead eyes. Or it might have been the whiff of nervousness and deceit that made Inu Yasha's nose twitch. 

"So, how long have you known her?" 

Inu Yasha eyed the man warily. "That's a pretty personal question." Inu Yasha heard the "ding" that indicated the elevator had arrived. "You'd better get going..." Then Inu Yasha felt his world coming to a screeching halt as his eyes landed on the doctor's name tag: Dr. Yoshiaki Tamura. 

Everything fell into place in a blinding instant, his youkai side fueling both his rage and the rapidity with which he solved the puzzle. He knew that name. This was the guy Miroku had been investigating right after Sachiko was kidnapped. The man they believed to be Sachiko's biological father. Kagome had confirmed that at least the first name was right. 

Now that he was really looking at the man, Inu Yasha wanted to smack himself for not recognizing the color of his hair, or the way it parted. Most importantly, now that the stench of aftershave had lessened somewhat, Inu Yasha recognized the thread of scent that had been buried deep in Sachiko's blood. One that had only recently been obliterated in the wake of his mating with Kagome, and the change had made his youkai side rumble in utter contentment. 

"YOU!" Inu Yasha snarled. 

Hojo-kun hadn't taken Inu Yasha's earlier hint, and he flinched as the livid male before him shot to his feet. Tamura-formerly-Hojo might have been slightly taller, but Inu Yasha was stronger. Tamura froze on the spot, and Inu Yasha lashed out, his hand closing around Tamura's throat as he kicked the bench out of the way and slammed Tamura up against the wall, pinning him there with his feet dangling. 

"You fucking _bastard_! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out!" Inu Yasha snarled. 

Tamura didn't even have the power to bring his hands up and try to loosen Inu Yasha's hold. He couldn't have said a word, even if he wanted to. His eyes bulged as his lungs fought for air. He struggled to hold on to consciousness as the sound of another elevator arriving gave him one last hope for survival. 

"Inu Yasha!" 

Kagome's cry raked down Inu Yasha's spine, but he was not about to let such a stinking rodent go, now that he had him in his clutches. 

Kagome felt her entire world tilting on its axis. She'd fantasized about the scene in front of her, in rare moments of bloodthirsty fantasy, but she had never, EVER wanted it to actually happen. 

"Kagome..." Sango said. 

Kagome shook her head. "No, Sango, this is my fault. I'm the only one who can stop this. I am Inu Yasha's mate, after all." 

Sango gave her a dubious look, but kept her distance, obviously toying with something in one of the pockets of her black jeans. 

Kagome knew she had to hurry, but she also knew that she had to be careful. Inu Yasha's youki was coming off him in waves, and she knew his youkai side was close to being, if not completely, in control. She stood slightly to the side, a little behind and away from him. "Put him down, Inu Yasha." 

Her voice was soft and gentle, but there was an underlying edge of steel that got his attention. He spared a glance in her direction. :: _Let me kill this piece of offal_ :: he vocalized. 

Kagome took one step closer, her suspicions confirmed at the sight of his eyes and youkai markings. "You do, and they will lock you away," she said quietly. "Please don't make them. I need you. Naoki needs you." She came close enough to touch him, catching his free hand in both of hers and guiding it to her stomach. :: _Pup needs sire_ :: she said, before switching back to human speech. "Most importantly, Sachiko needs you." 

Inu Yasha followed the trail she had laid to the end, filling in the words his mate hadn't said. If he were taken away, he would be abandoning their pups, which would make him no better than the piece of shit he'd pinned against the wall. Inu Yasha pulled his hand away, noting with satisfaction the way his claws had left holes in the wall. 

Hojo.. no. _Tamura_ immediately collapsed to the ground, gasping and choking as air blasted into his deprived lungs again. 

:: _Thank you, mate_ :: Kagome said, pressing a kiss to Inu Yasha's knuckles. 

Inu Yasha immediately closed the tiny space between them, putting his body between her and Tamura. One arm wound about her waist, while his opposite hand delved into her thick, dark hair, cradling her skull and urging her head back just enough so his lips could slam down on hers. 

Kagome was absolutely mortified, yet at the same time, his arousal fueled hers, his bloodlust transforming into lust of a different kind. Kagome was absolutely liquid in her mate's arms, his mouth plundering hers as his hand massaged the back of her neck, reassuring himself of their connection. The power flowed between them, sweet and hot, Kagome's cheeks burning as she became peripherally aware of the whispers coming from the direction of the hallway. 

Then an acrid stench hit Kagome's nose, and suddenly Inu Yasha staggered. He clung to her, and she went down with him as they were surrounded by smoke that made her eyes, nose, and mouth burn. She felt his grip on her loosen, then someone hauled him away. Grabbing the thread of power still shimmering between them, she followed it, refusing to let anyone harm her mate. 

As soon as she was free of the smoke cloud, she found her arms being wrenched behind her back. She fought against the strange hold, determined to get to Inu Yasha. 

"Kagome, calm down. Aohara won't hurt him." 

It took a few moments for Kagome's vision to clear, but she recognized Sango's voice. That snapped her addled brain back to reality, and she was able to take in the situation. Inu Yasha seemed to have been knocked unconscious by the smoke, but his markings were still clearly visible. 

"What on earth is going on here?" 

Kagome stiffened, but unbelievably, she saw Aohara relax slightly at the sound of an entirely new voice. 

"Ah, Hamamoto-san, good to see you," Aohara said. 

"Th.. that _thing_ tried to kill me!" the former Hojo-kun cried, his voice still reedy from nearly having his throat crushed. 

"I believe your husband might have to see to him,” Aohara continued, focusing his attention on the newcomer. 

The woman addressed as Hamamoto-san nodded. "I'll see to it. Anything you need on this front?" 

"A safe place for my clients would be perfect," Aohara said. 

"I can arrange that. Follow me." 

"You can let me go now, Sango-chan," Kagome said quietly. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't, Kagome-chan," Sango replied. "Everyone will feel better if they see both 'perpetrators' restrained." 

Kagome sighed, but let Sango help her to her feet, then prod her in the direction Hamamoto-san had gone. She realized that Aohara had picked Inu Yasha up and gone ahead of them, carrying him effortlessly, and her eyes widened. 

"Horse youkai are known for their strength," Sango whispered. "He'll make sure Inu Yasha isn't hurt any more than necessary." 

They walked down several corridors, until Hamamoto-san hung a sharp left. Aohara, Sango, and Kagome followed her in, and Sango kicked the door closed behind them. 

Kagome arrived just in time to see Aohara raise an eyebrow. "An on-call room?" 

"Your client there is inu youkai, and I can sense that young woman over there is his mate. Am I right?" Hamamoto asked. 

Kagome blushed as Sango released her arms. She rubbed them lightly to get some sensation back in them. "Yes, Inu Yasha is my mate." 

"Then I suppose you already know what will happen when he wakes up, since you wouldn't let him kill that pompous ass?" Hamamoto asked, her eyes twinkling. 

Kagome instantly remembered the devastating kiss he had given her, and the way he'd pressed against her. Her blush grew even more intense. "I think I have an idea." Then the rest of Hamamoto's words registered in her mind. "Wait, did you just say..?" 

Hamamoto laughed. "Nobody here likes Tamura," she said, "but we have to put up with him since he's on the Board of Directors. Word will get around in the right quarters, and you and your mate will be heroes for the rest of the time you're here." 

The reminder of why they were there brought Kagome firmly back to reality. "But what about my daughter, Sachiko, and son, Naoki? They're probably worried sick!" 

"Not to worry, Higurashi-san," Aohara said, putting Inu Yasha down on a rather sturdy-looking bed with a metal frame. "Your mother is with them, yes?" 

"Yes, but..." 

"I'll go stay with them, too, Kagome-chan," Sango said. "How much do they know?" 

"Nothing," Kagome replied. "Sachiko has no idea that Hojo-kun, er, Tamura-san is here." 

"Then we'll keep it that way for now," Sango told her, looking at Aohara for confirmation. 

"I think that would be best," Aohara agreed. 

Inu Yasha began to stir. 

"I believe that is our cue to leave," Aohara said. "Although..." He looked at Kagome speculatively. 

Kagome blinked. "What?" 

"I may not know much about inu youkai, but I do know he will be.. feisty when he wakes up. How badly would he take being handcuffed?" 

"I really don't know," Kagome said honestly. 

Suddenly, a ring of pure stone seemed to rise out of the brick wall above Inu Yasha's head. Aohara calmly threaded the cuffs through the loop, then secured Inu Yasha's wrists. "He'll be out of those in a second, but perhaps if you infused them with some of your reiki?" 

Kagome couldn't help the wave of desire that washed over her at the thought. He'd be out of those cuffs and after Hojo-kun in a heartbeat if she didn't distract him, and feeling her reiki infused in the metal would give him pause. She stepped forward and lightly placed her hand on the chain links that ran between the cuffs, feeling her power seep into both the metal, and the stone anchor. 

"You know how to release him, right?" Aohara asked. 

"Yes," Kagome breathed, her heart starting to beat just a little bit faster. 

"All righty then," Sango said, her voice just a little too chipper. "We'll leave you two alone, and please don't worry about Naoki and Sachiko, Kagome-chan. I'll explain that you two got in a fight, but I'll leave you two to fill in any specific details." 

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Sango-chan." Then she shifted her gaze. "Aohara-san. Hama.. moto-san, was it?" 

"Yes. Kaori Hamamoto, at your service. I'm one of the resident youkai/human liaisons here at Lanai Memorial Hospital." 

"Thank you, Hamamoto-san." 

Hamamoto and Aohara left first, Sango trailing behind. She grasped the knob to pull the door shut once more, but paused to wink at Kagome. "Have fun," she said. 

"Don't make me throw a pillow at you," Kagome retorted as Sango disappeared with the closing of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late. Just had a bad health day yesterday, but today I'm on the mend. Fortunately, I had this chapter ready and raring to go! And as you probably guessed, there's a lemon in the next chapter, so consider yourselves "forewarned". Hehe.


	40. Riding a Wild Youkai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating last week, but I.. wasn't in any condition to do so. Therefore, please enjoy a double-chapter update!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty**  
_Riding a Wild Youkai_

Inu Yasha came back to consciousness very slowly, his eyes and nose still tingling from the noxious powder that had been thrown at him. Oh yes, he recognized it now, and although on the one hand he should technically thank the taijiya woman for redirecting his attention, he wasn't feeling that charitable yet. Inu youkai law demanded he prove to the rival male that he was more than capable of meeting his mate's needs. That he truly was the stronger, more powerful male. Yet the twinge of his human side reminded him once again that humans didn't normally mate in public, in view of an entire crowd. _He_ had no qualms about it, but his mate would have been a whole other story. 

It was her delicious, tantalizing scent that brought him back from the abyss. He opened his eyes a crack, and his body instantly hardened the rest of the way. She was wonderfully, gloriously nude, her lush body, so ripe with his pup, practically begging for his touch. 

He went to reach out and take her in his arms, but there was a clatter of metal on metal, and he found he could not move his arms. He stared balefully at the stone ring and flimsy cuffs that he should have no trouble breaking, but they wouldn't budge. Then he realized... 

His mate's power flowed through the restraints. 

:: _Mate?_ :: he asked. 

Kagome gave him a warm smile, coming closer to cup his cheek. "Yes?" 

:: _What the fuck is this?_ :: He rattled the chains for emphasis. 

"Well, you see, thanks to Aohara-san and Hamamoto-san, you aren't going to be thrown in a cage. However, they do feel you deserve some sort of punishment." 

:: _PUNISHMENT?! I WAS ONLY..!_ :: His words were swallowed as his mate cupped his face with both hands, and placed her open mouth on his. He whimpered, unable to resist the delectable taste of her, the way her tongue caressed his with absolute longing. Once their lips parted, Kagome rested her forehead against his. 

"I know. You were defending Sachiko, our girl pup. But right now, we're in the human world, and we have to do things by human rules." 

:: _Screw human rules. That bastard deserves to PAY!_ :: 

"I know, and I agree, but now is not the time. We need to get Sachiko healthy first," Kagome said. 

:: _Just tell me one thing: Did you recognize him?_ :: 

Kagome bit her lip, but she knew better than to lie. He'd be able to smell it in an instant. All she could do was tell him the painful truth. "Yes," she whispered. 

:: _Why didn't you--?_ :: 

"It wasn't the time or the place," Kagome rushed on. "We were right outside Sachiko's room, and she would have heard you attack him. What good would it do to tell her that the man who abandoned her is here in this hospital? If anything, it might make her more anxious to leave, and she needs to be healthy first." 

Even in such a primitive state, Inu Yasha could understand that. Besides, he really couldn't fault her. Wasn't he doing almost the exact same thing? :: _You're right_ :: he admitted. :: _Now let me go?_ :: 

He looked absolutely adorable, his blue eyes in their field of red intense as he gave her his best 'puppy eyes'. 

"I let you go, I get dressed, and we leave this room." 

Inu Yasha blinked, rapidly reassessing the situation. :: _So as long as I'm bound, you'll stay naked?_ :: 

"Mm-hm," Kagome replied. "Sango-chan promised she would help Mama, and explain to our pups why we're not there yet. I've now heard that inu youkai tend to be quite.. excited after a battle." 

Inu Yasha could feel the thrumming of blood in his ears, and regions much lower. They hadn't joined since their mating, and he could now feel the strain. He remembered the lust for battle transforming, his overwhelming desire to take her on the hard floor of the hospital. The bed he was currently lying on would be much softer. :: _You heard right._ :: 

"So the cuffs stay on?" 

Inu Yasha huffed. :: _Yes._ :: 

Kagome nipped his chin. "Good boy." 

Inu Yasha snarled and groaned at the same time, his muscles bunching as he fought to get his body under control. He really, _really_ didn't want to come in his pants. 

"Oh, eager, are we?" 

:: _You know it, bitch._ :: 

"Well, then..." 

Inu Yasha sucked in a breath as his beautiful mate went right in for the kill, her nimble fingers working the button and zipper of his jeans with the ease of long practice. A moment later, he swore that steam should be rising up from his thick length, pulsing so richly with blood and longing. He was barely aware as Kagome freed his feet from the sandals which were his concession to human society's rules and freed his legs from the confining cloth that separated them. 

Only to give him a smile that had him quaking in his metaphorical boots. 

Before he even knew what was happening, she'd brought his feet to the edges of the bed's footboard, the soles feeling as if they were being held to the frame by powerful magnets. 

:: _Mate?_ :: 

Her smile was devilishly cruel, her tiny pink tongue flicking out to wet her lips before she spoke. "You can do quite a bit of damage with these powerful legs of yours," she crooned. "Your punishment, mate, is to be completely at my mercy." 

Her words touched a deep, primal part of him. The one that wanted to put his little bitch in her place. Challenge her temporary authority. 

Even as the human part of him was aroused beyond belief. Kagome was rarely so aggressive in bed, but whatever had brought it on, he was more than ready for it. 

Kagome walked back around to the side of the bed, allowing herself to savor the moment. He was absolutely gorgeous, his lean, muscular body stretched out for her perusal. His eyes bored into her, but she took the time to tease him, enjoying the way his muscles and cock twitched as she slipped a hand under the shirt he still wore to caress his stomach. 

"Kagome," he rasped, arching into her touch. He wanted more, so much more. If it were up to him, he'd already be inside her, pounding her not only through the mattress, but into the floor. Instead, all he could do was watch as she sized him up like the choicest cut of meat she'd ever seen. That didn't help, her gaze stroking his ego and making his arousal rise even hotter and harder. 

"You're so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?" Kagome murmured. 

:: _I'm the lucky one. Now get up here and fuck me, bitch!_ :: 

"Ah, ah." Her hand left his chest to tap the tip of his nose. "Be a good boy." 

Inu Yasha bared his fangs, but lay still, fighting against the whimper that threatened to leave his throat. 

"Very good," Kagome purred. "Good boys get rewards." 

Inu Yasha's eyes crossed as Kagome clambered onto the bed, straddling his hips, but instead of taking him in, she simply cradled him between her legs, her soft outer lips surrounding his shaft in an intimate kiss. 

"Kagome!" he cried, struggling against the cuffs. He wanted to grasp her hips, drive her onto his cock, but he couldn't. He was bound. Helpless. 

In any other situation, it would make him mindless with rage, but his mate's movements and expression turned that rage into pure lust. She rocked her hips with torturous slowness, coating his length with her essence, but not taking him in. Then he realized she was using the flared edge of his head to stimulate her clit. His eyes snapped to hers, and the knowledge there made a sultry smirk of his own curl his lips. 

"Finally caught on, did you?" Kagome teased. 

:: _I should have known better. You're such a feisty little bitch._ :: 

Kagome crawled partway up his body, a whine finally escaping his throat as cool air brushed over his dampened erection. She feasted on his neck, his eyes closing at the way her mouth plied his tougher flesh. She suckled along his jugular vein, his heart beating even faster with the thrill. 

"You're still overdressed," Kagome said, a crazy idea filtering into her mind. All it took was a thought, and a claw made of pure energy manifested at the tip of her index finger. 

Inu Yasha's eyes as he felt the manifestation of their combined reiki and youki. :: _What're you..?_ :: 

"Payback's a bitch," Kagome replied, snagging her makeshift claw in the neck of his t-shirt, before drawing it down, shredding the garment. She knew it wasn't one of his favorites. She wasn't that cruel. But it did feel good getting back a little of her own, considering how much of her wardrobe he'd destroyed in the past several months. 

:: _And so are you_ :: Inu Yasha said, the playful, heated look in his eyes saying much more than his vocalizations. 

"Yup, your bitch," Kagome murmured, brushing her hands over his torso and sweeping the ruined fabric aside. She took her time, mapping every inch of that tawny torso with her hands. 

:: _Mate!_ :: Inu Yasha's hips snapped upward, yearning to feel her around him again. 

Kagome complied, but not in the way he expected. Instead, she gave him a kittenish smile before planting her hands on the mattress for leverage and rocking her hips. 

Inu Yasha felt as if he were going to explode, the nudge of her clit against the tip of his cock deliciously stimulating. He licked his own lips as Kagome's eyes closed, focused on her own pleasure. If that was what she wanted, he was more than happy to provide. He wished he could run his hands through her hair, coax the sweat-dampened strands back and kiss her senseless. Now he understood how this could be a punishment. She was so intimately close, yet much too far away for his liking. 

Then he watched, mesmerized, as she hit the tipping point, her body stilling for a fraction of a second before exploding, the rapture on her face clear to see. He snarled, willing himself to come with her. 

Suddenly, she moved off him entirely, her drenched folds now kissing his torso, but his climax was quite effectively short-circuited. 

"Kagome..." 

His hips bucked again of their own accord at the lazy, satisfied smile she gave him before leaning down to kiss him. Inu Yasha whined in the back of his throat. He swore he could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, taunting his straining erection. He plundered her mouth as best he could, as that was the only thing within range. When she finally drew back, he glared at her. 

:: _You are in so much trouble when I get free_ :: he snarled at her. 

That only made her smile even more. "Good," she replied. 

He couldn't help the rumble in his chest at her response. He was the luckiest inu alive. Could his beautiful mate be more perfect? He couldn't imagine how any male could resist her. That human man was even dumber than he looked. 

Then Inu Yasha's thoughts came to a screeching halt as Kagome slid backward, her hand reaching between them just enough to hold him steady as she took him in, centimeter by tantalizing centimeter. Inu Yasha grit his teeth, dying to bathe that slick passage with his seed, but not quite there. 

"Inu Yasha..." 

The slightly sing-song quality to her voice made him look up, and the sight held him mesmerized. Kagome had cupped her breasts, very gently playing with the nipples. He couldn't help but stare, longing to bury his face there, to knead and suckle her skin. He loved the way such snowy, delicate mounds were capped with such dusky flesh, the contrast fascinating and arousing. Then Kagome began to move. 

Inu Yasha had no idea where to look, so he tried to take in everything. She rode him with such erotic confidence, seeing to her own pleasure while his hands and feet were bound. She ground into him, using his cock to stimulate every bit of her absurdly tight sheathe, while his pubic bone took over the honors of rubbing her clit. She was gorgeous, breathtaking, using his body to take her pleasure with complete abandon. Even though he couldn't see where they were joined as clearly, her belly rubbed against his, reminding him once again of her willingness to carry his pups. He couldn't hold back anymore, his balls tightening and his toes curling as he exploded inside her with a snarl that was pure youkai. 

Kagome almost swore she could feel the moment he came inside her, the heat of his climax filling her as Inu Yasha thrashed beneath her. The sensations sent her over the edge to join him, her body rippling around his as her muscles shuddered out of control. 

"Damn," Inu Yasha groaned as he came back to reality. 

"Couldn't have said it better, myself," Kagome said, still a little breathless, giving him an extra squeeze just for good measure. 

:: _My mate is absolutely insatiable_ :: he replied. 

Kagome grinned at him, realizing that somehow, someway, he wasn't losing his erection. "Takes one to know one," she said. "Up for another round so soon?" 

Inu Yasha smirked at her. :: _Always, especially now that my human side is coming to accept who we are as a youkai as well. Youkai don't always_ have _to recover._ :: 

Kagome blinked. "Oh really?" 

:: _I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve_ :: he replied. 

"Well then..." 

The moment Inu Yasha felt her reiki ebb, he snapped the flimsy cuffs holding him prisoner, using his newfound freedom to lunge upward and wrap his arms around her, his legs curling as he swiftly maneuvered them, rolling them over so that Kagome was now beneath him, their bodies still connected. 

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she realized how close her mate's face was in their current position. How he curled around her so effortlessly, even when she felt as big as a house, she'd never know, but she was intensely grateful for it. She reached up to touch his face, her thumbs caressing the jagged markings on either side of his face. 

He shuddered in delight from head to toe, his eyes closing as she caressed him. In that moment, he was grateful to be hanyou. He never wanted to give up the surge of emotion he felt welling up inside as he felt her gentle touch, so certain and unafraid. Stroking him as if he were something precious, and all it took was one look in her eyes to see that was exactly what she thought. His finer, more human, feelings weaved through his youkai consciousness, prompting him to return her gesture, smoothing her hair back with the backs of his fingers. 

:: _You are mine_ :: he proclaimed. 

"Always." Kagome slipped her hand around to the back of his neck, and he shuddered as she massaged her permanent mark on his skin. "Just as you are mine." 

Inu Yasha's grin was born of pure elation. No inu bitch could ever match his Kagome. She wrapped around him so effortlessly, their bodies making up two halves of one whole. They were the embodiment of yin and yang, and it filled him with no less than utter joy to realize what a gift he'd been given. 

:: _Hold on tight, mate._ :: 

That was Kagome's only warning before Inu Yasha began to move. He slowly thrust in and out a few times, just to make sure he was gauging the depth and angle correctly, before rapidly picking up the pace. He could feel the blush rising and washing over his cheeks, his human side thoroughly embarrassed as his youkai side took her in a human position, but with tiny, rapid fire motions of his hips. 

It took Kagome a moment to realize what was going on, and she bit back a giggle of pure elation, just in case he misinterpreted her reaction. Kagome dug her heels into his back just a little bit more as she gripped his shoulders to keep her practically vibrating body from flying off the bed. The friction was intense, the heat keeping the sensation on the right side of pleasure. He swiftly pounded into her with a will and stamina that was definitely youkai. Even though she'd already orgasmed twice, she felt another rising up from the depths of her soul as he possessed her so thoroughly. 

:: _That's right_ :: Inu Yasha crooned. :: _Come for me, my beautiful mate._ :: 

Kagome wondered how he could be at all coherent, but it was only a fleeting thought as he suddenly angled himself just right to both hit impossibly deep inside her, and allow her clit a taste of that sweet friction. Orgasm hit her hot and hard, stealing the breath from her lungs as she clung to Inu Yasha in sheer desperation as her body went far beyond her control. 

Inu Yasha knew he could continue to draw things out, but he could also tell she was about at the edge of her endurance. He buried his face in her neck, tasting the delicate skin of her throat and savoring the scent and sound of her blood rushing through her veins. A few more thrusts, and he joined her, giving her everything he had, losing himself thoroughly in the incredible softness of her body. 

It was several minutes before either of them had recovered enough to speak. 

"That was amazing," Kagome gasped. 

Inu Yasha nodded, words failing him, as they so often did. Instead, he nuzzled her neck, making his way up so he could suckle on her earlobe. :: _I love you, mate_ :: he rumbled into her ear. 

Realizing that his own ears were still pinned, Kagome reciprocated as best she could, her fingers seeking out what flesh there was to be had between the bits of confining plastic. "I love you, too," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha shuddered. :: _Keep that up, and we'll never leave_ :: he muttered. 

"Don't tempt me." 

**~*~*~*~**

Hamamoto and Aohara had definitely known exactly what they were doing. The on-call room also had a tiny shower that was really meant for one, but Inu Yasha and Kagome were able to squeeze in there together with only a slight detour while they washed up. 

Kagome was still feeling a little raw when they got out, but she knew she'd be a lot worse off if Inu Yasha hadn't tended to her both before and during their shower. She could feel the masculine pride radiating off of him, even though during their shower, Inu Yasha's youkai side had withdrawn, leaving Inu Yasha in his usual golden-eyed, facial-marking-free, state. At first he'd been a little bashful, but when she'd made it plain how much she had enjoyed his rough affection, it gave him an obvious confidence boost. 

As they dressed, Inu Yasha reflected on the variety of emotions he'd already gone through that day. Having to re-live his past yet again. Running into the bastard who had abandoned Sachiko at just the wrong time. Making hot and heavy love to his mate. Maybe there was something to the idea of fucking after fighting. He felt much calmer than he had since Sachiko had been kidnapped, though there was also a new resolve born of being so physically sated. 

"Kagome?" 

"Hm?" 

"Before we go, there's something I have to tell you." 

That immediately got Kagome's attention. "What is it?" 

Inu Yasha hesitated. "Do you think you can keep a secret from Naoki? I don't want him to know yet, but he'll be able to tell if you outright lie." 

"I think so," Kagome said, reasonably sure she could do as he asked. "I don't like keeping secrets from our pups, though." 

"I know. I don't, either," Inu Yasha sighed, "but it wouldn't help anybody, only make things worse." 

Kagome went to his side and took his hand. "Now you're scaring me." 

Inu Yasha squeezed her hand reassuringly, his eyes glowing with resolve. "I know Sachiko's kidnapper." 

Kagome felt as if her heart had stopped, her mind frozen as she stared up at her mate. "You do?" 

Inu Yasha nodded, forcing himself to keep meeting her gaze. "You're not the only one with an ex at this hospital right now." 

He could see Kagome's mind racing, comprehension dawning as the pieces fell into place. Kagome's jaw dropped, and her eyes begged him that it not be true. 

"You're not serious!" she gasped. 

"I wish I wasn't," Inu Yasha said. "I recognized her scent as soon as we entered the place she's been calling home, and the only reason she's still alive is thanks to the fact I was able to force a blood rite on her, since she carried Naoki." 

Kagome felt her knees grow weak, and Inu Yasha helped her over to the now stripped mattress. Kagome sat down, her mind whirling. "Does she know..?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I don't think she had any idea," he said. "I won't even pretend I can speak for her. I never really understood Kikyou, even when we were married, but I think if she had any inkling Sachiko was my daughter, she never would have touched her." 

"Because she believes that youkai are tainted." 

Inu Yasha nodded. "I can't see her being able to wrap her mind around the concept of youki and reiki being compatible in any way, shape, or form. From what little Sachiko told me, Kikyou went ballistic when Sachiko's mark appeared." 

"Because in her mind, even the slightest hint of youki corrupts reiki," Kagome said. 

"That's what I'm thinking." 

Kagome took a few minutes to pull herself together. She could count the number of people she truly hated on one hand and still have fingers left over, but Naoki's birth mother was at the top of the list. She'd hurt two of the people Kagome loved most so deeply, the scars would never truly go away. Now Kikyou had also hurt her baby girl. Hojo-kun was on the list, but at the moment, Kikyou's sins were even greater, in Kagome's mind. 

And now she also understood why Inu Yasha had been so on edge. "Aohara-san needed to talk to you about Kikyou, didn't he?" 

"Yeah. I gave him all the info I could." 

"Good." Kagome took a deep breath. "Wow, this really is a mess, isn't it?" 

"You said it." Inu Yasha gingerly sat down beside her, sighing in relief as Kagome leaned against him. He put his arm around her, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." 

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I didn't come right out and tell you that was Hojo-kun." 

"Your reasons make sense, though," Inu Yasha said. "If you'd told me, I probably would have gone youkai right then and there. I wanted to tell you about Kikyou, but I didn't want Naoki to overhear." 

"And we've been at Sachiko's bedside since we arrived." 

"Speaking of which.. the pups will be getting worried, even though I have a feeling they'll know exactly what was going on," Inu Yasha said with a blush. 

Kagome's cheeks turned red as she realized that although they didn't feel every emotion through the bond, the most intense ones tended to seep through. "That's your own danged fault, though, for being so sexy," Kagome muttered. 

Inu Yasha chuckled and leaned over to nuzzle her cheek. "Right back at you, mate." 

**~*~*~*~**

When Kagome and Inu Yasha entered Sachiko's hospital room, they stopped just inside the door, blushes suffusing both their cheeks as an entire crowd of eyes turned toward them. 

Inu Yasha cleared his throat. "Sorry we're late," he said. 

The last thing he'd expected was the way Naoki glared at him, even as Sachiko gave her brother quelling glances worthy of her mother. Sango and Aohara were looking thoroughly embarrassed, while Miroku stared at a random point on the opposite wall, his lips twitching. 

"What I will say," Aohara said, breaking the awkward silence, "is I have never seen a mating bond as strong as this one." 

Kagome blanched, while Inu Yasha turned an even deeper shade of red. 

"Papa?" 

Inu Yasha knew something was very, very wrong, for the moment he began to approach the bed, Naoki vaulted off, taking a seat beside Miroku. Inu Yasha bit back a sigh. Solving riddles wasn't his forte, but he also knew that a talk with Naoki was long overdue. For right now, though, Sachiko needed him. 

Kagome went next to sit next to Naoki, but his glare was so ferocious, she blinked and changed course, going to sit on the couch with Mama Higurashi and Sango. 

As soon as Inu Yasha reached the bed, Sachiko held her arms out in a gesture that Inu Yasha couldn't resist, even if he wanted to. He hugged Sachiko tightly, burying his nose in the top of her hair to reassure himself that she was doing better. She definitely smelled healthier, and he inhaled every single marker that proclaimed her as his, no matter what any law or court said. 

"Are you okay, Papa? You were so angry." 

"I'm fine," Inu Yasha said. "A guy just really, REALLY pissed me off." 

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Sachiko raised her head to look at him, her eyes massive. 

"Nah, just scared the.. crap out of him. Everything's okay, pup." Inu Yasha hated seeing those new shadows in her eyes, likely born of her three weeks in captivity. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against her tiny button of one. :: _Pup good_ :: he vocalized, before switching back to human speech. "If I were ever mad at you, I'd tell you. I'm angry a lot of the time, so don't worry if you feel it." 

Sachiko blushed, her concern having been caught out. "And being with Mom calms you down?" 

Inu Yasha matched and surpassed her, his face beet red. "Yeah. It's an inu youkai thing." 

Sachiko nodded in acceptance, but fisted her hands in the hospital scrub top that Inu Yasha had liberated from the on-call room, given that Kagome had destroyed his t-shirt. "They want me to have surgery today." 

"Today?" 

"I'm healing too fast, so if they wait until tomorrow, they'll have to break my bones again." Sachiko shuddered. 

Inu Yasha held her close again, rubbing her back even as he gently shushed her. "You'll be fine, pup. You've always been a tough one, but now you should be almost as tough as Naoki." 

"Really?" Sachiko asked, her voice muffled by his shirt. 

"Yes, really." 

Mama Higurashi spoke up. "Hojo-sensei should be back any minute with the consent forms," she said to the room at large. 

Kagome nodded. "We'll be more than happy to sign, won't we, Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha didn't look at them, but he said, "Of course. Anything that will help our pup feel better." 

"Thank you, Papa. Mom." 

Inu Yasha dropped a kiss on the top of Sachiko's head, and she released him. He turned slightly so he could see Kagome, and their communication was silent, but effective. He shifted his attention back to Sachiko. "Your brother and I need to talk. Can you survive without me for a little while longer?" 

Sachiko paused to think about it, then gave him a single, slow nod. "Just for a little bit, though, if Mom and Granny and Miroku-san and Sango-san are staying." 

Inu Yasha looked around the room, and various occupants gave him their equivalents of a thumbs-up, all except for Naoki, who was definitely sulking. "Thank you, Sa-chan," Inu Yasha said, kissing Sachiko's cheek this time. "That should help tide you over." 

Sachiko beamed at him, then he went over to Naoki, who refused to look at him directly. 

:: _You, come with me_ :: Inu Yasha commanded. 

Naoki crossed his arms over his chest. :: _Make me._ :: 

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, and he could feel the amusement of everyone else in the room as he bodily scooped Naoki up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of rice. "Oi, Aohara, is that conference room still open?" 

"It should be," Aohara replied. "I reserved it for the whole day." 

"Good. We'll be back." 

"Dad, put me down!" 

:: _Are you going to stay with me if I do?_ :: 

Naoki quieted. 

:: _Thought so._ :: Inu Yasha strode out of the room, his head held high. 

A few minutes later, hoping Inu Yasha and Naoki were out of earshot, Sango said, "I can tell this is serious, but it's really hard not to laugh." 

Kagome grinned. "Exactly." 

Sachiko huffed. "What did he expect? He's still a pup like me." She shook her head ruefully. "Boys."


	41. The Birds, the Bees, and Curiosity

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty-One**  
_The Birds, the Bees, and Curiosity_

Inu Yasha had a very, _very_ good idea why Naoki was acting so strangely, especially now that the pup was in his arms. Usually the beads around Naoki's neck were slightly cool to the touch, but at the moment, they were warm enough that he could feel them even through his shirt. It was high time to hash things out with Naoki's youkai side, especially if it was still restless now that he and Kagome were mated. 

Once they reached the conference room, Inu Yasha used his elbow to press the elongated door handle down, then his shoulder to jostle the door open. He closed the door in the same fashion and stood in front of it before letting Naoki down. 

Naoki immediately scuttled away from him and into a crouch. 

Inu Yasha frowned, and he could now feel the hum of his youki and Kagome's reiki working overtime to keep Naoki's youkai side under control. He would have thought that with the reinforcement of the mating bond, the rosary would be even more effective, not less. Unless... 

Inu Yasha tried to step closer to Naoki, but Naoki backed up. So Inu Yasha sank down on his haunches, to at least be closer to his son's level. "Naoki," he said gently, but with hint of steel beneath, "is your youkai side trying to reject the reiki coming from your mark?" 

It took a moment, but slowly, as if he were fighting every step of the way, Naoki bobbed his head. 

Inu Yasha let out a harsh breath. "Shit," he muttered. This was so far out of his depth in every single way. 

:: _Let me see what I can do_ :: Inu Yasha's youkai side said. 

:: _Will the room still be in one piece aftewards?_ :: Inu Yasha thought back. 

:: _No guarantees._ :: 

Still, what choice did he have? Naoki had held out for a little over a day, but apparently being bombarded with his and Kagome's emotions on such a regular basis was only adding fuel to the internal fire. Very slowly and warily, Inu Yasha mentally stepped back, letting his youkai side take over. 

Inu Yasha blinked at his first pup, taking in the situation as best he could. Now he could feel the way that Naoki's youki was fighting against both the reiki in the necklace, and his and Kagome's combined powers in the bonding mark. 

:: _Traitor_ :: Naoki hissed, the beads pulsing dangerously around his neck. 

Then inspiration struck. Inu Yasha's human side quailed at how ruthless the solution was, but it was also nothing less than the honest truth. His youkai side couldn't blame him, all things considered. If he were a purely human father, he doubted he could say such cruel things. But since he'd already tried knocking sense into the pup physically, perhaps attacking from a mental angle would finally tear into him deep enough to get everything out in the open. 

:: _Stop acting like the female who bore you._ :: 

Naoki's eyes widened, his human side losing the fight as his scleras turned completely red, the irises lightening the rest of the way to gold. :: _What would a weak inu like you know?_ :: 

:: _At least twice as much as you. I'm hanyou, and you're half of that._ :: 

:: _We'll see about---!_ :: 

Inu Yasha pounced. Naoki was strong, but Inu Yasha was both older and stronger. He actually pulled a trick out of the human manual, restraining Naoki's hands behind his back, so that he couldn't do any damage to himself, the room, or his sire. 

:: _LET ME GO!!_ :: 

Rather than shouting back, Inu Yasha's reply was deadly quiet. :: _Never._ :: 

Naoki froze. 

:: _You are my pup. You are being very stupid right now, but you're still my pup. I don't care if you live to be a million years old. You will ALWAYS be my pup._ :: 

Inu Yasha could smell Naoki's tears, but he could tell they were from frustration, not contrition. 

:: _No one ever took the witch who birthed you over their knee, and they should have. I enjoy indulging you, but I will NOT allow you to be spoiled rotten like her. Pups do NOT always get their way._ :: 

Now Naoki's tears reeked of despair. :: _Why? Why would you choose that miko over me?_ :: 

:: _I am NOT choosing my mate over you, you silly pup. I am trying to make you see that my mate is nothing like the female my human side originally chose. I chose my mate because she worries about you as much as I do._ :: He hesitated, then figured he might as well go all in. :: _She_ loves _you as much as I do._ :: 

:: _She loves my human side_ :: Naoki countered. 

:: _She loves ALL of you, stupid._ :: Inu Yasha leaned forward just enough to nip the back of Naoki's neck, as if he really were just a misbehaving puppy. Naoki startled and tried to look at his father, but Inu Yasha held firm. :: _Just as she loves all of me. Do you hate your new sister as much as my mate?_ :: 

That seemed to give Naoki pause as well, his head drooping again as he tried to sort out his feelings. :: _I don't want to hate her._ :: 

:: _Then don't._ :: 

:: _But miko hate youkai!_ :: 

:: _There you go again, talking like that foolish female._ :: 

Naoki stiffened. :: _What do you mean?_ :: 

Now that Naoki was overall calmer, Inu Yasha knew it was time to strike. :: _The female who carried you believed I would taint you. She rejected you for the simple fact that you're youkai. Just as you're rejecting my mate simply because she is a miko._ :: 

Inu Yasha could feel the tremors racing through Naoki's body, even as the pup stayed almost painfully still. He could tell his verbal arrow had hit its mark with deadly accuracy, tearing the blinders from his first pup's eyes. 

Finally, tears that smelled of sincere regret rolled down Naoki's cheeks. 

:: _I'm sorry. So sorry._ :: 

:: _Sorry for what?_ :: Inu Yasha asked, wanting to be absolutely sure his pup understood. 

:: _I never, NEVER wanted to be like her! I hate her!_ :: 

:: _Her?_ :: Inu Yasha prompted. 

:: _The female who birthed me. I hate her._ :: Bitter tears mingled with the heavier ones of regret, so salty, they obviously stung. 

Inu Yasha slowly relaxed his hold on Naoki, ready to capture and pin him again if necessary. Instead, Inu Yasha was nearly bowled over as he found himself with an entire lap-and-arm full of pup. Inu Yasha sighed, freeing Naoki's ears from their pins and softly coaxing them to unfurl. Once they were smooth and healthy-looking again, Inu Yasha rubbed Naoki's ears firmly in an ancient gesture of the bond between sire and pup. Inu Yasha had no desire to fight the maelstrom of emotions that flooded him. How worried he had been. How concerned he was for the future. And most of all, how dearly he loved the pup that he thought he would never have. 

Naoki sniffled, burying his nose against Inu Yasha's throat, inhaling his father's scent like a lifeline. Naoki melted as his father rubbed his ears, the unconditional love flowing between them undeniable. 

:: _How can you still love me when I was acting like HER?_ :: 

:: _Because you're my pup. Like it or not, you're still partially hers, since you are rejecting my mate's claim._ :: 

Naoki reared back. :: _What?!_ :: 

:: _Haven't you noticed? Your littermate's scent changed. She no longer carries even a trace of her human sire's scent in her blood. You, though..._ :: Inu Yasha breathed deeply. :: _If I didn't know what I was sniffing out, I wouldn't even know it was there, but it is. You carry the tiniest thread of that witch's scent._ :: 

Naoki looked absolutely horrified. :: _You never told me!_ :: 

:: _Never had reason to_ :: Inu Yasha countered. :: _Didn't want you hating yourself because of something you can't help. With you, you've always been accepting of the fact you're part youkai. It's the part of you that is human that you seem to be mildly ashamed of._ :: 

Naoki blushed. :: _Sometimes_ :: he admitted. 

:: _And I understand it. More than you know, pup_ :: Inu Yasha replied. 

:: _So, if I accept the bonding mark, I won't smell like the witch anymore?_ :: 

:: _That's right. Her thread of scent will be replaced by my mate's._ :: 

:: _Which means I'll smell like my littermate, too_ :: Naoki said. 

:: _Exactly._ :: 

Naoki closed his eyes, and Inu Yasha could feel the power within Naoki being manipulated. Then the pup's expression turned to one of utter embarrassment. 

:: _You're right. I am like the witch_ :: Naoki said. 

:: _Oh?_ :: 

:: _Your mate's.. no. My Mom's youki is like that of my littermate. It's soft and warm. It feels really good. Like when we take a bath. Not too hot, but not too cold. It's almost like_ :: he paused, blushing even harder, :: _it's hugging me._ :: 

:: _When'd you turn into a poet?_ :: Inu Yasha asked. 

Naoki ducked his head shyly. :: _As my littermate keeps pointing out, I always do well in haiku._ :: 

:: _Certainly didn't get it from me_ :: Inu Yasha scoffed. 

:: _Oh I don't know about that_ :: Naoki said with a grin. 

:: _Yeah_ :: Inu Yasha interrupted, feeling his own cheeks heating. :: _That's how my mate's reiki feels. It hugs people._ :: 

:: _So does my littermate's. I've been trying to ignore it, but now.. yeah._ :: 

:: _So, are we going to have to do this every time you feel anything from the bonding mark?_ :: 

Inu Yasha wanted to laugh as he saw Naoki's youkai side immediately flee, his son's eyes reverting to their usual hazel in a field of white. 

"Coward," Naoki muttered. 

Inu Yasha did chuckle at that. :: _So was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?_ :: 

"That was a 'I'll let the human part handle this'," Naoki said, obviously not too happy at being suddenly thrust back into the situation, but at least willing to talk. 

:: _Why? What's so bad about it?_ :: 

"It's actually easier, since you're youkai right now," Naoki said. "We could both feel it when you got angry. Sachiko was really scared when that happened, but then she calmed down when you and Mom.. well..." Naoki's blush turned another shade deeper. 

:: _But the opposite happened with you, right?_ :: 

Naoki nodded. "I was ready to fight alongside you when you were angry, but then, feeling all that other stuff..." Naoki's gaze had slid away from Inu Yasha's, but then he took a deep breath and looked his father square in the eye. "Does it really feel that good?" 

Inu Yasha choked, both sides of him completely in accord. His knee-jerk impulse was to pull out the traditional "you're too young" line from his human side, but that wouldn't make sense, since he'd had to give Naoki at least the very basics soon after the pup could walk and talk, thanks to his sensitive nose. He'd been dreading this day. He knew it would come with Naoki's burgeoning maturity, but now that he was stuck with such questions... 

Too bad he couldn't just say "go ask your mother". 

Inu Yasha shook himself, tapping deep into his knowledge of both Naoki, and the information passed down through the millennia of inu youkai. 

:: _Every inu youkai is different_ :: Inu Yasha said carefully. :: _Not only that, every experience is different._ :: 

"It's a simple question, Dad." 

:: _There's your pup-ness talking_ :: Inu Yasha replied, but the interruption did help calm his nerves. :: _To give you an example, I didn't enjoy rutting with the witch who bore you, but my human side felt physical pleasure, and that was enough for him._ :: 

Naoki's eyes widened. 

Inu Yasha smirked. :: _You asked for it, pup. Now with my mate, even before she became my mate, I've enjoyed myself very much. Because we have similar appetites and a taste for adventure. She obviously loves having sex with me, and I would spend all day inside her if I could._ :: 

Now it was Naoki's turn to choke, and Inu Yasha wondered if the poor pup was ever going to recover. 

Inu Yasha firmly stroked the pup's back to try and ease his coughing fit. :: _Don't ask questions of_ me _that you're not ready for the answers to._ :: Once Naoki had recovered, Inu Yasha continued. :: _For some, the physical act is what they enjoy the most, and there is no shame in that. For others, the deeper the emotional connection with their partner, the more satisfied they are. I'm sure you'll figure out where you fall when you're old enough._ :: 

"Dad!" Naoki protested. 

:: _All I ask is that you be in a serious relationship before you start giving me grandpups. I would say until you're married or mated, but I've already set a bad example_ :: Inu Yasha said with wink. 

Naoki groaned. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." 

Inu Yasha snickered. :: _Aren't you glad you asked_ this _side of me?_ :: 

Another groan was Naoki's only reply. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome and Sachiko breathed a sigh of relief at the same time. 

"I take it that means father and son have reconciled?" Miroku asked. 

Kagome nodded. "I think so. It's a lot calmer now, anyway. And I feel something new." 

Sachiko grinned. "That's Naoki. It's his youkai side." 

All eyes turned to Sachiko. 

"It's part of the reason he's been clinging on to me so tight," Sachiko continued. "His youkai side made him feel really bad that I went missing. He's been nosing around my mark and my reiki, like he's trying to understand it." 

"Well hopefully Inu Yasha was able to give him a few answers," Sango said. 

"I really think he did," Sachiko replied. 

"Ah, seems the party is back in full swing." Akitoki Hojo said as he poked his head into the room. "Is it safe?" 

Sachiko beamed and waved, while Kagome was surprised at Sachiko's enthusiasm. Last she knew, Sachiko was a little uneasy around the doctor. 

"Good to have you back, Higurashi-san," Akitoki said, "but it seems we're missing a couple of people. Are your husband and son all right?" 

"Yes, they just had to step out for a moment," Kagome replied. 

"Have you been brought up to speed?" the doctor asked. 

"Yes, I have," Kagome said. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter." 

Akitoki's cheeks turned slightly pink. "All in a day's work. I was able to secure an operating room, so we're all set whenever you are," he said, handing over a clipboard. 

Kagome skimmed through it, realizing it was a consent form. She signed her name and handed it back. 

"Thank you. Now young lady," Akitoki said, turning to Sachiko, "we have a few minutes, if you'd rather wait for the rest of your family." 

Sachiko's brows furrowed in thought. "I know Papa and Naoki won't like it, but they'll know I'm okay. I think it would be harder for me to go if they were here." 

"Sachiko," Kagome breathed. 

"I completely understand. It's hard to leave the ones you love when you're heading into something scary," Akitoki said. "I'll have the nurses here in a jiffy, and we'll fix you up as fast as we can." 

"Thank you, Hojo-sensei." 

Kagome's eyes widened, and her head snapped around as she took another look at the doctor. Maybe if she squinted, she could see the resemblance in the lines of his face. But this Hojo's eyes still shone with kindness and optimism, his hair closer to auburn than brown. He also kept his hair longer, but it was swept back out of the way in a jaunty ponytail. 

Maybe Sachiko had inherited her sweet nature not only from the Higurashi line, but some odd branch of the Hojo one as well. 

**~*~*~*~**

Both Inu Yasha and Naoki stopped in their tracks, staring in mute horror at the scene before them. 

"Where's Sachiko?" Inu Yasha burst out. 

"She's fine," Kagome said, starting to get to her feet. 

Inu Yasha rushed over. "Sit," he commanded her, and although she gave him a sideways glance, she obeyed. Especially when he sat down beside her, placing his hand over her stomach to feel their pup kick in an effort to soothe his already frayed nerves. 

Kagome smiled. "Must have been some talk to make you forget that they moved Sachiko's surgery up to today." 

Inu Yasha turned an interesting shade of red. "You could say that." 

Both parents looked up as Naoki slowly made his way over to them. He stood before them, studying his shoes for a few moments before speaking. "I'm really sorry, Mom. My youkai side won't be such a jerk anymore." 

Kagome felt a pang, seeing Naoki so forlorn, obviously expecting rejection. She held out her arm, and Naoki's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're still my pup," Kagome said. "No matter how silly _any_ part of you is being." 

Naoki all but flung himself into what little remained of Kagome's lap, the rest of him overflowing onto Inu Yasha's. He hugged her tightly, whimpering little inu apologies into her neck. 

Kagome gladly returned his embrace, rubbing her head lightly against his. "It's all right. I love you, and I understand." 

Inu Yasha swallowed to try and dispel the lump that had formed in his own throat as he watched his son and mate reconnect. He reached out, joining in by rubbing Naoki's back, further soothing the pup. 

Eventually, Naoki pulled back just enough to sit down, mostly on his father's lap. He nuzzled Kagome's swollen abdomen and said, "I'm gonna make sure you never have to go through this, little bro," he said. "It sucks." 

The clearing of a throat reminded the family that there were others present. Mama Higurashi was smiling in her usual serene way, while Aohara, Sango, and Miroku looked on with varying degrees of embarrassment and sentimentality at having witnessed such a personal exchange. 

Then a knock came on the door, and a young woman in nurse's scrubs peered in and asked in fairly heavily accented Japanese, "Are you the Higurashis?" 

"We are," Mama Higurashi said. 

The young woman looked relieved. "Oh good. I'm Hojo Suzaku, though most people, including my husband Akitoki, call me Susie." 

Various murmurs of introduction were exchanged before Susie continued. 

"I came to tell you that, thanks to her doctor," Susie winked, "the surgeon working on your daughter has agreed to let any family members who want to go and observe the operation do so." 

Both Inu Yasha and Naoki's heads whipped around so fast, it was comical, both of them turning the full force of 'puppy eyes' on Kagome. 

"Please Mom?" Naoki begged. 

Knowing her two part inu youkai family members, it was an easy choice. "Go right ahead, you two," Kagome said. "I'd love to go, but I don't think my heart or stomach could take it." 

"Actually, Kagome," Mama Higurashi said, "I'm interested. Will you be all right if I go with them?" 

"Of course, Mama," Kagome said with a smile. 

When Inu Yasha, Naoki, and Mama Higurashi had left with Susie, Miroku stood up and stretched his neck from side to side, his body making slight cracking sounds. "Well, I think it would be best if I started tracking down that information on Sachiko's kidnapper," he said. 

Sango seemed torn, and she looked to Aohara. "Someone should stay here to look after Kagome-chan," she said, "but I know I have a mountain of paperwork to do." 

"I'll be fine, Sango-chan," Kagome said, giving her a warm smile. "I'll just nap here on this couch while Sachiko's in surgery. I'm honestly exhausted." 

Sango blushed slightly and giggled. "I can see where you would be, between your precious cargo and your.. volatile mate." Then inspiration seemed to strike, and she looked down toward the floor, where Kirara had been dozing in her kitten form. "Kirara?" 

Kirara mewed. 

"Will you watch Kagome?" 

In response, Kirara first stood up, then leaped onto the couch where Inu Yasha had been sitting, butting her head against Kagome's hand for a petting. 

"I think that's a 'yes'," Sango said. 

"Thank you, Sango-chan," Kagome said. 

"An excellent solution," Aohara said, adjusting the left cuff of his dress shirt. "I'm afraid I've stayed far longer than I should have, but I wanted to make sure that all is well." 

"It is for now," Kagome replied. "Not much else to do until Sachiko's back, or her kidnapper wakes up." 

Miroku, Sango, and Aohara all eyed her warily. 

"Yes, I know who took her. Inu Yasha told me," Kagome reassured them. "I'm still wrapping my mind around it, but otherwise, I'm fine." 

"Just wanted to make sure, Kagome-chan," Sango said, going over and putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder before studying her for any sign of discomfort. 

"Really, I'm okay," Kagome reiterated. 

"All right, but if you need me at any time, have someone call me or Miroku. You will, won't you?" 

"I promise, Sango-chan." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome had been able to snag a pillow and a blanket from a passing nurse, and the couch was actually quite comfortable. Yet despite her exhaustion, Kagome found herself unable to fall asleep. She didn't know how long she just laid there, resting her eyes, but eventually her mind started swirling with everything that had happened in the last few days. 

Finding Sachiko. Discovering that Hojo-kun had actually been in another country entirely for most of Sachiko's life. Coming face to face with him. Finding out that it wasn't him directly blocking Sachiko's adoption. Then the cherry on top, that Sachiko's kidnapper was Inu Yasha's ex-wife. 

Kagome sighed and rolled upward, rubbing her stomach a little to soothe the ache of her skin being stretched so far. But it was definitely worth it. She felt the pup moving inside her, more than willing to play. She was actually glad she was pregnant when she saw Hojo-kun again. It helped ground her, and reminded her that their divorce had been for the best. Sachiko was happy and healthy. She herself had found love again, and now had two sons, as well as a husband and mate who absolutely adored her. 

It hadn't been easy raising Sachiko as a single mother, but thankfully Mama Higurashi had never been traditional in her ways of thinking. She'd welcomed her divorced daughter and abandoned granddaughter with open arms. Souta hadn't really cared one way or another. That was just the age he had been at. Her grandfather took the longest to come around, but after several months of Sachiko's sunny disposition wearing away at his disapproval, she'd wound Gramps around her pudgy little finger just as tightly as the rest of them. 

Kagome winced as the pup gave her another healthy kick. "Maybe you're right," she said absently. "A walk might do us both good." 

The pup stopped kicking, and Kagome could almost swear she felt just the tiniest movement, as if he were nodding. 

But that was ridiculous. 

Either way, despite her body's weary protests, her muscles seemed to welcome being stretched as she finally made it to her feet. She wouldn't go far. Just down the hall. She'd be back in no time. 

She didn't even notice Kirara, still in kitten form, padding after her. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Maybe I'm more tired than I thought," Kagome muttered to herself, as she used the railing attached to the wall to take a breather. The pup had settled down, but she was more winded than she had expected to be. "Of course, silly Kagome. You're carrying a whole other person around with you," she chided. In fact, the pup seemed to have been lulled to sleep by her body's rhythmic movements, which was honestly a relief. She truly loved her unborn son, but like any youngster, there were times when he really was a pain. Though in his case, sometimes the expression was very literal. 

"I'll just go as far as that window," Kagome said to herself as he continued. "Then I'll head back." 

She finally made it there, but something prodded her to go just a bit farther. 

" _Don't be rude, Kagome. Someone's probably resting in there!_ " she thought, but curiosity killed the cat, not the human mated to an inu hanyou. 

She took a quick peek, and froze. 

The woman was deathly pale, though Kagome wondered if at least part of that wasn't her natural skin tone. Normally Kagome wouldn't have looked twice, but the woman's profile was almost painfully familiar. 

Kagome put one foot in front of the other, knowing she should be moving in the _opposite_ direction. Still, she wanted to know. Wanted to see. The door of the patient's room was open, and no one else was in there. Kagome quietly shuffled inside, taking a quick look around. 

Yes, there was no denying it. The woman was hooked up to several bags of fluid, one of them quite clearly full of blood. Kagome's heart ached as she saw the feminine version of Naoki's face, so incredibly calm in recuperative sleep. Not only that, she had perfectly straight hair that Kagome had thought only possible with an iron until she met Naoki. 

Then again, Naoki wasn't the only person the woman resembled. No wonder Inu Yasha had been so stand-offish at first with her and Sachiko. Kagome and the woman in the bed could have been sisters. 

Kagome took a quick glance at the woman's chart, not daring to so much as touch it. They had her currently listed as "Jane Doe", probably until she was conscious enough to give them whatever name she preferred. 

Kagome couldn't help but stare, especially now that she could sense the woman's reiki. It was murky, almost as if it had been polluted. 

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," Kagome said quietly. "You had a son, and you abandoned him. Why did you have to take my daughter? Is it because she's from a shrine family, while the pup you left is part youkai? I want to understand, if I can." She took a deep breath, knowing Kikyou couldn't hear her, but needing to say certain things anyway. "Naoki is growing up to be such a wonderful young man. He's kind and well-mannered. Everything you probably wanted. Oh, except for the fact that he has his Dad's ears. But you know what? I love those ears, and I love both of them. You don't deserve either of them, you heartless witch." 

Kagome suddenly realized she was crying, and she dashed the tears away. Once she had, she looked up again, about to say more, when the words caught in her throat. Distant brown eyes stared directly at her, Kikyou's lips moving as if she wanted to speak. 

Kagome did the only thing she could think of. 

She fled.


	42. Opening Up

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty-Two**  
_Opening Up_

"Oh gross!" Naoki said, wrinkling his nose, only to continue a moment later, "This is _awesome_!" 

Mama Higurashi chuckled. 

Inu Yasha silently shook his head. The nurse had taken them to an observation room that overlooked the operating room where the surgeon and his brigade worked on Sachiko. There was a large window for viewing, but there was also a big-screen TV set up in a corner, the camera able to be zoomed in precisely where the team was working. 

Inu Yasha had thought he could handle an up-close-and personal view. After all, he often butchered his own kills. What was there to be squeamish about? But when it came down to it, Kagome had been right. His chest ached, seeing his daughter lying so still as people he didn't know cut into her. He knew they had to in order to make sure she healed well, but he used the window to keep an eye on them. If they so much as put a finger out of place... 

"Are you all right?" 

Inu Yasha blushed at being caught out. "I'm fine," he said to Mama Higurashi, quietly cherishing the way her hand had landed on his shoulder in a way that could only be described as motherly, her own concern plain. 

Mama Higurashi squeezed his shoulder and went back to keeping an eye on the screen and Naoki, who was practically glued to it. 

The hardest part was when they had ended up having to re-break two of the three breaks. The one closest to her foot was already perfectly aligned and healing well, but when he saw that both the one in her thigh and the one closer to her knee were just slightly out of place, he'd felt sick to his stomach. Especially when he heard the definitive cracking sound, which rendered his momentarily closed eyes useless. He didn't break bones often, but when he did, he knew his body well enough to pop them into alignment and take it easy until the breaks healed. But Sachiko was still technically human. He berated himself for not taking the time to make sure things were lined up properly, like he did for himself. He just hadn't thought about the possible side effects his gift of rapid healing from his mating to Kagome might have had on Sachiko. 

He wouldn't make the same mistake twice, especially after seeing the doctors put two slender rods into Sachiko's thigh to hold the thicker bone in place while it healed. The nurse had given them a printout of what to expect during the surgery, as well as aftercare, and it was safely in Mama Higurashi's pocket for the time being. 

So much worry, over such a little girl. 

But he wouldn't have it any other way. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" 

Kagome looked up from where she'd stopped, just on the other side of the window into Kikyou's room. She only caught a word here and there from the young woman addressing her, but her tone and facial expression made it clear she was concerned. 

"Do you speak Japanese?" Kagome asked. 

The woman's face lit up. "YES!" 

Kagome winced at the loudness of the woman's reply, but she breathed a mental sigh of relief. "The woman in that room," Kagome pointed at the window, "she's awake." 

The woman looked confused, then followed where Kagome was pointing. She peered into the room and let out an exclamation. "Oh my gosh, she's awake!" She turned back to Kagome. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Then she rushed over to the nurse's station and picked up a phone. 

Kagome waited just long enough to see an orderly and a nurse go into the room, then continued her own journey. By the time she reached Sachiko's room, she was more than ready to rest. She eased herself back down onto the couch and fluffed the pillow a few times before wrapping herself in a blanket and lying down for a nap, her body finally exhausted enough to ignore her whirling mind. 

It felt like she'd only been asleep for a few minutes when she sensed the presence of someone nearby. Curiosity won out, and she dragged herself the rest of the way back to consciousness. She opened her eyes to see someone else's face very close to hers, and it _wasn't_ Inu Yasha's. 

She cried out and sat up, clutching the blanket to her. 

Her unexpected visitor reared back, still staring at her. 

Once she realized who it was, her mild fear turned to anger. "Hojo-kun?!" 

"It's Tamura now," he corrected once again. "I took my mother's maiden name once I was transferred here to Hawaii." He looked like he was caught, torn between wanting to run, and needing to talk to her. 

"All right, fine," Kagome said with a sigh. "Tamura-san, then. What the heck are you doing in here?" 

"I..." Tamura swallowed, and Kagome could see the faint, lingering bruises on his throat above the collar of his dress shirt. "I was curious." 

"About what?" 

"Everything," Tamura admitted. "After speaking with my colleague, Tsukuyomaru Hamamoto, I learned more about what you have been going through with your daughter being kidnapped. I apologize for my earlier outburst." 

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said. "As you have made very clear, it's none of your concern, anyway." 

Tamura winced. "I then looked into the medical records we've been able to get from Japan. They say this is her first hospitalization." 

"Yes," Kagome said slowly, wondering where all this was leading. 

"How could that be?" 

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "As I told you and your lawyers, there is nothing wrong with Sachiko. One tiny toe hasn't had any detrimental effect on her. If you really did look at her file, you would know that she hit all the developmental benchmarks either early or on target." 

"That's what I don't understand. How could she be walking?" 

"She just does?" Kagome countered, getting more irritated with him by the minute. "She rolled, crawled, then walked. Just like any other baby. Only reason she's not walking now is because her right leg is broken in three places, and the doctors say she'll heal just fine from that." 

"But my family says that's impossible," Tamura persisted. "The toe needs to be removed in order for a child to walk!" 

"Then Sachiko really is special. I don't know what else to tell you. Ouch!" Kagome looked down at her stomach and rested a hand on it. "It's okay, pup. I'll calm down soon." 

"Pup?" 

Kagome tamped down her alarm at inadvertently revealing something like that to her ex-husband. "It's a nickname," she said carefully. 

Tamura seemed to accept that explanation. "Like that barking and yipping you and your husband were doing?" 

Kagome turned a deep shade of red. "It's a little game that Inu Yasha and Naoki have played since Naoki was a baby. Kind of like a secret language. So they taught me and Sachiko." 

"Inu Yasha? That's an odd name. And who is Naoki?" 

"Yeah, it's kind of how the dog jokes began," Kagome said, her voice shaking a little with nervousness. She was a terrible liar, but hopefully Hojo-kun would be dense enough to accept it. "Naoki is my son. He may have been the product of my husband's first marriage, but legally and in my heart, he's mine, just as much as Sachiko or this little one is." 

"I'm.. happy for you, Higurashi. Truly I am." 

Kagome could tell he really didn't mean it, but what else could he say? "Thank you," she replied, purely out of courtesy. "I'm glad things are going well for you, too." 

To her surprise, Hojo-kun's eyes clouded over. "Thanks," he murmured. "Though I can honestly say that right now, I am very jealous of you." 

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Me? Why?" 

"You have found someone who clearly worships the ground you walk on, and you're having an obviously healthy pregnancy." Then Tamura turned on his heel and left. 

Kagome couldn't help but stare after him. "What was that all about?" she wondered. 

**~*~*~*~**

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Inu Yasha asked, his voice full of reproach. 

Kagome tried not to laugh, knowing the jig was up. She smiled and opened her eyes, breathing in her mate's scent like a lifeline. "I kept getting interrupted, so eventually, I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. How is Sachiko?" 

"They'll be wheeling her in any minute now. She's a real trooper, but you already knew that." Inu Yasha dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Mind if I sit down?" 

"Of course not," Kagome replied, then found herself being lifted slightly so he could slide in beneath her, laying her head and pillow back down on his lap. She snuggled in, savoring the moment. "Much better," she sighed. 

"Keh." 

Kagome didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing. She bit back a giggle as she felt him shift. She could just see him propping his elbow on the arm of the couch and resting his chin in his hand. She did let a happy sigh escape, though, when his other hand worked itself into her hair. He gently combed his fingers through it, easing any tiny tangles that had developed during the day. 

"Hojo-kun.. er.. Tamura-san stopped by while you were gone." 

Inu Yasha's hand stilled. "You seem okay," he said carefully. 

"I think he figured out that if he did anything to upset me, he'd have my husband to deal with." Kagome snuggled back against her mate. "In fact, if anything, he seemed jealous." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Good," he said, the hand in her hair moving again. "I was hoping nothing bad happened. I was so engrossed in what was happening to Sachiko..." He trailed off a bit sheepishly. 

"It's okay," Kagome said. "As you already pointed out, I'm all right." 

Just then, a nurse pushed Sachiko's hospital bed into the room, Naoki and Mama Higurashi just a couple of steps behind. Mama Higurashi smiled, while Naoki kept a fiercely protective eye on Sachiko, watching the nurse's every move as she tried to make sure the obviously groggy Sachiko was as comfortable as possible. 

As soon as the nurse left, Naoki climbed onto the hospital bed, once again taking up his vigil. 

"Mom?" Sachiko's voice was weak, but Kagome heard it easily. 

"I'm here," Kagome said, squeezing Inu Yasha's knee before using his leg as leverage to try and sit up. 

"It's okay, Mom. I know you're tired," Sachiko said. 

Kagome ignored Inu Yasha's frown as she slowly got to her feet, and walked to the hospital bed. Naoki carefully clambered over to the other side as Kagome reached out a hand to rest it on top of Sachiko's head. "You've been such a brave girl. Now go ahead and sleep. We'll all be here when you wake up." 

Rather than nodding, Sachiko's eyelids fluttered closed, and soon the room was filled with the sound of her deep, even breathing. 

Inu Yasha shook his head, then stood up and joined Kagome, slipping his arm around her waist. "Sit down before you fall down," he said, his words gruff, but his eyes reflecting his concern. 

"Yes, oh mighty alpha male," Kagome said, her weary smile reassuring him that she didn't think that was a _bad_ thing. She allowed him to lead her back to the couch, easing her down on the cushions once again. 

Then the PA system pinged on, announcing the end of visiting hours. 

"I should probably get going," Mama Higurashi said. "It seems my family is in very good hands. I've already reserved a hotel room here on Lanai, so I can be back bright and early in the morning." 

"Thank you, Mama," Kagome said. 

"Yeah, thanks, Kasumi-san." 

Mama Higurashi kissed her daughter's forehead, and discreetly rubbed one of Inu Yasha's ears through the pins. He glared at her, but she just grinned back, her smile lasting until she was well out of sight. 

"Looks like we're in for a long night," Inu Yasha commented. 

Kagome opened her mouth to agree, but the sound of Inu Yasha's stomach growling cut her off. She giggled instead, and he turned his glare on her. "When did you last eat, anyway?" 

Inu Yasha shrugged. 

"I've been sharing with Sachiko, since she can't eat much right now," Naoki said, then narrowed his eyes on his father. "When _did_ you last eat, Dad?" 

"Can't remember," he muttered. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome huffed. 

"Quiet, you'll wake the pup!” 

Now it was Kagome's turn to glare. "I know you're half youkai, but that doesn't mean you won't starve if you don't eat." 

Inu Yasha turned away, fixing his eyes on the floor before saying in a sullen tone, "It's just been a little busy around here." 

"Inu Yasha, go. Grab something to eat. The pups and I will be okay for the whole five minutes it'll take you to inhale something," Kagome insisted. 

Inu Yasha began to protest, then his youkai side nudged him, pointing out that it was natural her protectiveness for her pups would bleed over onto him. Or, more succinctly, :: _When your bitch puts her foot down like that, listen._ :: 

He sighed loudly, anyway. 

"Fine. You got this, pup?" he asked, directing the last sentence to Naoki. 

Naoki sat up a little straighter. "You bet, Dad. Go grab something. _Besides_ Mom." 

Both Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed. "Watch it, pup," Inu Yasha growled. 

"What?" 

"Don't play innocent with me," Inu Yasha said, his gaze promising dire retribution when Naoki wasn't all but hiding behind Sachiko. "It's not gonna work anymore." 

"Dad," Naoki said, making it plain he could tell Inu Yasha was stalling. "The quicker you go, the faster you’ll be back, you know." 

Inu Yasha blinked. His gaze slid to Kagome, who had obviously caught the same thing he did, and was highly amused. "I have a feeling I'm being ganged up on." 

"You know Sachiko would make it three against one," Kagome lightly pointed out. 

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, but did take a few steps toward the door. "I think I take back every wish I've ever made that someone would care about me." 

Naoki just grinned and Kagome blew him a kiss. 

He gave them a playful growl, then finally managed to leave the room, breaking into a sprint the moment he was out of the room. 

"I feel sorry for the cafeteria," Kagome said, winking at Naoki. 

"I feel more sorry for Dad," Naoki replied. "I've tasted the stuff they call food here. If I didn't know I needed to keep my strength up to protect you, Sachiko, and the new pup, I would have just let them throw what Sachiko didn't eat away." 

They both chuckled, and Kagome could feel her heart lightening. It was so good to have the Naoki she'd originally known and grown to love back. Part of her really wanted to talk to his youkai side, too. Reassure him once again that she both knew and loved her part-youkai family members. Father, son, second son, and as many pups as they wanted to have in the future. 

"So, I take it you all enjoyed yourselves watching the surgery?" Kagome asked. 

Naoki nodded. "I'm kinda glad they didn't have to totally cut her open. It's amazing what they can do! Though they did have to reset two of the breaks." 

Kagome watched fondly as Naoki took Sachiko's hand in his, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. 

"They just made two little cuts, and slid the rods in through there. Though Dad watched through the window, rather than looking at the big screen." 

"Sounds fascinating," Kagome said, trying not to imagine it. It was hard enough, seeing the way Sachiko's leg was being kept so unnaturally straight and still underneath the blankets. 

"It was! Even Grandma said she was amazed at how far technology has come. Back in her day, they had to put on a plaster cast and people couldn't walk for weeks. I heard the surgeon say Sachiko shouldn't walk on it for a while, until it's not hurting her anymore. But that's not taking her new healing abilities into account." Naoki frowned slightly. "Wish I knew what I got." 

"I'm sure we'll find out in time," Kagome said. "It does seem unfair that Sachiko's and my 'inheritances', as it were, are so obvious, and you and Inu Yasha have to stumble on yours." 

Naoki shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just really, _really_ glad you guys won't die centuries before Dad and I do." 

"Naoki..." Kagome swallowed, trying to rally her thoughts as she fought to keep her tears at bay. She opened her mouth to reply, but then she saw Naoki straighten, his eyes growing massive as he stared at the doorway, his nostrils flaring madly. 

Kagome turned to see what in the world could cause such a reaction in him, and she felt her heart stop. Time slowed down, and Kagome wondered if she had fallen asleep after all and was having a nightmare. 

All she could do was pray. " _Please, Inu Yasha, come back soon!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm leaving you all in a cliffhanger _again_ , but that's honestly just how the story ended up writing itself. Hehe.
> 
> Still bogged down here at Chez Misa playing the waiting game. Unfortunately, prolonged stress also has a prolonged negative effect on my health. I ended up having one single "good" day in the last week. Le sigh. So about all I can do lately is get the chapters polished up and posted. I really hope everything resolves soon so I can answer the now massive backup of responses I owe, but please believe that I treasure each and every comment, review, kudo, favorite, bookmark, and everything. They truly do help me keep going!


	43. A Battle On All Fronts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, everyone! And I'm so sorry about the lack of updates the last couple of weeks. It's just been absolutely insane here with a combination of the continuing Housing Authority Saga and both my parents having recent health scares. I also haven't had any spare editing time, so I had no cushion of polished chapters to see me through the rough patch. But hopefully this being a double-chapter update will help make up for the past.
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone for the amazing encouragement I received while I couldn't update. You guys are the absolute best, honestly and truly!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty-Three**  
_A Battle on All Fronts_

Even clad in a thin, well-worn hospital gown, with one hand clutching an IV stand, there was a certain ethereal beauty about her. Her skin was naturally pale, and for the first time, Kagome noted the faint lines around her eyes and mouth. Despite all that, her bearing was quite regal, generations of tradition and breeding bleeding from every pore. 

No wonder Inu Yasha had been fascinated. 

The woman's brows knit together ever so slightly. "So I wasn't hallucinating," she said in a distant voice. 

But what caught Kagome's attention more was the sound of Naoki's low growl. It was the sound of a canine, ready to pounce in order to protect those he cared about. It was in that moment Kagome knew her son recognized their "visitor". He crouched over Sachiko protectively, his fangs flashing. 

Kagome knew she had to do something. Reaching deep inside herself, she focused on her desperate desire to protect her precious pups. Then suddenly, something made a gust of air blow back against her face, and she opened her eyes to see a fuchsia-colored barrier sparkling in the air, drawing a backwards-L-shaped line between the door, the couch, and Sachiko's hospital bed. 

Kikyou's eyes widened and she staggered forward. 

Kagome firmly squashed the impulse to help her, staying right where she was and watching the woman who had caused her entire family so much pain take a few steps into the room, only to collapse into the chair nearest the door. 

Kikyou stared, transfixed, at the barrier. 

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught Kagome's attention. She shifted her gaze just enough to see Naoki slipping out of Sachiko's bed, gingerly approaching the barrier. She could see a steady glow around his rosary beads, and the faintest of markings stretched over his cheeks. He came close enough to touch the wall of energy, then warily extended a single claw towards it. 

Kagome held her breath, only to let it out in relief when the barrier bulged slightly, gently cradling her son's claw and the tip of his finger. 

He looked at her, and she could almost swear he was going into shock. "I don't understand," he said, his eyes having fully bled to red and gold. 

Kagome gave him a smile that was pulled from the deepest corners of her heart. "What is there to understand? I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I love you, Naoki. All of you. You are my pup, and I will _never_ let her hurt you or Sachiko ever again." 

Naoki's head whipped back around. "You mean _she's_ the one who had Sachiko?!" 

"Yes." 

Naoki howled, then started throwing himself against the barrier. :: _Let me out! I'LL KILL HER!_ :: he snarled. 

"Mom? Naoki? What's going on?" 

Kagome found herself torn in a dozen directions at once. Of course all the fuss would wake Sachiko. 

Though all this, Kikyou had barely moved, her frown deepening as she tried to understand. "I know that voice," she said. 

"You should," Kagome said, her focus going to Kikyou for a moment. "You kidnapped her, and kept her with you for almost a month." 

"I was having a dream," Kikyou murmured. "A lovely dream. My daughter had come back to me." 

"That wasn't a dream, and that was _my_ daughter you stole!" 

"Mom?" Sachiko's voice was tiny, and she was obviously shaken. 

Kagome rose and carefully skirted around where Naoki was hopefully wearing himself out, trying to break through the barrier. Mindful of Sachiko's leg, Kagome leaned over as far as she could go, catching Sachiko up in a fierce hug. "It's okay, Sa-chan. You're safe. I won't let her have you." 

Kagome felt Sachiko nod, and she gave her daughter one final squeeze before stepping back. 

Kikyou was staring at Naoki as if he were some exotic wild animal in a zoo. "What is that?" 

Kikyou's comment only made Kagome's blood boil even more. Kagome found herself caught, knowing that Sachiko had no idea Kikyou was anything more than a random stranger who had kidnapped her. 

Naoki made the decision for her. 

"Your worst nightmare, you fucking _cunt_!" 

Kagome felt her knees go a little weak, even as the motherly part of her wondered where on earth he'd ever picked up that word. Yes, Inu Yasha swore, but not to that extreme. Yet at the same time, another corner of her heart cheered: the part of her that wanted to tear the woman limb from limb and feed her body to whatever carrion showed up. 

Kikyou simply looked at Naoki in confusion. "How rude," she said, as if commenting about the weather. 

"Rude? RUDE? No, _rude_ is leaving a defenseless pup to die! _Rude_ is ripping another one from the family who loves her. _RUDE_ is sending dog food and chew toys because my DAD refused to let me die!" 

"Mom? What's Naoki talking about?" 

Kagome closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. This wasn't the way she'd hoped Sachiko would find out, but now there was no other choice. "Sachiko, that woman is Naoki's birth mother, Kikyou." 

Sachiko went ghostly pale, her eyes massive in her face. "No.. no. She said her name was Suzumi." 

"Your Papa was able to save her life when they rescued you," Kagome said, fighting to keep her voice level. "He was only able to do that because she gave birth to Naoki." 

Sachiko began to tremble, and Kagome reached out blindly. But when she found Sachiko's hand, it had been balled into a fist. 

"I'll never forgive her. I don't care about what she did to me, but the fact she left Naoki, like Father left me..." 

"Sa-chan..." 

"How could you?!" Sachiko burst out, her voice trembling with tears. 

Kagome watched as Kikyou's attention shifted from Naoki to Sachiko. 

"How could I what?" Kikyou asked, sounding mildly confused. 

"If you wanted a baby so bad, why did you leave Naoki? Was it because he's a boy?" 

"Sachiko," Kagome whispered, her chest aching as she fought to breathe. Where was Inu Yasha? He had to be feeling what they were going through via the mating bond. 

"Naoki? Who is Naoki?" Kikyou asked. 

"Mom, why doesn't she--?" 

"She left before Naoki even had a name," Kagome said. "Inu youkai pups aren't usually named until well after their birth." 

Sachiko turned to glare at Kikyou. If looks could kill, Kikyou would have been incinerated on the spot. Kagome was mesmerized as she watched a deadly calm wash over her daughter. 

"Naoki," Sachiko said, nudging their bond just a bit, "show her your ears." 

Naoki shifted just slightly, letting her know he was listening, but his eyes were still fastened on the biggest threat in the room. "What?" 

"Your ears," Sachiko repeated. "They're pinned. Father left because of my toe. Didn't your birth mother leave because of your ears?" 

"That female is NOT my mother in any way, shape, or form," Naoki spat. "I don't care if she birthed me. She doesn't have that right." Nonetheless, he reached up and took the hairpins out one by one. 

Kikyou's eyes widened, and for the first time, emotion came into them: pure, unbridled terror. "No," she said weakly, her horror growing as Naoki's ears slowly unfurled, standing tall and proud on top of his head. "No, no, NO!" 

"Oh yes," Naoki growled. "I hated you before, but now you've also hurt my littermate. You WILL pay!" 

"This isn't possible. It's all a dream. Just a dream," Kikyou repeated to herself. 

"It's not a dream," Kagome said, her voice cutting through the room like a knife. She went up to stand beside Naoki, now that he wasn't lashing out at the barrier anymore. She slowly brought her arm out, and Naoki put his arms around her, one behind her back, the other firmly across her abdomen. 

"I won't let you hurt my little brother, either," Naoki snarled. 

"Little brother?" Kikyou blinked, then seemed to notice Kagome's rounded belly for the first time. "How..?" Shades of her terror still remained, but incredulity was taking over. "You're a miko," Kikyou said, her eyes now completely focused on Kagome. "How is it that you wield youki like a youkai? Have you been so far tainted?" 

"I am NOT tainted," Kagome shot back. "If anyone here is, it's you. You said I'm a miko, and that means I can read your aura, too. It's cloudy, dark. I would rather be a mated miko than a dark one." 

"Mated? You actually let him..?" 

"Yes," Kagome said proudly. "I'm his, and he is mine. That goes for our pups, too. If loving someone as much as I love Inu Yasha and Naoki is wrong, I don't want to be right." 

"Inu Yasha? You've mated Inu Yasha?" 

"What's going on in.. whoa." The nurse who had just come into the room turned and fled. 

Kagome could only hope she was going to bring help before things got any worse. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha growled, doing his best not to stab his chopsticks through the flimsy bottom of his fifth styrofoam cup of supposedly instant ramen. He knew ramen tasted different here, but this heavily spiced cardboard had to be the worst he'd ever subjected himself to. Even so, he knew he would be ravenous after not eating for a couple of days. He'd already packed away two helpings of something they'd called chicken teriyaki, but its resemblance to the dish he knew was only slight, and that was being generous. 

Hopefully this would help tide him over until they could take Sachiko back to Kauai. 

Although the weight of someone's eyes on him, and a now familiar stench filling his nose wasn't helping settle his stomach at all. 

Seeing as the cafeteria was all but empty, Inu Yasha finally put his chopsticks down and proclaimed, "Get out here and face me like a man! You're givin' me the creeps!" 

Inu Yasha's hackles were up, and he knew that wasn't helping anything, but what else could he do? 

Slowly, the form of Kagome's ex-husband separated itself from the pillar he'd been hiding behind. "How'd you know I was there?" 

"Depends on how much you were told after they dragged me away." Inu Yasha noted the bruises on the man's throat with savage satisfaction. " _Those are the least you deserve, you asshole_ ," Inu Yasha thought to himself. 

Tamura gingerly worked his way through the tables, taking a seat at one close enough so they wouldn't have to shout, but far enough away that Inu Yasha couldn't reach him in a single lunge. "Apparently there is more to the world than I ever thought possible." 

Inu Yasha snorted. 

"In fact, one of my fellow board members is a youkai." Tamura shook his head in obvious disbelief. "I would never have guessed I was going drinking with a mythological creature. Though he assures me that his wife Kaori is human." 

"Yeah, it happens," Inu Yasha said. "So why the hell are you here talking my ear off?" 

Tamura seemed to flounder for a moment, thinking of the right words to say. "I just want to understand," he said a few minutes later. 

"Understand what?" 

"How did someone like Higurashi meet something like you?" 

Inu Yasha bit back a growl at the obvious distinction, but it really wasn't anything new. "Our pu.. er.. kids ended up in the same class at school. Apparently they got to talking, and decided they would pretend to date each other in order to see what happened when Kagome and I met each other. It was a little rocky at first. We'd both been single parents since shortly after our kids were born. But eventually, we just..." Inu Yasha shrugged, not comfortable with telling Kagome's ex-husband how desperately in love he was with his mate. 

"So you met Kagome's daughter right off the bat?" 

"Yeah." Inu Yasha's eyes softened as he remembered that first meeting. "I was being a total ass, but seeing how happy Naoki was to see Sachiko, I knew there was something between them. Though I didn't realize it was a sibling bond until a few months later." 

"She looked fine? Healthy?" 

Inu Yasha tilted his head slightly. "Why wouldn't she? She practically ran across the street to meet us." He shook his head and smiled indulgently. "Pup's always running and leaping off things so I'll catch and hug her. I've never known a more affectionate pup." Then his eyes widened. "Er..." 

"My colleague, Tsukuyomaru, told me you're an inu youkai. Even if he hadn't, Higurashi slipped up earlier, though it sounds like you already have a good cover story in place." 

Inu Yasha beamed with obvious pride. "That's my Kagome." 

"So you're saying that Higurashi's daughter is fine? Absolutely fine?" 

"Didn't I just say that?" Inu Yasha said, getting annoyed. "She runs, she jumps, she plays. Hell, she keeps up with Naoki, and he's part youkai." 

"Naoki is your son?" 

"Yeah, mine, and now Kagome's." Then Inu Yasha frowned, the fond thoughts of his family dispersing as he remembered he'd been blabbing on to the guy who stood in his way of making Sachiko his daughter in the eyes of human law. "Look, I don't know you, and I _definitely_ don't like you. What I don't understand is why you're so desperate to keep Sachiko now, when you were more than happy to just cut her out of your life the moment things didn't go your way." 

Tamura sighed. "I already told Higurashi, so I'll tell you: it wasn't me. I wanted to completely wash my hands of the whole thing. My family said they'd take care of it, and sent me here to get away from my failed marriage and the stigma of a daughter who would never walk." 

"Never walk? Who fed you that line of crap?" 

Tamura straightened. "My family. Though I am starting to be forced to admit that perhaps they misjudged." 

"Ya think?" Inu Yasha slurped up some of his noodles and grimaced before putting the cooling cup back down. "Just so we're absolutely clear, it's not you, it's whoever's paying off your lawyers?" 

Tamura nodded slowly. "I believe so, and the ones who pay the lawyers are my family." 

"But if they're convinced that Sachiko can't walk, why won't they just let her go?" 

"I have no idea." 

Most people would take Tamura's words at face value, yet Inu Yasha's instincts told him that the man might have an idea. He just wasn't willing to share it. 

"Though I admit to being shocked at finding Higurashi pregnant," Tamura said. 

Inu Yasha smirked, masculine pride reeking from every pore. "Shows how little you know Kagome. She's an amazing mother, and she never wanted Sachiko to be an only child." 

"That truly is surprising. She never seemed very excited about the prospect once I told her we should start trying to have one." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Listen, pal, if you want a woman to get excited about the 'prospect' of sleeping with you more often, you gotta do more than just stick your dick in her." 

Tamura turned an awful shade of red. "A _proper_ woman receives her pleasure from giving it to her husband." 

"Well, Kagome's not proper, and I wouldn't have her any other way." 

"Then who knows how many other men she's slept with before you?" Tamura shot back. 

"Like I care," Inu Yasha shot back, his youkai side stirring. He knew the truth, but he wasn't about to give the asshole the impression she'd been pining over him or some shit like that. An idiot like him would never understand the concept of focusing on being a parent. It was one of the biggest things Inu Yasha and his mate held in common. Their pups were the heart of their relationship, though the mindblowing sex was a massive perk. "She was a free woman. She could have slept with every male in Japan for all I care. What I DO care about is that she loves my son as her own, and she is _mine_ now." 

Rather than backing down as Inu Yasha had expected, Tamura rose to the bait. 

"I wouldn't be so certain," Tamura said. "Humans are fickle creatures. I dated Higurashi from junior high all the way up through high school. I watched her grow up, so I thought I knew her. Then I married her, and she wasn't what I thought at all. Who's to say in a year or two, you might not find yourself in the same situation?" 

Inu Yasha's youkai side rumbled in smug satisfaction, knowing the idiot would never understand what a mating bond meant. But Inu Yasha knew he had to try and choose his words carefully, though the filter between his brain and his mouth was perilously thin. "I won't," Inu Yasha said firmly. "We have each other and our pups. We are legally married, though the wedding had to be put on hold when Sachiko was kidnapped." 

"That means nothing," Tamura snapped. "You do realize I was married to her, don't you?" 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha drawled, "and if I also remember right, YOU left Kagome and Sachiko. YOU filed for divorce. YOU abandoned your wife and pup. If I thought my pup was in danger, I would never, EVER just leave her! If you're that kind of coward, I hope you never have any more pups. You don't deserve 'em!" 

The last thing Inu Yasha expected was Tamura to stand up, walk closer, then actually take a swing at him. 

Inu Yasha caught it easily. "Save your strength. You're no match for me." 

Tamura looked at him, and Inu Yasha saw both pain and rage in his eyes. "Shut up!" Tamura shouted, wrenching his hand free. "Just shut up." 

Inu Yasha knew he should be the bigger man, but he was more than ready for an excuse to have an all-out brawl with the stupid human. "Make me," he taunted. 

Tamura lunged again, and Inu Yasha deftly ducked out of the way. 

"Oops, too slow." 

Then Tamura went for his groin. 

"Oh HELL no!" Inu Yasha roared, dodging and landing a kick to Tamura's solar plexus. Tamura went flying, smacking against a pillar. The impact was enough to stun him momentarily, but not enough to do any real harm. 

Tamura gave a snarl worthy of any youkai, and attacked again. 

Inu Yasha noticed on the periphery of his vision that a crowd had started to gather, every single spectator in scrubs or doctor's coats. 

"Great, just great," Inu Yasha muttered. Then he remembered overhearing how pretty much the entire hospital hated Tamura. He cracked his knuckles. If they wanted a show, he'd gladly give them one. He met Tamura head-on, but at the last moment, he feinted, thrusting his leg out to trip his opponent. 

It worked, sending Tamura sprawling. 

"I said, give it up." 

"What kind of man are you," Tamura panted as he regained his feet, "picking up another man's trash?" 

"How DARE you call my mate and pup trash!" 

Several spectators gasped at his proclamation, but Inu Yasha didn't have time to pay attention to them beyond assessing if they were going to come in and try to stop the fight. When no one tried to interfere, he decided to up the ante. Tamura had swung first, after all, and as long as he didn't actually kill the guy, he should be in the clear. 

"Why do you think I threw them away?" Tamura sneered. 

"Because you're a stupid asshole, that's why!" Inu Yasha snarled in reply. 

Both men clashed again, Inu Yasha relishing in the battle, even though he knew he had to pull his strength. Make the pathetic human think he had a chance. They grunted and groaned, until Inu Yasha used where their hands were joined to quickly make Tamura whack himself in the face. 

Inu Yasha gave a malevolent little chuckle. That would definitely bruise in an hour or two. 

They kept at it, Tamura barely landing any punches or kicks, and when he did, they glanced off Inu Yasha as if they were nothing. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to draw blood or give his opponent a few new bruises. It was exhilarating, fighting for the honor of his wife and pups. Beating the man who'd left a sweet pup like Sachiko without a father to a pulp. 

He could see Tamura was fading fast, but the man kept up his attack. Inu Yasha started hitting a little harder, a little faster. 

Then Inu Yasha heard the sound of rapid, purposeful footsteps over the mesmerized hush of the crowd. 

He had to end it. Now. 

Inu Yasha purposely left himself open, and when Tamura took the bait, Inu Yasha swept in, his right hand catching a very vulnerable target on his opponent's body. Tamura's eyes widened. 

"You went for me first, you son of a motherless warthog," Inu Yasha hissed. "This is for Kagome." He closed his hand tightly around Tamura's genitalia, making him whimper. "And this," he balled his left hand into a fist, "is for Sachiko." 

"STOP RIGHT..!" 

Inu Yasha's uppercut connected, knocking Tamura out. Inu Yasha let the man crumple to the floor and wiped his right hand on his jeans with a frown of disgust. He turned to see the newcomer, identifying him by scent alone. "Hamamoto, I assume?" 

Hamamoto Tsukuyomaru sighed heavily. "You assume correctly. Now you know we're going to have to take you to the security office until the authorities arrive, right?" 

"He started it," Inu Yasha said, "and it was well worth it!" 

The last thing Inu Yasha expected was the cheer that went up from the crowd, and he blushed slightly. Suddenly, the rushing of his own blood calmed enough to allow him to feel the distress pinging through the mating bond. His eyes widened. 

"Sorry, bat. I'll catch up with you later!" 

Inu Yasha dashed through the crowd. 

"Dammit," Tsukuyomaru muttered, and gave chase. 


	44. What a Tangled Web We Weave

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty-Four**  
_What a Tangled Web We Weave_

"Hitomiko-sama! Hitomiko-sama!" 

Hitomiko looked up from her computer screen, pushing aside the impulse to rub her tired eyes. "What is it, Momiji?" 

"Room 318," the girl addressed as Momiji panted, her short brown hair falling forward as she tried to catch her breath. "I've never seen or felt anything like it!" 

"You're saying there is a spiritualist here, and I was not made aware of it?" 

"Yes, ma'am. Two, actually," Momiji said, "but there's something off about both of them." 

Hitomiko locked down her computer and rose, the epitome of grace and dignity despite her exhaustion. "Take me to them." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha flung open the door to the stairs. He was NOT going to wait for the elevator. A gleam of triumph flashed in his eyes as he took note of how the staircase railings were designed in a dizzying upward spiral. He easily leapt onto the railing, and used each consecutive one to jump up as easily as if they were tree branches. 

Tsukuyomaru was only a few moments behind, but he only caught a fleeting glimpse of Inu Yasha's foot leaving a railing far above, the door to the third floor banging open as Inu Yasha sped through it. Tsukuyomaru cursed, knowing that he couldn't get any kind of headwind in such a small space, even if he did manifest his wings. So he took the stairs three or four at a time, knowing that would still be faster than the elevator. 

Inu Yasha sped down the thankfully all-but-empty hallway. He forced himself to slow down just enough so he wouldn't go skidding past the door to Sachiko's room. He grabbed onto the doorframe, using it to fling himself into the room. He stopped cold as the overwhelming power of Kagome's barrier hit him. "Kagome, what the..?" He trailed off as he spied the remaining occupant of the room out of the corner of his eye. He knew he should have expected this day would come, as he was well aware she was being tended to in the same hospital. Thankfully, his fears of how he would react to Kikyou were laid well and truly to rest as he stared at her. Gone was any sort of warmth or affection for the woman he had originally given his heart to. In fact, all he could feel was revulsion, staring into her cold, perfect face. Into the eyes that were a mockery of Naoki's. 

"Dad!" "Papa!" 

Inu Yasha tore his gaze away from Kikyou to take inventory. Relief rushed through him, both from himself and the three of them. Not to mention the tiny, precious tendril that marked the fourth family member on the opposite side of the barrier. 

"Kagome?" he asked, slowly approaching the sparkling wall of power. 

"It's okay, Dad," Naoki said. 

Inu Yasha tentatively put a hand out, only to feel it go straight through the barrier in a wash of warmth and love. Yeah, that was Kagome's power all right. He stepped through, shivering with delight as her emotions bathed him. Then he turned and could plainly see it was Naoki's youkai side that had called out to him, and was clinging to Kagome protectively. Inu Yasha cleared his throat. This was no time to get sentimental. 

"Are you all right?" he asked, sweeping his gaze over Naoki, Kagome, and Sachiko. 

"We're okay," Naoki said. 

"We're all right," Kagome confirmed. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help the feelings rushing through him. The way they stared at him as if he were a lifeline. These were the people who loved him. His family, now and always. He swept both Kagome and Naoki up in a fierce hug, despite Naoki's protests. 

"Thank goodness," Inu Yasha said, his voice rough with emotion. 

"Papa?" 

Inu Yasha turned his attention to Sachiko, releasing Kagome and Naoki to go over to her bed and hold her tight. "I'm here, pup. I'm not going anywhere." 

Sachiko clung to him. "Papa," she whimpered. Then she asked, "Is Suzumi-san really Naoki's birth mother?" 

"She's my ex-wife," Inu Yasha said firmly. "Naoki's mother is standing right next to him." 

Sachiko nodded, understanding both his words and the sentiment behind them. 

"Inu Yasha," the woman outside the barrier said. 

Inu Yasha slowly let Sachiko go to return to the boundary created by Kagome's barrier, joining Kagome and Naoki in providing an extra layer of protection between Kikyou and Sachiko. "Kikyou," he replied, his voice completely neutral as he fought to rein in his anger. 

"That's not my name anymore," she replied. 

"Kikyou, Suzumi, doesn't matter," Inu Yasha spat. "A pile of shit by any other name still smells just as bad!" 

Sachiko giggled, and Inu Yasha could feel Kagome's motherly disapproval, but he would deal with that later. 

"You left the child you bore to die," Inu Yasha said. "What makes you think you deserve another chance? Or is that why you had to take one that doesn't belong to you?" 

"That _thing_ is not a child," Kikyou said, wrinkling her nose. "It's a monster." 

"That's my brother you're talking about!" Sachiko said hotly. "You're lucky I can't walk right now, or I'd go right out there and kick your butt!" 

"Sachiko," Naoki breathed, staring at her in stunned delight. 

Kikyou froze. "Your brother?" 

"That's right!" Sachiko replied, her head held high. "Sure I'm human and he's part youkai, but he's still my brother, and I love him!" 

Naoki blushed. 

"Same goes for my littlest brother. He's gonna grow up big and strong and loved. Just you wait and see!" Sachiko proclaimed. 

"You also claim the unborn monstrosity as your brother?" Kikyou asked. 

Kagome's own anger rose another notch. "Unborn..!" 

Inu Yasha clamped his hand down on Kagome's shoulder to keep her from going out and tearing Kikyou limb from limb. "I'd rather the pup not be born in prison," Inu Yasha said quietly. 

Kagome ground her teeth. "What if I zapped her to ashes? No body, no foul, right?" 

Inu Yasha bit back his laughter, but he did give her a savage smile. Gods, how he loved his mate. In fact, he knew just how to get some sweet, sweet revenge. "Kagome." 

Kagome turned to look at him, and she recognized the look in his eyes. "There are pups present," she warned. 

"We'll keep it to first base," he promised. 

"Fine." 

He communicated his gratitude for her permission by gently weaving his hand into her hair and pulling her head back just a tiny bit. His first kiss was warm, gentle, the merest brushing of his lips against hers. Then things slowly turned more heated as she responded, nibbling his lips, flicking at them with the tip of her tongue. Inu Yasha accepted her invitation, deepening the kiss, his tongue gently stroking his mate's as he tasted the bit of paradise that was her mouth. 

Sachiko whistled and cheered, while Naoki blushed, but didn't look away. 

Inu Yasha's other hand came to rest on Kagome's abdomen, feeling the pup inside kick him in greeting. This was his dream. His fantasy. The life he'd wanted with Kikyou, but now he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that he was meant to be with Kagome. He could feel Kikyou's wide-eyed disgust, which only spurred him onward, massaging the back of Kagome's head as he continued to kiss her thoroughly. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Hitomiko?" 

"Tsukuyomaru?" 

The two looked at each other in surprise, both just steps away from the door to room 318. 

"What are you doing here?" Hitomiko asked. 

"I should ask you the same question," Tsukuyomaru replied. 

Hitomiko frowned at the interruption, but she knew if she didn't answer, he would only continue to pester her. "I've been informed by one of the nurses under my instruction that there is a spiritualist here who has escaped my notice, but from what I'm feeling in there, that's an understatement," she said, gesturing toward the door. "What about you?" 

"There's a part youkai family in there under my supervision, by request of my friend Ken Aohara." 

"The FBI agent?" 

"Yes," Tsukuyomaru replied. 

Hitomiko huffed. "Then it looks like we have no choice but to work together on this." 

"Agreed." 

They both stepped forward, then Tsukuyomaru stepped back, allowing Hitomiko to enter first, knowing his mate would give him hell if he didn't. Of course, from that vantage point, he could see Hitomiko freeze. 

"What's going.. what in the world..?" 

Tsukuyomaru stared in shock at what appeared to be a wall of closely intertwined youki and reiki. Although the barrier only cordoned off part of the room, the power signature filled it. That was when he also realized there was another reiki signature coming from much closer to the door, and he stared in confusion at the woman sitting so calmly outside the barrier. 

"What a repulsive display," the woman said, her nose wrinkling in disgust. 

Tsukuyomaru found himself feeling a little hot under the collar, only his dusky skin saving him from making it blatantly obvious that he was blushing. If there was ever any doubt that the inu hanyou adored his mate, well, it was being fully put to rest. 

Hitomiko snapped out of her paralysis first, her face bright red. "What is the meaning of all this?" she demanded. 

Inu Yasha had taken note of their two new visitors on the periphery of his awareness, but now that they were determined to stick their noses in, he had no choice but to respond. He gently pulled away with a pang of regret, but his hand shifted downward from Kagome's scalp to the back of her neck, kneading her mating mark reassuringly. 

"That woman there is my daughter's kidnapper," Inu Yasha replied, tilting his head to indicate Kikyou. "I only left for a few minutes to grab something to eat, and when I came back, she was in here. My wife erected this barrier to protect our pu.. er.. kids." 

"It's all right, Inu Yasha," Tsukuyomaru said. "She knows." 

Inu Yasha nodded, but said nothing more. 

Kikyou completely ignored Tsukuyomaru to address Hitomiko. "The woman over there was in my room when I regained consciousness. I could feel her corruption even then, though I had no idea as to the extent of it." 

Hitomiko's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" 

Kikyou glared at Kagome. "She reeks of youki. Not only that, she can wield it, and she carries the spawn of a youkai in her belly." 

"You did it first," Kagome shot back. "If you're so great, how could you not know?" 

Inu Yasha growled in warning, but Kagome looked up at him, her eyes begging him to trust her. He relented. 

"I had no idea! I was deceived!" 

"Not intentionally," Kagome replied. 

"What are you all talking about?" Hitomiko asked. 

Kikyou continued to focus on Hitomiko, desperation bleeding from every pore. "I never allowed him to touch me in youkai form!" 

"Hanyou," Inu Yasha broke in, for clarification. "I'm hanyou. Though Kagome's had me in _every_ form," he said with a proud smirk. 

"See?! SHE is no miko! She is a mockery of one! I don't know why her family hasn't disowned her!" Kikyou cried. 

"Because her family isn't a bunch of prejudiced old coots like yours," Inu Yasha shot back. 

"Now, now, settle down," Tsukuyomaru said, making a placating gesture. 

"Auditory trickery like that won't work on me, bat," Inu Yasha said. 

Hitomiko turned her attention to the woman on the other side of the barrier. She could most definitely feel a touch of pure reiki coming not only from the woman, but the girl in the bed behind her. However, that reiki was met and matched by a youki signature that mirrored the one coming from both the man who claimed to be her husband and the boy beside her. "I've never seen anything like this," Hitomiko murmured. 

"I know this might sound incredible to you," Kagome said, "but I am from a shrine family. I am also mated to Inu Yasha." 

"Mated? As in..?" Hitomiko looked to Tsukuyomaru for confirmation. 

Tsukuyomaru nodded. "Their life forces have been tied together, and the bond flows not only through them, but their offspring as well. Any offspring that existed prior to their mating either shed or share their ties with the biological parent not in the bond. Both the boy and the girl have accepted Inu Yasha and Kagome as their true parents, and rejected any outliers." 

Kikyou had the audacity to look offended. 

"You cast me out first, you ugly old hag," Naoki taunted. "My real Mom loves me. All of me." 

"Glad you've finally gotten that through your thick skull, pup," Inu Yasha said with an affectionate smile, reaching around Kagome to ruffle Naoki's hair between his ears. 

"Just as my Papa loves me!" Sachiko proclaimed. 

"You got that right," Inu Yasha said proudly. 

"Is the girl's biological father in the picture?" Tsukuyomaru asked. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "I've beat the.. crap out of him twice now, and you haven't figured it out?" 

Tsukuyomaru stared at him in disbelief. "THAT'S what it was all about? All Tamura would say was that you two had a disagreement." 

"It's because he's a pup-abandoning asshole, though I'm glad he is for my own very selfish reasons." Inu Yasha drew away from Kagome, only to go over to Sachiko's bed. Her face lit up and she stretched out her arms as she realized what he was going to do. He put the bed railing down and scooped her up in his arms, as if she weighed no more than a feather. "This is my daughter, just as much as the other two pups are my sons." 

"Two? Oh," Tsukuyomaru said, finally putting two and two together. 

Kagome blushed, both under the scrutiny and in irritation that somehow everyone kept overlooking the very obvious swell of her stomach. "There is supposed to be a restraining order on her," Kagome said, "but I broke it first. It was an accident. I had no idea her room was so close to ours. She probably wouldn't have come looking if I hadn't entered the room." 

"We'll sort this all out," Tsukuyomaru reassured her. "Won't we, Hitomiko?" 

"I don't think we have any choice. This isn't unprecedented, but it's exceedingly rare. For right now..." Hitomiko extended her hand to Kikyou. "May I escort you back to your room, and you can share your story with me in private?" 

Kikyou eyed Hitomiko's hand suspiciously for a moment, then tentatively took it, allowing the other miko to help her rise. Neither said another word until they were out of both the room and earshot. 

All at once, Kagome let the barrier fall, and she could feel the strain of having held it for so long. Inu Yasha, Sachiko, and Naoki felt it, too, so Sachiko didn't say a word as Inu Yasha put her back in bed, in order to steady Kagome as she swayed on her feet. 

"Easy there, mate," Inu Yasha said, grasping her shoulders and bolstering her with his torso against her back. 

"I don't think I feel so good," Kagome murmured. 

Inu Yasha gave an aggravated sigh and swept her up in his arms as easily as he had Sachiko. He brought her to the couch and sat down, holding her in his lap. Naoki clambered up beside them, his beads cooling, and his youkai features receding until his facial markings disappeared and his eyes were back to hazel. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

The entire family looked at Tsukuyomaru. 

"I'm going to place a barrier on this door until things get straightened out. If you need anything, you will have to have an escort, so use the on-call button," Tsukuyomaru said with true regret in his voice. 

Inu Yasha wasn't happy, but he could understand the bat youkai's reasoning. "Fine, as long as it doesn't take long for someone to reply. My mate's pregnant, you know." 

"I'm aware of that now," Tsukuyomaru said. "I will update you as soon as I'm able." As Tsukuyomaru left, a shimmering red barrier went up behind him. 

"If you really need to go anywhere, I can slice through that thing," Inu Yasha murmured to Kagome as soon as he heard the door to the third floor close in the distance. 

Kagome chuckled. "I'm fine for now. Thankfully someone unlocked the bathroom door, and that's all I'll need until breakfast." 

"Are you all right, Mom?" Naoki asked, concern shining in his eyes. 

Kagome gave him a tired smile. "I'll be fine. I just did too much." 

"You protected us," Naoki corrected. "All of us. Thank you, Mom." 

"Stop thanking me, silly. It's in the job description to take care of my pups. Besides, you'll probably hate me for it when you really start going through adolescence." 

Inu Yasha growled in warning, but Naoki was careful as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Never," Naoki said in a fierce whisper. "I could never hate you ever again." 

Kagome gently reached down and rubbed Naoki's ear that was closest to her. Before long, Naoki's shoulders were shaking as he soaked her dress with his tears. 

Sachiko sighed. "I hate having to stay over here," she pouted. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a look, and Inu Yasha carefully shifted so that Kagome was still on the couch with Naoki resting partway on top of her. Then he rose and once again went over to Sachiko's hospital bed, carefully lifting and bringing her over to add to their impromptu pile, her injured leg securely against the back of the couch, and her back against Inu Yasha's side. Naoki shifted, splaying his body protectively over Sachiko's and whimpering into her hair, even as Inu Yasha pulled Kagome back into his lap. 

To Inu Yasha, it felt as if they had woven a cocoon around themselves. Once he heard the deep, even breaths of his pups and mate, he allowed himself to close his eyes and lightly doze, still keeping his ears alert for any signs of more dangers that might threaten his family. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Miroku, come get some sleep, or you'll be useless tomorrow." 

Miroku paused and took the pen he'd wedged between his teeth out of his mouth, twirling it in his fingers with a fanatical gleam in his eyes. "In a minute, Sango." 

"You said that two hours ago." 

Miroku heard his wife's footsteps, but he couldn't allow himself to be distracted. His newest find was absolutely delicious, and proved to him once again that truth was stranger than fiction. 

Sango padded over to Miroku, bracing herself on the back of his computer chair and leaning forward. "So, what's got you so worked up?" 

Miroku looked over his shoulder in order to reply, and his eyes widened. Sango's position made it blatantly obvious that she was at least topless, but very likely wonderfully, gloriously nude. "Well, when you put it like that..." 

Sango pretended to ignore him, though the twitching of the corners of her mouth gave her away. "So what did you find?" she asked. Then she suddenly cried out as Miroku swiveled his chair and pulled her into his lap. At last she smiled, unable to help herself as she put her arms around his neck. 

"It seems the web around Sachiko's kidnapper is even more twisted than it previously seemed," Miroku said. 

"Really?" 

"Mm-hm." Miroku's hands slipped around her, cupping the lovely backside that had attracted him in the first place, rocking his hips just enough to ensure she felt his exact opinion of her current state of dress. Or lack thereof, as was the case. "But right now, it looks like my wife is going to get me into bed one way or the other." 

"If you're just up for a quickie, there's enough room in this chair." 

Miroku tilted his head, pretending to consider it, before replying, "You're not getting off that easy tonight. Or should I say, you _will_ be getting off that easy. You deserve to be rewarded for your persistence and clever plan to thoroughly distract me from my work." 

"Are you sure?" 

One of Miroku's hands left its delightful position to gently close the lid of his laptop. "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's your little breather for now, though it won't last long. This story would be boring if it did. So stay tuned next week for another thrilling episode!
> 
> Note to self: stop trying to write author's notes before breakfast. LOL


	45. Glimpses of the Future and the Past

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty-Five**  
_Glimpses of the Future and the Past_

Inu Yasha immediately snapped awake at the sensation of someone passing through the barrier Tsukuyomaru had put on the door. He was about to give the intruder a warning glare, but his jaw dropped instead. The newcomer grinned at him, easily balancing her tower of trays as if she had been born doing it. 

"Surprised to see me, Inu Yasha-kun?" 

Inu Yasha spluttered, his brain scrambling to catch up. "Ringo?" he hissed. 

"In the flesh!" 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha looked down at his mate, her eyes still heavy with sleep. "It's all right, Kagome. Looks like Tsukuyomaru pulled a few strings and we're getting the royal treatment." 

"Not gonna ask where you've been living if having me around is 'the royal treatment'," Ringo said with a grin, gently placing her burden down on a table. "Though it is time for breakfast." She turned around, then bit back a happy squeal as her gaze landed on Naoki and Sachiko. "They're adorable! Are they yours?" 

Inu Yasha blushed and nodded. "Yeah." 

"You still have a ways to go to catch up to me and Daisuke, though. We have ten kits so far." Ringo's eyes slipped to Kagome's stomach. "Though it looks like you're doing a decent job of it." 

"Inu Yasha, who is that?" Kagome asked, squinting at the newcomer, taking in her dark red hair and vibrant green eyes, as well as her vaguely familiar facial features. 

Inu Yasha squeezed her hand reassuringly. "A royal pain in the ass, but she's harmless if you don't piss her off." 

Kagome shook off the last vestiges of sleep. 

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Hirowara Ringo, though my maiden name is Fukuzawa." 

Kagome definitely knew that name, and the feeling of familiarity solidified, from the young woman's looks to her youki signature. "You're related to Kaji-san and Shouga-san, aren't you?" 

"A smart one. Don't know what she's doing mated to you," Ringo teased before turning her attention to Kagome. "That's right. I'm actually their seventh kit. I was already a teenager when that guy was just a brat," she jabbed a thumb in Inu Yasha's direction. 

"And your parents thought you were nuts for going off with a stranger you just met," Inu Yasha said. 

Ringo snorted. "Almost fifty years and going strong. Guess my insanity is a good thing. Anyway, this isn't getting you or your kits taken care of." She smiled at Kagome. "Please don't worry, and Hamamoto-sensei, either of them, can verify that I'm both a registered nurse and a licensed midwife." 

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, and these are our children Naoki and Sachiko." 

Ringo nodded. "Said so in your file. So, have a name for the shy one?" she asked, indicating Kagome's swollen abdomen. 

Kagome laughed. "Yes, but we don't want to say it before he's here. No use tempting fate." 

"Oh that's right. Inu do things differently from kitsune. Anyway, your daughter should eat so she can keep healing that leg of hers." Ringo moved to come closer, but Inu Yasha slipped out from under Kagome, quickly settling her on the couch before rising and gently shaking Naoki's shoulder. 

Naoki mumbled sleepily, but didn't wake. 

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, then scooped both pups up in his arms, settling them in Sachiko's hospital bed just as they were. 

"Should I just leave these here until they wake up, then?" Ringo asked. 

"Sachiko's a late sleeper," Inu Yasha said, his cheeks growing slightly warm, "and Naoki's probably exhausted. If you're sure you won't get in trouble..?" 

Ringo waved him off. "I'll handle it. It would also be a good idea for me to give your mate a checkup later, since Mom hasn't been able to for so long." 

"Fine," Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome watched, bemused, as Ringo approached the barrier and pulled out a ruby red bead from the pocket of her scrub shirt. The barrier seemed to waver, and she stepped through, the power solidifying behind her. 

"I did tell Shouga-san I was coming here, and that she probably wouldn't hear from me for a few days," Kagome explained. 

"Yeah, but you know her. Since you were my Intended, and are now my mate, that means you get folded into the clan. You and Sachiko," Inu Yasha replied. "And that means Shouga-baba sticking her nose in every chance she gets. Ringo's no better." 

"Like mother, like daughter?" 

Inu Yasha grimaced. "Exactly." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Days like this are the reason painkillers were invented," Hitomiko murmured to herself as she trudged back to her office. She put her rarely-used 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, then closed and locked herself inside. The dark coolness of the room felt wonderful, and she began the task of going into a deep trance to purge her aura of the corruption that had seeped in. 

She'd heard of black miko before, but she had believed them to only exist in fairy tales. Though she had to admit, she thought the same about youkai before coming to work at Lanai Memorial Hospital. Her powers had revealed her youkai-blooded co-workers right away, to her utter shock. 

She knew humility was supposed to be innate to miko, but eating a piece of humble pie was always galling. It simply wasn't in her nature to be proven so wrong. The woman named Kagome was a contradiction that made absolutely no sense to her. A miko carrying the child of one with youkai blood, yet retaining her powers. If anything, their joining seemed to have bolstered the woman's abilities. 

And the miko that made sense to her, the woman who called herself Suzumi, was the antithesis of everything she'd been taught miko should be. Suzumi's aura had been clouded, and she insisted that her corruption was due to having 'consorted' with a youkai, but there was no trace of youki present at all. Suzumi's tale was tragic, Hitomiko would give her that, but it seemed whatever trauma she had endured was not the fault of any youkai presence in her life. 

Hitomiko took a deep breath. She had no choice. Her second slice of humble pie was staring her in the face, but if she didn't acknowledge she was completely out of her depth, the hospital might not still be standing in the end. 

She reached out and picked up her office phone, dialing a number that she hadn't used in years. 

"Hello? Kaede-sensei?" 

**~*~*~*~**

Sachiko's eyes shone with delight as she took in the bountiful tray before her, her smile widening as she noticed that as soon as Naoki took something off his, a replacement appeared. "This is amazing!" she said. 

Inu Yasha snorted, ignoring his own plate at the moment in favor of feeding Kagome. 

"I've got two hands," Kagome said, a little put out, before opening her mouth the rest of the way. 

"I know, but mine are bigger," Inu Yasha replied, making sure she was chewing properly before deftly removing another tender chunk of flesh from the mackerel Ringo had brought and preparing to pop the morsel into Kagome's mouth as soon as it was empty. 

"Save me from overprotective--." Kagome glared at him as the next mouthful effectively prevented her from speaking. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yell at me later." 

Kagome swallowed. "I will if you let that ramen over there go to waste." 

"Where did all this stuff come from?" Sachiko asked. 

"Kitsune magic," Inu Yasha said. "It seems we have a new nurse assigned to us, thanks to what happened last night. She's one of Shouga-baba's kits." 

Sachiko gave a happy squeal and continued tucking into her own rice and fish. 

"Explains why she knew to give you and me charmed dishes," Naoki said. 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied, carefully bringing the small bowl of miso soup to Kagome's lips. 

Then a shift in the barrier alerted the room's occupants to a visitor. Hojo Akitoki popped his head in. "My, what a feast. I'm sorry I missed all the excitement last night." 

"I'm not," Inu Yasha muttered. 

"So how are you, Sachiko-chan?" Hojo-sensei asked. 

"I'm good," Sachiko replied. "My leg still hurts a little, but it's not bad." 

"Well, let me take a look-see. Sorry to interrupt your breakfast." 

Naoki nodded, picking up both trays and jumping off the bed with them. Hojo-sensei looked astonished, then shook his head. 

"I'm afraid I'm just a silly human. I had no idea any of you were gifted." 

"It's okay, Hojo-sensei," Sachiko said. "Just goes to show what a good person you are that you didn't see any difference." 

Akitoki blushed and harrumphed. "Anyway, let's see to that leg, shall we?" 

Inu Yasha kept a strict eye on the doctor as he carefully examined Sachiko's leg. 

"Well, you are definitely healing at a faster rate than expected. The incisions we made last night look like we might be able to remove the stitches by this afternoon. If you keep on like this, we should have you out of here in a day or two." 

A happy cheer went up from Naoki and Sachiko, while Kagome looked immensely relieved. "Thank you, doctor," Kagome said. 

"It's my pleasure. It does my heart good to see such a close-knit family." 

Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed, while Naoki and Sachiko grinned. 

Akitoki pulled the covers back up over Sachiko's leg. "You'll probably need to keep the air casts on for a while. Are you okay with that?" 

"Sure, I hardly feel them at all!" 

"That's what I like to hear," Hojo-sensei said. "Now, I'll let you get back to your breakfasts." He walked out, whistling a happy tune. 

Inu Yasha stared at where the doctor had been, then shook himself, getting back to the task of feeding his mate, even as he watched Naoki nimbly climb back up on the hospital bed to sit beside Sachiko, putting both their trays in front of them. Inu Yasha opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a rapping sound on the doorframe. 

Kagome beamed. "Mama!" 

"Should I press the button, Mom?" Sachiko asked. 

"Can I do it?" Naoki begged. 

"Yes, and that's up to Sachiko," Kagome replied. 

Sachiko handed the buzzer to Naoki, and he pressed the button. 

A few minutes later, they heard: "Oh, I'm sorry! You must be Higurashi-san!" 

"And you are?" Mama Higurashi's voice filtered through. 

The barrier wavered, and Ringo reappeared, gesturing Mama Higurashi through. Once Mama Higurashi was safely inside, Ringo dug into her pocket and produced another bead. 

"Keep that with you. It'll let you into the room at any time. I'm Ringo, one of Fukuzawa Kajimaru and Shouga's kits." 

Mama Higurashi's expression relaxed a bit. 

"I'll vouch for her, Kasumi-san. I guess," Inu Yasha said, urging a bit more rice past Kagome's lips. 

Kagome blushed as her mother chuckled. 

"Thank you for taking such good care of her, Inu Yasha," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Keh!" 

Everyone settled in, though by the set of Ringo's shoulders, they could tell she had something else to say. "I'm wondering," she began, "that since the kits' grandmother is here, if after you finish your breakfasts would be a good time to examine Kagome-san? Just to make sure everything's okay." 

"Mom?" Naoki and Sachiko chorused, immediately looking at their mother with concern. 

"It's okay, you two. You both slept through when Ringo-chan was here earlier," Kagome said. "It's just a checkup, since I haven't been able to see Shouga-san since we left Japan." 

Both siblings relaxed. "Oh good," Sachiko sighed in relief, while Naoki nodded in agreement. 

"Man, I haven't been called '-chan' in ages," Ringo said. 

"Not her fault Kagome doesn't know you're an old hag," Inu Yasha teased. 

"I'm not that much older than you, old man," Ringo shot back. "And I suppose since you're an overprotective inu, you'll want to come with to make sure I don't hack her up into sashimi or something." 

Inu Yasha glared at her. "That's not funny." 

"I know, I know," Ringo replied, waving off his ire. 

"I'm ready as soon as you are, Ringo-chan," Kagome said. "I'm stuffed, thanks to my mate there. If it's okay with you?" She included Naoki, Sachiko, and Mama Higurashi in her gaze. 

"I'll watch the 'pups'," Mama Higurashi said. "Don't you worry." 

"We'll be okay now that Granny's here, Mom," Sachiko said. "Go!" 

Naoki nodded in agreement. 

Inu Yasha picked up his bowl of ramen and downed it. Everyone else in the room besides Naoki watched in utter fascination as he just kept slurping. Naoki sighed and shook his head at the spectacle, while Ringo made a watch manifest on her wrist, and she looked at it nonchalantly. 

A few minutes later, Inu Yasha finally put it down and rose to help his mate to her feet. 

"Yup, you're still a three-bowl eater," Ringo said. 

Inu Yasha spluttered, but continued his way to the door, one arm firmly around Kagome's waist, while he held onto her hand with his previously unoccupied one. They paused when they reached the barrier. 

"It's okay," Ringo reassured them. "The barrier is keyed to you and your kits." Seeing Inu Yasha continue to hesitate, Ringo sighed and slipped ahead of them, allowing them to see the way the barrier let her pass. 

Only then did Inu Yasha move forward, and he breathed a sigh of relief as they cleared the doorway. 

"Bye!" "Good-bye!" "Come back soon!" Naoki, Sachiko, and Mama Higurashi chorused. 

"That's quite a crowd in there," Ringo said. 

"You have no idea," Inu Yasha replied. 

**~*~*~*~**

They made their way down to the second floor, this time actually taking the elevator. Ringo led them to a room right near the maternity ward. They entered, and Ringo bustled around, getting everything ready. "Just sit up on that examination table, Kagome-san. I'll be with you in a jiffy." 

Kagome relaxed, realizing that Ringo and her mother Shouga had many of the same mannerisms. Inu Yasha, though, was almost painfully on edge as he helped her up on the table and assisted her in lying down as much as she could on the surface that was raised at a 45-degree angle where her head and torso would rest. "You okay?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha looked sheepish and squeezed her hand. "Sorry. Last time I saw Ringo, she was barely out of adolescence, and she was the bane of my existence." 

"Right back at you, Inu Yasha-kun," Ringo said, then smiled at Kagome. "Please don't worry. When I'm at work, I am completely professional. I may do things a little differently than my mother, but if you feel uncomfortable at any time, just let me know." 

"All right," Kagome said, relaxing even more. 

Inu Yasha sighed and contented himself with scrutinizing Ringo's every move. He started to ease up a fraction when Ringo began to examine Kagome exactly the way Shouga had been doing, taking her blood pressure, asking questions, even down to using her acute kitsune nose to ascertain Kagome's hormone and blood sugar levels. 

"Everything looks great so far," Ringo said. "Especially with all the stress you've been under. Seems you and your mate have everything well in hand. Surprise, surprise," she directed the last bit to Inu Yasha with a smirk. 

Inu Yasha stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Thanks for the offer, but we're both mated." 

Inu Yasha quickly snapped his tongue back in and glared, while Kagome giggled. 

"Now one thing I do differently is use measuring tape instead of my hands to measure the kit. Is that okay?" Ringo asked. 

Kagome nodded. 

"Mom's quite old-fashioned, and there's nothing wrong with that," Ringo went on, retrieving the coiled length of plastic. "I'm just not quite as experienced as she is, given that she has several centuries on me. So I find this works better for me. There we go." Ringo took the proper measurements and recorded them. "Practically perfect for carrying an inu youkai. I was wondering. We do see a surprising number of hanyou here on the islands, but I think this is the first quarter-youkai kit I've come across. Usually hanyou mate full youkai or other hanyou, if they do at all." Then she looked at Inu Yasha and Kagome, seemingly torn. 

"What is it, Ringo-chan?" Kagome asked. 

"Well, this would be completely off the record, but I know Mom doesn't have one of these." Ringo walked over and patted a machine that Kagome recognized instantly. 

Inu Yasha immediately focused his gaze on his mate, noting her increased heart rate and the rush of joy flooding through her. "What is that, Kagome?" 

Kagome couldn't help it. She found herself tearing up, then dashing them away. She knew Inu Yasha was growing more and more worried, so she fought to regain her voice. "It's an ultrasound machine." 

"Ultrasound?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Ringo smiled at Kagome's reaction. "So you like my idea?" 

"Like it? I love it! Please!" 

"Kagome, what's going on?" 

Kagome's beatific expression nearly made Inu Yasha's heart stop. "Would you like to see our son?" 

"See..? You mean, before he's born?" Inu Yasha asked, trying to fathom the notion. 

"Yes," Kagome replied. "I had it done a couple of times while I was pregnant with Sachiko. It's perfectly safe." 

"If you're sure you've done it before..." 

Kagome raised Inu Yasha's hand to her lips, lightly kissing his knuckles. "I have. Just watch and you'll see." 

Inu Yasha did, continuing to scrutinize Ringo's every move. She brought the machine closer and switched it on, then slipped Kagome's dress up and her panties down to fully expose her belly. The pup inside gave a few punches and kicks, picking up on his mother's excitement, then almost as if protesting the slightly cool gel that Ringo squirted on Kagome's abdomen. 

"Sorry, kit," Ringo mumbled. 

Which made Kagome smile even more. 

Inu Yasha trained his attention on Ringo's hands, especially when she brought a strangely shaped object attached to the machine down on Kagome's stomach. A few moments later, Kagome squeezed his hand, regaining his attention. 

"Look up," Kagome told him. 

Inu Yasha did, and both his jaw and grip on Kagome's hand slackened as he stared, unable to believe his eyes. "Is that..?" 

"That's our pup," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha could smell her tears, as well as hear the tiny crack in her voice, and he had to blink furiously to clear his own vision. The image was grainy, but Ringo had caught the pup in profile. Inu Yasha cleared his throat as best he could. "I think that's your nose there, Kagome," he said. 

"Maybe," Kagome replied, "but look closely at his head." 

Inu Yasha leaned forward and did so, suddenly unable to speak, his throat perilously tight. 

"He has your ears," Kagome said happily, staring at the teeny tiny flap of skin she could see resting against the pup's skull near the top of his head. 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha rasped, his hand now holding hers in a death grip. He could see practically every centimeter. The pup's tiny little hand, the curve of his spine, legs, and feet. 

Then Kagome felt the pup move, and she burst out laughing when she realized the pup's new position. "He's definitely your son," Kagome giggled. 

"Oi, pup, cut that out," Inu Yasha said, lightly poking Kagome's stomach. "Your Mom already gives me enough grief for being a rude hanyou. Quit mooning the camera!" 

Ringo chuckled. "If I can get this little guy to pose again, want me to take and print a couple of pictures?" 

"That would be wonderful," Kagome said. 

"The pups would kill us otherwise," Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome nodded. "I know they would hate to miss something like this." 

"Well, I'll take the butt shot first, then we'll see if we can get something better for this kit's portfolio," Ringo said with a grin, incredibly pleased with herself. 

"Thank you, Ringo-chan," Kagome said, tears still shimmering in her eyes. 

"Hey, just doing my job," was Ringo's response. 

**~*~*~*~**

A rap on the wall near the door made Mama Higurashi look up from her book, and Naoki and Sachiko stop squabbling over the remote to the ancient TV in the corner of the room. Mama Higurashi rose and went to let their newest visitor in. 

"Dare I ask?" Miroku said, ducking into the room and continuing to eye the barrier warily. 

"It's a long story," Mama Higurashi said, motioning him to a chair before reclaiming her seat on the couch. 

Miroku's eyes lit up. "Do tell." He listened avidly as all three occupants of the room got him up to speed. 

"So, will Sango-san be coming today?" Mama Higurashi asked as she finished. 

Miroku shook his head ruefully. "I'm afraid not. She's still buried in mountains of paperwork. Though speaking of Sango, have any of you seen Kirara?" 

Naoki, Sachiko, and Mama Higurashi looked startled for a moment, then a mewing sound came from behind the couch. Kirara appeared, squeezing her way out of the tight space, traces of fish on her whiskers. 

"I didn't think Mom finished her fish," Sachiko said with a giggle, "but I wasn't sure." 

Kirara hopped up on the bed and curled up in Sachiko's lap. Sachiko stroked the nekomata's back. 

"Watch it, she might have fleas," Naoki groused. 

Kirara paid no attention, but Sachiko turned to him with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Aw, big bad inu jealous?" 

"Hey, Sachiko! Cut it out!" Naoki burst out as Sachiko ruffled his hair. 

"Get off the bed, then, if you don't like it." 

Naoki huffed and settled for glowering at her as she turned his usually perfect hair into a tiny nest of tangles. 

"They'll fall out anyway. They always do," Sachiko pointed out. 

"Keh!" 

Miroku cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have some very interesting news to share with all of you. I assume Inu Yasha and Kagome-sama will be back soon?" 

"They should be," Mama Higurashi said. 

Suddenly, a clamor of voices rose up from the hallway, with one crying out above the others. Mama Higurashi froze, and Miroku rose to his feet, looking out the doorway as best he could with the red tint of the barrier in the way. 

"Uh-oh, this isn't good," Miroku said. 

"What is it?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Miroku was about to reply when he caught sight of first one, then two more potentially explosive variables. He wished he could go out there and stop the impending disaster, but he knew his powers weren't strong enough for that. Still, he had promised he would protect Inu Yasha and Kagome's offspring, so that was exactly what he was going to do. 

"Miroku-kun?" 

"Kindly stay back," Miroku said gently, trying not to alarm them more than necessary. "I'm going to put up a secondary barrier." 

Naoki, Sachiko, and Mama Higurashi watched, wide-eyed, as Miroku began to chant, and put an ofuda on each wall on either side of the door, bolstering Tsukuyomaru's protections. 

"I'm scared," Sachiko said, recognizing the protection spell for what it was. 

Miroku gave them all a grim look. "I _will_ keep you all safe. I swear it on my life." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Oh quit looking at me like that, Inu Yasha-kun," Ringo said. "We're just past the nurse's station, and the utility elevator made for a much shorter walk, didn't it?" 

"You and your crazy ideas," Inu Yasha said gruffly, but without much heat. Once again, he supported Kagome as best he could, his arm holding her firmly against his side and taking smaller steps to match her overburdened stride. 

They rounded the corner, nearly at the corridor outside Sachiko's room, when suddenly they all stopped cold. 

"Aw crap," Ringo muttered. 

"I TOLD you we should have just gone back the way we came!" Inu Yasha burst out. 

Unfortunately, that caught the attention of everyone currently blocking the hallway, including the one who had started the scene in the first place. 

"YOU!" 

Kagome gasped as the wave of malevolence washed over her from several yards away. Kikyou's hair was practically standing on end, her darkened aura looking more like miasma than reiki despite the two burly men holding her. Kagome started to summon her own powers, but Inu Yasha stepped directly between the two women, glaring at Kikyou with all the darkness in his own heart. 

"You've done enough, Kagome," Inu Yasha said. "This is between me and her." 

"What is the MEANING of all this?" another familiar voice shouted down the hallway. "I told you idiots that I've been ordered to stay off this floor!" 

One of the security guards not holding Kikyou turned to the newest addition to the chaos with a look of relief. "You're the only member of the Board of Directors currently in the building, Tamura-san," the guard said, "so we couldn't call anyone else." 

"Why would you need a member of..?" Tamura's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks. 

Inu Yasha noted with grim satisfaction how dark the bruise spreading over Tamura's chin was. 

Kagome almost stumbled, would have if she hadn't been gripping on to the back of Inu Yasha's shirt, peeking around him to see what was going on. Kikyou's aura snapped back into her body, as if it had been sucked into a black hole. 

Kikyou turned, her dark eyes massive and her complexion going a few shades paler. 

"Su.. Suzumi?" Tamura asked, as if unable to believe what he was seeing. 

To everyone's shock, Kikyou teared up, her posture going from fierce to despairing. "Yoshiaki..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** It's been so hard keeping this under wraps...


	46. Putting Fears to Rest

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty-Six**  
_Putting Fears to Rest_

Inu Yasha and Kagome stood frozen, unable to tear their eyes away from the scene in front of them. 

"No way," Kagome whispered. "That's not possible." 

"I was only _kidding_ when I said I should've tossed Kikyou in that bastard's lap and run off with you," Inu Yasha muttered, quietly enough so only Kagome and Ringo would hear. 

It took Kagome a moment, then she remembered their conversation on that fateful Christmas Eve, sharing their pasts before beginning to build their future together. "Apparently she tossed herself in his lap, and good riddance," Kagome said. 

"You got that right." Inu Yasha couldn't help it. He carefully brought Kagome out from behind him, putting his arms around her protectively. He sighed and relaxed slightly as Kagome returned the favor, her arms winding around his waist and holding him tight. 

Then the tableau before them broke, and Kagome turned to watch the scene before them play out with morbid fascination. 

Kikyou sank down on her knees, and the security guards let her go, seeing the fight go out of her all at once. They still stood close by, ready to catch her again if she tried to escape. They were all completely shocked as Tamura, who never lowered himself to be on a level with anyone, knelt down in front of her. He reached out and cupped her cheek in a move so tender, they wondered if he really was the same man. 

"Where have you been, Suzumi? I've been so worried!" he pleaded. 

"Wish I had a video camera," Ringo muttered. "No one would ever believe this!" 

Kikyou refused to look at him, but Tamura could feel the dampness of her tears against his palm. 

"Talk to me," he begged. "Where did you go?" 

"The middle of nowhere," Kikyou replied. "The only place fitting for one such as me." 

"Don't say things like that!" Everyone stared as Tamura moved forward, taking the woman into his arms. "You're beautiful! You're perfect!" 

"I'm broken! I'm hideous!" Kikyou cried. 

"Got that right," Inu Yasha murmured under his breath. 

Kagome snorted, "You're terrible, even though I agree with you." 

Inu Yasha's ears flicked as Tamura, formerly Hojo, pulled back and quietly asked, "Why did you leave me?" 

Suzumi, formerly known as Kikyou, raised her dark, tortured eyes to his. "What else could I do? Your legacy needs to live on, and it has become apparent that I cannot give that to you. I am corrupted, diseased." 

"Suzumi," Tamura closed his eyes briefly before snapping them open again. "I told you, there has to be some medical explanation. We just need to get you looked at..." 

Suzumi shook her head furiously. "I've tried, I've tried," she sobbed, but no more tears fell. "But there is some hope. There is a little girl. We must save her." 

"We..?" Tamura asked. 

"Now that you're here. I couldn't do it alone," Suzumi continued, her words taking on a frantic cadence, "but with you, I know I can. She's so good and pure, despite her thoughts being corrupted." 

"Suzumi, you're not making any sense." 

Suzumi's smile was beatific. "I was going to get her when these men stopped me. The youkai are keeping her prisoner. You have to help me get her back!" 

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Inu Yasha roared, ripping himself away from Kagome and charging around the corner. "You touch one more hair on Sachiko's head, and there won't be anything left of you to prosecute!" 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome gasped, desperately wanting to go and stand by his side, yet also knowing that would make herself a target. 

"I came as soon as I could!" 

Inu Yasha, Tamura, Kagome, Ringo, and a couple of the guards looked up as Tsukuyomaru came virtually flying down the hallway, pulling his doctor's coat on as he ran. Then Tsukuyomaru stopped short, trying to take in the situation. 

"What on earth is going on?" he asked. 

"I believe I have the answer to that one," a new voice said. 

Inu Yasha frowned. "Miroku?" 

Tsukuyomaru looked into room 318 to see an unfamiliar man on the other side. He fought not to shudder as he felt the pulse of reiki covering the inner walls of the room, even as his own barrier held steady in the doorway. "And you are..?" 

"Miroku Teramoto. My wife Sango was the lead investigator in the kidnapping of Sachiko Higurashi. I had just arrived to give the family more news, but it appears that I have been grossly upstaged." 

"Wait," Tamura said, his brow furrowing as he turned back to Suzumi, "you aren't involved in this, are you?" 

"Sachiko?" Suzumi murmured. "Is that her name? She reminds me so much of our little Keiko..." 

Tamura took in a sharp breath, his eyes hardening. "Suzumi, what have you done?" 

"Tamura," Tsukuyomaru said, "this woman is responsible for the kidnapping of the young girl in this room. She's already been in there once, and in fact, she is the reason I have a barrier in place. I really hate to do this, but I think under the circumstances, she should be confined to her room, at least until the police get here." 

Tamura jerked his head in a terrible imitation of a nod. He stood back, mentally and physically detaching himself from the situation. 

"Yoshiaki?" 

"Take her back to her room," Tamura said coldly. 

The guards took Suzumi into custody once more, having to physically drag her down the hall as she continued to cry out Tamura's name. 

"I'll be downstairs," Tamura said, and practically fled the scene. 

Inu Yasha dodged out of the way as the guards passed him, Kagome, and Ringo. Once the way was well and truly clear, Inu Yasha wrapped himself around Kagome, acting as a shield until they reached the door to Sachiko's room where Tsukuyomaru waited for them. 

"I believe it is safe now, Teramoto," Tsukuyomaru said. 

Miroku nodded and carefully peeled his ofuda off the walls. 

Tsukuyomaru went through the doorway, followed by Kagome and Inu Yasha. 

Ringo peeked in. "I have to get going for now, but I promise I'll be back. And don't forget to share those pictures!" 

Inu Yasha nodded, the precious printouts safe and sound in his pocket. 

"Well that was definitely exciting," Mama Higurashi said, watching as Kagome and Inu Yasha rushed over to the bed to check on Naoki and Sachiko. 

Once he was satisfied that no harm had come to them, Inu Yasha turned and caught Miroku's eye. "Thanks, bouzu," he said. 

Miroku smiled. "I would rather not be fed to the pigeons for neglecting to protect the precious little ones of people I am growing quite fond of." 

"Keh, right back at ya," Inu Yasha replied, his nostrils flaring as he read the story in the scents filling the room. "So, I take it you came to tell us that Kikyou and the Hojo bastard are involved?" 

"Are, were, I'm not quite sure," Miroku admitted, taking a seat. "I was able to find a rather clear paper trail, but if someone only had part of the information, it would have been impossible to find. Takahashi Kikyou emigrated here roughly seven years ago with a valid Japanese passport. She then applied for and received a green card, due to being an unmarried woman over 21 years of age, and claiming rights as a family member of one Kaede Takahashi." 

"Kaede?" Kagome and Inu Yasha chorused. 

"Nah, couldn't be," Inu Yasha said. 

"We need to be sure," Kagome replied. 

Miroku frowned. "Hold on, you don't think that Kaede Takahashi is the same miko who was supposed to officiate your wedding ceremony, and assisted in creating the rosary for Naoki-kun?" 

"I really hope not," Kagome said. "She seemed so nice, and Kagura recommended her." 

"I'll find out," Miroku promised, his gaze sharp like a hound on the hunt. "When she applied for her green card, she also put in a legal name change to Suzumi Yamato." 

"Yamato was her mother's family name," Inu Yasha said. "Makes sense." 

"The next documents I was able to find were a marriage certificate and naturalization papers. She married Yoshiaki Tamura roughly five years ago, granting her United States citizenship." 

"So she's you guys' problem now? Good," Inu Yasha snorted. 

"And here is where her motive for kidnapping Sachiko-chan becomes clear," Miroku said. "The medical records for Tamura Suzumi show that she had three documented D &C procedures." 

"What's that?" Kagome asked. 

Miroku's normally vibrant eyes clouded, and he looked toward Naoki and Sachiko. "How much do they know about..?" He gestured to Kagome's stomach. 

"They know we didn't find 'em in a peach," Inu Yasha said, his cheeks darkening. 

Naoki gave a long-suffering sigh. "We know everything. Don't stop on our account." 

Sachiko nodded. 

Now it was Miroku's turn to blush. "Ah, all right, let's see. D&C is also called dilation and curettage. It's a procedure for," he hesitated, "if a woman miscarries a child, and her body is unable to rid itself of everything. Considering that it's not always necessary after a miscarriage, I hesitate to think how much trouble she may have had." 

Kagome felt a pang somewhere in the vicinity of her heart, but she ruthlessly pushed it aside. She would NOT feel sorry for Kikyou! "That still doesn't excuse what she's done," Kagome said. 

Miroku nodded. "I agree. Now, Sachiko-chan, you mentioned once that your kidnapper called you 'Keiko'?" 

"Yeah," Sachiko said, prompting Naoki to put his arm around her reassuringly. 

"There is a birth and death certificate for one Keiko Tamura, born to Suzumi and Yoshiaki Tamura. Both of them are dated almost three years ago. According to the records, she was stillborn." 

"That would be about the time we started receiving those 'care packages'," Inu Yasha said in disgust. 

"It must have been the last straw," Kagome said quietly. "Instead of doing what any sane person would do and see if there was something wrong medically, she likely blamed the fact that she gave birth to Naoki for her inability to have, how did she put it? 'A normal, human baby'." 

Inu Yasha sighed. "That sounds like her." 

"Do you really think..?" 

Everyone turned to see Naoki fiddling with the edge of the bedsheet, his ears drooping as his brows furrowed unhappily. 

"Don't you even start!" Inu Yasha said hotly, all but leaping over to Naoki's side of the bed to hug the life out of him, despite his protests. "Put those stupid ideas out of your head right now. Even if something did happen, _it's not your fault!_ " 

"Damn right!" 

Everyone looked at Kagome, who blushed at using such language in public, but she knew she had to get through to her son. She marched over to Naoki's side of the bed and Inu Yasha shifted slightly to let her in. About the only part of Naoki she could see over Inu Yasha's embrace was his ears, so she reached forward, gently rubbing them. Naoki immediately began to tremble and whimper. 

"Naoki, I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that the differences between carrying a quarter youkai and carrying a human are so small, you'd need a microscope," Kagome said firmly. 

"Mom?" Naoki asked. 

Kagome smiled, growing more confident. "About the only difference I've noticed is that this pup is growing faster than Sachiko did, which makes sense, since it appears quarter-youkai pregnancies only last eight months instead of nine. The aches, pains, and most importantly, joys are no more or less intense. I'm a miko. I would know if something was harming or changing my body. Your little brother's just hanging out, enjoying the ride." 

"Really?" 

"You'd feel it, too, if you wanted to." Kagome left off rubbing Naoki's ears to slip her hand beneath his hair and gently massage the back of his neck. "If I was being hurt, you'd know." 

Naoki shifted enough so she could see one of his hazel eyes peeking at her bashfully. "I'm sorry," he murmured, then exclaimed, "Hey!" 

Kagome couldn't help but mirror Sachiko's grin as Naoki squirmed under Sachiko's surprise tickle attack on his foot. 

:: _Silly littermate_ :: Sachiko vocalized. 

Naoki turned even more in Inu Yasha's arms and glared at her, but there was no real heat in it. 

"Though speaking of the new pup," Inu Yasha said, making both Naoki and Sachiko look up at him, "would you like to see him?" 

"Now?" Naoki asked. 

Sachiko looked thoughtful for a moment, then she brightened. "You had an ultrasound?" 

Kagome laughed, and Inu Yasha looked put out. "Even you know about that, Sachiko?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Sachiko beamed. "Of course! Mom still has a few ultrasound pictures of me in my baby book." 

Kagome gave everyone a sheepish grin. "I'd almost forgotten, in all the excitement," she said. 

Inu Yasha let Naoki go, then pulled the folded-up printouts from his pocket, smoothing them out as best he could before handing them to Naoki. "There's your little brother, pups," he said, the note of pride in his voice unmistakable. 

Naoki and Sachiko stared at the pictures in awe, though they both started laughing when they came to the picture of the pup's backside. "Yup, he's definitely one of us," Naoki commented. 

"He's got you and Papa's ears," Sachiko said with a happy sigh, then turned her attention to Kagome's stomach. "Be prepared for lots of ear rubs when you get out here, little bro!" 

"Don't say that," Naoki said. "He might come early to collect." 

That made everyone laugh. 

Miroku and Tsukuyomaru carefully approached the bed. "May we see?" Miroku asked. 

"Sure, why not?" Inu Yasha's tone was casual, but his bearing reeked of paternal pride. 

Naoki and Sachiko passed the pictures over, and Miroku took them. He and Tsukuyomaru looked them over. 

"Looks like a fine, healthy pup to me," Tsukuyomaru said. 

They were all interrupted by the clearing of a throat, and all eyes turned to the source. Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his skull, and Kagome cringed guiltily. "Sorry, Mama," Kagome said. 

Without another word, Miroku handed Mama Higurashi the ultrasound pictures. Everyone watched as she carefully went through the photos, her eyes growing misty and a smile tugging the corners of her mouth upward. When she was done, she looked up at Inu Yasha and Kagome. 

"He's beautiful," Mama Higurashi said. "Though considering who his parents are, he's going to be quite a handful." 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Wouldn't have it any other way." 

The moment was interrupted by another knock on the door, heralding the arrival of Aohara. "Room for one more?" he asked. 

It didn't take long to bring Aohara up to speed, and the FBI head agent made notes of everything. 

"I also heard that another threat has been made?" Aohara asked. 

Tsukuyomaru replied, "I can vouch for that. It seems the woman believes Sachiko-chan needs 'saving'." 

Aohara sighed heavily. "That would fit with the profile. Even if she has come to terms with the fact that Sachiko is not her daughter, she still believes Sachiko would be better off with humans." 

"She can't use that against us, can she?" Inu Yasha asked. 

A horrifying thought occurred to Kagome. "Wait, if Kikyou is married to Hojo-kun.. now that Hojo-kun knows Inu Yasha is trying to adopt Sachiko, he might change his mind and try to take Sachiko away from us to make his wife happy." 

"No. No no no no no NO!" Sachiko burst out. "I won't go! Even if they drag me! I want my Mom. I want my Papa!" 

Kagome scurried around to Sachiko's side of the bed, lowering the railing so she could hold Sachiko as tightly as possible. "It's all right, Sa-chan. We'll fight. Your Papa and I will fight." 

"You better believe it," Inu Yasha said, his voice hard. "I'm not letting that bastard or that witch try and take another pup from me." 

Naoki wriggled out of Inu Yasha's hold to cling to Sachiko, his markings beginning to flicker along his cheekbones. "Me, too. They'll have to go through me, too." 

"I'm not technically a lawyer," Aohara said, "but I think you would have a strong case. Not only does Sachiko-chan have a clear preference, it is a fact that Tamura abandoned her to the extent of leaving for another country. On top of that, his wife left her firstborn to die, _and_ she kidnapped Sachiko-chan against her will. Hopefully it won't come to that, but if it does, you can count on the support of the youkai community here in Hawaii." 

Inu Yasha fought to speak through the lump in his throat. "Thanks," he rasped, inhaling Sachiko's scent. Even the possibility of being taken away again had scared her out of her wits. He wished there was more he could do to soothe her fears, but his hands were tied. He couldn't risk reinjuring her leg, and they wouldn't get through customs without a doctor's note about the pins in it, anyway. Otherwise he'd just take his family and hop on the next flight back to Japan. They could always have a wedding at the Higurashi shrine... 

Kagome caught his eye. "We'll get through this," she said. 

Inu Yasha nodded with more confidence than he felt. "We will." 

**~*~*~*~**

Sango grit her teeth as she broke more than a few speed limits on her way to Na'Aina Kai. It was bad enough that she had to spend her whole morning working on turning the mountain of paperwork on her desk into a slightly smaller mountain, but her lunch break had been completely ruined by Miroku's text, telling her to check her e-mail. 

The amount of information he'd sent her was staggering, and she didn't like the implications at all. If the kahuna Kaede had any ties to Sachiko's kidnapper, things could become very ugly, very quickly. She mentally checked all her various stashes of powders and nostrums, as well as her blades, and if worse came to absolute worst, her gun was in its holster against her hip. She might not have any supernatural powers, but she had been honed to fight since childhood. 

She pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath, knowing that if she strode in, metaphorical guns blazing, her prey might run. Once she felt calm enough to pretend she was just another tourist to the world at large, Sango climbed out of her car, closing and locking it before strolling to the main entrance to the Botanical Gardens where her sources said Kaede would be volunteering that afternoon. 

A couple of employees approached her, but they were more than willing to share that Kaede was currently leading a tour, and she should be back shortly. Sango made her way toward the designated waiting area, looking for all the world as if she were just another visitor. 

About ten minutes later, she caught sight of the elderly kahuna. Kaede's slightly bent form appeared, leading a small group of five, obviously tourists from the way they were dressed and the excited smiles on their faces. For a moment, Sango hated to have to ruin such a lovely afternoon, but if Kaede was a loose end, it was better she be tied up quickly, as it were. 

Kaede waved her tour goodbye before turning to Sango. "Ah, Agent Teramoto, if I remember correctly?" 

"Yes, you do. Have a minute?" 

"These old bones need a break, anyway. Why don't we sit down here in the shade?" Kaede indicated a picnic bench that had been situated beneath a grouping of palm trees. 

Sango surveyed the area, then nodded. The table was surrounded by vegetation, except for the path leading into the main building. It looked like the old woman wasn't going to run. At least, for the moment. 

As soon as they were both seated, Kaede's public smile dropped, her face aging at least a decade. "I know why you're here, and I cannot tell you how sorry I am about this whole affair." 

"How do you know?" Sango asked warily. 

Kaede shook her head. "My method was very mundane, I assure you. One of my former students, Hitomiko Takahashi, is the Head Spiritualist at Lanai Memorial." 

Sango's eyes widened as more pieces fell into place. 

"I will start by saying that I had no idea my niece Kikyou would ever do anything like this. All she told me when she came over was that the family had disowned her, and as they had done the same to me in my day, I didn't think to question it." 

"You were disowned by your family?" Sango asked. 

"Yes," Kaede replied, "because I, unlike my sister, did not believe that all youkai were evil, and I vocally supported expanding our connections with other shrines to strengthen our family. My father, though, is extremely, even zealously, traditional. Those with weaker abilities are married off to 'proper' shrine families. Those with stronger powers are forced into lives that are solely dedicated to spiritual pursuits, and none of the fleshly ones. Or so my father proclaimed." 

"What did Kikyou tell you?" 

"That she had been attacked and raped," Kaede said, "and the loss of her virginity was the reason my father, her grandfather, cast her out." 

Sango relaxed a fraction. "I can see where you would be sympathetic." 

"I had no reason not to believe her. Especially when she was so withdrawn from the world at large. I was extremely surprised when she met and developed an interest in one of Hitomiko's co-workers, Yoshiaki Tamura. I never liked the man, myself, but Kikyou was as in love with him as someone like her can be." 

"Someone like her?" 

Kaede sighed. "Kikyou is very spoiled and selfish. Ultimately, she only thinks about herself. The fact that she would respect anyone, especially a man without spiritual abilities, shocked me. But I suppose stranger things have happened in this world." 

"That also explains quite a few things," Sango said. "How much did Hitomiko tell you?" 

"Everything she found out. Apparently Kikyou confided in her, after seeing how the Higurashis could combine youki and reiki. I now know that Kikyou was NOT raped. She had married the man now called Higurashi Inu Yasha, and his son Naoki is the product of that marriage," Kaede said. 

Sango nodded. 

"And that she was behind the kidnapping of Higurashi Kagome's daughter, Sachiko," Kaede continued. "Hitomiko put forward the theory that it was because Sachiko shows miko potential." 

"That," Sango said, "and the fact that Kikyou, Suzumi, whatever she calls herself, has been having trouble conceiving a child with Yoshiaki Tamura. Only one has made it to full term, and that baby was stillborn." 

Kaede clucked her tongue. "What a sad state of affairs." 

"So you honestly had no idea of any of this?" 

"I'll swear it on anything you like, and I know you're recording this, as any good agent would." 

Sango smiled sheepishly at the tape recorder currently hidden in her bra. "You got me," she said. 

"In fact, if there is anything I can do to get my niece the help she needs, I am at your disposal." 

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asked sharply. 

"Peace, peace, I simply meant that yes, she should be punished for her actions. However, her soul must also be scarred, as Hitomiko also told me her aura has been corrupted, like that of a dark miko." Kaede looked down at her gnarled hands that were resting on the table. "I felt nothing but good from the Higurashi family. Their union has already been blessed by the gods. I understand if the family no longer wishes me to be involved with them in any way, but my services are still available whenever they feel ready to celebrate their marriage." 

"Thank you, Kaede, I'll let them know," Sango said, then rose. "Thank you for speaking with me." 

"It is my pleasure, and once again, I am truly sorry for the grief Kikyou has caused."


	47. Agony and Ecstasy

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty-Seven**  
_Agony and Ecstasy_

It was rare for Yoshiaki to drink to excess, but if anything warranted it, it was the day now behind him. He'd hoped the sake would burn away the pain, cauterizing the wounds that had been so thoroughly torn open, but instead of granting him relief, it only magnified things, making him disgustingly maudlin. Fortunately, he lived alone in his one-bedroom apartment, so there was no one else to see. 

In the morning, the Board of Directors would be meeting to decide his fate. He was relatively sure they wouldn't be kicking him out. The Hojo family was still a name to be reckoned with, and they protected their own. However, he might end up with a demotion, and how fast and far he sunk would depend on what he did with the whole situation involving his precious Suzumi. 

His world had been thoroughly turned upside down. Youkai were real. His ex was now married to one of them. Yoshiaki lightly touched his jaw and tried not to wince. He was sick of looking at his marred reflection in the mirror. It only served to remind him of Kagome's husband's cruel words. 

Of course, that _thing_ couldn't have had any idea what he and Suzumi had gone through. 

Yoshiaki set his drink down on the end table next to the couch and reached for a book that had rested on the coffee table ever since they had moved in. Yes, they. Suzumi had once shared this very apartment with him, before disappearing. The last time he'd seen her was the day they buried their daughter. He'd gone to work the next day, and come home to an empty apartment. 

He slowly flipped through the pages, the photo album a perfect reminder of what they had shared. Pictures taken while they were dating. Her expression was always so serene, tinged with sadness. It had drawn him like a moth to a flame. She was everything he'd thought Higurashi was. Well-mannered, polite, soft-spoken. She'd treated him like a god, and she was his goddess. He'd come home every night to a clean apartment and a hot meal. They'd sit together and read or just talk, her relatively sheltered life as a shrine maiden not having affected her natural intelligence. 

The bands around his heart tightened as he remembered when things started to get serious. The way she'd withdrawn, insisting she wasn't good enough for him. That he was the only being on earth that was even more perfect than she was. When he'd tried to reassure her that wasn't the case, she had confided in him why she had left Japan. Or so he had thought. 

Yoshiaki closed his eyes against the pain. What was a lie? What was the truth? He had to talk to her and ask. Though he had no reason to doubt the word of his fellow board member, Tsukuyomaru, despite the fact that the man apparently wasn't human. 

Just the thought that Suzumi had been married before, and she'd even had a child, made it hard for Yoshiaki to breathe. 

While it was true he hadn't told Suzumi about his previous marriage, either, the topic had simply never come up. Part of him still wanted to believe her. Marital rape existed, and perhaps she had been forced to carry the part-youkai child. Her ex was a brute, after all. 

Then again, no matter what had happened between them, he was fully aware that Higurashi Kagome was a force to be reckoned with. When it came to her children, she fought hard and nasty. He'd learned that when trying to save the child he had conceived with her. Would she have married a rapist? Did she even know? 

Yoshiaki sighed. Of course she knew her current husband had been married before. Tsukuyomaru and the FBI agent, Aohara, had informed him that since Suzumi had not contested the matter, the boy she gave birth to was now legally Higurashi's. Not to mention the fact that Higurashi's husband was now trying to adopt Sachiko. 

He had to admit, he was a little curious about Higurashi's daughter now. The child who was turning his conceptions about his family on their head. He had always obeyed the family without question. If they said having the extra toe would prevent her from walking, that was that. But between the girl's medical records and the testimony of everyone who'd had contact with her, including the nurses and the surgeon who had repaired her leg, he was slowly being forced to admit that perhaps the family overreacted. 

Yoshiaki's hand stilled as he came to the pictures that caused him the most pain. After her first miscarriage, Suzumi had insisted that he not take any pictures of her pregnancies until after they passed the thirteen-week mark. A handful of spots were empty. Photos snapped when they thought they were in the clear, only for what he'd started considering to be the inevitable to happen later on. 

Then the shots of Suzumi greatly pregnant. Even in the photos, her entire body was simply glowing, from the blush on her cheeks, to the graceful hand proudly resting on her belly. He traced that curve with his finger, and felt a twinge of guilt gnaw at him. They had been through so many disappointments, and he had to admit that he had been much more involved in Suzumi's pregnancies than he had been in Higurashi's. He'd taken the ease with which he and Higurashi had conceived for granted. 

The contents of the album came to an abrupt end. He flipped to the very back, where he had put the pictures of the tiny baby that should have been alive and healthy. Suzumi's prenatal care had been taken care of by a local doctor, as Suzumi claimed she felt uncomfortable going to Lanai Memorial. Now he knew why. When she'd gone into labor, Yoshiaki had been thrilled. Their child would make it this time! 

Guilt sank in even more deeply as he wondered if their difficulty wasn't some sort of divine punishment. When Higurashi had been pregnant, he hadn't really cared, and by the time she told him she was having a girl, it was far too late to terminate. He needed a son. Had his uncharitable thoughts then come back to haunt him? Had they caused the wife of his heart to continuously lose the children they conceived? By the time Keiko was on the way, he was just happy to be having a child. In fact, he'd given up hope and told Suzumi they should stop. But Suzumi had been determined, almost frantic, to have one. 

All the doctor could tell him when they tried to resuscitate the child who had never cried was that she had been deprived of oxygen in the womb. She was so tiny. Full term, but she'd only weighed five pounds. They had wanted to try and figure out the cause, but Suzumi was adamant. She refused to let them "poke and prod" her, and she claimed to only want time to mourn the loss of her daughter. Heartbroken himself, Yoshiaki had agreed. 

He closed the album and set it on the couch next to him. So much pain. So much loss. 

What should he do? 

What could he do? 

He sighed and gave in, continuing to look for answers in the bottom of his bottle of sake. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha's heart throbbed painfully at how much he had missed having their pups sprawl all over him. The excitement of the day had nearly driven him over the edge, a whole parade of medical staff and police officers traipsing through Sachiko's hospital room during the entirety of visiting hours. He'd been down to his very last, very fragile nerve when Ringo reappeared on the heels of all but he, Kagome, and Naoki being ushered out of the room. It was a testament to his exhaustion that his eyes watered at the sight of a folded-up family size futon with all the fixings in Ringo's arms. Ringo had plopped everything in his arms with a "Get some sleep. You're a mess.". 

Once everything was laid out on the floor, he and Kagome had figured out the best configuration. Sachiko and Naoki would take up the middle, and he would take Sachiko's right side, since he could control the movements of his body better, even in sleep. Kagome would take Sachiko's left, effectively sandwiching the pups between them. 

Of course, the pups being who they were, they sprawled out, Naoki on his stomach, Sachiko on her back, and their limbs forming a bridge between their parents even if they hadn't all fallen asleep with Inu Yasha and Kagome's fingers touching as they rested on Naoki's back. 

:: _Mine_ :: his youkai side rumbled sleepily. 

Inu Yasha couldn't agree more. His mate. His pups. 

He was trying not to brood, but he hated not knowing what was going to happen next. Miroku had stayed to play relay between all parties. Inu Yasha was relieved at finding out that Kaede had been as clueless as the rest of them. Although it had pissed him off that Kikyou claimed she had been raped. He figured that was likely the story she told her grandfather as to why she was bleeding where she was after giving birth to Naoki. He also couldn't help but wonder if her anxiousness to get Naoki away from her and cover up her condition didn't have at least some bearing on her current troubles, but he was no doctor. He was also relieved to find that his concern was removed. Detached. A feeling born purely out of sympathy as a parent. He couldn't imagine how devastated he would have been had Kagome miscarried, much less several times in a row. 

He wished his arms were just a little bit longer, so he could feel his newest pup kick. He knew full well that even if something happened now, the pup would be big enough to survive. Still, the worry lingered. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha grimaced. :: _Sorry, mate_ :: he said. :: _Just thinking._ :: 

"Not happy thoughts," Kagome whispered. 

:: _I'm just happy our pup is healthy_ :: Inu Yasha replied with complete honesty. 

"I've been thinking about that, too." Kagome caught the tips of his fingers in hers and squeezed them reassuringly. "This little guy might not have been planned, but..." 

Inu Yasha did his best to send the overwhelming affection he felt in that moment along their mating bond, since they weren't close enough to kiss. He felt Kagome respond, her own love for him traveling down the line as if it were second nature. 

As part of the flurry of police and medical reports, Aohara had stopped in to let him know that Tsukuyomaru had taken Tamura aside, and the Board of Directors were having a meeting the next day. The ruthless part of him wanted the bastard out on his ass, but he doubted it would be that easy. Still, maybe a demotion or something... 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome gently sing-songed. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "I know what would take my mind off things, but there are pups in this futon." 

Kagome snickered. "Maybe Mama would be willing to watch the pups for a little bit tomorrow," she said, letting him know through their bond that she would be more than happy to provide said distraction. 

Inu Yasha felt his body responding and groaned. :: _Cut it out_ :: he said. 

"Sorry," she whispered back, completely unrepentant. 

Was it any wonder he loved her? 

**~*~*~*~**

The morning found them all feeling much better rested than they had in a long time. Of course, Inu Yasha ended up being the one to literally "lie in" when Sachiko's response to Kagome and Naoki leaving the futon was to whimper and try to snuggle into the futon. Inu Yasha had sighed, using his hanyou agility to slip around to the other side of her so she could roll onto her side, burying her face in his chest and clinging to his scrub top before settling back to sleep. 

Naoki had just grinned, while Kagome giggled. 

Sachiko didn't fully wake up until a nurse came in and insisted on poking and prodding her. At first she had simply whimpered, trying to snuggle up even closer to Inu Yasha, but eventually she gave the nurse a bleary glare. That was Inu Yasha's cue to gently pick her up and put her on the hospital bed. As soon as she was safely ensconced, Naoki took up the vigil, slipping in to sit beside her again. 

By the time Mama Higurashi arrived, the futon had been folded back up and put in the corner of the room, Inu Yasha and Kagome once again occupying the couch. Kagome talked with Mama Higurashi, while Inu Yasha kept an eagle eye on the nurse, who was now giving Sachiko a sponge bath. Although he really didn't have to, given the critical looks Naoki was giving poor said nurse. 

He knew that without that quick shower the other day, he and Kagome would be smelling pretty ripe to humans, too. Even now, with Kagome's emphasis on cleanliness, her scent was a little stronger than usual to his nose, but that was absolutely wonderful, in his opinion. He halfway wished she'd bathe a little _less_ often, so he could get such an olfactory high on a regular basis. 

He couldn't wait to get them at least back to the condo, even if going back to Japan wasn't a possibility yet. A sentiment that only grew stronger as he took in how prominent Sachiko's ribs still were. 

The nurse had just gathered up her things, and Naoki was helping fasten Sachiko's hospital gown again, when Hojo Akitoki entered the room again. 

"Hojo-sensei!" Sachiko said, smiling and waving at him enthusiastically. 

Inu Yasha's eyebrows snapped downward. "Hojo..?" 

Kagome put a hand on Inu Yasha's arm. "It's all right," she said. "It seems not all the apples that fall from the Hojo tree are bad." 

Inu Yasha gave her a skeptical look before shifting his focus to the doctor. 

Sachiko noticed the change in the doctor's demeanor first. Rather than practically bouncing with energy, he was radiating nervousness. "Are you okay, sensei?" 

Akitoki gave Sachiko a wan smile. "I will be. Just had an altercation with my colleague, Dr. Ishida. He’s the surgeon who fixed your leg," he said. "He didn't believe me when I told him of the rate at which you're healing. That led to being dragged into Hamamoto Tsukuyomaru's office, where Ishida had his worldview turned completely upside down. Apparently he had no idea that youkai exist outside of fairy tales." 

"And you already did?" Inu Yasha snapped. 

Akitoki turned his attention to Inu Yasha, and a genuine, if tired, smile reached his lips. "Ah, there is the infamous 'Papa'. No wonder Sachiko-chan adores you." 

Inu Yasha's mouth opened and closed several times before settling on "Keh!", an intense blush coming into his cheeks. 

Sachiko giggled. 

"To answer your question, I like to think I've always been open-minded," Akitoki said. "I actually went to school with someone who I later found out was a kitsune hanyou. He was a troublemaker, and I was the one who kept trying to get him out of it." 

"Sounds like a kitsune," Inu Yasha grumbled. 

"I'm looking a little rugged because Dr. Ishida wants us to take another x-ray of Sachiko-chan's leg, so he can see her marvelous healing properties for himself," Akitoki finished with a long-suffering sigh. 

"I don't have any objection," Kagome said, "if Sachiko's willing. Inu Yasha?" 

"It's okay with me, Papa. Please?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. Like he could deny her such a simple request. "Fine, fine," he said, waving them off. 

"Yay!" Sachiko said. "I was still so sick and scared the first time, I don't remember much about it." 

"I'll be right there every step of the way this time, Sachiko-chan," Akitoki promised. "And I'll be happy to answer any questions you might have." 

He knew he'd said the right thing when Sachiko's eyes lit up. 

"Er," Naoki said, not quite able to bring himself to look Akitoki in the eye, "can I go, too?" 

"I don't see why not. You're a family member, aren't you?" 

Naoki looked to Kagome and Inu Yasha. "Please?" 

"Like I'm gonna make you stay away from your sister," Inu Yasha said, rolling his eyes. "If the doc over there thinks it's okay, it's okay by me." 

"Yes!" Naoki cried, giving Sachiko a very gentle high-five. 

**~*~*~*~**

The rest of the morning passed in a blur, with Akitoki returning to take Sachiko down to the x-ray room slightly after noon. Naoki didn't seem too put out about having to walk instead of riding on the bed beside Sachiko, and Inu Yasha could tell by the way the pup's senses were quivering that Naoki was really looking forward to the adventure. 

"It's still hard seeing them go off by themselves, isn't it?" Kagome asked. 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha admitted. "Naoki's a smart pup. He knew I'd go ballistic the moment they tried to do anything that hurt Sachiko, even if it's for her own good. Like positioning her leg for the x-ray." 

Kagome leaned against him from where they sat side-by-side on the couch, her head resting against his bicep. "And I wouldn't have you any other way, protective Papa." 

Inu Yasha snorted, closing his eyes and resting his head on top of Kagome's. He could feel Mama Higurashi's eyes on them, giving them her silent approval. 

After a minute or two, Kagome straightened and stretched carefully. "I could do with a walk. What about you, Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha looked at her as if she were insane, until she turned her gaze on him, the hunger in the depths of her eyes saying what her mouth had not. 

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Mama Higurashi asked, highly amused. 

"These days? That one's older than you," Inu Yasha quipped. "Besides, you're one to talk. Don't think I can't smell Suikotsu all over you when you come in every morning." 

Mama Higurashi blushed, which only made Kagome laugh. "He's got you there, Mama," Kagome teased. 

"All right, you two, stop making fun of the old lady and go for that 'walk'," Mama Higurashi said, her smile reassuring them that she was just giving back as good as she got. 

"Yes, Mama," Kagome said, her face and voice the picture of pure innocence. 

**~*~*~*~**

"No, you can't go crawling up the wall and springing from window ledge to window ledge to find Sachiko. X-ray rooms don't have windows," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha gave her a guilty look. "You know me way too well," he said. 

"Check on her through the bond," Kagome reminded him. "Though if you can, you may want to try and dampen the projecting effect. Otherwise, our pups will have to answer some very awkward questions from Hojo-sensei." 

Inu Yasha stopped walking for a moment, keeping Kagome's hand in his as he felt for the link. He sensed his youkai side stirring, waking up to help him pare down the connection so that he could feel everything from his pups, but he and Kagome wouldn't project quite so clearly. "Yeah, don't need that guy knowing about our sex life," Inu Yasha said. "I'm surprised he's related to the asshole." 

"Me, too," Kagome said. "I was a little nervous at first, but Sachiko's really taken to him, and Mama vouched for how good he's been with both her and Naoki. On top of that, he’s apparently one of the many who don't like Hojo-kun at all." 

"Good," Inu Yasha said, nodding his head with finality. 

"So, now that that's out of the way, have any ideas?" 

Inu Yasha smirked. "Dozens, but we have to be careful since it's broad daylight." Then he seemed to be hit with inspiration, his smirk becoming a full blown grin. 

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in really big trouble?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha snickered and drew her close, savoring the sudden feeling of her body pressed against his. True, it wasn't a tight fit anymore with their unborn pup in the way, but even his almost imperceptible protests added to the moment. "Because you're mated to me?" Inu Yasha said, gently drawing a hand through her hair, loving the way it clung to his fingers, even as it danced out of the way of his claws. He took the time to just stare at her, drinking in the beauty that was now his forever. 

Kagome blushed. "Do I have something on my face?" she said, suddenly, absurdly, shy. 

"Just a smile," Inu Yasha replied, "and it's so good to see it there." The hand he'd rested on her hip slipped around to the base of her spine, the one in her hair moving forward to cup her jaw. 

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling into his touch. He was always so brash and bold, that tender moments like these were definitely something to be savored. Then she felt him coaxing her face upward, and she more than willingly complied, the tiniest whisper of his lips over hers sending her heart careening out of control as her knees weakened and her breath caught. 

Inu Yasha took his time, seducing his mate with gentle, tender kisses, shying away when she tried to deepen them. Everything else had been happening so fast since their mating, he wanted this to last. To take a moment and simply enjoy the sensation of their lips brushing, the scent of her filling his senses as her arousal began to smolder in time with his. 

In that moment, Kagome truly felt the depth of his feelings for her. It was blatantly clear how much he not only loved, but cherished her. Their joinings tended to be on the energetic, adventurous side, but just standing there amongst the trees in the tiny wooded area beside the main hospital building, sharing slow, sensuous kisses with her mate, was incredibly romantic. 

Her only warning was a tightening of Inu Yasha's arms around her before he literally sprang upward. Kagome's heart lodged firmly in her throat, preventing her from screaming in shock. She knew he wouldn't let her fall, but the sudden move had definitely startled her. Once they stopped moving, Kagome ventured to open her eyes. 

Her breath caught in more ways than one, even as her blood continued to pump with the thrill. They were now surrounded by thick, green leaves in every direction except straight ahead of her, where a tree trunk provided support for Inu Yasha's back. She found herself blushing as she realized that Inu Yasha had planted her firmly on his lap, her thighs resting on top of his own, holding her backside suspended above the branch they were straddling as they sat face-to-face. 

Inu Yasha let out a groan as he swore he could feel the heat between Kagome's legs, even through her panties and his jeans. He'd never been more thankful for his hanyou flexibility. It allowed them to stay in this intimate position without completely throwing his back out, Kagome's mound in direct contact with the bulge that had formed as he kissed her, while her belly pressed firmly against him, letting him feel their pup moving within her. He knew some human men would have been freaked out by the reminder, but for him, it only increased his desire for his mate, knowing that the joy he gave Kagome would be shared with their pup. 

"You okay?" Inu Yasha asked, squeezing her thighs. 

Kagome gulped and nodded. "I think so," she said. "You just startled me is all." 

"That was the idea." He leaned forward, curling around her stomach to whisper in her ear, "Don't try and tell me that didn't excite you. I can practically hear your blood pumping from here." 

Kagome shivered as his breath washed over her ear. She brought her arms up around his neck, making him shudder in return as she gently massaged the back of his neck. "You always excite me," she said. 

Inu Yasha growled, a sound both primal and filled with desire. "I'm trying to keep this slow and easy," he ground out. 

"And I'm not helping?" Kagome asked, rocking her hips lightly, fighting against the impulse to let her eyes roll back in her head at the sensation of his unyielding arousal pressing the raised stripe of his zipper against her clit. 

"My Kagome," Inu Yasha practically purred, bringing her even closer, grinding her against that bulge. 

"Inu Yasha." 

No more words were needed as Inu Yasha concentrated on bringing his mate to her peak. He loved the way her blood heated and thickened when she was aroused. The way she clung to him, trying to draw him with her as she chased the high that he was always touched and honored to bring her to. It was a testament to her complete faith in him that she let herself go, trusting him not to let her fall as she rocked against him. Then the moment came when her eyes flew open for a moment, locking into his gaze and nearly drawing him with her as she fell over the brink. 

Inu Yasha held her as she trembled, riding out the soft earthquake he had helped cause. She whispered his name, and he drew her into a kiss, this one deeper than the others as he tasted her thoroughly, savoring every bit of her as she came back down. 

Finally, he couldn't stand being parted from her even a second longer. 

"Kagome..." 

"I need you, Inu Yasha," Kagome said. "I need you inside me, please!" 

It was all he could do NOT to simply rip out the front of his jeans and take her. But he also knew that they might not have a chance to find any replacement clothing if their pups needed them. Slowly, carefully, he shifted his right hand from Kagome's thigh to where their bodies longed to be joined, fumbling slightly with the button and zipper in his haste. He didn't even bother trying to draw anything else down, coaxing his erection out through the opening in his boxer briefs. 

Realizing what Inu Yasha was doing, Kagome rushed to help, keeping one hand curled around his neck, but the other reached down and around, hooking the crotch of her panties to the side. 

Inu Yasha let out a very canine-sounding whine as the full bouquet of Kagome's arousal hit his nose. His cock twitched, painfully eager to be inside her. A few more adjustments and he was there, sinking into her with a strangled cry as she welcomed him with her usual tight embrace. "Gods, Kagome," he groaned. 

"Inu Yasha." His name was both a plea and a prayer as Kagome felt him stretch her deliciously. She knew it might sound silly, but she never felt more complete than when he was inside her, their bodies joined in the most intimate way possible. She found herself leaning forward as best she could, nosing beneath his jawline and whimpering. 

Inu Yasha's hands shifted to her backside, holding her firmly against him. He rumbled in his chest as his mate, whether she knew it or not, acknowledged his strength and dominance, even though he was being so gentle with her. Rather than thrusting properly, he held her hips still while he circled his own, and was rewarded by the intense fluttering of her internal muscles against his unyielding length. 

Kagome was overwhelmed, her love and desire for her mate overflowing as he caressed every single centimeter that only he could reach. She massaged the back of his neck in time with the movements of his hips, and she could tell he was close. So close. 

Inu Yasha bared his fangs, snarling in his triumph. He could feel the way his mate's body trembled, climbing higher once again. He loved pounding into her, taking her as fiercely as her body would permit, but there was a lot to be said for this slower, more tender method as well. He loved the softness in her eyes as he stared into them, trying to convey everything he couldn't say with words. How much he loved her, wanted her. That she was his one, his only, the one he had been born for. Her eyes reflected his own thoughts. 

He'd meant what he said to the asshole. Even if he didn't know her history, it wouldn't have mattered to him. She was his now, and would be for the rest of their lives. Something that made his heart want to burst from an emotion he'd known so little of before she and Sachiko had come waltzing into his life. 

Sheer, unadulterated happiness. 

Kagome and Sachiko didn't have to love him, love Naoki, but they did. In his eyes, finding them had been a true miracle. Maybe that's why he had been blessed with Naoki. To open himself up to the possibility of one day finding others who would feel that way about him. 

"At least this time they're happy thoughts," Kagome said, her words broken up as she gasped for breath. 

Inu Yasha chortled. "Just thinking how damned lucky I am to have you and our pups," Inu Yasha said, the barrier he sometimes put up practically nonexistent at the moment as Kagome's body urged his to give her everything he had. 

"I feel the same way," Kagome replied, before shifting her position just enough to rub noses with him. 

That simple gesture, so sweet and genuine, brought Inu Yasha's orgasm boiling up out of nowhere. He clutched Kagome against him, his arms going around her torso to crush her against his body and burying his face in her shoulder as his hips jerked, his emotions coming out in a physical rush that filled her to capacity. 

The fierceness of his embrace, his climax, sent Kagome hurtling over the edge with him, her body desperate for anything and everything he could give her. They stayed in each other's arms, holding each other in the aftermath, listening to each other's heartbeat as it gradually slowed. 

For Inu Yasha, there was another dimension. The pup was now big enough that if he listened very carefully, he could hear the familiar whooshing of the pup's heart even without pressing his ear to Kagome's stomach. He tentatively touched his connection with the pup, fighting back his worry that their current position might have squashed him too much. But all Inu Yasha got back was an incoherent mumble of sleepy contentment. He snorted. Apparently it really was true that a happy mate meant a happy pup. 

"Dare I ask?" Kagome said. 

"Just making sure the pup's okay," Inu Yasha replied, drawing back and moving one hand around in front of her to rest his hand on her belly. 

"He's fine, and I'm fantastic," Kagome said, grinning at him. Then she shifted and her eyes widened as she realized he was still hard. "Okay, this has got to be a side effect of the mating." 

Inu Yasha gave her a rakish grin, realizing at the same time what she was feeling. "Are you complaining?" 

"Mm, I'd rather use my mouth for other things." 

The hand on the back of Inu Yasha's neck slipped into his hair, drawing him forward once again for another soul-searing kiss.


	48. In Good Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating last week, but my health took a temporary nosedive. I'm feeling a little better now, but I'm still not at 100%, so please forgive any typos that remain in this chapter!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty-Eight**  
_In Good Hands_

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for a little help. I'm not as big and strong as your Papa," Akitoki said with a wink. 

Sachiko giggled as her hospital bed was pushed right up against the x-ray table. The x-ray technician and a male nurse helped move Sachiko over, trying not to jostle her leg more than absolutely necessary. Once the transition had been made and the bed moved away, Akitoki came up and patted her shoulder. 

"Won't you need to take the stuff off her leg?" Naoki asked, keeping back, but also making sure that Sachiko was always in his line of sight. 

Akitoki shook his head. "We can take the x-ray just fine through the splint on her thigh and the air cast on her lower leg," he said. "We're just waiting for.. ah, there he is." 

Both children turned to look as an older gentleman with a grey mustache and a surgeon's cap on his head came bustling into the room. 

"Ah, Hojo, there you are!" 

"Japanese, if you please, Ishida-sensei," Akitoki replied. 

"I can understand English, but Sachiko only knows a few words," Naoki added. 

"Hey, I'm learning fast," Sachiko said, putting her hands on her hips. 

Akitoki made a placating gesture. "Now, now, you two..." 

Ishida looked from one child to the other, then did as Akitoki asked. "Fine. I recognize the girl on the table, but who's this young man?" 

"That's my brother, Naoki," Sachiko said. 

Ishida continued to shift his gaze back and forth. "Ah, and would he be..?" 

Naoki sighed. "Yeah, I'm part youkai." Figuring it was easiest, he opened his mouth wide, showing Dr. Ishida his fangs. 

Ishida shook his head. "I'm definitely too old for this," he said, "but I do want to thank you, Sachiko-chan, for letting me see your leg." 

"You can see a little bit without even taking the x-ray," Sachiko pointed out. "Just look at the cuts you made!" 

Ishida came a little closer and, after exchanging a look with Akitoki, unfastened the brace that had been keeping her knee in place. Ishida's eyes widened as he stared at the incisions he'd made just the day before. "Why, they're practically healed! If I didn't know better, I'd say it's been at least a week since your surgery." 

Sachiko grinned. "Neat, huh?" 

Ishida looked uncertain, then set aside his reservations with a shrug. "Well, I'll let the tech do his job." He stood back to make way for the x-ray technician, who carefully helped Sachiko lie down, then placed the heavy bib that would protect the other parts of her body from the rays over her. 

"I know it's a lot to take in, Ishida-sensei," Sachiko said, "but please don't worry. My family may not be like everybody else's, but we love each other." 

"Sachiko," Naoki said, a blush washing over his cheeks and nose. 

Ishida looked from Sachiko to Naoki once again. "That I can see." 

Once the x-rays had been taken, Akitoki and the x-ray technician helped Sachiko back into her hospital bed. 

"Y'know," the tech offered, "we use computers for our x-rays here at Lanai Memorial. If you want to see them onscreen rather than as a printout..?" 

Ishida and Akitoki both nodded. 

"Can I see, too?" Naoki asked. 

"I think there should be room," the technician replied. 

Then Naoki looked at Sachiko. "Actually, maybe I should stay here." 

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, silly. If anything happens, you'll know," she said, touching the back of her neck. 

Naoki's expression brightened. "Oh yeah." 

"So go, and tell me all about it." 

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Sachiko-chan?" Akitoki asked. 

Sachiko sighed. "For the last time, I'll be fine. I promise." 

"Okay, but if you need us, we'll just be in this room over here," Akitoki said, gesturing toward a door near the far corner of the room. 

Sachiko gave him a salute. "Yes, sir!" 

It wasn't until after everyone else had trooped over to squish themselves into the computer room that Sachiko felt the sudden quiet. She hadn't realized how much constantly having family members around her had actually been a comfort after her ordeal. She felt a touch of fright, but ruthlessly squashed it. She was a big girl. She didn't need Naoki to come running back in and miss seeing her x-ray just because she was being a scaredy cat. Instead, she tentatively reached out to her parents, and immediately broke into a grin. She could tell they'd muted the "line", as it were, but it was quite obvious what they were doing. 

She only hoped that one day she would find someone as wonderful as her Papa. 

A faint click echoed in the room, and Sachiko turned slightly, her heart freezing in her chest. She quickly dampened her own connections, knowing that the moment she showed any strong emotions, her entire family would come charging in, regardless of anything else they were doing. 

She'd never actually seen him in person, but she'd seen his photograph hundreds of times in her mother's old scrap albums. He was older now, all traces of boyish roundness gone from his face, but she'd know him anywhere. 

Sachiko gave him her most ferocious scowl. "What're you doing in here?" 

That brought Yoshiaki up short. If there had been any doubt that the girl was Higurashi's daughter, it was completely dispelled. He knew that scowl. It had greeted him from across a room far too many times to forget. She was almost the spitting image of his ex-wife, except for the color of her hair, which matched his perfectly. 

"I..." Yoshiaki cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you, in person, and I knew your mother would never allow me close enough if she were around." 

Sachiko swallowed her alarm, fighting to stay calm. "Why would you want to talk to me? It's not like you care." 

"It's not like that." 

"Oh isn't it?" Sachiko shot back. "The only reason you want to see me is because of Suzumi-san." 

She didn't miss the guilty expression that crossed Yoshiaki's face. "That's a good part of it. She's very worried about you." 

"I know," Sachiko said, then took a deep breath. "Look, I'm young, but I'm not stupid. I'm not Keiko, though I am really sorry you lost her. I don't know what I would do if we lost my baby brother." She straightened her shoulders and continued, "But you both gave up your rights to worry about me and Naoki when you and Suzumi-san left us." 

"Sachiko-chan, I," Yoshiaki paused. "I'm sorry. I truly am." 

Sachiko eyed him warily. "If you really are," she said, "there is one thing you could do." 

"Anything," Yoshiaki reassured her. 

"Let me go." 

"What?!" 

"Let me go," Sachiko said firmly. "It's obvious you don't love me, so tell those stupid lawyers that my Papa can adopt me." 

Yoshiaki was absolutely stunned, his mind grinding to a halt. "Why?" he finally managed to ask. 

"Tell me, what's my favorite color?" 

Yoshiaki's mouth worked, but no sound came out. 

"What's my favorite girl group? My favorite food? My favorite subject in school? Heck, when's my birthday?" 

Each new question pounded the point home deeper, and Yoshiaki flinched, especially as that last barb struck home. "I.. don't know," he admitted. 

"That's why," Sachiko said. "My Papa knows all of that, and so does Naoki. I could never be happy with you or Suzumi-san." 

"But Suzumi took very good care of you, didn't she?" 

"Until she got mad at me. Then she used her powers to slam me against a wall. She's the reason this happened!" Sachiko gestured to her leg. "She needs help," Sachiko insisted. "I know she thinks I need to be 'saved' from Papa and Naoki, but they love me, and they have never, ever hurt me." Sachiko blinked furiously as her eyes filled with tears. "Also, if you two ever do have a kid, please, _please_ don't let her hurt them." 

Yoshiaki felt slightly faint. He'd had no idea. "She wouldn't..." 

Sachiko glared at him. "Yes, she would. She left Naoki to die. If Papa hadn't been there, he wouldn't have survived. She tried to kill her own baby, just because he wasn't completely human." Tears began streaming down her cheeks, and she wiped them away as best she could, smearing them all over her face. "You left me over my toe, and Suzumi-san left Naoki over his ears. It's how we became friends in the first place. If you ever cared about me, even the tiniest bit, let me stay with my family." 

"Are you sure Suzumi didn't leave him for.. other reasons?" 

"What kind of reasons?" Sachiko asked, her voice cracking as she continued to wipe tears away. 

"Might she have not wanted to give her ex-husband a child?" 

Sachiko stared at him in absolute horror that quickly turned to rage. She might have been young, but she easily caught on to what he was implying. "My Papa would _never_ do anything like that!" 

"SACHIKO!" The door to the x-ray room burst open, and in seconds, Naoki was on Sachiko's hospital bed, putting himself bodily between her and Yoshiaki. 

"I'm sorry, Naoki. I'm sorry. I tried," Sachiko whimpered. 

Naoki grit his teeth, the growl emerging from his throat firmly rooted in his youkai side. "Get away from her. Our parents will be here any minute, so you'd better run." 

"I think it would be best to listen to him," Akitoki said. "You're not supposed to be having any contact with her, remember?" 

Yoshiaki was infuriated. He knew full well that Akitoki was technically a distant cousin of his, but Akitoki's branch of the family had been exiled to the Hawaiian islands generations ago, so his words as family didn't carry nearly as much weight. "There's no way either of their _parents_ would know," he spat. 

"Yes, there is," Akitoki said, coming to stand by Sachiko's hospital bed. "Youkai are _very_ protective of their offspring, especially when the parents involved are a mated pair." 

"Mated? Like animals? Sounds about right!" 

Naoki's growl got louder, and Sachiko grasped his shoulders from behind, half for support, and half to keep him from springing on Yoshiaki. 

"Don't implicate yourself any more than you already have," a new voice added. 

Yoshiaki turned his gaze on Dr. Ishida. "Ishida..." 

"Any bond that can heal a child's broken bones like I just saw has to be a good thing," Dr. Ishida said. "Don't make me report this to your colleagues and add another black mark before your board hearing today." 

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking came from the computer room, and everyone turned to see Inu Yasha come bounding in with Kagome on his back. He straightened quickly, but carefully, allowing just enough time for Kagome to slip off. Akitoki, Naoki, and Sachiko noted the change in their attire from that morning, and the shopping bags hanging from Kagome's arm. 

"Stay the FUCK away from my pups!" Inu Yasha roared. 

"Or what?" Yoshiaki taunted. 

Inu Yasha growled, even louder than Naoki had been, his fists clenching as the words from the police officers and Aohara the day before came back to him. He HATED being restrained. He wanted to rip Hojo Yoshiaki to shreds and bathe in his blood, his youkai side howling in agreement. However, since now there was a chance to prove he was the better father to Sachiko, they recommended he NOT do any more physical damage to the man who still held legal rights to her. 

"Or you will have to deal not only with the hospital, but the Hawaiian branch of the Hojo family," Akitoki said, making everyone stare at him. The man was quivering almost as badly as Inu Yasha. "You've already been exiled from Japan. Where will you go if you have to leave Hawaii?" 

"You wouldn't!" 

"I'm sick of you bullying people!" Akitoki burst out. "If all the Japanese Hojo are as hateful as you, I'm glad my family emigrated. Yes, your name change isn't saving you anymore. The FBI informed all of us that you are a Hojo, _Tamura-san_." 

Yoshiaki swallowed. "Fine. I'll leave for now, but don't think this is over." 

"Oh, we know it's far from over," Inu Yasha said, cracking his knuckles as his claws shone even in the dim lights of the room. 

Yoshiaki stalked out, slamming the door behind him. 

"Dad!" "Papa!" 

Inu Yasha gathered his pups up in his arms, inhaling their scents with every breath to reassure himself that they hadn't been hurt, his body still quivering with suppressed anger and fear. 

"Higurashi-san," Akitoki ventured, turning his attention to Kagome. 

"We'll be okay. I think," Kagome replied, brushing some hair out of her face, obviously as shaken as her husband. "We came as soon as we felt Sachiko was in trouble." 

"Stupid pup partially blocked us," Inu Yasha said, his voice ragged. 

"I'm sorry, Papa, I just..." Sachiko sobbed, her tears flowing freely again. "I wanted a minute to talk to him. To tell him how I felt. I've only seen pictures." 

"Sachiko..." Kagome said quietly. 

"He really is a jerk. A complete and total jerk," Sachiko continued. "I'm glad he left. He said such awful things." 

Inu Yasha felt the bed rail go down, and he gave a brief nod of thanks to Akitoki before sitting on the bed, letting Naoki cling to his back as he pressed Sachiko close to his heart. "What kind of things?" he asked, stroking her hair. 

"He tried to say," Sachiko hiccupped, "that Suzumi-san didn't want Naoki, even before he was born." 

"That's crazy!" Inu Yasha burst out. 

"And that you made her have him." 

"That's not true! Not a word! SHE asked ME!" Suddenly, Inu Yasha shivered as Naoki moved his hair out of the way and nuzzled his mating mark, making a surge of calm wash over him. 

"I know that, Dad," Naoki said. "So does Mom and Sachiko." 

"That's right," Kagome said, coming over to put a shaking hand on Naoki's back. "No matter what Hojo-kun thinks, we know the truth." 

"I'll back you up," Akitoki said. 

"As will I," Dr. Ishida added, making his presence known. 

Inu Yasha looked up, taking a moment before he recognized the older man in the room. "You're the surgeon who worked on Sachiko, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am Ishida," he said. "Believe me, if whatever this 'bonding' or 'mating' thing is could be bottled, we'd all be billionaires. I have never seen such a rapid recovery. We usually leave pins like we put in Sachiko's legs for at least a year, but she's on track to have them removed within six months. It's nothing short of miraculous!" 

"Keh, if you wanna see it in action..." Inu Yasha turned just enough to reveal his bare forearm, and he used the hand holding Sachiko tightly against him to scratch himself very lightly. Within minutes, the wound was healed. 

"Amazing," Ishida said. 

Inu Yasha shrugged. "Just part of being hanyou. I've never really been happy about it, until after seeing how much tougher Naoki is than a normal human, and now Sachiko, too. My entire family is stronger, thanks to me." 

Kagome laughed at Inu Yasha's cocky grin, which ended in an exclamation as she was gently drawn onto the bed with all of them. 

"Hey, what happened to the..?" The x-ray technician's voice trailed off, and the sandwich in his hand dropped to the floor. "How did all of you get in here?" 

Ishida's eyes twinkled merrily. "It's a long, strange story." 

**~*~*~*~**

Mama Higurashi blinked in surprise at the crowd of people coming back into the room. Dr. Ishida had gone off to fill the x-ray technician in, as well as reporting to Tsukuyomaru about the altercation with Tamura, but everyone else joined the parade. Naoki was back on Sachiko's hospital bed, a nurse pushing it while Akitoki walked a step behind, Kagome and Inu Yasha bringing up the rear. 

"You were that anxious, huh?" Mama Higurashi finally asked, grasping onto the only thing that made sense, which was the shopping bag on Kagome's arm. 

"Nah," Inu Yasha said. "More like it was easier to just grab some new clothes than try and de-stink the ones we were wearing," he told her, tilting his head in Naoki's direction. "I figure we can wash 'em later." 

Inu Yasha should have looked at least a little silly in his khaki shorts and red Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it, but apparently he made anything look good. Kagome had traded in her simple sundress for something a little frillier, the empire waistline and full skirt perfect for accommodating her heavily pregnant body. 

"We even got something for certain pups who shall remain nameless," Inu Yasha drawled, looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. 

Both Naoki and Sachiko perked up at that. 

Kagome grinned, and put the biggest bag down on the floor next to the couch before going over to Sachiko's hospital bed, handing one remaining bag to each pup. Both of them cried out in happiness as they drew out their new clothes. 

"Can I go change?" Naoki asked, handling his own red and white Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts with care. 

"Sure," Kagome said, and Naoki leapt off the bed with his bag, making a beeline for the bathroom. 

"I can't wait to wear this," Sachiko sighed, holding the yellow dress with pink and blue flowers that was a spitting image of Kagome's up to her chest. 

Akitoki cleared his throat. "Well, you shouldn't have to wait long. Now that Ishida-san has seen how rapidly you're recovering, we should be able to send you on your way tomorrow." 

"YAY!" 

"That would be wonderful," Kagome said, obviously relieved. 

"The only concern I have is with the situation between your family and Tamura's," Akitoki said. "I'm hoping they won't keep you here. At least if you have to stay on Lanai for a bit, you'd probably be a lot more comfortable in a hotel room." 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah, not that this place sucks or anything, but..." 

Akitoki laughed. "Don't blame you a bit. Now, I have to go check in with my other patients so they don't think I fell off the face of the earth, but if you need me, call. Please." 

"We will, Hojo-sensei, and..." Sachiko trailed off shyly and blushed slightly. "Thank you. For everything." 

Akitoki beamed. "I just hope that when Susie and I are ready for kids, they're as awesome as you, Sachiko-chan," he replied, giving her hair an affectionate ruffle. 

Inu Yasha harrumphed, even as he felt a surge of pride. "She's a good pup," he said. 

"She certainly is," Akitoki replied. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha grunted an acknowledgement, the stress of the day still thrumming through his veins. His short-circuited desire to maim Hojo Yoshiaki still sang in his bloodstream, his muscles not ready to give up the fight that hadn't even had a chance to begin. 

"Are you okay?" 

Inu Yasha sighed, both he and Kagome knowing the question was really rhetorical. She wouldn't be asking if she couldn't feel his agitation through their bond. Sachiko and Naoki were completely worn out from their earlier adventure, but they shifted restlessly thanks to his own unsettled thoughts. 

"I've never forced you, have I, Kagome?" 

He could feel her indignation and fierce denial even before she spoke. 

"Of course not! Don't let her get to you." 

"Her?" 

"Kikyou," Kagome said. "It sounds like she told Hojo-kun the same story she told Kaede, and he put what he thinks is two and two together." 

Inu Yasha sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Dammit." 

Kagome took his free hand in both of his. "We won't let either of them win," she said, her eyes and tone screaming her absolute conviction. "They want us to doubt each other. To show that we aren't good parents, but we are. We love our pups, and would never do anything to hurt them." 

"Damned straight," Inu Yasha murmured. 

"Same goes for you and me." Kagome brought his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. "I'm with you because I want to be," she said. "I love you, and even if we had the luxury of staying in bed for the rest of our lives, I'd do so willingly. Whenever I've been a little tired, or not really in the mood, I have always let you know. But all you have to do is touch me, kiss me, and you awaken that sensual side of me. The few times I've said no, you've been more than happy to still snuggle with me." 

"And then in the morning, you're the one coming after me," he teased. 

"Exactly." She sidled closer to him. "Speaking of..." 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "We can't! The pups!" 

"Mama's downstairs getting her dinner right now, then it will be our turn. What about a little appetizer, if we stay quiet?" 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha groaned. 

"We don't even have to go all the way. I know you need some relief. I can feel the way not being able to beat Hojo-kun to a pulp earlier is all pent up inside you." 

"I don't know if this bond is a blessing or a curse," he muttered, looking at her sideways to make sure she knew he was joking. 

"It's a very big blessing, since my mate isn't all that into talking about his emotions, big macho male that he is." 

"Oi!" 

"You can still hear if the pups need us through the bathroom door, right?" 

Inu Yasha sighed, giving in to his mate's desire, and the demands of his own body. "Fine." He rose, then helped Kagome to stand, ushering her into the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind them. The vestiges of guilt clinging to his psyche that made his hand linger on the door handle were brought to a sudden halt by the sensation of his mate's hands taking hold of him, all but forcing him to turn around and allow himself to be dragged closer to the toilet. He was always surprised at how strong Kagome could be when the mood struck her, and that strength enticed him. It went beyond the physical, her heart and soul steadfast, even in this moment. He only stopped moving when she did, amazed as she moved one hand from his hip for a split second to put the toilet seat lid down before gingerly sitting down on it, her hand flying back to its original position as if loathe to give it up for a single second. 

All Inu Yasha could do was watch, mesmerized by his mate's actions. Feeling her hands make their way from his hips to the waistband of his shorts, her nimble fingers unfastening the button and eagerly drawing down his zipper. He expected her to divest him of both shorts and underwear at once. Instead, she only slipped her hands beneath the waistband of his shorts, urging it off his hips to pool on the floor. His breath caught as she brought her face close to him, snuggling into the space between hip and groin. 

"Kagome," he whispered, his hand moving to rest on her head. Not to guide her. Simply a gesture of reverence for the woman who loved him so openly, without a hint of restraint. Then he hissed, wanting to cry out as she shifted her grip to his hips again, drawing him in even closer to trace his now semi-hard length with the tip of her nose. It felt amazing, even through the fabric of his boxer briefs. 

His youkai side was wide awake, enjoying the sight even more than his human one. Then she cupped him, lightly massaging first his shaft, then his heavy sac. His youkai side rumbled in satisfaction. :: _She knows_ :: it murmured to him. :: _She loves us, worships us as her mate._ :: 

His mind went back to their very first time together. The way she'd gone after him so eagerly, wanting to touch, play with, and taste him, even when he had been convinced that even if they did have sex, it would be a while before he'd feel confident enough to suggest such a thing. The fact she'd done it of her own volition, to prove to him how much she wanted him, had smashed through more walls than he really wanted to admit. 

Then she finally hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underwear, drawing it down just below his knees, giving her full access to everything. 

Inu Yasha's hands moved of their own free will, stroking her hair and scalp encouragingly. His Kagome had never, ever, shown any kind of fear or disgust. She took his half-hard length in her hand, very gently moving back and forth. He'd heard some men absolutely needed some sort of lubrication, but he actually enjoyed the extra friction of her skin directly on his. Rather than putting her mouth on him directly, Kagome nuzzled the skin of his groin again before slipping beneath the shaft to worship his balls. 

Kagome fought back a smile as she heard Inu Yasha groan above her as she flicked her tongue out, lapping at the soft, wrinkled skin of his scrotum. She absolutely loved the way he smelled, tasted, and the way his fingers curled in her hair as she tended to him. Kagome heard her mate stifle a moan as she moved forward, continuing to stroke his length with her hand as her mouth closed over one delicate sphere. She let her tongue play over and around it, giving such a precious part of her mate's body the full attention it deserved. Then she let it slip out of her mouth so she could pay homage to its twin. 

Inu Yasha grit his teeth, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and not miss a moment of Kagome's utter devotion. If he didn't have to keep quiet, he would be shouting her name to the heavens amidst a sea of filthy curses. As she tended to him, he could smell her own arousal, marveling that such a woman existed, and that she had chosen him out of anyone in the entire world to be her mate. 

Then all coherent thought fled as she left his damp balls to pay more strict attention to the erection that was now at full mast. 

Kagome licked her lips, and a groan escaped her mate, making her hum contentedly. She could already feel the electricity flowing through Inu Yasha's body, that lingering bloodlust changing into desire, all for her. The heat of Inu Yasha's gaze was intense, but she wasn't quite ready to meet his eyes. She had a specific moment in mind for that. For right now, she focused her attention on carefully urging his foreskin to slide backward and fully reveal his sensitive head. Knowing exactly how much he liked it, Kagome gently lapped at the tip, making Inu Yasha give a quickly stifled moan. Then she swirled her tongue around it, one hand still on his hip as the other held his shaft steady. She took him into her mouth just enough for the flared edge to pop past her lips, swiping her tongue over him before focusing her attack on the tiny slit at the tip, tasting the prelude to his satisfaction in a way that left him whimpering. 

Inu Yasha let go of Kagome, slapping his hand against the wall instead. He didn't want to hurt her, and the pleasure she was sending streaking through him was breaking through his well-honed sense of control. His little bitch knew exactly how to touch him, taste him, to bring him the sensations he craved. By this time, she knew his body as well as he knew hers, and having the tables turned on him wasn't threatening in any way. In fact, that she'd taken the time to study him and his reactions only heightened his adoration. 

Knowing that Inu Yasha's arousal was climbing every second, Kagome moved on to the next phase, the hand on his hip moving to his backside to bring him as close as possible, while the one on his shaft held him steady as she took him in bit by bit. 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the sight. He wanted to tell her to stop, it was fine, but his youkai side held his protests at bay, snarling in triumph at how their little bitch could take them in. He felt himself hit the back of her throat, but after only a moment of resistance, she swallowed him down, her throat closing around him. "Oh fuck," he hissed as Kagome pulled back, her other hand also finding purchase on his backside before picking up the pace. 

Inu Yasha felt the tile of the wall give way as his claws punched through, his other hand carefully wrapping around Kagome's shoulder for support. She didn't even try to stifle the sounds she made, gulping and gasping, her nostrils flaring as she kept up a pace that Inu Yasha would never have subjected her to on his own. 

:: _Speak for yourself_ :: his youkai side said. :: _Our little bitch can take anything we throw at her. Look at her. Just look at her. Gobbling down our cock as if she's starving for it._ :: 

Inu Yasha shuddered, suddenly realizing that she had brought him to the brink. Every muscle in his body had grown taut, his blood thundering in his ears as his nerves sang in triumph. He might have been denied a fight once again, but his mate's passionate assault was better than fighting any day. 

"Kagome, I'm gonna..." 

Any other words were stolen away as she looked up at him, her eyes smoldering with all the love and desire she held for him. 

Knowing she had his undivided attention, Kagome delivered the killing blow, pulling back just enough to keep his head in her mouth as she sucked on him with devastating force. 

Inu Yasha shoved his forearm into his mouth, feeling the skin give way and tasting his own blood as his climax ripped through him like a tsunami. His body quaked and trembled as he attempted to pour his very soul into his more than willing mate. 

Kagome swallowed as fast as she could, practically gulping as his seed rushed into her mouth and down her throat. Once the initial torrent subsided, she firmly massaged his buttocks, soothing him, even as she took advantage of his oversensitivity, applying just the right amount of pressure to make him jump, curse, and give her another mouthful or two. 

"You're gonna pay for that," he snarled, glaring at her with a heat that had nothing to do with anger. 

She let the head of his cock pass her lips with a satisfying pop. She stroked her tongue against the very tip a few more times, making him shudder, before looking up into his eyes again, cradling his waning erection against her cheek. "Oh I hope so," she said. 

Unable to hold back a moment longer, Inu Yasha brought his hand from her shoulder to grasp the back of her neck, kneading the skin that held his mark. Kagome shivered and let out a moan, tilting her head back to completely expose her throat to him. Inu Yasha quickly took advantage, leaning down to lave her neck before nibbling the delicate skin there. The rush of her blood so close to his mouth, and the scent of her arousal filling his nose made his already overheated blood come to a boil. He wanted nothing more than to hoist her up, bend her over, and bury himself between her legs. However, if he did that, they would have to thoroughly clean up again to avoid offending his first pup's nose, and second, his body had apparently decided it needed a break. But that didn't mean he couldn't reciprocate his wife's attentions. 

He made his way up over her chin to capture her lips, working his way deeper a moment later. He moaned into her, delighting in the taste of his seed combined with her sweet mouth. The undeniable proof that it hadn't been a dream. That she had once again embraced him, accepted him, in every way possible. 

Kagome, for her part, was enjoying every single moment. He was always so intensely appreciative, it took her breath away. Not to mention, once again being entrusted with his most vulnerable moment. She felt powerful and incredibly sexy, the way he devoured her in the aftermath. A feeling that only increased as he drew away, only to go down on his knees and slip his free hand under her skirt. 

It only took him a moment to draw Kagome's panties down and off her legs, tossing them somewhere in the vicinity of the sink. They would definitely have to be rinsed out afterward, the intensity of her arousal as she sucked his cock having drenched the scrap of fabric. He gave Kagome one last, quick kiss, before diving under the skirt of her dress. 

"Should I..?" 

"No." Inu Yasha's response was muffled, but adamant. "This time, you're gonna have to just sit there and feel, my precious bitch." 

Kagome bit her lip to stifle her shout of surprise as the sensation of his warm, wet tongue swiping over her in one long, torturous motion gave her a hint of what he was intending. They'd played this game before, though it had been a while. Something about not having _any_ idea of what he was going to do next added another layer of excitement to the act. She knew him well enough by now that his body language and expressions gave him away easily, but with practically his entire body blocked from view by her skirt, all she could do was wait with breathless anticipation for his next move. 

She didn't have long to wait. 

As Inu Yasha positioned himself, he couldn't help but breathe a silent sigh of relief. Kagome had been right. His battle-stirred blood had been having an effect on their pups. Although he'd dampened the outgoing connection so they wouldn't wake up, he could feel them settling as he calmed down in the wake of such an intense orgasm. In gratitude, he tilted his head at the right angle to simply bury his nose in the triangle of curls just below her very rounded abdomen. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"Just savoring my mate," came the low-pitched reply. 

It was then Kagome realized what he was doing, and blushed. She felt his lips moving over her skin, his hands moving to brace her thighs and hold her wide open, even though his shoulders had been doing more than a decent job of that. He nuzzled the crease where leg met body, suckling the tender flesh of her inner thighs. Once he could feel her trembling in his hands, he finally turned his attention to the slick, pink flesh peeking out from between her outer lips. He shifted his grip, gently spreading her, staring with complete abandon at the folds that only he had ever been privileged enough to see. 

Just a flicker with the tip of his tongue, delivered directly to her swollen clit, made her jump. 

He was glad, so very glad, that Kagome's ex had been too much of an idiot to see what a treasure he'd been given. She was so incredibly responsive that he couldn't see how any man could ignore it. He loved the way she squirmed as he wrapped his tongue around that delicate pearl, swirling around it, bringing her to the brink before dropping her cold. 

"Inu Yasha!" she hissed. 

Inu Yasha smirked, letting her feel it by pressing his face against her thigh. 

"Jerk." 

"Mm-hm," was his barely coherent reply. Once he felt her muscles relaxing again, he took the time to delve into her, sinking his tongue as deeply inside her as possible. Kagome bit off a moan, and Inu Yasha chuckled, letting the proof of her excitement coat his tongue, fill his nose with her delectable musk. He could honestly stay down there for hours, toying with her libido, denying her even as he pleasured her until she was shrieking, demanding that he finally allow her release. 

But they didn't have that much time. Kasumi-san would be returning before long. 

He pulled back just enough to suckle her delicate inner lips, then heard her breath catch as he once again tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue, knowing he wasn't touching her nearly firmly enough. She squirmed in his grasp, searching for that pressure. 

"Inu Yasha, please. _Please_!" 

Her plea was music to his ears, and he obliged her, finally pursing his lips around her clit and sucking, his tongue flicking it within the confines of his mouth. She was close, oh so close, if the cadence of her breathing was anything to go by. 

Making sure his shoulders would keep her legs far enough apart that he wouldn't hurt her, he let go of one thigh, his fingers hovering, his youkai side reassuring him that he would never allow them to so much as scratch her. His tongue moved at an increasingly devastating pace. Then, without warning, he sank three fingers into her with one smooth motion. 

Kagome's head flew back as her climax hit, her body clutching at those unexpected fingers. It heightened her thrill, realizing that he was still hanyou. His name was a song, given voice directly from her heart as she flew up into the stratosphere, knowing his strong, loving hands would catch her as she came back down. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help the surge of masculine pride as Kagome came apart, drawing him in, once again holding him tight, as if afraid he were going to disappear. He wanted to keep her suspended, turning her peak into a plateau, but this was supposed to be a "quickie". He carefully withdrew from her, giving one parting suckle to her clit as he ducked out from the cover of her skirt. 

Once she'd recovered enough to open her eyes, Kagome shuddered in another minor temblor as Inu Yasha held up his glistening fingers, then licked them off one by one, his long tongue snaking out and reminding her once again of how amazing it felt. 

Then he gave a heartfelt sigh. "Wish we didn't have to wash up," he said. 

Kagome gave him a trembling, contented smile. "I know what you mean, but the reason we do..." 

Inu Yasha returned her smile, the warmth in it enough to rival the sun. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."


	49. Child of the Heart

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Forty-Nine**  
_Child of the Heart_

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, do you want the good news, or the bad news first?" 

Everyone in Sachiko's hospital room looked up from their breakfasts at Sango's entrance. Kagome brightened, while Sachiko, Naoki, Mama Higurashi, and Inu Yasha gave the FBI agent looks that held varying degrees of wariness. 

Inu Yasha was the one to break the silence. "Let's get the bad news over with," he said. 

"It seems we have a very big mess on our hands," Sango said, sitting down on the chair nearest the door and resting her elbows on her thighs as she leaned forward, clasping her hands in front of her. "Aohara will be here later to help, but I got the oh-so-fortunate task of bringing you all up to speed. It seems that Yoshiaki Tamura has hired a lawyer for his wife, so we're getting someone to represent all of you." 

Kagome stared at Sango in shock. "You mean, he's standing by her?" 

Sango nodded grimly. "Looks like it. Which is what turned this from a simple case into a huge snarl of trouble, since he is biologically related to Sachiko, and he and Suzumi are still legally married." 

Sachiko dropped her spoon with a clatter, and Naoki put his arm around her shoulders. 

"Please don't worry, Sachiko-chan. Believe me when I say that we are going to fight tooth and nail for you," Sango said, her eyes flashing with resolve. "In fact, I personally know one of the best youkai lawyers in Hawaii. I don't know anything about who's representing the Tamuras yet, but Miroku's on it." 

Inu Yasha frowned. "Wait, does that mean we're stuck here for who knows how long due to legal bullshit?" 

"What I'm hoping," Sango replied, "is to find a way to get this sorted out. One of the things we are doing, and which will get the agency off its butt, is to put you and your family up in a hotel here on Lanai until things are either resolved, or we have to go to court." 

"That's all well and good," Inu Yasha said, "but we're not made of money. We still need to eat, and the longer we stay here, the more potential customers and work orders I lose. I can't expect Kasumi-san to keep footing everything." 

Kagome and Mama Higurashi exchanged a look, knowing that they'd manage somehow, but for Inu Yasha, it was a source of pride as the alpha male of their little pack. 

"I heard that you'd set up a shop of sorts back at the condo?" Sango asked, which earned her a nod from Inu Yasha. "I'm sure we can find something or somewhere here you could work. We could also give you a budget for food and extra clothing." 

"And the FBI would work faster so we'd be off their expense rolls all the sooner," Mama Higurashi said, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

Sango grinned. "That's the plan." Then she became serious again. "We're going to do everything we can to make sure Suzumi doesn't get out of this. It's clear she kidnapped Sachiko-chan, regardless of her intentions. We can definitely make the argument that she can't be allowed to just pick up any child with spiritual tendencies and run off with them. If it happened to Sachiko-chan, it could happen to anyone, especially as she seems adamant in her delusions." 

"Why am I not surprised?" Inu Yasha sighed. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Hey, all, remember me?" 

Sachiko perked up. "Kagura-san!" 

"Smart kid," Kagura said. "How are you all holding up?" 

"By the skin of our teeth," Kagome replied, "but we'll make it." 

"Good, because I brought someone who can help. Come in here, cuz." 

Everyone stared as a young man entered the room. He looked almost like he could be Kagura's twin with his fine features, long black hair, and naturally darkened lips. However, his eyes were purple as opposed to Kagura's red. Although his light blue, short sleeve, button-down shirt had the first couple of buttons unfastened, he still looked professional. They could even still see the fold lines in his white dress pants. He gave them a formal bow. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Fujitaka Byakuya," he said in flawless Japanese. 

Inu Yasha frowned slightly as he saw both Kagome and Mama Higurashi go a bit starry-eyed. Sachiko seemed intrigued, and Naoki had that look in his eye that meant he was taking notes. 

"Nice to meet you, Fujitaka-san," Kagome said. 

"My cousin Kagura told me that you all are in need of legal services, and I am very intrigued by what she has told me. However, I believe it would be best to hear everything from all of you personally." 

By the time they were done filling Byakuya in, Inu Yasha was feeling marginally better about the whole thing. The guy might look fancy, but there was a sharp gleam in his eye that, as a fellow warrior, Inu Yasha identified with. Byakuya might use words rather than claws, but he would definitely be a strong ally. 

"Please, be assured I will do my absolute best," Byakuya told them. 

Sachiko looked at him with sheer relief. "Thank you, Byakuya-san." 

"The pleasure is all mine, Higurashi-san," Byakuya replied, making Sachiko giggle and blush. 

"Keh!" Inu Yasha snorted. 

**~*~*~*~**

Akitoki Hojo came into the room shortly after Byakuya and Kagura left, looking much better than he had the day before. "Good morning, everyone!" After their various greetings, he continued, "So, I take it you've heard the good news?" 

Sachiko nodded furiously. "Sango-san told us. I can go, well, not home..." Her face fell a little. 

Akitoki walked up to her and patted her back. "You'll be fine, Sachiko-chan. You're a very strong girl, and you have an amazing family. To be honest, I'll miss you," he said with a wink. 

"Hojo-san," Kagome said. 

"Yes, Higurashi-san?" 

"Would it be improper for us to exchange e-mails?" 

Inu Yasha's grip on Kagome's hand tightened, giving her strength. They'd discussed it in whispers the night before, after their impromptu interlude in the bathroom. 

"It wouldn't be a bad thing for Sachiko to get to know at least some of the family she's genetically related to," Kagome said. 

Akitoki smiled reassuringly. "Once she's discharged from the hospital, I don't see why not. I'm rather glad to have met a rogue family member, myself." 

"Thank you, Hojo-sensei!" Sachiko cried, flinging herself forward as best she could, Akitoki having been just in range for one of her patented enthusiastic hugs. 

Akitoki blushed bright red. "Er, um, you're welcome..?" 

Everyone else in the room laughed. 

"It's okay, Hojo-san," Kagome said to him. "She does that all the time." 

"Just means you're well and truly family to her," Inu Yasha added. "You'll get used to it." 

Akitoki relaxed and chuckled a little, giving Sachiko a half-hug in return. 

**~*~*~*~**

The rest of the day continued to be a flurry of activity. The few personal belongings they still had in the room were all gathered up, and Sachiko donned her new dress, sighing in relief to be rid of the hospital gown. A nurse came in with child-sized crutches, and showed Sachiko how to use them. It took a little bit for Sachiko to get the rhythm down, but she was absolutely determined. 

After the nurse had left, Sachiko allowed herself to sink down on the couch next to Kagome and Inu Yasha, rubbing her hands on her skirt. "My hands and armpits hurt," she whispered. 

"You'll get used to it," Inu Yasha said, taking her tiny hands up in his and massaging them. If he had his way, he would just carry her all over the place, but if there was anything he was learning, it was that his pups needed to be let free sometimes to grow strong. So for now, he'd be there, supporting her as best he could. 

Sachiko smiled up at him, and his heart melted all over again. There were still shadows lurking in the backs of her eyes, and that smile had a touch of mature knowledge in it now, but at least her naturally sunny disposition was slowly returning. 

Inu Yasha darted forward, gently pressing his lips to Sachiko's forehead. "I'm so glad you're doing better, pup," he said, his voice raspy with emotion. 

Sachiko's smile grew even wider, the shadows in her eyes completely chased away for the moment, her own feelings coming through loud and clear. "I love you, too, Papa." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome stopped a moment to stretch and take a deep breath. "That feels so good," she sighed. 

Inu Yasha knew exactly what she meant. It was definitely a relief to be leaving the hospital behind. He'd offered to carry Sachiko to the car, but she'd declined, resolutely swinging her way across the pavement on her new crutches. Naoki stood right by her, in case she overestimated and started to fall. 

Sango, Miroku, and Hachi surveyed the proceedings, with the family being bundled into Sango's car. Mama Higurashi took the front passenger seat, while Inu Yasha, Kagome, Naoki, and Sachiko fit snugly in the back. It hearkened back to earlier in their trip, when all that had been on their mind was sightseeing and their upcoming wedding. 

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of a hotel fancy enough to make Inu Yasha gape. 

"Okay, what's the big idea?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"As we said before," Sango replied, "the best way to get the agency off their butts is for you guys to be a great expense. Besides, Sachiko-chan will need plenty of rest to recover from her ordeal." 

Even though Inu Yasha couldn't see her face, he could tell she was smiling mischievously. 

Sango drove her car into the section of driveway right by the front doors, with Miroku following directly behind. Once everyone had gotten out of the car, and their belongings had been retrieved from the trunk, Hachi slipped into the driver's seat, going to park Sango's car while she kept watch over her charges. It didn't take long for Miroku and Hachi to come back, and they all trooped into the hotel. 

Everything went surprisingly smoothly at check-in, and they rode the elevator up to the suite they'd been given. Inu Yasha could feel Miroku and Sango's amusement, and he wondered what they were up to. He found out when he swiped the keycard in the lock and opened the door to their room. 

Sachiko's astonished cry brought him back to reality, and he stepped aside to let the rest of his family in. 

"This is amazing," Kagome said. 

"It's beautiful!" Sachiko cried, hobbling forward to take in the luxury. 

"Well, we should get things done pretty quick, given what you've done, Sango," Inu Yasha said. 

Sango and Miroku both grinned. "I've worked for them long enough. Besides, you've spent the better part of a week in the hospital." 

"Thank you both," Mama Higurashi said quietly. 

Prowling around the suite, they discovered that it was actually made up of two separate rooms. The main room had one massive bed, along with a desk, a couple of tables, several chairs, not to mention the standard TV and large dresser. The second room was appointed with two slightly smaller beds and less furniture, but both had plenty of living space. There were also two separate bathrooms, one off each main room. 

"And that's not all," Miroku said, gesturing Hachi to come forward. "Wouldn't want you to get bored while you're here, so..." 

Sachiko and Naoki's eyes lit up as Hachi set a bag they hadn't seen before on the ground and held out two smallish boxes. 

"No way!" Naoki gasped. 

"Oh, I've always wanted one of those!" Sachiko said. 

Naoki guided her into a chair by one of the tables. "I'll bring 'em both over here so we can start setting 'em up." 

Sachiko nodded enthusiastically. 

Inu Yasha watched the proceedings, frowning slightly. "What are those?" 

Miroku snatched up another box and stepped forward to press it into Inu Yasha's hands. "Welcome to the 21st century, Inu Yasha," he said with a grin. 

Inu Yasha blinked in confusion. 

Kagome came up behind her mate and saw what was in his hands. "You shouldn't have," Kagome said, staring at Miroku and Sango in disbelief. 

"Courtesy of the United States government," Sango said with a wink. "There's one for you and your mother, too, Kagome-chan." 

"And here I was just getting used to laptops," Mama Higurashi said as she accepted her gift. 

"Will somebody tell me..!?" 

"It's called a tablet, Dad," Naoki said. 

Inu Yasha turned to see that Naoki had already set up both his and Sachiko's. Inu Yasha watched, dumbfounded, as both pups swiped their fingers across the surface, obviously doing something, but he had no idea what. 

"Come on over and I'll show you," Naoki continued, gesturing Inu Yasha over. 

Inu Yasha approached them, gingerly taking a seat. Then Naoki began his lesson, taking Inu Yasha's tablet out of the box and showing him how to use it, including how to hold his fingers so their claws wouldn't puncture the surface. 

"Where'd you guys learn stuff like this?" Inu Yasha muttered. 

"At school," Sachiko replied. 

Kagome stifled a giggle, seeing the tiny frown lines appear between Inu Yasha's eyebrows as he focused on learning how to operate this strange new piece of technology. "Thank you, Sango-chan. Miroku-sama. Hachi-san." 

"You're quite welcome, Kagome-sama. It seems they will be engrossed for quite a while," Miroku replied. 

"And on that note, we got a little extra something for Inu Yasha, but exactly who should be there to talk him into it is up to you guys," Sango said, pressing another, smaller box into Kagome's hands. 

Kagome's face nearly split in two with the force of her grin. "Oh you two.. he's going to kill you, you know." 

"That's why we'd appreciate if you wait until we're clear to give it to him," Miroku said. 

"We will," Mama Higurashi said with a twinkle in her eye. "We promise." 

**~*~*~*~**

"I'm gonna kill those two, I swear it!" Inu Yasha growled as he stared at the object in his hand. 

"At least they didn't sign you up for a contract or anything, since they know we'll be going back to Japan soon," Kagome replied, putting on her best reasonable tone. "It's just like the one you had when you called me back when you were searching for Sachiko. You just use the time cards when you need them." 

Inu Yasha gave an aggravated sigh, but he knew it was useless to argue. First one of those "tablet" things, and now a cell phone! 

"Besides, these time cards are all International minutes, so you can call your clients and update them. They're probably worried you've fallen off the face of the earth by now." 

Inu Yasha glared at Kagome, but there was no real heat in it, only exasperation. "Do you have to make so much sense?" 

Kagome smiled and leaned against him, letting him feel her warmth pressing against his arm. "Of course, I'm your mate." 

Inu Yasha shifted his arm, winding it around her back to rest his hand on her waist as he put the cell phone in his other hand down. "And boy am I glad about that," he said, leaning down slightly. 

Kagome eagerly raised her face to his, closing her eyes to savor the sensation of his firm yet gentle lips on hers. 

"If you're going to make out, there are two more beds in the other room," Naoki called. 

Kagome chuckled, while Inu Yasha sprang up, playful mayhem in his eyes. "Okay, pup, you asked for it!" 

"ACK! Dad! Lemme go! Lemme go!!" 

Kagome and Mama Higurashi chuckled as they watched Naoki and Inu Yasha wrestle on the floor, while Sachiko just rolled her eyes. "Boys," she said with a sigh, before going back to her tablet. 

**~*~*~*~**

The rest of the day passed in a blur. They didn't hear anything from Miroku, Sango, Aohara, or Byakuya, but Inu Yasha had spent a few hours on the phone. The vast majority of his clients had understood his situation. In fact, most of them even knew the details thanks to Internet news. There were only a couple, people he hadn't worked with much, who didn't like his "excuses". Who cared if his daughter had been kidnapped, rescued, then been in the hospital? They wanted their commissions, dammit. After assuring them he'd find a way to finish and ship them from Hawaii, they finally calmed down. 

Kagome was amazed at how well her mate held himself together. He'd actually kept his hot temper in check, and he'd even been sincere in his apologies. Then again, this was his life's work. It was how he'd kept himself and then Naoki, housed, clothed, and fed for decades. Although the warm smile he'd given her when she told him how proud she was of how he was handling it had made her heart sing. 

Now Mama Higurashi was off exploring the hotel, and Inu Yasha and Sachiko had just disappeared into the ensuite bathroom with the biggest bathtub.. which wasn't really very big at all compared to a Japanese one. Inu Yasha had actually looked quite disappointed that they wouldn't all be able to share, but Kagome pointed out that, if the pups agreed, Inu Yasha should be the one to help Sachiko, since he would be most able to take care of her leg without hurting her. 

Kagome was just thinking of lying back and maybe napping a bit, when a very familiar voice broke the relative silence. 

"Mom?" 

Kagome hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes until the sound of Naoki's voice came from in front of her, rather than in back. She opened them and gave him a reassuring smile, her motherly instincts on high alert as she noted the almost bashful way he was standing. :: _Yes, pup?_ :: she vocalized, doing her best to let him know that she was aware of his body language. 

It seemed to have been the right thing to do, the tiny wall Naoki had built falling down as he stared at her in desperation. "Mom, my youkai side wants to talk to you, but I'm scared." 

"Oh, Naoki," Kagome sighed, reaching out and drawing him close. She didn't have enough of a lap for him to sit on anymore, but he could have a seat on the bed. Once he was there, she hugged him as tightly as she dared, realizing for the first time why Inu Yasha tended to bury his nose in her own hair. There was a pocket of scent right there. She brought one hand up to gently rub one of Naoki's ears, and he immediately began to relax. "It's all right, my precious pup. I'll say it as many times as I need to. I love you. All of you. It's about time your youkai side and I had a nice, long chat." 

Naoki drew back, still conflicted, but much calmer. "I'll keep the rosary on," he said. "I don't want him to hurt you." 

"If he tries, your Dad is just in the other room," Kagome reassured him. 

"Okay, just please, please don't hate me if he says something mean." 

"Higurashi Naoki," Kagome said sternly. "I could never, ever hate you. Understand?" 

Naoki bit his lip and nodded before squeezing his eyes shut. 

Kagome didn't think she would ever _not_ be intrigued by the way her part youkai family members switched from their partially human side to their youkai one. Rather than jagged like his father's, Naoki's markings were smooth, though the sharp, triangular shape was the same. In fact, they closely resembled the marks on the back of her neck. When Naoki opened his eyes, they were golden in a field of red, and he shied away from her slightly. 

Kagome sat still and waited, prepared to do so for as long as it took for Naoki's youkai side to find his voice. 

:: _Why?_ :: he asked, eyeing her warily. 

"Why what?" Kagome asked lightly. 

:: _Why did you protect me from the female who birthed me?_ :: 

"I'd think that would be obvious," Kagome said. "I'll keep saying it until you believe me. I love you, Naoki. You are just as much my son as Sachiko is my daughter." 

:: _You didn't birth me. You did my littermate._ :: 

"See how silly you're being? You claim Sachiko as your littermate. Don't littermates tend to have the same parents? If you simply called her 'pack sister', it would make sense, but since you don't..." 

Naoki frowned, as if trying to reconcile her words with his thoughts. 

"Even if you want to pull the old 'we're not blood kin' trick, we technically already are." Kagome rested her hand on her stomach. "Your Dad sired the pup I'm carrying. He's half me, half Inu Yasha." 

Naoki sidled closer again, his focus on her swollen abdomen. He sniffed along the distended curve, then gently brought his hands to either side. The pup inside tapped one hand, while he kicked the other. 

"See? He knows his big brother," Kagome said. "You'll have a lot to teach him, once he's come out to join us." 

:: _He's strong, like me and Dad._ :: 

"Of course he is," Kagome agreed, "and I wouldn't have it any other way." 

:: _But he feels different. He smells like a youkai, but he's feeding off you._ :: 

It took a moment for Kagome to decipher what Naoki's youkai side was trying to say, and when she did, his confusion almost broke her heart. "I want my pups to be strong," she said. "If he ends up being able to wield both reiki and youki, that just gives him another trick in his toolbox." 

:: _But that shouldn't be possible!_ :: 

"Some would probably say that the very existence of hanyou shouldn't be possible. After all, youkai can look humanoid, but they're not humans. Yet, somehow, when they come together in love, they can create something truly magical." 

Naoki's head whipped up as his youkai side stared at her in shock. 

Kagome smiled, even as she felt tears forming. "I'm very glad your sire's parents met and fell in love. Inu Yasha means the world to me. And although I despise the woman who birthed you, I'm very happy she didn't know you were part youkai. If she had known, she would have tried to get rid of you earlier. Instead, she thought you were human, so you survived long enough to be born, and your sire could rescue you. That female was a vessel, nothing more. If I could go back in time and actually carry you in my womb, I would. But that doesn't make any difference to me. Even if you hate me, you are my son. No, I didn't carry you or birth you, but I am going to help raise you to adulthood. To be the kind, strong, incredible male that you are meant to be." 

Naoki blinked, trying to process all she had said. 

"I know it is said that youkai are incapable of love, but I'm human. And I think that's a load of hogwash, anyway. I've seen the way Kaji-san and Shouga-san act around each other. Not to mention the way Tsukuyomaru and Aohara look when they mention their mates." Kagome took a deep breath. "You may not be the child of my body, but you are the child of my heart, Naoki. I know you can feel that what I'm saying is the truth. A mating bond cannot lie." 

Naoki's hand flew to the back of his neck. :: _That's what I don't understand. I tried to kill you. You should hate me!_ :: 

"You tried to kill me because you genuinely thought I was a danger to you and your sire," Kagome replied. "What kind of inu youkai would you be if you didn't protect your family at all costs? But I am NOT Kikyou. I will never be like her. I am a miko mated to a hanyou, and I couldn't be happier. Besides, your sire and I aren't planning on stopping at this pup. You're going to be 'big brother' to quite a few pups, so you'd better get used to the idea." 

Naoki looked stunned. :: _But, I heard this pup was an accident._ :: 

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking very much like her daughter in that moment. "I don't know when or where you overheard that, and I don't want to know. The important thing is, 'accident' is referring to the timing. I was meaning to wait until after your sire and I had mated and had some time to adjust to the change before expanding our family again. Apparently that wasn't meant to be. And that's okay. If anything, this new pup has brought us even closer together." 

:: _So you want this pup?_ :: 

"I want ALL of my pups," Kagome said firmly. "You, Sachiko, this little one, and any that may come along in the future. You can fight it as much as you want, but I will keep loving you as long as there is breath in my body, and from what your sire tells me, that's going to be a very long time." 

:: _I..._ :: Naoki let his hands fall onto his thighs before balling them into fists. :: _I thought that having reiki inside me would hurt, or wouldn't work. I.. I'm scared._ :: 

"Scared of what?" Kagome asked gently. 

:: _How can I be a proper youkai if my body keeps taking in reiki? I keep feeling it, through the bond. Shouldn't it be poisoning me?_ :: 

Kagome sighed. "Haven’t you been listening to a word I’ve said? Reiki and youki aren't opposing forces. They are two sides of the same coin. Not only that, genetically, you are the product of a hanyou and a miko, just like this pup here." She gently patted her stomach. "Yes, the miko who bore you is a horrible hag who definitely does NOT deserve having a wonderful pup like you, but that means the ability to withstand or even use reiki exists in your makeup." 

Naoki looked absolutely horrified. Kagome could see he was trying to process this new information, something he'd obviously not thought of before. 

"Even though you are Naoki's youkai _side_ , Naoki's body is only one quarter youkai. He's three quarters human, and humans seem to be the bridge between the two forces." 

Naoki shifted his gaze to the floor. :: _I've always been there. I've always known. I was the one crying for help when that miko left us for dead._ :: 

"And I'm so very grateful for that. Thank you." 

Naoki's head whipped around so fast, Kagome wanted to wince, but she schooled her expression, radiating as much of her love for Naoki as she could. 

"If you hadn't, your sire might not have found you. This world would be a much poorer place without you, Naoki. Your sire didn't even think he would ever be able to hold you in his arms, but thanks to you, he could. Can you imagine how lonely he would be without you?" 

:: _He'd still have you and my littermate_ :: Naoki groused. 

"No, he wouldn't. Inu Yasha and I met because your more human side and Sachiko came up with that crazy scheme. The way Inu Yasha holes himself up, we probably would never have crossed paths. You and Sachiko tossed us at each other, and now we've both found our true mate." Kagome put her hand over her heart. "I can't imagine my life without you or your sire in it. I thought I was happy before, but having both of you to love and share my life with.. it's more than I could have ever dreamed of." 

Naoki stared at her, but his youkai side could feel that the strain was wearing on their body. :: _I have to go. I'll have longer once this body matures._ :: 

"I'd just like to ask you one favor before you go," Kagome said. 

Naoki tilted his head. 

Kagome slowly and gently brought her hand up to rub his ear. Immediately, Naoki's eyes closed and he melted into her touch. "Trust your instincts," she said. "Please keep in mind what they're telling you now. Inu ears never lie." 

Kagome was both surprised and touched as Naoki scooted closer, wrapping his arms around far around her waist as he could and nuzzling her. 

:: _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.. Mom._ :: 

Kagome couldn't help her tears as she let go of his ear to hug him so tight, she could almost swear she heard his ribs creak. "Thank you, Naoki," she whispered. "I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is going up a little later than usual, but it's been another crazy week. Fortunately, this one has a happy ending. If personal stuff isn't your thing, feel free to skip the rest of this.
> 
> After over two years of having the axe of potential homelessness hanging over my head, a miracle has happened. I didn't want to say anything until it was all signed, sealed, and delivered, but incredibly long story short, another apartment in my complex had a rental subsidy attached that the current resident couldn't use. My property manager and the local housing authority were able to move the assistance from that apartment to mine, so not only do I have a place to live for the forseeable future, I don't have to move at all. I can stay in the place that both suits me perfectly and has everything I need to stay safe and as healthy as possible.
> 
> So thank you everyone who has been sending me your thoughts, good vibes, and prayers. I know your support had to have something to do with this!


	50. A Touch of the Divine

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty**  
_A Touch of the Divine_

Inu Yasha closed the door separating the two rooms with a relieved sigh. He'd finally gotten both pups to put down those damned "tablet" things and settle in for the night. Even after their baths, they had gravitated right back towards the gadgets, which on one hand, Inu Yasha was grateful for something to keep them occupied. On the other hand, he'd have to watch them closely so they didn't ignore anything important in favor of their new toys. 

He quietly locked the door and turned to look at his mate. She was already curled up in bed, having taken advantage of a suitcase each of clothing making its appearance late that afternoon. A sheet covered her lower half, but Inu Yasha could tell she had put on her usual night time attire of panties and a sport bra. He, himself, had just changed into a fresh pair of red boxer briefs after his bath. It didn't take him long to cross the room and slip into bed beside Kagome, taking a moment just to savor the quiet and his mate's beautiful face. 

He remembered quite clearly the surge of joy that had come rushing through their bond just as he was rinsing the soap suds off of Sachiko. Sachiko had grinned at him, and they shared the happy moment, both realizing that at long last, Naoki's youkai side had not only made its peace with the situation, but finally realized Kagome's seemingly unending supply of unconditional love. 

Even so, Naoki had wanted to take his bath alone, so Kagome held off, changing her clothing, but not bathing quite yet. 

Inu Yasha's lips curled upward as he inhaled deeply, taking in the incredible scent she all but radiated. If her choices weren't an invitation, he didn't know what was. 

He ruthlessly pushed that tiny, remaining voice of doubt back. This was Kagome, his mate. He reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek, even as his enhanced night vision finally made the tiny lines between her eyebrows clear. 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome sighed, opening her eyes, even though she couldn't see in the dark nearly as well as he could. His touch was warm and soft, coaxing her to join him back in the realm of consciousness. "Mm, sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep there," she said. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "I'd be surprised if you hadn't. It's been a very long day.. hell, a very long _week_ for all of us!" 

"A week? Try a month," Kagome countered, keeping her voice light. 

"True," Inu Yasha murmured. "So, would you rather go back to sleep, or tell your mate what's on your mind?" 

"Huh?" 

Inu Yasha drew closer, snaking his hand around to massage the back of Kagome's neck, making her sigh in delight. "I can feel it, you know. Something's bugging you." 

Kagome sighed again, but this time the sound was heavy, as if she had been carrying a burden alone for far too long. "Just my stupid hormones again." 

Inu Yasha shifted even closer, his body fitting to hers as best it could, curling around her stomach so that his face was centimeters from hers. Kagome shivered with delight as his eyes practically glowed, even in the very dim light of the room. 

"Let's see if I can loosen that tongue of yours," Inu Yasha said, his voice husky in the moment before he closed the miniscule gap between them, his lips gently brushing against Kagome's, his touch and kiss soothing her like nothing else. 

Kagome couldn't help herself as she opened up to her mate, allowing his tongue to slip between her lips and slowly dance with hers. The hand on the back of her neck continued its soothing rhythm, while his other hand slipped up to toy with _her_ ear, his nimble fingers tracing the whorls as his thumb rubbed the fleshy lobe. Kagome shivered, moaning under the onslaught of emotions that filled her, bringing her more negative thoughts to the surface so they could be skimmed off by the consideration of her mate. 

When his mouth finally left hers, it was only far enough for him to whisper, "Tell me, Kagome." 

Powerless to stop them, tears formed and fell, tracing down her cheeks. 

Inu Yasha immediately brought both hands to either side of her face, then shifted, bringing his mouth first to one cheek, then the other, lapping away her tears and doing his best to take whatever sorrow had a hold of her into his own body. 

"I'm sorry," Kagome whimpered. 

"It's all right. It's okay," Inu Yasha soothed. "If you need to cry, cry. The only reason I hate the smell is because it means you're hurting. Happy tears, I don't mind." 

"I just..." Kagome sniffled, then laughed as Inu Yasha rolled over and grabbed a tissue from the box beside the bed and held it up to her nose. 

Inu Yasha gave her his best smirk. "I'm not licking up your snot. Even I don't love you enough for that." 

Kagome lightly thumped her hand against his chest, reveling in the feel of smooth skin and steely muscles beneath her palm and fingertips for a moment before accepting his offering. "Jerk," she muttered as she blew her nose. 

"That's one thing we need to put on the newborn pup list," Inu Yasha said, the idea just coming to him. "One of those snot bulbs." 

"You mean inu youkai pups need, as you oh so eloquently put it, 'snot bulb's?" 

"Not technically," Inu Yasha replied. "I just remember all the snail trails Naoki left on me. I swear, he thought I was his own, personal snotrag." 

Kagome giggled. "That is so gross!" 

"Hey, at least you're smiling again." 

The expression on Inu Yasha's face took her breath away. He really was more calm and confident, now that they were mated. He also didn't seem to mind acting like a "softy" as much. 

"So, do we keep talking about snot, or will you finally tell me what's going on?" 

Kagome tossed her used tissue over Inu Yasha's shoulder, not caring if she hit the wastebasket or not. "Fine. That's what I get for being mated to an inu hanyou. Once they catch a whiff of some juicy prey..." 

"That's for _afterward_ ," Inu Yasha said, waggling his eyebrows in an attempt at humor, but the look in his eyes seared Kagome's very soul. 

Kagome took a deep breath. "It's just," she paused to try and marshal her thoughts, "I'm trying to understand what in the world Hojo-kun is thinking." 

Inu Yasha used every speck of self-control he possessed to keep his mouth shut, knowing anything he said would derail her train of thought. 

"I always wondered, in the back of my mind, if the reason he was so unreasonable had to do with the fact that Sachiko was a girl. But now, I truly don't know. The moment I won custody, he not only left Tokyo, he apparently left Japan entirely! All his lawyers would ever say about his absence was he 'didn't approve of my parenting', but now knowing that even his lawyers were liars..." Kagome swallowed. "I knew he was selfish, but to even consider standing by a woman who would try and kill her own child in cold blood, then have the _nerve_ to take someone else's once she couldn't have any..!" 

"I know," Inu Yasha rasped, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head beneath his chin. "Trust me. If these were the old days, that bastard already be gutted and in too many pieces to find. We WILL make sure that Kikyou is locked away, so she won't hurt any more kids. Human, youkai, whatever. That Byakuya guy is ruthless beneath all that polish. I'm glad he's on our side." 

"If there's anyone I can believe in, it's my mate." 

Inu Yasha backed up slightly, then found himself lost in the warmth and ferocity of Kagome's eyes. "Kagome..." 

"I love you. I love our pups. I don't want anyone to hurt any of you ever again!" 

"Same here," Inu Yasha said, his voice rough with emotion. "I'll protect you, Kagome, and our pups. I may have sucked at it up to now--." He was silenced by one of Kagome's fingers pressing against his lips. 

"You found our daughter," Kagome said, her eyes shining. "You helped me make something to protect our older son. You have been wonderful, attentive, and sensitive while I've been carrying our younger son." 

Inu Yasha turned his head just enough to free his lips before whipping back to glare at her. "Keh, you're making me sound like a pansy!" 

Kagome chuckled. "Never that," she reassured him. "You are my strong, brave, stubborn, amazing Inu Yasha." 

"Takes one to know one, my precious bitch." 

A wave of heat washed over Kagome at his words, rumbled from the depths of his soul. She reached up, seeking confirmation, and she found it, his markings tingling as they stretched along his cheekbones, but his eyes remained their usual molten gold. She couldn't help it, her body writhing in response as she wrapped both hands around his skull to draw him down into another passionate kiss. 

Inu Yasha could feel the sadness leaving her, the confusion dissipating, and arousal rising to fill the empty space. He was more than happy to comply, delighting in the softness of her lips, her mouth, the pressure of her hands against his skull, the tips of her thumbs brushing the smooth skin where his human ears appeared every new moon. His hands weren't idle, either, slipping down to slide along her ribcage, his fingers refamiliarizing themselves with every curve and groove. His palms rubbed the downward slope of her upper stomach, the rest of his body already enjoying the feel of their unborn pup cradled between them. 

Eventually, Inu Yasha left Kagome's lips, drawing a faint whimper from her that turned into a moan as he kissed the corner of her lips before leaving a trail of kisses and nips down her chin on his way to devouring her throat. 

Kagome's breath hitched at the sensation of Inu Yasha's warm, wet mouth and tongue leaving open-mouthed kisses on such sensitive flesh. She would be very surprised if she didn't end up with a colorful set of hickeys in the morning, but she would wear them with pride. She was an inu's bitch, and she reveled in it. She tilted her head back even further, giving him all the access he could ever want, as her hands snaked up to rub his ears. 

Inu Yasha's hips jerked and he growled at the sensation of his mate rubbing his ears. His youkai side rumbled with satisfaction, urging Inu Yasha to needle the tender skin of her throat with his fangs. He did so, soothing the spots afterward with his tongue. Kagome's arousal wafted up to him, urging him onward. Without really thinking about it, he slipped his hands under the bottom of her sport bra, intending to lift it just enough so that he could cup her breasts. He whined as her hands left his ears, then he looked up and realized she was inviting him to strip the bra off her completely. 

Not about to waste the opportunity, he did so, leaving her as bare-chested as he was. He was only torn for a split second before diving between her breasts, nuzzling them enthusiastically as his hands came up to cup them from underneath. 

Kagome let her hands come back to rest in his silky hair, playing with the strands as he nosed her breasts. She knew it was encoded, hard-wired in her part inu youkai mate. He'd already admitted to being able to smell the stirrings of the milk that would feed their pup. Inu Yasha gently suckled every centimeter of skin within reach of his mouth as he massaged those he couldn't with his hands. Then he reached her nipples and very lightly laved his tongue over first her right, then her left. 

Seeing two very tempting targets right within reach, Kagome leaned forward just enough to close her lips around the tip of one of Inu Yasha's ears. 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted, his cry half muffled by the bounty of curves surrounding him. He couldn't help the surge of desire that shot through him like wildfire as she practically fellated his ears, first one, then the other. He returned the favor, sucking lightly on her nipples, completing the circuit as he felt the vibrations of Kagome's moan around the scrap of sensitive flesh in her mouth. 

Kagome was completely overwhelmed by the sensations she felt, not only from Inu Yasha's attentions, but from their mating bond. It was powerful. Indescribable. She couldn't have stopped her orgasm if she tried, and she swore she could feel the corresponding spark, Inu Yasha's hips thrusting in time with their joined heartbeat until all at once, he let go of her nipple to bury his head between her breasts, clutching her close as he trembled, cresting right after her in response to the sensory overload. 

Inu Yasha wished he could just keep his face buried there for the rest of eternity. He felt the way his cheeks burned, realizing what had happened. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around her mate, hugging him in an attempt to reassure him. She knew how much it embarrassed him when he came too early, but every time, she would remind him of the truth. "I'm glad I made you feel so good," she whispered in his ear. 

Inu Yasha shuddered, wondering once again how he ever got so damned lucky as to find a mate like Kagome. She never shamed or made fun of him. Even when he fucked up, she was there to smooth things over. He couldn't help it. He raised his head, willing her to meet his gaze, and when she did, he swallowed her whole. "I love you so fucking much!" 

Kagome smiled, her heart radiating in that one pure expression. "And you wonder why I don't mind that you don't actually say it very often," she teased, the warmth of her face and voice taking any possible sting out of her words. 

"Keh," was his reply, his blush softening as he looked away. 

Kagome hummed in delight, pressing a kiss to his forehead before shifting downward. 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome stopped her descent, nibbling on his collarbone. "You need some cleaning up, don't you?" 

"Gods," Inu Yasha sighed, his breath coming out in a rush of air. 

Still, Kagome took her time, detouring to suckle on his flat, male nipples. 

Inu Yasha buried one hand in Kagome's hair, as the other clutched at thin air. Lightning streaked through his body, making his toes curl as she needled him slightly with her blunt human canines. He groaned aloud as she caught one between her teeth and pulled lightly, stretching the skin just enough to cause a sting of pleasurable pain before allowing it to snap back. She soothed the abused flesh with her tongue, before moving to give his other nipple the same treatment. Meanwhile, her hands were now on his ribcage, skimming over his ribs in long strokes over his tawny skin. 

Then she gripped his sides as she moved downward still, kissing and nipping every ridge and bulge of his abdominal muscles, paying special attention when she reached his navel, laving that particularly sensitive spot with her tongue. Inu Yasha moaned as Kagome slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear, urging him onto his back before bringing the elastic down centimeter by centimeter and following his treasure trail with her lips, worshipping each bit of skin she revealed. At long last, there was nowhere else to go, and she gently eased the damp fabric out and away from his length, which rested heavily against his lower abdomen as if worn out by its earlier exertions. 

Kagome couldn't help the sultry smile that touched her lips at the sight, loathe to leave him even for a moment, but knowing he would be much more comfortable once he was naked. It only took her a moment to draw the sodden material down and off his lean, muscular legs before running her hands back up them appreciatively, savoring the hardness of his shins, and the powerful resistance of his thighs. Then she gently stroked the underside of his shaft, almost petting him. 

Inu Yasha blinked furiously as she handled him with such obvious delight. Just as he could never get enough of her folds, she never seemed to tire of his cock. A whine escaped him as Kagome shifted around just so, letting her belly rest on the bed as she propped herself up on her elbow before using her free hand to lift him and suckle where her hand had just stroked. The brush of her lips, the warmth of her mouth and tongue was absolutely incredible even though he was still flaccid. His mate was always so fascinated by him, and he was more than happy to let her play while he recovered. The only thing that would make it even better would be... 

"Hey," he rasped. 

Kagome looked up at him, her lips still cradling the underside of his shaft. It sent such a powerful, visceral jolt through him that it took him a moment to gather his scattered wits. 

"Get that pussy up here." 

Kagome blinked, then lightly raked her teeth over him, making him shudder with the sensation before she replied. "No." 

"No?" he asked, confused. It wasn't like her to refuse, but he could tell something was brewing in that devious mind of hers by the look in her eyes. 

"I'd rather save that for later," Kagome said, her voice roughened with desire. Her cheeks reddened, but her eyes showed her resolve as she let the filthy, inspiring words leave her lips. "After you've filled me with your cum. I want you to taste how good we are together." 

"Kagome!" Anybody else would think he was dying, and perhaps he was. Dying of ecstasy, that is. It always stunned and turned him on to an incredible degree to hear his sweet little bitch talk like that. He felt the spike, the extra surge of youki that spurred his second erection of the evening. 

"Hmm, I should talk like that more often," Kagome said with a saucy little smile that made Inu Yasha's cock twitch. She was enthralled by the way he'd gone from pliable to rock hard in under a minute. She didn't even have to touch him, and his cock bobbed eagerly. Kagome tried to move, to shift into the position she wanted, but she found herself frustrated. 

A rumble of reproach reached her ears, and she looked up at her mate, her embarrassment plain. 

"What is it, mate?" Inu Yasha asked softly. 

"It's harder to move than I thought," Kagome murmured, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of red. 

Inu Yasha sat up, scooting down so he could grasp her jaw with this fingers, forcing her to look at him. "All you have to do is tell me what you want. I'm always open to requests." 

"Here I was, trying to be all sexy and confident..." 

"You're always sexy," Inu Yasha rumbled, nipping the tip of her nose in reproach. "Now, show me that confidence and tell me what you want." 

"I really..." Kagome took a deep breath before continuing, "All of a sudden, I just want to be held, with you inside me. Maybe something like what I did to you during our mating. Well, not _exactly_ like..." 

Inu Yasha chuckled, a wholly masculine sound that made Kagome thankful she was partially lying down, with how weak her knees became. "I can do that," he said, gently wrapping his arms around her and dragging her upward until they were lying side-by-side with their heads on the pillows again. 

"Gimme a sec," he muttered as he somehow managed to rise up, straddle her body, then lay back down with a grace that Kagome envied, even as the picture he made was both amusing and arousing since Inu Yasha's erection hadn't waned at all. 

Then all at once, his arms slid around her, pulling their bodies closer until not even a breath of air could pass between. Kagome shivered in delight as his muscles shifted and bunched against her back, his erection snuggling in between the globes of her backside, though not as thoroughly as he would have liked thanks to her panties being in the way. His legs worked their way over and around hers, their bodies entwining in a way that was so intimate, Kagome couldn't help but sigh her mate's name. 

Inu Yasha used his free hand to swipe away the hair from the nape of Kagome's neck. His father's sigil stared back at him, the indelible proof that this incredible female was his and his alone. He found himself drawn to it, his lips closing around the thicker skin at the back of her neck, mouthing and suckling it as the arm wrapped just beneath her breasts held her tight. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered as Inu Yasha continued to ply the back of her neck, his hips beginning to move. Realizing that he was getting lost in the moment, Kagome reached back and lightly pinched his ear. 

"OW! What was that for, bitch?" Inu Yasha demanded, but his ire melted away the moment she turned to face him with desperation in her eyes. 

"Please, I need you inside me. Please!" 

Suddenly, Inu Yasha felt exactly what she meant as she fed it through their connection. The dull throb and howling emptiness that longed to be filled in a way only he could. He woofed an apology for getting so lost in the moment, then shifted downward, snagging her panties on the way and disentangling their legs with a twinge of regret. The moment she was completely nude, Inu Yasha resumed his position, this time letting his hand drift downward, making her squirm as he avoided the juncture of her legs to lift her thigh instead. 

Before Kagome could even ask him his intentions, Inu Yasha hooked her leg over his hip. 

Kagome shivered as first the cool air of the room, then the rounded tip of Inu Yasha's erection brushed against her newly exposed folds. She moaned, arching back into her mate, eager to be joined with him. 

Instead, he continued to tease both of them, driving their hunger to an even higher level. He could feel the way she coated him with her purest essence. She was practically dripping with desire, all for him. But she did deserve a little payback for pinching his ear. 

"Say my name, bitch, and _maybe_ I'll give it to you." 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered. 

"Louder." 

"Inu Yasha." 

"I still can't hear you." 

Shoving her worry about how thin the hotel room walls possibly were, she shouted, "INU--!" 

Her cry was swallowed by her mate as his mouth came crashing down on hers at the same moment as he penetrated her from behind. The pleasure was so intense, she nearly climaxed. As it was, her peak shimmered on the very periphery of her awareness, the rest of it taken up by the inexorable, undeniable presence of her mate. His complete possession of her, body, mind, and soul. 

Inu Yasha growled into the warmth of his mate's mouth, the heat of her sheathe clinging to him so tightly making him shudder with the intensity. He had no idea how she did it, the way she fit him so perfectly in every possible dimension. But he would always thank every kami he knew for it. The arm he'd been using to hold her so close to him shifted as he brought his hand up to cup her breast, the ripeness of it in the wake of her pregnancy overfilling his hand. She was so incredibly soft and yielding, but with a core of steel that any male would be wise never to cross. 

He continued to draw out their kiss, his senses flooded with her. Her scent, her taste, every tiny movement of her body as she writhed against him, seeking the pleasure that only he could give. And he gave it to her willingly, letting her feel how completely he filled her. 

Kagome was just as lost in the moment, reduced to a being of pure sensation. Inu Yasha's mouth on hers, his tongue brushing hers, his hand on her breast as the bend of her knee hooked over his hip, his cock so deep inside her, it threatened to pierce her to the core. Every pass brought his shaft in direct contact with a spot so intense, it left her shuddering. 

Then his hand left her breast with a parting squeeze, only to grasp her thigh instead, keeping her in place as he started his own rhythm. 

Kagome cried out in pleasurable torture as he moved at a devastatingly slow pace. He stroked every single centimeter, and she could feel herself clutching and clinging to him at every withdrawal, only to caress him in greeting as he slid back inside. He was driving her absolutely insane, and she wouldn't change it for the world. 

Their position was so close, so intimate, that Inu Yasha just had to savor the moment. Draw it out as long as he could, reveling in the joy and beauty that was his mate. He finally drew back just enough to take in the blissful expression on her face, the way her lips and face were flushed from his attentions as her eyes fluttered open to drown him in her euphoria. 

He remembered the way it felt, being cradled so intimately as she had marked him. She was right. It was about time he returned the favor. She was so beautiful, so vulnerable, her entire body trembling as he made love to her. There were no other words to describe it. Every slow, gentle glide forward, into her most intimate embrace. Every breathtaking withdrawal, feeling the loss of her warmth, enticing him to come back. Rest himself in the depths of her body. He stilled for a moment, buried in her to the hilt as he brought his hand down to reassure himself of the other miracle there with them. The pup that was the product of their love and adoration for each other made flesh. 

"Kagome..." 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered back, her eyes closing again as he rested his hand on the side of her abdomen. She could feel their pup's sleepy acknowledgement, safe and utterly content inside her body. 

How long they lay like that, neither of them could say. Time had seemed to stop as they kissed and caressed each other. 

But eventually, Inu Yasha could feel the strain. The sudden need to fill his mate and complete their joining. 

All he had to do was say her name, and she responded, "I know. Take me, mate. Take me like the bitch I am." 

As if her words had flipped a switch, she felt the surge of his youki against her back and knew without a doubt that his youkai side had come forward. He nipped the nape of her neck with his slightly sharper fangs, his hand patting her stomach proprietarily before sliding back to her thigh, his sharper claws pressing against her flesh enough to stimulate, but not break the skin. 

:: _You're in for it now_ :: he warned her. 

:: _Good_ :: she replied. 

Inu Yasha snarled, gripping her leg with enough strength and at just the right angle to both curve her body even more against his and hold her steady as he immediately picked up the pace. 

Kagome cried out, her hands fisting in the fitted sheet as Inu Yasha pummeled her. He was swift and passionate, leaving no room for doubt how much he desired her. Kagome idly wondered if she could catch fire, the way he thrust in and out of her so fiercely. Then she felt his hand in her hair. He closed his fist, catching the silky strands in his grasp and tugging lightly. 

Kagome felt her own more primitive side responding as she let out a sound that was half growl, half yip. If it actually meant anything, she had no idea, but it only urged Inu Yasha to take her even faster, his hips moving at an utterly inhuman pace, the slapping sound of his total possession filling her ears as his heavy balls swung forward on every stroke to deliver a series of nice, meaty slaps to her clit. 

All at once, Kagome was catapulted into the stratosphere, only Inu Yasha's grip on her body tying her to reality. She quaked and trembled, her entire body spasming as it careened out of control, begging, pleading with him to join her. 

Inu Yasha could no more resist than he could stop breathing. His mate was so impossibly tight, her internal muscles milking him so fiercely that it made his eyes water. All at once, he let go, wrapping his lips around his fangs so they wouldn't actually break her delicate skin as he howled his release into her shoulder, his hips jerking with every wave of seed jetting out of his body to rest deep inside hers. 

Kagome didn't know how long it took her to recover, but when she turned slightly to look at Inu Yasha, his eyes were still blue in a field of red. She could practically feel the liquid dripping out around his slowly softening shaft between her chafed lower lips as Inu Yasha drew delicate patterns on her thigh. 

Feeling her eyes on him, Inu Yasha returned her gaze, and Kagome's theory about youkai was fully proven. There was so much love and warmth in those icy depths, it took her breath away. There was passion, but there was also reverence, and a touch of the disbelief that often filled Inu Yasha's golden hanyou eyes when he looked at her and realized that she was his, now and forever. 

His hand stilled, then made its way to her knee and squeezed. 

:: _Mine_ :: he said. 

:: _Yours_ :: Kagome confirmed, letting all her emotions shine in her eyes. 

That wandering hand went to her stomach. :: _Mine_ :: Inu Yasha repeated. 

:: _Yours_ :: Kagome reassured him. 

Then she realized he was feeling along the mating bond, resting a mental hand on the head of both their pups in the other room. 

:: _MINE!_ :: he declared. 

"All yours, no matter what human law says," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha nodded and closed his eyes. Moments later, he opened them again, and they were back to his usual gold. "Damn that was intense," he breathed. 

"You said it," Kagome replied, "but it was amazing!" 

"Yeah it was." Then Inu Yasha realized he could feel the slight bit of discomfort radiating from between Kagome's legs. "Damn, he didn't hold back, did he?" 

Kagome chuckled. "Nope, but that's fine by me. I just happen to have a mate with healing saliva." 

"And my mate wanted me to taste how good we are together," Inu Yasha added, slowly licking his chops with lingering, exaggerated movements of his tongue. 

Kagome moaned, and Inu Yasha followed suit as she clamped down on the nearly flaccid length still inside her, caught by the way their bodies were still snuggled together. 

"Damn, what you do to me, woman." 

"Couldn't have said it better myself, mate." 

**~*~*~*~**

Byakuya warily made his way to the place FBI Agent Aohara had directed him. Every nerve was on high alert, and he was very thankful that he never traveled without at least two of his, well... If he were a spiritualist he'd call them shikigami. As it was, he simply called them his henchmen, though they were actually made out of origami paper. Despite that, he always made them to be competent fighters, giving him enough time to escape any sticky situation. 

Then again, being so deeply in the heart of earth made any creature of air skittish. 

Besides, what kind of judge set up shop in the heart of a dormant volcano? 

Byakuya was just about to turn back around and call Aohara from the outside, when he reached something that was absurdly out of place. A heavy wooden door was somehow set in the rock off to his left, with the engraving "Hon. Judge Megumi Hino" emblazoned on it. Swallowing his unease, he knocked. 

"Come in!" a low, but still female, voice responded. 

Byakuya opened the door and bowed low. "Thank you for deigning to see me, your honor..." Byakuya trailed off as he took in all who were present. Aohara was there, standing behind the chair that it was obvious had been reserved for him. His adversaries were there as well, or at least, Yoshiaki Tamura was. Behind him stood one of Byakuya's biggest rivals. It was all Byakuya could do not to scowl and mar his smooth features. He hated the dark miko Tsubaki with a passion, and he would bet his life that Tamura had no idea who or what exactly he was putting his faith in. 

But the real shock was the woman sitting behind a massive desk that looked like it had been hewn out of the rock of the volcano. Her appearance was distinctly Polynesian, despite her Japanese name. He would know her anywhere, as all those with youkai or spiritualist blood had to be blessed by her when they came into the world on her islands. 

Why would a goddess involve herself in such mundane business?


	51. Rebuilding

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty-One**  
_Rebuilding_

If Inu Yasha could stay exactly where he was for the rest of his life, he wouldn't complain. Then again, he supposed he'd get bored after _too_ long just lounging around, but it was a nice thought. Words couldn't describe the sense of pure and simple joy that filled him. He was lying flat on his stomach, with Naoki draped over his back and Sachiko's spine pressed against his torso as she curled around Kagome's pregnant belly. 

That feeling of intense well-being was coupled with complete physical satiation. Every bit of stress and strain that had accumulated while staying in the hospital and having to deal with Hojo and Kikyou had been very forcibly evicted, as his balls could definitely attest. He could still feel his youkai side snickering at him in the back of his mind, but he felt way too good to care. 

Things hadn't ended in the bedroom, although his thorough tending to his mate after their initial joining had led to one more round. He had only intended to help Kagome with her long-awaited bath, keeping his libido in check. But when she'd had the _nerve_ to playfully pull him in with her, who was he to decline such an open invitation? 

Once both he and Kagome were finally clean and ready for bed, it hadn't taken long for their pups to join them after the door separating the rooms had been unlocked and left slightly ajar. Actually, it hadn't taken Naoki long. What woke Inu Yasha up was the feeling of distress and distraught whimpering from Sachiko being left alone in the pups' bed, despite Mama Higurashi being in the one right next to her. Realizing that he had a blanket named Naoki on his back, he'd slid out from under his first pup to retrieve the missing one. The moment he picked Sachiko up, she snuggled right into him with a sleepy "Papa". He'd quietly asked if she needed the bathroom first, which she responded to with a tiny shake of her head, then carried her to the family bed, situating her between himself and Kagome. As soon as they were settled, Naoki was right back on top of him, delicately snoring away. 

There was also a wistful edge to his thoughts as he took a moment to savor that familiar weight on his back. It wouldn't be long now before Naoki was too big to just sprawl all over him. That pupness would soon be giving way to adulthood. It was a scary proposition. He knew he'd been a sulky, surly mess as a teenager, despite Shouga and Kajimaru's best efforts. Hopefully Naoki wouldn't suffer quite so much, having both his true parents, as well as two or more siblings to keep him on his toes. 

Then again, the stray thought that Sachiko was slightly older than Naoki reminded him that she would hit adolescence soon, too. Actually, that was even scarier. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it, but he wasn't about to let just any male come sniffing around his precious daughter. If a suitor survived talking with 'Papa', then he _might_ be worthy of pursuing her. 

After she turned fifty. 

Inu Yasha snorted at himself. But what harm was there in wishful thinking? 

All he could do was his best, and he supposed that was all any parent could really do. 

**~*~*~*~**

"I really hope there's a youkai or two on the hotel's staff," Kagome said. "Did you see the looks on the guys' faces when they brought all this food in?" 

The table in the main room was absolutely laden down with practically every kind of foodstuff available. Inu Yasha and Naoki had already tucked in, both of them taking turns putting things on Sachiko's plate as well. 

Mama Higurashi chuckled. "They must have," she said. "Otherwise, I doubt they would have taken the request seriously." 

"True," Kagome said with an indulgent smile. 

They joined their other family members, each taking up a plate and choosing a little bit of as many selections as they thought their stomachs could hold. 

Breakfast was nearly complete, and almost all the dishes had been demolished, when there was a knock on the door. 

Before anyone could say anything, Inu Yasha leapt over the table to reach the door, every muscle in his body tense. Then he looked through the peephole and relaxed, prompting the rest of his family to do so as well. Inu Yasha unlocked the door and let their visitors in. 

"Aohara-san. Fujiwara-san," Mama Higurashi said, coming forward to greet them. 

"Please, just call me Byakuya. I get enough of 'Fujiwara-san' from my opponents and the court system," Byakuya said with a wink. 

Inu Yasha's nostrils flared. "What did you do all night? Sit in an ash pit?" 

"A dormant volcano, actually," Aohara replied. 

"Dare we ask?" Kagome said, her voice carrying easily from her seat at the table. 

"That is why we're here," Byakuya said, brushing imaginary soot off his shirt. "It appears that, thanks to Tamura's gullibility, he has once again put his trust in the wrong person. I will be blunt. I am not that familiar with the Japanese legal system, but I am aware that the conviction rate there is quite high, and we currently have an overwhelming amount of evidence against Tamura's wife. I believe Tamura may be working off the belief that the case against her has a better chance of garnering a lesser punishment if this doesn't go to court." 

"If he thinks we're gonna let her get away with this--!" Inu Yasha spluttered as Byakuya held up a hand. 

"She won't." Byakuya's eyes gleamed. "Tamura thinks that having a 'fellow miko' as their lawyer, _and_ having the case heard by a judge who taught said lawyer, will garner a lighter sentence for her. That lawyer is a rival of mine, a dark miko by the name of Tsubaki." 

Kagome frowned. "That does sound like a situation that would favor Kikyou," she said. 

Byakuya smiled. "On paper, it does, but I know this judge. She is not a spiritualist, nor a youkai, but she does have powers. And if there is anything she hates, it's injustice. What is more unjust than ripping a child away from the arms of her loving family?" 

"So you're saying this is a good thing," Inu Yasha said. 

"It's a very good thing, for all involved," Byakuya replied. 

"I admit I was shocked as well that this particular individual would step in," Aohara said. "However, she has very personal reasons not to let Tamura's wife go unpunished. Usually in a case like this, things would draw out for weeks, possibly months. Since we're doing things outside of the official American court system, it shouldn't take long at all for justice to be served. I'm sure you're all eager to go back home to Japan." 

The family nodded as one. 

"Though we're still not going back until Kagome's had her wedding in Hawaii." 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome breathed. 

Inu Yasha turned to give her a warm smile, then obeyed his impulse to walk over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them an affectionate squeeze. "She may already be my mate, and legally she's been my wife since before we even came here, but it's the reason we made the trip in the first place." He resisted the temptation to lean down and rub his nose against hers, but only barely. 

Byakuya simply looked bored, but there was a light in Aohara's eyes as he was reminded of his own early days with his wife. 

Byakuya cleared his throat. "Anyway, it should only take a day or two for all the opening statements and interviews to be conducted." 

"Do any of them involve us?" Kagome asked. 

Byakuya shook his head. "Aohara gave the judge all the pertinent details. I was there to witness it." 

Inu Yasha gave Aohara a level look. "Everything?" 

"Everything," Aohara replied. 

"Good. Everyone needs to know why Kikyou can't be trusted." Inu Yasha's grip on Kagome's shoulders tightened, and Kagome tilted her head to brush her cheek against his fingers. Unable to help himself, he leaned down to kiss the top of Kagome's head. 

"Ahem, yes, well, I should probably get going and take care of the mountain of paperwork that will be needed for this case. I'll call you if any snags come up." 

"Yes, run on out of here, Fujiwara. Love is contagious, you know," Aohara said dryly. 

"Humph," was Byakuya's eloquent reply before he let himself out. 

Inu Yasha blushed. 

Once Aohara was certain that Byakuya was gone, he asked, "So, anything particular I should know about?" 

"Like?" Kagome asked. 

"Well, I may not have known your family long, but your mate isn't usually this.. demonstrative. Perhaps something to do with the moon?" 

Kagome's eyes widened and Inu Yasha stiffened. "Aw crap," Inu Yasha spat. 

"I take that as a 'yes'," Aohara said, obviously amused. "Please don't worry. I'm used to keeping a hanyou's human night secret." 

"That's right, your son is a hanyou," Kagome said. "Thank you, Aohara-san." 

"You're welcome. Perhaps my apology would make an even bigger impact if I was to tell you that I have secured someplace for Inu Yasha to work?" 

"You did?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"The hotel has a bungalow that is currently in disrepair. If you would be willing to fix it up, you can use it for the remainder of your time here. You can either call or e-mail me a list of what you need, and I will see that you get it." 

"Thank you _so_ much, Aohara-san!" Kagome said. 

"It is truly my pleasure." 

**~*~*~*~**

It hadn't taken long for Inu Yasha to draw up a list of what he needed, delivering it directly to Aohara, who seemed amused at his enthusiasm. Inu Yasha shrugged it off. He hated being so far behind, though the reason for it definitely took precedence. Then Aohara had offered to show them where the bungalow was. 

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what people thought at the parade they made. Aohara took up the front, with Mama Higurashi right behind him. Kagome was in the middle, walking alongside Naoki, who was carrying Sachiko's crutches. As for Sachiko, she was perched on Inu Yasha's shoulders despite the fact that most normal humans wouldn't be able to take the strain of having an eight-year-old up there. For Inu Yasha, though, it was as if she didn't weigh anything at all. 

When they reached the location, Kagome's jaw dropped, Mama Higurashi chuckled, and Inu Yasha stared in disbelief. 

"You said 'disrepair', not fucking demolished!" Inu Yasha burst out. 

Kagome glared at him, but more out of habit than anything else. She really couldn't blame him. If anything deserved her mate's more salty language, it was the sight before them. 

The bungalow had once been a tidy little cabin with a thatched roof. That much they could tell by the identical buildings surrounding it. However, this one was completely bisected by a massive palm tree that had fallen on it, likely during a tropical storm. 

Inu Yasha sighed, setting Sachiko down on a nearby bench, ruffling her hair to try and calm himself down. "Still got that list, Aohara?" 

Aohara drew the list and a pen out of the breast pocket of his shirt. 

Greatly mollified by Aohara's willingness to help out, Inu Yasha made his way over to the wreckage to assess what he might need to actually fix the damned thing. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air, and bit back a chuckle as she heard Sachiko imitating her. Mama Higurashi, Naoki, and Aohara had gone back into the hotel, but Kagome and Sachiko had decided to make up a little nest of their own close enough to the destroyed bungalow to watch Inu Yasha work, but far enough away to not be hit by any random flying pieces. A blanket had been salvaged from the wreckage to protect their legs from the harsh ground, so they were both quite comfortable. Besides, Kagome knew that Inu Yasha would feel better having them within sight. 

Not that Kagome wasn't enjoying the show. For her, it was absolutely breathtaking. Knowing that his youkai blood was beginning to ebb, Inu Yasha had wasted no time breaking down the palm tree into usable parts. She'd been surprised to realize that the palm "tree" wasn't a proper tree at all, the trunk being easily shredded down into fibers beneath Inu Yasha's experienced claws. She'd noticed he had put various parts in piles, and she fully intended to ask him what it all was. Even so, it was hot, hard work, and while she and Sachiko were in the shade of a palm tree grove, Inu Yasha was directly out in the sun. 

A small part of her had been worried about him getting heat exhaustion, a fear that had been quickly allayed by a brief stop-by on Aohara's part on the way back to his car, bearing an enormous plastic water cooler complete with a spigot. Inu Yasha had nodded his thanks, while Kagome smiled hers. Now she could sit back and enjoy the sight her mate presented. He'd braided his hair back, but the sun glinted off it and his naturally bronzed skin. He'd also worked up quite a good sweat, and at one point had shucked his shirt off. He was power and grace, all in a lean, broad-shouldered package that Kagome honestly wanted to sink her teeth into. 

"Mom?" 

Kagome smiled as she turned to her daughter. "Yes?" 

"What did you ever see in that other guy? I mean," Sachiko frowned a little as she gathered her thoughts, "he isn't nice at all. And he's not bad looking, but when compared to Papa..." 

Kagome laughed, putting her arm around Sachiko and giving her a squeeze. "You're just being corrupted from having such a perfect example. I almost pity any boy who tries to impress you now," she said with a wink before sobering. "Honestly, I was young, and Hojo-kun was my first love. Your grandfather died when I was just a little girl, and the only other guys I knew were Gramps and Souta. Hojo-kun was so different, and he was.. persistent." 

"Persistent?" Sachiko echoed, tilting her head. 

"He was always giving me little gifts, or doing things like walking me home from school. As you yourself said, he's not a bad looking guy, and he wasn't back then, either. He never raised his voice, and never said a bad word about everyone. I took that to mean he was nice, kind, and polite. Exactly the type of boy I wanted to marry." 

"And that's why you married him?" 

"Well, that and honestly, being with him was.. comfortable. He really made me feel as if I were important to him. I thought being his wife would be heavenly, and he would treat me like a queen, since that's what he did while we were dating. But the moment our vows had been made and the legal papers signed, he changed." 

"So he made you think he was one kind of guy, when he was really another," Sachiko said. 

Kagome nodded. "I think one of the reasons I ended up falling for your Papa so quickly and easily was that he didn't mask the fact he didn't like me at first. He didn't pretend to be nice to me just to make things easier. He's an honest person through and through. What he does is truly what he feels, even though he may not be able to express it verbally, and our mating bond only helps me see that even more clearly." 

"I think," Sachiko started before shaking her head. "I mean, I hope when I fall in love, it's with someone at least part youkai." 

"Oh?" Kagome asked. 

"It's not that I think humans are bad or anything," Sachiko said, "but I really want to be mated. You and Papa are so happy now that you are. That's what I want." 

"Sachiko..." 

"Besides, if I had a human husband, I'd way outlive him, right?" 

Kagome sighed. "You're way too young to be thinking about things like that." 

"But it's true, isn't it?" 

Kagome gave in, needing to respond to the questions in those hopeful brown eyes. "Yes," Kagome said. 

"See? That's why I need to find someone at least part youkai like Papa." 

"Oi, you two okay?" 

Kagome looked up and tried not to faint dead away in rapture. Or climb him like one of the nearby trees. "We're fine. Just talking about boys and stuff." 

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "Sachiko's too young for that." 

"I was just telling Mom that I want to find someone like you, Papa." 

Kagome giggled as Inu Yasha blushed. "Nah, you should find yourself a nice guy. I have no idea why your Mom puts up with me!" 

"Because she loves you, silly," Sachiko replied, with all the wisdom of her eight years on earth. 

That only made Inu Yasha's cheeks darken even more. "Keh!" 

**~*~*~*~**

The lower edge of the sun was just touching the horizon as Inu Yasha put everything away. He couldn't help but smile, since no one was there to see him mooning over his audience, who had decided to take a nap. Sachiko's head was pillowed on Kagome's bicep, while Kagome leaned against the tree trunk. He picked up the pace, wanting to be able to pull off one last feat of strength before he was put out of commission for the night. 

He finished in the nick of time, scooping up his mate and daughter together, cradling them against his chest and mindful of Sachiko's leg. Both of them sighed happily in unison and snuggled in, obviously aware of just who was now so close by. 

Inu Yasha ignored the stares of the few scattered people in the hotel lobby. Let them think that it was a stunt, or he was a strongman. He wasn't about to put either of them down. Once he reached their hotel room, he gave the door a kick, knowing Naoki would be able to sense it was him. 

Naoki shook his head as the door opened and he stepped aside, but Inu Yasha caught the corners of Naoki's mouth twitching. Not a moment too soon, he gently settled Kagome and Sachiko on the bed. Then he seated himself on the edge of the mattress. 

"Dad?" Naoki asked. 

"I'll be fine," Inu Yasha muttered. Truth be told, he was nervous. He had no idea what effect his human night would have on the mating bond, or vice versa. He didn't know any other mated hanyou. Even with all the people they had so far met in Hawaii, they were either human or youkai. The hanyou involved were all children. 

Naoki, of course, knew all of that, so he joined his Dad on the bed, allowing himself to lean against Inu Yasha's arm. "Yeah, you will," he said. "Mom and Sachiko are fine, and they're human all the time." 

Inu Yasha slipped his arm around Naoki, giving him a quick squeeze. 

Then the monthly transformation began. It wasn't truly painful. The hardest part about it was losing his heightened senses for the night. How was he supposed to protect his family when he was just a weak, pathetic human? Then again, as Naoki had pointed out, Kagome was human, and she kicked plenty of ass. On the other hand, she had her reiki at all times. What was he without his youki? 

"Dad, stop it," Naoki chided. 

Inu Yasha scowled, but his negative emotions were all directed inward. He could all but feel his hair darkening to black, and he definitely felt the way his skull shifted, rewiring his hearing from canine to human. He closed his eyes, the difference disorienting if he didn't. His nails shortened and rounded, his fangs giving way to a softer curve. 

Finally, he let out a sigh. 

He kept his eyes closed as he felt Naoki brushing his hair aside. 

"You're still marked, Dad. Just like Mom." 

Inu Yasha let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thanks, pup." 

"Anytime," Naoki said with a grin. "Now, think the smell of food will wake those two Sleeping Beauties up?" 

Inu Yasha opened his eyes and smirked. "Only one way to find out!" 

**~*~*~*~**

The food was still on its way when Kagome and Sachiko were awakened from their nap. Inu Yasha had kissed both of Sachiko's cheeks, then left a lingering one on her forehead. As Sachiko's eyes fluttered open, he'd turned his attention to Kagome. Sachiko smiled sleepily, and she could still feel the warmth of her Papa's lips against her skin. She'd already been prepared for seeing him in his human guise, so it was no surprise. She looked on, entranced as Inu Yasha's lips brushed Kagome's, keeping things chaste, but putting the power of his devotion behind it. 

"No going back to sleep," Naoki's voice broke in as his hand covered Sachiko's forehead. "You okay?" 

"I'm okay. Just sleepy," Sachiko said. "Though my leg does hurt a little." 

"Grandma said you might need more medicine when you woke up. I'll go get it!" 

"Thanks, Naoki!" Sachiko called after him. 

By the time Naoki returned with Mama Higurashi in tow, Kagome was awake as well, her cheeks slightly pink from Inu Yasha's method of waking her up. 

At first Kagome had been a little disconcerted when she finally opened her eyes. Then the memory of Inu Yasha's impending human night filtered back into her conscious mind. She'd felt the shift on a subconscious level, but she had experienced it so many times now, it was practically second nature. The look in his eyes took Kagome's breath away. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, and he turned into it, pressing yet another kiss to her palm. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Wouldn't expect anything less. You're not only eating, but sleeping for two." 

If it weren't for their pups and her Mama in the room, Kagome would have taken hold of his forelocks and pulled him down to kiss him senseless. As it was, she moved her free arm back and struggled to sit up. 

Even though he was human, Inu Yasha was still strong, and he immediately moved to help her. It only took a moment to get her situated, her back cushioned against the headboard of the bed by a pillow. 

Meanwhile, Mama Higurashi was doing the same for Sachiko, urging her to sit up so she could take her medicine. It took a little extra doing, but soon Sachiko was gulping down her painkillers with a glass of water. 

The rest of the evening passed without incident. After dinner, Mama Higurashi went into the other room to relax and catch up on her reading, while Kagome and Inu Yasha curled up with Naoki and Sachiko on the bed in the main room, getting a few more lessons in how to use a tablet. It wasn't until both pups were yawning uncontrollably that Inu Yasha chased them to their own bed, at least for a little while. He took on the honors of helping Sachiko get ready, with Naoki right beside him. 

"I'll protect her, Dad. Don't worry," Naoki reassured him, verbally shooing him out of the room. 

As Inu Yasha quietly closed the door between the two rooms, Kagome asked, "Dare I ask what that smile is for?" 

Inu Yasha's smile gained a slightly wistful turn. "Our pups are growing up. Naoki's volunteered to protect Sachiko for the night." 

"Like father, like son," Kagome said, her voice rich with warmth and love. 

Inu Yasha blushed. While he'd been putting the pups to bed, Kagome had changed into her nightclothes and slipped more properly beneath the sheets. Inu Yasha dimmed the lights, then stripped down to join her. That was a new thing they had developed. On his human nights, they didn't turn the lights off completely. The loss of so much of his night vision wasn't as blatant that way. 

He slid into bed, and immediately found himself with his arms full of Kagome. 

Inu Yasha buried his nose in her hair, in search of her scent. He found it, faint though it was with his human nose. 

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha bit back a twinge of frustration. He'd forgotten that working so hard throughout the day wouldn't give him enough time for his youkai blood to heal the aches and pains that normally went away in an hour or two. "I'm afraid this old man is feeling creaky tonight, but I definitely still love you, Kagome." 

Kagome snorted. "Old, indeed. It's called being human." She snuggled in, savoring the feel of her body against his. "So just snuggling tonight? Should we go get Naoki and Sachiko?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I'm being selfish tonight. Let the pups find out that the door's unlocked by themselves." 

Kagome chuckled, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I don't mind," Kagome said. "I love our pups, I really do, but I'm feeling a little selfish, too." 

"I just wish..." 

"What?" Kagome asked, lifting her head so she could see his face. 

"I miss being able to hear our pup," Inu Yasha admitted, a blush washing over his cheeks. 

Kagome calmly placed one of his hands on her abdomen. "You can still feel him. See?" 

"I know, it's just.. different." Then something seemed to hit him. "Have you ever felt any changes in him?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean," Inu Yasha hesitated, debating whether he really wanted to know, "could you tell if our pup's had a human night yet?" 

Kagome thought back. "No, I haven't," she said. "He's always felt the same so far." 

Inu Yasha didn't know whether he should be relieved or concerned. 

"You once said that pups don't start out with any powers of their own. They draw off their parents. Maybe their actual human and youkai sides don't start to split until after they're born." 

Inu Yasha stared down at Kagome, stunned. "That would make a disgusting amount of sense," he said. "When Naoki was born, he was both crying like a human baby, but also pleading like an inu." 

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. Did Naoki have a human night right away, or did you have the chance to hope he wouldn't have one?" 

"Didn't have the chance," Inu Yasha replied, "and I'm damned grateful for it now. Didn't feel that way at the time, though." 

"What do you mean?" 

Inu Yasha snorted, his eyes glinting. "You're just taking advantage of me being chattier because I'm human." 

"Do you blame me?" Kagome asked, a teasing light in her own eyes. 

"Not a bit." He took a moment to kiss her forehead before continuing. "I love it when you take advantage of me." 

"I'm filing that away for future reference," Kagome said with a playful smile. 

"I'm counting on it. Anyway..." Inu Yasha immediately sobered. "Naoki had his first human night about two weeks after he was born. It was really tough on both of us. The only time he stopped crying was when he'd tired himself out too much. Didn't help that I wanted to cry as much as he was. It was," Inu Yasha swallowed, "hard seeing him like that, not only because I knew what it felt like and I was powerless to stop it, but because I was still mourning the end of my marriage." 

Kagome's throat went dry and her eyes stung. "Because that night, you saw what could have been." 

Inu Yasha nodded. "I'm damned glad it didn't happen like that, though," he said firmly, even if his voice was a bit rough. "It would have torn me apart, never being able to do anything but watch him from a distance. Not being there for his first steps, his first words. Missing out on all that, even the thought..." Inu Yasha swallowed several times. 

Kagome nuzzled him beneath his chin, knowing that deep down, his inu instincts were still there, even if right at that moment he looked human. "I know what you mean," Kagome said. "When I was fighting for Sachiko, I was so afraid of losing her. Of being found an 'unfit mother' and Hojo-kun taking her away." 

Kagome felt Inu Yasha's arms tighten around her, hugging her within an inch of her life. 

"I also would never have met you or Sachiko," Inu Yasha continued. "I would still be married to a selfish _cunt_ for whom I was always just the means to an end. I can see that clearly now." 

Kagome shivered at Inu Yasha's vehemence, glad that she wasn't on the receiving end. 

"Did you know," Inu Yasha all but whispered, "Kikyou never really let me hold her, not even after, well, _after_..." 

Kagome couldn't help it. This was her Inu Yasha in human form, incredibly crude one moment, then painfully vulnerable the next. "You can hold me as much as you want, as long as you want. Forever sounds good to me." 

If Inu Yasha's chuckle was a bit watery, she wasn't about to comment. 

"It's so much easier to say this when I'm human. I love you so much, Kagome. You mean everything to me." 

"Inu Yasha..." 

His name was punctuated by his lips coming down on hers, swallowing anything else she might have wanted to say. It might have been a horrible cliché, but whether he was human, hanyou, or youkai, his kiss never lied. It often spoke for him, communicating his feelings purely from the depths of his heart. Kagome could spend forever kissing him. The rest of him was always so hard, but his lips were always soft and tender. Even when he claimed her passionately, they became firm, but there was always just the slightest bit of give. Kagome found herself slipping one arm out of his embrace, only to gently rub the outer shell of his temporarily human ear. 

Inu Yasha gasped, and Kagome deepened the kiss. Even if they didn't make love, that didn't mean she couldn't savor whatever he would give her. 

When they finally drew apart, they were both breathless, the love and joy between them palpable. 

"You are mine, Higurashi Kagome." 

"Forever," Kagome agreed. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha slowly woke out of a sound sleep to the delicious feeling of his wife curled up in his arms. They'd fallen asleep, her back to his front, his arms securely holding her close. Although apparently at least one pup had found the unlocked door. Surprisingly, rather than being draped over Inu Yasha, Naoki was curled around Kagome's stomach. Then Inu Yasha realized Naoki was taking his responsibility to protect Kagome seriously, and a surge of pride rushed through him. 

That was when he realized it was the whimpering of his other pup that had awakened him. He might have been in human form, but his comprehension of inu remained intact. Sachiko was calling for him. 

He forced down the touch of reluctance, satisfying himself with kissing Kagome's shoulder before slipping out of bed. He padded into the next room, and mentally cursed the darkness within. He could just make out her prone form on the bed that the pups had been sharing. He went over to her and tried to pick her up, but he quickly realized that with the addition of the various casts and braces on her leg, it made things too awkward for him to carry her while he was human. Murmuring apologies, he helped her up, supporting her when she wobbled, trying to remember how to use her crutches even though she was half asleep. 

"Bathroom," she murmured, once she was upright. 

Inu Yasha bit back a sigh. Of course she would need to go on a night that he wasn't as capable as usual. He did his best to help usher her to the bathroom, and when it seemed she couldn't figure out how to stay on her crutches while pulling her underwear down, Inu Yasha did the honors. Once she was securely seated, he stepped out and around the doorframe, giving her some semblance of privacy. 

He was a little annoyed that he would have to ask her for verbal confirmation when she was finished. Normally he could just listen to the sounds she was making, and be there without her having to ask. 

He took a deep breath and gave himself a moment to appreciate how quickly one of his minor fears had been allayed as his and Kagome's relationship grew stronger. Way back when he was trying to convince himself why he shouldn't be involved with Kagome, he had thought it would be awkward having a daughter. A son, he could handle, but he didn't know anything about women, much less girls! But from the moment he'd met Sachiko, parenting her had come as easily as breathing. That was why, when he was first forced to face his feelings for Kagome and Sachiko, his walls had come crumbling down so violently. It was like Kagome said about Naoki. He truly felt as if Naoki wasn't an only child. That Sachiko was his, from the moment she had been born. Maybe that was why both his and Kagome's first marriages failed. They'd simply married the wrong people the first time around. 

His train of thought was completely derailed as the sound of Sachiko's scream sent him running into the bathroom without his conscious input. 

"Sachiko!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** If you've come this far, you're officially halfway through this fic.
> 
> Yes, there is plenty more to come, and thank you for sticking with me!


	52. Into the Mouth of the Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a few weeks, and I'm truly sorry about that! I thought having my life starting to straighten out would mean I could go full-steam on getting this prettied-up for public consumption, but instead, I've been in a, to put it politely, a deep, blue funk.
> 
> So I want thank Youkai55 and SplendentGoddess for helping dig me out and encouraging me to keep posting. This update wouldn't be possible without them!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty-Two**  
_Into the Mouth of the Serpent_

Inu Yasha whipped around the doorframe and froze. Even without his usual night vision, his human eyes had adapted to the slightly darker room, so he could clearly make out the large, sinuous form that had appeared from the kami only knew where. Something else about it raised his hackles, but he'd be damned if he could place it. 

Sachiko was shaking in terror, her crutches having clattered to the floor. 

What he wouldn't give for his usual hanyou speed, or even his claws. 

All he knew was desperation as the massive albino snake reared its head to strike. 

That desperation took shape and form, and before Inu Yasha could even fully realize what he was doing, he grabbed one of the tiny, complimentary bars of soap off the sink next to him and hurled it at the snake, hoping to at least distract it. 

What actually happened shocked him to the core. 

Brilliant pink light encased his impromptu projectile, and when the snake turned its head in the direction of the incoming missile, it opened its mouth to hiss, and the bar of soap whizzed right down its gullet. 

A heartbeat. Two. The light within the snake glowed for only a moment before winking out, then the entire creature exploded, sending bits of snake flesh everywhere. 

Inu Yasha didn't care. He only had eyes for his precious daughter. He ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could, feeling her cling to him and the dampness of her tears against his bare chest. 

"Papa. Papa!" 

"Shh.. Sa-chan. Papa's here," he said, trying his best to soothe her, even as his own body vibrated with shock and adrenaline. 

"Inu Yasha? Sachiko?" Kagome's voice echoed in the room. 

The bathroom light flicked on, and Inu Yasha muttered a curse as his human eyes took a minute to adjust. "Don't touch anything," he barked, "and get Aohara on the phone." 

Mama Higurashi came up from behind and squeezed Kagome's shoulder. "I'll do it," she said. 

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome said, tightening her grip on Naoki, who had been with her the whole time. "Stay back," she gently reinforced Inu Yasha's command. She could tell that Naoki wanted to ignore her directive, so she added, "Your Dad can get Sachiko out of there without touching any snake bits. We need them all if we're going to find out who did this." 

"How did that thing get in?" Naoki asked, staring at the grisly scene in fascinated horror. 

"That's what we've gotta find out, pup," Inu Yasha said. 

**~*~*~*~**

"My, my, it looks like I am going to have to up my game in order to keep my wife from straying." 

"Miroku!" Sango said with a glare before turning to an obviously uncomfortable Inu Yasha. "Sorry about him." 

Inu Yasha shrugged. "Doesn't bug me. I like you, Sango, but not that way." 

"Obviously, if you are willing to share your human night with us," Sango replied, backing up her statement with a slight, but warm, smile. 

It had been quite a production, trying to get Sachiko out of the bathroom. He'd eventually been able to coax her to her feet, make her decent, then crouch down and carry her on his back at least as far as the bedroom. He'd stood back as Kagome took her turn hugging Sachiko and reassuring herself that their daughter was shaken, but physically unharmed. That had prompted Mama Higurashi to hand the phone to him, where Aohara waited on the other end of the line. Inu Yasha had recounted what happened as briefly as possible, and when Aohara suggested bringing Miroku and Sango in, Inu Yasha hadn't been opposed. The more witnesses, the better, even if it meant making more people aware of his secret. 

They'd helped him get Sachiko back. The least he could do was put up with them seeing him in human form. 

Aohara had arrived first, and immediately fell to documenting the carnage. Inu Yasha hoped that between Miroku and Sango, they could identify what kind of snake it had been, and where it had come from. 

As Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha trooped back to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, Aohara came out looking grim. 

"This is very serious," Aohara said. "Though I really can't say I'm surprised." 

Sango and Miroku took their first look into the room. Sango frowned, while Miroku's eyes widened. 

"I don't think it's a youkai," Sango said. 

"No, indeed," Miroku said. "In fact, it's the opposite." 

Aohara nodded grimly, while Sango stared at her husband. "What do you mean?" she asked. 

"That was no ordinary snake. It was a shikigami, and it reeks of black magic,” Miroku told her with a frown. 

"From what I could make out, it looked something like this." Aohara turned his notepad around, showing them a sketch. 

Inu Yasha flushed when he realized all eyes had turned to him. "Don't look at me! I'm human, remember? And it was dark. All I know is it was a huge fucking snake." 

"C.. can I see?" 

Everyone turned back toward the main room, where Kagome, Naoki, and Sachiko perched on the bed, while Mama Higurashi stood vigil at the table. 

"Sachiko," Kagome whispered. 

"Are you sure you're up to it, Sachiko-chan?" Sango asked. "You must have had quite a scare." 

"It's dead now, isn't it?" Sachiko said. 

Inu Yasha looked at Miroku. 

"It won't be troubling you any more," Miroku said. "Seems your Mom didn't want to take any chances." 

"It wasn't Mom who blew it up." 

"What do you mean, Sachiko-chan?" Aohara asked. 

Sachiko beamed. "It was Papa!" 

Miroku blinked. "That's impossible. The destructive signature is unquestionably pure reiki." 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome inquired. 

"I don't know what the hell happened, okay?" Inu Yasha spat. "All I knew was I had to kill that thing before it hurt my pup. Maybe black magic hates soap!" 

"It glowed pink, Papa. Like Mom's and my power, but I didn't do anything! I was too scared," Sachiko said, biting her lip after she finished. 

"You did the best possible thing," Miroku said, walking over to the bed and going down on his knees, then taking Sachiko's hands in his. "Something like that probably would have struck if you had moved." 

Sachiko turned away. 

"Oi, pup, none of that," Inu Yasha said, marching over and plopping himself next to her, after Naoki quickly scrambled out of the way. "I'm the only one allowed to brood around here, got it? You staying still gave me a clear shot." 

Sachiko jerked her hands out of Miroku's to throw her arms around Inu Yasha's waist. Inu Yasha sighed and briefly closed his eyes, hugging her back as he felt the current of adrenaline still running its course through her much smaller body. 

Miroku raised an eyebrow and Sango laughed. "Looks like you've finally been rejected, Miroku," Sango teased. 

"Alas, I must be losing my touch," Miroku replied, ruefully shaking his head, but the corners of his mouth were twitching as he stood back up. Then he sobered as he turned to Sango and Aohara. "Come to think of it, there may be a reasonable explanation for Inu Yasha's sudden ability. If I recall, Kagome-sama put up a barrier of both reiki and youki, back when Kikyou was in Sachiko-chan's hospital room." 

Everyone looked at Kagome, and she nodded. "That's true." 

"If you have gained the ability to wield youki, it would make sense that your mate would be able to wield reiki," Miroku continued. 

Sango's eyes widened. "I remember, just before we found Sachiko, Inu Yasha used an attack that broke Kikyou's barrier." 

Keeping one arm around Sachiko, Inu Yasha lifted his other hand, staring at it as if it were some foreign object. 

"And now that your youkai blood is in remission," Miroku continued, turning his attention to Inu Yasha, "you'd be left with just the reiki." 

Kagome scooted closer, then took Inu Yasha's hand. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the flow of power she now knew existed just below the surface of her skin. She reached out tentatively, sending a tendril of power into Inu Yasha's hand. Almost immediately, a corresponding energy rose to meet her, making their joined hands glow. Kagome sighed in relief as Inu Yasha stared in disbelief. 

"We have our answer, then," Kagome said with a gentle smile. 

Aohara cleared his throat. "As fascinating as this is, do you still wish to positively identify the creature that attacked you, Sachiko-chan?" 

Sachiko took a deep breath, then forced herself to bring her head up and away from Inu Yasha's side. "Okay." 

Aohara brought his sketch up close to her. Sachiko trembled, but made herself look at it. 

"Almost," Sachiko said. "It had horns. Spiky ones that curved out." She tentatively moved the arm that spanned Inu Yasha's stomach to make a drawing in the air. 

"Ah, something like this?" Aohara quickly turned the sketch around, erased and drew a bit more, then showed the alterations to Sachiko. 

"Yeah, that's it." 

"Well, that answers our question," Miroku said with a frown. 

"What do you mean, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked. 

"Thank you, Sachiko-chan," Aohara said gently, before rising and turning to Kagome. "It means that Tamura's lawyer has just made things a lot worse for her client. I bet no one informed Tsubaki that this family is made up of not only youkai, but spiritualists." 

Sango got a predatory gleam in her eye. "Won't she be in for a nasty surprise?" 

"Especially when the judge gets wind of this," Aohara replied. 

"Mind explaining what the hell you guys are talking about?" Inu Yasha snapped. 

Miroku was the one to speak. "That snake was sent by Tamura's lawyer, Tsubaki. Now that we know what we are looking for, I can go and confirm that it was her powers manipulating it. This is witness intimidation, at the very least. It will be even worse, since Sachiko does have some latent miko powers. A dark miko has just attacked a light miko. It's very serious on both the human and spiritualist levels." 

"So basically, the bastard's lawyer just screwed him over with that little stunt," Inu Yasha said. 

"Exactly," Miroku said. "Especially since that snake could have killed Sachiko. Doesn't look very good for responsible parenting, does it?" 

"I'm glad," Kagome said, her eyes flashing. "I wish there was some other way, but..." 

"Sometimes the results are worth it," Miroku finished for her. 

**~*~*~*~**

There was no question whether the pups would spend the rest of the night with Kagome and Inu Yasha. Rather than being sprawled out like usual, they all huddled together in the middle of the bed, Kagome and Inu Yasha wrapped protectively around Naoki and Sachiko. Kagome also set up a barrier around the bed, just in case. 

Inu Yasha breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his youki returning, his entire body pulsing as the sun drew his youkai blood back out of dormancy. When he finally opened his eyes, it was to find three pairs of eyes staring at him. 

"Wow," Sachiko breathed. 

Naoki grinned. "Cool, isn't it?" 

"Welcome back," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha felt a flood of warmth for his mate and pups. He gathered them in as best he could, making little inu sounds of greeting. All three of them replied the same way, and Inu Yasha's heart swelled even more. He swallowed in relief as he heard the heartbeat of the fifth member of their little nest again. He couldn't say the words, but he projected his feelings as strongly as he could. 

Their morning lie-in was interrupted when the hotel phone started to ring. Inu Yasha bit back a growl as he was forced to leave, wanting to smash the phone instead of picking up the receiver. "Hello?" he snapped. 

"I have good news," Aohara's voice came from the other end of the line. "Last night's incident has expedited everything. Tamura's wife is scheduled to leave the hospital today, so the timing is perfect. The judge will be hearing statements from everybody today." 

"Hearing statements?" Inu Yasha repeated. 

"To determine the severity and punishment for what has happened. Since Tamura's wife is a spiritualist, she and her actions will be judged by other members of that community, rather than a regular trial with a human jury. Tamura had already agreed to such an option earlier." 

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," Inu Yasha said. 

"Trust me, Inu Yasha," Aohara said firmly. "Harming a child is against every rule there is. Even most who follow darker paths won't go to those lengths." 

Inu Yasha let out a deep breath. "Not like we have much of a choice, anyway." 

"Thank you for understanding. Miroku, Sango, and I will be there in two hours, so be ready by then." 

Inu Yasha nodded, then hung up and turned to his family, giving them the condensed version. 

Sachiko shrunk back against Naoki, who gripped her arms reassuringly. "I won't have to see Suzumi-san again, will I?" 

"If you do, your Mom and I will be there with you. We're not letting anyone take you, pup," Inu Yasha said. 

"You said it," Naoki said, as Kagome nodded her agreement. 

Sachiko teared up. "I love you guys so much!" 

"And we love you, too, Sa-chan," Kagome replied, hugging both her son and daughter tightly. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha fought down the impulse to squirm, feeling completely out of place in such fancy clothing. When Byakuya had shown up along with Aohara, Miroku, and Sango, he had come bearing gifts. Inu Yasha knew he should be grateful they weren't making him put up with a tie, but he definitely didn't feel comfortable in the salmon-colored button down shirt and crisp khaki pants they had encouraged him to wear, and he had braided his hair back on Byakuya's recommendation. Of course, he couldn't have looked too bad, judging by the heated looks Kagome kept sending his way. 

Kagome, on the other hand, was an absolute vision in her vintage-style dress made of scarlet fabric with beautiful pink and white flowers with golden centers patterned on it. The "v" of the neckline reminded him very much of a kimono, while the way the bodice wrapped around her showed off both her shoulders and her bust. It had been altered so that the full skirt started higher than normal, allowing room for the outward curve made by their newest pup. 

"You okay, Papa?" 

Inu Yasha looked down, and couldn't help but smile. Sachiko was almost painfully adorable in her salmon-colored, spaghetti-strap sundress, the white flowers on it strewn in a more bold, whimsical pattern than Kagome's, and the hem and neckline were trimmed in white lace. She had also decided to forego her crutches for as long as possible, and Inu Yasha had no objection to carrying her in bridal-style. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, pup. Just wish I didn't have to wear this stuff." 

"But you look so handsome! And so does Naoki." 

Both Inu Yasha and Naoki blushed at Sachiko's proclamation, Naoki shifting the crutches he was carrying while Sachiko rode in Inu Yasha's arms. Naoki was dressed in a white button-down shirt and khaki pants, his hair braided back just like Inu Yasha's. 

There was absolutely no question that they belonged to each other, and Byakuya reassured them that dressing this way would provide a united front. 

Mama Higurashi stayed back with Aohara, Miroku, and Sango, her skirt the same salmon color as Sachiko's dress, along with a matching shawl over a white blouse. 

It threw Inu Yasha off a little, walking toward a volcano in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. And he had thought Japanese traditions could get weird! Although Byakuya had reassured them that this was a special case all-round, Inu Yasha had no basis for comparison, so what was he supposed to think? 

He fought off a mild feeling of claustrophobia as they entered, the unforgiving stone walls on either side closing in. Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of them, impeccably dressed, as Inu Yasha had a feeling was always the case. The guy never seemed to have a hair out of place. 

Byakuya started to take up the lead, but then a small youkai who came up to roughly Inu Yasha's knees darted in front of them and squeaked, "Stop!" 

"Oh no way," Inu Yasha breathed. 

"What is it?" Kagome asked, just close enough to hear him. 

"I thought those guys were extinct," Inu Yasha replied. 

"What is he, Papa?" Sachiko asked. 

"That," Inu Yasha murmured quietly, hopefully keeping his voice low enough for just his family to hear, "is a fire rat." 

Sachiko's eyes widened. "Like in the fairy tale about Kaguya Hime?" 

"Exactly." Inu Yasha had to fight down a wave of sentimentality. He could feel Kagome's questioning gaze on him, but fortunately he was saved by Byakuya's peeved response to the fire rat. 

"What is it?" Byakuya asked. 

"Hino-sama has requested your presence in the public chambers, rather than her private ones." 

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Why?" 

The diminutive youkai pulled himself up to his full height. "In light of last night's incident, judgment must be handed down, not only for the defendant, but her legal counsel as well. It will still be done by a jury of peers, just a slightly larger one than originally." 

Byakuya snorted. "That's putting it lightly," he said, then sighed. "All right, we'll go there." 

As soon as the fire rat was out of sight, Kagome said, "Byakuya-san?" 

Byakuya turned to them, apologies shining in his eyes. "Looks like Tsubaki's little stunt has taken this very public. Originally there were only going to be three peers from the youkai community, and three from the spiritualist, but if we're going to be in the public chambers, there is going to be.. quite a few more." 

"Fine by me," Naoki said, shouldering his way up to the front of the group. "Everyone should know what kind of woman she is." 

"Naoki," Kagome breathed, incredibly proud of her son. 

"You said it, Naoki," Sachiko said. 

Inu Yasha gripped Sachiko just a little more tightly. "The more people who hear both sides of the story, the less likely it will be that she's allowed to hurt anyone else." 

Byakuya looked immensely relieved. "Thank you for understanding," he said. "Now, let's go." 

They continued along until they reached the end of the tunnel, where they were greeted by the sight of a massive set of intricately carved doors that seemed to have been made out of the original rock wall, and had to be at least nine meters tall. 

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to speak, but anything he might have said died in his throat as the doors opened. 

"Oh my," Kagome whispered.


	53. Determination

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty-Three**  
_Determination_

Tiers upon tiers of seats had once been carved out of the sides of the volcano, spiraling upward from the ground to halfway up the walls. The ceiling was so high, it looked no bigger than a table. 

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes at the sheer variety of beings present. Many looked more or less humanoid, but even they spanned races and ethnicities. The more exotic ones had feathers, scales, horns, talons, and that wasn't even going into the array of facial features that greeted them. One side of the room was heavily weighted with humanoids and gave off reiki auras with varying degrees of purity. The other, Kagome had no doubt were youkai and part-youkai of various stripes, as the sheer amount of youki emanating from that side attested. 

Inu Yasha followed Byakuya grimly, his face a careful blank. The forces on either side of the room brought his hackles up, painfully reminding him of where he "stood". Even now, he was in the middle, neither human nor youkai. 

"I love you, Papa," Sachiko whispered. 

He gave her an extra squeeze, but couldn't quite bring himself to smile. Then his eyes widened as he felt something decidedly NOT innocent. He heard Kagome's giggle, and honestly couldn't deny the heat that shot through him when she'd actually had the nerve to pinch his backside. 

But the distraction proved to be just what he needed. Naoki was now right beside him, the pup's head held high as he bore Sachiko's crutches, his eyes daring the gallery to judge. 

What had he ever done to deserve being so obviously loved? 

They all filed in to the plaintiff's side, Inu Yasha setting Sachiko down right next to him. Naoki took her other side, while Kagome slid in next to her mate. Byakuya remained standing, gathering his notes, completely unruffled by what had to be over a hundred youkai and spiritualists gathered in the room. 

The doors creaked open again, and Sachiko shrunk against Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha gave her a reassuring hug, keeping his arm around her just in case as he turned around to see who had entered. 

Once again, Inu Yasha was filled with relief at the lack of pain or regret he felt as he looked at Kikyou. She was still deathly pale, but her hair had been brushed to sleek perfection, and a touch of makeup had been tastefully applied to her eyes and lips. She actually wore the robes of a miko, and although seeing her in such familiar clothing made his skin crawl, all it took was feeling the warmth of Sachiko pressed against him on one side, and the sensation of Kagome's hand slipping into his on the other to dispel it. 

Inu Yasha swore that if looks could kill, Kikyou and the Hojo bastard would drop dead under the heat of Kagome's glare. She might be wearing a fancy dress, but her aura and posture radiated that she was ready to kick ass and take names at any moment. Was it any wonder he adored her? 

Then he smirked as he heard the low growl coming from Naoki, and saw a similar glare being leveled at Kikyou and Hojo. His family's resolve gave him strength. He could do this. He _would_ do this. He felt a low rumble of his own issue from his throat as he caught sight of the white-haired witch that just had to be Kikyou and Hojo's lawyer, Tsubaki. The darkness of her aura would have made him sneeze, if not for Kagome's purifying presence between them. 

All of them jumped as the banging of a gavel reverberated throughout the room, and a woman who had not been there even a moment before stared out with deceptive serenity. She looked distinctly Polynesian, her long, dark hair bound severely back, but her eyes glowed with an inner fire that Inu Yasha instantly related to, even if he couldn't place the power he felt radiating off her. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you one and all for heeding my summons to this emergency tribunal," the judge proclaimed. 

Inu Yasha looked at his opponents on the other side of the room, and it was very satisfying to see Tsubaki flinch. 

"Your honor," Tsubaki said, her voice easily carrying throughout the chamber, "this is supposed to be a simple criminal trial, isn't it?" 

If Inu Yasha didn't know better, he would have sworn the judge's eyes glowed slightly red for a moment. 

"It was, Tsubaki-san, until last night when Higurashi Sachiko was attacked by a shikigami, which has been determined beyond a reasonable doubt by a panel of peers to be yours, Tsubaki." 

"Hino-sama, allow me to explain." 

"Later," Hino snapped. "Your clients still plead 'not guilty' to the charge of kidnapping?" 

"Indeed, Hino-sama," Tsubaki replied. 

Inu Yasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, partially to prevent her from tearing Kikyou and Hojo apart, and partially to keep himself from doing the same. He knew he had to keep his temper under control. He had to prove to all the people surrounding them that he was reasonable and rational. That HE had every right to his daughter, and she was safe in his care. 

"Very well," Hino said. "Byakuya-san, you are not only representing the family, but the United States government as well?" 

"That is correct," Byakuya said. 

"Agent Aohara, good to see you again." 

Aohara rose and inclined his head. "Greetings to you as well, Hino-sama. I have every confidence in Byakuya's abilities to see that everyone’s interests are served." 

"Highly unusual, but all things considered, this does make things more efficient. Proceed, then, Byakuya-san." 

"Thank you, your honor." Byakuya stepped out, and Inu Yasha swore he could see the dim lights of the chamber coalesce around the attorney, acting as a spotlight. "Ladies and gentlemen, spiritualists and youkai of the Tribunal, we are here today to discuss the kidnapping of a young girl with spiritualist potential by another spiritualist. The youkai community is involved because she is also the mate-bonded daughter of a hanyou. On the surface, this may appear to be a simple kidnapping. However, there is reason to believe that it might also involve a legal custody dispute. It has come out during the course of the investigation that the defendant, Tamura Suzumi, is the wife of the girl in question's biological father." 

A series of whispers ran through the crowd. 

"Whatever the case, we will prove to you today that Higurashi Sachiko was forcibly removed from her parents' care, very much against her will." 

Byakuya stepped back, and Kagome fought back the impulse to applaud. 

"Puts on a good show, doesn't he?" Inu Yasha muttered. 

Kagome nodded and squeezed his hand, her grip tightening as Tsubaki swept into the now open space, her dark purple robes seeming to drain every bit of light in the room. 

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Tribunal," Tsubaki began, but instead of commanding the entire room like Byakuya, she deliberately turned her back on the youkai side of the room. "I won't tell you that what you are about to hear from the plaintiffs are lies. I am sure they must have been quite upset at the disappearance of a child. However, this entire case has been spun from the overemotional reactions of an alleged miko and a hanyou to a supposed threat to their pack." This last word was spoken as if she was spitting something nasty out of her mouth. "It is my solid belief that a child such as Higurashi Sachiko would be much better served being raised by her _biological_ father, and a verified miko. Tamura Suzumi's actions were not malicious. They came from a place of love and concern for her stepdaughter, lest Sachiko be tainted by the youkai influences in her life." 

Tsubaki left the floor, and Kagome could hear the low-pitched growl coming from both Inu Yasha and Naoki, as well as see the way Sachiko was trembling. Kagome fought back her own reaction, raising the back of Inu Yasha's hand to her lips. 

Inu Yasha whipped around to look at her, eyes wide. 

"I think Tsubaki is doing Kikyou's side more harm than good," Kagome whispered. "Notice how she completely excluded the youkai side of the room?" 

Inu Yasha relaxed just a hair. "Yeah." 

" _They'll_ understand about our family, if they're anything like the other youkai we've met here." 

"I really hope you're right," Inu Yasha said. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha was actually impressed with how much like a battle the Tribunal was, though the weapons in this case were words. There was physical evidence: the remains of the raft Kikyou had used, photographs of the house where she had been living and keeping Sachiko, and a piece of evidence that Tsubaki dismissed, but the sounds from the youkai side of the room gave Inu Yasha hope as Byakuya brought forth Sachiko's ruined necklace. 

"You okay?" Inu Yasha murmured to Sachiko when they brought it out. 

"Yeah," Sachiko replied. "I've got something even better now." She slipped her hand around to touch the back of her neck and beamed up at him. "Though I might need another one when I'm grown up enough for the mark to disappear." 

"You know I'll make you one," Inu Yasha said. "Besides, by that time, you'll not only have me and Naoki to contribute, but the rest of your siblings." 

"I think I'll need a longer neck," Sachiko quipped, earning a satisfied rumble from Inu Yasha. 

Then there were the witness statements. Sango, Miroku, Hachi, Kohaku, Toutousai, and even Kagura had been called up to give their versions of events. Inu Yasha tensed when he heard Byakuya call Kaede up to the stand, but the old woman was clearly on their side. Even when it was Tsubaki's turn to grill her, Kaede maintained her calm and ignored the daggers Kikyou was shooting her way, telling the whole truth as Kaede saw it. She even spoke about Kagome and Inu Yasha's efforts to "leash" Naoki's youkai side, for lack of a better term, and although Tsubaki tried to spin it into an argument that what Inu Yasha and Kagome had done was abuse, Kaede told the Tribunal the same thing she'd told Inu Yasha and Kagome back then: that the rosary wasn't meant to completely destroy Naoki's youkai side, only help him control it. 

Just when the Higurashis thought Byakuya was done, he turned toward them and looked directly at Naoki. Naoki bit his lip and nodded, prompting Byakuya to address the Tribunal again. "I have one last witness to call. Higurashi Naoki, please come forward." 

"Naoki?" Kagome gasped. 

Inu Yasha's eyebrows lowered. "What are you up to, pup?" 

Naoki stood up straight. "Protecting my sister," he said. He slid off the bench, slipped past his family, and took the stand. 

"Objection!" Tsubaki called out. "He's just a child!" 

Hino gave Tsubaki a look full of long-suffering patience before addressing Naoki. "You know the difference between telling a lie and telling the truth, right?" 

"Of course," Naoki replied. "My Dad's always taught me that if you lie, no one will believe you when you're telling the truth. I know what's right and what's wrong." He literally bit his tongue not to say anything else. 

"And how old are you?" Hino asked. 

"I'm almost eight years old." 

"Well, you seem competent enough to me. Proceed, Byakuya-san." 

"Thank you, Hino-san," Byakuya said. "Now, Naoki-kun, how did your parents meet?" 

"Objection! Relevance?" Tsubaki shouted. 

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I am establishing the Higurashis as a family unit. Who better to give insight into how the family operates than another child in the same family who is roughly the same age?" 

"I'll allow it," Hino said. 

Inu Yasha's spine went just a little straighter and warmth flooded him as Naoki recounted how their originally two separate families had become one. Kagome leaned against Inu Yasha, and he put his arm around her. 

"Now, Naoki-kun, you mentioned that your biological mother left when you were a baby. Who is she?" Byakuya inquired. 

Naoki wrinkled his nose. "Her name was Takahashi Kikyou, but while I've been here, I learned she changed her name to Tamura Suzumi." 

Inu Yasha snorted as he saw the way Tsubaki's head whipped around toward Kikyou. Apparently that was something the dark miko didn't know. 

"Before the encounter at the hospital, when was the last time you saw her?" Byakuya asked. 

"When I was born." 

"That's impossible! Infants can't remember! Someone must have told him, so it's hearsay!" Tsubaki insisted. 

"Naoki?" Byakuya calmly prompted. 

"For a human infant, maybe," Naoki replied. "Gimme a sec." 

The entire Tribune gasped as the pulse of youki around Naoki grew stronger. He'd lowered his face, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, but when he looked up again, smooth lavender markings stretched below his cheekbones, and his eyes were golden in a field of red. 

"Even _with_ the rosary?" someone whispered. 

"I..." Naoki paused, licking his lips while being careful of his newly grown fangs. "When I first began to manifest more strongly, I was rash. Impulsive. I believed that my Mom would kill me. Kill us." 

"'Your Mom', meaning?" 

Naoki proclaimed it more than loud enough for everyone to hear. "My Dad's mate, Higurashi Kagome." 

"And why would you think that?" 

"That _woman_ ," Naoki said, pointing directly at Kikyou, "ripped me out of her womb and left me to die." 

The whispers became nearly a roar, and the judge had to bang her gavel several times to get everyone to calm back down. 

"And as I'm sure everyone here knows, youkai offspring remember everything from the moment they are born," Byakuya said. 

Inu Yasha stared at Naoki, frozen with such an avalanche of feelings, he had no idea what to do with them all. 

"If my Dad hadn't broken his promise to stay away, I wouldn't be here today,” Naoki continued. 

"Stay away?" Byakuya asked. 

"That female wanted a human baby. The moment she felt the touch of youki that indicated my presence, she yanked me the rest of the way out of her body, dropped me on the ground, and ran. The next time I saw her was after my Dad rescued me. My Dad knew she was pregnant, but because she wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret and me from being _tainted_ by any youki, she had told Dad to stay away. Thankfully, my Dad's retainer, Myouga-jiji, acted as a scout, keeping an eye on both her and me." 

"And just for the record, I have summoned this Myouga to come testify as well," Byakuya said. 

Hino nodded. 

"So, Naoki-kun, you had reason to believe that miko were a danger to you?" 

"Yes. But Mom.. she's different." He looked at Kagome a little shyly. "She knew that this body doesn't allow me to manifest for very long at a time, as it is not yet fully mature. The rosary doesn't control me like a slave. It just forces me to behave when I'm getting out of hand, for lack of a better term." 

"So even though Higurashi Kagome was not blood related to you prior to her mating to your father, she treats you as her own pup?" 

"Yes." 

"While the defendant left you for dead when she discovered you were part youkai, despite the blood bond?" 

Naoki snarled. "Yes." 

Byakuya smiled. "Thank you, Naoki-kun. And for the record," Byakuya said, "Naoki no longer carries any blood trace of the defendant. As the youkai-blooded members of the Tribunal will know, that means he has rejected the woman who birthed him in favor of his father's mate on the most intrinsic level for a youkai." Byakuya turned to Tsubaki. "Your witness." 

Tsubaki approached as Byakuya sat down, but kept herself at a distance. "How can you be youkai if you were birthed by a human miko?" 

Naoki rolled his eyes. "My body is three-quarters human, which is another reason it is a strain for me to manifest. But this is important enough to chance it." 

"Why is it that you were not purified in the womb?" 

"The same reason my baby brother hasn't been," Naoki said with a smug grin. "Youki and reiki aren't opposing forces. Power is power. It is the source and intent that defines the boundaries. Besides, pups don't have a true youki signature of their own until roughly a year after they are born. I will admit that female is powerful. The tiny trace of youki that is purely due to my genetic makeup would have been dwarfed by it, especially within the confines of her body. Besides, it's not like her body didn't _try_ to reject me." 

A hush came over the room. 

"What do you mean by that?" Tsubaki demanded. 

"As I'm sure will come out during this trial, that female, Kikyou, has tried to have fully human pups. It seems her body doesn't like them, either. I tried not to take it personally, but..." Naoki shrugged. 

"Explain yourself!" Tsubaki almost shrieked. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome were absolutely shocked, and as Inu Yasha shot a glance over at Kikyou, she wasn't faring much better. 

"Her body bleeds," Naoki said, though it was obvious he was struggling to find words to describe what he knew. "It would bleed, and the cocoon I was in would detach from the wall. So I would find a new place along the wall until that started bleeding. I had maybe," he cocked his head, thinking, "four months of peace before her body started trying to kick me out." 

"So you WERE the cause of Tamura-san's inability to have children!" Tsubaki pounced. 

Naoki snorted. "No. What her body did had nothing to do with me. It would have done the same to a human baby, but humans aren't as capable in the womb." 

"Suzumi! SUZUMI!" Hojo's voice broke in. 

Tsubaki gave her clients an exasperated look, frowning even more deeply as she took in the way Kikyou had slumped, insensate, into her husband‘s arms. 

"We'll have some of our spiritualists take a look at her," Hino said. "She's likely just fainted. This is a good place for a break, anyway. Everyone be back here in an hour!" Hino banged her gavel, then vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** What Naoki describes is an actual, honest-to-goodness medical condition called placental abruption. The actual cause is unknown, but once it occurs, the possiblity of it happening again increases. So if Kikyou _had_ just let a doctor "poke and prod" her, or at least monitor her pregnancies, a lot of her heartache could have been avoided. People are foolish creatures sometimes.


	54. Looking Within

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty-Four**  
_Looking Within_

Kikyou wasn't the only one who fainted in the aftermath. As soon as the judge disappeared, Naoki's youkai side went into remission. Inu Yasha was moving before he'd even consciously realized it, catching Naoki as he slumped forward in utter exhaustion. 

"Stupid pup," Inu Yasha muttered. 

"Had to," Naoki murmured back. 

Inu Yasha sighed, gathering Naoki up in his arms. Kagome and Sachiko met him halfway. 

"Is Naoki okay?" Kagome asked. 

"Yeah, just wore himself out," Inu Yasha said. 

"Well, now we have one more piece of the puzzle." Kagome gently rubbed her swollen stomach, feeling the pup punch along the trail her hand made. "I hope he's happy in there," she murmured. 

"He won't remember unless his youkai side wants him to. Or at least, that's what my own youkai side is telling me," Inu Yasha replied. "I can't see how the pup wouldn't be happy, having you as a Mom." 

"Or you as a Dad," Kagome replied. 

"Keh!" 

"You said it, Mom," Sachiko added. "Papa's the best Papa in the whole world!" She went over and patted Kagome's stomach. "I hope he knows how much we love him already." 

"I'm sure he does, pup," Inu Yasha said. "I'm sure he does." 

**~*~*~*~**

"You look happy." 

Inu Yasha blushed at Kagome's observation. All it had taken was some water and several strips of some kind of jerky to get Naoki back on his feet. He was still a little embarrassed at both nearly passing out, and the praise his parents had heaped on him. 

Now they were all sitting quietly on a bench, waiting to be called back into the Tribunal Hall. 

"My youkai side was just sharing some memories with me," Inu Yasha said quietly. 

"I take it they're happy ones," Kagome said, her voice rising enough at the end to almost turn it into a question. 

The color in Inu Yasha's cheeks deepened. "Yeah. Seems I'm following in my old man's footsteps even more than I thought." 

"Oh?" 

"I think I understand why you were embarrassed that time Kasumi-san walked in on us,” Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome giggled and joined him in blushing. "Dare I ask?" 

"My youkai side thinks I am probably so strong thanks to the fact that my parents were very.. close." 

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "Like we are?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, you think the pup doesn't mind how close we are?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Not at all. We're happy, the pup's happy." 

"Good to know," Kagome replied, grinning at his discomfort. 

"Higurashi-san?" 

Both Kagome and Inu Yasha turned toward the sound of the question. Inu Yasha tensed warily, while Kagome gave a welcoming smile that belied her own tension. "Hito.. miko-san?" Kagome asked. 

"You remember me," Hitomiko said. "Although I wish we could meet under happier circumstances for once. You and your mate have given me much to think about in our brief acquaintance." 

"Hitomiko-san, I thought I asked you to consult me first before addressing my clients," Byakuya said, appearing from out of nowhere. 

Hitomiko bowed. "Forgive me, Byakuya-san, but I think what I am about to suggest will help your case." 

"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked sharply. 

"Part of Tsubaki's defense hinges on being able to prove that Tamura-san acted out because giving birth to a part youkai child prevented her from having any human children," Hitomiko said. "As a neutral third party, with a heavy spiritualist lean, I can tell you that." 

Inu Yasha spluttered, while Kagome asked, "And you can disprove it?" 

"Indirectly. Thanks to Nurse Ringo and her mother Shouga, we have records of your own pregnancy, as you are also a miko carrying a part youkai. If you would be willing to allow us to examine you, we can add our findings to the proceedings." 

"Examine her how?" Inu Yasha snapped. 

"Non-invasive spiritualist, or reiki as you call it, spells. They can extract the whole pregnancy 'story', as it were," Hitomiko explained, before turning her attention fully to Kagome, "both for your current pregnancy, and your first one to compare and contrast them." 

"I am curious," Kagome admitted. "But what about Kikyou? Er, I mean, Suzumi?" 

"I was not originally here, but in light of your son's testimony, I was called in to perform the spells on Suzumi-san first." Hitomiko's face clouded. "The poor woman." 

Kagome shoved her opinion of Hitomiko's conclusion back so it wouldn't tumble out of her mouth without her express permission. "If you're sure it's safe." 

"Absolutely," Hitomiko replied. 

"Only if the rest of us are invited," Inu Yasha said. 

Hitomiko gave them a relieved smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome felt a little better, seeing that the "crowd" in the room was a mixture of spiritualists and youkai. Then she noticed a familiar face in the crowd. "Ringo-chan!" she cried. 

"Good to see you again!" Ringo said. "I'm here to make sure your kit is all right. Not that you can't take care of yourself, of course." 

Inu Yasha relaxed at seeing her there, too. He relaxed even more as Kaede approached. 

"So, would you all like to see, or should we keep this private?" Kaede asked, glancing at Sachiko. 

"Naoki and I know how babies are made," Sachiko huffed. "I wanna see!" 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, turning to her mate. 

"Fine by me," Inu Yasha said. 

Inu Yasha, Sachiko, Naoki, and Byakuya took a seat as Ringo and Kaede took charge of Kagome. They had her sit in a padded chair, then Kaede began to chant, her hands glowing above Kagome's distended abdomen. 

Inu Yasha wished he was in hearing range, but he settled for keeping a mental "eye" on their connection to the unborn pup. The pup didn't seem uncomfortable in the least, only curious about the new source of power flowing around him. 

A few minutes later, Kaede drew back, chuckling. "Are you absolutely certain? This is rather graphic, since Kagome-san is a potentially very powerful miko." 

Inu Yasha nodded, and Naoki and Sachiko looked enthusiastic. 

Kaede shrugged. "Suit yourselves. We'll start at the very beginning, and work up to the present day." 

Inu Yasha blinked as an image that was undoubtedly Kagome's womb appeared in the room. Keyboards started clacking, and he noticed a Tribunal official videotaping. Then his cheeks heated as he saw the tiny dot coming into the picture that was supposed to be microscopic, but had been enhanced for viewing purposes. He fought against covering the pups' eyes as a few wriggling bits came into the picture. He didn't know what to think, as they bumbled around the area, as if trying to find their target in the dark. 

"This one is you, Sachiko-chan," Kaede murmured. 

Inu Yasha's embarrassment turned into a smirk. Now it all made sense, at least, to him. 

Eventually the egg-dot was right in the middle of the wriggling bits as they bumped around some more. Finally, one made it, the others quickly dying off thanks to the spell that seemed to work like time lapse photography. 

Inu Yasha had to admit that he was watching as avidly as the pups. He knew the mechanics, of course, but actually seeing it all happen right before his eyes was something he knew was likely a once in a lifetime experience. He actually felt drawn to that little speck already, knowing that it would grow to become the daughter he adored. 

The zygote nestled in and started to grow, everything progressing normally. In fact, Inu Yasha figured it was probably pretty boring for the rest of the room, but he was incredibly grateful for that. They even displayed what it looked like when Sachiko was born, the way she had turned and left the womb, dragging her placenta behind her. 

The image flickered, and Sachiko said, "That was awesome!" 

"Now here comes your little brother," Kaede said, amusement clear in her voice. 

Inu Yasha wondered why, not quite trusting Kaede's tone. The source of her mirth became abundantly clear a few minutes later. This time, the egg-dot floated along, but it hadn't even fully left its tube when a rush of wriggling bits came to greet it. Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his skull as he sank down in his seat, wondering if his face was going to explode from all the heat rushing beneath the surface. 

"Whoa, way to go, Dad," Naoki snickered. 

"Shut it," Inu Yasha growled, his arms now crossed defensively over his chest. 

Unlike the previous grouping, these wriggling bits were on a mission. The egg-dot was immediately swarmed, the dance both graceful and deadly. Then astonishment filled the room once one quickly broke through, when instead of simply giving up, the remaining wriggling bits, for lack of a better term, escorted the newly-made zygote to the thick lining ready to receive it, where it sunk in, as if borrowing under warm blankets. 

"Way to go, killer!" Ringo whispered in Inu Yasha's ear from behind him. 

"Can it," Inu Yasha groused. 

"He's so cute already," Sachiko squealed. 

Naoki rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the wave of protectiveness that filled him. 

Kagome's current pregnancy proceeded just like her first one, except it was even faster, and ended with the pup looking much like he had in the ultrasound. 

Then the image disappeared, and Inu Yasha wished he could just sink into a hole in the ground at the envious and starry-eyed looks he was getting from the crowd. "What?!" he bellowed. 

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen," Kagome said, rising from the chair with Ringo's assistance and making her way back to her family. She sat in Inu Yasha's lap and put her arms around his neck. "This one's mine." 

"Well," Hitomiko said, her cheeks decidedly pink, "I believe it's been proven beyond a doubt that you are the father of both Naoki-kun and the child Kagome-san is carrying." 

"Whaddaya mean by that?" 

Kagome grinned. "They did this to Kikyou first, remember?" 

Inu Yasha swore his complexion had to be matching Kagome's dress in that moment. "Then Shouga-baba was right." 

"What are you talking about?" Hitomiko asked. 

Kagome answered for him. "Do you know about hanyou and the phases of the moon?" 

Hitomiko nodded. "Hanyou have one night every moon cycle where they turn human," she recited, as if from a textbook. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

"We _look_ human," Inu Yasha corrected. 

"If he really did turn human on those nights, then Naoki wouldn't be one-quarter youkai," Kagome said. 

Realization dawned. "So you and Suzumi-san only tried for a baby on your human night?" Hitomiko asked Inu Yasha. 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied. 

"I am learning so much," Hitomiko said. 

"Tell me about it," Inu Yasha groaned. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Inu Yasha-sama!" 

Inu Yasha slapped the side of his neck, then brought his hand around in front. 

"Myouga-jii-chan," Kagome said, staring at the flattened flea youkai in Inu Yasha's palm. 

"Ah, ah, no talking amongst yourselves," Byakuya said, picking Myouga up and putting him on the table. "We need his testimony." 

Hino reappeared and called everyone to order. Inu Yasha glanced quickly over at Kikyou and noted that although her color was better, her shoulders were slumped and her gaze was fixed on the floor. 

Then the trial continued, Myouga's testimony being added to the pot, as well as a highly edited version of the evidence collected via the spiritualist pregnancy spells. Hitomiko provided narration, comparing both Kikyou's pregnancy with Naoki, and Kagome's current pregnancy. They could all feel the shocked disbelief, seeing for themselves how Naoki's placenta kept being detached, then reattaching itself. During the replay, Inu Yasha and Sachiko shifted over, so Naoki could sit between his parents. Kagome hugged Naoki close, rubbing his ears to try and soothe him as she projected all the love and gratitude she felt that he had survived. 

"I love you, Naoki," she whispered. 

Naoki hugged her as tightly as he dared. "I love you, too, Mom." 

Kagome was even happier to have at least one of her pups within hugging distance when Hitomiko showed exactly why Kikyou had so much trouble keeping a pregnancy. The crowd gasped, beginning when Naoki was born, as it showed him leaving the womb, but instead of his placenta passing normally, it was yanked from its moorings, leaving a very small piece behind. Everyone watched in shock as Kikyou's body took care of the problem by sealing that bit of tissue off. Tsubaki looked smug, until the next image came up. 

According to Hitomiko, Kikyou had miscarried twice before having to go to the hospital to be professionally "cleaned out", as it were. Everyone could see that the cleaning also got rid of that tiny remnant from Naoki's birth. After that, the sheer number of times Kikyou had been pregnant and it didn't last was mind boggling, more scarring appearing as each time, she would bleed, and the placenta would detach. Even the one baby that had made it to term, her sac was partially detached, which led to her being stillborn. 

When the last image flickered out of existence, Kagome found herself wiping her eyes. Yes, she hated Kikyou for what the woman had done to the one who had survived, and a small piece of her felt it to be poetic justice, but as a mother, she couldn't imagine losing that many children. 

"Mom?" Naoki and Sachiko said at the same time. 

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha’s voice added to the chorus. 

Kagome looked at her family and gave them a watery smile. "I'm okay. I'm just glad all of you are here." 

"We're glad, too," Sachiko said. 

**~*~*~*~**

Then Byakuya called Inu Yasha to the stand. Byakuya's questioning was simple, having Inu Yasha tell his version of events, from Sachiko's kidnapping, to the day they found her. As soon as Byakuya was done, Tsubaki strode up, giving Inu Yasha a nasty look before proceeding to question him ruthlessly about how he could have let a mere human take a child right from under his nose. 

Inu Yasha glared right back as he replied, "We'd told Sachiko to stay in sight of our umbrella. She's a very well-behaved pup.. er.. girl. We didn't take into account her natural curiosity, or that she'd get wrapped up in something. We know better now. Nobody's perfect." 

Again and again, Tsubaki dug in, insinuating that Inu Yasha wasn't as vigilant because Sachiko was human. 

Inu Yasha barely remained seated. "So what if she's human?" Inu Yasha said. "She's MY pup! I don't care what the law says. Laws can't tell my heart what to do!" Inu Yasha blushed at the admission, but he blundered on. "She might have the ba.. er.. Hojo's genes, but that's the only tie she has to him. She's even rejected his blood claim in favor of mine, like Naoki." 

Tsubaki looked stunned for a split second before recovering. "Only youkai can do that!" 

Inu Yasha shrugged. "Sachiko's Mom and I are mated. Sachiko is part of the mating bond, so technically, she's not even fully human anymore. Any youkai in this room can verify that." 

"And you claim it was this 'mating bond' that led you to finding Sachiko-chan?" 

"Yes." 

"How?" 

Inu Yasha addressed the Tribunal. "As some may know, a true mating bond not only ties a male and female together, but their offspring as well. I didn't know myself, as my old man died when I was just a pup, and my mother followed him when I reached the age of survival." 

Whispers ran through the crowd. 

"Then after Kagome and I mated, we first realized we could feel our unborn pup. Then we found our connection to Naoki. That made us start looking to see if we could find Sachiko. Thank the kami we could, and did." 

"So, Agent Teramoto testified that when you entered Tamura-san's residence, you did NOT immediately try and find the child. Instead, you went to Tamura-san," Tsubaki said. 

Inu Yasha subconsciously wrinkled his nose. "The scent of Kikyou's blood was overpowering." 

"Agent Teramoto also testified that you bound Tamura-san's wrists. Why? If she stole your child, wouldn't you think justice had been served?" 

"Hell no," Inu Yasha said, finally gaining enough courage to glare at Kikyou directly. Instead of defiantly meeting his gaze, she kept her eyes averted. "She tried to take the easy way out. I wasn't about to let her. She's gotten away with enough shit." 

"So you forced a youkai ritual on her." 

"Yes," Inu Yasha said. 

Kikyou looked startled. 

"I was able to stop the bleeding, and replenish what she had lost with the Paternal Blood Bond Rite. Believe me, it wasn't out of a sense of duty or compassion or however else you want to spin it. I did love her once. I would have, and did, anything for her when we were married. Even after she tried to kill Naoki, I almost took her back." 

Several people gasped. 

"She gave me an ultimatum: Naoki or her. I chose Naoki." 

"And why was that?" Tsubaki pressed. 

Inu Yasha looked directly into the pools of darkness that served as Tsubaki's eyes. "Because even though I was exhausted and screwing up left and right, my pup needed me. Wanted me. He gave me the gift that I thought I'd found with Kikyou, and didn't realize I'd missed until I rubbed his ears." 

"And what was that?" Tsubaki asked with a leer, obviously intending to put a disgusting, lecherous spin on it. 

"Unconditional love. The same love both my mate and Sachiko have given me." 

Tsubaki was absolutely nonplussed, while Inu Yasha could see the way Kagome and his pups were beaming at him. He blushed slightly, prompting a few random "awww"s from the crowd. 

Tsubaki clenched her fists and turned away. "No further questions." 

The judge looked down at Inu Yasha, her lips twitching. "You may step down, Higurashi-san." 

Inu Yasha closed his eyes for a moment, relishing how wonderful that designation sounded. Yes, he was a Higurashi. Now and until the end of time. And if he got a little misty-eyed as he accepted a round of hugs from his family once he returned to the bench, well, he was half human after all.


	55. Speaking From the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long since the last update. Between the holidays and needing to work through some mental garbage that put up roadblocks, I ended up taking far more time than I wanted.
> 
> I especially want to thank Youkai55 for always sticking by me through the ups and downs, and helping me pull my head out of my butt when I need it!
> 
> Now finally, on with the show!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty-Five**  
_Speaking From the Heart_

Kagome felt a little like a broken record, repeating everything to corroborate the testimonies already given. She really didn't feel she had anything to add. No fresh perspective, nothing. In fact, she was a little embarrassed that she hadn't really done much next to, say, Inu Yasha or Sango. Her role had been much like Mama Higurashi's, working on holding her family together, but that wasn't flashy enough for a trial. She was beginning to wonder what the point was, until Tsubaki took her turn. 

"Is it, or is it not true, Higurashi-san, that you denied your daughter Sachiko essential medical treatment when she was an infant?" 

It was all Kagome could do _not_ to look at Hojo-kun. She laced her fingers together a bit more tightly so she wouldn't lose her temper. That question took her right back to being little more than a girl, barely twenty years old, fighting for her baby. "Not true," Kagome said, her voice ringing with conviction. 

"So you are saying your divorce from Tamura Yoshiaki was _not_ due to such a refusal?" 

Kagome knew she would have to be careful in her word choices, or the witch before her would twist them into something horrible. "My divorce from _Hojo_ Yoshiaki was due to my refusal to allow an _unnecessary_ medical procedure on my infant daughter." 

"Unnecessary? So your daughter is not crippled?" 

Kagome frowned. "My daughter currently has a broken leg that happened while she was in captivity. She is expected to recover from her injury with proper treatment and care, which I have fully endorsed. You could even ask Kikyou herself. In addition, Sachiko reached all her developmental milestones either early or on time." 

"So she did have the surgery?" 

"No." Kagome looked over at her family, and bit her lip to keep from giggling. Sachiko had taken her sandal off and propped her left foot up on a railing, wriggling her toes in greeting. "You can even see for yourself, Tsubaki-san. She still has all six of her toes." 

Tsubaki looked shocked for a moment before her mask fell back in place. "A toe?" 

"That is where Hojo-kun and I disagreed. He insisted it had to be removed. I countered his claim. I still have all the affidavits I obtained back then, attesting that Sachiko would not be hindered by keeping the toe, and from what I see, she doesn't mind having it." 

"I can count to 11!" Sachiko proclaimed. 

Hino brought her gavel down, giving Sachiko a stern look. "No more outbursts, young lady." 

Sachiko sat back sheepishly, even as Inu Yasha rubbed her back with a proud smile. 

"Be that as it may, you purposely deprived your daughter of a father," Tsubaki said. 

Kagome shook her head. "I defended my daughter from suffering the pain of surgery without just cause. If Sachiko ever wishes to have that toe removed, she can have the surgery, but I want it to be her choice. Hojo-kun disagreed with me. Hojo-kun is the one who not only started the divorce proceedings, but as soon as the divorce was final, he emigrated to Hawaii. My daughter and I have been in Japan the entire time. Before all this, the last time he saw her was when she was six months old." 

"But he paid child support." 

"His lawyers paid child support," Kagome corrected. 

"Same difference." 

Kagome wanted to say more, but considering that Hojo-kun was apparently lying by omission, all she could do was try and give him enough rope to hang himself. "If you say so." 

"What kind of mother deprives her daughter of a father?" Tsubaki sneered. 

"Her biological father deprived her of that," Kagome replied. "He left the country. If he had wanted visitation rights, he could have had them. He also knew where I lived. I am the oldest daughter of the Higurashi family, and my family allowed me to live in the family shrine again after my divorce. Sachiko did have male influences in the presence of my grandfather until she was four, and my younger brother until two years ago when he moved out. Sachiko has been raised to the best of my ability. She has never wanted for anything, physically or emotionally." 

"Except a father." 

Kagome's eyes flashed. "She found her own Papa." 

A murmur of confusion swept the crowd, while Sachiko leaned against Inu Yasha. 

Tsubaki blinked. "What do you mean by that?" 

Kagome addressed the crowd, rather than Tsubaki. "You all heard my mate's testimony. If it weren't for Naoki and Sachiko, my mate and I would never have met. Sachiko and Inu Yasha's relationship grew, very simply and naturally, out of the time we spent together as a group." Kagome smiled happily. "Not only that, Inu Yasha has been incredibly attentive the entire time I've been pregnant, which is more than I can say for Hojo-kun. He had as little to do with my pregnancy with Sachiko as possible." 

"Are you sure this Inu Yasha didn't take up with you because of your resemblance to his ex-wife? And that your daughter was the human child he'd always wanted?" 

Naoki growled, and it was all Inu Yasha could do to hold him back. "You know that's not true, pup," Inu Yasha whispered fiercely. 

"I know. That's why I want to shred her," Naoki replied. 

Kagome held her head high. "Even though I can see a slight physical resemblance," Kagome said, "I am nothing like his first wife. The only reason Inu Yasha thought Naoki would be human is because Kikyou was absolutely certain. _He_ is not the one who abandoned his child when it was discovered Naoki wasn't fully human. _He_ isn't the one who rejected his own son for not being perfect. He _has_ been the one fighting to be able to adopt my daughter as his own by human law, though by now it's merely a formality, given that not only are we mated, but Sachiko has rejected her biological father's blood in favor of Inu Yasha's. 

"Inu Yasha loves me for me, and loves Sachiko for who she is. Heck, Sachiko has miko potential, which is likely why Kikyou kidnapped her! If Inu Yasha wanted a 'normal' human child, whatever that is, he wouldn't have picked my daughter." 

It was all Inu Yasha could do to stay in his seat, rather than bounding up to the witness stand and catching Kagome up in his arms so he could kiss her senseless. 

"Couldn't have said it better yourself, huh, Papa?" Sachiko asked. 

"You got that right, pup," Inu Yasha replied, his voice slightly raspy. 

"No further questions," Tsubaki snapped, her face instantly molding into a hideous scowl the moment she turned away from the judge. 

A bailiff helped Kagome down from the witness stand, and Inu Yasha was right there to guide her onto the bench. As Inu Yasha was settling Kagome into her seat, Byakuya made his final announcement of the day. "Before we adjourn for the day, there is one more witness I would like to call." He smiled, but it wasn't innocent by any means. "I call Higurashi Sachiko to the stand." 

Both Kagome and Inu Yasha froze, staring over at Sachiko. Sachiko, however, was looking over her shoulder at Sango and Kohaku, who both nodded reassuringly. 

"You don't need to do this, pup," Inu Yasha said. Then his chest grew tight as Sachiko turned to him, obviously scared, but brave. 

"Yes, I do, Papa," Sachiko said. "People need to know, and.. I talked with Sango-san a little bit the other day. She said what really helped her brother Kohaku when he was kidnapped was talking about it." She jutted her chin out. "I have to." 

Inu Yasha ignored the tightness that had turned into a burning sensation as Sachiko talked. He wanted to scoop her up and just run away to someplace where no one could ever hurt her again. But he of all people knew that life could be painful. He just wished he'd had a little more time to shelter her. "Then can your old man at least give you a lift?" 

Sachiko gave him a true smile, lifting her arms in silent agreement. 

Inu Yasha picked her up bridal style and held her close. He discreetly tightened his hold, giving her an impromptu hug. Then he brought her to the witness stand and settled her on the chair, quickly nuzzling her cheek before stepping away. 

Kagome couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye at Kikyou and Hojo-kun. Tsubaki was rolling her eyes, while Kikyou and Hojo-kun looked absolutely shocked. Though whether it was at Sachiko's taking the stand, or Inu Yasha's display of affection, she couldn't tell. As soon as Inu Yasha sat down beside her, Kagome took his hand again, squeezing it in a death grip. 

:: _This is her battle to fight_ :: Inu Yasha vocalized. 

"I know," Kagome whispered back, "but she's still my baby." 

Naoki got up, then wedged himself between Kagome and the end of the bench. :: _She's tough, Mom. She'll be okay._ :: 

Kagome finally allowed herself to smile. "If anyone would know, it would be her brother." 

Naoki blushed, but leaned into Kagome, both giving and receiving the comfort and strength they all wanted to give Sachiko in that moment. 

Sachiko, for her part, fisted her hands in the cloth of her skirt, hoping that her family couldn't see it. She had to be strong and brave like her Papa. 

"Are you ready, Sachiko-san?" Byakuya asked, his tone not without kindness. 

Sachiko nodded, then realizing that she probably had to actually say the word, replied, "Yes." 

"Very well, then. So tell me, what were you doing that day at the beach?" 

"I was collecting pretty stones," Sachiko said, her voice only a little bit shaky. "Granny and Naoki were building a sandcastle, but I didn't want to. Mom told me to stay in sight of the umbrella, so I made sure I could still see it." 

"What happened next?" 

Sachiko blushed and tightened her grip to the point her knuckles turned white. "I was pretty far away from the umbrella when someone called out to me." 

"Is that person in this room?" Byakuya asked. 

Sachiko nodded and forced one of her hands to let go of her skirt. "Right there. She said her name was Suzumi-san." 

"Let the record indicate that she is pointing directly at Tamura Suzumi," Byakuya announced, then turned back to Sachiko. "What happened next?" 

Sachiko swallowed, letting her hand drop. "She looked so nice, and spoke Japanese, so I went over to talk with her. We were having fun talking, and she showed me how to drink water out of a coconut. It was really good! But then I felt so sleepy, I couldn't keep my eyes open." 

A murmur ran through the crowd. 

"What's the next thing you remember, Sachiko-san?" 

"I don't really remember much. It's like when you have a dream, but forget what it was about when you wake up. The next thing I really remember was being in Suzumi-san's hut. I wasn't in my swimsuit anymore, but a dress, and I felt really sick." 

"Was Suzumi-san there?" 

Sachiko nodded, then said, "Yeah. She seemed really upset that I was so sick. When we talked on the beach, she just called me 'little one', but after we were in her house, she started calling me 'Keiko'." Sachiko fought down a wave of panic before continuing. "I tried to tell her that my name was Sachiko, but she wouldn't listen! She either thought I was just being silly, or she'd get angry." 

"Angry how?" Byakuya asked. 

"She'd yell at me. She didn't hit me, but she did raise her hand a few times. Then she would just stare at her hand and lower it before apologizing. She didn't really hurt me until my parents' mating mark appeared. It hurt, but I tried not to show it. She knew something was happening to me, anyway. She yanked my hair back, then backed away, staring at me like I was some kind of monster." Sachiko's words had quieted to almost a whisper, but the microphone in front of her still caught them. 

"What happened then?" Byakuya coaxed her. 

"I didn't hear all of it," Sachiko admitted. "She just muttered to herself for a few minutes. Something about everything she touched being corrupted, and that once again she was tricked by demonspawn. It didn't make any sense to me then. It was as if she forgot I was even in the room. A few minutes later, she turned her head and saw me. She stomped over to me. I was so scared, I couldn't move. Couldn't fight back." Tears slipped down Sachiko's cheeks. "She shook me and yelled, then somehow she picked me up and threw me so hard, I flew across the room. That's how I broke my leg. I hit the wall, but my leg hit a bookcase first." 

"What did Suzumi-san do then?" 

Sachiko tried not to sob, but her voice shook as she replied, "She came over and hugged me." Sachiko shuddered. "She apologized and tried to make me stand up, but I was so dizzy, and my leg hurt. That's when she got angry again. She dragged me across the floor and rolled up a rug. There was a door underneath. She opened it, and shoved me in. I had to curl up, or I wouldn't fit. Then she slammed it closed and locked me in. I didn't think I'd ever see Mom or Papa or Naoki or Granny ever again!" 

Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Naoki clung to each other, fighting against the impulse to go up and smother Sachiko with reassurances. Hino-san seemed to recognize their dilemma, and stepped down from her perch for a moment to put her arm around Sachiko's shoulders as the girl cried uncontrollably. 

Tsubaki looked utterly bored, while Hojo-kun had turned ghostly white. He stared at his wife. "Suzumi?" 

Kikyou was shedding tears of her own, in a quiet, refined manner. "I didn't mean to hurt her." 

"I'm sorry," Sachiko whispered, wiping at her cheeks. 

As the judge returned to her seat, Byakuya said, "You've been through quite an ordeal, Sachiko-san. It's more than enough to make even an adult cry. You're very brave to stand, er, sit up here and tell us all your story." 

Sachiko tentatively looked at her family, and they were all staring right back. She could feel their love and support, even though she was far away from them. She could tell her Papa and Naoki wanted to shred the one who had taken her, and her Mom had her determined face on. She knew she was lucky, so lucky, to be loved so much. She sniffled. 

"So, to make it perfectly clear, you did not want to go with Suzumi-san?" Byakuya asked. 

"I just wanted to talk to her," Sachiko said. "She looked so lonely, and no one should ever have to be." 

"She's definitely her mother's pup," Inu Yasha murmured. 

All Kagome could do was smile. 

"Thank you, Sachiko-san," Byakuya said, and returned to his station near the bench. 

Tsubaki approached, and Sachiko knew she had to pull herself together. The lady had a pretty face, but her aura made Sachiko want to shiver in disgust. It was heavy and slimy, as far from her mother's powers as could be imagined. 

"So you say you didn't want to go with Suzumi-san?" Tsubaki asked. 

"Yes." 

"So then why did you drink what she offered you?" 

Sachiko blinked, having no idea what Tsubaki was trying to do. So all Sachiko could do was answer truthfully. "She offered it to me." 

"Couldn't you have said 'no thank you'?" 

Sachiko blushed. "I was curious. I thought coconuts were hard. The thought that there was water inside, I just wanted to know what it tasted like." 

"Haven't your parents ever told you not to accept food or drink from strangers?" 

Sachiko looked down at the floor, her coloring deepening even farther. "Yes." 

"So you not only disobeyed the plaintiffs, you also purposely ignored their warnings." 

"I thought Suzumi-san was nice, and she looked and felt like my Mom," Sachiko said. 

"What do you mean 'felt like'?" 

Sachiko raised her head. "She's a miko. But now she feels different. It's.. it was clear, like dashi. Now it's cloudy, like someone mixed miso paste in." 

A few people in the crowd chuckled, mostly from the spiritualist side. 

On her side of the bench, Kikyou frowned. 

"So because she is a miko, you trusted her?" 

"Yes," Sachiko replied. 

"But she took good care of you, didn't she? She fed you, clothed you?" 

"I guess. The dresses were pretty, but Suzumi-san also believes in fasting to clear the spirit." 

"You also say she didn't hit you? Only yelled?" 

"Not until the night before my Papa and Sango-san found me." 

"So your broken leg was an accident?" 

"I.. don't know," Sachiko said. 

"How can you not know?" Tsubaki demanded. 

"I don't know!" Sachiko repeated, straightening as her eyes filled with fire. "Suzumi-san's nothing like my Mom! I don't know what she was thinking, and I'm not going to pretend I do! I know now that she lost a baby, and I'm really sorry about that, but I'm not Keiko. I'm Higurashi Sachiko. And there was no reason to punish me just because she is hurting. I'm hurt now, too, but I would never, NEVER break someone else's leg because mine's broken!" 

Kagome found herself breathless in the wake of her daughter's speech. She could feel the pride radiating off Inu Yasha, and saw the way Naoki grinned. 

Kikyou looked as if she'd been slapped, and Hojo's face was a study of confusion. 

Realizing that she had inadvertently lost ground with her latest ploy, Tsubaki decided to take another tack. 

"Did you know that Suzumi-san is married to your biological father?" 

Sachiko shook her head. "Not until I was in the hospital, and Miroku-san found out about it." 

"So Suzumi-san never mentioned her husband?" 

"All she said was that 'Papa' would be coming home soon. I had no idea who she was talking about. Even if I did, that guy isn't my Papa. Higurashi Inu Yasha is my Papa!" 

It was all Inu Yasha could do to force himself to remain seated instead of springing up to the stand and hugging her within an inch of her life. He blinked furiously, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes that accompanied the swelling of his heart. To hear her claim him so openly, it touched him as deeply as the night he'd mated Kagome. 

:: _Pups know their sire_ :: Naoki said, a mischievous sparkle in his eye. 

:: _They better_ :: Inu Yasha replied, after clearing his throat a few times. 

Tsubaki's next sharp question sliced through the air. "I assume you are aware that Higurashi Inu Yasha holds no legal right to you. Tamura Yoshiaki does." 

"I'm sorry, Hino-san. Everyone. But when it comes to who my Papa is, I don't care what the law says." Sachiko put her hand over her heart. "Genetically, I might be related to Hojo Yoshiaki, but he is not, nor will he ever be, my father. Even if he won't let me go," Sachiko glared directly at Yoshiaki, "I reject his claim. I will NEVER willingly live with him. You can force me to go, but I won't be happy. Not at all." 

Hojo-kun stared at Sachiko in complete shock. He supposed that was what he got for leaving the child to her mother. The girl was strong-willed and stubborn. He could try to break her, and would for Suzumi's sake, but when he looked over at his wife, she, too, was staring at the girl incredulously. 

"She definitely isn't our little Keiko," Kikyou murmured. 

"Suzumi?" 

"Keiko was nice, quiet, and obedient." 

Yoshiaki had no idea what to say. It was becoming more and more obvious to him that Suzumi was not fully in touch with reality anymore. On the other hand, he was sure with proper treatment, she could be fixed. Returned to the stunning creature he'd married. She still had her dignity and poise. Surely the rest could be overcome. 

He quietly put his hand over Kikyou's, and she didn't pull away, allowing him to shelter her. 

"But your so-called 'parents'," Tsubaki said, drawing everyone's attention back to the front of the chamber, "took nearly a month to find you. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" 

Sachiko shook her head so violently, it was a wonder they couldn't hear her brain rattle. "Suzumi-san's hut was behind a barrier. Not only that, my parents were staying on Kauai. Suzumi-san lives in a remote corner of Lanai, a totally different island. They only found me because they tried so hard. I didn't find out until after I was in the hospital, but they had my name and picture in the news, and Sango-san and Miroku-san worked really hard to try and find me. About the only way they could have found me was the way they did." 

"Which was?" 

Sachiko sat up straight. "When two people are mated, a bond is also formed with any kids that existed prior to the mating. I don't know what Naoki's got out of the deal, but I heal faster now, and Papa says that I'll live much longer than a regular human." 

Shocked whispers rose from the spiritualist side of the room, while an approving rumble came from the youkai one. 

"Won't that cause you grief? Emotional pain, seeing all your friends and family dying around you?" 

Sachiko snorted. "You don't know anything, do you?" A few in the audience tittered. "The reason I'll live longer is so I won't die too soon and make my parents cry. My real parents." Sachiko looked at Inu Yasha and Kagome. "I don't have many friends. Not really. But now I know that any youkai or part-youkai friends I make will be with me for a long, long time." 

Tsubaki grit her teeth and balled her hands into fists in the hidden darkness of the sleeves of her robes. How was it that a slip of a girl kept deflecting every blow she tried to land? She didn't really care if the youkai agreed with her. What annoyed her was that she could feel the winds changing on the spiritualist side of the room. "So you're saying that a human man is no match for a youkai?" 

Sachiko thought very carefully, picking the words that truly felt best. She only hoped it would be enough. "What I am saying is that if Hojo Yoshiaki had stayed in Japan, maybe even come to see me every once in a while, I might have had a chance to think of him as my father. Not only that, he still could have written letters, or called Mom. It's not like the number to the Higurashi Shrine is a secret. Instead, he cut himself completely out of my life. He doesn't know anything about me. Money does not equal love, and that was his lawyers, not him. He gave me up, only to try and take me back once other people wanted me. I'm a person, not a thing!" 

Tsubaki forced her powers back. She knew it would be an instant loss if she strangled the girl then and there. She'd stay up all night if she had to, in order to cast at least reasonable doubt that a kidnapping had taken place. Her temper would get the better of her if she continued, and that would lose the case. 

"No. Further. Questions," Tsubaki said, retreating to her podium. 

"Seeing as it is almost evening, I call for a recess," Hino-san said. "We'll all meet back here tomorrow morning to hear the defense's case." Hino banged her gavel, then disappeared once again. 

Moments later, Sachiko found herself being swept up in her Papa's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her nose against his skin. 

"You're amazing, pup," Inu Yasha said, his voice rough with emotion. 

"Thank you, Papa."


	56. In the Face of Adversity

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty-Six**  
_In the Face of Adversity_

Everyone was so mentally and emotionally exhausted, it had fallen to Mama Higurashi to chivvy them through the evening. They'd ordered room service again, but even Inu Yasha and Naoki had taken their time, while Sachiko fell asleep in her chair, and would have ended up with her face in her plate if not for Inu Yasha's hanyou reflexes. 

Baths were perfunctory, to say the least, and there was absolutely no question where the pups were going to sleep. It didn't take long for all of them to be snuggled up together, Naoki and Sachiko tense enough that they curled up between their parents, Sachiko's back against Inu Yasha, and Naoki contorted around Kagome and the newest pup. When Kagome had tried to make sure Naoki wasn't uncomfortable, he verbally waved her off with a sleepy, "I'm okay." 

It was only after they were settled that Mama Higurashi whispered in Kagome's ear that since Naoki and Sachiko were going to share the bed with them from the start, she was going out for a while. 

Inu Yasha lifted one eyelid partway to look at her. "I heard you on the phone earlier," he said, flicking an ear. "Stay all night if you want, since you'll only be a few doors down. Just don't forget to wash up. Youkai noses and all." 

Mama Higurashi blushed a deep shade of red and began to stutter. 

Kagome giggled. "It's okay, Mama. We're just teasing you. Go." 

Once Mama Higurashi had left the room, Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged looks. 

"Wonder if we're going to end up with another addition to our family on the way home," Inu Yasha said. 

"If Suikotsu-san is going this far, we just might." 

"Either that, or Kasumi-san's really good." 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome squeaked. 

Inu Yasha snickered before making a shushing sound. "You'll wake the pups." 

Kagome settled for glaring at him. "You are so going to pay for that," she said, though her threat was broken up by a massive yawn. 

Inu Yasha's lips settled into a small but genuine smile. "I'll be looking forward to it." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Okay, she's not only good, she's phenomenal. Oof!" Inu Yasha was completely unrepentant as they walked toward the tribunal hall once more, despite Kagome's elbow briefly lodging against his ribs. "Careful or I'll drop Sachiko." Which only earned him a giggle from the girl in his arms.

"We need to be serious," Kagome shot back, but even she couldn't miss the way Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu both now brought up the rear of their little party. She felt her cheeks warm as she took in the way they were glowing. No wonder Mama couldn't resist teasing them, if they looked even half so smitten. 

Naoki resolutely kept his eyes straight ahead, once again carrying Sachiko's crutches with pride. 

This time when they entered, the room was still daunting, but there was definitely an air of warmth inside that had nothing to do with their location. A light flush stole across Inu Yasha’s cheekbones as he realized everyone was staring at them. He studiously ignored it, carefully setting his precious cargo in her place on the bench, while Kagome and Naoki resumed their places, Naoki guarding Sachiko's left side, while Kagome took her place on Inu Yasha's right, closest to the defendant's bench. 

"Well you're all looking quite rested this morning," Byakuya said, taking his own place. 

"Yes, thank you, Byakuya-san," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha quickly looked around before saying, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that witch on the other side is _trying_ to help us win!" 

Byakuya smiled. "I was halfway hoping things would turn out this way. Tsubaki is used to the human courts, where if you spin a good enough story, jurors can be swayed into 'reasonable doubt'. However, this is a Tribunal, and she's already alienated half of it. Reasonable doubt is in play, but there are many youkai and spiritualists in this room who can detect lies and falsehoods, as well as many individuals who are several centuries old. They are quite wise to a combination of youkai, spiritualist, and human ways. To be successful in this arena, one must satisfy all their senses of justice." 

"Which you are quite familiar with," Kagome said. 

Byakuya inclined his head. "Indeed. I have been at this for nearly three hundred years. Tsubaki came to it late, and so only has about fifty years of experience, in addition to this being her first Tribunal." 

Inu Yasha whistled. 

Then Byakuya straightened, and all of them knew that their opponents had entered the room. Byakuya took up his position. Once again, Kagome sneaked a peek out of the corner of her eye as Hojo-kun, Kikyou, and Tsubaki took up theirs. Kikyou seemed calm and resigned. Hojo-kun looked an absolute mess, with deep circles under his eyes, and his normally immaculate hair slightly mussed. Tsubaki's aura pulsed with even more darkness, and Kagome fought down a sudden case of nerves. 

The judge appeared, and called everyone to order. "Would both attorneys approach?" 

Tsubaki's aura grew even darker, while Byakuya hid his surprise from all but Inu Yasha and Naoki's sensitive noses. The two went up to the judge's stand, and a barrier flickered into place, sealing them off. 

"She does NOT look happy," Kagome said. 

"Wish one of us could read lips," Inu Yasha replied. Then something very faint caught his ear, and he strained to catch it. 

Kagome watched as Inu Yasha's body language told her he had caught the scent of something delicious. Especially when she noticed him biting the inside of his cheek to try and not smirk. It was then she realized that there were whispers coming from Kikyou and Hojo's side, Hojo doing most of the talking, while Kikyou sat with her head down, her fingers laced politely in her lap. 

Once Hojo had turned away in a huff, Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. "What did they say?" 

"Yeah, Dad, I couldn't quite hear," Naoki said, sounding obviously put out. 

"Apparently that Tsubaki witch tried to sneak in an insanity plea, but Kikyou would have none of it. The bastard isn't happy about it, at all. He's still trying to convince her." Inu Yasha snorted. "You'd think after being married to her for a while, he would know she would rather die than sacrifice her pride." 

"He would, if he truly cared about the woman he married," Kagome said. "He was so stunned when I fought him about Sachiko." 

"And I could tell straight off the bat you're a fighter," Inu Yasha said. "It was one of the first things I noticed about you." He snaked an arm around her waist, and Kagome snuggled in, while Naoki and Sachiko exchanged triumphant grins. 

Once the barrier finally dropped, Tsubaki's aura flashed for a moment, then she obviously struggled to pull it in. Byakuya ignored her, going straight to his clients. "Okay, who's the lip reader?" he asked, noting their attitudes. 

"Blame the bastard. He really shouldn't forget that not all youkai are so far away," Inu Yasha said, twitching an ear. 

"Ah," Byakuya said, his own eyes shining with mirth. 

"Now we can proceed," Judge Hino announced. "It is now the defense's turn. Call your first witness, Tsubaki-san." 

An hour and a half later, Sachiko was dozing, while Naoki looked just as bored as his parents. He stifled a yawn. 

"I know what you mean, pup," Inu Yasha muttered. It would have been funny if it wasn't so damned tedious. Tsubaki called expert after expert, trying to explain Kikyou's rationale. Talking about how losing so many children must have driven her to a breaking point. Inu Yasha noted with satisfaction that Kikyou was absolutely livid, her spine ramrod straight as she bit her lip. 

"I don't even know her, and I can tell she's angry," Kagome whispered. 

"I hope Tsubaki's dumb enough to put her on the stand," Inu Yasha said. "Kikyou in a righteous snit is a GOOD thing for us!" 

The only entertaining part was when it was time for Byakuya to cross examine each so-called "expert". All the sympathy Tsubaki had garnered was quickly laid to waste when they were all forced to admit that actually acting on the impulse to take a child was NOT a healthy response. That there was truly no justification for ripping a child from her home and loved ones. 

After that debacle, Judge Hino called a recess. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Naoki, and Sachiko prepared to leave, but Byakuya stopped them. 

"This isn't a real recess," Byakuya whispered to them. "Since this is a Tribunal, not a human court, some things can be done differently. She would like to see me, Kagome, and Inu Yasha, due to some new evidence that has come to light that might help our case." 

Kagome scanned the seats that were actually on the floor, and found Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu. All it took was one look, and Mama Higurashi was making her way toward them. 

"Anything I can do to help?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Byakuya nodded. "Watch the children. This isn't for their ears to hear." 

"Hey, I'm almost eight!" Naoki said. 

"And I AM eight," Sachiko protested. 

Byakuya gave them a stern look. "This is a very serious matter. If your parents wish to discuss it with you afterwards, that will be their prerogative." 

Inu Yasha leaned down, first ruffling Sachiko's hair, then tweaking one of Naoki's ears. "Be good for your Grandma. We'll fill you in later." 

"Fine." "Okay," they chorused. 

Satisfied that the pups would be safe, Inu Yasha said, "Lead the way, Byakuya." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome had expected to feel uncomfortable being in such close quarters with someone who had an aura as intense as Judge Hino's, but instead of her aura being overwhelming, it was closer to a protective blanket, despite the fire in her eyes. She could tell Inu Yasha felt the same way, the tension leaving his frame, even as the door closed behind them. 

"Come in, come in. There's no need to stand on quite as much ceremony here," Hino said. 

Byakuya, Inu Yasha, and Kagome took up the three chairs set before the judge's desk. 

"This is informal, but can still be in the records if all present should wish it. First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my former pupil's behavior." 

Inu Yasha blinked, while Kagome gave her a questioning look. 

"I taught Tsubaki long ago, when she was just a tiny miko coming into her powers. I tried to convince her that this case was beyond her, but alas, no matter how much you may try and guide a young one, they do not always listen." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Got that right." 

Hino smiled, before growing serious again. "Now, Tsubaki intended to sneak yet another tactic past me, but I caught her this time. I do not want you all going in unprepared. I attempted to speak with Tsubaki and the Tamuras, as well as Tamura Suzumi herself, but alas, none of them were forthcoming. It's a very serious accusation." 

"What is it, Hino-san?" Kagome asked, putting her hand over Inu Yasha's, where it rested on the arm of his chair. 

"It seems Tsubaki found a copy of Suzumi's petition, first for a visa, then for United States citizenship. Suzumi is in very big trouble should Byakuya-san wish to pursue this." 

"It depends on how cooperative she is during my cross-examination," Byakuya said. 

"Wait, she's taking the stand?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Yes, she was quite.. adamant about that. It was the most life I've seen out of her," Hino replied. 

"Keh," Inu Yasha said, his tone full of satisfaction. 

"I have also spoken with her great aunt and sponsor, Kaede, to verify what has been discovered," Hino continued. "What a sticky, tangled web has been woven." 

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wait, Kikyou's immigration and Kaede.. you don't mean they're actually going to..?" 

"It appears you're already aware of Suzumi-san's accusations," Judge Hino said, her eyebrows rising in surprise. 

"It was originally discovered by the private investigator helping us find Sachiko, Teramoto Miroku," Kagome said. 

"Wonderful. Yet another person I will need to interview." 

"Kagome, what's going on?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Hino cleared her throat. "It is the matter of Suzumi-san's informal accusation of rape." 

"She wouldn't DARE..!" 

"Sit. Down." 

Inu Yasha forced himself back into his chair, his entire body shaking with adrenaline. 

"And therein lies the crux of the matter," Hino said. "I, personally, believe you to be innocent of the charge. However, Tsubaki's planning to twist it as much as she can to suit her needs. I am well acquainted with rapists. You are an alpha male, true, but you also understand that true power lies in the consent of those you have control over." 

Inu Yasha did his best to calm down, but it was hard. 

"Don't you think this is overstepping your bounds a bit, Hino-sama?" Byakuya asked, his tone deceptively light. 

"I would probably be charged with half a dozen things by now if this were a human court," Hino said, waving away his concern, "but here, I am sovereign law. Or my sister, were she filling the post. And Tsubaki would have been taken off this case long ago. However, I believe my student needs a good lesson in humility. Her plan to blindside you with this during Suzumi and Yoshiaki's testimony is despicable, and I intend to foil that scheme myself." 

"What do you want to know?" Inu Yasha ground out. 

"Did you ever force your ex-wife to have sex with you?" 

Inu Yasha was glad she hadn't asked that question before his conversation with Kagome just prior to their encounter in the bathroom of Sachiko's hospital room. Otherwise, he would have doubted himself and responded much differently. "No, never. Whenever Kikyou told me to stop something, I did, no questions asked. Er, okay, I did ask, but all she would say was that she didn't feel like it, or wasn't comfortable with it." 

"Can you clarify?" 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath, reaching out for and finding the wave of warmth and reassurance from his mate through their bond. "Kikyou didn't like change." He could feel the fierce blush covering his entire face, but he knew he had to be honest. It was the only way to clear his name. "I offered oral sex, she'd say no. I suggested any position but missionary, she said no. I asked if I could," Inu Yasha swallowed, "use my fingers, she said no. She had absolutely no trouble saying no." 

"What he's also not telling you," Kagome broke in, "is that he and Kikyou were only intimate on his human nights, and that was _Kikyou's_ idea!" 

"Kagome..." 

Byakuya quickly smoothed over his shock, while Judge Hino didn't look surprised at all. 

"You don't even have to tell me, Kagome-san. It's quite obvious that you and your mate are intimate on a very regular basis." She turned to Inu Yasha. "I take it you have no objections to your current situation?" 

"Hell no," Inu Yasha choked out. 

"So you actually held yourself back during your first marriage?" 

"It wasn't like that, not really." Inu Yasha shot a quelling glance at Kagome, and she held her tongue. Once he was certain she would stay quiet for at least a moment, Inu Yasha focused his attention on the judge. "I never thought I'd even _have_ a sex life. I'm hanyou. So I was more than happy with what I got. I knew I wanted it more often, but I wasn't about to push it, because I knew Kikyou WOULD say no." 

"So your ex-wife established boundaries, and you respected them." 

"Yes." 

Judge Hino leaned forward and rested her elbows on her desk, her hands shielding her mouth as her fingers laced together while the wheels obviously turned behind her eyes. "How is it, then, that your son came to be?" 

"Kikyou asked me," Inu Yasha said. "She said she wanted a child, and that I was her only option to have one. She offered to.. be with me on my human nights without a condom, until she got pregnant." 

"And you used protection every single time before?" 

Inu Yasha nodded, fighting down his deep rooted embarrassment. 

"How long did it take?" 

"Three years," Inu Yasha said. "I almost thought it wasn't going to happen. I thought I'd failed her." 

"Well, given the footage we saw the other day, you certainly were giving it your best effort," Hino said, her voice laced with humor. 

Kagome chuckled, and Inu Yasha squashed the burst of pride that rose up within him. 

"And you had no idea Suzumi-san would give birth to anything but a fully human baby?" 

Inu Yasha winced. "No, I didn't. If you want the total truth, apparently it was included in 'the talk' I was given as a pup, but I completely forgot about it." 

"The talk?" 

"Yeah. Like biology and stuff." 

Hino seemed to finally understand, a twinkle of amusement in her eye. "Ah, now I see." She turned to Kagome. "Did you know the offspring you carry would be a quarter youkai?" 

"Er..." Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. "This pup wasn't planned, but I'd just assumed any pups we had would be a quarter youkai, since Naoki is." 

"Oh?" 

"And before you ask, it was my fault." 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha growled. 

"Inu Yasha was the one who caught I was being extra.. frisky, on the most likely day this pup was conceived," Kagome said. "I insisted we continue without protection. And I honestly don't mind. At all. Sometimes things happen for a reason." She rested a gentle, protective hand on her abdomen. "I love my mate, and I love my pups. Both the ones we have now, and however many we have in the future." 

"Kagome..." 

"I think I'm getting hives," Byakuya said, not entirely joking. 

Hino laughed. "Thank you, both of you, for your honesty. I also understand now why Tsubaki is failing so miserably." 

Kagome and Inu Yasha turned to her, a million questions in their eyes. 

"The one thing that sets a true dark miko apart from other miko is the fact that they know anger and hatred, but love is beyond them. The fact that Suzumi-san is sliding down that same path is something the spiritualists in the hall will definitely take note of." 

"So, what do you think the verdict will be?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"I refuse to say a word, lest I jinx the entire thing," Hino said with a wink. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Fair enough." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Dad!" "Papa!" "Mom!" 

Mama Higurashi looked up as Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Byakuya rejoined them. "Everything okay?" she asked. 

"Just fine," Byakuya reassured her as Inu Yasha scooped up Naoki, and Kagome hugged Sachiko tightly. 

It was a testament to how upset Inu Yasha was deep inside when Naoki didn't even protest being picked up in public. Instead, he buried his nose in his Dad's neck, inhaling Inu Yasha's scent and whimpering in inu to try and comfort him. Inu Yasha returned the gesture, both their human and youkai sides reconnecting. 

"Mom?" Sachiko asked, feeling the distress coming from her part inu youkai family members. 

"It'll be okay, Sa-chan," Kagome said. "Just remember, no matter what anybody else says, we know the truth." 

Sachiko nodded, humming her emphatic agreement. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha wasn't sure what he thought about the new seating arrangement, but he was grateful that Kasumi-san had been thoughtful enough to put Suikotsu at the very end of the line, on the complete opposite side of Kagome. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy. He just didn't know Suikotsu very well, and Inu Yasha had a very pregnant mate to protect. 

Inu Yasha's mood darkened even further when Tsubaki called her next witness up to the stand: Tamura Yoshiaki. Inu Yasha was actually shocked when, instead of rubbing his "impatience" in his face, his youkai side fed him a sidebar of commentary decidedly NOT in Yoshiaki's favor as Kagome's ex-husband proceeded to extol his current wife's virtues to the high heavens. 

Kagome, on the other hand, hadn't realized that there was still one very tiny chink in her armor when it came to Hojo-kun. She was both livid, and tendrils of self-doubt wound around her heart. She had done everything he had ever asked of her, up until he wanted to hurt Sachiko. She'd never complained. She had done her absolute best to be the wife he wanted. Yet, it was Kikyou he put up on a pedestal. Praising her as a paragon of perfection, completely ignoring what the woman had done to her own flesh and blood. Kagome knew she wasn't perfect, but at least she'd never tried to kill an innocent little pup! 

Kagome's upset filtered through their bond, and Inu Yasha forced himself to shove his own thoughts aside. It was so unlike Kagome to have such dark thoughts. He also realized the hormone shifts that came as part and parcel of pregnancy couldn't be helping. :: _What is it, mate?_ :: he vocalized. 

"I'm just being stupid," Kagome whispered back, dabbing a tear from her eye. 

:: _Talk to me_ :: Inu Yasha pleaded, adding an extra little whine to the end of his sentence, allowing his youkai side to come out far enough that he felt the tingle of markings appearing on his cheeks. 

"I just tried so hard to make our marriage work," Kagome said. 

"Mom?" Sachiko asked, from the other side of Inu Yasha. 

"It's all right, Sa-chan. I'm okay." 

:: _No, you're not_ :: Inu Yasha contradicted her, :: _and that's okay. I know exactly how you feel._ :: 

"I know," Kagome said, and closed her eyes as she snuggled against her mate, breathing in his scent like a lifeline. "Who better?" 

:: _You're probably gonna have to be the one holding me when Kikyou's up there._ :: 

Kagome nodded, then realized she felt a little extra pressure on her knees. She opened her eyes to see Naoki staring at her, his hazel eyes filled with so much emotion, it made her breath catch. "Naoki..." 

:: _I love you, Mom_ :: Naoki said, slowly and deliberately. 

Kagome slowly withdrew her arms from around Inu Yasha's torso to embrace Naoki instead. She nuzzled the spot where his human ears would be. :: _I love you, too, my son. My pup. You are mine._ :: 

Inu Yasha glanced over at Sachiko, and he tried not to smile at the look of determination on her face, and the way her eyes tried to incinerate Hojo Yoshiaki on the spot. :: _You are definitely your mother's daughter, pup_ :: he said. 

"He's making my Mom cry," Sachiko said. "Even if I liked him before, I wouldn't like him anymore after that. Especially since if Mom's upset, that means my baby brother is, too." 

Inu Yasha wondered if he would ever know the true breadth and depth of the hearts of his mate and human pup. He held that bit of warmth close to him, even as Yoshiaki spun every flaw into a gift from the gods. Apparently in his eyes, Kikyou could do no wrong. Inu Yasha blushed as he realized there was a time that he had thought the same. He had pushed his youkai side's misgivings aside and gone on worshipping at the altar of Kikyou. It had taken her nearly killing a defenseless pup, and seeing such cruelty with his own eyes, to finally start to see all the cracks that had formed over their nearly fourteen-year marriage. 

Yoshiaki had only been married to her for six years so far, give or take. 

If he were anyone else, Inu Yasha would almost feel sorry for the bastard. But one look at his mate's tearstained face was more than enough to scour that away. 

Byakuya noted everything that was going on behind him, as well as in front. Yes, he knew exactly where to stick this particular specimen called Tamura Yoshiaki. A few well-placed hits, and Tsubaki's plans would fall like a house of cards. 

He just couldn't wait for his turn.


	57. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**  
_The Truth Comes Out_

"No further questions." 

Tsubaki returned to her podium and shuffled her papers around with an air of smug satisfaction. Tamura Suzumi obviously had her husband wrapped around her little finger. It was surprising that Suzumi still had as much light in her aura as she did. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been trained as a light miko, rather than a dark one. There was so much potential there. Maybe, when all was said and done, Tsubaki would have the opportunity for a real apprentice of her own instead of a sniveling, snot-nosed brat. A grown woman with grace and dignity. Yes, that would be wonderful. 

Byakuya tried not to lick his lips in anticipation as he made his way up to the witness stand. He could see the fragile shell that was Tamura Yoshiaki's bravado. The human was truly out of his depth, and although Byakuya had no real personal stake, he loved to see his prey squirm. "So, Tamura-san, how did you meet your wife?" 

Yoshiaki looked startled, then turned his head toward Tsubaki, who was now studiously ignoring him. Yoshiaki flushed at the rude dismissal from the woman _he_ had hired. 

"What are you, Tsubaki's puppet?" Byakuya taunted. "It's a fairly easy question. If you can't remember..." 

"Of course I remember!" Yoshiaki shot back. "She was a tour guide at Na'Aina Kai. I had taken a short vacation to Kauai. I was entranced the moment I saw her." 

"Why?" Byakuya asked. 

"I just knew she was the one I'd been looking for. She was so sweet and polite, as well as the perfect Japanese beauty." 

"How long did you date before asking her to marry you?" 

Yoshiaki blushed. "She didn't say yes until several months into the relationship. I started trying to propose right away." 

"So it was 'love at first sight'?" Byakuya asked, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice. 

"You could say that, yes." 

Kagome tried not to roll her eyes. Hojo-kun had acted the exact same way with her, pursuing her with gifts and compliments until her girlish heart was completely won over and she agreed to date him. 

"So it wasn't a very long courtship?" 

Yoshiaki shook his head. "No, but we didn't need one. We were in love!" 

"I think his dictionary's broken," Sachiko murmured, earning her a smirk from Inu Yasha. 

"Then I doubt you were very surprised to learn that she had been married before, since you were so much in love," Byakuya said. 

Yoshiaki went very pale, except for two spots of color high on his cheekbones. "I.. had no idea, until just a few days ago." 

"So you're telling me you were passionately in love, and she didn't tell you she was still technically another man's wife?" 

Yoshiaki's eyes widened. "That's not true!" 

"Oh indeed it is." Byakuya turned his attention to Judge Hino. "As you can see by the copies of marriage registration and divorce decree, the woman who currently calls herself Tamura Suzumi was still married when she wedded her current husband." 

"That's impossible!" Yoshiaki burst out. 

"No, it isn't," Byakuya said. "Your wife did NOT go through a divorce. She simply up and left Japan. She was not legally free to marry by Japanese law until after Takahashi Inu Yasha was granted a divorce three years later. One that was granted due to abandonment." 

Yoshiaki looked absolutely stunned. 

"There are other discrepancies that FBI Agent Aohara, as a representative of the United States government, will be taking up with her, as she lists herself as 'single' on her application for both her visa and changing her name. Not to mention, her birth date has been falsified." 

"WHAT?" 

Byakuya went back to his podium, only to retrieve several more pieces of paper. The bailiff took the papers to Judge Hino, who frowned. Byakuya quickly followed to continue his cross-examination. "These papers prove that Tamura Suzumi, born Takahashi Kikyou, claimed to be ten years younger than her current age. Even her identification bears this lie. Her original Japanese birth record indicates that she is currently forty-three years of age." 

"Forty..." Yoshiaki stared at Kikyou, who was staring at Byakuya in horror. 

Inu Yasha was not at all surprised to hear Kikyou had lied about that. She had always been absolutely obsessed with "getting older", no matter how many times he'd tried to reassure her that he didn't care, and he had nearly twenty years on her as it was. 

"There is more, but those can wait until I talk to the lady herself, since Tamura Suzumi will be taking the stand later today." 

"More?" Yoshiaki asked weakly, looking positively shell-shocked. 

"Yes, indeed," Byakuya said. "However, there is an even more important question. Did you have any knowledge that your wife planned to kidnap a child?" 

"Absolutely not!" Yoshiaki burst out. "Suzumi..." He swallowed. "She left, soon after our daughter Keiko was stillborn." 

"Seems to be her M.O., doesn't it?" 

"Objection!" Tsubaki cried. 

"I'll rephrase, then," Byakuya said smoothly. "Were you truly so surprised, given the way she had run away from her first marriage?" 

"I had no idea she'd ever been married at all!" Yoshiaki replied. "She told me she grew up as part of a very strict shrine family, but then she had been raped, and her grandfather cast her out, since she was no longer a maiden." 

Byakuya casually crossed his arms. "And you believed her?" 

"Of course I did!" Yoshiaki shot back. "She has always been completely honest with me. Why would she lie?" 

"So I also assume, since you two were so honest with each other, that you told your current wife about your first marriage?" 

Yoshiaki blushed again. "It never came up," he said defensively. 

"Or the fact that you had a daughter already?" 

"I'd washed my hands of her! As far as I was concerned, I had no children! So there was no need to bring it up." 

Sachiko snuggled into Inu Yasha's side, and Inu Yasha started a soothing rumble low in his chest, sending as much love and reassurance as he could along their connection. :: _Mine_ :: he growled, rubbing Sachiko's arm. 

:: _Papa_ :: Sachiko replied. 

"So, if you've washed your hands of your daughter from your first marriage, why haven't you signed away your paternal rights?" Byakuya asked. 

Yoshiaki looked indignant. "I tried! My family said they had it taken care of!" 

"But you didn't make sure of it?" 

"No," Yoshiaki said, almost as if he were sulking. 

"Since you and your wife were trying so hard for a child, why wouldn't it come up?" 

Yoshiaki finally cracked. "She didn't tell me that _she_ had a child before, either!" 

Kikyou looked as if she'd been slapped, and Tsubaki's aura flared. 

"All right, so she did lie to me! But I loved her! I still do!" 

"So much that even once she woke up in a hospital where you are, or were, on the Board of Directors, you didn't rush to her side the moment you saw your wife's name come up on the current patient list?" Byakuya pressed. 

"I was busy," Yoshiaki replied. "I don't pay any attention to such trivial matters." 

A handful of gasps rose up from the crowd. 

"So you don't care at all about the patients in the hospital you were helping to run?" Byakuya asked. 

"Don't put words in my mouth!" 

"All right, then. Your direct quote was that the current patient list is a 'trivial matter'." 

"You're making it sound worse than it is. I'm a very busy man!" 

"So busy," Byakuya drawled, "that it was a unanimous vote to suspend you from the Board of Directors pending investigation due to the discovery of your negligence toward the child you sired _and_ the fact that your so-called wife kidnapped said child. Usually there are at least one or two detractors when such drastic measures are proposed?" 

"The other hospital board members have always resented me," Yoshiaki said. "I wasn't surprised at all. I've done my job. Our hospital's profits have never been higher!" 

"So your concern is profits, not patients?" 

Yoshiaki's mouth worked, but no words actually came out. 

"No further questions." 

**~*~*~*~**

Everyone had been given a lunch break, but both families most heavily involved were sequestered away in separate rooms. Inu Yasha and Naoki were actually grateful for the reprieve from the myriad of sounds, smells, and auras that permeated the Tribunal hall. Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu had their lunch on a small table in a far corner of the room, while Inu Yasha, Naoki, Kagome, and Sachiko all sat together at a much larger one that was laden down with all sorts of food, from the ubiquitous ramen, to an entire suckling pig. 

"Byakuya-san is something else, isn't he?" Sachiko asked, making mountains out of mashed sweet potatoes. 

"Sure is, pup," Inu Yasha said, "but it'll take more than that to throw me off the scent. What's wrong?" 

Sachiko sighed and put her spoon down. "I'm starting to wish I never knew Hojo-kun was such a scumbag." 

"I know the feeling," Kagome said gently, punctuating her statement with a kiss on the top of Sachiko's head. "I thought that quite a lot when you were a baby." 

"But you never said anything!" 

"Of course not," Kagome said, eminently reasonable in the face of her daughter's upset. "If I had badmouthed him from the start, would you have believed me?" 

Sachiko blinked. "What?" 

"If I tried to tell you how cruel Hojo-kun could be, would you have believed me, or thought I was making things up?" 

Sachiko thought for a moment, then had the grace to look sheepish. 

"Exactly. All I could do was focus on his better traits, and if the occasion ever arose, you would be free to form your own opinions, rather than agreeing with or fighting against mine." 

"Which is exactly how Dad played it with me, Sachiko," Naoki said. "I would have kept on thinking Kikyou wasn't so bad, if she hadn't started sending those packages. That's when I asked Shouga-baba about what happened." 

"I wasn't thinking that far," Inu Yasha admitted. "All I knew was that you were one of a kind, and I have enough of a complex being hanyou even WITH a mother who loved me, and let me know it all the time. You were probably going to have enough self-doubt that you didn't need to know what my witch of an ex-wife did and thought." 

"And because of that, you've raised an honest, polite, self-confident son," Kagome said, beaming at her mate. 

Inu Yasha blushed. "Keh! That was pure luck." 

Everyone at the table chuckled, but the moment was ended all too soon when the door of the room opened and Byakuya poked his head in. "Ten minutes, everyone." 

Silence descended. Then Inu Yasha got a wicked gleam in his eye before rising, going around to the other side of the table, and lifting Sachiko up to set her on his lap. 

"Papa?" 

"If you're not gonna eat, I'm gonna have to feed you," Inu Yasha said, scooping up some salmon along with the mashed sweet potatoes. "Now open up, or I'll hold your nose." 

Sachiko glared at him for a moment, then opened her mouth. 

"That's better. Chew. Swallow." 

Naoki grinned. "And now you know why I actually ate something, even though my stomach's in knots," he teased his sister. "Aren't you glad you have Dad now?" 

Sachiko knew Naoki was just having fun at her expense, but her feelings were genuine as she tipped her head back to look at her Papa. "Yeah, I am, even when he's.. oomph!" 

"Less talking, more eating." 

Kagome's heart swelled as she watched Inu Yasha and Sachiko. Every time she thought she couldn't love her mate more, he pulled a stunt like that. She put her arm around Naoki and gave him a sideways hug. "As I said before, no matter what Kikyou says, you are my pup. Remember that, okay?" Recalling how Inu Yasha reacted when she nuzzled his ears, she buried her nose in Naoki's hair, his fuzzy ears delicately brushing against her cheeks. 

Naoki a shudder of unadulterated pleasure raced through him, both his human and youkai sides instantly responding to the wave of love and support that rushed through him. "I'll never forget, Mom." 

**~*~*~*~**

There was a part of Inu Yasha that just wanted to stuff his fingers in his ears and yell "Lalalala" at the top of his lungs as he watched Tsubaki approach Kikyou sitting on the witness stand. Yet he also knew that being forewarned was forearmed, and now that his delusions about her had been completely stripped away, he was aware he could finally see her under the light of truth. There is also a twisted bit of curiosity lingering in his psyche as well. What _had_ been going through her head when she decided to abduct a child? A child she had no idea belonged to him? 

Or so she claimed. 

He frowned slightly as his eyes drifted to Sachiko's currently bare neck, then snapped back to Kikyou as a ball of dread formed in his gut. 

He felt Byakuya staring at him, and he looked up to see a knowing light in their lawyer's eyes. 

Byakuya knew, and he was going to call her on it. 

"Papa?" 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"Dad?" 

"Tell you later, if it doesn't come up before the next break," he said gruffly, giving his family apologetic looks. 

Then they all stilled as Tsubaki began her line of questioning. Or at least, that was what everyone in the room had expected. Instead, Tsubaki wove a tale that was technically true, but painted in such flattering hues that even a court painter would be envious. She constructed an image of a woman who had been brought up in a strictly traditional household, a bird in a gilded cage, who had then met someone she thought could free her. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help the low growl forming in his chest. He looked around the hall, and noted that only a few seemed to be buying this particular version of events. All of them were on the spiritualist side, and unless he missed his guess, their auras were the darkest in the room. 

Tsubaki did her best to paint Inu Yasha as a monster, and Kikyou as the helpless victim. Then she went on to draw a line between Kikyou's "desperate flight" to Hawaii, and being driven mad with grief when her attempts to have the child she'd always wanted kept ending. What else could she have thought but that she was forever tainted? Then to find a child with miko abilities, who obviously had no objections to being taken because she didn't fight, how could any spiritualist resist? She gained a daughter and a trainee. How was she to know that a pure and innocent girl had already been tainted by a hanyou's claim? 

Kikyou did not object, only nodding or very quietly answering Tsubaki's handful of questions in a slow, calm voice. 

The youkai side of the room, however, was obviously none-too-pleased at Tsubaki's particular portrayal of one with youkai blood. 

Tsubaki's argument, such as it was, boiled down to Kikyou's actions being justifiable in the face of her grief. And if Tsubaki had even thought to look at anyone but the handful of people who were her intended audience, she would have known exactly how much trouble she was in. 

"How bloody would you like her?" Byakuya whispered, knowing Inu Yasha would hear. 

"A few dozen chunks would be good," Inu Yasha muttered back. 

"Only if I get to sear them off," Kagome added. 

Sachiko wrinkled her nose, but nodded, while Naoki cracked his knuckles. 

Byakuya chuckled, and it wasn't a pleasant sound. He drew his aura around him like the wings of a moth and went to take his place before the witness stand. 

"Let us go back in time," Byakuya said with a sweeping gesture. "According to the official records, you would have met Inu Yasha when you were eighteen, correct?" 

Kikyou kept her head down, but responded, "Yes." 

"And you married at 21?" 

"Yes," Kikyou whispered. 

"If you find those of youkai blood so abhorrent, why did you agree to marry one?" 

Kikyou's mouth worked, but no sound came out. 

"Is this your signature stamp on the marriage forms?" Byakuya showed her a photocopy. 

Kikyou bit her lip. 

"If you continue not to answer, Tamura-san, I will be forced to hold you in contempt," Judge Hino said, her eyes flashing. 

"Yes, that is my signature stamp," Kikyou replied, as if it had been bodily dragged out of her. 

"So why sign? You knew your husband-to-be was a hanyou. He never hid that from you, did he?" 

"No." 

"Why then?" 

Kikyou remained silent. 

"Fine then. Allow me to put forward a theory. Stop me at any time." Byakuya smiled, but it was little more than a bearing of his razor-sharp teeth. "You were raised in a very traditional shrine. You were told from birth that you would be a shrine maiden, due to your obvious talent. Teenage humans are, forgive me but, not the most obedient of creatures. In fact, much like youkai youth, they tend to lash out against authority. Would it be fair to say that you first dated, then married the hanyou currently known as Higurashi Inu Yasha, to defy your family?" 

Kikyou stared at him, her eyes massive. 

"And since you pulled off marriage, and did so for roughly a decade without anyone being any the wiser, you then decided to go one step further. You were no longer a shrine _maiden_. Why not try and become a mother?" 

Kikyou began to tremble. 

"Your Honor, he's badgering my witness!" Tsubaki cried. 

"I am on the brink of declaring this witness hostile, Tsubaki-san," Hino said. "If you want my advice, advise your client that she is only hurting herself by not answering." 

Tsubaki gaped like a fish. 

"Did you, or did you not, Tamura Suzumi, ask your _husband_ at the time to give you a child?" 

"Byakuya-san, Hino-san, members of the Tribunal," a voice cut through the room. "May I make a suggestion?" 

"Ah, Hitomiko-san, by all means," Judge Hino said. 

Hitomiko smiled, but it had a harsh edge to it. "Perhaps a truth-telling aura should be applied?" 

The color drained from Tsubaki's face, as Judge Hino looked thoughtful. 

"An excellent suggestion. Any objections?" 

"I do!" Tsubaki cried. 

Judge Hino gave Tsubaki a look that had the dark miko quaking in her boots. "Are you saying you are counseling your client to _lie_?" 

"That's not what I meant..." Tsubaki protested, but her voice trailed off as she finally realized it was falling on deaf ears. 

"Hitomiko-san, please apply the aura,” the judge said with a calmness that was absolutely chilling. 

Kikyou stared at Hitomiko, her entire body telegraphing her thoughts plainly, her eyes screaming "Traitor!". Hitomiko ignored it, keeping her face perfectly neutral as she cast the spell. 

"The aura will glow green for yes, red for no," Hitomiko said. 

"Excellent work, thank you," Judge Hino said. "Now, proceed, Byakuya-san." 

"With pleasure, your honor," Byakuya replied. "Once again, did you at any point, ask Inu Yasha to sire a child upon you?" 

Kikyou's eyes burned with hatred as the air around her took on a distinctly green tint. 

"And why, if you hate youkai, would you ask that of him? Did it not occur to you there was a chance your child would also be part youkai?" 

"I only ever offered myself on the new moon!" Kikyou cried. 

Inu Yasha froze as Kagome, Naoki, Sachiko, and many of the Tribunal members gasped. 

"Hino-san?" Byakuya asked. 

The judge sighed. "The last part of that statement will be redacted, in accordance with the National Youkai Protection Agreement, section 57, paragraph 314, which protects the rights of hanyou to keep their human times private. And if I catch _anyone_ violating that clause, I will hold them _personally_ responsible. Is that clear?" 

A murmur of assent filled the room. 

"Good," Hino-san said. "Since we are in agreement, I will clarify Tamura-san's statement. Also for the benefit of all those with hanyou family members. Human times do NOT alter one's genetics. It is merely an ebb in a partial youkai's youki." She sighed. "Now that we have that out of the way, proceed, Byakuya-san." 

"Thank you, Hino-san." Byakuya turned his attention back to Kikyou. "So, once you discovered that the child you carried was not entirely human, what did you do?" 

Kikyou pressed her lips together, but it took less than a minute for a few tiny beads of sweat to form. Kagome watched in fascinated horror as she felt the way the truth-telling aura was applying pressure, making it difficult for Kikyou to breathe. 

Finally, Kikyou burst out, "I dropped it and ran." 

"Order! ORDER!" Judge Hino roared, amplifying her voice to try and quell the surge of reaction from the Tribunal. 

Once things were down to a dull roar, Byakuya pressed, "Dropped 'it' and ran?" 

Kikyou was shaking uncontrollably as the words were forced past her lips. "The moment I saw the _thing_ that had been growing inside me for so long, I did everything I could to get every little bit out and away from my body. I dropped it. I didn't care what happened. If it had died, it would have been a kindness!" 

Inu Yasha felt the heat from Naoki's prayer beads, and all it took was sharing a look with Sachiko before he bodily picked Naoki up and set the pup in his lap, holding his son as tightly as he dared. :: _I know, pup. I know._ :: 

:: _I hate her. I HATE her!_ :: 

"I do, too," Sachiko whispered, snuggling up to them as best she could, reaching her arm around to try and join in the hug. 

Cursing her lack of vocabulary, Kagome did her best. :: _Pup safe_ :: she intoned, putting her hands on Naoki's legs and letting a familiar, protective twist of reiki and youki seep into him. 

Yoshiaki had no idea what to make of this new side of his wife. He had never seen her so enraged, or heard her call any child a "thing". Then again, considering that she wasn't really talking about a child, but a youkai.. what? Pup? Whelp? What DID they call their offspring, anyway? Then he remembered his brief conversation with Inu Yasha at the hospital dining area. Pup, then. 

"Did it ever occur to you, Tamura-san, that the child had a father?" Byakuya asked. 

"How could it not?" Kikyou spat. "I never wanted to see him again, tricking me into bearing his youkai-blooded spawn!" 

"Tricking you?" Byakuya drawled. "Do you truly believe that Inu Yasha purposely withheld the possibility from you?" 

The truth-telling aura wavered, shifting rapidly from red to green and back again. "Why wouldn't he?" she countered. 

"Were you able to see his reaction the first time he saw the child?" 

Kikyou looked like he'd slapped her, then her expression shifted. "He was.. if I didn't know better, I'd say he was in awe." 

"Did he truly look like someone who expected you to bear a youkai-blooded child?" 

Even before Kikyou slumped, the aura around her turned red.


	58. Intensity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Wow, first and foremost, I want to thank everyone for all the amazing comments last chapter! They've brought a smile to my face every single day since. Knowing that you all are enjoying this makes me have a Sally Field moment ("They like my story! They really like my story!"). Silly, I know, but there you have it. Enjoy today's chapter, folks!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

**Extra tags:** Analingus, Spanking

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**  
_Intensity_

If he weren't mated, Inu Yasha swore he would have picked that Hitomiko person up and twirled her around. As it was, something deep inside him was soothed by Kikyou's silent confession. No matter how much she might hate him, on some level she was aware that it truly wasn't his fault. 

Kagome caught the stream of emotions running through her mate. She knew some women might not understand, but she did. Inu Yasha thought so little of himself at times, it made sense that at least a tiny portion of his self-doubt came from not knowing what he did "wrong", taking the blame for his marriage falling apart on himself. She knew that feeling well, but she’d had Mama to reassure her that she had done the right thing in fighting for Sachiko. Inu Yasha hadn't had anybody, or at least, anyone who could talk at the time. She brought Inu Yasha's hand up to her lips, and kissed the back of it. 

Inu Yasha turned to look at her, relief shining in his eyes. He returned the gesture, brushing his own lips against her skin, making Kagome shiver with delight. 

"We're in a courtroom, you two," Naoki drawled, quietly enough that only his intended audience would hear. 

"That's the only reason we're still dressed," Inu Yasha shot back. 

Naoki made a face, and Sachiko giggled, while Kagome blushed prettily. 

Then Byakuya's voice drew their attention back to the witness stand. 

"According to the records I've been able to procure, thanks to the cooperation of the FBI," he said with a nod to Aohara, who inclined his head in return, "it shows that a record was entered for the now outdated family registry for Takahashi Inu Yasha, married to Takahashi Kikyou, that a son, Takahashi Naoki, was born on September 15th. The application for a green card, filled out by Takahashi Kikyou, is dated less than two weeks later." Byakuya offered the papers to the judge, who took them. "If you read them, Takahashi Kikyou swears, under penalty of perjury, that she is single, while the Japanese records clearly show she is not." 

Kikyou had lost all color in her face. 

"There is also the testimony given by Takahashi Kaede, Takahashi Kikyou's great aunt, that Kikyou claimed she was cast out of the family due to the findings of the hospital she was taken to immediately after giving birth. Not that she had given birth, exactly, but that there was substantial vaginal bleeding, and her hymen was no longer intact. Her statement given then claims she was raped." More papers were handed up to the judge's stand. "Yet here, under the glow of a truth-telling spell, it has been confirmed that Tamura Suzumi, formerly Takahashi Kikyou, willingly asked her legal husband to sire a child. What do you have to say to that, Tamura-san?" 

"What else was I supposed to do?" Kikyou said, her voice shaking, but her eyes flaring with anger. "Yes, I married Inu Yasha. Yes, I allowed him to.. use my body for his pleasure. When I wanted a child, what choice did I have? I already knew Inu Yasha had no contact with my grandfather, so he wouldn't find out! And what was I supposed to say? I had hoped my grandfather would be forgiving if I claimed I had been forced. I didn't even give a name! I said it was a random attack!" Kikyou wavered, and looked away. "Grandfather didn't care. All he cared about was that I was no longer a virgin, NOT the fact that the change in my physical status had no bearing on my powers, as I hadn't been a virgin in well over a decade!" 

"And did you not realize that you were accusing an innocent man of such a crime?" 

"Innocent?" Kikyou sneered. "He is not a man; he is half youkai. There is no such thing as an innocent youkai!" 

More rumbling came from the youkai side of the room. 

"Even the child you bore?" Byakuya pressed. 

"He was tainted from the start," Kikyou said. 

Kagome leaned over slightly so her entire family could hear as she whispered, "And you two can keep on tainting me, if that's what she calls it. I love it!" 

"Me, too!" Sachiko replied, her whisper almost not one at all. 

Feeling a new surge of confidence, Inu Yasha bent down and murmured in Kagome's ear, "With pleasure." 

Kagome turned to look at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Sex fiend." 

"Bitch." 

"Now, now, children, stop name calling," Naoki said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, his ears discreetly flattened against his skull as if to drown out the exchange. At least, until Sachiko rubbed the back of the ear closest to her, making it relax and unfurl, seeking out her affectionate touch. 

"Love you, Naoki," Sachiko said. 

"Back at you, sis," Naoki grumbled. 

Kagome chuckled. "He's definitely your son," she said to Inu Yasha. 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied, a cocky smile touching his lips as he straightened. 

**~*~*~*~**

Byakuya continued his interrogation, the evidence piling higher and higher as the minutes ticked by. All the lies, all the deceit, being forced out into the light of the law. Yoshiaki was well beyond shell-shocked, sitting on his side of the room, struggling to process the web his wife had woven. And he had apparently fallen straight into it. 

"By your own admission," Byakuya said to Kikyou, "you have entered a 'not guilty' plea to the charge of kidnapping. What is your basis for that claim?" 

That was when Kikyou turned on the waterworks, tears slipping down to fall and soak into her chihaya. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, knowing that they were definitely NOT tears of remorse or contrition. They screamed of lies and self-pity. Kagome noted how satisfied Tsubaki looked and shook her head. A quick glance at the crowd on either side of the room showed very few sympathetic faces. Most were downright pissed off by that point. 

Kikyou tearfully repeated Tsubaki's earlier claims, doing her best to paint herself as a woman whose inability to have a child drove her to desperation. Once she'd finished her tale and silence descended, an image formed in front of the judge's stand at an angle for the whole room to see. 

"You all might recall this piece of evidence, the necklace Higurashi Sachiko was wearing when she was abducted. To remind you all, it was found at the base of a tree. For the benefit of those who are not aware, this is a protection amulet, imbued with the youki of both Higurashi Inu Yasha and Higurashi Naoki." 

A few members of the Tribunal caught on early and gasped, while Tsubaki looked bored and Kikyou was back to her default serene expression. 

"Although Higurashi Inu Yasha and Higurashi Kagome were not yet mated at the time of Sachiko's disappearance, they were legally married, a new branch being added to the Higurashi family register as Takahashi Inu Yasha was adopted via the Japanese practice of 'youshi-engumi', or 'adoption of an heir', since Higurashi Kagome is the family's firstborn daughter. Higurashi Sachiko was under Higurashi Inu Yasha's protection in both the human legal sense, and he had staked his claim and made his protection of her clear with that amulet. As a spiritualist, Tamura-san..." Byakuya fixed Kikyou with a gimlet stare. "You would have been able to sense that youki." 

"I left Japan years ago," Kikyou countered. 

Byakuya gave a long-suffering sigh for dramatic purposes, then turned to her again. "So you are saying that somehow you _forgot_ the unique signature of your ex-husband's youki after being married to him for so long?" 

Kikyou didn't answer, but the truth-telling aura flared a vibrant red. 

"So you knew that not only did Higurashi Sachiko have latent miko ability, but she was under the protection of your ex-husband, Inu Yasha, didn't you?" 

The aura glowed green, adding to Kikyou's sickly pallor. 

Sachiko's eyes were wide, and she felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. 

"Which is why you had to _drug_ her and take her away from the parents who love her, correct?" 

The aura stayed green, but Kikyou looked even more awful with two spots of intense color coming into her cheeks. "I had to SAVE her! She is so good, and sweet, and pure. I've never met a child so rich in potential, or with such a crystal clear heart and mind. She was obviously raised with love and care. She trusted me, a total stranger. She had to be taught about the horrors of this world. That she had to defend herself against them!" 

"And you felt it your place to do so?" 

"Of course!" Kikyou quivered with righteous indignation. "She had not yet been tainted, except by that amulet around her neck. If it were gone, she would be free!" 

"I don't WANT to be free!" Sachiko shouted, unable to help herself. 

"You have something to say?" Judge Hino said, her eyebrow raised but her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Sachiko nodded furiously. 

"Then come up and say it." 

Inu Yasha started to get up, but Sachiko shook her head, then held her hand out to Naoki. He handed over her crutches, and she made her slow, awkward, and mildly painful way up to the front. 

Kagome felt as if her heart would burst with pride, and Inu Yasha gripped her hand almost hard enough to hurt. 

Sachiko gave Kikyou her best impression of her Papa's scowl. "I love my Mom, and I love my Papa! I love Naoki, and my baby brother, too! I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. You keep hurting my Papa and brother over and over again. I NEVER want to be like you! I'd rather die!" 

"Sachiko..." Kagome breathed. 

"I want to be a miko like my Mom. Her reiki and Papa's youki work together, and that's what I want. I LOVE youkai! The only reason I still like humans at all is thanks to Mom and Granny. The reason Naoki and I became friends so fast was because we found out that you had left him, like Hojo-kun left me. Both parents that left us were human! Papa saved Naoki's life," Sachiko turned around, tears of both anger and joy in her eyes, "and he loves me. He fought for me. He found me when YOU," she whirled back as best she could towards Kikyou, "had taken me away! I don't want to tell lies and hurt people. That's not what miko do!" 

"You said it, pup," Inu Yasha whispered fiercely. 

Kagome couldn't speak through the lump in her throat as she blinked furiously to keep her tears of pride from slipping out and alerting her part-youkai family members. 

Inu Yasha caught her out anyway, offering her a tissue. Kagome gave him a shaky smile and dabbed her eyes. 

"You're a mean old cow. If you ever try and hurt me or Papa or Naoki or Mom or any of us again, you'll be sorry!" 

"How DARE you?" Kikyou snapped. "I wanted to help you, save you, train you. Give you everything I have!" 

"I don't want it." Sachiko raised her head as high as she could without toppling over and turned away, her gaze coming to land on Yoshiaki. "And I don't want you, either." Sachiko made her way back to the bench, the rubber tips of her crutches pounding on the stone floor. 

Byakuya broke the stunned silence that followed by clearing his throat. "No further questions," he said, knowing simply by the looks on the Tribunal's faces that they had been just as impressed with Sachiko's performance as he was. 

**~*~*~*~**

"I am so _fucking_ proud of you, pup!" Inu Yasha said, whirling Sachiko around the hotel room as if she were no bigger than a toddler. 

Sachiko held on tight, grinning so hard her cheeks hurt. :: _Pup loves Papa_ :: Sachiko yipped. 

:: _And Papa loves pup. ALL pups. And mate._ :: 

Kagome chuckled. "It's all right, Inu Yasha. We know we're included." 

"Yeah, Dad," Naoki said. Naoki and Kagome were at the table, Kagome's feet propped up on a chair, while Naoki played with his tablet. 

Inu Yasha flopped on the bed, still mindful of Sachiko's injured leg as he brought her with him so she ended up lying on top of him. :: _Pup heavy_ :: he teased. 

:: _Papa silly_ :: Sachiko replied, wriggling her way upwards until she could bury her face in his neck. 

Inu Yasha curled around her, breathing in her scent, reveling in the fact that she was safe. At least, for now. 

The Tribunal had left the hall to deliberate, and both the plaintiffs and the defense were told to come back to the same place in the morning to hear the final verdict. 

Inu Yasha wanted to be confident, but so much had happened in his life, he didn't want to jinx whatever was happening in those chambers. Hopefully it was as painfully obvious to them as it was to him that Kikyou was guilty, and hopefully what that Hojo bastard had said would give Inu Yasha a foothold in the fight for Sachiko. 

And that was what it was. No, it was a war, actually. A war Inu Yasha fully intended to win, even if he had to wait until the bastard reached the end of his human lifespan. His youkai side growled its protests at not being allowed by human law to ensure that life was as short as possible, and Inu Yasha privately agreed. It was far from the first time he wished justice could be served by the bite of his claws. 

"Papa?" 

Realizing that he'd tensed up as a result of his train of thought, he forced himself to relax. "Sorry, pup. Just thinking." 

"I know," Sachiko said quietly. 

"Now, now, none of that. Tomorrow will come soon enough.. oof!" Inu Yasha shot the newest addition to their pile a mock glare. "Oi, watch the ears, pup." 

"Sorry, Dad," Naoki said with a sheepish grin. "I'm on a mission." 

"Oh?" 

Naoki dove in, positioning his fingers just so to protect Sachiko from his claws, even as his fingers dug into her ribs. 

"Stop it! Stop it! NAOKI!" Sachiko cried between bursts of giggles. 

"No more sad stuff. We're gonna be fine!" Naoki insisted, continuing to tickle her. 

Kagome smiled, rubbing her stomach as the pup inside her kicked and punched. "You want to play, too, don't you?" she murmured. "Soon, little one. You'll be joining them soon enough." 

**~*~*~*~**

"All right, your turn,” Mama Higurashi whispered. 

Kagome simply murmured in her sleep, but Inu Yasha snapped awake. He carefully rolled off the bed. Kagome had questioned his choice in sleeping attire, wearing pajama pants over his underwear, but he hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise. 

"Thanks, Kasumi-san." 

"I've been derelict in my duties. It's about time I made it up to you two." 

Inu Yasha blushed. "Keh! You deserve some happiness, too. Kagome and I are really grateful that you're willing to watch the pups so often, but that shouldn't be your whole life." 

"Who are you, and what have you done with Inu Yasha?" Mama Higurashi teased. 

Inu Yasha gave her one of his increasingly less rare smiles. "Believe it or not, my Mom was very ladylike, and she tried to teach me manners. Just very few of them stuck." 

"Anyway, this is still technically supposed to be your honeymoon," Mama Higurashi said, "so take your bride and have fun." 

Inu Yasha's smile turned into a toothy grin. "Oh we will, Kasumi-san. Bet on it." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome slowly awakened to an odd sensation. It almost felt like the bed was moving. Rocking, actually, swaying lightly from side to side. Then she inhaled, and the scent of her mate filtered through her semi-conscious mind. She buried her head deeper, realizing that she was resting against his chest, his arms around her and her belly resting against his thighs. Then she froze as she realized the absence of two very important things. 

:: _Where pups?_ :: she whined. 

:: _Safe_ :: Inu Yasha replied, grinning into the darkness. He'd been amazed at how soundly she slept as he carried her not only out of their room, but out of the hotel entirely. He had been expecting her to wake partway there, and having to explain himself, but this was much, much better. She was warm and sleepy, her body moving sinuously against his without any conscious input. It still astounded him how instinctive it was for her to touch him any time he was in range. It was as though she couldn't get enough of him. 

Though given how he'd be wrapped around her all day and night if he could, he really shouldn't be. 

:: _Bed moving_ :: she complained. 

Rather than responding with words, Inu Yasha lowered his head to nuzzle her temple. Kagome gave a little hum of contentment, which only inspired him to keep going, tracing every single precious plane and curve of her face with his lips. It didn't take long before she started moving slightly, trying to capture his mouth with her own. He felt the familiar pressure, the racing of his pulse as he led her on a merry chase, finally allowing her to catch him when the dainty stress lines between her eyebrows made themselves plain. He took his time tasting her, even as his hands calmly stroked her back, winding in and stroking her hair as it clung to him. She tried to get even closer, if it were humanly possible, her own hands having slipped up from his chest to his neck, one hand burying itself in his hair as the other massaged the flesh that bore the incontrovertible proof that he belonged to her. 

And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

This was another joy he'd been grossly deprived of before he met Kagome. For most, "making out" seemed to be a right of passage, but for Inu Yasha, he could honestly say he'd never truly experienced it for himself, until Kagome. One of the hands on her back made its slow and gentle way around to lightly cup her breast. She started to arch into his touch, only to give a tiny sound of distress and pull back slightly. In response, Inu Yasha moved his hand downward to rest on her ribcage instead. He wished there was something he could do to ease the sensitivity of her breasts, but it looked like for tonight, the sports bra was staying on. 

Kagome ended up being the first one to make a bolder move, her hands abandoning his scalp and neck to skim over his broad back, making him shudder as she caressed him so tenderly. Then he tried not to smirk, knowing it would ruin their kiss if he did, as she encountered the surprise he had been hiding beneath his pajama pants. 

Kagome gave a sound of utter delight as she found the twisted fabric band of his fundoshi, her hands moving even further downward to massage his bare buttocks. 

Inu Yasha rocked his hips, then inwardly winced as a tiny limb came far too close for comfort, apparently not caring for the stiffened length pressing so rudely against his living space. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Kagome's eyes still held traces of sleep, but the concern in them as she pulled away and opened them would have brought Inu Yasha to his knees, if he weren't already lying down. 

"You okay?" 

It shook Inu Yasha to the bone how her touch could be so erotic one moment, and so tender the next, her hands flying up to brush his hair away from his face as she studied him. 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied. "Pup nearly kicked me somewhere that might really hurt," he said, pulling his hips back just enough to lightly rub his obvious desire against her belly. 

"Oh ow," Kagome said, and Inu Yasha snorted as he realized she had crossed her legs in subconscious sympathy. "But I was having so much fun," she pouted. 

"We'll figure it out," Inu Yasha promised her, shifting fully onto his side, putting just the smallest amount of space between them. Hoping to rekindle the mood, Inu Yasha lightly traced the skin under the waistband of Kagome's maternity panties. "Mind if I take these off?" 

Kagome did him one better, rolling them down as far as she could before turning the task over to him. He carefully drew the article of clothing down her legs and over her feet before letting them drop to the floor. He swiftly moved back into position, this time his hand insinuating itself between her thighs. Kagome parted them slightly, and Inu Yasha tapped into his youkai side just enough to allow him to touch her without fear. Inu Yasha groaned as her outer lips parted, welcoming his touch even as her trimmed curls whispered against his palm. Then Inu Yasha discovered that although Kagome was most certainly mentally aroused, her body hadn't caught up all the way. 

Inu Yasha marveled at how far they had come. In the early days, he might have blamed himself, but now he could mentally shrug it off. Well, the fact that he could feel her desire flowing through their bond probably helped, too. 

He would just have to give her a hand.. or tongue, as the case was about to be. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"Your mind's ready, but your body ain't," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "Luckily, I know exactly how to fix that." 

Kagome didn't say a word, simply giving him a sultry smile before rolling fully onto her back and spreading her legs wide. 

What red-blooded male could resist such an invitation? Inu Yasha moved as quickly and carefully as he could, shifting them around until he could prop her legs apart with his shoulders, her feet resting on his back as his hands grasped her hips. Inu Yasha breathed in deeply, savoring the scent of the woman he loved, craved, and needed even more than the air he breathed. He gave her a good, solid lick, from the base of her opening all the way to that delicate pearl of flesh that he teased from beneath its hood, swirling his tongue around it just the way he knew she liked. 

Kagome gasped his name, her fingers scrambling to hold onto something, anything. It didn't fully register even when she grasped what felt like some kind of rope or net, clutching it for dear life as Inu Yasha did his level best to send her spiraling upward as fast and furiously as he could. 

Then when she was just about to fly off the peak, he stopped, tracing her inner lips instead. 

Frustrated, she gave him a solid whack with her foot. 

He looked up at her, his lips glistening even in the dim light, and she almost gave in. But she'd be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy the way he'd dressed for her. "While you're down there, bring that gorgeous ass of yours up here!" 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened, his cock twitching with unabashed approval of her plans within the confines of his fundoshi. He knew that tone of voice. He groaned, thankful that he always made sure he was scrupulously clean whenever he went traditional at bedtime. Much as he was loathe give up his current position... 

Then he realized, maybe he wouldn't have to. 

"Inu Ya..?!" Her question ended in a shriek as he slipped out of the hammock they had been lying in. 

He gave her a cocky grin before rejoining her, this time using his knees to create a soft dip, bringing her hips up and her head down, giving him perfect access to her even around her belly, while offering himself to her. True, he couldn't sink his tongue into that delectable pussy of hers, but he could still reach her clit, and his fingers would easily take care of the rest. 

Kagome moaned in delight at their change in position, giving Inu Yasha's ass an affectionate squeeze in appreciation of both his efforts and his bravery. Then she took the time to massage those incredible globes as the tension rose within her mate. That twinge of lingering uncertainty. Kagome carefully slipped a finger beneath the twist of fabric that rested in the valley between, lightly brushing against the puckered entrance hidden there. Inu Yasha shuddered, then started tracing the lips of her own opening with the callused pad of his finger. 

Deciding to focus more on him for the moment, Kagome slowly unwrapped her present, savoring the sighs and groans coming from her mate as she did so. She drew him back further still, even though that meant he was forced to abandon her folds. 

"Kagome.. oh fuck!" Inu Yasha shouted as the sensation he'd both craved and dreaded seared through him. 

She'd gone right in for the kill, as mercilessly as he had plundered her earlier, tasting the dusky flesh before her as she mutely encouraged him to relax beneath her touch. She stroked him gently, easing the muscles, her hands keeping up a rhythmic counterpoint as her fingers sank into the firm globes of his backside. 

Her name became a litany of pleasure as it was Inu Yasha's turn to grasp onto the woven rope of the hammock, fighting to keep his head up so wouldn't squash the pup and end up with a punch or kick to the jaw. His ears alerted him to the sound of something being sucked on moments before she probed him not with her tongue, but with her finger this time. The power of her tongue against him had been incredible, but a finger could truly _penetrate_. 

A very canine whine escaped his throat, and he found himself pushing backward before he could fully comprehend what he was doing. 

Kagome grinned in triumph as she slowly worked her finger in, carefully finding her way until her finger brushed his prostate. Inu Yasha shuddered, and Kagome let her free hand slip beneath his thigh to cup his heavy balls. 

Inu Yasha whimpered as she gently manipulated him, both the finger in his ass, and her hand cradling his sac. Her touch on the wrinkled pouch of skin was tender and delicate, treating such a fragile yet oh so powerful area with almost painful reverence, while her other hand worked its magic, a second finger wriggling its way inside him. 

Inu Yasha could feel his climax boiling up inside him. "No fair! I'm supposed to be getting YOU ready!" he cried. 

"You are," was Kagome's husky reply. "Now be a good boy and come for me." 

As she spoke, the hand on his balls slid forward to wrap around his shaft, stroking him firmly and with the exact rhythm he preferred. 

"D.. dammit, bitch! Stop!" 

"Oh? Why?" 

"I'm gonna.. gonna..." Inu Yasha lost all coherent thought and speech, his climax accented by the foulest words in his vocabulary. 

Kagome hummed in satisfaction, giving first his left buttcheek, then his right, a smacking kiss each. "Good boy," she cooed. 

Inu Yasha took a minute to compose himself, knowing that even with his hanyou sense of balance, his knees were currently too weak to hold him at all. Instead, he nuzzled her belly, letting the aftershocks sizzle through him. Once he was relatively sure he wouldn't just fall to the ground like an idiot, he carefully put first one foot on the ground, then the other as he slid off the hammock. He looked down at Kagome, ready to give her an earful, but the way she looked left him speechless. 

Her pupils were dilated, and she was flushed all the way to her belly. He followed her hand as she caught his eye and started moving it very slowly. His own eyes widened as she reached the proof of his climax that painted her upper abdomen and very deliberately rubbed it into her skin. 

"Kagome." His voice was strained, and full of wonder, shocked at how she kept surprising him with the depths of her devotion, of her desire for him, in any and every way possible. 

Once his gaze had finally returned to her face, Kagome said, "I'm yours," while allowing the tidalwave of emotions washing through her show in her eyes. 

Inu Yasha felt his youkai side pushing forward, desperate to teach their bitch a lesson. His smirk was her only warning as his markings spread fully across his cheekbones, his eyes turning from gold to blue, and white to red. :: _MINE!_ :: he declared and pounced. 

Kagome cried out as the hammock swayed perilously. "Inu Yasha!" 

Then he was there, his hands holding her steady as they cradled the crease where thigh met buttock. He lightly swung the hammock back and forth, toying with her now that she was lying across the net, the portion of legs beyond his touch suspended in midair and her head dangling off the end. He nuzzled the inside of her thigh, rumbling deep in his chest. :: _Trust me, mate._ :: 

"I do, but..." 

:: _No buts, especially after what you just did to mine._ :: 

Kagome turned an even darker shade of red, which only made her now youkai-driven mate chuckle evilly. 

:: _My sweet, dirty little bitch_ :: he crooned. :: _Now it's time for a taste of your own medicine._ :: Inu Yasha went down on his knees, leaving him at the perfect height to drown himself in Kagome's own personal scent. She hadn't been lying about how tending to him had aroused her. Her tender folds were now decidedly damp, and he suckled them with relish. 

Kagome felt dizzy from both her current position and the ferocity with which her mate devoured her. She quaked and shuddered as he slowly built her up, each tiny earthquake building on its predecessor to become stronger and more powerful. He nuzzled her clit with his nose, burying his tongue inside her as deeply as possible. Just as she was about to shatter, he withdrew, leaving her hanging yet again. 

"Bastard!" she gasped. 

Now it was Inu Yasha's turn to hum, a sound of erotic amusement. Then he pulled back just a enough to slip one finger inside her, knowing it wouldn't be nearly enough for his voracious mate. 

"Oh come _on!_ " Kagome whimpered. She loved his fingers, she really did, but most of what her internal muscles grasped was air. He slowly, methodically added a second finger. What kind of new torture was this? "Inu Yasha, please. Please!" 

:: _Patience, bitch_ :: Inu Yasha replied, finally satisfied that his fingers were lubricated enough. Then he withdrew from her completely. 

:: _Mate! Please. Please, mate!_ :: 

Inu Yasha snickered at her inadvertent double entendre. Feeling through their bond that she was about at her physical limit, Inu Yasha grasped Kagome's arms and drew her upward until she was clinging to him, her entire body vibrating with denial and the rushing of blood from her head back to the rest of her body. She felt so fragile and delicate in his arms, this ferocious, vibrant female that he loved and adored with every single cell of his being. He buried his face in her neck, reassuring himself that he had pressed her to her limit, but not beyond. 

Kagome thought she knew what the term 'mindblowing sex' meant, but Inu Yasha seemed determined to continue outdoing himself. Even as she ached with an emptiness that bordered on pain, she clung to him desperately, seeking both reassurance and an end to her suffering. 

:: _Easy, mate_ :: he rumbled. :: _You're all right._ :: 

Kagome nodded, loathe to leave his arms. Then she felt the effect her desperation had on him, captured against the curve of her belly again. :: _Please, mate._ :: 

:: _Please what?_ :: Inu Yasha asked, honestly curious. 

:: _Please..._ :: Kagome hissed in frustration at her limited vocabulary. She would just _have_ to insist on Inu Yasha teaching her more risqué words in inu. But for now, human speech would have to do. "I want.. no." She licked her lips, and she felt the twitch of interest against her skin. "I need your cock inside me, mate. I need it, need YOU, right now!" 

Inu Yasha closed his eyes as a wave of desire crashed through him. It drove him absolutely insane to hear his sweet little bitch talk like that. When he finally found his voice again, he said, :: _If you want it, get on your hands and knees._ :: 

Even as Kagome moved to obey, Inu Yasha was right there, guiding her on the unstable web of rope. Instead of facing away from him, her entire body was in profile, her fingers clinging to the ropes as Inu Yasha worked his left hand into her hair and brushed the knuckles of his right hand against her folds. 

:: _You want me?_ :: 

:: _YES!_ :: 

An insane idea filled him, one dredged from the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind. He wanted to see her round little cheeks dance and flush for him, but he was hesitant to do something so rash. He knew beyond a doubt he could pull his strength, but would she find pleasure, or only pain? He massaged one perfect buttock, doing his best to soothe her. 

Kagome could feel his uncertainty through their mating bond, and she dearly wished she could see his face, to try and figure out what was going through his mind. The sensation was familiar, but it took a minute for her to place it. Once she did, she blushed as she realized the likely train of thought he was following. 

:: _Trust you_ :: Kagome said, wriggling her rear end. :: _Punish your naughty little bitch._ :: 

Inu Yasha whipped his head around to look at her so fast, his neck cracked. If she could see him, the sight would be almost comical, considering how wide his eyes were and how far his jaw had dropped. :: _Mate? Are you sure?_ :: 

Kagome turned her head as far as she could in his direction so he could hopefully see the expression on her face. :: _Yes_ :: she said, before switching back to human speech. "I know you won't really hurt me." 

Inu Yasha was still hesitant, bringing his hand up and letting it fall halfheartedly. 

:: _Harder_ :: Kagome vocalized. 

He lifted his hand and brought it down with a little more force. 

:: _HARDER! Alpha male! No?_ :: 

Inu Yasha snarled, his instincts rising to the challenge and swatting her firmly on the behind. 

Kagome moaned at both the sound and feel of Inu Yasha's hand connecting with her flesh. When she realized that he had stopped, she forced her vocal chords to work. :: _Yes. More!_ :: 

He smacked her again, this time on the other cheek. 

:: _Yes! Yes! More!_ :: Kagome begged. 

Inu Yasha's blood sang in his veins as he heeded his mate's request, the rise and fall of his hand almost rhythmic in pace, but landing in a different place each time, turning both halves of her beautiful bottom rosy red. When he could feel the heat against his hand, he carefully slipped a couple of fingers into her core, only to find her sopping wet and almost unbearably hot. 

Kagome grasped at those questing fingers, her earlier ache returning with a vengeance and singing harmony with the tingling of her skin. :: _Please, mate!_ :: 

This time there was no hesitation. Kagome hadn't been the only one aroused almost to the breaking point by their play. Inu Yasha was rock hard, a drop or two of precum escaping as Inu Yasha debated the best way to take her. Then he snarled, and just let instinct lead. 

Kagome cried out in ecstasy as Inu Yasha pounced. All she was really aware of was the hammock dipping down again and the feel of Inu Yasha's hands on her hips, hauling her backward to swiftly impale her on his cock. 

Inu Yasha snarled and shuddered, fighting against the point of no return. His mate was so wet, yet still unbearably tight, squeezing and rippling around him in joyous welcome. He pressed his palms against her rosy backside, his fingers gripping her hips. One of his legs was still on the ground, but the other created a sharp angle in the netting, gravity doing most of the work to bury himself to the hilt. 

Kagome tossed her head back, her hair rippling down her back as she gasped Inu Yasha's name. The heat of his unyielding length soothed the ache inside her, filled that howling emptiness. Tears of joy filled her eyes, and suddenly she felt a hand leave her hip to cup her chin, tilting her head back even further. 

Inu Yasha rose up, going so deep inside her, it was almost impossible to breathe. 

:: _Mate?_ :: 

His concern only made her cry harder, the tears welling out beyond her control. He began to withdraw, and she cried out in desperation, "Stay! Please!" 

:: _Then why are you crying?_ :: 

Kagome did her best to find the words in the midst of such overwhelming pleasure. "Love you, so much.. it hurts." 

Now that, Inu Yasha could understand, even with his youkai side in control. Loving Kagome was sharp and sweet, a feeling so intense, he understood why most youkai would fear it. But he was hanyou, born of a human and a youkai who had also loved. :: _Yes_ :: he replied, sweeping her hair aside and mouthing the back of her neck in an effort to soothe her and communicate his own feelings in a way that didn't need words. 

Kagome heard his silent message loud and clear, giving up her grip on the hammock to reach backward and rub his ear. 

Inu Yasha growled and rocked his hips forward with a grunt. He returned the favor, snaking his tongue out to trace the shell of her own human ear. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome breathed. 

With a twinge of regret, Inu Yasha shook his head, forcing Kagome to let go of his ear to avoid hurting him. :: _Time to finish this, mate_ :: he said. 

Kagome nodded, and Inu Yasha withdrew far enough that Kagome felt a slight chill on her back where Inu Yasha had so briefly pressed against her. 

:: _Hold on tight_ :: he commanded. 

Kagome did so, and almost immediately, her entire body was filled with incredible sensation. One of his hands still grasped her hip to keep her steady, but the other one purposely rocked the hammock, making her body sway around the immovable presence of his cock deep inside her. Kagome shuddered in absolute delight, until he began to thrust in and out of her at an inhumanly fast pace. The friction, the movement, the feeling of flying and helplessness, all the while being grounded at that one perfect point was exhilarating. He drove her up past the summit, into the sky, and suddenly the sun exploded against the back of her eyelids as her tightly-wound body finally reached its breaking point, her grip on the hammock loosening as soul-deep shudders wracked her inside and out, her only tether to reality being the solid presence of her mate. 

Inu Yasha watched in awed shock as Kagome came completely apart, her body spasming under and around him. Her desperation crashed through their bond, and Inu Yasha threw himself forward, holding her tightly in his arms as he crushed his torso against her back. He'd intended to hold back, see to her comfort, but Kagome wouldn't let him, throwing their connection open wide and enveloping him in the sheer ecstasy that flooded her. 

Inu Yasha, choked, gasped, and allowed himself to be caught up in her tide, her orgasm becoming his as his balls tightened and his precious seed shot incredibly deep inside her. Inu Yasha let Kagome take just the tiniest bit of his weight, his lips brushing against her skin as he collapsed from sheer, sated exhaustion. 

Some time later, Kagome managed to speak again. "Inu Yasha?" 

"Hm?" was his barely coherent reply. 

"Where are we, anyway?" 

Inu Yasha smirked, chuckled, and pressed one more kiss to Kagome's skin before letting his more human side take back over. Inu Yasha groaned, feeling the strain that his youkai side had put on their body. "Say that again?" 

Recognizing the slight change in tone, Kagome giggled. "I asked where we were. And welcome back, by the way." 

"Thanks," Inu Yasha said, realizing that now both of his legs were securely in the hammock as he draped over his wife and mate. He rolled to the side, bringing her with him even as his now flaccid length slipped out of her with the change in position. "Congratulations, Higurashi Kagome. We have now christened the hotel's newly repaired bungalow." 

Kagome's eyes widened. "When did you have time?" 

"Keh! I went slow that first day because I had an audience. An hour here, an hour there. What can I say? First I was motivated by getting back to work. Then when it started to look like I wouldn't be needing this place long anyway, I started putting my plan into action." 

"Your plan?" 

Inu Yasha tried to smirk, but it came out much closer to a tired, but thoroughly contented, smile, "My plan to sneak away with my mate to an exotic locale and," he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "fuck her puny human brains out." 

Kagome shuddered in delight, despite her exhaustion. "I think you've done a good job of it, though I think you might have missed a cell or two," she said, but her statement ended in a yawn. 

Inu Yasha stared at her incredulously. "You're kidding?!" 

"Mmm, maybe a nap first. I am pregnant, you know." 

Inu Yasha groaned and laid back. "And _you_ call _me_ a sex fiend!" 

"Takes one to know one.. _anata_." 

Inu Yasha closed his eyes, savoring the endearment, especially when Kagome snuggled up against his side, using his chest as her pillow again. He played with a few locks of her hair, smiling as they wrapped around his fingers, much as he was wrapped around Kagome and Sachiko's. 

And there was really nowhere else he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I try not to insert random Japanese very often, translating sentences that I "hear" the characters saying into plausible English, but I couldn't help using the proper Japanese term here rather than a fannish one. The literal translation of the word "anata" is "you", but it's an intimate form of the word that relies on context. It can either be very rude if it's someone you don't know, or in this case, between married couples especially, it takes up the role of "honey", "sweetie", "darling", or "dear". Besides, having Kagome suddenly call Inu Yasha "honeybunch" or something similar added an element of humor I wasn't going for. So the Japanese here stays. Thanks for understanding!


	59. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**  
_Signed, Sealed, Delivered_

When he opened the hotel room door the next day, Inu Yasha couldn't hide his surprise. They'd been expecting Byakuya. Instead, Aohara stood outside, the corners of his mouth curved very slightly upward, but his ice blue eyes were glowing with triumph. "May I come in?" 

Not trusting himself to speak, Inu Yasha nodded and stepped aside to allow Aohara to enter. 

"Aohara-san," Kagome greeted as Sachiko waved and Naoki mumbled an absent "Hi" as he frowned at the screen of his tablet. 

"Do you want to hurt me or thank me for those?" Aohara asked. 

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "A little of both. He's found some kind of puzzle game on there, and he's determined to beat it." 

"Ah, I wish him luck, then," Aohara said, obviously amused. "Anyway, we aren't going to the Tribunal Hall today. Things are moving quite swiftly, so we are going down to the Lanai District Court." 

"District court?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows drawing together slightly. 

"It's a very good thing, I promise," Aohara reassured them. "How long do you need to be ready?" 

"Just need to drag Naoki away from that tablet thing. Otherwise, we're ready," Inu Yasha said. 

"But Dad! I've almost passed level 5!" 

"Why don't we take it with us?" Kagome suggested lightly, before threading a hint of steel into her voice. "But you can't take it into the court house." 

Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest. "You're spoiling him." 

Kagome smiled, got up, and came to stand beside him before reaching up to rub what she could of an ear through the plastic hairpins holding it down. "You were saying?" 

Inu Yasha blushed and Sachiko laughed. 

Kagome only hoped that the change in location meant what she thought it did. 

**~*~*~*~**

Aohara led the way, as Mama Higurashi and the rest of the family followed in a rental car. When they finally drew up to the district court, Sango and Miroku were waiting for them. Kagome had barely gotten out of the car when she found herself caught up in a careful but fierce hug from Sango. 

"I'm not allowed to say anything directly," Sango whispered in Kagome's ear, "but I'm very happy for you all, Kagome-chan." 

"Thank you, Sango-chan," Kagome said with a smile. 

Miroku eyed the two women. "That is never a good sign," he commented. 

"What?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"It seems our wives are conspiring." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "You should trust your wife more," he said, keeping a careful eye on Naoki and Sachiko. Sachiko had insisted on using her crutches this time, and Naoki was right by her side, making sure she didn't fall. At least it had diverted his attention from that damned game. 

Miroku blinked and turned ever so slightly pink as he remembered that those with inu youkai blood had superior hearing. "I suppose you're right." 

Inu Yasha chose not to respond as Sachiko stumbled on the curb, sprinting forward to catch her. 

Only to have Naoki beat him to it. 

"I've got it, Dad," Naoki said with a long-suffering sigh. 

"Sorry, pup, force of habit." 

Sachiko smiled, first at Naoki, then Inu Yasha. "Thank you, Naoki. Papa. But now, let's get going!" 

**~*~*~*~**

"Sorry I'm late!" 

"Is everything all right, Byakuya-san?" Kagome asked. 

"Couldn't be better," Byakuya said, smoothing out his ponytail and settling his bangs as best he could without the aid of a brush. 

"Good news, I take it?" Aohara asked. 

Byakuya let a predatory smile touch his lips as his eyes gleamed. "For us." Then he turned serious, taking in everyone standing in the hallway outside Judge Hino's official office. "It is good that you are here, Miroku-san. Sango-san. Our opponent's morning wasn't going well anyway. If he's going to snap, it's better to have backup." 

"I don't think I like the sound of that," Inu Yasha said with a frown. 

Byakuya gave Inu Yasha his most winning smile. "There is absolutely no need to worry, and the only reason I'm even concerned about backup is because I know how inu youkai are. No matter what he may think, we have nothing to fear from him." 

"Him, who?" Kagome asked, trying to follow the conversation. 

"You'll see," was all Byakuya said, before striding forward and knocking on the office door. 

Judge Hino's voice came from behind the door, if a little bit muffled, "Enter!" 

Aohara and Byakuya took the lead, while Miroku and Sango followed them. Kagome began to do so as well, but as soon as her line of sight cleared, she stopped. 

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. Then he saw what she did, and his chest began to vibrate in an almost subsonic challenge. 

It had taken Kagome a moment to reconcile the image of the woman before them with the judge from the other day. In her official capacity, Judge Hino had worn the traditional black robes of her station, and her thick, dark hair had been twisted into a severe bun. Today her hair was bound back with a loose scrunchie, making it obvious that her hair was almost as long and full as Inu Yasha's. The judge had also dispensed with her robes, showing off a charcoal wrap dress with white and orange flowers on it. But it wasn't the sight of the judge that had stopped her; it was the man sitting next to her. 

Kagome had never seen such a look in Hojo-kun's eyes. Even when he had been fighting her over Sachiko's treatment, he had been calm, cool, almost detached. His arguments had been vehement, but with the serenity of conviction. Now the man before her was one whose world was crumbling around him, and he was far from happy about it. 

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. 

"It's all right, Kagome-sama," Miroku added. 

"Please, come in, all of you," Judge Hino said. "No harm will come to anyone in this room. If you do not trust me, trust the others who have been by your side through this whole ordeal." 

Inu Yasha thrust Kagome behind him, then took very small steps inside, his eyes never leaving Yoshiaki. 

Hino sighed and reached forward, making them all start in surprise as her finger touched something that had been felt, but not seen: a force field of power dividing the table straight down the middle. "Tamura-san requested this, and I saw no reason to deny him." 

Kagome felt a little better as she peeked around Inu Yasha. The words Judge Hino spoke sounded as though they were encouraging Hojo-kun, but the look in her eyes said the opposite. Kagome's ex-husband might be human, but even someone without magical power could do quite a bit of damage if provoked, which it looked like Yoshiaki had already been. She put a hand on Inu Yasha's arm. 

"It's okay. It's not youki or reiki, exactly, but it's a protection spell," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha nodded and slowly moved forward. He stood between his family and the bastard, ready to tear the asshole's throat out if he so much as _breathed_ in the wrong direction. Once Inu Yasha's ears told him that Mama Higurashi, Naoki, Sachiko, and Kagome had taken their seats, he took his, on the opposite side of the table and two chairs down from Yoshiaki. 

Byakuya took the seat directly across from the judge, while Aohara sat down facing Yoshiaki. Miroku and Sango stayed on alert, flanking the doorway. 

"As Byakuya already knows, the Tribunal has handed down their rulings. We would have called you here earlier," Judge Hino said, sweeping her gaze over the Higurashi family, "but we had to deal with the.. non-human element, if you will, first." 

"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Takahashi Kikyou, aka Tamura Suzumi, has been found guilty of breaking several spiritualist laws, on top of the human ones. The punishment for her crimes against the spiritualist and youkai community has been meted out. In addition, the Tamuras' lawyer, Tsubaki, is currently being tried by the Tribunal for her own actions, including that little trick with her shikigami." 

"What was that about, anyway?" Kagome asked. 

Judge Hino shook her head. "Her claim is that she was testing the both of you. When I was in there, she was staunchly defending everything she'd done. She had not yet revealed how she came by the information, but she knew it was Inu Yasha's human night, and she wanted to prove that he couldn't defend Sachiko at least one night a month." 

Inu Yasha growled, and Kagome put her hand on his leg. 

"Too bad for her, she had no idea that since you two are mated, you have the ability to share powers. Those of us who have been around a very long time are aware of it, but that makes only a handful. Even the vast majority of the Tribunal were shocked to discover that fact." 

"Wait, if you're here, who's presiding over that trial?" Inu Yasha demanded. 

Judge Hino smirked. "My sister, who shares this post with me, but we'll get to that later. Anyway, as I was saying..." 

"What happened to her?" 

Everyone turned to look at Naoki. 

"Naoki?" Kagome asked. 

"You said she was punished," Naoki said. "What happened?" 

Judge Hino ruefully shook her head, but everyone in the room's attention snapped to Yoshiaki as he leapt to his feet. 

"It was awful. Terrible!" Yoshiaki cried, staring straight at Naoki, "And I hope you are all happy now!" 

"Sit down, Tamura-san," Judge Hino said quietly. 

"Not yet! I..." He stared around the room, obviously more than a little shell-shocked. "Up until last week, I had no idea any of this existed. That youkai were not just fairy tales, and even my own wife had spiritual powers. And yet, watching Suzumi go through that.. I hope you're all happy." The former Hojo-kun slumped back down in his seat. 

"What on earth is he talking about?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Judge Hino took a deep breath. "For her crimes against the youkai and spiritualist community, Tamura Suzumi, formerly Takahashi Kikyou, has been stripped of her powers." 

Everyone's eyes widened, then Kagome asked, "Is that possible?" 

"Please don't worry," Judge Hino said. "It is only used in the most extreme circumstances. It was decided that as long as she had her powers, she would continue to seek out an apprentice, and her hatred of youkai is well and truly ingrained. The only way to protect the members of either side is to make her just an ordinary woman. That way, if this happens again, the human police can handle the matter." 

"Happens again?!" Inu Yasha spluttered. 

"It's just a precaution," the judge said, holding up her hands in a gesture of peace. "I haven't read the decision as to the human law charges yet, though they are right here in this envelope." She patted a cream-colored envelope that looked more like a fancy invitation than a ruling. "Before I do, Tamura-san here wishes to enter a plea bargain." 

"Really?" Byakuya asked, leaning forward just slightly and looking intrigued. 

A few heartbeats of silence followed as Yoshiaki gathered his thoughts. "Since it seems my lawyer is the most incompetent fool on the face of the planet, I choose to represent myself in this," he said. "I suppose it serves me right for jumping at the words 'pro bono' instead of finding someone on my own. I..." Yoshiaki swallowed. "There was nothing I could do for Suzumi when it came to having her powers stripped, but there is something I can do now." He tried to stare down Mama Higurashi, Kagome, and Inu Yasha, while his eyes slid away from Naoki and Sachiko. "I would be willing to surrender my rights as Sachiko's legal parent in exchange for a lightened sentence for Suzumi." 

"What brought on this change of heart?" Byakuya asked. "Even as recently as this morning, you were vowing that you would never surrender your claim." 

"I..." Suddenly, Yoshiaki brought his fists down on the table, making the members of the Higurashi family jump. "That was until I saw what they were doing to Suzumi! She was yelling, screaming, begging them not to take her powers away, and all I could do was watch. I couldn't do anything to protect her. That was when I realized there _was_ something I could do. On top of that, I never knew how insidious this whole youkai thing is. Not only have I been voted out of the Board of Directors of Lanai Memorial, I have lost quite a few of my regular patients out of fear that I, _I_ , will harm their family because of what Suzumi did. In fact, when I called a couple of them, they told me straight out that if I'm so desperate for a child, I have no right to go near one ever again." 

"That is what happens," Aohara said. "The actions of your lifemate often reflect on you. It is the way of things." 

"So my offer is twofold. It will help Suzumi, and my own reputation." 

Kagome's heart began to pound. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and Inu Yasha looked absolutely shocked. 

"What say you, Byakuya? Aohara?" Judge Hino asked. 

"What sort of reduction did you have in mind?" Byakuya asked. 

"Whatever her sentence is, reduce it by fifty percent," Yoshiaki said. "I know the maximum is life, especially since there are multiple counts of kidnapping that have been levied against her, and since she is my wife, it is considered a parental kidnapping. On the other hand, Suzumi was not aware of that at the time, so it is also being weighed as a pre-meditated stranger kidnapping." 

"You are missing the fact that it was also for revenge against her ex-husband," Byakuya added. "The longer the Tribunal debated, the more layers became clear." 

Yoshiaki looked at Aohara. "For what it's worth, I really had absolutely no idea Suzumi had been married before, or," Yoshiaki winced, "that she was technically still married." 

"I believe you, and so did the Tribunal," Aohara said. "It is why I'm not pressing charges against you. You were the innocent party when it came to your wife's bigamy." 

Yoshiaki turned a rather hideous shade of red. "Thank you." 

"Her crimes against the United States itself will be dealt with at a later time," Aohara said. "Those are separate from this." 

"So her sentence might be longer anyway?" Yoshiaki demanded. 

Aohara shook his head. "Normally, we would simply revoke her rights as a citizen and send her back to her country of origin. However, your wife has put down roots here, and your marriage can now be considered legal if we look the other way on a few things. Not to mention, sending her back to Japan would not be an ethical move, given that the Higurashis make their home there. I will do my best to smooth things over, but she will be under surveillance for the rest of her life, even after she gets out of prison." 

Yoshiaki nodded and turned his attention to Byakuya. "So, do we have a deal?" 

Byakuya looked to the Higurashis. 

"What is the lowest amount of time she will serve?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

"Five years," Byakuya said, "factoring in the reduction. It's a minimum ten years for kidnapping, up to and including life." 

"What about half the term, with a ten year minimum?" Mama Higurashi looked to the rest of her family, and they slowly nodded, though Naoki looked as though he wanted to say 'no'. 

Byakuya beamed. "Excellent suggestion, Higurashi-san," he said. "What say you, Tamura-san?" 

"Why ten years?" Yoshiaki asked, directing his question at Mama Higurashi. 

Mama Higurashi smiled. "It is for Sachiko's own protection. If I remember correctly, the legal age of adulthood in the United States is eighteen. Sachiko is currently eight years old." 

Yoshiaki looked slightly embarrassed as he realized that he'd honestly forgotten how old Sachiko was. 

"Which means that Sachiko will be an adult under United States law when Suzumi is released," Aohara said. "An excellent suggestion. Byakuya?" 

"I cannot help but agree," Byakuya said. "Would that be acceptable to you, Tamura-san?" 

Much as he wanted to fight it, Yoshiaki couldn't help but see the logic. "Yes," he hissed through his teeth. 

"Excellent," Judge Hino said. She held up her hand, and a sheaf of papers came up off the desk behind her and floated into her grasp. Yoshiaki and the Higurashis stared at the display. 

"You're one of _them_ , too?!" Yoshiaki cried. 

"Yes, and no. I am not spiritualist or youkai, but I do have powers, and that's all you need to know," Judge Hino said primly. "You recognize these papers, do you not?" 

Yoshiaki looked absolutely stunned. "How did you..? When did you..?" 

"I know how to pull a few strings," the judge said, a hint of smugness in her tone. 

"What is it, Hino-san?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

"Oh, I just asked the Japanese government to send me the necessary documents, just in case this deal was struck," was Judge Hino's reply. 

Yoshiaki stared at the piece of paper in front of him. A part of him had hoped that maybe they would forget, or couldn't find the right paperwork. Instead, the correct and legal papers were right in front of him. Once he affixed his seal, there was no going back. 

"And don't even think of trying to say you don't have your seals," Judge Hino murmured. 

Yoshiaki flushed at being caught out. Bowing his head in defeat, he brought the case out of his back pocket, where he always kept it. The set his parents had given him the day he turned twenty. He slowly put it on the table and flicked the top open before drawing out his _jitsuin_ , knowing that if the judge already suspected him, trying to draw out a less formal seal would also draw her ire. 

Yoshiaki hesitated. The reality of the situation hit him like a sledgehammer. Even with a minimum of ten years, now that he knew his wife's true age, she would be past the age of childbearing. Once he signed away his rights, he was sacrificing his only chance at having a child. For the first time in his life, he had a moment of regret for having left so soon. He'd arrogantly assumed that he would have plenty of chances to have another child, a son this time. Yes, he was fully aware that he could always take another wife, and yet somehow even the thought of divorcing Suzumi made what passed for his heart feel raw. With this, he was officially choosing his wife over continuing his legacy. 

Yoshiaki gripped the seal tightly, and quickly brought his hand down, affixing the stamp before he could change his mind. 

"Excellent. Thank you, Tamura-san," Judge Hino said, whisking the paper away and putting it on the other side of her, as if she had read his mind. 

Yoshiaki gave a jerky nod in response. 

The relief on the other side of the room was palpable. Inu Yasha's eyes shone with triumph, while Kagome blinked back her tears of joy and disbelief. Naoki drew Sachiko into an enthusiastic hug, nuzzling her neck as she returned the favor, both of them whimpering :: _littermate_ :: to each other. 

In that moment, Yoshiaki saw what could have been, and it felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He knew he would never forget the sight of the two children embracing each other, clinging to each other desperately, even in their joy. He'd dug his own grave. Now it was time to lie in it. 

Judge Hino gave the Higurashis a moment to settle down before she picked up the envelope with the verdict. "Ready?" she asked. 

Everyone except Yoshiaki nodded. 

The judge tore open the envelope, and although her expression remained neutral, the tone of her voice as she read aloud betrayed her. "Tamura Suzumi, nee Takahashi Kikyou, has been found guilty on all counts. Under normal circumstances, that would mean a life sentence. However, considering the fact that until this morning, she was a miko AND we have the plea bargain in place, we need to do some fancy footwork. Given her current age, it is likely her sentence would have lasted, let's say, fifty years. Taking half of that is twenty-five years in prison. Higurashi Sachiko will be thirty-three, and Higurashi Naoki will be into his partial-youkai adulthood as well. Does that sound reasonable?" 

Yoshiaki knew he didn't dare say anything. Knocking a life sentence down to twenty-five years was incredible, but deep inside, he was raging at the injustice of it all. His beautiful young wife would be nearly seventy, and he himself would be an old man. But he had made his choices, and there was no taking them back. 

"It's okay, Naoki. Don't say anything," Sachiko whispered, and both Inu Yasha and Kagome caught it. 

Kagome reached over and rubbed Naoki's ear as best she could, making his shudder in reaction. "We know, pup. We'll talk later, I promise." 

Naoki nodded, keeping his face buried in Sachiko's shoulder. 

"Yeah, it's fine," Inu Yasha finally said. 

"All right, then. That task is finished. Tamura-san, Byakuya-san, you may leave if you wish." 

Yoshiaki stood up right away, his hands clenching into fists as he witnessed the exchange on the other side of the table. How had he ever missed the maternal light in Higurashi's eyes? That fierceness and strength. The man who called himself her husband had a similar look. Yoshiaki didn't find it fair at all. He'd always done what he was told, did everything he could to uphold his family's honor. Yet the one who flew in the face of tradition now had a husband who obviously adored her, and two children with a third on the way. He privately wondered what kami he pissed off to have ended up so unfortunate. 

Sango and Miroku tensed, but Yoshiaki didn't even seem to notice them as he flung the door open and stalked out. 

"I am going to leave as well," Byakuya said. "It was a pleasure working with you all." 

Kagome looked up at him and beamed. "Thank you, Byakuya-san, for everything. We couldn't have done it without you." 

Byakuya waved her off. "Nonsense. Your case was strong from the start. You and the defense made it easy for me. I wish you all the best." He sailed out of the room, his head held high. 

Inu Yasha and his family began to rise as well, but Judge Hino interrupted them. 

"Please, sit back down, and close the door, will you, Sango-san? Miroku-san?" she asked. 

Inu Yasha warily took a seat again, but this time, it was one chair down, so he was directly across from the judge. The others followed suit, moving down a chair, except for Aohara, who took the one directly beside Inu Yasha. "What's this about?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Since I was already in contact with the Japanese government, I asked them to send over a few more papers. Of course, if you're not interested..." 

"They're interested," Aohara said, doing his best to keep Inu Yasha from sticking his foot in his mouth. 

Inu Yasha gave Aohara a sideways glance. "What're you up to, old man?" 

Aohara smiled serenely. "Patience. All will be revealed in time." 

"Oh stop teasing them, Ken," Judge Hino said before turning her attention back to Inu Yasha. "I just thought you might be interested in these." Another pile of papers drifted over from the desk, and the judge laid them down on the table. 

Inu Yasha swore he felt his heart stop. He would recognize them anywhere. 

"Our family record," Kagome gasped. 

Inu Yasha touched the document with a trembling hand. It still shook him to the core to see his name on that paper along with Naoki's. 

Judge Hino put another document beside the family record. "Unless, of course, you're not still interested in adopting Higurashi Sachiko..." 

"Papa," Sachiko whispered. 

Inu Yasha withdrew his hand so he wouldn't pierce the paper with his claws. He put his hands in his lap, noticing with chagrin that they were trembling. "Am I dreaming?" he rasped, then jumped and yelped before turning his head and rubbing his bicep where his mate had just pinched him. 

Kagome smiled at him, her eyes decidedly misty. "No, you're not, so neither am I." 

Inu Yasha cleared his throat. "So, where do I sign?" 

"You have your seals, don't you?" Judge Hino prompted. 

Inu Yasha nodded, reaching around to his own pocket to withdraw the case that Kasumi-san had given him, all the way back before they left Japan. Her gift to him in the wake of his own adoption into the Higurashi family, not only as a husband, but as a son. The case fell to the tabletop with a clatter, and his hands were still shaking as Inu Yasha opened it and drew out his own formal seal. 

He looked over the document carefully, making sure there were no tricks or loopholes. When he was satisfied that it was the exact same one Kagome had signed to adopt Naoki, he pressed his seal to the paper, leaving it there an extra second or two to make absolutely sure that no one could erase or obscure it. 

A few more seals, and it was done, Judge Hino writing with surprisingly neat kanji that Higurashi Inu Yasha was now the legal father of Higurashi Sachiko. 

Knowing that if she could walk, he would have a lapful of pup already, Inu Yasha rose and went over to Sachiko's chair. Sachiko flung herself out of it the moment he was close enough, clinging to him desperately and whimpering, :: _Papa_ :: over and over again. 

:: _I've got you, pup. I've always had you. You are MINE!_ :: On the last words, his markings appeared, claiming her with his entire being. 

Kagome wiped her tears away as best she could, but her vision kept blurring. Her heart sang with joy now that their family was well and truly blended, a legal fact that no one could deny. At first she was startled, then she chuckled, as she felt a familiar presence wrap around her, Naoki having somehow perched himself on the back of her chair, his legs over her shoulders, and his arms around her head, hugging her for all he was worth. 

:: _Mom_ :: he said. 

:: _Pup_ :: Kagome replied. :: _Silly pup. Don't get hurt._ :: 

"That was a neat trick, young man, but use the floor next time, NOT my table," Judge Hino said, her words disapproving, but her expression highly amused. 

"Yes, ma'am," Naoki murmured, nuzzling his nose in his mother's hair. 

A few minutes later, Judge Hino cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention, if barely. "I don't think they do this in Japan, but here, sometimes we like to have a little ceremony where pledges are made between an adoptive parent and child. Would you like to?" 

Inu Yasha sat back on his haunches, still holding Sachiko in his arms, but drawing far enough away to look down at her. His precious, precious second pup with her mother's eyes and all-encompassing ability to love. :: _I swear, with all that is in me, to always protect you. You may not be the product of my seed, but you are the daughter of my heart. You have accepted my blood and bond with your mother without hesitation. I love you, pup, now and forever._ :: 

Knowing that she didn't have the words in inu, Sachiko said, "You are the Papa I always wanted. I don't care what other people think. You are strong, and good, and you love me and my Mom. I love you, Papa, and I always will." Sachiko stretched upward, and Inu Yasha instinctively bowed his head to meet her, leaving Sachiko to grin as she rubbed noses with him. :: _Papa. MY Papa!_ :: she yipped. 

Aohara quickly dabbed at his eyes, hoping no one noticed, and even Judge Hino looked incredibly moved. "That was beautiful," the judge said. "Would any of you be averse to me giving you a gift?" 

Inu Yasha immediately went on the alert, ignoring Sachiko's protests as he smothered her against his chest. "What kind of gift?" 

Noting his markings, Judge Hino rose very slowly. "I can tell that Sachiko-san is still in pain from her injuries. I can heal them, if you'd like. I will also take care of all the necessary paperwork, so no one will suspect. Though you will likely need to leave the casts on in public while on Lanai." 

Inu Yasha was still wary, so Kagome turned and looked the judge directly in the eye. "Who, or what, are you?" 

Judge Hino smiled. "I go by many names. Most think I am my sister Pele, as she is the more well-known of us. Some call me Kapo. Others call me Laka. Some legends say that Kapo is the mother, and Laka the daughter, but it is closer to your mate's state of being. Both dark sorceress Kapo and goddess of the dance Laka dwell within my heart." 

Suddenly, it all made sense to Kagome and Mama Higurashi. The power that was not reiki or youki, the little references Aohara and Byakuya had been making during the trial, everything. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha's shoulders relaxed as the being on the other side of the table spoke. That explained the duality he'd been feeling from her. It was not a threat, any more than his or Naoki's different sides. He loosened his grip on Sachiko and nodded slowly, keeping his eye on the woman who called herself Hino Megumi. 

Hino made her way around the table, the shield she had put up dissolving. Inu Yasha shifted, giving her room to join them on the floor. Hino knelt down, gently placing her hand over the break closest to Sachiko's foot. "This will hurt a little, okay, Sachiko-san?" 

"Okay," Sachiko said, her fingers curling just a little bit more into Inu Yasha's shirt. 

Kagome watched as a faint golden glow issued from Hino's fingers, seeping under Sachiko's skin and pulsing like a heartbeat. Sachiko winced, but didn't otherwise react. A minute later, the task was complete, and Hino was moving on to the next one. 

"What about the pins in her thigh?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

"I will dissolve them," Hino said. "Those who need to know what happened, will." 

Mama Higurashi nodded in acceptance as the second break below Sachiko's knee healed, and Hino turned her attention to the worst one in Sachiko's thigh. 

"This will take a little longer," Hino said, before settling down to work. By the time she was finished, a few droplets of sweat had beaded on her brow, and she seemed tired. "Now that was nasty, though Dr. Ishida did an excellent job of repairing it. Consider this my adoption gift to you all. Though I would still advise that Sachiko stay off her feet until tomorrow, to give the newly knitted bones time to settle." 

"That's easy," Inu Yasha said, using his hanyou strength and agility to rise to his feet in one smooth movement, even with Sachiko still in his arms. 

"Show off," Kagome teased. 

"Gotta prove I'm strong enough," Inu Yasha shot back. "I've heard raising a daughter is tough." 

"Hey!" Sachiko cried as everyone else laughed. 

Inu Yasha grinned, rubbing noses with her again. :: _Love you, pup._ :: 

:: _I love you, too, Papa._ :: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** This was a long time coming, but hopefully it paid off. Yet there is still a lot more story to go. I wasn't joking about 101 chapters, even if AO3 keeps eating it whenever I enter it. Sheesh. But first, a little breather. We STILL haven't had the wedding yet!


	60. You'll Never Be Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Sorry this is a day late, everyone! Just had a bad health day yesterday, and wanted to give this chapter one more readthrough before unleashing it on the world. Please enjoy!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty**  
_You'll Never Be Alone_

"Sango-chan, are you okay?" 

Sango blinked, then chuckled. "I'm fine, Kagome-chan." 

Inu Yasha had taken up the front of the procession out of the courthouse, Sachiko in his arms, with Naoki by his side, carrying Sachiko's crutches. Mama Higurashi and Miroku were exchanging a few pleasantries, while Kagome and Sango brought up the rear. 

"It's just," Sango continued, "seeing that in there makes me miss my father." 

"Oh, Sango-chan..." 

"Now, now, don't let me bring the mood down," Sango said, waving Kagome off. 

"There's something else, though, isn't there?" Kagome asked. 

Sango gave her a rueful smile. "You're too perceptive for my own good," Sango said. "When we were leaving the room, I asked Hino-san a question, and the answer she gave was very vague. I'm still trying to puzzle it out." 

"Why not run it by me?" Kagome encouraged her. "I may not be a goddess in anybody's eyes but Inu Yasha's, but I do know a little bit about spiritual riddles." 

Sango shook her head. "I think I'd rather find out on my own." 

They all reached the parking lot, and everyone hesitated. The air was thick with longing. To Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sachiko, Naoki, and Mama Higurashi, Miroku and Sango had become practically family, and it was obvious that Sango and Miroku felt the same way. 

The buzzing of Miroku's silenced cell phone broke the tension. He excused himself and went to take the call. 

"Think we'll see you at least one more time before we go?" Kagome asked, taking advantage of the break. 

"I really hope so," Sango said. "How much longer will you be here?" 

"Depends on how fast Kagura can slap something together," Inu Yasha replied. "Though we can't stay too much longer. Even with the help from your government, we've already overstayed our welcome, according to the bank." 

Mama Higurashi lightly whapped him on the shoulder. "I told you, we're fine," she said sternly before turning one of her patented beaming smiles on Sango. "He's just a worrywart." 

"Why wouldn't I be? We've got two pups and one on the way!" Inu Yasha blustered. 

"See what I mean?" was Mama Higurashi's response. 

Everyone chuckled. 

"Hey, everyone! Aohara said you guys have one more night at the hotel here, right?" Miroku asked, hurrying back to the group. 

"Yes, why?" Kagome asked. 

"Well, it just so happens that Hachi knows of a great place not far from your hotel, and he and some buddies would like to invite you to a party, in celebration of not only finding your daughter, but making your family complete." 

"What kind of party?" Inu Yasha asked, frowning slightly. 

"It's very traditional," Miroku soothed him. "They call it a _hukilau_. Basically, a bunch of guys set up a net to catch a ton of fish, and anyone who helps pull the catch in gets to help eat it. But it's not just for men. Women and children are more than welcome, especially given the reason for holding it in the first place." 

Sango brightened. "Not to mention, Hachi's buddies are mostly youkai. Miroku's a rare exception. I think." 

Miroku gave a long-suffering sigh at Sango's teasing, then winked at her before turning his attention back to Inu Yasha. "So how about it?" 

Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome. What he really wanted was to just curl up in the hotel room with his mate and pups, but he could tell from the excited looks he was getting from not only Kagome, but Sachiko and Naoki as well, that they really wanted to go. "Fine, as long as we don't stay out too late." 

"Speaking of not too late, I'm supposed to give you these." Sango stepped forward and pressed several slips of paper into Kagome's hand. 

"Sango-chan, you shouldn't have!" Kagome protested. 

"It was all Kohaku's idea. He knows the way back to Kauai, and I think he figures it's the least he can do, considering the role Toutousai had in bringing Sachiko-chan to Lanai in the first place," Sango said. 

"He's already more than made up for it," Inu Yasha replied. 

Sango shrugged. "I've learned not to question my brother's sense of honor." 

"Fine, fine," Inu Yasha sighed. "These handwritten 'tickets' say noon tomorrow?" 

"Yup," Sango said. 

"Thank you, Papa!" Sachiko said. 

"Yeah, thanks Dad!" Naoki echoed. 

"Keh. I just know when I'm outnumbered, that's all," was Inu Yasha's mildly annoyed reply. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" 

Inu Yasha sighed as he sat on the bed in the main room while listening to Mama Higurashi get the pups ready for the party. He'd already almost gone barreling in there a few times when Naoki shouted at Sachiko to stay put, and he was honestly glad that Hino had insisted on Sachiko wearing the splint and cast until they were back on Kauai. Otherwise, she might refracture something. "Not really, Kagome," he admitted through gritted teeth. 

Kagome sat down beside him and leaned against him, which prompted his arm to wrap around her without any conscious input, his hand coming to rest on her hip. "I know what you mean." 

Inu Yasha stared at her in shock. 

"But the sooner we get her back out on the beach, the better. The longer we wait, the more we'll want to snatch her away any time she goes anywhere near sand or a body of water. Kikyou is in custody, and Hojo-kun has no rights when it comes to her anymore. But as her Mom..." 

They both sat still and listened, taking comfort in each other and the sounds of shouting and laughter coming from the other room. 

"And every day I thank the kami that you and Naoki are in our lives," Kagome said. 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha was at a total loss for words, so he settled for planting a quick kiss on the top of Kagome's head. 

"We're ready!" Naoki broke into their reverie, hopping into the room clad in a t-shirt and shorts with sandals on his feet. "Braid my hair, Dad?" 

The corner of Inu Yasha's mouth quirked upward. "Sure, pup. Come on over." 

Naoki came to stand between his father's knees, and Inu Yasha made quick work of his hair. 

"No fair! Me, too!" Sachiko cried, hobbling into the room on her crutches. 

Both Inu Yasha and Kagome smiled at seeing Sachiko dressed almost identically to her brother, just the cut and style of her shorts and t-shirt were slightly more feminine. 

"Yeah, yeah, get in line," Inu Yasha said, his eyes twinkling. 

Sachiko sat on the bed next to Kagome. "There, I'm in line!" Sachiko said. "You ready, Mom?" 

Kagome nodded. "You have a swimsuit on under that?" 

"Yes, Mom," Sachiko drawled. "Naoki, too." 

"Think you all will be able to handle the pups on your own?" Mama Higurashi asked, peeking her head around the doorframe, her cheeks a very distinct shade of pink. 

Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at each other, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, we got 'em," Inu Yasha said. "Have fun with your boyfriend." 

Mama Higurashi spluttered and disappeared. 

Kagome burst out laughing. "You're awful," she said to Inu Yasha. 

"Hey, nothing's wrong with a little payback for all the things she said and did while we were dating," Inu Yasha said, tying off the end of Naoki's braid before tweaking an ear. "You're done, but we're not leaving until those are pinned." 

"Yes, Dad," Naoki sighed, heading back into the bedroom. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a look, and Kagome stood up so Inu Yasha could literally drag Sachiko into his lap. "Pup one done, now for pup number two." 

Sachiko giggled. "Are you sure it's okay I cut in line?" 

"Definitely," Kagome said. "I know it'll only take a moment to get mine done." 

"What do I look like, a hair stylist?" Inu Yasha grumped. 

"And a very handsome one at that," Kagome said, fluttering her eyelashes at him for comedic effect. 

"Keh. Flattery will get you everywhere, wench," Inu Yasha replied. 

Kagome raised herself up as best she could, and Inu Yasha automatically leaned to the side so she could reach his not-yet-pinned-down ear. "Including in my mate's pants?" 

Inu Yasha choked and turned bright red, muttering back, "You don't need flattery for that." 

**~*~*~*~**

Sango picked them up from the hotel in her Toyota Tacoma, letting them know that Miroku and Hachi were already at the site of the party, helping set up. Inu Yasha went on alert as they left the main road to go cross-country, but his worries were laid to rest as they drove up to a colorful spectacle. Tents, umbrellas, and towels were strewn all around the stretch of beach and sparse grass before them. Inu Yasha stared in awe at the sheer variety of youkai features he could see. 

"If you want to free your ears, go right ahead. It's okay now. Everyone here is involved in the youkai or spiritualist community, so there's no need to hide what you are," Sango said. 

"So how does a slayer make friends with a bunch of youkai?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Sango smiled. "Mostly thanks to Miroku and Hachi. Miroku thought I was just a normal, if 'very sexy', human until the first day I met Hachi. He was in his human guise, but I saw right through it thanks to my training. Since then, more and more in the youkai community have come to accept me, because they know that I only really go after the youkai who are bad seeds. The murderers, the rapists, scum like that." 

"Thus making another bridge between the human and youkai communities," Kagome said, squeezing Inu Yasha's hand. 

"That's right,” Sango said. 

They all got out of the vehicle and made their way into the colorful sea of beings. Inu Yasha insisted on carrying Sachiko, while Naoki carried her crutches. Every bit of Inu Yasha was on alert. The only person he could see that he really knew was Sango, and he didn't trust either of his pups in such a crowd of strangers. When they finally found a spot that both looked and smelled like Miroku and Hachi, Inu Yasha still couldn't relax. His nose quivered, taking in all the exotic scents. What surprised him most, though, was seeing not only several couples made up of apparent humans and youkai, but the number of individuals who were quite obviously hanyou. He'd never seen so many in one place! 

"Fancy meeting all of you here." 

They all turned, and gave various exclamations of excitement. Kagome was the first one to truly speak. "Hamamoto-san!" 

"Please, call me Tsukuyomaru, given all we've gone through." 

"There's where you've been hiding! Oh, hello everyone. And if I heard my mate right, you can call me Kaori instead of Hamamoto-san," Tsukuyomaru's mate said with a smile. 

Everyone said their hellos, but Kagome noticed part of Kaori's wraparound skirt was pulled oddly taut around her upper thigh. "I think there might be someone behind you," Kagome said lightly. 

Kaori smiled. "Yes, indeed there is, but she's very shy. Come on out, Shiori. They won't hurt you." 

A girl maybe a year or two younger than Naoki and Sachiko peeked around her mother's leg, her lavender eyes wide in her darker-skinned face. Then she blinked, her eyes going straight to Naoki and Inu Yasha's newly freed ears. 

"There's no need to be scared," Kagome coaxed. "My mate is a hanyou, and my son is a quarter youkai." 

That seemed to intrigue the little girl, and she came forward a bit more. 

"We don't bite, I promise," Naoki said, giving her his best reassuring smile. 

Shiori sat down next to Naoki, staring at him intently. "You're a quarter youkai?" 

Naoki blushed. "Yeah. My Dad's hanyou, and my Mom's human." 

Shiori reached up, then pulled her hand back and blushed. "Sorry." 

Naoki gave a long-suffering sigh. "Go right ahead. I'm used to it," and leaned over to give her better access. 

Shiori gently rubbed his ear. "It's so soft!" 

"What IS it with you people and the ears?" Inu Yasha said, blushing a little himself at the display. 

Kagome, Sachiko, Tsukuyomaru and Kaori laughed. "Sorry, Inu Yasha," Kaori said. "They really are fascinating." 

"Mind if we come sit next to you?" Tsukuyomaru asked. 

Inu Yasha shrugged, and Sango said, "Sure, the more, the merrier!" 

**~*~*~*~**

As time went on, Inu Yasha noticed that while everyone else was having more fun, Naoki seemed to withdraw. They were all having a great time, especially now that Miroku and Hachi had rejoined them with the news that the highlight of the party was having every able-bodied person help spread a gigantic net lined with dark, olive green leaves across the bottom of the ocean, then hauling it back up, trying to catch as many fish as possible. It did sound like fun, and it definitely appealed to Inu Yasha's youkai side, being able to provide for his mate and pups. But Naoki wasn't usually the type to brood, especially when everyone else was in such good spirits. 

Kami, the pup was turning into his old man! 

Knowing how easy it was for thoughts to slide down darker paths, Inu Yasha whispered in Kagome's ear, then quickly kissed her cheek before rising. Naoki yelped as he found himself being hauled upward and slung over Inu Yasha's shoulder. 

"Dad! Put me down!" 

"We're having a chat, pup. We'll be back," Inu Yasha said, the last bit directed at the crowd on their grouping of mats and beach towels. 

"Okay!" "All right!" "Don't go too far, you two!" 

"Dad, put me down! Put me down!" 

Inu Yasha strode away down the beach, knowing that his mate and pup would be safe in the company of so many powerful allies. In fact, he was tempted to call them friends. "Nothing doing, at least until we're someplace we can talk." 

"Dad, I'm fine. Stop." 

"You're not fine," Inu Yasha retorted. "I know brooding when I see it, and you've snapped me out of my funks enough times, it's payback." 

Naoki shut up after that, until Inu Yasha found a nice secluded place along the beach where some ancient tree had washed ashore, and now provided a very natural bench. He set Naoki down on it, then took a seat himself. 

Naoki stayed quiet. 

"If you want to stay here all night and miss the party, that's fine," Inu Yasha said with a shrug, "but you're not getting out of this, even if we miss the plane tomorrow." 

Naoki kicked off a sandal and traced a few patterns in the sand with his toe before responding. "I just.. I have so many feelings, it's all jumbled up inside. Is that what it feels like when you're in this mood?" 

"Sometimes," Inu Yasha admitted. "Other times, it's a single thought or feeling that goes around and around, so I'm trying to catch and make sense of it." 

Naoki sighed. "I guess I'm just.. trying to make sense of what I'm feeling." 

"If there's anything your Mom has taught me, sometimes just rambling makes things spill out of your mouth that make sense," Inu Yasha said, putting his arm around Naoki's shoulders and rubbing his bicep. "I'm here, and I always will be, no matter how big you get. Even when you're full grown with pups of your own, I will sling you over my shoulder if I have to." 

Naoki chuckled at that, though it sounded a little strained. He leaned into his father, burying his nose in Inu Yasha's shirt to inhale the scent that had soothed him since he was a newborn pup. "I guess," he said, though his voice was muffled, "I think I should feel avenged or something, and although my youkai side thinks she got off too lightly, I really don't remember enough to care about that. What I do hate her for is hurting Sachiko!" 

"You're talking about Kikyou," Inu Yasha said. 

Naoki nodded. "The witch might have left me to die, but you were there. You had me. I honestly never really missed having her in my life. I know this is all mushy stuff, and I swear I'm not near my human night, but you've had me, from the time I was just a few minutes old." 

"Naoki..." Inu Yasha tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. 

"I was curious. Who wouldn't be? But I didn't get really curious until she started sending those packages. That's when I asked Shouga-baba about her, and yes, I was angry then. Really angry. But even then, for my human side, it was more about what she did to you." 

"What she did to me?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"She didn't want you to see me, or know me," Naoki said, clinging to his father. "I know how you are. I know you always did your best to hide it, but I could see and smell it. I didn't really know what it was when I was little, but as I grew up, I realized it was loneliness. I did my best, and I could feel you were always happiest when I was near you, but once I started school, it really hit me that when I wasn't there, you were alone. Inu are never happy alone." 

"You're too smart for my own good, pup," Inu Yasha rasped. 

"I also realized that we were repeating history. Your Dad died soon after you were born; the witch left me. I know it's different because you always said your Dad loved you, but we were both too young to really remember. That's when I thought about if I lost you, like you lost your Mom. I just.. I don't even want to imagine it!" 

Inu Yasha fought against the traitorous stinging in his eyes, settling for pulling Naoki into his lap and hugging him until his ribs creaked. "I may have lost Mother," Inu Yasha said, "but I have you. You were and are a dream come true for me." 

"I know," Naoki said. "I know, Dad." 

"Even with Sachiko in the picture now, and the pup on the way, you are still my first pup. You always have been, always will be. You can even ask my youkai side. He's the one who helped show me that." 

Naoki nodded, burying his face in Inu Yasha's chest and listening to the steady thrum of his father's heartbeat. "When Sachiko and I started talking in school, even then I knew what I wanted was different from Sachiko. Sachiko always wanted a Dad. Me? I wouldn't mind a mother, but I had you. I knew Sachiko was so sweet and good, and she smelled so much like.. home, to me. Then I met Mom, and I just knew. Now I know that even back then when my youkai side was still so quiet, it didn't like her, but I did. Their scent always reminds me of that roasted green tea you used to fix for me when it was cold and I got home from school." 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "I almost forgot about that," he admitted. "I know I haven't been the best Dad the last few years..." 

"Then I haven't been the best son," Naoki interrupted him. 

"Says you," Inu Yasha shot back. "You're the best pup an inu could ask for." 

"See?" Naoki said. "That's how I feel about you." 

Inu Yasha's mouth worked, but no words came out, except for an explosive "Keh!" before giving his son another hug. 

"But now that I know what having a Mom is like, I know what I was missing. I may have used the word 'mother' for that cunt," Naoki paused, waiting for Inu Yasha's rebuke that never came. So he continued, "but now I know what that title really means, I will never, EVER associate her with it again. I only have one Mom. Her name is Higurashi Kagome. I feel the same way about losing her as I do about losing you." 

"You won't," Inu Yasha vowed. "Both your Mom and I are going to live very long, healthy lives, so you'd better stick around a long time, too," he said. 

"I will, Dad," Naoki promised. "I have a Mom, a sister, and who knows how many other brothers and sisters I'll end up with to protect. The more I see, the more it seems that I'm the only quarter youkai around, so we'll all have to stick together." 

"So you wouldn't mind having a bunch of younger siblings?" Inu Yasha asked, utterly serious. 

"Nope. Inu are pack animals, after all," Naoki said with a grin. "Besides, it'll be good not being the _youngest_ anymore. I love Sachiko, but sometimes she really gets on my nerves." 

Inu Yasha gave a genuine laugh. "That seems to be part of the package. You love 'em, they drive you nuts." 

"Hey..." Naoki drawled, realizing that he would be included in that. 

"And don't try and tell me you don't know that. You were definitely not happy with me carting you off like a sack of rice." 

Naoki blushed. "Yeah, but I deserved it." 

"If there is anything I've learned from your Mom, it's not to let us brood alone. So expect me to keep chasing you down, especially now that you're going through adolescence already. I was a total moody bastard then. Ask Shouga-baba. If I have to pin you down and rub your ears until they fall off, I will!" 

"Promise?" 

Naoki's voice was so small and quiet that even Inu Yasha nearly missed it. A tear almost slipped out of the corner of his eye, but Inu Yasha blinked it back. "I swear," Inu Yasha said. "You will _never_ be alone. You hear me, pup?" 

Naoki sighed. "I love you, Dad." 

Making good on his promise, Inu Yasha slipped a hand up to one of Naoki's ears, giving it a gentle, soothing rub. Naoki melted in his arms, the bond between pup and sire flowing between them. :: _Right back at you, pup._ :: 

**~*~*~*~**

"Everything okay?" Kagome asked as she watched Shiori and Sachiko bury Naoki in the sand. Tsukuyomaru, Kaori, Miroku, Sango, and Hachi had all gone to mingle with the other partygoers, leaving her and Inu Yasha to watch the pups. 

"Yeah, it is now. Pup's just taking after his old man," Inu Yasha replied. 

"Oh no, two brooding inu males to chase after. Whatever shall I do?" Kagome said, her tone light and her eyes sparkling. "At least I won't be bored, especially since we're adding another one to the mix." 

"Yeah, but at least you'll have a few years before he's old enough to brood," Inu Yasha quipped. He lightly rested his hand on the definite outward curve of Kagome's abdomen. "Are you okay?" 

"Just trying to wrap my head around everything," Kagome said, leaning into him. "I never in a million years expected Hojo-kun to just sign over his rights to Sachiko, now that I know they had never been terminated. On the one hand, I'm really happy and relieved, but on the other, I just can't understand how he could so easily.. trade-in, I guess, someone as sweet and loving as Sachiko for a pup-murdering harpy!" 

"I can't say I can speak for him," Inu Yasha said, "but do you remember when I was telling you about the days after Naoki was born, and that even I had a moment of insanity where I thought about giving Naoki away?" 

Kagome stared at him incredulously. 

"The asshole doesn't have the exact same excuse, but I was exhausted and at my wits' end. Kikyou came to my apartment a few days after Naoki was born..." 

"Now I remember. But you chose Naoki!" 

"But at the time, I was heartsick. My entire world had been shattered again, or so it seemed to me. My marriage of over a decade ended in just a matter of minutes, and Kikyou was the only romantic relationship, if you can even call it that, I'd ever had. Choices made out of desperation are often ones we tend to regret. That's why I'm glad Naoki started wailing again. It knocked some sense back into me." He tapped Kagome's stomach, starting up his favorite game with the pup. He'd found if he touched lightly, so would the pup, and not cause Kagome any extra pain. As the pup tracked his movements, Inu Yasha said, "If anyone deserves a cunt like Kikyou, it's that asshole. I hope they rot together." 

"Hearing you say that, I'm honestly still wondering..." Kagome placed her hand over Inu Yasha's, stilling it. "Why did you save her life?" 

"It's not what you might think," Inu Yasha said. "Sango can verify. She found me puking my guts up in the toilet afterwards, and only part of that was our mating bond." He raised Kagome's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, before turning it over so he could delicately whisper his lips over the tender skin of her inner wrist. 

Kagome shivered in delight, despite herself. 

Inu Yasha briefly pressed his lips against her skin, then settled both their hands back on her stomach, making the pup kick inquisitively. "Kikyou was never made for hardship. She isn't strong like you are, Kagome. Letting her die would have been justified, but she wouldn't have suffered. It may not be physically tearing her limb from limb, but she always prided herself on being a miko. She didn't want to ever be a truly normal woman. She wanted to see how much she could get away with. She wanted it all, but didn't go about it the right way. Not having her powers.. it will probably kill her slowly. I wouldn't be surprised if she withered and died long before her prison sentence is up." 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered. 

"Now that things have played out, if Kikyou had died, the bastard wouldn't have had a bargaining chip, and we might have had to go through months, if not years, of fighting for Sachiko just because he's a selfish asshole. So it all worked out for the best. He probably never really wanted Sachiko. It wouldn’t surprise me if he just wanted to hurt you. I could see in that bastard's eyes how much he hated seeing you happy, and especially seeing you with a new pup in your belly." Inu Yasha nuzzled Kagome. "MY pup." 

Kagome blushed and turned her face just enough so their lips could meet, keeping things family friendly, but savoring the warmth of their connection. "I love you so much," Kagome whispered against his lips. 

"You, too, my Kagome," he rumbled back. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Hey, Shiori, what're you staring at?" Naoki asked. 

"It's a good thing you're facing _this_ way, Naoki," Sachiko said. "You might get sick otherwise." 

"What're you talking about?" 

Shiori continued to stare, fascinated. "Do they always do that?" she asked. 

Sachiko grinned. "Yeah. They have trouble keeping their hands off each other." 

"Mama and Papa never act like that," Shiori replied. 

"Probably just not where you can see," Sachiko said. "Besides, Mom and Papa are still technically on their honeymoon, anyway." 

"Honeymoon?" 

"Oi, Sachiko, we are NOT giving Shiori the basics," Naoki said, glaring at his sister. 

"Oh relax. Mom and Papa are just kissing, and not even deep kissing, at that." 

"Urgh. Dad says in a few years, I'll probably start wanting to kiss girls like that," Naoki said, making a face. 

"And I'll be right there to say 'I told you so'," Sachiko teased. Then she noticed that Shiori had gone quiet. "Shiori-chan? What's wrong?" 

"Mama and Papa said they want me to have a baby brother or sister," Shiori said quietly. "I don't know if I want one." 

Naoki sighed. "As much as I like to complain, I'm glad I'm not an only pup anymore. I have Sachiko, and the new pup. I can't wait to hear what name Mom and Dad have picked out for him." 

"You're really looking forward to it?" Shiori asked. 

"Yeah," Naoki said honestly. "Not only will I have a little brother, but I won't be the only quarter youkai around anymore." 

"I never thought about that," Shiori said. "It would be kind of nice to know another bat hanyou." 

"Even if you end up with a brother, they're not _all_ bad," Sachiko said, taking advantage of the fact that Naoki was buried up to his neck in sand to ruffle his hair. 

"Oi! Sachiko!" 

Sachiko gave an evil chuckle. "You're at my mercy now. Prepare yourself!" 

"Hey, stop it! STOP IT!" 

Shiori watched as Sachiko 'tortured' her brother with kisses and ear rubs. Maybe having a little brother or sister wouldn't be so bad after all.


	61. From Here to Eternity

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty-One**  
_From Here to Eternity_

"I am going to KILL Ringo," Inu Yasha snarled as yet another chime and beep reached his currently pinned-down ears. 

Kagome couldn't help but smile at how put out Inu Yasha was. His entire body screamed it, from the way he was slumped down in the airplane seat, to the way his foot tapped nervously on the floor. She took a deep breath, and sent a wave of love and calm through their bond. 

"Oi, you're ruining my bad mood!" Inu Yasha said, trying to glare at her, but it was completely ruined by the sheer warmth and affection that was caressing his very soul. 

"But that's the point, my darling mate," Kagome replied. 

"It's a good thing there's an aisle between us, or we'd have to cover the pups' eyes," Inu Yasha growled, but the heat behind his words was definitely not from anger. 

Kagome grinned. "Not really. Naoki's engrossed in his tablet, and Sachiko's enjoying the ocean view." 

"I would say quit tempting me, wench, but that's damned near impossible!" 

Kagome settled back in her chair, well-satisfied at her newest weapon in lightening Inu Yasha's mood. 

The center of Inu Yasha's current ire was the fact that later in the afternoon at the _hukilau_ , Ringo and her mate had found them, along with several of their kits. That had led to the discovery of a youkai-based social website accessible through the Internet, and Ringo writing down the e-mails of practically everyone she knew before handing the list to Sachiko. 

It wasn't long after that more and more partygoers came to say hello. Quite a few actually worked at Lanai Memorial, and many thanked the Higurashis for ridding them of Dr. Tamura. Kagome had blushed and bit her tongue, while Inu Yasha proudly carried on about how happy he was to help. She would have thought it out of character for him, if she hadn't detected a trace of male posturing in his tone and bearing. He was warning the other youkai not to mess with him, though none posed a true threat. Then again, even though she and Inu Yasha were mated, she was quite obviously pregnant, and thus a valuable asset. 

The actual main event had been quite a sight to see. Fortunately for all involved, Ringo had caught the light in Inu Yasha's eyes, and reassured him that he wouldn't have to scoop up all the fish to ensure that Kagome and Sachiko would get their fair share. Inu Yasha had looked a bit sheepish at being caught out, which only earned him hugs from both his mate and daughter. Even with that reassurance, Inu Yasha and Naoki had been right out there in the thick of it, helping haul in the massive youkai-appetite-sized fishing net. 

Kagome couldn't help but sigh in admiration at the memory of how Inu Yasha had looked in that moment. He'd gone out far enough that the water came up to his waist, while Naoki stayed much closer to shore. She'd smiled with pride at how hard Naoki was working, but the sight of Inu Yasha's muscles playing beneath his skin and the water droplets dancing over it had set Kagome's heart aflutter. She would have thought that by now the thrill she got at the sight of him half naked would have dulled at least a little bit. However, the truth of the matter was that it seemed the longer they were together, the more she wanted him. It wasn't as desperate as those first few months, but it was stronger. Deeper. Not just a wave of sensation, but a yearning that came from her very soul. She had kept her hands firmly clasped on the tiny strip of abdomen left between her breasts and belly to stem the tide of desire to simply go out there and lick every drop of moisture off him... 

"Oi, cut that out," Inu Yasha said, his voice cutting into Kagome's thoughts. "There's no bathroom on this plane!" 

Kagome chuckled, grinning as she caught the reference. "Sorry, just remembering yesterday is all." 

Inu Yasha blushed. He remembered quite vividly how when he and Naoki had come back from hauling in the fish, Kagome had claimed to need a walk to work up her appetite. Like the overprotective inu that he was, he'd gone on high alert, threatening everyone in their group to leave enough so Kagome could eat properly. After receiving the necessary reassurances, he had taken Kagome for her walk. Which had ended up with them just far enough down the beach to find an outcropping of trees, where Kagome had practically tossed him to the ground and had her way with him. 

He still remembered the ghosting of her tongue over every centimeter of his skin. And he did mean every centimeter. Inu Yasha shifted in his seat, discreetly allowing for the very physical reaction to his memories. 

By the time they made it back to the party, the sun had almost set, and several fish wrapped in tin foil were lined up near the edge of a fire pit to keep them warm. Inu Yasha had blithely ignored the jibes and teasing, especially from Ringo and Miroku, as he very seriously and painstakingly set to the task of feeding his now very well-satisfied mate. 

Saying their final goodbyes to the residents of Lanai had been difficult, even for Inu Yasha. He'd stood apart, except when Ringo chased him down and gave his ear a tweak, telling him to treat Kagome well or she'd kick his ass. He'd been there when Kagome, Naoki, and Sachiko nearly collapsed from exhaustion as they were bundled into Sango's car. Then once they were back at the hotel, he knew he smelled tears from both Kagome and Sango, although they definitely would be seeing each other again if he had anything to say about it. 

Baths had been quite an exercise in scrubbing sleepy pups, but once they were all clean, they collapsed in bed, Sachiko clinging to Inu Yasha as Naoki clung to Kagome. 

"I think I see Kauai!" Sachiko cried, bringing everyone back to the present. 

"You're absolutely right, Sachiko-san," Kohaku said from his position in the pilot's seat. 

Sachiko took a deep breath. "It may not be home, exactly, but..." 

Mama Higurashi gently patted Sachiko's newly freed leg. "I know exactly what you mean," she said. 

None of them could have agreed more. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Welcome home!" 

"Kagura-san!" Kagome exclaimed, even as Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. 

"How did you get in here?" he asked. 

Kagura flicked the fan she was holding in the direction of Suikotsu's part of the condo. "Your neighbor let me in. He recognized me from when this whole business started. Though that reminds me; I believe congratulations are in order." 

Sachiko smiled a little shyly as she took a seat on the couch. "Thank you, Kagura-san," she said primly, folding her hands in her lap. 

Kagura blinked. "My, what a little lady she's becoming," she said with approval. "I forgot how fast kids can grow." 

Naoki eyed Kagura warily, skirting her to sit beside Sachiko in an obvious guard position. 

"Now, now, I'm not here to cause any trouble," Kagura said, then rolled her eyes. "Inu males. Anyway, I know you two likely need a little time to recuperate," she continued, directing her attention back toward Inu Yasha and Kagome, "but I wanted to come and make sure that the wedding is still on." 

Inu Yasha gave a swift nod of his head, while Kagome answered, "Of course. It's what we came here for, and even though Inu Yasha and I are mated now.. this is important to us." 

"Excellent," Kagura said, closing her fan with a snap. "Now, are we following the same plans, or are we making some adjustments?" 

Kagome looked sheepish as she and Inu Yasha exchanged looks. "I'm not sure. Inu Yasha and I haven't had a chance to talk about it yet." 

"That's fine," Kagura said with a long-suffering sigh. "Just please let me know as soon as you do, so I can make arrangements." 

"We will, Kagura-san," Kagome promised. 

Kagura nodded, then swept out of the condo. 

"Why don't Naoki, Sachiko, and I go fix lunch, while you two talk?" Mama Higurashi asked, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. 

Kagome smiled gratefully. "That would be wonderful, Mama." 

"Come on, you two. We have to celebrate being back on Kauai, after all," Mama Higurashi said. 

Naoki and Sachiko leapt up off the couch and trailed along behind their grandmother as she made her way to the kitchen. 

Inu Yasha ushered Kagome to the couch and made sure she was comfortably seated before joining her. "So what did you want to change?" 

Kagome laughed. That was her Inu Yasha, always direct and to the point. "I don't know what you'll think of this, but I would like to invite Miroku-sama and Sango-chan to our wedding." 

"Keh, fine by me," Inu Yasha said, looking a little relieved. "Just inviting, or want them in the wedding party?" 

"You'd be okay with that?" 

Inu Yasha nodded. "We were joking way back before our plans got hijacked that Naoki and Sachiko were going to have to do double duty. We'll ask the pups before we officially change anything, though." 

"I know this isn't very traditional at all," Kagome said, "but I definitely want Sachiko to still be my Maid of Honor." 

"I was thinking the same thing," Inu Yasha replied. "Naoki and Sachiko are the reason we're together. Besides, Naoki's my number one guy. Can't see him being anything other than my best man. Though I don't know if I really trust Miroku with the rings..." 

"We'll have Naoki keep him in line, if they both agree to it," Kagome said with a grin. 

"Sounds like a plan to me. So, we keeping Kaede?" 

"Of course," Kagome replied. "She helped us make the rosary for Naoki, after all, and she did help us during the trial. I just wasn't sure what you would think, now that we know she and Kikyou are related." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "There are bad apples in every tree," he said. "It's thanks to Kaede that Kikyou can no longer hurt us or our pups. Least we can do is let her officiate our wedding." 

"I just wanted to make sure," Kagome said, leaning into him as his arm came around her instinctively. "I've at least had a wedding before. This is your first." 

"First and only," Inu Yasha said, gazing intently down into her eyes. "I'm glad I didn't have one the first time around, so these will be the only memories I have." 

"Inu Yasha..." 

Inu Yasha couldn't help himself. He lowered his head, Kagome turning her face up so their lips could meet. She always smelled like heaven, and she fit perfectly in his arms. He'd never dared believe in the nonsense that there was someone out there who would not only love him, but blatantly desire him with every fiber of their being. She truly was his other half, the part he'd been missing to make his life complete. She was his mate, his _wife_ , and he was looking forward to finally celebrating the union of not only their lives, but their families. 

"Granny wanted me to come tell you that lunch is ready," Sachiko said quite a bit later, grinning at the sight of her parents so wrapped up in each other. "Unless, of course, you're already having it." 

Kagome giggled, breaking their kiss, and Inu Yasha growled, launching himself over the back of the couch. 

"Why you little..!" 

"Eek!" Sachiko cried, racing for the kitchen. 

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, her heart swelling with love and relief that they were all back together at last. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome tried to swallow, her heart in her throat as she sat on the edge of the large bed that had been vacant for over a week. Inu Yasha had volunteered to tuck Naoki and Sachiko in, and she knew he would be expecting her to have already changed into her usual sports bra and panties by the time he joined her. Part of her couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he came into the room. The other was screaming at her, demanding to know what the heck she thought she was doing. 

She was just very relieved that the swimsuit she had bought as one of her surprises for their honeymoon still fit thanks to the stretchiness of the fabric. The upper part of it looked like a halter top, especially paired with the wraparound skirt she had snagged. She had originally intended to wear it during one of their excursions to the beach during the day due to its modesty, but her plans had changed dramatically since then. 

"Well, the pups are down, but how long they'll.. wow." Inu Yasha blinked and froze in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. Kagome was dressed in what looked like a red halter top made of swimsuit fabric and a colorful wraparound skirt. Her hair was down and slightly tousled, though she looked a little nervous, her bottom lip slightly rosy from having been worried by her teeth. "Where were you hiding that?" 

"In my bags," Kagome said, her voice shaking a little. "I was originally just going to wear it to the beach one of these days, but I think I'd like to try something else." 

Inu Yasha's mouth went dry, knowing exactly the sort of things that followed when Kagome said that particular phrase. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Well..." Kagome blushed bright red, but made herself continue, "Remember when I was renting all those movies set in Hawaii to get ideas for our wedding?" 

Inu Yasha thought back, then his eyes widened as he made the connection. Yes, Kagome's outfit was red instead of black, but now he recognized it, and his pulse began to race. "How much of a reenactment are we talking about?" 

"Much racier than what the censors at the time 'From Here to Eternity' was shot would have allowed," Kagome said. "I remember, here in this room, you mentioning that one of your deepest, darkest desires was to make love to me in public." 

Inu Yasha was absolutely stunned. Yes, it was night time, so there wasn't likely to be any real danger of someone coming across them, but the beach was within sight of the condo without any trees, rocks, or logs to hide behind. They'd be exposed, completely vulnerable.. and his unease only heightened the thrill. The last shred of resistance fell away as his youkai side snorted, reminding him that even if _he_ were lost in the bliss of the moment, his instincts would be going at full throttle to protect his pregnant mate. 

"Kagome." He whispered her name, the sound strangled as he contemplated what they were about to do. 

"I'll take that as a yes?" 

The next thing Kagome knew, she had been scooped up bridal style in Inu Yasha's arms, her mate nearly shattering the glass door in his haste to get them out of the room. She inhaled deeply, savoring the wild scent of him and feeling the way his muscles worked to bring them both to the beach. The short expanse of lawn and trees sped by, and it took less than a minute before they found themselves on the beach. 

Sensing he was about to lay her down, she patted his chest to get his attention. She nearly tumbled into her first orgasm of the night, seeing the way his eyes glowed with hunger as he stared down at her. "I have an idea. Set me down?" 

Intensely curious, Inu Yasha did so. He watched as Kagome carefully settled herself down, touching the sand. Then he felt the familiar ripple of her powers coursing through the beach. Kagome pressed her hand against the surface, then pulled it away to reveal a distinct lack of sand grains. 

"That should do it," she said. 

Inu Yasha sank down on his haunches and copied her movement. His eyes widened as instead of the sand sifting through his fingers, it bowed as if caught beneath a transparent plastic sheet. 

"No sand in awkward places," Kagome said with a smile, "though we'll have to 'bathe' in the ocean afterward, of course. Is that okay?" 

"Okay?" Inu Yasha's voice was still gruff as his heart pounded. He knew he should be used to it by this time, but the fact that Kagome always took such care, and had such incredible ideas solely for the purpose of making their moments together special, touched him deeply. He slowly sat down beside her, staring at her intently. 

Kagome blushed. "Is there something on my face?" 

"Mm, your cheeks are a little red." Inu Yasha reached out to cup the side of her face, and Kagome nestled into his touch. He passed a thumb over her cheekbone, reveling in how soft her skin was. "Thank you, Kagome." 

"For what?" 

For loving him. For loving his son. For giving him a daughter, and another son. For always making him feel as if he were the most important being on earth. "Just for being you," he said, leaning forward to press his lips between her eyebrows. 

Kagome startled to giggle, but then her breath caught as his lips continued to move, caressing her brow, her temples, then moving to her cheeks, nipping her chin, even rubbing noses with her. His slow, sensual movements stoked the fire burning beneath her skin, leaving her complexion even more rosy in his wake. 

Inu Yasha paused, and she closed the distance, claiming his lips with a fierceness that rocked Inu Yasha's world. The rushing of the waves was nothing compared to the rushing of the blood in his veins as he returned Kagome's kiss, his tongue sweeping past her lips to entwine with hers, much as their bodies would likely be doing very soon. Kagome moaned as her hands reached up to find purchase first on his shoulders, then to wind around his back. 

Inu Yasha returned the gesture, his fingertips gliding over the smooth skin of her exposed back. Kagome shivered as his fingers danced over her spine, making her head tilt back and ending their kiss. Unwilling to fully let her go, Inu Yasha trailed his lips down her throat, suckling on the delicate flesh. He almost swore he could taste her blood as it rushed beneath her skin, his lips lingering over her pulse to feel how vital and alive she was. 

This wasn't a dream or a fantasy. This was oh so painfully real. 

He gently laved her collarbone, savoring the graceful sweep. Then one hand reached up to knead the back of her neck, only to register that her top was fastened with a hook right there. He very gently brought his other hand between them, carefully cupping her breast. 

"Just be gentle," Kagome whispered. 

That went without saying, but Inu Yasha nodded, giving the nape of her neck one final squeeze before unfastening the top of her swimsuit. The fabric immediately gave way to the weight of his mate's full breasts, already so wonderfully ripe in preparation to feed their pup. He eased his hand beneath one breast, letting his fingers swipe the sensitive skin there while he lowered his mouth to her nipple. 

Kagome moaned, her legs parting of their own accord as Inu Yasha worshipped her breasts. She was very glad they weren't quite as sensitive tonight, because she honestly missed his attentions when they were. His tongue swirled around her nipple, which had stiffened in the breeze, and she cradled his head, bringing a hand up to gently rub his ear. 

Inu Yasha's hips bucked, groaning his appreciation against her skin. He turned his attention to her other breast, making sure it wouldn't feel neglected, as Kagome switched targets to match him. "Kagome," he moaned the moment his mouth was unoccupied. 

"You're wearing too much," Kagome murmured, slipping her hand down to caress his mating mark and placing a tender kiss on top of his head, directly between his ears. 

Having had no idea what was in store for the evening, he'd settled on a t-shirt to go with his boxer briefs while putting the pups to bed. He fought back the pang of reluctance at having to pull away, even just for a moment, but that was very soon remedied, for as soon as his shirt had been flung the kami only knew where, Kagome was there, leaning against him, her breasts pressed to his chest as her fingertips rested against his collarbone. 

"Lie back, mate. It's my turn," Kagome demanded in a voice that was soft, but brooked no opposition. 

Inu Yasha growled, but did as she asked, memories of the day before flooding through him. This time, though, he was determined not to just play her very willing victim. He would bide his time, waiting for an opening... 

Then his thoughts scattered as Kagome captured his lips, kissing him thoroughly as she toyed with one of his nipples. She swallowed his grunts and groans, ignoring the way he thrashed beneath her. When she finally let him breathe, it was only to softly stake her claim with a throaty, "Mine." 

Now Inu Yasha knew why she always reacted so well when he said that very word to her. "Yours," he whispered back, his voice throttled by the emotions welling up within him. 

Kagome kissed her way down his body, nibbling his chin, suckling his throat, following the same path he had earlier. Though when she came to his nipples, she very lightly squeezed them with her teeth, knowing he liked them to be treated just a little roughly. 

Inu Yasha hissed, threading his hands in her hair as she continued her loving assault. He could feel his cock twitching, his entire body screaming at him to take her in his arms, roll them over, and plow into her. But he was also learning the value of patience, even as he grit his teeth as she pinched the nipple not in her mouth. 

"Kagome," he said raggedly. 

Kagome gently smoothed her hand over his chest, as she placed a kiss directly above his pounding heart. Then she continued her way down, worshipping every centimeter of his skin, savoring every masculine swell and dip. She could see his reaction very plainly as she toyed with the waistband of his underwear, the tiny damp spot at the head letting her know exactly how much he was enjoying her attentions. She nuzzled his abdomen, then allowed her tongue to dip into his navel, making him shout. She kissed him again, radiating happiness and silently thanking the woman she would never have the honor of meeting for carrying and giving birth to him. For daring to love a youkai and bear his son, this wonderful, beautiful being that would now be in her care for the rest of their lives. 

"Kagome." 

Her name was a plea, a prayer, and she debated which path she wished to take from there. So many possibilities. Then she had her answer, her hand moving of its own accord to gently cup his balls. 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha thrust upward mindlessly, the sensation of her holding him so tenderly overwhelming, even through the fabric of his underwear. He couldn't help but continue doing so as her hand moved upward, reverently caressing his steely length. He gasped and whimpered, rubbing himself against her, but it wasn't enough. "Kagome, please!" 

It was so incredibly rare for him to beg that it stopped her for a moment in surprise. He was almost completely gone, his hair fanned around him like a fantasy come true. He practically keened, his head snapping upward as she left him, only to gently straddle his stomach. Watching her through a haze of lust, he tracked every single movement, especially when she took hold of his hand and sucked his longest finger into her mouth. 

He nearly came right then and there, her tongue bathing the digit with just as much care as she normally did his cock. Then she drew it out of her mouth with a soft 'pop', but instead of letting him go, she immediately directed his hand between her legs, urging that finger to pleasure her through the crotch of her swimsuit. Thanks to the skirt she still wore, he could feel, but not see exactly what he was doing. Fortunately, he knew every dip and fold of her by heart. Longing to make her feel as desperate as he was, he gladly pressed upward, his aim perfect as he found the delicate pearl despite her efforts to stymie him. 

Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head as he rubbed the tip of his finger around her clit. She gasped and moaned, half expecting him to simply tear away the fabric with his claws so he could have full access to her. Instead, he managed to slip his fingers inside her suit, the flimsy barrier between them shattered. 

Inu Yasha nearly came the moment his finger breeched that final divide. He pushed in a little farther, letting Kagome grind against his palm as he slipped first one finger, then two inside her. She rode him intently, her head flung back and her breath rushing out of her lungs. Then as her body began to tremble, he pulled away. 

Kagome's eyes flew open, and she was mesmerized as Inu Yasha put the two fingers that had been inside her in his mouth. His gaze was magnetic, molten as he stared at her, savoring the burst of flavor on his tongue. He wanted, _needed_ her in that moment. Before she could even fully register what was happening, he'd lunged, wrapping his arms around her and flipping them so he was on top. 

Kagome barely had time to catch a breath before all the air was powered out of her lungs as Inu Yasha simply yanked down his underwear, then pulled the stretchy fabric of her swimsuit aside and plunged into her, her entire body shuddering around him, the sensation of him so wonderfully hard and unyielding grounding her even as she flew up into the stratosphere. 

Inu Yasha nearly came, himself, as Kagome's most intimate embrace rippled around him. He could definitely see the appeal. Now it was her dark hair spread over the sand, her face and body lost in passion as she clung to him. He carefully curled himself around her, distributing his weight in a move that was now so familiar, yet he was also intensely glad for his youkai flexibility. Their newest pup was snugged between them, cradled not only within Kagome's body, but by his own. He waited, biding his time by studying every little detail of his mate's face, noting everything with purely masculine pride. 

When Kagome finally opened her eyes, it was to the sensation of Inu Yasha literally wrapped around her, his face close enough to hers that she could feel his warm breath washing over her skin. "I love you, Inu Yasha," she said. 

His response came not in words, but with a kiss, one that delved so deep, it touched her very soul. 

She had no idea how long it lasted, but by the time their lips parted, her entire body was shaking. She reached up, cupping the face of the male she loved so dearly as she stared into his eyes. "I never knew it could be like this." 

Inu Yasha knew that she was quoting the movie, and he had thought the line painfully cheesy when on a T.V. screen. Yet in that moment, staring down at the woman who made him feel so amazing, so complete, he couldn't agree with her more. He rested his forehead against hers, moving his hips just the tiniest bit to remind her how thoroughly they were currently connected. 

She smiled and hummed in contentment, obviously enjoying every single moment. 

"Neither did I." 

His honesty, his openness, made Kagome's heart soar. "I'm so glad I found you, Inu Yasha." 

" _You're_ glad? Hell, Kagome, I..." Inu Yasha sighed harshly. "Even if I didn't suck at words, I wouldn't have any for the way I feel about you." 

"Oh, I think you're making it very clear," Kagome replied, caressing him with her internal muscles to emphasize her point. "Thank you, for loving me. Loving Sachiko. For showing me just how much of an asshole Hojo-kun really was. You may be a jerk sometimes, but you'd never do half the things he has." 

"Never," Inu Yasha vowed, the strength of his words reverberating in the air. "Our family means everything to me." He slowly began to move, keeping his strokes long and deep, almost rocking in and out of her. "I want you. I want our pups. I am SO fucking glad you stuck by me, waiting for me to get my head out of my ass and complete our mating." 

Kagome's arms had gone around his neck, but she slipped one hand forward, twisting the strands of permanently dyed hair around her fingers. "I'm just glad it didn't require major surgery," she teased, the euphoria of her previous orgasm and the intensity of their connection flowing through her. 

Inu Yasha growled, picking up the pace. He shuddered as Kagome brought her legs in closer, wrapping her lower legs around his thighs and tightening her already snug sheathe. "Kagome... Kagome!" 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome gasped, and he sped up even more, the friction now deliciously intense. She was forced to let go of his hair in order to cling to him more thoroughly, riding his fierce possession with a will and stamina that matched his own. Somehow, someway, their joinings usually gave her energy and strength, instead of wearing her out, and this time was no exception. He was hers, their bodies truly moving as if they were one being. "Come inside me. Please! Inu Yasha!" Her final exclamation was closer to a scream as she once again fell over the edge, knowing he would be there to catch her, always. 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha roared, his awareness narrowing to that one perfect point of pleasure as it seared down his spine and out into his mate as he filled her, holding her almost painfully tight as he followed her into the abyss. 

When both of them finally came back to full consciousness, they couldn't help but smile. Inu Yasha nuzzled Kagome's arm, lightly pressing his lips against her skin. 

"You're amazing," Kagome sighed. 

Inu Yasha ducked his head, hiding his embarrassment by pressing a kiss to her collarbone. 

Kagome chuckled. That was her mate. Wild, passionate lover one moment, shy, uncertain hanyou the next. 

"Y'know, we did this backwards. Weren't we supposed to start in the surf?" 

Kagome giggled. "Ah, nothing says we can't improvise. I made sure to cover all of the sand, at least, until we leave. That is, if you'll be up for it." 

Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow. "What do you think?" he asked, rotating his hips and making it quite clear that he was far from finished with her. 

"I think," Kagome said, "we have a very long and pleasurable night ahead of us."


	62. Wedding Jitters

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty-Two**  
_Wedding Jitters_

"Sango-chan, I told you it wasn't an emergency!" Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips and mock glaring at her friend, who had just almost broken the door down. 

Sango looked a little sheepish, brushing a stray strand of hair that had fallen out of her habitual ponytail out of her face. "Well, whatever it is, it's got to be more exciting than paperwork," she said, trying to brush off her spectacular entrance. 

Kagome laughed, recognizing the ploy for what it was, but letting it slide. "Is Miroku-sama on the way?" 

"Yes, and Hachi, too. Though I can't help but wonder what this is all about." Sango looked around the room. "Where is everybody?" 

"Inu Yasha, Naoki, and Suikotsu-san went on a hunting trip, completely forgetting that I was going to call you," Kagome huffed. "They're getting the mud and blood off them right now. Mama's making sure they don't destroy the bathroom, and Sachiko--." 

"Sango-san! Good to see you again!" 

Sango smiled, crouching down until she was a little lower than Sachiko. "Have you grown or something?" she teased. 

"Actually, I have!" Sachiko said with a grin. "Almost a centimeter and a half!" 

"Whoa, must be that youkai influence," Sango replied with a wink. 

"Gotta be!" Sachiko proclaimed. 

Then the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Sachiko cried, and rushed over to the front door. 

Sango rose and opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome shook her head. Sango looked at her, puzzled. 

"It's Miroku-sama and Hachi-san," Kagome said. "I can sense them." 

"I don't know how you do it, Kagome-chan." 

"Do what?" 

Sango sighed. "If it were my daughter that had been kidnapped, I'd keep her under lock and key for a few months at least!" 

"Hmmm.. according to Sachiko, it was you and Kohaku who told her that facing your fears is better in the long run," Kagome said. 

Sango blushed. "I was just telling her the truth." 

"I know," Kagome said, going closer to Sango and catching her friend's hands in her own. "Thank you. I definitely owe you." 

"Nah-ah, no debts between friends," Sango insisted. 

"Ah, my darling Sango! How swiftly you respond to Kagome-sama's call. Is there something I should know about?" 

Sango rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Can it, Miroku. You're the one with a wandering eye." 

"Alas, that is my affliction," Miroku said, making himself look as put upon as possible. 

"You're looking quite well, Sachiko-san," Hachi said, bending over to get a good look at her. 

"Thank you, Hachi-san. I'm feeling much better!" 

"Good to hear." 

"What's all the noise out here?" 

Everyone turned to see Inu Yasha come into the room, a towel still around his neck as he finished rubbing his forelock. Sango blushed, which made Inu Yasha blush, and the rest laughed. 

"You forgot your shirt, Dad," Naoki drawled, coming around and handing Inu Yasha a t-shirt. 

"Keh!" Inu Yasha pointedly ignored the shenanigans going on around him, but the two heightened spots of color remaining on his cheeks told the real story. 

"So what is the great emergency, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. 

Kagome sighed. "I said it was important, not an emergency," she said, then softened her glare. "It's more of a favor, actually." 

"Want me to ask them, Mom?" Sachiko asked. 

Kagome smiled and nodded. 

Sachiko straightened up. "We've all talked it over, and we all agree that it's not fair for me and Naoki to hog all the fun at the wedding. We need a flower girl and a ring bearer. Though Hachi-san would still be invited as a friend of the family." 

Miroku's expression ran the gamut, from his initial surprise, to utter shock, then melting into a warm smile. Sango went straight to the last one, as she went a bit misty-eyed. She cleared her throat lightly. 

"You're asking us to be in the wedding?" Sango managed. 

"We would be honored if you would," Kagome said, coming forward and taking Sango's hand. "Maid of Honor and Best Man are already reserved, but we'd really like you to be a part of the actual wedding party. You and Miroku-sama have done so much for us while we've been here, and it's thanks to you two that we found our daughter again." 

"Don't know if I'll fit in the dress," Sango joked, "but I'd be happy to be your flower girl!" 

"Just wear your best outfit," Inu Yasha said. "Doesn't even have to be a skirt or dress. Same for you, Miroku." 

Miroku looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I'll consider it." 

Hachi exchanged a look with Inu Yasha before saying, "If he won't, I will. I'd be honored to be a part of your wedding." 

"I wasn't saying no," Miroku protested. 

"Sounded like it to me, Miroku," Sango said, getting in on the round of teasing. 

"Okay, fine, FINE, I'll do it." 

"Good man," Sango said, slapping her husband on the back a little harder than strictly necessary. 

Miroku staggered forward, then gave Sango a suspicious look. "You just wanted a better look at my backside, didn't you?" 

Naoki rolled his eyes while Sachiko giggled. It seemed their wedding party was now well and truly complete. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Why don't I trust that look on your face, Kagura?" 

"Because you're a paranoid inu hanyou?" Kagura replied, putting her free hand on her hip. "I'm just here to get you and Kagome's approval on what I've picked out for Naoki and Sachiko." She moved her right hand, which was currently full of hangers, the actual outfits shrouded in plastic and hanging down her back. 

"I'm sure they're fine," Inu Yasha muttered. He flexed his fingers before balling his hands into fists. Everything was happening so fast now. He'd severely misjudged exactly how efficient Kagura could be when she put her mind to it. He also had a sneaking suspicion Kaede might have had a hand in freeing the wedding site in just a couple of days. 

Tomorrow. The wedding was tomorrow. 

He'd wanted to get things over with quickly, but this was crazy! 

"Ah, Kagura-san! So good to see you!" Kagome called, sticking her head out of the upstairs bedroom. "Could you bring those up here?" 

"No problem," Kagura said with a smirk, and headed up the stairs. 

"Oi, do you need me to..?" 

"We've got it," Kagome replied, giving him a bright smile. "You just stay down there and relax for now." 

Inu Yasha couldn't help but stare as the door closed behind Kagura. 

"She's nervous, too, you know," Mama Higurashi said, coming into the main room from the courtyard where she had been sunbathing. 

"Yeah, I know." Inu Yasha lightly massaged the back of his neck. Although they'd done their best to dampen the connection, the echoes of both their excitement and pre-wedding jitters were filtering through regardless. 

Mama Higurashi lightly put her hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "You two will be just fine. You made it through a mating, Sachiko's kidnapping, Naoki's youkai side coming forward, AND confronting your former spouses. After all that, marrying Kagome should just be icing on the cake." 

Inu Yasha sighed. "It is. It really is. I've just never done this before, you know?" 

"I know," Mama Higurashi replied. "Just remember how much Kagome, Naoki, and Sachiko love you." 

Inu Yasha didn't say anything after that, letting the slight bit of warmth in his cheeks do the talking for him. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha buried his face in what was usually Kagome's pillow, taking deep lungfuls of her scent to try and dispel the tsunami of emotions hammering at his consciousness. Tonight of all nights, the new pup had made it very clear that he was in the mate loop, refusing to settle down and give Kagome any peace. As a result, Kagome had tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable and failing. They'd tried every position they could think of, just so they wouldn't have to leave each others' arms. He'd even tried lightly massaging her back and legs, letting his natural warmth sink into her to try and ease her aching body and the pup's rambunctiousness. But in the end, somehow even Mama Higurashi sensed something was wrong. She was the one to suggest that Kagome take her bed for the night upstairs with the pups. Mama Higurashi was more than happy to sleep on the couch in the main room for a night. 

He'd forgotten how unbearably lonely it could be sleeping alone. Even before Kagome and Sachiko came into his life, he was used to having Naoki just make himself at home in his father's bedding. To Inu Yasha, being in the big, almost empty bed was cold, his own body heat and the warmth outside doing very little to ease a sense of loss that was more than mere temperature. 

He was getting married in less than twenty-four hours, and here he was, trying to fall asleep without the comforting presence of his mate and pups. 

Then one of his ears flicked as the door to the bedroom swung open. Inu Yasha swallowed around the lump in his throat as the sheet and thin blanket shifted around, lifting up then falling down as Naoki sprawled over his back. 

"I know I'm not Mom, but..." 

"Keh," Inu Yasha said, refusing to give in to the stinging behind his eyes as Naoki shifted upwards to mouth his ears, just as he had when he was a toddler. 

:: _Love you, Dad._ :: 

:: _Yeah, you, too, pup._ :: 

**~*~*~*~**

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Inu Yasha asked, taking in Kagome's exhausted demeanor. 

Kagome gave him a wan smile. "Oh, no, you're not getting out of it again," she teased, then grew more serious. "I'm fine, really. We've actually been lucky that this pup isn't quite so active all the time." 

"That's very true," Mama Higurashi said, passing out the breakfast plates. "Kagome was pretty easy, but Souta?" Mama Higurashi shook her head. "It's no wonder he's taken up soccer as a profession. He certainly had the legs, even back then. That's how I knew what was going on, seeing Naoki and Sachiko so restless last night." 

"Thank you, Mama, by the way," Kagome said. "Did you sleep okay after Naoki joined you, Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha purposefully shoved a small mountain of rice in his mouth. 

"I think we all did," Naoki said, tucking into his spam with gusto. 

Sachiko nodded, delicately maneuvering a cube of tofu that she had liberated from her miso soup through the valley that she had made in her rice. 

"Hey," Inu Yasha said, reaching over to lightly tap Sachiko's hand with his chopsticks. "More eating, less playing. Can't have the maid of honor passing out on us because she didn't eat her breakfast." 

"Yes, Papa." 

"And same goes for you," Inu Yasha said, looking at Kagome, who was picking at her fish. "Don't make me come over there and feed you. I'd rather meet you at the front than have to carry you down the aisle!" 

Kagome blushed, knowing he would do it, too. "I'm sorry. I just feel like my insides have been in a blender all night." 

A kettle whistled, and Mama Higurashi poured some of the boiling water into a cup before placing it before Kagome. Kagome took a deep whiff and gave her Mama a grateful look. “Ginger tea," Kagome said. 

"Even if you can't get the rice down, at least try the fish and miso. You'll need your strength," Mama Higurashi said with a bright smile. 

"Yes, Mama." 

"Thanks, Kasumi-san," Inu Yasha murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. 

"Anything for the man who makes us all so happy," Mama Higurashi replied. 

"KEH!" Inu Yasha blurted out as the rest of his family chortled in agreement. 

**~*~*~*~**

"This is so stupid," Inu Yasha groused, his arms and legs crossed, one straw-sandaled foot practically twitching in the air. 

"Dad, it's okay. Mom and Sachiko are fine," Naoki tried to soothe him. 

Miroku quickly glanced in the rearview mirror at his passengers and said, "Indeed, Inu Yasha. Sango would lay down her life before she let any harm come to either of them." 

"It's true, Inu Yasha-san," Hachi added. 

It had been decided that the men would leave for Na'Aina Kai first, then the ladies would follow. 

Inu Yasha knew everything was all right. He could feel the joy and even hilarity that had to be going on in the other car through the mating bond. He tried to let it soothe his nerves, but this was important. He'd already lost Sachiko once, and Kagome was just a couple of months away from giving birth. He was trying to hope for the best, but it was so much easier to prepare for the worst. 

"If you're anything like me," Miroku said, trying to break the tension, "once you see your lovely bride coming down the aisle, all the stress and anxiety will melt away." 

"You should have seen him before the ceremony, though," Hachi teased. "He was even more of a wreck than you are, Inu Yasha-san!" 

"Oi, I am not a wreck!" 

"Oh yes you are," Naoki said, "but it's okay, Dad. You're getting married today, after all." 

Inu Yasha growled, forcing himself to look out the car window instead. Even he had to admit it was a gorgeous day outside. The heat and humidity had died down just a bit, and a gentle breeze made the tops of the trees sway. It really did look like a tropical paradise. The perfect place to publicly celebrate his and Kagome's commitment to each other and the family they would raise together. 

A feeling of foreboding raced up Inu Yasha's spine as he noted the bit of amusement in both Miroku and Hachi's scents. He knew something was going on, but he didn't voice his suspicions as they pulled into the parking lot of the botanical gardens. It was hard to find a spot, but it was a weekend, after all. Inu Yasha wasn't sure he liked the thought of dozens of people traipsing around the gardens who could stumble on their ceremony, but he also knew Kagome would be thrilled if some did. Then again, he wouldn't put it past old Kaede to put up some sort of barrier. Otherwise, they would have told him to keep his ears pinned during the ceremony, wouldn't they? Instead, Kagura and Kagome had been absolutely insistent that both he and Naoki have their ears on full display. 

Still, he knew to trust his gut, so he warily scanned the area as they got out of the car, wishing his ears weren't pinned for the trip over. 

Then Inu Yasha blinked. Right near the entrance, Sango had made herself a space. He would know her vehicle anywhere. "How'd they get here first?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Miroku gave him a dry look. "You've ridden with Sango before." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Oh yeah." 

"Sounds like fun!" Naoki said. 

"It is, pup," Inu Yasha admitted, almost despite himself. 

"Time's a wasting," Miroku said, ushering them towards the door. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Your mate is going to kill us, Kagome," Sango said. "If he doesn't drop dead of a heart attack first!" 

Kagome smiled at Sango through her reflection in the mirror as Mama Higurashi continued to run a brush through her mane of dark hair. Both she and Mama remembered the elaborate hairstyle she had worn to marry Hojo-kun, and even Kagura had agreed that letting Kagome's hair flow down naturally would be best, especially since Inu Yasha always seemed happier when it was left to its own devices. "Kagura-san asked me first. It's time he started accepting that he's not alone in the world anymore." 

"I think you've made the right decision, Kagome," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Yeah, Mom," Sachiko agreed, swinging her legs in happy anticipation. "Besides, you're such a beautiful bride, Papa won't see anyone else but you." 

Kagome blushed. "Thank you, Sa-chan," she said, unable to help her smile at the sight of her daughter. Sachiko's hair had been left to hang free as well, her only adornment the same one that Kagome would have: a traditional Hawaiian haku lei in lieu of a more traditional Western wedding veil. Sachiko's crown of flowers was much more slender, a single strand of white tuberose. Kagome's, on the other hand, still waiting on its headform, was made of white orchids, with bits of flaming red Torch Ginger petals giving it a touch of color at regular intervals. 

"I know there has to be a joke in here somewhere about being barefoot and pregnant even before marriage," Kagura teased, surveying the tent that acted as a bride's dressing room with satisfaction. 

Kagome's smile only grew wider. "The barefoot thing is for Inu Yasha. He'll be more comfortable that way." 

"And we've made sure there's nothing harmful for Kagome to step on," Sango reassured everyone. "Though the runner's already been put down." 

"Are you really, REALLY sure it's okay for me to wear this?" Sachiko asked, grasping the sides of her dress and pulling the material taut. 

"Absolutely," Kagome said, letting all the warmth and affection she felt color her words. "You're getting married today, too, Sachiko." 

Sachiko beamed, looking absolutely adorable in her silvery dress with a pattern of white Hawaiian flowers embroidered onto it. In any other light, it would look like a simple sundress, but somehow it complimented Kagome's gown perfectly. 

"I'm just glad that Gabby was able to come on such short notice to alter your dress, though you definitely chose well," Kagura said. 

Gabby had been a porcupine youkai originally from Vietnam, who worked for Kagura's company. Kagome blushed as she remembered the chatty youkai's comments on how healthy she looked, and the well wishes for a smooth and worry-free birth. Even with Gabby's alterations, Kagome's chest seemed even more voluptuous, swelling gently over the strapless, sweetheart neckline of the bodice. The bottom of the bodice was cut upwards, like the wings of a butterfly, allowing for her more ample belly. The skirt of the dress actually tastefully drew attention to that fact, the delicate layers framing the swell of the youngest member of the wedding party. 

"Thank you, Kagura-san," Kagome said. 

Kagura tsked. "What did I say about calling me -san?" she said, her eyes twinkling. "Anyway, you're beautiful, and if your mate isn't blinded by it, well, he doesn't have eyes." 

"Thank you," Kagome replied, then looked around the room the moment Mama Higurashi let go of her hair. "Thank you, all of you, so very much!" 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha frowned as they came closer and closer to the Wild Forest Garden. He remembered clearly from the day they had originally surveyed the site how even though they were in the middle of a public garden, the only sound that had reached his ears was the whispering of the wind, and a few calls from the local wildlife. 

It would be just his luck for a group of tourists to decide to take a detour right through his wedding. 

Miroku, Hachi, and Naoki exchanged looks, trying not to laugh. They'd all been let in on the secret, and although Naoki especially felt bad about keeping his Dad in the dark, he understood the reason why. Inu Yasha was skittish enough. A surprise like this might make him bolt! 

Then they rounded a turn in the path, and the area where the wedding was to take place came in sight. An arched wooden trellis had been erected at the farthest point, the structure painted pure white and decorated with what Inu Yasha recognized as fake flowers, their silk petals waving in the breeze. A length of white cloth had been wrapped around the farthest arch and secured in place with a garland of ti leaves and real white orchids. That was all Inu Yasha had a chance to register before his attention was completely diverted by what was between him and that arch, where he would promise in the human tradition to be Kagome's forever more. 

"What the HELL?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Insert evil laughter from the author here. Mwahahaha! See you all next week for the wedding of the century!


	63. This is the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Whew, it's been a crazy week here, but I somehow made it through. And weeks like this are why I have a little cushion of chapters, because otherwise this would have been put off another week, and I really didn't want to do that. So please, enjoy everyone!
> 
> Oh, one last thing, next week's update will be a double chapter one on AO3 because Chapter 65 is far too hot for fanfiction dot net's censors. It's the wedding night, so of course. Just wanted to give everyone a little shot across the bow!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty-Three**  
_This is the Moment_

"Well, that certainly is an interesting start," Kaede said with a chuckle as she came up to Miroku, Hachi, Naoki, and Inu Yasha. 

"What the fuck is going on, Kaede? Who the hell are these people?!" 

Kaede gave him a serene smile, not at all taken aback by his language. "I am surprised you don't recognize them, Inu Yasha. Even the ones you don't recognize know you. They have come all this way to help celebrate your union with Kagome." 

Inu Yasha quivered, his claws biting into his palms deeply enough to draw blood. He hadn't expected more than a handful of guests, NOT the sea of bodies filling the expanse between him and the arch. Dozens of chairs had been set up, bisected by a silvery runner that stretched over the natural dirt and grasses of the forest. 

"Papa?" 

Inu Yasha blinked and looked down around the vicinity of his elbow, shocked to see Sachiko there. It was all he could do not to snatch her up, grab Kagome, and flee. 

"Papa, they're all here to wish us well. Every single one of them," she continued. "Mom and I want the entire _world_ to know that you belong to us, and we belong to you!" 

Inu Yasha turned, rounding on Naoki. "You knew about this, didn't you?" 

"Yes, I did," Naoki said calmly. "I also knew you'd freak out about it, so that's why I didn't tell you. Same with Sachiko." 

"Kagura-san sent Granny an e-mail, telling her that almost everyone we met on Lanai wanted to come to the wedding. Granny asked Mom and I, and then we asked Naoki." 

Inu Yasha grit his teeth and rubbed his forehead, trying to ignore the answering pulse of blood in his ears. 

"Oh no! Papa! Do you really hate it that much?" 

Inu Yasha muttered a curse as he felt Sachiko take his hand, her gaze burning into his injured palm. "It's fine," he said just loud enough for her to hear. "Those'll be gone by the time your Mom makes it up there." 

"Should we cancel this so we can clear everyone out and do it tomorrow or something?" Naoki asked. 

"No.. no. HELL NO! We've put this off long enough! I just..." Inu Yasha cast around, finally finding a tree that looked solid enough for his purposes. He went right up to it, cracked his knuckles, then gave it a solid punch. 

Knowing he was likely taking his life in his hands, Miroku went up to Inu Yasha. "Kagome-sama and the children's intentions are all pure," he volunteered. 

"I know that," Inu Yasha rasped harshly. 

"They all love you, and I can assure you, there is no one with even a shred of negative intent here. If there were, I would feel it," Miroku said. "All the energy here is pure and positive. The perfect auspicious beginning to you and Kagome-sama's hopefully very, _very_ long lives together." 

Inu Yasha took several deep breaths. 

"If you won't do it for the sake of your human heart, do it for your youkai one. Although all the youkai and part youkai males recognize your mating bond by the Intention streak," Miroku mimed curling a piece of hair around his finger, "human males do not. Most need another sign of some sort that she is taken. Why else would I be holding onto these?" 

Inu Yasha swore as he took in the blue velvet box in Miroku's hands. He had completely forgotten the wedding rings! 

"Fortunately, your best man is on the ball," Miroku said. "Otherwise, these would still be back at the condo." Miroku gave his friend a stern look. "Now, go on up there, and claim your female in front of everyone. Let them know exactly what she and your offspring mean to you. Let them extend their protection and support to you and your family." 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha couldn't help it. He turned to see Kagome racing toward him, holding her skirts up out of the way with Sango and Kagura speeding after her. His heart leapt into his throat. Even with the worry creasing her brow and the concern in her eyes, she was an absolute vision. No wonder she hadn't wanted him to see. He was reminded of the legend of the angel's robe, and there was definitely nothing he wanted to do more than steal that beautiful dress right off her body and claim her forever. 

"Inu Yasha, are you okay?" 

Kagome. His Kagome, grasping his arms and forcing him to turn toward her, before reaching up to caress his face. He breathed deeply, taking in both her scent and that of the exotic forest surrounding them. In that moment, no one else existed. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck as he trembled. 

Kagome had no idea what was going on, but she was more than happy to hug him back. She gently rubbed his broad back, savoring his own wild, natural scent that seemed so at home in the forest. "I'm here. I'm not letting you go, okay?" 

"I'm sorry I ruined the surprise," Inu Yasha said, though his voice was muffled. 

But Kagome heard him just fine. "And I shouldn't have surprised you like this. I'm sorry. I should have been more thoughtful." 

Even though she didn't say it, Inu Yasha could feel the tiny thread of insecurity lingering deep in her psyche. A part of her that wouldn't listen to reason. That she knew he hated crowds, but she wanted to be claimed in front of as large an audience as possible, and stake her claim in return. Once again, her abiding love and desire for him shook him to the core. 

"Nah, I shouldn't be such a jackass," Inu Yasha countered. "This is your wedding day, too, and I want it to be better than what you had with the asshole. How many people were there then?" 

"About fifty, all relatives and friends of our families." 

Inu Yasha straightened and scanned the seats. "Well, we've got more than that here." He turned back to Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders before pressing his lips against her brow. "I want to marry you, Kagome. More than anything in the world." 

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. 

"Now go on and get out of here. I know you're wearing mascara, and I doubt you want raccoon eyes, at least until after the ceremony." 

"It's waterproof," Kagome countered with a smile. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, smoothing the front of his white linen shirt. 

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I think I just needed to hold you for a sec." 

"You can hold me for a lot longer than that later," Kagome said with a wink. 

Inu Yasha growled, spun her around, and gave her a light smack on the behind as best he could through her gauzy skirt. "You can take her back now," he called to Sango and Kagura. "Just if you're gonna kill me, do it tomorrow." 

Sango turned bright red and spluttered, while Kagura smirked at him. Then both ladies took a hold of Kagome and dragged her back to the preparation tent. 

"I'd better go, too, Papa," Sachiko said. "You sure you're going to be all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure, pup," Inu Yasha replied, licking the remnants of blood off his hands before hoisting Sachiko up in his arms so he could rub noses with her. "You and your Granny get her safely down the aisle, okay?" 

"Okay!" 

**~*~*~*~**

"If you try and smack my bottom, I'll smack you right back," Kaede warned him good-naturedly as she linked arms with him. 

Inu Yasha blushed slightly. "Don't worry. That stuff's reserved for the woman I'm marrying," he replied. 

Kaede gave a signal to a small band of musicians he'd barely noticed earlier, due to how softly they were playing in deference to not only his sensitive ears, but those of their better-hearing guests. Their current number drifted to a close, and the next one started a little bit louder. 

Inu Yasha noticed that there had been a last minute change. Originally Naoki had been hanging out in back of the crowd, near the center aisle, but now he, Inu Yasha, and Kaede were off to the right, much closer to the arch. He took one look at Naoki, and stifled the urge to ruffle the pup's impeccably straight black hair. Apparently someone had realized that being surrounded by all those relative strangers on either side would make Inu Yasha's anxiety worse, his inu senses on even higher alert for threats. This way, he had a view of the entire gathering. 

Inu Yasha grudgingly admitted to himself that the pup looked good. His hair was sleek and shining, and his simple outfit of khaki-colored shorts and a cream-colored button-down shirt with the image of a lei made of dark green ti leaves printed on it suited him well. He had the momentary thought of keeping a bat handy to ward off the girls, when Naoki moved forward. He walked toward the arch with the beginnings of the grace he would possess as an adult. 

Yeah, he was going to lock the pup up for the next several decades or so. 

Then it was time. Inu Yasha forced himself to try and filter out the sensation of so many sets of eyes on him as he joined Naoki at the front. Kaede slipped her arm out from under his in order to take up her position as the officiator of their ceremony. 

That seemed to be the signal for the rest of the wedding party. 

Inu Yasha couldn't ignore the way his heart swelled, watching Sachiko walk down the aisle, carrying her small bouquet. He caught himself at the last minute from shaking his head to dispel the thought that someday she wouldn't be the maid of honor, but the bride herself, and he'd be with her... 

If he kept following that train of thought, he'd probably end up threatening every male in the vicinity! 

Sachiko radiated happiness, her silver dress shimmering in the beams of sunlight filtering through the leaves of the trees. Her wide smile never wavered, except after she was properly on her side of Kaede, and that was only to blow a kiss to Inu Yasha. 

Inu Yasha felt Naoki squeeze his hand, and he squeezed Naoki's in return. His pups. The first of many, he hoped. Both of them were his in every way as he felt a surge of genuine love rise up within him. Kagome had been right. He wasn't just marrying her today. Yes, they might be legally wed already, but this was a celebration. 

Miroku was the next one down the aisle, bearing the rings on a red silk pillow with white trim. His khaki pants and white linen shirt with the design of a royal hibiscus running down the side fit right in with the rest of the party. Once he reached the front, Miroku winked at Inu Yasha, who snorted in return. 

Then Sango made her way through the crowd. Inu Yasha blinked, rather impressed with Sango's choice of attire. On a less put-together woman, her dress would have come off as scandalous, but Sango's demeanor gave it an air of elegance. It was obviously styled after a Japanese kimono, but the skirt was fuller and came to just above her knees. The majority of it was red silk, edged with thick swathes of black, and the pattern a delicate yet bold print of white orchids, the leaves and stems making graceful curves that fell just right on Sango's form. Her skirt gently swayed with her movements as she spread the tiny flowers from the basket originally sized for a child with a seriousness that belied the twitching at the corners of her mouth. 

Once Sango was safely on the ladies' side, Kaede picked up a large conch shell from the table beside her and blew into it. Inu Yasha scowled, flattening his ears against his skull in reaction. Then a gasp rose from the crowd, and he turned to see his bride. 

Although he'd gotten an inadvertent sneak peek, this time Kagome exuded pure happiness. Her joy surrounded her almost like a golden glow, the sunlight twinkling off the beads of her bodice. Inu Yasha's heart leapt into his throat as he realized that the bodice not only didn't conceal her pup bump, but framed it, a further silent declaration of her love for him. 

Damn, how he loved her. 

It was Mama Higurashi who walked her down the aisle, in lieu of her late father and grandfather. Mama Higurashi had gone all out, donning full kimono despite the heat. Inu Yasha thought she was crazy, but who was he to judge? Somehow Kasumi-san seemed calm and collected as she guided Kagome up to the front. 

Then Kagome was there, and Inu Yasha couldn't take his eyes off her. 

Mama Higurashi stepped forward and took his hand in hers. With a loving yet mischievous smile, she lifted Kagome's hand and joined them. "Keep taking good care of my little girl, Inu Yasha," Mama Higurashi whispered. "I still know where you sleep." 

Inu Yasha stifled a chuckle as he remembered the last time she'd made that threat. "I swear it, Kasumi-san. I'll take very good care of Kagome and _all_ our pups." 

"See that you do," Mama Higurashi said, but flashed him a quick smile before taking the seat that had been reserved for her right up front. 

Inu Yasha led Kagome beneath the arch, his heart threatening to pound right out of his chest. This was it. The moment that would make everything they had gone through so very much worth it. 

Kaede began to speak, and Inu Yasha had a moment of disorientation. It was as if the kahuna were speaking in several languages at once. His own ears twitched back and forth between Japanese and English, though Kagome looked perfectly serene. He spared a quick peek at Naoki, seeing the same confused expression on his face, while Sachiko was frowning slightly. 

Inu Yasha poked his youkai side, who simply opened a sleepy eye at him and waited with grumpy impatience, which turned into an echo of amusement as Inu Yasha let it go. If his youkai side wasn't worried about what was happening, then neither would he. Then Inu Yasha felt his cheeks heat as Kaede waxed poetic about the joining of souls and vows of love and fidelity. He knew she was speaking out of her own personal knowledge, not only of their devotion to each other, but recognizing the mate bond for what it was. It touched a part of him buried deep inside. While he should have felt naked, exposed in front of such a crowd, Kagome's aura had already enveloped him like a blanket, holding him even while she had to refrain from doing so physically for the moment. 

Inu Yasha swallowed as he met her eyes and drowned in them. This was truly a dream come true for her. It was all he could do to hold himself back, even as he vaguely recognized Kaede's prompt as she shifted and took up two lei from the table beside her. 

"These lei are a sacred tradition here in Hawaii," Kaede said. "Although they can be used for many things, in this ceremony, they represent the promises and vows that this male and this woman will make to each other today." Kaede took a lei made of white ginger blossoms off her forearm. "The white ginger flower represents love and romance. In this way, you are pledging to love, honor, and respect your bride. Her acceptance of this gift means that she will take you into her heart and keep you always." 

Inu Yasha took the fragile-looking loop of flowers as delicately as he could. The gentle scent of the blossoms reached his nose, sweet, yet with an underlying bite. Absolutely perfect for his Kagome. She was sweet and loving, but with an underlying strength that he cherished. 

"Kagome, if you accept this gift, bow your head." 

Kagome did so without even a moment's hesitation. 

"Now lower it over her head, and greet her with an 'Aloha'," Kaede instructed. 

Inu Yasha carefully eased the lei over Kagome's head, careful not to crush any of the flowers in her crown. Once the strand of flowers was safely around her neck, Inu Yasha put his hands on her shoulders. "Aloha," he murmured, his voice slightly roughened with emotion. 

"You can let her go now," Kaede prompted, amusement clear in her voice. 

The crowd chuckled as Inu Yasha stepped back, but his eyes remained on Kagome, taking in the pretty blush that had come into her cheeks. 

"The maile lei, on the other hand," Kaede said, "has long been prized here on Kauai, as its leaves are only found here. The giving of this lei represents many things, including honor and respect. It was also once used as a bold declaration of a young lady's intent to make a man her groom." 

A titter of laugher swept through the crowd, but Inu Yasha ignored it, his blood heating and thickening as Kagome's eyes flared with pure desire. Her look made it absolutely clear that the word "intent" was so very weak in the face of Kagome's determination to claim him with every fiber of her being. 

"In this case," Kaede continued, "it also represents love, reverence, and enduring devotion." 

Kaede barely had time to slip the lei off her arm before Kagome claimed it. 

Inu Yasha didn't even need prompting. Even his youkai side rumbled in approval as he lowered his head, the gesture a submissive one, but also one of acceptance. She would be the only female who could capture him. Soothe him. Gentle him when his temper got the better of him. 

Kagome looped the lei around his neck, keeping a gentle hold on the string of leaves. "Aloha," she whispered. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help it. He raised his head and darted forward, stealing just one tiny peck from Kagome's lips. 

"Enough of that," Kaede said sternly, a tiny spark of her reiki 'pinching' both Inu Yasha and Kagome. "There will be plenty of time for it later." 

"Fine," Inu Yasha said with a long-suffering sigh, as Kagome blushed even deeper. They both took a small step backward to try and ward off temptation. 

"A Hawaiian wedding not only brings together a bride and groom, but also that bride and groom's families and close friends. As a symbol of such, you are to give each other's family and friends leis as well," Kaede said, taking up three ginger leis, and two maile ones. 

Inu Yasha happily accepted the three ginger ones. He blushed a little as he gave one to Sango, who blushed right back. Then he knelt down to be more on a level with Sachiko. Sachiko not only bowed her head, she leaned forward, making his job even easier. As soon as Sachiko's lei was in place, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. 

Inu Yasha returned her embrace, blinking rapidly. 

:: _Pup loves Papa_ :: Sachiko vocalized. 

:: _Papa loves pup_ :: Inu Yasha replied, quickly kissing her cheek before letting go and forcing himself to stand. He would have stayed right where he was, but there was one other important person that needed to be recognized. 

Mama Higurashi's eyes widened as Inu Yasha stepped down into the crowd and approached her. Then she smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she lowered her head to accept the lei. 

"Thank you for accepting me as a son. Not only in marrying your daughter, Kagome, but for adopting me as well." 

Mama Higurashi raised her head. "Who wouldn't be proud to have a son like you?" she replied. 

Inu Yasha spluttered, and Mama Higurashi let him off the hook. 

"Go on back up there. Just don't be shocked at what you see." 

Inu Yasha turned around, and despite Mama Higurashi's warning, he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. 

While Inu Yasha paid his respects to Kagome's family and friends, Kagome did the same to Inu Yasha's. 

Kagome laughed when Miroku waggled his eyebrows before obediently lowering his head to accept her gift. 

"Mom, don't!" Naoki cried, trying to stop her, but Kagome went down on her knees anyway. 

Kagome smiled. "I want to be able to look you in the eye when I make my claim on you," she said. 

Naoki touched the rosary beads around his neck. "You already have," he replied, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "You're my Mom, and always will be." Then he lowered his head, his ears flicking as Kagome hung the strand of greenery around his neck. 

"Just as you are my pup, now and always," Kagome said, reaching up to gently rub his ear. 

Naoki melted into her touch, a contented little rumble issuing from deep in his chest. 

"Need a hand up, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. 

Kagome smiled at him. "Yes, please." 

Miroku and Naoki helped her back to her feet, and while Inu Yasha gave Mama Higurashi her lei, Kagome returned to her original position, eyeing one more lei that was on the table beside Kaede. 

"I'd like that one, too, please, Kaede," Kagome said. 

Now it was Kaede's turn to look embarrassed. "I made it as a joke. You really don't have to." 

"I want to. Please?" 

Kaede's lips twitched as she handed the tiny maile lei to Kagome, who gently draped it over the top of her "pup" bump. 

The sight shook Inu Yasha to his very core. Such a blatant acknowledgement that yes, it was his pup she carried, and yes, she was very happy to be doing so. That she was currently sheltering the newest product of their love, and that the pup's presence was cherished beyond all measure. 

Inu Yasha wondered how the _hell_ he'd gotten so lucky. 

Seeing Inu Yasha's shocked expression, Kagome once again wondered if she'd gone too far. Her heart sinking a little, she moved to take the lei off. 

Only to find Inu Yasha's hand closing around her wrist, his eyes burning into her as she looked up and was devoured alive. 

"Keep it there." 

Kagome nodded in relief as Inu Yasha gently placed his hand on her abdomen, also acknowledging the extra member of their wedding party. 

Kaede cleared her throat, and the moment passed. Inu Yasha took his place again, just a step away from Kagome. 

Then the music changed, a sweet, almost haunting melody filling the area. 

"Now that their families and friends have been joined, so, too, shall these two beings exchange vows. Inu Yasha?" Kaede prompted. 

Inu Yasha knew they had agreed to come up with their own vows, but his mind was a blank. Then his youkai side nudged him with a 'just spit it out, stupid'. Inu Yasha took a deep breath. "I should've taken Naoki up on his offer to write me something," he said. 

Again, the crowd laughed. There was absolutely no mockery in it, and Inu Yasha could feel they were all genuinely amused at his admission. 

"Kagome, you know I suck with words, and my brain-to-mouth filter is nonexistent. I'd like to say the usual things. That it was love at first sight. That I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to marry you. But you and I both know that would just be bullshit to pander to the crowd." 

Now it was Kagome's turn to chuckle, and the warmth in her voice and eyes encouraged him to keep going. 

"You didn't steal my heart, you snuck into it. Slowly, silently picking all the locks I'd placed around it. No matter how high I built the walls, you scaled them. I was defensive and rude, yet somehow you permitted my son to spend time with your daughter, and in this case, the more time our pups spent together, the more I began to see exactly how big and open your heart is. You accepted my son Naoki, even though he is part youkai. You accepted my friendship, once I felt comfortable offering that. When I called out to you on the night that changed everything, you didn't keep walking up those stairs. You turned back and let me take you in my arms. 

"Then just a couple of months later, you accepted me into your body with love and joy, just as I am. It was the best Christmas present anyone could ever receive." 

There were a few snickers from the crowd, and Kagome flushed bright red, but Inu Yasha knew that if he were ever going to speak from his heart, now was the time to do it. 

"You love me, though I don't know why. You love Naoki. When I offered you my life, you accepted it. When you wound up pregnant with my pup, you kept it. Most importantly..." Inu Yasha forced everything he couldn't say into his eyes, so she could see for herself. "You accepted me as your mate. Our families may already be joined by both mating bond and marriage license, but you aren't the only one who wants to stake a claim. You are MINE, Higurashi Kagome. I'll be damned if I ever let you go!" 

Kagome knew some women would be scandalized, horrified at such a declaration, but she understood where he was coming from. It was his youkai side, reminding her that her husband was hanyou, both human and youkai. She smiled, then engaged him. 

"Just as you are mine, Higurashi Inu Yasha," Kagome shot back. "I'm not just a human, but a miko, even before our mating. Anyone who wants to take you from me will have to do it over my dead body." 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha gasped in sheer awe, but his youkai side rumbled in deeply satisfied approval. 

"But that wasn't the speech I had planned," Kagome said with a wink. She took a deep breath and composed herself. "In all honesty, I'm the one who was a walking, talking cliché. That first time we talked on the phone, I thought your voice was sexy." 

Inu Yasha stared at her in shock. 

"It's true," Kagome insisted. "Then when I saw you, waiting with Naoki, at first I thought you were a supermodel. But I didn't know anything about you. I thought you were probably married, since you had Naoki, and what could such a gorgeous guy see in me, anyway?" 

"Kagome..." 

"Then I found out you were a total jerk." Kagome let the crowd's laughter die down before continuing. "Still, seeing how friendly and well-behaved Naoki was led me to have some hope that you weren't completely irredeemable." Kagome punctuated her statement with another wink, before growing slightly more serious. "I honestly had no idea what I was getting into, but I'm glad I kept hanging in there. You may be rude, but you are honest to a fault. You can be a jerk, but that's usually because you're uncomfortable. That tough hide of yours protects a very tender heart, one that I have come to cherish as much as I do our pups." 

Inu Yasha found himself absolutely speechless in the face of Kagome's declaration. 

"I love you, Higurashi Inu Yasha, and I swear I will do so for as long as we live. Heck, it'll last even longer than that, if I have any say," Kagome pledged. "I will continue to stand by your side, no matter what. You are my mate, my husband, my lover, my best friend, and the sire of our pups. You are everything I've always wanted, but I didn't know that until after I found you. There is no one else like you, Inu Yasha, and I wouldn't have you any other way." 

How Inu Yasha held himself back from kissing her senseless, he had no idea. Instead, he practically vibrated in place. His heart hammered in his chest, proclaiming his love for her with every ferocious beat. 

Kaede smiled and held her hand out to Miroku. "The rings, please?" 

Miroku looked down at the pillow and his eyes widened in horror. "Uh oh." 

Inu Yasha caught it, whirling on his friend. "'Uh oh', what?" he demanded. 

"Er, well, it seems..." Miroku held up the red satin pillow where the rings were supposed to be tied to reveal that the ribbons had apparently snapped at some point during the ceremony. 

"Aw FUCK!" Inu Yasha snarled. "If we can't find 'em, I'm gonna gut you, bouzu!" 

"Hmm..." Miroku said, tapping a finger against his lips. "One cannot make a silk purse out of a sow's ear, but perhaps..." 

"What are you blabbering on about?!" 

Miroku passed a hand near Naoki's ear, rather reminiscent of a magician pulling a coin out of a human ear. One of the rings instantly appeared in his fingers. "Oh my," Miroku tsked, "seems quarter youkai ears are a nice warm, safe place. The rings must've been getting cold." 

"In this heat?" Inu Yasha demanded, though it wasn't really all that hot by Hawaiian standards. 

Miroku gestured around Naoki's other ear, and the other ring appeared. "One never knows," Miroku said sagely, presenting both rings to Kaede. 

"Not funny, Miroku," Inu Yasha ground out. 

"I'll punish him for that later," Sango called out. 

"Promises, promises!" Miroku shot back. 

"Now, now, both of you," Kaede admonished them. "Stop stealing the spotlight. You've had your turn." 

"Sorry, Kaede." "My apologies, Kaede-sama." 

Kaede nodded, considering the matter closed as she moved a wooden bowl that had been sitting off to the side, taking hold of a rich, green leaf that had been pinned down beneath it. Kaede dipped the leaf in the bowl and then shook it out over the rings, chanting again in that strange mixture of languages. 

Both Kagome and Inu Yasha could feel the power of Kaede's blessing. Her reiki reminded them both of a sturdy bamboo tree. Practical and hardy, but capable of great beauty and protection. Inu Yasha's youkai side put up no objection aside from a slight grumble, more at it not being Kagome's reiki than anything else. 

Then Kaede offered the rings to the bride and groom, each taking the other's. It was easy to tell which was which. Although both bands were made of silver to match Kagome's heirloom ring, Inu Yasha's was wider, a perfect match for the width of Kagome's wedding ring and his mother's precious heirloom together. 

"Inu Yasha," Kaede said, softly getting his attention. "Take Kagome's hand in yours and repeat after me. With this ring..." 

Inu Yasha breathed deeply, fully aware of the power of this particular moment. "With this ring." 

"I thee wed." 

Inu Yasha's golden eyes glowed as they bored into Kagome's. "I thee wed." 

"As a pledge of my love." 

Inu Yasha took a moment, doing everything in his power to drown out his awareness of anything but the softness of her hand in his, and the warmth of his mate's aura brushing against his own, soothing his nerves and strengthening his resolve. "As a pledge of my love." 

Kaede smiled. "And fidelity." 

"And fidelity." 

Kaede sucked in her cheeks to quell the urge to chuckle before she continued. "With my body." 

Inu Yasha eyed Kaede warily. "With my body." 

"I thee worship." 

"That's not how it goes!" Inu Yasha burst out. 

"It is a perfectly acceptable, if old-fashioned, statement," Kaede said with perfect serenity. "Unless you'd rather skip it?" 

Inu Yasha growled. He couldn't deny the truth of the words. Then his youkai side reminded him that it was the youkai way to claim a mate with one's body. Or had he forgotten? 

Like he ever could. 

He slowly turned his gaze back to Kagome, who was waiting patiently, but her eyes pleaded with him to say it. 

Inu Yasha grit his teeth. It was so much easier for him to show her than say it, but she was human, after all. She needed to hear it. So he said, so quietly that very few could hear him, "I thee worship." 

The relief in Kagome's eyes made his embarrassment livable. 

"And with all my worldly goods." 

That was one easy. "And with all my worldly goods." 

"I thee endow." 

"I thee endow." As Inu Yasha spoke the final words, he slid the wedding ring into place on Kagome's finger, taking a moment to admire how seamlessly it fit. The indelible mementoes of both women in his life who had loved him unconditionally. 

"Now you, Kagome. With this ring." 

Inu Yasha let go of her hand, only for Kagome to take his in her own. "With this ring." 

"I thee wed." 

"I thee wed." 

"As a pledge of my love." 

Kagome's grip tightened just a little bit, drawing Inu Yasha's attention from their joined hands back to her face. Once again, he was enthralled by the way she looked at him, as if he were the only male that had ever existed in her life. "As a pledge of my love." 

"And fidelity." 

"And fidelity." The words Kagome said were so simple, but there was a wealth more unspoken, hiding behind her rosy blush and slightly parted lips. _I need you. I want you. No one else can compare to you._

Kaede let her smile show this time. "With my body." 

"With my body." There was no hesitation on Kagome's part, and the vehemence of her tone couldn't be denied. 

"I thee worship." 

"I thee worship." 

How could such a sacred word sound so seductive, so passionate? Only his Kagome. 

"And with all my worldly goods." 

"And with all my worldly goods." _And my heart, my soul, my everything._

"I thee endow." 

"I thee endow," Kagome vowed, slipping Inu Yasha's ring fully onto his finger, then bringing his hand up to her lips to kiss the band. 

"Kagome..." 

"There are many other rituals we could utilize, but I think if we don't hurry this up, we'll have a very public consummation on our hands." 

"Kaede!" Inu Yasha snarled in warning, even as their audience chuckled. Then he felt Kagome cover his hand with hers, and he looked at her. 

She didn't speak aloud, but she mouthed one single word that left him speechless and lightheaded as his blood polarized to his cheeks and much further south. 

"By the power vested in me, such as it is," Kaede said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kaede paused before saying, "Though I don't think I have to tell you, Inu Yasha, you may kiss the bride." 

Inu Yasha expected to be caught up with the desire to kiss her as deeply and thoroughly as possible. Instead, somehow in that moment, Kaede's pronouncement calmed him, settling both his nerves and the rushing of his blood. He looked at Kagome, who was staring at him with the same surprise. Realizing that something beyond them was occurring, they mentally joined hands and plunged in, letting the impulses wash over them. 

The audience gasped. Sango stared, Miroku shook his head, and Sachiko, Naoki, and Kaede all smiled with pure, unbridled happiness. The wedding party recognized the power whirling up to surround them, like magenta-colored tongues of flame. Around Inu Yasha and Kagome, they spiraled, twining together in a gorgeous pattern that only cemented the thought that they were made for each other. Within that surge of power, instead of going straight for her lips, Inu Yasha leaned forward. 

Kagome did the same, and their foreheads met, then their noses. Standing there, so close to each other, they could feel all the emotions radiating through them and their mating bond. 

"Kagome." 

"Inu Yasha." 

Without conscious prompting, they both inhaled. Then Inu Yasha moved to nuzzle Kagome's cheek, and Kagome did the same before her lips brushed against his skin. Inu Yasha returned the gesture, reveling in how soft her skin was, and how warm her blood was flowing beneath his touch. Their impromptu cuddle very naturally turned into a hug, their bodies pressing together as tightly as they dared. Even with the swell of their newest pup between them, it was simply a new piece of the puzzle, and the pup's light kick only heightened the moment as they breathed out in unison. 

:: _Mine_ :: Inu Yasha sighed. 

:: _Mine_ :: Kagome echoed. 

And that's all they really felt needed to be said.


	64. Celebration

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty-Four**  
_Celebration_

Kagome resisted the urge to massage her cheeks in front of everyone who had come to celebrate her and Inu Yasha's wedding. She couldn't help it. Her smile seemed to be a permanent fixture for the day, no matter how much her facial muscles might complain. This day was one she would remember and cherish for the rest of her life. 

The reception was being held under a massive white canopy that more resembled a tent, which had been set up in a lovely green meadow between the ancient forest and the gleaming white sand of the beach. Fitting the rather informal tone of the wedding, the tables and chairs were actually tables and benches. All except for the head table, that was. The wedding party had their own long one a little separate from the rest, and could relax in white straw chairs designed for comfort. Laughter and conversation filled the air, and it did Kagome's heart good to see the variety of beings there. Some guests were human, yes, but the majority were youkai or of youkai blood. This was what she wished the entire world could see. There was no need for there to be any divisions between human, youkai, and hanyou. Her husband and mate was the perfect example. 

Of course, it was incredibly hard keeping her hands off him. They were sitting side-by-side, with Naoki on Inu Yasha's right, and Sachiko on Kagome's left. But not only were there two thick chair arms separating them, but Mama Higurashi was keeping a strict eye on them. The one time Kagome had managed to squeeze Inu Yasha's knee, Mama Higurashi leaned forward and gave them a chastising look. Sheepishly, Kagome had withdrawn her hand. 

But he looked and smelled so good! She had known Inu Yasha would be wearing traditional Hawaiian wedding clothing, but it was once again proven that if it was traditional, it fit Inu Yasha as if made exactly for him. She would never forget the sight, even though she'd had a sneak preview. Walking down the aisle, her knees had gone weak at the sight of him. Crisp white linen shirt, with the top two buttons undone to show the hollow of his throat, white linen pants skimming the well-defined muscles of his thighs before concealing the rest of his powerful legs. His toes kneading the ground in anticipation, his ears still a little crinkled from having so recently been set free. Then that splash of color, the bright red sash around his waist, drawing her attention to the masculine "v" of his torso, and the narrowness of his hips. 

Then when she had finally gotten a good look at his backside.. oh my. The linen had been just thin enough that she could see he'd gone not only Hawaiian traditional, but Japanese, and it was all she could do NOT to squeeze that tempting flesh as they made their way back down the aisle after exchanging their vows. 

"Are you _trying_ to give me a permanent hard-on here?" Inu Yasha hissed as he leaned toward Kagome. 

"It's your own fault for being so deliciously handsome," Kagome replied, licking her lips. 

"Eyes on your food, then, not me. I'd rather not have your mother babysitting us tonight!" 

"Oh like you aren't enjoying the view yourself," Kagome said, still a bit surprised every time her gaze traveled downward to see exactly how much her breasts were lifted by her bodice. 

She had to admit, the food was delicious. Kagura had told her that the hotel where they had gone to a luau also catered, and since Kagome knew her entire family had enjoyed both the food and the entertainment, she had readily agreed. Between Inu Yasha and Naoki, an entire suckling pig had already been devoured. The rest was a mixture of Japanese and Hawaiian cuisine. Kagome had chosen the teriyaki beef, a rare treat, and apparently a huge hit with not only her taste buds, but the pup inside her as he wriggled in delight every time she took a bite. Sachiko had teriyaki, too, but she had chosen chicken instead of beef, and now her appetite was back to normal, which made Kagome breathe a huge sigh of relief. 

Of course, several times over the course of the meal, actual eating was interrupted by the sound of silverware clinking against glass. The first time, Inu Yasha and Kagome had looked at each other, confused. The second time, however, Kagura had slipped up behind them and told them about the Western custom of kissing whenever glasses were clinked. 

"Is there anything else we can do?" Inu Yasha muttered. 

"Thought you might say that," Kagura replied. "Hey, you clink it, you sing it! Serenade the couple!" 

The person who had done it first ended up being Hojo Akitoki, and Sachiko bounced in her seat to see him there. Surprisingly, Akitoki's voice was quite good, and he serenaded them with a traditional Japanese song. 

Instead of lessening the amount of clinking, that only made it worse, so although musicians continued to play in the background, Inu Yasha and Kagome were treated to renditions of all sorts of songs, both beautiful and dreadfully off-key. 

Finally, once the main course was over and done with, Naoki stood up on his chair to offer the first toast. "To Mom and Dad, thanks for not killing me and Sachiko for setting you two up," he said with a grin. 

"Oh we came close," Kagome quipped, knowing her son and daughter would be well aware she was joking. 

Naoki just grinned and jumped down. 

Sachiko kept her feet on the ground, but she did stand up to offer her toast. "Mom, Dad, you two are the best parents a pup could have," she said, beaming with happiness. "I'm really glad we could finally see you two get married. I only hope that someday I find someone who loves me as much as Papa loves Mom." 

"Maybe in a century or two," Inu Yasha countered, just loud enough for several rows of guests to hear. 

Sango was the next to raise a glass. "We may not have known each other long, but you two are an inspiration, and a wonderful example of what marriage should be. Cheers!" 

"Sango-chan..." Kagome breathed. 

Miroku stood up and cleared his throat. 

"NO perverted stuff, Miroku!" Inu Yasha pre-empted him. 

Miroku gave Inu Yasha a sideways look. "Take the fun out of it," he said. "Fine, then I shall simply say, here's to the lovely bride, who knows all about her groom, but somehow loves him anyway." 

Many of the guests laughed, but Inu Yasha and Kagome gave Miroku a warm look, taking in the observation beneath his apparently flippant comment. Miroku returned the gesture, raising his glass and then taking a sip, the slightest touch of reiki patting the happy couple on the shoulder in blessing. 

Miroku was far from the last to give their well wishes. It seemed like almost every single person they'd met was there, from Hitomiko's calm, cool blessing, to Aohara's wife, whose ribald toast had everyone laughing and blushing, even as their son Jinenji, who was sitting a little outside the tent due to his size, looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. 

After the toasts and speeches came the cutting of the cake. Kagome gasped as an enormous cake was wheeled in from the kami only knew where. It was gorgeous, decorated with pure white frosting and fresh flowers. 

"Each of the ten layers has a different flavor, too," Kagura announced, "so hopefully there's something for everyone. No touching the top, though. That's for our newlyweds' first anniversary!" 

Kagome couldn't deny how the touch of Inu Yasha's hand on hers as they both grasped the knife rippled through her, and she could practically feel him vibrating beside her. Cameras and smartphones flashed as they cut into the massive bottom layer, revealing a simple white cake. They each cut off a sliver, then put the knife down so they could take up their respective pieces. 

"Smash it in her face!" one enthusiastic voice called. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome's eyes met in silent agreement. Much as they knew their audience would love it, today was about them. Inu Yasha didn't want to get her messy.. yet, and Kagome didn't want to embarrass Inu Yasha in front of such a crowd. So they gently and tenderly placed the bit of cake in each other's mouths, both taking the time to _very_ thoroughly lick off each other's fingers. 

"All right, you two, don't make me get out the hose," Kagura quipped, shooing them back to their seats. 

Proper pieces of cake were dealt out to everyone, though Inu Yasha cut his in half, giving the other half to Kagome. Kagome beamed at him, and leaned forward. Blushing, but now more than willing, Inu Yasha did the same, giving his bride her first post-wedding kiss. His blush grew even deeper as they separated, and the sound of cheering and whistling filtered into his consciousness. 

"I'll pay you back later," Kagome promised. 

"Oh I know you will," Inu Yasha purred, his eyes glowing with the heat of both his love and desire for her. 

Once they were nearly done with their cake, Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Miroku and I have an extra wedding gift for you," Sango said. 

Knowing that Sango and Miroku had already placed a suspiciously fat envelope in the crate designed to hold the _goshugi_ , Kagome looked at Sango warily. "You and Miroku-sama have already done so much..." 

"It's all right, Mom," Sachiko piped up. "Sango-san and Miroku-san asked Granny, Naoki, and me first." 

"What is it, then?" Kagome asked. 

"A pupless wedding night," Sango said, smiling as Kagome's eyes widened. "Thought you two hadn't really considered it." 

Kagome turned a lovely shade of pink. "We just thought we'd do what we normally do." 

"On your wedding night? Nothing doing!" Sango declared. 

"What's going on over there, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Kagome was about to reply, when she saw Miroku reach over and tap Inu Yasha's shoulder. 

"Naoki and Sachiko have graciously allowed my wife and I to watch over them tonight, while you and your bride have your wedding night," Miroku said. 

Inu Yasha's cheeks heated. "It's okay, Miroku. We're used to it." 

"Nonsense. This is your wedding night." 

"It's not that special," Inu Yasha demurred, fixing his gaze on his now empty plate. 

"Yes, it is," Miroku insisted. "It doesn't matter how many times you and Kagome-sama have made love before. Trust me, from one married man to another. The wedding night is special." 

"Miroku-san also said he could help us dampen the mating bond for tonight so Sachiko and I might actually get some sleep," Naoki said, a mischievous grin on his face. 

Inu Yasha grabbed Naoki and put him in a headlock, very gently rubbing his knuckles between Naoki's ears. "Knew there was an ulterior motive!" 

"Leggo! Leggo!" 

Kagome, Sachiko, and Sango chuckled at Inu Yasha and Naoki's antics. 

"It is true, though, Mom," Sachiko said through her laughter. "I love you and Papa, but if you're going to be going at it all night, we need to sleep sometime." 

"Sachiko!" Kagome said with mock indignation, before melting back into a smile and hugging her daughter. After giving Sachiko a firm squeeze, she looked up at Sango. "Fine, then. Thank you, all of you." 

"What can we say?" Sango said with a shrug. "We all love you both." 

"We love you, too," Kagome replied. 

**~*~*~*~**

As soon as the final course's dishes had been put away, the tables were moved back in order to clear the middle of the tent. The sun had already set, and evening had descended, but the area was lit up with soft yet colorful lighting, giving the whole setup a brightness that almost matched Inu Yasha and Kagome's radiating joy. 

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. 

Kagura came to the rescue. "Sorry, forgot to mention it. Western weddings usually include dancing, but you and your mate are free to cut out early. I'll make sure the party winds down okay." 

"I don't know..." Kagome said. Then she realized that Sachiko had disappeared. Her heart leapt into her throat. "Sachiko?!" 

"It's all right, Kagome-chan," Sango said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder before pointing toward the far side of the tent. "Look over there." 

Kagome's heart melted as she watched Sachiko's body language from where her daughter stood just outside the canopy. It was obvious that the girl was trying to talk Jinenji into letting her teach him how to dance in the meadow, despite the absurd difference in their sizes. Aohara's wife nodded at her, reassuring her that nothing would happen to Sachiko. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha was looking exactly where she was. He sighed and shook his head. "In some ways, I'm glad she's getting back to normal, but in others..." 

"I know what you mean," Kagome said. 

"You two go on," Naoki broke in. "I'm gonna go dance, too. We'll be fine, and if we need to reach you, Miroku-san already said he knows the number for exactly where you'll be." 

Inu Yasha frowned. "What do you mean by that?" 

"Oh my, seems I forgot to tell you two," Miroku said, all faux innocence. 

"Tell us what?" 

Hachi came up to the main table. "Your ride is waiting, Inu Yasha-san. Kagome-san." 

"Our ride?" Kagome asked. 

Hachi shifted from foot to foot and blushed. "A cousin of mine runs a bed and breakfast not too far from here. We've booked the two of you in the honeymoon suite." 

"We?" Inu Yasha said, his eyebrow twitching. 

"Miroku-dana, Sango-san, and I." 

"You two..." Inu Yasha growled, swiftly turning his attention to the guilty parties. 

"We've heard enough from Kagome-chan's mother," Sango said. "If we asked you two, you'd say no. But the reservation has already been made, and the rooms are soundproof. Hachi's cousin Asame set things up that way on purpose. You two can be as loud and crazy as you want." 

"And she is speaking from experience," Miroku said with a wink. "My darling wife and I spent our wedding night there, ourselves." 

Kagome leaned over to talk to Mama Higurashi, but then she realized that Mama wasn't there. Kagome turned her attention to the newly installed dance floor, and her jaw dropped a little to see her Mama swaying to the music in the arms of their Hawaiian neighbor, Suikotsu. 

"Looks like everybody else is busy," Inu Yasha said. "Might as well go along, since we've been railroaded." 

Despite Inu Yasha's words, Kagome knew he was deeply touched by Miroku, Sango, and Hachi's gesture. "Might as well," she replied. 

**~*~*~*~**

Their ride was Hachi, waiting in Miroku's car. Inu Yasha helped Kagome in, then raced around to the other side. They sat in the back seat together, their hands intertwined. 

"Oi, Hachi, isn't this the way back to the condo?" 

"Yes, it is, Inu Yasha-san," Hachi said. "Since I assume that you both thought you were going back there, and I remember Miroku-dana and Sango-san's wedding night, I thought you two might want to pack overnight bags." 

Kagome blushed furiously. Oh yeah. That would be nice. "Thank you, Hachi-san." 

"Though I am under orders that if you're not back out here in ten minutes, I am to go in after you. Kasumi-san gave me her key," Hachi said. 

Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned. "Mama." 

"She knows us way too well," Inu Yasha mumbled. 

"Yes, she does." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Oh it's beautiful!" Kagome cried as Inu Yasha helped her out of the car. 

"It's not bad," Inu Yasha said, taking in the renovated plantation house. The outside was painted a cool yet welcoming shade of green that should have been gaudy, but somehow blended in with its surroundings. The trimmings, windows, and the balcony that ran along the entire second story were white, and Inu Yasha admired the work of whoever had carved the balcony railing with such grace and skill. It was simple, yet elegant. The perfect place for them. 

Inu Yasha reached back into the car, picking up both his and Kagome's duffle bags. They'd already surprised each other by wanting to pack alone, and both of them were eager to see what the other was hiding. 

Of course, Kagome had at least a vague idea what was in Inu Yasha's bag, since he had gone first, and a few things she had wanted to pack were already missing. Her cheeks warmed and her heart sped up at the thought of what Inu Yasha's plans might be. She was usually the one to take the lead, but if he finally felt confident enough in both her and their relationship that he was willing to divulge a fantasy or two, she would be pleased and honored to participate. 

Hachi handed them off to his cousin with a flourish. Hachi's cousin Asame popped out of her human guise to greet them, smiling as she led them upstairs to the honeymoon suite. She unlocked the door, then dropped the keys in Inu Yasha's hand, letting them know that checkout was at 1pm for newlyweds. She grinned as they both blushed, taking obvious delight in the fact that another happily newlywed couple was going to be spending the night. 

Inu Yasha poked his head out the door, watching Asame leave. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, noting that he'd set his overnight bag on the floor already. Kagome put hers down next to it, and suddenly the door slammed. She barely had a chance to draw breath before Inu Yasha hauled her upright and pressed her against the door. She opened her mouth to question him, and he dove in, one hand firm against her skull to hold her in place as his mouth devoured hers, the hand still at her waist coming up to cup a breast through her gown. 

Then he suddenly pulled back, though his body still pinned hers against the door. "Kagome?" 

It took Kagome a moment to think what could possibly be wrong through her kiss-addled brain. "What?" 

"Your chest..." 

Realization dawned, and she giggled. "It's okay, Inu Yasha," she said. "Gabby sewed plastic leakguards into my dress. I didn't want to ruin it." 

"You're..?" 

Kagome blushed even deeper. "I had them put in just in case, then yesterday I started leaking more, so I'm glad I did. You're not disgusted, are you?" 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha rumbled, his eyes glowing. "Nothing about this," he slipped the hand that had been on her chest downward to caress her belly, "could ever disgust me. You're already prepared to feed our pup. Do you have any idea how much that means to me?" 

"I was really nervous," Kagome admitted. "I had so much trouble with Sachiko. I wanted to breastfeed her, but I just couldn't make enough. Shouga-san says this is a good sign that it may be easier this time around." 

"Even if it happens again," Inu Yasha said, "if this pup's anything like Naoki, at least we know what _should_ work to feed him. Naoki spent the first few weeks of his life sick and malnourished, and I almost lost it before we found the right stuff." 

"What is it?" Kagome asked. 

"Puppy formula was too rich for him, and he couldn't keep human formula down. We found out that if we halved most of the homemade puppy formula ingredients AND used goat's milk instead of cow's, he could stomach it." 

Inu Yasha slipped his arms around her, and held Kagome tight. So tightly, she could feel him trembling. "I was so _fucking_ scared I was going to lose him. But I didn't. I won't let _anything_ happen to this pup, Kagome. I swear." 

"Neither will I," Kagome agreed. "He'll have both a Mom and a Papa, just like our other pups. Not only that, he'll have a big brother and sister. We're a family, Inu Yasha. You and Naoki aren't alone anymore." 

"Thank the kami," Inu Yasha said. "Thank every god and ancestor that exists."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** In Japan, the custom is not to bring actual gifts to a wedding, but special envelopes full of money called _goshugi_ to help the newlyweds establish their new household together. So that's what that word refers to.
> 
>  
> 
> But most importantly, I'm afraid Chapter 65 will NOT be available on fanfiction dot net since it's pure smut, and smashes that particular site's rules to smithereens. But! I will be posting chapter 66 everywhere next week, so please don't fear the lack of an update.


	65. A Night to Remember

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

**Extra tag:** Double penetration with penis and sex toy. 

* * *

  
**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty-Five**  
_A Night to Remember_

As Inu Yasha spoke, his breath whispered across her ear, making Kagome shiver. Sensing Kagome's reaction, he redirected his intensity as he turned his head to delicately nibble her earlobe. 

Kagome let out a shaky breath, leaning into his touch, even as her arms that had wound around him in return loosened a bit. 

"I love you so _fucking_ much," Inu Yasha rasped, making Kagome shudder. 

"I love you, too, Inu Yasha. So very much," Kagome replied, nuzzling the area behind his forelock where his ears would be if he were human. 

Inu Yasha whimpered, but it was a very canine sound of delight. As he tended to Kagome's ear, she suckled his skin, winding her hands in his hair to cradle his skull. 

Every part of him ached, dying to feel her body against his own without the barrier of clothing. It brought him a measure of relief, being able to finally press the erection he'd been nursing throughout the reception against her, reassuring himself that it wouldn't be long. 

"I've been waiting for this all day," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper. "I don't think I can hold out." 

"Then don't," Kagome replied, reaching up to rub his ear slowly, but firmly, doing her best to communicate through their mating bond that she was just as aroused as he was, and just as desperate. "We may have all night, but that doesn't mean we have to go slow." 

Inu Yasha snarled, feeling his blood surge at her words. He tamped it down just enough so that he wouldn't completely ruin her wedding dress by shredding it into teeny tiny pieces. He somehow managed to grasp the zipper at the back of her dress and pull it down, each little cry of protest as the teeth gave way adding to his anticipation. What he hadn't expected was the way the whole thing seemed like it was going to simply fall off her the moment he was done, as he realized that it was only the closeness of their bodies still holding it up. 

He forced himself to move backward just enough to let the fabric pool on the floor. 

Kagome blushed, privately wishing that she could have worn some fancy, lacy underwear, but Inu Yasha didn't seem to care. He took a moment to look at her, the expression in his eyes so fierce and possessive that it intensified the ache in her breasts and between her legs. 

"Panties off before I shred them," came his growled command, even as he stepped closer to lend his shoulder. 

Kagome shivered, then brought her hand up to take his offered assistance, carefully maneuvering out of her last article of clothing. The moment she was done, she found herself being swept up in his arms, her own arms still around his neck and her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, a moan escaping both of them as her heat pressed against the thin barrier of linen that remained between them. She couldn't tell where they were going as she buried her face in his shoulder, but she could feel the movement of his body as they crossed the room, and the sound of several small yet heavy things hitting the floor. Then she felt him settle her onto a smooth, flat surface, and Kagome blushed even harder, mentally apologizing to the owners. 

"Dammit, Kagome, you smell absolutely delicious," Inu Yasha said, licking his lips for emphasis. 

"And you look absolutely delicious," Kagome countered, staring up at him with all the love and trust she could muster, "even if you're still way too dressed for my taste." 

Inu Yasha let out a bark of laughter before guiding her hands to his waist. "What're you waiting for, then?" 

Kagome fumbled slightly in her eagerness, which only heightened Inu Yasha's desire for her. He would never have dreamed that such a moment would ever happen to him. To have someone who wanted him so badly, their rushing ended up lengthening the process. Inu Yasha thought he was going to die of anticipation by the time she finally untied and unwrapped the sash, letting the length of bright red material fall to the floor. The next phase was much easier, her fingers flying as she unfastened the button on the waistband of his pants and pulled down the zipper, making him shudder as the back of her hand brushed against him. 

As soon as his pants went slack, Kagome plunged in, slipping her hand behind the layers of his fundoshi that were keeping his obvious erection in place. 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha groaned, fighting back the urge to climax as Kagome wrapped her hand around him. Her warm touch felt cool against his scalding flesh, and she touched him with both an urgency and a reverence that shook him. He savored the moment, but it was only a moment. Then she was pushing the cloth aside to free him, keeping his length in her strong yet gentle hand. 

"I'll unwrap my present better later," Kagome said, bringing him as close as possible, literally leading him by the cock where she wanted him to be. "I need you, Inu Yasha. Right now." 

Inu Yasha moaned as he felt the head of his cock pass her inner lips, and he let his instincts reign, taking over by slamming into her as deeply as he could. They both let out a cry of delighted surprise and satisfaction. 

"Take me hard and fast," Kagome begged. "Show your pretty little bitch who her alpha is." 

Inu Yasha snarled, his youkai side just beneath the surface and his markings very faintly flickering into existence. He grabbed hold of her hips, suspending them on the edge of the table he'd so quickly cleared off, before setting a pace that was just this side of brutal. 

Kagome was loving every moment, but she needed more. "Your shirt," she gasped. 

Rather than bothering with the buttons, Inu Yasha slowed down just enough to briefly free one hand so he could rake a claw through the fabric, exposing his torso to his beautiful, passionate mate. 

Kagome quickly took full advantage, pressing both palms against his chest as his hand curled around her hip and he sped up again. The speed and friction of his assault was absolutely delicious, and she knew she was already very close to the brink. So instead, she focused on the feel of his sleek skin beneath her touch, his powerful muscles playing beneath her fingertips. Then with a wicked smile, she lowered her hands to his waist, grabbing hold of the still-twisted cloth of his fundoshi. 

"Aw, fuck!" Inu Yasha shouted as an entirely new sensation built the flames between them even higher. With his sneaky little bitch holding onto the fabric that way, it stayed in place as he moved, creating delicious sensations not only where he was buried inside her, but causing the fabric to rub against the dusky ring of muscle currently hidden between his buttocks. Inu Yasha shuddered, his mind going back to the night they had mated. How he had allowed her to breach him, to bring him pleasure. 

Kagome had no idea how, but Inu Yasha sped up even more, hammering in and out of her without any mercy. She was absolutely breathless, mindless with ecstasy. His name was both a plea and a prayer as it fell from her lips over and over again, her ability to form any other words stolen away by his relentless pace. 

Inu Yasha felt his chest ready to burst with pride. He knew that expression on her face, the proof of his mate being driven out of her mind as her body wound even tighter, the spring coiled and ready to release at any moment. He was close, so close. A very wicked thought entered his mind. As the pressure built to boiling point, Inu Yasha shifted his grip from her hips to her backside, one long finger very gently breaching the valley between to work a fingertip inside her. 

Kagome cried out, his surprise attack tipping her over the edge. "Inu Yasha!" 

Usually that was more than enough to bring him over with her, but his youkai side held him back. Before Inu Yasha could even ask, a feral smile curled his lips and he suddenly understood. He watched his beautiful mate, his _wife_ , come completely apart at the seams, watching every single nuance of her expression as she lost herself to ecstasy. He often missed it, her orgasm touching off his, but not tonight. He slowed up, not wanting to tip pleasure into pain, as he was fully aware she was more sensitive after she came. 

When Kagome came back down to earth, she realized he was still rocking in and out of her. She opened her eyes, and found another tremor racing through her body at the intensity there. Like he was committing every single thing about the moment to memory. "Inu Yasha?" she asked. 

"Tell me what you want," he said, his voice raspy with both the exertion, and his youkai blood being so close to the surface. 

"I want you to come," Kagome replied, shivering as his gaze somehow grew even more intense. 

"Why?" he said, slowing up even more, torturing them both. 

"I need you." 

"Why?" 

"Oh you..!" Kagome cried, her annoyance only fueling her other passionate emotions. "Because..." 

"Because..?" he drawled, slowing down even more. 

Kagome did her best to find enough words, hopefully the right ones. "Because you are my husband, my _mate_. You are the sire of our pups. I want this pup to be strong, healthy, and I want to give you many more. Please.. _please_!" 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he rumbled, a satisfied vibration coming from his chest for a moment before he picked up the pace again. 

"Oh yes. YES!" Kagome cried, clinging to him as best she could. She realized on a subconscious level that their little break had given her a moment to recover, so he could bring her to another climax. "And you.. call.. me.. sneaky!" 

Inu Yasha chortled, the sound rich and masculine. "I want my bitch to be satisfied," he said. 

"Hmmmm.. that will take all night!" Kagome challenged, even though her words were still broken up the force of Inu Yasha's thrusts. 

"Fine," was his drawn-out reply as he withdrew centimeter by centimeter until he nearly fell out. 

Kagome cried out in protest. 

Inu Yasha snickered, slowly sliding all the way in again before picking up the pace. All his teasing had brought him very, very close to climax. His cock and balls were practically shrieking, weeping and begging to find release, to properly fill his mate with seed, as he had been dying to do for hours. He could feel the electricity racing through his body as his muscles grew taut. It raked down his spine, and up from the soles of his feet, coalescing into one perfect moment as he came with a roar, his arms shifting upward at the last moment to cage Kagome and bring her as close as possible, needing to feel her silky skin against his own in his moment of both virility and vulnerability. 

Inu Yasha's ferocity touched off Kagome's second orgasm of the evening, her entire body consumed by the passion they had built between them. Her head was so close to his heart, she could hear it thundering in time with his ragged breaths, the sound and feel of how intimately they were connected reminding her to come back down to earth after her moment in the stratosphere. 

Inu Yasha felt momentarily weak, spent, in the aftermath. He cracked open one eye that he hadn't realized he had closed in those final moments to see the satisfied smile of his beautiful mate. His adoring wife. The woman he had pledged his life and love to for months, and now the whole world knew it. "Kagome," he rumbled. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered in return. 

It took several minutes before Inu Yasha could speak coherently. "I need a sec before I let you down off there," he said. 

"That's fine," Kagome said, giving the satiated length still embedded within her a squeeze. "There's no rush at all." 

Inu Yasha snickered. "Only you," he said, leaning forward to rub noses with her. 

Kagome giggled, making Inu Yasha moan as he discovered exactly how many muscles were involved in laughter. "Yup. No one else can have you." 

"That's not what I meant," Inu Yasha said, giving her a glare that held no real heat. 

"But it's what I meant," Kagome teased. "From now until forever, your body, mind, heart, and soul are mine." 

"Got that right," was Inu Yasha's reply. "Just as yours are mine." 

"Mm-hm," Kagome said, with a contented little wriggle. "I love you so much," she sighed. 

"And I, you," Inu Yasha rumbled, meaning it with every fiber of his being. 

Kagome's smile turned sultry. "So, I hope you brought your stamina with you," she said. "I plan on keeping you busy all night long." 

"That's my line, wench," Inu Yasha shot back. "We both have our previous really sucky wedding nights to make up for. Or at least, I have to make up for mine." 

Kagome blinked. "That's right, you said Kikyou wouldn't let you touch her until the new moon." 

"Yup." Inu Yasha hugged her tightly. "Which is one of the many reasons that you are not only my wife, but my mate. I still can't get over how much and how often you want me." 

Kagome chuckled. "And I never realized quite how high my libido was until I met my match, who I just so happen to be mated and married to," she said. "Then having a pup on board has only made it worse." 

"So, how do I stack up against the bastard?" Inu Yasha asked, his grin cocky and confident, but Kagome knew that beneath his faith and trust in her, old scars still remained. Faint, but in need of attention. 

"You blew him far out of the water already," Kagome reassured her husband. "Looking back, what in my naiveté I thought was desire, was simply eagerness to get it out of the way." 

Inu Yasha growled in defense of her, and Kagome stroked his cheek. 

"It wasn't that bad, and didn't hurt that much. He was considerate," Kagome said. "But that's about all I can say for it. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad, just.. I was disappointed as I thought there was supposed to be so much more to sex." Her eyes smoldered as she caught Inu Yasha's gaze. "Now I know there is." 

"Same for me," Inu Yasha blurted out. "My youkai side brought things into perspective for me, while talking to Naoki, of all things." 

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My youkai side was the one who pointed out that I enjoyed it as much as I did with Kikyou because I had no basis for comparison. I liked Kikyou, and being allowed to have sex with her.. I mistook the physical pleasure I found in the act for love, and my delusion eventually turned to reality in my case." 

"Inu Yasha..." 

"But with you, from the start, you make me _feel_ , Kagome. And it still scares the shit out of me." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Even that first time between us, for the first time, not only were my emotions involved, but they were being returned." 

"And it took our pups kicking your ass to pull your head out of it," Kagome quipped. 

"Yeah, and believe me, I'm glad they did," Inu Yasha replied. "Everything we've gone through, it's all proved to me how much I care about all of you. That I am capable of unconditional love, and that someone finally believes me worthy of it in return." 

"Worthy? You always have been," Kagome said. "I bet if you ask Shouga-san or Kaji-san, they'll back me up." 

That made Inu Yasha frown. "Come to think of it, Ringo wasn't at the wedding. I hope she and her kits are okay. Normally she wouldn't miss an opportunity to poke fun at me." 

"I'm sure they're fine," Kagome soothed him. "Now, have you regained enough strength to finally take me to bed, my overzealous mate?" 

"Didn't hear you complaining. In fact, you were begging me not to stop." 

Kagome just grinned conspiratorially as Inu Yasha lifted her up, stifling a whimper as his sated length left her. She was only on her feet for a moment before he swept her up again, lying her down on the bed seconds later. 

"So, I noticed that when I went to pack, there were a few things missing that I wanted to take." 

"Oh?" Inu Yasha asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

"More specifically Kuro Inu and one particular vibrator." 

"You've _named_ that dildo?" 

Kagome shrugged. "It's our favorite, so why not? And since it's like your twin or something..." Kagome squealed in delight as Inu Yasha pounced, growling as he buried his face in her neck and gently worried her skin with his teeth. After a few minutes of savoring each other, Inu Yasha pulled back, looking at her uncertainly. 

"Whatever it is, I'm game," Kagome said boldly. "You've gone along with enough of my crazy schemes." Still he hesitated, and Kagome reached up. Inu Yasha recognized the gesture and tilted his head into her hand, so she could cup his cheek. "I want you to feel confident enough to share your fantasies with me, too." 

"It's not so much a fantasy as.. I haven't been able to get it out of my mind since you mentioned it." 

"Oh? What?" 

"That..." Inu Yasha licked his lips. "You were thinking of giving me the one virginity you have left on our wedding night." 

Kagome blushed scarlet. She hadn't forgotten. "I wasn't sure exactly how interested you'd be. We were rather preoccupied with the mating when I let that slip." 

"You just surprised me, is all," Inu Yasha said. "I was, and still am, wrapping my head around everything we've already done. I'd heard about it, of course, but considering that Kikyou wouldn't even let me go down on her, _that_ would have been completely out of the question." 

"And now?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha grinned. "You've already been up my ass. Now it's time to even the score." 

Kagome laughed, immensely relieved. "Though we'll probably have to go slow. I'm out of practice now." 

"Out of..?" Inu Yasha stared at her, obviously trying to process what she had just said. 

Kagome blushed even harder, but who could she confess to, if not her mate? "I wanted to be prepared, so we'd both enjoy it, so I'd started training myself before we left Japan." 

"H.. how?" Inu Yasha stammered. 

"I picked up a few butt plugs," Kagome admitted. "I wore them when Naoki and Sachiko were at school. I was up to the third one, which was where I wanted to be, so I knew that if I mastered that one, you'd fit beyond a doubt..." 

Inu Yasha shook his head. Would he ever discover the true depths of his mate's love and devotion? "You're amazing, Kagome," he said. 

"I'm glad you think so." 

Inu Yasha tried not to laugh. She looked so prim and proper, well, for being completely naked, anyway, while they were discussing butt plugs and anal sex. 

"But I didn't bring the plugs with me to Hawaii, so I'm out of practice." 

"I'll go slow," Inu Yasha promised. "Besides, that feeds right into my idea. Care to try something, Kagome?" 

Kagome shivered. "Why do I somehow love the sound of that?" 

"Because you've said it to me so often," Inu Yasha replied, cupping her cheek before gently lowering his lips to hers. The action itself was rather chaste, lips brushing and parting with a both a promise and a reassurance. That they would love each other, even if either of them had refused the offer. That their dreams and fantasies were safe in each other's embrace. They worshipped each other, savoring this moment that would both never come again, and be repeated many times over during the course of their very long lives. 

"I think I'm ready," Kagome whispered, her pupils wide and her lips and cheeks rosy from the kisses they had shared. 

"I'll go get the stuff I brought," Inu Yasha replied. "Can you get on your hands and knees okay?" 

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I'll be ready by the time you get back. I did notice that I could grab the lube?" 

Inu Yasha smirked. "Because I bought an extra big bottle of it, just in case." 

The slight bit of uncertainty Kagome had felt melted away. "Just checking." 

"Keh." Inu Yasha brushed a kiss against her forehead before slipping off the bed and padding his way over to their abandoned overnight bags. 

"Mind taking your shirt off the rest of the way so I can appreciate the view?" 

Kagome could feel the surge of emotion her request brought forward, and Inu Yasha shucked off his forcibly opened shirt, leaving her with a clear view of his still fundoshi-bisected backside. Kagome watched as he went down on his haunches, pawing through their bags. She just wanted to sink her fingers or teeth into that delicious rump. Not to mention the feral movements of his back muscles beneath his skin, and the languid grace of his spine. When he finally turned back around, he cocked his head quizzically, making Kagome giggle as she took in the way the cloth at his groin was still swept aside, his balls and currently flaccid length hanging completely free. 

"Admiring your handiwork?" he asked. 

"Oh yeah," Kagome replied, staring so intently, she could almost swear she saw him twitch under her blatant scrutiny. 

Inu Yasha stalked toward the bed, tossing his supplies on the mattress before coming up and kneeling on the bed before sitting back. "I know how much you love unwrapping me," he said. 

Kagome didn't need to be asked twice. She carefully unwrapped him, delighting in the way he shuddered as her fingers brushed against his skin as they divested him of his final article of clothing. Once he was completely nude, Kagome took a moment to admire him. The thick length that her attentions had begun to rouse once more, the nest of his silvery pubic hair, the heaviness of his balls currently resting in the hollow of his thighs. He was delectable. Irresistible. She couldn't help but reach out and fondle him. 

Inu Yasha bit out a groan as Kagome, for lack of a better word, petted him. Her delicate fingers danced over his shaft, bringing him up, and he wasn't about to stop her as she brought her head over and down, taking his semi-hard cock into her mouth. She sucked on him with just the right amount of pressure, one hand bracing herself as the other slipped between his thighs to cradle his balls. 

He was in absolute heaven. He loved the way she gently massaged his sac, giving each sphere inside its due before rubbing the crease where scrotum met groin between her fingers. As she did that, he could feel the blood rushing to fill his formerly sated cock, firming it in the heat of her mouth. Almost as if with regret, Kagome caressed his balls once last time before bringing her hand to his shaft. He expected her to start moving it right away, but she seemed to be content with simply using it to help keep him in place. 

Then he let out a strangled cry as, instead of easing his foreskin back a little more like usual, she slipped her tongue beneath it, circling his head with her tongue at an ever-increasing pace. His hand speared into her hair as the other flexed, then balled into a fist on his thigh. 

"Kagome..." 

Kagome shifted her weight, and Inu Yasha moaned as she supported herself against his thigh, freeing her other hand to take over on his shaft, while her right one returned to its original task of caressing him, though this time she didn't stop at his balls. She ran her fingers through his pubic hair, lightly tugging, which made his hips buck. The hand on his shaft kept him from choking her as she continued to whirl her tongue around the sensitive head with a speed and pressure designed to drive him straight over the edge. 

The hand on his shaft squeezed, just enough to make him groan, as her other hand made its way between his legs, massaging the expanse of flesh between. Realizing what she was going to do brought him even closer to the brink, and he shouted her name as she found just the right spot, pressing in and massaging his prostate through his skin. 

Then Kagome moaned around him, letting the vibrations wash over him for a split second before tonguing the tiny opening right at the tip of his cock. 

Inu Yasha came with a strangled cry, swiftly whipping his hand out of her hair to grip the mattress instead, his claws puncturing it as he once again lost himself inside his mate's.. his _wife's_.. body. 

A surge of pride raced through Kagome, hearing and seeing Inu Yasha come so thoroughly undone. She swallowed every bit he gave her, happy that her skill had improved so much over time. She suckled him hard, draining him thoroughly, before gently lapping his highly sensitized flesh. 

"Kagome." 

Her name on his lips brought her gaze upwards. 

Inu Yasha shuddered at the intensity in her eyes, in that flash of pride at having brought him so much pleasure, and the sheer joy of knowing that she could. He slowly eased his claws out of the mattress, winding that hand back in her hair, tugging it lightly to drag her upwards, away from his now very sensitive cock. As soon as her face was turned up towards his, he curled forward, claiming her mouth, the sweetness of her natural taste and the mild bitterness of his seed combining into a heady draught. 

Kagome eagerly returned his kiss, her hand coming up to caress his jawline. It reminded her of that first night together, when she had first surprised him by taking him in her mouth, then he had shocked her by kissing her right afterward. Kagome wondered how much of it was his natural inclination, and how much was his youkai side, acknowledging the power inherent in such a thing. 

Either way, she definitely was not about to complain! She found Inu Yasha's growing sexual confidence unbearably attractive, and only heightened her own desire for him. The more uninhibited he became, the more comfortable she felt, and it touched her not only on a physical level, but a mental and spiritual one as well. He loved her. He trusted her. She could feel his faith in her, communicated in every touch, every look, and she couldn't be happier. 

Inu Yasha would have been content just sitting there and kissing her for hours, but he had an unspoken promise to keep. Fighting back the smirk that would have ruined the moment, he continued to kiss her, distracting her as his free hand made its way around to her backside. 

Kagome squeaked into his mouth as he gave her a resounding smack. 

She broke the kiss, looking up at him in surprise. 

"That was for not being on your hands and knees," he said, privately wondering if he sounded stupid or chauvinistic ordering her around like that, but the light in Kagome's eyes told him exactly how much she liked hearing such bold words from him. 

Kagome tilted her head back, bearing her throat to him. :: _Sorry, alpha male._ :: 

His youkai side howled in acknowledgement, but Inu Yasha wasn't about to let him come forward. He'd taken over during their mating. This time, it would be him, the part of him that was both human and youkai, who bedded his wife on their wedding night. 

"Good girl," he murmured, nipping her chin. "Don't make me have to say it again." 

Kagome immediately straightened from her current position of half laying in his lap, then shifted onto her knees before resting her elbows on the mattress and putting her head down so that her cheek was pillowed on the backs of her crossed hands. 

Inu Yasha grit his teeth, once again forcing his youkai side into submission. He could have her this way later. Right now, she needed not only his power, but his gentleness. He kept his hand on her body as he moved around behind her, almost as if she were a horse he was attempting not to spook. Then he was there, their positions currently providing him almost perfect access to her. 

He gently gripped her thighs, easing her legs further apart, while making sure that the change wouldn't put too much pressure on her stomach. He kept track of her not only through her body language, but their mating bond. When she showed no signs of discomfort, only building anticipation, Inu Yasha allowed himself to study the landscape before him. 

She was wide open, both the glistening pink folds he was used to, and the dusky puckered opening that, if all went well, he would soon be breaching. He rumbled in masculine satisfaction as he noted the way her folds were darker than usual, still rich with blood from both his earlier invasion, and her own innate arousal at having so thoroughly worshipped his cock. He moved forward, gently massaging both globes of flesh before him, savoring the way his fingers sank into her. So yielding, but with just a touch of resistance. So like her. Then he lowered both his hands and his head, using his thumbs to part her outer lips and spread them wide, admiring his handiwork. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered. 

He ignored her plea, taking his time. The scent of his claim so deep inside her was intensely erotic to his sensitive nose, and he was dying for a taste. He buried his tongue inside her, ferreting out their combined essences and devouring her with an intensity that left her entire body shuddering and shaking. 

Even with her renewed arousal, she was still relaxed and open from her previous orgasms, which was exactly what Inu Yasha had wanted. Once she was quivering on the edge of release, he gave her clit just a tiny flick with the tip of his tongue before moving further north. 

Kagome fought the surge of forbidden delight that rose up in her at first, but then she reminded herself that they had done this before. In fact, she had been the first to put her mouth there on him. She knew she was as clean as possible, having freshened up during their quick trip to the condo, but she was still nervous. Her nerves were soon soothed, though, by Inu Yasha's patient coaxing, his tongue wriggling against her and encouraging her to relax. 

Her nervousness backed her up off the edge, so Inu Yasha took a moment to reach under her, gently circling the pad of his finger around her clit. 

The distraction was just the opening he needed as he felt his tongue pass through the ring of muscle, and he suckled on it. 

Now Kagome realized why Inu Yasha reacted as wonderfully as he did to such erotic stimuli. He knew exactly how to give her pleasure, but not push her over the brink into full orgasm. The friction of his finger added to the movements of his tongue carved a pathway through her consciousness, removing the last trace of shame from the act. She felt the tiny bonds of reticence snap, and she opened up to him as fully as she could. 

Sensing the change, Inu Yasha backed away, keeping one hand on her backside to reassure her until the last possible moment, when the familiar snicking of the cap of a bottle of lube could reach her ears to take over. He gave a silent sigh of relief as his theory proved true. In fact, she wriggled her bottom at him in anticipation. 

"Saucy bitch," he growled in approval, grasping her backside with one hand and squeezing it before gently prodding the smaller opening with his newly lubricated finger. He breached her with almost shocking ease, the passage beyond almost unbearably tight. 

Kagome did her best to loosen up, reminding herself that it was Inu Yasha's finger up her ass, she had done the same to him repeatedly, and felt no embarrassment in it. It had seemed so natural at the time, especially as part of the mating process. She was actually privately glad she had something left to give him. It might be an archaic thought, but buried deep inside was still a hopelessly romantic part of her that wanted to give her husband something special on their wedding night. 

Though she knew if she said such a thing out loud, he would immediately counter with the fact that to him, just having her there was giving him something special. Or that she'd already given him several special somethings, a wife and mate, a daughter, and a second son. 

"Whatever you're thinking, keep doing it," Inu Yasha teased. 

That was when Kagome realized he had snuck a second finger in while she was lost in thought. 

"I want more," she said, totally honest. 

"Almost," Inu Yasha said, before planting a smacking kiss on her rump. "I have a plan." 

Kagome grinned, taking care to feed her emotions through the mating bond. "I'm in trouble now!" 

"Yes, you are." Inu Yasha picked up his first instrument of pleasure, his own nerves increasing, but in a good way. If she could take this, if she enjoyed it, he could lose himself in the moment when his time came. He shook his head, trying not to let himself get too excited. When he had spied the bright red vibrator in its package in Kagome's bags, he just had to snag it. It reminded him so much of that makeshift cock she had been blessed with during their mating. Quid pro quo. It was time to see how Kagome liked it. He made sure the vibrator was good and lubricated before slowly starting to ease it inside. 

Kagome took a deep breath, bearing down as she had trained herself to do, back when all this was just a fantasy. Now it was reality, and she felt herself being stretched with surprisingly little discomfort. It wasn't an unpleasant or unfamiliar sensation, and something about the fullness was actually setting off little sparks of delight. 

"You okay, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"I'm fine," Kagome reassured him. "You can move now." 

Inu Yasha did his best not to snicker, since apparently she hadn't realized it was the smaller toy currently up her ass, rather than his cock. He slowly moved the vibrator in and out, adding a bit more lube as some rubbed off inside her. He picked up the pace, focusing on her breathing to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. 

"Not.. bad," Kagome said, enjoying the experience more than she had imagined. 

Then he stopped, the toy fully embedded in her. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha grinned, thankful that his youkai stamina was kicking in, especially if all went as he had planned. He was going to be sore in the morning, anyway, so why not enjoy every single moment? He was finally hard again, so it was time to move on to the next phase. 

"Do you trust me, Kagome?" 

"Always," was her swift reply. Then her eyes widened, unseen, as something prodded her inner lips. "Inu Yasha?" 

"Surprise," he whispered, almost too softly for her to hear as he slipped his cock inside her. 

"Oh my," Kagome breathed, the pressure of being filled turning into delight. "What is that?" 

"Payback," Inu Yasha said playfully. "What's up your ass is that red vibrator you had packed away. The one in your pussy, though, is all me." 

"I wondered what you intended to do with that vibrator," Kagome said. 

"You sure you're okay?" 

"Wonderful," Kagome replied, doing her best to squeeze him with her internal muscles. 

Inu Yasha started out slow, constantly gauging how Kagome was holding up. After a minute or two, and the only sounds escaping her lips and vibrating through their bond were ones of pleasant surprise and overall pleasure, he allowed himself to go a little faster. Having the toy so close to him, separated only by the thin natural walls of Kagome's body, added a little extra friction and pressure for him, too. He gradually slowed down, unable to resist draping himself over his mate any longer. 

Kagome let out a long sigh of contentment as she felt him spread out over her back, his arms seeking out hers. She did her best to lift herself on trembling arms, and in a moment, he was there, supporting her and slipping his fingers between her own. 

"Inu Yasha..." 

Hearing his name fall from her lips made his heart soar. Now he didn't have to hold back. They were fully mated, so he gently mouthed the back of her neck. 

Kagome's reaction was instantaneous. Electric shocks sparked through her awareness, even as the warmth of his mouth and tongue caressed her marking. Her pleasure made her ripple around him, her body poised and shaking as raunchiness gave way to tenderness, eroticism to soul-searing joy. 

"Kagome! You okay?" 

Kagome gripped his fingers between hers as tightly as she could and nodded. "I'm fine. Happy tears." 

Inu Yasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Is this too much, or can I up the ante again?" 

"Up it?" Kagome asked, wondering if her heart were going to stop. How much could she take? Then again, if she never tried, she'd never find out. "Let's try it," she said. 

Inu Yasha curled back up slowly, stopping to worship her entire spine on the way, starting from her mating mark, all the way down to the dip that marked where back met tailbone. "If it's too much, just let me know." 

"I will," Kagome said. "I promise." 

Awed at her blatant show of trust, Inu Yasha turned the vibrator on the lowest setting. 

Kagome gasped, but just as Inu Yasha was about to turn it off, her vocalization melted into a groan. Inu Yasha found himself joining her, as the gentle yet inexorable tremors penetrated the flimsy barrier. 

Kagome wanted to laugh, sensing Inu Yasha's surprise, but her breathing was already starting to short-circuit. All she could do was simply close her eyes and focus on the sensations that Inu Yasha and his brilliant idea were causing. Then he began to move, and it was almost too much, but she held steady, getting lost in the utter bliss that filled the mating bond from both ends. 

Every time Inu Yasha thought he had reached the pinnacle of his ability to feel and react with Kagome, he was proven wrong. Kagome always fit him perfectly, but the bit of extra pressure from the vibrator so close by made her passage feel even tighter. He grit his teeth, knowing if he bit his lip, his fangs would go right through. The stimulation was almost beyond comprehension. But it wasn't just the physical pleasure, it was her absolute trust in him that touched the deepest corners of his heart. This was his Kagome, his _mate_. Adventurous and strong-willed, tender and loving. Everything about her made his spirit soar, and his heart try to leap from his chest into hers, knowing it would be safe for all time. 

Then all at once, everything coalesced into one perfect moment. 

"Kagome, I..." 

"It's okay, Inu Yasha," Kagome panted. 

Those words encompassed everything he most adored about her. With her, there was no need to fear rejection. As long as he was in her embrace, he had nothing more to fear, and everything to protect. Her life, his love. She'd seen him in his darkest moments, and led him into the light. She'd stood by his side, fighting for their pups as ferociously as any youkai, if not even more so. So many words he wanted to say, yet none of them would be enough. All he could do was lunge forward again, driving himself deep, wanting.. no.. _needing_ to feel as much of her skin as possible against his own. 

Rather than a cry, one simple grunt signaled his climax, his throat feeling raw as he nosed the mark that proclaimed this magnificent female was his even more permanently than the seed he'd just given her. Then he chuckled as he realized that wasn't quite accurate, his hand moving to the side of her rounded belly. Not only would their pup come into the world, but he also knew a few new markings had been added to her body by the process of sheltering their son until he was able to survive in the outside world. Ones that would proclaim to the world her status as a mother. The mother of _his_ pups. She was beautiful, perfect, and no one else would ever compare. 

With that sudden, final move, somehow the head of his cock hit something that immediately sent Kagome's already trembling body into overdrive, yet another climax wracking through her, milking the pulsing erection inside her for everything he had. As she started to come back down, she tried not to laugh as she felt a tiny bit of crankiness from an outside, or should she say inside, source. 

" _Payback time_ ," she thought, and on the heels of that thought, Inu Yasha's hand touched the side of her stomach, stroking the distended skin tenderly, reverently, somehow soothing the pup within her. Kagome smiled with sheer happiness. This was her mate, so strong, yet so gentle. Able to drive her out of her mind with passion one moment, then make her heart throb with tenderness the next. He was such a contradiction, yet the pieces made sense. Rather like the two halves that made him whole. The ruthlessness of a youkai paired with the kindness of a human. The best of both worlds, and he was all hers. 

Unable to stand the continued stimulation, Inu Yasha reached between them and turned the vibrator off, letting its slight weight still fill his incredible mate. "All right?" he rasped. 

Kagome nodded her head, having trouble finding her voice at the moment. 

Slowly, he pulled out, and a rush of masculine pride that he would swear was almost pure youkai surged up within him as he inhaled deeply, the scent of their multiple joinings filling his senses. Then he slowly worked the vibrator out, carefully putting it down before staring at his handiwork. 

No wonder Kagome had simply stopped and stared at him on the night of their mating. It was so raw and beautiful, seeing not only how her lower lips dripped with his essence, but the way her usually puckered opening gaped, both places flushed a deep rose from being so thoroughly invaded. 

It was then he realized another reason for the youkai-like surge. His youkai side had his back, ensuring he wouldn't have to waste time between taking her the usual way, and embarking on their latest adventure. His ears flicked, paying special attention to her breathing and waiting for the cadence to return to at least somewhat normal. He lovingly massaged the two globes of flesh on either side. Even here, she was perfect, her curves molding to his hands as if made for him to cup them. 

"Ready, Kagome?" 

"As I'll ever be," Kagome replied, desperately wishing she could hug him for his consideration, but that would have to wait. Then she felt it, the light nudge that usually came slightly lower. She found that she didn't have to do anything but let her body revel in the sated relaxation that so many orgasms in such a short period of time had wrought. Yes, he was definitely bigger than the vibrator, but she was more than ready, and she couldn't deny the rush of pride and self-confidence that flooded her when she felt him hit bottom. 

Inu Yasha stopped and stared, almost unable to believe his eyes. She'd taken him in all the way, his groin snug between her splayed buttocks. Was there anything his mate couldn't do? She was also almost unbearably tight, even with the help of the vibrator beforehand. He'd heard the term 'strangled in heaven' before, and if there ever was a time to apply it, it would be now. 

He also remembered how he felt, being breached by his mate. The intensity of emotions that had flooded him, even as a youkai. His youkai side fed him a touch of it, reminding him to go slow, to let her feel how much they loved her. 

He did just that, moving in and out of her body with the utmost of care, his strokes long, slow, and deep. "Thank you, Kagome," he rumbled. 

"It's my pleasure," Kagome sighed. "Literally." 

Inu Yasha laughed, then grasped her hips more firmly and started to move a little faster. Kagome moaned, but Inu Yasha could feel that he was getting more pleasure out of it than her. 

Then his youkai side nudged him, reminding him that while they had a prostate to add to the experience, she did not. 

Grinning, he let go of her hips, leaning forward and bracing himself with one hand on the mattress. The other, he slipped between her legs, aiming directly for the lovely, stiffened pearl that was amazingly slick beneath the pad of his finger. 

Kagome yelped, then groaned in ecstasy. Trust her mate to know exactly how to make things even better for her. She mentally both cursed and praised his skill, knowing precisely how to touch her to bring her the utmost pleasure. He refused to let up, the incredible sensation of him sliding through that forbidden ring of muscle combining with his unrelenting assault on her clit. She would have thought she had nothing left, but apparently her body had other ideas as somehow she climbed a peak she hadn't even been aware existed. 

"Inu Yasha... Inu Yasha!" 

"Kagome!" 

Their voices rose in perfect counterpoint, their names ringing off the rafters as they climbed the mountain together, reaching the summit completely out of breath, and staring down into the abyss, holding onto each other for dear life before it all came crashing down, catapulting them into the clouds and beyond as their bodies and minds shattered into a million pieces. 

Awareness came back in stages. They knew they were in each other's arms, the scent of their lovemaking surrounding them. It took a few more minutes for them to realize that somehow Inu Yasha had managed to pull out and roll onto his side, bringing Kagome with him. Now they were spooned together, her back to his front, his arms firmly around her waist and holding her as if afraid to let go. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha suckled her neck, just over the pulse, making sure to use enough pressure to leave a nice, colorful reminder behind. "Thank you, Kagome." 

"You're welcome," Kagome said through a yawn, before snuggling back against him. "I know it doesn't even come close to evening the score, but it's the best I can do." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Like I care about that." He pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. "I'm just glad so many of MY firsts were with you. And I'm not just talking in the bedroom." 

Kagome hummed in contentment, stretching out her arm to admire his mother's ring and her wedding ring. "Just so you know, any and all comparisons have been thoroughly fucked out of my head." 

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha chided, despite the fact that, as usual, he couldn't help the sometimes quite literal rise hearing her swear got out of him. 

"The pups aren't here," Kagome said with a giggle, "and it's very true. I don't think I'll be able to move for a week." 

"Fine by me," Inu Yasha replied, bringing one hand up to cup her breast. "Miroku, Sango, and Kasumi-san can handle the pups for a week." 

Kagome laughed, knowing he was joking. She purposely threw her head back, giving him more access to her throat. "I love you so much, Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha pulled back from his latest work of art to shift just enough to capture her lips. It was some minutes later when he finally found what he truly wanted to say. "I love you more than life itself, Kagome." 


	66. Aloha and Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Well, leave it to my health to take a nosedive and make me a liar. I'm so sorry I didn't update last week!
> 
> Unfortunately, this bad health spate is just hanging around, and I don't know when I'll be fully functional again. Please don't worry, anyone! My major diagnoses are chronic, but not directly life-threatening as far as anyone knows.
> 
> I just don't know when I'll be able to keep a regular schedule again, so! There might be a small delay between now and the next update, but when that happens, it will be all the remaining chapters of "Two Plus Two". Chapters 67-101 won't have the final polish, but at least they're all in final draft form except for Chapter 100, which needed some major revisions that I'm still working on.
> 
> Please enjoy this last polished chapter, and thank you all for your patience!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty-Six**  
_Aloha and Farewell_

"Now THAT was a wedding night!" Kagome said with a blissful sigh as she sank back into the embrace of the overstuffed chair where Inu Yasha had deposited her so she could watch the proceedings. "I don't know how you're still standing." 

Inu Yasha smirked at her, finishing bundling up the bedclothes into a ball. "Trust me, if I weren't hanyou, I wouldn't be," he replied. "You're absolutely merciless, woman!" 

"Takes one to know one," Kagome shot back, reveling in the glory of absolute satiation. Her muscles ached and her limbs felt weak, but they only served as reminders of what an incredible time they'd had both overnight and throughout the morning. 

The entire night had taken on an almost dreamlike quality, their sleep broken up by each others' attentions. It was a constant stream of napping and lovemaking, sometimes slow and tender, other times fast and furious. Kagome was very thankful for her mate's healing saliva, or they would have had to stop much sooner. Thanks to him, she didn't even feel chafed, when she should have been painfully raw. She'd lost count of the number of times they'd actually coupled, but she knew beyond a doubt it was a new record for them, and that was saying something. 

Of course, Inu Yasha was now on a mission, since he had learned something new about his own body. Kagome had read once that it was possible for males to have a dry orgasm, but now she'd seen it in person. It had shocked Inu Yasha to the core, realizing he could climax even if he had no more seed to give her. Then once his youkai side had reassured him it was fine, and normal, and he needed sleep, dammit, Inu Yasha had pounced with a new will and fervor. 

Kagome knew from now on, she was in big trouble, but she definitely was not about to complain. 

She'd thought they would finally rest when morning came, but she should have known better. An hour or so after sunrise, a slip of paper had been tucked under their door. Inu Yasha had padded over to take a look, and saw that it was a breakfast menu. After taking her order, Inu Yasha had gone downstairs to deliver their request in person. 

Kagome'd had enough presence of mind to be clad in a robe when the burliest tanuki she ever saw arrived with what seemed to be his weight in food. He put it on the bed, and Kagome was thankful she'd thought to crack a window as his nose twitched. After he'd left and the door was safely locked, they'd tucked in, Inu Yasha absolutely devouring every bit of sausage and bacon in the spread. Only then did he branch out into the pancakes, eating them plain. 

Kagome was almost through with her toast and hadn't even touched her scrambled eggs when Inu Yasha started tearing off pieces of pancake and putting them on her. It had started innocently enough with a piece balanced on her shoulder, but it quickly became more erotic. Bits of spam joined the pancake ones, and soon Inu Yasha was using her as a plate. Of course, she'd been more than eager to turn the tables on him, first decorating his body with bits of egg and fruit, then literally capping it off by divesting a mini muffin of its top, only to give Inu Yasha's newest erection a nice hat. Inu Yasha had started to protest, but he was rendered incoherent as she oh-so-delicately nibbled the treat off him. 

He'd returned the favor later, using another mini muffin cap to cover her slightly inside-out navel, nibbling and growling as the pup inside her woke up and wanted to play, too. 

Thanks to their detours, it was eleven in the morning by the time they finished eating. With mild sighs of regret, they abandoned the bed in favor of first the shower, then a nice soak in the bathtub. Of course, that time in the bathtub was mostly spent in each others' arms, Inu Yasha deep inside Kagome as she rode him slow and easy, their joining unhurried, one last moment of savoring and connection, a reflection on the night before and a promise for their future. 

Once they dragged themselves out of the bathroom, Inu Yasha had taken it upon himself to take care of her. He'd been the one to dress her in her clean clothing, then deposit her in the chair, before turning to the task of tidying the place up as best he could, including carefully rolling her wedding dress so it could be packed. He'd winced slightly as he picked up his torn shirt, but Kagome gently reminded him that it was bought and paid for. Still, he hadn't looked convinced, so now she had the shirt in her hands, plying a needle and thread from an emergency kit. She knew she wasn't the fastest or best seamstress in the world, but the repaired damage would serve as a reminder of their wedding night. An unplanned memento that would survive the ages if either of them had a say in it. 

They finally checked out with about ten minutes to spare. Asame hadn't said anything overtly, but the twinkle in her eye had Inu Yasha and Kagome blushing, anyway. They were about to ask the owner if she could call them a cab when Hachi came strolling in the door, letting them know he was there to take them back to the condo. 

It was a relatively quiet drive back, Inu Yasha and Kagome snuggling together in the backseat and enjoying their last few moments before drowning in pups again. Once they reached the condo, Hachi snatched their bags, so Inu Yasha snatched up Kagome, over her very vocal protests. 

"Didn't get a chance to carry my bride over the threshold last night," Inu Yasha said. "That's a Western custom, too, isn't it?" 

Kagome blushed and nodded as Hachi shouldered the door open, and Inu Yasha stepped through, lowering his head at the same time to kiss his beautiful wife and mate. 

"Didn't you guys get enough of that last night?" Naoki complained. 

Inu Yasha snorted, breaking the kiss, and Kagome giggled, joining in the laughter of everyone else in the room. "You'll understand when you're older," Inu Yasha drawled, putting Kagome down on the couch and giving her one more peck before facing their audience. "So, looks like you all survived last night without us." 

"Yeah, we missed you, but we were fine," Sachiko said. "We just piled in bed with Granny." 

"What, you two didn't initiate Miroku and Sango into our family tradition?" Inu Yasha teased. 

Naoki rolled his eyes. "They had the door locked." 

Inu Yasha turned a censuring look on Miroku and Sango. "So you two took the downstairs bedroom?" 

Sango turned an interesting shade of red, while Miroku smoothly replied, "We were simply hoping that some of your good fortune would rub off on us." He gestured to Kagome's stomach. "Don't worry, the sheets have already been stripped and are in the wash." 

"Keh," Inu Yasha said, blushing slightly, himself. 

"Well I hope it works," Kagome said, putting just a little spark of intention behind it. "I remember Sango-chan mentioning that you two have been trying for a while now." 

Miroku nodded, while Sango stared at her feet. 

Realizing that there was a subtle undercurrent in the room, Inu Yasha strode forward, toward Naoki and Sachiko. "So, what did you all do yesterday after the wedding? Did you finally get that guy to dance with you, Sachiko?" 

Sachiko beamed. "He wouldn't fit under the tent, but we danced in the meadow! Granny took a bunch of pictures. Let's show him, Naoki!" 

"Fine," Naoki sighed, trailing along behind them. 

Inu Yasha turned back. "Oi, Miroku, Hachi, come with us." 

Hachi quickly caught on and joined them, while Miroku lingered behind. "But if the ladies are going to have a private chat.. ow!" Miroku glared at Inu Yasha, who had just pinched his ear. 

"Get your a.. butt in here." 

"But Inu Yasha..." 

Kagome laughed at their inelegant exit, as Sango made her way over to the couch. "I meant what I said, Sango-chan," Kagome said, trying to ease her into conversation. "It may be old-fashioned and superstitious, but I'm a miko married to a hanyou. Don't know how much more strange you can get," she said with a wink. 

"It was all Miroku's idea," Sango blurted out. "I was planning on sleeping with Naoki and Sachiko, but your mother said it would be all right for Miroku and I to take the downstairs bedroom. We were going to unlock the door, I promise!" 

Kagome chuckled. "It's all right. The only reason Inu Yasha and I remember so well is we had a little run-in after Sachiko was kidnapped. You remember, don't you? When we forgot to unlock the door, and Naoki thought we were rejecting him?" 

"Oh, now I remember," Sango said, looking mildly relieved. 

"But as you know, everything worked out in the end," Kagome reassured her. "I take it you all had fun?" 

"Definitely," Sango said. "Naoki and Sachiko are such a joy to be around, it only makes me want to have children of my own that much more. Oh! Speaking of having lots of children, a kitsune by the name of Ringo called here yesterday." 

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Is she okay?" 

"Yes, and she sends her deepest apologies. Apparently one of her kits decided to disillusion her brother's tail, and couldn't get it back." 

"Oh dear..." 

"They needed the help of the local kitsune elder, and it took all day. Apparently that little one is going to be quite the powerful kitsune when she's older." 

"Thank goodness," Kagome said. 

"She also said that, by the way of apology, she sent something by express mail, so you should be getting it today, and to consider it a wedding present." 

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Sango called, loud enough for everyone in the other room to hear. She rose and walked quickly to the door, signed for the envelope in the messenger's hands, then closed the door and brought Ringo's present over to Kagome. "Need me to leave?" 

Kagome shook her head. "You don't sense any tricks on this, do you? All I'm getting is residual youki from Ringo and the courier handling it." 

"Nope, seems clean to me," Sango said. 

Kagome carefully ripped the envelope open, and her eyes lit up as she looked inside. "She shouldn't have..." 

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" 

Kagome gently scooped the contents out of the envelope: a stack of old-fashioned black and white photos. 

Sango took the envelope and noticed a note tucked inside. "May I?" 

"Sure," Kagome replied. 

"Dear Kagome-chan," Sango read, "I know my mother has some real blackmail material, but I thought you might be interested in these, anyway. Presenting your mate, as you've never seen him before. I wish the both of you a long and happy marriage, Ringo." 

Kagome couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, or the way her eyes stung and her hands shook slightly. 

"Kagome-chan..." 

"How could he have ever thought himself ugly or unloved, Sango?" Kagome whispered. 

Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder, and smiled. The picture was obviously at a birthday party of some sort, with a teenaged Inu Yasha sitting at the table, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, as a similarly-aged Ringo held up a "v" sign behind his head, giving him an extra pair of "ears". 

"Don't tell him I said this," Sango said, "but he's adorable, Kagome-chan!" 

"Isn't he?" Kagome replied with a girlish sigh. 

The rest of the pictures ran the gamut, from a photo where he was dressed in traditional clothing for tanabata, to one taken at a swimming pool. Inu Yasha looked twelve, maybe thirteen in the pool picture, his frame still slender with little sign of the muscle he would later grow into. 

"Previews of coming attractions," Kagome said, sniffling a little as she patted her stomach. 

"Oi, Kagome, you okay?" Inu Yasha asked, barreling into the room. 

"I'm fine," Kagome said, waving him off before drying her eyes. "Just pregnant lady hormones." 

"If you.. hey! Where'd you get those?" 

Inu Yasha made a swipe for the pictures, but Sango was faster. She danced out of the way, grinning. 

"Nuh-uh. These are for Kagome-chan, courtesy of a kitsune named Ringo," Sango explained. 

Inu Yasha growled. "I'm gonna kill Ringo.. AFTER I do away with you!" 

Sango ran away, and Inu Yasha gave chase, obviously holding back. 

"Sango? Is something..?" 

"Hide me, houshi-sama!" 

Kagome blinked. "Houshi-sama?" 

Miroku looked a little sheepish. "It's a pet name." 

"Give those back, Sango!" 

"No way!" Sango caroled. 

"What is it, Sango-san?" Sachiko asked, wondering what all the fuss was about. 

"Here!" Sango said, passing the photos to Sachiko. 

Inu Yasha growled. "Why you..!" 

"It's Papa!" Sachiko exclaimed. 

"What about Dad?" 

"Look, Naoki! It's Papa when he was younger!" 

Naoki's eyes widened as he took the stack of photos. "Awesome!" 

Inu Yasha gave Sango a glare that held no real heat. "Thanks a lot, Sango." 

"You're very welcome," Sango chirped. 

"See? It's okay that you're skinny, Naoki. You'll get more muscles when you're older!" 

"Sachiko," Naoki growled. 

"If you can tease me about my chest, I can tease you about your muscles," Sachiko retorted, sticking her tongue out in lieu of punctuation. 

"Like I've told you a million times, pup," Inu Yasha said, going over and ruffling Naoki's hair. "Quit trying to grow up so fast." 

"I just want to be big and strong like my Dad," Naoki mumbled. 

"You already _are_ strong." Inu Yasha tapped Naoki's chest, directly over his heart. "Besides, physically you're already capable of doing more than a human. Us part youkai are tougher than we look." 

Sango stared at the scenario before her. "Is it just me," she asked, "or is Inu Yasha acting strange?" 

"Not so strange," was Miroku's sage reply. "There is a certain joy that comes with spending the entire night in the arms of a beautiful woman. Wouldn't you agree, Kagome-sama?" 

Kagome coughed, while Sango whapped Miroku's bicep. "Pervert." 

"I never claimed to be otherwise, dearest Sango." 

"What're you two blabbering on about?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Just remarking on what a good mood you are in, thanks to spending your wedding night and morning in the embrace of your lovely wife." 

Two spots of color appeared on Inu Yasha's cheeks. "Explains your constant good mood, bouzu." 

Miroku choked, and Kagome laughed, while Sango joined Inu Yasha in blushing. 

"C'mon, Sachiko, let's go find Grandma. I think this conversation's a little too adult for us," Naoki drawled. 

"Okay," Sachiko said with a grin. 

"Why you..!" Inu Yasha pounced, and he, Naoki, and Sachiko ended up in a heap on the floor. 

Miroku and Sango stared, while Kagome shook her head. 

"See what you have to look forward to?" Kagome asked, giving her stomach an affectionate pat. 

The pup inside her wriggled happily and kicked in reply. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Kagome?" 

Kagome had pulled back the curtain that normally concealed the large window with its perfect view of the beach and ocean. The sun was setting, painting the sky a riot of color, almost as if the islands themselves were giving them one last, glorious image to take back with them. She felt the slight melancholy that had hit her start to melt as Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her neck. 

"Even with all that's happened, I think I'm going to miss this place." 

Inu Yasha paused, giving Kagome's comment some serious thought. "I think so, too. I mean, yeah, it was hell when Sachiko went missing, and dealing with Naoki's youkai side, but I also mated and married my gorgeous wife and mate here." 

"Exactly," Kagome said with a sigh. "And we've made some pretty wonderful friends. I'm just glad we got those tablets so we can keep in touch." 

"You, Naoki, Sachiko, and Kasumi-san do. If anyone wants to get a hold of me, they can do it through you guys." 

Kagome chuckled. "That's my mate," she said, warmth suffusing every single word. "Though I do give you credit for trying." 

"I suppose I could learn, if I really wanted to," Inu Yasha admitted, "but I really don't like the thought of always being on call. At least telephones sometimes come with an answering machine." 

"Or voicemail or turning it off, in the case of a cell phone," Kagome verbally poked him. 

"I'll come around eventually," Inu Yasha quipped. 

"It just takes a while sometimes," Kagome said with a chuckle. 

Inu Yasha responded by humming and lightly kissing her shoulder. 

They stood together, enjoying both the view and their closeness, their hands eventually coming to rest on Kagome's stomach. 

"I almost don't want to go to sleep, in case this is all just a dream," Inu Yasha rasped. 

Kagome wanted to raise an eyebrow and tease him, but the sincerity in his words shook her. "It's not just a dream," came her firm reply. "Yes, it was originally a dream, but every moment has been reality. I couldn't have asked for more. Could I have done without all the trouble we went through? Of course. Yet when I compare this to what I experienced before.. I wouldn't trade it. Not for anything." 

"What? It would have been easier just being shut up in a hotel room." 

"True, but I think that what we've gone through has only made us and our relationship stronger. What do you think?" 

Inu Yasha thought about it for several minutes. "You're absolutely right," he replied. "I knew I loved you before we came, but realizing just how deeply I do now... I'm just glad we're mated. I don't want to spend another day without you in my life. Ever." 

"Same here," Kagome said, leaning back against him just a little more. "You're mine, Naoki's mine, and Sachiko is yours now. I hated having to go through it, but this time I had you by my side." 

"And I always will be," Inu Yasha vowed. "For both you, and our pups. All of them." 

Kagome took a deep breath. "I think the only one I'm a little worried about is Mama." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "She's tough, Kagome. And don't tell her quite yet, but I caught Naoki teaching Kuronaka how to use that tablet thing. Who knows? You might end up with a stepdad someday." 

Kagome relaxed. "I'm glad. My Dad died when I was four, and Mama's been alone since then. I know she decided to focus on raising me and Souta, but I'd made the same decision, and look who I found." 

"And I'm damned happy about it," Inu Yasha said. 

The last streaks of brightness faded from the sky, and night fell in earnest. 

"Guess it's time to get the pups ready for bed." 

Kagome nodded, then smiled as Inu Yasha took her hand. Even now, one look, one smile from him always made her heart skip a beat, and she felt like the silly teenage dreamer she had once been. Perhaps her younger self had been wiser than she realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** And there we have it, the end of what I think of as Act II. Just Act III to go now, with plenty more WAFF, lemon, and drama to come!


	67. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, my sincerest apologies for how long it has taken to post again! I thought the break between Chapters 66 and 67 would only be 2-3 weeks. Then life decided to bury me in recertifications, which meant meetings and paperwork galore. Now it's mostly waiting and hoping there aren't any snags in getting things reapproved.
> 
> That just proved to me I had the right idea of posting up the rest of "Two Plus Two" all at once before anything else happens! The remaining chapters won't have my usual final polish, so please excuse any typos or awkward wordings that remain. The important thing is getting this story up and out, so it doesn't join the thousands of WiPs out there that haven't been updated in years.
> 
> Please enjoy "Act III" of "Two Plus Two"!

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**  
_Home Sweet Home_

"It feels so good to be home," Naoki said, taking a deep breath and stretching. 

Kagome realized she couldn't have put it better, herself. Hawaii had been beautiful and amazing, but in that moment, it truly hit her how homesick she had been. The feeling only heightened as she watched the remaining tension leave Sachiko's shoulders as she practically bounced out of the plane. 

Then Kagome noticed that two members of their party were looking a little worse for wear. Mama Higurashi was quiet and subdued, while Inu Yasha had actually grown more tense. 

Kagome knew exactly why Mama Higurashi wasn't her usual self. Their departure from Hawaii had been a little party all its own. Kagura and Kaede had shown up, Kaede giving each of them a farewell lei and blessing, while Kagura had simply wished them well. Apparently Sango had to work, but Miroku and Hachi were there as well, bowing and shaking hands, though Sachiko had surprised them both with a hug. 

Kagome bit back a laugh as she remembered the way Inu Yasha kept a strict eye on Sachiko when Miroku hugged her, but Kagome herself had nearly melted at how touched the private investigator-slash-monk was, his eyes shimmering just a bit when Sachiko let go to hug Hachi. Kagome could see right then and there that Miroku would be a very good father someday, all his suggestive joking and flirtatious manner aside. Kaede had gotten a hug, too, though Sachiko very politely bowed to Kagura. Kagura had smiled and inclined her head in return. 

Sachiko was still Kagome's little girl, but seeing so many small signs that she was growing up, too, made Kagome's heart tremble. 

The most emotional departure by far had been between Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu. They'd all backed up to give them some privacy, but it was obvious that the two had grown to care for each other far beyond a summer fling. 

" _Maybe Inu Yasha was right_ ," Kagome thought. " _Kuronaka-san seems nice enough. I wonder if he's planning on coming back to Japan after his research is done?_ " 

What she couldn't figure out was Inu Yasha's reaction. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha snapped out of his rapid calculations and stared down at Kagome. Her eyes were soft and warm, her smile tender, and it reminded him that just because their honeymoon was over, didn't mean he should neglect her. "Sorry. I got a little work done at the hotel, and then again once we were back at the condo, but I'm still so far behind, it's not even funny." 

Now it made perfect sense. "Is there anything I can do?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha smirked. "I'm probably going to have to forgo pleasure for a few days to take care of business." 

Kagome laughed. "Okay, I'll order your lunches for you," she said. "Just.. after work..?" 

"You're insatiable," Inu Yasha said, putting his arm around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head, "and I wouldn't have you any other way." 

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You know what I mean!" Inu Yasha spluttered. 

Kagome chuckled and let him off the hook, snuggling into his side. "Yes, I know. What can I say? I love my husband. My mate." 

"And your husband and mate feels the same," he reassured her. "Now let's round up our luggage and pups before we lose any of them!" 

"Good idea," Kagome said, trying to keep things light, but she was also fully aware that having lost Sachiko, even just for a little while, would affect them all for a very long time to come. 

**~*~*~*~**

It almost seemed surreal, being back in Japan and everything being so _normal_. Inu Yasha hadn't even permitted himself time to rest. As soon as their luggage was safely in each person's room, he'd taken off for the apartment with verbal apologies to Naoki and Sachiko, and a quick but tender one in the form of a kiss for Kagome. 

"You weren't kidding about 'Inu Yasha the salaryman'," Mama Higurashi commented, handing Kagome another bowl to dry. 

Kagome smiled fondly. "He takes his business very seriously, Mama. I know if it weren't for what happened with Sachiko, he would never have left things for so long." 

"And that's one of the many things you love about him," Mama Higurashi said. 

Kagome nodded, placing the current bowl on the stack of already cleaned and dried ones sitting on the counter. "Hojo-kun was serious about work, too, but Inu Yasha balances things so much better." 

"That's because he's equally serious about his work and his family," Mama Higurashi replied. "Hojo, well, he was serious about family, but not in the right way." 

"I know what you mean now, Mama," Kagome said. She looked into the main room again, a smile touching her lips at how seriously both Naoki and Sachiko were staring at their tablets, showing their technological savvy by typing their summer break essays with detachable keyboards. She'd said and thought it hundreds of times, but she didn't think she'd ever tire of marveling how seamlessly her family and Inu Yasha's had come together. She couldn't imagine Naoki or Sachiko ever being only children ever again. She'd never wanted Sachiko to be an only child. Her smile grew wider and her cheeks heated. Now that dream was a reality in ways she never would have expected. 

"It was nice of you to call Naoki and Sachiko's school and explain the situation," Mama Higurashi said, breaking into Kagome's reverie. 

"I have to take care of my pups," Kagome replied with a wink. "Seriously, though, so much went on in Hawaii, there really wasn't time for them to focus on schoolwork. Besides, it's still the first week back. Letting them have Friday and Saturday off probably wasn't much of a concession." 

"True," Mama Higurashi said. "Now, when should we expect Shouga-san's next visit?" 

Kagome laughed. "She's coming over tomorrow morning. Although she trusts Ringo 100%, she said she wants to make sure with her own eyes, nose, and paws." 

"And I'm glad," Mama Higurashi said, then shook her head. "Though I was hoping I could be more help this time around." 

"What do you mean, Mama?" 

Mama Higurashi gave her a rueful smile. "I was hoping to be able to pass on some more motherly wisdom, but we're all playing it by ear with this little guy." She dried her hands, then reached out to gently cradle Kagome's stomach. The pup inside tapped her. 

"He's been restless today," Kagome explained. "I think he senses the change in atmosphere." 

"Wouldn't surprise me. Babies can be frighteningly smart." 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it!" 

Mama Higurashi chuckled. "Sachiko was bad enough, but this one's a boy _and_ he's part youkai." 

Kagome's smile was radiant when she met her mother's gaze. "Even so, this time I won't have to go through it alone." 

Mama Higurashi gave in to the impulse to give her daughter a sideways hug before rubbing her bicep. "And I'm very grateful for that fact." 

"Me, too, Mama. Me, too." 

**~*~*~*~**

The length of cloth Inu Yasha had tied around his forehead was soaked in sweat as he took his frustrations out on the block of wood before him. He'd finally tallied up all the work he had to do, and although he was grateful for the money since they'd spent far longer in Hawaii than any of them could have predicted, it pissed him off that he was likely going to be getting delivery for the next month at least! He'd only been away from Kagome for a few hours, but his heart ached. He'd gotten so used to being right there by her side, and his youkai instincts weren't helping. 

It was from his youkai side that he learned at least part of the reason for his agitation, now that they were on full speaking terms. Inu youkai were notoriously overprotective of their mates, especially when they were breeding, as well as their pups. Now Inu Yasha was a mated male with a pup on the way, and instinct demanded he protect them at every hour of every day. 

But then his youkai side also reminded him that his own father had been forced to fight that instinct. As the unofficial "ruler" of the inu youkai at the time, the late Inu no Taishou was constantly having to leave to put out fires and fight to maintain his position. He came back to Inu Yasha's mother, Izayoi, as often as he could, but often duty to their kind had to supersede his duty to his family. 

If his old man could weather it, so could he. 

He hated to dampen the connection between him and Kagome, but he knew his mate would come flying over, hell or high water, if she thought he was truly angry or upset. He loved it, even when it annoyed him. The sensation was one he had craved, knowing there was someone out there who thought so much about him. He had felt it with Naoki before the pup started school. Then Naoki embarked on his own life, as was right and natural, leaving his old man behind. 

But the pup had made up for it in spades. 

"Gah!" Inu Yasha burst out, carving a savagely deep groove in the wood of his latest project. 

Just then, the sound of someone knocking on the door of the apartment reached his ears. 

Inu Yasha glanced up at the clock and realized it was half past noon. Muttering a curse under his breath, he got to his feet, gingerly avoiding the disaster area he'd made. He looked out of the peephole, just to make absolutely sure that it was someone delivering from the "Happy Hunting Ground". What he saw shocked him. He unlocked the door, still partially in a daze, and held it open so his visitor could come in. 

"What are you doing here, Kajimaru?" Inu Yasha burst out. 

Kajimaru strolled in, heading straight for the kitchen, where he set the delivery box on a chair before sliding it open and taking out three bowls of ramen. 

"Oi, Kajimaru!" 

Kajimaru sighed deeply. "Why can't you just call me Kaji-san like everyone else?" 

"Keh!" Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest, but as the silence lingered on, he eventually gave in. "-san's too formal for a guy like you, and I am NOT calling you Kaji!" 

Inu Yasha noticed the way Kajimaru shifted from foot to foot, his whiskers hiding the blush that the rest of his body language gave away. 

"You'd better not," the older kitsune male said. 

"See?" Inu Yasha said with a smirk. "You still haven't answered my question, though." 

"Well, considering that I've only heard about everything secondhand through first Shouga, then Ringo, I wanted to come see for myself that you'd made it through your rather eventful honeymoon in one piece." 

Inu Yasha's glare softened. "Yeah, we're all fine now," he admitted. "When I left, the pups were preparing to get their summer break stuff done. Don't know what Kagome and her mother are up to, but I trust Kasumi-san to keep Kagome out of too much trouble." 

"Ah, so you are definitely feeling the pull of impending fatherhood." 

"Who wouldn't?" Inu Yasha snapped, then sighed. "Sorry. I'm a little wound up." 

"Well, your vixen of a mate sure is something. I can't remember the last time I heard you apologize." 

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut. He couldn't either, honestly. Had he always been such a jerk? 

Kajimaru waved him off. "No matter. I can see by that list hanging on the wall you're up to your ears in work. Just wanted to check in on you." 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied, the faintest hint of color coming into his cheeks. "Thanks." 

Kajimaru chuckled. "Whether you like it or not, you're family to Shouga and myself, so we're going to keep tabs on you like we do the rest of our kits. Last time we didn't, you went off and ended up with Naoki!" 

"Kajimaru," Inu Yasha said, each syllable drawn out and painted with mock threat. 

"I'm going, I'm going. I'd rather not end up kitsune stew. Then Shouga'd resurrect me just to kill me again!" 

Now Inu Yasha finally understood what Kajimaru had always meant by that. It left him feeling shockingly warm, like he'd been initiated into some sort of secret society, and it only strengthened his resolve to be the best husband, mate, and father he could possibly be. 

**~*~*~*~**

"I'm home!" 

"Welcome home!" several voices chorused. 

Inu Yasha knew he was completely exhausted when he felt the backs of his eyes sting. He knelt down without truly thinking about it, catching Sachiko in his arms as she came at him with one of her flying hugs. He picked her up and gently swung her around, his speed a bit slower than usual so they wouldn't fall over. 

"How was work, Dad?" Naoki asked. 

He gave Sachiko a quick kiss on the cheek before putting her down and replying, "I've made a little dent in it, but I'll probably be digging my way through the pile for a good, long time." 

"Anything I can help with? Sachiko and I got our essays done,” Naoki offered. 

"And your picture diary?" Inu Yasha asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"Er..." Naoki flushed and looked away. 

Inu Yasha smirked. "Thought so. But, I suppose if you're good, if you'd rather work on it at the apartment tomorrow..." 

Naoki's eyes lit up. "Can I, Mom? Please?" 

"Of course," Kagome said as Mama Higurashi took a heavy dish from her. Kagome gave her mother a look, but Mama Higurashi blithely ignored her. But not having the responsibility of helping serve did give her a moment to go over to Sachiko, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. "What is it?" Kagome asked. 

"I'd like to work on my assignment here," Sachiko said. 

Realization hit Kagome right between the eyes. Naoki and Sachiko had the same assignments over summer break. They were supposed to write an essay on a topic of their choice, but the picture diary was supposed to be what they did over summer break. 

"That's fine, Sa-chan," Kagome said, "and your Granny and I will be right here with you." 

Sachiko nodded, then reached up to hug, then kiss, the curve of Kagome's stomach. "And the new pup." 

Kagome smiled. "Of course, big sis." 

Kagome breathed an inward sigh of relief as Sachiko brightened, regaining her usual cheery disposition. "That's right. I'm gonna be a big sis again." 

"I heard that!" Naoki called from the table. 

"You were supposed to!" Sachiko shouted back. 

"Now, now, children," Mama Higurashi said. "Last one to the table has to clear the dishes." 

Sachiko sped away. 

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome drawled. 

"You're exempted," Mama Higurashi said. "Pregnant woman's privilege." 

"Gee, thanks so much." 

On impulse, Mama Higurashi took a few steps forward and kissed her own daughter on the cheek. "You're welcome, Kagome." 

**~*~*~*~**

"I really, _really_ hate to say this..." 

"Hmm.. jet lag, then working all day slicing and carving things. Even hanyou have their limits," Kagome said with an understanding smile. She and Inu Yasha were standing at the foot of the stairs, dressed for bedtime, with Naoki and Sachiko having already been put to bed. 

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, I promise," Inu Yasha said, looking a little sheepish. 

"I'll hold you to that," Kagome said. "Though for tonight, just holding _you_ will be fine." 

Inu Yasha ushered her up the stairs, one hand firmly on her lower back to guide her and make sure she didn't fall. They'd all bathed together, and Kagome couldn't help but breathe in the fresh, clean scent that was all Inu Yasha. She kind of hoped that her enhanced sense of smell wouldn't go away entirely once their newest pup had been born. It was interesting having at least a peek into Inu Yasha and Naoki's world. 

As they walked down the hall to the master bedroom, she caught Inu Yasha's flinch and grimace, his ears immediately flattening against his skull. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"Shhhh," he whispered, waiting until they were safely ensconced in their room before replying. "Kasumi-san's on a video chat with Suikotsu. I so didn't need to hear what I just heard." 

Kagome laughed. "Oh the joys of being part of a family, right?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head as if to dislodge whatever he had accidentally overheard, then chuckled. "Yeah." 

Kagome was the first to disrobe, carefully folding her yukata and putting it beside their futon, leaving her in her sports bra and panties. Inu Yasha followed suit, his cock trying to stir at both the sight of his mate's ripe, if scantily clad, curves and the open admiration in her eyes as he undressed, but it was a futile attempt. As he slipped beneath the covers with his mate, they were drawn together as if by an invisible force, Inu Yasha's hands coming to rest in Kagome's hair and on her belly, while she reached out to cup his cheek. 

"Thank you, Kagome," Inu Yasha rumbled. 

Kagome blinked. "For what?" 

He knew it was utterly sappy, but he just had to say it, drugged by exhaustion as he was. "For making my dreams come true." 

Kagome immediately blushed, and her heart pounded so loudly, she thought for a moment she could hear it. "Then thank you for reminding me of mine." 

The smile Inu Yasha gave her in return made her heart stop and stole the breath from her lungs. "My pleasure." 

It all happened so naturally, the way Kagome leaned forward even more, and Inu Yasha curled himself around her and their newest pup. Their kisses were long and lingering, both a promise and a reassurance as their hands wandered wherever they desired. It wasn't really all that long before they fell asleep, but when they did, it was with a feeling of complete and utter contentment, the cocoon of love that they had woven holding steady to envelop Naoki and Sachiko, too, when they joined in some time later. 


	68. Building a Future on the Past

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**  
_Building a Future on the Past_

"Kagome-san!" 

Kagome looked up from the clutter she had been unofficially put in charge of sorting to smile and wave. "Over here, Shouga-san!" 

"My, my, opening up an antiques shop?" Shouga joked. 

"We should," Kagome replied, shifting in the honestly rather comfortable chair Mama Higurashi had brought out for her to sit on. "Mama's on a cleaning spree, and I'm not exactly sure why. I don't trust it." 

"Oh, why?" 

"Well, the last time she cleared out a space, it was for Inu Yasha and I to, well..." 

Shouga laughed. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll find out in time." 

"That's what I'm worried about," Kagome said, joining in the laughter. 

Shouga breathed in deeply, knowing Kagome wouldn't be put off by it. "Well, it looks like somehow Inu Yasha has kept you in one piece. I swear, if I didn't know you, I would have thought someone was making the whole thing up." 

"It is pretty unbelievable," Kagome said. "Then again, that's life. What's most important, though, is that Inu Yasha and I are mated, married, and the parents of our pups now, even by Japanese law." 

"That is very true. Being mated seems to suit you very well." 

Kagome blushed. "You really think so?" 

"I know so," Shouga said firmly. "When you've been mated as long as I have, and worked with as many mated couples as I have, you start to see a difference between the ones who were truly meant to be mated, and those who maybe shouldn't have been so rash." 

"Thank you. Hearing you say that means a lot to me," Kagome said. "I'm still so new to this whole 'youkai exist' thing." 

Shouga chuckled. "Believe me, we go to great pains to keep our continued existence secret. We're in an age of humanity, so our best chance of survival is blending in." 

"Though somehow Kaji-san seems to get through," Kagome said, referring to the fact that, unlike Shouga, Kajimaru actually looked like a fox. 

Shouga rolled her eyes. "He's an old fool," she said affectionately. "He should go out in disguise, but I think he likes the stares he gets. Thank goodness for the emergence of cosplay, so they just think he's dressed up. He can look properly human when he wants. He just chooses not to." 

"So is it a choice for you? Or is that too personal?" 

"You're family now, Kagome-san," Shouga said, shaking her head. 

Kagome smiled. "Then please, you can just call me Kagome." 

"All right, then I'm Shouga. I've noticed your original kit already calls me 'Granny Shouga'." 

Kagome looked a little sheepish. "Well, Inu Yasha calls you 'Shouga-baba', but I told Sachiko that was rude. So she picked up Naoki's name for you." 

"As it should be," Shouga replied. "I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd have no idea they weren't born littermates." 

"Tell me about it," Kagome said with an indulgent sigh. 

"But to answer your question," Shouga continued, "with me, what you see is what you get. There seems to be two main types of kitsune. More human-looking ones like me, and more fox-like ones like my mate. Our kits match the pattern. Some take after me, others after Kaji." 

Kagome nodded. "I wasn't sure. Ringo-chan is almost your clone," she said. 

"Don't let her hear you say that," Shouga chuckled. "I love her dearly, but we've never really gotten along. Similar personalities clashing and all that." Then she waved the subject away. "Anyway, you smell all right, but may I feel the little one?" 

"Of course," Kagome replied, sitting back. 

Shouga gently put her hands on Kagome's stomach, pressing in at different points. Aware that someone not as familiar was touching his residence, but sensing no fear or anxiety from his mother, the pup sent out a tentative punch. 

"There's a good boy," Shouga crooned. "Sorry to do this to you, but I need to feel you." She rotated her grip, squeezing in again. 

The pup kicked her back, apparently annoyed. 

Kagome rubbed her stomach. "It's okay, pup. It's just Granny Shouga, making sure you're healthy." 

"He certainly seems to be," Shouga said. "And I believe Inu Yasha is right. His growth rate would be consistent for a thirty-two week gestation period, rather than the human forty or the inu youkai twenty-four." 

"Can I ask you something else about youkai, Shouga?" 

"Ask me anything you like," was Shouga's reply. "You're mated now, and entitled to know as much about us as you want." 

Kagome thought for a moment before speaking. "When we were in Hawaii, we met several members of youkai society, but Naoki was just as much of a rarity over there as he is here. Apparently there, hanyou tend to either stay single or marry youkai. No one else had ever heard of a quarter youkai. Is it the same here?" 

Shouga sighed and straightened, conjuring a chair out of a fresh, green leaf that she seemed to pull out of nowhere. "This is going to be a long story," she said, settling herself down. "I don't know how much Inu Yasha has told you, but up until just a few decades ago, here in Japan, hanyou were considered abominations to be destroyed as soon as they came into the world." 

"I remember Inu Yasha saying something about that way back when we first started getting serious," Kagome said. "His father had to deliver him, as he didn't trust anyone else not to kill him." 

Shouga nodded. "That's the right of it. Up until recently, there were only a handful of youkai midwives who would not kill a hanyou on sight. Of all the species, only tanuki and kitsune have never had a problem with hanyou, since we tend to mingle with humans quite often." 

"That makes sense," Kagome said. 

"For tanuki and kitsune, every kit is prized, and mixing with humans has actually helped us in the long run. We have a wider gene pool, and in sheer numbers, we outrank all the other youkai by a large margin. In fact, it was us who helped lead those not mired in the old ways into today." 

"What do you mean?" 

Shouga sighed in obvious regret. "Many youkai families have completely died out thanks to their stubborn adherence to the old ways. It's why if you see a dragon youkai, they're likely from another country. Inu youkai are in the middle of the pack. They still prefer not to mingle with humans, and there are a few holdouts that when they die, their line will go with them, but the ones who were never truly prejudiced are thriving." 

"Inu youkai like Inu Yasha's father." 

"Exactly. The late Inu no Taishou started the movement amongst inu youkai to accept hanyou," Shouga said. "But I'm getting off-track, aren't I? To answer your question, although the Inu no Taishou had no prejudice against hanyou, he had no idea about raising one. I actually met Inu Yasha when he was less than a week old, when the Inu no Taishou heard of me. He wanted to make sure his younger son was healthy, and his human mate had questions he simply couldn't answer." 

"Like when Inu Yasha's eyes would open." 

"That's right," Shouga said. "Most of my knowledge I took from kitsune hanyou, but most of it held true for Inu Yasha. Then after Naoki came along, we were both learning as we went along. The few hanyou that do exist in Japan, it sounds like we do what the Hawaiians do. There seems to be a distinct divide. The hanyou that are raised with love and care go on to mate full youkai. The ones who have it ingrained that they are lower than scum tend to stay alone. Whether you tell your mate is up to you, but it was no coincidence that my son was making a delivery to Inu Yasha's half brother the day Inu Yasha went to try and claim his right as the younger son of the Inu no Taishou." 

Kagome felt an extra surge of warmth for the older kitsune female. "You were keeping an eye on him." 

Shouga nodded. "The Inu no Taishou died far before his time. It was actually in an altercation over the status of hanyou that he and a dragon named Ryukossei ended up in a fight to the death. Ryukossei died, but not before mortally wounding the Inu no Taishou." 

Shouga paused, and Kagome remained silent, knowing that whatever Shouga was about to say affected her deeply. 

"The Inu no Taishou, or Touga-san as he was known to his few friends, contacted me right after the fight. He knew his full youkai pup Sesshoumaru despised the fact that he had mated a human and sired a hanyou pup, so he begged me to take care of Inu Yasha once he reached the age of survival." 

"He knew his son," Kagome said, not feeling overly charitable toward this unknown half-brother. 

"Yes, unfortunately," Shouga replied. "Duty as the eldest demanded that he take care of Inu Yasha, but Sesshoumaru is less than five hundred years old, which is still young in youkai terms. He let his prejudice blind him, and I don't think his mother helps any." 

"His mother? Oh, wait, Inu Yasha did mention that his father had entered into a political marriage." 

"Exactly. The way he told it to me, Touga-san was fond of his first wife, but they were polar opposites when it came to everything but, to put it bluntly, the bedroom. He was an adventurer who preferred to roam. She was accustomed to the courts and stability. He was brash and impulsive, she was calm, cool, and collected at all times. To give you an idea, Inu Yasha is _very_ much his father's son." 

Kagome smiled at the thought. 

"Touga-san was also very affectionate, while his full youkai wife was very stand-offish. In the end, as soon as Sesshoumaru passed the age of survival, the marriage was dissolved, though from what I have heard, Sesshoumaru wasn't aware of that." 

Kagome put the missing pieces together. "So not only is Inu Yasha a 'despised' hanyou, Inu Yasha's mother 'stole' Sesshoumaru's father from his mother." 

"Bingo," Shouga said with obvious regret. "And it only added a deeper level of injury when not only did Touga-san marry Izayoi-san, he _fully_ mated her." 

Kagome blushed all the way to the roots of her hair. 

"And from that look, I can only surmise Ringo was right when she claimed she could see a mating mark on the back of Inu Yasha's neck." 

Kagome nodded, though it was a moment before she could speak. "It was definitely a surprise, but Inu Yasha was just as happy about my ability to mark him in return as I was." 

Shouga chuckled. "I can imagine! I love Kaji, but that was the one time he put his foot down. I think it probably helped that Inu Yasha didn't know. In youkai circles, a full mating is rather infamous." 

"That's ridiculous," Kagome snorted. "I think it takes a stronger male to be secure enough in himself to allow his mate to be on equal footing." 

"Oh don't get me wrong, I completely agree with you. Alas, it is usually one of the first real arguments that come up for an Intended couple." 

"So Myouga-jii-chan _was_ lying," Kagome said. "He claimed he didn't know!" 

Shouga snickered. "One of the good things about Myouga being such a coward. I think since Inu Yasha didn't know the details, he was more likely to be open-minded about it." 

Kagome blushed again, more gently this time. "His youkai side was the open-minded one. I was too shocked at first to really respond." 

Shouga's eyes widened. "Inu Yasha's youkai side emerged during your mating?" 

"It.. he's.. been coming out more lately. According to Inu Yasha, his youkai side came closer to the surface after I became pregnant, and there were quite a few fights going on during our honeymoon. I think now, though, they're getting along much better." 

Shouga shook her head. "I have never heard of such a thing. Normally with hanyou, their youkai sides are weak enough that they only emerge when the kit is in a life-threatening situation." 

"Inu Yasha's not the only one," Kagome admitted. "Naoki's youkai side decided to start making appearances, too." 

"WHAT?!" 

Kagome touched the base of her throat with one hand. "When you see Naoki again, you'll notice a strand of rosary beads around his neck. Apparently he's starting adolescence very early to make up for the fact that he matured like a human baby at first, when pure youkai mature faster and then slow down. Inu Yasha said that adolescence seems to make one’s youkai side come forward more often." 

Shouga stared at her in wonder. "I know that's true for youkai kits. They are more aggressive and, for lack of a better word, feral during their adolescence. I had no idea that Inu Yasha went through the same. He always kept to himself. I can't help but wonder now if he was closing himself off so he wouldn't inadvertently hurt anyone." 

"That would be very like him," Kagome said. "The problem is, Naoki's body isn't mature enough to handle the transformation, so in order to keep him safe, we've had to 'leash' his youkai side." 

"That had to be very hard on the both of you," Shouga said. 

"Yes, it was," Kagome admitted, "but I would do it again in a heartbeat. I _will_ protect my pups, no matter what!" Her eyes flashed as she looked at Shouga. 

"I can see that," Shouga said with a smile. "I couldn't have asked for a better mate for Inu Yasha, and I know if Touga-san were here right now, he would be ecstatic.. and you'd probably end up with a cracked rib or two from his bear hugs." 

Kagome laughed outright. "No wonder Sachiko and Inu Yasha took to each other so quickly. She's very much a hugger." 

"So was Touga-san," Shouga replied. "Heck, once he was so happy he actually picked ME up and whirled me around. Izayoi-san just laughed and thanked me for the break, though it was obvious she was teasing." 

"I wish I could have met both of them," Kagome said. 

"You would have loved them, and they would have adored you." 

Kagome's heart warmed at the thought. Then something occurred to her. "Speaking of family, have you heard from Myouga-jii-chan lately? The last time I saw him was back in Hawaii, then he just disappeared." 

Shouga rolled her eyes. "The old reprobate is fine. He took the time to send me a message saying he was going to 'enjoy the sights' in Hawaii for a while before coming back. If I know him, that means many a pretty young thing will have to watch her back." 

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. "At least he's all right. Although I do feel a little bad that we'd all but forgotten about him after the trial." 

"Never you mind about him. Myouga didn't live to be as old as he is by doing things that are, well, terminally foolish." 

Both women laughed, but Kagome stopped abruptly, her brow wrinkling with worry. 

"What is it, Kagome?" 

"Something's wrong with Sachiko," Kagome replied. "She's upset. Would you like to come in..?" 

"No, no, that's fine. You take care of your kit," Shouga said. "You and the new kit are fine and healthy. I'll come back next week to check on you, but if you need me in the meantime, you know how to get ahold of me." 

"Thank you, Shouga." Kagome slowly rose to her feet. "For everything." 

"Anytime, Kagome, and I mean that. As I said earlier, we're family now." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha couldn't help the way the corners of his mouth kept lifting upward of their own accord as he worked. He'd originally had several large pieces on the schedule to be made today, but those were much better for when he needed to carve swiftly with less precision. So he simply moved the projects that required more detail forward. 

He was turning into a big, old softy, no matter how much he tried to deny it. It touched him deeply that Naoki was there with him. Yes, the pup was sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, working diligently on his picture diary. The sounds of a pencil scratching across paper, followed by the whisper of markers and Naoki's breathing reassured him that the pup was doing all right. It hearkened back to before the pup had started school. When it was just the two of them. Well, the few times Naoki didn't want to "help" him, that was. 

Inu Yasha chuckled under his breath as he remembered the countless projects he had "recycled" after Naoki was asleep. As soon as Naoki could use his claws, he wanted to help his Dad. It wasn't that Naoki didn't have talent. He was simply too young for the real work. But it kept the pup happy and content, playing with pieces of scrap wood that Inu Yasha would refine later. 

Today's major project touched a chord within him, so he took extra care in his work. It was from one of his oldest clients. The client’s granddaughter was getting married in a few short months, and had commissioned him to make a traditional dresser out of _kiri_ wood. Specifically, from the tree that had been planted at his granddaughter's birth. 

Knowing that Kagome's family could be surprisingly traditional in some ways, Inu Yasha wondered if Kagome had planted a tree at Sachiko's birth. He ran his hand over the wood. He would have to ask. Much as he might joke, he was fully aware that both Naoki and Sachiko were growing up, and it was likely that someday the dresser he would be carving was one for his own daughter. 

Suddenly, Inu Yasha stiffened as a wave of distress came barreling through the mating bond. He was on his feet before he could even think about it. 

"Dad, it's okay. Sachiko will be fine." 

Inu Yasha slowly turned around and blinked at Naoki. "What?" 

Naoki's face was shockingly grim as he put his pencil down. "Sachiko's doing a picture diary, too, remember? And the theme is what we did during summer break." 

That was when the tendril of discomfort from Naoki himself became more clear as well. Inu Yasha didn't say anything, but padded over to the table. He put one hand on the pile of finished papers, and Naoki nodded. 

They say truth comes from the mouths of babes, and Naoki's project did just that. He'd caught all the most relevant details, and despite the very cartoon-like illustrations, it was plain that Sachiko's kidnapping had affected Naoki even more than the whole debacle with his youkai side. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Naoki opened his mouth, then shut it quickly. Inu Yasha waited with a patience he had cultivated out of pure necessity. It wasn't in his nature to sit and wait, but yelling at pups usually just made the situation worse. Sometimes, if you were quiet and still, they'll spill their guts of their own accord. 

He bit back a groan as he realized that Kagome used the same technique on _him_ , and it always worked. 

"I'm glad she's safe," Naoki blurted out. "I just wish I could have done more!" 

"More? You did everything you possibly could," Inu Yasha said. "I said it in court, and I'll say it again, we _all_ forgot how curious, free-spirited, and affectionate Sachiko is, and she usually obeys the rules to a 't'." 

"But it was.. THAT woman who took her!" 

Ah, now they were really getting somewhere. Inu Yasha reached out, cupping Naoki's chin so the pup couldn't turn away. "Higurashi Naoki, if you blame yourself for one moment for ANYTHING that miserable hag did, I'll hang you upside down until that idea falls out!" 

"But if it weren't for me..." 

"She would have found another excuse," Inu Yasha said firmly. "If there's anything I know, once Kikyou sets her mind on something, she will do it, regardless of what she has to do, or who she hurts. If you want to play the blame game, why not blame me, since I'm the one who got her pregnant with you in the first place?" 

"Dad?" 

Inu Yasha let out a harsh sigh. "But I can't regret it. If I hadn't said 'yes', you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't wish that for anything in the world." 

"Dad..." 

Inu Yasha reached out, gathering Naoki into his lap and holding the pup tightly. "Men don't cry is bullshit," he said. "If you need to let it out, go ahead. You and Sachiko are safe now, and your Mom and I," Inu Yasha swallowed. "We love you very much." 

:: _Dad_ :: Naoki whimpered, and although it wasn't loud at all, Inu Yasha could tell by the way Naoki gripped his shirt and buried his nose in the material that he was taking advantage of Inu Yasha's offer. Naoki's entire body shook as he wept, and Inu Yasha rocked him as if he were still a tiny pup. 

Inu Yasha buried his nose in his son's hair, relishing the scent of his first pup. The one who had cracked his heart open in the first place and settled in, never to leave. He gently felt along the mating bond, and realized that Kagome was comforting Sachiko, so he left that trail alone, focusing on the pup in his arms. 

Even if he had inadvertently been instilled with the age-old saying, he was going to make damned sure his pups never had a chance to lock their emotions away. He knew from personal experience the damage it could cause, and if he could pass on that lesson from their earliest years, he was more than happy to do so. 

**~*~*~*~**

The house was eerily quiet as Kagome made her way upstairs. She had already checked the main room, but Sachiko wasn't there. So she felt along the mating bond, intensely grateful for that new way of making sure her loved ones were safe. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized where Sachiko was. She softly opened the sliding door of the master bedroom, and her heart throbbed. 

Sachiko had wrapped herself up in the blanket from her parents' futon, sketching with one hand while the other kept wiping away her tears. 

"Sa-chan?" 

Sachiko jumped, then sniffled, quickly moving to shuck off the blanket. 

"Leave it on," Kagome said quietly but firmly as she moved into the room. She closed the door behind her, sensing that there was a reason Sachiko had shut herself away. 

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't want to bug you." 

"Bug me? That's what Moms are for, silly pup." 

"Mom, don't..!" 

"Too late, I'm already seated," Kagome said with a wink. "Now, will you talk to me?" 

Sachiko put her pencil down and put both hands in her lap, studying them as if they were the most fascinating thing in the universe. "I just don't know what to draw!" Sachiko said, turning her head to the side. 

Kagome followed her gaze and realized there were nearly a dozen crumpled up pages on the far side of Sachiko. 

"I don't want the other kids at school to know I was kidnapped!" Sachiko admitted. "I don't want them asking me stuff. I don't want to have to tell them I was stupid and disobedient, and I was punished for it." 

Kagome bit back a sigh. "No matter how much it hurts sometimes, it's not a bad thing to be kind and friendly, Sachiko," Kagome said. "It isn't your fault that Kikyou is a mean, selfish _cunt_ who takes out her pain on others." 

"Mom!" Sachiko gasped in shock. 

"I used that word to help get it through your head, young lady," Kagome said. "This is precisely what she would want you to think. She would want you to blame yourself, because she never learned to care about others. But you do, very much, and that's a wonderful thing. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have reached out to Naoki. Which would also mean that we wouldn't have him or your Papa in our lives." 

Sachiko wiped her cheek with the back of her hand again. "I suppose..." 

"Why not just leave the bad things out of your report, and only draw the good things?" 

Sachiko shook her head. "They're gonna ask, because I know Naoki is going to put it in his diary." 

Kagome thought for a moment before replying. "It is likely his way of dealing with what happened," Kagome said. "We were all so worried, and even though he's younger than you, he's both your brother and part inu youkai. I know he did his best to be strong, but I also know he felt as badly as Inu Yasha did that they couldn't protect you. You may not blame him for what happened, but I know at least on some level, he blames himself." 

"That's stupid. Naoki had nothing to do with it!" 

"But would he see it that way?" 

Kagome could see the wheels turning as Sachiko processed what Kagome said. 

Sachiko's shoulders slumped as realization hit. "No, he wouldn't. He tries to be all tough and brave, but he's like Papa." 

"Exactly, and it was the woman who gave birth to him who took you." 

Sachiko straightened, a look of determination dawning on her face. "I'll talk to Naoki tonight and make sure he knows that none of this is his fault. Don't know how much he'll believe me, but maybe if I tell him enough times.. or torture him with hugs," she added with a sparkle in her eyes. 

Kagome laughed. "That's my girl," Kagome said, shifting just enough to put her arm around Sachiko's still blanket-covered shoulders. "As for your diary, just focus on the good things. If the teacher asks questions after reading Naoki's, have them send a note home and your Papa and I will explain things if you don't feel up to it. There were a lot of good things about Hawaii, after all." 

Sachiko nodded slowly. "It was beautiful, and we made so many new friends. Not to mention the parties, and best of all..." Sachiko blushed slightly. "You and Papa got married, and he was able to adopt me so Hojo-kun can't take me away, ever!" 

"That's right," Kagome said, planting a kiss on the top of Sachiko's head. 

Sachiko brightened even more. "AND I'm gonna be a big sister again soon!" 

"You said it," Kagome replied. "It'll be a lot of responsibility, but I think you and Naoki can handle it." 

Sachiko reached out of her cocoon enough to touch Kagome's stomach. "We can," Sachiko replied. "This little pup's gonna be so loved, he's not gonna know what to do with all of it!" 

Kagome chuckled. "Pups can never get too much love," she said. "See? He knows you're there, and we're talking about him." 

Sachiko twisted around and moved close enough to kiss Kagome's belly, which earned her a punch of acknowledgement. Then she very carefully rested her head on top of Kagome's stomach, wrapping her arms around it as much as possible. 

Kagome stroked Sachiko's hair and back, wishing she had enough of a lap left to draw her daughter into it. 

"Thank you, Mama," Sachiko said. 

"You're very welcome, Sa-chan. Now do you have an idea or two of what to draw?" 

"You bet!" Sachiko replied. "Just.. could you stay here for a little while longer?" 

"I'll stay as long as you need me," Kagome said. "I'm your Mom, after all."


	69. A Method to the Madness

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**  
_A Method to the Madness_

"I know you're up to something, Mama." 

"Who me?" Mama Higurashi asked, smiling at her daughter as Kagome sat at the kitchen table making "sacred jewel" keychains while Mama tidied up the house. 

"Yes, you," Kagome replied. "Don't think I can't see all those workmen who keep coming in and out of the shrine, and Inu Yasha is a woodworker, so if you really needed something done, you know he would do it." 

"I know he would," Mama Higurashi said, "but this is honestly a business decision." 

"Business?" 

Mama Higurashi paused in her housework, straightening so she could give Kagome her full attention. "Yes, business. Our time in Hawaii made me realize several things." 

When Mama Higurashi seemed to pause far longer than necessary, Kagome prompted, "What kinds of things?" 

"First and foremost, that your father and grandfather would not be very happy with me, letting things just sit in a time capsule." 

"What do you mean?" 

Mama Higurashi abandoned her housework entirely to sit down next to Kagome. "I know you were only four when your father died, but he was a very progressive man, especially for a Shinto priest," she said. "He was constantly thinking up new ways of moving the Higurashi shrine into the future, despite Gramps' protests. In the end, and over the years, I learned that Gramps' objections were mostly just for show. Doing his duty as the old fuddy duddy, and that if he had made any of those suggestions, he might lose face." 

"Because his peers would see it as he was abandoning the old ways," Kagome said, realization hitting. 

"Exactly. It was better if he could blame it on his 'wayward son'." Mama Higurashi smiled fondly. "Sasano was actually very dedicated to his calling, but his way of going about it could be quite unorthodox." 

Kagome thought for a moment. "I do remember him and Gramps used to fight a lot." 

"That's just how they were, and most of it was for show," Mama Higurashi said. "I did my best not to let it show, but I was absolutely devastated when he died. I knew I had to be strong for you, and the baby on the way." 

"You did a wonderful job, Mama," Kagome reassured her. 

"But now, it's time for me to move on to the next phase of our lives. I not only have you and Sachiko to think about, there's Inu Yasha, Naoki, and I hear rumors that you and your mate are planning on a large family." 

Kagome blushed furiously, but she couldn't deny it. "I always wanted a pretty big family, and Inu Yasha feels the same way. I really doubt he would have been an only child if his father had lived longer." 

"I agree," Mama Higurashi said. "Just seeing him with Naoki, and now Sachiko, he's a natural, though you would never guess it just by looking at him." 

Kagome beamed. "I know." She rubbed her stomach, frowning slightly as her skin ached. It almost seemed to her that over the weekend, the pup had put on a growth spurt. "I know I've been through this before, and I still have about two months to go, but I think I'm almost ready for him to get out here." 

Mama Higurashi laughed. "I remember the feeling," she said. "Anyway, back on topic, I've been having some of the local families help convert some of the random structures on the shrine grounds into efficiency apartments." 

"Really? What gave you the idea to do that?" 

Now it was Mama Higurashi's turn to blush. "It was Suikotsu-san who pointed out to me that some people come from far and wide to see the Higurashi shrine. Instead of them paying full hotel prices, we could easily accommodate a handful on the property, and that money could go into our pockets instead." 

Kagome's eyes lit up. "That's a brilliant idea! But then, why are you having me sort everything?" 

"Because I don’t have any spiritual powers," Mama Higurashi said. "Since it is now confirmed beyond a doubt that you are a miko, robes or not, I figured that what you are choosing to keep are true relics, while the other items are simply things Gramps saved or got swindled into." 

Kagome thought back, and realized she had been doing exactly that. "I hadn't even thought about it," she admitted. 

"From what I've seen, with both you and your father, your abilities come as naturally to you as breathing. You don't even realize what a gift it is, since you've always had it." 

"Dad had spiritual powers?" 

Kasumi smiled. "Indeed he did, though he usually kept things very low key." 

"That's.. a lot to take in." 

"Take all the time you need," Mama Higurashi said, rising and giving Kagome a kiss on the forehead before going back to her work. 

The more Kagome thought about it, the more sense it made, given Mama Higurashi's lack of surprise when her powers began to manifest, and especially the way she had barely blinked at Inu Yasha and Naoki being part youkai. Part of her wondered what else Mama knew about that she was hiding. 

**~*~*~*~**

"What're you doing, Naoki?" Sachiko asked, poking her head into her brother's room. 

Naoki looked up at her, frustration written all over his face. "You broke my concentration!" he said. 

Then Sachiko heard a familiar voice ask from Naoki's currently propped up tablet, "Is that Sachiko-chan?" 

"Yeah, it is," Naoki said with a sigh. 

Sachiko squealed in delight as she padded around so she could see the tablet screen. "Granny Kaede!" 

"How are you, Sachiko-chan?" 

"I'm good." 

"Hey!" Naoki snapped. 

"Now, now," Kaede soothed, "it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Sachiko-chan wants to train, too." 

"Train? For what?" Sachiko asked. 

"Well, Naoki's needs are a little different from yours, but it might help him concentrate if we teach you how to meditate, too." 

Sachiko's cheeks grew pink. "I know how to meditate!" 

"Truly, or do you just let your mind wander so your mother thinks you are meditating?" 

Sachiko's blush turned a couple of shades darker. 

"I thought so," was Kaede's response. 

"But why are you learning to meditate, Naoki?" Sachiko asked. 

Naoki looked warily between Sachiko and the screen. 

"Telling her is up to you, Naoki-kun," Kaede said. 

Naoki took a moment, trying to get his thoughts together. Somehow, their return to school had gone off without a hitch. He didn't want to question how or why, but something in the dynamics of their school had changed. Everyone gave him and Sachiko a wide berth, instead of trying to pick on them. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if it was related to the fact that Oyama Katsuro was no longer there. Rumor had it that his parents had sent him away to some kind of special school, and although Naoki had absolutely no love for the older boy, as someone with youkai blood, he hoped that their encounter before summer break hadn't been fatal. The teachers had also been surprisingly helpful, not pressing either him or Sachiko about their picture diaries. 

But all that faded into the background against his latest endeavor. 

"Keh, fine,” Naoki relented. 

"Naoki?" Sachiko asked, tilting her head to one side. 

Naoki's hands balled into fists where they rested on his thighs, and he couldn't bring himself to look at Sachiko. "I know that you, Dad, even Mom have told me it's not my fault that the witch took you, but really, it is." 

"Naoki..!" 

"Let me finish, okay?" Naoki interrupted, finally looking at her, his hazel eyes blazing. "I knew you were going to be kidnapped." 

Sachiko's eyes went round. "What?" 

"I just..." He looked away again. "I just thought it was a nightmare, and it didn't mean anything." 

"What're you talking about?" 

Naoki took a deep breath. "I had a dream before the first sunrise of the New Year." 

Silence descended as Sachiko took in what Naoki had said. "There was no way you could have known it was anything but a dream," she said, shaking her head. "Pups like us have nightmares every once in a while." 

"I should have thought about it more. I should have realized what time of the year it was when I had it! Then I could have kept an eye on you, and kept you from talking to that awful hag!" 

Sachiko could see that Naoki was near tears from his admission. She swallowed her own nerves, knowing that her brother needed her to set the record straight. "Then I'll remind you of something Mom pointed out to me," she said. "If I hadn't been kidnapped, Papa might not have been able to adopt me, even now.” 

"Sachiko?" 

Sachiko leaned forward, resting her forehead against Naoki's. "I hated going through it, but I'm really glad I could learn exactly what a jerk Hojo-kun is, and what awful things Suzumi-san.. _Kikyou_.. was capable of. If she hadn't taken me, they might never have let me be where I belong. Youkai understand what it's like to have a family you want to be bonded to. Why else would I have been able to reject Hojo-kun's claim on me, even before everything was legal?" 

"You're making a disgusting amount of sense," Naoki said. "In fact, it was you accepting Dad so fully that helped me understand, once Dad drilled it into my head, that by rejecting Mom's claim, I was clinging to the witch's." 

Sachiko covered Naoki's hands with her own. "You are my brother, and we have another one on the way," she said. "Nothing will ever change that. You are my littermate. It doesn't matter how we were born. We chose each other." 

"Got that right," Naoki said, finally smiling again. "I'm so glad we met." 

"Me, too, Naoki. Me, too." 

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought their attention back to the fact that they weren't alone in the room. Both of them blushed as they parted. 

"Sorry, Granny Kaede!" Sachiko said. 

"It's all right. In fact, it does my old heart good to see siblings as close as the two of you." 

"That's not all," Naoki said, turning back to Sachiko. "When we were searching for you, and I touched the tree where Hachi-san found your necklace, I had a vision then, too." 

"So you're trying to learn how to control that power, however you ended up with it," Sachiko said. 

"Exactly. I want to know what's a dream, and what's a prophecy, so if anything threatens our family again, we can be better prepared." 

"That's awesome, Naoki!" Then something occurred to Sachiko. "Wait, if I practice with you, does that mean I can learn to control my miko powers? I know they're really weak right now, but..." 

"It is easiest to learn early," Kaede said. "I started my training when I was even younger than you, so it would be my pleasure to instruct the both of you." 

Sachiko turned to look at Naoki. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

Naoki paused, then nodded. "The more ways we have to protect our family, the better." 

"Then let's do this! What do I do first, Granny Kaede?" 

**~*~*~*~**

Dinner was its usual boisterous affair, but that evening, Naoki and Sachiko were practically running each other over to tell Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Mama Higurashi about their day at school. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged several glances over the course of the meal, noting the change in their pups' attitudes. Naoki usually limited his comments to generalities, or sometimes telling them a bit bashfully when he did well, and Sachiko was usually chatty, but not quite this much. Still, they both decided there was no cause for alarm, because it was a happy excitement that radiated from their pups, so whatever was the cause of the change, it could only be a good thing. 

They'd also watched Mama Higurashi stifle a few giggles as she tried to sort Naoki's tales from Sachiko's. 

It was all so _normal_. It didn't matter that their family had a combination of youkai and miko blood flowing through it. Seeing such a thing was a dream come true for both Inu Yasha and Kagome. In Kagome's case, it was what she had thought she would be building with Hojo-kun, but she was fiercely glad that hadn't turned out, given the male she'd found to spend the rest of her life with. For Inu Yasha, it was a dream he'd long abandoned, and now it was somehow coming true right before his very eyes. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a smile, as Inu Yasha's hand slipped over to pat Kagome's stomach. Then he bit back a grin as Kagome moved his hand from her stomach to her thigh. He'd learned over time NOT to bathe before coming home from work, his natural scent an apparent aphrodisiac when it came to his mate. Of course, given how much he loved the way she smelled, it made sense to him, even if it was difficult to believe. 

Then again, the way she tended to pounce on him once the pups were safely tucked in their futons proved time after time that this was his new reality, and for the first time in his life, he was willing to fully embrace it. 

He also had to admit to himself, he rather missed their mid-day trysts. The pile of work orders was finally narrowing down to a more reasonable size, so he hoped in the next week or two, he could give the green light to Kagome visiting him again during work hours. In fact, he'd grown rather spoiled by both their time in Hawaii, and her insatiable desire for him even before that. The new, more confident part of him hoped that every pregnancy would end up this way, though he would make alterations in a heartbeat if necessary. He was both honored and gratified that Kagome had no qualms about his ability to take care for her, whether those needs were physical or emotional. That didn't mean he wouldn't always strive to do better, but feeling the warm hum of contentment from all quarters of the mating bond made him disgustingly content as well. 

Suddenly, all his senses went on high alert as someone knocked at the back door. 

Kagome looked at her mother uncertainly. "Who in the world could that be? I know the shrine is technically open to worshippers at all times, but..?" 

"Probably a tourist or something," Naoki said, after swallowing his current mouthful of food. "They wouldn't know any better, especially if they were foreign." 

Mama Higurashi got up without saying a word and headed for the door. 

"Oi, Kasumi!" Inu Yasha jabbed a finger at his ears. 

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, startled. "Did you just call Mama, Kasumi?" 

"Would you rather I call her Kasumi-baba?" he asked. 

"Now that I would object to," Mama Higurashi said, her smile letting them all know she was taking it in stride. 

Whoever it was knocked again, more insistent this time. 

"Let me and Naoki duck into another room if you're gonna open it--." 

"Our visitors already know, Inu Yasha," Mama Higurashi said. 

That brought them all up short, and Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What're you saying, Mama?" 

Mama Higurashi finished her journey and opened up the back door, fighting back her laughter the whole time. 

The clattering of chopsticks hitting plates and bowls filled the room as everyone gaped in surprise. Kagome was the first to recover. 

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I'd REALLY wanted to get a lemon in here since it's Chapter 69 and all, but it just didn't work out. Maybe next chapter. ;)


	70. Yielding to Instinct

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy**  
_Yielding to Instinct_

"Kagome-chan!" 

Kagome slowly rose to accept Sango's warm, fierce-yet-gentle hug of greeting. "What on earth are you doing here?" Kagome asked. 

"My lovely wife is indulging me, since she had several years' worth of vacation time saved up." Miroku's look was both warm and censuring. 

Sango blushed as she straightened. "There's always something that needs doing, but Miroku convinced me it's all right to take a little time for myself. For us." 

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. 

"Kagome-sama," Miroku said in a mock horrified tone, "you are a daughter of the Higurashi Shrine, and unaware that your patron goddess Amaterasu is, in addition to being the goddess of the sun, a goddess of fertility?" 

Kagome blushed scarlet. "I.. hadn't really thought about it," Kagome confessed. 

"It would explain your own fecundity. Something that I hope will rub off on myself and Sango during our stay here." 

"But where..." Kagome trailed off as she raised her head to look at her mother. "Mama..." 

"My plans are legitimate," Mama Higurashi said. "Though I might have let something about the first 'room', as it were, being almost ready slip to Suikotsu-san the other day." 

"And he was kind enough to pass on the word," Miroku said. "If having us as guests makes you uncomfortable, consider us your guinea pigs." 

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome laughed. 

"Just as long as you two take the time to bathe every once in a while," Inu Yasha said, tapping his nose. "Inu youkai live here, you know." 

"I am well aware of that, Inu Yasha," Miroku said, sounding offended, but his eyes sparkled with good humor. 

"So I take it we're not going to see much of you, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked. 

Sango shook her head. "Probably not, if my husband has anything to do with it. However, I'll make sure to sneak away every once in a while to come visit, even if I have to tie him to the bed!" 

"Ah, promises, promises," Miroku sighed. 

Naoki cleared his throat. "There are pups present," he said. 

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Like you're not used to me and your Mom talking like that," he said. 

"Well I think it's wonderful," Sachiko said. "Who knows? My baby brother was a surprise. Just think of how much easier it should be since Miroku-san and Sango-san are actually _trying_ to have a baby!" 

"I honestly think that's been part of our problem," Sango admitted. "I'm always so busy and stressed out from work, and I've heard time and again that if couples go on vacation, there's a good chance for a baby to follow soon afterward." 

"I've heard the same thing," Kagome said, "and for you and Miroku-sama‘s sake, I really hope it's true." She squeezed Sango's hand reassuringly. 

"Say a few extra prayers for us?" Sango asked. 

"Sango, have you forgotten that your husband comes from a long line of monks?“ Miroku chided. 

"Yes, but you're a private investigator by trade, and a huge pervert. Kagome-chan is pure, sweet and innocent." 

Inu Yasha started coughing to try and hide his laughing fit. 

"Are you all right, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked. 

"I'll be fine," Inu Yasha wheezed. "Just fine." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Agh! Kagome! I s.. said I was sorry!" 

Kagome's predatory smirk sent chills up his spine, even as the head of his cock burned from the abuse he was currently suffering. 

Their pups were safely in bed, their quiet breathing barely audible through the baby monitors that had been moved to the sides of the room to make way for the spike of pure reiki that pierced the floor, but would leave no mark in the morning. Two more spikes were on either side of the futon in their love nest, and tethered to the spikes were lengths of silk, apparently bits of a ruined kimono. The material glowed with his mate's reiki, not to harm him, simply to strengthen the material so he could not break free, no matter how hard he struggled. 

Inu Yasha had known he was in trouble the moment he stepped into the room. The way Kagome's eyes had burned as she reeled him in for a kiss the instant the door closed, and the way her hand fisted in his hair told him that her libido was at one of its savage peaks. Knowing his best chance of survival was to let her do as she wished, Inu Yasha immediately surrendered, and when Kagome finally drew back just far enough to speak, the heated words that left her lips made him instantly hard and aching. 

His youkai side was currently cursing up a blue streak, but Inu Yasha reveled in his mate's aggressiveness. He'd more than readily agreed to being tied up. In fact, he probably had Sango to blame for putting the image of tying one's husband to the bed in Kagome's mind, but he wasn't about to complain. 

Oh, Kagome had tortured him all right. After he was naked and bound, she had used sections of her soft, silky hair to sweep over his skin, primarily using the brightly-colored lock that was the more overt symbol of their mating. When she was done, every single nerve in his body was on fire, his desire for her blatant by the way his nipples pebbled and his swollen length did its best to stand up and beg for her attention. 

He almost regretted that silent plea when Kagome finally did turn her laser-like focus on his erection. At first, he had been about to protest when she liberally slathered her hands with lube, but the moment she began to move, he understood why. Her actions were not gentle at all, and it wasn't long before he was howling in pleasure that danced just on the right side of pain. 

Then she had added to his torment, the incredibly tender way she massaged his sac a counterpoint to the way she feverishly worked his cock. 

She'd brought him to the edge several times, not quite letting him tip over. He called her all sorts of filthy names that only strengthened her determination. His demands had eventually given way to incoherence as she drew out his pleasure. He knew he could bring her to that point, but the fact that she was keeping _him_ there was a revelation. 

By the time she finally let him go, bringing him off with one hand firmly wrapped around his shaft, while the other moved rapidly up and down so that the curve and dip of her fingers so close together stimulated the flared edge of his deeply flushed head, he was lost. Gone. He privately wondered how the entire house hadn't come rushing down to the former storage room to make sure Kagome wasn't murdering him. 

Then the feisty little bitch took things even farther. She not only prolonged his orgasm, using his own cum as additional lube, she continued even after that. Now pleasure was becoming pain, but it wasn't out of malice or a wish to truly harm him. How she'd discovered such a technique, he had no idea. All he knew was that his entire body was completely out of his control, his muscles spasming as he tried to get away from such incredible, overwhelming sensation. 

Even if she lived to be thousands of years old, Kagome would never forget the image of her strong, powerful mate so helpless and defenseless, struggling to escape even as his vocalizations begged her for more. The fact that he was willing to trust her so deeply touched her to the very depths of her soul. She wasn't normally so aggressive, but she also knew that she had been holding herself back since they had returned to Japan. Now that they were back home, her body wanted him every hour of every day. She didn't know if it had anything to do with the fact she was carrying a part inu youkai pup, but whatever it was, stopping wasn't amongst Inu Yasha's requests. 

His entire body glowed with sweat, the dim lights of the room dancing over his slick, naturally bronzed skin. His hair flared out around him like a silver halo as his head thrashed from side to side, making it even more wild and tangled. His muscles bunched and flexed as he fought the ties that kept his hands over his head, and his legs spread wide. He was utter perfection, and he was completely hers. 

"I know you did," Kagome purred, then Inu Yasha yelped as she shifted her hands' position, bringing one, then the other, down, stimulating first the head, then the shaft in a neverending stream of torment. "And I thank you, but I'm not quite finished with you yet." 

Inu Yasha bit back a groan, letting his head thud against the floor in delightful agony. His youkai side was hammering at his consciousness, insisting on being set free. To challenge his mate's might. To take back his dignity. 

Inu Yasha closed his eyes and let him. 

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him transform, his physique going from sculpted to chiseled, his claws lengthening, and the markings of his inu youkai side spreading along his cheekbones. When he raised his head again, his eyes were blue in a field of red. 

"Untie me, bitch," he growled, then his own eyes widened. 

"Not a chance," Kagome said, "especially now that you've transformed. Youkai are dangerous, you know." 

"I'll show you dangerous, you little..." Youkai Inu Yasha's threat became a whine as she gave him a particularly vicious twist with her hands. 

Kagome smirked. "You didn't think I'd go easier on you if you came out to play, did you?" 

Inu Yasha snarled, the scent of his own arousal and release potent, but Kagome's was nearly as strong, and he could tell that she hadn't climaxed yet. "Get that beautiful pussy up here so I can lick it." 

Kagome shook her head slowly. "Right now, it's all about you." 

"Keep treating it like that, and my dick's gonna fall off!" 

"Nice try," Kagome intoned. "If a human can take this kind of torture, it won't kill you." 

"A human?" 

Kagome smiled. "Just in case your less youkai side is listening, Sango-chan gave me a few pointers." 

Youkai Inu Yasha did his best to think through the haze of lust and the uncontrollable movements of his body. "The slayer." 

"Uh-huh. Who better to learn how to torture a youkai from?" 

"Kagome..." 

Inu Yasha's growl sent another wave of desire shuddering through Kagome, and she almost swore she could feel herself dripping by this point. Her nipples were pebbled despite the heat of the room, her clit was throbbing, and her passage felt aching and empty. Pleading with her to stop torturing him and satisfy herself. 

That was when her next brilliant idea struck. 

"You want me to stop?" she asked, drawing her hand off his length in one slow, torturous movement. 

Yes. No. Inu Yasha had absolutely no idea. 

"Fine." 

An extremely canine-like whimper left his throat as she abandoned him completely, moving bodily away from him. 

:: _Mate stay!_ :: 

It wasn't a command, it was a plea, but Kagome wasn't about to be swayed. Backing up so she could use the wall for support, she lightly cupped a breast as she sat back, spreading her legs wide. 

Inu Yasha licked his lips, a needy whine escaping him, and he honestly didn't care. It was like throwing a nice, juicy steak in front of a mortal dog. He could both see and smell how incredibly aroused she was, her scent a heady perfume that he could almost taste. But instead of letting him bury his nose in it, she kept him restrained as her own hand made its way down to those delectable folds. 

"Kagome." 

The gruffness of his voice made Kagome shiver with delight, knowing just how much she was teasing him. Seeing that fire in his eyes, despite the ice blue color of his irises in his current state, as they fixated on her folds. She teased the both of them, tracing the very edge of her outer lips. 

"Kagome..." 

She let the movements of her body provide all the stimulation she needed as her nipple brushed delicately against her palm, her touch feather light. She slowly circled the hand between her legs inward, her fingers now dancing along her inner lips, willing him to see how ready and wet she was. How much she desired him, longed to have him fill her. 

:: _You're killing me._ :: 

"If you die on me," Kagome panted, "you won't have the chance to satisfy me." 

Inu Yasha snarled, his cock twitching in anticipation of her unspoken promise. 

Kagome circled the pad of her finger around her clit, making her hips buck involuntarily at the sensation. Then, when she was almost at the point of no return, she stopped, taking her hand away completely. 

:: _Let. Me. Up._ :: 

Kagome ignored him, waiting until the wave of impending orgasm receded enough that she could touch herself again without plunging over the edge. This time, she slipped her longest finger between her flushed inner lips, not nearly enough in comparison to Inu Yasha's girth. 

:: _Mate!_ :: 

Another finger joined the first, slipping in and out, pausing long enough so Inu Yasha could see the way her natural essence glittered on those oh-so-lucky digits. Then she withdrew them completely, bringing them up to her mouth. 

Inu Yasha nearly came just from the sight. 

"Think you got what it takes?" 

His response wasn't coherent, but it was definitely animalistic, his youki rising to dangerous heights. 

Having a very good idea what would happen the moment he was loose, Kagome slowly shifted her position, moving away from the wall and onto her hands and knees, a lovely blush staining her cheeks as she lifted her hindquarters in the air. 

"Then show me, mate." 

The moment Kagome's reiki winked out of his bindings and the spikes of power dissolved, Inu Yasha lunged, crossing the distance between them in a couple of bounds, not even pausing in his momentum as he slammed his way home. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome both hissed in pleasure, Inu Yasha at the incredible warmth of his mate, and Kagome at the sensation of being so rapidly filled. The pause was very short-lived before Inu Yasha was moving, his hips hammering against her backside with all the frenzy of his youkai side. 

"Yes!" Kagome cried, throwing her head back. 

Inu Yasha moved one hand from her hip, where he had grasped her in his delirious forward momentum, to tangle it in her hair, tugging lightly. When the only sounds she continued to make were ones of delight, he stayed the course, wishing he were even more agile so he could nip at that beautifully exposed throat. As it was, despite all her teasing and the fact that she was his equal, her currently submissive pose awakened the possessive side of him. 

If she weren't already carrying his pup, she damned well would have been after this. He felt that familiar rush of power, the one that drew his most fertile seed to the forefront. On a subconscious level, his human side recognized it, realizing that he had drawn on it before without fully comprehending the situation. 

He WOULD claim his bitch properly, putting her in her place, physically beneath him, yet surrounding him in the most intimate embrace known to their kind. It was an odd sort of equality, but it suited his more primal urges perfectly. 

"I'm going to fill you so full, you'll beg for mercy," he threatened. 

"Please.. Inu.. Yasha," Kagome gasped. 

Knowing exactly what she meant, he came with a roar, his hips stilling as electric shocks raced from his spine to the soles of his feet and back, his muscles and sac quivering as he gave her everything he had left. 

Kagome tried to catch her breath, her heart pounding as she almost swore she could feel the ferocity of his climax. Then she felt it, that marvelous weight against her back as Inu Yasha draped himself over her, kissing her shoulder as his hand gently stroked her still-bared throat, lightly grazing her adam's apple. His youki-enhanced claws danced over her skin, and it made her breath hitch. He could kill her in an instant, and yet, she wasn't truly afraid. Never of him. 

Inu Yasha was flooded with intense satisfaction and well being. His bitch could take him, no matter what the circumstances. It was beyond obvious that she had been made for him. She was beautiful, magnificent, her body swollen and ripe with his pup, and even so, ravenous for his touch, his seed. No inu female could ever even hold a candle to his Kagome. He swept her hair aside, tenderly nuzzling the back of her neck. 

:: _Mate not yet satisfied._ :: 

That was all the warning Kagome had before he carefully flipped her over and propped her back up against the wall. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a moan as Inu Yasha dove between her legs. 

:: _You showed me no mercy. Time to repay the favor_ :: he growled against her folds, before burying his tongue as far inside her as possible. 

Kagome shuddered, her hand finding one of his ears and rubbing it, making them both sigh. So much love, so much desire flowed through their connection, it was almost overwhelming. 

How they had ever lived without each other, they had no idea. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Kagome?" 

Kagome looked up, then put her bento box aside and donned a shaky smile. As soon as her companion was well within earshot, Kagome said quietly, "Thanks for meeting me, Shouga." 

"Anytime, but why here?" 

Kagome shifted her gaze to the sunlit playground just far enough away that they could talk in private, but close enough that she could let the children’s unadulterated play soothe her heart. Now that she was in tune to the dealings of youkai, she realized that several of the children who looked human actually weren’t. "I don't know what's wrong with me, and I don't know the source, so I thought maybe somewhere neutral would help me talk about it." 

"Sounds serious," Shouga said, sitting down beside her unofficial daughter-in-law. 

"It's scaring me a little," Kagome admitted, "which is why I wanted to ask." Her cheeks turned distinctively red before she continued. "I know you mentioned before about inu youkai males being overprotective when their mates are pregnant, but what about changes in the female?" 

Shouga took a deep breath. "One thing you need to understand, Kagome, is that inu youkai females are practically the polar opposite of humans." 

"What do you mean?" 

Shouga looked up at the bright blue sky and fluffy clouds making their lazy way across the expanse. "Inu youkai females are aggressively competitive. They also have heat cycles, like their mortal kin. When an inu bitch goes into heat, the males vie for the right to sire her pups. Mating is actually quite rare for them, because they prefer to pick whoever is strongest at the time, and there is no guarantee that whoever is the most powerful one cycle will still be so the next." 

Kagome stared at Shouga, stunned. 

"And it gets worse, at least from the viewpoint of a kitsune," Shouga said. "The males are fiercely overprotective, and it's for good reason, but not the ones that many think. I only know this because I once attended the birth of an inu youkai's litter whose mother wished to break the cycle, so she had hidden herself and had her trusted servant come to me." 

"Something tells me I shouldn't be eating," Kagome said, putting her bento box down beside her. 

Shouga's expression was grim, and her eyes tortured. "I know many youkai do this, but it breaks my heart, and apparently it's becoming less fashionable, at least amongst the inu, since so many clans are dying out thanks to their exclusivity and this very practice. In inu culture, at least amongst the females, it is tradition that only one pup of a litter survives." 

"Oh please don't tell me..." 

"I don't know if you'd consider this better or worse," Shouga said. "Once a litter is born, they fight for the few resources the female allows them. Runts always die off within a few hours. It is survival of the fittest, in its most painful, brutal form. In fact, I know most definitely that Inu Yasha's older brother was one of five, but Touga-san never knew. The males never do." 

"How?" Kagome asked. "I mean, Inu Yasha has been able to hear our pup's heartbeat since a few weeks in, and he's the one who blurted out that we're having a boy." 

"You have to understand," Shouga said, "inu females tend to not actually care much for the sire of their pups, so they make sure that their circle of friends and family keeps the male well at bay once she has conceived. You may wonder why the males don't fight it. Truth be told, they are usually trying to balance so many things at once, they are exhausted and overwhelmed. All they know is that very few pups survive birth." 

"Thus the tradition of not naming a pup until it's at least a month old," Kagome finished, looking rather pale. 

"Precisely," Shouga said. "It's a sad state of affairs, but as a kitsune, it's none of my business. In fact, I believe it's one of the reasons that if you find a hanyou, it tends to be that their mother is human, and their father is of a youkai species that culls its young." 

Kagome looked down at her shaking hands. "Because even though human women don't tend to give birth to multiples, that one pup has a much better chance of survival." 

Shouga put her hand over Kagome's. "Exactly. And this certainly is a roundabout way to answer your question," she said, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

"I think you've already answered most of it for me," Kagome said. "But why would I start behaving more like an inu female?" Then her eyes widened in horror. "I would never.. I don't WANT to..." 

"Calm yourself," Shouga said gently. "I take it the latest development is that you're more aggressive?" 

Kagome blushed. 

"That would simply be you responding not only to your mating bond, but carrying the pup of a part inu youkai. Do you know anything about the Paternal Blood Bond Rite?" 

Kagome blinked. "It came up during the trial. Inu Yasha used it on Kikyou. Something about he was able to do it because she carried Naoki." 

"Humans are just coming to realize it, but even after we give birth, a little bit of our offspring stays with us," Shouga said. "We and our kits quite literally share blood while they are in the womb, and even after they are in the outside world, some cells from their time of growing within us stay behind. Cells that connect us to our mates." 

"So you're saying that because I'm mated to and am carrying a part inu youkai, it's natural to be so.. overbearing?" 

Shouga snickered. "Is your mate complaining?" 

Kagome's blush deepened. "No. I mean, once I met Inu Yasha, that's when I discovered I have a high libido anyway, but it's just gotten worse since I entered my second trimester. It's hard to keep my hands off of him!" 

"And that is good for both you, and the kit," Shouga said. "In fact, given how powerful Naoki is despite the fact that Inu Yasha and his ex-wife touched only briefly after he was conceived, I'd really keep an eye on your future kits, if this trend continues. The stronger the connection between mother and sire, the stronger the kit." 

"That definitely explains Inu Yasha being stronger than some youkai, despite the fact that he's hanyou, from what he's said," Kagome said with a chuckle. 

"From what I heard from the happy couple themselves, indeed." Then Shouga sobered. "To be quite honest, once I heard the whole story behind Inu Yasha and Kikyou's relationship, it was very like that of a male and female inu youkai. It's likely why he was not only attracted to her, but put up with as much as he did." 

Kagome shook her head. "His youkai side _hated_ Kikyou. He's told me that, himself." 

"I'm talking instinct, not what a particular consciousness thinks or feels," Shouga said. "It would have been all subconscious, even for his youkai side. Something ingrained in him from the millennia that inu youkai have existed." 

"That makes sense," Kagome said, after turning what Shouga said around in her mind a few times. 

"So please don't worry if you are driven to tackle your mate at every hour of the day. It is plain to anyone with eyes how much you and Inu Yasha love each other. It is simply a natural extension of that. Go with it and enjoy it, especially as even female youkai need at least a few weeks of healing after birth." 

Kagome blinked. "I hadn't really thought about that. With Sachiko, there wasn't even the possibility on the table, anyway." 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome picked at a thread on her skirt. "Hojo-kun and Kikyou are definitely a good match. The moment it was confirmed that I was pregnant with Sachiko, he never so much as touched me, and the few times I actually wanted him to, he refused me." 

"Oh, Kagome..." 

Kagome couldn't help the way her throat tightened and tears formed in her eyes, old pain that had not yet been fully exorcised. "He wasn't there when Sachiko was born, either. Mama and Gramps were, but Hojo-kun said he was too busy with work and wished me well." 

Shouga put her arm around Kagome, giving her a squeeze before planting a kiss on the top of her head. "There, there, now. If you think anyone's going to be able to drag Inu Yasha away from your side when your time comes with this kit, well..." 

Kagome chuckled, even if it was a bit watery. "I know. It's one of the many reasons I love him so much," she said. "I know this is important to him, especially since he wasn't able to be there when Naoki was born. I know it's traditional for the man _not_ to see what's going on, but Inu Yasha's not fully human, is he?" 

"That's the spirit!" Shouga said. "I'm just going to be there to help. I tossed any rulebooks out centuries ago, since every birth and every couple is different. Heck, if Inu Yasha even wants to go so far as catching the kit himself, he's more than welcome to." 

"You know, I almost think he'd like that," Kagome said fondly. 

"That's why I suggested it," Shouga replied. "What about Naoki and Sachiko, though?" 

Serenity washed over Kagome's face. "Whatever they are comfortable with. It isn't like they don't know where babies come from now. Even if they didn't before, seeing exactly how Sachiko and this pup were conceived would have dispelled any crazy notions." 

"That's right, you saw as part of the trial," Shouga said. "Sounds like a very neat trick." 

Kagome grinned conspiratorially. "I haven't told Inu Yasha yet, but I asked Kaede to teach me how to do it on my own. Not just the story, but also how to check in on the pup from time to time." 

"Will wonders never cease." 

"Indeed," Kagome said with a chuckle, bringing one hand up to rub her stomach. "And for me, one of the greatest ones is right here."


	71. New Life and Spiritual Cleansing

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy-One**  
_New Life and Spiritual Cleansing_

"I knew we'd have decades worth of stuff, but I swear we must have been collecting things for centuries!" Kagome burst out, after first making sure there were no shrine visitors anywhere around. Not that she would sort her family's heirlooms from trash in full view of the public, but every once in a while, a visitor would get turned around and end up behind the Higurashi family home. 

It had been a little over a week since Miroku and Sango arrived, and as predicted, they'd actually seen little of the happy couple. Every once in a while, Miroku and Sango would join them for dinner at the house, but most of the time was spent in what Kagome assumed was the pursuit of the child they so desperately wanted. Kagome grinned to herself. Miroku was just as perverted as ever, and Sango as outwardly refined, but their vacation-born closeness was obvious to anyone with eyes. Miroku had touched Sango regularly before, but now they were running her and Inu Yasha competition! In addition, those few dinners seemed to strengthen their resolve, their eyes hopeful but wistful whenever they had a chance to converse with or help out Naoki and Sachiko. 

Kagome found herself almost wishing that they didn't have to go back to Hawaii. It was nice having friends so close by, even if they were largely wrapped up in each other. In Miroku and Sango's case, it was for a very good cause. 

"Please don't tell me that Kasumi-san made you do all this for our room, too?" 

Kagome looked up and smiled as she saw Sango coming from the direction of her and Miroku's apartment, though Kagome was still trying to wrap her mind around the concept. "Afraid so," Kagome called back, "but I'm a lot faster at it, now that I actually realize how I was sorting." 

Sango took in the comfortable chair Kagome was sitting on. "Are you sure you should be doing this?" 

"Since no one can see me right now," Kagome said, "watch." 

Sango's eyes widened as a vase moved from one part of the area to another. "You're using reiki, aren't you?" Sango asked, her tone slightly censuring. 

"Shouga reassured me that the pup will be fine, and he honestly doesn't seem to mind it," Kagome said, giving her stomach a little pat. "Shouga also told me that the more I use my powers, the more familiar he'll be with them once he's out in the big, wide world." 

"As long as she has vetted this," Sango said, lowering herself to the ground with a grace that Kagome envied. Even in a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a slightly oversized dark purple t-shirt, Sango moved very much like Inu Yasha. Always aware of her surroundings, and ready to fight at a moment's notice. Although, as the days at the shrine passed, her posture became a little less tense. In fact, it was reminding her of the change in Inu Yasha's before and after she became his Intended, then his wife and mate. 

"She has, I promise," Kagome said, holding up her hand. "I would never do anything to hurt any of my pups." 

Sango relaxed a little and looked sheepish. "I know you wouldn't, Kagome-chan. I just..." 

"You're paranoid because I'm where you want to be," Kagome finished for her. 

Sango nodded. "Got it in one." She let out a deep sigh. "I wish there was a way to find out if this is even working or not." 

Kagome couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "There is, actually. But it's really embarrassing, and.. do you really want to know?" 

Sango stared at her in disbelief. "You're serious?" 

"Mm-hm. You're even familiar with it." 

Sango's eyebrows lowered, but several minutes later, she shook her head. "I can't even imagine what you're talking about." 

"Kaede showed me how to perform the spell that shows a baby's development, but even took it a step further. It's kind of a window to the womb. See?" 

Sango's jaw dropped as the image of Kagome's pup appeared in front of them. He was apparently napping, sucking contentedly on his thumb as his mother worked. "He's so cute," Sango said, her vision blurring slightly. 

Kagome let the image wink out and gave Sango a moment to compose herself. "I can't believe you've forgotten the little display at the trial. I know I'll never forget it." 

Sango suddenly turned bright red as the realization hit. "Oh! You mean..." Her blush deepened. "Really? You can show me that?" 

"Uh-huh. Question is, will it help or hurt?" 

Kagome sorted several more items before Sango replied. 

"Let's do it," Sango said. 

"If it's working, you're not allowed to go back to Hawaii early, though," Kagome said, only half joking. 

Sango laughed. "I promise, even if it is working, Miroku and I are staying the entire month, as planned." 

"Good," Kagome said with a nod, then gently let her reiki flow first into, then out of Sango to coalesce into an image in front of them. She couldn't help but chuckle at Sango's deep blush, and she found her own cheeks going a little pink. It was a very private thing she was witnessing, after all. "Want me to close my eyes?" 

"Kagome-chan, half of Hawaii saw you get pregnant with both of your babies," Sango said. "Why wouldn't I want the best gal pal I've ever had to hopefully see the same happen to me?" 

"Sango-chan," Kagome breathed, then the real show actually started. "Well, Miroku-sama is no Inu Yasha, but he's no slouch, either!" 

"Kagome-chan!" 

Both women laughed. At first, it almost looked hopeless, the seeds that could help produce the child Miroku and Sango so desperately wanted swimming around, but dying off for lack of an egg. Then, at long last, a familiar dot appeared. 

"Kagome-chan." Sango reached up and took Kagome's hand, squeezing it for dear life. 

Kagome's smile turned into a grin as she kept watching. "I think Miroku-sama's theory is definitely working." 

Sango blinked rapidly as the dot was swarmed, one lucky sperm breaching the egg before the two combined continued on their way, united as a newly-formed zygote. 

Then the image winked out of existence. 

"That's as far as it's gotten," Kagome said. "I'll check for you again next week, just to make sure things are still going okay. And don't worry that having more sex will mess anything up. If _that_ were possible, I definitely wouldn't be having this pup." 

Sango laughed, a huge weight lifting off her shoulders. "Oh, Kagome-chan, I don't know how to thank you!" 

"You helped me find my daughter," Kagome said gently. "I'm just happy I can start returning the favor." 

She could tell that Sango wanted to say more, so Kagome waited patiently, her hands at rest on either side of her. 

"Y'know, if this works out," Sango said, "our children will be pretty close in ages." 

"That would be wonderful. I know we'll be an ocean apart, but thank goodness for modern technology." 

"I..." 

"Sango-chan?" 

Kagome felt a little sheepish for being surprised at seeing tears rolling down Sango's cheeks. Sango always seemed so tough. Then Kagome realized that Sango really was a lot like Inu Yasha. Her shell wasn't quite as thick, but it was there nonetheless. 

"This means so much to me, Kagome-chan," Sango said. "I know we've only known each other for a little while, but it almost feels like you're a sister to me. Not that I've ever had one, but you know what I mean." 

"I know what you mean," Kagome said honestly. "We both have brothers, but you definitely feel like a sister to me." 

"Despite what I've said to Sachiko-chan," Sango blurted out, "I never really talked to anybody but Kohaku about what happened when _we_ were kidnapped." 

"Sango-chan," Kagome breathed, realizing that Sango had just made a very big confession. One Kagome couldn't fault her for wanting to keep under wraps, given how strong she always tried to appear. 

"Has Sachiko-chan been talking?" 

"A little," Kagome admitted, "and she recently had to do a picture diary for school. I think it helped getting at least part of it on paper, even if those pages didn't get turned in." 

"Good. I'm glad. Keep an eye on her, Kagome-chan. Though thankfully she only came out of it with a broken leg." 

Kagome wanted to protest that "only" part, but her instincts told her that Sango was about to confide something else she considered both very important and very private, so Kagome fought down the wave of motherly protectiveness in order to be the friend and sister Sango obviously needed in that moment. 

"I can't help but wonder if it hasn't been my fault that it's taken so long to have a baby." 

Kagome remained encouragingly silent. 

"I never told anybody exactly what happened, though Kohaku knows." Sango looked around, making sure they were alone. "I need to show you something, Kagome-chan." 

Kagome nodded, then watched as Sango turned around and pulled her t-shirt up over her head, leaving her in the tank top and jeans. The worked the hem of her tank top loose, then lifted it to reveal her back. Kagome couldn't help but gasp at the massive, vicious-looking scar that covered the majority of her back. "Oh, Sango-chan." 

"According to my testimony and in all the paperwork you will find, Naraku did this to me." 

"That's the man who kidnapped you?" 

"More like the monster," Sango spat. "I'm actually really grateful that I already knew there were good and bad youkai, or I would be a lot more prejudiced, especially against hanyou." 

"This Naraku was a hanyou?" 

"His mother was a spider youkai, of a species that eat the males when they have outlived their usefulness, as it were. In Naraku's case, his mother wanted to try the taste of human." 

Kagome shuddered despite herself. "That's awful." 

"And I only know that because Kagura was constantly throwing it in his face." 

"Kagura? Wait, now I seem to remember her mentioning something about knowing you from.. then." 

"She was one of his first victims," Sango replied. "Many of them died, but Kagura is as tough as nails. Don't let her pretty clothing fool you." 

"So she knows what happened, too?" 

"There was no way for her not to," Sango confessed. 

"So what did happen?" Kagome asked as gently as she could. 

Kagome could hear the strain in Sango's voice as she said, "Kohaku did it." 

"Kohaku?" Kagome cried in shock, doing her best to keep her voice down. 

Sango nodded and let her shirt down. "Naraku told Kohaku that if he tortured me, then Naraku would leave me alone. Kohaku was Naoki and Sachiko's age at the time." 

"Oh, Sango..." 

"Of course, the bastard was lying," Sango said through gritted teeth. "He waited just long enough for me to heal to the point that there would be no permanent spinal damage before.. taking me, anyway. On my back, just to make sure I'd be in as much pain as possible." 

Kagome couldn't help the tears that came into her eyes. "Sango-chan. I'm so sorry." 

A few heartbeats of silence passed before Sango spoke again. 

"Miroku's always joking about how he fell for me the moment he met me. What he leaves out is the fact that he means it literally." 

Kagome wiped her eyes, then gave Sango a curious look. 

"He groped me. I took him down, hard." 

"Oh ouch," Kagome said, wincing a little. "But I really don't blame you, all things considered." 

Sango shook her head. "There was no way he could have known. Nobody did. But after that, he never touched me. He was just very.. persistent. Not in a threatening way. More like always having my back, and supporting me. His wooing was so low key, especially in comparison to the flirting he did with practically every other female who crossed his path, that I completely missed what he was doing until he finally asked me out five years later. Even while we were dating, it was slow going. He was with me through it all, and he never judged me for falling apart on him like some china doll!" 

"Sango," Kagome said, "everyone is vulnerable sometimes. I'm just happy you were eventually able to start enjoying things with Miroku, if the way you two are acting now is any indication." 

"It took a while," Sango confessed, "but Miroku was patient and encouraging. Things I never would have expected from such a pervert. I'm just.. I want children, Kagome. More than anything. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to protect them." 

"If losing Sachiko for a little while there taught me anything," Kagome said, "it's that all you can do is your best. If I remember right, your father gave his life to save you." 

"He did," Sango said. "He died, but he took that bastard Naraku down with him. I saw the charred and blackened corpse for myself. Kagura did the honors of stomping on it. The police didn't appreciate the extra work that made, but it made both of us feel better. Naraku was a monster, through and through. But afterwards, our clan blamed Kohaku and I for Father's death." 

"That's terrible!" Kagome cried. 

"But it's the truth," Sango said. "That's why I was shocked that you and Inu Yasha weren't at all angry with Sachiko once we found her. You never once blamed her for being careless, or not strong enough, or..." 

Kagome slid down off her chair, knowing it would be hard to get back up, but needing to comfort Sango. She very carefully put her arm around Sango's shoulders, and Sango turned the rest of the way toward her, burying her face in the hollow of Kagome's shoulder as she wept. Kagome made comforting, shushing sounds, just as she would if she were holding Sachiko. 

Hopefully being there at the Higurashi Shrine, surrounded by people who cared about her, would help purge any lingering infection from Sango's old wounds, so they could heal properly from now on. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Ah, Miroku-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mama Higurashi asked, looking up from her laptop, which was currently residing on the kitchen table, along with several artifacts that Kagome had already sorted. 

"Merely allowing my wife to seek some spiritual council that I am afraid I am unqualified for." 

"Oh?" 

Miroku took a seat at the table, close enough to talk, but it was a testament to how serious he was that he didn't even try to peek at her computer screen. "Sango knows I love her, and I have healed her as far as I can. However, finding not only tolerance, but acceptance from someone who is not in our inner circle, I believe is doing her a world of good." 

"Kagome," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Exactly." 

"Well, then, is everything still all right with your accommodations?" 

Miroku smiled. "Couldn't be better. What a revolutionary plan you have devised. If I am not mistaken, the building that currently acts as our abode was once two?" 

"Yes," Mama Higurashi replied. "Since I was forced to make a tally, there are 36 small structures on the property, at least that I have found, that can be renovated. I haven't told Kagome exactly how many I've discovered, and I'll only do the renovations as necessary. We're not as popular as some of the bigger shrines." 

"Oh I don't know. This shrine easily rivals any of the ones I've seen," Miroku said. "Might I ask what you are up to?" 

"It's no big secret," Mama Higurashi reassured him. "It's time we got rid of the powerless trinkets and antiques that have no sentimental value, so I'm putting them up for online auction." 

Miroku's eyes lit up. "Ah, you are becoming quite the entrepreneur!" 

"Hardly," Mama Higurashi said, even if she did blush slightly. "Even with all the help, we stayed in Hawaii much, much longer than we'd planned, so my nest egg is looking a little shabby." 

Miroku shook his head. "I still don't know how you managed to take on so many new guests at Inu Yasha and Kagome's wedding in such a short time." 

Mama Higurashi gave him a sage look. "I have my ways, and honestly, for most of it, I have Kagura to thank." 

"Kagura?" Miroku asked, his surprise plain. 

"Yes. Ironic, since originally _I_ was paying _her_!" 

"I think," Miroku said, "your treatment of Sachiko after she was found would have gone a very far way to getting into her good graces." 

"What do you mean?" 

Miroku frowned slightly. "Without breaking my wife's trust, I will say that Kagura and Sango have shared experiences that I would not wish on anyone." 

"I'm so sorry, Miroku-san." 

Miroku's expression eased. "Don't be. They are both very strong, capable women." 

"Of that, I have no doubt," Mama Higurashi said. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off before flopping down on the couch. The evening was still young, their pups properly fed, bathed, and Kagome was tucking them in. He couldn't help the surge of well-being that flooded him as he thought back to how far he'd whittled down his backlog. Another day or two, and he'd be able to start on the new ones that had begun to trickle in since his return. 

Which also meant he'd have more leeway to spend at least an hour or two with Kagome during the day. 

He honestly missed their "dates". Their love life was still fantastic, but there was just something about being able to take the time and actually talk to his mate. Find out more about her day. To flirt with her and share inside jokes. Things he'd never believed were within the realm of possibility for him. 

Then Kagome had waltzed into his life. 

He heard the stairs behind him creak, and his ear flicked to pay strict attention. He still didn't fully trust her on the stairs with her center of gravity being off, but he figured it was a little safer with the stairs being ones she'd navigated since childhood. Even so, his muscles tensed, prepared to spring if he needed to save his mate and newest pup. When he realized she was taking them more slowly than usual, he was up like a shot. 

"Kagome!" he hissed, trying not to wake the pups, but livid at what she was doing. He bounded up the stairs and swept both her and her burden up in his arms. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome squeaked, wishing she could throw her arms around his neck, but having to settle for making sure she didn't drop a single item from the pile in her hands instead. 

He gently deposited her on the couch, before sitting beside her with a scowl. "You know better than that." 

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise," Kagome said, giving him her best contrite look. 

"Keh. Nothing's worth risking you or the pup," he muttered. 

"Thank you, Papa," Kagome said sweetly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his nose in the air, but the dusting of red on his cheeks told her the true story. He sat like that for a minute before relenting. "So, what is it?" 

"Well, I was talking to Sango-chan today, and I realized you've never seen these. Now the first, I know you've seen the improved version, but I think it's best to start at the beginning.” 

Inu Yasha peeked at what she was holding out of the corner of his eye, then his whole demeanor changed. He carefully grasped the item in Kagome's hands, staring at it in awe. 

"Told you I'd had an ultrasound before," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha gently brushed a fingertip over the tiny dot in the now familiar image of Kagome's womb. 

"The other pictures are as she grew, if you'd like to see." 

Inu Yasha flipped through the stack, his touch delicate as he watched the human child that he had claimed as his own grow, long before she'd come into his life. He cleared his throat. "As you said, I've seen the improved version, but seeing this.. it's still incredible, Kagome." 

Kagome gestured to the three albums that she'd put down on the couch cushion beside her. "There's lots more where that came from." She couldn't help but smile as Inu Yasha traded her the ultrasound pictures for the first album. 

Inu Yasha opened the album, and his hands started to shake so badly that he had to rest them on his lap. There was Kagome, exhausted but beaming as she held a red-faced, screaming Sachiko so someone could take the picture. It wasn't Mama Higurashi. She was in the picture, too. 

"Gramps took that first one," Kagome said. "Both he and Mama were there." 

"Don't see the asshole anywhere." 

"Nope, and good riddance, though at the time I was devastated. At least, until I had Sachiko there in my arms. Then suddenly, it didn't matter quite so much. I had my Mama and Gramps with me. Souta was out in the waiting room. He wanted to wait until the 'icky' part was over." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "We really haven't had a chance to talk about this, have we?" he said, his voice rough with emotion. "You and Shouga-baba have any plans set?" 

"Just tentative ones," Kagome said. "Shouga said that, essentially, you can make all the plans you want, but pups will do what they want to do." 

"Got that right." 

Kagome could tell there was something right on the tip of his tongue, and she was fairly sure what he was trying to get up the guts to ask. So she decided to put him out of his misery, as much fun as it was to watch him squirm. "Shouga told me that since complications are really rare when it comes to youkai-blooded births, most youkai mates give birth at home surrounded by friends and family. That is definitely what I would like to do this time." 

Inu Yasha stared at her incredulously. "Really?" 

Kagome shrugged. "I've given birth before, and had the hospital experience. I'd like to try the youkai way this time, and even if something does go wrong, Shouga is uniquely qualified." 

"Yeah she is," Inu Yasha said. "She handled Naoki like a pro." 

"Oh, I don't know. The way I hear it, you did just as well, if not better." Kagome slid over to cuddle up next to Inu Yasha, and he put his arm around her without really having to think about it. "I'd like you there with me, every moment if you want to be." 

"Kagome..." 

"Though you might be regretting it by the time all's said and done. Sachiko took twenty-seven hours to get here." 

"Doesn't matter if it's a hundred and twenty-seven," Inu Yasha said. "I want to be there. Dammit." He rubbed his eyes fiercely with his free hand. 

"Even if I say you can stand wherever you like?" 

Inu Yasha sniffed, then took a deep breath. "What're you talking about?" 

"When I was having Sachiko, the nurses and doctors told me that if Hojo-kun did come, he could only stand at my head. He wasn't allowed to look below the waist. Said it was too scary for men." 

Inu Yasha scoffed. "Wussy human males, maybe. Or ones that don't understand how anatomy works. It might sound disgusting or creepy to some, but I want to see our pup come into the world. It's not gonna make me want you any less. In fact, it's gonna be damned hard to keep my hands off you until you heal. Shouga-baba drilled that into my head already." 

"I would have loved to see your face," Kagome teased. 

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "She's been doin' that for decades. My skull's thick, remember?" 

"All the better to protect that massive brain of yours." 

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to protest, then her actual words filtered through, and he shut it with a snap. "What the hell did I ever do to deserve you and Sachiko?" 

"You lived, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, slipping her fingers through his. "You lived."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: From the research I did on current birth in Japan, yes, it is true that in a hospital, they will forbid a man from going anywhere but beside his wife's head.. and for that exact reason. Makes me laugh. :)


	72. Special Delivery

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy-Two**  
_Special Delivery_

"Ah, Kagome, I'm so glad you could come." 

Kagome smiled, the sincerity of it radiating from her. "Thank you for inviting me, though I have a feeling you might have a trick up your sleeve, Shouga," Kagome replied. 

Shouga had sent her an e-mail that very morning. What made Kagome suspicious was it arrived after both Sachiko and Naoki had left for school _and_ Inu Yasha went to work. Especially since Shouga had proposed they meet in front of "The Happy Hunting Ground". 

"Who me?" Shouga asked with a wink. "More than one, actually. Follow me." 

"I don't know if I should," Kagome drawled, the light in her eyes making it clear she was teasing. "I've heard plenty of tales about kitsune." 

"And you should believe every single one," Shouga quipped. "Now stop stalling, or we won't have enough time for everything." 

Kagome followed Shouga around the far corner of the building, trying not to blush. Although Inu Yasha had ushered her through the alley on the other side that fateful afternoon that had likely resulted in their newest pup, it was still close enough that she couldn't help reliving the thrill of it. 

"I'm not going to ask. I don't want to know." 

Kagome blushed even deeper, having forgotten that kitsune also had an enhanced sense of smell. "Are you sure?" she asked. 

"I've been around and raised enough kits to adulthood that I definitely do NOT want to know what goes on in the back alley of this place." A pause, then Shouga started laughing. "Looks like I was right on target." 

Kagome was mortified. And here she thought Mama was bad! 

"Take my hand, Kagome," Shouga said, offering her own. "Once you are keyed to the illusion, you'll be able to see through it without my help." 

Kagome did as she was told, and a moment later, a door in the side of the building seemed to shimmer into existence. "Wow," she breathed. 

"If you ever need anything serious, this is where you should come," Shouga said. "It's the door to the portion of the building we actually live in." She let go of Kagome's hand in order to open the door. "Please, come in. I'd say don't be shocked, but..." 

Kagome considered that her warning as she crossed the threshold. Her eyes widened as she stopped a few steps later. From the dimensions of the building, there was no conceivable way it could have held such a large area without the help of some sort of power, which the web of youki she could feel lining the walls proved. The main room was nearly twice the size of the one in her own home. There weren't any windows that she could see. Instead, the walls were entirely taken up by shelving laden with all sorts of odd trinkets. The furniture was an eclectic mix of antique and modern, as well as Eastern and Western styles. The thing that made her smile most was the overstuffed Western recliner that sat next to a plain bamboo mat. 

Shouga closed the door behind them and took in what Kagome was looking at. "Ah, the chair is Kaji's. The mat is mine. How he manages to get up from that cushioned monstrosity, I'll never know." 

"Dare I ask about the shelves?" 

Shouga rolled her eyes. "My kits, grandkits, great-grandkits, and, well, you get the point," Shouga said, "love to send us souvenirs of everywhere they go. As a new one comes in, I put the oldest one in storage. If you think this is bad, you should see what we call our basement. We've expanded it enough times that it now fills this entire city block." 

"Wow," Kagome breathed. 

"Ringo's often said we aren't kitsune, we're rats. Pack rats, to be exact," Shouga said with a laugh. "Please, make yourself at home and I'll bring out a light snack for us." 

Kagome did so, taking a seat on a shabby couch that had obviously seen better days, but its framework and cushions were still more than solid enough to be used on a regular basis. 

Shouga left and came back a few minutes later with a silver tray laden with a teapot, sandwiches, cookies, and crackers. "I figure something light will do the trick. You'll need your energy for later." 

"Now I'm scared," Kagome joked, then inhaled deeply as Shouga poured the tea. Ginger tea. Of course. 

"You should be, though Inu Yasha even more so." 

"Oh?" 

Shouga smiled mischievously. "Unbeknownst to him, I've had my delivery people keep an eye on his work list. Today is the day it looks like he'll catch up with his backlog." 

Kagome blushed again, raising her cup of tea to her lips after accepting it from Shouga. She knew Shouga was well aware of the goings on prior to their honeymoon. She had been the one Kagome asked about part-youkai pregnancies and intimacy, ensuring that continuing her and Inu Yasha’s frequent lovemaking would not harm the part-youkai she carried within her womb 

"So I thought maybe you would like to deliver his lunch personally today," Shouga said, then laughed as she caught the spike in Kagome's scent. "I take it you're in favor of the idea?" 

"How could I not be?" Kagome asked, smiling before taking her first proper sip. "I know Inu Yasha and I take some time for ourselves practically every night, but our honeymoon really spoiled me." 

"And I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that," Shouga said. "Inu Yasha has always deserved better than that pup-abandoning harpy, but if there's anything I've learned about kits, it's that they have to make their own mistakes." 

Kagome nodded, putting down her cup. "Though I really can't be sorry that Naoki was the result." 

"Neither can I," Shouga said warmly. "That's about the only good thing about it, though what those two went through in the early days... But that brings me to why I asked you in here. Ringo's eldest contacted me to let me know she'd sent you some pictures from when Inu Yasha was going through his adolescence." 

Kagome beamed. "I love them! It was so wonderful being able to see him like that." 

"I was hoping you would say that." Shouga rose, going over to one of several trunks that now Kagome could see had been shoved against the walls, underneath the shelves. Shouga rifled through it, then straightened with a rather ragged-looking photo album in her hands. "Even Inu Yasha doesn't know I have some of these," Shouga said. "You won't tell him, will you?" 

"I promise," Kagome said, eager to see what could be so secretive that even Inu Yasha wouldn't know about them. From his random comments, she knew he was aware of Shouga's snapping pictures of him with Naoki when Naoki was a pup. What else could she have? 

Shouga sat down on the couch next to Kagome and gently handed her the book. "I think I'll let the first picture speak for itself." 

Kagome carefully opened the cover, and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. Her hand hovered over the picture, trembling in mid-air. 

"Photography was in its relative infancy back then, but I picked it up quickly. When I found out about it, I wanted to help chronicle the lives of the kits I helped bring into the world." 

Kagome listened with only half an ear, her attention fixated on the image before her. It was obviously quite old. An absolutely beautiful woman in an old-fashioned kimono knelt on the floor, her dark eyes sparkling despite the still image. Her hair was unbound and perfectly straight, the corners of her mouth turned up just a bit. But what really riveted Kagome was the toddler held in place on her lap by an arm around his waist. He stared at the camera, his light eyes wide and wondering, most likely at the strange thing being pointed at them. 

"Inu Yasha." 

"Exactly," Shouga said, slightly wistful. "He was less than a year old there, but he looked closer to two, as you can see. Youkai and part-youkai kits grow fast." 

"Inu Yasha told me," Kagome said. "I take it that's his mother?" 

"Yes, that is Izayoi-san." 

"She's beautiful." 

Shouga smiled. "I like to think Naoki got his hair from her," she admitted. 

"I think I'm going to say the same from now on," Kagome said, not daring to actually touch the picture, but reveling in seeing her mate as such a small pup. "He's absolutely adorable." 

"Just don't let him hear you say that," Shouga said with a snicker. 

Kagome grinned. "I know," she replied, then turned the page. Her heart melted even more as an image had been captured of what appeared to be a four or five year old Inu Yasha handing a ball that was half his size to his mother. Here was the man she'd been catching a glimpse of more and more, now that they were mated. In the picture, his eyes were still massive in proportion to his face, and lit up with happiness. This was a pup who had never really known hardship, and was perfectly secure in his mother's love. Izayoi was smiling, too, though more daintily than her son, who was missing a tooth in front, though his blunt baby canines were perfectly visible with the way his mouth was open. 

Then Kagome blinked. 

"Is that the same outfit?" 

"Yes, it is," Shouga said, giving a long-suffering sigh. "I hope he still has it, but I haven't seen him wear it since his mother died." 

"But how..?" 

Shouga smiled. "Both the haori and hakama are made of fire rat fur. Youkai kits are notoriously hard on clothing, and as the Inu no Taishou, Inu Yasha's father could afford to have them made back in the day. Clothing like that uses a kit's youki to both clean and mend itself, as well as growing with the kit." 

"That's amazing," Kagome said. "Almost makes me wish there was such a thing today." 

"We've found ways to imbue our kits' clothing to have the same effect. I can teach you how." 

"That would definitely save us a bundle," Kagome replied. "Especially if this little guy is hard on his clothes." 

"I know Naoki was," Shouga said, "but every time I offered to teach Inu Yasha, he'd brush me off." 

"Probably too macho," Kagome drawled. "He's very progressive most of the time, but he does have those moments." 

Shouga grinned. "More like he's fantastic with his claws, but give him a needle, and he's hopeless." 

Both women laughed, then turned their attention back to the album. 

It both warmed and made Kagome's heart ache as she continued to look at the pictures. She could definitely see where Inu Yasha had gotten his well-hidden ability to love so completely. Then her heart broke as she came upon one particular moment that Shouga had captured. Inu Yasha looked to be about Naoki and Sachiko's age, and this time he was dressed in dark-colored haori and hakama. He was kneeling, touching the headstone of a grave that had obviously been recently disturbed, the light in his eyes now both dampened and hardened with the burden of having to grow up far too fast. 

Kagome handed the album to Shouga so she could retrieve a handkerchief to dry her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome." 

Kagome shook her head. "Don't be. I'm glad I saw this," she said. "It explains so much." Once she had recomposed herself, she took the album back. There were several pages worth of pictures, a few of them already familiar to her. Inu Yasha, growing up into the handsome man he was now, though the look in his eyes was far more guarded than they had been even when she had very first met him. 

"I'll never understand how his first wife slipped under his defenses, but if not for that, he wouldn't have Naoki," Shouga said. "Which means he may not have ever met you." 

"Exactly," Kagome said. Then they finally reached the section she'd been hoping to find, the idea of it coming forward just that much more in light of having shared Sachiko's baby pictures with Inu Yasha a few days earlier. She couldn't help but let out an "Awww..." at the very first picture. 

"Inu Yasha would kill me if he knew I had this one," Shouga said. "I snapped it the night Naoki was born." 

"He's so tiny," Kagome sighed. It was a picture of a shirtless Inu Yasha laid out on the couch they were currently sitting on, his hand curled protectively over the tiny, flushed form of his newborn son, obviously dead to the world. Both of them were, truth be told, their faces relaxed in sleep, though Naoki was sucking his thumb. 

"I think that's the last good sleep either of them got for months," Shouga admitted. 

"Inu Yasha told me there was trouble finding what Naoki could eat," Kagome said, then blushed. "Apparently that might not be an issue this time." 

"From what I can smell, I agree with you," Shouga said with a smile. "You shouldn't have any trouble feeding the new pup, and if you do, I'll be there every step of the way. I just wish we'd discovered what to do for Naoki sooner." 

Kagome shook her head. "We all make mistakes, and even you said that Naoki's one of a kind, as far as we know. At least, for a few more weeks." 

"And from what I hear, he's never going to be alone again." 

Kagome blushed. "That's the plan," she said quietly, then turned the page. The rest of the album was loaded down with pictures of Inu Yasha and Naoki, tracking every single stage of Naoki's development. But there was one picture Kagome kept coming back to. 

"Would you like a copy of that one?" Shouga asked. 

"A copy?" 

Shouga took out a leaf, and it turned into an exact replica of the picture in the album. "Here you go." 

Kagome exchanged the album for the picture, lightly pressing it to her heart in an impromptu hug. It was Inu Yasha and Naoki, to a "t". Inu Yasha had apparently gone down to "The Happy Hunting Ground" for lunch with Naoki strapped to his back in the old-fashioned way Inu Yasha had mentioned Naoki preferred. But in that particular picture, as Inu Yasha ate, Naoki was at just the right angle to peep over Inu Yasha's shoulder, his light hazel eyes staring at the bowl of ramen as if longing to be big enough to help eat it. Kagome could almost see the pup's nose twitching as his ears trained forward. 

Kagome put the picture down and carefully took the album back from Shouga. She flipped through the pages with Inu Yasha and Naoki, her expression serious. 

"What is it, Kagome?" 

"Naoki's ears," Kagome replied. "I don't see them in the early pictures. They only appear once he's big enough to be a toddler." 

Shouga smiled and shook her head. "You haven't been paying attention then," she chided Kagome lightly. "Do that spell where you can see your newest pup for me." 

Kagome did so. 

"Look at the top of his head. I know you recognized those ears, but look carefully." 

Kagome looked closely, then felt her cheeks heat. "They're folded over." 

"Exactly," Shouga said. "It depends on the breed, but most inu youkai pups are born that way, much like their mortal counterparts. Inu Yasha's ears were like that, as were Naoki's, though Naoki's completely blended into his hair from the start. It seems to be that teething is the key. By the time they had their teeth, their ears were in their more mature, upright position." 

The image of the newest pup winked out of existence. "Thanks, Shouga," Kagome said. 

"We can't all be perfect," Shouga said with a chuckle. "Now, I'd at least eat those crackers if you can't stomach a sandwich. It's time for Phase Two of my plan for you today." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha let out a groan as he stretched, his joints cracking and popping as a result of staying seated for a while. He looked at the list on his wall, noting with satisfaction how there were just two orders left, and they weren't backlog, just rush orders that had come in the day before. He grudgingly thanked his old man for having given him the gift of youkai blood that had enabled him to work so fast. It also proved that if he really needed to, he could take on even more. However, he was also aware of the fact that he couldn't keep up such a pace indefinitely. He had a mate now, and in a few short weeks, he would be much more sleep-deprived thanks to their new pup. But it would be very well worth it. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help but marvel at the thought. He was going to be a father again. With every day that passed, it became more and more of a reality to him. 

He smiled to himself as he thought about a few nights ago, when Kagome had first showed him Sachiko's baby albums, then where she kept them, along with the space meant to be filled with an album of pictures of their newest pup. Inu Yasha toyed with the idea of asking Shouga-baba if he could have a few pictures from Naoki's puppyhood, but he really didn't feel like being teased. He'd given her so much grief about taking those pictures in the first place, he knew she would make him suffer. 

Maybe he'd ask Kagome to do the honors. It seemed she and Shouga-baba got along far too well for his own comfort. 

Oh, who was he kidding? The fact that the kitsune family who had taken him in, and his newly-minted partially-human family were already getting along gave him a sense of true contentment, even as he regarded it with awe. Then again, Kajimaru and Shouga-baba were certifiably insane, anyway. They weren't youkai like the ones who looked down on and rejected him. 

Youkai like his asshole of a half brother. 

Inu Yasha growled, shoving those unpleasant thoughts away, instead focusing his attention back on his list. 

Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow. He would tell Kagome to screw the deliveries. He wanted, practically needed, to go on a date with his wife and mate. Of course, then it wouldn't be just the deliveries being screwed... 

Inu Yasha shook his head. He wished he could blame Miroku for his recent uptick in perverted thoughts, but Inu Yasha was well aware that it was all him. Both he and his youkai side were ravenous for their mate, their increased appetites wearing on them. 

Then he snarled, jerking his hand away as he realized he'd started to rub himself through his fundoshi and hakama. 

Maybe doing that would take the edge off. 

Hell, it had been all he had for the vast majority of his life. 

He grabbed a nearby rag and turned around so he wouldn't accidentally get anything on something important. Then he used the open seam of his hakama to his advantage. He dropped the rag on the floor beside him with one hand, as the other coaxed his sudden erection out of the confines of his fundoshi. He knew he had to make it quick, in case his lunch was delivered early. Despite that, he kept his strokes slow, almost gentle. Kagome very rarely got as rough with him as he did himself, and that was fine. He wanted things to last when he was with her. His intention was the epitome of a quickie, usually rubbed out in a minute or two to give himself some physical relief. 

But his mind continued to wander, looking down at himself as if he'd never seen his own cock before. He'd never thought of himself as particularly well-endowed, but it was obvious that he satisfied Kagome. Then again, he didn't make a habit of ogling other guys, unlike other youkai species who sized an opponent up by their genitalia. He tightened his grip a little more, the friction and increase in arousal making his foreskin slip back to partially reveal the sensitive head. It amazed him how Kagome seemed to be so fascinated by it, her eyes always lighting up with a wonder that would be childish under any other circumstances. Then again, considering his own obsession with her folds, he really couldn't blame her. 

He had to hurry! 

Immediately, he cast his mind back to that time a few nights ago, when Kagome had quite literally acted like a total bitch. His youkai side roared in approval at his choice of stimulating mental material. Kagome was usually enthusiastic, but that had ratcheted everything up a notch. It had been unbearably sexy as she demonstrated exactly how she could incapacitate him. Make him incoherent with lust and keening with desire to satisfy her, knowing that he could. Only he. 

His hand had sped up, nearly a blur. He felt the tidalwave rising higher, but not quite enough to crest. His hips bucked, his free hand holding a good part of his weight as it pressed against the floor. He was close. Oh so close! His mate's name hovering just above his tongue, ready to escape his lips at the moment of climax. 

Then there was a loud knock on his door. 

Inu Yasha screamed, not caring that he probably had scared whoever was on the other side of that door out of their wits. His cock throbbed, his lungs were burning, his balls cried out in protest. He knew it was his own fault, but.. wait. He glanced at the clock. Early? "The Happy Hunting Ground" would have barely opened! 

Inu Yasha's limbs shook as he did his best to ease his erection back into his fundoshi, grateful for the way he always bound himself up tightly and the baggy nature of his hakama. Otherwise, it would be painfully obvious what he had been doing. Even so, his nerves tingled at the denial. 

He knew Kagome always settled the bill, so he would just get his food out of the carrier as quickly as possible and shove the delivery person back out so he could finish himself off. 

Cursing and muttering under his breath, he didn't even bother to look through the peephole before flinging the door open. 

Inu Yasha's jaw dropped, even as his erection throbbed at the incredible sight before him. 

The usual delivery box that held his daily three bowls of ramen was on the floor at her feet. Her smile was both warm and saucy, her cheeks a delicate pink at her own bravado. Somehow, somewhere, someone had found her an old button-down blouse that was part of "The Happy Hunting Ground"'s waitress uniform. It was just a little too small, the buttons straining against her full breasts. Instead of the required pencil skirt, Kagome's was fuller and hit just above her knees, even with the swell of their pup beneath it. He could tell she wasn't wearing any socks or stockings, her bare feet nestled into sensible flats. 

The scents of ramen and Kagome filled his nostrils. His two favorite scents in the world, outside that of his pups. 

"Delivery!" Kagome sang. 

Ohhhh, was she in trouble. With an almost sadistic grin, Inu Yasha grabbed the ramen first. 

It was worth it to see her surprise. 

But he hadn't taken into account her raging hormones, and he caught the scent of tears. 

He dropped the delivery box just inside the door, reeling Kagome in so she could feel every single inch of him before slamming the door. 

"I'm sorry! I..." 

Her apologies were cut short by the savage way his lips claimed hers. Confused, but more than willing, Kagome relented, letting him plunder her mouth with breathtaking heat. The next thing she was aware of was the slight pinging sound as he sliced her buttons off with his claws, one by one, the material parting to reveal her bra. 

Inu Yasha froze and broke the kiss, unable to help looking down to make sure his hands weren't lying to him. The cups were a little damp, but she was wearing a silky, lacy thing like the ones she preferred when she wasn't quite so heavily pregnant. 

"Thought you might like to see.. oh!" 

"Haven't done that in a while," Inu Yasha snarled, watching with animalistic delight as the fabric parted before his claws, letting his mate's breasts, so swollen in preparation to feed their pup, hang free. He pressed her close to him again, letting her already stiffened nipples gently rub against his chest, making her mewl and him shudder in delight. 

"Inu Yasha!" His name was almost cut off as his lips descended on hers again, the hand on her back making sure there was no escape, even as his other hand made its way to cup her bottom through the fabric of her skirt. The moment he realized he couldn't feel a panty line, he ground against her, feeling her muffled exclamation of surprise. 

Kagome had expected Inu Yasha to be happy to see her, but not quite that happy. She wanted to laugh with relief and joy. She was more than ready for him, having been aroused for so long and so often that morning. She finally had to bring both hands up to his face, pushing him away enough so she could speak. 

"Fuck me, mate." 

His response was to twirl her around, picking her up and carrying her to where he wanted her. Kagome smirked as she felt herself being bent over, her hands finding purchase on the arm of the couch. The very couch where she and Inu Yasha had first embarked on their sexual relationship. Her skirt was flipped upward with a whoosh of air, leaving her backside completely exposed, but only for the split second it took Inu Yasha to approach her, the heat of his skin branding her even as he slid himself home. 

Inu Yasha grit his teeth. She was so hot, so wet. So much better than his hand. His hakama had been completely abandoned, his fundoshi sliced off to join it. He needed his mate, and clothing was just an impediment. Now he had her, and his toes curled in absolute delight. 

"Fuck I've missed this!" he burst out. 

Kagome laughed, and he groaned as her muscles rippled around him. "I have, too, if you hadn't noticed." 

"Oh I noticed," he purred, sliding partway out of her. "I swear if I'd been paying attention, I could have smelled you halfway around the block." 

Kagome grinned. "Then what are you waiting for?" 

Inu Yasha leaned forward as far as he could in their current position before murmuring, "To drive you out of your mind, Higurashi Kagome." 

Kagome shivered, then moaned as he grasped her hips and began to move in earnest, his thrusts deep and slower than either of them really wanted. "Faster! Please!" she cried. 

Inu Yasha readily complied, and soon the sound of their flesh meeting time and again filled his awareness, punctuated only by their incoherent expressions of unadulterated pleasure. He rumbled in satisfaction as he felt the way she trembled every time his balls swung forward, delivering a series of nice, meaty slaps to her sensitive clit. He drove himself as deep as he could, piercing her to the core with every thrust. He loved her, he wanted her, he needed her. His wife, his mate, his Kagome. 

Kagome's entire world had narrowed to her awareness of her mate. The way he so skillfully gripped her hips, the heat of his skin against hers feeling like a brand. The way he filled her so deeply, so completely, satisfying every single centimeter of her. Not to mention the way his thrusts made him bottom out, the force of them bringing his heavy sac forward for an extra point of stimulation and the sound it made. It was rough, but it was wonderful, and Kagome felt herself riding the tide of her mate's desire. 

Inu Yasha was so grateful that they no longer had to refrain from this position and all its variations. He was bound and determined to try them all. But for now, one hand left her hip to move her hair aside so he could see at least a little of the mating mark on the back of her neck. She was his, forever. No one could ever take her. She was his.. his.. HIS! 

The sound Inu Yasha made was closer to a bark than a cry as he shoved himself as deeply as he could go, sending jets of seed into his beloved mate. He cursed the material still concealing her back from him, but he would take care of that in a moment. Instead, he rubbed her buttocks, silently praising her not only for her compliance, but for taking him so well. 

Kagome put her head down on her hands, her entire body trembling as she swore she could feel the hot rush of his climax filling her. But what put her over the edge was the sensation of his hands kneading her buttocks, manipulating her around him just so. 

Inu Yasha rumbled in satisfaction as he felt her ripple around him, milking him for all she was worth as she finally hit her own peak. He continued to massage her, communicating what he couldn't put into words in that moment. 

And Kagome understood him perfectly. Even when he withdrew, and she felt the heat of his gaze on her flushed folds. 

The sight before him was beautiful and intensely erotic. She was completely opened up, his seed so deep inside her that there was barely any trace on those beautiful, rosy lips, framed by the dark curls that she kept trimmed as they both preferred. He may have been flaccid at the moment, but he knew that as soon as he recovered, he would want to be inside her again. Then he had an idea. 

"Care to try something, mate?" 

Inu Yasha's voice was rough, just tipping into the tone she was more used to hearing from his youkai side. "Of course," Kagome murmured, a little out of breath. 

Inu Yasha flipped her skirt down, only to ease it down off her hips. Kagome shakily lifted one leg, then the other, so he could toss it who-knew-where. She jumped a little, then moaned at the sensation of his lips first brushing one nethercheek, then the other. 

"Stay there and rest," Inu Yasha said, his voice richly indulgent. "I'll be back in a moment." 

Kagome did as she was bade, taking the moment to rest, because she had a very good feeling she would need it. Once he returned, her curiosity was piqued by the way he spread towels over the couch cushions. "Inu Yasha?" 

He came back to her, easing her upright, then turning her around. His eyes seemed to burn into her very soul, even as one corner of his mouth quirked upward. He gently ran a hand through her hair, and Kagome closed her eyes. Unable to resist such a blatant invitation, Inu Yasha leaned down, brushing her slightly pursed lips with his own. 

Kagome quickly responded, deepening the kiss, which Inu Yasha allowed. His mate tasted so good, no matter where he sampled her. Her taste was always as good as her smell, and that was saying something. After a few minutes, he felt his stamina returning, his arousal building again as he continued to kiss the woman who made his life complete. 

Kagome felt his response, and couldn't help but chuckle into his mouth. It was a testament to how far they had come that Inu Yasha took no offense. In fact, he savored the pure joy in that sound. She was damned happy that he was getting hard again. Would his bitch ever tire of him? He prayed the answer to that was a resounding "NO". 

Pulling back to look at her, his thought process was confirmed. 

That was a "Hell no!". 

"Up on the couch, Ka-go-me. On your knees, wide apart, facing away from me." 

Kagome shivered in delight. She had been so aggressive lately, it was wonderful having the tables turned. She more than readily complied, clambering up on the couch and using the back of it to hold herself up. 

"You forgot one thing," Inu Yasha said. 

Then the sound of more material falling prey to Inu Yasha's claws reached her ears, and Kagome bit back a laugh. Shouga had definitely called it, which was why the shirt had been headed for the rag pile, anyway. 

"Now _that_ is beautiful," Inu Yasha said, admiring the graceful curve of Kagome's now bared back, and the gentle swell of muscle that made up her biceps. Not to mention the sensuous sweep of her neck and shoulders. His mate was breathtaking. Then his recovery was complete as her new position caused the evidence of their previous joining to appear, the possessive side of him howling and his youkai side rumbling in approval. 

"Inu Ya.. oh!" Kagome gave a breathless cry as Inu Yasha penetrated her again, this time in her new position. 

Inu Yasha's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of entering her without having even attempted to clean her up. He knew if he wasn't careful, he would easily slip out of her. She still fit around him perfectly, but she was relaxed and sensitive from earlier, the tremors barely noticeable. He slipped his hands around her, cautiously cradling her breasts. "Kagome." 

Kagome sighed in utter bliss. She always loved being skin-to-skin with her mate, and she reveled in the tender way he held her. Yes, they were passionate about each other, but there was always love, whether it was spoken in words or simply repeated over and over again by the rhythm of their bodies. She could definitely feel how much he loved her in that moment. His hands, tipped in those skillful claws, would never truly hurt her, as was being demonstrated by the way he was careful of her currently hypersensitive breasts. He wasn't even really trying to move, his chin hooking over her shoulder to nip her earlobe, making her shudder again. 

"You okay?" 

"I'm wonderful," Kagome said, leaning back against him just a little. She brought one hand up behind her, finding his ear with deadly accuracy and rubbing it, savoring the feel of his soft skin and even softer fur. 

Inu Yasha's chest vibrated against her back as he enveloped her, their bodies meeting everywhere. His strong thighs supported her own, the inward dip below his taut stomach cradling her backside, even as he leaned slightly forward to close any gap between them. 

"Yes, you are," he rumbled, making her chuckle, then moan as he suckled her pulse. The way she instinctively lolled her head to the side to give him even more access fulfilled so many parts of him, the gesture one both of trust and submission. She was putting herself in his hands, quite literally, and he would not let her down. 

Then he chuckled. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"I think our pup is rolling his eyes at us," Inu Yasha said, his hands leaving her breasts to gently map the swell of her stomach just below it. "Feel through the bond." 

Now it was Kagome's turn to giggle. "I think you're right. I don't blame him, though. I can just hear him thinking 'Not again, you two!'." 

Inu Yasha snickered. "He's going to be doing a lot of that once he gets out here, then," Inu Yasha said. 

"Just like our other pups," Kagome said. 

"Hmm.. exactly." 

Kagome didn't know how long they stayed like that, Inu Yasha worshipping every inch of her flesh that he could reach, even as his solid, unwavering presence both behind and inside her kept her grounded. Lately she had felt like a beached whale, but every time Inu Yasha got his hands on her, he transformed her into a goddess with his devotion. Right now she felt strong, powerful, sensual. Her lover unable to resist her, even as she carried his pup. She had no idea what kami had decided to bless her with Inu Yasha, but she would send up prayers to all of them in thanks. 

Then Inu Yasha's stomach broke the mood, by choosing that particular moment to growl loudly. 

Kagome felt the heat rise into Inu Yasha's cheeks. "It's probably about your lunchtime now, isn't it?" 

"Probably," Inu Yasha replied, "but I'm not leaving you to look. I blame you." 

"Me?" Kagome asked, teasing him with a note of incredulity in her voice. 

"You take a lot out of me, woman." 

Kagome grinned. "You love it, and you know it," she said. 

"What I love," Inu Yasha said, his tone gruff and vibrating in his lower register, "is you." 

Kagome's orgasm came completely out of left field. She hadn't realized the full extent of the havoc Inu Yasha's attentions had wreaked on her body. Instead, she shuddered helplessly as Inu Yasha continued to hold her steady, practically holding her up as her knees grew weak. 

Inu Yasha laughed, a hearty, honest-to-goodness laugh. He was feeling quite smug about catching his mate by surprise like that, but he knew her body now, and he was going to keep using every advantage in his book to ensure she never even thought about another male. Once her body had moved from shaking to trembling, and her breath became less labored, Inu Yasha snickered. "Now you know why I don't say that very often." 

"Jerk," Kagome said, but there was no heat in it. Rather, warmth and good humor reigned in the afterglow. 

"I wish we could stay like this all afternoon," Inu Yasha said, before sweeping Kagome's hair aside to mouth the back of her neck, feeling the delightful zing of their powers greeting him with a warmth all their own. 

"Me, too," Kagome replied. "Unfortunately, you have work, and so do I." 

"Kasumi's cleaning spree?" 

"Yup." 

"If we must, we must," Inu Yasha said with a sigh, slowly starting to move his hips. Then he had another idea. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as she felt him move away. Not far enough to slip out of her, but her back was suddenly much cooler. 

"Trust me, Kagome," was all he said. 

Rather than responding verbally, she focused on his hands curving over her hips, drawing her out and downward. She let him guide her, putting her full faith in his touch, his hold. Then she hissed in pleasure as she found herself sliding down his length, her buttocks resting on his thighs. Her hand had flown forward again to grasp the back of the couch as he had lowered her, and she would have thought her current position would be awkward, especially considering her belly. Instead, he had spread her thighs wide, her knees on either side of his. She let go completely, and she moaned, her clit throbbing at being left out and so perfectly exposed. 

"Touch yourself, Kagome." 

Kagome did so, brushing just the tip of her finger over that desperate sweet spot. As soon as she clenched around him, Inu Yasha began to move. Or, more accurately, he began to move _her_. 

The apartment was filled with the sounds of their pleasure as Inu Yasha used his inhuman strength to dictate the pace. She was clutching at him now, her passage not quite as slick. Inu Yasha almost swore he could feel her clinging with every little movement, begging him to stay. To never leave her. 

Like he would ever. He was hers, as much as she was his. 

Once again, they both lost track of time, the only thing they were truly aware of being each other. Every breath, every heartbeat, every twinge of their muscles communicating exactly how they were feeling. The intensity continued to climb, their bodies headed for another peak. 

Then Inu Yasha stopped moving her, slamming in all the way before rotating his hips, grinding against her in search of that one perfect moment he wanted to share with his wife. His mate. He hesitated a moment, letting go of one hip to bring his hand to her jawline, coaxing her head to the side so he could kiss her. Kagome went eagerly, kissing him deeply, even as her hand continued to work between her legs. 

That kiss, the sensual slide of her tongue against his as she opened her mouth to him brought him over the edge. Realizing that she needed just a little more help, he batted her hand out of the way, riding out his climax and only dimly aware as he started furiously rubbing her clit. 

She was so slick that Inu Yasha's rough touch felt incredible, not painful in the least. She moaned into his mouth as he took over, mutely begging her to join him in bliss. How could she ever resist? A few moments later, she did so, their hearts and minds linking through the mating bond as her body spiraled out of her control. 

When Kagome came back to earth, Inu Yasha was still buried deep inside her, his hand between her legs, and his forehead resting against her shoulder. "Inu Yasha?" 

"Damn I've missed you, Kagome," he rasped. 

Kagome giggled, then made him gasp as she rotated on his lap so she could face him. She gently rested her forehead against his, gazing into those now well-satisfied golden eyes. "I've missed you, too, Inu Yasha." 

His arms went around her then, and her arms slipped around his torso so her hands could find purchase on his back. They held each other, basking in the glory that was the expression of their all-encompassing love for each other. 

Suddenly, there was a loud, authoritative knock on the door. 

Before Kagome could stop him, Inu Yasha called out, "We don't want any!" 

Kagome smacked his chest lightly. 

"What?" he asked, his voice nearly a whisper, punctuated by a playful chuckle. 

"Higurashi Inu Yasha? Open up." 

Both of them sobered. "Sounds serious," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha nodded, then gently lifted her off his lap, their bodies separating with obvious regret. He ducked forward to kiss her forehead before slipping off the couch, padding his way over to where his thankfully still in one piece hakama were. 

The knocking came again. "Open up! Official business!" 

"I'm coming," Inu Yasha groused, mentally thinking to hell with a shirt. Not that he knew where to find a clean one, anyway, at the moment with his sex-addled brain. 

Kagome simply took one of the towels on the couch and wrapped it around herself as Inu Yasha made his way to the door. 

He looked out the peephole and frowned. Before Kagome could ask, he'd opened the door and two gentlemen stepped in, one obviously a police officer, and the other in a fancy suit that easily cost more than the Higurashi Shrine took in during an entire month. 

"Higurashi Inu Yasha?" the man in the suit asked. 

"Yeah, that's me," Inu Yasha said, bristling under the man's superior stare. 

"Consider yourself served." 

Inu Yasha snatched the paper in the man's hand. "Yeah, okay, now get out of here." 

The man looked over at Kagome, who gave him a glare in return, her head held high. She might have imagined the way his nose turned up a bit, but she doubted it, and she was glad to see his back as he and the police officer retreated. 

Inu Yasha slammed the door closed as soon as they had cleared the frame. 

"What is it, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, padding over to him. 

Inu Yasha clenched his jaw at the sight of Kagome, barefoot and clad in only a towel. Damn that man for interrupting. "Dunno." He carefully opened the missive with a claw, then started reading. 

A cold ball of dread formed in the pit of Kagome's stomach as she watched Inu Yasha’s expression morph from irritation to disbelief, and then into shock. "Inu Yasha?" she asked, taking a few steps closer. 

Inu Yasha's hand shook, and it was all he could do not to ball the letter up and shred it into fibers. Or set it on fire. "They can't do this," he whispered. 

"Who can't do what?" 

The look in Inu Yasha's eyes was desperate, devastated. "The Hojo family is challenging my right to be Sachiko's legal father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's note:** So you thought the rest of this would be all fluff, did you? Insert evil cackling here.


	73. Game Plan

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy-Three**  
_Game Plan_

"How can they do this?" 

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Mama Higurashi were all gathered around the kitchen table, the legal notice caged between Kagome's arms as she rested her forehead in her hands. 

"If this were the United States, I could probably tell you," Sango said, "but since this is Japan..." 

Kagome gave Sango a weak smile. "I know you would. Thank you, Sango-chan." 

It also didn't help that her mate and pups' distress was reverberating through their bond. Inu Yasha was currently sitting on the couch. She could only see the top of his head, but she could tell by the way he was sitting that he was holding onto Sachiko for dear life. Sachiko was more than likely curled up in his lap as best she could, while Naoki sat beside them, whimpering and nuzzling his littermate. 

"I'm no lawyer," Miroku said, "but I am very certain that everything was done by the book, in regards to Sachiko's adoption." 

"Technically," Sango said. "I can think of a loophole or two, but why would they go so far?" 

"Because they're assholes," Inu Yasha snarled. 

Kagome wasn't about to take him to task for swearing in front of Sachiko. She was feeling much the same way. 

"Either way," Miroku said, "probably the first thing to do is find some sort of legal council. Don't you have a retainer or something for the shrine, Kasumi-san?" 

Mama Higurashi shook her head. "Most of the representatives I know are either very conservative, or very dead." 

"There's a reason I represented myself after Sachiko was born," Kagome said. "Even if we did have a lawyer on retainer, the Hojo family is rich, old, and powerful. Finding someone willing to take them on is almost a hopeless case." 

"Does that mean you're giving up?" Miroku prodded. 

Kagome's eyes flashed as she looked up at Miroku. "Absolutely not," she said firmly. "We just have to figure out a way to defeat them." Then she sighed and looked down again. "Too bad I can't just threaten to purify them." 

"They'd probably consider it an honor," Miroku replied. 

"We'll think of something," Kagome said with a bravado that she didn‘t quite feel. "I'm sure of it." 

**~*~*~*~**

The entire night was spent in the family futon, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sachiko, and Naoki all curled around each other for comfort. Kagome found herself gently rubbing Naoki's ears, and he whined as he snuggled into her touch. 

Earlier that day, the legal notice had completely ruined the mood, and as both Inu Yasha and Kagome had predicted, the pups felt it. Kagome had ridden on Inu Yasha's back when it was time to pick the pups up from school, and they had taken the "hanyou highway" back to the shrine, Kagome in Inu Yasha’s arms and Sachiko on his back as Naoki ran alongside them. 

There was only one thing Kagome could think of to do. Inu Yasha would probably think she was insane, which was why she wasn't going to tell him until after she had done it. She hated having to hide things from him, but she knew that delicacy would be required. Having her hanyou mate tear down the walls of the Hojo compound would not help her case at all. 

Inu Yasha had already told her he was going to move his base of operations for a while. He would tally up the orders he had first thing in the morning, then take the day's work to the grounds of Naoki and Sachiko's school. He refused to let, as he put it, "those Hojo bastards" try and take either pup away. 

Kagome couldn't think of any way to dissuade him, and she really didn't want to, anyway. It was a shared fear, especially in light of the fact that Sachiko had already been kidnapped once. 

"Kagome?" 

It was a testament to how much he had opened up that Kagome could see the anxiety in Inu Yasha's eyes. His desperation to protect his precious daughter from this unknown, unseen threat. 

"We'll get through this," Kagome said, slipping her hand over to take his. "We beat Kikyou and Hojo-kun. We can take Hojo-kun's family, too." 

Inu Yasha raised their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of Kagome's. "I can't believe how much faith you have in me." 

Kagome smiled. "You, and us. We're a family, and we're going to fight. Besides, Sachiko isn't a baby anymore. She can help speak for herself this time." 

"True." Inu Yasha's thumb continued to stroke the back of her hand. "I love you, Kagome." 

"And I love you, Inu Yasha." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders as she stood before the massive wooden gate. She halfway wondered if she would even be able to open them, if her target did deign to meet with her. 

She shook herself. It wouldn't do to add more worries to her already full plate. She checked just one more time that she had properly dampened the connection to her mate and pups. She knew if they felt exactly how much she was stressing out, she'd find them all right by her side, and that would be disastrous. 

This was something she had to do alone. 

It felt strange to be dressed in traditional miko clothing outside of the shrine, and part of her wanted to giggle at the image she must make: a heavily pregnant shrine "maiden". Still, she meant to make it clear that she wasn't a scared young mother anymore. She was Higurashi Kagome, eldest child of the Higurashi shrine family and wife of the current head of the family. The Hojo may be wealthy and powerful, but her family lineage stretched at least as far back as Hojo-kun's. She would take any advantage available to her. 

This was war. 

She stepped up to the oddly modern electronic panel installed beside the door and rang the buzzer. 

"Who is it?" an unfamiliar voice asked. 

"My name is Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said. "I would speak with Hojo Masanori." 

"State your business." 

Kagome lifted her chin. "I am here to negotiate and attempt to settle a family dispute peaceably." 

"A family dispute?" 

"My former husband is Hojo Yoshiaki, and the Hojo family is challenging mine for the right to my daughter, Sachiko." 

That got a reaction. There was a brief flutter of activity on the other side before the voice came back. "Come in." 

The gate slid open, almost like something out of a movie. Kagome stepped forward, and as she passed the gate, she noted the two armed guards on either side. She successfully fought down the urge to roll her eyes, and she was sure they were more for intimidation than out of actual need. 

A middle-aged woman came out to greet her, the woman's hair tightly wound in a traditional bun, in contrast to Kagome's severely tied-back ponytail. The woman bowed, and Kagome followed suit. Then Kagome tried not to gasp as she recognized the woman. "Hojo Hinako-san?" 

The woman smiled, though there was no real emotion behind it. "I am surprised you remember me." 

Kagome blushed just a bit. "I was married to your son. How could I forget his mother?" 

"So from what you said, the child lives?" 

Kagome blinked. "Of course she does. Sachiko is happy and healthy, something I am determined to ensure stays that way." 

"Does she still..?" Hinako gestured at her feet. 

"Yes, and she's fine," Kagome said. "Contrary to Hojo family belief, her toe hasn't hindered her in any way. She walks, she runs. In fact, she is the queen of flying hugs. She has a half brother now, and she keeps up with him just fine." 

Hinako looked absolutely stunned, as if her entire world had been tilted on its axis. "You have given me a lot to think about," she said slowly. "Father is waiting. Please follow me." 

After Hinako turned and Kagome followed, Kagome murmured just loud enough for Hinako to hear. "Is that why you never came to visit your granddaughter?" 

Hinako's shoulders slumped. "After I heard that you had won custody and the surgery would not be performed, I honestly believed she no longer lived." 

Kagome's mind whirled. How deeply ingrained was that stupid belief, anyway? "If you ever wish to see her, we live at the Higurashi Shrine," Kagome said. 

Hinako nodded, but said nothing more. They eventually reached one of the many wood-and-paper doors that made up the walls of several of the buildings in the compound. Hinako knelt down, and Kagome followed suit, if a bit more slowly and with less grace. Hinako slid the door open just a crack. "Father? I have the visitor with me." 

"She may come in." 

Kagome immediately bristled at the old man's superior tone, but she fought it down. She needed to be calm, cool, and collected. She slowly rose to her feet and entered the room, only to kneel back down once she was inside. The room itself was massive, and the old man had his back to her, obviously working on something in the traditional way, a brush working its way across paper rather than a modern day pen. Once he was finished, he turned around. His face was slightly more lined than the last time she had seen him, but he still wore a haori and hakama, his head bald, but his eyebrows were thick and black, slanted forbiddingly over his dark brown eyes. 

"You dare wear miko robes and be in my presence, your belly full of another man's child?" 

Kagome counted backwards from ten so she wouldn't lunge forward and just strangle the old man. "I had no other choice. The one who sounded the horn to battle was you." 

"Oh?" 

"So you are saying someone forged your name on the legal documents the head of my family and I were served yesterday?" 

That got the old man's attention and he finally turned around to regard her. "The head of your family?" 

"Yes," Kagome said. "My mother adopted my husband, and as I am the eldest, my husband has taken my deceased grandfather's place." 

"I see," Hojo Masanori intoned. "I am astonished any man would be interested in a tainted woman like you." 

Kagome refused to rise to the bait. "My daughter and I are happy and healthy. I am now also mother to my husband's son from his own previous marriage. We understand each other." 

"Now it makes more sense, tainted with tainted. Appalling how far a shrine family has fallen." 

"If loving someone makes one tainted, then I can live with that. I love my husband, and I love my.. children. Which is why I am here today." 

Silence reigned, the head of the Hojo family staring at Kagome, still rife with disapproval, but with a look that was a little less condescending. 

"Fine, if you will not address the issue at hand, I will," Kagome said. "Why on earth are you challenging my husband's right to Sachiko? By your own family beliefs, Sachiko is a cripple, though apparently Hinako-san believed her granddaughter dead. Why would you want 'damaged goods'?" 

Masanori let out a beleaguered sigh. "If you were not from as old a family as you are, I would not deign to explain. However," he frowned, his eyebrows drawing together, "it looks as though she will be the only issue from my oldest grandson." 

" _Ah_ ," Kagome thought to herself, " _so he's heard at least something about what happened in Hawaii._ " 

"She must be taken into this house and be taught the Hojo ways." 

Kagome was proud of herself for having done some research the day before. "You have over forty other great-grandchildren, thirty-two of them boys," she said. "You have no use for Sachiko." 

"She is of Hojo blood," Masanori said. "Hojo must be with Hojo." 

"Sachiko is a Higurashi," Kagome said firmly. "She has been raised in my own family since infancy." 

"You have no need of her," Masanori said dismissively. "Your husband, by your own admission, has a son, and there is obviously another child on the way." He looked at Kagome's stomach as if it grossly offended him. 

"I may not 'need' her in the way you are implying," Kagome said, "but I love her, and she is mine. My family and I have raised her since the moment she was born. The last time we battled, the Hojo family lost. What makes you think you will win this time?" 

"We have the old laws on our side," Masanori replied, a smug smile making the corners of his mouth rise. "Yoshiaki will have no more issue. You will. You have no need of the child." 

"So I suppose we will have to proceed to mediation?" 

"Indeed, though it was a valiant attempt, I must admit, Higurashi-san." Masanori spit her honorific as if he would rather call her something much worse. "Perhaps you should not have tipped your hand so soon." 

Kagome let a rather superior smile of her own slip out, and it made her inwardly shudder. "Who says I have tipped any hands?" 

"Then I welcome our little skirmish," Masanori said, verbally dismissing her. 

" _Oh it won't be a skirmish_ ," Kagome thought to herself. " _It's going to be an all-out war._ " 

**~*~*~*~**

Once Kagome had softly slid the door closed, she sighed, preparing herself to get up on her feet again. She laid a hand on her stomach. "I love you, pup," she murmured, "but sometimes you make things a little more interesting." 

The pup reacted by what felt like him smacking a hand against hers. 

Her muscles bunched and tensed as she found her new center of gravity, but just as she was about to heave herself upward, she found herself being dragged backward. She opened her mouth to scream, and a hand clapped over it. A hand with fingers tipped in very familiar claws. 

Kagome breathed out through her nose, then inhaled deeply. There was no question it was her mate. 

"You gonna scream?" his voice rasped in her ear. 

Kagome shook her head. 

Immediately, she found herself in his arms and realized he was shaking. "Inu Yasha?" 

"Idiot," he barked. "You dampened the connection between us, but the pup was reacting to what you were really feeling. What the hell are you doing here? What is this place?" 

"We really should move somewhere not quite so open," Kagome said. "Then I'll tell you everything, I promise." 

Inu Yasha nodded and scanned the area. Then he picked her up bridal style and bounded off toward a thicket of trees nestled into one corner of the property. Once he was certain they were well-hidden, he put Kagome down, but didn't relinquish his claim, the arm that had supported her back now snaking around her waist and drawing her close. 

Kagome couldn't help but put her arms around him as he embraced her, burying his nose in her hair. "I'm gonna ask you one more time," Inu Yasha said, his voice rough with emotion. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Trying to talk some sense into Sachiko's biological great-grandfather. Didn't have much luck, though." 

"You mean this..?" He raised his head, his nostrils flaring. Then he growled. "You're right. It does smell like the bastard's blood here." 

"The compound is old enough that the city grew up around it, rather like the Higurashi shrine." 

Inu Yasha took a half step back, just far enough that he could get a good look at his mate. It wasn't that he had never seen her in miko garb before, far from it. But she had apparently taken a flatiron to her hair before tying it back severely with a length of white ribbon. He was a little relieved to see that her hair was already fighting the unnatural straightness, the humidity of the day making it regain its natural volume here and there. 

It was a little unnerving, and he was very thankful for the fact that he could both sense and smell her, as well as the bump that was fairly well concealed, but still visible if one knew exactly where to look. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

Kagome flushed with shame. "I had a hard enough time keeping my temper. It wouldn't have looked good for either of us had you turned the head of the Hojo family into sashimi." 

Inu Yasha sighed. He could see her reasoning, but it still stung a little. 

"Besides, weren't you supposed to be at Naoki and Sachiko's school?" Kagome asked. 

"I was, until the pup started kicking up a mental storm," Inu Yasha said, gently putting his hand on her belly, getting a kick of acknowledgement in return. "You were calm enough through the bond, but he knew you wanted to go kick that old geezer's ass, and he wanted to help you. Since he couldn't..." 

"You did," Kagome finished. "Should we finish this at the school, then?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Kajimaru's taken over the job." 

"Kaji-san?" 

"Yeah." Inu Yasha's cheeks turned slightly pink. "He may not be much of a fighter, but his kitsune tricks would be more than enough to protect our pups if someone tried to take them. He promised me if worse came to worst, he'd take them to 'The Happy Hunting Ground'." 

"I'm sorry," Kagome said. 

"Given how upset the pup was, you're right. There probably wouldn't be anything left of him if I had been there." Inu Yasha gave her a cocky smirk, before sobering. "I take it the plan didn't work?" 

"I'm afraid not," Kagome replied, "but it was worth a shot. I still don't know why he's being so stubborn about this. As I pointed out to him, he has plenty of great-grandchildren to carry on the family name. He said I have no need of Sachiko, but he's the one who doesn't need her!" 

"Keh, you DO need her," Inu Yasha said, "and so do I," he added in a much softer tone. 

"I know," Kagome said. "I just knew he wouldn't understand that." 

"Looks like assholery runs in the family," Inu Yasha spat. 

"Got that right," Kagome said. She ran a hand through her hair, noticing how Inu Yasha was staring, make it fluff out more again. "Sorry, I was trying to look like a proper miko." 

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow. "You're definitely a miko, but you're anything but proper," Inu Yasha teased. 

"I can pretend," Kagome shot back. "Although, I agree that toting this little guy around ruins the illusion," she said, curling her arm around her stomach affectionately. 

"We really should get you off your feet," Inu Yasha told her. "Don't want you dropping the pup in a place like this." 

Kagome chuckled. "I'm close, but not that close." 

"Still..." Inu Yasha looked around them, and a mischievous gleam lit up his eyes. "Close your eyes, Kagome. That way you can honestly say you don't know what I'm doing." 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"I said close 'em. I'll be right back, I promise." 

Kagome did as he requested.. at least for a few minutes. All she could hear was the wind whistling through the trees, which meant whatever he was doing couldn't be too destructive.. could it? 

Curiosity won out, and she opened her eyes. When she finally spotted him, her eyes widened and she gasped before dissolving into giggles. "Inu Yasha!" 

"Told ya not to look," he replied, sauntering over to the next tree to "water" it. 

"Marking your territory, oh great and glorious alpha male?" 

Kagome chortled as she caught him altering his stance. 

"Cut it out, Kagome. This is harder to do if I'm, well, hard." 

Kagome settled for simply sending her amusement out over their bond. She halfway wished it would be easier for her to do the same. Usually she wouldn't be so petty, but considering that Hojo Masanori was apparently determined to make their lives difficult, this little bit of revenge felt very good to her wounded pride. 

Once he'd finished with the last tree in sight, Inu Yasha waggled his mostly flaccid length at her, making her laugh again before tucking himself away. It made Kagome's heart sing at how much less body conscious he was around her. It also let her know that he forgave her omission even more clearly than words ever could. He still trusted her and knew that she hadn't meant to hurt him. She'd done it to try and protect their family. 

"Mind giving me a ride home before going back to your post?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I have something else in mind. Kajimaru said he'd make sure the pups got home safely, so..." 

There was no mistaking the sensation coming through their mating bond, or the heat in his eyes. 

"I take it this miko is getting ravished?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha grinned until he reached her. Then he pulled her close and kissed her with devastating thoroughness. "What do you think?" he rumbled several minutes later. 

**~*~*~*~**

"All right, kit, I can see you have something on your mind. Spill." 

Naoki looked down at his half eaten bento box. Kajimaru had joined him and Sachiko on the roof for lunch, Inu Yasha having slipped a note in a window in the brief pause between classes. Not that Naoki and Sachiko had really needed the note. They had felt their baby brother's distress as well. Now, though, it seemed things were calming down. 

"Whatever's going on with Mom and Papa," Sachiko said, "looks like it's blowing over." 

"Nice try, young lady," Kajimaru said. "Naoki?" 

Naoki swallowed. "Could you just.. look the other way for a minute?" 

Kajimaru gave him a shrewd look. "I wasn't born yesterday, kit." 

"Please, Grandpa Kaji?" Sachiko asked. "It's really important!" 

Intrigued, Kajimaru got a little more comfortable in his seated position. "What is?" 

"Sachiko and I did some research last night, after we caught Mom doing some," Naoki said. "I have a feeling she's at the Hojo family compound, trying to resolve things outside of official mediation." 

"And what does this have to do with me looking the other way?" 

Naoki straightened, his eyes blazing. "I think we've figured out why the Hojo want Sachiko," he said. "It's a bloodline thing." 

Kajimaru tilted his head inquisitively. "How so?" 

Now it was Sachiko's turn to pause in eating her lunch, her mouth twisting as if she'd tasted something horrible. "Like it or not, I am genetically related to the Hojo family. And Mom's from a shrine family. They don't REALLY want me. Now that they know I'm not crippled, they want me. Probably to train me and eventually sell me off." Sachiko shuddered and Naoki put his lunch down completely to hug her fiercely. 

"We're not gonna let that happen, Sachiko," Naoki said, his eyes full of determination. "I have an idea that's so crazy, it just might work. Dad's gonna kill me, but it’ll be worth it." 

"Tell me a little bit, and I just might go along with this scheme of yours," Kajimaru said. 

Naoki looked at him, the two communicating on a subconscious level. Naoki had known Kajimaru and Shouga since the day he was born. They were also about the only two people other than himself, Sachiko, and their Mom who could get away with murder, as far as his Dad was concerned. If he could get Kajimaru on his side, maybe it would soften the blow when Inu Yasha found out what he had done. 

"I want to fight fire with fire," Naoki said. "Sachiko may be genetically a Hojo, but she is also genetically a Higurashi, which Dad and I are by marriage and mating. But the reason I need your help is because..." Naoki gulped. "Since Mom and Dad are mated, Sachiko is a part of Dad's and my family, too." 

Kajimaru whistled. "So, you've looked up your own biological family, have you?" 

Sachiko was the one who nodded, finally pulling away from Naoki and wiping her eyes. "I won't believe he's a monster until I've seen it for myself. Anyone who shares blood with Papa can't be totally heartless." 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Kajimaru warned. "I haven't heard much about him lately, but last I knew, Sesshoumaru was still quite prejudiced against humans." 

"But Mom and Sachiko aren't really human anymore, are they?" Naoki countered. "Sachiko accepted Dad's blood bond, and I accepted Mom's. They're our family, and our pack. Sachiko is my littermate, even if the same female didn't birth us, or the same male sire us." 

"Well," Kajimaru said with a sigh, "I know better than to try and argue someone with inu youkai blood out of a fight. Just please, be careful. I'd rather not explain how you ended up hurt on my watch." 

"I'll be careful, Grandpa Kaji. I promise." 

No sooner had those words left Naoki's lips, than the old kitsune turned around. Kajimaru could clearly hear Naoki take off running, more than likely bounding across the rooftops, just like his sire. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sachiko asked, so quietly that Kajimaru nearly missed it. 

"We can only hope," Kajimaru said.


	74. Storming the Castle

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy-Four**  
_Storming the Castle_

The door to Inu Yasha's apartment crashed open as he kicked it. It had been a little tricky getting the key in the lock with his arms full of Kagome, but he was not about to put his precious burden down until he was ready. He kicked the door back closed behind him, then made a beeline for the futon folded up in the corner. 

"You should ask to join Souta's soccer team," Kagome teased as Inu Yasha kicked the futon partway across the room. "You're a natural." 

"Quiet you," Inu Yasha said, his chest puffing out a little with pride. His youkai side preened, recognizing the compliment for what it was. A little more fancy footwork, and the futon unfolded, giving them a soft space to lie on, far enough away from Inu Yasha's work area that neither of them would be hurt. 

Inu Yasha carefully lowered both of them to the futon, not letting Kagome go for an instant. The first thing he did, once her back touched the bedding, was rid her of the ribbon that kept her hair confined. Kagome obligingly lifted her head, so he could fan her hair out and around her head. 

"Need a pillow?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Maybe later," Kagome replied, taking in the breathtaking sight of her mate. The t-shirt he had put on that morning was a little snug, defining his muscles even more than usual. 

Inu Yasha, for his part, already felt worlds better. This was the Kagome he knew and loved. Her cheeks were dusted with rose, her mouth slightly parted and her lips flushed and a little damp from the kisses he had stolen on the way to the apartment. Her eyes were shining at him, true beacons of her beautiful soul. The desire there was palpable, even if he hadn't been able to smell her. 

He'd never realized this particular ghost was clinging to his psyche. Kikyou never wore her miko robes when they were going to be intimate. They had been a signal that her purpose in seeing him was purely business. Kagome, though, rarely wore her robes. They performed a similar function, but instead of being forbidding, they reminded him of the way Kagome treated visitors to the Higurashi shrine with a smile and friendly politeness. Not ice cold propriety. The only time he'd seen Kikyou unbend at all was when a child approached her. Kagome, however, greeted young and old with equal delight, and Sachiko had inherited that particular trait. 

No wonder he had fallen for this magnificent woman and her adorable daughter. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Inu Yasha smiled, a genuine expression of his current happiness, despite the stress of the new wrinkle thrown in their path. "Just thinking how lucky I am to have you and Sachiko." 

"And..?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. He should have known. Just as she hadn't been fully able to hide her earlier exploit, his own thoughts had to be pinging her radar. Knowing she wouldn't take offense, he said, "Toting up the differences between you and Kikyou." 

"Oh?" 

If she had looked at him with anything less than pure curiosity, he would have clammed up. But there was no hurt, no anger, no doubts in her expression, tone, or the emotions coming through their bond. 

"On Kikyou, miko robes put another barrier between us," Inu Yasha said. "But I've never felt that way with you." 

"Perhaps," Kagome said, "because they were. A way to shield herself from the world. I remember seeing her in them during the trial, and that's how it came across to me." Kagome twirled the colored lock of Inu Yasha's hair around her finger. "My robes are just a part of who I am, like any other part of my body." 

"A body you know I love, right?" 

Kagome chuckled, drawing him downward. "And I think you're crazy, especially when I'm as big as a house, but I love you, anyway." 

"Hey, that's our pup you're talking about," Inu Yasha rumbled, his lips almost brushing hers. 

"I know, and I can't wait until he's out here." 

"Neither can I. Then we can foist him off on Kasumi, too." 

"Hey!" Kagome pulled back, giving him a mock glare before they both started laughing. 

That was another stark contrast between Kagome and Kikyou. Kikyou had rarely smiled, and never laughed. He had been the same way. Now Inu Yasha found himself smiling on a regular basis, and laughing more than he could ever remember. And it was all thanks to the amazing woman who was currently lying on his futon, obviously eager to, in her own words, "be ravished". 

Kagome's laughter ended on a gasp as Inu Yasha suddenly attacked, lowering his mouth to her throat and suckling the skin there greedily. Kagome's hands flew upward, spearing through his hair to cradle his skull as he worshipped her. When she felt the sharp pressure of his teeth, her heart pounded as she realized that he was definitely going to leave hickeys. More transient, yet just as passionate, reminders that she belonged to him. 

He eventually made his way from her neck to her shoulder, slipping his hand beneath her kosode, only to discover that she had gone all out and donned a hanjuban underneath. 

Realizing why Inu Yasha hesitated, Kagome wasted no time in guiding his left hand to her hip, indicating where the hanjuban was tied. Just as she had expected, instead of taking the time to untie the knot, he simply sliced through the fabric, giving a rumble of satisfaction as the layers gave way, baring more of her skin to his heated gaze. 

Once he had properly covered her shoulder with kisses, licks, and nips, he made his way across her collarbone, taking extra time to nose, then suckle, the hollow of her throat. For her part, Kagome's hands were back in his hair, her fingers making their way to his oh-so-sensitive ears. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help but grind his hips against her as she rubbed his ears. Or, more accurately, rub his obvious erection against the underside of her stomach. Kagome sighed in delight, and a bit of regret, when she was forced to let one ear go as Inu Yasha decided her other shoulder was in need of attention, too. 

Kagome had no idea how long they spent, Inu Yasha divesting her so very slowly of the clothing on her upper body. Even when both hanjuban and kosode gaped open, Inu Yasha growled as he discovered just how very traditional Kagome had gone. 

"Isn't this hurting you?" he murmured, his tone laden with true concern as he took in her cloth-wrapped chest. 

"Not at the moment, though I know it will feel good to get it off," Kagome said. 

She had half expected him to simply slice the breast bindings off. Instead, he actually took the time to unwrap her, both of them working to divest her of that particular piece of clothing. Once they were freed, Kagome's breasts ached and tingled from having been so tightly bound. 

"Don't do that again," Inu Yasha said, picking up on his mate's discomfort. 

"At least until after the pup is weaned," Kagome agreed. 

Inu Yasha looked at her, his youkai side acknowledging the point. "Fine," was the only word to pass his lips as he very carefully shifted his weight almost completely onto his knees so that he could cup Kagome's breasts in his hands. 

Kagome let out a sigh of relief that quickly morphed into one of pleasure. Inu Yasha felt a surge of pride as his mate's pain eased, her nerves calming in the wake of his light yet consistent massage. Then the tingles of pain became ones of desire, and Kagome found herself pressing against his hands, yearning for more stimulation. 

Inu Yasha chuckled, then let her go, only to have his mouth take over, lapping at her skin, both the creamy expanse of her natural skin tone, and the much darker area of her areola and nipple. 

Kagome's hands found purchase on his back, winding in his hair as he tended to her breasts. He wasn't a pup, but just something about the way he was treating her, as if she were the most precious thing on earth to him, brought tears to her eyes. 

"Kagome?" 

"I'm fine," she replied, projecting her emotions so he could tell exactly what she was feeling. 

Inu Yasha's smile was full of warmth and awe. "You _are_ one of the most precious things on earth to me, Kagome," Inu Yasha said. "Looks like I'm falling down on the job if you don't know that already." 

"Just stupid hormones," Kagome said. "Hopefully I won't be quite so much of a crybaby once the pup's here." 

"Like I care about that," Inu Yasha replied, his voice full of gentle reproach. "I just want to make sure I'm not hurting you." 

"You? Hurt me? Never," Kagome said, her conviction strong as she felt the slight heat of the mating mark on the back of her neck. "At least, not intentionally. You are half human, after all." 

Inu Yasha snickered. "Don't I know it. Now, I have a wife to keep undressing." 

Kagome laughed outright, but that laugh dissolved into a moan as Inu Yasha untied her obi, unwrapping her like the gift she was. Then he attacked the ties holding her hakama up, loathe to leave her even for the split second it took to slip them off her legs. 

The sight of those legs inspired him, making him draw her tabi off with care, only to then close his lips around her big toe. 

Kagome moaned, the tingles of desire coalescing in the cradle of her hips. It had been a while since he had been so thorough, and she was going to savor it. He suckled each toe before gently massaging her feet, the dampness left by his mouth easing the passage of his fingers over her instep, and the more forceful push of his thumbs against the ball of her foot. Then he turned his attention to her other foot, giving it the same amount of focus. He eventually made his way from her foot, around to her ankle, then to the graceful swell of her calf. He massaged her there, too, turning her muscles to liquid, before returning to the original leg and doing the same. 

He was so intent on his work, his golden eyes blazing even though it was mid-day. Kagome knew that look. It was the same one he gave any serious project, and it only made her desire him even more. The room wasn't cool at all, but her nipples were definitely at attention, thanks to the surges of passion that rose up in the wake of his strong hands manipulating her flesh. 

Those waves became even more intense as his touch moved still further upward, his fingers working the skin and muscles of her thigh. They brushed so close to the apex of her thighs, but did not directly touch. Kagome found her hips rocking, trying to close the distance. 

Inu Yasha clucked his tongue. "Almost," he chided, turning his attention to her other leg. 

Having him so close, yet so far away was driving her absolutely insane. She wanted him in her, around her, sinking those fingers into her core as his tongue swirled around her clit. She focused on those thoughts, attempting to draw him with the scent of her arousal. 

Inu Yasha chuckled, catching on to her game. He was already fully erect, his cock pointing to the place it wanted to go with unabashed enthusiasm. But this was all about taking care of his mate, proving himself once again as the alpha and provider. Proving to both of them that he was more than capable of fighting those puny humans for the rights to his daughter. His second pup. 

Rather than doing as she begged him, he skipped her mound altogether, kissing and lightly rubbing the distended skin of her stomach instead. 

"You jerk," Kagome whimpered, attempting to press her thighs together to relieve the pressure, but he'd kept his legs between hers. 

Inu Yasha lowered his body to hers so she could feel the vibrations from his amused rumble. "Don't want you getting bored of me, now." 

"Of you? Never." 

Even though he knew that for a fact, logically, his heart still skipped a beat before speeding up at her proclamation. Her words rang with utter truth, and it touched him beyond all measure. This was his wife. His _mate_. Their newest pup greeted him with what Inu Yasha swore was a head butt, and he rested his forehead against the area where the pup had pressed against the wall of his temporary home. 

Kagome's heart filled to the point where she had to blink back tears again. It was so painfully obvious how much her carrying his pup meant to him. That he was there, for every moment. To hear that tiny heartbeat, to feel their second son move within her. Her heart broke for him, only for it to mend as she witnessed the healing that continued behind his eyes. A process she would ensure came to a very happy end when he could actually see his pup being brought into the world. To hold that pup surrounded by peace and love, not coldness and rejection. 

She really did love him, so very much. 

Her hand rested on his head, the only part of him she could really reach, and he smiled at her, the warmth in his eyes searing her from head to toe. 

"Kagome," was the only thing he said before shifting away and down, her stomach hiding everything except his ears. 

But she could feel him. Boy, could she ever. His hands were on her thighs again, spreading them this time. Holding them far apart as his gaze raked over her folds. She was already wet from his attentions, but there was no reason not to make her even more so. In fact, she tasted absolutely delicious as Inu Yasha buried his mouth against her, his tongue snaking forward to plunge as deeply inside her as possible. Then he changed the angle just enough so that the tip of his nose rubbed against her clit. 

Kagome was in absolute heaven, and since she couldn't reach him, she carefully cupped her breasts instead. She felt lightheaded, dizzy with how incredible he was making her feel. Or was he..? 

Inu Yasha froze, his youkai side breaking his concentration with a snarl of warning. His head shot up, and the glazed look in Kagome's eyes was very different from one born of passion. He cursed, moving quickly near her head and slipping an arm around her back. He gathered her close, willing her to snap out of whatever had her in its grasp. 

Kagome felt the world fade back into view, only to find herself partway sitting up, and Inu Yasha's face centimeters from her own. "Inu Yasha?" 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha sighed in relief. 

"What happened?" 

"That's what I'd like to know. You were blacking out on me there, or at least, that's what it looked like." 

Then one of Shouga's warnings came back to her, and Kagome blushed. 

"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Shouga told me this might happen," Kagome said, focusing her eyes on Inu Yasha's chest instead. "The pup put on a growth spurt lately. I think he's big enough that it won't be safe for me to be directly on my back for very long until after he's here." 

Inu Yasha's youkai side helpfully poked him, making him aware of every vein and artery in his body. 

"Damn, he's cutting off blood flow, isn't he?" 

"Shouga said it might not happen, but..." 

"Now we know," Inu Yasha said firmly. "But if there's anything we're good at, it's improvising." 

"That's true," Kagome said. "Though what you were doing felt absolutely wonderful." 

"Glad I haven't lost my touch," Inu Yasha quipped. "We should probably rest, though, to let you get your strength back." Without even thinking about it, Inu Yasha shifted his position. Then he grabbed the nearest pillow so both their heads could rest on it as he laid Kagome back down on her side, and he instantly took up the guard position at her back, his body cradling hers. 

"So what does it mean when a mated inu youkai pair sleeps this way?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Protection," he said, snuggling up behind her. "Commitment." His hand went to her stomach. 

Kagome laced her fingers with his on her belly. "Sounds about right." Kagome shifted, and she could definitely feel that she wasn't the only one who had been denied full satisfaction. In fact, she ached to find that peak, despite the interruption. Reaching between them, Kagome shifted her legs. 

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha yelped, feeling her soft hand close over his erection. 

"Just guiding my guard dog where I want him," Kagome said, angling her hips back so he could enter her, even though her legs were closed. 

Inu Yasha groaned, feeling the heat of her at the very tip of his cock. His grip on her shifted, both arms wrapped around her as he slowly made headway, sinking into her as they both sighed in satisfaction. 

"Now that feels wonderful," Kagome said. 

"It sure does," Inu Yasha replied, once again marveling at his mate's unending well of creativity. 

They stayed in the cocoon of each others' arms for quite a while, savoring each other's presence and the undeniable connection they shared, not only physical, but mental and emotional as well. Inu Yasha's hands were constantly in motion, mapping every inch of skin he could reach. Kagome reveled in so much attention being lavished on her, and she let him know exactly how much she enjoyed it by squeezing and rippling around the solid length buried inside her. 

Even now, this was so different from anything he had ever done with Kikyou. Yes, it was true that Kagome was barely doing anything, but the entire atmosphere was different. He could feel the way her muscles twitched and relaxed as he caressed her. He could hear the sighs, moans, and whispered endearments that fell from her lips, encouraging him to continue. Not to mention the constant stream of acknowledgement she was giving him, unseen, but definitely felt. He had no idea a woman could grip him like that, until Kagome. She always did, and it filled him with masculine pride. She wanted him, in every way. She not only wanted his body, she wanted his mind. His heart. She wanted to share things with him, no matter how silly or mundane. Loving her was even more natural than breathing, in his book. He suckled the skin between her shoulder and neck, reveling in the way she made him feel. 

"Kagome..." 

Kagome knew that tone of voice, and it made her shiver in soul-deep delight. "I love you, too, Inu Yasha," she said, snuggling in even a bit more. 

Eventually, it came to the point that he just had to move. Inu Yasha kept his strokes deep and slow, an expression of exactly how deeply he felt for the woman in his arms. 

Kagome heard his body language loud and clear, and she did her best to project her own feelings through the mating bond. This was so tender, so intimate. Her mate's name fell from her lips in a litany of love, begging him not to stop. To never let her go. 

Inu Yasha's answer was to nose her hair aside and mouth the nape of her neck, reminding her that his mark was permanently a part of her, just as hers was his. The action made both their passions spike. Knowing that he was much closer than his mate, he slipped his hand between her closed thighs, his longest finger quickly finding his mark. 

Kagome gasped as he both increased the tempo of his thrusts and began to circle her clit with the pad of his finger. Kagome reached behind her, desperate to grab onto something, and she found his skull. Inu Yasha didn't mind, the extra bit of pressure from her desperate hold only heightening the experience. His finger and his hips moved even faster, the end drawing nearer for the both of them. Now he was pounding into her, desperate for release, but he wasn't about to go first. 

:: _Come all over my cock, mate_ :: he snarled. 

"No fair," Kagome whined, her plea taking on the tones of an inu. 

:: _I won't let up until you come._ :: 

"Inu Yasha!" 

:: _Be a good girl, mate,_ :: Inu Yasha intoned, although he was half out of his mind with the need to come, himself. :: _If you want my seed,_ make _me give it to you!_ :: 

Kagome cried out his name to the rafters, finally plunging into the abyss as her body trembled beyond her control. 

His release was both a relief, and absolutely mindblowing, his entire body exploding with passion and adrenaline. She was squeezing him to death, ravenously hungry for everything he could give her, and he was more than happy to comply. His nerves sang his mate's presence to the high heavens, and his breathing short-circuited as he continued to climax, inadvertently catching his mate's own wave of pleasure and riding it with her. It was both frightening and exhilarating. 

When they had finally calmed down enough to speak, Kagome was the first to give voice to what they were both thinking. 

"What was _that_?" she panted, her breathing ragged in the aftermath. 

:: _I don't know_ :: Inu Yasha replied, not quite capable of human speech again yet. :: _Whatever it was, I want to do it again!_ :: 

Kagome tried to look over her shoulder, her expression priceless. 

Inu Yasha rumbled in approval before stretching far enough to brush his lips against her own. :: _Later._ :: 

"Er.. help?" Kagome said, the sparkle in her eyes let him know that although she was partially teasing, another part of her was as anxious to try that again as he was. 

:: _You said the miko was going to be ravished_ :: Inu Yasha intoned. :: _I'm not even close to done with you, my pretty little bitch._ :: 

**~*~*~*~**

Naoki did his best to calm the racing of his heart, knowing that even though Sachiko was helping him dampen the connection to their parents, if he got too nervous, they'd find him in a heartbeat. He breathed in and out, slow and deep, just as Kaede had been teaching him. For the first time, his youkai side was actually helping, as it recognized the danger of having his littermate possibly taken away from the pack again. 

His Dad might be the alpha of their pack, and in his heart, but this was a game that would not be won by brute strength. If the Hojo were old and powerful, then it was time to fight fire with fire. 

Naoki remembered rolling his eyes when he finally found the uncle he had never met. Shirakami Sesshoumaru was the head of the Shirakami Corporation, and the main building attested to his wealth. Naoki counted at least fifteen floors to the skyscraper, and the information he was able to find said that the CEO's office was at the very top. 

All he had to do now was find a way in. 

Then his youkai side fed him a very wicked idea. 

Not knowing if it would work or not, but deciding to trust this very new side of himself, Naoki drew on his natural youki, then tossed a bit of it, like he had seen Sachiko do with her reiki. It landed on the far side of the building, flaring up, as if he were big and dangerous. 

Immediately, both guards at the front doors sprinted in the direction of the youki flare. 

Naoki fought down his impulse to cheer, settling instead for using that energy to sprint through the front doors, even as he mentally thanked the now more and more familiar voice that seemed to have his back, now that they were united in their cause. 

He quickly ducked behind a large potted plant, and surveyed the area. There was a massive main information desk. Like heck he was even going to try that route. Then he spotted the elevators off to his left. He planned a course, then followed it, darting from plant, to pillar, back to plant, making sure to choose obstacles big enough to hide himself. Finally, he was within range of the elevators. He watched them for a good fifteen minutes, noting how long the doors stayed open before and after passengers stepped in. 

Then he saw his chance as two monkey youkai got out of an elevator and headed for the main doors, chattering to each other in humanoid form all the way. Their rapid-fire speech covered any noise he might have made as he slid into the compartment just before the doors closed. 

He forced himself to take another deep breath as he examined the buttons, finding that there were actually seventeen floors. He punched the button for the highest floor and hoped no one interrupted his journey. 

He didn't know if it was luck, or the kami were blessing his endeavor, but he ended up going straight to the top. As soon as the doors opened, he scampered out, finding a new hiding place behind a large ornamental vase. 

This area was still spacious, but instead of a massive information desk, an old-fashioned Western-style walnut desk sat in the middle, with a wall against the secretary's back. Naoki was surprised to note that instead of an attractive female, there was a wizened old man at the desk. Well, at least that was what the illusion shimmering on the edges of his awareness proclaimed. His nose told him, on the other hand, told him it was an imp youkai. 

"Ah ha, what have we here?" 

Naoki tried to run, but it was too late. And whoever it was knew he was inu, as the adult male picked Naoki up by the scruff of his neck, and he could only hope his parents couldn't feel the pressure on the mating mark. 

But apparently his captor could. He dropped Naoki with a curse. Seeing that the elevator doors were closed, Naoki did the only thing he could think of and ran to the reception desk. 

The imp youkai stared at him in shock. "M.. may I help you?" he stammered. 

"I have to see Shirakami Sesshoumaru," Naoki proclaimed. 

"Get back here! No brats allowed!" the inu who had captured him shouted. 

Naoki gripped the edge of the desk, digging his claws in. "It's really, really important. It's family business!" 

The secretary's eyebrows would have disappeared into his hair if he had any. "Family business, you say?" 

"I claim my right to see my uncle, as the grandson of the Inu no Taishou!" 

"That's enough out of you." 

Now that the inu male was close enough to scent, Naoki's youkai side identified him as being kai inu. The hand that gripped Naoki's shoulder would appear to be dark-skinned Japanese to someone without power, but Naoki could see the deep, black fur beneath the illusion. Knowing that it would be useless to fight, his body was still that of a pup, after all, Naoki gave in, but not before locking eyes with the secretary. 

"My littermate Sachiko is in trouble. Shirakami-san owes all of us a debt, as he rejected my father in his time of need. I promise, if he doesn't hear of this, I'll come back and rip your heart out!" 

The secretary quailed, even as Naoki was frogmarched over to the elevators. 

Jaken placed a spindly hand over his racing heart as the young male was forcibly removed. What unnerved him the most was the delivery of that last line. He had heard similar many times over the centuries, usually delivered by... 

"What was all that, Jaken?" 

The elevator doors had already closed, and Jaken turned to look at his employer. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

Sesshoumaru merely gave him a look. 

"A young inu male was here, claiming to be family of yours!" 

"Humph. This Sesshoumaru has no family as of yet." 

"Kuranosuke-san found him behind that Ming vase!" 

Intrigued despite himself, though not a hint of it registered on his face, Sesshoumaru glided across the room, then took a very subtle sniff of Naoki's hiding place. 

He was glad his back was to Jaken, as his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. He would know the undertones of that stench anywhere. 

So his half breed brother had sired a pup. A pup that had come to see him for some reason. 

"If he returns, send him in to me," Sesshoumaru said, turning and making his way back to his office. 

"Y.. yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Of course!" Though Jaken hadn't missed Sesshoumaru's incredibly subtle reactions. He'd been Sesshoumaru-sama's loyal servant for centuries, after all. 

**~*~*~*~**

"If I catch you in here again, I'm calling the police and I _don't_ mean the human authorities!" the kai inu proclaimed, as the two stunned guards watched him escort Naoki out of the building. 

Naoki's hands balled into fists. "Fine," he spat and stalked away, knowing that the kai inu would make sure he left the premises. 

Naoki purposely turned so he would be upwind of the front doors. He leaned against the wall as casually as he could, scenting the air until the kai inu's scent disappeared. 

Like he was going to give up so easily. He was his father's son, after all. 

He followed the wall that ran the perimeter of the building. Before long, he was at the back of the building. He reached out very gently and carefully, poking at the wall. 

No sign of youki, reiki, or even electricity. 

Sighing in relief, Naoki judged the distance, then got a running start before leaping over the wall in a single bound. 

He landed a little awkwardly on the opposite side, wincing as the bottoms of his feet stung due to being in shoes for such a feat. He shook them out a little before refocusing on the task at hand. He quickly ducked behind some bushes, once again scouting the area and looking for places to hide. 

He also scanned the building itself for any sign of a back door, or maintenance entrance. He was going to get back in there any way he could. 

It seemed like it had been hours, but it was actually only a few minutes before he caught sight of what looked to be a little-used back door next to a dumpster. Once again, he fought to calm himself, trying to keep both his pulse and his hopes down. 

If this didn't work, he'd try something else. At least, until someone tried to take him away, or his Dad came and caught him. 

He edged his way closer. Fifteen yards. Ten yards. Five. 

He took one last deep breath and sprinted to the door. He wrapped his hand around the handle, ready to yank it off its hinges if need be. Then he was frozen by a voice of someone who had been standing upwind of _him_. 

"What're you doing?"


	75. Lineage

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy-Five**  
_Lineage_

Naoki knew he should just wrench the door open and run inside, but his body was paralyzed. He turned his head, his grip on the door handle so tight, his knuckles were going white. 

There, sitting on top of the dumpster as if it were second nature to her, was what appeared to be a human girl. 

Naoki tried to catch a whiff, but it was impossible between the wind and the garbage that he'd been studiously ignoring. There was no shimmer of a glamour, and he didn't sense any youki, reiki, or any other sort of power around her. She just sat there, staring, bold as brass. She was dressed in ratty old jeans and a faded t-shirt that had seen more than its fair share of washings in its day. Her hair was down, except for a jaunty little ponytail that stuck up from the right side of her head. 

Naoki's youkai side rose up and prodded him, straightening his spine and loosening his grip on the door handle. "None of your business," he said, surprised at how level his voice sounded. 

"Maybe not," the girl said, hopping down from her perch. 

Naoki shifted backward slightly as the girl approached him until they were practically nose to nose. This girl was nearly as bad as Sachiko when it came to personal space! But Sachiko was his littermate. This new human female was an unknown entity. 

"But it's not everyday someone can just hop over a wall like that." 

Naoki bit back a curse that would have made his Dad proud. "Just pretend you didn't see that, okay?" 

"So what kind of youkai are you?" the girl asked. "I'm still learning. I'd almost say you're an inu youkai, but inu youkai have silver hair." 

Not even really knowing why he was still hesitating, Naoki replied, "I'm only a quarter, so my hair's black." 

"A quarter inu youkai?" The girl tilted her head to the side. "Never heard of such a thing." 

"Yeah, neither has anyone else," Naoki said with a sigh. "Anyway, I have something important to do." 

"Wait, you're the boy Kuronosuke-san escorted out of the building, aren't you?" 

Naoki fought against the urge to cringe. "Yeah, so?" 

"So, you were trying to see Sesshoumaru-sama, weren't you?" 

Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, Naoki let go of the door handle. "Yes, and it's very important. Please don't tell on me." 

"Maybe if you tell me what it is, I won't." The girl stuck out a hand. "I'm Rin, by the way." 

Recognizing the Western greeting, and sensing no immediate danger, Naoki reached out his own hand and gripped hers firmly. "Naoki. Higurashi Naoki." 

He couldn't help but notice that her grip was nearly as strong as his. 

"Naoki-kun, huh?" Rin said, letting go of his hand. "So what brings you here, Naoki-kun?" 

Naoki tapped his youkai side, who quickly let him know that there were no nearby threats, so she wasn't just stalling him. The light in her eyes was genuinely curious. "My Dad is Shirakami-san's half brother. My littermate Sachiko is in trouble. Her biological father's family wants to take her away. They are old, rich, and powerful. My Mom is part of the Higurashi shrine family, but this goes beyond them, and we're not rich at all." 

"How is she your littermate, then, if you don't have the same father?" 

Knowing it was supposed to be something private, Naoki blushed. "We're littermates by mating. My Mom isn't my biological mother, thank every kami that exists. My Dad is both mated and married to my Mom. Mom is Sachiko's biological mother." 

Rin frowned for a moment, thinking things through. "So it's the guy your Mom was with first that is Sachiko's biological father?" 

Naoki nodded. "Her ex-husband. But Sachiko has rejected any bond she had with him, and accepted my Dad's, just as I have rejected any trace of my biological mother. She's a bitch, and NOT in the inu sense." 

"Naoki-kun!" Rin gasped, then giggled. 

"I'm almost eight. I can swear.. as long as Mom doesn't hear." 

That just made Rin laugh harder. "I take it your Dad does it all the time?" 

"Constantly," Naoki said, then sobered. "That’s why I need Shirakami-san's help. I know we've never met. He rejected my Dad's claim when my Dad was just a pup. But I'm here to collect, as the grandson of the Inu no Taishou." 

Rin nodded. "Sesshoumaru-sama is working toward that very title, himself. Or so I've overheard. I'll make sure you get in to see him." 

Naoki stared at her in shock. "What? How?" 

Rin beamed. "Sesshoumaru-sama is my legal guardian." She took advantage of Naoki's surprise, shouldering him out of the way and opening the door. "Follow me." 

Naoki did so in a slight daze. His uncle supposedly hated humans! How had he ended up the legal guardian of one? 

**~*~*~*~**

"C'mon, slow poke! And here you call yourself part youkai!" 

Naoki glared at Rin, who was looking down at him from the newest landing, her hands on her hips. 

"I'm used to stairs," Naoki said, "but not this many!" He finally reached the landing, and Rin took off, bounding up the next flight. Naoki really wished he was fully grown. Then he'd show her! But he was well aware that his body was still that of a pup, and he wouldn't be able to just bound from stair rail to stair rail like his Dad could. Yet. But maybe... 

Rin's eyes widened as Naoki leapt up onto the railing nearest him. "What're you doing?" she cried. 

Naoki paid her no attention. He might be only a quarter youkai, but he couldn't let the insult to his father's blood stand. He leapt up, easily catching the bottom of the stairs above. 

"Naoki-kun!" 

Naoki ignored her in favor of putting as much strength as he could into his arms, pulling himself up so that he curled into a ball, bringing his feet up to hook around the edge of the staircase. Then he used his inhuman upper body strength to lunge upward, grasping the top of the rail. 

"Naoki-kun! Stop! I'm sorry!" 

Once he had his feet under him, it was a simple matter to bring his body the rest of the way up and balance on the rail. Now that he had established a rhythm, he could keep going, his youkai side roaring in approval as it supported his latest endeavor. 

Several minutes later, he finally reached the top, swinging himself down onto the landing. Rin was still several floors below him, staring up in shock. 

"C'mon, slow poke!" he taunted, grinning at her. 

Rin pouted. "You could have hurt yourself," she said. 

"Nah, I'm a quarter youkai, and my Dad's been teaching me how to do things since I was just a tiny pup." Naoki couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, eerily reminiscent of his Dad's, if anyone who knew both had been able to see it. "Now hurry up. Move those puny human legs!" 

Rin stuck her tongue out at him, then did so, skipping up the remaining stairs as if she did it on a regular basis, which she likely actually did. 

Once they were both on the penthouse landing, Naoki reached out to open the door, but Rin caught his arm. Naoki couldn't help the slight blush that came into his cheeks at the contact. 

"Not that way," Rin said. "This way." She walked over to what Naoki had thought was a blank wall and put her hand against it. Suddenly, there was a mechanical rumbling sound, and a section of the wall slid back, revealing darkness beyond. 

Naoki hesitated, and his nostrils flared. 

"It's okay," Rin reassured him. "This passageway leads straight to Sesshoumaru-sama's office, so I can make sure he's not in a meeting when I want to talk to him. Come on!" 

Naoki slowly made his way toward her, then into the passage behind her. He stifled a sneeze at the slight mustiness, but Rin flicked a switch, and the small corridor was flooded with light. Not very bright, all things considered, but more than enough for a human to see by. 

When they reached what looked like a dead end, Naoki noticed two points of light about the height of Rin's eyes shining, the light on the other side spilling into the passage in two separate rays. Rin went right up to the light and looked out. Even in the dim lighting, he could see Rin's face light up. 

"He's there, and he's alone. Let me go first." 

Naoki nodded, and Rin pushed the wall out, letting the light from the office spill into the passageway unimpeded. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared. "You have company, Rin." 

"It's really important that he talk to you, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

Naoki stifled a laugh. He recognized Rin's tone of voice and body language. It was the same Sachiko used when she asked their Dad a favor. 

"Oh?" 

Rin straightened her spine. "The pack is being threatened, and he needs your help as alpha." 

If Sesshoumaru were a less well-composed male, he would have buried his head in his hands. He should have never explained pack dynamics to Rin. She was far too good at using them against him. "How is he pack?" 

"I can't scent things like you can, Sesshoumaru-sama, but even if he hadn't said his sire is your half-brother, he looks a lot like you." 

That made Naoki's eyes widen. Did he really? 

"Show him in." 

Rin turned and motioned Naoki to come into the office. 

Naoki hesitated a moment, then steeled his courage and came forward. 

Sesshoumaru inhaled delicately. Yes, there was no doubt that pup was his half-brother's spawn. Being a pup, he absolutely reeked of his sire's scent. However, Sesshoumaru also recognized that beneath the softness of youth lay a much more delicate, aristocratic bone structure. The pup almost could have been his own, in terms of looks. He remembered his own young face, long ago as that was. It shook him to the core, but he would never, ever reveal that to anyone. 

"So you claim to be the pup of Inu Yasha." 

Naoki nodded, then did something he never thought he would actually have to do. He went down on his knees, then bowed to the floor. 

"Naoki-kun!" Rin squeaked. 

Sesshoumaru's estimation of him went up a tiny notch. The pup was not groveling. He was supplicating his superior. 

"I call on you, blood of my blood, to aid my sire and my littermate in their time of need." 

"And what of you?" 

Naoki took a moment to compose himself. It was humiliating being in this position, but he would do anything to protect his family. "I am but a pup. I come here, asking you, the son of the Inu no Taishou, as the grandson of the Inu no Taishou by bloodline." 

"A bloodline tainted by human blood." 

Rin gave Sesshoumaru a look that he would not have tolerated from anyone else. 

"Human blood makes us stronger," Naoki countered. "The Inu no Taishou has two sons still living, and his bloodline can continue, unlike those of many other clans who remained pure, but are now extinct." 

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened the slightest bit. How had the pup learned that? "So this pup you claim as littermate, what is she?" 

Naoki knew he was rolling the dice, but he figured he stood the best chance if he were honest. "She is human, but she is also a miko, like my sire's mate." 

Sesshoumaru blinked. "My half brother mated a miko?" 

"Yes, sir," Naoki replied, "and I have accepted my sire's mate as my true mother. She did not birth me, but she cares for me more than the female who birthed me ever did." 

"Come here." 

Naoki rose, and swallowed his pride as he began to crawl. 

"On your feet," Sesshoumaru said as if bored, but the truth was, he was taken aback at the level of politeness that had been instilled in the pup. His half brother had come to him all those years ago with both physical and metaphorical fists swinging, yelling at the top of his lungs. Somehow his pup had far better manners. 

Naoki rose and swiftly made his way to his uncle, stopping just a few steps away. 

"Even closer, and turn around." 

Naoki bristled, recognizing his uncle’s command as the challenge it was. An inu youkai never turned his back on someone he didn't implicitly trust. It was a test, and he was reasonably certain that Sesshoumaru didn't plan on killing him in front of Rin. So he turned, slowly, but he did. 

Sesshoumaru felt a spark of grudging respect as the pup turned his back. He hadn't missed the hesitation, but that also meant the pup wasn't terminally stupid. Sesshoumaru carefully swept Naoki's hair out of the way and focused his attention on the mating mark, so clear on the back of the pup's neck. "This appeared after your sire and his mate joined?" 

"Yes," Naoki said. "My Mom is the eldest daughter of the Higurashi shrine, and my Dad has been adopted and named the head of the Higurashi family." 

It took a lot to surprise Sesshoumaru, but this did, although he didn't let even a trace of it show in his face or bearing. "One of youkai blood is the head of a shrine family?" 

Naoki shrugged. "Our family may be strange, but it works for us." 

"There is no conflict of interest?" 

Naoki grinned, where only Rin could see. "None. I have heard from a reliable source that it is likely Mom's reiki and Dad's youki work together like the powers of two different species of youkai." 

"Explain these beads," Sesshoumaru said, receiving a tiny shock when one of his claws brushed it. 

Naoki blushed. "My youkai side is emerging early. My sire thinks it is because I aged like a human when I was an infant," he said. "It is.. too strong for my body to handle, so both my sire and his mate made this to keep it in check." 

"So what is this 'threat'?" 

Naoki felt a tendril of hope rise up within him. "My littermate's sire was a part of the Hojo family. They have never even contacted her before, but now they wish to prevent my Dad's claiming of her as his own pup under human law." 

"So the human who sired her rejected her?" 

"Physically, when she was just a baby. He recently signed the human legal papers, and that is what the rest of his family is objecting to." 

Sesshoumaru would have licked his chops were he in full inu youkai form. There were very few human families of a caliber to stand up to him, but the Hojo were one of them. It had been a very long time in human terms since he had engaged them. He had been born in a time of war, and although he knew this one would have to be fought with words, he relished the thought of a challenge at long last. 

"This Sesshoumaru will aid, but not out of any love for your sire." 

Much of the tension left Naoki's frame. "I owe you a great debt." 

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You are but a pup. Do not make vows you are incapable of keeping." 

"But pups grow up, Sesshoumaru..sama," Naoki said. "Just because I am a quarter youkai doesn't mean I won't be strong." 

"Time will tell," Sesshoumaru said, letting go of Naoki and surreptitiously wiping his hands on his tailored pants. "Now go, before I change my mind." 

Naoki turned and bowed low. "Thank you," he murmured. 

Sesshoumaru said nothing and turned away. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Isn't that great, Naoki-kun?" Rin asked as she walked with him back down the stairs. 

"Yeah," Naoki replied, "but Dad's gonna kill me." 

"You did what you could to help save your sister. I think that's very noble." 

"Nope, it's selfish," Naoki said, waving Rin's compliment aside. "My littermate was already kidnapped once, and neither my Dad or I could stop it. This time, we will fight tooth and nail to keep her with us." 

"I'm sorry, Naoki-kun." 

Naoki whirled around. "What are you sorry for?" 

Rin blinked at him. "That your sister was kidnapped. I've never had a brother or sister, so I can't imagine it, but..." 

"If Sesshoumaru is your guardian, you know what it's like to lose family," Naoki finished. 

Rin gasped. "You didn't use -sama!" she said. 

Naoki smirked. "My Dad calls him much worse. Not that I would ever drop the honorific to his face, mind you." 

"You're terrible," Rin said, then beamed. "But I like it." 

"Keh!" Naoki burst out, turning and rushing down the stairs again to try and hide his blush. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Oh hi, handsome. It's not like you to call me in the middle of your day." 

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows lowered just a hair. "Apparently you left out a crucial detail or two when telling me of my half brother's mating and marriage, Kagura." 

Kagura flipped her fan open, using it to conceal her mouth. "Why, whatever could you mean?" 

"The fact that my bastard half brother has spawned, and that his mate is a miko." 

"Oh that." Kagura yawned behind her fan, quite obviously. "You didn't question why there were two orders of children's clothing, so I thought you knew. As to Kagome's being a miko, I didn't think it was relevant. You don't care about humans, anyway." 

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. If he wasn't as fond of her as he was, he would fly directly to Hawaii and tear her throat out. "I was not aware," he barked. 

"Well then, to complete the picture, his mate is already pregnant with their first kid together, and she brought her daughter from a previous marriage into the bond as well." 

"How far along?" 

"She looked pretty much ready to pop by the time she left Hawaii," Kagura said. "Another month, maybe, from now until she gives birth?" 

Sesshoumaru fought back the urge to growl. "This information would have been helpful, Kagura." 

"Oh don't take that tone of voice with me," Kagura snapped back. "Last time I even brought up your half brother, you told me that you didn't want to hear his name ever again. You still wouldn't have, if you hadn't been visiting while they were still in Hawaii, and that's only because you're a snoop!" 

"I was bored," Sesshoumaru said, deadpan, though they both knew full well it was curiosity. He'd always been intrigued by the way she ran her business. In fact, it was one of the many things that attracted him to her. 

"Uh-huh. Sure. So, anything else you want to yell at me about?" 

"No, though I may require more information in the future." 

"Oh?" Kagura asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"It seems a war is brewing," Sesshoumaru said. 

"Well, if you need backup, you know where I live." 

"Indeed." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Thanks for everything, Rin." 

"Don't mention it," Rin replied, her smile belying her dismissive words. "Just glad I could help." 

"If you're ever bored," Naoki said, "come on over and visit us at the Higurashi Shrine. I know everyone would love to meet you." 

"I'll think about it." 

"Good enough," Naoki said. "See you later!" 

Rin waved as Naoki bounded back up over the wall and trotted out of sight. She looked up at the sky, trying to get her heartbeat under control. He was very much like her Sesshoumaru-sama, only more open. Most likely a trait learned from his sire. 

She knew she was far too young to be considering anything, but she did know she was intrigued by Higurashi Naoki. 

Maybe she would have to take a trip to that shrine. Eventually. 

**~*~*~*~**

The sun was just beginning to set as Sesshoumaru gazed out the floor-to-ceiling windows that stretched out before him. At his back was solid wall, but he liked having a birds' eye view of Tokyo. If he looked carefully enough, he knew he could probably see the Higurashi Shrine that his apparent nephew had talked about. 

Nephew. Niece. And another nephew on the way. 

Much as he wanted to deny the connection, he could already feel his own sire's disappointment weighing heavily on him once again. Sesshoumaru tried not to believe in ghosts, but there were times that he swore his sire was watching over his pups. 

It also galled him that the half breed had spawned before him. 

Half breeds were abominations. That was what his mother had always told him. Half breeds were half human, and thus weaker than full youkai. Culling them was the only option. 

Then his sire had purposefully impregnated his human mate. 

Fifty years wasn't long when compared with the lifespan of a youkai, but he had learned more in those decades than he had in the centuries previous. His eyes had been opened to the way of the inu youkai world, thanks to the wiles of inu females who tried to trap him. He was the full-blooded inu youkai son of the Inu no Taishou, and well on his way of claiming his sire's title for himself. In fact, if it weren't for his mother, he might have fell for their schemes and ended up with pups via a bitch he loathed. 

Thank goodness poison ran in both his and his mother's blood. No one had ever understood how his mother could be so.. open with her pleasure, but never conceive a pup until she had chosen a male and married him. Now he knew, and was grateful for it. The poison that was their natural ability could never hurt them, but it could kill off extraneous cells. For all intents and purposes, Sesshoumaru was sterile, until _he_ decided on the female who would bear his pups. Then all it would take was lowering the poison levels of the blood flowing in that area, and he would rally with a vengeance. 

Oh the looks of surprise on the bitches' faces when they joined with more than one male, and the resulting pups were never his. 

He knew the rumors that were now circulating, but he wasn't affected by them. He and his mother knew the truth. And the only female he was really interested in had no dealings with the Japanese inu youkai, outside of business. 

It had started as a fling. A bit of fun while on vacation. Kagura had propositioned him, and he was more than willing to accept. But over time, their sexual relationship had become something much more, and they had even flirted with the idea of an Intention, or a marriage. 

Sesshoumaru would die before he let anyone but Rin know he already had an engagement ring picked out for when Kagura was ready. 

And the only reason Rin knew was what had led him to taking a more vested interest in his little human pet. She'd actually had the gall to try and steal said ring. He should have been furious. Instead, he couldn't help but admire the street urchin's ingenuity. 

He never in his wildest dreams would have thought he would ever follow in his father's footsteps in any capacity outside of rank. 

The image of his half brother's spawn lingered in his psyche, taunting him with future possibilities. With that dark hair and aristocratic facial features, the pup could have been his and Kagura's. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. There was no time for sentimentality. He had a few strings to pull, and oh the puppets would dance. 

The Hojo wouldn't even see him coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Just a tiny request because I've seen this in reviews for other stories: please don't bash Sess/Rin in your enthusiasm for the fact that this story has Sess/Kagura. I ship them both equally.
> 
> Some of my future stories will feature Sess/Rin, and of course there are others with Sess/Kagura. Sesshoumaru is my fandom Little Black Dress: he looks good with everybody. I find Sess/Kikyou intriguing. I've been known to dabble in Inucest. About the only pairing I'm picky about is Sess/Kagome since IY/Kagome is my OTP. But I definitely don't mind expanding said OTP to an OT3 with Sesshoumaru mixed in, or if Inu Yasha is somehow totally out of the picture (not just ran off with Kikyou). 
> 
> Now enough of my fandom shipping manifesto. Let the show continue!


	76. Reassurance

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy-Six**  
_Reassurance_

Naoki knew he was in trouble the moment he touched down at the Higurashi Shrine. By this time, his father's emotions were reverberating strongly enough, it was almost giving him a headache. A burst of youki came from the direction of the main house, and in a heartbeat, Naoki found himself being slammed up against a very solid body, and the air being viciously squeezed out of his lungs. 

"You stupid, STUPID pup!" Inu Yasha snarled. "You're lucky I didn't go tearing that place down to find you!" 

"Dad?" 

Naoki had rarely ever seen his father so upset. Inu Yasha's entire body was shaking as his youki flared protectively around them. 

"You had us all worried sick," Kagome said. 

Naoki cringed at the sound of his Mom's voice. 

"If you had felt anything beyond nervousness, we would have had a major incident on our hands," Kagome continued. "We were so worried, Naoki!" 

"And you are _definitely_ your mother's son!" Inu Yasha growled. 

Naoki blinked, hoping Inu Yasha meant what he thought. "Mom?" 

"Yes, he is talking about me," Kagome said. "I went to the Hojo compound this afternoon." 

Naoki stiffened. 

"She tried to settle things without a fight, but now we know they're serious," Inu Yasha said, finally pulling back enough to rake his gaze over his wayward son, scrutinizing him for any possible injury. 

"I'm fine, Dad. Really. In fact..." Naoki took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru has agreed to help us." 

"You're dreaming, pup," Inu Yasha spat. 

"No really, it's true! I wouldn't believe it, either, but I think it has something to do with the fact that there's a human girl with him who says he's her legal guardian,” Naoki said. 

"That's crazy!" 

"Actually, Inu Yasha, it is true." 

Inu Yasha turned around, still on his haunches, a growl emanating from his chest. "Kajimaru," he ground out. 

"Which is why I agreed to the kit's scheme. It seems your half-brother might be learning from your sire's example, at long last,” Kajimaru continued, strolling up to them as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

"You're still lucky that your body isn't roasting over a fire right now, and I _don't_ mean foxfire! I trusted you, dammit!" 

"And look what happened," Kajimaru said. "You have secured the aid of Shirakami Sesshoumaru in fighting for your girl kit. Or rather, Naoki has." 

"Stupid, stubborn, brash..." 

"Just like my Dad," Naoki said, chancing a grin. 

Inu Yasha snarled and pulled Naoki back into his arms. "Quit scaring me like that," he all but whispered. "If my hair wasn't already silver, it would definitely be grey!" 

"I'm sorry, Dad, I really am," Naoki said. "I just knew if I asked you, you'd forbid it." 

"You and your Mom," Inu Yasha intoned. 

Kagome smiled, chancing putting her hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "You're just a very protective alpha male," she said. 

"Damned straight, and I have good reason to be, considering what my mate and pups get up to." 

"Mom? Papa? Naoki?" Sachiko’s voice broke in, effectively slicing through the tension that had been growing in the courtyard. 

"I told you to stay in the house with your Granny, Sa-chan," Kagome said gently. 

"I know, but..." Sachiko walked around until she could see Naoki clearly, then went down on her knees beside where he was currently standing between Inu Yasha's knees and brushing the back of her hand against his cheek. "Are you really okay?" 

That pounded exactly how worried his family had been about him even further into Naoki's heart. "I'm fine," he promised. "He didn't hurt me at all." 

"Though he did somehow deign to touch you," Inu Yasha said. "I smell his stench in your hair." 

"He wanted to see the mating mark," Naoki replied. 

Inu Yasha closed his eyes and sighed. "So, he knows I'm mated now." 

"Well, if he tries anything funny, I'll purify him before he can say a word otherwise," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha knew better than to say anything to the contrary. He may not like the bastard, but he knew his full-blooded brother was powerful. Then again, if they combined her reiki and his youki... 

Inu Yasha shook himself. He would still do anything to protect his pups, even if it meant going against his half-brother. 

"I think dinner's just about ready," Kagome said, changing the subject. "Why don't we all go in so Naoki can get washed up and join us?" 

"Dad? Hey! Leggo!" 

"Not on your life, pup," Inu Yasha said, lifting Naoki up and plopping him on his shoulders. "I'm making sure you get in the house and _stay_ there." 

"Fine," Naoki sighed, but he leaned down to bury his nose in his Dad's hair. Inu Yasha's ears flicked in response, brushing Naoki's cheeks. 

It really did feel good to be home. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome breathed in deeply, savoring the aromas that still permeated the atmosphere, even after her little nap. She lifted her head, just enough to see her mate's face. Even in sleep, he was obviously troubled, his brows knitting and the corners of his mouth turned down in a frown. She desperately wanted to stretch up so she could kiss those points, make them relax beneath her love and care, but she also knew Inu Yasha needed sleep. 

There was no other word for it. He definitely _clung_ to her, even in the midst of slumber. Their lovemaking session that evening had been intense and desperate, Inu Yasha's need to grasp something both real and constant being made clear in the way he touched her, and the way his body moved, not wanting to let up for a moment lest she, too, disappear. 

She couldn't blame him. Not at all. She knew some women would be put off by his intensity, but every time he came to her in such a state, she was both honored and deeply touched. He now allowed her to see a side of him that he couldn't allow anyone else to. She had taken him into her arms and body, savoring and reassuring him as best she could. 

Unable to resist temptation any longer, Kagome shifted, making Inu Yasha's arms tighten around her even more as he drew a ragged breath. She gently pressed her lips to the collection of creases just above his nose, then moved downward to kiss each corner of his mouth. She kept on doing so, her lips ghosting over his on their way to each destination. Finally, a growl rumbled from his chest and he turned his head just enough to properly capture her lips. 

Kagome's arms slipped upward to go around his neck, pressing the rest of her body even closer to him, as her hands curled around to massage his mating mark. 

His own arms stayed where they were, but his hands relaxed, splaying over her back as he continued to return her kisses. 

It was so sensual, so intimate. He didn't even try to deepen their kisses, and neither did Kagome. She simply stayed in the moment, letting him revel in her presence. There was still a hint of desperation, but the way his lips firmed with determination, then softened with sensuality had Kagome's heart racing. 

Finally, he pulled away, burying his face in her neck instead. 

Kagome massaged the back of his skull, her nipples growing taut as Inu Yasha's breath wafted over her skin. 

"Kagome." 

"Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha lifted his head and blinked at her. "I wasn't dreaming?" 

Kagome shook her head and giggled. "I wanted to kiss your cares away. Looks like I succeeded, at least for a moment." 

"You certainly did," Inu Yasha rumbled, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What can I do, Kagome? This is so far out of my league." 

"What you do," Kagome replied, "is let those who love you help you." She gave him a gentle smile, her overwhelming love for him shining in her eyes. "We all want to keep Sachiko where she belongs, and that's with us. I know there is absolutely no love lost between you and your half-brother, but what Naoki did was something I, too, failed at." 

"Kagome..." He gave her a reproachful look. 

"It's true." Kagome sighed. "Much as I hate to admit it, I am a woman, and people that far entrenched in the old ways still regard women as lesser beings." 

"And they're utter, fucking morons," Inu Yasha said vehemently. 

"You know it, and I know it," Kagome said, her eyes twinkling, "but they haven't gotten with the program yet." Then her look hardened. "We will fight, and we will win," she continued. "They are the ones who wanted her to have unnecessary surgery as a baby, and now I have undeniable proof that I made the right decision. You are the head of a family now. It doesn't matter that you're hanyou. These are humans we’re dealing with." 

Logically, Inu Yasha knew Kagome was right. But Sachiko's abduction was still fresh in his mind, his instinct to protect in overdrive from both that experience, and his newest pup being so close to coming into the world. "Still wish I could just shred every Hojo bastard that's responsible for this. They claim to be doing it for family, but what real family would tear a pup away from their parents?" 

"The same ones that shouldn't have had pups in the first place," Kagome said. "Some people view their offspring as commodities, not people. I think that's where the trouble lies." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Sachiko is definitely her own person, and I wouldn't want her any other way." 

"And you wonder why I love you," Kagome replied, tilting her head upward for another kiss. 

Inu Yasha was more than happy to fulfill her silent request, giving her a quick squeeze as his lips brushed hers again. "Yeah," Inu Yasha murmured when they finally parted, "but I'm very glad you do." 

**~*~*~*~**

The last couple of Sundays, Inu Yasha had been taking Naoki out into the few remaining wooded areas in Tokyo to continue refining his hunting skills. They'd been able to practice on bigger animals such as boar and deer in Hawaii, but here in Tokyo, it was time to focus on catching smaller, faster prey like squirrels and pigeons. Naoki was proving to be a quick study, but they both knew they would continue the "lessons" even after he had learned all he could. It was the perfect opportunity for some father/son time, just the two of them. 

This Sunday, however, both of them had agreed to stay at the Higurashi shrine. Naoki was helping Mama Higurashi and Sachiko work the charm booth, keeping an eye on Sachiko up close, while Inu Yasha watched from a distance. 

Every single one of them was on high alert, now that there was a very real and present threat on the horizon. 

Kagome, of course, was her usual radiant self. To Inu Yasha, she was the perfect miko, and it was an afternoon like this that had enticed him to further his relationship with her. She was so calm and friendly to everyone, passing out smiles and thoughtful advice to anyone who asked. A few times, he'd had to fight down a surge of jealousy when another male came up to her, but it was a battle quickly won as he determined she had on her "friendly but polite" smile, rather than the one reserved for him and their pups. 

He hated that remaining tendril of insecurity, but his youkai side definitely didn't help in that regard. His youkai side didn't see her as property, but she was theirs, and if he had to challenge a male for her, he would at the drop of a hat. Even though they were mated, proof beyond all reasonable doubt that she was his, now and forever, it was still difficult to believe this was all real. Hanyou were supposed to be alone, unloved... 

Inu Yasha was yanked out of his melancholy thoughts by a whiff of scent that immediately brought his hackles up. That scent had now been imprinted on his mind as "threat" except for a couple of specific cases, and he contained his growl as best he could so the general public wouldn't hear. He did grit and bear his teeth, though, as the stench grew stronger, and before he could think better of it, he bounded over toward the source. 

Kagome had just finished talking with a tourist when she felt the spike in Inu Yasha's agitation. Red hot fury shot through their bond, and she was running before she even had a chance to think about it. She could feel Sachiko and Naoki's curiosity and slight worry at seeing her take off, but she knew how on edge her mate was. And he was currently ready to commit murder. 

Kagome's jaw dropped when she took in the spectacle before her. Inu Yasha had a woman practically pinned against the red torii at the top of the shrine steps, and she was cowering before him. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called. 

The waves of youki coming off him were palpable, and other visitors were already skittering away from the potential scene. When he didn't respond to her call, Kagome stepped closer, and she finally found herself at an angle to see who he had trapped. 

"Hinako-san!" 

That got Inu Yasha's attention, and as he snapped his head around to look at her over his shoulder, Kagome could see that his eyes were starting to bleed red. "You know this--?" 

"Yes," Kagome cut him off before he could say something they would all regret. She covered the short distance between them and gently laid a hand on his arm, doing her best to exude calm. 

"You're not.. helping," Inu Yasha growled. 

"It's my fault," Kagome said. "I invited her." 

"You what?" Inu Yasha half turned, one eye on her, the other on his prey. 

"It was before I met with Hojo Masanori," Kagome said. "This is Hojo Hinako, Sachiko's biological grandmother." She peeked around her mate to see that Hinako was deathly pale. "I'm so sorry, Hinako-san. My husband is incredibly protective of Sachiko. He probably thought you were here to try and take her away." 

"Like the asshole's wife did,” Inu Yasha snarled. 

Kagome couldn't help the surge of warmth that flooded her at Kikyou's new designation. 

Hinako was obviously too shaken to speak, but she shook her head. 

"Let her go, Inu Yasha. Please?" Kagome said gently. 

Inu Yasha took a few steps back, but he wasn't about to let the bitch out of his sight. 

Kagome closed the distance, putting her own body between her former mother-in-law and her mate. "I'm really sorry, Hinako-san. He won't hurt you with me here, I promise. Just stick close to me." 

Hinako gripped her miko robes with a strength that Kagome hadn't known the older woman possessed. Kagome's heart suddenly went out to her. If Hojo-kun was such a jerk, what had his own father been like? 

"As long as you're not a threat to our.. children, you'll be fine," Kagome repeated. 

"Children?" 

Kagome coaxed Hinako away from the torii and further onto the shrine grounds. Inu Yasha stayed a few steps behind them, his gaze boring holes into the back of their heads, and a rumbling growl hopefully only Kagome could hear issuing from his chest. 

"I mentioned when we met at the compound that Sachiko has a half brother now," Kagome said. "Though they are as close as any siblings could be." 

Hinako stopped in the middle of the grounds, staring at the charm booth. Sachiko had gone from her usual effusive self to clinging to Mama Higurashi, and Naoki was glaring at the intruder. 

"She's even more scared than you are," Kagome explained. "She was kidnapped during our trip to Hawaii for our official wedding and honeymoon. By your son's second wife." 

Hinako's eyes grew massive. "Second wife?" 

Kagome sighed. "Apparently no one told you about that, either?" 

Hinako shook her head. "All I know is that he has a position at Lanai Memorial Hospital in Hawaii." 

"Apparently, shortly after he established himself in Hawaii, he fell in love with someone," Kagome said. "None of us knew until after Sachiko's kidnapper was apprehended, and it came as a shock to everyone, even Hojo-kun’s co-workers." 

"He married again," Hinako echoed, trying to process yet another startling piece of information. 

"Come on, let me introduce you to your granddaughter," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha snarled a little more loudly at that, but one look from Kagome silenced him. As far as he was concerned, Kasumi and Shouga were Sachiko's grandmothers. However, now that he had a good whiff of her, he could tell that this Hojo Hinako was a rabbit, not a hawk. 

Even so, if she put even one single toe out of line, he'd rip her throat out. 

Once they got close enough, Mama Higurashi was the first to speak. "Hojo-san," she said, keeping her voice carefully neutral. 

"It is good to see you again, Higurashi-san," Hinako replied, giving a polite, if shaky, bow. 

Sachiko looked up at Kasumi, seeking reassurance. "Granny?" 

Mama Higurashi rubbed Sachiko's back. "I think it's okay, Sa-chan. This is Hojo Hinako, Hojo-kun's mother." 

Sachiko's eyes went even wider, and Naoki's growl grew loud enough to hear as he shifted his stance, ready to spring at a moment's notice. 

Hinako, however, couldn't stop staring at the child she had been told was either horribly crippled or dead. Despite the fear on the girl's face and in her eyes, it was plain to see that she was in perfect health. Her dark brown hair shone, even in the shade of the booth, and although she was a little thin, her skin had a healthy glow beneath the paleness of shock. The girl may have looked almost exactly like Kagome, but she definitely had the Hojo family hair color. 

"We've never had a chance to meet, even when you were a baby," Hinako said. "I am Hojo Hinako. Pleased to meet you." 

"Are you a good Hojo or a bad Hojo?" Sachiko immediately asked. 

Mama Higurashi gasped, and Kagome stifled a shout of laughter. Even Inu Yasha snorted. 

Hinako, on the other hand, cocked her head to the side in a gesture that everyone else instantly recognized, since Sachiko did the same thing when she was curious. "There are different kinds?" Hinako asked. 

Sachiko nodded emphatically. "Hojo-kun is a bad Hojo. Akitoki-sensei is a good Hojo." 

"And by Hojo-kun, she means Yoshiaki," Kagome clarified. "Hojo Akitoki was her doctor while we were on Lanai." 

"Yoshiaki is a 'bad' Hojo?" Hinako looked absolutely stricken. 

"He tried to take me away from my family," Sachiko said, "even after I asked him not to. He never wanted me at all until his wife did. And his wife hurt me. So he's a bad Hojo." 

"Sachiko-chan," Hinako whispered, utterly appalled. 

Kagome put a gentle hand on Hinako's shoulder. "Now I think you understand," Kagome said. 

"It doesn't matter what you think of me," Inu Yasha nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "I may not be rich, money-wise, or have any kind of pedigree.. shut it, Kagome." 

Kagome promptly snapped her mouth closed, but a snort of laughter escaped her anyway. 

"But I love my pups, and that's more than I can say for that pup abandoning asshole!" 

"Pups?" Hinako echoed. 

Kagome fought down the urge to smack her forehead with the palm of her hand. 

"It's a nickname we've come up with as a family, as a joke on Inu Yasha's name," Mama Higurashi said smoothly. 

"Ah, I see," Hinako replied. "I really must be going, though I can honestly say, I am glad you are doing well, Sachiko-san." 

"Thank you," Sachiko said, still eyeing Hinako with distrust, but forcing herself to be polite. 

Once Hinako was safely past the torii and on her way down the shrine steps, Kagome turned to her mate. "Inu Yasha?" 

"If I know bastards like that Masanori guy you told me about," Inu Yasha said, "she didn't just come here to see Sachiko. She was on a reconnaissance mission." 

"I agree, Inu Yasha," Mama Higurashi said. 

Kagome shook her head. "I should have known." 

Inu Yasha snorted, then reeled Kagome in, kissing the top of her head. "You always try to see the good in people, no matter what. That's why you need an 'overprotective' type like me to keep you safe." 

"Mm-hm," was Kagome's only reply, but the heat in her gaze said more than any words could. 

"Thank you, Papa," Sachiko said. 

Not caring what anyone else thought, Inu Yasha reached over the ledge that served as a table for selling shrine trinkets, and picked Sachiko up as if she weighed nothing, which made Sachiko giggle. He sat her on his hip as if she were a toddler, but she was the one who moved around until she was clinging to his torso and he could give her a proper hug. 

"I love you, Papa." 

Inu Yasha cleared his throat, nuzzling the side of her head. "You, too, pup." 

"If only that Hinako person could see this," Naoki said, a smug expression on his face. 

Kagome smiled and walked over to Naoki, discreetly rubbing an ear through the pins keeping it plastered to his skull and out of sight. "Exactly." 


	77. Mystic and Exotic

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**  
_Mystic and Exotic_

The sound of flesh meeting flesh cracked through the room like a gunshot. Hinako crumpled before the fury of her father-in-law, reflexively bringing her hand to her cheek. 

"You learned nothing?" 

Hojo Masanori did not raise his voice, but the words were spoken in a tone that would make the bravest of hearts quail. 

"Nothing that would help," Hinako managed to say, slowly righting herself back into a kneeling position. She kept her head down, eyes averted. Anything to try and deflect even a little of Masanori's rage. "He never so much as even touched me." 

"What of their.. proclivities?" 

Hinako had no idea what her father-in-law was talking about, so she answered as honestly as she could. "When I reached the shrine, Kagome-san was in the midst of talking to the shrine visitors. Her mother and the children were minding the trinket booth. I have no idea where her husband was before I came in. He just appeared out of nowhere." 

Masanori continued his interrogation by asking, "Did you notice anything strange about him?" 

"Just his hair and his eyes,” Hinako replied. 

"Go on,” Masanori encouraged her, sensing that finally something she had seen might be of some use. 

Hinako swallowed reflexively. "His hair is silver, though his face is young, and his eyes are golden. I think his son inherited some of it, since even though his hair was black, his eyes were lighter than Kagome-san's or Sachiko-chan's." 

Masanori frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, although his daughter-in-law couldn't see it. "You may go." 

Hinako knew better than to question him, so she bowed her way out, making sure not to turn her back on him, even as she slid the wood-and-paper door to his room back in place. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. How had she ever gotten into this mess? 

Oh, yes, the marriage her father had arranged for her the moment she was of age. 

"Hinako-san, is that you?" 

Hinako shook her head, marveling once again at how the man who now stood a few feet away somehow always knew who he was addressing despite his blindness. He had always been an odd sort of man, his grey hair neatly tied back in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, but his bangs were long and shaggy enough to hide his unseeing eyes. He always wore his own version of traditional clothing, today‘s outfit being a light blue kimono patterned with hollowed-out white triangles, a pair of matching hakama, and an odd garment in a darker shade of blue that looked like a traditional samurai kataginu, but without the decorative “wings” at the shoulders. Hinako finally found her voice and replied, "Yes, Kakuju-ojii-san." 

"Thought so." Then his pleasant neutral expression shifted, the corners of his mouth curving slightly downward. "Come here, child." 

Hinako rose and did so, coming close enough for him to touch. His fingers went unerringly to where Masanori had slapped her. He pressed a cool palm against her cheek. 

"Masanori?" Kakuju asked gently. 

"I failed him," Hinako said. 

"Failed him? How so?" 

When she was just a young thing, Kakuju had terrified her. He seemed almost otherworldly, and the fact that she couldn‘t make eye contact with him unnerved her. But as the years passed, she had come to realize that he was just a harmless old man. "I was sent to get some information on some people my father-in-law considers to be enemies, but I wasn't able to get much." 

"What kind of enemies?" Kakuju asked, seemingly intrigued. 

Hinako sighed. "My former daughter-in-law and her new family." 

"New family, eh?" Kakuju replied, his voice turning thoughtful. 

"Yes, and her new husband has been made the head of the Higurashi family." 

Kakuju‘s body language signaled that he had blinked. "My, now that is interesting." 

Hinako swallowed the urge to give in to tears. "And I have discovered the depths of the deception going on around me. My granddaughter is thriving and healthy. I have also discovered that Yoshiaki has remarried. I do not understand why my father-in-law is so insistent on bringing Kagome-san's daughter into the Hojo family." 

"Who knows, my dear?" Kakuju asked, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Now go. Rest. You've had a trying day." 

Hinako nodded, then passed him, silently making her way to her room. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Kakuju continued to Masanori's rooms, waiting politely to be acknowledged before entering. 

"So?" Masanori snapped. 

"It seems the family gift has not completely passed you over, Masanori-kun,” Kakuju said with a chuckle. 

Masanori snorted. "So we are dealing with a youkai?" 

"He didn't touch her, but whoever he is, he's powerful," Kakuju said. "He left enough of an imprint on Hinako’s clothing for me to get a reading." 

"And?" 

Kakuju bowed respectfully. "It seems the Higurashi family has tied itself to an inu youkai family." 

Masanori spat. "All the more reason to rescue my grandchild." 

"And fulfill the bargain you made." 

Masanori glared. "Watch your tongue, old man." 

Kakuju shifted, his air one of indulgence. "Of course, Masanori-kun." 

**~*~*~*~**

A couple of days passed, and the tension eased at the Higurashi Shrine. They hadn't heard anything from Sesshoumaru, but they also hadn't heard anything from the Hojo family. When a week had passed with no new developments, Inu Yasha went back to working in his apartment, but he wasn't about to leave Naoki and Sachiko unprotected. Kajimaru had insisted on taking over watching "the kits", going on about how it would be good for an old man like him to have an adventure or two. 

Inu Yasha knew well enough that by this time, Kajimaru had folded Sachiko into the myriad of grand- and great grandkits he already had. Inu Yasha was actually very grateful for Kajimaru's interest in both of his pups' well being. If he were honest with himself, he knew that Kajimaru would do anything for his kits, whether blood related or adopted. He privately wondered if it was the kitsune’s influence that had made accepting Sachiko as his own so easy. 

Though he knew full well the majority of it was because of Sachiko herself. He'd never met a pup more loving and giving, and given who her mother was, it was obvious where she had inherited it from. 

He had just finished off sanding down a table when the phone rang. He got to his feet with a sigh and answered it. "Higurashi," he barked into the phone, doing his best to ignore the wave of warmth that flooded him at saying that. He'd already been teased by many of his old regulars about the change in surname, but when they heard the facts, they were duly impressed, even if some in different countries didn't quite understand. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

The warmth turned into heat of another kind. "Kagome." 

"Care to meet your mate for lunch?" she asked. "Or are you too busy?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head, before realizing that she wasn't there to see it. "I'm busy, but not too busy. You doing okay?" 

Kagome sighed. "Wishing this pup would come out sooner rather than later. I know I'm spoiled having an entire month less, but it's growing harder to get things done." 

Inu Yasha blushed, knowing that if anyone was there to overhear him, they'd never let him hear the end of it. Still... "Rest when you need to, Kagome. If there's stuff you don't get done, just let me know. I am hanyou, after all." 

"But I'm not used to this!" Kagome burst out. "I can usually do so much more." 

If he were there in person, he would take her in his arms and kiss her, reassuring her that she was still as strong and wonderful as ever. Even more so, since she was lugging an entire extra person along with her. As it was, he lowered his voice into a range normally reserved for the bedroom. "Rest up, and I'll reward you for being a good girl." 

He felt the shudder of desire shimmer through their mating bond, and he knew the point had been made. 

"Really?" 

"Really," Inu Yasha reassured her. 

"In that case.. oh! Darn it, you and your sexy voice nearly knocked the other reason I called clear out of my head," Kagome said in a tone that would have been chastising, if it weren't laced with arousal. "What do you usually do for Naoki's birthday?" 

Inu Yasha blinked. It was hard to imagine, but last year around Naoki's birthday, he and Kagome hadn't really known each other at all. They'd only gone on a couple of Naoki and Sachiko's "dates" by that point. He looked at the calendar on the wall. "Shit! It's only three days away!" 

Kagome giggled. "Now you know why I asked." 

Inu Yasha thought back. "Not much, really. There's always been so much baggage attached, we've always kept it pretty low key. Dinner at the 'Happy Hunting Ground', definitely, and I'd usually make or get him a little something." 

"So does that mean I get to spoil him?" 

"Like you don't every day?" Inu Yasha countered. 

"Hmm.. you have a point. Though I'd venture to say I spoil his Dad, too." 

"Yes, you do," he practically purred. 

"And there you go again, turning me into a horny puddle of goo when I'm trying to get things done," Kagome said with a mock long-suffering sigh. "Thank goodness it's only a couple of hours until lunch." 

"We'll talk more about Naoki's birthday then." 

"If your mouth's not too full,” Kagome replied. 

Inu Yasha was glad he wasn't eating or drinking anything, or he would have done a spit take. "Kagome!" 

Kagome's merry laughter rang delightfully in his ears. "See you soon, mate." 

Inu Yasha put the phone back on its hook before muttering, "Not soon enough." 

**~*~*~*~**

How Kagome talked him into stuff like this, he'd never know. 

Then he inhaled deeply, taking in the headiness of her scent and the warmth of her pressed against his side, and he ruefully acknowledged that actually, he did know. She was his mate, he loved her, and seeing her happy made everything bad about the world fade away, if only for a moment. 

He'd agreed to lunch, but this was not the sort of afternoon exercise he had been expecting. 

He was also more than a little embarrassed, realizing how relatively little he knew about Naoki's tastes in the wake of the feminine hurricane that was Kagome. Inu Yasha knew that Naoki was still a fan of Kamen Team, but he'd no idea that the pup had found another show he liked, the latest in an ubiquitous series involving giant robots and the kids that piloted them. With Kagome, finding presents for Naoki was easy. She'd somehow known his favorite robot, and while she bought an actual figure, she'd also found a model meant to be painted and put together by hand. 

It was gorgeous. Perfect. Exactly like her. He hadn't even had to think about it before nodding. 

"Sachiko said she already had something for him, though that makes me nervous," Kagome had said, only half joking. 

Inu Yasha had happily bought the necessary supplies to complete the model as well. He wasn't such a bad Dad that he would try and make the pup find his own. 

"Do you really think I did okay?" Kagome asked as they walked. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Better than okay. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been a mother before..." He gave her a cocky smirk, which melted her playful scowl and made her cling a little more tightly to him. 

He could feel the eyes of the crowds on them, but for once, it didn't truly bother him. Most of the attention was focused on Kagome's prominent belly. All he had to do was stand there and act tough to protect his mate and pup. 

More and more, he was having to admit that he was honestly happy. As long as he put away the dark cloud looming over them, he could focus on the moment as it was. He had a son, and a daughter, and his second son would be born soon. He couldn't wait to hold that precious pup in his arms, especially now that the pup was, for lack of a better term, a more "vocal" participant in their mating bond. His emotions were becoming clearer, more distinct. 

It reminded Inu Yasha that he had to be on his guard even more than usual, despite his mate's reassurances that she was fine. 

A wistful sigh escaped her, and it immediately captured Inu Yasha's attention. "What is it?" 

Kagome chuckled. "Nothing, really," she said, but she did stop walking. "Just thinking about when this little guy is safely here, and I'm healed up. I miss our shopping trips." 

Inu Yasha finally realized where they were and blushed. It was the shop where they had found most of their current crop of toys. The humans passed by it, unseen. "Getting ideas already? Am I boring you?" 

Kagome looked up at him, her gaze searing him from head to toe. "Never," she said vehemently. "I just love playing with you. Is that so bad?" 

"It's not bad at all." Inu Yasha stared at her lips, so ripe and dying to be kissed. Unable to wait another moment, he ushered her around the corner before pinning her against the wall of the alleyway and stealing her breath away as his lips came down on hers. 

The delicate scent of arousal wafted around him, even as his ears picked up the sound of the bag with Naoki's presents in it falling to the ground. He cracked one eye open to make sure they were okay before refocusing his attention fully on his mate. 

Kagome moaned, her arms instinctively wrapping around Inu Yasha's neck as she kissed him back, their tongues dancing in perfect rhythm. She kneaded the back of his neck, while he massaged her curves. It took her back to the early days of their relationship, before they'd slept together. Those first stolen moments when she'd discovered that Inu Yasha had never truly just made out before. Her heart fluttered as his hands cupped her backside, pressing her against him as close as he dared. 

When their mouths finally parted, they stayed connected, Inu Yasha resting his forehead against Kagome's as they fought to catch their breath. 

"What you do to me, woman," Inu Yasha rasped. 

"Mm-hm," Kagome replied, purposefully shifting so that she rubbed against the obvious erection she could now feel fighting the confines of his shorts and underwear. 

"Kagome..." His hands lowered even farther, as if to find and lift the hem of her dress. 

Kagome gently grasped his arm, capturing his attention. 

"I have one more place in mind. I promise you'll like it." 

Inu Yasha groaned. "What're you trying to do, kill me?" 

"Only temporarily," Kagome said with a wink. "C'mon, big, strong, alpha male. I've got a surprise for you." 

**~*~*~*~**

"You're kidding?" 

k "Nope," Kagome replied. "Will you help me overwrite another not-so-happy memory?" 

Inu Yasha knew he was gawking, but at the moment, he didn't really care. It was such a normal thing for a couple to do, yet he'd never had the experience. He had to admit it was a lot more discreet than most places of this type, but knowing without a doubt exactly what it was made his cheeks turn bright red. 

He also realized in that moment how lucky he and Kagome truly were that Mama Higurashi was so open and accepting of their relationship. For many couples, places like this were about the only option for alone time. It was so mundane, yet so momentous. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha fought to get his emotions back under control, seeing Kagome's concern. Then he realized she was able to feel the flood through their bond, anyway. "I'm okay," he rasped. "I just..." His cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. "I've never been to one of these." 

"I've only been a couple of times, myself." 

That brought Kagome's earlier question back to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't help the slight growl that escaped him, realizing the person she would have been with. On the heels of that thought was the memory that she had spent her first wedding night in a place like this. 

No wonder she wanted to get rid of those particular memories. 

He lowered his head just enough to murmur in her ear, "And I'll make sure this trip erases any remaining traces of the asshole." 

Kagome smiled up at him, and the entire world tilted on its axis around him. That was the power of his Kagome. "I know you will," she said. 

Inu Yasha's growl turned into one of a very different kind. "Let's get in there before I take you right here on the street," he snarled. 

Kagome's laughter was rich and warm, making him shiver with delight. 

He loved her so fucking much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** For those of you who are as much of an "Inu Yasha" nerd as myself, I must apologize for stealing Kakuju's name and figure and filling it with an OC. For those who are more casual, Kakuju is originally from the PS2 game "Secret of the Cursed Mask", but I changed his background and personality for this story. He's actually a kindly old gentleman, despite what I've done to him here. So please forgive my use of creative license.


	78. Surrender, but Never Give In

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**  
_Surrender, But Never Give In_

Inu Yasha was more than a little relieved that there wasn't anyone actually manning the front desk. He stared in wonder at the wall of screens before him, each one presenting a different scenario, from a futuristic space room, to what appeared to be a torture chamber, to a hideous pink room that he really didn't want to look at too closely. 

"Mind if I pick?" Kagome asked, already knowing what his answer would be. 

Inu Yasha shrugged. "You're the expert," he replied, grateful that his gruffness hid the slight tremor he could feel in his vocal chords. 

Kagome turned back around, her finger going directly to a certain button. Inu Yasha shook his head. Of course she would have had something in mind. His Kagome was nothing if not resourceful. In fact, that was probably part of what led her to choosing this particular establishment over any other. 

Inu Yasha was so lost in his musings that he was jolted out of them by the warmth of her hand slipping back into his. He looked down at her, the heat in her eyes mesmerizing. 

"Shall we go, mate?" 

Inu Yasha swallowed. "Lead the way." 

And lead she did, down a couple of corridors to the room at the end. Inu Yasha watched as she inserted a key into the lock and heard the door snick open. She pushed it all the way open, then led him in, and he knew she was up to something by the tendril of mischievousness that tugged at him through their mating bond. 

Inu Yasha stopped dead, barely even registering the sound of the door closing behind him. The scent in the room was light, present, but not overpowering to his inu youkai senses. It was spicy, yet with an underlying tone of tropical forest. Oh, he recognized their surroundings all right. The room had obviously been set up to mimic a forest very much like the one they had gotten married in. "Kagome?" 

Kagome came around in front of him and put her arms around his neck. "We couldn't do this at the actual ceremony, but I really couldn't get the image of you just taking me in front of the entire crowd at our wedding out of my mind. Then I found this place online, and well..." 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath, the scent of his Kagome and their newest pup filling his awareness. In this moment, nothing else mattered but his family and the woman he loved. He gently dampened their connection to Naoki and Sachiko, knowing they were trying to concentrate on their classes, before taking his mate fully in his arms. 

They simply stood there, enjoying the feel of their bodies fitting together so perfectly. Finally, a stray thought crossed Inu Yasha's mind, and he pulled back. "How long do we have?" 

"I chose 90 minutes," Kagome said. "An hour is much too short, and as much as I would love to go for longer..." 

Inu Yasha sighed. "We both have work," he finished. 

"Exactly. But nothing says we can't indulge in a little 'afternoon delight'." 

"Little?" Inu Yasha snorted. 

"Okay, a lot," Kagome said with a smile, getting in on the game. 

"So, any other reason for this room besides the setting?" 

Kagome laughed. "You know me too well," she said, stepping back just enough so she could gesture toward the far corner. "I also caught sight of something I'd like to try, while I was 'love hotel' shopping." 

Inu Yasha squinted, then moved forward without really thinking about it. Once he reached the corner, he regarded the contraption there with a certain wariness. "What is this thing?" he asked, poking it with one finger. 

"I think they called it a 'love swing'. Basically, one partner gets up in it, and it holds them.. open." 

"Is it safe?" 

Kagome's heart warmed, though she'd already expected her mate's concern. "I may be bigger, but I'm not over the weight limit yet." 

Inu Yasha stared at her in shock. "That's not what I--." He was silenced by Kagome crossing the distance and yanking him down to give him a very thorough kiss. Once they parted, he was breathing heavily. 

"I know it wasn't," Kagome said. "I was teasing. We've done a great job of compensating, but I really, _really_ miss having you above me where I can look into your eyes." 

Then the pieces clicked into place. If Kagome were held suspended, there wouldn't be any extra weight on her back. Inu Yasha licked his lips. "I've missed it, too," he admitted. 

"Then why don't you help me get undressed?" Kagome asked, smiling at him before holding her hair up, then turning around so he could reach the zipper of her dress. 

Inu Yasha took advantage of her position. He came very close to her, but instead of grasping the zipper, he lightly drew his claws over the expanse of flesh revealed by the scooped neckline of the back of her dress, just enough to stimulate. 

Kagome shivered, her eyes closing of their own accord. Then she felt the warmth of his tongue and lips on the back of her neck, alternately mouthing and kissing the area emblazoned with her mating mark. A groan escaped her as he plied her sensitive flesh, making her nipples pebble beneath her clothing and the throbbing between her legs go from a mild hum to a more desperate rhythm. 

"Inu Yasha..." 

"Mine," Inu Yasha rumbled, tasting every centimeter of her revealed skin, his hands moving so that his claws drew gentle patterns over her still-clothed torso. He monitored their connection for any sign of discomfort, especially since her arms were still raised, but she wasn't feeling any strain yet. On the contrary, his attentions were making her tremble with need, and the scent of her desire grew heavier in the air. 

"Always," Kagome breathed, reveling in Inu Yasha's touch. 

Inu Yasha could feel his youkai side rising up, wanting his turn, but Inu Yasha pushed back, claiming this particular experience for himself. Instead of settling, he almost felt as if his youkai side were riding the waves of burgeoning desire alongside him. It was an acceptable compromise. His Kagome loved him, all of him, and as long as he could still feel, touch, and taste her, he could tolerate the extra presence. 

The moment he felt the strain on her arms becoming too much, Inu Yasha gave one final kiss to each of her shoulders, then grasped the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. Once her back was revealed in all its glory, he coaxed her arms down, letting the cascade of black silk that was her hair fall as well. Then he slipped his hands beneath the fabric, easing it down and helping thread her arms out. He let the dress stay as it was, giving both it and the pup inside his mate a proprietary little pat before skimming his hands upward to cup her breasts through her bra. 

Kagome hummed in delight as he simply stood there, holding her, the weight of her heavier-than-usual breasts even more fully supported by his hands. She whimpered a little when he slipped his away, only for her eyes to fly open in surprise as she felt her bra go slack without any sound of ripping material. 

"So you _do_ know how to unclasp a bra," she quipped. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "I'm just usually too impatient," he said, nipping at her shoulder as he helped draw the bra down and off her arms. "You would be, too, if you had such a delicious mate." 

"I know the feeling," Kagome said. "I just don't have the claws, or believe me, your wardrobe would be just as shredded." 

Warmth filled Inu Yasha, and he could feel his erection twitch slightly in reaction to her words. "Good. Who needs clothes, anyway?" 

Kagome laughed outright. "Silly human laws." 

"Yes, they are," Inu Yasha said, finally bringing his hands down to ease the fabric of her dress over the precious bump it had been resting on until it could fall to the ground in a heap, leaving Kagome in just her panties. Inu Yasha brought his hand down, lightly pressing against her cloth-covered mound and rumbling in approval at how much dampness he could feel. 

"I've been wanting you all morning," Kagome confessed. 

"And I never stop wanting you," Inu Yasha replied, pressing against her even more thoroughly, so she could feel the truth of his words without a shadow of a doubt. 

"How do you think I ended up like this?" Kagome teased. 

"A run-in with a peach youkai?" 

It took Kagome a moment to think Inu Yasha's comment through, muddled as her mind currently was by his attentions. Then she recalled the story of "Momotaro" and giggled. "So I'm having a quarter peach youkai?" 

Inu Yasha growled, his hand coming up to splay protectively over her stomach. "Not from what I can smell." 

Kagome smiled, doing her best to reassure him as she laid her hand over his. "Good. Would hate to think I missed something." 

Inu Yasha nosed her hair aside and nuzzled her mark again, ignoring his youkai side's confident drawl. He knew that side of him was only trying to help, but the touch of his mate's hair, the tone of her voice, and the unwavering flow of love that came from his bond with her soothed him like nothing else could. His hand moved downward, then the rest of his body followed to divest her of that last article of clothing still clinging to her form. The way she turned and that delicate hand gripping his shoulder with such strength almost made him give into the urge to simply nose his way between her legs right then and there. 

However, his mate had made a request, and now he was getting more and more of an idea how to grant it in the most pleasurable of ways. 

Kagome finished turning around as Inu Yasha stood back up, her hands moving to his sides and bunching in his t-shirt to pull it free of his pants. He stopped her, and she looked up at him curiously. 

"First, we get you in that swing. Then I'll take my clothes off." 

Kagome nodded, her desire stealing away her ability to speak. She squeaked as Inu Yasha picked her up, carrying her over to the swing. She clung to him desperately as he settled her in the loop of material that was more sling than swing, ensuring she was solidly in place before pulling back. Then Kagome waved her feet in the air, and Inu Yasha realized that the two loops on either side were meant to be used like stirrups. 

"I'm ready for my checkup, Higurashi-sensei," Kagome said, fluttering her eyelashes. 

Even knowing she was playing, her words went directly to his groin, his erection actively fighting to get free of his clothing. His hands shook slightly as he threaded first one foot, then the other, through the loops. He nearly dropped to his knees as the full bouquet of his mate's most intimate folds being spread so wide open hit him, and he took a moment to stare reverently at the way she was so clearly exposed. 

Kagome blushed as Inu Yasha's gaze raked her from head to toe. Not knowing what else to do with her hands, she gripped the sides of the swing at about the level of her head. "Want to..?" 

"No," Inu Yasha said with a firm shake of his head. 

Kagome nodded, understanding completely. Maybe someday he would be willing to bind her hands, but they had talked about this before. He still needed her touch, especially when they were being intimate. He'd spent long enough with a woman who refused to do so that he couldn't bring himself to hamper her ability yet. 

Inu Yasha wondered if his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. She sat there, brazenly spread, yet with a delicate blush on her cheeks. He devoured her with his eyes, much as he longed to do so with every other part of his body. It didn't matter that it was familiar territory by now. It still honored and touched him how much confidence she had in him. How much she clearly desired him. The air was heavy with her most intimate scent, and she was completely on display. 

"Inu Yasha," she begged, and he couldn't help the way her lower lips moved, inviting him in. 

Kagome shivered and her toes curled in pure desire as Inu Yasha whipped his shirt off over his head. He may not have been touching her directly, but his gaze had done its work, making her even wetter, and her clit practically vibrate in a desperate bid for attention. 

He made quick work of his jeans and underwear, leaving his sandals behind along with them as he padded across the floor, stalking his precious prey. For a moment, he was tempted to raise her up and feast on her delectable folds, but the ache in his loins let him know that he had been hard for long enough. That he needed to bury himself inside her before he exploded. So instead of raising her, he lowered her, just enough that he could grasp her hips and draw her forward, impaling her on his cock. 

Kagome couldn't help but moan at the sensation of him finally filling her. Taking up the physical space that so often craved him, feeding the love in her heart in another dimension. He was hers, entirely. His need drew forward her own need to protect, to shelter him, no matter what storms loomed on the horizon. She captured him, cradled him, did her best to reassure him that she was there, no matter what. 

Inu Yasha groaned, burying his face in her shoulder as her heat surrounded him. She always felt so damned good. How could anyone have ever resisted her? Though he was very glad the asshole had been so stupid, because now she was his, and his alone, for the rest of their lives. He bit back a whimper as he moved her backward, the air in the room absolutely freezing in comparison to being wrapped in his Kagome. He quickly brought her forward again, sighing in relief as he buried himself to the hilt. 

"It's okay, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, her arms curling around his head. "I'm here." 

Inu Yasha nodded, but he had lost the ability to speak. This time, he was the one who moved, but not to withdraw. He both felt and heard Kagome's gasp as he swiveled his hips, grinding against her and desperate to feel the way her walls rippled around him. 

Kagome was not only suspended, but held on cloud nine. He always felt so good, but this was phenomenal. Then he reversed direction, his name falling from Kagome's lips as both a plea and a prayer. 

Inu Yasha knew he was close already, so close. But then, something in his awareness shifted. His arousal had always taken the same pattern, like scaling a sheer cliff. Sure he could pause it temporarily, but what he was experiencing now was unlike anything he could ever imagine. Instead of a sharp increase, it was a spiral. He lifted his head, staring into Kagome's eyes, and realized that this was how Kagome felt. This fire slowly burning higher and higher. He was amazed, and more than happy to come along for the ride. 

Kagome had no idea what was going on, but it was as if Inu Yasha was not only inside her, but beneath her skin, flowing through her veins as the blood pulsed throughout her entire body. Her desire continued its winding path to the summit, spiking upward with every new motion of his hips, ensuring he was fully embedded in her while continuing to stimulate them both. She was close. So very close. Just a little nudge... 

It was barely a formed thought before Inu Yasha snapped his hips upward, grinding her clit against his pubic bone. 

The world fell away as she clung to Inu Yasha, her head and her heart bursting as she climaxed, bringing him along with her. She almost swore she could feel the heat as he cursed against her skin, his hips thrusting with tiny motions, trying to bury himself even deeper as he came. 

Inu Yasha mildly wondered if he was having a heart attack. Every nerve in his body was on fire as he exploded, the heat rushing out from his body into hers, his hips jerking with each new wave. He didn't know how long it went on, but at last the most primal elements passed, leaving behind the love and passion he felt for his incredible mate. 

As Kagome came back down to earth, she caught the slight bit of red bleeding into his scleras. She couldn't help but smile as she realized that although they had reached the summit once, they would be returning to it very soon. She squeezed him experimentally, making him groan. 

"Looks like your youkai stamina is back," Kagome finally said, when she could string more than a couple of words together. 

Then his eyes changed completely, the now familiar lavender marks stretching below his cheekbones. Inu Yasha's youkai side gave her a toothy grin. "Now it's my turn," he growled. 

Kagome wanted to laugh, but it was short circuited by the way he looked at her. Now he was definitely the predator, and she was the more than willing prey. "I'm yours," Kagome said. 

That was all the encouragement he needed as his lips slammed down on hers and he ground his still-present erection into her. He was going to make his little bitch scream until her vocal chords surrendered along with the rest of her body. 

**~*~*~*~**

Sachiko took her time sweeping the floor, while Naoki, after making sure everyone else had left, used his hanyou agility to thoroughly clean the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. Eventually, she made her way up to the front with a full dustpan, emptying it into the garbage can beside the teachers' desk. 

"You do okay on that math test?" Naoki asked. 

Sachiko shook her head. "About as good as I always do. Though I really think we should let Mom and Papa know when we have a test in the afternoon." 

"Tell me about it," Naoki said, noting that Sachiko's cheeks were just as pink as his own. "I don't want to think about how much would be coming down the line if they weren't trying to dampen it." 

"Looks like our baby brother will have to learn about how he came into the world even faster than you did." 

"Nah," Naoki said. "From what Dad and Grandma Shouga have said, pups that have both parents around just accept it as a fact of life. He's probably bored to tears with it by now, since he has no choice but to be right there all the time." 

Sachiko giggled. "That's true. Though I have noticed a change in you lately." 

"What do you mean?" Naoki turned the rest of the way around, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"Don't think I didn't see you spacing out during English even more than usual." 

"So?" 

"So.. who is she?" 

The rag in Naoki's hand dropped to the floor as he gaped at his sister. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled as he bent to retrieve the cloth. 

"Oh c'mon. I'm human, not dumb. And I know that your youkai side is coming out, which means your instincts will be stronger until your body catches up with your blood," Sachiko replied. 

Naoki turned and walked away, taking the rag and water bucket with him. 

"Fine!" Sachiko called after him. "I'm gonna find out anyway, and then you'll be sorry!" She blew out a puff of air, making a section of her bangs temporarily flip upward. "Brothers." She picked up the broom and dustpan, going over to their usual resting place when a shiver of foreign power raked down her spine. The broom and dustpan fell with a clatter as her mind went blank for a moment, then Kaede's training kicked in. 

"Focus," she'd said quite often. "When you feel a strange power, determine first if it was reiki, youki, or some other power, and what its intent is. That will be your armor in battle." 

Sachiko forced herself to take several deep breaths, tracking the energy as best she could. It seemed the entire grounds of the school was currently flooded with it, though it took her a moment to identify. Her eyes went wide. 

It was pure youki, but it didn't strike her as the kind that wanted to hurt her. 

"Sachiko!" Naoki came bursting back into the classroom. 

"I'm okay," she said, then squeaked as Naoki hugged her. She could feel the protective rumble in his chest as he growled in the direction of the windows. 

Then time seemed to stop as something seeped in beneath a windowpane. Naoki let Sachiko go, putting himself between her and the intruder. 

A moment later, they both relaxed, even before Kaji-san turned from a pink blob of goo into his usual kitsune self. 

"I'm getting you both out of here," he said in a voice that brooked no opposition. 

"What's going on, Grandpa Kaji?" Sachiko asked. 

"I'll tell you kits later. Right now, the most important thing is to get you two back to the shrine. You'll be safest there." 

Naoki and Sachiko looked at each other, wanting to ask more questions, but realizing that if Kajimaru was rushing, there had to be a really good reason for it. "Okay," they chorused. 

**~*~*~*~**

_A few minutes prior..._

To anyone not wise to kitsune behavior, they would have thought that Kajimaru was dozing high up in a tree. He'd conjured up a conical hat to tilt over his face while he "napped", the perfect image of a lazy good-for-nothing. The truth was, he had his eyes closed, but the rest of his senses were taking advantage of the extra resources that shutting down his sight afforded him. That was how he was already on the alert when he sensed a certain being drawing close to the school. His youki was already flowing just beneath his hide, and when his adversary came close enough, a dome sprung into being, shifting the area around them just slightly into a different flow of time. 

"You really think that's going to stop me?" a voice Kajimaru had honestly been half expecting inquired. 

Kajimaru didn't even tilt his hat up. "No, but it should give you a reason to think twice." 

"So how are you involved, Kajimaru?" 

Kajimaru‘s hat disappeared in a puff of smoke, becoming a rich, green leaf. His eyes glowed slightly as he gave his adversary a hard look. "All I'll say is.. leave that kit alone, Kakuju, if you know what's good for you." 

Kakuju wheezed out a laugh. "So not only are inu involved, but kitsune? This is very interesting. What could you possibly gain by defending a human girl?" 

"And what could you possibly gain by taking her?" Kajimaru countered. 

Kakuju tsked. "I may be old, but I'm not that senile yet." 

"Too bad," Kajimaru said. "I'd love to stay and keep catching up, but I have a task to fulfill." With that, he seemed to pop out of existence, the slight time shift lingering in the air. 

"Humph. I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Kakuju mused. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Does Dad know you can move this fast, Grandpa Kaji?" Naoki asked. 

"Nope, and I'd like it to stay that way," Kajimaru replied as well as he could with a beak instead of a kitsune muzzle. 

Naoki and Sachiko were clinging to Kajimaru's back as he flew through the air, having taken the form of a peregrine falcon. It wasn't a perfect replica by any means, but it definitely got the job done. 

Moments later, Kajimaru dove, bringing them within the boundaries of the Higurashi Shrine. Another minute, and they were circling above the main courtyard. 

"Mom!" Sachiko cried. 

Kajimaru took in the sight before them with total approval. Kagome was in her miko garb, her hair tied back, a bow and arrow in her hand. He could see that her clothing had some smudges on it, likely from cleaning something, given there was also a mark on her face, but combined with her stance and the expression on her face, it almost looked like a youkai marking. 

Kajimaru landed just a few steps away and transformed into his usual kitsune self after Naoki and Sachiko slid off his back. 

"Mom!" Naoki and Sachiko chorused. 

Kagome didn't let go of her weapons, but she did bring her arms up, then down, her face softening as she gave her pups an impromptu hug. Then she turned her attention to Kajimaru, her intense expression coming back with a vengeance once she had reassured herself that her pups were safe and sound. "What's going on?" 

"Something I was half afraid of," Kajimaru said with a sigh. "I was hoping I was wrong and it wouldn't come to this. That's the only reason I kept my suspicions to myself." 

"What on earth are you talking about, Kaji-san?" Kagome asked. Then all of their heads snapped up, sensing something in the air. 

"Although Shouga hasn't, I have seen reiki and youki work together before, in one individual. And he's coming here now,” Kajimaru said. 

Kagome gripped her bow a bit more tightly. "I take it he's not friendly?" 

"Let's call it a more.. aggressive spying session on the part of the Hojo,” Kajimaru said ruefully. 

Kagome's aura flared in a way that made even Kajimaru shudder slightly at the sheer vehemence of it. "The only way he's taking Sachiko is over my dead body," she declared. 

"And it'll have to be over mine before I let that happen," Kajimaru said. "Inu Yasha would do the honors, otherwise. Speaking of..?" 

"My mate will be here any minute," Kagome said. "I can feel him getting closer by the second." 

Kajimaru nodded. "Let's see who gets here first."


	79. To Know Thy Enemy

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**  
_To Know Thy Enemy_

Inu Yasha couldn't help the blush that was staining his cheeks as he diligently carved the latest figure in his rather large order from a client whose original order he had filled before going to Hawaii. The first order had been for only three of the figures, as a sort of test run. Inu Yasha had never really worked in African folk art before, but apparently one of his other contacts had recommended him. He wasn't about to turn down business, so he'd done his best to make the original three _akuaba_ , or wooden fertility dolls. 

Then yesterday afternoon an order for one hundred more flooded in, along with sources as to where to find suitable wood in Japan. 

According to the client, all three women who received the dolls he had made wound up pregnant. 

He knew he would have to tell Kagome over dinner. He knew she would tease him, all the while giving him heated looks. 

He shifted slightly, feeling the pleasant ache that came from having so thoroughly ravished his willing mate. The swing hadn't been the only part of the room they had used, with the grand finale taking place on the plush, fake grass designed just for that purpose. He halfway wished his hanyou blood hadn't already healed the slight "fake grass" burn he'd endured, though his memories were vivid enough, and his youkai side was rumbling in utter contentment. 

And in response to his question of whether he'd fucked the asshole out of her head, her reply had been, "Who?" with a playful smile. 

Damn, how he loved her. 

He scraped the last delicate furrow that made up the face of the latest figurine with his claw, nodding in satisfaction before setting it aside to be finished and polished later. Five down, ninety-five to go. 

He was just reaching for the next block of wood when he felt Naoki and Sachiko's unease, swiftly followed by Kagome's spike in adrenaline. He could feel her tamping down her anger, going into battle mode. He was torn as to who to go to first. Then Naoki and Sachiko calmed, which told him that whatever was happening, Kajimaru was on the ball. Straight to the shrine, then. 

He took just enough time to lock the apartment door behind him before making his way up onto the rooftop of the apartment building, using it as a launching pad to spring from building to building. 

His lips drew back in a snarl. Whoever was threatening his family would pay. 

**~*~*~*~**

"So, you are the young lady causing Masanori so much trouble?" 

Kagome almost couldn't believe her eyes, but knowing what she knew now about her ex-husband, she was not about to let the old man's unassuming looks deter her from doing what she needed to. Her bow had already been lifted, and her sight was guided by the shaft of the arrow already nocked to the bowstring. An arrow that was ready to fly and bury itself in his heart, if need be. 

"He started it," Kagome replied, "and I'm more than happy to finish it." 

Kakuju put up his hands. "There's no need to threaten me." 

Kagome frowned and did not waver. "You've already threatened my son and daughter at their school. If you think I'm going to let that go unchallenged, you have another thing coming." 

"I didn't mean to scare them." 

"Likely story," Kagome shot back. "If Kaji-san hadn't been there, what would you have done?" 

Kakuju put his hands down. "Apparently you are not the foolish little girl Masanori would believe you to be." 

"He and his family stripped that away from me over eight years ago," Kagome said. "And they did it by threatening my daughter." 

Kakuju lowered his head slightly, acknowledging the source of burgeoning reiki that was partially hidden behind Kagome. His eyes might not see things on the physical plane, but his powers gave him impressions, almost like a permanent pair of heat-sensing goggles. It was how he navigated the world, and what he now "saw" gave him pause. The smaller source was primarily reiki with a few threads of youki. The older miko, though, her aura was reiki thoroughly laced with youki, the two as intertwined as they were inside himself. 

"She looks very much like you," Kakuju remarked. 

"Don't even look at her, you jerk!" Naoki said, stepping right in his line of sight. 

Kakuju blinked reflexively, though no one could see it behind his bangs. "And she has a guard dog, too." 

"That's right," Naoki said. "You want her, you'll have to go through Mom and me!" 

"Naoki..." Sachiko murmured. 

Another hidden blink from Kakuju. "You call this human 'Mom'?" 

"You bet I do," Naoki said. "She's my father's mate, and I have accepted her as my true mother, just Sachiko is my littermate." 

"I see." 

Kajimaru wanted to smack his forehead. Naoki had revealed a little too much, but he honestly couldn't blame the kit. He'd seen his own kits defend their siblings before, and it was eerily similar. Kajimaru was just about to speak when Kakuju leapt to the side, only his power-born maneuver saving him from being sliced to ribbons by Inu Yasha's Sankon Tessou. 

"Papa!" Sachiko cried. 

Inu Yasha took a split second to get over his surprise at seeing Kagome wielding a bow and arrow, but he quickly compensated, making sure to keep out of her line of sight, which was still trained on Kakuju. Naoki stepped aside, and Inu Yasha nodded in acknowledgement, silently thanking his beta for protecting their pack while he was making his way there. 

"Who are you, and what do you want?" 

"His name is Hojo Kakuju," Kajimaru said. 

"And he wants Sachiko," Kagome said grimly. 

Inu Yasha's frown grew even deeper, and a murderous light came into his eyes. At the same time, the old man's aura became more apparent, and Inu Yasha had to ruthlessly shove his shock aside. "I don't care if you're hanyou," Inu Yasha spat. "You threaten my pups, you deal with me." 

Inu Yasha's words confirmed what Kagome had been sensing. She hadn't allowed herself to dwell on it, though. If she did, she might falter if she actually had to shoot the intruder. 

Kakuju froze, mentally cursing himself for not realizing that if the new head of the Higurashi shrine was indeed inu youkai, he would be able to sense Kakuju's mixed blood. 

Kajimaru tried not to smirk. Now the playing field was a little more even. 

"I've got your scent now. If you come anywhere near Sachiko, there will be hell to pay," Inu Yasha said. 

"Four against one. I have not lived this long by betting against those odds. This is far from over," Kakuju said. 

"You've got that right," Inu Yasha said. "Sankon--." Inu Yasha stopped, his arm still raised as clouds seemed to form at Kakuju's feet, then propelled him straight upward. Inu Yasha and Kagome both stayed at the ready until the very last vestiges of Kakuju's aura had left their sensing range. 

"Papa!" Sachiko cried. 

Inu Yasha went down on his haunches, catching up both of his pups and making inu sounds of comfort as he nuzzled them. 

Kagome's heart throbbed as she watched, then stepped closer, laying a hand first on Sachiko's head, then Naoki's. 

"Well, that certainly was exciting," Kajimaru said. 

All at once, the moment was shattered as a new, much stronger source of youki entered the premises. Inu Yasha's head shot up, and he prepared to do battle again, only to be stunned by the sight before him. 

A slow, dry clap crossed the distance. 

Inu Yasha growled, baring his fangs. "Sesshoumaru!" 

**~*~*~*~**

"Rin." 

That one barked command was all it took to stop Rin in her tracks. Quite literally. She froze in place, still leaning slightly forward, and one foot on a higher step than the other. 

"Wait." 

Rin slowly relaxed, regaining her full balance. She didn't even have to look back at her guardian. She knew he would not order her around if it wasn't important. Nothing looked or seemed out of place to her. But she was also well aware that Sesshoumaru-sama, being inu youkai, could sense things she couldn't. 

Sesshoumaru, for his part, stayed perfectly still and listened, using all of his senses to assess the situation. His original concern, that he would not be allowed into the shrine, was put to rest when he realized that if a half breed could live there, somehow the shrine wards either didn't work, or had been retuned to allow those with youkai blood to enter. What intrigued him now was the sheer number and differing amounts of power he could feel. There was both a full-blooded and a hanyou kitsune youkai, as well as one very strong miko and one miko-in-training, the latter likely being the human girl his brother's whelp had spoken of. What gave him a split second of pause, though, was the strength of the inu youki he felt. Although he knew full well that Inu Yasha was the spawn of his sire and his sire's human mate, the youki signature rivaled and surpassed all but the strongest of full youkai. 

The only signature he fully recognized was that of Inu Yasha's pup. He was stronger than he logically should be, given that he was only a quarter youkai. Even with the rosary keeping his youkai blood in check, he was easily equal to a hanyou at the same stage of development. A decade ago, Sesshoumaru would not have concerned himself with such a "weakling", yet it appeared that perhaps he had misjudged his younger half-brother's strength. 

Finally, the aura of the kitsune hanyou faded, and the relief of those remaining on the shrine grounds was palpable. 

"Go ahead, Rin." 

Rin nodded and continued to hop up the steps. Sesshoumaru waited until she was nearly at the top before gliding up himself, his feet not quite touching the actual stairs. He was just in time to see Inu Yasha with his hand raised, youki sparking at the tips of his fingers. A ripple of recognition shuddered through him, though he gave no outward sign. How many times had he seen that same expression, same posture, on his sire? How could he have been so blind as not to see how much his half brother resembled the former Inu no Taishou? 

Then he ruthlessly shoved the pointless sentimentality away when Inu Yasha whirled and knelt down. How many times had his sire done the same, after protecting him as a pup? 

He put an extra layer of ice between himself and his emotions before putting his hands together slowly, almost mockingly. 

And his father's eyes stared directly at him, a maelstrom of disbelief, old pain, and the lingering touch of battlelust raging in their depths. 

"Naoki-kun!" Rin caroled, breaking the tension as she ran across the courtyard. 

Naoki looked around before gently pulling out of Inu Yasha's embrace. "Rin-chan!" 

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Rin asked. 

Naoki's expression turned grim. "The reason I asked my uncle for help. The Hojo tried to take Sachiko again, but I didn't know one of them was a kitsune!" 

"Part," Kajimaru barked. "Half, to be precise." 

"I had no idea, either," Kagome said. "Why didn't I sense him at the Hojo compound when I went there?" 

Kajimaru sighed. "Kakuju has gotten very good at concealing his aura when he so wishes," the full youkai kitsune replied. "I know you all want answers." 

"I am already aware," Sesshoumaru said, giving the shrine grounds one last look. "I have seen all I need to. Rin?" 

Rin knew everything her guardian hadn't specifically asked. She looked between Sesshoumaru and Naoki, then gave Naoki an apologetic look. "Sorry." 

Naoki shook his head. "It's okay. Maybe you can meet everyone else another time?" 

By this time, Kagome had slowly returned her arrow to the light quiver on her back. She put her bow down, unstringing it before leaning the wooden part against the house and slipping the string into a hidden pocket. "I'd like to speak with the both of you, if I may, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"Kagome..?" Inu Yasha asked, looking at her uncertainly. 

Kagome stepped up beside her mate and discreetly slipped a hand beneath his hair, massaging the back of his neck and the mating mark. "I am yours," she reassured him. "I just want to ask Rin-chan something." 

Inu Yasha sighed, knowing she was utterly sincere. "Fine, just stay in sight, okay?" 

"I will, mate." Kagome stretched up to kiss his cheek, making Inu Yasha blush before she made her way over to Sesshoumaru, and Rin who had rejoined him. 

Sesshoumaru simply looked at her, while Rin took her measure. Then the girl's eyes went wide. 

"A pregnant miko!" Rin burst out with a giggle. 

Kagome smiled. "That's right. I'm a miko, and this little guy is a quarter youkai. Youki and reiki don't have to be enemies." She said the last sentence halfway between Sesshoumaru and Rin. 

Inu Yasha's mate had guts, Sesshoumaru had to give her that. She didn't strike him as terminally stupid. There was no way she could miss the strength of his youki, yet there she was, carrying on a silent negotiation. 

"Naoki's birthday is in three days, and I was wondering if Rin-chan would like to come?" Kagome said, addressing Sesshoumaru directly. 

Rin looked up at her guardian. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"Do what you want," Sesshoumaru said. 

Rin straightened, looking almost regal despite her comfortable clothing. "I'd love to come, Kagome-sama." 

Kagome chuckled. "Kagome-san is fine. We were thinking around 2pm, since it's a Sunday." 

"I'll be there." Rin looked like she wanted to say more. 

Kagome caught on quickly, having gotten used to receiving such looks ever since she had started to show. "Go ahead. He won't bite. Yet." 

Rin giggled, then stepped forward and rested one hand on each side of Kagome's distended abdomen. The pup inside kicked inquisitively at this new person touching his living space. Rin grinned, and Kagome noticed she was missing a couple of her teeth. But one more look told her that new ones were growing in, so Rin was likely a year or two younger than Naoki and Sachiko. 

Sesshoumaru watched Rin carefully, though to a casual observer, he looked to be memorizing the shrine grounds. 

"Nice to meet you," Rin said to Kagome's stomach, patting it a little more before stepping back. "When are you due?" she asked, looking up at Kagome again. 

"In a few more weeks," Kagome said. "My midwife Shouga says he should be here sometime in October." 

Rin squealed. "Can I come see after he's born?" 

"I don't see why not,” Kagome replied. “If your guardian has no objections, that is?" 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her slightly in lieu of reply, turning away with a "Come, Rin." 

"Bye Kagome-san! Say goodbye to Naoki-kun for me!" Rin called as she turned and raised her hand in an enthusiastic farewell. 

"I will," Kagome assured her, then Kagome watched as they descended the shrine steps, only to disappear from sight a few moments later. 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome smiled, having sensed her mate coming up behind her long before. "It's okay, Inu Yasha. Rin-chan just wanted to meet our newest pup." 

"Did I hear you invite her here for.. er.. this weekend?" 

Kagome turned around, giving him an apologetic look. "It's okay, isn't it? She did help him get in to see Sesshoumaru, after all, and they looked pretty friendly to me." 

Inu Yasha sighed. "Yeah, it's fine. You're his Mom, after all. I'm just still getting used to not making all the calls when it comes to him." 

"I should have asked you..." 

"You don't have to," Inu Yasha said firmly, as if coming to a private decision. "You let me make judgment calls for Sachiko all the time. It's about time I let you do the same for Naoki." 

"Well, it was just the two of you for a very long time," Kagome said. 

Once again, Inu Yasha wondered what he had ever done to deserve a mate like Kagome. Someone so brave, so loving, so fiercely protective of all their pups, and more than willing to even face down his older, full inu youkai, brother. He couldn't help himself, closing the tiny distance between them and kissing her senseless. 

A wolf whistle brought them back to the present, and both of them blushed as Miroku and Sango climbed the shrine steps, laden down with packages of goodies they had bought from one of their brief sightseeing tours around Tokyo. 

"Dare I ask, or are you trying to inspire us?" Miroku teased. 

Inu Yasha looked at Kajimaru, and Kajimaru crossed the courtyard with Naoki and Sachiko. "I'll tell you all what I know. Let's go inside, just in case the trees have ears." 

With that, they all trouped inside the main house. 

**~*~*~*~**

Mama Higurashi had already been prepared, setting up the kitchen table with plenty of snacks and an almost inhuman amount of tea. Kagome was convinced that her mother had been watching the goings on from the kitchen window, knowing that the best thing she could do, as someone who didn't have any magical or mystical powers, was stay safe, and be prepared for when the fighting was done. 

In Kagome's opinion, that was Mama Higurashi's superpower, anyway. She had the ability to be the perfect hostess, no matter what else was going on around her. 

Sachiko was in Inu Yasha's lap, while Naoki sat right beside them. On the other side of the table, Kagome sat with Sango on her right, and Miroku on the other side of Sango. Once Mama Higurashi settled, she did so on the far end of the table, leaving Kajimaru to take the other end, right next to Kagome. 

They had given Miroku and Sango a brief rundown of the conflict that had taken place on the shrine grounds. Now everyone looked at Kajimaru expectantly. Kajimaru took a sip of tea, then set his cup down with a heavy sigh. 

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Kajimaru said, "but whatever the reason they want Sachiko for, it's serious. As you have already surmised, Kakuju is a kitsune hanyou, born into the Hojo family roughly four hundred years ago." 

Kagome frowned. "That doesn't make any sense." 

"You said it," Inu Yasha said. "If they're going to throw a fit over a toe, they wouldn't hesitate over killing a hanyou." 

"Oh they tried," Kajimaru said, "but not because he was hanyou. You see, at the time, there were no reiki or youki users at all present in the Hojo family. Kakuju's mother, an anomaly born of their political alliances, was the first one with reiki. But when she became pregnant, she swore she had never even been touched by a man, though she had dreamed about it. No one believed her, of course. Apparently they did everything they could to kill both her and Kakuju, but Kakuju’s youkai blood prevented it. So once he was born, they were able to succeed, at least where his mother was concerned. Kakuju survived, but only because of his hanyou healing abilities. The only parts damaged beyond repair were his eyes." 

"So how did he come to be, Kajimaru-san?" Miroku asked. "Was it really just a dream on his mother's part?" 

"Kaji-san, please," Kajimaru replied. "But as to your question, his sire was.. rather infamous. He was wily and powerful. It took virtually every talented kitsune in Japan to bring him down. Putting it in more human terms, he was both a serial killer and a serial rapist." 

Kagome paled, and both pups pressed closer to Inu Yasha, who squeezed Sachiko with one arm, and wrapped his other one around Naoki, giving him a sideways hug. "That's horrible," Kagome said. 

"It was. It was also the reason my own father took Kakuju in and did his best to raise him. There was a time we were like brothers." Kajimaru toyed with his cup, his expression sadder than most of them had ever seen. 

"So how'd he wind up with the Hojo?" Inu Yasha asked. "I mean, if I ever run into anyone from the clan of the dragon youkai that killed my father, all bets are off." 

Kajimaru sighed. "To put it mildly, he wanted power, and the Hojo were about the most powerful family in the area. He tossed away all the time my father spent raising him to do parlor tricks for the Hojo. Then since he lived so long, he became a sort of legend in the family. By the time the Hojo started purposely supplementing their family tree with miko blood, Kakuju had already secured his place in the family, and only those who can sense the youki within him are told the truth." 

"Wait a minute, the Hojo are specifically targeting those with miko blood?" Kagome asked. 

"Every few generations. They don't want anyone to be _too_ strong, after all. Then they would have to be killed as a threat,” Kajimaru said, then sighed and shook his head. 

Kagome's entire body trembled as she balled up her fists. "So it was all a ploy, right from the start." 

Kajimaru gave her a sympathetic look. "There is no way to know," he said. "That's about as far as my knowledge of the situation goes. I suppose I'm just an old fool for hoping otherwise." 

"I'm really getting sick of this," Inu Yasha said. "First Kikyou wanted Sachiko because she's got miko abilities, now the Hojo do?!" 

"It's only a guess," Kajimaru said. "An educated one, but a guess nonetheless. I would normally say things had to have changed over the centuries, but it appears that is not the case." 

"There's one other thing I don't understand," Kagome said. "The shrine is supposed to keep those with evil in their hearts from coming onto the grounds, but that Kakuju person was able to get in." 

"Perhaps," Mama Higurashi offered, "whatever his intentions are, they are not evil. That is the only explanation I can think of." 

"You'd think wanting to take a child away from his or her mother would be evil in and of itself," Sango interjected, fire in her eyes. 

Mama Higurashi offered Sango a smile. "Maybe to all of us, but warding spells can be quite simplistic sometimes." 

"Mama," Kagome said, "what if Sachiko and I tried to strengthen the wards? Maybe that would give us a little more protection." 

Mama Higurashi shrugged lightly. "Things like that are far out of my depth, but I can show you where Gramps stored the useful scrolls. Maybe you'll find more about how the wards work in there." 

Kagome nodded with determination before turning her head to look at her mate and pups. "Inu Yasha?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you be willing to help?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Like you have to ask. But what can I do?" 

"Well, youki and reiki work together, at least in our case. Why not imbue the wards with both, especially since whoever eventually takes over as head of the family centuries from now will likely have some kind of youkai blood in them?" 

"That is actually a very smart idea, Kagome-sama," Miroku said. 

Kagome smiled. "Would you also help us, Miroku-sama?" 

"As my friend Inu Yasha said, 'Like you have to ask'," Miroku said with a wink. 

"Can I help, too, Mom?" 

Kagome looked at Naoki, then at Sachiko, who was nodding, even as the action made her head rub against Inu Yasha's chest. "The more, the merrier," Kagome said, then stretched as best she could. "I'll start researching tomorrow. I think we've all had enough excitement for one day." 

Kajimaru grinned. "I need to spend time with all of you more often. I haven't had this much fun in years." 

Everyone stared at him incredulously. 

"What?"


	80. Unbreakable Bonds

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty**  
_Unbreakable Bonds_

"Ka-go-me." 

Kagome involuntarily closed her eyes at both the sound of her mate's low-pitched singsong vocalization of her name, and the way his hands slipped beneath the collar of her empire-waisted blouse to massage her shoulders. 

"Just a few more minutes?" she asked, trying to sound pleading, but the effect was ruined by the blissful moan that escaped her throat. 

"You've already been over those a dozen times. Even the pups have it down pat. Let it go, mate, at least until morning." 

Kagome sighed, cracking her eyes open to look back down at the ancient scroll that had rolled back up without her hands holding it in place. Tomorrow was Saturday, and they had all decided to strengthen the wards in the evening, just as the sun was setting. They had even prepared the shrine, announcing its closure to the public in the late afternoon for "maintenance". 

And maintenance this definitely was. Long overdue, in fact. Apparently it was supposed to be renewed every generation, but Gramps had been born with very little power, and Kagome's father hadn't seen to it before he died. Now that she knew what to look for, Kagome could feel the lines of the wards in the very marrow of her bones. She had just never recognized what was on the periphery of her awareness before, since it had always been a part of her. She had simply chalked the frission of power up to being on sacred ground, never dreaming it was an actual web of power originally cast by her ancestors centuries ago. 

She hoped they were laughing at recent developments, and would continue to bless the blatant union of reiki and youki that would now strengthen her family's home. 

"You are thinking way too hard," Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's just.. I don't have claws or fangs, so this is going to be the biggest thing I've ever done to protect our pups, both the ones we already have, and the ones we'll have in the future." 

"Just think of it like Naoki's rosary, but on a much bigger scale." 

Kagome leaned back against him, letting his reassuring words seep into her consciousness, even as she felt his own nervousness through their mating bond. He was doing his best to be strong for her, so the least she could do was return the favor. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she asked, tilting her head back. 

Inu Yasha looked down, his eyes meeting hers, and he promptly drowned in them. "It has been a couple of hours," he quipped. 

"Well, then, let me put these away, and I'll come show you,” Kagome said, her eyes sparkling with tender yet thrilling promises. 

Inu Yasha grabbed the scrolls, gathering them up off the kitchen table and putting them away with hanyou speed, which made Kagome laugh. 

"I'd almost think you were looking forward to.. whoa!" Kagome tried to glare at him, her hands clasping behind his neck as she lay in his arms, bridal style, but it was a losing battle in the face of her mate's searing desire. 

"Now that's an understatement," Inu Yasha said, carrying his precious prize to their love nest and sliding the door closed behind them with his elbow. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Ah, it is good to see you two so in tune, Kagome-sama. Inu Yasha." 

"Can it, Miroku," Inu Yasha said, but his retort was all bark and no bite, and everyone present knew it. 

Mama Higurashi and Sango had made sure every visitor had been cleared out of the shrine, and now the participants in the ward strengthening ritual stood in a circle. Sachiko stood between Kagome and Inu Yasha, while Naoki held onto Inu Yasha's hand with one of his own before extending it to Miroku. Miroku closed the link with a nod. The circle was completed with Kajimaru taking up the space between Inu Yasha and Miroku. 

They all knew what had to be done, and they did their best to clear their minds. Silently, both Kagome and Inu Yasha were impressed at how quickly their pups settled down into a meditative state, but there was no time to dwell on it. The power between them all began to rise, slowly but surely. 

Kagome reached out, and she had just touched the webbing of the wards when a new entity crossed the threshold marked by the torii. It shocked them all out of their trance. Sango shifted her stance outside the circle, ready for anything. Anything but the sight that greeted them, that was. 

Mama Higurashi walking slightly behind Sesshoumaru. 

Rather than being dressed in a suit like the day before, the burgeoning taiyoukai was dressed like something out of a period drama, his white hakama billowing in the wind, along with the sleeves of his red and white kimono. He was even wearing a breastplate. 

Inu Yasha growled low in his throat, but he stayed in place as Naoki squeezed his hand on one side, and Kagome reached over Sachiko's head to clasp his shoulder on the other. 

To everyone's shock, instead of addressing Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru turned his icy gaze on Kagome. 

"You are my half brother's mate," Sesshoumaru said. "Your offspring will carry the blood of the Inu no Taishou in their veins, even when I claim that title. I assume you are creating a sanctuary for said offspring?" 

Kagome nodded. "I will protect my pups at all costs," she said, surprising herself with how level her voice came out. 

"Then this Sesshoumaru will aid. From a distance." 

Silence filled the air for a moment before Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru snorted and turned away, taking up a position several yards away from the main circle. 

Now that he was there, Kagome could feel the strength of Sesshoumaru's youki. No wonder Inu Yasha was strong, if Sesshoumaru's power was any indication of how great their sire had been. She would use just the tiniest tendril of that power. Rather like the pup inside her, who she could feel was "tasting", for lack of a better word, the new presence outside the circle. 

"How am I supposed to relax when _he's_ here?" Inu Yasha hissed. 

Kagome bit back a sigh, delving deep in that moment to be a miko, rather than Inu Yasha's mate. "Feel the air, Inu Yasha," she prompted. "If he is a threat, you'll feel his youki spike." 

"Can it spike?" was what Inu Yasha said verbally, but his eyes revealed the rest, " _That bastard is strong_." 

"Yes, now ignore him unless he becomes a threat. I think your youkai side will know what I am talking about." 

Inu Yasha reached out, and found his youkai side was right beneath the surface, already prepared to help with the ritual, but now also standing guard while Inu Yasha's higher consciousness was preoccupied. He gave it a note of silent thanks. 

"Papa?" 

Inu Yasha looked down at Sachiko. She may have been the reason all this started, but he was now very glad it was happening. Not only would Naoki and Sachiko be protected, but their future pups would be, too. He wouldn't be surprised if, knowing Kagome, this actually became a haven of sorts for those of youkai blood. Of course, on the heels of that thought came the question of who would someday take over for them? 

He mentally shook his head and forced himself to focus on the ritual. They likely had centuries before they even had to think about such a thing. 

Even Mama Higurashi could feel the surge as all the participants in the circle grounded themselves once more. "Thank you, by the way, for helping," she murmured. 

"It is not your place," Sesshoumaru said a little more sharply than he normally would. 

"It does not matter whether it was out of guilt or duty. I'm simply trying to be polite,” Mama Higurashi replied. 

"Do not tempt me to take your head off, despite your position." 

Mama Higurashi kept her smile as serene as Sesshoumaru's entire expression, but inwardly she was grinning. It had been thanks to Sesshoumaru's support that the sudden increase in guests at Kagome and Inu Yasha's wedding had not completely drained the remainder of her savings, which had already been strained by their extended stay in Hawaii. She dared speak to the future taiyoukai thanks to Kagura's pointing out via e-mail that thanks to Inu Yasha and Kagome's mating, technically Mama Higurashi counted as a pack elder, and thus, she held a little sway of her own. Not that Mama Higurashi was planning on abusing it. It simply wasn't in her makeup. But she wasn't above enjoying watching such a powerful man, er, youkai squirm, even if no one else could tell. 

Kagome couldn't help but smile, the deeper she went into her trance. Reiki and youki danced together, meeting and greeting as allies and potential friends. It warmed her heart to see the way Kajimaru's youki merged with Miroku's reiki. Naoki's and Sachiko's wound about each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As for hers and Inu Yasha's, it startled her a little to realized that there was practically no difference between them, though hers was ever so slightly weighted on the reiki side, while Inu Yasha's was on the youki one. The only one who didn't have a compliment was the glow of pure youki that belonged to Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome went to mentally nudge Miroku, but she received her own nudge that almost surprised her out of her trance. She fought down her disbelief as Sachiko broke off a thread of her reiki, the tendril floating in the air as she waited for Kagome's response. 

Kagome did the same, the strip of reiki she could spare turning her power into an identical twin of Inu Yasha's. The two bits of reiki combined into one, slowly approaching the pulse of dark red power outside the circle. 

Sesshoumaru stiffened imperceptibly as he felt the reiki waiting, almost like an extended hand. For a moment, he balked. He was no fool. The amount of power that had been raised was immense. That was when he realized that, for better or for worse, he had sorely misjudged his half brother. He was no longer a pup, but a full grown inu, who had made allies of great power. Very slowly and carefully, fighting a lifetime of prejudice and his own disbelief, he let the slightest bit of his power go out towards them. 

When happened next shocked him to the core. The reiki actually wound around his youki, and if he were a less composed youkai, he would have blushed. He met no resistance, no true hostility, but acceptance. Oh, he could tell that deep in Kagome's heart, she still bore him a little grudge for how he had treated her mate, but that only proved to him that the human was worthy. Mates protected mates, whether they were male or female. 

Seeing that Sesshoumaru wasn't about to yank his thread of youki away, she and Sachiko guided it into position, helping it mesh with the rest. All of their combined power snaked upward, hitting one gossamer thread of the wards. Almost immediately, the webbing grew stronger, more resilient. All the participants watched in awe as the network became visible to their minds' eye. 

Even Mama Higurashi shivered, the amount of energy in the air electric, raising goosebumps, which prompted her to cross her arms beneath her chest and subconsciously rub them. 

Sango resisted the urge to whistle, impressed by the display. Youki and reiki wound about the wards, turning the remaining threads into thick ropes of power that pulsed overhead. Sango could see that they formed a dome-like structure over the shrine grounds, and she marveled at the sight. She'd seen protective wards before, but nothing nearly on this scale. 

Once the wards were strengthened as far as they could be, the participants slowly unwrapped their powers from the whole, Sesshoumaru going first. When the net proved it could hold, Miroku slipped his power out of the bundle. On it went, until everyone's powers were back in their own skin, though Inu Yasha and Kagome's refused to split until the very last moment, making them both blush. 

Naoki broke the reverent silence that followed. "If anyone ever doubted Mom and Dad belong together..." 

Chuckles rose up from the gathered individuals as Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed even harder. Inu Yasha caught Naoki in a headlock and carefully noogied him. 

Sachiko giggled. "That was pretty romantic," she said, turning to her Mom. 

Kagome smiled, giving her daughter a sideways hug. "It was, wasn't it? It just goes to show, there's nothing more important to us than protecting our pups." 

Kajimaru harrumphed. "I'd like to see Kakuju try to get in now. This place is airtight." 

Miroku nodded. "Eventually, the wards can be relaxed, but for right now, protecting Sachiko-chan is paramount." 

"Ya got that right," Inu Yasha said, releasing Naoki. Then he realized that a certain presence was already gone. "Damn it," he spat. "Bastard got away again." 

Kagome followed his line of sight, and it also came to her attention that during their conversation, Sesshoumaru had slipped away. She did her best to try and reconcile the image of her technical half-brother-in-law as he had been painted, and how he was acting now. What on earth could have inspired his change of heart in regard to humans? It had been obvious to her that he was very protective of Rin, and now he had leant his power to protecting not only his half-brother's pups, but one of them being a human _and_ a potential miko. 

She felt the beginning of a headache coming on, and rubbed her forehead. 

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, closing the slight distance between them and wrapping his arm around her waist to lend her some extra support. 

She knew she should feel smothered, but all she could feel was love and joy at the way Inu Yasha was by her side in a split second, staring at her with deep-seated worry in his eyes. 

"I'm fine," she reassured him, placing her hand on his arm. "Just a little tired. That was a much bigger project than I'm used to." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "You can say that again. C'mon, let's get you inside so you can rest." 

"Rest, Inu Yasha. Not further exertion," Miroku said with a gleam in his eye. "Ow!" 

Sango had lightly whapped him upside the head. "I'll make sure this pervert doesn't bother you." 

"Oh, I'm sure he won't," Kajimaru said lightly, but his tone had Sango blushing and stuttering, even as she dragged her husband toward their temporary home. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Ah, that feels so good," Kagome sighed as she stretched out in the tub as far as she dared, her legs brushing against Inu Yasha's. 

"Yeah it does," Inu Yasha quipped, but he studiously pushed his more heated thoughts aside. It was one thing for their pups to know what he and Kagome got up to on a regular basis, and quite another to have a full-on erection while he was naked in front of them. 

Naoki and Sachiko splashed like pups half their age, waging a water war. It did both Inu Yasha and Kagome's hearts good to see them playing like any other children, despite all they had gone through lately. Moments like this were fleeting. Within a year or two, they had a feeling that Naoki and Sachiko would start wanting to take their baths individually as puberty hit them full force. 

Of course, by that time, there would be another pup or maybe even two to share the family bath. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome shared knowing smiles, warmth flooding their connection. 

Suddenly, Sachiko made her way over to Kagome, then patted Kagome's stomach. The pup inside "high-fived" her in greeting. That made Sachiko smile, and she rested her head there, her eyes drifting shut. 

Naoki soon joined them, not wanting to be left out. He pressed his ear to the other side of Kagome's stomach, listening to his little brother's heartbeat and sighing contentedly. 

Inu Yasha knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he really didn't care. Seeing Kagome surrounded by their pups and being able to feel the love that was flowing in all directions only strengthened his resolve. Even as his youkai side rumbled, :: _Mine_ ::, Inu Yasha allowed himself to agree. His mate. His pups. 

And today, they had all done their best to secure their home. 

Then to Inu Yasha's surprise, Sachiko waded over to him, sitting beside him and resting her head on his bicep. He gently nudged her into lifting her head so he could put his arm around her instead, and she leaned her head against his chest instead. 

"I don't care what anyone else says," Sachiko declared. "You are my Papa. If they try and take me away, I'll run away, I swear it!" 

Inu Yasha's arm tightened around her. "I'm not about to let them," Inu Yasha said, almost snarling in his vehemence. "You are mine, pup. No one's taking you anywhere you don't want to go." 

Sachiko nodded and put her arms around him. Inu Yasha returned the gesture, burying his nose in of her hair. 

Yes, Sachiko was his pup, no matter what. It didn't matter that it wasn't his seed that had been involved in her conception, but his blood ran in her veins now thanks to his mating with Kagome. He lifted his head to see Kagome smiling at them, hugging Naoki in return. 

This was how it should be. Father. Mother. Pups. And he would fight until his very last breath to keep them together now that they had found each other. 


	81. Happy Birthday, Naoki

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty-One**  
_Happy Birthday, Naoki_

Inu Yasha knew he was being a great, big softy, but at that moment, he didn't really care. He was just glad Naoki was still sleeping, apparently not minding that his Dad was staring at him as if it were that terrible yet wonderful day eight years ago. 

Kagome was also still asleep, and with both of them like that, Naoki had never looked more like Kagome's son. Both their cheeks were flushed from the warmth of the family futon, their mouths slightly open, though Kagome was on her side and Naoki was on his stomach. Both of them looked so much younger when they slept, and Inu Yasha refused to think he might look the same. 

He bit back a chuckle as he realized that Naoki seemed to be perfectly content with Kagome inadvertently using him as a pillow, her stomach resting on Naoki's butt. Sachiko had decided to sprawl out at their feet, rather than curling up between them like she had been, and Inu Yasha took it as a sign that she felt more secure now that their friends and family had all strengthened the shrine's wards. 

Eight years ago today, his life had been turned completely on its head, and he couldn't be more grateful. At the time, it had seemed like the kami were mocking him, but now he could see how blessed he was. Naoki hadn't been born human, so instead of being raised an "orphan" in a forbidding, loveless shrine, he'd survived the fumblings of his hanyou father, and was now the son of a shrine that truly embraced compassion for all. He wasn't alone, and neither was Inu Yasha. 

Inu Yasha couldn't even imagine being relegated to watching over Naoki from a distance. His first pup had wriggled deep into his heart from the first moment he'd held Naoki in his arms, filling and healing his broken heart more thoroughly than he had wanted to admit before he met Kagome. 

Naoki had opened him up to the possibility of finding his mate. Naoki had never hated him. Oh, there were times they hadn't liked each other, but ultimately the bond between father and son had always been undeniable. 

Finally, Naoki began to stir. 

:: _Happy birthday, pup_ :: Inu Yasha vocalized. 

Naoki's eyes fluttered open, sleep still weighing his eyelids down. "Hmm?" 

:: _I know it's not official until tonight, but what's it like being eight?_ :: 

:: _A lot like..._ :: Naoki's response was hijacked by a yawn that nearly swallowed his entire face. :: _Being seven_ :: he finished. 

Inu Yasha chuckled, trying not to wake the other two members of their family. :: _Hope you didn't make any particular plans._ :: 

:: _Why?_ :: 

:: _Your Mom's planning a little party for you this afternoon._ :: 

Naoki smiled, an expression that completely melted Inu Yasha's heart, seeing his pup so obviously happy. :: _I wondered, when she was talking to Sesshoumaru-san the other day about having Rin-chan come over._ :: 

Unable to help himself, Inu Yasha smirked. :: _Am I going to have to start chaperoning you on "dates" again?_ :: 

:: _Dad!_ :: Naoki whined. :: _Not you, too!_ :: 

:: _Huh?_ :: 

:: _Sachiko's already teasing me about it. It's not that I_ don't _like Rin-chan, but..._ :: 

Inu Yasha reached over and rubbed Naoki's ear, making the pup rumble contentedly. :: _Just getting you back for all the comments you made before your Mom and I were mated._ :: 

Naoki ducked his head, but Inu Yasha followed. :: _Okay, I guess I deserve_ some _teasing, then._ :: 

:: _That's the spirit._ :: 

"I take it the birthday boy's awake?" Kagome asked quietly. 

Inu Yasha let go of Naoki's ear, and Naoki turned his head towards Kagome. "Morning, Mom." 

"Good morning," Kagome replied, leaning forward to rub noses with her son. "Today's a day we just have to celebrate." 

"Oh?" Naoki said. 

Kagome grinned. "Today's the day you came into the world, of course. If you hadn't, I would never have met you or your Dad," she said. :: _Mom loves pup._ :: 

:: _Pup loves Mom_ :: Naoki replied. :: _Pup wishes his baby brother would get off him, though._ :: 

Kagome finally realized their position and shifted backward. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly. 

"Hey, that just means I make as good a futon as my Dad." 

"Oi!" 

They all laughed, and Sachiko stirred. "It's too early," she mumbled, promptly turning her back on them and tugging at the blanket to make sure she was still covered before snuggling back down into the futon. 

"We'll let little miss sleepyhead stay here," Kagome said. "It's time to make the birthday boy some breakfast." 

Inu Yasha caught Kagome's tone right away. "What are you up to?" he rumbled. 

"You'll see," Kagome said with a wink. 

**~*~*~*~**

"You're _definitely_ spoiling him," Inu Yasha grumbled as several bowls of homemade ramen appeared on the kitchen table. "When did you do all this?" 

"Mama did most of it," Kagome admitted, "but everything's handmade, even the noodles. So eat up." 

Inu Yasha gave Naoki a look out of the corner of his eye. "Don't get used to this, pup." 

Naoki finished slurping up his current mouthful, then chewed and swallowed before answering. "Aw, why not?" he said with a grin. 

"Do I smell.. ramen?" Sachiko's voice floated their way from the staircase. 

In that moment, Inu Yasha knew why human women tended to make high-pitched noises when they found something to be cute. Sachiko was still in her pajamas, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and her hair was a tangled, frizzy mess like it usually was in the morning. He slid out of his seat, catching her up and putting her safely on a recliner in the living room before she fell face-first down the stairs. 

"It's a special day, so you have a choice between the usual and ramen,” Inu Yasha told her. 

"I'm not hungry yet," Sachiko said. 

"All right, pup, you stay there and wake up. Your Mom made plenty of everything, especially considering you only have a human appetite." 

Sachiko gave a sleepy chuckle, then buried herself in the chair to catch a few more winks. 

"Well, that's farther than she usually gets when she's like that," Naoki said. 

"True," Inu Yasha replied, sitting back in his seat.. and realized his bowl was now empty. "Hey!" 

Naoki just slurped away contentedly. 

Kagome came around the other side of Inu Yasha, picking up the empty bowl and putting a new, full one in front of him, switching hands so she could give the nearest ear a quick tweak. "As a certain Papa I know just said, there's plenty." 

"Keh!" 

"You're blushing, Dad,” Naoki pointed out, enjoying the moment immensely. 

"Shut up and eat your ramen," Inu Yasha grumbled, stuffing his own mouth full to try and distract himself from the physical and emotional rush both having Kagome serve him and tweaking his ear had caused. Then he nearly choked when he sneaked a peek at her, her eyes sparkling with knowledge ingrained in women since the dawn of time. 

Bitch. But she was _his_ bitch. 

**~*~*~*~**

The rest of the day marched on like any normal Sunday. Well, almost. Sachiko had very proudly accepted the task of running the charm booth by herself as Kagome and Mama Higurashi finished the preparations for Naoki's party. They weren't going to close down the shrine. For the most part, people came and went as they pleased anyway, and they knew most people were responsible, or superstitious, enough not to outright steal the charms and fortunes set out. The Higurashis had done it before, usually on the rare day in winter it was too bitterly cold to stay out all day, and leaving a box for donations had worked perfectly. 

It was less than an hour before the party when Kagome suddenly realized she couldn't see Naoki out the kitchen window. She went over to the back door and looked out, trying to catch Inu Yasha's eye, but he'd been cornered by a shrine visitor that Kagome finally recognized as one of Inu Yasha's usual work clients. The rather rotund old gentleman had come to the shrine before in search of Inu Yasha, so that soothed her nerves a little. 

Kagome took a deep breath and followed the connection. She frowned as she realized Naoki had purposely dampened it, so she hadn't caught on to what he was feeling. "Mama?" 

"Yes, Kagome?" Mama Higurashi replied, carefully placing the vanilla sponge cake she'd just taken out of the oven on the kitchen counter. 

"I'm going up to check on Naoki. Please reassure my mate I haven't been kidnapped when he realizes I'm missing?" 

Mama Higurashi chuckled. "Of course." 

Kagome slowly made her way upstairs, following the invisible leash that no longer allowed her son to hide. His bedroom door was closed, so she tapped on it. She could feel through their link that he was pretending he didn't hear. Well, he might be eight years old now, but she was still his mother. Firming her resolve, she opened the door just enough to squeeze in, then shut it again behind her. 

"Mom!" Naoki burst out, rapidly rubbing his eyes with his arm. 

"Silly pup," Kagome said, keeping her voice low and soothing. Despite his initial verbal protest, when she got down on her knees and opened her arms, Naoki flung himself at her, somehow still mindful of the ever-present bump that made her lap disappear. She could feel the way he was shaking and soothed him the best she could, holding him tight with one arm, while her opposite hand rubbed his back. She did her best to project all the love she felt for the son of her heart, whimpering in a way that was almost canine in an attempt to reassure him. 

It was a while before Naoki could pull himself together enough to speak. His eyes were still red, and his cheeks, as well as the shoulder of Kagome's shirt, were stained with tears. 

"Just so you know, I always track down your father when he goes off to be alone with his darker thoughts," Kagome said. "Same applies to you, no matter how much you dampen the connection. In fact, doing that only makes me more determined." 

Naoki looked more than a little sheepish as he wiped his cheeks with the arm of his t-shirt. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm just.. not used to this." 

Kagome remained quiet and still, hoping the same technique that worked on Inu Yasha would work on their son. 

It did. 

"It's always just been me and Dad on my birthday," he said. "This morning was the first time he's ever directly said 'happy birthday' to me. We've always both known what day it was, but we never really talked about it. I know he always felt bad that he wasn't making a fuss, but I knew why he wasn't, even when I was little. He would always be so happy for me, and I never doubted that he.. loves me." A blush crept over Naoki's cheekbones. "I just also knew it was the day that witch left us. I could see why he was sad, because..." He struggled to put his thoughts into words. "He loved her." 

"You're far too wise for your age, Naoki," Kagome said, drawing him into another hug that he didn't fight. "But I hope you realize that he loves you even more." 

Naoki nodded his head so hard, Kagome half wondered if it was going to fly off. "He chose me," Naoki said quietly. "He could have given me up and taken her back, but he didn't." 

That made Kagome pause. How much did part-youkai pups remember from when they were tiny? "You are his son," Kagome settled on saying. "The son he never even dreamed he would have. If the harpy had her way, he would never have known you." 

Naoki was shaking, letting years of pent-up emotion out as he surrendered to the warmth and comfort of his true mother's arms. "I know. I know Dad beats himself up all the time for not being perfect, but I never wanted perfect. I can't imagine _not_ being with him! I'm so glad he was there. So, so, glad." 

Kagome held him as a fresh round of tears made their appearance. Kagome didn't blame him in the slightest. She had heard the story from one source, but hearing it from a fresh angle only made her love her mate and son all the more. If she hadn't already confronted Kikyou and won, her hate for the woman would have grown in equal measure. "So am I," Kagome said. "And just so you know, I'm _never_ letting you or your Dad go, understood?" 

"Mm-hm," Naoki vocalized, burying his face in Kagome's neck and inhaling her scent like the lifeline it was. "This is the best birthday ever! Last year, I was hoping, but Sachiko and I had no idea if it would really work." 

"It did. In spades," Kagome said. "I wouldn't recommend trying it on anyone else, but it was the right move at the right time. I was convinced I would always be a single mother, and your Dad had apparently healed enough for me to sneak in while his back was turned." 

Naoki chuckled. 

"And I have you to thank for that," she finished. 

"Me?" Naoki pulled back to look her in the eye. "Really?" 

"Yes, really," Kagome said with a warm smile, her entire heart in her eyes. "He may have once loved Kikyou, but he's obviously adored you since the moment he first held you. He's even admitted to me that holding you brought back feelings he thought he had buried with his mother." 

"So, he was able to love you and Sachiko because of me?" 

"That's right," Kagome said. "So I owe you a debt I can never repay." 

Naoki snorted. "We're family. No debts," he said. "We'd be even there, anyway, since you and Sachiko love me and Dad." He smiled, then ducked and swiftly pressed a kiss to Kagome's belly. "And we all love this guy." 

Kagome laughed. "Yes, we do," she said. "I take it you're ready to be a big brother?" 

"More than ready," Naoki said. "I can't wait until he's here. I'll teach him everything I know!" 

"Just no boar hunting until he can walk, okay?" 

Now it was Naoki's turn to laugh, even as he blushed at the reminder of his earlier transgression. "Okay, Mom, I promise. What about squirrels, though?" 

Kagome gave him a look, wishing she were limber enough to tackle him to the ground and roughhouse. So she took a page out of Inu Yasha's book, hauling him closer and putting him in a headlock before gently grinding a knuckle between his ears. 

"Mooooooom!" 

She followed that up with a kiss to the spot she had just abused. :: _Mom loves pup._ :: 

The feeling flooded their connection even before Naoki spoke. :: _Pup really, really loves Mom._ :: 

**~*~*~*~**

When they finally made their way back downstairs, both cringed sheepishly, and Kagome knew that if Naoki's ears weren't freshly pinned down, they'd be flat against his skull, anyway. Inu Yasha was standing in the doorway between the Higurashi main house and the shrine grounds, keeping one eye on Sachiko, but the other was now glaring at them in concern. 

Inu Yasha quickly glanced at Mama Higurashi, and Mama nodded, setting the now finished birthday cake on the table before going out to keep an eye on Sachiko. 

Inu Yasha stood back to let her through before confronting his mate and son. "Are you two okay?" 

"We're fine, Inu Yasha," Kagome said. "Just having a little mother and son time." 

"Mm-hm," Inu Yasha drawled. "Y'know if I didn't have to keep an eye on Sachiko, I would have gone bursting in there, right?" 

"It's my fault, Dad," Naoki said, slowly making his way toward his father, eyes cast downward in contrition. "I just.. today's a lot for me to take in." 

Inu Yasha's face immediately crumpled and he looked away, his fingers digging into his arms from their position of being crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry, pup," he said, almost too low for either of them to hear. 

"Oh stop it, Dad," Naoki said, crossing the remaining distance and wrapping his arms around Inu Yasha's waist. 

Inu Yasha blinked rapidly several times before letting his arms drop and returning Naoki's hug. "I mean it," he said, his voice a little more gravelly than usual. "I'm sorry you've been missing out." 

Naoki shook his head. "You and Grandpa Kaji and Grandma Shouga have been there. This is just gonna be a LOT more people!" 

"Hey, you deserve it, pup," Inu Yasha replied. 

Naoki snuck a look up at his father. "Then so do you." 

Inu Yasha blushed bright red, and Kagome knew something was going on between them. 

"Whatever," was Inu Yasha's final answer. 

"Our guests should start arriving soon, Naoki," Kagome broke in gently. "Why don't you go round up Sachiko and help her close the booth?" 

"Sure, Mom." Naoki gave Inu Yasha one last hug before ducking out of his arms and racing across the shrine grounds. 

Kagome could feel Inu Yasha's discomfort through their mating bond. She came right up to him, touching his arm. "What was Naoki talking about?" 

Inu Yasha sighed. "The fact that he knows I haven't told you something very important about myself." 

Kagome tried to think what he could possibly be referring to, but drew a blank. "What?" 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath. "I was born on January 18th." 

That tidbit of information sunk in, and Kagome's eyes went wide. "And you didn't tell me?!" 

Inu Yasha blushed. "I was still working on processing everything. I knew you were my Intended, but no one ever really made a fuss except my mother and Naoki." 

"If I were Sango, I would smack you. But since I'm not..." Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha by his forelocks, forcing his head around and down so she could slam his lips down on hers, kissing him fiercely. 

Inu Yasha shuddered, then relaxed, the rest of his body following his lead and wrapping his mate up in his arms. His lips stung a little from her fearsome kiss, but he found the extra tingle to be just another delightful layer of sensation. His youkai side rose up just a bit, determined to return the favor as he pulled back only far enough to nip at her lips. Kagome moaned as he took over, her fingers digging into his back as one of his hands sunk into her hair. 

"A-HEM!" 

Inu Yasha and Kagome nearly leapt apart, then turned bright red at Mama Higurashi's stern look. 

"This party is rated for all ages," Mama Higurashi quipped. "If you're going to devour each other, the storeroom is over there." 

Kagome did her best to try and straighten her robes and hair, while Inu Yasha shoved his hands in his pockets, both having been properly chastised. 

Then Mama Higurashi grinned. "Now get ready to greet our guests, okay?" 

"Yes, Mama." "Okay, Kasumi."


	82. Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty-Two**  
_Out of the Mouths of Babes_

The Higurashi main house was a flurry of activity, drawing the attention of a few regular visitors to the shrine. Mama Higurashi handled those who were curious with remarkable skill, and Naoki started to wonder if his cheeks were going to explode at all the blushing he was doing as he thanked the well-wishers once they discovered the reason for all the excitement. 

Kagome had changed out of her miko robes into a pair of black maternity leggings and a long-sleeved, dove grey shirt that was big enough to cover her rather large bump, and still leave enough fabric so that the hem rested at mid-thigh. Today was Naoki's day, and she relished being able to spoil him as much as she usually did Sachiko on hers. 

At five minutes to two, the phone rang. Kagome was closest, so she picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Kagome? I'm so sorry." 

Kagome chuckled. "It's okay, Shouga," she replied, "but what are you apologizing for?" 

"Well," Shouga let out a harried sigh, "there's been an unexpected twist to the day. Do you think Naoki would mind a party crasher? If he does, we can always come over later." 

"I'm sure he won't, but let me ask him. Naoki!" 

Naoki's head shot up and he trotted over to Kagome. "Yeah, Mom?" 

"Shouga wants to know if you wouldn't mind an extra guest." 

Naoki looked uncertain, then held out his hand for the phone. 

Kagome gave it to him, then went far enough away so he would have some privacy, but still be close enough to hear him when he was done. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding when Naoki's shoulders slumped in relief and he started smiling. They talked for another minute or so before Naoki held the phone up, indicating to Kagome that she should take it back. 

Kagome smiled warmly as Naoki practically skipped away, much to her amusement. "Dare I ask?" 

Shouga sounded as relieved as Naoki had looked. "One of my kits, Miyoko-chan's mother, decided to drop her youngest kit on us for a while. It's nothing major, just some sort of crisis on her mate's side. So it looks like we're kit-sitting for a while." 

Kagome tried to imagine what Shouga's grandkit might look like, and every image she came up with was even more adorable than the last. "And Naoki said he or she could come to the party?" 

"He," Shouga replied, "and yes, Naoki said it was all right. They've never met, but I think he and Shippou will get along." 

"I hope so," Kagome said. "The more the merrier." 

"All right, then. We'll be there as soon as I get this kit ready." 

Kagome and Shouga said their goodbyes, and Kagome hung up the phone. 

"Do I wanna know?" Inu Yasha asked, coming up beside her. 

Kagome smiled. "Shouga and Kaji-san got stuck with a grandkit, and Naoki said it was okay for the little guy to come to the party." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "That's about par for the course," he said. "They never know when to say 'no'!" 

"I'm glad they don't," Kagome said, reaching up and giving him a discreet scratch at the base of the pinned-down ear closest to her. 

Inu Yasha rumbled in contentment. 

"Though I can't help but wonder if we're seeing our future there,” Kagome mused. 

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Oh don't tell me that when we're grandparents, we wouldn't take in a grandpup or two." 

Inu Yasha shook her head. "It's not that. It's just wrapping my head around the thought that in order to be a grandparent, one of our pups will have to have a pup, and I'm not ready for that." 

Kagome chuckled. "We have a while before that happens, Papa," she said soothingly. 

"I know, I know. But it's not like they're getting any younger." 

Kagome was about to reply when the first of their invited guests arrived, breaking the mood. 

"The party can now begin!" Miroku announced grandly, handing his and Sango's gifts to Mama Higurashi to be put on the table where a small pile had already been amassed. 

"Three minutes left, Miroku-san," Mama Higurashi said with a twinkle in her eye. 

At precisely two o'clock, Kagome and Inu Yasha both felt the presence of an unfamiliar youkai. Kagome let Inu Yasha go out and check, knowing he could move much faster than she could. He came back in a few moments later, shaking his head. 

"Sesshoumaru's sent his toady along with Rin," he said. 

"Toady..?" Kagome echoed. Then she watched as two beings crossed the threshold. One had the outward appearance of a short, wizened old man, but Kagome's power told her he was a youkai of some sort. She used just a bit of reiki to see through the illusion, and bit back a gasp. She had no idea what kind of youkai he was. He almost looked like an amphibian. Then again, she'd made the acquaintance of an imp youkai during the hukilau in Hawaii, and he vaguely resembled that type of youkai as well. 

Either way, he was obviously not happy with his assignment. 

Rin held back with what struck Kagome as being uncharacteristic shyness. Kagome went over to their newest guests, and the youkai who was even shorter than Rin scowled as he hopped out of the way. 

"Thank you for coming, Rin-chan," Kagome said, trying to project as much warmth as she could. 

"Thank you, Kagome-sama," Rin whispered, clutching a small, clumsily-wrapped package in her hands. 

Kagome slowly and carefully reached out to touch Rin's shoulder. Rin permitted it, blushing slightly as Kagome escorted her to the gift table. 

"Rin-chan!" 

Rin instantly brightened. "Naoki-kun!" Instead of putting her present on the table, she handed it directly to him. "Happy birthday!" 

Sensing she was about to run away, Naoki quickly closed his hands over hers. "Won't you stay? We're just having cake, since we already had lunch. My Grandma made it." 

She looked at the swirl of people around her. "I don't know..." 

"Everyone here is a friend," Naoki said reassuringly. "Let me show you." He took the package from her with one hand, keeping the other locked around hers. "You know my Mom and Dad. I know you've seen my sister, Sachiko. The two humans you don't know are Miroku-san and Sango-san. They helped us get my sister back after she had been kidnapped." 

"So they're good humans?" Rin asked. 

Naoki nodded. "Great humans. They even helped protect me and Sachiko from the female who bore me and kidnapped Sachiko." 

"They fought against a fellow human, for a youkai?" Rin said, her eyes wide. 

"Yup," Naoki said. "Just like youkai, not all humans are bad, either. I mean, I absolutely love my Mom, and I don't know what I would do without Sachiko." 

"Sachiko does seem nice," Rin said, watching the older girl carefully sticking eight candles in Naoki's cake. 

"She is." 

After Sachiko finished with the candles, she finally seemed to notice the newcomer. She grinned and hopped down from the chair she'd been standing on. Her eyes were bright as she sized Rin up, and Rin stood her ground, gripping Naoki's hand for dear life. 

"I take it you're the famous Rin-chan?" Sachiko asked. 

"Sachiko," Naoki growled. 

"Famous?" Rin echoed. 

Noting her brother's discomfort, Sachiko did her best to defuse the situation rather than continuing to tease him. It was his birthday, after all. "Well, you did help my brother see Sesshoumaru-san, so it's thanks to you that he's helping us. So thank you." 

Rin shook her head. "It's nothing," she said softly. 

"It's everything," Sachiko corrected. "I love my Mom and my Papa and Naoki and my Granny and my baby brother. The Hojo want to take me away from them. I won't go!" 

That Rin seemed to understand, a sort of kinship growing behind her eyes. "So you don't like all humans, either?" 

"It takes a lot for anyone to get on my bad side," Sachiko said, "but once you're there, you're there for good. I hate the Japanese Hojo and I hate Kikyou most of all." 

"Kikyou?" Rin asked. 

"The one who gave birth to me," Naoki clarified. 

"Exactly," Sachiko said. "I love Naoki, so I hate her!" 

"You love..?" 

"Oh for..." Naoki could feel the way the blood rushed to his cheeks. "Not that way, Rin-chan! Ew!" 

Sachiko suddenly caught on and made a face. "Gross!" she declared. "Okay, so Naoki and I faked 'going out' to get our parents together, and we've always liked each other as friends, but especially now that we're littermates.. yuck." 

"Exactly," Naoki said. "I'm not inu youkai enough for that." 

Rin seemed fascinated. "So even though you were born to different parents, when your parents mated, you felt like you were really brother and sister?" 

"We've always been _really_ brother and sister," Naoki declared, "but yeah, that feeling's gotten even stronger since our parents mated." He looked to Sachiko for confirmation. 

"You said it," Sachiko said. 

"So if Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagura-sama get married and have babies, they'll be my brothers and sisters?" 

Naoki and Sachiko's eyes went wide. "Sesshoumaru-san and Kagura-san?!" they chorused. 

That brought the party to a dead halt. Rin looked terrified and ready to bolt. 

Kagome and Inu Yasha had been talking together, while Sango, Miroku, and Mama Higurashi had been carrying on another conversation. Only Mama Higurashi didn't look surprised at all. 

Sango was the one to break the silence. "Well, Kagura has a _lot_ of explaining to do next time I talk to her," she said. 

"I can sort of see it," Miroku said. 

Inu Yasha's mind was reeling. Kagura knew Sesshoumaru? How much of her help had been genuine, and how much had been one of his half-brother's machinations? 

Mama Higurashi broke away from Miroku and Sango to join Inu Yasha and Kagome. She placed a reassuring hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "It's all right, Inu Yasha. Her desire to help came from her and her alone." 

"How do you know?" Inu Yasha snapped. 

"Because Kagura confided in me after Sesshoumaru saw that you and Kagome were clients of hers, and that you were getting married on the island. Apparently it was soon after we found Sachiko." 

Inu Yasha's shoulders eased downward. "So the bastard wasn't involved?" 

"He paid for the wedding and reception," Mama Higurashi admitted. "Otherwise, he had nothing to do with it." 

Inu Yasha frowned. "But why would he do anything like that? Especially since I'm hanyou, and Kagome's human?" 

"I didn't ask, and it was none of my business," Mama Higurashi said, exuding calm. "I was grateful for the help, especially when so many people from Lanai wanted to come, and Naoki, Sachiko, and Kagome were more than happy to have a much bigger audience for the wedding." 

Inu Yasha shook his head, trying to process this latest bit of information. 

Rin hung her head. "I shouldn't have come," she whispered. 

"Don't be silly," Sachiko said, taking Rin's free hand, making the younger girl's head shoot up to look her in the eye. "It's Naoki's birthday. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here." 

"There's just three more people coming," Naoki said, "or should I say, youkai. Grandpa Kaji and Grandma Shouga are kitsune youkai, and they're bringing one of their blood-related grandkits with them." 

"More youkai?" Rin asked, her entire face lighting up. 

"Yup," Naoki said. "Hang around us, and you'll find our friends and family are all over the map. We're weird, but it works." 

"You may be weird, but I'm not," Sachiko said. 

Naoki snorted. "You're the weirdest of the weird." 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Children!" Kagome called, effectively slicing through the argument. "No fighting, or after blowing out the candles, we put the cake away." 

That seemed to settle it as Sachiko and Naoki gave each other sheepish looks. 

Kagome sighed, snuggling in against her mate's still slightly tense body. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said, dropping an absentminded kiss on the top of her head. "I just have a lot to think about." 

Kagome nodded, knowing he wasn't in a joking mood. 

"Sorry we're late!" 

"Grandpa Kaji! Grandma Shouga!" Naoki cried, making his way over to the door. 

"Handsome as ever, I see," Kaji said, ruffling Naoki's hair before handing over the brightly-colored box in his hands. 

"So where's the new guy?" Naoki asked. 

Shouga smiled, reaching around behind her. "Come on out, Shippou. Everyone here is a friend of ours." 

Slowly, a young kitsune made his appearance, sidling around Shouga's leg. It was hard to tell how old he was, since he came up to about the level of Sachiko's nose, but his face was round and almost babyish. His ginger hair was done up in a short ponytail, and he was dressed traditionally in a kimono, hakama, and a strange sort of furry vest. 

Sachiko barely held back a squeal and the desire to rush up and hug him. He was just so adorable! Especially when she noticed that he had tiny fox feet rather than human ones. 

Naoki was the first one to come forward, figuring since it was his birthday and at least his body was still that of a child, it would be up to him to make Shouga and Kaji's grandkit welcome. Shippou clung to Shouga's dress, but gave the entire room a look of determination. 

"Thanks for coming, Shippou. I know it's hard, since the only ones you know here are Grandma Shouga and Grandpa Kaji,” Naoki said. 

Shippou narrowed his eyes. "Why are you calling my grandparents yours?" 

"He's one of our unofficial grandkits," Shouga responded. "You know we told you about that." 

"But he's inu youkai!" 

Naoki was trying not to be offended, and decided to take the high road. "I'm only a quarter. I won't hurt you, even if I could." 

Kagome and Inu Yasha exchanged a look, and Kagome slowly made her way over. "That's right," Kagome said gently, addressing Shippou. "If you're part of Shouga and Kaji-san's family, you're part of ours, too." 

Shippou's grip on Shouga's clothing eased. "But you're a miko. Why aren't you trying to purify me?" 

Kagome grinned, kneeling down within touching range. "Focus more," she said, "and you'll see that I'm mated to a part youkai, and the.. kit in here is part youkai, too." She laid a hand on her stomach for emphasis. 

That really seemed to get Shippou's attention. His eyes lit up, and for the first time, he seemed to forget his nervousness. He reached forward, and Kagome was more than happy to let him practically hug her stomach. 

Kagome looked up at Kajimaru and Shouga as the silence stretched on, the stress melting out of Shippou's frame. His eyes were closed, and he looked almost blissful. When Shippou finally raised his head, his eyes were full of tears. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you. This guy says you're the best Mom anyone could ever have,” Shippou declared. 

Kagome blushed and blinked away the sudden mist that tried to obscure her own vision. "Really now?" she finally managed to say. 

Shouga smiled and put her hand on Shippou's head. "This kit has a rather rare gift, and many beings make fun of him for being so sensitive." 

Shippou beamed. "I'm gonna be a midwife like my Grandma," he proclaimed, then muttered, "or whatever you would call it when a guy does stuff like that." 

"Midhusband?" Shouga suggested, not entirely joking. "Anyway, sorry to interrupt the fun." 

"It's okay," Naoki said. "I want everyone to be able to have a good time." He offered his hand to Shippou. "Come on and meet my sister and my friend." 

Shippou nodded shyly and took the proffered hand, making his way over to join the other youngsters. 

Inu Yasha was there in an instant, slipping his hands underneath Kagome's armpits and helping haul her to her feet. He got a very quick peck on the cheek in thanks, and the warmth in Kagome's eyes as well as the promise of her body leaning back against his assured him that she would express her gratitude even more thoroughly later on. 

**~*~*~*~**

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Both Kagome's action figure and Inu Yasha's model were big hits, as well as Mama Higurashi's gifts of a new scarf and mittens that she had knitted herself. 

"I didn't know you could knit, Grandma," Naoki said. 

"I used to knit a new scarf and mittens every winter for Kagome and Souta. Then more mittens as they got lost during the year until I thought to tie them together," Mama Higurashi said with a wink. 

"I get them, too," Sachiko said. "Remember?" 

Naoki thought back. "Oh yeah," he said, then grinned sheepishly. "Well, your birthday was months ago!" 

"And a lot has happened since then," Kagome said, giving Naoki a reassuring smile. 

Then Sachiko gave Naoki her present. Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a look as a medium-sized jewelry box emerged from the paper wrapping. Naoki opened the box and he stared at it, transfixed. 

"Naoki?" Inu Yasha and Kagome chorused. 

"It's..." Naoki swallowed, then tried to clear his throat. "It's okay Mom, Dad." He picked up the item in the box so they could see. 

"What the..?" Inu Yasha frowned, trying to figure out what he was seeing and sensing. 

Sachiko had turned bright red. "It's a protection bracelet," she said, "Like the necklace Papa and Naoki made me before I had my mark. I worked really hard on it." 

Naoki came closer to their parents to show them. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome admired the way her hair had been braided so tightly to create the narrow band. 

"Don't tell me you pulled your hair out, pup," Inu Yasha said, giving her a censuring look. 

"Don't worry, Inu Yasha," Mama Higurashi said. "Sachiko came to me and asked for help." 

"See?" Sachiko said, turning around and lifting her hair to reveal that several locks underneath had been snipped away. "It'll grow back, but I won't look funny until it does." 

"You mean funnier than you already look?" Naoki asked with a grin. 

Sachiko just stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't make me take scissors to your hair!" 

Naoki looked horrified. 

Sachiko rolled her eyes. "I'd never do that, silly. Now put it on." 

"I'd rather you do it," Naoki said, coming closer and holding out his left arm, while his right hand presented the bracelet. 

Sachiko smiled as she put just a pinch of power into the bracelet so she could stretch it around Naoki's hand rather than trying to untie it. Once it was securely around his wrist, she took the power back, making sure it wouldn't come off by accident. Then she squeaked as she found herself the recipient of one of her own enthusiastic hugs. 

"Thanks, sis," Naoki whispered in her ear. 

"Happy birthday," she murmured in reply. 

Inu Yasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, and she snuggled in, both of their hearts ready to burst. It was everything they'd ever dreamed of, seeing just how strong the bond between their pups truly was. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they had somehow stumbled into the family they had always hoped to have, and it was only going to keep expanding if they had any say about it. 

Inu Yasha laid his free hand on Kagome's stomach, and she smiled up at him. He couldn't help himself, tilting his head down to give his mate a sweet, gentle kiss. 

"Can't you two go five minutes without making out?" Naoki asked with a sigh. 

Inu Yasha lifted his head and smirked at his son. "You'll understand when you're older," he said, giving a now blushing Kagome another quick peck. 

Naoki grumbled good-naturedly. 

"It is all our fault, you know," Sachiko chimed in. 

"I know. Boy do I know." 

The gifts just kept on coming. Sango had somehow made him an unofficial badge that declared he was part of the Higurashi Shrine Defense Force, which made Naoki straighten with pride. Miroku presented him with a bamboo windchime, that instead of the pinging chime of metal on metal, the more soothing knock of wood on wood resounded, in deference to Naoki's part-inu-youkai hearing. When Naoki got to Shouga and Kajimaru's present, he opened the box, then started to laugh. 

Sachiko and Rin peeked over his shoulders. "What the..?" Sachiko asked. 

Naoki grinned. "They always give me a joke gift first," he said, once he was down to snickering. 

"But why a box of rocks?" Rin asked, secretly admiring the way every single one of them had been worn smooth. 

Naoki blushed, even as he chuckled. "Er, I kind of bit through teething rings as a baby, and rocks and sticks were the only things that worked. I'll probably donate these to my baby brother when it's his turn." 

Kajimaru smiled warmly. "Here's your real present, Naoki," he said, coming forward and putting something about the size of a marble in Naoki's hand. 

"What the.. ah!" Naoki cried, dropping it as it rapidly increased in size. When all was said and done, it came up to his chest in height and was just long enough that he could grasp the opposite ends with his arms outstretched. He immediately found himself speechless, staring at the canvas before him. "Grandpa Kaji..." 

"I am rather proud of it, if I do say so myself," he said. 

Everyone stared in amazement and admiration at the obviously lovingly painted family portrait. It was set at the Higurashi shrine, with the main house in the background. Inu Yasha and Kagome took center stage, with Mama Higurashi on their left side. Naoki and Sachiko stood in front of their parents, and they were all exuding happiness. 

"This is awesome," Naoki finally managed to say, his voice rough with emotion. 

"What's with Mom's arm, Grandpa Kaji?" Sachiko asked. 

Kajimaru grinned. "Ah, that's the trick. Once your baby brother's born, he'll appear. See how your mother's arm is curved to hold him?" 

Kagome could feel the tremors running through her mate, both the physical and emotional ones. She gave him a quick squeeze, and he rubbed her arm in return. 

"Thank you!" Naoki said, carefully putting the painting aside and giving both Kajimaru and Shouga a hug. He was just pulling away when he caught Rin snatching something off the table. "Rin-chan?" 

Rin blushed bright red. "After all these amazing presents, mine sucks," she said. 

Naoki marched right up to her in challenge. "Let me be the judge of that," he said, holding out his hand. Then winced as he realized that he was acting like his Dad, and gentled his tone. "Please? Anything you got me will be great. I know it!" 

Rin hesitantly drew her gift back out and gave it to him. Naoki unwrapped it, and he started grinning at the well-carven wooden figurine of a black shiba inu. 

"I was right! It is great!" Deciding to go for broke, Naoki gave her a quick hug, stepping back almost immediately, but leaving them both with rosy cheeks. "Thanks, Rin-chan!" 

"Don't mention it," Rin murmured. 

"I think that's all the presents," Kagome said, doing her best to make things move along as smoothly as possible. "Now it's time for cake." 

Everyone gathered around as Mama Higurashi lit the candles. Naoki stood on his chair, Inu Yasha supporting him from behind to make sure he wouldn't fall. When the obligatory round of "Happy Birthday to You" was complete, Naoki took a deep breath and blew out all the candles at once. That prompted a round of cheers. 

As Naoki climbed down, Sachiko whispered. "Did you make a wish?" 

Naoki nodded. "But I'm not telling. Don't want to jinx it." 

Once everyone had a piece of the cake, it was practically gone. Kagome chuckled as she recalled the shocked look on Sesshoumaru's retainer's face as she offered him one. He'd rejected it, as she expected, but at least she had tried. In the end, Naoki finished up the cake, and they all made their way into the living room. 

Well, almost. Over cake, or more accurately, between Inu Yasha feeding Kagome bits of his slice, Inu Yasha and Kagome had discussed one more thing that they thought might make Naoki's birthday even more special. As a result, Inu Yasha drew Naoki aside as everyone else was settling in the main room. 

"What is it, Dad?" Naoki asked. 

Inu Yasha knelt down so they could see eye to eye, though it wouldn't be long before he would have to look up from that position to address his son. "Your Mom and I have discussed it, and if you'd like, we were thinking of inviting Rin and Shippou to stay overnight." 

Naoki's eyes were massive. "You mean.. a slumber party?" 

"Yeah. And letting you and Sachiko skip school tomorrow to recover. Don't expect this to happen every year, though." 

If Inu Yasha were human, he would have been bowled over from the force of Naoki's hug. As it was, he squeezed his son tightly, ignoring the slight spot of dampness he could feel seeping into his shoulder and the way Naoki's body trembled. 

:: _Thank you, thank you, thank you_ :: Naoki whimpered. 

:: _I've wanted to grant your wish for a very long time_ :: Inu Yasha admitted. :: _Now you have a proper number of youngsters your own age around to have one._ :: 

:: _Thank you, Dad!_ :: 

Kagome beamed, her heart melting as she watched the display. 

"Mom?" Sachiko asked. 

"You'll find out in a minute, Sa-chan," Kagome said. 

It actually took closer to five, but Naoki finally pulled himself together enough to step back. Without thinking, Inu Yasha pulled the hem of his shirt free and tried to wipe Naoki's eyes. 

"Dangit, Dad, I'm okay. You're gonna poke my eye out!" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Fine, let your girlfriend see you with tear tracks and a snotty nose." 

Naoki flushed even deeper. :: _She's not my girlfriend!_ :: he declared, switching to inu and praying that Rin didn't know the language. When he chanced a look at her, she was blushing, and he knew he had been caught out. 

"You know inu, too?" Sachiko asked, trying to distract Rin so Naoki could pull himself together. 

"A little," Rin admitted. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants me to learn, just to be on the safe side." 

"So," Naoki said, after clearing his throat and coming into the main room, "my Mom and Dad say that if Rin-chan or Shippou-kun would like to stay overnight, we can have a slumber party. Otherwise, it'll just be me and Sachiko, but..." 

In a complete turnaround, Shippou turned a very effective set of puppy eyes on his grandparents. "Please?" he begged. 

"No! Absolutely not!" Sesshoumaru's retainer, Jaken, cried. "Sesshoumaru-sama would be very displeased!" 

Rin very calmly turned to Kagome and asked, "Can I use your phone?" 

"Of course, Rin-chan," Kagome responded. 

Rin leapt off the couch and went to the phone. 

"I can lend her a pair of my pajamas," Sachiko said. "They'll be a little big on her, but..." 

"I'm sure she'll like that," Kagome reassured her. 

A minute later, and Rin returned, leaving Jaken to stutter protests into the phone. "Sesshoumaru-sama says it's okay." 

"Great!" Kagome said. She didn't even need to look at Naoki to see how incredibly happy he was, his joy vibrating along their connection. It was all she could do not to hug him as Inu Yasha had done, but he was obviously busy now with his sister and newfound friends. 

" _We love you, Naoki_ ," Kagome thought. " _And we are so very glad that you are here._ "


	83. Letting Go

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty-Three**  
_Letting Go_

"Happy Naoki's birthday." 

Kagome jumped as she finished up with the last of the dishes and someone whispered in her ear. Turning around, she smiled at Shouga, who was dangling a key from her thumb and forefinger. 

"Why do I somehow not trust this?" Kagome teased, trying to make out what the key could possibly go to. 

"It's safe," Mama Higurashi said. "I knew if I whispered in your ear, you'd know who it was." 

Kagome stuck out her tongue for a moment before replying, "Dare I ask?" 

Sango joined them. "We've all had a discussion, and although we may not know all the details, a lot of us can guess that today isn't an easy day for Inu Yasha." 

Kagome nodded. Right now, affectionate exasperation flooded the line, and combined with the amusement coming from Naoki and Sachiko, she could guess what was going on. Rin had wanted to bathe by herself, and she was currently curled up on the couch, watching TV while wearing a pair of pajamas Sachiko had outgrown. They were still a little big on her, but that would be fine for a slumber party. Shippou, on the other hand, had been more than happy to join Naoki and Sachiko, with Inu Yasha taking on pup-and-kit wrangling duties. 

"Once the little ones are settled in, it's going to hit him. Hard," Shouga said. 

"I think you're right," Kagome replied. 

"So," Miroku said, sidling up to them and joining in the conversation, "we're all going to stay here tonight to look after the youngsters while you and Inu Yasha have a night to yourselves." 

Mama Higurashi smiled. "It's the key to one of the renovated 'rooms' on the shrine property. This one is a few yards behind the old well house, near the Goshinboku. I thought it would be appropriate, given the legend." 

"Mama..." Kagome's throat grew tight as she looked at the faces of all her family and friends. "Everyone. Thank you." 

"What can we say?" Sango said. "We love you, Kagome-chan! And Inu Yasha, too, but we all know what his opinion of that would be." 

That prompted a round of laughter from everyone present, while Kagome did her best to still her pounding heart so as to not give away the surprise quite so soon. She couldn't wait to see what her mother had come up with. 

**~*~*~*~**

Everyone's predictions were dead on. Once the youngsters had been bathed and dressed in their nightwear, they gathered in Naoki's room to let the slumber party begin. Mama Higurashi and Shouga took point, making sure the younglings had everything they needed. As shouting and laughter wafted down the stairs, Inu Yasha's expression grew more and more pensive. 

"It's all right, Papa," Kagome said. "Our pups will be fine." 

Inu Yasha looked up at her and blinked. He was sitting on a chair, while she stood beside him. "What?" 

"Naoki's not the only one who's been given a gift," Kagome replied, dangling the key from her fingers. "Mama, Shouga, Kaji-san, Miroku, and Sango have, well, offered is too gentle a word. But anyway, they're taking over tonight so we can have some alone time while the pups have fun." 

For a moment he was torn. Night had fallen outside. Within the hour, it would be time. The time he had sped over to the Takahashi shrine in hopes of hearing news of his then-believed-to-be-human child, and getting the shock of his life in more ways than one. 

Then he realized that Naoki would be able to feel his melancholy mood. It wouldn't be fair of him to ruin his pup's special day because he was stuck in the past. He knew beyond all doubt that five adults, six if you included Jaken, were more than enough to watch over four pups. 

"Fine," Inu Yasha said with a sigh, launching himself to his feet. "Where are we going?" 

Kagome smiled. "This is the key to one of the suites Mama's set up on the shrine grounds," she said. "The one this goes to is apparently behind the old well house, near the Goshinboku." 

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Trust Kasumi to take that old legend to heart." 

"I know I do," Kagome said, the warmth in her eyes slowly heating up to something more torrid. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Let's get out of here before we make even more of a scene," he said. 

"Fine by me," Kagome replied, walking in front of him and halfway wishing she could sway her hips, instead of waddle like a penguin. Suddenly, his arms came around her from behind. 

"You're a very sexy penguin," he murmured quietly enough so that only she could hear. "So waddle away, mate." 

Kagome blushed scarlet, but did her best, her head held high as she led the way. 

Miroku, Sango, and Kajimaru looked at each other. 

"If my marriage wasn't just as happy," Miroku said, "I would be jealous." 

"I know what you mean, houshi-sama," Sango replied, resting a hand on his knee. 

"I'll drink to that," Kajimaru said, raising his glass of wine before tossing it back. 

"If you get too drunk, I won't bail you out of any messes you get into," Shouga's voice came from the staircase. 

Kajimaru grinned sheepishly, while Miroku's eyes twinkled. "Oh, do tell? What sort of trouble do you get into, Kajimaru-san?" 

"Kaji-san, please, and trust me, you really don't want to know," Kajimaru said, conjuring water to refill his glass instead. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome could feel the chasm widening in Inu Yasha's heart as they came closer to the wooded area of the shrine property. When she had first felt him hesitating, she fell back and took his arm. He'd patted her hand absently, his senses on high alert and fighting the impulse to cower like a wimp. Fortunately, once they had gone around the back of the old well house, the small converted structure came in sight. It almost looked a little bigger than the other ones Inu Yasha had found while roaming the grounds, admiring Kasumi's handiwork. Kagome squeezed his arm before letting him go to unlock the door. She let them both in and switched on the light, making Inu Yasha squint in the dazzling electric light after being out in the semi-darkness. 

Kagome chuckled as she took in the room. No wonder Mama had chosen this one. It had the same tiny bathroom and makeshift kitchenette made up of a small refrigerator/freezer and a hot plate that the others did, but instead of a futon and traditional Japanese decor, this one was much more Western, with a Western-style bed smack in the middle of the room. A nightstand stood on one side at the head of the bed, and some chairs were set up in the adjoining corner closer to the door. 

Then Kagome noticed a package on the nightstand. She went over to it, and was surprised at the aura she sensed. She felt her cheeks burst into flame, even as she swore vengeance on Shouga. 

"What is it, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked, drawn out of his thoughts by the surge in Kagome's emotions. 

Kagome opened the box and pulled out a letter that had been placed on top with the inscription "To Kagome and Inu Yasha" in Shouga's handwriting. "Our pups' unofficial grandmother decided to give us some presents too, it looks like." 

Inu Yasha came closer as Kagome opened and read the letter. 

"My sources tell me that you paused outside a certain shop yesterday, and seeing as how you were both regular customers before your as-yet-unborn kit grew so much, I thought I would give you a few things to keep you entertained while we entertain your other kits. Enjoy! - Shouga" 

"What the..?" Inu Yasha's eyes widened as Kagome unfolded the tissue paper. He suddenly didn't know if he would ever be able to face Shouga again. 

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, especially when she read the tag on the first toy. "From one mated female to another, who is very jealous that your mate isn't such a fuddy duddy." 

"What the hell?" Inu Yasha burst out. "Those aren't..?" 

Kagome grinned, admiring the string of molded beads held together with thinner rods of the same material. "I've caught you looking before," Kagome said. "And now I know your deep, dark secret, mate." 

Her words conjured up the night they had been mated, and Inu Yasha blushed so deeply, he was sure his head was going to explode. His hand came up subconsciously to rub the back of his neck. "Curiosity can't kill me. I'm not a neko youkai," Inu Yasha blustered. 

Kagome's smile gained a seductive, almost sinister edge. "It's almost like she read my mind." 

"Huh?" Inu Yasha asked, trying to get his brain working again. 

"I really, _really_ enjoyed it then," Kagome said. "In fact," she wound her hands around his neck, drawing him slightly downward, "I had already added getting a strap-on to my mental list of toys to buy after the pup is here." 

Inu Yasha shuddered as his body jerked even further to attention. 

Kagome stared directly into his eyes as she said, "It would be very awkward right now since my belly's is so big, but I promise you, your ass is mine." 

"And so's the rest of me," Inu Yasha snarled, closing the slight distance and devouring her, his tongue not even asking permission before plunging into her mouth. 

Kagome quickly caught up, matching him and returning his intimate caresses. Then he drew back just far enough to nip at her lips, his grip on her suddenly rough and demanding. He was about to start undressing her, when a spark of reiki made him pause. 

"Oh no," Kagome said, "not yet." She slipped out of his arms and away from him, leaving him to tremble in place. She unpacked a large bottle of lube that had been included in the package and tossed both it and the anal beads on the bed before turning back to him. 

He eyed her uncertainly, his bravado fading as she stalked him, hunger blatant in her eyes. 

"You first," she demanded. 

It was a wonder that his clothing didn't end up in tatters on the floor. As it was, they would definitely need repairing as he tore them in his haste. Once he stood there before her, completely nude, he recognized the delicious power and vulnerability in such a thing. Kagome was almost always the first one to shed her clothing. Seeing her still fully clothed as he stood naked made him shiver, but definitely not from cold. 

Kagome circled him like a shark, lightly touching him here and there, and watching with interest as his erection bobbed with the stimulation to areas not even remotely close to it. She was sizing him up, not finding him wanting in any way, shape, or form, and she let it show in her eyes and face. 

"Yes, I definitely chose well." 

Her throaty murmur made Inu Yasha's desire spike, and he almost swore he grew harder yet. Every sweet caress seared its way into his heart, driving away the darkness that had started to encroach on his mate's territory. Her heated gaze and obvious hunger once again reminded him that he was no longer alone. That his burdens were no longer solely his to bear. Kagome would never leave him or their pups. She had chosen to become his mate of her own free will, entwining their lives as intimately as possible. She accepted every part of him, both the slowly increasing list of good points and the myriad of faults, in his estimation. Every time he began to doubt himself, doubt his worthiness of her, she was right there, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she wanted, and would have, no other. 

Both his thoughts and her touch made his nipples stand at attention, and Kagome couldn't help but notice. She stepped even closer, carefully avoiding his swollen erection in favor of leaning in to kiss his chest, her trail of kisses ending at his flat, male nipple, which she took between her teeth and nipped gently. 

Inu Yasha moaned as the sensation streaked directly to his groin. Then the little bitch had the audacity to start another rotation around him, this time smoothing her hand over his buttocks as she did so. Afterwards, she suckled the skin of his chest near his other nipple before giving it the same treatment she had its twin. His youkai side howled at him to just grab her, bend her over, and pull or rip just enough clothing out of the way to be able to plunge deep inside her. Yet he also knew what anticipation did to the both of them, so he waited and basked in her obvious admiration. 

Her hands skimmed his stomach, and he flinched slightly, making her hum in approval. She went no lower than his navel, admiring him up close with both fingers and eyes. Finally, she met his eyes again and licked her lips, making him want to howl. 

"On the bed, lover," Kagome said, in a tone that brooked no opposition. 

His youkai side snarled, but Inu Yasha obeyed, climbing onto the bed. 

"On hands and knees, like a good doggy." 

He tried to glare at her, but his position made it impossible. He shuddered in both desire and anticipation, knowing that he needed this, and putting himself once more in his mate's loving, capable hands. 

Then he felt her hands on his skin again, gently guiding him until instead of facing the headboard, he was kneeling across the bed. He looked over and saw that although she had removed her shirt, she left everything else on. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight. Her bra still concealed her full breasts, even as her pregnancy leggings left very little to his imagination. Both were black in stark contrast to her creamy skin. Yin and yang. His Kagome. 

Kagome crawled closer to him, making sure that both the lubricant and anal beads were still within reach. Instead of going straight for the kill, she gently massaged his back, rubbing her hands up and down on either side of his spine. 

Inu Yasha whimpered, his body relaxing despite himself. Whenever she found a stubborn knot, she worked with ruthless tenderness to force it into submission. He had no idea how long she spent, but by the time she was done, his entire back was warm with her caresses, his body tingling with delight. 

Then she started to massage his buttocks. 

He could feel the way his body reacted, knowing he was probably leaking precum at that point, but honestly not caring. He began to plead, chanting her name as her fingers came closer to the center, the dusky flesh beckoning her to come closer still. 

Kagome let her arm rest on his back, then used him for leverage, allowing her to curl up and over his buttocks so her tongue could reach that puckered opening. 

Inu Yasha hissed, his body tensing, then relaxing at the not wholly unexpected sensation. Her fingers held him wide open as she kissed that particular orifice almost as thoroughly as he had plundered her mouth earlier. He moaned, subconsciously pushing his behind further into the air to encourage her. 

Once Kagome felt the last bit of resistance leave him, she withdrew, only to grab the lube bottle and coat her fingers before drizzling some directly on Inu Yasha's now slightly widened opening. 

Inu Yasha moaned his mate's name as he felt the liquid dripping onto, then into, him before Kagome gently worked two fingers inside. She knew he could take it, and he let her know by opening up even more. He wanted her. He wanted more. He felt empty, but had no idea how to fill the void. 

Then Kagome withdrew her fingers, letting him rest only a moment before picking up her latest toy and gently pushing the tiniest bead past the ring of muscle designed to keep it out. Kagome got three beads deep before she knew she would have to go even more slowly. To coax him into relaxing more and more to accept each slightly bigger bead. It was almost painstakingly slow, but she monitored Inu Yasha's every sound and breath. Each bead was lubricated before she charmed his sensitized body into taking accepting more with gentle touches and massage. Eventually, the entire string was in, and Kagome kissed the nethercheek closest to her as she stared at the handle still protruding from his ass with a rush of pride. 

"Well done," she crooned, reaching over to gently rub one of his ears. "Very well done." 

Inu Yasha, for his part, felt like he was going insane. His ass was incredibly full, as were his balls, his nerves tingling from all the built up pressure. His cock throbbed, longing for something, but he wasn't sure exactly what. Trying to think at all was an exercise in futility. He knew there was a fine sheen of sweat on his body, and Kagome was admiring both him and her handiwork. His entire body shook as she settled him, gentled him, like the wild beast he could be. 

Then he let out a rush of air that he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Kagome finally touched his cock. 

He had no idea how he didn't explode right then and there, especially when she wrapped her fingers around him so tenderly, yet with a firmness that let him know she wasn't nearly done with him. 

"Now here comes the real fun," Kagome said. "Wait here a moment." 

"Kagome!" His cry was half shriek, half growl as she gave his cock a final squeeze before slipping completely off the mattress. He turned his head to try and see, but the bitch had gotten off on the opposite side of the mattress, so he was completely blind. 

"Hush, mate, I'm right here," Kagome said, patting his rump. "I'll be back on the bed in a moment." 

Inu Yasha had almost reached the limit of his endurance when the mattress dipped once more, and he caught sight of the most beautiful thing he knew: his mate's naked form. 

"Good boy," Kagome crooned, caressing his closest buttock before closing her fingers around the handle of the string of anal beads and twisting slightly. 

Immediately, every nerve in Inu Yasha's body was on fire, his cock leaping in reaction. "Fuck.. Kagome," he panted. 

"Mmm.. soon, mate. Very soon," Kagome reassured him, wrapping the fingers of her free hand around his scalding erection again and savoring the way his velvety skin moved over that precious core of steel. She toyed with him a little longer, enjoying the way his fingers dug into the covers and he grit his teeth against the deluge of pleasure. Then in the midst of one of her twists, she pulled the largest bead back out at the same time as she delivered a swift, solid jerk to his length. 

"Fuck!" Inu Yasha shouted. 

A new obscenity escaped his lips with each bead. Kagome made extra sure that each one rubbed against his prostate before making its way back out of his body, her other hand working to counteract the stimulation, altering the speed and ferocity of her strokes to his cock accordingly. About midway, she took a little extra time, moving the string in his ass back and forth as she used the thumb of her opposite hand to trace his desperation-dampened head, driving him absolutely insane. 

Inu Yasha swore he was losing his mind. Then he really did lose it when Kagome released his cock to cup his balls, massaging them as she rocked the anal beads against his prostate. Just as he was about to climax, she would stop, letting the tidal wave recede before starting up again. "You're killing me, bitch!" he yelled. 

"You're not getting away from me that easily," Kagome said, shifting her hold to his shaft again. She bit back a gasp at the way he almost seemed to scald her hand, his erection thick and pulsing with blood. For all the teasing she had done to Inu Yasha, it had aroused her almost as much. She was absolutely dripping, seeing Inu Yasha reacting to the pleasure she was giving him. She would be ready, more than ready, once their current activity was complete. She took him to the edge again and again, but didn't quite let him tip over. 

"Kagome!" 

Finally, her own folds and clit throbbing with need, she slowly withdrew the remaining beads, which found very little to no resistance in slipping out of Inu Yasha's body. Knowing they'd just be in the way now, she put the lube and the toy on the nightstand before giving his now pulsing opening one final rub. 

Inu Yasha shuddered, his breath short circuiting. Then he felt the mattress shift again, and when he found the strength to turn his head, he was held, bewitched. 

Now Kagome had taken up the same position he was in, her scent wafting toward him full blast as her own bottom was up in the air. He could see the way she was glistening. 

" _Take_ your reward, mate," Kagome said, her voice nearly coming out as a moan. 

Inu Yasha did snarl this time, his entire body springing into motion as he pounced. It only took him a moment to grasp her hips, then pierce her to the core. 

They both cried out in delight at the sensation. Inu Yasha felt ready to burst, and the force of his initial thrust set Kagome's entire body on fire. Then he was pummeling into her at a punishing pace, paying her back for torturing him with such delight. Kagome grasped at the covers, trying to ground herself as his hips moved with inhuman speed, going so deep, she almost swore he was going to tear her in two. His heavy balls swung to and fro, smacking her clit each time. Her entire body trembled under his onslaught, her blood quickly coming to a full boil as she balanced precariously on the edge of ecstasy. 

Then Inu Yasha shoved himself impossibly deep, literally howling as his climax shot with electric intensity out of his body, pumping his mate full of precious seed. 

The rush of his ultimate pleasure shoved her over with him, soaring higher with every pulse of him within her tight passage. This time, he was the one not to show her any mercy as he reached around and ruthlessly rubbed her clit, sending her spiraling out of control time and time again until she was begging for him to stop. 

When he finally did, she collapsed, resting her forehead on her hands. 

"Shit! Kagome?" 

She felt his hand, still warm, but cooler than her face touch her forehead. He flinched as he encountered the dampness on her cheeks. She caught his hand before he could pull it away, and her own scent reached her nostrils. She kissed that precious hand, rubbing her cheek against it before saying, "I'm fine. Just overwhelmed." 

Inu Yasha withdrew, letting his softening erection leave the warm confines of her body. He watched, fascinated, as the proof that their encounter was real greeted him, prompting him to soothe her with his tongue as he noticed how deeply flushed her folds were. 

Kagome moaned, allowing him to stroke her with his tongue. He knew how to both take her to new heights of ecstasy and bring her back down to earth with that wonderful muscle. It also really helped her recover between sessions, when if she were a normal woman with a normal husband, she would probably be done for the night. "Thank you," she murmured as she felt the slight burn subsiding. 

Inu Yasha drew back and nodded, satisfied that her folds were now a much healthier color. "Have to keep the mother of my pups healthy," he said, planting a kiss on one nethercheek before saluting the other. 

Kagome giggled. "Oh I'm healthy, all right. How couldn't I be with a mate like you?" 

*Inu Yasha gently eased her up, then took her in his arms, shifting them until he was using the headboard of the bed as a backrest and Kagome was in his lap. He settled her sideways, allowing her to rest her head against his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat thrumming beneath her ear. 

Silence reigned for a while, Inu Yasha seemingly content to just hold her, while Kagome traced the path of his collarbone with a finger. In truth, he was also savoring the sensation of having been so thoroughly invaded, the feeling bringing him a joy that he would never have believed possible. He was mated. He bore the proof of her claim on the back of his neck, just as she wore his marking with pride. In his opinion, the males who did not allow their mates to claim them in return were definitely missing out. 

Then his thoughts grew quieter as it dawned on him that the hour of Naoki's birth had arrived. 

"We sat like this when I first told you about the night Naoki was born, didn't we?" he finally asked. 

"Yup, we did," Kagome replied. "But I do remember we were wearing a little bit more clothing." 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Yeah." A few more minutes passed, then he sighed. "I've never felt Naoki so happy." 

"Stop that," Kagome scolded him gently. 

"Stop what?" 

Kagome straightened so she could look directly into his eyes. "Blaming yourself for not celebrating Naoki's birthday every year in style. You're a wonderful father. You've raised an amazing son, and our daughter adores you. Besides, did you ever hear Naoki complain about what you were able to do for him on his special day?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head, even as he spoke. "I should have taken him over to play with Shouga and Kaji's grand, great-grand, and however-many-grands kits." 

"Hindsight's 20/20," Kagome said firmly. "You were focused on raising him right, and if I know you at all, you were trying to make up for the fact that he 'only' had a father." 

Inu Yasha's ears lowered, plastering themselves to his skull. 

"See? Told you," Kagome said. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again: You saved his life, Inu Yasha. Thank you." 

"'Thank you'?! What the hell are you thanking me for?" 

Kagome's smile was beatific. "For saving _our_ son." 

Inu Yasha shuddered, one more buried dark spot in his psyche falling away. He couldn't deny it was the truth. Naoki was just as much their son as the pup currently in Kagome's womb. "Kagome, I..." 

"Shh." Kagome moved, shifting as best she could until she was straddling his lap instead, her knees on either side of his thighs and her warm folds enveloping part of the shaft of his currently flaccid length. Once again, she moved to massage the back of Inu Yasha's neck, making him rumble as she plied the flesh marked by their commitment to each other. "Have you ever allowed yourself to mourn?" 

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, eyeing her uncertainly. 

"You 'lost' Kikyou the same day you gained Naoki. Although it was good riddance to bad rubbish, it was still a loss. She was your first wife, after all, and even you admit that you had grown to love her." 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha's voice broke, though it was little more than a whisper, his golden eyes tormented as he stared at her. 

"I had the luxury of being able to bawl like a baby on Mama's shoulder once the legal case over Sachiko had been settled. Yes, I had my baby, but I lost my first love, though I had no idea exactly how much of an asshole he was then. You had to be strong for Naoki. I understand that. But who was there for you?" 

Inu Yasha swallowed, trying to grasp his swirling thoughts. "Kaji and Shouga were, but I never, ever talked to them about Kikyou, and they never asked." 

"So let yourself grieve, Inu Yasha. Then maybe Naoki's birthday might not be so hard on you." 

"Dammit," Inu Yasha muttered, feeling Kagome's verbal arrow once more strike home. "By the way, where did you learn to use a bow and arrow?" 

Kagome lightly pinched the back of his neck, almost as if she were chastising a puppy. "Stop changing the subject, though to answer your question, I wasn't interested until I had to join a club after school when I was in junior high. It's only recently that I've practiced once in a while, now that I know I actually have the power to be a real miko." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "That's an understatement," he said, feeling Kagome's aura trying to soothe him, and finally fully allowing it. He found himself enveloped in her love, and he shuddered under the weight and euphoria of it. Yes, this was what love was supposed to be. Strong and steadfast. Loving and being loved in return. 

Kagome was right. He had to tear that remaining tendril loose and cast it away. This would be the last birthday overshadowed by that selfish cunt's machinations. 

Inu Yasha's arms tightened around his mate, and he buried his face in her chest. He breathed in as deeply as he could, drinking in the delicious pocket of scent between her breasts. It was his sweet Kagome, laced with the scent of their pup and the milk she was already producing in preparation to feed him. He nuzzled a breast, unable to resist. He brought his right hand around to cup it, supporting it as he snuggled and inhaled. 

Their newest pup had been a surprise, completely unplanned, yet Kagome had risen to the challenge of carrying and soon giving birth to him. She absolutely glowed with joy at the prospect. Even in her darker hormonal surges, her more negative remarks were about herself, not the pup. He let his palm lightly abrade her nipple, making it peak and rub more firmly against his skin. 

Kagome gasped as Inu Yasha let his mouth take over, swirling his tongue over and around her nipple. Once she was trembling in his arms, Inu Yasha shifted his hold so that he could give her other breast the same treatment. 

Whatever he was thinking, Kagome could feel the pull on her psyche. The fact that he truly needed her in that moment. His delightful torture of her breasts was making her desire rise again, and it resounded through their bond, making his own body stir in response. 

Inu Yasha was lost, struggling for mental air. His head continued downward, and his grip on Kagome loosened. Realizing what was going on, Kagome leaned backward as much as she dared, unwilling to fully release him when she knew he needed her touch. By the time he was done, he was practically bent double, his head resting lightly on her stomach. 

Inu Yasha brought his hands up, feeling the pup inside responding to his mood. He would almost swear he could feel the sensation of the pup bringing his face up to his, trying to give his sire a kiss, whether it be human or canine. Then again, all newborn kisses tended to be more of a lick. He remembered the first time Naoki had done it to him. Actually, it had been more of a constant mouthing of the skin of his back. 

"What're you trying to do, pup? Eat me?" he'd joked. 

Naoki had just kept mouthing him in reply. 

Kagome kept her arms around her mate as best she could, one hand resting on his shoulder, while the other rubbed his scalp soothingly. 

This pup, he had never been forcefully separated from. This pup, he had been there every moment, seeing Kagome's stomach expand to house the life they had somehow created. It made this pup no less precious, but it also showed him how deeply Kikyou's cruelty had gone. No pup should ever be deprived of a parent that loved them. Ever. 

And Kagome kept stroking his hair as his shoulders began to shake, and she murmured as she felt the salty droplets fall on her skin, "I love you. I love our pups. It's okay, my precious mate. I have you." 

And the floodgates opened, the final purge cleansing and absolving him of his perceived sins, the music of his mate's voice and words carrying him through until he could land safely on the shores of their love again. 


	84. A New Ally

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty-Four**  
_A New Ally_

In the wake of his absolute redemption, Inu Yasha felt an emptiness inside that longed to be filled. Kagome sensed it, too, keeping hold of him when he finally raised his head and stared into her eyes. Kagome had been the first one to make a move, gently kissing away the traces of tears still lingering on Inu Yasha's cheeks. Once she had done that, she moved to his lips, brushing against them tenderly, reverently. Inu Yasha followed her lead, keeping things technically chaste, but the pressure, warmth, and taste of their kisses exuded passion and commitment. 

Their kisses grew more and more heated, his body growing aware of how Kagome's was open above his. It didn't take long for his erection to fully return, and it had only taken a quick shifting of their position to bring him to her wide-spread netherlips. He gazed into her eyes, asking her permission. 

Rather than answering him verbally, Kagome sank down, impaling herself on his length. 

Inu Yasha shuddered. The newly-scoured spot in his soul was still there, but it was rapidly healing. He brought her back in for another kiss, feasting on her lips, then migrating to her chin, and finally her throat. Kagome moaned, her head falling back as he ravished her flesh, his cock fully embedded in her sheathe. 

Yes, this was his home. His love. The wife of his human heart, and the mate of his youkai one. The one who loved him without any rhyme, reason, or restraint. Her heart was big enough to love all of him. It was only fair that she be the queen of his heart and mind, the other woman permanently banished from his existence. Naoki was Kagome's. 

And Sachiko was his, no matter what anyone else said. 

But he refused to let the Hojo enter. Not in this moment. He felt the warmth and comfort of Kagome's aura entwining with his, filling up that long-dead portion of his psyche with hope and light instead of despair and self-loathing. Oh, he wasn't completely "cured" of his self-loathing by any means, but knowing that his mate and pups loved him so much despite his faults was miraculous to him. 

"I love you, Kagome," he rasped. 

Kagome could hardly believe her ears, but her heart soared. She had felt the turning of the tide, the purging of that hidden dark place, and now she felt the pull of his need and adoration of her. "I love you, too, Inu Yasha. So very much," she replied. 

Their lovemaking this time was slow, their hips rocking together rather than a more furious thrusting. Kisses, cuddles, and nibbles continued to be exchanged, their bodies and souls as connected as it was possible for two beings to be. 

And when they both reached the peak, it wasn't a tidalwave. It was the ocean, lapping at a warm, sandy beach. Quiet, almost unremarkable, except for the fact that their souls shuddered in unison as their bodies surrendered once more to each other's embrace. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome awoke the next morning exhausted, yet fulfilled. It was as if the entire room vibrated with the strength of her and Inu Yasha's auras. She was utterly content, biting back a chuckle when she gently checked on Naoki and Sachiko, finding them deeply asleep despite the rays of sun coming in the window of the room she was sharing with Inu Yasha. 

"What's so funny?" Inu Yasha rumbled in her ear, pressing a kiss close behind. 

Kagome giggled. "Our pups. I think they finally wore themselves out." 

Inu Yasha felt along the connection, and the corners of his lips quirked upward. "At least it feels like they all had fun." 

"Maybe almost as much as we had," Kagome replied, her eyes sparkling as she stared up at her handsome mate. 

"Maybe," he murmured in reply, going in for another kiss. "Well, if the pups are going to sleep in..." 

By the time the kiss ended, he was already inside her. 

"Horn dog," Kagome said with a smile, giving him a secret squeeze in welcome. 

"With an incredible mate like you, who wouldn't be?" 

**~*~*~*~**

"Ah, it seems they have finally decided to grace us with their presence," Miroku said lightly, his eyes twinkling as he took in the freshly-showered duo who had come in the back door. 

Inu Yasha shrugged. "While the pups are asleep, the adults will play," he quipped. 

Kagome couldn't help the dusting of pink that spread across her cheeks as she made her way to the kitchen table where place settings had already been set for them. "How were said pups, anyway?" 

"They had a marvelous time," Mama Higurashi said, putting Kagome's breakfast in front of her. "All four were up until dawn, when they finally couldn't keep their eyes open anymore." 

"I just hope Sesshoumaru's not gonna try and kick my ass for letting his pup stay up like that," Inu Yasha said, sitting down next to Kagome. "Come to think of it, where is Jaken, anyway?" 

Shouga was the one to answer this time. "He's upstairs with the kits," she replied. "He insisted. Though I think by the end of the night, he was regretting that decision." 

"Good, then we can blame it on him." 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded, but the corners of her mouth were twitching in amusement. 

Inu Yasha nuzzled her cheek. "I'm just a big, bad dog," he said before giving her earlobe a quick nibble. Then someone pinched one of his ears, and he straightened, glaring at Shouga, who had her hands on her hips. 

"That's enough out of you. I would have thought you got enough of that last night." 

Inu Yasha turned back to Kagome with a smirk. "Never," he replied, licking his lips before digging into the mountain of food Mama Higurashi set before him. 

Kagome laughed, even as she turned a deeper shade of red. It did her heart good to see Inu Yasha so carefree and open with his affection. She would have tried to pat his knee, but she had a feeling that if she did, her hand would find itself northward of its original position in very short order. 

"Well, I suppose you kits are still newlyweds," Kajimaru said, taking a seat across from them. "It's to be expected." 

"Heaven help them if they end up like us," Shouga said. 

Kajimaru winked at her. 

"Okay, now I think I know how Naoki feels," Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. This was her family, and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

**~*~*~*~**

The adults spent the rest of the morning in idle chit-chat, simply relishing the time they had together. Eventually, one of the youngsters reappeared, but that was only to find Shouga's lap, then curl up and go back to sleep. 

Kagome chuckled. Shippou really reminded her of how Sachiko had looked the previous morning, struggling to wake up and losing the battle. Shouga had conjured him a pair of yellow pajamas, and he'd let his hair down, so Kagome could now see it actually fell a little below his shoulders. 

"He's adorable, Shouga," Kagome said, trying to be quiet. 

Shouga smiled affectionately. "Just don't let him hear you say that," she replied. "He's very sensitive about the fact that he is quite literally the runt of his family." 

"Oh?" 

Shouga stroked Shippou's hair. "He almost didn't make it when he was born. Kitsune don't produce runts as often as some other youkai, but when they do, it's a little scary. He's a fighter, this one. It's why he's so small for his age." 

"Dare I ask?" Kagome said. 

"He's about twelve years old, which puts him at maybe nine or ten in terms of development, if we compare it to that of a human." 

Kagome couldn't help staring at him a little more. "I never would have guessed." 

"Neither does anybody else," Shouga said. "His and Miyoko's parents are waiting until he's safely grown before having more kits, but he's always been drawn to pregnant bellies. At first even I didn't believe him when he said he could 'talk' to unborn kits, but we've found out it's a true gift." 

"How?" Kagome asked. 

Shouga's eyes were a little misty as she looked up. "One of his aunts was watching him when she went into labor. It was mid-winter, and I'd been called to the mountains to see to a client. Somehow during labor, the kit managed to wrap her umbilical cord around her neck. If she had insisted on being born, she might not have made it." 

Kagome looked confused. 

"According to his aunt, Shippou talked his cousin into staying inside the womb where she would be safe, until I could be there to get her safely out. She even recognized his voice the moment she came into the world. There she was, screaming and all bloody from having to be cut out, and one touch from Shippou quieted her. They're still close today." 

Kagome smiled. "I guess I know another reason now why you said you'd watch him for a while." 

Shouga gave her a sheepish grin. "I was originally going to ask you if it was okay for him to come along, but the party happened, and..." She shrugged. 

"I don't mind," Kagome said. "I've become more and more aware of how rare it is to be carrying a quarter youkai. The more people who have an idea of what to expect, the better. Just in case hanyou start marrying and mating humans on a more regular basis." 

Shouga let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kagome. I appreciate it." 

Kagome chuckled. "As Naoki said to me earlier, we're family. If I can help give him a leg up on his chosen profession, he's more than welcome." 

"That's rare, too," Shouga admitted. "Most kitsune don't find their calling until well into adulthood." 

"So Shippou really is special." 

"Of course he is. He's my grandkit," Kajimaru said, joining in the conversation. 

"This is fascinating," Sango added as quietly as she could, since Miroku had decided to take a nap and was using her lap as a pillow. 

"What's fascinating?" Inu Yasha said, rejoining the group from his quick trip to the bathroom. 

Now it was Kagome's turn to cringe a little. "Er.. I kind of said it was okay for Shippou to help Shouga take care of me until the pup's here." 

Inu Yasha stared across the room, sizing up the kit in Shouga's lap. He could sense that the kit was older than he looked, but he was no threat to Kagome. "It's fine. Besides, Naoki and Sachiko seem to like him, so something tells me he's going to start falling in as an unofficial pup of _ours_ if he gets too bored at Shouga and Kaji's." 

"It sounds like you know our family well, Inu Yasha," Shouga said with a wink. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "I should by now." 

The next youngster to reappear was Naoki. He was already wide awake, wearing a red tank top and sweatpants. He hopped up next to Kagome and started to regale both his parents with all the fun they had the night before. 

It was almost lunchtime before Rin, Sachiko, and Jaken came downstairs. Jaken looked a little dizzy, a couple of lumps decorating his skull. 

"What the..?" Inu Yasha said. 

Sachiko yawned. "He kept trying to wake Rin-chan up, so I bopped him," she said. "She really needed the sleep!" 

Rin blushed slightly. "I just feel so safe here, almost as safe as when I'm with Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied. 

"That's wonderful to hear, Rin-chan," Kagome said with a smile. "Of course, it makes sense since he helped us strengthen the shrine wards." 

Rin blinked. "He did?" 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied. "Don't know what his game is, but the important thing is, he did it." 

Shippou had finally started to stir again when the girls came down, so Kagome ushered them all upstairs to get properly dressed. Inu Yasha smirked, unable to help himself when he saw Kagome herding so many little ones. 

"Something tells me you're hoping that's a glimpse of the future?" Shouga asked, her tone slightly teasing. 

"Keh," was Inu Yasha's reply. 

**~*~*~*~**

After a hearty and hilarious lunch, it was time for Rin to leave. Gone was her shyness from the previous day. She hugged Sachiko and Shippou with ease, and although she gave Naoki a good-bye hug, too, it was much shorter, as if she were afraid to stay there for too long. Jaken was the one who dragged her out of the house, even as she shouted goodbyes until she was out of earshot. 

"We'd best be getting back to the shop," Kajimaru said. "I just hope the place hasn't burned down while we were gone." 

"I'll be back in a few days to check on you, Kagome," Shouga said. 

"Okay, Shouga," Kagome said. "And be sure to bring Shippou along." 

This was the first that the kit had heard of the arrangement and his eyes lit up. "Really? Can I?" 

"Of course," Kagome replied. "You're already friends, so why not?" 

Shippou grinned and gave her a hug, before patting her stomach gently. "See you later, pup." 

Shouga rolled her eyes. "Told you he was an odd one." 

"What was that?" Shippou asked. 

"C'mon, now, Shippou. Let's go,” Shouga said, closing the distance between them before brushing past. 

"I heard that!" Shippou cried as he raced to catch up with his grandmother. 

Kajimaru grinned as he brought up the rear. "Thank you all for the fun party," he said, then followed his mate and grandkit out. 

"And now it's back to us," Naoki said, flopping down on the couch. 

Kagome noted the circles under his eyes and the blissful smile on his face. "So I take it you enjoyed your birthday?" 

"Oh yeah!" Naoki said. "Thanks Mom, Dad, Grandma." 

"You deserve it, pup," Inu Yasha said, poking Naoki gently in the ribs. 

"That was really fun," Sachiko said, bouncing on the remaining couch cushion that Naoki wasn't sprawled on. "Rin-chan's great, and Shippou-kun's funny." 

"Funny?" Kagome echoed. 

Naoki huffed. "He's a lot like Rin-chan. He was like a totally different kitsune once he was comfortable with us." 

"He tells the best stories, and he can already do some kitsune magic!" 

"Keh. Just card tricks and illusions," Naoki scoffed. 

Sachiko raked her fingernail down the sole Naoki's currently bare foot, making him yelp and glare at her. "That wasn't very nice. Just because he can't take down a wild boar by himself doesn't mean he's not strong." 

Naoki suddenly looked guilty. "I didn't mean it that way." 

"Then say what you really mean," Sachiko huffed. "You know Papa always gets in trouble when _he_ doesn't." 

"OI!" 

Sachiko tilted her head back to see Inu Yasha leaning slightly over the back of the couch to glare at her. "Love you, Papa," she said, with her most winsome smile. 

Inu Yasha growled, then bodily picked her up, making her squeak. He held her easily, despite the way her legs dangled so far towards the ground. He looked into her eyes, seeing the unconditional love there. She was truly her mother's daughter. _Their_ daughter. "Right back at you, pup," he said, earning himself a hug around the neck. 

Naoki sighed and shook his head. Sisters. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Kagome-chan? Oops.. sorry!" 

Kagome cracked one eye open to see Sango standing just a few steps away. She took one last, deep breath before opening her eyes the rest of the way. "It's okay, Sango-chan. I was just communing with the wards." 

"Communing?" 

Kagome nodded. To anyone who didn't know, they would think she was looking up at the sky through the branches of the Goshinboku. She currently sat on the bench where Inu Yasha had proposed to her what seemed like a lifetime ago. Well, technically, she was staring up at the sky, but she was also using just a pinch of reiki to enhance her sight that allowed her to see the thick, tightly-woven net that now protected the Higurashi Shrine. "It has all our energies in it, so it's practically a living, breathing entity of its own now." 

Sango sat down gingerly next to her, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Speaking of living, breathing entities," she said, then trailed off, unable to bring herself to ask. 

Fortunately, Kagome caught on. "You're ready for your check-up, Teramoto-san?" she said with a grin. 

Sango gave her a wan smile and nodded. 

Kagome understood. If Sango and Miroku had been trying for as long as they'd said, Sango would be so dearly hoping things were going well. However, they'd likely also had several disappointments, so she was fighting not to hope too much. Kagome felt a tiny pang of guilt and brushed it away. It wasn't her fault that she'd been fortunate enough to conceive without consciously trying. 

She took a deep breath, then wove the power within her, letting a tendril wrap around Sango's waist, then delve inside, whispering back out to bring up an image. 

"Want the whole thing, or just where we left off?" Kagome asked. 

Sango blushed even deeper. "The whole thing, please." 

Kagome smiled and did as Sango asked. Her smile grew wider as once again, Sango was mesmerized by the entire process of her and Miroku possibly creating a new life. Kagome didn't blame Sango in the least. Kagome herself had used that spell many a time since being taught. There was just something about that delicate yet powerful dance, something primal that seeped into her very soul. 

Then the moment of truth neared, and Kagome's breath caught. 

As Kagome continued to watch, her eyes went wide. The barely noticeable changes made her heart soar, and she grabbed Sango's hand, squeezing it with happiness. 

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, not turning her head. 

"Can you see it, Sango-chan?" 

"See what? That things look much as they did before?" 

"Look closer," Kagome said, bringing the image closer to them. 

Sango let out a gasp as the process became clear. Her eyes started to shine with unshed tears, and she squeezed Kagome's hand fiercely. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. "I'm really pregnant." 

"With twins," Kagome proclaimed as the tiny egg that had made Sango's womb its home finished separating into two distinct halves. They were still safely there when the image winked out of existence. 

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, launching herself at Kagome and hugging her as tightly as she dared. 

"I'm so happy for you and Miroku-sama, Sango-chan. So very, very happy," Kagome replied, tears shimmering in her own eyes. 

"But I'm also scared," Sango said. "We've wanted this for so long! What if..?" 

Kagome squeezed Sango even tighter, cutting off the rest of her sentence. "Don't even think about it," Kagome said. "You're going to have two happy, healthy babies. Though it looks like you may have more trouble working up until your due date. I'm big enough, and there's only one in here!" 

Sango gave a watery chuckle. "You're right. But it's worth it. So very worth it." 

"Oh my, if it wasn't for one obvious fact, I would think I was interrupting something." 

Kagome had sensed a source of unfamiliar youki entering the shrine premises, but since the wards had barely flickered, she had simply assumed it was a visitor to the shrine. Sango stiffened and sprang back, turning towards the intruder. Sango's eyes narrowed, and Kagome noted the mildly defensive posture she'd taken up, obviously meant to protect Kagome if need be. 

Not that Kagome would have let Sango put herself in real danger, especially now. 

The unfamiliar female youkai came even closer. Kagome found herself relaxing as she noted the colorful lock of hair that stood out from the sea of auburn, pulled taut thanks to the youkai's hairstyle of two ponytails and almost completely hidden behind her long, parted bangs. Her eyes were a vibrant, intense shade of green, and although she was dressed in a skirt, blouse, and blazer, there was an edge of something wild about her. 

"May I help you?" Kagome asked. 

The youkai smiled. "Actually, I am here to help you." She drew out a business card and bowed, holding it out. 

Kagome accepted it, and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat. 

"Oyama Ayame, at your service. Well, the services were paid by a certain powerful inu youkai we all know, but I'll be giving you my all." She gave both of the other women a cocky smile. "I'm more than ready to kick some scummy human tail. No offense." 

Sango did look slightly offended, but Kagome just laughed. She liked Ayame already.


	85. Battle Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** So now you know, everything in this story is there for a reason, hehe.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty-Five**  
_Battle Plans_

"Kagome?" 

Kagome didn't even have to look to know that Inu Yasha was racing toward her, then leaping over the bench as if it didn't even exist. He growled at the newcomer, baring his fangs. 

Ayame blinked. "So, I take it this is the mate?" 

"One and the same," Kagome said, peeking over Inu Yasha's shoulder. 

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha spat. 

Kagome gently reached around, handing him Ayame's business card. He kept one eye on the wolf youkai as he perused the piece of cardstock with the other. His eyebrows rose. Even he recognized the name of the law firm she belonged to. 

"Ah, it looks like something rung a bell," Ayame said. "We've been in business even before Japan became one, united land. Back then, we were peacemakers, not only between youkai, but humans as well. You want crafty, ancient, and expensive? You got it." 

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "Why would Sesshoumaru do this?" 

Ayame shrugged. "We're on retainer with Shirakami Corporation, so it's probably just a business expense for him." 

Inu Yasha could feel Kagome trembling, and he turned to his mate. "Kagome?" 

"I just..." Kagome fought to pull herself together. 

Inu Yasha turned to the side and pulled her into his arms. He made sounds of comfort, trying to soothe her, as he could smell her tears, though the emotions coming through their connection were overwhelmingly flavored with relief. 

"We have a chance," Kagome finally whispered. "We actually have a chance." 

It was in that moment that Inu Yasha realized he wasn't the only one who had been worried about this whole situation. Kagome always felt so strong, as if nothing could break her spirit. Seeing her like this, all he wanted to do was protect her as fiercely as Sachiko. 

Ayame crossed her arms beneath her chest. "Well, I can definitely see what a good match this is, and it explains the rumors flying around lately." 

"Rumors?" Inu Yasha asked, his head whipping around to face Ayame. 

"The whole town's talking. I'm surprised your phone isn't ringing off the hook from the other shrine families in the area. Up until a few days ago, the power signature from this place was very weak. Barely enough to keep it registered as a shrine. Now it's, for lack of a better description, lit up like a Christmas tree to anyone with any sort of power." 

Kagome turned her head, her eyes wide, but still red-rimmed. "How much danger are we in?" 

Ayame shook her head. "None. The power coming off this place elevates it past threat to 'don't mess with it'. Especially since it appears Shirakami-sama used some of his own power to fuel the wards. Then again, if I didn't know better from both his records and appearance, I would think your mate there was full inu youkai. He's certainly stronger than most full bloods I know." 

Inu Yasha flushed slightly. "I blame my mate," he muttered. 

"So, have I proven myself trustworthy enough, taijiya?" Ayame said, turning to Sango. 

Sango blinked, her stance having eased as Ayame talked to Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Somewhat," Sango said honestly. "I was there when Sachiko-chan went missing, and I helped them get her back in the first place. My husband was involved as well. If there is anything we can do to help, we are in this one-hundred percent." 

Ayame nodded. "That's good to hear. We'll need all the ammo we can get to fight the Hojo. But oh, it will be a fight. They may call it mediation, but I intend to rip those prideful jackasses until there's nothing left." 

"You know, that almost sounds personal," Sango said. 

Now it was Ayame's turn to look a little chagrined. "They nearly wiped out my tribe centuries ago. We've rallied, thankfully, due to my marriage to my now mate, Kouga. It brought my grandfather's Northern pack and Kouga's Western one together." 

"Wait, wait." Inu Yasha's mind was working double-time. He knew he'd heard that name before. Then a snarl escaped his throat. "You're not related to a little shit named Katsuro, are you?" 

Ayame's eyebrows lowered. "That's my son you're talking about." 

"Oh great," Inu Yasha said, rolling his eyes. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him inquisitively. 

"On Naoki and Sachiko's last day of school before summer break, that little punk tried to take a piece out of them. They fought well, but I helped put an end to it." 

"Wait, so you're the 'dog turd' Kouga was talking about?" 

Inu Yasha's eyebrow twitched. "Dog turd?" 

"He said Katsuro was picking on a human girl and a part-blooded runt," Ayame said. "Come to think of it, you do smell a little familiar." 

"I picked the brat _up_. _Nobody_ hurts my pups," Inu Yasha growled. 

"If it's any consolation," Ayame offered, "he won't be a threat to you or your family for a very long time." 

"How so?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"I sent him up North to live with my grandfather's tribe for a while. Kouga was livid that Katsuro would try and prove his strength against, and I quote, 'such weaklings'. Not that I agree with Kouga's assessment, especially now that I can feel how strong the both of you are. Assuming you're the pups' mother?" Ayame asked, directing her question to Kagome. "Correction, I know your daughter is, but your son?" 

"I am now," Kagome said. "Inu Yasha and I mated while we were on our honeymoon. Naoki became legally mine just before we left, and he's been mine in my heart ever since I started falling in love with his father." 

Inu Yasha blushed, but didn't refute her statement. 

"Has he accepted the mating bond?" Ayame asked. 

"Both our pups have," Inu Yasha said proudly. 

"Hmm." Ayame looked thoughtful for a moment before breaking out in a vicious smile. "I think you've just given me some more ammunition. Anyway, may I meet your cubs?" 

Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at each other, holding a silent conversation before Inu Yasha shrugged. "Sure, why not?" 

Sango escorted Ayame, while Inu Yasha and Kagome brought up the rear. "Anything I should know before we get there?" Ayame asked. 

Sango smiled. "Just be prepared for the crazy urge to protect them," Sango said. "That's what happened to me." 

"Duly noted," Ayame replied, smiling slightly, herself. 

**~*~*~*~**

From afar, Hojo Hinako seemed to be like any other woman who had married into the Hojo family. She was wearing old-fashioned clothing, the arms of her kosode tied back in the traditional way as she hung up the family's laundry to dry. Inside, however, her mind was whirling. 

She had always been the dutiful wife and daughter-in-law. She had always been subservient to the whims of the men of the family. She'd even been deferential to her own son, once he was taken into the family fold. It pained her to know that her son had apparently turned out so callous and uncaring. Then again, now that she was finally seeing her family with new eyes, it seemed that was how they were bred and trained. 

The clouds had first lifted from her eyes the morning after she had gone to the Higurashi Shrine. She had gone to bed that night in a daze. It was only after she awakened that knowledge came rushing in. The old man.. Kakuju.. had done something to her. Had calmed her in the wake of her report to her father-in-law. That had set off a chain of memories. Kakuju had always been there when she needed "calming". When Yoshiaki was taken away from her to learn the Hojo way. When it was decided that her husband would live and work in Bangkok instead of Tokyo. When she happened to overhear that said husband had taken a lover in his new home, and that was to be expected... 

All the doubts that she had shoved away for nearly three decades came slamming back into her consciousness. She had been the dutiful wife. The obedient servant. Giving the Hojo family another male child, then suffering because her husband claimed he had no more interest in sex, only to find out that he had taken a foreign mistress. 

She would avoid Kakuju from now on, but that wasn't the only thing she would do. 

She was glad she had played her role so well, unwittingly, for so long. As far as anyone else knew, nothing had changed. But inside, she felt a spark of life that had been dormant since the day her first blood came and she was sold off to the highest bidder. 

If history had shown her anything, it was that it tended to repeat itself. She would _not_ allow her granddaughter to suffer the same fate she had. If she kept her head down, her mouth closed, and her ears wide open, she was sure she could find out something to help Sachiko's cause. 

Yoshiaki was completely lost to her now, but perhaps amends could be made with Kagome and her family. The warmth and true affection shared between them had been plain for anyone to see. She refused to be so cruel as to rip such a loving little girl away from the family who obviously cherished her. 

She only hoped that she would not be too late in finding something useful. 

**~*~*~*~**

Naoki and Sachiko had gathered in the kitchen, along with Mama Higurashi and Miroku. Miroku kept his hand within striking distance of a hidden pocket inside his shirt, a nice stack of ofuda just waiting to be deployed. If the foreign youkai presence on the shrine grounds was a threat, he was ready. 

When the back door opened, he barely stopped himself in time, gripping the kitchen counter and holding an ofuda centimeters from his wife's forehead. 

Sango blinked, then tried to glare at him, but her look was more amused than anything else. "Stand down, detective. The threat has passed." 

Miroku looked sheepish, tucking the ofuda away again. 

Ayame entered the kitchen and took in the scene. "Well, I can't say your cubs aren't well protected. A monk, too?" 

"This is my husband, Miroku," Sango said. "And that's Higurashi-san, Kagome-chan's mother, Naoki, and Sachiko." 

Kagome and Inu Yasha entered, and both of them gave Miroku grateful looks, being able to tell at a glance what had happened. 

"Thank you, Miroku-sama," Kagome said. 

Miroku straightened, then bowed. "I vowed to protect your children, Kagome-sama," he said. "I'm keeping that promise." 

"Good job, Miroku," Inu Yasha said, his tone cocky, but his eyes warm with gratitude. 

Miroku grinned. "All in a day's work." 

Sango cleared her throat, then continued with the introductions. "Higurashi-san, Naoki-kun, Sachiko-chan, this is the mediator Sesshoumaru-san hired to help fight against the Hojo." 

Naoki took one sniff, and his protective stance in front of Sachiko intensified. "I know that scent," he growled. 

Although it galled her to do so, Ayame knew she had to win the trust of the family she'd been chosen to represent. Everyone stared as the full youkai went down on her knees, then bowed to the floor. "I humbly apologize for the actions of my wayward son. He has been sent for training, so he will not bother you again." 

Naoki stared incredulously, then flushed. "You don't need to go that far..." 

Ayame raised her head. "Yes, I do. If we're going to pummel those jerks who want to take your sister away, we have to be united and trust each other. Do you think you can bring yourself to trust me?" 

"Maybe," Naoki said honestly. 

Ayame smiled. "That's a good start," she said, rising to her feet again. "Why don't we all go in the other room, and you can bring me up to speed?" 

"Sounds good," Inu Yasha said, his mind reeling. A full youkai had just bowed to his quarter-youkai son. Had things in youkai society really changed so drastically? 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha had to admit, despite the slightly rocky beginning, that his half-brother had chosen well. Ayame had listened to everyone, her expression fluctuating in ways that mimicked the feelings of everyone at the table. Mama Higurashi kept everyone's teacups full, but it was still a draining process, reliving everything that had happened from Kagome's initial divorce to the present day. 

Ayame had also taken copious notes. Or at least, Inu Yasha hoped they were notes. The papers in front of her were littered with symbols, which Mama Higurashi had told him might be some kind of shorthand. 

Once everyone had said their peace, Ayame herself was trying to keep her emotions in check. She couldn't imagine what she would do if someone like that were threatening one of her precious cubs. Hearing and seeing the distress that even mentioning the situation brought back to the young human girl tore at her heart. Ayame could see that Sachiko was trying to be brave, but she had a feeling that the moment she left, the cub would be in her parents' arms. 

And Ayame had no qualms about labeling Inu Yasha and Kagome as both cubs' true parents. It wasn't just the mating marks, or the intermingling scent. It was the little interplays that had happened during their conversation. She would have to be blind to miss how much love was shared between them all. She would fight tooth and nail to keep the little human where she needed to be. 

"Well, the good news is," Ayame said aloud, "we have a slight leg up to begin with. Japanese courts tend to side with custodial parents, and the fact that Hojo Yoshiaki all but fled the country after not gaining custody only proves his disinterest in the child until the possibility of his having another grew more and more remote. I know the Hojo will be doing the same, but I will be doing much of what Kagome did to win custody of Sachiko in the first place. The more of the court investigators' job is done for them, the more favorable they feel toward a certain side." 

"Why is that?" Kagome asked, genuinely curious. "I was just doing what I could to prove the truth of what I was saying!" 

Ayame grinned. "You did absolutely the right thing. I'll let you in on a little not-so-secret. The family courts are always overworked, and if you present facts to the investigator, mediators, and judge on a silver platter, it means their efficiency rating will go up since 'they' took such a short time to fully investigate." 

"That's just stupid," Naoki said. 

"I agree with you, cub," Ayame said, "but that's the way it goes. The official bigwigs always hope things get resolved through mediation so it won't have to go before a judge. A judge who, by the way, will be even more overworked than the court investigator or mediators. If we make things easy, we stand a better chance. In fact, I honestly believe if it weren't for the Hojo family's influence, their objection would have been tossed out on the simple fact that they are reaching. Yes, they paid to support Sachiko, but that was the extent of their interaction with her. She has no personal bonds with them, and it's obvious to see that even talking about this distresses her. That right there will work against them as well. The courts are all about smoothing things over, not making waves." 

"Wow," Kagome said, halfway wishing for her lap back so she could take Sachiko in her arms. As it was, she met Ayame's eyes. "I still don't understand why they have done this in the first place," she said. "Do you have any ideas, Ayame-san?" 

"Not yet," Ayame replied, "but I will. I'm going to start on this right away, and I'll let you know if and when I find out anything." She rose from her seat. "Thank you for putting your trust in me. I won't let you down." 

"Or Sesshoumaru will have your head on a plate," Inu Yasha snorted. 

Ayame gave him a level look. "Well that, and your daughter is adorable, Inu Yasha-san." 

Two spots of color came into Inu Yasha's cheeks. "Keh!" 

"What? You don't think I am?" Sachiko asked, her lips turned downward in a pout, but her eyes sparkling with merriment. 

"Hmm.. maybe not as cute as Naoki," Inu Yasha said, teasing her back. 

"Hey!" Naoki objected. 

"And on that note," Ayame said, in the tone of a mother well-used to having to break up quarrelling offspring, "I'll be going. Stay safe, everyone." 

After Ayame had safely left the property, Inu Yasha lunged over the table, catching Sachiko up and tickling her unmercifully. 

"Help! Help!" she wheezed. "I'm being attacked!" 

"Not getting any help from me," Naoki said, taking a very calm sip of his tea. 

"You did ask for it, you know," Kagome said. 

Miroku was watching Inu Yasha and Sachiko's antics with a wistful look buried deep in his eyes. Sango noticed it and barely kept the smile off her face. She touched his hand and softly said, "Houshi-sama?" 

That got Miroku's attention. "Yes, my lovely Sango?" 

"Come with me," she replied. "I have something to tell you." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Do you think Miroku-san and Sango-san are coming to dinner?" Sachiko asked as she helped put the proper dishes in their places on the table. 

"I'll bring something to them later," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Are they okay?" Naoki asked. "After Ayame-san left, they just disappeared." 

"I think Sango-chan had something very important to tell Miroku-sama," Kagome said. 

And just like that, both Naoki and Sachiko let out a warhoop. 

"What's going on?" Inu Yasha asked as he padded his way to the kitchen table. 

"I thought Sango-san smelled different," Naoki said with confidence. 

"Smelled..?" Inu Yasha bit back a groan as his latest big order came back to him. "Oh don't tell me Miroku and Sango's plan actually worked?" 

"It did," Kagome said with a serene smile. "We'll get in our own congratulations next time they come up for air." 

Inu Yasha just shook his head. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Was I thinking too loud again?" Inu Yasha asked, bringing his arms down from where his hands had been laced behind his head to hold his mate, shifting just enough to kiss her forehead. 

"Not really," Kagome replied, bringing her hand up to feel the thudding of Inu Yasha's heart beneath her fingertips. As much as she adored Naoki and Sachiko, she always savored the time she and Inu Yasha spent, just the two of them. The former storage room was currently darkened, just one light turned low enough for her to see the outline of her mate's delectable form. "I was just dozing, anyway. I'd be more keyed up, but a certain someone tired me out enough that I could rest." 

Inu Yasha snickered. "Trust me, if I weren't hanyou, I'd be out like a light," he said. 

They lay there in companionable silence for a few minutes, savoring the feel of their bodies so close together without the impediment of clothing. Even their newest pup was still, the drowsy sensation in the back of their connection verifying that at least one of the room's occupants was sleeping. 

"So, anything you'd like to talk about?" 

Inu Yasha smirked, unseen. She knew full well he was most chatty when he was slightly tired and very much satisfied, and he honestly didn't mind it in the least. "I really am happy for Miroku and Sango," he said. "It was bad enough for me when it took three years to get Kikyou pregnant, even though we were only trying once a month. I can't imagine how they must have been feeling after five years of constant waiting, and wishing, and hoping." 

Inu Yasha turned a deep shade of red, and although Kagome couldn't see it, she could feel it through their bond. 

"Now I feel a little guilty," Kagome admitted. "It didn't take me long to conceive Sachiko. A few months of trying, maybe. So I don't know what it feels like. I can only imagine." 

"Don't you dare," Inu Yasha said, turning even more fully toward her, wrapping his body around hers as thoroughly as he could. "I'm glad you've never had to go through it," he whispered in her ear. 

Kagome shivered as his hot breath passed over such sensitive flesh. She held him just as tightly, reveling once again in the way their bodies fit together, even with the added dimension of their newest pup. 

Inu Yasha inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his mate and pup, as well as the lingering traces of their earlier lovemaking. He knew there would be a lull after the pup was born so Kagome could heal, but he also remembered how blasted he had been after Naoki's birth. Then again, with this pup, he wouldn't be alone. He had a mate and a family of his own now. 

"And I hope you never do," he finally said, giving Kagome an extra squeeze. "If it does happen sometime in the future, we'll go through it together." 

Kagome nodded, her bangs tickling Inu Yasha's neck, as her face was currently buried in his shoulder. "I still want to give you a shrine full of pups," Kagome said, the upward curling of her lips making Inu Yasha shiver in reaction. 

"Ditto," Inu Yasha replied. "The more, the merrier." 

Kagome chuckled. "Maybe I should ask Shouga about storage spells, if we're going to be running her and Kaji-san competition." 

"Keh, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Inu Yasha said. 

Kagome sighed contentedly, feeling her mate's hands start to wander up and down her back. "I love you so much, mate." 

Inu Yasha's entire body shuddered in delight. "I love you, too, Kagome."


	86. Waging War

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty-Six**  
_Waging War_

"Oyama-san?" 

Ayame looked up from the sea of paper stacks lined up on her desk, giving the assistant a peeved look. "What is it, Kenta-kun?" How such a burly ox youkai had ended up with an interest in law, she would never know. 

"There's a human woman here to see you. Something about a case you're working on?" 

Ayame quickly sorted through her mental list of cases, but she was coming up blank. She hadn't made any appointments in the last few days. Most of her information gathering had been through the Internet, or contacting her various youkai colleagues in the city. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to at least hear her unexpected visitor out, she neatly lifted the stacks of paper up and set them on her side of the desk. "Send her in," Ayame said. 

Kenta nodded and made his way out. 

Ayame had just finished clearing off the desk when her visitor appeared. Ayame's nostrils flared, her mind instantly making connections left and right. The woman before her was scared, terrified even, but resolute. "O.. Oyama-san?" 

"That's me," Ayame said, giving the newcomer her best, non-fanged smile. "Come in, come in, and close the door behind you if you feel comfortable enough." 

The woman did so, her tabi and zori-clad feet whispering across the plush carpet of Ayame's office as she approached the desk. 

"Please, sit down," Ayame said as warmly as she could, gesturing to the most comfortable chair. 

The woman took the least comfortable one, a chair Ayame privately dubbed her "torture seat" for those clients she despised. Ayame opened her mouth to protest, but the woman shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, her voice almost a whisper. 

"Okay then," Ayame said slowly, resuming her seat behind her desk. "What can I do for you?" 

The woman brushed an invisible speck of lint off her finely-woven kimono, and if Ayame was any judge, it was made of very expensive silk. "Are you the one handling the Higurashi case?" 

"Yes," was Ayame's careful reply. 

"I.. I have some information that might be helpful, but..." The woman lifted her head and straightened her spine, quite literally. "I need a guarantee of protection if I do." 

"Protection? What from?" Ayame asked. 

"My name is Hojo Hinako." 

Having what her senses told her confirmed, Ayame was beyond intrigued. "Ah, so I take it your family doesn't know you're here?" 

Hinako bowed her head slightly. "No, and if they did..." 

Ayame immediately got the point. "What I can offer you depends on what you can tell me. Though I will ask, why come to me? Why not to the Higurashis, themselves?" 

"They have good reason not to trust anyone of the Hojo family," Hinako said. "But the truth is, the little girl involved is my biological granddaughter. If I can help her escape the fate that I was born into, I will in any way I can. Especially now that I have seen how much both her mother and the man who wishes to be her father care for her." 

"I will have to contact my employer for this case, you understand?" Ayame asked. 

Hinako nodded. "I can only hope that Shirakami-sama will agree. He is one of the few with the connections and wealth to help me escape my current situation." 

"Why don't you tell me at least a little more, then we will contact him together. Agreed?" 

"Agreed." 

By the time Hinako was finished, Ayame had absolutely no doubt that Sesshoumaru-sama would be more than willing to agree to shelter this perfect witness even beyond the end of the trial. Oh, this was going to be good! 

**~*~*~*~**

As the days passed, the occupants of the Higurashi Shrine did their best to pretend there was not a massive, intangible axe suspended over all their necks. Naoki and Sachiko went back and forth to school, as always, and Kajimaru continued to keep watch. Inu Yasha took out his frustrations by cranking out orders, but when pressed by his clients as to the speed of his work, he simply made the excuse of having another mouth to feed soon. 

Sango helped Kagome set up a firing range on the shrine grounds. Sango lamented the fact that she had to leave her gun in Hawaii, but she built a few target dummies to help practice her knife and chain whip fighting skills. Kagome focused more and more on properly retraining herself to shoot with a bow and arrow. There was a chance she would have missed if Kakuju had truly been intent on harming them, especially since she was off-balance with the weight of her stomach. Kagome knew she would also have to practice more once the pup was safely delivered and her belly went down, but keeping their defenses up in the moment was most important. 

Their newest pup was safe inside her body. Sachiko was wandering around outside of it, and thus in more direct danger. 

Even Miroku joined in occasionally, and Kagome had the distinct pleasure of watching her two friends grapple as they practiced self-defense techniques. Miroku had stripped down to a pair of sweatpants, and Sango was clad in spandex bicycle shorts and a sports bra. Of course, after their practice, they had to go shower, getting a chuckle out of Kagome. She also hadn't missed the way that Miroku would only feint toward Sango's midsection, nor the way Sango would immediately block him the moment he even looked strangely in that direction. 

Finally, on the fourth day after Ayame had visited the Higurashi Shrine, the phone rang a little past noon. Mama Higurashi had been the one to pick it up, while Kagome had been preparing to go have lunch with Inu Yasha. 

"Yes, Kagome's here," Mama Higurashi said, waving at Kagome to catch her attention. Kagome paused, halfway out the door. "It's Oyama-san," Mama Higurashi said, holding out the phone. 

Kagome raced over as quickly as she dared. "Hello?" 

"Hi there, Kagome-san," Ayame said. "Is your mate there, too?" 

Kagome shook her head, then realized that Ayame wouldn't be able to see it. "No, he's at work." 

"Would you rather I call back tonight?" 

"No, no," Kagome said. "I can pass on the message." 

"We have a date for the mediation meeting," Ayame told her. "It's the day after tomorrow." 

Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. "The day after tomorrow," she echoed. 

"Unfortunately, it's a school day," Ayame said, "but it's very rare for the child involved in a custody battle like this to be present." 

"What do you mean?" 

Ayame's voice was full of her negative opinion on the matter. "Since Sachiko is human, although she is a miko, we have to go full human for this. According to Japanese law, children have no say in anything. They must do as the adults decree." 

Kagome thought back to how heavily Sachiko's own testimony had weighted things back in Hawaii. "That's awful!" 

"But that's how it is," Ayame said with a touch of regret. "Anyway, despite that, I would recommend bringing Sachiko, anyway. I've done some research on the mediators who have been chosen, and the Hojo are happy because they are a traditional couple, but I think seeing Sachiko's cute little face and the way she interacts with all of you will help the cause." 

"Is it all right if we bring Naoki, too?" Kagome asked. 

"I thought you'd ask that, given he's part inu youkai," Ayame said. "Normally, I wouldn't, but the cub would probably not pay attention to a single thing in class, knowing that his sister's fate is being decided elsewhere." 

"Thank you, Ayame-san," Kagome said. 

"Just doing my job," Ayame replied, "and the more I find out, the stronger our case is. I believe we have a very good shot at protecting your cub." 

"That's such a relief to hear." 

"I'm glad," Ayame said, and she meant it. 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome couldn't help but think that they had come full circle. She still clearly remembered the day she had adopted Naoki, and Mama had adopted Inu Yasha. They'd had to go to the municipal office back then. Now they were facing another government building. It had been decided to use this particular place for the mediation meeting since it would be neutral to both parties. 

"Mom?" 

Kagome looked down at Naoki, who was standing at her side and had taken her hand. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it felt much more shaky than she would like, especially since the pup inside her had also caught on to the tense mood and was trying to do somersaults in reaction. "We'll get through this," she said finally, giving his hand a squeeze. 

Naoki nodded and leaned his head against her arm. Anyone not in the know would think he was just rubbing his head against it, but Kagome could feel the rasp of hairpins and knew he was getting an ear rub in without having to let go of her hand. Having Naoki so close helped steady her heart when she snuck another peek at Inu Yasha and Sachiko. They had been clinging to each other during the entire journey to the mediation. People were staring, but they really didn't care. He hadn't put her down, as if she were a child half her age, and Sachiko clung to his neck. Kagome could feel both the love and despair coming from them in waves, and she wished she could do more to comfort them. 

"I see we're all here," Ayame said, approaching them. 

"We are," Sango said, coming forward. She and Miroku had been playing the role of unofficial bodyguards for the family. 

What had surprised Kagome the most, though, was that Mama had decided to stay back at the shrine. Then again, she could sort of see why, now that she thought about it. Someone had to hold down the fort while they battled. This was just a moment that she really could have used her own mother's emotional support. 

Kagome straightened her shoulders. She was an adult now, and a mother herself. She _would_ defend her family from those who wished to tear it apart. She would defeat the Hojo and make sure her daughter stayed where she belonged, in the arms of the man who would give his life to protect her. 

Kagome held onto those feelings, letting them wrap around her like armor. This was no time to waver. She meant what she had said, back at the Hojo compound. This was war. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Am I really doing the right thing?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

On the other end of the video chat, Suikotsu did his best to reassure her. "From everything you've told me, yes," he said. "I know you want to be by your daughter's side right now, but she is a full grown woman now. The last time she faced the Hojo and won, she did it by herself. At least this time, she has a lawyer, a husband, and two very good friends who know, well, the United States law, at least, and can testify to her and Inu Yasha's capabilities as parents." 

Mama Higurashi sighed. "I wish you could be here." 

The look he gave her in response raised her suspicions. 

"Suikotsu?" 

"If I said, I could be there in fifteen minutes, what would you say?" 

"You.. you..." Mama Higurashi spluttered. 

"I'm visiting the Saekis right now, but I didn't want to intrude on your family at such a delicate time." 

"Well then, get your rump over here!" 

Suikotsu saluted. "Yes, ma'am." 

**~*~*~*~**

Mama Higurashi was outside, waiting for Suikotsu to arrive. She was in the middle of walking some tourists through how to properly pray at a Shinto shrine, when something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She may not have spiritual powers like Kagome or Sachiko, but she still had that very human sixth sense. She continued her presentation, though, keeping half an eye out for any intruders. 

She had just finished up, sending the tourists on their way with a bow when a familiar presence entered her line of sight. 

Mama Higurashi held her head up high, using the shrine at her back for strength. "How dare you come here." 

Kakuju harrumphed, taking in both the atmosphere and the heavily improved wards. "All this, because of me?" 

"The wards needed rejuvenating anyway," Mama Higurashi replied. 

"This goes beyond rejuvenating," Kakuju said, sounding mildly impressed. "In fact, it's overkill, don't you think?" 

Mama Higurashi shook her head. "Nothing is 'too much' when it comes to my family," she replied. 

"So, then, why are you not with them in their time of need?" 

"Apparently I am exactly where I am needed," Mama Higurashi countered. "Otherwise, there would have been no one here to deal with the likes of you!" 

"Such hostility," Kakuju said. "Anyway, it seems a member of my family has gone missing, and I believe this to be an appropriate place to start the search." 

Mama Higurashi narrowed her eyes slightly. "My family and I have nothing to hide. Do as you wish, but be forewarned if you do any harm, you will be cast out before you can even blink." 

"I can tell," Kakuju replied, shaking his head. "I won't bother you, if you don't bother me." 

Mama Higurashi nodded and stepped forward, passing Kakuju almost close enough for them to touch. 

Kakuju watched as she walked in the direction of the main house. Perhaps he had been a bit hasty in his judgment. Either that, or the human woman was a very good actress. 

He had no idea how long Hinako had been missing from the Hojo compound. He clicked his tongue against his teeth. He'd told Masanori time and again to keep a better eye on the women. They could be very sneaky when they wanted to be. But Masanori was convinced he had every single one of them trapped beneath his iron fist. 

So when Masanori had tried to summon Hinako to go with him to the mediation, he was livid to discover that no one could find her anywhere. He'd ranted and roared, even stabbing one maid through the hand with his dinner knife. Kakuju had seen to that injury personally. One never knew when someone would walk in, and hearing of such violence would put the little human girl, Sachiko, beyond their reach permanently. 

He took in the spiritual energy radiating off the shrine in front of him and frowned slightly. He'd been to many shrines in his time, but very few still held such power. He looked up at the sun and noted that some of the same power signatures radiated from that heavenly body. Could this shrine be truly blessed? 

Kakuju shook himself. There was no time to waste. He had to find Hinako and get her to the mediation in time.


	87. Opening Statements

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**  
_Opening Statements_

Once they were inside the building, Ayame called them to a halt. She gave Inu Yasha an apologetic look, then said, "I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. Sachiko. But one of our arguing points is the fact that Sachiko is indeed not crippled. The more witnesses that see this fact for themselves, the better our chances are." 

"Papa," Sachiko said, burying her face in Inu Yasha's neck. 

"I know, pup," Inu Yasha said gruffly, "but she has a point. Be strong, all right? You're a Higurashi, no matter what those Hojo bastards say." 

Sachiko nodded, and Inu Yasha gently put her down. However, she immediately grabbed his hand, and Inu Yasha wasted no time in gripping her hand tightly in return. They both looked at Ayame, who nodded. 

"That's fine," Ayame said. "Now let's keep going." 

A few minutes later, they were standing in front of the door. Ayame whipped it open without knocking and peered inside. When she turned back to the crowd behind her, she was frowning slightly. "No one else is here yet," she said. "I would think if the Hojo were serious about this, they would already be here." 

"Keh. If they don't show up, does that mean we've won?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Ayame snorted. "I wish, though it doesn't look good for them at all." 

Ayame ushered them all into the room. On Ayame's prompting, Kagome took the chair closest to where the mediators would sit at the front of the room. Sachiko sat down in the chair beside her mother, and Inu Yasha completed the bracket. Naoki took the seat next to Inu Yasha, while Sango and Miroku took the last two seats. Ayame seated herself in the chair at the end of the table and set her briefcase down, clicking it open and sorting her papers while they waited. 

About five minutes later, two more people joined them. 

The rather timid-looking man with a topknot and dressed in traditional clothing blinked in astonishment. 

The similarly-dressed woman who entered with him smiled slightly. "Well, it looks like at least one of the participants is ready," she said. 

Ayame rose and came to greet them. "Thank you for accepting this post, Kajiwara-san," she said, bowing to each in turn. 

The woman nodded. "It's our civic duty, after all. I am honored that my husband and I have been chosen." 

The couple moved to the front of the room, taking up the two chairs situated there. The only position higher than them was a judge's podium that rose up behind the mediators' chairs. The woman scanned the other occupants in the room, her eyes finally coming to rest on Sachiko. "My name is Kajiwara Tsuyu. This is my husband, Keiichi." 

"Pleased to meet you," Keiichi replied, standing so he could bow before resuming his seat. 

Kagome could see instantly why the Hojo family would have agreed to this particular couple being the mediators for their "dispute". Their traditional clothing and regal postures spoke of old wealth and customs. Yet, the husband seemed quite mild-mannered, and his wife radiated warmth and kindness. Seeing them gave her hope. 

Fifteen more minutes passed. Tsuyu looked up at the clock and frowned. "The others are very late," she said mildly. 

But Kagome could hear the censure in Tsuyu's voice, and inwardly she wanted to dance with glee. Part of her knew something had to be very wrong for a man like Masanori not to be punctual, but she was feeling far from charitable at the moment. Maybe Masanori and whoever was representing him had walked off a cliff, or been hit by a subway train... 

She shook her head, knowing that such thoughts would do her no good in the long run, even though it did help her work off some steam. 

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha murmured. 

Kagome looked at him, and in that moment, she knew his own thoughts were just as bloodthirsty. Kagome smiled and Inu Yasha smirked, then Kagome dipped down to kiss Sachiko's forehead, while Inu Yasha rubbed her back. 

Sachiko was still vibrating in place, but she calmed somewhat under her parents' soothing ministrations. 

Tsuyu and Keiichi took in the interaction, then exchanged a look. It was plain to see that the bond between the family members was strong, and the way the little girl was reacting told them more than words ever could. But they had a duty to be impartial. The Hojo surely must have a very good reason for objecting to the little girl's adoption. Yes, the man who wanted to be her father looked like a hoodlum with his odd hair and eyes, but the affection in his touch could not be faked. Nor could the little girl's reaction. 

Half an hour past the time that the mediation was supposed to start, Masanori strode in, followed by a short, squat man with a bit of a hunch. He was also dressed traditionally, his inky black hair pulled up in a severe topknot. Papers and scrolls filled his hands. The pair strode over to the opposite side of the table, Masanori purposefully giving Kagome a wide berth as he nodded at the Kajiwaras, who returned the formality. 

"I am surprised, Hojo-san," Ayame said as soon as they were settled. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were not serious about this." 

Masanori instantly bristled. "There was an.. issue with one of the individuals I wished to bring." Then he flicked his hand, snapping the long sleeve of his kosode at her irritably. He was dressed as if he had stepped out of a period drama, donning a tan-colored kosode beneath a full-fledged kataginu with matching hakama made of a shade of brown very close to the "family" hair color. 

Kagome knew he had dressed that way to impress, but she wasn't about to be taken in by it. Part of her wished she had donned full miko garb instead of the perfectly modest yet lovely empire-waisted dress she currently wore. Inu Yasha had actually been talked into a pair of dress pants and a button-down shirt, though the first button was undone to allow him a bit of breathing room. She could almost feel the tension, old versus new. Tradition versus the modern times. 

But none of that mattered to her. All that mattered was keeping her daughter safe and happy. 

"Are you ready, Ikekuro-san?" Keiichi asked, watching the Hojo's attorney continuing to try and get his papers in order. 

"Oh yes, yes. We can begin at any time," Ikekuro said. 

"All right, then," Tsuyu said. "Since you were the one to place the objection in the first place, why don't you start, Hojo-san?" 

Masanori looked more than a little offended and turned his gaze on Keiichi. He frowned just slightly as Keiichi simply sat there, waiting for him to speak. "Very well, then," Masanori said, letting his voice carry through the room. "My suit is simple. That man on the other side of the table obtained the right to legally adopt my great-granddaughter Sachiko under false pretenses." 

The Kajiwaras frowned. "That's a very serious claim, Hojo-san," Keiichi said. 

"But it is true," Masanori said. "Sachiko is my great-granddaughter. My family has paid for her support since she was an infant. If this adoption takes place, she will be completely removed from our family line, and I cannot allow that." 

"And what 'false pretenses' are you claiming?" Tsuyu asked. 

Once again, Masanori replied, but he didn't look happy about it at all. "My grandson was coerced into signing away his rights to her by a foreign entity." 

Keiichi looked at Ayame, while Tsuyu looked at Kagome. "Is this true?" Keiichi asked. 

"No, it is not," was Ayame smooth, calm reply. 

"Lies!" Masanori spat. 

"Hojo-san.. sit down," Tsuyu said. 

Masanori clenched his fists and remained standing. 

"Don't worry about it, Kajiwara-san," Ayame said, looking at both mediators. "I have proof of this so-called coercion and all the proper legal papers surrounding this case. Let the old man bluster. I have the weight of the law behind me." 

Masanori turned bright red and clenched his teeth. 

"If Hojo-san will compose himself," Tsuyu said, "we can continue to hear the evidence behind this accusation of one.. Higurashi.. Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah, I know, my name's weird, but I've grown used to it." 

Ayame smirked and Sango smiled, while Miroku coughed delicately. 

They waited several minutes, but Masanori remained standing. Keiichi finally shrugged and addressed Ayame. "What are the circumstances surrounding this alleged coercion?" 

"I am not finished!" Masanori burst out. 

Keiichi turned his gaze on Masanori, his normally calm expression changing to one of disapproval. "You are until you sit down." Then he turned his attention back to Ayame. "Proceed." 

"The short version is," Ayame said, "a plea bargain is not coercion. Hojo Yoshiaki had the choice of refusing to accept the deal. He did so of his own free will." 

"Plea bargain?" Tsuyu asked. 

"Yes," Ayame replied. "For you see, Hojo Yoshiaki's second wife kidnapped Higurashi Sachiko while her parents were on their honeymoon in Hawaii. The plea bargain was to sign away his rights to Higurashi Sachiko in exchange for a lighter sentence for his wife." 

Masanori's head whipped around and he stared at Ayame. 

"It appears you might not have been aware of that, Hojo-san?" Keiichi asked. When Masanori didn't respond, Keiichi said, "Ikekuro-san?" 

"Erm, well, yes. You see..." Ikekuro trailed off, rifling through a pile of papers. 

"So what you are saying, Oyama-san," Tsuyu said as Ikekuro continued to look through his documents, "is that Higurashi Sachiko's biological father remarried, and his current wife kidnapped Sachiko?" 

"Admittedly, Hojo Yoshiaki was unaware of what his wife had done initially," Ayame said. "However, once he became aware of the fact, instead of being concerned with his daughter's welfare, he was more concerned about his wife. I also have proof that it was the Hojo family who paid Sachiko's child support, not Hojo Yoshiaki directly. In fact, he had no contact with the child from the time she was a few months old until recently. I also have the records showing his immigration to Hawaii in the United States." 

"May we?" Tsuyu asked. 

Ayame nodded and rose, going up to the front of the room and handing the Kajiwaras copies of all the pertinent documents. 

Masanori was absolutely livid, but he did not speak. Nor did he sit down. 

"These all seem to be in order," Keiichi said, "and as you know, Hojo-san, I am well versed in Japanese law. My father being who he is and all." 

"Indeed," Masanori finally said. 

"So the Hojo had no contact with Sachiko at all until just a couple of months ago?" 

"We paid for her!" Masanori burst out. 

Tsuyu gave him a censuring look. "But did anyone ever go to see her?" 

Masanori went perfectly still. 

"It is also on record that the Higurashis have never prevented the Hojo family from seeing Sachiko. They live in a well-known, well-respected shrine that has been in the Higurashi family for centuries. If anyone from the Hojo family wished to see Sachiko, all they would have to do is visit the shrine," Ayame pointed out. "And if they had visited, they would have known that she is a healthy, well-adjusted child despite being raised by a single parent up until earlier this year." 

"What are you talking about, Ayame-san?" Keiichi asked. 

"I should let Sachiko's mother, Higurashi Kagome, who was granted sole custody of Sachiko in the wake of her divorce, explain. Kagome?" 

Kagome swallowed and gathered her courage, taking notes from the way Ayame had spoken and carried herself. She straightened her shoulders and addressed both Kajiwaras. "When my daughter was born, she inherited what we now know is a Hojo family trait. She was born with an extra toe on her left foot. My ex-husband, Hojo Yoshiaki, insisted that the toe be removed. I objected. Oyama-san has copies of the documents from the court case where I was able to prove that the toe was not life-threatening, and thus an infant should not be required to go through an unnecessary medical procedure. I didn't become aware of it until encountering my ex-husband again in Hawaii that the Hojo are convinced that not removing the toe results in a life-altering disability. As anyone can see, my daughter is perfectly healthy. The law was on my side then, and my beliefs have been vindicated." 

"It is tradition that the toe be removed!" Hojo Masanori burst out. "It causes immense pain and suffering!" 

Tsuyu turned her gaze on Sachiko. "Sachiko-chan, are you in any pain?" 

Sachiko shook her head furiously. "I don't know what he's talking about," Sachiko said. "Yeah, I have to wear certain kinds of shoes, but I don't like fancy ones, anyway. I've never been hurt or teased about it. My shoes hide it from people who don't know me, and so do tabi. I'm different, but that just means I'm special. Like the rest of my family." Sachiko turned to give Naoki and her Papa a warm smile. 

"That doesn't sound like pain and suffering to me," Keiichi said a little dryly. 

Masanori spluttered. 

"The only time I've really been hurt was when Suzumi.. I mean.. Kikyou took me away from my family," Sachiko finished. 

"Who?" Tsuyu asked. 

"Hojo Yoshiaki's second wife, Hojo Suzumi, who changed her name from Takahashi Kikyou after moving to Hawaii and marrying Hojo Yoshiaki," Ayame said. 

Masanori froze in place. "What?" he whispered. 

"And Takahashi Kikyou is Higurashi Inu Yasha's ex-wife," Ayame continued. "Higurashi Inu Yasha has since married Higurashi Kagome, and as Kagome-san is the oldest child of the Higurashi family, Inu Yasha has been adopted by her mother, Higurashi Kasumi, to become the head of the Higurashi family." 

"And I took Kagome's name so my son and I would no longer have any association with.. Kikyou. Not to mention, it is an honor to carry the name of the people I love and respect, and that includes Sachiko, who even if you bastards decide I'm not supposed to be her legal father, I'll still love her forever, and that's a fact!" 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said, inwardly wincing as his plain-spoken words cut through the net of politeness that had been strung across the table. 

"You say you love Higurashi Sachiko?" Keiichi asked. 

Inu Yasha blushed and gave him a curt nod. "Of course I do. And before anyone tries to twist it into something gross, I love her like I love my biological son here, Naoki. Naoki and Sachiko were friends, and it is thanks to them that I met my wife, Kagome. Who I also love. Very much." Inu Yasha's face was scalding by this point, but he didn't really care. "I might not have been the lucky guy to help Kagome conceive her, but that doesn't matter. Sachiko is my daughter, just as much as Naoki and the.. child we have on the way are my sons." 

Masanori snorted. "Love. An overblown ideal," he sneered. "This man has no blood ties to the child. There is no possible way that he could care for her as well as the Hojo family. In fact, he is just a lowly woodworker, and the Higurashi shrine is not exactly what you would call prosperous." 

Both Kagome and Inu Yasha fought to keep their tempers in check. Kagome was the one who found herself able to speak first. "Sachiko has always been properly fed and clothed. Everyone who visited the shrine since I moved there after my divorce can attest to that. Can we afford to send her to the best schools, or afford fancy tutors? No. But she is happy and healthy." 

"That's right," Sachiko said, wrapping her arms around Inu Yasha's elbow. "And this is my Papa, no matter what anyone else says." 

"Sachiko-chan," Tsuyu said gently, "what has your mother told you about your biological father?" 

"Hojo-kun?" Sachiko wrinkled her nose. "She was being nice." 

"Oh?" 

"Children should be seen and not heard!" Masanori protested. "I don't know why she and the other one are even allowed in here!" 

Keiichi gave Masanori a level look. "There is no law or rule stating that children cannot attend. It actually does my heart good to see young ones interested in how our legal system works. Many times I sat in with my father during mediations and trials. I do not have the constitution to practice law, myself, but may I remind you that I did pass the bar?" 

As Masanori spluttered, Tsuyu added, "Besides, this is Sachiko-chan's future we are discussing. It may be forward-thinking of me, but I believe that who a child is attached to is important. My own sister and I were ripped away from our parents at a young age to live with our grandparents, instead. Yes, we had better opportunities with our grandparents, but we missed our parents dreadfully.” 

"Which means you are biased!" Masanori cried. 

Tsuyu shook her head. "I am interested in the law, not my own personal feelings. Setting one’s feelings aside is part of being a good mediator, as you should well know, as you have been called upon many times to serve in this position. Or are you saying that you did not set your own biases aside during your role as mediator?" 

Masanori narrowed his eyes at Tsuyu, knowing there was really nothing he could say to that. Instead, he slowly sat down. 

"To resume the line of inquiry," Tsuyu said, "What do you mean 'she was being nice', Sachiko-chan?" 

"Mom never said a bad word about Hojo-kun, ever. In fact, I did call him Father, up until I met him in person," Sachiko replied. "All she would say is that they couldn't see eye-to-eye, so things didn't work out. She always talked about how cheerful and hardworking he was, and that I inherited the best from him." 

Kagome blushed slightly. 

"Is this true?" Keiichi asked Kagome. 

"I didn't see the point in badmouthing him to Sachiko," Kagome said. "Like it or not, Sachiko is related to him biologically, and I didn't want Sachiko to feel like any part of her was bad or flawed. If I said how I really felt about the whole thing, she might have developed a complex. I put my feelings aside for my daughter's sake, as a good parent should, at least until that child is grown and can make decisions for themselves." 

"And I don't like Hojo-kun. In fact, I hate him." 

"Sachiko." This time, it was Sango who spoke. 

"And.. who are you?" Tsuyu asked, taking in Miroku and Sango's presence. 

Sango stood up. "I am Sango Teramoto.. er.. Teramoto Sango. This is my husband Miroku. I was the lead FBI investigator in Sachiko's kidnapping, while my husband is a private investigator who graciously volunteered his time. Since then, we have become friends with the Higurashi family." 

Tsuyu nodded. "That's fine. You may be seated." 

Sango sat down, biting back a smile at the peeved look Masanori sent her as she did so. 

"And why do you hate Hojo Yoshiaki, Sachiko-chan?" Keiichi asked. 

"I asked him to let me go, and he didn't," Sachiko replied. 

"What do you mean?" Tsuyu asked. 

"Sachiko?" Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Naoki chorused as they stared at Sachiko. 

Sachiko blushed. "It was back when they were x-raying my leg again at the hospital," she said. "That's why I got so upset." Then she realized that what had happened might help their case, and turned her attention to the couple at the head of the room. "Hojo-kun wasn't supposed to see me. The hospital people said so. But he snuck in when my family was looking at some x-rays. It was the first time I ever talked to him, and he tried to convince me he wasn't a bad guy. I told him then, if he truly loved me, he would let me be with my family. Instead, he tried to take me away from them." 

Masanori snorted. "Foolishness. Of course my grandson would never allow her to simply be taken away from him. She has Hojo blood in her veins. She is Hojo!" 

"I'm _Higurashi_ Sachiko!" Sachiko burst out. "That's the name I've had since Hojo-kun divorced Mom. If Hojo-kun loved and wanted me _so_ much, why didn't he object to Mom using her family name for mine?" 

The whole room was silent. 

"If he loved me and wanted me so much, why did he never even try to see me? Or talk to me? Or write a letter? Heck, e-mail exists now!" Sachiko continued. "I asked him, and he doesn't know anything about me. _He doesn't care!_. He would rather save a woman who abandoned one child, then kidnapped and hurt another!" 

"Abandon..?" Tsuyu echoed. 

"It's resolved now," Inu Yasha said with finality. "Kikyou left me when my son was only a few days old. Ayame has the documents for the divorce I obtained once I was finally able to claim abandonment. I will also state for the record that Kagome is not just my wife, ' _as well as my mate_ ', he added mentally, "but Naoki's legal mother." 

"That's right," Naoki said, speaking for the first time amidst the chaos. "I want my sister to be as happy as I am. I've always loved Dad, and I love Mom and Sachiko to bits! Please don't take my sister away from us. Our little brother will be here soon, and I know she wouldn't want to miss that." 

"Naoki," Sachiko whispered, tears coming into her eyes. 

"There, there," Inu Yasha said, putting his arm around her and rubbing her bicep. :: _Pup_ :: he added. 

"Disgusting," Masanori drawled. "What proper father would touch his daughter like that?" 

Keiichi turned his eyes on Masanori. "I see nothing wrong with the way he's touching her," Keiichi said. 

"Me, either," Tsuyu replied. 

"A father's hand must be firm. Disciplined," Masanori retorted. "He must be stern, his hands meant for dealing punishment, not _kindness_." 

"Bark at me all you want, old man," Inu Yasha countered. "That's not the kind of Dad I am." 

"And that's why I love him," Sachiko said, slipping her arms around Inu Yasha's waist and hugging him for dear life. 

"My daughter has always been an affectionate child," Kagome said, "even when she was a baby. I've never tried to turn her into something she isn't." 

"It is repugnant," Masanori stated, "creating such a scene. She will be trained out of that, the moment she is back with her proper family." 

"So, Hojo-san," Tsuyu said, doing her best to get them back on topic, "why have you not pursued this before?" 

Masanori glared at her. "I had no idea the corruption had gone this far. If I had known..." 

"Then why did you let the rumor spread that she had died?" 

Everyone turned to look at Ayame, whose hands were laced in front of her, her expression calm, but her bright green eyes glowed with the thrill of the hunt. 

"I have done my own research,” she continued. “Although there is no death certificate, most members of the Hojo family believe that Sachiko died in infancy. In fact, that is the cover story as to why Hojo Yoshiaki was sent to Hawaii. From the public notes, Hojo Yoshiaki needed to leave the country due to being devastated at his daughter's death." 

Everyone except Masanori and Ikekuro stared at Ayame in shock. 

"It was how he obtained his work visa in the United States so quickly. Yen greases quite a number of wheels, doesn't it?" 

"I do _not_ appreciate what you are implying!" Masanori said. 

"I am implying nothing," Ayame countered. "I am simply telling those present the truth. I repeat, if Higurashi Sachiko is so precious to your family, why did you claim she had died? Not only that, I have a copy of the Hojo family records. After the divorce between Hojo Yoshiaki and Higurashi Kagome was finalized, Sachiko's name was stricken from the family tree." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Alas, I cannot claim Tsuyu and Keiichi, although I did come up with Keiichi's name. They're better known as the Princess and her non-toad-version husband from "Inu Yasha" episode 8. If you already caught that, give yourself a pat on the back! Same with Ikekuro. He's the painter in episode 17. I know, I'm such a dork.


	88. The Truth, Set Free

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**  
_The Truth, Set Free_

Tsuyu gasped, and Keiichi's eyebrows lowered. "Hojo-san, you will explain this," Keiichi said. 

"Ikekuro." 

Ikekuro stopped fiddling with his things, then looked up, his naturally wide eyes going impossibly huge as he realized everyone was staring at him. "What is it, Hojo-sama?" 

Masanori tsked. "Why did I ask you to represent me, again?" 

"Because I have been a loyal and faithful servant to the Hojo family..." 

"Enough." Masanori silenced him with a wave. 

"These distraction tactics aren't working, Hojo-san," Ayame said. 

Masanori snorted. "Hardly, Oyama- _san_ ," he replied, her title dripping from his lips as if it were liquefied garbage. Then he turned his attention to the Kajiwaras. "I had honestly believed her lost to us," he continued. "I am not one of those with the trait, but I could not openly condone putting a child through a lifetime of pain. If charges of neglect were going to be filed, I wanted my family to have no part of it." 

"Yet you paid child support," Ayame pressed. 

"I was following the law, to the letter," Masanori countered. 

"So you also acknowledge that Hojo Yoshiaki was not paying?" Ayame asked. 

"Do not twist my words, Oyama-san." 

"I don't need to," Ayame replied. "Once again, it is a matter of public record that although the law offices you work with paid child support in Hojo Yoshiaki's name, Hojo Yoshiaki was not directly involved." 

Masanori glared at her. 

"In addition, I believe it was brought up earlier that, in Hojo-san's opinion, the Higurashi family may not be able to properly support Sachiko financially." 

Keiichi nodded. "That's correct." 

"Well, Kajiwara-san, I am sure you are familiar with the law office I represent?" 

"Indeed, Oyama-san. Not only that, you yourself have a fairly powerful reputation," Keiichi said. 

Ayame smiled. "Thank you. Do you think I would be here if I were not being paid? My presence alone indicates that there are more than enough resources available to care for Higurashi Sachiko at whatever level of comfort she wishes." 

"How could that be?" Masanori sneered. "You seem to forget, Oyama-san, that I have sources as well. The Higurashi family are not nearly as well off as the Hojo, and is it not true that you are taking on this case pro bono due to a particular bullying incident?" 

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "That is provably, patently false," she replied. She quickly reorganized her papers, took out a few, and rose to present them to the Kajiwaras. "Those are my retainer and what I have charged for my services thus far." 

Both Keiichi and Tsuyu's eyes widened. "How can this be?" Keiichi asked. 

"What?" Masanori barked. 

Ayame sat back in her chair, a smug expression on her face. "Inu Yasha there is the half brother of Shirakami Sesshoumaru. The black sheep of the family, if you will. But family is still family, when push comes to shove. Shirakami-sama is more than willing to back up his brother's adoption of Higurashi Kagome's child." 

"This puts things in quite another light," Keiichi proclaimed. 

"Shirakami Sesshoumaru?" Masanori asked, eyeing the opposite side of the table as if he were the victim of some elaborate practical joke. 

Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Keh." Then he addressed the entire room. "Can you really see a guy like me dressing up in a suit every day and pushing papers around?" He uncrossed his arms to stare at his hands. "I'm a hands-on type." He changed his focus to the Kajiwaras. "I will provide for my family, no matter what. In fact, I've been working harder than ever, since my family's growing. It's not gonna get any smaller, either." 

"Which is another reason that the child belongs with the Hojo!" Masanori cried. "My grandson's wife has been imprisoned, and Sachiko is Yoshiaki's only heir!" 

"So you were at least somewhat aware of what was going on in Hawaii?" Tsuyu shrewdly asked. 

Masanori's jaw snapped shut. 

"Sachiko may be Yoshiaki's only surviving child," Ayame said, "but Yoshiaki is not even in the direct line of succession. Yoshiaki is a firstborn son, yes, but _his_ father is the fourthborn son. When it comes to inheritance, his three older brothers and all their offspring would have to die first. The statistical likelihood of that happening is infinitesimal! In fact, Hojo Masanori is the great-grandfather of," she picked up another few sheets of paper, "fifty-three children so far, including thirty-two boys." 

Masanori glared at her, almost hot enough to scorch. 

"So although Kagome and Inu Yasha do have the potential to have more children, we must also take into consideration that Sachiko is firstborn, even taking Higurashi Naoki into consideration. She is the oldest by roughly five months," Ayame finished. "So in the Higurashi family, Sachiko is the direct heir. In the Hojo family, she is not even a contender." 

Ayame handed over the latest set of papers, and Tsuyu and Keiichi perused them. 

"The paperwork backs up Oyama-san's claim," Keiichi announced. "As it stands, Higurashi Sachiko _is_ the Higurashi family heir." 

Sachiko blinked. Her? 

"Also, looking at this family history, as it stands, the head of her own household has no legal right as far as she is concerned," Keiichi continued with a frown. "That is a problem." 

Masanori looked smug. 

"A problem for the government offices," Tsuyu amended, and she herself had to bite back a smile at Masanori's rapid change in demeanor. "This should have not been overlooked. Higurashi Sachiko is the only member of the Higurashi family not legally bound to Higurashi Inu Yasha. That should have been done at the moment of Inu Yasha's adoption into the Higurashi family." 

"We could not," Kagome said, letting the heartbreak that came with that statement show plainly on her face. "The Hojo family lawyers informed us that the Hojo, though at the time I thought it was Yoshiaki, would not give up their rights to Sachiko. Which is why the only branch she is connected to is mine." 

"I see," Keiichi said. 

"I think," Tsuyu said, "this is going to take a while." 

**~*~*~*~**

Mama Higurashi kept herself busy as best she could, but she also kept one eye out the window. She'd chosen to stay close to the side of the house facing the torii that marked the staircase up to the Higurashi shrine. She didn't want to miss the moment her guest arrived. 

Finally, she saw the familiar sight of Suikotsu's head and broad shoulders. She watched as long as she dared, doing her best not to make a total fool of herself. If she were less proper, or much younger, she would already be running out there to greet him. As it was, she went to stand in the doorway of the back door, locking her fingers together so she wouldn't keep fussing with her clothing and hair. 

As soon as Suikotsu rounded the corner, he broke out in a radiant smile. Mama Higurashi gave him a gentle one back, although her heart was practically beating out of her chest. He came right up to her, making her crane her neck to look up at him. 

"I'm here," he said quietly. 

"Welcome," Mama Higurashi replied, her voice nearly a whisper, before she cleared her throat and looked down. "Please, come in." 

Suikotsu followed her inside, but the instant the door closed, Mama Higurashi found herself twirled around and caught up in a pair of strong arms. She finally let her own emotions loose, trembling with both joy and relief. 

A few minutes later, she pulled back. "I don't know whether to hug you or slug you!" she said. 

Suikotsu had the courtesy to look chagrined and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry. I was serious, though. I don't want to give the bastards who want to take your granddaughter away any ammunition." 

"You're fine," Mama Higurashi reassured him, "and I am honestly glad that you are here. I have to be strong for Kagome, but..." 

"Kasumi," Suikotsu said, taking her in his arms again and rubbing her back comfortingly. "My shoulders are broad. Let me lighten that load you're carrying." 

"Fine," Mama Higurashi sighed. "Just no funny business. There's a member of the Hojo family on the grounds right now. If he sees us making out like teenagers, who knows how he would twist it to use against Kagome and Inu Yasha?" 

Suikotsu frowned. "There's one of them on the grounds? Now?" 

"Apparently someone has gone missing, and we're the most likely suspects," Mama Higurashi said. 

"They're the ones involved with kidnappers, not you." 

"Shush." Mama Higurashi reached up and gently pressed her fingers to Suikotsu's lips. "Let him look. He won't find anything worthwhile." 

"I hope you're right, Kasumi. I truly hope you're right." 

**~*~*~*~**

"I think my head's gonna explode," Inu Yasha groused, rubbing his forehead. 

"Here," Kagome said, drawing a bottle of painkillers out of the satchel she'd brought with her and shaking out two before giving them to him along with a bottle of water. "I thought at least someone would probably need them today." 

Inu Yasha downed the pills gratefully, then took a sip of the water. As soon as he had the cap back on the bottle, he felt Kagome touch his cheek. When he turned to look at her, she brought her hands even farther up, lightly digging her fingers into his temples and rubbing. His eyes slipped closed of their own accord, savoring his mate's healing touch. "Thanks," he murmured. 

"It's what I'm here for," Kagome replied. 

Naoki shook his head, while Sachiko looked on with a dreamy look in her eye. Ayame had disappeared for a little while, saying something about getting her own lunch, but the rest of them were camped out on a blanket just outside the government building they had spent the morning in. Miroku and Sango smiled at the sight before them, even as they ate their own sandwiches. 

Finally, Sango said, "Too bad I didn't bring any popcorn." 

Miroku snickered, and Sachiko looked at them curiously. "Popcorn?" 

Sango grinned. "Like at the movies. Seems we've stumbled into a romance film." 

"Try living with it," Naoki said, his grumble more good-natured than anything else. 

"Humph, unlike Naoki, I want what Mom and Dad have when I'm grown up," Sachiko declared. 

"Oi!" 

They all laughed. Once their merriment died down, Sango said, "I'm sure you'll find it, Sachiko-chan. By the way, don't think I haven't noticed you're not eating. What would your Mom and Papa say if they knew?" 

Sachiko looked down at her mangled sandwich in embarrassment. "My stomach hurts too much," she said. 

"Ah," Miroku said. 

Sango looked around, and finally spied what she had been hoping for. "Think you could stomach soup at least?" 

"I don't know," Sachiko said honestly. 

"Well, then, we'll find out. Keep an eye out, Miroku," Sango said, rising from the ground and making her way over to the noodle cart a few feet away. 

Miroku shook his head. "Seems her maternal instincts are growing stronger by the day," he said, mostly to himself. 

"Makes sense," Naoki said. "As soon as Dad smelled that Mom was pregnant, I started noticing him being more protective of her, and it was just a little while after that when both of our youkai sides started to come closer to the surface." 

"Both of yours?" Miroku asked. 

Naoki nodded. "I think it's instinctual. I have a feeling it's part of why I'm starting puberty so early, but Dad's youkai side is both fully adult, and Dad suppressed it once before, when I was on the way. He told me so, himself. Otherwise, he would have gotten his.. butt purified trying to get to me." Naoki looked up, his face and body exuding his determination. "This time, he's learned how to keep it close, but under control. I hope I can, too, someday, without my rosary beads," he said, fingering the smooth strand of beads around his neck thoughtfully. 

"I'm sure you will, Naoki," Miroku said. "I don't know as much as Sango, but I wouldn't doubt that as your body grows, so will your control over your youkai side." 

"I hope so, Miroku-san." 

"I know you will, Naoki," Sachiko said, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. "Besides, Mom and I are both miko, so we'll help keep him in line until you can do it yourself." 

Naoki blushed. "I know. Thanks, sis." 

"That's what I'm here for!" Sachiko said. 

"There, now, Sachiko. Try this," Sango said, putting a small bowl of something in front of her. 

Sachiko opened the plastic lid on the styrofoam bowl, and her eyes widened. "Miso soup!" 

"Figured it would be light enough. You can't go into battle with an empty stomach. It will only distract you." 

Sachiko blushed, even as she smiled. "Thank you, Sango-san. It does smell good." 

Unbeknownst to the others, Kagome and Inu Yasha were watching the interplay between their two children and their two newfound friends. "I think Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are going to be wonderful parents," Kagome whispered. 

Inu Yasha nodded. "They're pros." 

"Your headache's better?" 

"You know it is," Inu Yasha rumbled. "Trust me, if we didn't need to keep our wits about us..." He trailed off, letting the look in his eyes speak for itself. 

"I know," Kagome said, "but as you said, we need to keep our wits about us. There's always tonight." 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said, drawing her close and burying his nose in her hair. The scent of his Kagome grounded him and gave him strength. "I'm almost afraid to think it, but things seem to be going okay." 

Kagome closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of her mate's body and the masculine scent that wafted up to greet her, since they were so close together. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way." 

"Inu Yasha! Kagome-sama isn't on the menu!" Miroku called. 

Inu Yasha raised his head and gave Miroku a feral grin. "Who says she isn't?" he replied with a toothy grin. 

"Oh EW!" Naoki burst out. 

Sachiko brought her bowl of soup back down, having managed to put away a good third of it. "What?" 

Naoki shook his head. "You don't want to know, trust me." 

"Oi! Where have you been hearing stuff like that?" Inu Yasha asked, his eyes narrowing. 

"Um.. er.. anyway, lovely weather we're having today, isn't it?" Naoki blustered, desperate to change the subject. 

Inu Yasha growled, but Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "Down, Papa. Your son's going through puberty, remember?" Kagome said. 

"Don't remind me," Inu Yasha groused. "Please don't remind me." 

**~*~*~*~**

Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu were talking quietly at the kitchen table, two steaming cups of tea in front of them, when there was a knock on the back door. They exchanged a look, and Mama Higurashi rose to answer it. She smoothed her face into the politest mask possible when she saw who it was. "Ah, Hojo-san, have you found whoever is missing?" 

"Sadly, no," Kakuju said, shaking his head ruefully. "However, there is something else I have found. Something quite disturbing." 

"Oh?" Mama Higurashi replied, doing her best to keep any alarm out of her voice. 

"Come with me.. oh. I see you have company." 

"It's all right. I'll come with you," Mama Higurashi replied. 

"Then I will as well," Suikotsu said, coming up behind her. 

Kakuju looked at the aura of the newcomer, and fought to keep his expression neutral. Oh perfect. Just perfect. If the two were as friendly as they appeared, things were going to get very interesting, very soon. Kakuju shrugged. "Suit yourself..?" 

"Kuronaka. Kuronaka Suikotsu. I was Kasumi.. er.. Higurashi-san's neighbor while they were in Hawaii." 

"Hojo Kakuju," was Kakuju's reply. "Follow me." 

The trio walked across the shrine grounds, and they soon found themselves amongst the trees. Mama Higurashi watched in fascination as Kakuju avoided every single potential obstacle. She found herself very curious about his ability to see the aura of living things, and thus "see" in a way no one else could despite his blindness. What on earth could he have found that would have an effect on the mediation? 

A few minutes later, they arrived at a small building that was bigger than a shed, but not quite large enough to be a full-size building. Mama Higurashi vaguely remembered spotting it during her survey, but it hadn't been right for her purposes, and although the wood was weathered, it wasn't in bad shape at all. 

"In there," Kakuju said, pointing toward the building. "I may not be able to see, but this place reeks of death." 

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

"I assure you, it's not." 

Suikotsu voiced what Mama Higurashi was thinking. "And we should believe your assurances, why?" 

Kakuju shrugged. "Look or don't look, but you wouldn't want me to go making stuff up and getting your property investigated by the authorities, now would you?" 

Mama Higurashi grit her teeth and strode forward. Suikotsu had her back, quite literally, standing close enough that she could feel the heat of his body. She took a moment to compose herself as she laid a hand against the door. With one last, deep breath, she slid the door aside and stepped into the building. 

Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. Now she knew where Inu Yasha and Naoki processed the results of their various hunts around the grounds. Bags of feathers sat on the ground, and the shelving system naturally built into the hut had been expanded to include rows upon rows of ledges. Stretched out on the ledges were pelts of varying sizes and shapes, the vast majority of them squirrels, but a few rabbits and other creatures joined the collection. 

"Wow," Suikotsu said. "Kasumi?" 

Kasumi shook her head and smiled. She turned to Suikotsu and said. "It's okay." She walked past him and back out of the building. "Call the authorities if you wish, Kakuju," Mama Higurashi said. "We have nothing to hide." 

"Oh?" Kakuju asked. 

"You just found where Inu Yasha and Naoki take care of the spoils of their hunting trips. The death you're sensing is completely natural, and the way everything has been processed, I think they're planning on selling what they've procured. I did wonder what they did with the rest of their kills. By the time I see them, they've been reduced to meat that eventually winds up in our stomachs," Mama Higurashi said. 

"I see. Forgive me, then," Kakuju said, but underneath his words, he was already working on his next plot. He knew that although Kagome and Sachiko had powers, Higurashi Kasumi did not. He quickly and quietly gathered up the remaining energy from the building, the residue of the last moments of terror Inu Yasha and Naoki's victims had felt, and wound it into one, solid mass. "Although," he said, "there is one more danger here you are apparently unaware of." 

"What are you talking about..?" 

"No!" Suikotsu shouted. He wasn't naturally gifted, but old injuries ached as Kakuju gathered the death energy into a more concentrated area. He ran to try and tackle the old man, or at least break his concentration. Suikotsu only got halfway there when he was hit with an inky black ball of searing power that broke open every single, last scar all at once. 

"Suikotsu!" Mama Higurashi cried out, first at seeing Suikotsu lunge at Kakuju, then again at seeing Suikotsu fall to his knees only halfway to his target. It unnerved her, seeing such a strong, tall man reduced to a quivering wreck in a matter of moments. "Suikotsu?" she repeated, drawing closer. 

"I would stay back if I were you, Higurashi-san," Kakuju drawled. 

Mama Higurashi watched, helpless, as demonic energy even she could feel rose up from Suikotsu like tendrils of smoke. His usual tidy, bound up hair broke free of its binding to stand on end, then be combed back into stiff peaks. The only other thing she could see from the back, and that horrified her most, was when Suikotsu cried out in agony and what looked like long, metal claws shot out of the largest knuckles of his visible hand, like something out of one of Naoki's comic books. 

At long last it was over, and when Suikotsu got back to his feet, there was an eerie, unfamiliar grace to it. As if her mild-mannered, scholarly beau had turned into a predator. Then he actually turned to look at her. Gone was the gentleness in his brown eyes, replaced with something hard and cold. If Kagome hadn't told her about Inu Yasha's markings, Mama Higurashi would have been more surprised at the vibrant green slashes that stretched across his cheeks and forehead like war paint. 

"See the monster you've been harboring?" Kakuju taunted. "Take a good look, Higurashi-san. See the true nature of this beast!" 


	89. From the Frying Pan Into the Fire

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**  
_From the Frying Pan Into the Fire_

It was late afternoon by the time Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sachiko, and Naoki finally left the government building, their physical and mental fatigue plain for anyone to see. 

Even Ayame was looking a little worse for wear, her normally sleek hair frizzing despite its habitual style of two ponytails. "I'll see you all tomorrow?" she asked. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Like we have a choice." 

Ayame gave them all a tired smile. "Very true. Rest up as much as you can. Tomorrow's another day." 

The negotiations had come to a stalemate. It was looking more and more likely that an agreement would not happen, and things would have to be decided by a judge. No matter how much evidence was thrown at Hojo Masanori, he had a rebuttal. Granted, his lawyer had been completely useless, but now it was clear to everyone else that Masanori had played the system so that even though he had a lawyer, he was the one doing the negotiating. 

Kagome and Inu Yasha were both heartsick, and Miroku and Sango felt for them. They had all been forced to relive their time in Hawaii after lunch. Masanori kept insisting that under his watch, Sachiko would have never been kidnapped. Miroku, Sango, and Ayame had refuted the point. Even Sachiko herself disputed it, and the Kajiwaras had allowed her to speak. Sachiko looked completely worn out, and Naoki wasn't much better. The two children propped each other up. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"Yeah, Kagome?" 

"I think we should spring for a taxi," she said. "I don't think anyone but you would make it back to the shrine without collapsing." 

Inu Yasha disliked cars, but they were better than trains or the subway. One look at Naoki and Sachiko, as well as feeling the exhaustion from all sides, quickly convinced him. "Oi, Sango. Miroku?" 

Sango and Miroku looked back at them. "Yes, Inu Yasha?" Miroku replied. 

"Kagome and I are taking the pups back by taxi. You two okay with that?" 

Sango nodded. "Of course we are, Inu Yasha," she said. "We'll take the subway and buses. I think we have enough stamina left for that?" The last bit, she turned toward Miroku questioningly. 

"I agree, Sango. We'll be fine." Miroku turned his head and said over his shoulder. "We'll meet you back at the shrine." 

"Okay," Inu Yasha said. The part of him that hated drawing attention to himself cringed, but he knew full well that he was the best off of them all. Just as he was prepping himself to hail a cab, he saw Sango do so. Once the cab had pulled up, Sango opened the door and motioned the others inside. 

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sango-chan," she said. 

"That's what friends are for," was Sango's reply. 

Inu Yasha first helped Naoki and Sachiko into the taxi, then carefully guided Kagome inside. He was about to go around to the other side when Kagome scooted over. Inu Yasha scowled at her, then got in, closing the door as soon as he was inside. "Kagome," he said threateningly. 

Kagome gave him a tired smile and leaned her head against his bicep. "I just needed a pillow," she said, humor lacing through her tone despite her weariness. 

"Keh!" was Inu Yasha's only reply. 

Naoki was the one to tell the taxi driver their destination, and soon they were off. 

Inu Yasha relaxed a fraction as he realized Kagome's breath was now coming in the familiar cadence of sleep. He looked over at Naoki and Sachiko, who were clinging together, Sachiko fast asleep as Naoki held her in place. "Good job, pup," he rumbled, trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake the exhausted humans in their midst. 

"I have to protect my sister," Naoki replied, feeling strong and proud despite how tired he was. It didn't matter that Sachiko was older, or stronger than a regular human thanks to his Dad's mating with his Mom. She was still human in most respects, and it was his duty to protect her. Just like his Dad protected his Mom. 

Well, not exactly like, but still... 

It wasn't until they were about five minutes away from the Higurashi Shrine that something seemed to pulse, sending shockwaves through them all. Kagome and Sachiko shot awake, though they were both groggy. 

"What the..?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Kagome was the first to catch on. "Oh no. Something's happening at the shrine!" she said. "I think it's the wards, since we're all spiritually connected to them now." 

"Shit," Inu Yasha mumbled. "Hey, driver, speed it up, will ya?" 

"I am going the speed limit, sir," he driver replied. 

Inu Yasha ground his teeth. Then he felt Kagome lay a hand on his leg, immediately catching his attention. A look passed between them, and Inu Yasha nodded. "Pull over," he told the driver. 

"What?" the cabbie asked. 

"Pull over," Inu Yasha repeated. 

"Don't worry, sir," Kagome said. "My husband just remembered something he's forgotten. My children and I will continue on to the Higurashi Shrine." 

Obviously confused, but also relieved that they weren't planning to try and skip out, the cab driver pulled over. Inu Yasha flung the door open, only pausing for a moment to reassure himself. 

"We'll be fine," Kagome said. "Go!" 

The car door slammed, and Inu Yasha was gone a moment later. 

The cab driver blinked. Where was the guy he'd just let out? 

"Please keep going, sir," Kagome said, snapping the driver back to the present. 

"Y.. yes, ma'am. Right away." 

"And we'd really appreciate it if you could at least push the speed limit?" Kagome asked sweetly. 

"I'll see what I can do," the driver replied. 

**~*~*~*~**

Mama Higurashi stood very, very still. She honestly had no idea what was going on, or what had caused Suikotsu's transformation. The only parallel she could draw was the time Naoki's youkai side overwhelmed him. But Suikotsu was a full-grown man, much taller and stronger than her. Was this what Inu Yasha and Naoki struggled with? Why Inu Yasha had been so moody, and Naoki had attacked Kagome? If it was anything similar, she was going to do her level best to keep Suikotsu calm until she could get to the bottom of things. 

Then she felt it, the pulse of something deep in the marrow of her bones. Mama Higurashi looked up and gaped in shock. It was there, just a ghostly shadow, but in that moment, she felt what had to be the wards. That was when her worry spiked. Was there evil in Suikotsu's heart due to his transformation? Would the wards reject him, even as they allowed Kakuju? 

"Stunned, aren't you? There was a seed, just a seed, of darkness in his heart, and death is quite powerful indeed," Kakuju said with triumph in his tone. 

Now it all made sense to her. From everything she'd read, and everything she had learned from her late husband. Power was power, and could be used for good or ill. Kakuju had purposely done something to bring out this particular side of Suikotsu. She may not have understood the mechanics, but she'd be damned if she lost another man she loved to something outside of her control. 

Mama Higurashi slowly made her way forward, step by step. Suikotsu watched her warily, going into an offensive position. However, he didn't move from that spot, even when she was just out of range of his new, vicious bladed claws. 

"I'm not your enemy, Suikotsu," Mama Higurashi said softly. "I don't know what you feel for me, if anything, but I know it is not hatred." 

That seemed to make him hesitate. 

Then the wards pulsed again, and he slowly straightened, his eyes softening. 

Kakuju frowned. "Oh no you don't," he said, lifting the stick he used as a cane up high. 

Suikotsu whirled around and knocked the potential weapon out of Kakuju's hand. 

Mama Higurashi knew it was a long shot, and if anyone else had been there to witness it, she would not have done it. She was always the calm and sensible one. Never impulsive, but this just felt _right_. While Suikotsu's back was turned, she slipped her arms around him and held him tight. 

Suikotsu immediately stiffened, then he began to shake. Mama Higurashi's eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to remember anything her first husband or Kagome might have said that would help. Then it came to her. She summoned every happy memory she had of Suikotsu to mind, trying to bombard him with her thoughts. Their conversations. The time they had spent together. Mama Higurashi blushed as she could feel something shifting inside him. So she gave him their intimate times. The way he had always been so gentle, until driven by the demands of passion. Now that she thought about it, she had glimpsed this beast before, buried deep in his psyche. She knew this man, whatever he may be. And like her daughter, finding out that her lover was something more than human did not deter her in the least. 

Inside, Suikotsu was being torn apart. A moment ago, his consciousness had been ruthlessly shoved to the side, the demon within him wrenching control away as it fed on the stench of death. Now the creature was stunned, trying to make sense of something new. Suikotsu reached out, tentatively touching that spark of light. Instantly, he was bombarded with memories. He closed his eyes, feeling close to tears at the rush of unconditional love that came from the woman he had grown so fond of. 

The woman he had fallen in love with. 

With that realization came agony. Memories of a darker sort rose up, threatened to swamp him. 

Then he firmed his resolve. History would _not_ repeat itself. Not ever again. Instead of drowning in his misery, he created reins for the beast, redirecting its attention to the true threat. Once he'd locked eyes with the old man, a delicious morsel of fear crept into his nostrils. Yes, this man had tried to make him hurt his Kasumi. Compared to the creature who had made him this way, the old man was just a fly. A gnat to be swatted away until someone could properly smash him into the ground. 

The moment Suikotsu locked eyes with him, Kakuju knew that something had gone terribly awry. He threw caution to the wind, retrieving his wooden cane and trying to make a run for it. He summoned a gust of wind to push him along, but Suikotsu was incredibly fast for a man of his size. Kakuju broke free of the forest, Suikotsu hot on his heels. Once he got to open space, he could transform. 

"You fucking bastard! Sankon Tessou!" 

Inu Yasha's voice cracked through the air like a whip, and pain exploded across Kakuju's chest. He staggered, losing control of his speed spell, and Suikotsu caught up, his steel claws biting into Kakuju's back. 

Kakuju summoned his last tiny bit of strength, popping into an unwieldy mass of orange that shot up into the air and tried to wobble away. 

"Not so fast!" Inu Yasha shouted. 

Kakuju mentally cursed, doing his best to dodge the furious inu hanyou who was using his natural jumping abilities to take more swipes at him. 

"Sankon Tessou!" 

A near miss. 

"Hijin--!" 

"Inu Yasha!" 

Inu Yasha flipped to the ground with a curse. He landed on his feet, his eyes flashing with fury. 

"Don't kill him!" Mama Higurashi said. 

Inu Yasha quivered with pent-up energy, his palm bleeding from where he had sank his claws in to deal his more devastating attack. "Why?" he ground out. 

"Because if you do," Mama Higurashi said, "the Hojo will be able to blame you for it." 

"Keh!" Inu Yasha burst out, then brought his hand to his mouth, his body quivering with aborted energy as he lapped up his own blood. He knew if he didn't, Kagome and Sachiko would worry when they finally arrived at the shrine. Then his youkai side snarled a warning, and he leaped out of the way just in time to avoid Suikotsu's claws. "What the hell?!" 

"That's Suikotsu!" Mama Higurashi cried. "Kakuju did something to him!" 

"Suikotsu?" Inu Yasha asked, still dodging and weaving. Suikotsu was a mountain of a man, but Inu Yasha had agility on his side. "What the hell is he doing here?" 

"I just found out he was in Japan today. He's visiting the Saekis. Kakuju arrived first, then Suikotsu." 

"Great. Just. Fucking. Great," Inu Yasha ground out. He'd never felt anything like what he was sensing from Suikotsu, now that he had a moment to think. His youkai side kept him out of harm's way by pure reflex so he could try and figure things out. Killing him wasn't an option. He knew full well that Mama Higurashi was in love with the guy, even if she hadn't admitted it to herself. 

Suddenly, Suikotsu simply.. faceplanted, for a lack of a better word. Inu Yasha landed on the roof of a building that he very quickly realized was the place they sold charms. He scanned the area, and his heart leapt into his throat, seeing Naoki and Sachiko supporting Kagome. 

Suikotsu snarled, flipping from his face to his back, then sitting up and slashing at the magenta-colored tether around his ankle. His claws went right through it, as if it wasn't even there. It wasn't until his opposite ankle and one of his hands were bound that he truly started to struggle, fighting against an intangible foe. 

"Kagome!" 

"It's okay, Mama," Kagome said. 

"I heard what you said, and told Mom," Naoki explained. 

Meanwhile, the few people who had been in the shrine burst out into applause. Inu Yasha felt his cheeks heat as he realized the whole thing had taken place in front of the general public. 

Mama Higurashi immediately went into damage control mode. "Ah, yes, thank you, everyone. We were just rehearsing a play. We're definitely not ready for an actual stage, but thank you for indulgence." 

As Mama Higurashi continued to grandstand, Inu Yasha jumped down from the roof of the charm booth. By the time he reached Suikotsu, the man had been bound from head to foot with ropes of reiki with just a hint of youki for strength. Inu Yasha snorted, and grabbed Suikotsu's feet. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried, aghast. 

Inu Yasha smirked. "Can you get your mother in the house okay, Sachiko, if I steal your brother to help me with this guy?" 

"Sure, Papa," Sachiko replied. Sachiko and Naoki nodded at each other, and Kagome shifted her hold so Naoki could go over to Inu Yasha. 

"Grab his head," Inu Yasha said at normal volume, before lowering his voice so only Naoki would be able to hear him. "And if you drop it a time or two, I won't tell." 

Naoki chuckled. "You're awful, Dad," he said, but did as Inu Yasha instructed. He did, however, resist the temptation to drop his end. He had no idea what happened before they arrived, or how Suikotsu got the way he was, but something pinged within him in startled recognition. Hopefully Grandma would be able to explain everything by the time the dust settled. 

**~*~*~*~**

When all was said and done, the middle of the main room had been cleared of furniture, the sofa and several chairs ringing Suikotsu's now stilled form. He was glaring at all of them, except Mama Higurashi. Whenever his gaze landed on her, he looked confused and almost hurt. 

"Oi, did you take his voice away, too, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Kagome shook her head. "He's just bound. I didn't want to chance anything else, since we don't know how he got this way." 

"My lovely fiancée and I have arrived back at your humble.. whoa." Miroku stopped in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. 

"What's wrong.. oh my God!" Sango exclaimed. 

"He's okay, Sango-chan," Kagome said. "Well, sort of. We don't know exactly what happened to make him like this, but the ropes are just to hold him." 

A guilty expression flitted over Sango's face. "I had no idea he was here in Japan," Sango said. 

"None of us did," Inu Yasha said. "Even Kasumi had no idea until a couple of hours ago when Mr. Tough Guy here dropped it on her." 

Mama Higurashi nodded. "We were talking by video chat, like we have been since I came back to Japan," she said. "I said I wished he was here, and that's when he told me he was visiting the Saekis." 

"I'm really surprised he did so," Sango said. "I still remember his vow to never return to Japan." 

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, realizing that Sango knew a lot more than she was letting on. 

Sango shook her head. "It's not my place to say, especially since, from what I saw back in Hawaii, Suikotsu-san cares about your mother, Kagome-chan." 

"Perhaps something will come to light if we know what happened to put him in this condition," Miroku interjected, feeling the tension in the air rising. "Higurashi-san?" 

Mama Higurashi sighed. "I really don't know, though whatever it is, Hojo Kakuju caused it." 

Naoki wrinkled his nose. "I thought I smelled that guy's blood on both Suikotsu-san and Dad's claws." 

Inu Yasha looked at his right hand, startled. He had licked the blood off his palm, the wounds he had created already faded to small, pale circles, but he hadn't cleaned his claws. "Damn, I better wash this shit off." 

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome said, drawing his name out in warning. 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "Sh.. er.. crap. Sachiko. Sorry." 

Sachiko giggled at his expression. "It's okay, Papa." 

As Inu Yasha made his way to the kitchen sink, Mama Higurashi continued on, knowing he would still be able to hear her. "It had something to do with the shed where Inu Yasha and Naoki have the pelts and feathers from their recent hunting forays stored." 

Miroku frowned. "Death energy, most likely. It's the reason that many cultures pray over their kills to settle the animal's spirit." 

Mama Higurashi nodded. "That makes sense. One minute, Suikotsu was his normal self, then the next, he looked like he does now. Kakuju mentioned something about a seed of darkness?" 

"Since it looks like Suikotsu can't talk right now, I'll have to. I'll deal with the consequences later." 

"Sango?" Miroku said, and all eyes turned to her. 

"It was a long time ago," Sango said, "but he was also one of Naraku's victims." 

At the sound of that name, Suikotsu began to fight his restraints again, and he glared at Sango with pure hatred. 

"He and several others were the result of one of Naraku's 'experiments'." Sango shuddered at the memory. "He is one of the few who survived, but he has suffered greatly, and I don't just mean physically. Even I don't fully understand how it happened, but somehow Naraku was able to use a sort of super-evil youki to infect those who used to be normal humans." 

Miroku frowned in concentration for a moment. "Now I see," he murmured. "It's like a curse, but it goes deeper than that. As if it has permeated every part of his being. I never sensed it, even up close." 

"Neither did any of us," Kagome said. What she saw through her briefly enhanced vision made her very nervous. He was radiating with a sort of highly corrupted youki, the black tendrils wafting upward to ward off anyone who would dare come close. 

"What it really reminded me of," Mama Higurashi said, "is when Naoki couldn't control his burgeoning youkai side. It was that fast of a change." 

"Wait, Mama, you said something about a seed, right?" 

"Yes, I did, Kagome." 

"Give me a minute." Kagome closed her physical eyes and focused on Suikotsu's aura. She mapped the tendrils from a distance, tracing them back to their root. That was when she discovered that Kakuju's words had been quite literal. There was a dark spot, inky black, from which all the tendrils sprouted in the vicinity of Suikotsu's heart. "This.. won't be easy," she said. She was already exhausted from battling the Hojo all day, but her need to take care of this was twofold. In his current condition, Suikotsu was a threat to her family. But even more importantly, she knew that Mama had feelings for him. Mama Higurashi had already lost her first husband. This loss, Kagome could prevent. 

Inu Yasha watched as the emotions flickered across Kagome's face, and he knew what she was going to do. He didn't like it, at all. Her energy was already at a low ebb. However, he also understood what was at stake just as clearly as she did. He moved his hand over, covering hers with his. 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and turned towards Inu Yasha. Her heart swelled at the look in his eyes. He knew, understood, and was offering his own strength to bolster her own. 

"If there is any way I can aid, Kagome-sama?" Miroku offered. 

"I'll help, too," Sachiko said, coming over to sit on the other side of Kagome, giving Suikotsu a wide berth just in case. "I don't know him very well, but he seemed nice the times I saw him. He helped find me, too, didn't he?" 

Kagome nodded. "It may have been silent support, but he was there. It's time to settle the debt." 

Kagome sat back and closed her eyes, carefully opening herself up to the various sources of energy around her. She shielded herself from the dark power radiating out of Suikotsu, gratefully accepting the support of her family. Miroku's reiki came in to support her, and Sachiko's joined hers. Then she felt Inu Yasha's presence, slipping inside her own power, masking the fact it was youki by being so thoroughly entwined with her reiki. She couldn't help but smile, feeling that warm, gentle presence with a core of strength within her. Strength she needed as she went straight to the heart of the matter. 

It felt as though time slowed to a crawl. The darkness that had created the seed in the first place was an innate part of it. It had simply been lying dormant for a long time. Suikotsu shuddered, his entire body thrashing as Kagome pierced that seed. For a moment, it seemed like she wouldn't succeed. Then Inu Yasha's youki came forward, yanking the corrupted energy from its moorings and devouring it whole. 

Sango, Naoki, and Mama Higurashi watched, marveling at what was going on before them. Naoki stared hardest of all as he noticed the lavender markings spreading across his father's cheekbones, and the way his claws and fangs elongated. Whatever was going on was transforming Inu Yasha. Naoki desperately wanted to help, but he knew that if what they were doing was strong enough to make his father transform, it might override the rosary his parents had given him. He hated feeling helpless, but he knew there was nothing else he could do. So he put his arms around Mama Higurashi, who hugged him tightly. 

"I know you'd help if you could," Mama Higurashi said. 

Naoki nodded. 

Kagome poured her powers into Suikotsu, doing her best to scour the spot that Inu Yasha had so forcefully cleansed. She tried to see if she could destroy that seed, but she found that despite its seemingly flimsy container, the construction itself was beyond her. Whoever that Naraku character had been, he had been strong. Perhaps one day she would be powerful enough, and when that time came, she would try again. She did her best to fill the seed with reiki, then threw up a barrier around it to try and protect it from becoming corrupted again. She felt her body approaching its limit, and she sealed off her barrier just before the entire world went dark. 

Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sachiko flinched as Kagome's presence suddenly disappeared from the connection. Inu Yasha's youkai side was in full control, and it snarled for a second before recognizing that the remaining reiki belonged to his daughter and a comrade-in-arms. :: _I've got her_ :: he growled into the connection. 

Miroku was the first to carefully withdraw. Sachiko stayed a moment longer, giving her Papa a psychic hug before winding her power back within herself. 

They all opened their eyes, and the entire room gasped. Inu Yasha's youkai side looked at them all warily, realizing that except for Kagome and Naoki, they either had never seen him or had only caught a glimpse before. 

"Inu.. Yasha?" Sango asked. 

Inu Yasha nodded. 

"I think," Miroku said, "Inu Yasha yanked that healthy helping of death energy out, taking it into himself." 

"So it would make sense for him to transform, since this is the part of him that leads the hunt," Sango finished. 

Seeing that no one was going to pose a threat, Inu Yasha's youkai side focused on his mate. She had almost completely burnt herself out, her breathing shallow and her pulse weak. He felt the concern coming from his pups, and knew they could sense how far she had pushed herself as well. Even their unborn pup felt fatigued from the use of so much power throughout the day. He let his impressions flow through the mating bond, silently communicating with his older pups. 

"We'll be okay, Dad," Naoki said. "You go take care of Mom." 

"Just.. please don't forget to come to bed eventually," Sachiko said. 

Inu Yasha could feel the tug of Sachiko's insecurity, and he couldn't blame the girl pup. His original thought had been to go straight upstairs for once, but he couldn't leave his mate in such a condition, especially considering that the Hojo were not about to wait to continue the supposed "mediation". 

:: _I won't_ :: Inu Yasha vocalized, then leaned forward and nuzzled Sachiko's cheek. :: _We'll be up as soon as we can._ :: 

Sachiko nodded her understanding, then Inu Yasha rose with Kagome in his arms, taking her straight into the storage room and banging the door closed behind them. 

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Mama Higurashi asked, staring intently at the still form of Suikotsu, who now looked like his usual self. 

"Mom used the last of her energy to help Kuronaka-san," Sachiko said. "She was already super tired, but she really wanted to help." 

"Dad will take care of her," Naoki added, fingering his rosary beads. "I think he needs to perform some kind of ritual to give Mom some of his strength until her body recovers. She needs to be healthy for tomorrow." 

"Would you like me and Miroku to stay until your parents go to bed?" Sango asked, as Miroku nodded in agreement. 

Naoki knew he'd be fine, but he could still feel how shaken Sachiko was from having to face those who would tear her away from them. "Sure. Sachiko?" 

"Thank you, Miroku-san. Sango-san," Sachiko said. 

Sango moved over to the couch and hugged Sachiko. "Everything will be all right, Sachiko-chan. It just has to be." 


	90. Matters of the Heart

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety**  
_Matters of the Heart_

If he were human, he wouldn't be able to do it. But his youkai blood gave Inu Yasha the strength to hold his unconscious mate in one arm as if she were a newborn pup while he built them a nest of sorts. He was now grateful that, before their honeymoon, he had gotten permission from Mama Higurashi to build an addition to the old storage room, which would allow for a little bit of actual storage space. He dragged pillows and blankets out of the added-on closet to make sure he could prop Kagome up comfortably if she needed it. He debated one other item, then decided against it. He would make do. 

For the first part, she would need to be upright so she would not choke. In the end, he settled on sitting back against the far wall, settling Kagome in his lap, her head supported by his right forearm. Her natural reiki was still at a very low ebb, her body doing the absolute minimum to keep her alive. Normally, he wouldn't go to such extremes. All she really needed was a few days to recover, but they didn't have that kind of time. They had to keep their girl pup safe. 

Inu Yasha growled as he realized that he was still wearing that stupid button-down dress shirt. He really wanted to just shred the stupid thing, but it was the only one he had. The growling sound continued as he grit his teeth, doing his best to unfasten the buttons of his shirt one-handed. When at last he had succeeded, then it was a matter of at least freeing his right arm. He'd worry about the left later. Once he'd finally wriggled partway out of his shirt, he brought his now bare wrist up to his mouth, using a fang to nick the artery there. 

He tilted Kagome's head back, then pressed his now bleeding wrist against her slightly parted lips. He had been prepared to have to help coax it down her throat, but apparently he was holding her at just the right angle for the rich liquid to make its way into her body on its own. Almost immediately, her pulse strengthened. Just as he'd hoped, his blood quickly started making its way through her body, filling her with his own vitality. By the time the cut he'd made healed, her pulse was beating strongly beneath his fingertips. He could feel the little spark of reiki she had left melting into his youki's embrace, accepting the borrowed strength with love and gratitude. 

Was it any wonder he adored his mate? 

Once he was convinced it was safe to do so, he shifted his hold again, this time so he could bring his mouth down on hers. Stage two of the restoration process. He missed feeling Kagome's tongue actively sliding against his, but this wasn't entirely about passion. It was about taking care of her. His saliva would heal any burnt-out pathways that she had incurred while healing Suikotsu. Part of him wanted to be jealous, but he knew he had absolutely no reason to be. The man was smitten with Kagome's mother, and Kagome herself? Well, the way her powers were currently embracing his, it left no doubt in his mind exactly how deeply his mate loved him. 

It took some time, but he eventually pulled back. Her breathing was now deep and even, something much more akin to sleep than exhaustion-induced unconsciousness. He bared his teeth to the darkness of the room, his more human side finally speaking up and trying to influence him. He refused to let the ritual go uncompleted, and he had absolutely no qualms about the third of the triumvate. But his stupid human side argued that this was a situation they had never discussed with Kagome. He didn't want to do anything even remotely similar to the asshole. Kagome wasn't a piece of meat. She was his beloved mate. 

He wished he knew her thoughts on the matter, but waking her before her body was ready could be disastrous. 

Sighing, he came up with a compromise. Absorption through the skin would work, just not as swiftly or powerfully, as extra energy would be expended reaching her system rather than all of it going to her recovery. But really, what choice did he have? 

He held Kagome close and rose to his feet, only to tenderly lay her down on her side on their "private time" futon a few moments later. He let the wall of pillows and blankets support her back, keeping her on her side as he rose to strip off the remaining half of his shirt and deal with his pants. He bit back another growl that he had to fumble with a Western-style belt before finally gaining access to the button and zipper. He shed both pants and underwear at once, leaving him completely nude. He went down on his haunches, then literally crawled into the nest he had made, taking Kagome in his arms and positioning himself carefully. 

He was already partially erect. How could he not be, after letting his mate drink his blood, then kissing her? It was all part of how this was supposed to go. Inu Yasha sent a mental apology to their soon-to-be-born pup for invading his space, but there was really nowhere else he could rest. Even shifting against her made him want to moan. The friction felt heavenly, and he was thankful for that. It would make things a hell of a lot easier. 

He still missed having Kagome be a fully active participant. In fact, he had tuned the gibbering of his human side out by now. Kagome would understand. In fact, if he knew his mate, she would want an encore once she awakened. The very thought made him smile and he brought a hand up to comb his claws through her dark, silky hair. She was so incredibly beautiful, her sleep now restful and her cheeks and lips regaining their full, natural color. He couldn't help but kiss her again, just the lightest brushing of his lips against hers, even as he began to move. 

Kagome came back to awareness in stages. The first thing she became aware of was the brush of youki-enhanced claws against her scalp. Then when she tried to sigh, she found her lips were already occupied. She knew just by the way he moved that it was her husband and mate, would have even if his scent wasn't filling her nostrils from both his presence and the bedding. Finally, she became aware of her mate's other movements, and although it took her a moment, the corners of her mouth curled upward. She would know what that was any day. 

"Inu Yasha," she breathed, when he left her lips for more than a second. 

:: _Mate?_ :: 

Kagome opened her eyes, and was surprised to see that his eyes were the blue and red of his youkai side, his markings distinct. "Inu Yasha?" 

He looked at her with reproach. :: _You overextended yourself. You have to be able to fight those Hojo bastards tomorrow, so I'm giving you some of my power._ :: 

"Your power?" 

Inu Yasha nodded. :: _As mates, I can lend you my strength, shortening your recovery time by using the same triumvate that mated us. You drank my blood first, then I kissed you to provide the saliva._ :: 

Kagome blushed, remembering quite vividly what the third component was. "So, why aren't you inside me?" 

Inu Yasha flinched and gave her a guilty look. :: _It just.. didn't feel right. It's not like I could ask you..?_ :: 

Kagome sighed, lowering her head so she could snuggle in. She felt the slight weight of Inu Yasha's chin resting on top of her head and heard him inhaling that pocket of scent she'd put right under his nose. "Just so you know," Kagome said, "if I'm not actively saying 'no', the answer is 'yes'." 

Inu Yasha's arms tightened around her. :: _Stupid human side. That's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen._ :: 

"Oh? Why wouldn't he?" 

:: _Something about the asshole._ :: 

Then all the pieces fell into place. Kagome pulled back just enough so she could look into his eyes again. "Inu Yasha, just so all of you knows, there is nothing you could do that would make me compare you to Hojo-kun. I know exactly how you feel inside me. I'd recognize you anytime, anywhere. Heck, if we ever have an opportunity, feel free to wake me up to the wonderful feeling of my mate making love to me." 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha rasped. 

"My body's not quite up to pace yet, but..." Kagome trailed off into a moan as Inu Yasha smirked. He'd only had to hear the first few words, and he could easily fill in the rest, slipping his hand down to the thatch of curls beneath her belly. Kagome's legs shifted of their own accord, giving him full access. As he cupped her, he realized that there was a slight bit of dampness there, and he used it to coat his fingertips, being extra mindful of his claws as he rubbed her clit exactly the way she liked and would bring her off the fastest. 

Kagome felt absolutely shameless, practically humping her mate's hand. However, Inu Yasha's groans only intensified the experience, her body's movements delivering delicious friction to the obvious erection caught between them. Then all at once, she exploded, lights flashing behind her eyelids as she was forced to close them from the intensity of her orgasm. 

Inu Yasha grit his teeth, fighting to keep his own climax at bay. The sensation of her silky skin against his naked cock, the feeling of her folds pulsing around his fingers and the flood of moisture covering his hand, and the sight of her pure ecstasy nearly drew him with her. His chest swelled with pride, seeing his mate come completely undone at just the touch of his hand. His blood would now be mingling with hers, so he shouldn't have been surprised that she had recovered her stamina enough to come. He'd only meant to get her wet, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially when she opened her beautiful eyes again, letting him see how dazed she was from the force of her pleasure. 

Then she smiled and his heart leapt. Dear gods, how he loved her. 

"Do I feel ready to you now?" Kagome asked. 

:: _More than_ :: was Inu Yasha's reply as he shifted his hips, using his hand to help guide himself inside. 

Kagome sighed in rapture, and Inu Yasha moaned as he slipped inside his mate's more than willing body. Without really thinking about it, he hooked her leg over his hip, opening her up to him even more. Kagome cried out, the angle doing delicious things to her as Inu Yasha set a slow and easy pace. 

As Kagome stared into his eyes, she knew that the claim of youkai not being able to feel love was 100%, grade-A bullshit. She didn't care if it was rare, or a mutation. She could tell that Inu Yasha's youkai side was in full control, and although, yes, there was lust there, the love in the depths of his gaze was mistakable. 

Inu Yasha was thinking along the same lines. He didn't know if it was because he shared his father's blood and lack of prejudice against humans, but he was thankful now more than ever that mating would prolong his mate's lifespan to match his own. When he was younger, he'd thought the sound of being forever bound to someone was horrible. Awful. Why would anyone do such a thing? 

Now he fully understood. His heart and Kagome's beat at the same tempo. He felt safe and secure in her arms, even as he felt more powerful than ever before. One touch, one look from his mate was all he needed to get through the day. He still loved his pups. In fact, he knew without a doubt that if it hadn't been for his first pup, his human side would never have learned to embrace either these feelings or this side of himself. The primal, pure youkai that lurked beneath the surface. He knew most inu youkai were quite promiscuous. It was simply the nature of their breed. However, he, like his father before him, found the most pleasure in sharing his life and body with just one exceptional female. 

And Kagome truly was exceptional. She was beautiful, powerful, and incredibly fertile. She also had made it very clear she wanted a large family, and he would be more than happy to provide. Just the thought made his entire heart sing. She was everything he'd dreamed of and more, and he could tell she somehow felt the same way about him. Her love made him stronger. Their pups spurred him to be a better provider. How could he not have fallen in love with her? 

Kagome felt all that and more as their bodies moved in unison. She really wasn't moving much, Inu Yasha doing the lion's share of the work, but apparently he didn't mind. She simply clung to him, reveling in the sensation of his length stroking every possible inch of the passage made to shelter him. She knew she was about to reach another peak, the extra enhancement of his youkai stamina spurring her onward. She yearned for him, her body knowing instinctively what was needed to complete the ritual. She purposefully clenched and relaxed her internal muscles, both to stave off her impending orgasm and attempt to milk Inu Yasha's from him. 

:: _Bitch_ :: Inu Yasha rumbled, but it was good-natured. He shuddered in her arms, feeling her body's mute yet powerful plea. She wanted him, his seed, deep inside her. Even that first time his more human side had coupled with her, she held no fear of what youkai would consider tainted. Malformed. Inu Yasha grunted, then whined, as Kagome proved that once again, one hand clinging to his shoulder, while the other came up to unpin, then fondle his ear. The pleasure and the slight sting of pain, followed by the ache of release, urged the rest of his body onward, his strokes becoming more rapid as his hips moved of their own accord. 

Desperate to draw her along with him, Inu Yasha gripped Kagome's backside, grinding into her. Their eyes met and held, each others' name falling from their lips as the crescendo rose higher and higher. 

Then all at once, the dam broke, ecstasy flooding them both as Inu Yasha lost himself inside his mate's body, his hips jerking forward to plant his seed as deeply as possible. Their hearts thundered in unison, their minds riding the intense waves of their shared pleasure with consummate skill. 

It took a while, but they both eventually came back to earth. Kagome gazed up at her lover with tired eyes, and he was immediately concerned. 

:: _Shit, mate. Too much?_ :: 

Kagome shook her head. "Just.. happily tired now," she said, and flooded their connection so he would know that she meant it. 

Inu Yasha snorted, tucking her under his chin again. :: _Crazy bitch_ :: he intoned. 

Kagome made a little sound of contentment. "But I'm your bitch," she said lightly. 

:: _Damned straight._ :: He really shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He slipped one curled finger under her chin, using his knuckle to lift her face and kiss her soundly once more. 

**~*~*~*~**

Mama Higurashi stared at the still figure in the middle of the main room floor. She wanted to go over and make sure that Suikotsu was okay, but she wasn't sure what to do. 

Miroku examined Suikotsu with both his human eyes and spiritual sight. "It should be safe now," Miroku said. "Kagome-sama thoroughly cleansed what had been corrupted." 

"What had been corrupted?" Mama Higurashi echoed. 

"Indeed. It seems Hojo Kakuju was being quite literal in saying there was a 'seed' in Suikotsu-san's heart. It's been purified, but it is still vulnerable to a surge of evil or negative energy. I believe it always will be, unless someday Kagome-sama becomes a more powerful miko than any I have known." 

"I wouldn't put it past her," Mama Higurashi said quietly. She got to her feet and walked over to Suikotsu, hesitating for just a moment before turning to Sango. "Is he truly a good man?" she asked. 

Sango nodded. "One of the best," she replied. "The him you see now is the true him. What Naraku did.. I don't know all the specifics, but from what I heard, Naraku was able to crystallize the negative traits that every human has and bury it deep in one's heart. Kohaku was one of his experiments before he perfected the process, so although my brother has to face his demons, the manifestation isn't nearly as physically obvious as it is for Suikotsu." 

"So the man I see right now is the true him?" 

"I think it would be safer to say," Miroku broke in, "that both sides are the true him, but that darker side is the one he would never act on if he had a choice." 

"Miroku has the right of it," Sango said. "The man you met and developed a relationship with, that is the real Kuronaka Suikotsu." 

"Also, whatever anyone else may say, I can tell his curse is localized. You needn't fear continuing a relationship with him. It cannot corrupt you, and if you decide you want to give Kagome-sama a younger half sibling or two, it won't be passed on that way." 

"Miroku!" Sango burst out, giving him a glare. 

Mama Higurashi chuckled and shook her head. "I've raised my children, and from what I hear I'm going to be drowning in grandchildren.. er.. grandpups. That will keep me busy enough." 

Miroku smiled and shrugged. "Just letting you know." 

"I will warn you, though, Higurashi-san," Sango said, "there are things in his past that Suikotsu may want to discuss with you, now that you have been made aware of at least part of that past. Please, don't be alarmed at anything he might say. He was quite literally not in his right mind when Naraku was controlling him." 

"I understand," Mama Higurashi said. "Thank you, both of you." 

"And now," Miroku said, breaking the tension in the room, "I think we could all do with a bath." 

"It's okay," Naoki said. "I can take care of Sachiko. C'mon, Sachiko." 

Sachiko nodded and tried to slide off the couch, but her knees buckled. Naoki was there in a split second, supporting her. 

"You sure?" Sango asked. 

Naoki gave her a determined look. "I'm sure," he replied and coaxed his tired sister down the hall towards the bathroom. 

"I think I'm going to go stand guard," Sango said. "My hearing's nothing like Inu Yasha's, but I want to be able to get in there if they slip and fall." 

"Thank you, Sango-san," Mama Higurashi said. "And I know Kagome and Inu Yasha will thank you, too." 

Sango smiled and made her way down the hall. 

Miroku coughed into his fist. "Well, I suppose I should deactivate Kagome-sama's bindings, then go get Sango's and my room ready for when our shift is over with," he said with a knowing smirk, which then turned into a much softer smile. "Kuronaka should be fine now, but he will be exhausted. If I were you, I'd try and talk him into utilizing one of your guest buildings tonight. There are things better discussed without the possibility of others walking in.. or smelling anything." 

Mama Higurashi blushed. "Thank you, Miroku-san." 

It only took Miroku a moment to unravel Kagome's spell, now that Suikotsu was still and the original caster was preoccupied. Once it was done, Miroku bowed to the lady of the house, then made his way to and out of the back door. Once he was on the proper shrine grounds, he looked up at the sky, where the stars were just beginning to come out. "May we all be well rested by tomorrow morning," he said, sending up an impromptu prayer. "I'm sure the Hojo aren't losing any sleep." 

**~*~*~*~**

Mama Higurashi had taken up her vigil once more, sitting on the couch as she watched the ebb and flow of her family's movements. Suikotsu didn't so much as stir, and she was a little concerned, but she knew in her heart of hearts that Kagome would never have done anything to harm him. 

Hojo Kakuju on the other hand... 

Her darker thoughts were interrupted by Naoki's loud complaining about Sango having stationed herself outside the bathroom door. Sango was arguing with him, but in a way that made it plain she was quietly standing her ground, while also praising Naoki for being such a good brother. The discussion continued all the way up the stairs and to the bedrooms. When Sango finally came back down, she was smiling. 

"Hope my grandson wasn't giving you too much trouble," Mama Higurashi said. 

Sango shook her head. "I was just giving him a hard time. He's so utterly inu, I couldn't resist." Then she looked around the room. "Where's Miroku?" 

Mama Higurashi smiled. "He said he was going to get the room ready for you both," she said, "so he's probably waiting for you." 

"Do you think you two will be all right?" Sango asked. 

Mama Higurashi shooed her away with a motion of her hand. "We'll be fine," she replied. "You two need to rest. Tomorrow's going to come sooner than any of us would wish." 

"All right. Good night, Higurashi-san." 

"Please, Kasumi is fine," Mama Higurashi replied. 

"Kasumi-san, then," Sango said. "Good night." 

"Good night, Sango-san." 

After Sango left, Mama Higurashi lost track of time. She couldn't help but let her eyes rove over Suikotsu's prone form. He always seemed so strong and capable, but his heart was one of the most gentle she had ever known. She would never have guessed there to be any darkness in him at all. 

Then again, it was difficult situations that left the deepest scars. What was in his past that the being once called Naraku had been able to exploit? 

The next thing she was truly aware of was the sound of the storage room door opening and Inu Yasha carrying Kagome out. Mama Higurashi noted that Inu Yasha's markings were gone and his eyes were back to normal. Even though she was obviously still tired, Kagome's hold on Inu Yasha's neck as he carried her bridal style had a bit more strength in it. The sight nearly brought tears to Mama Higurashi's eyes. They were obviously wrapped up in each other as Inu Yasha carried Kagome into the hallway, headed for the bath. Even from her spot on the couch, the way they looked at each other brushed against an old scar of her own. 

She had been nearly that much in love with her first husband. Her marriage had been a very happy one, until the day a car accident had taken her husband away from her. It had taken her over a decade to finally put her wedding ring in storage instead of wearing it. She was incredibly glad that her daughter had found someone she could share that kind of relationship with. She hadn't let it show, but a part of her had been a little wary, seeing how fast and far her daughter had fallen. Then she had actually met Inu Yasha, and he had swiftly earned her regard, with affection quickly following. 

He quite obviously worshipped the very ground Kagome walked on. He loved Sachiko as much, if not even more than, if she was his biological daughter. Inu Yasha was everything that Mama Higurashi had once hoped Hojo Yoshiaki would prove to be. She had been fiercely protective of Kagome after seeing what Hojo Yoshiaki had done, breaking her little girl's heart and leaving her with a daughter to raise, all because he was adamant that an unnecessary surgery be performed on a newborn. She was more than happy to take her daughter and granddaughter in, though Gramps had been a little harder to convince. In the old man's mind, divorce simply wasn't an option. You stuck it through, no matter what. 

Then he had seen for himself before he passed on how much happier Kagome was without Hojo Yoshiaki, and Sachiko had wound herself around her great-grandfather's little finger before he passed away. 

Mama Higurashi silently thought that he and Inu Yasha would have fought like cats and, well, dogs, but respected each other in the end. 

Mama Higurashi was broken out of her reverie by the sound of the bathroom door opening and Inu Yasha carrying Kagome again, but this time he actually noticed her and stopped. He gave her a questioning look, and she shook her head. He shrugged slightly and turned to carry Kagome upstairs. As Mama Higurashi watched him disappear, she smiled. Truly, she couldn't have imagined a better man for her daughter. 

Even so, she was startled when a few minutes later, Inu Yasha came back downstairs. He was still clad in a light cotton yukata from after his and Kagome's bath, his bare feet whispering over the floor. 

"You need me to move this guy anywhere for you?" 

Mama Higurashi blinked. "What?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "You're strong, but Suikotsu's a big guy. A bed or futon would probably be more comfortable than the floor for when he wakes up." 

Once again, Mama Higurashi was stunned by the size of Inu Yasha's heart. He'd kept it under lock and key for a while, that much was true. But now that he and Kagome were mated, and especially after whatever happened on Naoki's birthday, he had opened up that much more. She could see that he was becoming the man he was meant to be, his old wounds healing in the wake of purehearted love and acceptance. 

"It's all right. Kagome probably still needs you," Mama Higurashi said gently. 

"She's safely wrapped up in our futon," Inu Yasha countered, "and as soon as the pups realize that the door's open, they'll be in there with her, so I have a few minutes. So, what do you want me to do with him? Take him up to your room?" 

Seeing how dead set he was on helping, Mama Higurashi gave in. "Sango-san let me know that he will probably want to talk about what happened in private, so I was thinking of one of the guest buildings." 

"Sure," Inu Yasha said, making his way around the couch to pick Suikotsu up. Mama Higurashi watched in fascination as Inu Yasha slung Suikotsu over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. "Lead the way." 

Mama Higurashi did so. There was an unused building relatively close to the main house that was currently empty, and she made sure she had the key with her. Inu Yasha followed behind her, almost completely silent. It would have unnerved her if she hadn't already known that was simply the way he moved. Once she had unlocked the door of the building, she stepped aside to let Inu Yasha through. 

Inu Yasha laid Suikotsu on the futon in the room as carefully as he could. He started to make his way out the door, but stopped for a second. "If he gives you any trouble..?" 

"I'll let you know," Mama Higurashi reassured him. "We'll be fine, I promise." 

"Okay, but the moment Kagome senses anything funny, I'll be out here in a flash, so you better cover up." 

"Inu Yasha!" 

Inu Yasha blushed slightly. "Can't help I have a nose," he said, then grinned. "Besides, you've teased me and Kagome enough, fair's fair." 

Mama Higurashi gave him a warm smile before gently tweaking one of his now unpinned ears. "I couldn't ask for a better son, or son-in-law," she said. "Now go, before you're crowded out of that futon." 

Inu Yasha laughed and left, while Mama Higurashi closed the door behind him. 

She stared at the unconscious man on the futon. What was she going to do now?


	91. Calling in the Reinforcements

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety-One**  
_Calling in the Reinforcements_

The next few days sped by in a blur of exhaustion and concern. Every day, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sachiko, Naoki, Miroku, and Sango met Ayame at the government building. Every day, Hojo Masanori held his ground, no matter how much the two mediators tried to convince him otherwise. They all knew that if the mediators had a say, things would have been taken care of by the second day. But since by law they had to come to a mutual agreement, they were locked in a stalemate. It seemed no matter what Ayame threw at him, Masanori remained unruffled, his "lawyer", if Ikekuro could even be called that, simply spending his time looking busy but remaining completely ineffectual. 

Then again, even Ayame had expressed the sentiment that Hojo Masanori had picked Ikekuro for that very reason. 

On top of that, Suikotsu had yet to even stir since the day he had transformed. Mama Higurashi did what she could to take care of him, but even that was limited. In the end, when Sunday morning dawned, it brought along with it Shouga, Shippou, and a kitsune Kagome hadn't recognized. 

Tezuka-sensei was a kitsune youkai, but like Kajimaru, his true appearance was extremely foxlike. The biggest difference was that while Kajimaru and Shouga had reddish-brown coloring, Dr. Tezuka's fur was silver, while his muzzle and paws were white. Originally, Shouga had meant to simply introduce him to Kagome, but upon hearing about Suikotsu, Dr. Tezuka had insisted on examining him. Mama Higurashi went with them. 

Kagome smiled, her heart feeling slightly lighter than it had in days. Inu Yasha and Naoki had gone hunting, and Sango went with them. Miroku had first gone out to verify that there was no remaining energy in the unofficial storehouse before blessing it, then taking advantage of the quiet to actually meditate. What made Kagome feel the best, though, was watching Sachiko and Shippou playing cards in the main room. Shippou was doing his level best to make Sachiko laugh, and he was succeeding more often than not. 

"Thanks for bringing him, Shouga," Kagome said as Shouga checked her vitals. 

"Which one?" Shouga teased. 

"Both, actually," Kagome replied. "So, why did you want to introduce me to Tezuka-sensei?" 

Shouga smiled. "Just hedging my bets," she said. "Ninety-nine percent of the time, youkai births go just fine. Kits with youkai blood are hardwired to survive, even in harsh conditions. It's how we have survived for so long. However, if something does go wrong, Tezuka-sensei works at the Hanashima Clinic, and his main talent is teleportation." 

A tendril of worry that Kagome hadn't even realized was there snapped and fell away. "Thank you, Shouga." 

"I'm not about to put Inu Yasha through any more grief," Shouga said. "He has finally found happiness, and I refuse to see him lose it. Not again." 

Kagome blushed. 

"No need to be modest," Shouga said with a smile. "It's very true. I haven't seen him this happy since his mother died. You are important to him, so you are very important to Kaji and I. That includes the rest of your family." Shouga rubbed Kagome's stomach, feeling the youngling inside her kick at the semi-familiar touch. "You're just about ready, and I bet it can't come too soon." 

Kagome chuckled. "You can say that again. I've said it to Inu Yasha, but I'll say it again. Yes, I should be spoiled by having a shorter pregnancy, but this little guy's getting heavy. And I know that Inu Yasha somehow still finds me absolutely beautiful, but I'm tired of feeling like a blimp." 

"Oh, I know that feeling," Shouga said with a laugh. 

"On the other hand, I hope he doesn't decide to be contrary and I go into labor while we're in mediation or court," Kagome sighed. 

"I hope so, too, for your sake," Shouga replied. "The birth of your first kit with Inu Yasha should be something you can celebrate wholeheartedly, not with the worry of whether or not you'll have his big sister there still hanging over your heads." 

Kagome took as deep a breath as she could and let it out. "Things are closed down since it's Sunday, but since mediation hasn't worked, the judge is coming in tomorrow. He will decide whether this goes on to an all-out trial. Ayame-san assured me she has a couple of aces up her sleeve, and I want to have faith in her. She's done a wonderful job so far. I'm just..." Kagome patted her stomach for reassurance. "I'm scared." 

"Anyone would be," Shouga said, patting her hand in a comforting motion. "I can't even imagine someone trying to take one of my kits away. Of course, youkai have different ways of handling things. Too bad it would only make things worse if that Hojo Masanori wound up, shall we say, permanently indisposed?" 

"Shouga!" Kagome burst out, mildly horrified and greatly shocked. 

Shouga gave her a shrewd look. "I may be very civilized, but I am still pure youkai," she replied. "Kitsune are tricksters by nature, but threaten our kits, and you'll find yourself dispatched in very short order." 

"Thanks for the warning," Kagome said, trying to keep things light, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Anyway, I did think of a question to ask you, but..." Kagome trailed off, her cheeks going pink. 

"That's what I'm here for," Shouga said. "Go ahead." 

"Er, is there any youkai equivalent for an epidural? I mean, I had one with Sachiko, but that was in a hospital." 

Shouga tsked. "Don't be ashamed for asking about pain relief, young lady," she said, her stern expression melting into a reassuring smile. "We mothers suffer, but why take on extra? I actually do know how to administer a regular epidural, and I keep the things needed in my 'birthing bag', as I call it, but as a mated female, there is an alternative." 

"As a mated female?" 

Shouga raised her arm just enough that she could bring her hand up to the back of her own neck. "Your mating mark. Since I know that wild horse youkai won’t be able to drag Inu Yasha away, he might as well make himself useful. When the pain gets too high, just have him massage the back of your neck. That releases a specific kind of youki during labor that works very much like a human epidural. Just without any horribly long needles or possible negative side effects. It's considered one of the other encouragements to be mated in the long run. It used to be no mating mark, no pain relief at all. Then humans came up with their wonderful invention, which has been much more beneficial for everyone." 

"So if a couple were suited for marriage, but not mating, and had a child, the mothers would be punished for it, in a sense." 

"Exactly," Shouga replied. "I'm very glad times have changed." 

Just then, Tezuka-sensei and Mama Higurashi came in the back door. Shouga and Kagome immediately focused their attention on the pair, and Kagome didn't like how pale her mother looked. 

"Well," Tezuka-sensei said, "whatever happened, if you hadn't been there, young lady, he wouldn't have survived." 

Kagome's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" 

"Whatever was done to him is a very nasty piece of work. His entire body was damaged by that transformation. He is fully human, not youkai, and being forcibly turned into a full youkai like that ravaged him. I could see all the places your reiki worked, and is still working, on healing him. He isn't in a coma, exactly. More like an extremely deep sleep." 

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Kagome asked. 

Tezuka-sensei smiled. "It's a good thing, though we now have him 'wired up', as it were. I'll be stopping by every day until he wakes up, but Higurashi-san here has agreed to watch over him." 

"Will he recover?" Shouga asked. 

"He should, given time." 

In Kagome's opinion, that news was yet another bright spot in a day that would otherwise be absolutely suffocating. 

**~*~*~*~**

"It looks like you're ready to wage war," Inu Yasha said, squeezing Kagome's hand as he held Sachiko's in his opposite one. 

Kagome grinned. "I think it's thanks to that power boost I got yesterday. Thank you, by the way, Miroku-sama." 

Miroku inclined his head. "It is my pleasure. We all need as much strength as we can get." 

Miroku had been the one to show Kagome the choices available when it came to handling death energy. Now that they knew the storehouse could be used against them, it had been agreed that once the spoils of Inu Yasha and Naoki's hunting trips had been taken care of, Kagome would go out and settle any restless spirits. Most of them went peacefully, but a handful lingered, wanting more. That was when Miroku had showed her how to carefully absorb that energy, using her reiki to purify it as she took it into her own body. She knew she should feel more than a little creeped out by it, but the practical side of her hummed in approval. Inu Yasha and Naoki were already making sure that no physical part of their kills went to waste. Why not use the spiritual remnants as well? 

It also made her feel just a little more savagely protective. She definitely would _not_ back down today, no matter what any judge said. 

"Ah, how are you all today?" 

"We're fine, Oyama-san," Sango said. "You're looking quite chipper yourself." 

Ayame laughed, and it would have sent chills up everyone's spine if they weren't seasoned warriors themselves. "I think you'll all be quite amused and satisfied before this day is out. Come with me, and you'll see." 

**~*~*~*~**

Hojo Masanori could feel a massive headache coming on, but he ignored it. He refused to show any sign of weakness, ever. Not only was Hinako still missing, but Kakuju had been for a short time as well. Or so he thought. It wasn't until a couple of days had passed that he finally stumbled on the old man, sprawled out in one of the enclosed gardens. His garments had been thoroughly stained with blood. Masanori had ordered two of his most trusted, if he could call it that, maids to bring Kakuju in and assess the damage. 

Apparently the old man's abilities had healed him somewhat, but the family doctor's eyes had widened in shock. The wounds which had healed to jagged, scabbed-over lines resembled claw marks. The ones on Kakuju's chest had been bad enough, but the ones on his back were wider and deeper. The doctor had declared that Kakuju would survive, but he was a very lucky man. 

Masanori wished he could use it against the Higurashis. He had absolutely no doubt in his mind that they were responsible. However, that would also mean explaining what Kakuju had been doing there in the first place, and why his injuries had already healed to such an extent. Anyone who wasn't 'in the know' would think it ludicrous. 

So all he could do was seethe silently.. and take his more violent tendencies out on a few servants who were still being "broken in", so to speak. 

He could not let a speck of a girl and her monstrous lover win. His pride would not allow it. 

**~*~*~*~**

At exactly the appointed time, the judge who had been assigned to their case walked into the meeting room. As usual, while the Higurashi side of the table was full, Hojo Masanori had yet to show his face. He'd taken to showing his disdain for the entire process by coming "fashionably late", something that had annoyed the Kajiwaras no end, and according to Ayame, it would severely impact the Hojo's chances with the judge they would eventually find themselves before. 

Kagome's curiosity was piqued. The judge was almost as broad-shouldered as Suikotsu with that same scholarly look in his eyes. He was dressed very traditionally, though his clothing was all black. His hair was conspicuously thick, the queue at the nape of his neck reaching between his shoulderblades. He placed his documents on the judges' podium, which had been empty up until that point, and looked out over the room. He caught Ayame's eye and nodded. 

"Oyama-san." 

"Aono-san," Ayame said, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you for taking this on." 

Aono snorted. "As if I had a choice. I owe Sesshoumaru-sama quite a lot." 

Kagome could tell that Inu Yasha was about to burst, so she put her hand over his. Inu Yasha looked over at her sharply, then his eyes softened, and she knew full well if they didn't have to be on their best behavior, he would have stolen a kiss. 

"So where is.. Hojo Masanori?" Aono asked. 

"Keh. Maybe he fell in a ditch somewhere," Inu Yasha muttered. 

"It'd do the world a favor," Naoki groused. 

Kagome gave them a look, but in her heart, she couldn't have agreed more. 

Aono stared at Inu Yasha and Naoki, as if searching for something. 

Kagome's senses were pinging, but she didn't know why. There was no trace of power emanating from the judge that she could sense. 

"Since the other party isn't here yet," Ayame said, "I will answer your unspoken question, Aono-san. The Kajiwaras had no real idea about our world, so it couldn't be put in the official court notes." Ayame smiled. "Inu Yasha is hanyou. His son Naoki is a quarter youkai. Kagome is his mate, and Sachiko is Kagome's biological daughter." 

Aono's eyes widened and he stared at all of them. "Really?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Yeah, Naoki's and my ears are pinned, but we still have these." He flashed his fangs and claws. He figured that if Ayame felt it was safe to reveal such things, he had no reason to distrust her.. yet. 

"Me, too!" Naoki said, doing the same. 

Kagome very calmly and deliberately toyed with her lock of colored hair, while Sachiko slowly turned around and moved her hair out of the way to bare the nape of her neck. 

Aono gasped. "You've accepted the mating bond, Sachiko-san?" he asked. 

Sachiko let her hair fall and she turned around. "Of course I have. I love my Papa. It's these stupid human laws and my stupid human biological relatives that are making me miserable!" 

"Sachiko," Kagome breathed. 

"Part of the evidence I will present today is based on that," Ayame said, "but I sincerely hope that Hojo Masanori complies and brings his own physician with him, so it cannot be said we doctored the results." 

"I am intrigued, Oyama-san," Aono said, his eyes sparkling with the curiosity of a scholar. 

"Good," was Ayame's reply. 

"Also, just to let all of you know, the Kajiwaras gave me the highest recommendation of you. Even they saw no reason for Hojo Masanori to be fighting this. Hopefully things can finally be resolved today, once and for all." 

"Oh it will be," Ayame vowed. "Just you wait and see." 

Eventually, Hojo Masanori entered the room with Ikekuro on his heels, and another gentleman bringing up the rear. He was balding, his remaining white hair ringing the naked dome of his skull. He looked highly uncomfortable as he took a seat next to Hojo Masanori, closest to Ayame. 

"I have brought my family's personal physician with me, as ordered by the court," Masanori said. "Though I fail to see the reason." 

"Simply a matter of covering all bases, Hojo-sama," Aono said. 

Kagome quickly darted her eyes to the side, catching a glimpse of Ayame, who gave her a minute shake of the head. Inu Yasha started to growl, a sound Kagome wouldn't have picked up if she weren't right next to him. She snuck a hand up beneath his hair to massage the back of his neck, making the growl trail off into a whine as she fought to calm him down. 

"What bases?" Masanori demanded. 

"Back up of some very interesting facts in this case," Ayame said. "You have been making much of the fact that Sachiko-chan has Hojo blood running in her veins, and that is why you are so.. eager to have her 'returned to the fold'." 

"And why not? The girl is Hojo!" 

"Hojo-sama, it has come to my attention that your family is involved with one Hojo Kakuju. He is of your blood, is he not?" Aono asked. 

Masanori gave the judge a wary look. "Yes," he said slowly. 

"Then it stands to reason that you are at least glancingly familiar with the fact that youkai still exist in our world, given that Hojo Kakuju is a hanyou." 

Masanori was utterly taken aback. "That's absurd! What does that have to do with anything?" 

"I would think," Aono said, "that as the head of a family with both reiki users and part youkai amongst your ranks, you would have identified the origin of Higurashi Kagome's second husband." 

"Of course I have!" Hojo Masanori burst out. 

"Then you are also aware of how youkai matings work?" 

"Matings? Like animals? Sounds about right,” the head of the Hojo family scoffed. 

Inu Yasha gripped the table, his claws sinking into the wood as he fought not to bury them in Hojo Masanori's throat. 

"Yes, and no," Aono said calmly. "I believe I am beginning to understand where Oyama-san is going with this line of inquiry." 

Ayame smiled as she rose to present the papers in her hand. "Exhibit L," she said, handing them to the judge. "I also sent copies to Hojo-san and Ikekuro-san, as required by law, and their signatures of receipt have been recorded along with the documentation." 

Ikekuro was scrambling, obviously trying to find this new "Exhibit L". 

"You look confused, Hojo-sama," Aono said. 

Masanori waved him off. "As if I pay attention to such menial things." 

Ayame bit back a smile. He was playing right into her hands. "Yes, such menial things as a change in your biological granddaughter's blood type." 

"What?!" All three men on the Hojo side of the table gaped at her. 

"Hojo.. sensei? Hojo Yasuo-sensei?" Ayame continued. "Would you please come perform the follow-up blood type test on Higurashi Sachiko?" 

The man addressed as Hojo Yasuo looked at Hojo Masanori as he rose. The younger man, and head of the Hojo family, nodded. Yasuo bustled around the table with a speed that belied his age. Sachiko didn't look happy, but if Ayame-san was the one to bring this up, it had to be something that would help her stay with her family, right? They all watched as Yasuo pulled out a small device that resembled a handheld monitor. He took Sachiko's finger with a gentleness that surprised her, before making her cry out as a needle of some sort pricked her finger. 

"Oi, what're you..?" Inu Yasha said, starting to rise. 

"It's all right, Inu Yasha," Miroku said. "I recognize that. It's a machine that identifies someone's blood type, but it needs a sample first." 

"It's okay, Papa," Sachiko added. "It just surprised me." As soon as Hojo Yasuo released her, she stuck the wounded digit in her mouth. 

Inu Yasha privately vowed that the first chance he got, he would do the same to help speed her healing. It might be just a pinprick, but he refused to let any of his pups be in more pain than absolutely necessary. 

A few minutes later, the doctor confidently pronounced, "Higurashi Sachiko's blood type is B." 

Ayame smirked, while Kagome gasped. Hojo Masanori stared at Sachiko in disbelief. 

"That’s not possible!" Masanori cried. 

Aono himself was fighting to keep a straight face. "Higurashi Kagome-san, what blood type are you?" 

Kagome fought to recover her ability to speak. "Type O," she all but whispered. 

"And Hojo-sama, what blood type is your grandson?" 

Masanori bristled. "Type O, like me." 

"According to the records I have here," Aono said, "Hojo Sachiko, who later became Higurashi Sachiko after her biological parents' divorce, was born blood type O. Such continued to be the case until her hospital stay on the island of Lanai." 

Inu Yasha was trembling, his mind spinning so fast, he couldn't catch a single thought. His blood roared in his ears, almost as if in triumph. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, almost not daring to hope. 

"And Higurashi Inu Yasha, what is your blood type?" Aono gently prompted. 

"B," Inu Yasha managed to say. 

"I believe Hojo-sensei there will back me up when I point out that the child of a O blood type and a B blood type will result in a type B child," Ayame said, sitting back with a smug look on her face. 

"How is this _possible_?!" Hojo Masanori roared. 

"I believe what Oyama-san is trying to say is, due to the way youkai mating is done, any children brought into a mated pairing have the choice of accepting a blood bond with the non-biological parent or not. It is abundantly clear to me that Higurashi Sachiko has accepted the bond with Higurashi Inu Yasha, beyond any reasonable doubt," Aono said. 

"Is it true?" Sachiko asked, her voice shaking as she looked from Aono to Ayame. 

"It's true, Sachiko-chan," Ayame said gently. 

Sachiko immediately stood up and all but threw herself at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha's arms came up on pure reflex, catching her and holding her tightly. He could feel the way his daughter was shaking, her tears stinging his nose slightly, but he didn't care. Law or no law, Sachiko was his. 

"What a disgusting display," Hojo Masanori drawled. "It is obvious to me that Higurashi Kagome has failed to teach her daughter any proper manners. Such lack of discipline must be corrected before the child is too much older, or she will suffer for it!" 

"Like she hasn't already suffered enough because of you!" Kagome shot back, finally driven past her breaking point. She quickly dashed the tears from her own eyes. Her baby girl truly was hers and Inu Yasha's now, and of Sachiko's own free choice. 

"Higurashi-san," Ayame said, not unkindly. 

"I'm sorry," Kagome said with a sigh. "I'm just so tired of all this." 

"Then sign over the child's rights to me!" Hojo Masanori proclaimed. "Then we'll all be done with this foolishness." 

Aono gave him a level look. "So am I to understand that this new revelation has no effect on your position?" he asked Masanori. 

"It only spurs me onward," Hojo Masanori replied. "The child is now tainted, but not beyond redemption. She can be purified easily enough." 

"No," Sachiko murmured into Inu Yasha's shoulder before turning her head and shouting. "No! I want my Papa!" 

Now Naoki was growling and glaring daggers at Masanori. How he wished he were an adult! Then he would show that cruel, pompous jackass who was boss! "Nobody's taking my sister," he snarled, the beads around his neck glowing in an obvious effort to hold his youkai side at bay. 

"Naoki-kun," Ayame said, "it's all right. So you say you wish Sachiko-chan to join the Hojo for her own protection, correct, Hojo-san?" 

"Of course! Why else?" Masanori said grandly. 

Ayame stood with all the grace of her predatorial, wolf-like being. She was as regal as a queen as she handed over another piece of evidence directly to the judge. "Exhibit M, including the signatures that Hojo Masanori and Ikekuro-san have been informed. Also, Exhibit N, with the same verifications." 

Hojo Masanori sat back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest. "Give it up, Oyama- _san_. Whatever you think you have come up with, I will counter. Put the poor girl out of her misery already and admit defeat!" 

"I think," Aono said, "that in light of this evidence, it may be the other way around, Hojo-sama." 

The judge's formerly warm brown eyes had hardened into stone as he glared at Hojo Masanori. After Aono was sure he had everyone's attention, he continued. 

"This document is a marriage agreement, signed the day that Hojo, now Higurashi, Sachiko was born." 

"What?" Kagome gasped, her eyes going wide. 

"Apparently Hojo Yoshiaki and Hojo Masanori entered into an agreement with one Takahashi Akio, current head of the Takahashi shrine family," Aono said, his eyes scanning the paper as she spoke. 

"Takahashi!" Inu Yasha gripped Sachiko so hard that she squeaked in protest. His eyes burned like bonfires as he looked at every individual in the room. "Over my dead _body_." 

"Peace, Higurashi-san, peace," Aono said, then turned his attention to Ayame. "Oyama-san?" 

Ayame looked every bit like the wolf she was as she smiled. "Takahashi Kikyou is the maiden name of Hojo Yoshiaki's second wife. The same woman who kidnapped Higurashi Sachiko, as the Teramotos here," Ayame nodded at Miroku and Sango, "can attest. She is _also_ Higurashi Inu Yasha's ex-wife." 

For the first time, Hojo Masanori faltered, going pale beneath his naturally more robust skin tone. 

Aono continued to sift through the papers, his frown increasing with every shuffle. Finally, he lifted his head and caught Hojo Masanori's eye. "I would have thought you would fight the admittance of this evidence, Hojo-sama." 

"The Hojo name is unassailable," Masanori stated. 

"Not exactly," Aono said. "This is very grave business, indeed, and does not put your intentions in the best light, Hojo-sama." 

"What on earth are you talking about?" Masanori asked, trying to appear unruffled and failing. 

"This contract was voided after the original ruling on Sachiko and your grandson's divorce. However, I have copies of letters sent between you and Takahashi Akio. A renewal of the agreement, now that it has been proven that Sachiko is a happy, healthy young lady. This evidence speaks very strongly, Hojo-sama." 

"Women need to be kept under control," Hojo Masanori said. "They need good husbands to be good wives. I am only looking out for Sachiko's best interests." 

"By marrying her off to the family who has a long history of causing her and the members of her family pain?" Ayame asked, her green eyes glowing before she turned her attention to Aono again. "I also have signed statements from not only Higurashi Inu Yasha, but Fukuzawa Kajimaru and Fukuzawa Shouga swearing as to what else Takahashi Kikyou has done. In addition, a blessing fell from above and right into my lap. It just took a little pinching and prodding." Ayame rose and brought yet another sheaf of papers up to Aono. 

By the time the judge was done, his hands were trembling slightly. He put the documents down and stared at Hojo Masanori in disbelief. "I am patently shocked at you, Hojo-sama, and most of all at your legal council. These affidavits are incredibly damaging." 

Masanori snorted. "The words of a few peasants," he proclaimed. 

"Including a daughter of the family you wish Higurashi Sachiko to marry into." 

"WHAT?!" nearly everyone in the room chorused. 

"And she isn't the only voice. If I may bring in a few witnesses?" Ayame asked. 

"Witnesses?" Hojo Masanori burst out. 

Aono gave Ayame a level look. "Proceed." 

Ayame smiled and rose, making her way to the door of the room. She opened it just enough to call out, "It's time." 

The first person through the door drew exclamations from both Hojo Masanori and Kagome. 

"Hinako-san," Kagome gasped. 

"Hinako!" Masanori bellowed. 

Hojo Hinako entered the room, her head held high, and behind her a stream of five more women marched in, all of them taking positions behind Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, while Hinako stood behind Ayame as she stared down her nose at her father-in-law. 

"This ends now, Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Aono-san is yet another minor character cameo. His first name is Izumo, aka the antagonist for Episodes 94 and 95. And that's all I'll say for now. Mwahaha!


	92. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety-Two**  
_Home Is Where the Heart Is_

"Aono-san, may I introduce Sumitomo Naoko, Mitsubishi Yuri, Yasuda Minami, and Mitsui Arisu," Ayame said. "And this fine lady behind me is Hojo Hinako, mother of Hojo Yoshiaki and Higurashi Sachiko's biological grandmother." 

"Ladies," Aono said, nodding at each one. 

"Not a word!" Masanori thundered. 

Aono cleared his throat. "You may be a member of the respected Hojo family, Masanori-sama, but this is my jurisdiction." 

If looks could kill, the one Masanori gave Aono would have incinerated him on the spot. 

"Ladies, you have come to corroborate these reports?" Aono asked. 

"Yes, indeed." One young lady in a fancy pink kimono stepped forward. It took Kagome a moment, but then she realized she knew that young woman's face. She had been one of the maids at the Hojo compound! "I am Mitsubishi Yuri. I was arranged to marry Hojo Fumio upon my birth. Since I was sent to the Hojo, I have been badly mistreated, and what has happened is a severe breach of contract." 

"You BITCH!" Masanori shouted. 

"SIT DOWN!" Aono ordered. "Or I will order the indignity of having you charged with contempt, Hojo- _sama_." 

Masanori slowly took his seat again. 

"Go on," Aono said. 

Encouraged by the judge's reaction, Yuri straightened her shoulders. "I was to marry Hojo Fumio, but that is not what happened. I was taken from my family's home, but the moment they were gone, I was bustled away. Come to find out, while I was coming of age, Hojo Fumio had been married to another woman." 

"Why does that somehow not surprise me?" Inu Yasha muttered, still holding onto Sachiko for dear life. 

"Instead of sending me back to my family, Hojo Masanori forced me into serving him." Yuri's lower lip quivered a moment before she composed herself and went on. "I am now ruined beyond repair for any traditional marriage. I stayed quiet, not knowing what else to do, until Hinako-san came and told me that her own granddaughter was in the same situation I had once been: being sold off to another family as if I were some sort of commodity." 

"That is what daughters are," Hojo Masanori said. "Though I prefer the term 'bargaining chips'." 

It was all Kagome could do not to launch herself over the table and choke the life out of her former grandfather-in-law. As if he could sense her thoughts, Naoki slipped out of his chair and around to the side of his mother's, taking her hand. Feeling the tiny prickle of her son's claws brought Kagome back down to earth. She had to keep it together. If she lost her temper now, it could be disastrous. She glanced at Inu Yasha, and he was just as livid as she was. 

"Do you realize, Hojo-sama, that you have just admitted to breach of contract?" Aono asked. 

Masanori shrugged. 

Each well-dressed young lady gave her story in turn, each one practically the same. They were to marry a Hojo, and had instead been indentured into servitude, with all its horrifying downsides. 

"I was one of the lucky ones," she said. "I actually did get to marry the Hojo I had been promised to. However, I have not seen said husband in years. I have been a dutiful wife, mother, and daughter-in-law up to now. But the more I thought about my granddaughter being sold off like that, the less I could bear it. So I contacted my son, Hojo Yoshiaki." 

Kagome stared at Hinako incredulously. 

"He is the one who procured a statement from his wife, Hojo Suzumi, formerly known as Takahashi Kikyou. In that document, she chronicles what life is like for a daughter of the Takahashi shrine. It is not a fate I would wish on anyone." Hinako shook her head. "I do not condone or even forgive what she has done to Kagome-san, Sachiko-chan, and the Higurashi family. However, everything written there only strengthens my belief that it is _not_ safe for Higurashi Sachiko to be forced to go to the Hojo. 

"I have seen with my own two eyes how protective Higurashi Inu Yasha is of Sachiko-chan. He would never let anything harm her, if it is within his power to do so. From what I know now, I am sure Teramoto Miroku and Teramoto Sango could tell you exactly how hard Inu Yasha-san and Kagome-san searched for Sachiko-chan. How much they all went through, having lost their daughter. They fought and won, even against my son and current daughter-in-law. 

"So say I, Hojo Hinako. I state for all to hear that I wish my granddaughter Sachiko to be given to Higurashi Inu Yasha and Higurashi Kagome." 

"Hinako-san," Kagome breathed, squeezing Naoki's hand as tightly as she dared. 

Hinako gave Kagome a slightly watery smile. "I just want my granddaughter to be happy. She thrived when the Hojo had written her off. I may not know Kagome-san well, but I do know that Sachiko-chan could only have inherited her loving heart and strong will from her mother. I love my son, but determination is not his strong suit." 

"How DARE you say such things about a male of the Hojo line!" Masanori spat. 

The look Hinako gave him was pitying. "Because it is the truth." 

"Do you have any evidence to refute these claims?" Aono asked Masanori. 

"I don't need them. All this has been a complete waste of time. Are you going to listen to these _women_ over a man like me?" 

Aono frowned. "My job is to judge. To be impartial." 

"Mouth it all you like. Men like you and I know the truth." 

"I see," Aono said carefully. "I need a moment alone to compose my thoughts. Can you all keep from shedding blood while I do so?" 

Hojo Masanori rose. "Easily," he said and strode out, leaving his lawyer Ikekuro and the Hojo family doctor to trail after him. 

"Well, that's one way to do it," Sango said, trying not to laugh at the way Hojo Masanori had just dug himself an even deeper hole. 

"You'd almost think he was _trying_ to give Sachiko-chan away," Miroku replied. 

"I will be back in half an hour," Aono said, then left the room as well. 

The moment the door closed behind Aono, the women clustered around Inu Yasha. It put him on edge, but they were so obviously enthralled with Sachiko, he didn't dare snap at them. Even if he did sneeze a bit at the faint traces of dust lingering on all their kimonos except for Hinako's. 

Kagome watched in awe as the women who had been under Hojo Masanori's thumb cooed over Sachiko, complimenting her on how pretty she was. Sachiko ducked her head, clinging to Inu Yasha for dear life. 

"Mom?" 

One look into her son's big hazel eyes was all the impetus Kagome needed to reach over and wrap Naoki in the biggest hug she could muster. Naoki whimpered, nuzzling first her, then the now very active bump protruding from her abdomen. 

"See?" Naoki muttered. "He wanted to kick that old man's butt, too!" 

"Of course he did," Kagome said. "He's part of our family, and inu on top of that. I just hope he stays in, at least until Aono-san makes his decision." 

:: _Hear that, pup?_ :: Naoki vocalized. :: _Be a good boy and stay in there. We'll tell you when it's safe to come out._ :: 

Kagome laughed. She couldn't help it. She loved her family so very much. 

**~*~*~*~**

To all outward appearances, Mama Higurashi was as calm as ever, but inside, she was a total wreck. Right now, her daughter, son, and grandchildren were all fighting for the right to keep their family together, just as the man who had come to mean so much to her was fighting for his life. They were both inside the little shrine building that had been set up to accommodate him. He'd been changed out of his regular clothing and into one of the spare shrine outfits. Mama Higurashi had thought seeing him in shrine garb would bring back painful memories, but instead, she acknowledged the differences. One similarity, though, was the kindness in both her first husband's eyes and Suikotsu's. It was that gentleness that had led her to spending time with him in the first place, and his intelligence had sealed the deal. She hadn't meant for things to go this far. She had only gone to Hawaii to allow Inu Yasha and Kagome to have a proper honeymoon. She had no idea that she, herself, would find a new love there. 

She brushed a strand of Suikotsu's hair away from his face, soaking in his handsome features. Now she fully understood Kagome's feelings when it came to Inu Yasha's youkai side, though from what she had learned, Inu Yasha's youkai side might be more temperamental and impulsive, but it was also even more fiercely protective. 

But Suikotsu, from everything that had been said, was human, and his own youkai side had been artificially created and forced into a body that couldn't sustain it for any length of time. It terrified her, hearing from Tezuka-sensei that if not for Kagome, Suikotsu would have died. 

At long last, knowing she was alone, Mama Higurashi allowed herself to cry. 

Several minutes later, she was startled out of her reverie at the feel of a large, lightly callused hand brushing her cheek. She lifted her head to see what was going on, and she was flooded with relief as Suikotsu's usual, warm brown eyes stared at her. 

"I wouldn't have thought it possible, Kasumi," he whispered. 

Mama Higurashi couldn't help it. She flung herself forward, though she was mindful enough to avoid the IV that had been hooked into his arm. 

Suikotsu was absolutely stunned. He fought to find his voice, unable to believe what he was seeing and feeling. "How can you.. why are you still here?" 

"Idiot," Mama Higurashi said, pulling back into a kneeling position and wiping her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Suikotsu turned his face away, unable to look at her. "Because you've seen the other side of me." 

Mama Higurashi's heart went out to him. She remembered Inu Yasha's, then Naoki's, struggle, and in Suikotsu's case, it had to be even worse. "Well, now that I've seen it, and witnessed the havoc it wreaks on your body, we'll just have to do what we can to prevent it from now on." 

That forced Suikotsu to turn his head toward her again. "Prevent..?" 

"Sango-san didn't tell me much. She said that I should hear it from you. But if what happened to you is anything like a part-youkai's youkai side, there are ways to control it. It's why Naoki wears a rosary, if you remember. If we can figure out more about what was done to you, perhaps we can safeguard against things like what that horrible Kakuju did." 

Suikotsu's eyes were tortured. "I wish that were possible." 

"Well, just so you know, I'm not giving up on you, even if you give up on yourself." 

"Kasumi..." 

"We all have our scars," Mama Higurashi said. "I didn't mean to start having feelings for you, but we're past that point now. Just because they aren't visible, doesn't mean they're not there. You know about mine. Now I've seen a few of yours." 

"But not all of them," Suikotsu argued. 

"Well then, show me." 

"And have you toss me out of here or turn me in to the proper authorities? Though perhaps it is no less than I deserve..." 

Having seen the same type of self-defeating attitude in Inu Yasha, Mama Higurashi took a page out of her daughter's book. "Let me be the judge of that," she said gently. 

Suikotsu turned his attention to the roof of the building, staring at the ceiling as his mind drifted far into the past. "I shouldn't even be in Japan. The Saekis know I'm a wanted man here, and yet, when I said I wanted to see you, they encouraged me. I know they didn't mean any harm, but I think coming here, seeing you, has only made things worse." 

Mama Higurashi took his hand. "Tell me." 

"You're going to want to let that hand go when you hear." 

"I'll take this moment to remind you that I have now seen you sprout metal claws from your knuckles." Mama Higurashi brought his hand close to her face, then gently kissed each knuckle. "Whatever you have done, I'm willing to listen." 

Suikotsu nearly felt his heart stop at the sensation of Mama Higurashi brushing her lips over those potentially lethal parts of his body. He began to speak, his words more of a recitation as he tried to cushion at least some of the pain he always felt when he even thought about the past. "How much do you know about Naraku?" 

"Not much," Mama Higurashi admitted. "I don't know any specifics, but I know that he did awful things to Sango-san and her brother Kohaku-kun, as well as Kagura-san." 

"He was a monster," Suikotsu said. "I think the entire island chain rejoiced when he was finally taken down. He would take the darkest part of the human heart and twist it, making people do things they would normally never even dream of. A few relished in the opportunity, but the vast majority of us simply struggled day by day to survive. Several of us have gone completely insane from the things we were forced to do. Sango, Kohaku, Kagura and I.. we're the supposedly lucky ones." 

Mama Higurashi stayed perfectly calm and still, trying to project as much of her feelings as possible. 

"I.. have been married before as well." 

Mama Higurashi blinked. This was the first she'd heard of it. 

"One of the first things Naraku forced me to do, after he had perfected the _thing_ he created inside of me, was kill my pregnant wife. My next victim? My daughter, who was only four." 

"Oh, Suikotsu," Mama Higurashi breathed. 

"I vowed to myself that I would never love anyone else. Never would I put anyone else in danger like that. And then, you walk into my life. I never meant for this to happen." 

"Neither did I," Mama Higurashi said, stroking his hand. "I was only intending for this to be a friendship, maybe with a benefit or two." 

Suikotsu gave a rueful chuckle. 

"But since then, you've become so much more to me." 

"As you have to me," Suikotsu said. "As soon as I can walk, I'm booking the next flight back to Hawaii." 

"Don't you dare!" was Mama Higurashi's vehement reply. "You're staying here until we can figure out a way to control whatever this Naraku bastard did to you." 

Suikotsu's eyes widened. "Kasumi!" 

Mama Higurashi huffed. "I can swear. I just prefer not to. But if anyone or anything deserves that title, it's the one who has hurt so many people my family and I care about." She lifted Suikotsu's hand, letting it come to rest over her heart. "We _will_ figure this out. Don't make me tie you to this futon." 

Suikotsu's mind was racing so hard, the usual filter between his mind and his mouth was completely nonfunctional. "Promise?" 

Mama Higurashi blinked, and Suikotsu blushed bright red. 

"Forget I said that, please," Suikotsu said, trying not to beg. 

"Sorry, no can do, but stop tempting me when you're so weak and easily taken advantage of." 

"Kasumi?" 

To Suikotsu's complete and utter shock, Mama Higurashi leaned forward and kissed him, her lips pressing gently but firmly against his. The only thing he could do was respond, ignoring the protests of his conscience and surrendering to the sweet sensation of being cared for so unconditionally. Either that, or she was crazy. Maybe a little bit of both. But for the moment, he wasn't about to complain. 

**~*~*~*~**

Aono was the first to return to the meeting room, and Hojo Masanori, Ikekuro, and Hojo Yasuo followed. Masanori reclaimed his previous chair, smug and confident. The women from the Hojo household had been cleared out, taken back into hiding for the time being. 

"I have thought long and hard," Aono said. "It is my duty as a judge of family court to do what is best for all concerned, and especially to take into consideration where a child belongs in the grand scheme of things." 

Sachiko hadn't left Inu Yasha's arms, and she now sat on his lap. The arm around her waist tightened and she snuggled into the man she had already personally claimed as her father. 

"Looking at all the evidence, it seems there can only be one conclusion," Aono said, then took a deep breath. Until that moment, he had been looking at both sides equally. Just before he spoke, he turned toward the Hojo side of the table. "I am afraid, Hojo-sama, that I find your objection to Higurashi Inu Yasha's adoption of Higurashi Sachiko to be absolutely groundless." With that, a smile touched Aono's lips as he turned his attention to the other side. "The adoption papers signed in Hawaii and witnessed by one of the most illustrious judges in that part of the world are fully valid. I have already made sure that the records are changed permanently. Legally, Higurashi Inu Yasha is now responsible for the care and well being of Higurashi Sachiko, as both head of her family and her legal father. Congratulations." 

"This is an outrage!" Hojo Masanori burst out, rising to his feet. 

The other side of the table, however, completely ignored him. Sango warwhooped in triumph, while Miroku smiled and tried not to let anyone else see the shimmering in his eyes. The minute the happy words left Aono's lips, Sachiko turned to hug Inu Yasha tightly, burying her face in his shirt again. 

"Papa. Papa!" she repeated, her voice breaking. 

"You're mine, pup. _Mine_!" was his vehement reply, the final word more of a growl. 

Kagome rubbed Sachiko's back, while Naoki literally jumped for joy, yipping like the part inu youkai that he was. 

"This isn't the end of this!" Hojo Masanori ground out, studiously ignoring the goings-on. 

"I believe it is, Hojo-sama," Aono said. "I would not try to pursue this any further. In fact, I would get yourself a much more effective lawyer, as rumor has it, lawsuits against you are already piling up." 

"Against _me_?" Masanori asked. 

"Apparently you have made a lot of enemies," was all Aono would say. "Go home and tend to it." 

Hojo Masanori stalked out of the room, his hands clenched into fists, leaving Ikekuro and Yasuo to scurry in his wake. 

Kagome couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her face. She leaned forward to rub her cheek against Inu Yasha's arm. Then she realized there was one more person who deserved a large round of thanks. She met Ayame's eyes, and the wolf youkai grinned. "Thank you, Ayame-san." 

"This is the kind of stuff I live for," Ayame said. "And Aono is right. This is _far_ from over with the Hojo." 

"What I wouldn't give to shred that.. ogre posing as a man," Inu Yasha said, flexing his fingers even as he hugged Sachiko. 

The smile Ayame gave him would have unnerved Kagome if she weren't used to the more predatorial side of her youkai-blooded loved ones. "I'll see what I can do," Ayame replied. 

"Congratulations to all of you," Aono said. 

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you, Aono-san. This means everything." 

"I can tell," Aono said, nodding. "Now to see to the rest of my duties as the judge in this case. This room has been booked for the entire day, so take your time composing yourselves. I wish you all the best." 

A happy chorus of thanks followed him out the door. Aono made his way to the men's restroom and shut himself in a stall. He refused to let anyone see the fact that a man known for keeping his emotions in check was about to shed tears of his own. 

**~*~*~*~**

"We're home!" Naoki caroled, leading the way as the army made up of Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sachiko, Sango, and Miroku marched inside the main house of the Higurashi Shrine in triumph. 

"Welcome home," Mama Higurashi said, drying her hands off on her apron. "I take it there's been some happy news?" 

"I'm Papa's!" Sachiko declared. 

Kagome hadn't stopped smiling since Aono's judgment had been handed down. "Inu Yasha is Sachiko's legal father now, in every single way." 

"Thank goodness," Mama Higurashi said, her relief obvious, as well as her quiet joy. 

"We even all got to take a look at their new and improved family record," Miroku said. 

"And Sachiko has been completely removed from the Hojo one," Sango added. "They have no legal leg to stand on anymore." 

"That's wonderful," Mama Higurashi said. 

Sango sobered slightly. "How is Suikotsu, Kasumi-san?" 

Mama Higurashi's smile deepened. "He's recovering. You were right, Sango-san. There were things in his past, but now he knows that doesn't matter to me." 

"Like mother, like daughter," Inu Yasha said. 

"I take that as a compliment," Kagome teased, reaching up to rub one of his ears through the hairpins. 

Inu Yasha blushed. "It's meant to be." Then he leaned forward. He'd carried Sachiko all the way up the shrine steps, and she was still perched on his hip, no matter how ridiculous it looked. He rubbed noses with her, making her giggle. "And same goes for you, too, pup." 

"Yay!" Sachiko replied. "Though it makes sense, since we all love you, Papa!" 

Inu Yasha's blush grew even deeper. "Keh!" 

That made everyone laugh, and Kagome thought her heart was going to burst. Her family was home safe, and now the Hojo were out of their lives for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Oh, this isn't the end of what happens with the Hojo, no matter what Kagome thinks. There's still a couple of loose ends to tie up. But they will be tied up shortly. *evil grin*


	93. The Fall of the House of Hojo

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety-Three**  
_The Fall of the House of Hojo_

The entire household couldn't think of a better way to celebrate their victory, and let Shouga and Kajimaru know what had happened, than to go and have dinner at "The Happy Hunting Ground". Suikotsu had tried to get out of it, but Mama Higurashi had insisted he come with them. He was about to decline again, when Kagome added her voice, then Sachiko, and soon all of them were cajoling him into joining them. In the face of such affectionate opposition, he finally gave in. 

So it was that Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sachiko, Naoki, Miroku, Sango, Mama Higurashi, and Suikotsu all ended up at the restaurant. Instead of the usual corner booth, they took up a large table set up for just such occasions. Instead of Miyoko serving them, Kajimaru himself came out. 

"Can I safely assume things went well, judging by the fact you're all smiling?" he asked. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Those stupid humans finally realized what we've known all along." He laid a hand on Sachiko's head and she turned to beam up at him. 

"That's just wonderful. I am so happy for all of you," Kajimaru replied. "Your meals are definitely on the house." 

Kajimaru took the orders of those he wasn't as familiar with, then trundled into the kitchen. 

"Kagome! Inu Yasha!" 

"Shouga!" Kagome and Inu Yasha chorused, backed up by "Grandma Shouga!" from Naoki and Sachiko. 

Kagome looked down and noticed that someone else had joined the fray. "Hello, Shippou-chan." 

"Hi Kagome-san," Shippou replied, then frowned. "You're too tired." 

"Of course she is, Shippou," Shouga said. "Remember I told you that she and her mate had to fight to keep their kit Sachiko?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"But we won," Inu Yasha said with a confident smirk. 

Shippou nodded his head gravely. "Knew you would. Kits should be with the family who loves them." 

"That's right, Shippou-chan," Kagome said, unable to resist ruffling his fluffy, reddish hair. Then she looked up at Shouga. "Has he eaten yet?" 

Shouga shook her head. "No, he hasn't." 

"C'mon and join us, Shippou-chan!" Sachiko called. 

Shippou looked up at Shouga, his eyes wide and pleading. 

"Fine, fine," Shouga said, shooing him away. "I'll let Kaji know there's another stomach at the table." Then she turned and walked away. 

Shippou took a seat between Sachiko and Sango. 

In the middle of such happy chaos, Kagome noticed there was one voice that had remained silent. She looked over at Naoki, who seemed deep in thought. She reached over and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Naoki?" 

Naoki kept his gaze on the floor, but replied, "I wanted to ask Grandma Shouga something, but she left too fast." 

"Then let's go find her, shall we?" 

Naoki's eyes widened as his head whipped up so he could look straight at her. "Really?" 

"Really." 

Kagome rose, only to hear Inu Yasha's voice rise above the din. 

"Everything okay, Kagome?" 

Kagome blushed slightly. She adored how protective and attentive Inu Yasha was, but sometimes... "Just need to visit the little miko's room," she said. 

Inu Yasha nodded in acknowledgement. Once he was engrossed in conversation again, Kagome took Naoki's hand and they headed toward the kitchen. 

"You didn't have to say that," Naoki said. 

Kagome chuckled. "But it's true. Your little brother's using my bladder as a kickboxing target right now. I figure I'll slip into the restroom while you talk to Shouga. Deal?" 

"Okay," Naoki replied. 

Kagome ended up trying to breathe through her mouth as they entered the kitchen proper. It wasn't that anything smelled bad. Quite the contrary. However, her heightened sense of smell told her nose everything that was currently being prepared. She wondered how the kitsune family could stand it, unless they were just used to it. 

"Kagome, Naoki, what are you two doing in here?" Shouga asked, coming toward them with shooing motions. 

Kagome smiled. "I just needed to use the bathroom, but Naoki said he has something to ask you about." 

"I see," Shouga said, focusing her shooing motions on Kagome. "Go tend to yourself. You know I'll keep an eye on this kit." 

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome said with a grin and made her way back out and toward the public bathrooms. 

"Now, what is it you wanted to see me about, young man?" Shouga asked. 

Naoki's cheeks turned pink. "It's really stupid." 

"Let me be the judge of that," Shouga said gently. "Go ahead. It can't be worse than Haruka's request one Christmas for a pet unicorn." 

Naoki chuckled despite himself. "It's not that bad," he said. "It's just.. when we were at the mediation, one of the things they did to Sachiko was check her blood type. They said her blood type changed after Mom and Dad mated." 

"And since I have some medical knowledge, you want to know if I can do the same?" Shouga finished. 

"Uh-huh." 

Naoki looked so hopeful that Shouga couldn't resist. "Fine," she said. "Though I don't need a machine or fancy equipment. Want me to try that way?" 

Naoki brightened even further. "Yes, please!" 

Shouga took Naoki's hand, and Naoki tried not to laugh as he felt the tickle of Shouga's youki slipping beneath his skin and into his bloodstream. It only took a few minutes, but the figure the vapors that came out of his mouth formed was unmistakable. 

"Well I'll be," Shouga breathed. "I never thought of this!" 

"Is it safe?" Kagome asked, then found herself nearly bowled over by a flying hug from her older son. "What the..?" 

"I hear they tested Sachiko's blood type?" Shouga asked. 

"Yes, they did," Kagome replied. 

Naoki looked up at his mother and grinned. "I'm the same as Dad and Sachiko now!" 

Shouga's smile was almost as wide. "Naoki was AB when he was born. He's B now." 

Kagome blinked furiously. She didn't dare cry, or Inu Yasha would jump to the worst conclusions. She hugged Naoki as tightly as she dared. 

"I'm really yours. I'm not the witch's," Naoki said, the lump in his throat turning his voice into a reedy whisper. 

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kagome asked, pulling a page out of Inu Yasha's book. After a few minutes, she slipped her hand under Naoki's chin so he could look up at her. "You have always been my son. I'm sorry we didn't really celebrate after your official adoption." 

Naoki shook his head before replying, "We went to Hawaii the next day! If that's not a celebration, I don't know what is." 

Kagome leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Naoki's head, right between his ears. Her family was safe now, and she planned on keeping it that way. 

**~*~*~*~**

By the time they all got back to the shrine, it was fairly late and exhaustion set in. Miroku and Sango went back to their building, and Inu Yasha, Kagome, Naoki, and Sachiko stumbled through bathing before bed. Instead of any detours, they all curled up together on the family futon once they were all cleaned and dried. Sachiko curled up between Inu Yasha and Kagome, while Naoki took up his new position behind Kagome. At least, until the middle of the night when he ended up on Inu Yasha's back, like usual. 

The next morning, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Naoki and Sachiko had just settled down to breakfast, while Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu worked in the kitchen, when Miroku and Sango burst in, Miroku slightly out of breath. 

Inu Yasha was on his feet in an instant. "Miroku? Sango?" 

"Have you turned on the T.V. or the radio yet today?" Sango asked. 

Mama Higurashi blinked. "No, why, Sango-san?" 

"I'm torn between saying you should, and saying it isn't meant for younger eyes," was Sango's reply. 

Naoki shrugged. "Sachiko and I can just look it up on the internet," he said, a spark of challenge in his eyes. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a look, then Inu Yasha said, "Nothing doing, pup. We'll turn on the T.V." Inu Yasha sped over to the couch, grabbed the remote, and clicked the television on. 

Immediately, the image of a smoking, smoldering ruin met all of their eyes. 

"What the..?" Inu Yasha started to say. 

Then Kagome recognized it. "Oh gods," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Sachiko was the first to look away from the screen and toward her mother. "What is it, Mom?" 

Kagome swallowed. "That's the Hojo compound." 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened, and he turned up the volume on the T.V. so they could all hear. 

"This is what is left after what sources say was a midnight raid that went awry," the reporter's voice declared as the image, plainly shot from a helicopter, moved, showing other parts of the compound. 

"Though from what I hear, it was a good thing," another voice added. "Sources say that when authorities arrived, Hojo Masanori, head of the formerly illustrious Hojo family. was in the middle of a massacre like nothing we have ever seen before." 

"That's true, Maya-san," the first voice said. "According to reports, the man was found slaughtering anyone he could get his hands on." 

"Not everyone, Shingo-san," Maya corrected. "No one knows why, but the bodies found were all female." 

Kagome turned more than a little green and Sachiko went very pale. The distinct sound of inu growling filled the room, even as Sango and Miroku's faces turned professionally hard and serious. Mama Higurashi clung to Suikotsu, who held her tightly, his own eyes still trained on the screen. 

"They say that somehow Hojo Masanori escaped authorities, and is on the loose. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous. If anyone sees him, please call this number." Said number flashed up on the screen. 

A commercial came on, and Inu Yasha lowered the volume. 

"Looks like it might be a good idea to continue keeping Naoki and Sachiko home from school today," Miroku said. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome both nodded, Inu Yasha going back to the table to reassure himself of his mate's health. "Kagome?" 

"I'm okay," Kagome finally managed to say. "I just.. those poor women..." 

"Do NOT blame yourself, Kagome-chan. That goes double for you, Sachiko-chan," Sango said. "I have seen enough people like him, and situations like this, that I can tell you without a doubt, if it hadn't been what happened yesterday, he would have snapped sometime. People like him are a ticking time bomb. All he needed was an excuse." 

"Besides, Kagome-sama," Miroku said, "if you hadn't fought for Sachiko and won, I hate to say this, but Sachiko may have ended up in the path of his self-destruction." 

Kagome started to tremble, and Inu Yasha embraced her from behind. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Kagome said. 

"Listen to what Sango and Miroku said," Inu Yasha reminded her. "And they should know, given what they do. Our job in all this is to keep our pups safe until the bastard's caught." 

"Indeed," Miroku added. "If this isn't evil, I don't know what is. Hojo Masanori will not be able to touch anyone on the Higurashi shrine grounds right now." 

"I just wish there was a way..." Kagome hesitated, swallowing, before continuing, "To help those that are left." 

Inu Yasha snarled. "I love you, mate, but your heart's bigger than your head!" he snapped. "They tried to take our pup away from us!" 

"Hojo Masanori did," Kagome replied. "He deserves everything he gets. I'm thinking of all those children who lost their mothers. Brothers who lost their sisters. Just the threat of my family being torn apart was enough to drive me crazy. Now what I feared would happen to us has happened to the Hojo, but in an even more horrific way!" 

It was a tense stand-off, but finally, Inu Yasha was the one to back down. He leaned down and pressed a none-too-gentle kiss to Kagome's forehead before turning and heading for the back door. "I need a run," he said. 

"Can I come, too?" Naoki asked. 

Inu Yasha nodded, and Kagome thought about it a moment before replying, "Go ahead." 

Naoki practically leapt off his seat and followed his Dad, the door slamming shut behind them. 

"Kagome?" "Kagome-chan?" "Kagome-sama?" everyone else but Suikotsu and Sachiko chorused. 

"I.. understand his need," Suikotsu said. 

Sachiko nodded. "He and Naoki were close to exploding," she said. "I could feel Naoki's rosary beads from here. He was trying to transform." 

"I think what you said really hit home, Kagome-san," Suikotsu said as gently as he could. 

Then Kagome realized what they were saying. Inu Yasha had lost his father at an early age to violence, and his mother, too, technically, since she had died due to her mate's death. He might present a tough shell to the world, one that was softening day by day, but his imagination might have been sparked by her words. She hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry," she said. 

"It's okay, Mom," Sachiko said, kicking out so she could nudge her mother's calf under the table with her foot. "Papa and Naoki know you didn't mean to. But they are inu, and inu protect their loved ones, so the thought of something like that happening to us..." 

Kagome smiled slightly, rubbing at her eyes. "You're too smart for your own good, Sa-chan," Kagome said. 

Sachiko beamed. "Of course! Look at who my parents are!" 

That garnered a laugh from everyone else. Things would be all right. They just had to be. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha leapt from rooftop to rooftop, highly impressed with the way Naoki was keeping up with him. He was going almost at top speed, but despite his shorter legs, Naoki pretty much stayed right by his side. Inu Yasha didn't even have to tell the pup where he was going. He remembered the route from the time he had picked Kagome up after her initial confrontation with Hojo Masanori. He growled at the very thought of that bastard's name. What kind of head of a family slaughtered his own? It only made him more determined. If the bastard had somehow escaped, Inu Yasha would hunt him down. There would be no court this time. He would be sole judge, jury, and executioner. 

Hojo Masanori would not live to see the sun set. 

He could feel the spike of bloodlust, Naoki's own youkai side fighting the influence of the rosary beads. Inu Yasha paused on the top of one roof, and Naoki stopped too, giving him a questioning look. 

"Do you think your body can handle it if I take the beads off?" 

Naoki's eyes lit up, and he turned his attention inward. Inu Yasha waited patiently, recognizing that look. It was how he felt when he directly addressed his own youkai side. Then Naoki returned to the present and grinned. "Yeah," he said. "My youkai side said my body has gotten a lot stronger since he first really appeared. The first time he took over, you and Mom weren't mated yet. Now that you are, I'm stronger, too." 

Inu Yasha nodded, then slowly crossed the handful of steps between them. He carefully took hold of the rosary beads, and pulled them off over Naoki's head, carefully unwinding the pup's hair as he did so. Inu Yasha shoved the beads in his pocket for safe keeping, then grinned as he saw the faint markings on his son's face, and the way his eyes were now red and gold, instead of white and hazel. 

:: _Let's go, pup_ :: he said, punctuating the sentence with a snarl. 

:: _Lead on, Dad_ :: Naoki replied. 

It didn't take them long to reach the compound. They quickly found which way was downwind, the stench of smoke and burnt bodies assailing their nostrils. They stayed up out of sight, just in case any humans were currently combing the wreckage. 

Inu Yasha's intention had been to try and see if they could suss out any possible trails that would lead them to Hojo Masanori. Exactly what would be done once the bastard was found was still up for debate. His youkai side had absolutely no qualms about exacting youkai justice, but Inu Yasha's more human side quailed. He had never taken a human life. Part of him wanted to say he never would, but the rest of him argued that if anyone deserved to die, it was a man who had not only tried to tear Inu Yasha's family apart, but enslaved, tortured, and now murdered his own. 

Inu Yasha's youkai side was baying for blood, and he could tell Naoki's was as well. Was it really right to stain his son's hands so young? Animals were one thing, but humans? 

"Hey, dog turd!" 

Inu Yasha frowned, looking down from his and Naoki's current position in a sturdy, ancient tree. The moment he saw who it was, his hackles went up. "What do you want, ya stinking wolf?" 

"I was kinda hoping you'd show up," Kouga said with a smirk. "My pack has saved a special treat for you." 

"How so?" 

Kouga sighed and shook his head. "I know you have every right to be wary of me, but you think I'd be here if I didn't owe you? Consider this my apology for what my cub did to yours." 

Not sensing any true hostility from the wolf, Inu Yasha leapt down, Naoki close behind. 

Kouga's eyes widened. "Whoa, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said, his own lips quirking upward. "Naoki may be only a quarter youkai, but he's starting adolescence. I decided to let his youkai side get some exercise," Inu Yasha said. 

"Even if you two _weren't_ related to Sesshoumaru.. -sama," the last part was said grudgingly, "I'd be impressed. Seems inu blood runs thicker than advertised." 

"Ya got that right," Inu Yasha said. "So are we going to stand around blabbing all day, or are you gonna show me what you got?" 

"Follow me, and try to keep up," Kouga said, running off at top speed. 

Inu Yasha and Naoki took to the trees, keeping pace with the wolf youkai. They soon found themselves on the very edge of the Hojo family grounds. When they came to a stop, Inu Yasha and Naoki's noses told them what they would find even before they touched down. 

"Oh no _way_!" Naoki breathed. 

Inu Yasha could hardly believe his eyes. Trapped in a thrown together but obviously sturdy wooden cage was the ash-smudged, bloodied form of Hojo Masanori. The man was obviously exhausted, but his eyes glowed with hatred. 

Kouga grinned. "We're taking him to the forest beyond city limits," he said. "Him and a few others who survived." 

"Survived?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Ayame was kind enough to give me a list of names and photos of assholes who used and abused their women," Kouga replied. "The surviving women who sold out and abused their sisters are in the hands of _our_ females. We played nice when it came to your family. Now it's time to make sure that none of these rotten sacks of flesh escape what's coming to them, instead of relying on human justice. _We_ won't let any of them slip through the cracks." 

Inu Yasha's youkai side rose up, pushing more than nudging, absolutely wanting in on the hunt. 

"We'll release the rabbits first. Then this old fox will be a special treat for you, while my men have fun with their own kills." Kouga spat in his hand and extended it towards Inu Yasha. 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. Full youkai never made binding agreements with hanyou! But he wasn't about to waste this opportunity, the scent of Hojo Masanori's blood urging his youkai side forward with every breath. He spat into his own hand, gave Kouga a second to withdraw his own, then clasped hands with the wolf youkai. "Thank you," Inu Yasha said. 

"If he'd threatened my cubs, there wouldn't be anything still left of him," Kouga said. "It's your right, as leader of your pack, to exact revenge." 

**~*~*~*~**

Rather than the lovestruck visitors they had been for most of their visit, it was plain to see that today, Miroku and Sango were there to protect the Higurashi Shrine. Sango still wore casual clothing, but Kagome could tell that she had concealed items beneath her t-shirt and jeans. Miroku, on the other hand, was in monk's robes and carried a _shakujou_. She'd wanted to tell them not to worry, but she knew it would be as much of a lost cause as it had been on Inu Yasha and Naoki. She was grateful for the protection, but... 

Then her heart lightened and a smile touched her lips as she heard the soft voices coming from the main room. The morning had begun with a very delicate dance. Kagome didn't know why, and it wasn't her place to ask, but she saw for the first time how Suikotsu seemed to keep a wide berth from Sachiko. However, Sachiko herself was having none of that. Instead of his transformation alarming her, it had endeared him to her, and now she was giving it her all to make him feel welcome. 

Which could get pretty overwhelming. 

"Think he needs saving, Mama?" Kagome asked gently from her seat near the back door. 

Mama Higurashi smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so," she said. "Sachiko will do him some good, and she finally seems to be making some headway." 

Kagome took another look, and both Sachiko and Suikotsu had their heads bent over some large, musty tome, almost touching as Suikotsu explained some sort of medicinal herb. 

"I wonder what Sachiko will end up being when she grows up?" Kagome mused, resting a hand on her distended abdomen. "Both she and Naoki are growing up so fast." 

"Children, and pups, always do," Mama Higurashi replied. 

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, purposefully having tuned Inu Yasha and Naoki out. She hated muting her connection to them, but their youkai sides were out for blood. She really didn't want to know what poor creature would come under their vengeance-seeking claws. She knew they were both youkai, and that even the youkai with very good human manners, all had basic instincts they simply had to follow as part of their makeup. 

She only hoped that whatever they were doing wouldn't make anything worse. 

Suddenly, the wards warped, then held. Kagome immediately stiffened, as did Sachiko and Suikotsu. 

"Kagome-sama!" "Kagome-chan!" 

"Miroku, Sango, what is it?" Kagome asked. 

Miroku was the first one to speak. "There's a disturbance off to the north, just inside the shrine grounds," he said. 

"And another to the west," Sango added. "Will you be all right if we go check it out?" 

Kagome nodded, her lips thinned with determination. "We'll be fine. I'll keep everyone here safe." 

"Just don't do anything that will make Inu Yasha put us on his hit list," Miroku said, only half-teasing. 

"I'll do my best," Kagome said. 

As Miroku and Sango raced off, she turned to see Mama Higurashi in the main room with Sachiko and Suikotsu. Sachiko had obviously felt the wards reacting as well, and she stood guard in front of the two adults. 

"Up to holding down the fort, Sa-chan?" Kagome asked. 

Sachiko nodded. "Whoever it is, they won't get Grandma or Suikotsu-san," she said, determination etched on her young face. 

Kagome couldn't help the way her heart lurched at such an expression on her baby's face. Her little girl really had grown up lately. She wished she dared go and hug Sachiko, but they needed to be on the alert. Feeling a little silly, Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows from their new home just inside the back door. If who or whatever it was that had breached the wards made it to the main house, they were going to have a major fight on their hands. 

And if they meant harm, why in the world would the wards have let them in? 

Then a surge of youki pressed up against her senses so hard, it was like a wave trying to knock her over. She heard people screaming, and saw shrine visitors fleeing. Kagome immediately felt determination flood her very being. Whoever or whatever it was had caused enough trouble. It was time to end it. 

"Sachiko?" Kagome called over her shoulder. 

"I know, Mom," Sachiko replied. "Go!" 

Kagome stepped outside, throwing up a barrier over the back door of the house. She had no doubt that Sachiko could take care of things, but hopefully if there was more than one intruder, the barrier would hold them off long enough to give Sachiko time to prepare. Part of her was crying out that she had to protect her family, but if her inu family members had taught her anything, sometimes the best defense was a good offense. 

As soon as she came within direct sight of the shrine buildings, she couldn't help but gasp in horror. Every single building was wreathed in what appeared to be blue fire. Now that she was closer, she could feel the individual wards on each building repelling the flames, but who knew how long they would hold out? 

Resolute, Kagome made her way across the grounds, finally finding the source of the catastrophe. She gripped her bow so tightly, her knuckles turned white. 

Hojo Kakuju. 


	94. Life and Death

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety-Four**  
_Life and Death_

This was very different from the other times they had faced off. Back then, Kakuju's youki signature had been clear, but not all that strong. Now, however, youki poured off him in waves, and Kagome instantly realized that the flames attacking the shrine buildings had to be foxfire. As if sensing her approach, Kakuju turned around. His grey bangs still completely hid his eyes, but the rest of his face was contorted in a grimace that Kagome couldn't even begin to unravel. 

"You! You did this!" 

Kagome didn't know where it came from, but words more worthy of her mate flew out of her mouth. "Funny, I thought only kitsune could cast foxfire," she said. 

"You destroyed my family!" 

Kagome blinked. She had no idea a being like him would have been so emotionally tied to a family like the Hojo. Then she remembered how thoroughly domestic and dedicated to their family Kajimaru and Shouga were. Apparently that trait was as inborn to kitsune as protecting was to inu. Her eyes hardened as she stared Kakuju down. "You tried to destroy mine first. Besides, I am not the one who slaughtered defenseless females. I am not the one who set the fire to the Hojo compound. I have plenty of witnesses as to all of my family's whereabouts last night." 

"Why did you not just hand the child over?" 

Kagome's face was grim. "If I had, she would very likely have died this morning." 

Apparently deciding that the time for talk was over, Kakuju rose in mid-air and a ball of flame quickly appeared in his hand. He gave no other warning, and Kagome would have missed his actions if she weren't looking at the center of his body, as Sango had advised during their training sessions. Knowing that in her condition, she wouldn't be able to dodge, instead her hands and heart took over. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but her instincts told her what to do as she spun her bow. The bow itself glowed with reiki, creating a shield of holy power in front of her that ended up not only deflecting Kakuju's fireball, but sent it right back to him. He barely ducked out of the way in time. 

Kagome backed up, slowly leading him away from the most important shrine buildings. Hopefully she could just distract him long enough for Inu Yasha and Naoki to return. Letting her reflexes do the work, her mind fought to unravel the mystery of how Kakuju wasn't being tossed off of the shrine grounds. It was obvious to her that he meant to destroy her ancestral home, and he would have no compunction about killing her. If she hadn't been training, if she hadn't embraced her miko powers, she would have been dead already. Why weren't the wards protecting them? 

Then everything suddenly clicked, and she almost faltered, bringing the shield up again without a millisecond to lose, foxfire flaring up centimeters from her nose. It wasn't evil that was driving Kakuju. 

It was grief. 

Kagome did her best to tamp down the stray tendril of compassion that threatened to undo her. Kakuju had already endangered her family several times. He could not be allowed to do so again, no matter how much she understood. 

"Mom!" 

Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't dare take her eyes off of Kakuju, but Sachiko's voice was far too close for comfort. "Get back in the house, Sachiko!" she ordered. 

But it was enough. Kakuju's mouth contorted into a snarl, and the biggest fireball of the lot formed in his hands, leaving them with twice the speed. 

Kagome knew she had no choice, baring her own teeth. She swallowed the words she wanted to scream, knowing that would only get his attention. Instead, she fed that energy into her reservoirs of power and nocked an arrow. Her body moved, her heart pounded, and a brilliant stream of light followed the trajectory of her arrow as it flew into the sky. 

"Hit the mark," she prayed. 

Then everything happened at once. A protective dome of combined reiki and youki went up around Sachiko. The fireball heading toward her simply popped out of existence. And Hojo Kakuju's eyes bulged as Kagome's arrow found its target, burying itself deep in where one could only suppose his heart would be. He trembled, then shook violently in mid-air. In a display that Kagome would never forget if she lived ten thousand years, Kakuju's body simply seemed to dissolve into an array of salmon-colored sparkles, starting from the point where her arrow hit him. Moments later, there was no trace of him except a scattering of glitter slowly drifting down onto the ancient paving stones of the Higurashi shrine. 

"Mom!" 

Kagome stared, unable to fully process the sight. Sachiko was still in the bubble of combined reiki and youki. She wanted to find out more about it. Who or what had done it? All her own power had gone to fighting Kakuju. Then her knees went weak, unable to support her any longer. She slumped to the ground and her stomach roiled. She had killed someone. Not only that, he had been hanyou. 

She faintly heard someone calling her as her body went numb and her mind slipped into sweet oblivion. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Oh my goodness!" Shouga exclaimed, her head appearing from the shrine steps just as Kagome began to sway. She put on a youki-infused burst of speed, catching the young woman before she toppled over completely. 

Shippou raced toward them on all fours, scampering as fast as his smaller body would allow. Shippou's nose twitched as he tried to take stock of the situation. He could smell the distinctive odor of massive amounts of foxfire having been extinguished, and both he and Shouga could see the light scorch marks on the buildings that someone had obviously tried to burn down. 

"Um, could somebody please get me out of here?" 

Both Shouga and Shippou turned their attention to Sachiko, who gave them a sheepish wave. 

Shouga's eyes widened. "What on earth happened to you, Sachiko?" 

Sachiko ducked her head. "I thought Mom was in trouble, so I came out to help. Then the old man shot a ball of foxfire at me, and this appeared around me." She gestured to the bubble. "I thought it was Mom, but she looked as confused as I am before she passed out." 

"Old man?" Shouga asked. 

Sachiko frowned. "That Kakuju guy. He came here. He's the one who set everything on fire, but when he went after Mom, I couldn't just sit in the house!" 

Shouga's expression hardened, her eyes gleaming. "Where is he now?" 

A tinge of awe came into Sachiko's eyes, as well as a healthy amount of pride and respect. "Mom shot him, and he disappeared." 

"Disappeared?" 

"More like dissolved. I wouldn't go any further toward the main shrine, Grandma, unless you want to step in Kakuju bits." 

"Kakuju..?" Shouga stared at the glittering stones before her. 

Shippou wrinkled his nose. "Ew," was his elegant reply. 

"Sachiko?" "Sachiko-san?" Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu came rushing out of the house. Upon seeing the state her daughter was in, Mama Higurashi cried, "Kagome!" 

"She'll be all right," Shouga said, doing her best to reassure Mama Higurashi. "She it doesn't feel as though she overextended herself or anything. My best guess would be, from what Sachiko has told me..." She looked at the young woman who was currently partially sprawled across her lap. "Has Kagome ever had to kill someone before?" 

Mama Higurashi's eyes widened. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. 

"Well, she has now," Shouga said in her best no nonsense tone. "Apparently Hojo Kakuju came here to wreak havoc." 

"She tried not to hurt him, Grandma," Sachiko said, looking at Mama Higurashi, "but then he tried to hurt me." 

Mama Higurashi nodded, digesting what Sachiko and Shouga had just said. "I can understand that," she finally said. 

"The first kill is always the hardest on a sensitive soul like Kagome here," Shouga said, "but since she is a miko, it won't be the last." 

"Kagome-sama!" "Kagome-chan!" 

Mama Higurashi's shoulders slumped slightly. "Miroku-san. Sango-san." 

"Kakuju set up distractions," Miroku said, "and we were tricked by them." 

"Doppelgangers," Sango clarified. "We didn't dare take chances when one might be the real him." 

"Mom took care of the real one," Sachiko said proudly. 

Miroku blinked. "She did?" 

"Yup, he's that sparkly stuff on the ground now." 

Miroku looked very impressed. "He must have really made her upset if she purified him to that extent," he said. 

"He took aim at Sachiko," Mama Higurashi said, slowly coming to terms with what had happened. 

"That would explain it," Sango said, then turned to Sachiko. "What are you doing in there?" 

"I don't know," Sachiko said. "It came up around me when Kakuju fired at me, and I don't know how to take it down. It's not letting me even get a single crack in." Sachiko huffed, obviously frustrated. 

"Well it's definitely youki and reiki combined," Miroku said. "It's the same power I felt way back at Lanai Hospital, but Kagome-sama isn't fueling it. There is no current drain on her energy that I can see." 

Suddenly, Shippou brightened. "I get it now!" he said, puffing out his chest. 

Everyone looked at him. "What is it, Shippou?" Shouga asked. 

Shippou marched over to Kagome, then put his hand on her stomach. "It's okay. Your sister's safe now. Your Mom blew that bad guy to bits!" 

The bubble around Sachiko flickered, then slowly faded away as everyone gaped in amazement. 

"That was.. my baby brother?" Sachiko asked, her lip trembling. 

"I'd say so," Shippou said, patting Kagome's stomach as if patting the pup within on the head. 

Sachiko went over to Kagome, and Shippou scooted out of the way. Sachiko gently laid her head on Kagome's stomach and felt the movement within. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's belly. "Thank you, little brother. Thank you!" 

**~*~*~*~**

The youkai part of him relished the scent of Hojo Masanori's blood that surrounded them. He thought he would be more horrified at the sight of human blood on his hands, but instead, his human side felt more disgusted than anything else. As if some of the man's taint would somehow seep into his skin. That awareness was currently a pale shadow, retiring in favor of letting his youkai side deal with the man who had caused so many so much pain. 

Then he noticed Naoki was shivering, and he reached out through their bond. Alarm shot through him as he realized Naoki had overextended himself, his youkai spirit finally starting to overwhelm his naturally human frame. Inu Yasha quickly wiped his hands off on the cleanest patch of grass he could find, then pulled out the rosary beads. The only reaction they had to his youki was a gentle pulse, one that knew and recognized him, since it had been both his youki and his mate's reiki that imbued this particular item. He carefully put it back around his pup's neck, threading his hair back through. The rosary pulsed, and slowly Naoki's trembling faded. Even so, Inu Yasha was right there when Naoki keeled over. 

Inu Yasha nosed at his first pup's face, scenting him thoroughly to assess the damage. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief when every olfactory signal pointed to exhaustion rather than illness. He had acted in time. 

Naoki stirred, staring up at his sire with slightly glassy eyes. :: _Dad?_ :: 

:: _I'm here, pup. Sorry I didn't pay better attention_ :: Inu Yasha replied, adjusting his hold so he could rub one of Naoki's ears. 

A rumbling sound of contentment came from Naoki's chest as he snuggled into his father's embrace. :: _He's dead now, isn't he? Really dead?_ :: 

:: _Dead as dead can get_ :: Inu Yasha reassured him. :: _Now it's time to let him rot._ :: 

Naoki nodded just a little, making sure he didn't accidentally dislodge Inu Yasha's hand. :: _Too bad we couldn't do this to the first one_ :: Naoki yipped through a yawn. 

Inu Yasha snorted. :: _I know what you mean, but I think in this case, even your Mom will agree this was the right thing to do._ :: 

He had expected to have some remorse. Some pang of conscience. But he didn't feel a drop. It would concern him more if it were purely bloodlust, but this wasn't just readdressing his personal grievance, great as that was. The man had abused, then slaughtered, a sizeable chunk of the family he had been charged with protecting. That was an offense more than punishable by death. Hojo Masanori would never harm anyone again. Unless whatever scavengers came for fresh meat once they left got a stomachache from the flesh of such a vile man. 

He had no idea how those Hojo Masanori had killed died, but Masanori's death still resounded in the very air around them. Inu Yasha hadn't known he had the knowledge within him, but his youkai side had carefully instructed Naoki in the finer points of skinning a human alive. 

It had been a slow, painful death. Retribution for dragging out the proceedings, threatening to take Inu Yasha's girl pup away. Inu Yasha could have put the man out of his misery at any time, and had told Naoki how to do so. However, both of them had watched with vicious satisfaction as the man's life slowly drained away. Inu Yasha knew the area would probably have to be purified, but those throes of agony and death had been delicious. 

"Oi, you two finally finished?" 

Inu Yasha looked up to see the wolf youkai, Kouga, approaching. 

Kouga took one look at the carnage and whistled. "Now that's impressive. He really pissed you off, didn't he?" 

Inu Yasha's youkai side gathered enough wits to speak in the human tongue, as that was what the wolf was doing. "He killed those under his protection, and that nearly included my girl pup thanks to human law," Inu Yasha spat. 

"Makes sense to me," Kouga said with a shrug. "My pack and I will take care of the rest." 

Inu Yasha tried to marshal his thoughts into something that would make sense to a youkai. 

"If anyone knows how," Naoki said, his voice slightly slurred, "you need to take care of that death energy. It's bad." 

Kouga looked impressed. "Cub knows his stuff. Ayame's grandfather is with us. He's ancient, so he should be able to handle it." 

Naoki nodded, then relaxed. A minute later, he was asleep. 

"First human hunt?" Kouga asked. 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Mine, too." 

"Think you'll be okay?" 

The wolf's words shocked him. Inu Yasha eyed Kouga warily. "Yeah." 

"Then go on and get your cub some rest. He's earned it." 

Inu Yasha nodded, getting to his feet with Naoki in his arms, as if the now eight-year-old weighed absolutely nothing at all. "Thanks," he said. 

Kouga inclined his head, then Inu Yasha took off. He had only gone far enough to be out of Kouga's sight range when a surge of distress came barreling through the connection he had to his mate. He snarled, holding Naoki even tighter to his chest. Who would dare threaten his family now? Whoever it was, they wouldn't last. He'd had enough of human rules and laws. Today was the day for youkai law. 

**~*~*~*~**

Therefore, it was rather anticlimactic that by the time he got back to the Higurashi Shrine, nothing seemed amiss. He knew something had to have happened. He could clearly see scorch marks on most of the shrine buildings, though the main house looked unscathed. There was also a scent like burnt ozone, if there was such a thing. He raced to the main house, practically tearing the door off its hinges. 

"Papa!" Sachiko cried, hurrying over for a hug, but stopping short at the sight of him still in full youkai mode, and the blood on both him and Naoki. "Papa?" 

Inu Yasha cursed mentally. He hadn't thought about they would look to his family. Inu Yasha closed his eyes, knowing that his human side would be better to take care of their girl pup and reassure her right now. When he opened them again, they had gone back to their usual hanyou white and gold. "We're fine, pup," Inu Yasha said. "Hojo Masanori isn't." 

Sachiko put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Good!" 

"Sachiko-chan, what's.. oh," Sango said, drawing up short at the sight before them. 

"I take it you hunted well?" Miroku asked, his voice deceptively light. 

"Very well," Inu Yasha said with a grin that would have frightened those who didn't know him. "Apparently the wolves had a field day, and they let me in on it. Some very old grudges have been laid to rest today." 

"Do you know if anyone survived?" Sango asked, eyeing him uncertainly. 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Kouga, that's Ayame's mate, said that they only went after the bastards who had hurt others. I don't know why, but they saved that Masanori bastard for me and Naoki." 

Sango's eyes widened. "Naoki..?" 

"I don't think you have to worry about him going rabid or anything," Inu Yasha said, grasping the thoughts flitting through Sango's mind. "I'm not..." He looked down at himself and Naoki. He had lost his shirt at some point, and both of their remaining clothing were splattered with drying blood. "I thought I'd feel a lot worse about this, but the asshole had it coming. I think Naoki's youkai side knows that, too. What makes me sick is the thought of what that Hojo bastard did to his own family. I am NOT that kind of monster!" 

"We didn't think you were," Miroku said, doing his best to soothe his friend. "We just wanted to make sure you two are all right." 

"We're fine," Inu Yasha said. "Naoki's just exhausted. He did a lot of running, even before we flayed the bastard." 

"Flayed..?" Sango paled. 

Inu Yasha would have spat, if Mama Higurashi wouldn't have flayed _him_ for doing so in the house. "A swift death would have been merciful. He deserved absolutely no mercy." Inu Yasha's nostrils flared as he searched out the other members of his family. He scented them upstairs in the master bedroom. "So what happened here? I could feel Kagome freaking out, but I can't figure out what happened." 

"Kakuju came back," Miroku replied. 

Inu Yasha growled. 

"But vengeance has already been served," Miroku hastened to add. 

Inu Yasha blinked. "What?" 

"It seems that Kakuju didn't know what happens when you aim a ball of foxfire at the child of a miko," Sango said. 

"She shot him right through the heart with one of her arrows," Miroku finished. "We've already cleaned up his remains, and Sachiko is a very quick study. His energy is becoming hers." 

Inu Yasha's mind reeled. "So that Kakuju bastard's dead, too?" 

"Yes," Miroku said. 

Inu Yasha wanted to howl his joy, but he also didn't want to frighten anybody upstairs out of their wits. But the thought did prompt him to head for the stairs, eager to check on the rest of his family. 

"Inu Yasha!" 

Sango's voice stopped him, barely. He glared at her, irritated at the delay. 

"I think you two should at least change clothes, if not take a quick shower before heading up there," Sango said. "Otherwise, you'll have a bunch of worried people on your hands, thinking it's _your_ blood." 

Inu Yasha grimaced, knowing she was right. "Okay, fine. We'll be up there as soon as we can." 

Miroku nodded. "We'll let them know." 

**~*~*~*~**

It was torture having to bypass the master bedroom after he and Naoki had washed the blood and muck off, but Inu Yasha knew full well that if he weren't dressed properly, he would likely embarrass everyone in the room in his quest to reassure himself as to his mate's health. Fortunately, not all the laundry had been put away, so he could snag something for Naoki and himself, both part inu youkai males going into Naoki's bedroom to change. The warmth of the water and his father's hands giving him a rough scrubbing had reawakened Naoki, and he did look much better after his impromptu nap. 

"So Kakuju was here?" Naoki asked. 

"Yeah, or so Sango and Miroku say," Inu Yasha replied, pulling on a t-shirt. He knew he'd look weird in a combination of hakama and a shirt like that, but it was the best compromise he could come up with. He would need freedom of movement. Naoki was dressed in a tank top and shorts, his hair still damp, but hanging in its usual, almost inhumanly straight perfection like always. 

"And Mom shot him?" 

"Yeah. Sounds like she pulverized him," Inu Yasha replied. 

Naoki grinned. "That's my Mom!" 

Once they were both decent, they all but sprinted to the master bedroom to find a sight that warmed both their hearts. 

Kagome was lying on the family futon, propped on her side by a multitude of pillows and blankets. If he didn't know better, Inu Yasha would have growled at the way Suikotsu was smearing some herbal poultice on Kagome's chest. He wasn't touching her breasts at all, but it was close enough. Fortunately, Kasumi didn't seem to have any objections, so he wouldn't raise any, either. 

Sachiko's nose twitched as they entered, then she grinned and dashed over. Inu Yasha caught her easily, letting her bury her nose in his neck. She may not have been born with inu youkai blood, but her instincts were dead on. Once he knew she had reassured herself he was okay, he set her down so she could hug Naoki and sniff-check him, too. 

"Cut it out, sis," Naoki grumbled, though he hugged her back. 

"Just making sure you're okay," Sachiko replied. 

"Is Mom gonna be okay?" The words tumbled out of Naoki's mouth before he could stop them. 

Mama Higurashi and Shouga smiled. "She'll be fine," Shouga said. "Your mother just needs peace and quiet." She gave Naoki and Inu Yasha a stern look. 

Suikotsu held up his hands. "This poultice should help draw out any toxins that she may have picked up while out there," he said. "Foxfire can be deceptively nasty." 

Shouga nodded sagely. "He has the right of it. If there hadn't been some protections on those buildings, there wouldn't be anything left. His emotions were that strong." 

"So how did that Kakuju bastard get past the wards?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"We've all tried to figure it out," Sango said, "but we haven't been able to. Maybe Kagome-chan knows, or heard Kakuju say something. He faked me and Miroku out by using doppelgangers in two different directions on the shrine grounds." 

"Sounds like he was a clever old fox," Inu Yasha said, "but I'm glad he's dead." 

"As are the rest of us, however..." Miroku trailed off, looking at Kagome. 

"Spit it out, bouzu." 

Miroku cleared his throat. "I believe Kagome-sama may need some support when she wakes up. Kakuju was hanyou, after all, and as far as anyone knows, she has never had to kill someone before." 

That brought Inu Yasha up short. He had completely forgotten that! In fact, he doubted that Kagome had ever killed anything bigger than a fly. He and Naoki, at least, were used to hunting. On top of that, the bastard had obviously died right in front of her. It might not have been a gruesome or bloody death from the sound of it, but death was death. And her first kill had been a hanyou. 

"I think you're right, Miroku-san," Naoki said. 

"Why don't we all go downstairs for now?" Mama Higurashi suggested. "Inu Yasha, stay up here with Kagome and take care of her. If you need anything from any of us, just come downstairs and let us know." 

Inu Yasha nodded, and Sango, Miroku, Mama Higurashi, and Suikotsu rose to their feet. One by one, they left the room until Naoki and Sachiko were the only other ones remaining. 

"Take good care of her, Dad," Naoki said, giving his Dad a hug. 

Inu Yasha hugged him back. "I will, pup," he said, then let Naoki go to follow the others. 

Sachiko came up to him, her head bowed. "I'm sorry, Papa." 

"What the.. heck are you sorry for?" Inu Yasha asked, utterly confused. 

"I distracted Mom," Sachiko confessed. "She had to shoot him because of me." 

Inu Yasha let out a deep breath. "Silly pup," he said, going down to his knees so he could hug her properly, rubbing the back of her neck lightly to soothe her. It did the trick, the slight bits of tension he had felt in her frame melting away. "If it's your fault, I'm glad you did. As long as he was still out there, Kakuju could have hurt any of us at any time. Now we don't have to worry about him, either." 

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" 

Inu Yasha pulled back. "You should know me better than that by now, pup. Your Mom did what she had to do in order to save you. Your Mom's too softhearted for her own good. She probably would have just wounded the bastard if he hadn't gone for you. Er..." 

Sachiko giggled. "You can swear around me and Mom's not around, or awake," she said with a mischievous grin. "I'm not gonna copy you, I promise." 

"Tell your mother that," Inu Yasha said, lightly tapping the tip of Sachiko's nose with his fingertip. "Now go downstairs with your brother while I take care of your Mom." 

"Yes, Papa." Sachiko collected one more hug before passing Inu Yasha to skip down the hallway and down the stairs. 

Inu Yasha got to his feet and shook his head, closing the thin bamboo and rice paper door that separated the master bedroom from the hallway. He crossed the slight distance to their futon, then lowered himself to the floor again. Both their bond and his nose were telling him that she wasn't nearly as exhausted as she had been a couple of nights ago. However, once he dug deep, he realized that she was in shock. 

Very glad now that he had chosen to wear hakama, Inu Yasha stripped off his t-shirt before cuddling in next to Kagome. She seemed to sense his presence, curling right up as close to him as she dared, one hand coming to rest on his chest, just above his heart. Even that simple gesture made him feel warm from head to toe. He couldn't help the had-to-be goofy smile that came to his lips. His beautiful Kagome. 

Then he froze as something he hadn't felt before slipped into his veins, curiosity the primary emotion as it sussed him out. He wanted to snarl, but something deep inside him prevented it. As if he should recognize what it was. 

It wasn't until that tendril reached his brain, communicating in unspoken words, that he realized what was going on. 

The pup had been siphoning off both of them for months, but never this strongly. In fact, now he wasn't as much siphoning as testing the waters. Identifying him before settling in as if for a good, long nap. 

"Oi," he muttered, giving that presence a slight mental poke. 

Then Inu Yasha's heart melted as a response that was more feeling than anything else came into his awareness. 

:: _Sire._ :: 

Inu Yasha felt the backs of his eyes sting fiercely. :: _Yeah, pup, I'm here._ :: 

:: _Sire!_ :: This time, happiness flooded the connection and Inu Yasha felt the pup start to move. 

:: _Hey, calm down or you'll..._ :: His admonishment was interrupted by Kagome stirring. "Too late," he grunted. 

"Too late for what?" Kagome asked, her mind not quite back up to speed. 

"I was trying to tell the pup to calm down so he wouldn't wake you," Inu Yasha said. "Apparently I wasn't fast enough." 

Kagome was about to chuckle, then reality came slamming back into her awareness. Her eyes went wide, then she tried to curl into herself. 

"Kagome?" 

"I.. killed him," she said, in a very small voice. 

"So I heard," Inu Yasha said, gathering her as close as he could and stroking her back soothingly. "I'm glad you did. The bastard deserved it." 

Kagome started shaking, and Inu Yasha found himself doing double duty, trying to both keep his mate together and calm their newest pup back down. 

"It's all right. It's all right," he found himself repeating, whispering in Kagome's ear as she cried. "You're okay. _We're_ okay. You did it to protect Sachiko. I'd do the same in a heartbeat." 

"But he..." Kagome's statement was broken by a sob and she began to cry even harder. 

Inu Yasha remembered Miroku's words from earlier. "It doesn't fucking matter that he was a hanyou!" 

Kagome hiccupped. "Yes, it does." 

"No, it doesn't," Inu Yasha repeated, holding her as tight as he dared. "Listen to me, Higurashi Kagome. I spent the better part of a year with my head up my ass because I was afraid you'd hurt me or Naoki. Now? I know beyond any doubt that you would _never_ hurt either of us intentionally. Do you understand?" 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered, her sobs quieting as she clung to him. 

"And you won't hurt any of our other pups, either. Hell, even if someone controlled you and you smacked us with an arrow, remember back on Lanai, in the hotel, when I was human? I have reiki of my own somewhere in here, thanks to you. The worst you'd probably do is knock one of us human for a while. There are a lot worse fates." 

Kagome gave a watery, reluctant chuckle. 

"You purified his ass completely because it was the only way to save Sachiko," Inu Yasha said. "Yes, he was hanyou. Yes, he had the potential to use either reiki or youki. But if he was setting the shrine on fire, he had fully chosen his youkai side, and not in a good way. He rejected the possibility of being good. There is nothing you could have done about that." 

"There had to have been something!" 

Inu Yasha bit back a harsh sigh. His mate could be as stubborn as he was sometimes. "If you want to hate someone, hate me. Here I am, holding you, right after killing a human." 

"Killing..?" 

"And encouraging our son to join in," Inu Yasha continued, not letting her try and stop him. "It wasn't a clean death, either. It was messy as hell, and both Naoki and I enjoyed ourselves. Every, single moment. Hojo Masanori will no longer torment anyone on this earth." 

"You killed him," Kagome whispered, starting to shake again, but Inu Yasha was shocked to realize that her tears this time held the scent of relief. "Thank goodness. Just.. thank goodness. Thank you, Inu Yasha. Thank you." 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha's voice was silenced by a slow-growing lump in his throat. 

It was several minutes before either of them could speak again. 

"You made your point, though," Kagome said. "I didn't think I could love you more, but you keep proving me wrong." 

"I would kill to protect our family, and so would you," Inu Yasha said as plainly as he could. "Ayame's mate Kouga and their entire pack have enacted youkai justice on the Hojo that hurt or abused their fellow family members. They have their revenge, and any Hojo that remain will have to rebuild." 

"Raze the field, so a new crop can grow," Kagome said. 

"Exactly." 

They stayed in each others' arms for a little while, Inu Yasha continuing to stroke Kagome's hair and back, while Kagome snuggled into the hollow of his shoulder, tracing patterns on his bare chest with her fingertips. Eventually Kagome sighed, and Inu Yasha caught a tendril of desire winding its way up their bond. 

"Kagome?" 

"Maybe I am turning into a youkai, after all," Kagome quipped. "Even though we both got a chance to fight this time." 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "You did expend a lot of energy, though," he replied. 

"Speaking of energy," Kagome said, "there is one thing still worrying me." 

"What is it, mate?" 

Kagome looked up at him. "When Kakuju launched that ball of foxfire at Sachiko, a barrier came up around her. It was both reiki and youki, but I didn't cast it." 

All the pieces fell into place for Inu Yasha. He gently placed his hand on Kagome's stomach, feeling the position their pup was in, and gave him a muted ear rub. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"I think I found the culprit," Inu Yasha said. "Before he woke you up, he was getting bold enough with my powers that he went exploring. I don't know if it's possible, though." 

"You think maybe the little one did it?" Kagome asked. 

"Wouldn't put it past him. I don't know how this is supposed to feel," Inu Yasha said. "We're in totally new territory for both of us, here. I know you're due any time now, but his 'voice', for lack of a better term, is stronger than ever." 

Kagome searched her own connection, and was startled when she was greeted with a :: _Dam?_ :: 

"Did he just swear at me?" Kagome gasped. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "No. Pups don't pick a name for their parents until after they're born. He called me 'sire', earlier. I'm the sire, you're the dam." 

"Oh great, now I'm not only as big as a horse, my son is comparing me to one." 

"Well, considering how many times I've ridden you..." 

Kagome smacked him lightly, his cocky grin both infuriating and arousing her. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help it. He loved it when his mate was ticked off. Her eyes burned with heat, her cheeks flushing pink and her lips parting to let her sweet breath wash over his skin. He leaned down and slanted his mouth over hers, letting her know exactly how hungry he was for her. Even when he was satisfied, he always desired her. Wanting her was even easier than loving her, and that was so incredibly easy now. 

They had dressed Kagome in just a pair of panties and a cotton yukata, though they'd secured it with a thin strip of material rather than a proper obi. She kissed Inu Yasha back, pressing her slightly aching breasts against his hard chest. Inu Yasha groaned, and Kagome deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding in to greet his own. Neither of them knew how long they spent simply kissing, but eventually the fire was just too much to bear. 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha groaned, then whined when she started to pull away. She didn't go far, though, only moving to sit up. 

Her cheeks turned from pink to rose as she toyed with the open "v" of her yukata. Inu Yasha almost forgot to breathe as she let the material slip off her shoulders, holding it so that the moment she let go, he would see almost all of her breasts. She gazed at him shyly, her tongue coming out to lick her lips. 

How she could look so innocent, yet so daintily erotic, Inu Yasha would never know. His eyes were glued to her form, willing the fabric to fall so he could feast his eyes on her directly. With torturous slowness, she let the material slip downward until it was painfully obvious that it was only her hands obstructing his view. Then she finally lowered her hands, folding them in her lap and allowing the yukata to gape open. 

Inu Yasha couldn't resist such an open invitation. He moved closer, sitting up, then kneeling, so he could take the weight of her breasts in his hands. He handled her gently, knowing how sensitive she was. Then he brought his head down, letting his tongue take over the task of pleasing her, tracing it around her nipple until it was a stiffened peak. Only then did he switch his attention to her other breast. 

Kagome sighed, savoring every touch of her amazing mate's hands and tongue. She returned the favor, capturing the tip of one ear in her mouth. Inu Yasha groaned, his voice humming against her skin as she suckled the sensitive triangle of flesh between her lips, letting her tongue thoroughly dampen both flushed skin and smooth fur. Inu Yasha paid her back by suckling on her nipples, careful to keep his fangs out of the way for now. Kagome redoubled her own efforts, writhing her tongue against the entire pink interior of his ear, making him cry out at the stimulation when she actually succeeded in properly snaking her tongue inside. 

Inu Yasha had to let go of Kagome's nipple so he wouldn't accidentally bite her. Kagome's newest trick had gone straight to his groin, the erection he had been allowing to grow slowly suddenly springing to attention. Kagome turned her attentions to his other ear, and repeated them. He finally had to wrench his head away. 

"I'm sor..!" 

He ruthlessly kissed her apology away. He debated only for a moment. He hadn't really meant for things to go quite this far. If they did this, they would definitely have to air out the futon afterward. Thankfully, it was a very nice day, despite everything else that had happened. 

Once she could finally speak again, Kagome said, "I know we should watch what we do here, since our pups will be in here tonight, but.. what if we could contain the scent?" 

"Contain it?" Inu Yasha asked, his mind only partially functioning. 

Knowing how much he loved it when she talked dirty during their private time, Kagome leaned up and whispered, as if into his currently non-existent human ear, "I want to suck your cock and swallow every bit you give me." 

"Gah!" Inu Yasha burst out. It was clear what said cock wanted. He was surprised it hadn't burst through the layers of fabric trying to confine it. He tried to pull himself together, finally murmuring in a husky tone that instantly made Kagome's own desire spike, "Only if you let me lick that beautiful pussy of yours in return." 

Kagome smiled a smile filled with both temptation and power. A smile meant to both shake and drive her partner insane with need. "You've got a deal," she said, untying the flimsy belt so her yukata fell off her completely, revealing her state of near nudity. 

Inu Yasha growled and pulled her on top of him. Kagome giggled, the first truly lighthearted sound he had heard from her all day. He buried his hand in her hair, bringing her head down so he could give her another deep, drugging kiss as his hips tilted upward, so close, yet so far from where he wanted to be. 

Kagome was the first one to break the kiss, her hands moving to the ties of his hakama. Once they were undone, she shifted to draw them off his legs. What she saw beneath made her chuckle. "Tighty whities?" 

Inu Yasha blushed. "I own a few," he said. "I just grabbed what I could from the laundry basket." 

"You should have been an underwear model," Kagome said, admiring the way his erection was fighting the confines of the material. "Any woman would want her lover in these, after seeing this." 

"You're crazy," Inu Yasha said, but the light in his eyes revealed how much it meant to him for her to say such a thing. 

"Of course I am," Kagome replied. "I am ab," she pressed a kiss to his navel, "so," another kiss, to his hip this time, "lute," her lips brushed his upper abdomen, "ly," she reached his pectorals, placing a kiss in the shallow, masculine valley between them, "crazy." She nipped his chin, her body coming back up on top of his. Inu Yasha's hands flew to her hips, needing something to hold onto as she continued to make her way up. "About golden eyes," she continued, kissing each of his cheeks just below said eyes, "and especially," she kissed his nose, his forehead, then finally the top of his head, capping it off by rubbing his ears slowly but firmly, "dog ears." Kagome smiled at him again. "Thank goodness my mate has those." 

Inu Yasha growled playfully, wishing he could just flip them over, tear the layers of clothing separating them away, and bury himself inside her. He loved his newest pup. He really did. He just wished the pup didn't limit their positions quite so much. 

Then again, it was rather rare for Kagome to climb on top of him, so he would savor it. He could feel her heat, so tantalizingly close. She began to move her hips, and it was soon clear what she was doing. Inu Yasha stared at her, and she silently challenged him to say something. In reply, he simply gripped her hips tighter and joined in, doing his best not to come as the flared edge where head met shaft stimulated Kagome's clit, even through the double layers of cotton between them. 

It didn't take long, and it took every ounce of strength Inu Yasha possessed to simply watch his mate climax, rather than join her. She was absolutely breathtaking, his name a litany of pure desire as she rode each wave. Her head was thrown back, her hair cascading down like a waterfall as she lost herself to pleasure. Pleasure he'd been able to give her. Eventually, he couldn't help it, lunging upward to cage her in his arms and latch onto her neck. 

Kagome came down from her high, only to start climbing again at the feeling of Inu Yasha's mouth on her throat. "Inu Yasha." 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha rumbled against her throat. He could almost feel her blood rushing through her veins, pulsing beneath his tongue. Much like his cock was pulsing with the need to come. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"Hmm?" 

Seeing him preoccupied, Kagome allowed herself a wicked grin. She only hoped she could pull off the maneuver she was thinking of. 

Inu Yasha didn't really pay attention at first, his concentration focused on both pleasuring his mate, and trying not to come. Then it finally dawned on him what was happening. A very canine yelp escaped him as Kagome somehow managed to maneuver him through the opening in his underwear and into the familiar, clasping warmth of her body. 

"Kagome." 

"I can tell you need to come," Kagome said, brushing her thumbs against his cheeks. "You'll just have to clean up afterwards." 

The image her words conjured coupled with the rhythmic squeezing of his shaft drew him even closer to the edge. Then she ground against him, making his erection brush every single centimeter of her passage. He couldn't hold out any longer, letting go in an explosion of light and sensation. 

In Kagome's opinion, there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of her mate in the throes of ecstasy. His grip on her hips was almost tight enough to leave indentations, even as his own hips bucked, thrusting up into her as far as he could reach. Somehow he was still upright, even with his head thrown back, his mouth wide open as his eyes closed and tremors wracked his body. Kagome couldn't help herself, shifting upward just a tad, to capture his lower lip between her teeth and nibble. 

Inu Yasha came back to earth to the sensation of Kagome suckling his lower lip. He lowered his head, forcing her to let go, but he made up for it by kissing her, peppering her own lips with his as he savored the feeling of their bodies still being connected, though he could tell he was starting to soften. 

Once Inu Yasha allowed her to breathe, Kagome said, "Now I'll keep my promise." 

Inu Yasha watched with erotic fascination as Kagome slowly rose, his length slipping out of her centimeter by centimeter. Once he finally popped free, he watched as she quickly moved the crotch of her panties back in place. Realizing what she was doing, Inu Yasha whimpered. 

"Caught on, have you?" she asked. "Don't want any to go to waste, you know." 

His youkai side replied to that, insisting that they should just take their little bitch for all she was worth, pummeling her and proving to her that none of his seed would ever go to "waste" again. But Inu Yasha knew that both he and Kagome needed this particular style of play tonight. For himself, the reassurance that the human he loved still felt that way, and for Kagome, reassurance that he would never hold the death of a hanyou like Kakuju against her. 

He watched Kagome's every move as she tucked his softened length back inside, only to completely divest him of his underwear a minute later. The approval and the love shining in her eyes as she stared at him only touched him more. In her eyes, he was beautiful, and she proved that to him every single day. Just as she was the most gorgeous being on earth to him, especially now with the way she glowed from their newest pup's presence. Her additional curves were just frosting on the delectable Kagome cake, and he was dying for a taste. 

"Kagome..." 

Kagome looked at him and smiled. The desire in his eyes was so plain to see, and it soothed the lingering tendril of uncertainty in her heart. Not that she honestly thought he would stop loving her for what she had done. But although she hid it well, she oftentimes wondered how she had been granted such an incredible gift. And that's what he was to her. It would be too silly to say aloud, but he was an angel, a guiding spirit, sent to her and her family so that she could find happiness again. And she was happy. Deliriously so. Even with all the obstacles that had been thrown in their way, it had only made their relationship stronger. Even now. 

Knowing exactly what he wanted, and one last thread of embarrassment tamped down, Kagome crawled toward Inu Yasha's head, then carefully straddled it, with his strong, capable hands guiding her. 

The scent of their combined essences made Inu Yasha's head swim. Every time, this was a fantasy come true for him. Even as he felt the tenderly erotic slide of Kagome's body against his, stretching herself out as best she could. He angled his hips to give her better access, and she rewarded him with a kiss to the nest of silvery pubic hair at the base of his currently all but flaccid length. 

Inu Yasha stroked Kagome's thighs, feeling both the softness and the strength there. He debated which avenue to take until Kagome's voice cut into his thoughts. 

"It's been a while since there was any real garment destruction," Kagome said. "Have fun." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Oh I plan to," he practically purred, lightly tracing a finger right over the crotch of her panties lengthwise, drawing in the scent that came with the dampness and savoring the way her body shuddered in reaction. He reached out, finding a blanket, and tucked the folded cloth behind his head. That put him at an absolutely perfect angle. He urged her hips backward just a little bit more, his nose practically buried between her legs, before tracing the crotch of her panties again, but this time, using his claw to make a slit in the material. 

Rich ambrosia touched his tongue as he immediately flicked it out, unwilling to lose a single drop. He lapped at her folds, drinking from her as if he were dying of thirst, and she was the only oasis in the entire desert. Her scent intoxicated him, urging him to bury his tongue still further, ferreting out the absolute proof that this wasn't a dream. She was his, and his alone. 

Kagome shuddered and moaned, rocking her hips backward towards his wicked, talented mouth and tongue. It was all she could do to maintain her own focus, such as it was. She could see the stirring which usually led to the return of his erection, but she took the downtime to indulge in one of her other favorite pastimes, simply reveling in the feeling of his skin against hers. She traced the graceful sweep of his hip bones, massaged his powerful thighs. But the thing that drew her most was the seat of that incredible scent she'd come to associate with her amazing mate. In any other situation, she would be thoroughly embarrassed, burying her nose in Inu Yasha's pubic, well, she privately referred to it as fur, considering how thick it was. Every single centimeter of him was so very masculine even in its grace. The body and flesh of a born predator. Yet he could be so loving and gentle with both her and their pups. 

She gently nosed his heavy sac, letting the tiny hairs there tickle her skin. How could she not worship this part of him? The origin of Naoki, the son of her heart, as well as the son currently in her womb. She gently licked him, then suckled the skin, reveling in the taste of him. And with those ministrations, she felt him start to move, his previously exhausted length gaining new life and strength. She couldn't help it. She loved watching him like this. It was fascinating to her, watching him go from a restful state to hard and thick, ready to penetrate her in any way she pleased. 

She nuzzled that awakening column of flesh, encouraging it to continue. Then she placed little kisses up and down the length of his shaft. A shaft that grew longer as it filled with blood once more. She gently took hold of him, easing his foreskin back. She loved the way he looked, the way he tasted, and she was dying to satisfy her current appetite. 

Inu Yasha's shout was muffled as he felt her take him into her mouth. He hadn't been oblivious to her previous ministrations. In fact, they touched him deeply. Her reverence was a miracle to him. Nobody wanted a tainted hanyou, especially not in that way. Yet in Kagome's arms, Kagome's hands, Kagome's mouth, Kagome's body, he felt like a god. As if he could take on any youkai, since he had a mate that was steadfast and true. By this time, she knew how to bring him off in no time flat, yet she had also taken the time to learn how to prolong his pleasure. How to drive him to the brink of insanity, only to drag him back kicking and screaming again and again until he was dying for the sweetness of release. 

He knew at their current pace, they could stay as they were for hours. If he had that kind of time, he would do it in a heartbeat. But he also knew that if they stayed too long, nothing would get aired out enough by bedtime. With a slight pang of regret, he focused more steadily on the signals Kagome's body was sending him. He could spend all day right where he was, and would do so gladly, but now it was time to prove once and for all exactly how much he loved her. 

Kagome felt the shift, just before Inu Yasha changed tactics, ripping the crotch of her panties still further until it was absolutely shredded and applying that lithe, powerful tongue of his directly to her clit. A moan escaped her lips, which made him gasp, though the sound was muffled. Kagome repeated the sound, and his hips bucked. Having found yet another new tactic to please her mate, Kagome let her voice hum around his solid length, vibrating around the delicious, mushroom-shaped head. 

Inu Yasha had originally been caressing her thighs, but had slowly moved his hands up as he licked her, slicing even more cotton to ribbons in order to reveal her soft, smooth skin. Once there was nothing left but the waistband, legbands, and a few scraps of cotton, he gently hooked his thumbs around her outer lips to spread her wide as he quickly flicked the tip of his tongue against the sweet little pearl that gave her so much pleasure. His fingers dug into her flesh as he felt the sensation of Kagome's voice buzzing around his already sensitive cock. He applied himself with even more determination, desperate to draw her over the edge first. 

Finally, Kagome had to let him go, the hand that had been around the base of his erection grasping his hip instead as she gave him one last slurp before taking him out of her mouth completely. She felt a little bad about it, but it was his own danged fault. She didn't want to accidentally bite him in the throes of her own ecstasy. He was using his knowledge of her body to ruthless advantage, driving her ever onward towards the summit. She kissed whatever patches of skin she could reach before eventually giving up and simply wrapping her arms around his hips to clutch his firm yet yielding buttocks. A moment later, she was catapulted into the stratosphere as Inu Yasha very gently nudged her clit with a fang. 

Pride rose up in Inu Yasha as his mate came apart around him. He heard the high-pitched whine that escaped her throat, knowing she would be screaming his name if they weren't trying to be at least a little quiet. He didn't let up, swirling his tongue around her clit, then tracing her delightfully sweet inner lips, before tossing her higher with more attention where he knew she needed it most. 

Kagome felt like she was going to hyperventilate. Her entire body was shaking from the force of her pleasure, but Inu Yasha continued to devour her. She quickly lost count of how many orgasms he'd driven her to. Then all at once, it was too much, and she tried to scoot away. 

Inu Yasha felt her trying to escape, and pulled back, feeling a little guilty. He stroked her skin, gentling her as best he could. "I'm sorry," he said. 

"It's okay," Kagome hastened to reassure him, her voice roughened from the screams she hadn't permitted herself to fully indulge in. "I get it. You love humans." 

Inu Yasha chuckled, a wholly masculine sound that sent another spike of desire through Kagome's hypersensitive body. "And this one in particular," he added, giving her a loud, smacking kiss on each of her nethercheeks. 

Kagome laughed. "You're lucky I let go of you, or I probably would have done you some damage." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Like you could." 

Kagome let a playful spark of reiki come to her fingertips, just enough to give him a shock roughly equivalent to static. "Don't tempt me." 

"Good thing I like playing with fire," Inu Yasha replied. He admired the proof of his handiwork, the way her usually pink folds were now flushed a lovely rose. He was dying for another taste, but Kagome hadn't calmed down enough yet. 

"Yes, it is," Kagome said. "Now, can I return the favor, or will you interrupt me again?" 

Inu Yasha laughed. "Go right ahead. I'll behave.. for now." 

"Thank you," Kagome said primly, which made Inu Yasha laugh even harder. At least, until she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft again, squeezing him lightly as she moved with slow, short strokes. A wicked smile touched her lips before she brought him close to her mouth. But instead of taking him inside, she flicked her tongue out, laving the very tip. 

Inu Yasha switched his grip, grasping Kagome's hips as she worked him. She told him she loved him on a regular basis, but she was absolutely no slouch when it came to showing him just how devoted she was in purely physical ways as well. Part of him wished he could watch her, but the other part relished not being able to read her intentions. He had no idea how she would touch him next, so he couldn't help the way his hips jerked when he felt an astonishingly cool rush of air at the very head of his erection. "Kagome?" 

Kagome chuckled. "You like?" she asked. 

"I think.. oh fuck!" he shouted as he suddenly found himself engulfed in the pulsing heat of her mouth. 

When she finally drew back again, she was grinning with pride. "I take that as a yes," she said, gently blowing around the pulsing flesh before her. She repeated the cycle a few more times, and she almost swore he grew even harder in her grasp. Determined to repay his earlier torture, she wrapped her lips around him just enough to cover the head, using her tongue to stimulate that oh-so-sensitive tip. 

Inu Yasha snarled, and he could feel his legs shaking. He was close. Oh so unbearably close. He tilted his hips, trying to get more depth, but Kagome held him fast, driving him insane with her talented tongue. Then suddenly he was right on the brink. Just a few more moments... 

"Gah!" he cried out as Kagome pressed in at just the right spot. He could feel the electricity racing through his body and the tremors he had come to associate with orgasm, and yet, he somehow knew he wasn't actually ejaculating. 

Kagome wanted to squeal and clap her hands together with glee, but grinning like an idiot would have to do. She monitored Inu Yasha not only through their bond, but the sounds he was making and the feel of his body trembling beneath hers. 

"What the hell was that?" Inu Yasha demanded, once his vocal chords were back in working order. 

"Just paying you back for earlier," Kagome said, her voice warm and seductive. "I won't torture you as much as you did me. I'm not sure what your limit is." She gave a tender kiss to the tip of his still pulsing cock. 

"Torture me.. oh gods!" Inu Yasha cried out as Kagome gave him a squeeze, then wrapped her lips around him again. Inu Yasha didn't know which was worse, when she fully denied him, or this new trick of hers. He'd never experienced anything like it. Or so he thought, until he remembered the night after their wedding ceremony, when he'd drained himself temporarily dry. His eyes narrowed. So that's what she was doing to him! 

Then all coherent thought fled as she brought him to climax again, only to prevent him from actually coming. 

After the third time, he was reduced to begging. He felt so incredibly good, but he was losing sensation where he craved it the most. "Kagome, please, let me come!" 

Kagome could tell he was at his limit. She wanted to ask him a question, but she wanted him to answer it truthfully. Honestly. Not out of desperation. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock as the hand around his shaft moved faster. She applied as much suction as she dared, willing him to give her everything he could. 

When he finally came, Inu Yasha felt as if his soul were leaving his body. Shudders wracked him, and if Kagome hadn't been so firmly on top of him, he probably would have bucked her off. Every nerve was on fire, his mind completely blown. Even so, he could hear and feel Kagome's reaction on the edge of his awareness. She was gulping him down, the sounds both obscene and music to his ears. He felt tears prickling the backs of his eyes from the intensity of the moment, his heart about to burst with all the love he felt for her. 

Kagome was hard-pressed to keep up, but she swallowed every bit of seed he gave her, gobbling it down as if it were her most favorite thing in the world. Once the initial jets subsided, she took him in more deeply, going as far as possible in her current position. When she came back up, she sucked him hard, draining him of everything he had to give. Finally, he left her mouth with a soft pop, but she couldn't resist rubbing her cheek against his slowly deflating shaft. 

"Kagome." 

Hearing the need in his voice, Kagome gave him one more soft kiss before slowly turning around. The moment they were face to face, Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her, holding her desperately close. 

"Thank you, Kagome," he said. 

"You're welcome. Thank you," she replied, "though you're squashing me. Or rather, you're squashing our son." 

Inu Yasha quickly but carefully repositioned them so that he was still holding her, but she was on her side next to him, her body still partially splayed over his own. He found himself kissing first the top of her head, then migrating downward to her forehead, her temples, her nose, her cheeks, then finally her lips. 

Once they finally parted far enough to speak, Kagome asked, "So, do you think I still love hanyou?" 

Inu Yasha chuckled, utterly content. "If that was anything to go by, you fucking love them," he said. 

"Or at least, one in particular," Kagome corrected, feeling the racing of his heart beneath her fingertips. 

Inu Yasha's golden eyes glowed, feeling perfectly safe in the arms of his loving mate. "And the reason I killed one human is because he threatened the ones I love, repeatedly," he growled. "Humans in general I can take or leave, but I adore Sachiko, and I love you more than words can say." 

"I love you, too, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, lifting her head slightly for another kiss. 

Inu Yasha wasn't about to refuse her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Now this is one of those times why I "Choose Not to Warn". When people see "character death", they think a canon character's going to die, not an OC. But there is death in my story. So.. yeah. I try and tag as best I can, but I'm still new to this particular dimension of fandom. Therefore, I'd rather cover as many bases as possible.


	95. What Family Is For

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety-Five**  
_What Family Is For_

Inu Yasha and Kagome finally made their way back downstairs close to dinnertime. The glow around them was unmistakable, making Naoki and Sachiko roll their eyes, and Sango and Suikotsu blush. Mama Higurashi just gave them a knowing glance, and Miroku, of course, made one of his infamous innuendos. The teasing lasted until partway through dinner, when Sango threatened to make him sleep under the stars instead of sharing a futon with her that night. He didn't say another word after that, but his dark blue eyes twinkled merrily throughout the meal. 

Afterwards, everyone gathered in the main room to watch T.V. except for Kagome and Inu Yasha. Actually, it was Kagome who started it, slipping out of the back door as soon as the dishes were done. Inu Yasha, of course, was not about to let her out of his sight, and their pups were more than safe with Sango, Miroku, Suikotsu, and Mama Higurashi. Shouga and Shippou had gone home earlier, after Inu Yasha had settled in with Kagome. Mama Higurashi had passed on the reassurance that both Kagome and their soon-to-be-born pup were fine. Not that Inu Yasha needed to be told. He could feel it, and was grateful. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, slipping up behind Kagome and putting his arms around her, hooking his chin over her shoulder as his hands came to rest on her stomach. Inu Yasha hated to breach the subject, but this was important, "So, how did Kakuju get in here, anyway? Especially considering the mess he left behind. Something tells me I have a new side project to take care of." 

"Only if you want to," Kagome replied, getting a light growl out of him, which made her laugh. "Okay, okay, my big, strong alpha male. Make sure our home is in good shape for our newest pup." 

"Keh," Inu Yasha said, holding Kagome a little tighter before moving his head to lightly nip at her neck in reproach. 

Kagome sighed, recognizing the rebuke for what it was. "I think," she said, her eyes and voice far away, as if she were communing with the very fabric of the earth itself, "the wards didn't react because Kakuju's intentions weren't strictly evil. What he did was a reaction to the destruction of apparently the only family he cared to acknowledge." She leaned back against her mate, savoring the feel of his warm, strong body against hers. "We need to change the parameters to include anyone who means harm to our family, regardless of the source of that desire." 

Inu Yasha nodded, even though he knew Kagome wouldn't be able to see it. "Your wish is my command," he said. 

"Yeah, right," Kagome said, her tone making it obvious she was teasing before she reached up to affectionately rub one of his ears. "But you have been a very good boy." 

Inu Yasha growled, a little louder, but it was a good-natured sound. He was a dog, after all. A very loyal one to the mistress who held his heart. 

"So, if our youngest son is talking now," Kagome said, "does that mean he'll be here soon?" 

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never heard of a pup 'talking' before they're born. That's a question for Shouga. She'd know better than me." 

Kagome pinched his ear, but it didn't stop him from chuckling. His breath washed over her skin, making her shiver. 

:: _Bouncy feel good time?_ :: 

"What?" Kagome stiffened. 

Inu Yasha groaned, feeling his face explode with heat. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"That," he said, "was our pup again. He knew you weren't shivering because you're cold." 

Kagome wondered if steam was rising off her cheeks, they were so red. "Oh no..." 

"Well, at least it looks like he's not bothered by it," Inu Yasha pointed out. 

"Not like he has much of a choice," Kagome muttered. 

"So you're saying we should stop?" 

Kagome turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not on your life." 

Inu Yasha had just started leaning down, intent on capturing her lips with his, when the sound of a mildly embarrassed throat clearing interrupted them. Inu Yasha looked up, and Kagome turned partway to see a familiar face. 

"Aono-san! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, and Inu Yasha let her go, knowing she had immediately gone into hostess mode. 

"Just wanted to make sure you are all safe, after today's events." 

"We're fine," Inu Yasha replied, maybe a little more shortly than he should have. The guy did rule in his favor and made sure beyond all doubt that Sachiko was his. 

"And also to thank you,” Aono said. 

"Thank us?" Kagome echoed. 

Aono nodded, then asked, "Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" 

Inu Yasha noticed the way that Aono kept staring at the sinking sun out of the corner of his eye. 

"Sure, just let me go tell the others," Kagome said, inclining her head toward the back door of the main house. 

"Of course, Higurashi-san." 

Once Kagome was safely back inside, Inu Yasha's nostrils flared. It wasn't there before, but an unfamiliar scent was starting to make its presence known. He glared at Aono, who ignored the extra scrutiny, instead watching a flock of birds that flew by overhead. 

"Okay, everyone knows you're here and that we'll be back soon," Kagome said. "Please, come with me." 

The three made their way behind the main shrine building. 

"Is this private enough, Aono-san?" Kagome asked. 

"Indeed it is. Thank you, Higurashi-san." 

"So, why have you called us out here?" Inu Yasha demanded. 

Aono held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I understand why you are on edge. I simply wished to thank you two, because you have given me hope." 

"Hope?" Kagome asked. 

Just then, the sun slipped completely below the horizon. Inu Yasha and Kagome watched in utter fascination as the very human man before them transformed. The first thing Kagome thought of was the Greek legend involving the Minotaur. Muscles packed his entire bull-like frame, but unlike a true beast, he stood upright on two legs, his skin a dark grey, while the hair on his head and covering his lower half was nearly black. 

"What the heck?" Inu Yasha burst out. 

"This is why Oyama-san was so open about youkai ways in front of me," Aono said. "My mother gave me another name, but I prefer to go by my father's, Izumo." 

Kagome analyzed him carefully, completely surprised by what she found. During the day, he had carried no trace of youki, but now, he appeared to her senses as a full youkai, very similar to when Inu Yasha transformed. "So.. your human time is every day, from sunrise to sunset?" 

Izumo turned his now blood red eyes on her. "Very perceptive, Higurashi-san. Especially for someone so new to our world, if Oyama-san is to be believed." 

"You're a hanyou, too?" Inu Yasha asked in stark disbelief. 

Izumo nodded. "The only difference being that in my case, my mother was the youkai parent. It is very rare, though not as rare as a quarter youkai." He gestured with his head toward the main house. "I had never seen such a thing before meeting your son." 

Now Kagome completely understood. "There is hope for you, Izumo-san," she said, her eyes soft and kind. 

"It seems your mate is quite perceptive, Inu Yasha-san," Izumo said, nodding his head. 

"Good thing she is," Inu Yasha said, "because I'm totally lost. And enough with the -san stuff. I'm just plain, old Inu Yasha." 

"I'll do my best, Inu Ya.. sha." 

Kagome giggled. "At least you're very polite, Aono-san." 

"I'm glad you think that is a good thing," he said. "If I may ask, did you always know that your mate was a hanyou?" 

Kagome shook her head. "As you know, our pups Naoki and Sachiko came from our previous relationships. It is actually thanks to them that Inu Yasha and I found each other." She took Inu Yasha's hand and smiled at him, a gesture he happily returned. "I didn't even know that youkai really existed until we'd known each other for a while. Then while we were at an arcade, Naoki was wearing a hat instead of pinning his ears, and the hat got knocked off. It was quite a surprise, let me tell you." 

"And you were not disgusted?" 

Kagome blushed. "Hardly. I thought they were adorable on Naoki, and they're one of my favorite features when it comes to my mate," she admitted. 

"Tell me about it," Inu Yasha harrumphed, but he was blushing slightly. 

"Not to mention, I was very happy to discover that this pup will have them, too," Kagome said, resting her hand on her stomach. "I have also made love to my mate in every form--." 

"Oi! Kagome!" 

"And there are good points to all of them," Kagome finished. 

Even though they couldn't see it due to both the darkness around them and Izumo's skin tone, they could tell he was blushing at her candor. "I see," Izumo said. "So it is possible that someday..?" 

"I'm sure of it," Kagome said. "Yes, it may take a few tries, but when you find the one, you'll know. He or she won't mind either of your forms at all." 

Izumo coughed delicately. "She." 

Kagome smiled. "Just covering all the bases," she said. She looked from Izumo to the main house, regret showing on her face. "I would happily invite you in, but I don't think you'd fit through the door." 

"I am used to that," Izumo said. "I simply wished to speak with you. If I may be allowed to stay here on the grounds, blending into the walls, until daybreak, I would be grateful." 

"It is supposed to be a lovely night tonight," Kagome said. "Please do." 

"Thank you, and please give my regards to your family." Izumo bowed and left, hunching over just enough that his form somehow melded into the treeline. 

"That was.. unexpected," Kagome said. 

"Yeah." Inu Yasha rubbed the inside of Kagome's wrist with his thumb. "Did you mean it, or were you just humoring him?" 

Kagome glared at him, but there was no real heat in it. "If I can fall in love with a rude, stubborn inu hanyou and his adorable quarter-youkai son, who's to say there isn't someone out there looking for a real life minotaur? Stranger things have happened." 

Inu Yasha sighed, then reeled her in for a hug. "Whatever am I going to do with you, Kagome?" 

"Just love me," Kagome replied, snuggling in with a happy smile. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Like I could ever do anything else." 

**~*~*~*~**

Once they were inside the main house, Inu Yasha brought everyone else up to speed. Of course, it was all he and Kagome could do to keep Sachiko inside, especially since she had never seen a hanyou like that before. She was quite obviously back to her usual, friendly self. 

It took both Kagome and Inu Yasha putting their feet down to make her stay put. She'd pouted, but obeyed. 

"On the one hand, I missed this. On the other," Kagome said, letting her voice trail off. 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I know what you mean." 

That night, everyone slept very soundly after the ordeals of the day. In the morning, Izumo actually did stop by in his human form, and was talked into breakfast. He was quite shocked at how they simply folded him into their odd family, and Kagome and Inu Yasha marveled at his patience in dealing with Sachiko's game of one million questions. 

"Is she always like this?" Suikotsu quietly asked as he helped Mama Higurashi clean up the breakfast dishes and start preparing a tray to bring to Miroku and Sango. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Naoki, and Sachiko were still at the kitchen table with Izumo, the bull hanyou smiling gently as Sachiko chattered at him. 

Mama Higurashi smiled. "The Sachiko you're seeing now is the real Sachiko," she replied. "The way she was in Hawaii after her kidnapping, it worried us all a little bit. It's actually a relief hearing her go on like that." 

"I feel a little sorry for Aono-san, there," Suikotsu replied. 

"You're not fooling me," was Mama Higurashi's gentle reply. "I saw you and Sachiko yesterday." 

"I was nervous," Suikotsu admitted. "I've purposely kept myself away from little girls." 

"I honestly wouldn't worry," Mama Higurashi said. "You've seen for yourself, Sachiko is no ordinary girl. She has miko powers, and she has some youkai strength from Inu Yasha's mating to Kagome." Mama Higurashi put down the dish she had just finished drying and lifted her hand to cup his cheek, which required Suikotsu to lean down slightly. "You're safe here, just as the rest of my family is. Safe, and very welcome." 

"Well," Inu Yasha's voice cut through all the conversations going on, "it's time for all pups to go to school." 

"Dad!" "But Papa!" 

"No buts from either of you," Inu Yasha said. "The Hojo are no longer a direct threat, so it's time to start catching up on all the work you two have missed." 

"No fair," Sachiko pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping in her chair. 

Izumo smiled at the display. "You both must get a good education," he said. "An understanding of the basics is essential, no matter what field you go into as adults." 

Naoki sighed in defeat. "C'mon, Sachiko, let's get our stuff." 

"Okay," Sachiko said, sliding off her chair and slowly following her brother. 

"I'll keep them focused," Inu Yasha said, leaning over and gently brushing a kiss against Kagome's forehead. "You stay here and rest. I have some pups to wrangle." 

Kagome couldn't help the dreamy smile that touched her lips as she watched her mate rise and go upstairs. 

"I fear it is time for me to depart," Izumo said. "My docket is full." 

"No rest for the weary, huh?" Kagome asked. 

"Indeed." Izumo rose and bowed to her, before turning to Mama Higurashi. "Thank you for the meal." 

Mama Higurashi smiled. "It was my pleasure. Stop by any time." 

Once Izumo was gone, Inu Yasha, Naoki, and Sachiko reappeared. After a few more protests, Naoki and Sachiko allowed themselves to be herded out the door. The last thing Kagome saw out the back door was Inu Yasha crouching down, Sachiko's backpack in one hand as she climbed onto his back. Then they took off, leaving the Higurashi shrine behind. 

A few minutes later, Sango and Miroku came in. 

"And here I was just about to bring you breakfast," Mama Higurashi said with her usual welcoming smile. 

"We have something important to talk to you all about," Miroku said, looking around the room. "Where's Inu Yasha?" 

Kagome chuckled. "This is going to sound strange, but he's heading to work after dropping the pups off at school. He wanted to work on repairing the shrine buildings, but his work orders have built up while we spent all those days in mediation." 

"Inu Yasha the salaryman," Miroku said, contemplating the image. Then both he and Sango chorused, "Nah." 

"You know my mate well," Kagome said with a grin. 

"Well, then, I suppose we'll bring him up to speed later. The most important people are here," Sango said, turning towards Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu. "Will you two sit down with us while we eat?" 

Mama Higurashi nodded, while Suikotsu shrugged. Once Sango and Miroku's breakfast was safely on the table, Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu sat down. 

"Sango and I have discussed a few things," Miroku said. 

"But first things first," Sango said, turning her attention towards Suikotsu. "Before we say more, what are your intentions towards Higurashi-san?" 

Suikotsu blushed bright red. "I don't know what you mean." 

Sango smiled. "I think you do," she replied, taking Miroku's hand under the table. "I've never seen you so happy, and I know firsthand how wonderful it is to find someone who accepts you, past scars and all." 

"Perhaps I should say instead," Suikotsu clarified, "that what I wish, and what is reasonable, are two very different things." 

"And what are those?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Suikotsu sighed. "My heart," his blush grew deeper, "wants me to stay here in Japan. My research in Hawaii is nearly complete, anyway. I knew I would have to move on soon. The Seikis have been more than generous with their resources and friendship. I was originally thinking of moving to the United States mainland, but I didn't have any concrete plans other than that. I have missed Japan. However, my late wife's family still has a price on my head. As it is, I shouldn't have stayed here this long already." 

"Suikotsu," Mama Higurashi breathed. 

"And if I said that we have talked to Ayame-san and Aono-san, and they would be willing to help you, would you take them up on it?" Miroku asked. 

"Help me?" Suikotsu asked. 

It was Sango's turn to speak next. "Your late wife's family hasn't seen you since your wedding day, yes?" 

"Yes," Suikotsu said slowly. 

"And you were much shorter back then, weren't you?" Sango asked. 

Suikotsu blushed again. "Short and stout. I was very often teased in younger grades, then bullied in high school and at university." 

"Now you're tall and muscular," Miroku said. "I doubt they would even recognize you if they saw you on the street." 

Suikotsu frowned, deep in thought. "Probably not." 

"Coupled with a name change," Sango said, "I would be surprised if anyone could track you, especially if you were listed as having been born in Japan, but moved to Hawaii as a child." 

Suikotsu glared at them. "That's tampering with legal documents, you know." 

Miroku shrugged. "Not tampering. Creating," he said. "The youkai community does it all the time for its own members. I'm sure that, as a potential member of a part-youkai family, the youkai here would back you up." 

"On top of that," Sango said, "staying here would help ensure you don't transform again." She turned her attention to Kagome. "Did I hear something the other night about altering the wards?" 

Kagome nodded. "We're going to alter them slightly, so it's not just those with evil in their hearts, but those with the intention of hurting our family." 

"Considering that this is a fully active shrine with a powerful miko at the helm," Miroku said, "there would be no safer place for you. Kagome-sama could refresh the shields around that seed of darkness any time they start to falter, and the lightness that is there naturally would be encouraged. This entire place exudes peace and unconditional love. If Sango and I didn't have such strong roots in Hawaii, we'd be tempted to stay here, ourselves." 

"Miroku-sama," Kagome breathed. 

Miroku smiled at her, but a tinge of sadness worked its way into his expression. "It is very true. But as it stands, we'll have to leave very soon." 

Kagome couldn't help the light pang in her heart. "I know you two have been here quite a while, but we will all definitely miss you." 

"So, Suikotsu," Sango said, "what is your choice? Go to Hawaii with us, or allow us to help massage things so you can stay here?" 

Suikotsu looked at Mama Higurashi. "Kasumi, I..." 

Mama Higurashi tried not to pressure him, ruthlessly tamping down her own feelings on the matter. She had to be strong, no matter what he chose. She kept things as light as she could, saying, "Everyone should break the rules at least once or twice in their life. But the choice is truly up to you. I know my own feelings, but this is your life." 

"So if Suikotsu wanted to change his last name to Higurashi, you would have no objections?" Miroku prompted. 

Both Suikotsu and Mama Higurashi flushed scarlet. Mama Higurashi shook her head. "I would be honored. Inu Yasha and Naoki have already taken our name. If our family becomes a haven for those we love, well then, that is what family is supposed to be for." 

"Kasumi, you don't mean..?" Suikotsu was cut off as Mama Higurashi wrapped her hands around his as best she could. They were so dainty in comparison to his large but nimble ones. 

Mama Higurashi took a deep breath, gathering up her courage. Suikotsu‘s last response had given her reason to hope. "If you won't ask me, I'll ask you. Kuronaka Suikotsu, will you marry me?" 

Everybody at the table held their breath. Suikotsu knew he was shaking as he contemplated his reply. He knew that logically he should let her down gently and take his broken heart back to Hawaii. But that wasn't what he truly wanted. He had seen for himself how fiercely Kasumi and her daughter defended the youkai members of their family. They were used to the darkness. They had taken care of him when they would have had every right to put him out of his misery. 

He thought of the place that he was once content in, that condo in Hawaii. Part of his reason for coming back to Japan was how empty it had seemed once Kasumi and her family left. A piece of his heart that had been so deeply scarred was now healing, and as a scholar of traditional medicine, he knew full well what could happen if treatment was stopped partway through. 

Not to mention the fact that he could honestly say he had fallen head over heels for Higurashi Kasumi. If he said yes, he would not only be a husband again, but he would gain children and grandchildren. Things he had believed to be forever out of his reach. 

"Yes," he finally said, his voice little more than a whisper. 

A cheer rose up from both Sango and Miroku, while Kagome grinned so hard, her cheeks hurt. Kagome's own heart was ready to burst with happiness for her mother. 

"Wait until Naoki and Sachiko hear," Kagome said. "They're going to be thrilled!" 

"Though you may get the 'hurt her, and you're dead' talk from Inu Yasha," Miroku said. 

"But don't worry, he's mostly bark," Sango added. 

"You two!" Kagome burst out, though every word they had said was true. 

Suikotsu's expression turned deadly serious. "And if I ever threaten this family, I would want him to put me down," he said. 

"Now, now, no more talk of that," Mama Higurashi said, smiling up at him. "Thank you. You have just made me the happiest woman alive." 

"And I am truly the happiest man." 

Everyone else looked away as the two shared their first kiss as an engaged couple. Miroku smiled at Kagome. "So, how's it feel to be gaining a stepfather?" 

Kagome's joy was obvious to everyone. "All I'll say is, I think I know a little how Sachiko feels now." 

Everyone laughed at that. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Thanks for doing this, Kaji." 

Kajimaru gave Inu Yasha a sideways look. "Like I wouldn't help protect my grandkits again, and I'm still concerned, considering everything that has happened." 

The two males stood on two separate tree branches in an old oak tree that gave them a perfect view into Sachiko and Naoki's classroom. 

"Until we know what the remaining Hojo will do, my pups are in trouble. But their brother's nearly here, so I have to keep my workload going," Inu Yasha said. 

"You're preaching to the choir," Kajimaru replied, then shooed him away. "Go, provide for your kits. I'll be here, making sure no one tries anything funny." 

Inu Yasha paused for a moment. "I don't think I ever said it, but.. thanks. For everything you and Shouga have done." 

Kajimaru waved him off. "That's what family is for. Now get going before I light your non-existent tail on fire." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

Kajimaru smiled to himself as Inu Yasha took off across the treetops. It did his heart good to see the young hanyou they'd taken in as a heartbroken child so happy and confident, filled with strength from his connection to his kits and having found a mate he obviously adored. 

It was all a parent, even an unofficial one, could ask for.


	96. A Long Time Coming

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety-Six**  
_A Long Time Coming_

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Inu Yasha had wanted to spend part of the day working on his backlog, and the rest repairing the shrine buildings, but apparently word of his abilities was continuing to spread. Once he'd drawn everything up, he stared at the list of orders in dismay, then dove into his work, determined to make up for all those useless days spent in mediation. 

It wasn't until the next day when he was literally dropping Naoki and Sachiko off at school again that he felt a familiar pinch in the vicinity of his jugular vein. He smacked his hand against the side of his neck to find a very flat flea youkai smashed into his palm as a result. 

"So, you're finally back, Myouga-jiji," Inu Yasha grumbled. 

"Inu Yasha-sama!" Myouga said, "It was a very long trip back from Hawaii." 

"I can tell." Inu Yasha took in the darkness of the flea youkai's skin, and despite his protests, Myouga was looking very well fed indeed. "You could have stayed a few more months." 

"And miss the birth of your son? Absolutely not," Myouga said. "From what I hear, all is well?" 

Inu Yasha's face softened. "Yeah, thank the kami." 

"Then may it be so up until the very end," Myouga intoned, before shaking himself. "Anyway, Inu Yasha-sama, I have a very important message for you." 

"Oh?" 

Myouga straightened, but also started quivering. "Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to see you." 

Inu Yasha blinked, absolutely stunned. He used his free hand to exaggeratedly clean out one of his ears. "I think the heat's getting to me. I thought I heard you say Sesshoumaru wants to see me." 

"You heard correctly, Inu Yasha-sama." 

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "Why?" He picked Myouga up between his thumb and forefinger, the tension there promising another squishing if the flea youkai didn't answer. 

"I don't know!" Myouga cried. "The wind youkai Kagura caught me just as I was about to get on the plane and asked me to pass on the message. I swear!" 

"Figures. He wouldn't even send his own toady of an assistant out to summon a mere hanyou." 

"Inu Yasha-sama..." Myouga said, his voice full of reproach. 

Inu Yasha sighed, debating with himself. A large part of him wanted to simply blow off the summons. What the hell could Sesshoumaru want after all this time? While it was true that he had helped with the shrine's wards, it wasn't like they were on speaking terms or anything. But there was that tiny part of him deep down, the part he'd shoved down ruthlessly, that wanted to talk to the full youkai half brother who had rejected him back when he was just a pup. 

The other thing he was debating was the safety of bringing Kagome with him. They might be mated, but she was heavily pregnant. On the other hand, he could really use the emotional support, and Sesshoumaru had stayed his hand when she presumed to talk to him. 

Then he cringed as he thought of her reaction to finding out he hadn't brought her along. He could just hear her now, calling him an idiot for going in there without backup. 

Another pinch came, this time from the other side of his neck. He swatted Myouga again, but this time when he pulled his hand back, the flea youkai's eyes were impossibly wide. 

"What?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Once Myouga had fluffed back up, he stared at Inu Yasha, looking mildly traumatized. "Did I see a.. a..?" 

"A what?" 

Myouga bounced in agitation. "You're marked!" 

Inu Yasha's "well duh" look was priceless. "So?" 

"I would never have expected something like that from you, Inu Yasha-sama!" 

Inu Yasha's expression hardened as he caught the back of Myouga's collar between the very tips of his claws and brought the flea youkai up close to his face. "You have a problem with my mate and I being equals?" 

"Er, no. No, that's not what I was saying! It's just rare that an inu youkai would..." 

Inu Yasha let his breath leave his body in a rush. "I trust my mate with my life," he said. "She is my partner, not my subordinate, in all things. I don't expect you to understand, Myouga-jiji, but I ask that you respect my decision." 

"Of course, Inu Yasha-sama. There is absolutely no doubt of my loyalty to you, as your father's son!" 

Inu Yasha nodded, then squashed Myouga in his palm just for the hell of it. "We're stopping by the shrine to pick up Kagome, then we'll go see what Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass wants with me." 

**~*~*~*~**

"Thank you for bringing me along," Kagome said, her voice just barely carrying to Inu Yasha's ears as the wind whistled around them. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "I just didn't want to hear about it if I didn't," he replied, holding her just a little tighter. 

"Looks like I've trained you well," Kagome teased, and Inu Yasha growled in reply, making her snuggle in even more. 

As much as Inu Yasha missed occasionally carrying her on his back, his arms would definitely do. Holding her bridal style, close to his heart, seemed to be the perfect place for her while she was carrying their pup. It satisfied something deep inside him that had his youkai side rumbling in approval. 

On top of that, this particular adventure would stretch old wounds to the breaking point again. The last time he had set foot in the Shirakami Corporation main building had been the day after he buried his mother, when his asshole of a half brother had him thrown out for daring to ask for shelter and protection. 

He could never thank Shouga and Kajimaru enough for taking him in, now that he knew why he was meant to survive. His whole life, he had been waiting for Naoki, Kagome, and Sachiko to come into it. Not to mention the little guy still safely within his mother's body. Soon he would hold that pup in his arms, and not just vicariously. 

"Whatever you're thinking, keep doing it. You look so handsome when you smile." 

"Keh," Inu Yasha replied, his cheeks growing warm. "What guy wouldn't be smiling with such a beautiful woman in his arms?" 

"Keep talking like that, and I'll wonder where Inu Yasha went," Kagome joked. "I think I like this side of you," she said a little more seriously. 

"Don't want you getting bored on me." 

"With you?" Kagome asked, her tone incredulous. "Never." 

Inu Yasha's spirits soared. With Kagome by his side, he could do this. In fact, he could do anything. 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha was almost intimidated by the hostile stares that greeted him and Kagome as they entered the Shirakami Corporation headquarters the proper way: through the front door. Instead, he kept his head held high, his shoulders back and his chest out, letting the other inu know he wasn't about to take any guff. Kagome, in his eyes, held herself like a queen. Yes, it was more difficult with their unborn pup so front and center, but she managed. No, not just a queen. A warrior queen. That in turn fed his own self-confidence, his youkai side pointing out that numerous part and full youkai had said he was easily as powerful, if not more so, than many full youkai. 

When they got up to the main desk, all but one gatekeeper scattered, leaving a rather drab-looking inu female with thick glasses to deal with him. Inu Yasha recognized the insult. The female was likely a family member of someone higher up. Otherwise, someone with such an obvious flaw would have been kept behind the scenes. 

"I'm here to see Shirakami Sesshoumaru." 

The inu female didn't even look up at him. "You'll have to make an appointment," she said, her voice dripping with disdain. 

"How dare you!" a familiar voice cried, hopping down from his hiding place in Inu Yasha's hair. 

"Myouga-jii-chan," Kagome said. 

The female inu looked over the top of her glasses at Myouga. "And who might you be?" 

Myouga puffed out his chest. "My name is Myouga, retainer to the late Inu no Taishou, and now servant to his son Inu Yasha." 

That got the attention of everyone in the lobby. Inu Yasha felt the weight of their gazes on him, and his skin crawled. He didn't know which was worse, being snubbed, or being so obviously sized up. 

"He is here on special invitation of Sesshoumaru-sama himself, so I would suggest you give Inu Yasha-sama directions, or Sesshoumaru-sama will be quite annoyed with you, if you know what I mean," Myouga said. 

Inu Yasha felt Kagome squeeze his hand as the inu female made a call. He gave her a light squeeze back. 

The inu female hung up and looked properly chastened. "The elevators are to the left. You want the top floor." 

"Thanks," Inu Yasha said, and turned away. 

Kagome caught sight of Myouga springing off the desk and onto Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Thanks, Myouga-jii-chan," she whispered. 

"Think nothing of it, Kagome-sama," Myouga said. "Touga-sama would be appalled at how everyone acted back there. It's a good thing he isn't here to see it, at least in corporeal form, rest his soul." 

Before Kagome could read too much into Myouga's words, they reached the elevator. Inu Yasha pressed the "up" button and waited. As the car arrived, Inu Yasha stepped back. Kagome was about to ask Inu Yasha what was going on when a burly inu youkai with pitch black fur and two rough-looking men in business suits came out. The inu youkai didn't concern Kagome, but the dangerous aura around the two humans did. 

Inu Yasha ushered her into the elevator, then pressed the button for the top floor. As they rode up, Inu Yasha put his arm around her, turning his head so he could bury his nose in her hair. He breathed deeply, letting the scent of his beloved mate fill his senses. Kagome pressed her lips to the notch of his collarbone visible above the neckline of his shirt, holding him with gentle support. 

Then the elevator dinged and Inu Yasha put his game face back on, ushering Kagome back out of the elevator as a proper mate should, with his hand gently resting against her lower back. 

Jaken scowled at the sight of them, but dutifully picked up the phone. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken didn't wait for a verbal acknowledgement, since he knew that would be a long time coming. "Inu Yasha is here." 

"Send him in," was Sesshoumaru's reply. 

Inu Yasha found his mouth suddenly dry. He hadn't even gotten this far as a pup, Sesshoumaru having actually gone down to the lobby in person to give Inu Yasha the verbal and physical beatdown that had made it painfully clear in more ways than one that his older brother wanted nothing to do with him. 

"We can do this," Kagome whispered. 

Kagome was right. He was no longer a pup. He was a full grown inu male, part-blooded or not, with a powerful miko for a mate. Even if his strength alone wasn't enough, combined with hers, they could probably take down even the near taiyoukai that Sesshoumaru had become. 

"Yeah, we can," Inu Yasha finally replied, then made his way to the door leading to Sesshoumaru's office. 

Once inside, Inu Yasha was shocked by how positively spartan the room was. Given Sesshoumaru's penchant for finery, he would have expected to see the same in his office. However, the decor was by and large nondescript. The only signs that someone truly worked in there were the neat piles of papers next to the computer monitor on Sesshoumaru's desk, and the incongruous presence of a prettily-painted rock holding some of them down. 

"Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha said, knowing that as the younger, he would have to acknowledge Sesshoumaru first. 

"Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru replied, just as blandly. "Sit down." 

Inu Yasha obeyed, not out of any will of his own, but to make sure his mate got off her feet. He could feel her discomfort already. Once he was certain she was properly settled, he sensed Sesshoumaru's eyes on him. "What?" Inu Yasha burst out. 

Sesshoumaru ignored the question, picking up a few sheets of paper. "I hear you have Fukuzawa Kajimaru stationed at the school your pups attend," he said. 

Kagome looked surprised for a split second. She should have known, but she quickly schooled her face. 

"I'm sure the wolves did a decent job, but until I know for absolutely certain that the Hojo are no longer any sort of a threat, I will protect my pups," Inu Yasha said. 

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, almost as if in approval. "Then you will not object to my assigning a detail." 

Inu Yasha shrugged, doing his best not to show his own shock at that blatant sign of acceptance. "If you're that bored." 

Sesshoumaru gave a delicate snort. "Even as watered down as it is, your offspring carry our father's blood. It is my duty." 

"So now you remember your duties? Funny, I seem to remember you telling me that me being a tainted half breed exonerated you from any responsibility, and you backed that up with your youki whip. That healed in a few days, but trust me, I've never forgotten it." 

Kagome stared at Inu Yasha in mute horror as the image flashed before her mind's eye. 

"I am.. not proud of that moment." The words were softly spoken, and the subtle shift of his expression spoke louder than any words Sesshoumaru could have said. "If Father had still been alive, I would have been laid out for at least a week as punishment." 

Inu Yasha blinked. 

"I have been incredibly remiss when it comes to you, Inu Yasha, and in the process, I have alienated a strong potential ally." 

"Should have thought of that before," Inu Yasha replied, not yet willing to extend even the slightest olive branch. 

"Why this sudden change of heart, Sesshoumaru-onii-san?" 

Both brothers stared at Kagome in horror. 

"What?" 

Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru shuddered, but Sesshoumaru was the first to speak, "Do not address me in such a manner." 

"That was just.. no, Kagome. Just no," Inu Yasha said. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, then," Kagome replied, making it clear that the honorific was something she was appending to humor the both of them. 

"I was young and arrogant," he paused as Inu Yasha snorted, "even more arrogant," he amended. "I was blinded to what my father had tried to teach me. Beliefs he died for. I blamed Inu Yasha for that, but now I have come to see that it was my father's choice, and would have been even if Inu Yasha did not exist." 

"Which you'd just love," Inu Yasha said. 

"My life would be less complicated," Sesshoumaru replied, delicately cracking his knuckles to show off his poison-infused claws. 

"Okay, you two, enough macho male displays. Why on earth are we here?" Kagome asked. 

Sesshoumaru frowned at her, then gave a significant look towards her belly. "It seems that carrying my brother's spawn is having an effect on you." 

"If you mean I'm a cranky pregnant lady, then yes, it is," Kagome said. "I'm tired, my body hurts, and I'd like to get this settled." 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha tried to interject. 

"But somebody decided to summon my mate out of nowhere, and he knows that I'd have come here on my own the moment I got wind of it. So if you have something to say, please say it." 

If Inu Yasha didn't know better, he would say Sesshoumaru was amused at her outburst. 

"Very well, then," Sesshoumaru said, "to business. You may have run into two rather predatorial humans on your way up here." 

"Yeah?" Inu Yasha asked warily. 

"The Hojo have made even more enemies than previously imagined. Not only have the daughters of prominent businessmen been maltreated, there are more than a few daughters of politicians, high-ranking officials, ancient families, and even the oldest daughters of the leaders of two different yakuza families." 

Kagome whistled. 

"Thanks to the wolves taking care of the most heinous offenders, and the reclamation of the females by their families, the entire Hojo family is in flux. I will personally be keeping a close eye on developments, which is another reason I extended the offer to guard your offspring." 

"Thank you," Kagome said. 

"Which leads me to my point. A family that rests its power on one individual is easily shattered. I had thought myself above such human nonsense, but now I realize that is universal. I have seen the growth of the Higurashi family from a footnote in the annals of history into a force to be reckoned with just in this past year. The time, my sources tell me, that it has taken for Inu Yasha to become a part of it." 

"You've got it all wrong," Inu Yasha said. "Kagome's family welcomed me and Naoki in from the start. I was the holdout." 

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sesshoumaru said, his voice dry enough to rival the Sahara desert. "At any rate, it would be advantageous at this stage to continue to work together. To combine our forces. You technically own part of this company, Inu Yasha, as the funds to start it came from our father. Though I have heard that you have no interest in becoming, what was it? ‘A pencil pusher‘." 

Inu Yasha blushed. "I meant what I said. You have something that needs fixing, come to me. You need to calm down a snooty poodle who doesn't think things are being done right? Not it." 

"He leaves that to me," Kagome said with a smile. 

Inu Yasha shrugged. "I just know how best to use _my_ resources." The grin he gave Kagome was half mischievous, half sappy, and he really didn't care. 

Sesshoumaru opened a drawer, then laid a folder down on the desk. "Here are the financial records for your portion. It will continue to be handled by my people, unless you say otherwise." 

Inu Yasha slowly rose and made his way over, ready just in case it was all a ruse for Sesshoumaru to attack him. When Sesshoumaru remained perfectly still, Inu Yasha took the folder and backpedaled to his chair. He sat back down and opened it. 

"Oh my," Kagome said. 

"You're not serious?" Inu Yasha barked. 

"That is a paltry sum. Most in your position would be insulted,” Sesshoumaru replied. 

Inu Yasha‘s eyes snapped up to meet Sesshoumaru‘s before sliding away self-consciously. "Hey, what's pocket change to you is a big deal to me." 

"Well, if you're going to insist on single-handedly doubling the size of the inu youkai-blooded population of Japan, I assume you will need resources." 

Inu Yasha and Kagome both blushed. 

"Considering how disgustingly like our father you are, Inu Yasha, I know you will vastly prefer to care for your family out of your own hard work, but that is in place should you or your offspring ever have need." 

"I..." Inu Yasha didn't know what else to say, so he forced the word, "Thanks," to pass his lips. 

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly. 

"Well, if that's everything, we won't take up any more of your precious time," Inu Yasha said. 

"Almost," Kagome said, laying a hand on his arm. "Sesshoumaru-sama--." 

"Inform me via e-mail or the flea when you need me to assist in adjusting those wards," Sesshoumaru said. "I heard what happened, and agree that the protections should be altered." 

"Thank you," Kagome said, finally rising, or at least doing her best. 

Inu Yasha was right there, helping her to her feet. They made their way to the door and Inu Yasha opened it, allowing Kagome to go through. 

"Inu Yasha." 

"Yeah?" Inu Yasha asked, looking over his shoulder. 

"Bed your mate. It will improve her disposition." 

Inu Yasha flushed bright red and stalked out the door, slamming it closed behind him. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. At least his mother's constant "advice" now had a use. 

**~*~*~*~**

Once they were out on the street, Kagome asked, "Did he say what I think he did?" 

Inu Yasha's blush hadn't abated, and he took a deep breath of fresh air. Although the looks he got on the way out weren't as judgmental, he was even more uncomfortable with the slight reverence being accorded him as he walked through the lobby for the second time. "Yeah, he did." 

"Well, we did go straight to bed again last night," Kagome said. 

"We were both exhausted," Inu Yasha added. 

Kagome gave him a tired smile. "I'll be okay. I know you have a ton of work to get done, and there's always tonight. Just drop me off at the shrine." 

"If you're sure," Inu Yasha said. 

"I'm sure, I'm sure," Kagome replied, tilting her face upwards for a kiss. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help but take her in his arms and grant her silent request. 

**~*~*~*~**

The next few days passed in a whirlwind. The Higurashi Shrine wards were successfully altered, with all the original participants on hand. Naoki and Sachiko went to school. Inu Yasha continued to plow through his work backlog, and Kagome spent most of her day resting while Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu fluttered around like the lovebirds they were. 

It was after the wards had been rewoven that Sango and Miroku had broken the news that they simply couldn't take even another day of vacation time from their jobs. It was time to go back to Hawaii. 

And although Sango hadn't said anything, Kagome could see in her eyes that Sango missed Hawaii as much as Kagome had missed Japan after spending so long in such a foreign locale. So it was before dawn broke the day after that the Higurashi family all escorted Sango and Miroku to the airport. Many hugs and well wishes were exchanged, especially between Sango and Suikotsu, and Sango and Kagome. 

"Thank you, Kagome-chan, for everything," Sango said, giving her friend the biggest hug she dared. 

"I might say the same of you, Sango-chan," Kagome replied, trying not to let her tears break free. "You're like a sister to me, and I hope you and the rest of your family have a wonderful trip back," she said, winking after she pulled far enough back for Sango to see. 

Sango laughed. "It's thanks to you that our family is expanding," Sango said, patting her still flat stomach. "Or at least, your family's shrine. Maybe this will be a good enough excuse when we want to give these two younger siblings." 

"You're always welcome," Kagome said, and she meant it. 

Meanwhile, Miroku and Inu Yasha shook hands. "Good luck, Inu Yasha," Miroku said. 

"Same to you," Inu Yasha replied. "I've only got one on the way. You've got two!" 

"I shall have to survive somehow," Miroku said, his tone long-suffering, but his eyes sparkling with excitement and joy. "Of course, keeping Sango from overdoing it will be a completely different story." 

"Oh I so know about that," Inu Yasha said, glancing at Kagome and Sango out of the corner of his eye. 

Miroku laughed. "They could indeed almost be sisters," he said, "as I hope we could almost be brothers." 

"Considering my basis of comparison, I think we're closer than that," Inu Yasha said with a smirk. 

"True, true. Blood brothers, then." 

"Better," Inu Yasha replied. 

Many more goodbyes were exchanged, Naoki manfully holding back his tears, while Sachiko let hers spill down her face. Sachiko ended up burying her face in Mama Higurashi's skirt, and Mama Higurashi hugged her while Suikotsu very tentatively stroked her back. Kagome took over once Miroku and Sango were out of sight, hugging Sachiko as tightly as she could. 

"I know they have to go home, but.. but!" 

"I know, Sa-chan," Kagome said. "I know." 

"At least we still have the internet!" Naoki piped up, fiercely rubbing his eyes. 

"Keh, you all and your tech-no-lo-gy," Inu Yasha snorted, then looked at them out of the corner of his eye. 

Everyone else laughed, for the moment, anyway. There wasn't a real dry eye in the house when they finally made their way to one of the large airport windows and watched the plane carrying their friends take off. Even though they knew there was no way to be seen, they all waved, wishing their friends a safe and happy journey back home. 


	97. Hide and Seek

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**  
_Hide and Seek_

"Kagome-san?" 

Kagome turned her head and smiled at the wide, tall silhouette that stood in the light from the back door of the Higurashi Shrine main house. "Suikotsu-san. Please, sit down," she said, patting the spot on the bench next to her. 

"I'm sorry to disturb your meditation." 

Kagome shook her head. "I was just stargazing," she said. 

The relative silence stretched on. On the very periphery of her awareness, she could hear the sound of the television, and she knew that Inu Yasha, Naoki, Sachiko, and Mama Higurashi were engrossed in a variety show. The sky above was clear and full of shining stars. She hoped that was a good omen for what was to come. Her youngest son was napping, like he often did. Even with all that had happened recently, Kagome felt intensely at peace. Sachiko and Naoki were now hers and Inu Yasha's, beyond all doubt, her mother had found love again, and even though it had been a little tense, she could sense that bridges were starting to be built between Inu Yasha and his half brother. 

"I just wanted to know if you're okay with this," Suikotsu said, breaking her reverie. 

Kagome blinked a few times, dragging her thoughts back to the realm of reality. "Okay with what?" she asked, turning toward him to give him her full attention. 

"From what I could tell, you were all but forced to accept me into your family. Miroku-san and Sango-san, then Kasumi-san didn't give you much of a choice." 

Kagome could tell he was blushing, and she privately thought it was adorable. "It's not my decision to make," Kagome said. "Besides, I remember quite clearly that Mama proposed to you." 

Kagome sensed Suikotsu's smile, even in the relative dark. "Your mother is a good woman." 

"You won't find better," Kagome said firmly. "And I do thank you for asking me, but I've never seen Mama like this. Yes, she has always been calm and happy. She obviously loves me, Souta, Sachiko, and now Naoki and Inu Yasha, but my Dad died when I was four. Mama raised Souta and me on her own. When I was younger, I wouldn't have had the proper perspective. Now I do." 

Kagome steeled her courage and gently put a hand on Suikotsu's shoulder. His head whipped around to look at her. 

"I am a mother myself, now. I meant what I said at the time. Sachiko adores Inu Yasha, and I like you, Suikotsu. I have a feeling that in time, I will come to care for you just as much. You treat my mother like a queen. You're kind and very intelligent. I suppose I should ask you, are _you_ okay with this?" 

"What do you mean?" Suikotsu asked. 

"Marrying my mother comes with a very large package that is only going to get bigger," Kagome said. "I noticed how skittish you were around Sachiko at first, though I've never seen you react that way with Naoki." 

Suikotsu sighed. "You are far too perceptive for my own good," Suikotsu said. "It isn't that I don't like Sachiko. She's a wonderful little girl. Did you know she's fascinated by traditional medicine?" 

"I gathered as much," Kagome said. "Makes me wonder if she's going to be some sort of doctor when she grows up." 

"She certainly has the knack," Suikotsu said, a touch of wonder in his voice. "I've never met a child so interested in the dusty, musty traditions of the past." 

"Sachiko is Sachiko," Kagome said. "The Sachiko you're seeing now is the real one. Not the traumatized little girl she was back in Hawaii." 

"It's completely understandable," Suikotsu said. "To finish what I was going to say before I lose my nerve, though..." He paused to gather his wits. "I told your mother, and so I will tell you now. That monster inside me, the one Miroku-san said you purified and are shielding, made me do things I can never forget. Those claws you saw when I was transformed? They haven't just killed random people. The first thing Naraku did was make me kill my wife and daughter." 

Kagome's heart immediately went out to him. "I'm so sorry," Kagome said. 

Suikotsu shook his head. "It's in the past now," he said firmly. "My daughter would have been roughly your age, maybe a year or two younger, now." 

Kagome laid her hand on Suikotsu's back. "Then it's time to allow yourself to love again. As I think you've now seen, Mama adores you, and for the record, you have a home here with us whether or not you marry Mama. I've watched both my mate and son struggle with their own, quite literal, demons. All of us here will be more than happy to help you with yours." 

"Which is something I never thought I'd find." 

Kagome laughed. "I know that feeling." 

Suikotsu grinned. "Yes, I suppose you do." 

"Next time your youngest grandson kicks, want to feel him?" Kagome offered. 

Suikotsu's eyes widened. "Are you serious? And how badly will Inu Yasha-san maim me?" 

Kagome chuckled. "He won't. He may not have said anything, but I can tell that he feels the same way I do. You're family now, Suikotsu-san." 

Suikotsu leaned back against the wall, and Kagome retrieved her hand in the nick of time. "And those are words I never thought I would hear again, Kagome-san." 

"Well you'll be hearing them repeatedly, so you better get used to it," Kagome replied. 

"I believe I will." 

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome was actually glad that there hadn't been very many visitors to the Higurashi Shrine over the last couple of days. Otherwise, they would have been treated to a spectacle more times than she could count. Inu Yasha had finally worked through his backlog, so now he was on a new schedule. Every morning he would take Naoki and Sachiko to school, dropping them off before going to the apartment and working on his usual orders. Then at lunchtime, he would come back to the shrine, eat, then go to work on repairing the buildings that Kakuju's foxfire had tried to destroy. 

Kagome couldn't help but enjoy the scent of fresh-cut wood from the pile now present in one corner of the main grounds. Inu Yasha's repair work was absolutely impeccable. It was hard not to just spend the whole day watching him work, whether it being a simple matter of gouging out damaged sections and fitting new pieces of wood, or watching him do the intricate carving necessary to make the newer sections match the old with those wicked claws of his. 

But she quickly found out that she wasn't the only one who appreciated such a sight. Who wouldn't be mesmerized by the appearance of such an incredible male working so hard? His muscles constantly shifted beneath the naturally bronzed cover of his sweat-soaked skin, and although he'd braided his hair back, the sun still glinted over the silvery strands. 

How could anyone have ever believed him to be tainted or a lesser being simply because he was hanyou? 

The other side effect of his being there so much of the time was she found herself being literally pounced on at random intervals. Even the slightest sound out of the ordinary had her jumping and bracing herself, even though when he did actually claim her, he was always completely silent. The pup inside her loved this new game, and made his enjoyment loud and clear whenever she tensed. She privately hoped that she would be able to continue communicating with her youngest son in such a way after he came out into the world. Either way, it was an experience she knew she would never forget. 

Then she mentally cursed as she realized that her distraction had given Inu Yasha the opening he'd been looking for. 

A strong, familiar arm wrapped around what remained of her upper abdomen as a very familiar callused palm clapped over her mouth. What made her eyes widen in surprise, though, was the length of the claws pressing gently against her cheek. 

Inu Yasha had gone full youkai! 

"I've been hunting you all day, my pretty little miko," he rasped in her ear, punctuating his sentence by laving the whorls of her ear. 

Kagome shuddered in delight, tuning out the similarly delighted cries from another location. Her pulse raced as she felt herself being hauled backward into the treeline. After this, she would never be able to look at the woods surrounding the shrine buildings the same ever again. 

"Smelling so delicious," Inu Yasha continued as he dragged her deeper. "Parading around in those miko robes with your belly swollen with my pup." 

Kagome loved and savored these moments, when his more primitive thoughts escaped him. The arm around her torso moved, his hand splaying over her abdomen protectively, his touch turning tender and reverent as their pup squirmed, anxious to feel his sire's touch. 

"You're such a wicked little thing, aren't you?" 

Inu Yasha's hand left her mouth, and Kagome gasped, "Yes." 

That was all Inu Yasha needed to hear. He positioned her facing a giant tree that had to have been centuries old. Knowing exactly what he wanted, Kagome leaned forward enough to brace herself against the tree. A moment later, his hand found the folded seam of her hakama. She had learned _not_ to wear panties lately, or they would become a casualty of his claws. 

"Look at you, dripping wet when I've barely touched you," Inu Yasha said, letting his fingers slip over her delicate folds, his touch purposefully light. 

"Inu Yasha..." 

Her only warning was his hand leaving her folds and the lightning-fast grip of her hips before he filled her with one long, powerful thrust. Kagome moaned and shuddered, squeezing a groan from her husband and mate as she rippled around him in welcome. 

"Damn, you're such a filthy little bitch," he snarled, digging into her hips as his own hammered against her backside. 

Kagome couldn't even talk, her words stolen away by the power of his possession. He had simply taken what he wanted, and she was loving absolutely every minute. 

It wasn't long before he howled, spilling his seed into her, planting it deep inside her body. 

Kagome sighed in pleasure, her body thrumming in the aftermath. Keeping himself inside her, Inu Yasha moved even closer, draping himself over her back. He lightly swept her hair aside, mouthing the nape of her neck as he rode out the tremors of his orgasm. 

His mouth on her skin felt wonderful, but it wasn't quite enough. She whimpered, leaning her head back to bare her throat. 

Inu Yasha growled in satisfaction. "I suppose," he intoned, suckling her neck and leaving a nice little bruise below her ear before snaking his right hand from her hip down to the juncture of her legs. 

Kagome jumped, her clit sensitive and throbbing in the wake of such a pounding. He began to move again, and Kagome realized that his youkai blood had thoroughly taken over, intent on pleasing both himself and his heavily pregnant mate. He rubbed her in just the right way to make her come quickly, but then he stopped, moving his hand still more to scissor his fingers around where they were connected. 

"Such a sweet little bitch," he said. "Feel me inside you?" 

"Yes," Kagome hissed, squeezing him in reply. 

"How do I feel?" 

He wanted her to try and think right now? Well, whatever came out of her mouth would have to do. "Thick. Powerful," Kagome said. "Strong. I love it. I love you!" 

Inu Yasha snorted and smirked, even though Kagome couldn't see it. "Good," he replied, shifting his hand back to rub her clit again. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her body was intoxicating to both of them, urging them ever closer to yet another devastating climax. "Come with me, mate," he urged her. "Show me how much you want me." 

Kagome threw herself into the building pleasure, knowing that her orgasm would milk his own from him again. Inu Yasha mouthed her shoulder, his left hand still clutching her hip while his right worked furiously to tip her over the edge. 

All of a sudden, she was there. Her body convulsed, and Inu Yasha snarled in triumph as she came undone. He followed her moments later, unable to resist the desperate plea of her powerful, internal muscles. 

When Kagome came back to awareness, Inu Yasha was still holding her, and somehow still hard. 

"How many times?" 

The desperate wonder in her voice stroked Inu Yasha's ego. "Who knows when you're going to drop that pup?" Inu Yasha intoned. "I'm getting in my fill before that happens. You're not going to be able to walk straight by the time I'm done with you, Ka-go-me." 

"Er, help?" she said weakly, but she was smiling. 

"Not a chance," Inu Yasha replied. "You're at my mercy, my precious mate. You are mine." 

"Just as you are mine," Kagome said, her tone brooking no argument. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "That, my luscious bitch, goes without saying." 

**~*~*~*~**

The last school bells had rung, and Naoki and Sachiko were on cleaning duty. They'd sensed their new protectors early in the day, but also that they wouldn't interfere in their daily lives, which was a relief. They had grown used to Kajimaru watching over them, but the sentinels that Sesshoumaru had sent were still an unknown entity. Both of them were now too scarred from previous battles to not be wary of them. 

"Naoki?" 

"Yeah?" 

Sachiko hesitated, and that drew Naoki's full attention. 

"What is it, Sachiko?" 

Sachiko looked down at the floor, watching the gathered dust motes dance in the light breeze coming in the classroom window. "What's it like to kill somebody?" 

Naoki blinked, then thought. "For me, I don't think I could have helped Dad take that Hojo guy down if I had thought of him as a person." 

Sachiko's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "You didn't think of him as a person?" 

Naoki scowled. "Look at all the pain he put not only you and our family, but all those women, through! I could smell how fragile they were, how recently they had been wallowing in despair. I also noticed a bandage on one of the women's wrists, and it was fresh enough that I could smell blood." 

Sachiko immediately flashed back to her harrowing few hours underneath the boards of Hojo Suzumi's dwelling. The despair that had welled up within her. She hadn't wanted to believe her Papa might not find her, but it was dark, and she had been in more pain than she'd ever experienced in her entire life. Her Mom had always protected her, soothed her. She hadn't realized how lucky she was until that moment. 

"Sachiko?" 

All it took was that look of concern, so like their father's, and Sachiko dissolved, all but throwing herself into Naoki's arms. Naoki held her, shushing her gently as he stroked her hair. If she had inu ears, he would be rubbing them to try and calm her down. He could smell the tang of her fear and the salt of her tears. 

His youkai side clearly remembered his own early brushes with that panic. The fear of being alone again. Of being abandoned. But as he grew, his memories dimmed, and now that he was truly free of the witch who had abandoned him, nightmares were few and far between. That had taken years, though. It had only been a couple of months since Sachiko had been kidnapped. 

"We're all bonded now," Naoki reminded her. "Even if one of us gets lost, the others will find them. We'll never be alone, again. Any of us." 

Sachiko hiccupped, and Naoki reached over to grab a tissue off the teacher's desk nearby. Sachiko let go of him to first blot her tears, then blow her nose. 

"I could never just go out and hurt someone," Naoki said. "I'm part youkai, and youkai are natural predators. That much is true. But when I go hunting, it's providing for our family. It's just a part of nature, and why Dad and I use as many parts of what we kill as we can. People, on the other hand..." Naoki trailed off, staring at his claw-tipped fingers. "Real people. Good, kind people, I will protect, no matter what. Especially from scum like Hojo Masanori." 

What Naoki was saying made complete sense to Sachiko. "Like how Mom was able to kill Kakuju because he wanted to hurt me." 

"Exactly," Naoki said. "Mom's strong, and we both felt how upset she was, even though Kakuju was actively trying to burn down the shrine and kill you!" Naoki put his hands on Sachiko's shoulders. "You don't have to worry. We're okay. All of us. And now it will be safe for our little brother to come out and join us." 

"That's true," Sachiko said, wiping her eyes again. 

"And if our little brother was threatened?" 

The look in Sachiko's eyes grew fierce. "They'd have to deal with me!" 

Naoki grinned. "See? We're inu, all of us. Even if you and Mom were born human, both of your instincts are inu. I think it's how we got along so well in the first place." 

"Naoki!" 

Naoki 'ooph'ed as Sachiko nearly bowled him over with another hug. He held her tightly as she squeezed the stuffing out of him. 

"Thank you, Naoki. Thank you!" 

"Hey," Naoki said, "you may be oldest, but that's what brothers are for." 

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Ah, Kagome-san." 

"Hello, Miyoko-chan," Kagome said, smiling at the teenaged kitsune who waitressed at the "Happy Hunting Ground". "Is your grandmother around?" 

"Indeed she is. One Shouga platter coming up!" Miyoko said with a teasing grin. 

Shouga appeared moments later. "Kagome," she said, gently embracing her client and unofficial daughter-in-law. "Is everything all right?" 

"I'm.. not sure. That's why I snuck over here while the pups are in school, and Inu Yasha is at the apartment." 

"This does sound serious," Shouga said, conjuring up a cushion and putting it on a chair. "Please, sit down and tell me about it." 

"I have two questions, actually," Kagome said. "First," she looked around, sighing in relief when she noticed they were somehow alone, "is it usual for a mate to become, er.. extra amorous near the time of a pup's birth?" 

Shouga laughed. "I didn't know there was an 'extra' capable with you two!" 

Kagome blushed, but acknowledged Shouga's point. "I didn't, either," she admitted, "but Inu Yasha has been fixing what Kakuju did, taking frequent breaks to play a game of youkai and miko, rather than cat and mouse." 

"You must be very close, indeed, then. If not a little overdue. May I?" 

Kagome made an expansive gesture, and Shouga gently felt around her stomach. 

:: _Playtime?_ :: 

"Granny Shouga's just making sure you're okay," Kagome said aloud. 

Shouga blinked and looked up at Kagome. "What?" 

Kagome blushed again. "That's the other question I had. I can, for lack of better words, 'hear' the pup talking now. I started being able to get impressions of his emotions a few months back, but just in the last week or so, he's been vocal. They're really simple thoughts, but they come across as Inu speech to me." 

"That," Shouga said, "is nothing I have ever heard about before, and that's saying something. Feeling your kit's emotions is normal, especially given that you had powers of your own, even before mating Inu Yasha." 

"He just wanted to know if it was playtime, since touching him is how we play with him," Kagome said. "He's also fully aware of the fact that Inu Yasha and I are.. intimate on a regular basis." 

Shouga burst out laughing. It took a few minutes to compose herself, and she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief before speaking. "Hopefully he doesn't mind?" 

Kagome thought her face would catch fire from the power of her blush. "He calls it 'bouncy feel good time'." 

That made Shouga absolutely howl, bringing the kitchen staff and Miyoko barreling out of the kitchen. "It's all right," Shouga gasped, waving them away. "Kagome just told me something very funny." 

Kagome wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground, until Shouga touched her hand gently. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Shouga said. "It honestly does my heart good to hear all this. A happy, healthy relationship means a happy, healthy kit. And it sounds like he has a great sense of humor. Must come from his mother," Shouga concluded, her leaf green eyes twinkling. 

"So it's okay?" 

"More than okay," Shouga said firmly. She took a short break to shoo the other kitsune back into the kitchen and out of hearing range to make Kagome more comfortable. "As for your mate's constant attentions, it is a fact that the presence of a mate's seed can help prepare the mother's cervix for birth." 

Kagome's eyes widened. "Seriously?" 

"This may sound crude, especially coming from me," Shouga said, "but since it seems the kit could come any day now, your mate is encouraging the process. He's literally trying, in what would likely be his exact words if he were here, to 'fuck' the kit out of you." 

"That's.. real?" 

"Indeed it is," Shouga said. "So I say, sit back, stand, whatever it is you do, and enjoy. Besides, once the kit is here, even youkai bodies need time to recover from birth." 

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding and settled back in her chair. "Thank you, Shouga," Kagome said, her relief palpable. 

"That's what I'm here for, Kagome. It's my job, not only as a midwife, but since I've been apparently named a grandparent to this kit, too..?" 

"I hope you don't mind," Kagome said sheepishly. 

"I'm honored," Shouga replied, "and Kaji will be thrilled. It doesn't matter how many kits or grandkits we have. He has always adored little ones. In fact, I think his arms feel as empty as mine do between batches of kits." 

"Batches?" Kagome asked. 

"I'll tell you about that later," Shouga said. "For now, focus on this kit. I'll be here to answer your questions, now and for as long as we all live." 

"Grandma? Sorry to interrupt." 

Shouga gave a long-suffering sigh. "What is it, Miyoko?" 

"One of our special guests wanted to know if it's Kagome-san's voice she is hearing, and if so, can she come up?" 

Shouga looked around, then nodded. She rose and went over to the front door of the restaurant, locking it and flipping the "Open" sign to "Closed" and obscuring the door as the blinds on the windows snaked down of their own accord. 

"Shouga?" Kagome asked. 

"Kajimaru and I have a secret," Shouga said. "Well, technically it's our whole family's by now, and if she wants to talk to you, you deserve to be in on this more than anyone else." 

Shouga's words intrigued her, so Kagome sat patiently and waited. A few minutes later, a familiar face appeared, walking slowly into the room as if unsure of her welcome. 

"Hinako-san!" Kagome burst out. 

"Hello, Kagome-san," Hinako said quietly, politely folding her hands in front of her. 

But Kagome recognized Hojo Hinako’s body language, and she couldn't help the surge of warmth that flooded her. Sachiko did the exact same thing when she was excited, but she had already been told she couldn't be her usual effusive self. So Kagome did what she would do to Sachiko. She rose and crossed the distance between them, before putting her arms around Hinako and holding her tightly. 

Hinako's arms were shaking as she returned Kagome's embrace. She was completely and utterly shocked. "Kagome-san?" 

Kagome pulled back, a radiant smile on her face. "Sachiko does that when she's trying to hold herself back," Kagome said. "I'm happy to see you, too, Hinako-san. I can't thank you enough for what you did." 

Hinako's smile was the first genuine one Kagome had ever seen on the older woman's face. "I should have done something sooner. I'm sorry things went as far as they did." 

"From what I understand, anyone _not_ male in that household had very little say," Kagome replied. "You and the others helped save my daughter. Are the others okay?" 

"Yes, they are," Hinako reassured her. "All but one were taken back in by their families, and the one young lady who wasn't, Naoko-san, has become my apprentice." 

"Apprentice?" 

Hinako's smile grew even brighter, and Kagome realized where Sachiko had gotten hers. "The family I come from made their reputation centuries ago, and today they are one of the few who still make kimono the old-fashioned way: using hand stitching and even weaving and dying the silk themselves." 

Kagome whistled. "That's amazing!" 

"Fukuzawa-san has been allowing me to teach those of her little ones who want to learn to sew or weave how to do so. It was what I did back at the Hojo compound, but this brings me even more joy as all of my pupils wish to learn, rather than being bullied into it by well-meaning parents." 

Shouga sighed. "I've told you time and time again, feel free to call me Shouga," she huffed. 

"I know, Fukuzawa-san." 

Shouga rolled her eyes heavenward. 

"But how in the world did you end up here?" Kagome asked. "Especially since, well..." She looked from Hinako to Shouga. 

"Kakuju played his tricks one too many times around her," Shouga explained. "That keyed Hinako-san into the fact there something was going on, but she thought she was crazy. Once she spoke with Ayame-san, Ayame-san was able to confirm Hinako-san's suspicions, and that she had been made aware of the existence of youkai through the Hojo family's connection to a hanyou. So she encouraged Hinako-san to bring that up to Shirakami-san." 

Hinako nodded. "It was Shirakami-sama who had the idea of hiding us here. Where better than a location that normal humans cannot find unless specifically invited?" 

"The only worry we had was Kakuju," Shouga said, "but apparently he forgot all about this place. Thankfully." 

Kagome felt a pang of guilt, but it was extremely mild. It seemed that not even those who were close to him truly mourned his passing. "Thank goodness," Kagome agreed. "Besides, he probably had no idea that Hinako-san remembered or even knew he had any sort of power." 

"Very true," Shouga agreed. 

"I suppose this means Inu Yasha and I should come here with Naoki and Sachiko on the weekends when we can," Kagome said. "Though we may not be able to get into a schedule until after this little guy's here." She laid a hand on her stomach. 

Hinako beamed. "I'm so very happy for you, Kagome-san." 

"Thank you, Hinako-san," Kagome said. "I'm very happy there are no hard feelings." 

Hinako chuckled and shook her head. "There's no reason to have any. My son has found someone he loves, regardless of my opinions of said second wife. When I spoke to him via e-mail, even though she is incarcerated, it was plain to me that he adores her." 

Kagome wasn't about to go listing Kikyou's sins to Hojo-kun's mother. In her opinion, those two deserved each other. 

"And you have obviously found happiness for yourself and my granddaughter," Hinako continued. "The more I hear about your Inu Yasha, the more I like him." 

Kagome laughed. "He's one of a kind," she said, "and I couldn't have asked for a better husband or father to my.. pups." 

"Which means you have found yourself a treasure beyond any worldly goods," Hinako said. 

Kagome couldn't have agreed more.


	98. Date Night Redux

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**  
_Date Night Redux_

Kagome woke up the next morning to the cry of "Bacon!". She slowly opened her eyes just in time to see Naoki dashing out of the bedroom, not even pausing to try and dress first. 

Kagome groaned and squeezed her eyes back shut. "Thanks, Mama," she grumbled. Every once in a while, as a special treat, Mama Higurashi would make a Western-style breakfast that included Western-style omelets and bacon. Though a few servings of bacon had become half a ton of it in the wake of their inu youkai-blooded family members' newfound love of the stuff. 

She heard Sachiko sigh from her position at her and Inu Yasha's feet, smack her lips, then turn over and snuggle into the futon. Finally, Kagome felt the weight of a very familiar stare on her. She opened her eyes to gaze straight into the warm, gold ones of her mate. 

Kagome smiled. "I'm surprised you're not bounding out of here, too," she said. 

Inu Yasha smirked. "Don't get me wrong; I like bacon. There's just some things I like more. Besides, Kasumi's learned to make a mountain of the stuff. Even Naoki won’t be able to eat it all before we get down there." 

Inu Yasha leaned forward, and Kagome met him halfway as they kissed each other good morning. They followed that up by snuggling in together, Kagome pressing her ear to Inu Yasha's chest and letting herself be lulled by his strong heartbeat. 

"Inu Yasha?" 

"Hmm?" 

Kagome hesitated. 

"Oi, none of that," he lightly chided her. "Don't start what you're not gonna finish." 

She could hear the double entendre in his voice, and knew there would be a wicked gleam in his eye. "Okay, okay, I just know it's a lot to ask of you." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Nothing you ask of me could be too much," he said. "C'mon, Kagome. Spill." 

"Well, considering tonight's your human night..." 

"Yeah?" 

Kagome swallowed, bucking up her courage. "Would you go on a date with me tonight?" 

"A date?" Inu Yasha pulled back so he could look her in the eye. "You're serious." 

"I am," Kagome said with a nod. "I know you always hole yourself up on your human night, but you said it yourself. You're not powerless anymore, even as a human. What say you take your very pregnant wife on one last date before we're slaves to a certain little tyrant who will be making his appearance soon?" 

Inu Yasha was shaken to the very marrow of his bones. His mother's warnings when he was just a pup raced around his mind. He knew she wanted him to stay hidden so no one else would find out about his human night, but Kagome had a point. He was strong as a human now, too. On top of that, Kagome's request touched a sore spot hidden so deep inside, he'd had no idea it even existed. He had been willing to go out in public as a human once. But Kikyou had turned that idea down absolutely flat. 

Now here was Kagome, actually _wanting_ to go out with him on his human night. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." 

"It's not that," Inu Yasha said quickly, grasping her bicep and rubbing the soft skin and firm muscle there with his thumb. "You just surprised me, but you're right. Even if other youkai who know me see me, I can defend myself." 

"And you'll have me there, too. Don't think I won't purify any youkai who even tries to pick a fight," she said. 

Inu Yasha chuckled, his heart pounding even harder. "I know you would," he said. "Fine, then. It's a date." 

"Yay!" Kagome cried, though she kept it toned down to try and not wake Sachiko. 

Inu Yasha shook his head. How did he ever end up with someone as amazing as Kagome? 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha wanted to laugh at himself, but the truth was, he was nervous. He wondered if this was what went through a normal teenager's mind when they were just starting the dating process. Both of his relationships had been unconventional, to say the least. With Kikyou, it was just going with the flow from friendship to marriage. With Kagome, they both had Naoki and Sachiko to act as buffers. To be honest, his first real date had been the evening he discovered Naoki and Sachiko's ruse, but then he hadn't had a chance to be nervous because he was keeping part of his feelings in check. 

It had been a while since they'd gone out on an official date, and he felt more like a scrawny adolescent than the full adult that he was. He hadn't been this nervous when their relationship had been brand new! 

Then again, that brought everything into perspective. He knew exactly how lucky he was to have her now, and although she was heavily pregnant with their pup, he wanted to keep wooing her. Continually prove to her that she had made a good choice, something he was slowly coming to believe, himself. 

By mutual agreement, he had stayed at the apartment all day, and now he was racing the sun across the rooftops of Tokyo. He knew he'd make it to the shrine with plenty of time to spare, but it was his last hurrah before becoming human for the night. He savored the wind whipping his hair back and the rush of leaping the gaps between buildings. 

Kagome loved him, whether he was hanyou, human, or full youkai. How many males could truly say that? 

The sun had almost completely set by the time he touched down at the Higurashi Shrine. He walked in the backdoor of the main house to the scent of chicken, rice, and steamed vegetables, one of Sachiko's favorites. 

"Dad!" "Papa!" 

Inu Yasha braced himself as his two older pups ran to hug him. He embraced them both in return, marveling that this was his reality now. 

"Do you need a snack before you go?" Mama Higurashi asked. "I didn't make a full dinner for you or Kagome, since she told us you two were going out." 

Inu Yasha blushed. "Nah, I'm fine." 

Mama Higurashi started bringing bowls of food over to the table, and Naoki and Sachiko followed her. Suikotsu came up beside Inu Yasha, a little hesitant, but as open as he could be. "Kagome-san has been humming to herself all day," Suikotsu said. "Usually she's happy, but not quite this happy. You're a lucky man." 

"Yeah I am," Inu Yasha said without hesitation. "Though you have quite a catch yourself." 

Suikotsu's cheeks turned pink. 

"Just be aware, she's not only my mother-in-law, but my mother by adoption. You hurt her on purpose..." Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles by splaying his fingers, showing off his claws. 

"If I did that, I'd ask you to," Suikotsu replied. 

"Then we understand each other," Inu Yasha said, then softened his stance and expression. "If there's anything I've learned, once the Higurashis take you in, there's no turning back." 

Suikotsu chuckled. "I am starting to realize that." 

"So are you two just going to stand there?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Suikotsu made his way over to the table, but Inu Yasha stayed by the door. He felt the link to his youki growing steadily weaker. Any moment now, the full transformation would kick in. 

Kagome appeared from upstairs just as Inu Yasha's youkai blood went into full hibernation. She couldn't help but smile as her golden-eyed, silver-haired mate turned into her dark-haired, dark-eyed husband. She found herself touching the bands around her left ring finger with her thumb. It didn't matter to her that they ate and slept together on a regular basis. Her beloved was a stunning specimen, no matter what form he took. 

Suikotsu stared in amazement. "Now that is impressive," he said. 

"All part-youkai have a human time," Naoki said grandly, helping himself to a heaping pile of chicken. "Mine doesn't happen as often because I'm only a quarter youkai." 

"But Papa changes every new moon," Sachiko continued, making sure she had secured some chicken before slipping off her chair and going over to Inu Yasha. He smiled and crouched down to give her a proper hug. Sachiko buried her nose in his neck briefly before pulling back. "But he's still and always will be my Papa." 

"Just as you will always be my Sachiko, no matter how big you get," Inu Yasha replied, beeping her still button-like nose. 

Sachiko giggled and went back to her dinner, only to find that her pile of chicken was a little smaller than it had been. She glared at the most likely culprit. "Naoki..!" 

Naoki grinned. "Just kidding," he said, taking enough chicken from his plate to easily double her original amount. 

"Are you two sure you can handle these two for an evening?" Kagome asked, looking at both her Mama and Suikotsu. 

"We did on a regular basis while you were on your honeymoon," Suikotsu said evenly. "Leave it to us." 

Kagome was shocked into a laugh by the teasing sparkle in Suikotsu's eyes. "Looks like you're really fitting in here, Suikotsu-san," she said. 

"Thank you, Kagome-san," Suikotsu replied. "I'm very glad to hear it." 

**~*~*~*~**

Inu Yasha couldn't help the way his heart was pounding, or how his cheeks were dyed a permanent shade of red as he walked down the street, holding his wife's hand. She'd insisted on it. At first the stares and smiles had unnerved him, but when he realized that the remarks he could catch with his dulled human hearing were all complimentary, it stunned him. He'd dressed simply but comfortably in jeans, a red t-shirt, and his leather jacket to ward off the early October chill. Kagome's outfit complimented his, but in the most delightfully feminine ways. He'd had no idea that pregnancy jeans existed, but apparently they did. She paired those with a light blue top patterned with cherry blossom petals and a square neckline, but cut full enough to comfortably accommodate the third individual on their date. Her own protection against the chill had taken the form of a very soft knitted cardigan that matched the color of the petals on her shirt. 

Inu Yasha knew she was self-conscious about how big she was, but even the passersby were wondering if they were both models. He wanted to give her an "I told you so", but he also knew she was doing her best to maneuver through the crowds, even with his help, so he didn't want to distract her. 

They finally arrived at their first destination of the evening. Memories flooded the both of them as they stared up at the movie theater marquee. It was the same theater they had gone to the day they met with Naoki and Sachiko, then revisited on their unofficial date that had ended in their first kiss. 

"Any ideas on what to see?" Inu Yasha asked, none of the movie titles ringing a bell. 

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, not a clue. We have been rather busy since we came back to Japan." 

Inu Yasha snorted. "That's for sure. Why not ask the lady up there at the ticket counter for a suggestion?" 

"Fine by me," Kagome said, smiling up at him. 

Their smiles were infectious as the young woman running the ticket booth smiled back at them. When asked what genre they were looking for, Inu Yasha blushed. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. 

"Damn human night," he mumbled, just low enough for Kagome to hear. 

Kagome's smile turned into a grin. "You're being a sappy human?" 

Inu Yasha squeezed her hand. "Yeah." 

"Well, any good romantic films playing?" Kagome asked, turning her attention back to the lady in the ticket booth. 

The worker swore she knew just the film, and Kagome and Inu Yasha went for it. Inu Yasha offered to get them popcorn, or at least drinks, but Kagome declined, gently reminding him about her currently pea-sized bladder. Inu Yasha had kissed the top of her head in response before ushering her to their assigned theater. 

They both couldn't help reflecting on the journey they had gone through so far. On Sachiko and Naoki's first "date", they had sat with the two youngsters in the middle, Kagome next to Sachiko and Inu Yasha next to Naoki. Then during their unofficial date, they had sat side-by-side, but it had taken Inu Yasha the better part of the movie to even try and make any moves at all. Now, the moment they took their seats, Kagome snuggled into Inu Yasha, and he put his arm around her in a movement that was second nature. 

At first Kagome and Inu Yasha were slightly shocked to realize they were watching a movie set in high school, realizing that the lady in the box office had thought them to be roughly in that age range. But as the movie played out, they found themselves engrossed, especially as so much of it echoed the dynamics of their own relationship. Then at the very end when the main leads kissed after the Big Misunderstanding, Inu Yasha couldn't help but kiss his own beloved, who returned his gesture sweetly, but enthusiastically. When the lights went up, they stayed in their seats for a few minutes to let the crowd mostly disperse. 

"I'm glad I didn't miss anything important," Kagome said, repeating what Inu Yasha had said to her when she came back from the two bathroom breaks she had been required to take during the film. Inu Yasha had wanted to go with her to make sure she would be okay, but she encouraged him to keep their seats. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Part of the 'joys' of pregnancy," he said, completely used to it by now. 

"Yeah, and he was complaining at me about missing the movie. I had to remind him that there's only room for him or my bladder, so it was technically his fault anyway. Then he pouted," Kagome said. 

"Poor little guy," Inu Yasha said, gently putting his hand on her belly. "He can't help how big he's getting." 

"He's about out of room," Kagome said. "Once he's out in the world, he'll have plenty of it." 

"Are you giving our pup suggestions?" 

"Small ones, maybe." 

Inu Yasha chuckled, and found his next words once again found themselves so much easier to say when he was human. "I love you, Kagome. And I love this little guy, too." 

Although his special abilities were at a lower ebb, he still felt the wave of affection from their youngest son, as well as hearing Kagome's "We love you, too." 

Inu Yasha gave a suspiciously canine growl before thoroughly kissing his beautiful wife again. Damn, how he loved her. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Seriously?" Inu Yasha said, his voice incredulous, but the corners of his mouth were quirked upward. 

"Blame it on the carnivore in here," Kagome replied, pointing at her stomach. "I want noodles. He wants McDnlad's. It's what I get for carrying a part inu youkai." 

"Burgers over ramen." Inu Yasha shook his head. "Are you sure he's mine?" 

Kagome lightly whacked his bicep, and he laughed, making her laugh, too. "Definitely," she replied, once she got her breath back. "He's stubborn." 

"That just means he's his mother's pup." 

"Ooo.. don't make me shove you up against a wall and kiss the daylights out of you!" 

Inu Yasha smirked. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." 

Kagome opened her mouth to reply. 

"We're here. Let's get that pup fed before he gnaws his way out." 

"Oh, gross," Kagome said with a delicate shudder. "But don't think this means you're off the hook." 

"Of course not, dear. Of course not." 

Kagome was hard pressed not to follow through on her earlier threat after that response, despite the fact that he was obviously just humoring her. 

**~*~*~*~**

"Talk about a role reversal," Inu Yasha said, pointing from his tray to hers. 

"This is actually the natural order of things," Kagome replied grandly, unwrapping her Mega Beef Wac and opening her mouth as wide as possible to take a bite. 

While it was true that Inu Yasha had a double burger himself, a teriyaki one; he had just one. Kagome had three different ones, as well as two orders of french fries, two apple pies, and a large vanilla shake. Normally, he had five sandwiches and three fries to satisfy his hanyou appetite. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Yeah, you have a point," he said. "You're eating for two, and one of them's a quarter youkai." 

"Exactly," Kagome said, after she finished swallowing her second bite of burger. 

Inu Yasha reached out and Kagome paused, allowing him to wipe a little special sauce off the corner of her mouth with his thumb. A thumb that immediately made its way to his own mouth. He caught Kagome's eye before slowly pulling his thumb out between his lips. "It's good, but nothing compared to the other 'special sauce' I love tasting on you." 

Kagome felt a wave of heat wash over her, both her cheeks and the area between her legs pulsing in reaction. "Is that a hint of things to come?" Kagome asked, her voice a little strained. 

"Oh you bet. I'm not nearly finished with you, Ka-go-me," Inu Yasha replied, then sat back and picked up his own burger. "But first, I need to refuel. Weak human bodies need more tending to, after all." 

"You're going to pay for that," Kagome said, her eyes smouldering. 

"Oh, I hope so." 

Kagome finished off her first burger and reached for one of her french fries. As much as she loved flirting with her husband, there were quite a few memories here. Maybe it was a good thing that their newest pup had been demanding beef. 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome swallowed her current mouthful, knowing it would be important to let him know. "I'm very glad I'm here with you." 

Inu Yasha caught onto her change in mood. "Any particular reason?" he asked, trying to keep things light, but also letting her know that he was ready for a serious discussion if she needed it. 

"McDnlad's was the place me and my best friends in junior high and high school often went after our clubs let out." There was a strand of tension somewhere in the vicinity of her heart, and she needed to get rid of it. "When I was in junior high, they teased me constantly about the fact that Hojo-kun liked me, and that I should get together with him. After we started dating, they always wanted the 'juicy details', such as they were. I think they were constantly disappointed by the lack of real stories to tell." 

"These three girls, have you kept in touch with them at all?" Inu Yasha asked. "I don't think you've mentioned them before." 

Kagome shook her head. "Not since the divorce. Eri and Yuka broke off all contact, thinking I was crazy for not doing what Hojo-kun wanted. Ayumi-chan, I think, was forced to make a decision, me or them. I don't blame her for picking them." 

"But it still hurts, doesn't it?" Inu Yasha asked, reaching across the table to cover her hand with his. 

"A little bit," Kagome said. "We were friends for so long, then they sided with Hojo-kun, when all I was doing was protecting my daughter." 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha said, his gentle tone catching her attention. "I'm sorry they hurt you, but you absolutely did the right thing. Don't ever doubt yourself. You're an incredible mother." He leaned forward and brought her captured hand to his lips, kissing first the back of her hand, then each finger in turn. "I couldn't ask for a better wife, or a more devoted mother for our pups." 

Kagome blinked back a surge of hormone-fueled tears. "And you wonder why I love you," Kagome said. 

The look in Inu Yasha's eyes nearly made Kagome's heart stop. She always forgot how relatively muted his emotions were while he was hanyou, until his human form made it plain as day that without his youkai blood, he would be an incredibly sensitive man. She was held spellbound by the well of pure love that his dark eyes expressed, and she felt her very soul trembling with its power. 

"Ka.. Kagome-chan?" 

The spell was broken as both Kagome and Inu Yasha looked to the side. Kagome knew she had to look ridiculous, gaping at the newcomer like a fish, but she couldn't help it. 

"Ayumi-chan?"


	99. Coffee, Tea, or Me

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**  
_Coffee, Tea, or Me_

At the sound of the young woman's name, Inu Yasha frowned, immediately on the alert. He sized the newcomer up, taking in her tasteful business suit and just-below-shoulder-length hair that fell around her face and shoulders with a natural wave. She looked honestly surprised, and since there was no hint of censure, he didn't confront her directly. That didn't mean he wasn't going to follow their conversation like a hawk, though. 

After getting over her initial shock, Ayumi was the first to speak again. "I thought I recognized you. You look.. oh!" 

Kagome realized where Ayumi's gaze had landed. She decided to take a page out of her husband's book, putting up a tiny wall just in case. "Pregnant?" 

Ayumi swallowed. "Good. You look good." 

An awkward silence followed. 

"So," Ayumi tried again, "how are things?" 

Kagome's expression softened. Of all her friends, Ayumi-chan had always been the hopeless romantic, yet she had also been the one pushing her towards Hojo-kun the least. "Wonderful," Kagome said. "Ayumi-chan, this is my husband, Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, this is Ayumi-chan." 

"How do you do?" Inu Yasha said, giving her a polite nod. 

Kagome couldn't help the way one eyebrow rose. It gave her a glimpse into the fact that he and Sesshoumaru might be related. She couldn't blame him for being standoff-ish, though, considering what they had just been discussing. 

"Nice to meet you," Ayumi said, her voice tinged with wonder. Then she turned back to Kagome. "Husband?" 

Kagome flashed her rings, and Inu Yasha did the same. "Still newlyweds, technically. He's the reason I look so pregnant." 

"Oi!" 

Kagome grinned at him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Ayumi watched their interplay, and she couldn't help but feel happy for her old friend, even if she was a little jealous at the look Kagome and her husband shared. "And your daughter is okay with this?" 

Kagome continued to smile. "She's the one who helped set us up in the first place. She and Inu Yasha's son, Naoki, were in the same class and hatched this crazy scheme to get their parents together. It worked." 

"You have a child, too?" Ayumi asked, focusing her attention on Inu Yasha. 

Inu Yasha shrugged, figuring that if Kagome trusted her, he could, too. "Yup. Like Kagome, I was married before, but my ex-wife left right after Naoki was born. I'm glad she did, though. That freed me to eventually meet and marry Kagome." 

Ayumi blushed, and Kagome got a glimpse of the girl she once knew. The one who reveled in the sappiest of shoujo manga and practically owned part of one particular popular romance novel company. "That's so sweet!" 

"It's the truth," Inu Yasha said, taking Kagome's hand again. "Though if you're here to hurt her..." He let the threat trail off, but made it clear by his posture that he was more than willing to follow up. 

"I'm not," Ayumi said quickly. "In fact, I wanted to say I'm sorry for just dropping off the face of the earth." 

"It's okay, Ayumi-chan," Kagome said. "I understand." 

"Even if you do, I'm still sorry. I should have stuck up for myself, instead of going along with what Yuka and Eri wanted. Not that I thought Hojo-kun was a bad guy or anything, but.. I agreed with you about your daughter, Kagome-chan." 

Kagome smiled, even if it was a little wistful. "Thank you, Ayumi-chan. That still means a lot." She took a deep breath. "Sachiko has grown up to be a healthy, happy girl, and that's all any mother could wish for her.. children." 

Ayumi returned Kagome's smile. "That sounds like the Kagome I've always known and liked," Ayumi said. "So, when are you due?" 

"Any day now," Kagome replied. "I'm definitely ready." 

Ayumi reached for her purse and drew out a notepad. She scribbled something down, then gave it to Kagome. "Well, if you get tired of baby talk and want a breather, there's my cell phone number and e-mail. I may not have any children of my own, but I remember my older sister nearly went out of her mind when my nieces and nephews were tiny." 

Kagome laughed. "Thank you, Ayumi-chan. I just might take you up on that." 

"It was nice seeing you again," Ayumi said. "You, too, Inu Yasha. Oh, and for the record, Kagome-chan? I definitely think you upgraded from Hojo-kun." 

"Ayumi-chan!" 

Ayumi laughed. "I have to go get something to eat. My co-workers are waiting for me at a karaoke bar, but if I don't have something in my stomach, I won't be able to keep drinking pace with them." 

Kagome tried to imagine Ayumi-chan in an office worker environment and failed, but she smiled anyway. "Well go, then. Shoo. Don't want to be a social pariah. It might affect your standing." 

"Thank you, Kagome-chan! You two have a good night!" 

"You, too!" Kagome caroled as Ayumi walked back to the counter. 

Inu Yasha knew he was blushing, annoyed how it was even easier for him to do so as a human. "Seems she's not so bad after all," he muttered. 

"I'm just glad she recognizes you're an upgrade," Kagome said with a sultry smile. "Oh the steamy tales I could tell now." 

Inu Yasha blushed even more deeply. "Eat your food," he grunted, tucking into his own again. 

"Yes, sir!" Kagome said, giving him a mock salute before unwrapping her tsukimi burger and savoring the fried chicken patty with an egg, cheese, and bacon. 

"Yup," Inu Yasha thought. "That's definitely the pup's fault." 

**~*~*~*~**

"There's just one more stop I'd like to make," Inu Yasha said as they stood on the sidewalk outside McDnlad's. 

"Wherever you go, I'll follow," Kagome said, her tone serious before she broke into a grin. "Besides, now that we've both been fueled up, I'm ready for more fun with my husband." 

Inu Yasha threaded her arm through his. "It will be fun, I promise," he said. "Let's go." 

Inu Yasha knew the moment she realized where they were likely headed. Although his human nose wasn't nearly as good as his human one, all the other signs of arousal were there. Her heart rate had sped up, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Even while they ate, her pupils had been slightly dilated. Once again, he felt like a normal human on a normal date with his human wife. It wasn't a "normal" he wanted to experience every day, but having his senses dulled made him appreciate even more what he had all the other days and nights of the month. 

At least the smell of garbage and pollution wasn't nearly as strong in this form, either. 

Before long, they were standing in front of their final destination, and Kagome chuckled. "I thought maybe this was where we were headed, once we passed the sex shop." 

"You're okay with this, right?" 

Kagome immediately turned around and, not caring that they were right on a public sidewalk, she put her arms around Inu Yasha's neck. "Okay? I'm ecstatic." She gazed up into his eyes for a few more minutes before reluctantly releasing him. 

"I'll pick the room this time, though." 

Kagome didn't even try and mask her surprise, which melted into a warm smile. "Online shopping like I did?" 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "There's one room that caught my eye last time, and I'd like to try it. Hopefully it'll be free." 

"Well, then, lead on, my amazing husband." 

Inu Yasha chuckled, then ushered her into the love hotel where they had stayed before. Once they were in the lobby, Inu Yasha instructed her to close her eyes. 

"Ooo, a surprise?" she asked, sounding like a child about to get the biggest, best present ever. 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied, scanning the displays and heaving a sigh of relief when he saw the room he wanted most was currently vacant. He wasted no time inputting his choice, and the dispenser clanked with the key to the room. He also turned to a vending machine right next to him to get one particular item just in case. 

"Do I want to know?" Kagome asked, hearing the second machine working. 

Inu Yasha blushed a very interesting shade of red. "Just some lube. Didn't have room in my pocket, and who knows what we'll end up doing tonight?" 

"Smart thinking," Kagome praised, her delight obvious. 

Inu Yasha wished he had his proper vocal chords, so he could growl with the surge of arousal that flooded him. He took Kagome's arm a little roughly, trying to contain his excitement. "Let's go, before I decide to skip the room and take you right here and now." 

Kagome shivered at the ferocity of his tone. Now this was a new dimension. Usually in his human form, he was much more passive and likely to have her take the lead. Perhaps it was spending so much time and being so much closer to his youkai side now that it even bled over to his human side. Or maybe his confidence in her had grown enough that he felt comfortable being in charge, even in his human form. Either way, she was going to enjoy every moment of whatever he had planned. 

**~*~*~*~**

Whatever she had thought he would pick, this was the farthest thing from her mind. She stared, utterly bemused at the quaint, Victorian sitting room she found herself in. She recognized the setting from the current slew of T.V. shows set in Victorian England, and to an aficionado, she had no doubt this would be a dream come true. A fire burned merrily on its screen set in the fake hearth. The deep red, rococo-patterned wallpaper hinted at this room's true purpose, but there was also a dainty tea set and silver tea service sitting on a table ringed with both wooden and overstuffed chairs. 

"Inu Yasha?" she asked. 

Inu Yasha smirked, hearing the unasked question in her voice. He stepped behind her, settling his arms just below her breasts as he lowered his head to first nibble, then whisper in her ear. "I have an idea," he said. 

Those words were like a switch, especially since she had originally been the first to utter them. She immediately felt the pulse of blood filling certain areas that already ached for him. "Whatever you want," Kagome said. 

Even though this was his human night, her words sparked something in him. Apparently a bit of the wildness of his youkai side remained, even when it was in abeyance. He rewarded her compliance by trailing his lips down from her ear to her neck. She lolled her head to one side, giving him perfect access to her delectable skin. Then, all of a sudden, he let go of her. 

Kagome blinked, swaying a little on her feet. "Inu Yasha?" 

"Just doing a little redecorating," he said. "I'll put it all back when we're done." 

His plan became more clear as he removed the table and chairs from the Persian rug in front of the fire, replacing them with a single chaise lounge that had originally been against the wall. Kagome's imagination filled in the gaps as she realized that the style wasn't the typical one with a partial back. This one was shaped more like a wooden beach chair, the padding on it looking a little worn, but very soft. 

Soon a mountain of throw pillows surrounded it, and Inu Yasha finally crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in approval. Then he held out his hand, and Kagome obeyed, coming forward and placing her hand in his. He first kissed the back of her hand, then nibbled her fingers. 

That was when Kagome noticed that in this position, the walls were covered with portraits. Not landscapes, real portraits. 

"A silent audience?" Kagome asked, remembering that one of Inu Yasha's deepest, darkest desires was to make love to, or even just fuck, her in public. 

Inu Yasha's entire body flooded with warmth and desire. "You remembered," he murmured. 

"Of course I did," Kagome said, moving close enough that their bodies nearly touched. "Show them how it's done, husband." 

Inu Yasha shuddered, the partial erection he'd been nursing all night now hard as a rock. He weaved one hand into her hair and tugged on it lightly, tilting her head back. He feasted on her throat, then moved up to her lips, never once letting her go. 

Kagome could feel how aroused he was, and she was also aware of his more human stamina. "Is there anything I can do," she murmured, her adam's apple bobbing, "to ease your tension, milord?" 

Inu Yasha hissed as she cupped him through his jeans. He knew their attire wasn't right, but apparently that didn't matter. He nipped her lips one more time before gently releasing her. "Allow me to take your coat first, madame," he replied. 

Kagome was more than a little surprised when he actually did release her, then stepped around to divest her of her sweater. She was very happy to let him, though she did note the oddness of his gait with a rush of feminine satisfaction as he went to hang both her sweater and his leather jacket up on the coatstand near the door of the room. The t-shirt he wore was a little tight, showing off his muscles to perfection. When he caught her staring, he stripped off said shirt before stalking back toward her, his dark eyes devouring her along the way. Instead of rejoining her on the carpet, he pulled one of the displaced chairs up and sat in it, sitting back and smirking. "Give me a show, milady," he said, keeping up the fantasy. 

Kagome immediately blushed. While it was true she hadn't given him a full-fledged striptease in a while, that was merely because she felt so self-conscious about her pregnancy-enhanced body. But hadn't he told her time and again how attractive he found her? He certainly showed her on a regular enough basis. So she took a deep breath, composing her thoughts, focusing solely on her currently dark-haired, dark-eyed lover. 

She started by kicking off her shoes and letting her toes curl into the Persian rug. She knew he didn't have a foot fetish exactly, but he never seemed to mind having her barefoot. The fact that he shifted in his chair just at that small gesture gave her courage. She widened her stance slightly, giving her a better sense of balance before staring as deeply into his eyes as she could. The fire there encouraged her, so she took a cue from his earlier playfulness and slipped her right index finger into her mouth. She pulled it out long and slow, then trailed it from the corner of her mouth down her throat to trace the notch of her collarbone that was barely visible above the squared collar of her shirt. 

She smiled, getting even more into a rhythm as she watched Inu Yasha tracking that dampened finger's every move. The next time she lifted her hand, it was to slip both her index and middle fingers inside. Hearing Inu Yasha's sharp intake of breath, she slipped those fingers in and out of her mouth, as if she were sucking on something much larger and warmer. Just when she thought her husband was about to hyperventilate, she turned around as quickly as she dared. She almost laughed when he whined in response, but then stilled as she swept her long, dark hair over her shoulder. She used her left hand to hold her hair even more firmly out of the way before dragging the fingers that had been in her mouth over the mating marks on the back of her neck, tracing the twin darts with startling accuracy, stroking them as if they were the similar markings on his cheeks when he went full youkai. 

Inu Yasha sighed her name, and Kagome peeked over her shoulder. She could almost feel the sexual tension radiating from him, and if she were inu youkai, she probably would have been able to smell his arousal. In fact, she almost swore she could, anyway. Suddenly, she snapped her head so that she faced away from him again, whipping her hair back in place. Inu Yasha groaned in disappointment, but it stopped even more swiftly than it began when she started inching her shirt off. She drew the material up, centimeter by centimeter, knowing that each movement revealed slightly more of the smooth skin of her back. She didn't know what his obsession was with that part of her body, but she wasn't about to object. Eventually she had worked the shirt up and over her head, where she let it carelessly fall to the floor. 

Instead of turning to face him again, she decided to torture him a little bit more, swiping her hair to the side again to reveal the back of her bra. She slowly unfastened each hook, one by one, hearing Inu Yasha's breath hitch as each one was pinched, then parted. Once all the hooks were free, she looked over her shoulder again, slowly working the straps down her arms. 

Inu Yasha was utterly entranced. He had expected to have to encourage her, remind her of how incredibly sexy he found her, especially now. But apparently his devotion had finally sunk in, and her reactions to his instinctive responses only seemed to reflect that newfound awareness. She knew exactly what he liked to see, what his hands and mouth lingered on when they were together. He was quickly revising the fantasy from proper wife to beguiling mistress. He was just blessed that for him, they were both one and the same. 

Then she shook her head, sending the dark waves of her hair cascading down her back, and Inu Yasha swore his throbbing erection tried to burst out of its confines. Then she had the audacity to part that silken curtain, smoothing it over her shoulders where he couldn't see it. 

"Kagome." He was begging, and he didn't care. 

She turned around, and the method to her madness became evident. Her hair concealed her lovely breasts, reminding him of a landlocked mermaid. No shells here, just her luxurious hair hiding her mounds from view. He wanted to pounce, swipe her hair carefully out of the way so he could devour her. But there was so much more to enjoy, a point well made when she brushed the tips of her fingers from the bottom of her hair onto her protruding stomach. 

Inu Yasha was endlessly fascinated by the changes in Kagome's body as their pup grew. He knew she was self-conscious about her precious, now fully inside-out belly button, and the dark line bisecting the underside of her stomach, but seeing this was a dream come true for him. He never imagined he would ever be able to see such a miracle, let alone touch, talk to, and kiss it on a regular basis. His newest pup, inside his wife's body. A more beautiful combination, he couldn't even imagine. It touched him deeply, even more so now that he was human. Apparently there was a primal side to being human. He had just never embraced it before. Her fingers continued to trace patterns on her skin, and Inu Yasha found himself wanting to pave that trail with his tongue, his lips, to worship his lovely goddess as was only right and proper. The only thing that could, and did, bring him out of his stupor was the sight of her hooking her fingers in the cloth that held her pregnancy jeans up, rolling it the rest of the way down so she could let that article of clothing fall to the floor. 

Kagome stepped out of her jeans and carefully kicked them off to the side. She knew she was playing with fire now, the fire in his eyes now hot enough to burn the room down. She still had her panties on, and she debated her next move. That was solved for her by a slight ache in her already mildly abused feet, and she slowly turned around. Her fingers fluttered around the waistband, as if uncertain where to go, and it was the sound of Inu Yasha's chair creaking that prompted her to finally slip her fingertips beneath the lace waistband and start to slowly slip that material down her hips. She knew she couldn't fully bend over, but she shimmied her underwear down the rest of her hips and thighs, almost to her knees as best she could, revealing her rounded bottom and slick folds to the man she loved more than life itself. She could practically hear him drooling as she straightened, bringing her legs together enough to let the scrap of fabric stretched between and around them fall to the floor. Then she gingerly stepped out of her panties and kicked them in the direction of the rest of her clothing. 

One final turn and she was facing him, lacing her hands demurely in front of her, her hair still hiding her breasts as she looked down shyly. 

Inu Yasha couldn't hold himself back another moment if he tried. One second, he was still in the chair. The next, he was kissing his wife senseless. One hand supported her back, while the other carefully cupped one concealed breast, doing his level best not to pull her hair. He felt her nipple begin to pebble as her hair whispered over it thanks to his ministrations, and he grinned, breaking the kiss. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome breathed. 

Inu Yasha mentally cursed his weaker human body. He was already about to go over, his body unable to withstand the deluge of erotic stimuli. "On the chaise lounge.. wench." 

Kagome glared at him, but it wasn't in anger. It was the playful pique of a woman who knew her man was expecting a little attitude. She strode over as best she could to the chaise lounge and grabbed a couple of the nearby pillows. It didn't take long for her to be comfortably situated, her back supported by the over embroidered monstrosities that had decorated the room, her legs spread in invitation. 

So it surprised her when Inu Yasha walked right past them to rest his hand on her head briefly. "You said something earlier about 'special sauce', madame?" he said with a smirk. 

Kagome's eyes widened, and her heart pounded. "Yes, milord." 

Inu Yasha leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Then you are going to be drenched in it, you saucy little minx." 

Kagome knew she should be rolling her eyes at such cheesy dialogue, but somehow when she was with Inu Yasha, even the silliest thing took on a passionate edge. In a flash, Inu Yasha's jeans and underwear pooled at his feet, his pulsing erection thickened with blood. Kagome's mouth watered, desperately wanting a taste, but it was clear Inu Yasha had other ideas, so she waited as he palmed the small bottle of lube that he had rescued from his jeans pocket and flipped open the cap. Suddenly inspired, she forced herself to speak. "May I help you with that, milord?" 

Inu Yasha blinked, his cock twitching as he took in Kagome's expression. It was obvious she wanted to absolutely devour him, but instead she had leaned forward just a little, holding out her hand for the lube bottle. He didn't know if he would be able to contain himself, but how could he deny her? He nodded, bringing himself closer and handing her the bottle so she wouldn't have to move. The grateful look in her eyes nearly sent him over the edge again. What had he ever done to deserve someone like her? 

Kagome took the bottle of lube, studying Inu Yasha's twitching erection. A wicked smile curved her lips as she brought the bottle close to his length, then turned it upside down, drawing a perfectly straight line of liquid on the topside of his cock. Inu Yasha gasped, but Kagome knew she had to focus on what she was doing. Once she was done being artistic, she set the bottle carefully on the small table just in reach, then gently wrapped her hand around him. 

Inu Yasha hissed, his erection pulsing as her delicate fingers closed around him. She kept her strokes long and slow, knowing that doing so would bring him back from the brink and allow him to savor the moment. The love in her eyes, her touch, was unmistakable, and Inu Yasha found traitorous tears stinging the backs of his eyes. He knew she loved that he was more expressive on his human nights, but tonight was far from over. Once he was thoroughly coated and glistening, Kagome changed tactics, squeezing him tighter and moving with much shorter, faster strokes, the tunnel of her fingers creating both friction and pressure right around the head. Originally he was going to bat her hand out of the way, but instead he closed his hand around hers. That only made Kagome smile even more as they moved in unison toward his peak. 

Inu Yasha moved even closer to the chaise lounge, the sturdy wood giving his thighs some much needed support. He knew he would have to keep some semblance of consciousness even in his ecstasy for this to work, but he was so far gone, he didn't now if he would be able to. His human body was so much more hair-trigger than his hanyou and especially his youkai form. The only way he could think of that he had always lasted so long with Kikyou was his own desperation. That he'd known it was his one shot at intimacy. Like his other forms, his human form had adapted to Kagome, knowing she would never shame him for his lack of stamina, and now aware that the prolonged window of recovery time would give him ample time to give her pleasure before seeking his own again. It was a pattern he was learning to enjoy so much more. 

Then suddenly, he was there, his toes curling as sweet, hot passion raced through his veins and out the tip of his cock. 

Realizing that Inu Yasha was barely coherent, Kagome knew she would have to take the lead. The moment her name left his lips in a strangled cry, Kagome directed him, ensuring that the first jet of creamy seed would land between her breasts, and the following, weaker ones created a sporadic trail down her body, the last few drops decorating the underside of her belly. She carefully moved him, his body following of its own accord. Once he had nothing more to give, she coaxed him back up her body until he was close enough that she could lean up and fasten her lips around his ultra-sensitive head and suckle him. 

Inu Yasha came back to awareness to the sight and sensation of Kagome's warm, wet mouth around him. He wanted to snarl, thinking he had failed, until he noticed the extra decoration on his wife's body. Shivers of delight wracked him and Kagome drew back. 

"Is this acceptable, milord?" Kagome asked, once again making her eyes as wide and innocent as possible. 

How the hell she did that, Inu Yasha had no idea. His answer was to shove a hand into her hair, drawing her head back before slanting his mouth over hers, his kiss brutal but brimming with passion. He could feel Kagome trembling, but given the way her hand came up to cling to his arm, he knew it was with loving desperation. When he finally pulled back, her lips were swollen, her cheeks pink, and the pupils dilated so far, he could barely see the ring of color around them. 

"Fucking perfect," he growled, giving her one more kiss before withdrawing completely. "Now lie back and enjoy, my sweet wife." 

Kagome did exactly as he asked, and she was soon treated to an experience she would carry with her for a very long time. He didn't just follow the trail she had drawn for him. He licked, nipped, and kissed every single centimeter of her skin, starting with devouring her neck. Then he moved to her right shoulder, arm, and hand before walking around the chaise lounge to give the other side of her body the same treatment. 

His muscles might be just slightly less defined, and he was currently flaccid, but he was still the epitome of masculine beauty to her. She shivered as his attentions had left a slight bit of dampness behind, chilling her just enough to make her nipples stand out even farther. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Looks like someone's impatient," he said, reaching forward and very gently tracing her stiffened nipples. "I'll take care of these soon enough." True to his word, he turned his focus first on her rib cage, his mouth and tongue mapping each hill and valley. Then when he had almost reached the glistening line currently bisecting her torso, he went around to the other side of the chaise lounge to repeat his actions on the rest of her ribs. Only then did he fully indulge, first lapping the stickiness from her skin, then suckling it in earnest, moving up first between her breasts, then nuzzling and caressing them. 

Kagome gasped as he lightly sucked on her nipples, the sensation far from that of the pup that would soon be in her arms. This was erotic, purposeful, a sharing of a very private moment. Once one nipple had been seen to, the other received its due. Inu Yasha then nosed his way up towards her collarbone again, making sure that not even a single molecule of her skin escaped his loving attentions. 

Then he moved to her stomach. He could feel their pup responding, but he very politely but firmly temporarily shut the door against any commentary. He was playing, yes, but solely with his wife in that moment. He worshipped her rounded stomach, silently thanking her for loving him, for being willing to carry his child, and not only this one, several more in the future. His hands worked with his mouth in his devotion, savoring the texture of her lightly marked skin. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was his, now and forever. Once he was done proving beyond any reasonable doubt exactly how gorgeous she was, he finally moved to trace the curvature of her hipbones, sliding downwards to her upper thighs. 

Kagome couldn't help it. Every kiss, every caress, set her entire body aflame. She felt as if her heart would burst with all the love she felt for him. Once again, she parted her thighs the moment he came near, but he seemed determined to ignore her invitation. Instead, he kept to the outside, his hands massaging her, but not so much as brushing the apex of her thighs. Kagome whimpered in longing, but once again, he ignored her, focusing instead on the rest of her leg. His lips and tongue found her kneecap and the delightfully sensitive bend on the underside. He savored the flavor of her strong calf and worshipped the delicate curves of her bones beneath the skin. Then he got to her feet. Knowing that she had abused them lately on his behalf, he took the extra time to lave those particular appendages, his fingers working into the dampened skin. 

Kagome moaned, her toes flexing of their own accord. She honestly loved it when he massaged her feet, especially now. An even louder cry escaped her as he raked his blunt human teeth over the fleshy ball of her foot before sucking her toes into his mouth, his tongue whirling around them with purpose. She knew his tongue wasn't quite as long or flexible in human form, but he still could bring her incredible amounts of pleasure. The foot he had been working on felt absolutely wonderful before he repeated the gestures on her other foot before slowly making his way up that other leg. 

"Inu Yasha, please. Please!" 

Inu Yasha chuckled, a rich sound that only made Kagome's arousal spike all the harder. He may not have his hanyou senses, but even his dull human ones could see how desperate his wife was. He himself wasn't quite ready yet, but he'd almost teased her enough. He bit back a smirk as Kagome sighed in anticipated relief when he finally joined her on the chaise lounge, positioning himself carefully so he could properly devour the glistening pink folds that beckoned him. 

Instead, once Kagome's legs were safely hooked over his shoulders, Inu Yasha nuzzled and suckled her inner thighs. 

"You're lucky I can't reach you!" Kagome burst out. 

Inu Yasha laughed, at least until she thumped her heel against his back. He caught her leg, pressing another kiss to her tender skin. "Now, now, Kagome." 

"Don't you 'now, now' me!" Kagome replied. "You're driving me crazy!" 

"And that, my dear, is the point," he said, slipping back into his temporary persona. 

Kagome sighed and let her head fall back as she closed her eyes. Then inspiration struck. Fine, if he wouldn't touch her... Kagome curled and leaned forward. 

Inu Yasha blinked. "Kagome, what're you..?" He trailed off as he saw her fingers fan over her delicate folds before the tip of her longest finger began to massage her clit. 

"Well if you won't take care of me..!" 

Her words and actions had the exact effect she hoped. Inu Yasha let out a full-fledged snarl despite his human vocal chords before lunging forward, batting her hand out of the way before capturing that delicate pearl of flesh in his mouth. The time for games was gone, and Kagome gasped as Inu Yasha used his lack of fangs to his advantage, adding pressure along with his usual tongue work. Kagome dearly wished she could reach his head, run her fingers through his hair and massage his scalp in appreciation, but instead she had to settle for gripping the edges of the chaise lounge. Another cry escaped her as she felt two fingers slip inside her, and her hips bucked, longing for more. 

Inu Yasha dropped all pretense. The time for manners and courtesy was over with. He'd show her! He ruthlessly added a third finger, plunging as deeply inside her as he could, keeping up a punishing pace while his mouth continued to focus on her clit. Before long, she was gasping his name, the sound music to his dulled human ears. Today he didn't have to be careful at all, and he curled his fingers upward, finding one particular spot he had only heard about. 

Kagome's reaction was instantaneous as her gasps turned into full-throated pleas. She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but whatever it was, it felt incredible. It was intense, the sensation akin to having to use the restroom, but she knew this was far different. She allowed herself to let go, immersing herself in the experience he was giving her. Then all at once, it was both too much and just right at the same time, her awareness exploding in a kaleidoscope of color, fuelled by the passion of her temporarily human husband. 

The last thing Inu Yasha expected to feel was an increased dampness against his chin. Curious, he pulled back a little bit from his trembling wife, the hand that had been inside her now helping its twin keep her hips from breaking his nose in the ferocity of her climax. He flicked his tongue out, lapping at her, and his youkai awareness burst through despite his human form, howling in triumph and awe. 

This. This was what had filled him during their mating. Now he recognized the scent, even with his dulled human sense of smell. Eager now, he wanted more. As soon as he felt it was safe, he reached inside her again with just two fingers, seeking out that spot. 

Kagome shrieked as another swift, sharp orgasm hit her. Inu Yasha watched, fascinated, as she came, this time eagerly lapping up everything. His youkai side had slipped back beneath the surface, secure in their knowledge. Inu Yasha smirked. He would definitely have to keep all this in mind. 

When she could finally breathe again, Kagome asked, "Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha raised himself up on hands and knees before crawling over his wife, curling around her ripe body until they were eye to eye, his newly restored erection pressing against the underside of her stomach. "Now I have a new weapon in my arsenal, my lovely wife." 

Kagome beamed up at him. "I'm in trouble now." 

"Oh yes, you are," he said, before capturing her lips. As they kissed, he moved his hips, letting the very tip of his cock rub against her folds. 

"Oh yes, Inu Yasha. Please!" 

Inu Yasha grinned at her, savoring the way her eyes smoldered even as they remained unfocused, her entire body under his command. "Good girl," he crooned, torturing them both by dipping just the head of his erection inside of her. 

Kagome curled her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his backside to try and make him move. "Inu Yasha!" 

"Ah, ah, what's the magic word, my little minx?" 

Kagome blinked. "Please?" 

"Close," Inu Yasha chided, thoroughly enjoying this game. "Two words, actually." 

The ruthlessness of his smile clued Kagome in. She matched his expression, her eyes burning. "Fuck me." 

His response was to ram himself home, penetrating her as deeply as possible in one savage thrust. They both shuddered, and Kagome's arms came around him, her lips peppering kisses all over his face. 

Her obvious affection gentled him, settling him down. Looking into her eyes, he saw everything. The past, their future together, all their shared hopes and dreams. Raw passion gave way to pure sensuality, Inu Yasha's heart throbbing as he ground against his wonderful wife. 

Kagome watched the change, and it encapsulated all that Inu Yasha was to her. He was her lover and her best friend. He was rough and wild, yet gentle and loving. The dichotomy was something she cherished. He trusted her enough to show her the full range of his emotions, and she swore never to take that for granted. She was on the brink of orgasm when Inu Yasha slowly withdrew, setting a long, drawn-out pace that only heightened her awareness in the moment. 

Inu Yasha's eyes were always the most expressive part of him, and Kagome drowned in the myriad of emotions there. She responded by letting her own eyes be windows to her soul, letting him know beyond a shadow of a doubt how much she loved him. 

Inu Yasha felt that love, touching deep inside him. Even deeper than his bottomed-out thrusts. He gathered her up as best he could, holding her to his heart as he let his body speak the words that refused to pass his lips in that moment. Such a simple word, love, felt so inadequate to try and describe what he felt for the woman in his arms. It was overwhelming, incredible, an extreme that he submitted himself to since fighting it only hurt him more. He drowned in his human emotions, riding the tide and sharing it with his wife, the physical motions secondary to the rush of sensation flowing through his soul. 

Kagome stared at him, transfixed. With his dark hair and eyes, he looked like a fallen angel who had refound heaven, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he both sought and shared in their moment of connection. 

The beauty of that moment overwhelmed her, and she reached up to touch his face. 

He nuzzled into her hand for a moment, then the world exploded in a dizzying array of light. She was only dimly aware of the way Inu Yasha's head came down so he could bury his face in the hollow of her shoulder, and the way his hips stilled, except for the rush of seed she almost swore she could feel pumping itself into the depths of her body. She held onto her husband for dear life, cradling him as securely as she would any one of their precious offspring. 

As Inu Yasha lost himself inside his loving wife, he also unraveled mentally. He felt the tears well up and actually flow from his eyes, but at the moment, he really didn't care. Here was the one place he was free to do so. Even when he was just a child, he often kept his tears inside. He knew his mother was always there to comfort him, but she shed enough tears thinking about his future for the both of them. Kagome, though, yes she cried. Tears of rage, tears of sorrow, but also tears of utter joy. He could feel her shaking almost as badly as he was, and he let it all out, tears raining down on her soft, fragrant skin. 

Kagome continued to hold him, recognizing the way his shoulders shook and his quiet sobs for what they were. She lowered her legs slightly to be more comfortable, but that meant their legs were now intertwined. She held him, letting him cry, wondering when the last time he had allowed himself to do so was. She could never forget the first time she had seen his tears, the first night they spent in each others' arms. It was a memory she would always cherish, just like this one. 

Eventually, the storm passed, and Inu Yasha raised his head, looking at her almost shyly. 

"Now, now, none of that," Kagome chided, gently brushing his flushed cheeks with her thumbs. "Thank you." 

Inu Yasha spluttered. "Why the hell are you thanking _me_?! Shouldn't that be my line?" 

"For opening up to me so much," Kagome said, stealing any other protests away. "For letting me see so much of you. For letting me hold you while you cried." 

Inu Yasha sniffled. "Stupid human night," he muttered, but they both knew his heart wasn't in the insult. He took a deep breath and tried again. "I..." Gazing into Kagome's eyes gave him strength. "Of course, my human night usually comes sometime around this time of year, but why does it always have to?" 

"What time of year?" Kagome asked, brushing the lock of still-dyed hair back behind his ear. 

Inu Yasha felt the sting of old scars healing, cauterized by the sheer amount of love in his wife's eyes. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death." 

"Oh Inu Yasha." 

The anguish she obviously felt on his behalf nearly unmanned him. He leaned forward, determined to kiss away that look. His lips whispered over hers first, then her cheeks and forehead before saluting the tip of her nose. That earned him a deeper kiss, initiated by Kagome, and he delighted in the way their tongues danced in unison as he swore he could taste her even with his dulled human senses. Her passion, her obvious commitment to him, shook him to the core. That she would feel pain on his behalf, it was a revelation. This was truly what love was. 

"Come with me, Kagome," Inu Yasha said. 

"Where?" Kagome asked. 

One last wall came shattering down as Inu Yasha voiced his request. "To my mother's grave." 

"Of course," Kagome said. "Do you usually go there on that day?" 

Inu Yasha nodded. "It's always way too busy on _Obon_ to go clean her grave," he said, "so I do it on the anniversary of her death, instead. I know she would understand." 

"I'm sure she does," Kagome said. "If anyone would understand, it would be her." 

Inu Yasha gave in to the playful impulse to rub noses with her before pulling back just far enough that he could keep looking into her eyes. "At first it was just me, then I've brought Naoki with me since he was born. I'd love it if you and Sachiko joined us." 

"We'd be honored," Kagome said. "Besides, I know Sachiko would love to 'meet' her grandmother Izayoi." 

Inu Yasha blinked. "How'd you know her name?" 

"Shouga told me," Kagome said with a smile. "I'm glad she did, so I know who to thank for bringing you into this world." 

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha's voice was ragged, and he closed his eyes in the wake of her confession. Once he'd finally recomposed himself, he opened his eyes, and his gaze seared her to the very core. "Just as I thank anyone who will listen, every day, for inspiring our pups to bring us together." 

"I love you so much, Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha smiled, leaning forward enough that he could whisper against her lips, "Almost as much as I love you, Kagome," before punctuating his sentence with another heartfelt kiss.


	100. The Circle of Life

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter One-Hundred**  
_The Circle of Life_

Morning dawned bright and early, and the Higurashi household was up with it. Even Sachiko, who normally had a very hard time waking up so early, was bouncing around in excitement. Once Kagome and Inu Yasha finally arrived home the night before, Naoki and Sachiko had been waiting for them in the family futon, lying down, but their eyes wide open to greet them. Inu Yasha's idea of bringing Kagome and Sachiko to his mother's grave was a big hit, Naoki happy to share such a thing with the other members of his family, and Sachiko thrilled with the prospect of seeing her grandmother's grave, just as Kagome had suspected. 

It wasn't until they were all at breakfast that Inu Yasha shared the news with Mama Higurashi and Suikotsu. To everyone's surprise, they quickly found that Kagome's father and grandfather had been buried in the same place. 

Some of the color drained out of Mama Higurashi's face. "Oh heavens!" she cried. "We weren't here for Obon, were we?" 

Kagome smiled, putting her hand over her mother's comfortingly. "I think if they were still here, both Dad and Gramps would forgive us. In fact, they were probably watching over us while we were in Hawaii," she said. 

Mama Higurashi returned Kagome's smile. "I suppose you're right. Although, we should probably introduce Inu Yasha and Naoki. We haven't been to the family grave since they joined our family." She turned her smile on Suikotsu. "You don't have to come if you'd rather not, given that it's my late husband and his father..." 

Suikotsu shook his head. "I would be honored, Kasumi," Suikotsu replied. 

"Besides," Kagome said, "Dad may have died when I was little, but I can't see him wanting anything more for Mama than her being happy." 

Mama Higurashi blushed. "Thank you, Kagome," she said. 

"We'll do your family first, then," Inu Yasha said. "It's probably a lot closer to the gate than my mother's." 

Kagome wanted to ask more about that, but she let it slide for the moment. "Does that mean you'll carry me?" she teased. 

Inu Yasha rose and scooped her up out of her chair, grinning like the cat who got the canary. 

"Inu Yasha, put me down. Put me down!" 

Naoki, Sachiko, Mama Higurashi, and Suikotsu watched as Inu Yasha carried Kagome out of the house before bursting into laughter. 

**~*~*~*~**

They were a little more solemn by the time they arrived at the temple. Inu Yasha was mildly surprised to realize that he and Kagome actually could have run into each other before. The temple where the Higurashi family interred their loved ones' ashes almost formed a triangle with the apartment and the Higurashi shrine. In the back of his mind, he wondered, had their paths crossed? Had they been within sight or even touching distance of each other, and he had no idea that his future mate was breathing the same air he did? He knew a lot of people would find that thought creepy, but it sent a pang through his heart. Perhaps he'd had the opportunity to know, and he'd ignored it. He did tend to be single-minded when dealing with the old pain of his mother's early death. 

But the truth was, he would never know. 

Mama Higurashi took the lead in getting supplies for the Higurashi grave marker, while Inu Yasha and Naoki performed their usual dance to get all their own for Inu Yasha's mother. After they were armed with their brushes, rags, and temple-provided metal pans of water with a ladle, they made their way amongst the gravestones. 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened when they finally came to a stop before the Higurashi family grave. It spoke to him of exactly how old Kagome's family was. The stone was well-preserved, but it was obvious that time had necessitated repairs. He and Naoki put their things down, and while Sachiko, Kagome, and Suikotsu washed the stone down, Inu Yasha took it upon himself to scrub out the carvings with a brush. It seemed very natural to him, as he was used to working with fine details in his woodwork. Mama Higurashi stood by, watching the scene with a smile, her hands full of the two flower arrangements made to fit the twin holders on either side of the grave marker. Once the cleaning was done, Mama Higurashi put the flowers in their proper places. Then they each took a turn in a silent moment of prayer. 

Kagome, for her part, was amazed at the difference being in touch with her spiritual powers made. Her own family's grave marker radiated peace and contentment. She was very happy to know that wherever her father and Gramps were, they were happy. Other markers around them weren't so happy, and she wished she dared do something for the souls who weren't as comfortable. 

As Suikotsu took his turn, Kagome sidled up to Inu Yasha and said, "I kind of wish Miroku-sama and Sango-chan were here right now." 

"I know what you mean," Inu Yasha murmured back. "I've always been able to feel the energy around here a little bit, but it's standing my hair on end now." He lifted his arm to show her the goosebumps that had been raised on his forearm. 

Once everyone had said their mental peace, they all gathered around Inu Yasha and Naoki, Suikotsu putting the used cloths and other cleaning utensils back in the now-empty water pail. 

"Are you ready?" Mama Higurashi asked. 

Inu Yasha nodded, giving one more vote of thanks to Kagome's ancestors, especially the father she had lost so young. He had already taken his time of reflection to silently promise once more that he would always take care of her and their family. He had even almost sworn he felt something warm touch his shoulder, but that was just crazy. "Yeah." 

"I'll show 'em, Dad," Naoki said, his face radiant. 

Inu Yasha put a hand on Naoki's head, giving one of his pinned-down ears a discreet rub. "Go on then." 

They walked around through the forest of stone, until they came to a spot that took all but Inu Yasha and Naoki by surprise. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. 

To most people, it looked like the cemetery portion ended, backing up against houses on both the east and north. Inu Yasha touched the gate that separated the house next door. "Welcome to the youkai graveyard." 

Immediately, both buildings shimmered, then winked out of existence, revealing that the burial site was actually three times as large as the humans imagined it to be. 

"Wow," Sachiko breathed. "There are _this_ many youkai here?" 

"This has been here since ancient times," Naoki said proudly. "This was here before Tokyo was even thought of, and all the oldest families are buried here." 

"We're not actually going inside, though," Inu Yasha said. "I just thought you all should be made aware of this place's existence." 

"Then where are we going?" Sachiko asked. 

The smile Inu Yasha gave her was edged in sadness. "We're already here." 

That was when they all realized that along with the appearance of the youkai graveyards, an extremely narrow grave marker had appeared sandwiched in between the last normal grave and the gate that physically separated the humans from the youkai. Instead of a family name, the single name "Izayoi" had been engraved, and not by any traditional tools. In fact, the way the characters were drawn were rather crude and childish. 

"You carved her name yourself, didn't you?" Kagome asked. 

Inu Yasha nodded. "Kajimaru and Shouga conjured the stone and helped me bury her ashes," he said. "The youkai at the time wouldn't let her be buried with my father. It was considered a disgrace that she had birthed a hanyou. Most women who did so had their ashes scattered to the four winds, but I know her own family's rejection hurt my mother more than she would ever admit." 

Seeing his Dad starting to lose his composure, Naoki took over. "Grandmother's family had wanted to marry her off to a human. She and my Grandfather had already been friends. The original plan was to hide my Grandmother until she found a love match, but that love match ended up being my Grandfather." 

Kagome beamed. "That's so romantic," she said. 

Inu Yasha blushed. "Yeah." He gently placed his hand on the stone. "If she were still here, she would have probably scared you away with her enthusiasm, Kagome," he said, not entirely joking. "She was ladylike, but she was a hopeless romantic. I can't help but think of how much she would have loved this whole story of what has happened between you and me. Not only that, she would have loved you, Kagome." 

"Makes sense to me," Kagome said. "I love her son and grandson, so we already have two things in common." 

Even though the stone pillar was much smaller, and in fact, didn't even have room for flower holders, everyone worked hard to make it shine. Inu Yasha couldn't help the way his throat tightened when Mama Higurashi pleaded needing to put the supplies they had already used for the Higurashi grave marker away, and she came back bearing a lovely selection of flowers in a vase. 

"Thank you, Kasumi," Inu Yasha said, his voice rough with emotion. 

"Everyone deserves flowers," Mama Higurashi replied. "Especially your mother." 

Inu Yasha did his best to hold himself together as everyone took a turn in front of the grave marker. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, knowing how much his mother would have loved having so much support when she was alive. In the privacy of his own mind, he cried, "You were definitely right, Mother. I have found my mate, and these are our pups. I even have a mother-in-law and a soon-to-be stepfather-in-law. Everything you wanted for me, I have found. I never should have doubted you, or your faith in the goodness of this world, despite everything you went through." 

He had barely finished the thought when he heard the sound of Kagome, then the rest of his family, gasp. He was just about to open his eyes and turn around when he felt a tingling warmth come to rest between his ears, only to move and rub one a split second later. Emotions that he had once buried at this very grave site welled up within him, coming out as shimmering tears that he fought not to let fall. 

”And you are finally mature enough to admit that I was right,” a voice he still remembered echoed in his ears, her tone lightly reprimanding, but with a touch of humor. 

“M.. mother…” Inu Yasha finally managed to say. 

“I have been waiting for this day,” his mother continued. 

Inu Yasha finally got up the guts to fully open his eyes and look up, even though the action dislodged his mother’s ephemeral hand. She looked just as he remembered, her pure soul shining through along with the love and light in her eyes. 

Izayoi stared out at the group gathered around her grave, a smile still playing around her lips. "I knew you would find a family of your own someday, my sweet pup. I'm sorry it took so long." 

Inu Yasha shook his head. "It was worth it," he told her, meaning every word. Then he let what remained of his shattered defenses drop. "How long have you been here?" 

The smile she gave him was even sadder than the one she had always tried to hide from him when he was a pup. "I've been here all along, but I was only granted one chance to actually manifest. You don't know how many times I wanted to use it. Seeing my only son inwardly weeping though not a single tear left his eye. Telling me about how he was finding his place in the world. Seeing a light come back into his eyes as he told me he was getting married. Watching that same son rant and rail, his heart thoroughly broken, but slowly being put back together by the screaming infant in his arms. Asking me, begging me to appear. You don't know how much I wanted to, Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha swallowed heavily. "I understand, Mom. Really, I do. While Kagome and I were on our honeymoon, our daughter Sachiko was kidnapped. I had to hold myself back for weeks. All I wanted was to go after her, but I couldn't. Not until the human police had given up." 

Izayoi nodded, the agony deep in her son's eyes making her heart ache in sympathy. "I can see you do. Thank you." She leaned forward and embraced him, the arms of her old-fashioned kimono enfolding him even though he was now a fully grown adult. 

Inu Yasha felt the moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes as his arms slipped around her fragile, temporary frame. His mother even smelled the same, the faint trace of chrysanthemums she used to keep her kimonos fresh lighting up pathways in his brain that he thought long dead. 

When they finally parted, Izayoi gave Inu Yasha one last meaningful look before turning her attention to the rest of the group behind him. Her eyes finally landed on Naoki, and her smile spoke of a happiness so overwhelming, it was almost painful. "You've grown up so much," she said. 

Naoki was still staring, dumbfounded, at what was happening. His father never talked much about his grandmother, and he'd given up asking questions at seeing the sadness in his sire's eyes. "You've seen me?" he asked. 

Izayoi smiled, the pain subsiding. "Every time you came to visit, even when you were just a few days old, and your Dad was begging me for advice." 

Naoki blushed. 

"C'mon up here and let her get a good look at you," Inu Yasha said gruffly, putting his arm around Naoki's shoulders so they were standing side-by-side. 

Joy filled Izayoi's smile, as well as a bit of mischief. "He's definitely your son, Inu Yasha. Even if I had never seen him before, I would have known he was yours the moment I laid eyes on him." 

Naoki beamed, but his demeanor quickly changed to shyness. 

"Stop being so silly, Naoki!" Sachiko's voice broke through the slight tension of the moment. She bounced right up to Inu Yasha's mother, her face suffused with excitement. "You're my Grandma Izayoi, aren't you?" 

"Why yes, I am. Though I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to meet you or your mother yet," Izayoi replied. 

Sachiko immediately bounded forward, nearly throwing Izayoi off-balance with the force of her embrace. "Thank you so much for showing up today," Sachiko said, her voice slightly muffled by Izayoi's kimono. "I'm glad I could meet you in person!" 

Izayoi chuckled. "I'm happy to meet you, too, Sachiko." She gently disengaged herself from Sachiko's grip, then lightly set her back a little to take her in. "I always wanted a granddaughter to spoil," she added, smoothing Sachiko's bangs away from her forehead as if looking for something. "You are precious to my son, which makes you very precious to me. You and Naoki both, I couldn't have asked for more wonderful grandchildren." 

Sensing the slight dismissal, Sachiko nodded and stepped back, only to put Naoki in a headlock. 

"Hey, what the heck?" Naoki spluttered. 

"She's your grandma, and you're not saying anything!" Sachiko huffed. 

Izayoi put her up hands. "Now, now, it's all right. Inu Yasha was always that way around strangers, so I take absolutely no offense." 

Naoki blushed, even as Sachiko let him out of the headlock, only to give him a big hug. 

While the younger ones scuffled, Mama Higurashi stepped forward. Mama Higurashi met Izayoi's eyes, and instant understanding passed between them. 

"Thank you, Kasumi-san, for adopting my son into your family," Izayoi said, bowing. 

"Oh, please, don't do that!" Mama Higurashi replied, her cheeks going slightly pink. "It was the least I could do. My daughter is the eldest child, after all, so it made sense." 

"You would be surprised how hardhearted many humans are," Izayoi replied, her voice full of old pain. "You've taken in my hanyou son and quarter-youkai grandson and made them your own. Thank you for caring for him, now that I cannot." 

Mama Higurashi smiled reassuringly. "I will do so until the end of my days. By then, at the rate those two are going, the shrine should be full of pups to help take care of him." 

"Oi!" Inu Yasha shouted, a bright red flush crossing his own cheekbones. 

"Which brings me to one more important person I wish to thank," Izayoi said. 

Mama Higurashi's smile deepened, and she bowed slightly as she stepped off to the side to make way for one more person. Once she had, her eyes and Suikotsu's met, him nodding in response. He was new to the family, not yet an official part, and he was just getting to know Inu Yasha. However, he would be there from now on to not only clean the Higurashi family graves, but that of Inu Yasha's mother. 

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt almost intimidated. She made her feet move one at a time. There was so much she wanted to say, so many thoughts filling her head. It wasn't until she was practically walking on the grave that she stopped and lifted her eyes to those of the woman who had given birth to the man who was the other half of her soul. 

Their eyes met, and tears sprung into both their eyes. Kagome didn't hesitate any longer. Moments later, she was wrapped in Izayoi's arms, feeling the way the woman trembled as they embraced. 

"Kagome, the daughter I always prayed my son would find," Izayoi murmured. "Thank you. Thank you for loving my son and grandson." 

"How could I not?" Kagome replied. 

"And that is the most miraculous thing about you," Izayoi said. "You looked past my son's defenses into his broken heart and healed it. You took Naoki into your heart without hesitation. It's no wonder Inu Yasha loves you as much as he does." 

"Mom!" Inu Yasha felt as though his face was going to explode from the amount of blood rushing just beneath his skin. 

"It's true and you know it," Izayoi said with a twinkle in her eye. Then she let Kagome go, their eyes meeting again and saying so much without speaking a single word. "I want you to know, Inu Yasha was brought into this world purely out of love." 

"I know," Kagome replied, her hand coming to rest on her stomach. "Believe me, I know." 

"Indeed you do," Izayoi said with a brilliant smile. She gently put her hand on Kagome's stomach, and only Inu Yasha caught the way she froze for half a second before withdrawing. "Unfortunately, my time is growing short, but there really is one other person who has been waiting to speak with you all. Please, follow me." 

That was when Izayoi turned and walked straight through the wall into the youkai section of the cemetery 

As the rest of the family blinked, Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Just a sec," he told them, then looked around quickly to make sure nobody was watching before he took a running leap onto the top of the wall. "Oi, Mom!" he called. 

Izayoi paused. "Yes, Inu Yasha?" 

"We can't walk through walls like you can. We have to go in the normal way!" 

"Oh, oops. Sorry!" Izayoi called back. 

"Reminds me of someone I know," Naoki remarked, looking sideways at Sachiko. 

"Who me?" was Sachiko's oh-so-innocent reply. 

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha tried to tamp down the maelstrom of emotions rushing through him. From the way his mother was moving, it was obvious to him where she was going. 

His father's grave. 

Could he really face the inu youkai who had helped give him life? The one who had died and left his mother alone so long ago? 

Not to mention, it was in the heart of the youkai graveyard. 

Even a year ago, Inu Yasha wouldn't have had the guts to go in there. He had never actually visited his father's grave. He knew where it was, of course. Tracking it was easy. The problem was, or so he thought, that he was hanyou. Yet more and more, it was being proven that the old, prejudiced ways were starting to unravel. 

Besides, if anyone gave him any guff, he had plenty of backup. 

Not to mention, he wanted to show off his family to his old man. To prove that he was a true son of the former Inu no Taishou. And see if the rest of the rumors he'd heard were true. 

Inu Yasha jumped down off the wall and went over to Kagome. "You up for a little more walking?" 

"With you? Always," was Kagome's reply. 

Inu Yasha couldn't help himself. His emotions were running high, so he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his mate, inhaling her scent to give him the last bit of strength he needed to make the journey ahead. 

Kagome could feel Inu Yasha's need pulling at her, and immediately hugged him back. His muscles were quivering beneath the tough barrier of his skin, his hold on her desperate. She knew that this moment meant everything to him, and to make it come true, he would need a little bit more of her courage. "Everything will be fine, Inu Yasha. Your father loved you just as much as you love our pups." 

"Mm-hm," was Inu Yasha's reply before giving her one last squeeze, then loosening his grip. Without thinking much about it, he darted in to quickly kiss her forehead. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

His words prompted her to shift her hold on him to his neck, one hand working into his hair. "Couldn't have said it better, myself," she said with a smile before applying gentle pressure to the back of his head, drawing him down into a more proper kiss. 

"Now, now you two," Mama Higurashi said. 

"Don't make us go back and get a fresh pail of water to dump over your heads!" Naoki added. 

Inu Yasha reluctantly ended the kiss and turned his head to glare at Naoki. "Why you..!" Inu Yasha brandished his claws menacingly. 

"Help!" Naoki cried, racing toward the proper path that would lead them into the eastern section of the youkai cemetery. 

Mama Higurashi smiled and shook her head. "We'd better go catch up before they leave us completely behind," she said. 

The rest of them nodded in agreement before starting to walk in the direction Inu Yasha and Naoki had gone. 

**~*~*~*~**

Naoki and Sachiko ran around from grave marker to grave marker, absolutely fascinated. Rather than the mostly plain markers of the human portion, the youkai grave markers varied greatly in size, shape, and form. The most common one was to have the marker shaped in the animal form of the youkai predominant in each family, and an inscription of the family name beneath. Instead of flowers, symbols that had some meaning to the deceased were left by the grave site, safe from human robbers. 

"Whoa!" Naoki and Sachiko chorused, looking up at one particularly enormous monument, the final resting place of a clan of dragons. The grave marker was an intricately carved statue of an Eastern dragon rearing up, its arms small, but its thick body lithe and graceful. Its teeth were bared in a snarl, and its eyes glittered with precious gems. A veritable mountain of riches rested beneath. 

"So exactly how disrespectful would it be to raid the dragon's hoard?" Naoki asked, not entirely joking. 

"I really like that big, sparkly ring back there," Sachiko sighed with longing. 

Inu Yasha wanted to laugh. The ring in question had a large stone made of rose quartz as the centerpiece. He knew he shouldn't. He really shouldn't. Especially since he was a hanyou. But he gave into the impulse, snagging both the ring and a single gold coin. He stood utterly still for a moment, but the heavens didn't open and he wasn't incinerated on the spot. So he grinned and handed the ring to Sachiko and the coin to Naoki. "I consider it the least he can do, given that's the dragon who mortally wounded my old man." 

"Really?" Naoki asked, staring up at the statue with a new sense of awe. 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said. "If his relatives have a beef with it, well, I'm not just a pup anymore. I'll show them how strong a hanyou can be." Then he felt the weight of a glare against his back, and he cringed slightly at Mama Higurashi's disapproval and Kagome's exasperation. 

"I can't believe you just did that," Kagome said, shaking her head. 

"I'll let it slide this once, for just the reasons you said," Mama Higurashi told him, "but I really don't want Naoki and Sachiko thinking they can just go graverobbing whenever they want." 

"We know, Grandma," Naoki said, slipping the coin in his pocket. "This isn't graverobbing. It's a souvenir!" 

Sachiko slipped her newfound ring on, and beamed as the band shrunk to fit her finger perfectly. "Besides, if it didn't want to be mine, it wouldn't have done this, would it?" She held up her hand so that Kagome and Mama Higurashi could see. 

"I suppose not," Kagome said, "but let's let sleeping dragons lie for now, shall we? We're already getting more than enough excitement for one day." 

They continued on their way until they reached another grand sight. Naoki and Sachiko's mouths dropped open at the pure white marble statue, lovingly sculpted to display a dog unlike any they'd seen outside of pictures. His fur was thick and wild, his ears long and fluffy, with an unruly ruff that seemed to start behind, then wrap around, one foreleg, sweeping up around his neck, only to disappear behind the opposite foreleg. There were also tufts of fur near his feet. The whole image spoke of a being wild and untamed, yet the expression carved into the stone was serious with a hint of playful intent deep in his own jeweled eyes. 

"From what I've heard, the thing's enchanted," Inu Yasha said. "The statue takes on the true form of the last family member to be interred here." 

Naoki went right up and put his hand on one of the massive dog's forepaws. "Grandfather was really something, wasn't he?" 

"So I've heard," Inu Yasha said, ignoring the fact that his voice was a bit roughened with emotion. 

"It must have been quite a battle," Mama Higurashi said, looking from the dog to the dragon. 

"Indeed," Suikotsu said, "but I understand why he did it. I remember how, even before Naraku got his hands on me, whenever someone made my daughter Yumi cry, I wanted to rip them to shreds." 

Mama Higurashi stared up at Suikotsu, amazed that he had shared something so personal. 

"I don't care if they're human, youkai, hanyou, whatever," Inu Yasha said, his tone deadly serious. "Anyone who comes after my pups again will be dealing with me." 

"I seem to remember your father saying those exact same words, once upon a time," Izayoi said, making her presence known. Then a ghostly blush came into her cheeks. "Forgive my abrupt departure. As my son pointed out, I forgot that you would not be able to follow the same path as me." 

"It's all right, Izayoi-san," Kagome said, giving the specter a reassuring smile. 

"My apologies go to you in particular, Kagome-chan," Izayoi replied, "all things considered." 

Kagome had been feeling slightly off for most of the morning. Her lower back ached more than usual, and her knees were wobbly, but she just attributed that to the fact she was so heavily pregnant. "There's no need, Izayoi-san. Really!" 

Meanwhile, Sachiko stared at the statue and frowned. "I feel something." She stepped forward, putting her hand on the paw Naoki wasn't holding. "Wow!" 

Inu Yasha stepped forward, within easy touch of his pups, then put his hand on the expanse of muscular chest that was about level with his nose. A second later, he almost pulled his hand away as a presence seemed to whisper in his mind. All at once, a gust of wind blew up, and Inu Yasha backed away, losing contact with the statue. What he saw next sent his mind scrambling for something to say. He would not crumble. He would not cry. The pup he had been so long ago whimpered in recognition. He knew this youki from when he'd been in his own mother's womb. "Father..." 

"Inu Yasha." 

The late Inu no Taishou's form was ghostly, but tangible, as he stood next to Izayoi. Now Inu Yasha knew exactly what people were talking about when they said he resembled his sire. Their faces were nearly identical, Inu Yasha's features just slightly more rounded, thanks to his mother's genetic contribution. The ghostly apparition was dressed in armor more appropriate for medieval times than the modern era, but instead of the cold aura Sesshoumaru exuded, the Inu no Taishou radiated warmth. A warmth Inu Yasha now recognized as having grown stronger in himself, and had always been present in Naoki. 

"I am so very proud of the man you have become, my son," the vision said. 

Inu Yasha swallowed. "I have a big reputation to live up to," he replied. 

"That is true," the Inu no Taishou said, then grinned, letting Inu Yasha know he was teasing. "I could not be more pleased, knowing that you have not only found your mate, but you are now sire to two.. no.. soon to be three pups." 

Inu Yasha blushed. "Yeah, well, they're just the start." 

The Inu no Taishou laughed, a true belly laugh that was rich and hearty, before eventually sobering. "I am sorry I was only there for you for such a short time. You would have been one of many as well." 

Inu Yasha shrugged, buying himself time to try and ease the tightness in his throat by swallowing several times in quick succession. 

Feeling the tension in the air, Sachiko huffed, then marched forward and bowed. "I'm so happy to meet you, Grandpa!" she said, giving him an almost blinding smile. 

The late Inu no Taishou chuckled. "No need to stand on ceremony," he told her, spreading his arms wide. 

Sachiko's grin grew even wider, which no one had thought possible. She quickly launched herself at the apparition, heedless of his wicked-looking armor. But Sachiko's trust proved well-founded when her grandfather caught her in one arm, scooping her up and holding her securely away from any piece of his outfit that could harm her before she flung her arms around his neck and held him tight. He gave her a hearty squeeze in return, making her squeak. 

"Touga, dear, I think you're squashing our granddaughter," Izayoi said, her own smile radiant. 

Touga turned his head to look at the love of his life, while not letting go of the pup in his arms. "My darling Izayoi," he rumbled. 

Sachiko giggled and pulled away enough to say, "If you two are going to start kissing, you'd better put me down first, Grandpa." 

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Touga asked her, his tone light as he set her down. 

"Because that's the voice Dad uses when he and Mom are about to get all mushy," Naoki said, finally finding his own voice. 

Touga beamed down at Naoki. "So there you are, pup. I'm so pleased to finally be able to talk to you." 

Naoki nodded. "I'm glad to meet you, too. And not just your statue." 

"You're a good pup, growing into a fine inu," the late Inu no Taishou said. "Don't ever let anyone tell you different." 

Color rose up to wash over Naoki's cheeks. "Thanks." 

"You and your sister do our line proud, as will your little brother, I'm sure." As Touga spoke, his gaze fell on Kagome. 

Naoki and Sachiko moved aside, allowing their mother to approach. Touga's eyes practically glowed as he watched Inu Yasha's arm snake around her waist proprietorially, and his son's face light up with both pride and pleasure. 

"My wife and mate, Kagome," Inu Yasha said, by way of introduction. 

Knowing that Inu Yasha would be on edge, especially given how soon his latest pup would be making his appearance in the world, Touga simply bowed. "I'd embrace you, Kagome, but I know better than to do so to another inu's pregnant mate, even if she is my daughter-in-law." 

"I'm honored to meet you, Lord Inu no Taishou," Kagome replied. 

The late Inu no Taishou snorted. "Please, it's Touga to family and good friends, like the Kitazawas, who I would thank in person if I could for taking such good care of my son." 

"Darling," Izayoi said, her voice as gentle as the hand she laid on her own mate's arm. 

"I know, time is growing short," Touga replied. "I just want to thank you, Kagome, for loving my son. May you do so throughout eternity, as myself and my Izayoi will." 

"Throughout eternity?" Kagome echoed. 

Izayoi and Touga smiled, then held up their hands. A ghostly strand of red shimmered between them, each end tied around their pinkies. "Look at your own hands, and you will see," Izayoi prompted. 

Kagome looked down, while Inu Yasha slid his gaze over to take in where Kagome's hand had covered his own where it rested on her hip. It was a little harder to see given how close their hands were, but the hint of red was there, even brighter than the one between his parents. 

"Even though you may be parted for a time, you will always find one another," Izayoi assured them, then turned to her own husband and mate, eyes shining. 

Touga nodded and put his arm around Izayoi, giving her a quick kiss on top of her head before directing his full attention back on Inu Yasha, Kagome, and their pups. "May your lives be full of laughter and love, though I can easily see you already have plenty of both. In fact, I think a certain someone is ready to come and join you." 

"A certain..?" Kagome trailed off, suddenly realizing that in all the excitement, she had been ignoring the originally mild contractions she'd been experiencing since early that morning. She blushed vividly as she realized that the leggings she had worn beneath her dress were soaked. "Oh no," she said, her eyes widening in panic. 

"You have plenty of time to get home before the little one arrives," Izayoi reassured her, "but you'd all better get going. Please know that we have, and always will, love you all." 

Kagome could tell Inu Yasha was holding back, so she gently withdrew her hand from the one on her hip, and used her other arm to nudge him in the ribs. "Go on," she quietly prompted. "You know you want to." 

Inu Yasha blinked rapidly, continually amazed at how well Kagome could read him. He nodded stiffly, then gave Kagome a quick squeeze before letting her go and stepping forward. 

Both Touga and Izayoi closed the small distance between them, embracing their son tightly in a three-way hug. 

"Take care of yourself, my sweet pup," Izayoi whispered for his ears only. 

"I will," Inu Yasha rasped. 

"I couldn't be more happy or proud of you, my son," Touga reiterated. "Keep taking care of that mate and those pups of yours. Do what your mother and I were denied the chance to: live long and well." 

"I will, I swear," Inu Yasha said, his words barely audible through the emotion clogging his throat. 

Then all at once, two columns of light appeared, and Inu Yasha's parents dissolved into a fluttering of golden sparks. 

Kagome looked up, watching as the twin columns of dense, light-filled glitter flitted up into the sky. The miko part of Kagome acknowledged what she was seeing, letting the proof warm her heart. When it came to the soul, it mattered not what the shell containing it consisted of. Youkai, hanyou, and human were just labels that only applied in the mortal realm. 

Once the light had completely faded from existence, Inu Yasha turned back around to look at his mate, then his nose twitched, and Kagome wondered if steam were escaping her ears from her total embarrassment. 

"My water broke," Kagome said sheepishly. 

"Your water broke," Inu Yasha echoed, then his eyes widened. "Your water broke!" 

Kagome started to laugh at her mate's startled look, but it was short-circuited by an inadvertent gasp. Inu Yasha rushed forward, taking her in his arms to try and hold her steady. 

"What on earth am I going to do with you, woman?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Kagome smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Love me?" 

Inu Yasha gave her a toothy grin before growing more serious. "You know I do," he replied, then bowed his head to briefly capture her lips, his emotions still running high from all that had just happened. 

"Mom!" "Kagome!" 

The rest of their family rushed forward and Inu Yasha looked sharply at them all. 

"Your brother's on his way," Inu Yasha said. "Would you all be okay if we went on ahead? I don't want Kagome to drop the pup in a graveyard!" 

Both Mama Higurashi and Kagome herself gave him indulgent looks, while the corners of Suikotsu's mouth twitched. 

"Go ahead, Dad," Naoki said. 

"We'll be fine," Sachiko added. 

Moments later, Inu Yasha had bundled Kagome in his arms and was leaping towards the small wooded area near the graveyard. 

Sachiko grinned and looked up at her grandmother. "Should I call Granny Shouga?" 

"I'll do it!" Naoki said, brandishing the cellphone he had gotten along with the tablet back in Hawaii. 

"Okay," Sachiko said, then turned to Mama Higurashi as Naoki started punching buttons. "We'll get there in time, won't we?" 

"Absolutely," Mama Higurashi said. "You took quite a while to come out." 

"Though they do say that the second birth is faster," Suikotsu said, which earned him a light elbow in the ribs from his loving fiancée. 

Naoki hung up the phone. "Grandma will meet us at the shrine," he said. "Let's go!" 

"Baby brother! Baby brother!" Sachiko caroled, skipping amongst the grave markers on the way to the exit. 

Mama Higurashi laughed. "Think she's happy about this?" she asked no one in particular. 

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Suikotsu replied. 

"She's almost as happy as me," Naoki said. "I just know how to behave." 

Mama Higurashi stifled a giggle as Suikotsu snorted. Their lives were nothing if not exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** This chapter has gone through SO many changes and revisions, but hopefully it came out okay. Special thanks always to inufan625 for her insights that eventually led to a much better version of Chapter 100. (For those curious, I originally had Izayoi speak to Kagome alone, while Touga did to the rest.)
> 
> Also, the rough draft of this was written back in May of 2015, so any resemblance to any other fic that has come out since then is purely coincidental.


	101. Little Wonder

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Chapter One-Hundred and One**  
_Little Wonder_

Inu Yasha thought he knew what fear was, but the emotions welling up within him were scarily akin to that. It was thrilling and exciting, like riding a roller coaster, but also like riding a roller coaster, his heart was racing and his stomach was in knots. He had heard the term active labor before, but he hadn't quite expected the whole process to be so, well, active. 

Shouga had repeatedly assured him that what was going on was well within the range of normal. After they had arrived back at the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome had been the one to ask him to put her down. He hadn't wanted to, but he could feel the restlessness coming from her. They had spent the entire time waiting for the rest of their family to show up walking around the shrine grounds, Inu Yasha's arm around Kagome's waist, and his hand in hers. 

Then, of course, she hadn't stopped moving even after everyone else had arrived. At first, Inu Yasha had been horrified that she actually wanted to tidy up a bit, but once again, Shouga and Mama Higurashi came to the rescue, reassuring him that it was very natural she would want to make sure everything was perfect for their newest pup to come into the world. 

Personally, he thought she was out of her mind, but she had been so damned content, humming over her work, he hadn't had the heart to stop her. 

He did feel a little less foolish every time he looked at Naoki. Naoki had taken up a similar stance, and they had exchanged several looks over the process that had apparently started very early that morning, but everyone had been so wrapped up in the trip to the cemetery, even Kagome had shrugged off the minor contractions. Suikotsu had bundled himself out of the way, keeping to the corner of the main room with several musty tomes. Shouga and Mama Higurashi had taken the lead, fussing over Kagome, while Sachiko seemed absolutely enthralled with the process. It also helped that Shippou had come along with Shouga, and he was more than happy to regale Sachiko with stories that made Naoki turn slightly pale. 

Eventually, Inu Yasha had given in and just sat down. Naoki had instantly come over to the couch and sat down beside him. Inu Yasha couldn't help but put his arm around the only pup he thought he would ever have. Even though the memories were now devoid of pain, and the anger was slowly fading, healing along with the rest of their scars, this was important for the both of them. This was part of what Inu Yasha had missed, not being there for Kikyou's pregnancy, and as the hours wore on, he began to wonder if Naoki's journey into the world had been so drawn out. 

Despite Shouga's reassurances that Kagome's labor was proceeding well within the norm. This was the first time he would be there for every moment. 

Then as the day waned into late afternoon, Kagome's contractions became stronger and closer together. Now Inu Yasha could definitely feel it, even as he snapped at her to stop trying to block it from him. He took over dampening it on Naoki and Sachiko's end, but he was both hanyou and her mate. If anyone was going to share in the pain of bringing their pup into the world, it was him. He carried her upstairs to the master bedroom, where everything had been prepared for the birth. Water and various snacks were on hand, but the room itself had been transformed into a bizarre sort of modern art gallery made of wooden constructs, pillows, and blankets. Inu Yasha had constructed everything with care, recalling Shouga often saying that women tended to shift positions during labor. 

He was incredibly glad he'd done so as he put Kagome down. She had long since switched into a comfortable red cotton nightgown, giving her plenty of room to move, while still allowing easy access to her when needed. She had tried lying down, then partially sitting, but her shifting and wincing had both Inu Yasha and Shouga urging her to try other positions very quickly. 

Inu Yasha had no idea how she wasn't screaming her head off, like he'd seen in Western movies. In this one thing, it appeared that Kagome was indeed very traditional, confining the sounds she made to incoherent grunts. When Shouga told him how to help reduce Kagome's pain, at first Kagome had shrugged him off. But as time went on, she finally allowed him to massage the back of her neck. He stayed right by her side, even as she moved from sitting to standing to kneeling and back again, taking full advantage of practically everything he had made. She seemed particularly fond of a wooden frame covered with a futon, where she could stand, but rest her arms, head, and chest on the soft stuffed mattress. 

Inu Yasha rubbed her neck, her back, her arms, practically anywhere he could feel that she needed it. He stared at Kagome, in awe of how overall calm she was. Yes, she was in pain. Yes, she was suffering. But he noticed every time she started tensing, she would stop. 

"What's going on, Kagome?" he finally asked, at his wits' end. 

"The pup," Kagome gasped. "I have to stay calm because he's scared." 

And it all fell into place for Inu Yasha. He couldn't imagine what their pup might be feeling, being evicted from the only home he'd ever really known. That was where Inu Yasha refound his strength, finding another way to be useful. He reached deep down into the mating bond, and finally felt what Kagome was talking about. 

He might be scared, but the pup was even more so. 

:: _You're okay, pup_ :: he murmured. :: _You're gonna be fine._ :: 

:: _Dark. Tight. Hurts!_ :: 

:: _I know, pup, I know. It'll be over soon._ :: 

:: _Hurts!_ :: 

Inu Yasha took a deep breath, remembering the surge of emotions he felt the first time he held Naoki in his arms. He sent those feelings down the connection, doing his best to flood his second son with them. 

:: _Sire loves pup. Sire wants to hold pup. Can't hold him now._ :: 

:: _Can't hold?_ :: 

The tears that Kagome had been fighting back broke free as she inadvertently listened in to the "conversation" between her mate and their newest pup. Immediately, Sachiko rushed over, while Naoki whined so softly, Kagome almost missed it. 

"You okay, Mom?" 

"I'll be okay, Sa-chan," Kagome said, giving her daughter a weak smile. "Don't worry. I did this for you, too. But this time, your Papa's here to help." 

"And me, and Naoki, and Granny Shouga!" 

"That's right," Kagome replied. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Mom?" Naoki asked, worry shining in the depths of his hazel eyes. 

Kagome nodded. "Your sister took even longer than this little guy.. ow!" Kagome grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, riding out the latest contraction. 

"Let me check on you, Kagome," Shouga said, coming over to join the group. 

Kagome widened her stance a little more so Shouga could see how far along she was. 

"You're over halfway there," Shouga said. "Just a few more centimeters." 

Sachiko had watched with avid interest, while Naoki made absolutely sure he couldn't see anything. 

"Naoki?" Inu Yasha said. 

"Yeah, Dad?" Naoki asked. 

"Talk to your little brother, will you? Let him know it's okay." 

Naoki gently put his hand on his mother's back, and almost instantly, he felt the surge of near panic coming from his soon-to-be-born brother. :: _Heya, pup._ :: 

:: _Who?_ :: 

Naoki gasped, hearing such a defined voice radiating through the mating bond. Tears began to shine in his own eyes. :: _I'm your big brother, Naoki. Me and my littermate Sachiko are waiting for you._ :: 

:: _Waiting?_ :: 

:: _Yup._ :: Naoki turned to look at Sachiko. "C'mon over here. Our little brother needs us!" 

Sachiko came over and put her hand on Kagome's belly, uncharacteristically shy. :: _Hello?_ :: she said. 

The pup gave what could only be considered an excited yip. :: _You!_ :: 

Sachiko grinned. :: _You saved me. Come out here, so I can hug you._ :: 

That seemed to be a turning point as the pup's fear turned to joy, the connections finally forming. :: _Sire! Littermates!_ :: 

:: _I know it's scary_ :: Naoki said, tapping a little bit into his youkai side, just enough to make the beads around his neck grow warm. :: _It's very scary. But once you're out here, you'll be as safe as you were in there. Maybe even safer. There's me and Sachiko, Mom and Dad, Grandma Shouga, Grandma Higurashi, Grandpa Kajimaru, and soon-to-be Grandpa Suikotsu. We all love you, and we want you here SO much!_ :: 

"Okay you guys," Kagome gasped, "I love you all, but that's enough. Wriggling pup plus contractions equals.. OW!" 

Naoki gave her a sheepish look, while Sachiko looked thoroughly chastened. Inu Yasha leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kagome's temple, inhaling the scent of her sweat-dampened hair. 

"No wonder you like me when I'm sweaty, if I smell half as good as you do right now," he said, quietly enough that only Kagome and technically Naoki could hear. 

Kagome burst out in a laugh that was quickly curtailed by another contraction. "Only you would say something so sweet.. urgh.. at a time like this!" 

Inu Yasha massaged the mark that bound them for all time as he left a crown of kisses across her forehead. "You're bringing our newest pup into the world," he replied. "If we weren't mated, I'd say you have no idea how happy I am." 

"Happy.. and scared out of your wits," Kagome said. "It's okay. I've actually done.. ooph.. this before, and I'm nervous." 

"You're a wonderful mother. Our pups are very lucky, and I am the luckiest male alive." 

Mama Higurashi watched the goings on in wonder. "Is this normal?" she asked Shouga. 

Shouga nodded. "Perfectly normal, for an inu like Inu Yasha," she said. "Traditionally, inu males aren't allowed in for the birth, but the ones I've seen who broke the mold, this is what it looked like. Inu males are truly all bark, and only bite if you threaten their families." 

Before long, Kagome went in search of another position to be comfortable in. She tried a few of Shouga's suggestions, including a couple where most of her weight was borne by Inu Yasha. In the end, though, as the sun sank below the horizon, she alternated between lying on her side to rest and getting up on her hands and knees. 

"Are you sure you aren't inu youkai?" Shouga teased during another check. 

"Not last I checked," Kagome gritted out, her patience wearing incredibly thin. She was just so tired. She had done everything Shouga recommended, including moving around and even snacking to keep her strength up. She knew logically she had been in labor with Sachiko for a lot longer, but it was starting to feel like an eternity. 

Suikotsu came up with dinner for everyone once the sun had completely disappeared, taking the plates away once they had all eaten as much as they could. Mama Higurashi had kissed and thanked him, making him blush before he scurried away again. Afterward, Shippou curled up on some spare bedding and napped. Naoki and Sachiko were exhausted, too, but they were wide awake, slightly worried about how much pain their mother was in, but also not wanting to miss their baby brother's birth. 

The last couple of centimeters seemed to take forever, and Shouga had just started discussing ways to help move things along when all of a sudden, it was time. Inu Yasha took Kagome in his arms as she leaned toward him, taking up an odd half kneeling, half squatting position. He held her steady, nuzzling her neck and ignoring the way her hair tickled his nose so he wouldn't sneeze. Shouga kept an eye on things as more time passed. 

"I can't do this," Kagome whispered, her voice small and broken. 

Inu Yasha's heart nearly broke at the sound. "You can, Kagome," he said quietly. 

"No I can't. It's too much!" 

Inu Yasha look at Shouga, having no idea what he should say or do. Shouga nodded reassuringly, and Inu Yasha knew he would just have to trust his instincts. "You can. You are Higurashi Kagome, miko mate of Inu Yasha, and at least as stubborn as he is." 

Kagome's breath hitched. 

"I love you. I love our pups. You brought our beautiful pup Sachiko into the world, and you stood by our pup Naoki, loving him even when his youkai side didn't fully trust you." 

Kagome's breathing evened out a little. 

"You are strong. You are brave. You are beautiful. If I could take away even more of your pain, I would in a heartbeat. But I can't." 

"Inu Yasha..." 

"Hang in there, Kagome," Inu Yasha said, his voice brooking no opposition. "Our youngest pup needs you to bring him into the world." 

"Inu Yasha, I..." Kagome gripped him as another contraction wracked her insides. "I need to move. Get me some blankets?" 

"Of course," Inu Yasha said, gently helping her onto her hands and knees again before springing to his feet and getting the requested blankets in record time. 

In the end, Kagome stayed on hands and knees, her head and part of her torso resting on a mountain of blankets. She knew she should be almost as red as her gown once Shouga had drawn up it up to bare her backside. She was more than a little surprised at the final position her body dictated. She had given birth to Sachiko in a semi-sitting position, but apparently her newest pup had other ideas. 

Every time Kagome felt the urge, she pushed, after being scolded once by Shouga for holding back. She was utterly exhausted and tired of the pain, as was the pup inside her, but as her mate had pointed out, all of them were stubborn. If she could endure this for her ex-husband, there was no way she would give up on bringing the pup created of her and Inu Yasha's love for each other into the world. 

Shortly before midnight, Shouga's voice penetrated the sea of intense emotions filling the room. "Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha's head whipped around as he turned part of his attention to Shouga. 

"Would you like to bring your son into the world?" 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened, and they glowed like twin lamps in the dim light of the room. "Me? I'll hurt him. I'll break him!" 

"Nonsense," Shouga said firmly. "Come here." 

"Kagome?" 

Kagome took as deep a breath as she could, knowing how important this would be to her mate. "Go. Greet our pup." 

Inu Yasha knew his hands were shaking as he positioned himself behind Kagome. Shouga showed him how to position his hands and gave him a brief overview of where and what to be careful of. By the time Shouga had finished her demonstration, Inu Yasha looked up and was transfixed by the sight before him. Sachiko had taken over coaching duties, going down on her hands and knees, too, and covering her mother's hands with her own, while Naoki crouched down beside them, one hand stroking Kagome's back. When Inu Yasha finally brought his attention back to the task at hand, he would almost swear he could see strands of silver shining through as the pup's head came closer and closer to crowning. 

"I can see the pup's head," Shouga called to Kagome. 

"So can I," Mama Higurashi said, standing just a little ways away. "I think he has Inu Yasha's hair." 

"Inu Yasha's..." Kagome whispered, trailing off when the urge to push overwhelmed her again. 

"It sounds like he's almost here. Come on, Mom. You can do it!" Sachiko said. 

"It's okay, Mom," Naoki added. "We've got you." 

Kagome bit back her scream as best she could, a high-pitched whine escaping her as the pup crowned. 

"You're doing great Kagome. Just a little more!" Shouga said encouragingly. 

The world seemed to stop for Kagome. For an instant, it was just her, the pain, and the knowledge of how close her youngest son was to making his appearance. She breathed as deeply as she could and followed her body's cues, giving the pup the biggest push that she could. 

Inu Yasha moved purely on instinct, his youkai side taking over as his human side stared, transfixed, at the little face that appeared. His hands were steady now, but his heart trembled as he gazed upon the face of his newest pup. The sound of Shouga coaching Kagome through the final pushes that would deliver the pup's shoulders and body were practically background noise, his entire focus on the fragile life in his hands. The moment the pup's shoulders were out, the rest rapidly followed, and Inu Yasha literally caught him, cradling the newborn to his chest. He found himself slicing through his t-shirt, desperate to feel the pup skin-to-skin. 

Shouga blinked back the moisture in her eyes as she patted Kagome's backside fondly. "Congratulations, Kagome. You have a beautiful, healthy little male kit." 

Kagome buried her face in the blankets, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Inu Yasha," Shouga prompted. 

Inu Yasha didn't need any other prompting. He moved carefully, instinctively aware that the pup was still connected to his mother. 

"Why isn't he crying?" Sachiko asked. 

"Because we haven't made him. We will in a minute," Shouga said. 

The next few moments were almost like a dance, Inu Yasha gently placing the pup on the futon and Kagome crawling backwards until she could see him. She gingerly sat back, Inu Yasha acting as her backrest as she took their pup into her arms, opening the top of her nightgown so she, too, could hold the pup against her bare skin. 

"I hate to do this, but he does need to cry," Shouga said, coming over with a towel. "I won't hurt him, but he needs it." 

Kagome and Inu Yasha both nodded, and Shouga briskly rubbed the cloth over the newborn's skin. He scrunched up his face, then started to wail at the unexpected sensation. 

"I know, I know, it's awful. But your parents are right here," Shouga crooned. Once she was done, she handed Kagome a baby blanket, then put another one off to the side. 

Kagome and Inu Yasha looked down at their newest son in happy, stunned disbelief. 

"He does have your hair," Kagome said, her voice breaking slightly. 

"And the ears," Inu Yasha replied, reaching around to lightly stroke one white-furred flap of skin resting against the pup's skull. The pup whimpered, then snuggled in. 

"I wonder whose eyes he'll have," Kagome said. 

"Can we see?" 

Inu Yasha and Kagome smiled up at Naoki and Sachiko. 

"Of course you can," Inu Yasha said, beckoning them both with one hand. Naoki went over by the pup's head, while Sachiko sat down near the pup's feet. Shouga went about taking care of the afterbirth, but the rest of the family was utterly entranced by their newest member and barely noticed. 

:: _Welcome pup_ :: Naoki vocalized, gently reaching out to rub the back of the pup's as yet unattended ear. 

They all felt the surge come through their bond, a word that was more of a sigh than an actual response. :: _Brother_ :: 

Naoki grinned so hard, his cheeks hurt. 

Sachiko gently touched the pup's feet. :: _Welcome_ :: she said. 

The pup kicked. :: _Sister_ :: 

:: _Good pup. Smart pup_ :: Inu Yasha praised, then fought down the flash of wicked impulse before nibbling on his mate's ear. :: _Good mate_ :: 

Kagome wanted to take mock offense, but she was just too tired. "Same to you," she managed to say just before turning her head into her shoulder to try and cover a yawn with her arms full. 

Mama Higurashi came over, smiling gently. "He's beautiful, Kagome," she said. 

Kagome beamed even through her exhaustion. "He is, isn't he?" 

Inu Yasha snorted. "Takes after his Mom." 

"What that hair?" Kagome asked. "I don't think so." 

"Keh." 

"This is just proof that we do make beautiful pups." 

Inu Yasha growled. "Cut that out, Kagome. You need to heal." 

"Sorry," Kagome replied, completely unrepentant. 

"So Dad," Naoki said, already having caught the drift of their conversation and anxious to redirect it, "are you going to leave this pup without a name like you did me?" 

Inu Yasha growled again, but playfully this time. "You're lucky I waited, or I would have called you something like 'shut up' or 'pipe down'. Maybe even 'pipsqueak'." 

"Hey!" 

Inu Yasha shrugged as best he could with Kagome still situated between his spread legs, and his chest acting as her backrest. "You asked." 

"You know, I kind of like 'pipsqueak'," Sachiko said, clearly teasing. 

"Nah," Inu Yasha said, sobering a little. "Kagome?" 

Kagome smiled. "You're the father, and although it's early, go ahead." 

Inu Yasha looked at both his older pups. "Your Mom and I were thinking of calling him Mamoru." 

"Mamoru," Naoki repeated, tasting the word as he spoke. "I like it." 

"Then I'm calling him Mamo-chan," Sachiko said. "Whatcha think, Mamo-chan?" 

Mamoru just wriggled, then they heard a mutter of :: _Hungry._ :: 

"See? He doesn't mind." 

"He's just indulging you," Naoki said. 

Sachiko bit back a grin before she got up, went around Inu Yasha, and came up behind Naoki, grasping both his ears and rubbing them. Naoki melted into the touch, rumbling. "You were saying, big little brother?" 

Naoki scowled, but he continued to savor the ear rub. "You're gonna pay for that, you know." 

"I know," was Sachiko's chipper reply. 

Inu Yasha chuckled and shook his head, while Kagome just smiled as she responded instinctively to her newborn pup's request, opening her gown still further to expose her breasts. Kagome blinked furiously as Mamoru latched on without any prompting, suckling away contentedly. 

"He's got an inu youkai appetite, that's for sure," Kagome said, turning her head to give Naoki and Inu Yasha fond looks. 

"That just means he'll grow up big and strong like us," Naoki replied. "Maybe even bigger and stronger." 

Kagome could feel and hear the touch of envy in Naoki's voice. She called his name, gaining his attention. When she spoke, her words were firm and clear. "I had trouble feeding Sachiko, myself," she said, "but just like with her, I would have done anything possible to feed you." 

Naoki's throat tightened, and he nodded, the jealousy vanishing as he felt the absolute truth of her words. "That's why you're my Mom," he said, coming even closer and snuggling against his parents' side. "I know you would have." 

Kagome leaned over as far as she dared, kissing the top of Naoki's head before straightening and switching Mamoru to her other breast in response to his inu complaint that his current food source was empty. 

Sachiko snuggled in on her parents' other side, watching with utter fascination as her baby brother ate. 

Suikotsu had left the room again, but Mama Higurashi came over and knelt down, her own eyes slightly watery. "He really is beautiful, Kagome," she said. 

Kagome blushed. "Thank you, Mama." 

Shouga absolutely hated to interrupt such an emotional moment, but there was something else that needed to be done. "Inu Yasha?" 

Inu Yasha blinked, switching only part of his focus to Shouga. "Yeah?" 

Shouga moved closer and presented him with a section of the umbilical cord, grasping it between her fingers. "Would you do the honors?" 

Inu Yasha felt treacherously close to tears. This was so incredibly different from when Naoki had been born, and he was intensely grateful for it. He had delivered the pup. Held his youngest son in his arms from the first moment he came into the world. A spark of youki gathered at the tips of his claws, and he neatly severed the cord. But this time, the action simply marked the pup's passage from inside his mother into the arms of his loving family. "We'll keep that one, too?" he inquired, the end of his sentence raising into a question as he looked at Kagome. 

Kagome nodded. "Of course. I only wish I had thought to ask to keep Sachiko's." 

Shouga went about tidying things in her quiet and capable way, allowing the newly expanded family time and space to simply savor the moment. 

"I can't believe he's finally here," Kagome said. 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied, "but he is, all safe and sound." 

"The first of many," Kagome said. 

Inu Yasha blinked. "You're still sure?" 

Kagome nodded. "Absolutely." 

Inu Yasha couldn't help but kiss his amazing wife and mate, ignoring Naoki's sigh and Sachiko's giggle. 

"You're gonna see a lot of that, pup," Naoki said with another long-suffering sigh. 

"He'll be so used to it, he won't care," Sachiko said confidently. 

"Yeah," Naoki replied. "You really are lucky, Mamoru." 

"We _all_ are," Sachiko corrected him. 

"You got that right." Inu Yasha inhaled deeply, imprinting the bouquet of scents in the room on his senses. The scent of blood and birth didn't bother him now. Not when he held his mate and newest pup in his arms, while his two older pups pressed against them in a modified puppy pile. Every single part of him was in total agreement. 

This wasn't just home, it was paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** There's just an epilogue left to go, and this story will be complete. Thank you all for taking this journey with me!


	102. We Are Family

**Author's Disclaimer:** Thoughts and opinions expressed in this work of fiction do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

**Two Plus Two**  
By Misarae

**Epilogue**  
_We Are Family_

Inu Yasha's ears flicked as the sounds of happy domesticity reached his ears. He was currently in the main room, sitting in a comfortable chair. The television was on, with the sound turned low, but Inu Yasha wasn't paying any attention to it. His entire focus was on the warm, slightly squirmy, bundle in his arms. The pup's eyes wouldn't open for another week or so, judging by Naoki's milestones, but Mamoru made his mission very clear, gripping the bottle Inu Yasha held as if for dear life and sucking away with gusto, shades of happiness and pure contentment radiating through the mating bond. 

As soon as she had been able, Kagome had started pumping some extra milk so that in the evenings, Inu Yasha could have his turn feeding their newest pup. It was a task he relished. He hadn't fully realized that his arms had felt slightly empty, what with both their older pups growing up so fast. On top of that, he'd spent years thinking Naoki was the only pup he would ever have. Now he held in his arms the living, breathing proof that he and his older son were loved beyond any shadow of a doubt. 

He knew he probably looked like a total sap, but at the moment, he didn't care. Kagome had been affectionately shooed out of the kitchen and was currently sitting on a chair with a special cushion attached for comfort while her body recovered. Mama Higurashi, Suikotsu, Sachiko, and Naoki were actually making dinner. Inu Yasha felt the big, goofy grin on his face and the faraway look that had to be in his eyes as he recalled the events of that very afternoon. According to Kagome, after school, Naoki would insist on having his turn at carrying Mamoru on his back. While everyone else was at school and work, Kagome did her tasks with the pup strapped to hers. 

Inu Yasha didn't care what anyone else said or thought. He'd learned with Naoki that there was no such thing as holding a pup too much. Apparently Mamoru was just as fond of skin contact as Naoki had been, though he was much better behaved, mostly thanks to the lessons learned after Naoki's birth, as well as Mamoru's advanced grasp on the mating bond and his gift of already being able to vocalize simple words in inu. 

Then Inu Yasha realized that the bottle was empty, Mamoru contentedly gumming the nipple instead. Inu Yasha gently pried it out of Mamoru's grasp and his little face scrunched up. 

"Now, now don't go yelling at me," Inu Yasha said, immediately bringing the pup to his shoulder, where a rag had already been draped. "I'm not the one who was sucking bubbles." 

In response, Mamoru mouthed the fabric, his tiny fingers grasping Inu Yasha's shirt. 

Inu Yasha rubbed the pup's back, bracing himself when Mamoru gave a familiar little wiggle before an adult-worthy belch filled the room. 

"Good one, pup!" Naoki called from the kitchen. 

Mamoru made a grizzling sound. 

Inu Yasha kept Mamoru braced on his shoulder, continuing to rub the pup's back, but this time more gently as a gesture of affection. How could someone so tiny have captured his heart so thoroughly? 

"Will you stop being so darned sexy?" 

Inu Yasha looked up, then smiled as he saw Kagome perched on an ottoman close by. "Sexy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You look amazing with a pup in your arms," Kagome replied. "It's a good thing you did hole up after Naoki was born. The ladies would have been all over you." 

Inu Yasha smirked. "There's only one lady I want all over me." He licked his lips for emphasis, which made Kagome blush. 

Then she sighed. "We're both doing our best, but there's only so much we can safely do to speed things along," she said with a pout. 

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Yeah. Trust me, if full and true healing could be done by sheer willpower alone, you'd have been totally recovered in less than a day." 

"Tell me about it," Kagome said, standing up so she could rub Mamoru's ears. 

The pup's rumble in response sounded more like a kitten than an inu. 

"Does he need changing?" Sachiko asked from the kitchen. 

Inu Yasha sniffed and patted Mamoru's bottom. "Not yet, Sa-chan. Give it a chance to go through first." 

That made everyone laugh. Since Naoki provided warmth, and Kagome and Inu Yasha did the feeding, Sachiko had declared that at least when she wasn't at school, diapers were her domain. Inu Yasha privately thought she was crazy, and he always watched her just in case, but she took such time and care with the task, it melted his heart all over again every time. 

"You are very much loved, pup," Inu Yasha said. 

"And so are you, Papa," Kagome replied. 

Mamoru continued to rumble as his parents kissed. 

Everything had come full circle, and Inu Yasha knew that whatever life decided to throw at them next, they would face it head-on. A perfectly united front that nothing and no one would ever breach again. 

_**Fin**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I'm currently staring at that little word above, still in a bit of shock. Part of me can't believe that I actually pulled this off. This has blown anything else I've ever written completely out of the water in every possible way. All the writing. All the research. All the time spent, working on this universe and determined to let the story come out of my mind and onto, well, computer screen.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who stuck by me through this behemoth. Thank you to all those who have left kudos, comments, and reviews. Extra special thanks goes to **SplendentGoddess** and **NarukoSon** for reviewing every single chapter on fanfiction dot net! You two deserve a medal, considering how long this thing is! And seeing your reviews always kept my spirits up.
> 
> And of course, I can't forget to give my eternal thanks to two other very special people: **inufan625** who held my hand during the entire time I was writing the rough draft. Without her suggestions, guidance, and squee, I doubt this fic would have seen the light of day! The other is my big-bro-of-the-heart **Youkai55** who has always been there with encouragement, support, and sharing both the joys and terrors of being a writer. I can never say "thank you" enough! 
> 
> The main story of this particular universe is now complete. But don't think you're rid of me that easily. I have a folder full of folders on my hard drive with ideas for more "Inu Yasha" fanfiction, so although it may be a little while until I start posting the next epic, I'm still around, and hopefully will have a chance to toss some of the one-shots I've written up in the meantime. Thank you so much for reading, and I truly hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I'm putting the first two chapters up at once, since this first chapter is OC-heavy. Don't worry, this is the "worst" that gets. The canon characters are still the stars, for all this is AU.


End file.
